Avatar: The Legacy of Rong Yan
by KingBumisHeir
Summary: The Legacy of Rong Yan, tells the tale about Avatar Yangchen's predecessor, Avatar Rong Yan and how he ended a violent insurrection against the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe by veteran rebels who are thirsty for bloodshed, sparking the embers of war, sixty-three years after the initial war ended. COMPLETED.
1. Book 1-1,1-2: New Beginnings P1&2

**Book 1: Air **

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Mother Superior Aloi had gathered me and the other girls up and used to tell us stories about the time she befriended the Avatar before me Rong Yan, and how she and his friends helped him stop an insurrection with the sole purpose of restarting the Thirty Year War and throwing the Ba Sing Se and Omashu territories into disarray. Avatar Rong Yan was famous for heroically ending the insurrection led by General Senlin and the northern rebels._

_Avatar Rong Yan accomplished many remarkable things in his life, eventually spending the rest of his days as the spiritual head of the Fire Sages in the city of Yin La. But sadly, his time on our world has come to an end. His legacy continues to ring true, and the echos of war have been silenced. The world was at peace while the Earth Kingdom's territories remain in a cold civil war._

**Ba Sing Se, Eastern Earth Kingdom**

The morning began to heat up as the sun rose from the east, birds were chirping, the sound of citizens communing and living their daily lives in the streets of the Upper Ring. Within the palace, the security was tighter than ever, even with foreign royal guards making rounds outside and inside the corridors. A major event recently occurred that required all world leaders to attend the meeting in the royal palace of Ba Sing Se. In the throne room were two thrones, a large throne sat on a large platform behind it was a stone statue of a badgermole, on the walls beside the statue were the names of every Earth monarch who ruled the kingdom. To the bottom right of the platform was a smaller throne which belonged to the crowned prince of the Qiangda Kingdom, a teenage boy, he wore lavish light green robes, his black hair was tied into a topknot and held by a golden sangtuwan, his skin was tan, his eyes were green, he was of average height and lanky. The prince's name was Qiang Zhen he held a scepter in his hands across from him was a large table made of earth there were a number of seats formed out of the floor for each world leader that attended.

They waited for his grandfather the fortieth Earth King of the Ba Sing Se Kingdom, the fourth monarch of the Qiangda Dynasty. Finally, the centenarian arrived with the help of his adviser Guwen and a royal guard they assisted the venerable old king onto his throne. The wrinkles on his face described the amount of years the king lived for, each telling a story. His skin tone was tan and liver-spotted, he was tall in his youth now in his old age his back formed a hunch, his hair was white and long and he also had a bald crown, he kept a long white scraggly goatee, his green eyes shone like the green fields of the agricultural ring of Ba Sing Se. He wore the finest of Qiangda Kingdom nobility attires, made from spider-silk the most expensive material in the Earth Kingdom alone. Atop his head he wore a green crown indicating he was the sitting Earth King, his name was Ta Po. A young man named Guwen, light skin, brown eyes, long brown hair, skinny stature stood idle to the left of the Earth King, this was his advisor the most trusted man second to the prince.

The world leaders rose from their seats to bow to the Earth King who joined them, in clockwise order was Cupun, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Ynook, Ambassador from the North, Gao of the Zu Dynasty, Earth King of the Omashu Kingdom, De Naoren, Grand Secretariat of Omashu, Unirak, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Suluk, Ambassador from the South, Lu Yeh, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Xiao, Head Fire Sage of the Fire Sages, Geetsan, Hegumen of the Southern Air Temple, Baeg, Hegumen of the Northern Air Temple, Halmeoni, Mother Superior of the Eastern Air Temple, Daemo, Mother Superior of the Western Air Temple.

Earth King Ta Po placed his hands on the armrests of his throne and using them to support himself to his feet. With an expression of woe on his face he spoke to the world leaders before him, "Thank you for attending, on such short notice. I regret to inform you that our great Avatar, passed last night during his slumber," the crowd of world leaders and their advisors gasped, the grim news affecting them all. When an Avatar dies, the Avatar Spirit reincarnates into the next nation in the cycle. With no Avatar actively keeping the world in balance malevolent factions will embolden themselves to cause harm to others.

"The new Avatar should have been born in the Fire Nation between the death of Ku Tei and this morning, Ku Tei has planned and prepared things for his successor beforehand, masters have been chosen. They will await further instructions when the time comes, I'm sure Yeh Lu and his Fire Sages will begin the search for the Avatar soon," announced Ta Po eyeing the Fire Lord.

"My sages will begin the search in four years, once the Avatar found letters will be sent to everyone about the discovery," Yeh Lu stated.

"Thank you for that, I ask you all to share this moment of silence with me while we mourn the loss of Avatar Ku Tei," he requested from the other world leaders. Ta Po bowed his head low closing his eyes in silence as do the leaders of the world and their advisors. A minute of silence ends, Guwen snapped his fingers, a guard bolts to his feet bowing before the Earth King, the crowned prince, and the Grand Secretariat.

"Orders, sir?" the guard inquired.

"Notify the watchtower guards to light the braziers, the capital must know our Avatar has passed," ordered Guwen. The guard slightly bowed his head, "Yes, Grand Secretariat."

**Tang Village, Fire Nation**

Somewhere in the western Fire Nation, a few girls rushed around a small home, one carrying a bucket full of water, another carried bundles of cloth. Inside another room, an elderly woman was delivering a child from a woman in labor. A pale man with brown hair tied into a topknot sat in a chair next to the woman in labor holding her hand while she dug her nails into his skin. He avoided crying out in pain, his hand was being crushed by the sudden immense strength of the laboring woman. The elderly woman turned around to see the girls arrive with the things she asked them to bring.

"Keani, soak the cloth that Loli brought into the bucket of warm water please," the older woman ordered the younger girl.

"Yes, mother," she nodded.

Keani a girl around her late teens with beautiful flowing brown hair and auburn eyes, grabbed the cloth from her sister and dipped it into the bucket of warm water. She twisted the cloth to release any excess water from it, she handed it to her mother, the elderly woman grabbed the cloth and legged it over to the front of the woman in labor placing the cloth folded on her forehead.

"You're doing great, Ming. Remember, just breath and push," smiled the old woman.

Minutes of agonizing pain later, a baby's cry echoed throughout the home the elderly woman stuck her hand out behind her requesting her older daughter Loli for the blade, "Loli, dagger please!"

The girl handed her mother the dagger, the old woman gently used the dagger to sever the umbilical cord connecting the new mother and the newborn then handed it back to her daughter. She shed a tear of joy, "Thank Tiandi and Mother Uma, it's a boy!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a red cloth her son bought last week and wrapped the newborn in it. The elderly woman kissed the baby's forehead handing him to his new mother. The child's head rested on his mother's chest, the woman full of emotions she teared up smiling, "I'm so very happy for us, Kahn. Our firstborn son, what should we name him?" She glimpsed up at her husband Kahn. He thought about it for a moment then snapped his fingers, "Well I was thinking of Rong Yan for the past few months, after my paternal great-grandfather."

Ming and Kahn gazed into each other's eyes meeting lips they kissed each other gently, Ming handed the elderly woman baby Rong Yan, "Rest Ming, you need it," whispered the old lady.

"Welcome to our world, little Rong Yan, I'm your loving grandmother Nila," she introduced herself to the newborn. The child cooed while she caressed him, she looked over at her son Kahn and the sleeping Ming. "Kahn you make me so proud and glad now that you have a child of your own. I feel like a proud mother and grandmother right now," Nila smiled.

She stared into the amber eyes of the baby's long enough with a simper, that she found herself inside her home where she had relived Kahn's childhood. She caressed her grandchild while reminiscing the past, she gazed upon the child and saw the face of her son staring back at her. When she examined herself she realized she was young again. In flash, everything returned to normal she mentioned to her son who nipped out of the room quietly to allow his wife some rest, "You know Kahn, Rong Yan, looks a lot like you when you were a baby, I imagined myself in a flashback holding you in my arms as you sleep."

Nila still carrying the child minced into another room which was designed to be Rong Yan's room from now on, the grandma planned to move in with her older daughter Loli and her family. Since they lived in a bigger home, Loli's husband was a scholar and in the Fire Nation, social hierarchy like most sophisticated societies scholars were held higher than other classes, just second to nobility though.

**Book 1: Air **

**Chapter 2: The Identity of the Avatar**

**Four Years Later**

The once newborn babe was now a small child, he sat atop a red rug with the Fire Nation insignia knitted onto it, he played and giggled with his new toy while he observed the world around him. A woman with long black hair tied into a topknot, it was bouffant around the top half, it rose up and then drooped down, as popular hairstyles for women within the Fire Nation in the early Lu period. She wore a pink tunic with red trim, she minced about the room while she searched for his clothing. The child was dressed formally for his appointment with the Fire Sages, two years ago the Fire Sages started their search for the Avatar on the eastern part of the Fire Nation archipelago and failed to find the Avatar. It took their search two years and now it's about to come to an end.

Four years ago, Avatar Ku Tei, passed away and the Avatar reincarnated into the next nation into the cycle. The Fire Nation tested their children at the age of two to six in the Trial of Fire, as it was known to be called. Usually, this was used to find prodigy firebenders during the periods of time after an Avatar was active. The trial contains several tests including a test of basic skill sets of firebending and an energy reading from one of the Fire Sages present. The parents are held in another room with their child where a brazier is present and the sage gives a result after the trial is completed. They will usually light the brazier two specific colors of smoke will emanate depending on the chemical used for the result of the trial. Black smoke meant the appointee failed the test, they weren't the Avatar and was kept in private, while the white smoke indicated the child was indeed the Avatar, the sage would open the window allowing the public standing outside to see the color of the smoke if there was any.

Ming and Rong Yan left their home, she escorted Rong Yan to the local temple on their way they realized there were other families pacing east where the temple was located at. The temple which rested on the eastern side of the village, stood tall and was pretty unique in design compared to the rest of the buildings and homes in the village. Tang village was built around two hundred years ago and founded by the Tang family of nobles when Ming and Rong Yan reached the temple grounds there was a long line of families who waited patiently for their child's turn to be tested. Children on his street waited alongside Rong Yan, it was the first time he met anyone who wasn't related to him.

There were families crying together on their way out of the temple when they learned their offspring was not the Avatar, in the Fire Nation it was considered the highest honor when your child was discovered to be the Avatar. It was known in the past some Fire Lords would move the family of the Avatar into Palace City and allowed one of the Avatar's parents into his or her court.

An elderly man in long lavish crimson robes and red miter with a flame design at the tip of the hat appeared out of another room, his hair was white as it could be seen from underneath the miter. A long white bushy beard adorned his chin he led another family out of the room, they left disappointed and ashamed their child wasn't the Avatar. He shared his sympathy with the family before pushing them out. Most of the villagers didn't have surnames unless they gave themselves one. Children were called by alphabetical order, records given to sages by the town census were used and everyone had an obligation to appear to the appointment.

"Rong Yan," the great sage called, he held a parchment in his hands. Ming carried Rong Yan into the room the Fire Sage directed them into with a gesture of his hand. She nipped into the room with the boy, the Great Sage, paced over to his table where he had empty parchment and an ink vial. Ming scanned the room for a pillow she could sit on while she allowed her son to be tested. The boy stood in the middle of the room in front of the Great Sage while he waited for the old man to speak further.

"Rong Yan, son of Kahn and Ming, correct?" he guessed.

Ming nodded, "Yes."

"What occupation does your husband currently have?" inquired the sage, he had made conversation with the young mother while he had prepared his things. She spoke up, "My husband works in the coal mines outside of our village."

"Ahh, quite a good-paying job indeed," added the Great Sage, he grabbed a small leaf in between his fingers, he paced over to the boy and lit the middle of the leaf then handed it to the child. The sage instructed the boy, "Do not burn yourself, boy. Slowly maintain the heat, as the leaf slowly allows itself to be consumed by flame. Once the entire leaf is gone I want you to hold the fireball in your hands do not do anything until further instructed."

Rong Yan held the leaf by the corners he focused on proper breath control like his grandmother Nila taught him. The leaf slowly being consumed by the embers created by the Great Sage. After a minute, the leaf burst in his hand and remained in a controlled state, the boy cupped his hands around the fireball. The Great Sage turned around ready to extinguish the flames, astonishment reached his face when he witnessed the child control the fireball adeptly. The Great Sage gently waved his hand underneath Rong Yan's flames, he had taken it for himself. He closed his hand and extinguished the small embers.

The boy frowned now that the flame was gone, the sage removed the basic firebending scroll from his sash and opened it. It revealed basic sets of firebending moves. The Great Sage commanded the boy, "Shifa stance," Rong Yan extended his left leg backward and his right left forward, he bent his kness in a still yet agile form. He balled his left hand into a fist and positioned it near his belly, his right arm extended out in front while the palm faced the Great Sage.

"Lianhuan stance!" the man ordered the boy, he switched stances, he had put his right foot forward in an acute angle, his left foot back in an acute angle. His palms were open and positioned closer to his abdomen. One arm was positioned closer to his chest while the other was near the lower ribs. The Great Sage nodded in approval the child practiced.

"Meihua stance!" he shouted again, the boy had spread his legs shoulder-width apart, his arms extended out in front of him, his palms were open with four fingers wrapped on each hand and his index fingers were the only fingers unwrapped.

"Shifa stance again, boy! Then right foot up, stomp down, inhale and exhale, finally punch!" the Great Sage ordered the boy. Rong Yan quickly jumped back into the Shifa stance. He staggered back a bit but maintained his balance, he aimed at the wall near him then rose his right foot up, he had inhaled air as the foot went down, he exhaled and punched fire out of his hand. A small burst of fire hit the wall before it dispersed it had caused no damage to the wall, however.

"Lianhuan stance, kick with your right, stomp down face, pivot on your right then kick up with your left, inhale and then exhale," the Great Sage instructed. Rong Yan returned to the Lianhuan stance and had done what was instructed, the Fire Sage was impressed, he saw the boy was taught well but it wasn't enough evidence to prove he was the Avatar. Although he believed the boy might have been born a prodigy firebender he'd make a great imperial firebender for the Fire Lord.

The Great Sage wanted to know more while he prepared the table for the boy. "Ming who in your family taught Rong Yan to firebend?" he questioned the woman. The woman shook her head, "The only firebender in my immediate family is my mother-in-law when she saw smoke emanate from my son's fingertips she squealed with glee."

"As of last year, she's been training him only basic sets. She's not a master herself but she knows enough to defend herself," stated Ming.

"As far as I've witnessed he's one of the few children who actually practiced or remembered their stances. I'm impressed by his skills at such a young age if your son isn't the Avatar he could definitely be a prodigy," he mentioned. "This next test will be a reading of the boy's chi, only then will we know he's the Avatar or not," added the Great Sage.

"Is it possible that if he's the Avatar his past lives could try to contact him at a young age?" she wondered.

"It might be possible, but there are no records in the Palace City that indicate an Avatar could have spoken to a past life as a child. They usually aren't aware until they're much older and able to understand. Could be imaginary friends," responded the sage. He bent down to pick up the boy and place him on the table instructing him further, "Lay down and don't move, please."

Rong Yan laid down on the wooden table he had remained still while the Sage performed an energy reading. The Great Sage hovered his hands over the body of Rong Yan, his hands glowed while he hovered them in flow patterns. He had concentrated with his eyes closed and maintained breath control while he read Rong Yan's chi. The Great Sage staggered back in surprise losing concentration he ran over to the window and opened it, quickly nipping over to the other table where the ingredients needed for the different colors of smoke. Ming shared the same expression as the Great Sage did she rose to her feet and approached the table where her son laid down she picked him up and placed him down on the floor. The boy had been unaware of the event which unfolded in front of his eyes. The Great Sage tossed the ingredient that turned the smoke white into the brazier, the white smoke emanated from the brazier using his bending he directed the flow of the smoke out of the window.

An old man who stood outside with his family turned his head a bit to the left to stretch out his neck muscles he jumped back startled at the smoke and pointed at it he screamed which grabbed everyone's attention.

"THE AVATAR HAS BEEN FOUND!" he screamed.

"The Avatar?" questioned another.

Everyone who stood in line jerked their heads to the left where the white smoke had been leaving the window. Everyone cheered while other families were saddened their child wasn't the Avatar, Ming sobbed she had known her son was the Avatar, the immense amount of emotions filled her head. The Great Sage tried his best to calm her down, she shook her head and repeated, "No...no..." She wasn't excited about it, Ming knew that an Avatar always had a target painted on their backs.

It had been known in the past that evil people had always attacked an Avatar after they learned of the Avatar's identity. An Avatar's main goal is to have the world kept in balance. This usually is a conflict with the plans of an evil force, which the Avatar is obligated to stop. There are others out there who have planned on doing their best to prevent an Avatar from having to master the four elements.

The Great Sage hugged the woman he had given her advice now that her son was identified as the Avatar, "Listen Ming, you must make sure Rong Yan never knows of his status until his sixteenth birthday. Allow the boy to have a childhood without having to worry about his safety." She nodded wiping a tear with her right index.

"We will visit your home on the day of his birthday to let him know of his status, the day after we will come and take him to Yin La where he will master firebending under our watchful eye and protection of guards," said the Great Sage. "I never got your name," she sobbed while she tried to contain her tears.

"Xiao, Great Sage Xiao," he responded.

**Twelve Years Later**

Rong Yan walked down a dirt road he had headed into the bazaar square of Tang village. He whistled with his hands in his pockets while he had gone about his business running errands for his mother. Rong Yan picked up groceries for tonight's dinner. He didn't remember much about what happened twelve years ago because his parents kept it from him plus all of it was but a blur to him. He entered the merchant square and saw a few merchant stalls on the sides of the road, a tavern, a few clothier shops, and two restaurants.

He then noticed a man behind one of the stalls wearing small glasses, he wore a light red tunic, with red trousers, white boots, the stall had several fruits, vegetables, raw meat, and gains. "Browse my goods, good sir. Best in town and the lowest prices!" the merchant advertised. Rong Yan pointed to the dried rice, small pocket size pouch of leechee nuts, some onions, lettuce, tomatoes, tomato-carrots, ash bananas, apples, pink berries, and lemons. Each one placed into sacks after Rong Yan pointed at each item.

"Do you have komodo chicken legs?" Rong Yan inquired, the merchant nodded and ducked under the stall to grab the meat requested he had then handed it to the young man. He pointed at the loaf of bread and finally at some tea bags of ginseng. Rong Yan had two full bags of groceries, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a sack of money.

"Ten silver please," the merchant requested reached out his hand, Rong Yan handed him the ten silver coins. Which the merchant dumped into a money box, and then returned Rong Yan thirteen copper pieces. He strafed his bristly goatee and then called over his assistant who bolted toward the cart, "Xin come give this kid a ride to wherever he needs to be dropped off!"

A short, stocky Fire Nation teenager prepared the cart wagon before he mounted the ostrich horse, Rong Yan placed his sacks of groceries into the cart, Xin paused for a moment when he noticed the five Fire Sages who had approached them. Some of the other people who wandered about on the street noticed this as well and had gathered behind the sages. They followed the sages who came to a halt in front of Rong Yan, who bent down because two copper pieces dropped out of his hands he picked them up. The two most important sages approached the teenager the High Sage and the Great Sage, the top of hierarchy announced to the public, as the Great Sage and the other three sages lowered themselves to their knees and bowed before Rong Yan.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence, Avatar Rong Yan," announced the High Sage. All the civilians gasped, Rong Yan's jaw dropped while he stood there in disbelief at the words spoken by the highest sage. The villagers knelt before the new Avatar, Rong Yan scanned his surroundings everyone who once stood tall along with him now knelt and bowed to him. Everyone rose to their feet after a short amount of time, Xin offered the sages to ride the cart so they could disclose any information to the Avatar. All five men sat in the cart along with the Avatar, he interrupted them by asking Rong Yan, "Sorry to interrupt but which direction am I heading?"

"Up the western road and to the left." Rong Yan answered.

Xin snapped the reins of the ostrich horse which propelled itself west and to the left, Rong Yan opened the door while he held one of the sacks. Xin assisted him with the other sack, the Fire Sages were welcomed into his home by Rong Yan. Much to Ming's surprise, she had not expected the company to arrive but then it hit her the sages planned on showing up on Rong Yan's sixteenth birthday.

"We have guests, mother. They just announced publicly about my true identity," Rong Yan commented without a second thought. The High Sage behind him interrupted, "Sorry for the sudden drop in, but we did tell you that we will come back for him on his sixteenth birthday."

Rong Yan tipped Xin as he jogged out the door, Ming grabbed the vegetables and headed back over to the stove where she prepared the stew. Kahn walked in and opened the door, he took a step back surprised to see the Fire Sages who sat around the table. Kahn bowed to the Fire Sages, "High Sage Ra-den, Great Sage Xiao, you honor my family by coming to visit us, you're welcome to join us for dinner," Kahn offered.

"Thank you, Kahn," Xiao thanked the hospitality of the Avatar's father. They all sat around the table when Ming had come around and given each man a cup of stew. They all bowed their heads into prayer, High Sage Ra-den leading the prayer to the gods, he had thanked them on behalf of everyone for the meal placed before them.

"Happy birthday, son, your mother and I love you," smiled Kahn. He ignored his father's birthday wishes, he turned his attention to Xiao, "How do you know I'm the Avatar? Why me? What am I supposed to do now?" he inquired requesting more information.

"I arrived in Tang village, twelve years ago, and began testing children ages four to six years old, in the Trial of Fire. A series of tests that detemines, whether the child is the next Avatar. First the test of controlling fire, second was the test of basic firebending stances and moves, and then the final test was an energy reading," recalled Xiao.

"You sorta failed the first test, you couldn't keep the flame from consuming the leaf, but you also didn't fail to maintain the embers. You passed the second one with ease, your grandmother taught you well-" Xiao continued before Rong Yan interrupted him, he sighed saddened. Nila, Rong Yan's grandmother passed six years ago when he was ten-years-old.

"If only she was here to see me now," he frowned.

"I'm sure she's happy in the Spirit World," Xiao assured him.

"What really gave everything away was the energy reading I sense a great amount of energy inside of you, something bigger than most children are known to have that's when I knew you were the Avatar," stated Xiao.

"You were chosen by the Avatar Spirit to be the successor of Avatar Ku Tei, the Avatar Spirit randomly chooses a newborn that belongs to the next nation in the cycle. We will arrive tomorrow morning for you, escorting you to Yin La, a city twenty miles from the Palace City where the Fire Lord resides. There you will master firebending with your instructor personally chosen by Fire Lord Yeh Lu," High Sage Ra-den said.

"Have you tried to bend the other three elements?" questioned Xiao, Rong Yan shook his head, "No I was not aware I was the Avatar until now, I mostly blocked out those memories and remembered having a good childhood. My parents never stopped me from living the childhood I deserved," Rong Yan answered.

While they continued eating their meals Rong Yan curiously asked, "You said in a past life I was a man named Ku Tei, what was he like?"

"Avatar Ku Tei was a Qiangda Kingdom general, while he wasn't really active in the Ba Sing Se military he was used by Earth King Ta Po as an ambassador between the Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. He accomplished so much in his life that a mere mention of his name brought fear to his enemies. Ku Tei has arranged you, trainers, from the other three nations before his passing. All friends of his," Xiao responded.

"You will meet each of them soon, but for now you will be trained by Takumi, who's main goal is to help you master firebending," Ra-den mentioned. They rose from their seats shaking hands with Rong Yan and his parents, the Fire Sages were taking their leave to the temple for the evening. On the way out, Ra-den said, "Say your goodbyes and pack your belongings we're coming for you in the wee hours of the morning and flying you off to Yin La."

After they left he ran up the stairs and packed his things, he jumped into bed and laid there wide awake all night while thoughts ran through his head. Eventually, he had fallen asleep the dream that entered his mind he dreamt Avatar Ku Tei battling an army of men who were led by an ally. The next day arrived, a knock on his door woke him up. He quickly grabbed what he needed while Kahn spoke to Xiao, he bowed to Xiao, his father saying, "We'll miss you, son. Make us proud."

Rong Yan embraced both of his parents before he headed out toward the large dragon down the street, "I'll miss you guys too," he said.

The dragon ascended into the air and flew off in the direction of Yin La, seven hours passed, finally they reached the temple just a mile outside of Yin La. They dismounted and Xiao opened the door and led Rong Yan inside, "Come Avatar let me give you a tour of the temple," offered Xiao. Rong Yan followed behind the Great Sage around the large temple that would be his new home.


	2. 1-3: Rong Yan's Master

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 3: Rong Yan's Master**

**Crescent Island, Fire Nation**

The hot sun beaming down on the temple, eyes slowly awakening in a large metal walled room with wood floors, Rong Yan rubbing his eyes looked around the room of the new surroundings, a small window had small red curtains with a small breeze blowing in from the outside. A knock on the door from another sage.

"Good morning, young Avatar. Get ready, Fire Sage Xiao is on the top of the temple roof floor waiting for you to arrive. Time to meet your master." the fire sage announced.

Rong Yan sat on the bed, a sigh of tiredness, rubs his eyes once more and stands up since it is time to get ready. Few minutes later, he meets Xiao and his firebending master on top floor, the floor on the top is a flat metal roof, walls surround the outside, no roof over it either. There were flags with the Fire Nation insignia designed on them, weapon racks stood against some of the walls. They were training grounds for the guards that guarded the temple and a place for the sages to practice as well if the need arises.

He notices Fire Sage Xiao standing next to a taller muscular built individual with tan skin and long blackish hair that ran down and rested on his shoulders, on the top of his head he had it fashioned into a top knot. An older man, somewhere in his middle ages definitely younger than his father. He also wore a thin mustache and goatee, very stylish look for Fire Nation men during the past decade.

Fire Sage Xiao and the man both bow at the sight of Rong Yan, and so he returns the bow as well. The man walks forward arm extended, "Greetings, Avatar Rong Yan. I am Takumi, I will be your firebending master. I will be willing to teach, if you are willing to learn." Takumi introduced himself shaking Rong Yan's hand.

"Pleasure, Sifu Takumi." Rong Yan responded.

"Tell me Rong Yan, where both of your parents firebenders?" Takumi asked.

Shaking his head at Takumi, "No, my parents were non-benders. My grandmother is a firebender, she had taught me at age three when she had started to notice that I could produce smoke from my fingertips. I mostly know basic sets and stances."

"I'd like to start you on reviewing your stances and basics, if you don't mind. But before we start those I want to start on breathing exercises. I want to know how you exert yourself during your bending. Let's see if I can correct you on anything." Takumi began.

"Squat down for me, legs spread apart. Breathe in and out, and at the same time feel the heat coming from the sun." Takumi said.

Rong Yan squats down and widens his stance, he began to inhale and exhale slowly, "Good, good now feel the heat! Control your temperature." Takumi added. He continued to be in a squatted position for another thirty minutes or so, "We firebenders can control the heat around our bodies, try to control the heat around your body and make yourself warm. Concentrate on it." Takumi said.

"Controlling our temperature is very important for our firebending and our survival, especially in cold weather. We can use our breath to warm our hands or even transfer heat to one area of our body or even spread it evenly around." Takumi finished.

The hot sun beating on Rong Yan, a drip of sweat sliding from his forehead down his nose and falling off his chin. Suddenly, he felt warm and not so hot. "I...I think its working, Sifu! I'm no longer sweating, I'm controlling my temperature and no longer feel the sun beating down my neck. It feels more invigorating than an annoyance I have to block." Rong Yan crowed.

There was a plant sitting there innocently in its pot, it had been watered recently and the leaves were green as can be. Takumi plucks a leaf from the plant and walks over to Rong Yan. The now resting on his two feet standing Rong Yan looks intently at Takumi who hands him the leaf, "Back to squat position, and then hold these two ends of the leaf with your thumbs, I want you to do your best to control the fire, that's slowly eating away at the leaf. I want you to try your best and control the flames do not let it go out quickly. Same exercise as before, feel the heat, control your temperature and breathe in, breathe out." Takumi ordered, using two of his fingers to burn a small hole on the leaf.

Takumi walks away and down the stairs into the temple, Rong Yan tries his best to control the fire and let the flames stay in one spot. The flames are burning a rapid pace but he begins to control his breathing and the flames slow down. Takumi, walks back up several minutes later with a tray with clay cups, a kettle and two ginseng tea bags. He walks over to the small table and rests the tray down on it. Suddenly, the leaf bursts into a pretty big ball of flames in Rong Yan's hands. It had caught him off guard, and he laughs nervously, trying to contain the fire in hands he sticks to his exercises and the flame begins to condense itself to smaller flames.

"Good boy, now keep the flames and don't extinguish them, shift to a Shifa stance, and punch the flame out of your hand. Don't forget to breathe in and out!" Takumi directed.

He extended his left leg out, and used his right for a base, his right in the positon of his belly flame in hand, his left in the position of his belly as well he threw the right punch and the fire formed a fire ball and shot out and hit the metal wall in front of him. Raising his arms in a wide circle starting from inside and going around his outside and back inside again he exhaled a breath to calm his breathing.

"Nice shot, and good stance, Rong Yan." Takumi cheered, clapping for the Avatar.

"Let's get started on fire squats, I'll join you." Takumi said. Stand right beside Rong Yan, Takumi explains the exercise, "Just like regular squats except with a twist, when you squat down to punch with your right or left, and then go back to sitting position and repeat another squat and punch with the opposite. Produce fire with each punch and breathe in and out." he squatted next to him and demostrated it as he instructed the exercise. Takumi squatted down and punched fire out of his left, then returned to sitting positon and squatted again and punched with his right. Rong Yan looked over, and nodded and repeated exactly what his instructor had done. They both had continued to do fire squats for another half hour, they stop.

Takumi slowly walks over to the small table feeling the pain in his thighs and calves and muscling through it sits down and signals Rong Yan to grab a chair. Takumi places a hand under the kettle of water and boils the water inside the kettle, still holding the kettle with his other hand he pours the hot water into the clay cups, and adds the tea bags to the water, allowing the bags of tea leaves to soak in the hot water. Rong Yan breathes in and controls the heat of the water, and makes it warmer. Then begins to drink the ginseng tea, "Nice, you're a natural. I like the way you decided to lower the temperature of the water to your liking. This wasn't a test." Takumi adds.

"I know, I just dislike hot tea I prefer warm beverages." Rong Yan responded.

Looking at the sky, "Whew! Looks like its time to go back inside, its getting dark. Let's head back into the temple and sit at the dinner table, and see what Sage Li has for us today!" Takumi said.

Takumi finishes his cup of tea and gathers the kettle and his cup and places them back on the tray. He cleans up the table while Rong Yan finishes his cup of tea, Rong Yan finishes and places the cup on the train and heads out first. Takumi goes right behind him, tray in hand and they both walk down the stairs They both head down to the dining area of the temple where there were a few tables set up for the Fire Sages and the guardsmen.

Fire Sage Li, was one of the temples cooks, the man was wearing a burgundy apron and had comfortable clothing underneath and not in his usual attire. He carried out a platter of smoked purple fish, the tail was longer than the dorsal fin but it looked so delicious it had pineapple diced on top of the fish. Another cook walked out with a large metal pot full stew, and began pouring it into the bowls of everyone who sat at the three tables. More cooks walked out with platters of food or loaves of bread for the feast. The last cook walks out with a small bowl full of small round slices of ash bananas and mangos. Once everything was settled, the Fire Sages began a prayer to be thankful for the harvest and the feast. Every body then began to chow down.

He takes a bite out of the purple fish, and licked his lips, curiously asking, "Wow where did this purple fish come from? It's so darn good!"

Takumi answers, "Those fish come from the icy waters of the Southern Water Tribe. This is your first time trying fish from another part of the world?"

"Yes, my family wasn't well off enough to be able to afford exotic fish." Rong Yan responded.

Rong Yan continued eating the fish, after he finished eating the fish he grabbed a small bone and started to pick the left overs out of his teeth. He began to lean on the chair he was sitting on, with a full stomach, he unlatches his belt, and it falls off quickly hitting the floor with a soft clink. All of a sudden he loses balance and falls back, he rubbed his head winced a bit, looking back up at Takumi he chuckled. But Takumi wasn't amused, he shook his head in disapproval he had seen the Avatar was still immature.

The servants who are required finish their meals before everyone else does, begin to pick up the empty plates. Fire Sage Li, the sage who's wearing an apron at the moment begins to help the servants pick up the bowls and plates. Rong Yan gets out of his seat and helps with the empty dishes and walks into the kitchen with Li.

"I just wanted to thank you for the delicious food you and your cooks prepared for us. That fish was so very good and I'd like to have more while I'm still here." Rong Yan thanked the old man.

"With much pleasure young Avatar, but I just cooked the meal is all, I believe you should thank the young Water Tribesman that caught the fish himself. He's still on the docks outside of the temple," Li replied.

Takumi walks in with his plate offering Rong Yan to take him to the docks, "I'll take you to the docks if you'd like."

"Guardsmen!" Takumi barked. Two guards walked in, "Assist me in escorting the Avatar to the docks to meet with the fisherman who caught the fish we ate at dinner. He'd like to have a few words with him." he ordered, the two guards nodded to their orders.

Rong Yan cleaned himself up and follow the guards and Takumi around and out of the temple to the docks. They arrive at the docks there seems to be a sort of tall guy, muscular stature, long dark brown hair past the shoulders resting on his back, his bangs hung low to meet his chin, and he wore a top knot on top of his head. He wore a light blue tunic with white lining and light blue breeches. He wore brownish leather boots to keep out the cold, he was putting his gear on the boat while two other men were setting the sails on the boat so that they could finally leave the Fire Nation and head home. There's a fat Fire Nation man paying one of the fishermen off, must be from a nearby restaurant on Crescent Island maybe from the seaside town of Yin La.

He gives the fisherman Fire Nation money, but most international merchants like fishermen usually take the money to get exchanged at one of the port cities in the Earth Kingdom at a treasure house. Both men bow at each other and they both walk away, the fisherman who was putting his gear away on the boat had finished and Rong Yan had ran over to him shouting "Hey! Excuse me!".

The fisherman looked up a little startled, "Yes?" he whispered to himself. The others who had stopped continued working, "I would just like to thank you for the purple fish that you brought into the Fire Temple for Fire Sage Li to cook for us." he thanks the fisherman. He extends his hand out and the fisherman smiles shaking his hand, "My name is Rong Yan." he introduced himself.

One of the other fishermen tells him in the native Water Tribe tongue that the firebender before them is the Avatar. The young man takes a step back and kneels before Rong Yan bowing in his presence. The others drop their things and kneel as well bowing before Rong Yan.

"It truly is an honor to be in your presence, Avatar Rong Yan." the fisherman said. "It is an honor to have met you, Avatar. My name is Unaraq." Unaraq introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Unaraq." Rong Yan smiled.

"I wish you safe travels on your way back to the Southern Water Tribe, maybe someday our paths will once again cross one another." Rong Yan added.

They board the fisherman's boat, two of the crew of the boat begin to windmill their arms bending the waves under the boat and pushing it forward. Unaraq and the man who mentioned he was the Avatar both were waving at Rong Yan as they were leaving the docks. Rong Yan looks back and sees a beautiful young Water Tribe girl in light blue robes, with a dark blue Southern Water Tribe insignia on the back of the robes, with white fluff on the exterior of the robes and hood, with long snowy white hair, only catching that small glimpse of the girl. She must've been a noble but why was she with those fishermen? Rong Yan felt like something of a higher power was calling him, he felt a slight connection when he had caught a glimpse of the girl. But he didn't know what purpose she would serve in his life yet. It was too early to find out right now.


	3. 1-4: The Fire Lord

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 4: The Fire Lord**

_**Two Years Later**_

Fire is being flung around two men are fighting, Fire Sage Xiao, is refereeing the match. The two men get into close quarter combat and begin to punch each other and dodge the blows, parrying each attack with their arms, like they've rehearsed this fight. Tall, pretty fit man, shirtless and in tan linen trousers in black leather boots and a small brown goatee was fighting a middle aged combatant, new wrinkles adorned his face, hair loose and no facial hair. Takumi had aged quite a bit, two years to be exact. Rong Yan was now eighteen years of age, he had matured quite a bit and has mastered firebending with the help of Sifu Takumi.

Rong Yan kicks with his left, Takumi stops the blast of fire from the kick by stopping Rong Yan's foot with an open palm. Pushing him back, Rong Yan catches Takumi by surprise and sweeping his legs from underneathe him and knocking him off balance. Takumi hits the floor back first wincing in pain. Takumi jolts back up onto his feet and in Huoma stance also known as the horse stance. Rong Yan takes a few steps forth and claps his hands together releasing a line of fire towards Takumi, who returns the favor by putting his hands together and splitting the flames and blowing them off to the sides.

Takumi jumps into the air kicking with his left and then twirling around and kicking with his right shooting kicks of fire at Rong Yan. Catching him off guard, Rong Yan ducks under the third kick. Getting ready to finish the Agni Kai, Takumi pushes him back and throws another fire punch. Rong Yan takes the force of it and spreads the energy through his torso and arms and takes a Duanda block and returns into the Duanda stance, crouching legs crossing, arms out and over his head, he kicks upwards with his right leg, fire shooting upwards almost upper cutting Takumi. Takumi backs up and they both return to a Shifa stance. Fire is blasted in between them, it was drawn to signal an end to the duel.

Fire Sage Xiao had seen enough, Takumi turned to look over at Xiao. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I believe Rong Yan, has passed he's ready." Xiao answered.

Takumi and Rong Yan shake at the wrist and bow to each other. Xiao bows to Rong Yan, Xiao smiles and nods in approval.

"Get ready for your ceremony, Avatar. Today, we acknowledge you as a master firebender. You are ready to take on the world." Xiao cheered.

Hours have passed, and Rong Yan had arrived to the ceremony in the temple wearing a dark red vest accented with flame designs and black interior and exterior lining. He wore dark red trousers which were held tight by a black belt with a Fire Nation insignia belt buckle. He also wore black leather boots with gold lining and golden soles. His longer hair was cut a bit shorter, his hair hung a bit past his ears, although he still held a top knot in place with a ceremonial hair piece for the occasion.

Sifu Takumi wore white formal attire to the event, white vest, trousers and black leather boots similar to those of Rong Yan. The Fire Sages were in attendance, a few of the guardsmen who Rong Yan had befriended over the two years that he spent in training at the Fire Temple on Crescent Island. Rong Yan walked forth Takumi beside him on his left, and Xiao on his right giving a speech.

"Rong Yan, we came to your village and had found you to be the Avatar incarnate of Ku Tei, at the age of sixteen we took you under our tutelage and have trained you in both firebending and have guided you in spiritual training." Xiao began.

"You have proven yourself worthy and have spent two long years mastering firebending, you have grown and you have matured. Your strength, bravery, humility have grown and they are undoubtly your strongest attributes." Xiao said.

Sifu Takumi walked forward, "When you were brought to me you were mentally weak, through discipline I have whipped you into shape. In the two years that I was your instructor I have watched you flourish in front of my very eyes. You have shown that you are honest, powerful, you have the desire to keep the peace in the world, willful, and have shown you have the energy and drive to master your natural element." he praised.

"While you travel the world it is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. I'm sure as you master the other elements you will pick up characteristics of the other nations. Those of which through understanding and living amongst the other nations will make the Avatar whole and powerful. I long to see you grown into an Avatar who's diverse and strong, persistent and enduring, who has found peace and freedom, capability to adapt to anything and have love." Takumi beamed.

Sifu Takumi. Fire Sage Xiao, Li and the other three Fire Sages bow to Rong Yan in unison. "It was truly an honor to be teach you firebending, Avatar Rong Yan." Takumi crowed.

"Prepare yourself, in a few hours we leave to Yin La to meet with Fire Lord Yeh Lu." Xiao said. Rong Yan nodded.

He left the temple after his ceremony and walked down the dirt path to Yin La, he wanted a breath of fresh air since he spent the last few months in seclusion within the Fire Temple. He normally liked to go out to the city to socialize mostly at night. The identity of the Avatar wasn't known to the public as of yet, it was mostly known by world leaders and the nobility. He stayed away from the city life for the last few months to concentrate on his bending exams. The gates of the city were open as merchant carts pulled in to deliver goods to the fair people of the city, imports have arrived by ship from different parts of the world, at the docks. He found himself in the market district of Yin La. Merchants sitting cross legged near a blanket with their goods strewn about. The ones who could afford a stall stood there reading something waiting for a potential customer to pass by or kept themselves busy by cleaning the dust from the counter.

"You there!" a voice calls out.

Rong Yan turns around to face the voice that called him about, a fat man is behind a stall selling snacks, he points at himself, "Yes you, come on over!"

"Try out my new snack I like to call these little cooked and steaming flour flakes covered in a hot spice powder, Fire Flakes!" the fat man chatted. His stall had several small pouches full of steaming little flakes made of flour covered in a red spicy powder from one of the local peppers. The flakes are placed in pot and then baked soon after to keep them cooked, that's where the flavor is preserved. Rong Yan places his index finger on his chin, and then shrugs it off, he takes the small pouch of Fire Flakes from the fat vendor, and begins to eat them, chewing slowly, his eyes turn red, and steam comes out of mouth, he begins to panic and looks for a bucket of water, finding one he grabs it and dumps it into his mouth, then he runs back to the fat man, and slams two copper coins onto the wooden stand of the vendor.

"One more pouch of Fire Flakes, please!" he requested. The fat man chuckles and rubs his stomach, he slides another pouch to him.

"I'm glad you really enjoyed them, a lot of the school children who pass by here on their way home, have made it a habit to stop by and buy some. I'm usually out by the early afternoon!" the vendor claimed. Rong Yan continued to move on from that stall and browsed around at other stalls and stores but lost interest. He read a sign of a shop "Yin La Millinery", he understood that a 'millinery' is where hats are sold, and walked right in.

There was an older man standing by a counter, writing something down on in his business ledger. "May I assist you, young man?" the old man asked.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for a hat." Rong Yan replied.

"What kind of hat? Color, design, describe and I may have it in store. If not, I can craft you this hat for extra coin." the milliner offered.

"Fire Nation hat, preferably red." Rong Yan said.

"Can you even afford the products in this store? Away with you looky-loo!" the man shouts. The man clears his throat, as soon as Rong Yan about to walk away his tone changes, "My apologies, you look familiar. With the clothes you're currently wearing I'm guessing your a fire sage in training. Please excuse my tone from a few seconds ago, if you'd like a hat please continue to browse and when see something you like give me shout." the merchant apologized.

Rong Yan looked at the hats displayed on the higher shelves, they looked really fancy looking. With intricate details and designs, vibrant colors adorned most of the them and they were woven from expensive materials. Then he looks at another section of shelves and sees a dark red hat, with flaps on each end and points at it, "I'd like the hat on the left in the middle row, please." he said.

The merchant points at the same hat, "This hat? Oh no, you don't wan-" clearing his throat.

"Yes, of course this hat would fit well with any outfit you wear." the merchant agreed.

The merchant continued, "That'll be five silver pieces, please." he stuck out his hand in front of Rong Yan. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out five silvers and hands it to the merchant. Bowing in respect to the merchant he put his new hat on his head and pranced out of the store. At this point he felt like he had accomplished something today while he didn't really socialize other than with merchants he found a new snack that he enjoyed and satisfied with the investment he made with buying himself a new hat. Now he had something block out the sun from beating down on his neck. The flap that was attached to the bottom side of the hat covered his neck from sun burns. He decided to walk back to the temple.

He walks into his chambers and sits down on his bed, taking off his new hat and sets it on the small wooden table beside his bed. He walks up to several candles on a shelf and places two fingers on the wicks, a small fire sparks on the wicks and the candles then lights up. Rong Yan walks over to another shelf which was decorated with different books, non-fiction, history, poetry and fictional, he had a little bit of everything. Rong Yan looks up and pulls out a book and begins to read it. After about an hour or two, Fire Sage Xiao walks in with Sifu Takumi and four soldiers.

"Come young Avatar, a carriage awaits us outside, the Fire Lord seeks an audience with you." Fire Sage Xiao said. The group begins to the leave the temple, one of the soldiers opens a carriage door for Takumi, Xiao and Rong Yan, allowing them to get inside the carriage.

"You might have been to Yin La, but you've never seen the inner city of Yin La. It is nicknamed, 'Palace City' since the area surrounding the palace is a city within a city. Sort of like how Ba Sing Se's very own rings are gargantuan enough to be cities themselves. The palace of the Fire Lord was built on top of a dormant volcano." Xiao explained.

"Carriages will normally drop us off near the volcano, but this one has been approved by Yeh Lu to take us straight towards the palace!" Xiao added.

An hour or two pass by in the carriage, Xiao snoring during a small nap, and Takumi began dosing off as well. They had reached the gates of Palace City, an elite guard looks through the window of the carriage and sees Rong Yan, Takumi and Xiao and signals to let them pass through. A breath of awe washes over Rong Yan, as he sticks his head out of the side window of the carriage and sees the tremendous size of the volcano's walls covering a part of the inner city, shadowing only the areas near the walls of the volcano. In the middle of the dormant volcano sat the Fire Lord's palace.

Passing through on the main road leading up to the palace the place is well lit with lanterns everywhere and laterns on ropes connected from one building to another. Nobles walked up and down the streets here, the only carriages passing through these streets belong the most powerful and influencial of nobles. Royal guards dotted the area, they continued to another part on the road, on one side there were training grounds for Fire Nation troops. At least a few hundred soldiers were seen training with weapons in their hands and others in formation repeating the same sets of moves. Eventually several minutes later, the carriage came to halt, the royal guards open the door to the carriage he sat in. Fire Sage Xiao now waking up from his nap, and Takumi being tapped on the shoulder by a guard to wake him from his nap. Rong Yan walked out first, looking in front of him he saw the large, wide stone steps that led up to the palace. Lavish red flags decorated the walls of the palace, ropes full with laterns strewn about the palace had it well lit. It was sort of night even during the day, the sunlight mostly hit the center of the palace which is why he understood why the palace was built in that exact spot.

Royal guards saluted the Avatar and led him, his trainer and the head Fire Sage up the steps of the palace and directly to Fire Lord Yeh Lu. The hall way leading to the throne room was brightened up with paintings of the previous Fire Lords that ruled the Fire Nation. There was painting of Fire Nation princess that caught Rong Yan's eye. Every painting was of a Fire Lord except that one which belonged to Fire Nation princess he never knew his country's history other than what the current times had going on. They reached the doors leading to the throne room, several guards near the walls of the hallway. Two guards guarded the doors, and each one grabbed the handle of the door they stood in front of, and pulled them open to reveal the throne room. Two lines of ten guards saluted and bowed down to Rong Yan. A big wall of fire from end to end protected the Fire Lord as a final form of defense. His silhouette could only be seen through the wall of fire, not even features were visible. Rong Yan, Takumi and Xiao walked up to throne and knelt before the Fire Lord.

"I am humbled by your presence Fire Lord Yeh Lu." Rong Yan said still on both knees and in bowing position.

"You may rise, young Avatar." Yeh Lu spoke.

"You honor me with you accepting my summons, Avatar. I was notified by our Fire Sages that you have mastered firebending. As a world leader I have been watching you closely, your mastering of the four elements is very important to me and your success as the Avatar is something I care about." Yeh Lu fretted.

"Your past life Avatar Ku Tei has saved you time by finding you bending masters who have agreed to teach you the other elements. World class teachers of the other nations. I have spoken closely with Hegumen Geetsan of the Southern Air Temple as per requested by your past life. The Hegumen of the Southern and Northern temples has chosen your airbending master. You might recognize him or you might not, but nonetheless he is an old friend of yours." Yeh Lu asserted.

The fire wall protecting Fire Lord Yeh Lu, had lowered and then extinguished itself revealing the jolly man in extravagant red, black and golden robes. He glanced back and from behind a door a tall, frail looking elderly man walked through the door. He wore robes of yellow and orange colors, and brown leathered boots, a goatee of white long finely combed hairs on his chin. He used a walking stick to support himself but he was still strong enough to do without. There were times he needed to use the walking stick but he was known to hold his own weight still even at a very old age. The old monk was bald and had light blue and highly detailed arrow tattoos all over his body, he also wore a wooden beads around his neck with a wooden penchant with the Air Nomad insignia carved in the center, a master airbender.

"Avatar this is your airbending master, Novice-Master Yong Ten of the Southern Air Temple." Yeh Lu introduced Yong Ten to Rong Yan, the old man bowed to the Avatar, open palm to a close fist always meant respect. Yong Ten, acknowledged that the Avatar was a powerful physical being and it was his duty to train the new Avatar.

"You may think because I look venerable and fragile that I will not get the job done, believe me when I tell you this. I am a highly skilled airbending master, I have achieved many goals throughout my life. I am highly respected among the Southern Air Temple and you would have no better teacher." Yong Ten boasted.

"I will also guide you to reach your spiritual goals, after all you must be taught to master the Avatar State. That remains to be done further in the future though. Have you attempted to speak with any of your past lives, Rong Yan?" asked Yong Ten.

Rong Yan shook his head, "No, not yet. Not sure why."

"Let us go return to the Fire Temple and meditate there, I will guide you into the Spirit World and help you reach Avatar Ku Tei." Yong Ten implied. They left the palace by escort of royal guards, except they weren't led back to the carriage he had arrived in. They were led to the royal stables where the Fire Lord and his family housed their best steeds or mounts.

"Were you expecting to go on a carriage?" Yong Ten chuckled. Rong Yan heard the mighty roar of a large beast, Yong Ten grabbed the reins of his sky bison, and petted the large creature. He bent air under Rong Yan and launched into the saddle of the bison, and then jump into the air and landed cross legged on the neck of the sky bison grabbing a hold of the reins.

"Hold on tight, we'll be at the Air Temple in no time." Yong Ten claimed.

"Yip, yip Jippo!" he commanded his sky bison, with a flap of its tail the creature ascended into the sky, soaring with great speed through the air, the palace had gotten smaller the higher they had flew up. What would take an hour or so, was cut in half in just a matter of minutes, off in the distance he could see the silhouette of the temple. They had arrived and have landed on the ground. Rong Yan then signaled Yong Ten to follow him inside of the temple and to the sanctuary where they could meditate in peace.


	4. 1-5: Wisdom from the Past

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 5: Wisdom from the Past**

_There was an apparent breeze that passed through the air of Crescent Island, the air came from autumn winds. Autumn was finally arriving towards the Fire Nation, the trees' leaves began their discoloration phase where the leaves changed colors from green to yellow, orange and red colors before plummeting to the ground and gathering a pile. This is the season of the Air Nomads, the Autumn Equinox also occurs during the fall._

_The temperature outside of the temple doesn't change or affect the temperature outside of the temple, since parts of the temple are built into the mountain that's next to it. Heated pools within the bath house of the temple are heated by the natural temperature of the volcanic heat coming from deep within the mountain at just the right temperature._

_Rong Yan leads Yong Ten over to large room with a large pillar in the middle of the temple room, leaning on it, he places one his hands on the keyhole portion of the seal, that is surrounded with eight smaller holes he blasts fire into it. Fire exits through the eight smaller holes to indicate the shifting in the key gears, suddenly stairs appear to ascend into a spiral. Yong Ten nods in amazement, and continues to follow Rong Yan upwards and to the meditation chamber. When the reached the top of the stairs they arrived a much bigger room, as big as the last one with supports everywhere, and a large metal door in the middle. _

_The metal door was decorated with a total of five serpents each ending in a hole sort of like the pillar downstairs, it was special key hole only opened with firebending except this one had five instead of one. Each of the five sages is used to open all five holes or an Avatar, luckily it was already opened today, maybe one of the cleaning crews came to clean the room for the week so it wouldn't gather dust. The room itself was pretty big and spacious, the wall above the door had a large red stone that was aligned with the sun. On the day of the solstice the sunshine meets with the eyes of the Avatar statue and the current Avatar can seek wisdom from their past life._

_The Avatar statue in the room, was sculpted from some kind of red crystalline mineral found in the Fire Nation, the statue was of a short Fire Nation woman she also wore detailed robes, according to the history books she wore the kimono that is to be worn by the crown princess of the Fire Nation, and her large golden hair piece looked like a pair of horns. She had small head, with sharp jawline, she was petite, and her hair was tied up, she also had hair loopies behind her head at the bottom portion of her head. There was no name to the statue behind her was an inferno of flames sculpted from the same material._

_Rong Yan places his hand on the shoulder of the statue, when Yong Ten, looks over in awe and confusion at the statue. Stroking his goatee while in thought, _"I feel like I'm supposed to know her name but I'm only required to know yours and a few of your past lives."

_Rong Yan chuckles, _"Yeah that's Avatar Ilah, the Fire Nation Avatar before me, I think she was the Avatar about 300-400 years ago. More or less, I could be wrong. She was born into the Fire Nation royal family as the Princess of the Fire Nation."

"I read about her, corruption was a part of her family. Her duties of as the Avatar always were first on her list of priorities and the Fire Nation at the time were threatening war on the Earth Kingdom I believe. She ended the war before it started by stopping the threat and killing her father and siblings. She later appointed one of her remaining twin sons on the throne, ancestor of Fire Lord Yeh Lu. Even before her not sure I remember how many years prior to her I was the first Fire Lord in a past life. Can you believe that?" Rong Yan says with astonishment.

"That's incredible, but I'm sure they had to give up their positions of power." Yong Ten responded.

_Yong Ten plops down close to the middle of the floor, and taps the floor next to him with his hand signaling Rong Yan to sit to his left side facing and sitting directly in front of the statue. Rong Yan sits crossed legged on the spot, hands resting on his knees, and sitting straight. He begins to breathe, and Yong Ten begins to direct him and lead him into deep meditation._

"That's it, deep breath in, deep breath out. Breathe in, and breathe out. Focus on emptying your mind of all thoughts. Open your chakras, let go of any thing you feel is negative in your life that is affecting you or has affected you in the past. I just want you to clear your mind.." Yong Ten instructed.

_Yong Ten continued to repeat the instructions to himself, Rong Yan opened with a white light glow, he was in the Avatar State in deep meditation crossing from our world into the Spirit World. The metal door shut behind them, they sat in mere solitude while Rong Yan communicated with his past life Avatar Ku Tei. On the other side, Rong Yan stood from the platform he woke on, he stood up and scanned his surroundings this was his first time in the Spirit World although the last few times with the sages were only attempts to cross. He was surrounded by an open grassy field, that sort of reminded him of what the Earth Kingdom looked like during the spring, he's never been to the Earth Kingdom yet but he's read in books that it looks quite nice. A place of diverse settings. He heard noises behind him, and kicked with his left back but no fire produced from his toetips. He stood confused and shifted to Shifa stance and then tried a fire punch, he threw a punch but no fire came out._

"There is no bending in the Spirit World, young Avatar." a booming voice spoke to him.

_Startled Rong Yan shifted to Duanda stance, he was ready for close combat with no bending._

"Son, I'm not going to hurt you!" the voice promised.

Out of thin air materialized a short, stocky, old Earth Kingdom man, he wore an eastern Earth Kingdom uniform. The badge of office was stitched on the side of the uniform to indicate this man is or formerly was a general of the eastern Earth Kingdom. He wore no shoes as is, a custom with all earthbenders, it made them closer to the earth and able to earthbend more proficiently without soles on their boots. He had a large and long grayish bushy beard, green irises, and wore his hair in a half-up top knot which was held together by a small band designed with the eastern province insignia stitched into the band. He also had thick black leather arm bands with studs on the them, he looks up at the taller present Avatar, meeting his gaze despite their different eye levels.

He stood tall and stoic, his voice was deep, and Rong Yan was a little intimidated but he also gave a powerful vibe. His past life was not a man you wanted to trifle with, he looked calm and dangerous, old yet strong..very strong, stoic and unpredictable. His arms behind his back, never turning away from the staring contest. He reached out one of his hands from behind his back and extended it to the young man. Rong Yan shook his hand, and the short man introduced himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rong Yan."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rong Yan inquired.

"I'm you..I'm your past life, Avatar Ku Tei." he replied.

"I was sen-" Rong Yan said before being cut off by Ku Tei.

"We your past lives are with you always even if you don't see us, I know why you were sent to communicate with me. Before I passed, most of the conflicts that I had dealt with in life were over, The Thirty Year War, was ended between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, Senlin was put away for good without being killed, I prevented the Fire Lord's assassination from one of his commanding officers named Chang, slew Ukk the Huntsman." Ku Tei began.

"That doesn't mean the world has kept its peace, I'm sure there are Water Tribe clans outside of the capital cities that don't always see eye to eye with the peace treaty signed by their tribal chiefdoms or contingents of Earth Kingdom veterans not motivated by either of the sovereign states of the Earth Kingdom, I'm sure small skirmishes happen on the shores of the Kingdom or even the wilderness of the poles. You must keep the peace and punish those who violate the treaty greatly, and maintain peace between the four nations, know that you are neutral in all affairs and you shall act as the peacekeeper of the world." Ku Tei mentioned.

"Before I passed, I had prepared some trainers for you, I had gathered for you the best benders this world has to offer. I only gave you half of the work, the second half of the work is for you to journey to these places to meet with your trainers. An old friend of mine, Yong Ten, who seems to be in the material world meditating beside your body was chosen by myself to be your airbending teacher, a dear friend that I miss greatly. Naartok will be your waterbending master, he is to be relieved of his ambassador duties while he trains you, Sun-Wu is an old time friend of mine who saved my life many times, he retired to the manor he had inherited from his father and has trained men and women who've come far and wide to train with the great Sun-Wu. He will know you by name, but you must prove to him you are the Avatar." Ku Tei finishes.

Placing one thumb on Rong Yan's forehead, and the other thumb on Rong Yan's chest, he closes his eyes and Rong Yan follows suit. Visions are flashing before his very eyes inside his head, "I see.. I see a danger in your future a great danger but I cannot see further. Be aware of your surroundings, young Avatar. There are those who have jealously or have despised me in the past who'd make a great threat to you while you're journeying across the world mastering the elements. Be careful on who you trust, not everyone is your friend and some people have the destiny to disrupt you from your goals." Ku Tei adds.

"Thank you, Avatar Ku Tei, for your wisdom and guidance." Rong Yan thanked Ku Tei.

"We will be with you every step of the way." a unison of voices spoke behind that of Ku Tei's voice.

Rong Yan, suddenly awoke from deep meditation Yong Ten still meditating and relieving himself from whatever might have plagued his mind that week. Rong Yan placed his hand on Yong Ten's shoulder, Yong Ten opened his eyes, and looks to Rong Yan smiling, "How'd it go?"

"I was little terrified but he explained to me what my job was, just like everyone else had been repeating to me for the past two years. He brought up possible skirmishes in land of the Kingdom and the Poles, I had no idea this might be a possibility. He told me about all my masters and said that the journey is the best part of finding each individual he arranged my training with. He continued to foresee a danger in my future but he wasn't able to see further. It might be destiny barring him from revealing anything further, making it up to me to find out, and end it." Rong Yan explained.

"Did he say anything else of me?" Yong Ten asked.

Rong Yan nodded, "Yes, he mentioned how he missed you greatly."

A small sniffle came from the old Air Nomad and then a slight nod, he definitely missed his friend too. They both open the door from the opposite side, steam exits from several pipes at the metal door slowly creaks open, "Come it is time for us to leave the Fire Nation, and head to the Southern Air Temple where you will begin your airbending training in a safe and peaceful environment." he lightly patted Rong Yan's back.

They walk down the secret staircase, Rong Yan walks through the hallways, then turns left, into his chambers grabs his red Fire Nation styled hat, a few of his other things and walks out of his chambers. He runs down the hallway then turns left once more, he climbs up the ladder leading to the training grounds of the temple where Jippo, Yong Ten's bison awaited.

The door folds to one side, and makes a light thud sound, he climbs into the bison's saddle and places his things on the back of the saddle. Yong Ten, flies up onto the roof with his glider lands on Jippo's head, he snaps the reins on Jippo, "Yip yip Jippo!" Yong Ten said.

Without saying any goodbyes, simply because Xiao and Takumi most likely were still on the road, Rong Yan looks back at the temple to his surprise he sees Takumi climbing up the ladder and exiting from the latched door, waving good bye, Rong Yan waves back and continues to look at the Fire Temple until it disappears in the distance.

Rong Yan turns around to look at Yong Ten, Yong Ten still steering the bison then looks ahead of him. Yong Ten begins to yawn and steers Jippo downwards, they land in some forest clearing and dismount the bison, removing their bedrolls from the saddle they prepare camp and roll their sleeping bags on dirt, Rong Yan, goes into the nearby forest and returns half an hour later with branches.

Breaking some of the bigger branches into smaller pieces he fashioned himself a campfire. With two fingers he shoots out a small blaze of embers at the cone shaped camp fire and it lights up. Yong Ten offers Rong Yan some food, sliced up fruits and vegetables. After their meal they lay down and get cozy, and soon after they're both asleep.


	5. 1-6: Hi Sho Village Part 1

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 6: Hi Sho Village Part 1: The Village**

_The autumn morning sun rises up shining a slight bright with a tinge of wind coming in, birds chirping a melody, the small campfire had extinguished itself out on it's own. Smoking slowly rising, a few sparks inside still lit but dying every minute. The air was definitely fresher than the port city of Yin La, ahh yes! Birds fly overhead after being scared off by the scream Rong Yan lets out after he wakes up to a green bug crawling on his cheek. Yong Ten's eyes snap open and bulge out, jumping to his feet in a fighting stance ready to defend Rong Yan. _

_Rong Yan, jumps out of his sleeping bag, the bag flies in another direction and starts running around in a small circle trying to get the bug off his face. Finally decides to have the courage to slap the damn bug off his face, the bug flies off with the speed and force it was knocked into the direction of Jippo's foot who awoke to the screaming. Jippo eyes the giant green bug for a second then instinctively picks it up with his tongue and eats it, Rong Yan, shares an expression of disgust across his face at Jippo, Yong Ten, walks over chuckling at Rong Yan whilst petting Jippo on the early catch of breakfast._

_They both hearing shaking and rattling of the bushes behind them Yong Ten, sends out a small gust of wind to turn off the embers that remained of the campfire, while turning to look at Rong Yan and pointing at the bushes, they nod in agreement and both of them taking defensive stances in their native bending style. A short older Fire Nation man comes out from behind the bushes, a large scar on his right arm running down from his lower bicep to his lower forearm stopping near the top of the wrist. Barely being able to walk he carried a walking stick for support._

"What are you two doing out here?!" the eldery man worried.

"Don't you know this forest is haunted?! It's not safe out here, you two should follow me to my village. Where at least you'll have a fighting chance before you're murdered." the old man chided.

Rong Yan and Yong Ten both look at each other in confusion, reading each other's minds, nodding in agreement again without speaking the back of their minds held on the thought that the old man is going to trick them and ambush them. The old man rose and shook his walking stick at them and then turned around leading the way back to town. Yong Ten, signaled to Jippo to follow them. They walked behind the old man, ready if anything or anyone tried to take them both by surprise.

After about ten minutes of following the old man they reach tall, thick wooden log gates standing with the tops carved and sharpen to prevent anyone from climbing in uninjured. The gates open up when a man sitting on a small walk way around the inside of the wall opens the gates, it was a pretty large sized village. Rong Yan and Yong Ten, were expecting a small settlement. The village had an inn, the small manor, a few smaller homes, a restaurant and a market with a few stalls. The village could be estimated to have a total of thirty to forty people. The man watching the gates had seen the older man bring guests, the village wasn't so lively though. There were a few people walking around but it was a little dead. The old man led them to the far side of the village where he lived in the small manor, leading them inside he gestured them to sit at his dining table. Where he gathered cups, and a kettle with already hot tea, that he left over the camp fire outside his home while he went for his daily hobble with flounder. He hands Rong Yan and Yong Ten cups of hot tea filled to the brim with tea for them to drink in the morning.

"I truly apologize for not answering any questions you may have had while our first introduction, my reason behind my behavior would be simply because they're listening." the old man cautioned.

Yong Ten leaning in closer, "Who's listening?" he asked, then lightly sipping his tea.

"...the bandits!" the old man whimpered.

Yong Ten looks at Rong Yan before taking another sip of his tea, 'This man's mind is bonkers, we saw nothing coming in. The forest is practically empty.' he thought to himself.

"You may think I'm crazy because we live in a village deep in the forest, and it might as well be abandoned. We're losing our people, sometimes over the night they just get up and leave, never to return. It's like the bandits are using something to lure the villagers away to rob and murder them. We lost a child last week, his parents worried sick, they think the worst and his mother hasn't been alright. Once they get you, you're gone for good, we've had people missing over the course of a few months now." the old man bawled.

"So you don't have any guards to protect the village from any harm?" Rong Yan asked.

The old man shook his head and responded, "No, we rely heavily on the protection of our wall from the outside evils."

Rong Yan and Yong Ten finish the tea with the old man, and leave his house, the old man gets up to do chores before glancing back at them grinning wickedly. Yong Ten and Rong Yan walk towards the building closest to the main gate, the words etched onto the top of the building read 'Inn'. A woman sat inside waiting behind the counter for new customers that haven't checked in ages. Yong Ten places down ten silver down, for himself and Rong Yan, the beds were five silver each for the night. The receptionist being a pale woman with whitening gray hair, begins to count the money that the monk had given her then looks up at Rong Yan and shouts, "Hey wait! You're the Avatar, the room is free!" she shouted in excitement, the woman slid the money back over to Yong Ten, gathered up the money again and placed it back into his pocket. At least now they had more money for supplies and a meal for the night.

The few patrons within the inn who went in for a nice drink in the morning looked over to the commotion of the innkeeper, a few nosy people walked over to crowd the Avatar. But Rong Yan and Yong Ten, just weasel around the crowd and ran upstairs to their room. Rong Yan threw off his boots and jumped on the bed closest to the window, that was lightly opened to allow a little sunlight.

"He said bandits, what does he mean?" Rong Yan asked.

"You know thieves, thugs.." Yong Ten answered.

"The child who disappeared last week, we should investigate and go looking for him. I just know we'll get something in return if we at least find him alive or even his remains." Rong Yan avowed.

Yong Ten nodded, "There was just something sour in my mouth about the old man, I guess it's just my gut telling me to be wary of him." he acknowledged.

"Despite his warnings about not going into the forest at night, I think its nothing an Avatar and his airbending master can't handle. We'll have those bandits running for their money!" Rong Yan declaimed.

Soon the sun retreated and night fell in the southern Fire Nation, they peeped their heads out the window to look if there was a soul out there. They quickly climb out the window, jump down below, Yong Ten quietly blasts air under Rong Yan to get him over the wall, and then squats down and leaps over the wall himself. They then sneak off into the forest and into the brush surrounding the outer walls of the village. Closing his fist and then opening it to spark an ember in his hand Rong Yan holds out his arm in front of himself and Yong Ten to light their way through the forest as they scour for any clues.

They began to wander aimlessly throughout the forest up until the sun started to rise on the eastern side. They hurried back into the village before anyone could have noticed them up and over the gate without being harmed by the sharp ends of the top of the logged fence. Back up and into their room they went. Resting their eyes since they had been out almost all night, a few hours go by it's two hours past sunrise, the sunlight is directly hitting Rong Yan's face, he squints his eyes in pain to the brightness of the sun's rays and turns around, he sighs sitting up and then awakens Yong Ten. They both get ready and dressed and walk out of the inn.

The old man who is known as the mayor of the village or rather the elder, hobbles over to Rong Yan and Yong Ten, "You two! I must be the bringer of bad news! Another villager is stolen overnight right under our very noses!" he shouts.

"His wife is over at their hut weeping for the loss of her husband, argh! This is bad for business, and our reputation!" he ranted with frustation.

They began to walk around the village looking for a sobbing woman, they saw a woman crying on another man's shoulder being comforted by the man and another woman. They crept up to the people, the woman trying to hide her tears but cannot hold back the emotions continues to sob uncontrollably. She looks up from her neighbor's shoulders and looks at the men approaching her.

"We overheard the news from your elder, we'd like to hear what happened to your husband. If you have a moment to spare. I promise you, the Avatar and I, will try to help to the best of our abilities." Yong Ten comforted the woman.

"The Avatar?" the woman held back her tears. "Please Avatar, you must return my husband back to me." she sobbed.

"Last night I noticed he got up for some water, he walked downstairs and then after what seemed like several minutes I had heard a clay cup drop and break on our wooden floor. I had gotten up and out of bed and walked downstairs to see if he was alright, I called out his name but he didn't respond nor look back at me. It was like he was in some kind of trance." she began to retell her nightmare.

"Saiman, are you alright?" the young woman called to her husband, the young man stood facing away from his wife. The clay cup was shattered the floor, a small puddle of water next to it, some of the water had splashed around his feet. The door was already wide open, he just walked out of the door and continued walking towards the gate.

"Saiman? Saiman!" she shouted terrifying more now than she was when she had found him just standing there.

"He was walking out of her house and towards the gates, I shouted his name a few times but Saiman never turned around. I kept getting this creepy vibe like I was in some horror story. I ran after him when I built up the courage, but when I caught up to him it was like dissapated into thin air. I investigated the area, but I found no sign of my Saiman." she recalled.

Stroking his beard while deep in thought wondering what the next step in the plan was, Yong Ten assured the woman, "We will check the forest nearby tonight." the woman still sobbing wiped her tears and began to walk towards her home, Rong Yan, calls out to her and asks, "Does Saiman carry anything valuable or unique on her person, that we should be on the lookout for?"

The woman turns around and mentioned, "Yes, he carries the hunting dagger that belong to his father when he was a boy. He never strays too far from the dagger, the pommel is made of ivory, and blade of steel. The pommel design is our nation's insignia, etched on the blade is a message."

"Is there anyone else?" Rong Yan inquired.

"No, that is the last member of my family I have, my brother Utsah disappeared too but we found his remains several months ago." the woman choked, trying to hold back unwanted thoughts. Rong Yan bowed to her, letting her go.

"Thank you, Avatar." the young woman returned the bow and walked back to her home.

Midday, comes and they go to small restaurant, a tall, pale, well combed black haired man, in a white vest, red belt, black trousers, and black shoes, walks up to Rong Yan and Yong Ten's table.

"Hello, I am your waiter, for tonight, what may I get you, gentlemen?" he asks. The waiter hands them two small three paged books. Rong Yan, begins to look at the book, then closes it and hands it back to the waiter, "I'll have a drumstick of komodo rhino please." Rong Yan ordered, Rong Yan points over at Yong Ten who looks up at the waiter, the waiter looks over at the old airbender, "And you sir?" the waiter questions.

Yong Ten hands him back the book and says, "I'll have..rice, steamed cabbage, and fruit tart." the old airbender replied. Rong Yan stares at him for a second, "Wow I totally forgot that Air Nomads were vegetarians." Rong Yan jested.

The waiter finished writing down the orders in his notepad, looking over at both men, "What beverages will you both like?".

"I'll have..ginseng tea." Rong Yan responded, Yong Ten thinks for a second, and asks, "Do you have watermelon juice?", the waiter nods, and Yong Ten and the waiter both exchange looks, he writes down the order, and walks off.

A few minutes pass by and the waiter returns with a cup of ginseng tea, and cup of watermelon juice. He places them both on the table, "Your meals will be here shortly," he announced before walking off. Fifteen minutes pass by and the same waiter returns with a tray, holding the plates of food on it.

"For the airbender.." he places a bowl of rice, and steamed cabbages on the table, and then a plate with a big slice of fruit tart. "...a bowl of rice with steaming cabbage in it, and a big slice of fruit tart." the waiter said, taking off the last plate and setting it on the table.

"For the firebender, a roasted Komodo Rhino leg!" he smiled, "Enjoy your dinner!" he whispered before walking off. The komodo rhino leg, smelled so good and the steam was still rising from it meaning it was hot, Rong Yan bended the steam from his food, only to leave off a little, to lower the temperature of his komodo rhino leg.

Yong Ten twirling his hands and bended a little twister to blow on the hot meal. They both started to eat their delicious meals, then an hour and a half later, it was nighttime and they walked back to the inn.

They remained wide awake and waited for the whole village to dose off, they snuck off through the window again, leapt over the wall with airbending and into the woods. Rong Yan produced a small flame out of his palm to light their path.

They continued walking about two hundred paces, soon reaching a large tree with charred marks and scars on the aged bark of the tree, the leaves on the old tree were colored dark red, these leaves looked like they've seen better days. Lodged into the bark of the tree was a large hunting knife, the described similarly to the one Saiman carries on him at all times according to his wife. The knife was covered in ash and soot, Rong Yan removed the blade and cleaned the pommel of it to reveal the Fire Nation insignia the pommel had faint color painted on of red, orange and yellow.

"Would you look at this discovery we've made, Yong Ten. We found the hunting knife Saiman carries on him." Rong Yan noted.

Yong Ten examining the area near the tree, "There looks to be like there was a struggle that happened here. If this happened last night, we should be careful and remain alert. I feel whatever fought with this man might still be lingering near by." he cautioned.

"The bandits might be firebenders if his blade has char smudges on it, or maybe he's the firebender...either way he put up quite the fight." Rong Yan surmised.

"He might have surrendered he decided to lodge his hunting knife into the tree, if he had seen us coming into town. He might have guessed we would come looking for him, smart and resourceful man." Yong Ten asserted.

Looking up into the air, they see nothing but the tree tops concealing the sky, Yong Ten taps his staff lightly on the ground, it opens itself up to reveal the glider inside. Yong Ten leaps into the air and glides above the trees only to return after about a few minutes, tapping his staff on the ground again hides the glider compartment to it.

"Daylight, we can return later tonight, and see what we can find. Hide the knife under your belt to conceal it." Yong Ten suggested.

"Why?" Rong Yan asked.

"Like I said I don't trust the village elder, my gut keeps giving me bad vibes about him. Plus its best we don't give false hope if we only found Saiman's dagger and bring it to his wife." Yong Ten explains, Rong Yan nods and they head back towards the village. Half an hour later they reach the gates of Hi Sho village, and the sun began rising up from the mountains, they jump onto the balcony, and then into the window once more and rest on their beds for the rest of the early morning.

An hour later, there is someone rudely knocking on their door, drowsy Rong Yan gets up and opens the door. The village elder barges into their room, Rong Yan yawns at the old man still tired from last night's scouting run into the forest. The old man pacing in their room, with a quavered tone, "I can't! I can't stand this anymore!"

He begins to cry and places head between his legs and his hands on his eyes and continues to weep. Rong Yan places his hand on one of the elder's shoulders and Yong Ten now awake from the weeping elder.

"Those damned bandits, took another one of our villagers!" he cried out, Rong Yan glanced over at Yong Ten in doubt, why is it that every time they go out to investigate the nearby forest someone disappears when they're not around? Rong Yan concocted another plan which he'll share after they get rid of the elder. Yong Ten spoke up, "If you'd like we'll look around the house and parts of the village to find a source to your claim."

"Thank you, young Avatar." the village elder thanked, how did he know Rong Yan was the Avatar, must've been the young woman who mentioned it to the village elder. The old man finally left the room and they waited a minute or two just to make sure that he was indeed out of ear shot and wasn't eavesdropping on them.

"I think we should stay in the village tonight, and see if anyone leaves the village. Sounds kind of fishy that there's at least one person who disappears when we're both gone into the forest." Rong Yan planned.

They walked down the stairs after leaving the room they're resting in, the woman that's usually present every morning was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was busy tending to another duty within the inn. Yong Ten left ten silver coins on the counter like he does daily, since they've been staying there for the past three days.

They both then walked out of the door of the inn, and began to walk around the village, they continued to walk towards the gate of the village. Footprints leading outside of the village caught Rong Yan's eye, he kneels down and calls over Yong Ten who kneels beside him.

"It looks like someone had walked out of the village late last night." Rong Yan said, the old airbender shakes his head, then recalls, "Those are our footprints, Rong Yan...". Rong Yan embarrassed, confused and slow-witted looks back up at Yong Ten and back down at the footprints then finally utters a single word, "Oh." Yong Ten chuckles at the young firebender.

The scour the area in and around the outside of the village, after about an hour and a half later they find themselves behind the young woman's house, the one who lost her husband Saiman two days ago. Under a hollowed out tree stump Rong Yan notices a small lectern with a keyhole adorning the lectern and keeping its contents hidden to those who don't have the key. He points two fingers at the keyhole, small flare of flame producing from his fingertips he begins to heat up the metal of the keyhole to ruin the light metal in hopes of breaking the small lectern open. It begins to heat up and turn a orange color, the keyhole melts off the lectern. Rong Yan places both hands on the sides of the lectern and slowly opens it revealing the hidden contents inside, he grabs the contents to reveal that they're just shattered animal bones.

He hands the lectern to Yong Ten, who stashes it into his robes. They both look into different directions to make sure that no one is looking at them. From across the distance the waiter of the restaurant who served them on their first day could see everything, he showed an expression of anger. They quietly walked over to the restaurant and were greeted by the same man.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked.

They both nodded and he led them to the table at the back of the restaurant, grabbing himself a chair he sat at their table. Both looking at him, Rong Yan worried and Yong Ten with a serious look on his face. The waiter looks behind and sees no one in the vicinity that could overhear their conversation, leaning in he begins to divulge to them, "Don't worry, I'm on your side...you're not the only one who has a bad taste in their mouth about the mayor of our village. I've been very suspicious about this guy ever since he arrived, our previous village elder had disappeared after strange of events had occurred. Old geezer walks up in here looking for a place to stay and moves into the abandoned house in town."

"I locked up the restaurant one night and walked past the elder's home. I have seen strange lights beaming from under his door. He has to be doing something in there, anyways, I recall he was chanting something in a strange language. I was a little spooked and tried to linger too long or I was afraid he'd catch on and do something to me. I always tried to remain on his good side but I don't think he has one." the waiter explains.

"While we don't have proof he's connected to the disappearances of the villagers, I mean it makes sense, Yong Ten. You've been saying he gives you a bad vibe. Now it's not just us, we have a third witness." Rong Yan added.

"It doesn't add up, he said the village was invaded by bandits who kidnapped these people." Yong Ten argued.

"Bandits don't do sneak missions, bandits usually pillage and attack villages, especially villages with no defense." the waiter contended. "If what he told you was true, people would be screaming for help and would leave signs of struggle, plus we wouldn't be having this conversation. We'd either be dead or robbed blind and then left for dead." he reasoned.

"No it's known that these villagers walking out on their own in a trance. What I saw a few months might be the explanation behind it all." the waiter added.

"We'd need evidence to accuse him." Yong Ten said.

"What was it that you two found behind that house? I saw you put it in your robes, airbender." the waiter questioned.

Yong Ten sighed, and pulled out the lectern he picked up from under the hollowed tree stump. Handing it to the waiter, the waiter opens it to see that it carried broken and cracked animal bones, he looked stumped at the contents and was expecting something else.

"Animal bones, that's strange." the waiter pondered on the idea for a bit.

"You don't think he's dealing with evil spirits and magic, do you? Like a shaman." Rong Yan spoke.

"It would explain why Saiman was in a trance like his wife claimed." Yong Ten replied.

"If he deals with evil spirits and communicates with them on a regular basis, then its obvious he's known to them spirits as such and they're willing to assist him. The villagers are possessed by these spirits and sent out to the forest never to be seen again. You don't think he's sacrificing them to win favor with a greater evil spirit?" Yong Ten hypothesizes.

The waiter nods, "Same as last time you two were here?" he brings out his notepad from his apron pocket. They both nod and he walks away. Their food arrives early this time and they began to dig in. After about an hour and a half they finish their meals, and walk out of the restaurant returning back to the inn. Yong Ten notices that the ten silver he left on the counter that morning was still there in the exact spot he left them in. Maybe she was the missing villager, its quite terrifying, really.

The night comes again once more, and they sneak out again. They began walking around, sneaking towards the house the village elder resides in. They crept below one of his windows, flashing colors are seen through the window, green, orange, and purple. They then hear noises and chanting inside and decide to take a little peek.

Just as they had thought they see the old man dancing around a large ritual pot filled with a burning fire, and bones scattered across the floor of the room where he is currently partaking in the ritual. He opens a book, and throws a bone into the fire, the bone begins to crack and he begins to chant strange words, the room flashes orange.

He turns the page and throws another bone, it cracks and the room flashes green. He does the same thing once more and the room flashes purple, the village elder kneels down and begins to pray and then enters a trance with his eyes closed. Terrified they sneak back to the inn and go to bed. They wake up early the next morning, surprisingly the village elder did not come barging into their room 'crying' this time, a sigh of relief from both Rong Yan and Yong Ten. They get themselves ready and head out again for the day.

They stroll towards the restaurant to tell the waiter about what they discussed yesterday afternoon. He was nowhere to be seen today, there were two waiters maybe it was his day off, Rong Yan tapped one of the waiter's coworkers on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" she asked.

"Where is your co-worker who served us yesterday?" Rong Yan inquired.

"I'm not sure, we usually walk to work everyday. I knocked on his door but his door opened slightly, I deeply worried for him. His uniform was on the floor of his home torn to shreds, I'm really scared if the bandits or an animal got to him. What's to say, they're after me next?" she shrieked.

She turned to face away looking at customers who had entered the restaurant, she walked towards the counter area to grab two menus and then followed them to their table. Rong Yan and Yong Ten now in confusion look at each other and begun to think of the clues and things they've seen, they just yet have to confront the old man, but they want to do it at the right time.


	6. 1-7: Hi Sho Village Part 2

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 7: Hi Sho Village Part 2: The Bandit King**

_ The sky is filled with a darkish blue hue, the stars are shining bright as ever, a light blue light is shining across the sky, the moon. Trees are dropping more leaves than before as the world progresses further into autumn. Some animal noises are heard off in the distance. Rong Yan and Yong Ten, leap over the Hi Sho Village walls, closing his hand and then into a fist Rong Yan procures a small flame in hand. Now they have their very own torch to see in the night and continue to investigate further._

_They hear faint footsteps and realize it's off in the distance, Yong Ten first to notice looks in the direction of the footsteps. And sees a man walking alone, walking strangely without even looking or seeing Rong Yan or Yong Ten. _

"There goes one now, Yong Ten. We need to follow him." Rong Yan whispered.

Before they could start following him, they hear a large thud and when they check to see the walking man was on the floor. Rong Yan took a step before Yong Ten grabbed his right shoulder to stop him, Rong Yan looks back at the old nomad who makes a shush signal with his index finger to his mouth. A net was thrown over the body of the unconscious man, then it was dragged off.

Suddenly, Rong Yan winces in pain and grabs at his neck. His vision begins to blur as Yong Ten looks enraged. Rong Yan, falls to the ground and everything goes black, Yong Ten blasts air into the direction where the dart that hit Rong Yan in the neck came from. Several men jumped from the trees, two of them with wooden pipes who blow air into the pipes releasing darts with shirshu poison in them. Darts fly and Yong Ten dodges them, he spins around in a full circle carrying air around in air currents and juts both hands out creating a dual air blast, that sends two men flying. One quickly hits a tree and drops unconscious, other flies and lands in a bush some yards away. Another man charges at him with sword drawn, Yong Ten kicks in a half circle spin connecting with the man's wrist. The man drops his sword and it lodges into the ground after gravity takes a hold of it. Yong Ten blows air out of his mouth and sends this man flying too. More men attack him at once with fire and weapons, and he just weaves his way out every attack connecting. Then he drops unconsciously after hearing a whistle throughout the nightsky, one of the archers hidden in the tree launched a non-lethal arrow equipped with a rubber cork, at the speed it flew it did no damage than just a small bruise but it was enough to knock someone out unconscious.

Eyes opening, the night has progress further now it was a bit darker than usual. Rong Yan unable to rub his eyes since they were tied behind his back, had to blink quickly hopefully to fix his blurry vision. Yong Ten right next to him still unconscious and tied to a tree, he looks down and sees he's not laying down or being placed in a sitting position he too, was tied to a tree. In front of him was a large bonfire and behind the bonfire was a large ebony wooden throne with animal pelts strewn about the wooden throne, it remained empty of course. It had intricate carvings in high detail on the chair, the pelts were from the animals who lived and hunted in the area. A man comes into view of Rong Yan's peripheral vision, he held the blade that Saiman carried on himself.

Yong Ten began to wake up still tied to the tree, who begins to see a blurry figure Rong Yan looks to his right as the tall young man with short long black hair stopping at the shoulders looks up to the awakening airbender. He wore two small bangs in the front and a small goatee on his chin, a brown vest and unkempt trousers dressed his body, and strapped boots he wore on his feet that matched the dark color of the cloak he had fashioned on his back that was tucked at the neck.

Rong Yan struggling to break free, the man jolts his head to the left, "You shouldn't have attacked us, Avatar." he said.

"How do you know who I am?" Rong Yan asked, failing to break free, the young man sheathes the blade into its sheathe. He turns around ignoring the question to look back at the bonfire, playing with the hilt of the blade.

"You should be lucky and thanking me right now for saving you. My men and I, hear everything in this forest." chattered the man, both hands behind his back. He turns to face Rong Yan who answers, "How? You and your men, are nothing but thugs, and kidnappers. You're the reason these people have been missing. Where are the villagers?" Rong Yan retorts back at the man.

The man turns his head slightly, with the show of one hand he points at men not too far from him in the same encampment. "Those villagers are now a part of my resistance." he responded.

"You're forcing these untrained villagers to fight the village?!" Rong Yan shouts.

The man chuckles, another man joins reaching his hand out, the man talking to Rong Yan hands the hunting knife over to the other man. The second man looks oddly familiar, sort of like the man who walked out on his own wife. Ignoring Rong Yan and Yong Ten, he walks away.

"Thank you, Avatar for returning my brother-in-law's blade back to him, it's his most prized possession." he smiled.

"The name's Utsah...the bandit king." he added. Utsah snaps his fingers and two men run up to Rong Yan and Yong Ten and begin to cut the ropes that hold them. Rong Yan rubbing each of his wrists, the pressure of the rope against his wrists almost gave him rope burn. Yong Ten slumps to the ground catching himself with his hands so he doesn't hit his face on the ground, panting for air. Rong Yan takes a shifa stance, and looks back at Yong Ten and then shifts to look at Utsah, "Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you right now."

"Because, we share a common enemy.." Utsah paused.

"The shaman who's hypnotizing my people, he's placing them in some shamanistic trance. We followed one of our neighbors and saved him from his own demise. He's sacrificing the villagers to gain favor of an evil spirit named Kai-Shek. The darts dipped in the mixture I created seem to work, it releases them from whatever magical state their in." Utsah revealed.

Yong Ten coming to his senses, "I knew I had to trust my gut when I first met that old bastard, we've seen him in the middle of a trance during a ritual in his home." Yong Ten continued.

Utsah nodded, "Aye. We capture at least one person a night, that means he's performing a ritual every night. I'm thinking if the spirit hasn't notified him of our dealings then the spirit isn't entirely on his side."

"There was another man who lived nearby and worked at a restaurant, he agreed with our outlandish tale." Yong Ten said, feeling a pat on his back he glanced back and had seen a familiar face, it was the waiter from the village, except now he wore cloth with tears here and there.

"I heard someone describing me, had to check out who it was." the waiter responded. Rong Yan smiles, "This makes a lot more sense, all these men are the ones who want to take the fight to the elder and take back their home!"

"I'm in." Rong Yan nodded. Yong Ten nodded his head in approval.

"What did you use to make the narcoleptic poison that knocks victims out of their conscious state?" Yong Ten asks.

"Dried up ash bananas and ovules from a white jade bush flower, add a little water and crush the two things to create a paste. This mixture was created by my father, it shuts the victims bodies down and puts them to sleep, it forces the body to release a large amount of melatonin." Utsah explained.

Rong Yan placing his hand on his chin begins to think and then questions, "But how is he doing this? And why?"

"When he moved in he had mentioned to me that he has a great deal of hate towards bandits, in the end he lost his family to them. He lived in a small hovel with his son and wife. His wife was killed by bandits and his son was extorted and then killed by the same bandits. Something snapped in that man to cause him this much hatred for life. At this rate I don't think he knows he's hurting innocents." the waiter answered.

"He must've sacrified a person to Kai-Shek or made a deal with the spirit, the rituals are all to favor Kai-Shek maybe that's how the victims are being possessed and placed in a trance. We believe Kai-Shek is releasing lesser spirits under its command." Utsah explained.

"We intend on taking back our village tomorrow night, putting an end to the enemy in our home. We only ask that you do us a favor before tomorrow night, the Avatar is the bridge between the our world and the Spirit World, we ask that you contend with Kai-Shek and try to gain an equal footing with it." Utsah hinted.

"There happens to be a small spiritual garden not too far from here, where you can meditate. My men and I will gather near the gardens and protect you while you enter the Spirit World." Utsah finished.

Four men walk towards Utsah bowing their heads, large weapons at their side or rest on their backs. Yong Ten stood up with the assistance of the waiter, Rong Yan nodded to the plan. Utsah begins to lead the group out of the camp and towards the garden he spoke of, there were a few men including his brother Saiman who remained behind at the camp to guard it from intruders.

They continued walking into the woods, thirty minutes passed by and they immediately stopped. One of the bandits in the front raised his hand signaling the group to halt, he walked forward and then quickly turned to the left, as he hears rustling in the bushes, he looks up and sees a figure jump through the trees.

He readies his blade, as the others ready their weapons, and Rong Yan and Yong Ten take stances, everyone stands there for a few seconds, then a large lizard climbs down a tree, crosses between them, and climbs another tree, and goes on its way back up the tree making more rustling sounds. Utsah sheathes his weapon, as well as the men, the Avatar and the old monk stand idle, the group continues to walk towards the secret garden.

"What a relief it was just a small lizard, onwards to the garden!" Utsah said with a sigh of relief. They continued walking, then eventually they hit a fork in the road the left side was dark and gloomy, shadows off in the distance and spider webs spun in the trees, the right side of the fork, however, had the sun shining brightly, a rainbow, and critters running around.

The man in front stops at the fork in the road, he then looks at the sunny road and then looks at the dark road, he points toward the left road to and begins walking in the direction of the dark road, as he leads them into it. "This...way.." the bandit says.

"Are you sure its not the other one? The right side looks safer, with cute and cuddly creatures." Rong Yan bugged.

He faces Rong Yan, and shakes his head. The man leading the group continues to walk, and the group looks at their surroundings and readies their weapons. The group leader replies, "I've been down this road many times, no need to ready your weapons nothing will attack."

"How do you know that?" Rong Yan bugged once more, "Like I said I've been down this road before, the other one might look all nice, and peaceful, but its not..hog monkeys infest the road once you reach the middle." he claimed.

After about fifteen minutes they reach the end of the road, and come to a large tree. Rong Yan and Yong Ten look around and see nothing but a couple of trees, bushes, and passive animals moving about. "..there's nothing here.." Rong Yan surmised.

The bandit looks at him and then smiles, he looks for the indentation in the tree, reaching his hand into it he pulls some kind of secret lever, after a good hard jerk the bark reveals a rectangle doorway, the bandit signals Rong Yan, Yong Ten and Utsah to enter first, five of the ten bandits who followed behind Utsah entered after the Bandit King and the leader close behind, closing the hidden door. The five other bandits remain outside guard the large tree that leads into the secret garden.

They've finally reached the secret spirit garden sanctuary, the bandits were right its beautiful. Lush green grasses spread far out within the secret garden, a small wooden bridge crosses to the small island in the garden, where a stone arch stands on it, above with a hole at the top of the arch, rich vegetation is seen around the beautiful garden all from tomato-carrots, regular carrots, cabbages, and avocados.

"Wow, this place is marvelous I wonder how it's kept maintained." Rong Yan wondered.

"The rain that falls in from the night sky, and the water naturally keeps the vegetation watered." one of the bandits answers.

Surrounding the small island, is a pretty big pond, there was a cliff above the garden, from the cliff fell water, it was a small sincere waterfall. The moon shined in and reflected of the water, it looks drinkable and fresh, in the pond there happens to be tiny fish swimming about, whoever built this must've lived a peaceful life, must've been an Avatar perhaps? Who knows? The air in the garden was so clean, and so fresh. This place was like, like paradise!

Rong Yan walks over the bridge and sits in a meditative position on the small island, Utsah walks over to him and says, "This is it Avatar, from here you meditate, once you enter the Spirit World, I need you to find the spirit Kai-Shek and speak to it, come to an agreement with the spirit. It should decide to help you instead since you're the Avatar." Utsah stated, Rong Yan nodded, and Utsah walked away. The bandits all sat down, talked, or walked around the garden.

One of the men from behind had a medium-sized bag. He sets it down on the grass and shuffles through the belongings in the bag, inside he finds his pai sho game board, rummaging through his bag he finds his favorite tile, a small wooden circular tile with a white lotus painted on it.

He grabs the tile and sticks it into his pocket. One of the other men, walk over and sits next to the Pai Sho bandit, and the Pai Sho bandit opens the board and the other bandit helps him prepare the game for them to play.

Rong Yan awakens to find himself sitting cross legged on a rock in the Spirit World, Yong Ten turns around when a small flash of light flashes in the garden. He turns to look at Utsah who nods at him, they watch their surroundings attentively to make sure no one comes to harm Rong Yan while he sits in the Avatar State meditating.

Meanwhile, within the Spirit World, Rong Yan stands up from the large rock he was sitting on and jumps down, his feet now instantly soaked from the water he landed in. He began to walk within the dank swamp like realm, then he realizes he was walking in a river. He walks on the land and walks into the woods, examining his surroundings, and he sees animals all around the area, that are just walking about minding their own business. In front of him Ku Tei materializes, "Rong Yan? Is that you?" Ku Tei asked.

"What are you doing here?" Rong Yan questioned Ku Tei.

"I felt your presence enter the Spirit World I came to your aid." Ku Tei responded.

"I need assistance finding the spirit of this forest, it is known as Kai-Shek." Rong Yan requested.

"Continue walking west, you will eventually come to a large tree with a symbol carved onto the bark of the tree, place your hand on the symbol and try to connect with Kai-Shek it should appear before you." Ku Tei replied.

Rong Yan faced west and walked down in the west direction what felt like miles was transversed in a matter of minutes rather than hours and he reached a grand tree with a large strange symbol on it. That had to be Kai-Shek's home, he kneels down by the tree and places his palm upon the symbol carved into the bark. He feels a breeze of air that hits his face and there in front of him stands a tall humanoid figure, its lower body was the color black, and its torso and head were of a barkish texture like skin like that of a tree. On Kai-Shek's head were two large branches with decorated with leaves that slowly changed colors from green to red, sort of like when leaves turn different colors before falling off trees in the fall.

"Are you Kai-Shek, great spirit?" Rong Yan questioned bowing to the spirit with respect and humility.

The spirit stares down at Rong Yan and shrinks to meet his eye level, still knelt Rong Yan looks up and gets startled when he sees the tree like humanoid shorter to meet him.

"Ever since you've set foot in my forest, I've been seeking your aid, young Avatar. There's a grand disturbance in my woods, those people who reside in my lands are commandeering dark lesser spirits and to defend my lands from their corruption I have been defending it with forest spirits." Kai-Shek voice boomed at Rong Yan.

"You are mistaken, spirit of the forest. The villagers are innocent and have done nothing, the only doing this is the village elder, a sick and depraved elderly man-" Rong Yan was trying to explain before being interrupted by the angry spirit.

Kai-Shek filled with anger turns to face the village in a vision then back at Rong Yan, "I know Avatar, I've been aiding the old man possessing the villagers with lesser wood spirits, that is why they've been disappearing but a group of ban..DITS, have been using alchemical concoctions to release these villagers from my grip," responded rage filling its body.

"Why? Why are you aiding the old man?" Rong Yan pleaded.

"I apologize Avatar, my words and actions are not of my own, this...this..." the spirit struggle the last few words out to finish the sentence. "...warlock...is polluting my lands, he has created a magical effigy that is barring me from...protecting my lands and the village...please you must destroy the effigy and cleanse my lan-" the spirit breaking free of whatever bond has its hold on it before cutting itself off again. "Leave this place! And never return! I will take back what's mine!" Kai-Shek shouted.

Kai-Shek the forest spirit tries to attack Rong Yan, but before anything happens it disappears. Rong Yan in a defensive stance back pedals a few steps before running back to the spirit portal where he first arrived. Sighing, he blinked and then opened his eyes, using his hands he helped himself to his feet. Utsah turns around and notices Rong Yan has returned from the Spirit World.

"Tell us, Avatar, what has the spirit of the forest confided to you?" Utsah demanded.

"Kai-Shek is corrupted, the pure form of the spirit is trying to battle for control with the evil aspect, the pure aspect spoke for a moment and revealed that the village elder has some kind of effigy that's protecting himself and the village from Kai-Shek's grip. The villagers being in possession were being led here so that the spirit could commune with someone to seek aid." Rong Yan divulged.

"A magical boon that's barring the spirit to get involved eh?" Utsah muttered to himself for a second. "My house...has a basement, that has to be where he's doing most of his work. We have to assault the village, its the only way around to get my house. There you might find the effigy you seek. No doubt if the spirit is corrupted it will help defend the village, we must be on our toes and be ready to fight any spirits. Ready the poison darts if any villagers get bold enough, do not kill them." Utsah planned.

"Let's win this battle for Hi Sho Village! Charge!" yelled Utsah, in response to his words, the bandits raised their weapons and cheered, a moment of silence occurred. Meanwhile, the mayor heard the cheering of a crowd outside of the village, he gave a grinning smile, as he scrunched his eyebrows. Yong Ten, shaped a ball of air in his hands and launches it towards the wooden gate doors. They blast open, making a loud sound, various of the remaining villagers look towards the direction of the doors being blasted open, screaming and running around back to their homes they went to cower.

The village elder walked out of the larger house carrying a large black grimoire with a purple ribbon fastened around it. He quickly rolls the book open letting it rest on his right, he uses his left to hover his hands over the pages and he begins to chant. One of the villagers who was running for his life, shakes his head and his eyes glow green for a brief moment, little green orbs fly out of the pages and fly around the village finding hosts to possess. He growls at the attackers and runs towards them fists raised. Utsah with a sheathed blade bops the villager in the head with the hilt of his sword knocking him to the ground giving a bandit a chance to dart the villager.

The master swordsman who works as a waiter within Hi Sho charges into with blades out, fighting and dodging the possessed villagers, shoving them away, archers shooting arrows and pinning them by their clothes to buildings giving their allies a chance to dart them. The possessed villagers that weren't darted started grabbing random items to use as weapons to fight off the attackers. Chairs, knives, spoons, laterns, etc.

One villager charged towards Rong Yan sprinting quickly in his direction with his arms out and behind him using jets from his hands to propel him faster. Rong Yan hops forward and with both fists outward he blasts forth a large cannon of fire. The villager falls to the ground smoking but not dead. Succumbing to the burns on his flesh and clothing, he's darted as well, Yong Ten positions his staff overhead and slams it down sending a gust of wind at the village elder. Who was now interrupted from casting more spirits because he was blown away from his tome and slammed against a wall.

Another sneaks behind them and begins swinging an axe violently towards Yong Ten, who then began to circle his hands and created a small twister. Yong Ten blows another blast of air at the small twister and sends it off to the villager. The villager spinning and spinning becomes really dizzy, the bandit struggles to stand on his two feet, the twister was created to remove oxygen needed to breathe for its victims.

An assassin comes from behind Rong Yan ready to eliminate him, a stray fire ball knocks him off his path and then his head hits the ground with a thud, he too falls unconscious after a dart was shot at his neck.

Yong Ten ascends into the air and opens up his glider at the same time and flies behind the house where Utsah lives, and sees a small totem cozied up behind a few bushes and the wooden home, "This must be the effigy, Rong Yan mentioned." Yong Ten whispered.

"Yes, of course it is, airbender..do you think I'd let you destroy my effigy?" blurted the village elder, Yong Ten inhaled air and then held his breath, turned to face the mayor and blew the air out of his mouth, sending the old man flying out onto the streets. Yong Ten blasts stronger winds of air at the totemic effigy, it collapses and breaks.

Arrows fly in from the hill south of the village and pin down more villagers, one of them pinning down the mayor, and another arrow lands and lodges next to the mayor's head into the dirt. The attackers darting the remaining villagers and knocking them out unconscious. The Mayor begins to dislodge the arrow from his robes, as he removes it he attempts to reach for his book which slips out from underneath his robes and scatters itself across the ground twenty feet away from him. The village elder attempts to crawl over to it before his hand is crushed by a boot, hearing a cracking sound, the old man yelps in pain and looks up seeing a young man, with a hood over his head.

"...U-U-Utsah..no you're dead.." the old man cried out, twisting his foot on the old man's hand making it crack again, he reaches out for a small dagger, and stabs the mayor's right hand with the blade.

The old man winces in pain, looking over to Rong Yan. Rong Yan kneels down to pick up the Mayor's grimoire and in his hands he burns it to ashes, then drops the ashes on the ground. The Mayor screams, "NOOOOO!"

The old man still manages to stand up, he leans on his walking staff and taps the ground twice, the dead villager that succumbed to his burns rises up from the dead and stabs one of the bandits in sneak attack before the Waiter returns the favor and drives one of his dao swords into the corpse. Weak, limp and lifeless the lesser spirit escapes the body, a large spirit with bark texturized skin and a black bottom half floats into the village. The cries of lesser spirits are heard around the village. The villagers eyes glow green before falling unconscious, as the lesser spirits begin to orbit the large spirit.

Kai-Shek confronts the old man, face to face, the old man covers his face from the spirit in cowardice, who attempts to outrun the ancient spirit, the village elder looks back to see there was no spirit chasing him. Facing forward he falls backwards the spirit materialize in front of his very eyes. Kai-Shek grabs him from his wrinkled, dirty, and dried feet and drags him out of the village, screaming for help and struggling to break free none of the attackers stop the spirit from continuing on with old man's punishment in the Spirit World, the spirit laughs maniacally, and pulls him away with a such brute force.

The young woman from a few days ago, looking at the crowd of warriors, Saiman's head popping out from behind the crown. The young woman begins to tear up and runs up towards her husband Saiman. Removing his hood to reveal himself, Utsah approaches the young woman. To her surprise, she was very glad to reunite with her older brother as well, she squealed at the sight of Utsah and hugged him as well. Wiping tears from her eyes, they all group hug.

A younger boy, approaching the corpse of his now deceased father, kneeling beside it crying his eyes out for the unfortunate end. The waiter and another bandit approach the boy, placing their hands on his back to give him a light pat on the back. "My condolences, boy. Your father was a good man...he fought bravely and he fought to defend his home from the former village elder." the waiter beamed.

Utsah turns to look at Rong Yan, bowing he then thanks Rong Yan, "Thank you, Avatar Rong Yan." The unconscious villagers begin to awaken from the poisoned darts rubbing their necks and reuniting with the former bandits, who all then hug each other, and kiss their wives. Younger children run to hug their fathers.

Rong Yan, runs into the mayor's old home, and throws out everything onto the street, with one fire blast he burns the altar, more tomes, and other ritualistic items the old geezer had in his possession. The sun begins to rise over the trees, and the day is brightly lightened by the Sun. Birds fly by the village and perch onto the roofs of the village homes, and begin chirping. The village was restored to its peaceful state, before the old man had moved in.

The air in the village was so fresh, and so good. Children were outside playing, and running around. The men went back to rebuilding their homes, and women did chores, and stayed home taking care of the household.

Rong Yan and Yong Ten gathered their things, and placed them in Jippo's saddle. Rong Yan relaxing in Jippo's saddle, then looked over to Utsah's sister yelling at them to get their attention, she was carrying a medium-sized basket, with meats, vegetables, fruits, rice, and nuts, Rong Yan reaches out for the basket and grabs it placing it to his side, safe and secure.

"Have a safe journey, Avatar. Thank you for all you have done, you are always welcome here in Hi Sho." the young woman says, bowing down to Rong Yan and begins to walk away. Yong Ten snaps the reins on the sky bison, "Yip Yip Jippo." Yong Ten commands. Jippo lifts off the ground, and flies up into the sky over the trees of the forest and continuing to head north.


	7. 1-8: The Bounty

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 8: The Bounty**

The roar of a sky bison is heard thrumming through the windy sky, a town is seen below Jippo, Yong Ten's sky bison. Yong Ten groggy from the evening before having just woken up from slumber an hour ago. He needed to throw some water into his eyes to keep him awake. Rong Yan still slept in the saddle, curled up in a ball knowingly how cold it was up in the air. Yong Ten pulled on Jippo's reins to signal him to slow down and land down near the town. They needed some supplies, and a meal or two. Yong Ten crawls over to the sleeping Rong Yan while Jippo goes in for a nice easy landing and nudges Rong Yan. Fighting back a little to wake up, he lightly taps him with his hand, enough to annoy Rong Yan to wake up.

"Rong Yan, time to get up we just landed in a town, come on we need more supplies and a hot meal before heading off towards the Southern Air Temple." Yong Ten addressed.

Rubbing his eyes still a little heavy-eyed from his sleep, he sighs and jumps off the saddle of Jippo and lands on the ground. Yawns and then begins to stretch along with Yong Ten, Rong Yan grabs the water skin from Jippo's saddle and uncorks it, he begins to drink from the waterskin and then corks it up again before handing it to Yong Ten. Yong Ten grabs the waterskin and drinks from it too, then tosses it back into the saddle. Rong Yan walks over to a job board right outside of the town gates, there were numerous posters up a few advertising a market stand, others looking for missing people or pets, some for job opportunities. But what caught Rong Yan's eyes were the wanted posters of the criminals in the area. The posters consisted of the known name or alias of the criminal in question, the description, and a painted picture of the criminal, at the bottom it is requested that they captured alive and returned for the crimes they have committed for a reward.

"Yong Ten, come check this out! This here notice board has posters of wanted criminals in the area." Rong Yan mentions.

Stroking his beard, and smirking Yong Ten, with a pleasured silence agrees, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, we should stay here longer and help clean this place up!" Rong Yan said.

"We could use a bit of coin, catching these lawbreakers should reward us with coin that will last us for weeks!" Yong Ten smiled. Rong Yan takes off one of the posters off the notice board and reads it to Yong Ten.

"Wanted: Jiong, Crimes are robbing a jewelry shop in the bazaar area. Reward is fifty silver pieces." Rong Yen read.

Yong Ten walks up to the board and grabs one of the posters that intrigues him the most a wanted poster for an Air Nomad. Yong Ten sighs and then shakes his head.

"What's wrong, Yong Ten?" Rong Yan asks.

"We are Air Nomads are taught since the beginning that we are a peaceful and kind people and that we must uphold those standards to not judge others and love our neighbors regardless of their ethnicity, and here we find a wanted poster of an Air Nomad wanted for mugging." Yong Ten answered.

"Wanted: Jigme, crimes are enticing locals to follow him and then mugging them out of sight. The reward is fifty silver pieces. Last seen in Jiangsu village." Yong Ten read, he rerolls the poster and slides it into his pack. Rong Yan puts his inside of his belt to hold it in place while they both go looking for the criminals on the wanted posters. Yong Ten reads the words carved into the wall of earth that is presumed the gates of the town. They read: 'Jiangsu village'. Rong Yan heads down the path towards the open gates of the town and Yong Ten soon follows, they're walking down a road and split in two different directions.

Rong Yan opens the door to a small shop and walks in, a merchant inside was looking at the contents inside of a small wooden chest he had. Most likely, counting the money from the shift before. When he notices Rong Yan, he gasps shutting the small chest and tossing it to the ground behind the counter. Rong Yan walks up to his counter and grabs the scroll tucked underneath his belt and unrolls it to reveal the wanted poster. Pointing down at the painted portrait of the man on the poster he inquires, "Have you seen this man? His name is Jiong, it's important to reveal any information you might know of him. I'm here to clean up this town."

The merchant a little startled about the question has made him feel a little easy, he indeed, in fact, knew who the man on the poster was. He takes a deep breath and gulps because he knew if this guy wasn't found he would come back for him.

"I implore you that you capture him, if not I might have to leave town for my safety knowing this will come back and bite me in the keester." the merchant implored.

"He was here a fortnight ago, breaking into my shop and stealing some merchandise and coin from my last shipment." the merchant replied.

"And is the poster correct on his appearance?" Rong Yan guessed.

"Yes, that's exactly what he looks like, although he has a small scar on his right eye and he does wear a red bandana, he usually wears the same brown clothes every day and carries a brown satchel with him. I'm guessing that's where he carries stolen items..there have been reports that claim he might be living in a nearby cave. I'd try looking there." the merchant disclosed.

Yong Ten paces around the nearby area while waiting for Rong Yan to exit the shop he walked into. He walks up to a vendor who has fruits and vegetables being sold from his stand, the man looks up at the Air Nomad and tries to reel him in.

"You Airbender! You like rich vegetation, don't you?" he began. "I have fresh fruits, vegetables, and plant milk!" he said. Yong Ten walks over to him but not to buy food, only to speak business. Reaching into his robes he pulls out the scroll containing the wanted information of the Airbender. Unrolling the scroll he shows the food vendor, who gulps and keeps quiet and to himself. He then shakes his head, although he knew who the Airbender was he preferred keeping quiet for obvious reasons.

Yong Ten walks away, rerolls the scroll up and places it back into his robes, he then felt a slight few tugs on his robes. Looking down he sees a small child crying, "What's wrong, boy?"

The small boy continuing to cry and sniffle he points towards the backstreet near them. A woman is heard screaming from the alley. Yong Ten signals the little boy to stay near the merchant and runs off into the backstreet. A woman is being held at knifepoint by a bald man in yellowish-orange robes, and Airbender tattoos. A coin purse in his other hand, the Airbender grinning wickedly, "Do it! Do it now, or you're dead!" he threatened the poor woman, now crying her eyes out and shaking. Yong Ten cocks his hand back as he approaches the scene and punches a torrent of air at the mugger. Jigme feels the air coming towards him and eyes the older Air Nomad who threw the air punch, taking the hit he flies a few feet from the woman, sending air slice towards his attacker. Hitting the ground with a thud, he rolls on his back and neck and kicks both feet in the air, while using his hands to push against the ground and jump into the air and stand on his feet again, getting in a Kan stance known to outsiders as the frog snake stance. Jigme stood cross-legged two open palms, one above his head and the other near his waist.

Yong Ten dodged the air slice by stepping to his left then stood in the Dui stance, known to outsiders as the hog monkey stance, he stood on his left leg while his right was bent in front of his left leg curled around it with both arms extended in front of him with only two fingers out and the other three fingers curled up on each hand. He maintained perfect balance, while the woman ran out of the alley towards her child.

"Surrender, brother nomad! Lay face down the on the ground with your hands behind your back, you're under arrest!" Yong Ten shouted. Circling his hands in round motion a ball of air appears before Jigme, he then pushes it outward and towards Yong Ten, who catches the ball of air and forms it into an air twister twirling his hands around it trying to maintain control over the air and making it bigger. He blows it towards Jigme, spin kicking the twister of air to accelerate the speed of the air twister. The twister sucked Jigme into its orbit and spun him around for quite a bit slamming him into a wall. Rubbing his head and in a dazed state he stood up wobbling from one side to another. He tried to regain his balance and stumbled towards the gates.

Yong Ten paced behind Jigme, once Jigme was able to regain his balance and was no longer dazed he made a run for it. Yong Ten tosses his glider in the air, as he springs into the air and catches it, he then sped up above Jigme. Landing a few feet in front of Jigme, he spins his closed glider in his hands slowly hovering lower to the ground.

"Stop now! Hand over the coin purse!" Yong Ten yelled.

Jigme drops the coin purse, silver coins spilling out of the pouch and scattering on the ground, he tries to sneak attack Yong Ten with a hidden knife. The knife is then parried by Yong Ten's staff, Yong Ten grabs Jigme by the wrist bending it backward. Jigme drops his grip on the knife as it clatters to the ground he winces in pain. Yong Ten places his hand to his back and then grabs the other hand and puts it behind Jigme's back. Putting one foot down on Jigme's hands, he unlatches Jigme's sash. He ties both of Jigme's hands together with the sash that was once worn around Jigme's waist. Yong Ten props Jigme up onto his feet, although his hands are still tied behind back Jigme uses his body to push Yong Ten back and free himself from the old Nomad. Yong Ten sighs, and begins moving his hands in a circular motion the now running Jigme's head is surrounded by a globe of air around his head. Yong Ten concentrating on the move, Jigme falls to his knees gasping for air, eyes bloodshot red, he slumps over to the side. He shouldn't have pushed Yong Ten enough to get oxygen cut off from his brain, he fell over unconscious and passed out due to lack of air.

A guard runs in from the opposite side of the gates of the town, she sees two Air Nomads, an older one with a younger one tied up and out cold. Recognizing the Air Nomad on the ground the female guard walks overthrows the unconscious Air Nomad over his shoulder. She jabs her head to the side pointing Yong Ten to follow her back to the barracks where Jigme will be tossed into the dungeon until prison escorts arrive to transport him to the prison in Yin La. Yong Ten tails it behind her towards the barracks to receive his reward.

Yong Ten picks up the coin purse before leaving and ties it up taking it with him. If the woman wants her coin purse she's going to have to come pick it up from the barracks or the magistrate's office in town. Meanwhile, Rong Yan enters another store to get additional information on Jiong. Inside a young Fire Nation mad was attempting to break into a small lectern most likely containing money or jewelry. Feeling the presence of someone nearby Jiong stood on one left and the other bent at the knee, he turned his body to his left and brought up his right leg to a kick fire at Rong Yan.

Rong Yan rose his right wrist upwards blocking the kick to his face that might injure him, he grabbed Jiong by the ankle and with all his strength tossed him out of the rice paper covering a window. Jiong flies out hitting and rolling across the ground picking up dust, a few bystanders back up a little scared about why he was thrown out of the store. Rong Yan walks out of the doorway dusting himself. Leaping into the air a bit and blasting fire with both arms out at Jiong, the criminal brings himself quickly to his feet with both arms crossing across his chest he absorbed the blast and unfolds his arms one bent up and the other bent down, spread the energy as the fire splits in half and he remains unharmed.

Switching his position, towards a Zuoma stance, a firm and strong stance, not me firebenders take because most favor stances that keep them on their toes and allows them to kick more rather than punch. Rong Yan jumped into the air and began shooting a barrage of fire punches at Jiong, two hit him while the others may have missed it was enough to push him up against a wall, he gasped for air as he hit the side of a house. Getting himself together he sparks embers in his hands and charges towards Rong Yan, a fire whip appears in hand and he wraps the whip around Rong Yan's left ankle and yanks it knocking Rong Yan on his butt and off-balance. Jiong gloats at Rong Yan before bolas come out of nowhere and swaddle around his ankles knocking him off his feet. A net then flies from the left and is thrown over Jiong, Rong Yan cocks his head to his left and sees two guards walking over to Jiong and Rong Yan.

The guards lift Jiong on his feet, one of the guards points at Rong Yan, "You're coming with us too." he said.

Rong Yan pulls the wanted poster out from in between his belt and clothing and shows the guard the poster of Jiong. The guard unrolls the scroll open and nods, "Nevermind, he's a bounty hunter. You still need to come with us if you want your reward."

The other ties Jiong's hands together with a small rope he had on him, "Jiong finally someone has arrested you, you're going to prison for a LONG time, we don't need to publicly announce your crimes everyone in Jiangsu knows you." Grabbing the loose end of the rope the two guards walk in a line formation with Jiong in the middle and Rong Yan behind them.

Yong Ten approaches the sobbing woman, she lifts her head and wiping her tears with her sleeves. He reaches into his robes and hands the woman her coin purse, he never gave it to the guards because they never asked for it. The little boy claps excitingly when his mother grabs the coin purse and hugs the old monk. "Thank you, kind sir." she smiled, still wiping the very last tears. Her son hugs Yong Ten's legs, the woman grabs her son by the arm as he lets go of Yong Ten's legs and they walk off.

He glances back at the outer gates and sees Rong Yan standing at the notice board again with his fists resting on his hips browsing the remaining posters. He walks over to the notice board himself to pick a poster for himself. Rong Yan shows him the poster he grabbed before rolling it back up walking with a bounce to his step. Yong Ten reaches the notice board and grabs the two last posters, reading it to himself.

"Wanted: Kimaru, crimes are murder, reward 75 silver pieces, this is guy must be a serious problem for them to have 75 silvers on his head." he thought to himself.

Rong Yan walks towards the magistrate's turf where he thinks he has a higher chance of finding the next outlaw. This one was another Air Nomad who might be in connection with the other one that Yong Ten grabbed.

All awhile, gliding through the air on his glider Yong Ten lands in the poor streets of Jiangsu Village. Yong Ten walks down the street at sundown minding his own business, he knows it's more likely that outlaws enjoy coming out at night more often than in the morning. He strolls by a backstreet and hears a man shouting "Hey, you! Give me all your money!"

Yong Ten turns to see a man wearing dark blue clothing, leaning against a dark corner flipping a coin in his hands, he wasn't able to see the man's face, since he hid it well, the mysterious man was wearing a beaten down straw hat.

"I said, give me all your money!" the man shouted at him, turning to grab something the man shot out a water whip, smacking Yong Ten on the forehead, Yong Ten reacted quickly by blasting air at the man, sending him flying near a fountain.

"You're gonna wish you never did that, old man. Now beg for a quick death!" he yelled at Yong Ten.

Circling his arms in a clockwise motion, and lifting them, water from the fountain rose up over the waterbender, then he put his hands in front of him. The water bursts out towards Yong Ten knocking him into some nearby barrels that cushion his back from being injured any further. Yong Ten with a blurred vision sees the waterbender walk towards him, he picks up a rolled-up poster, and he reads it. Nodding at the poster, he tears it up and tosses the pieces into the air.

"You're too old to be a bounty hunter.." the waterbender said, getting a clear vision again, Yong Ten pretends to be dazed, he fakes a cough and asks, "Are you Kimaru?" the waterbender grins and nods.

He bends a nearby puddle, and freezes it into an icicle lumbering towards Yong Ten, he raises the icicle into the air, then Yong Ten smiles at him and inhales air, and scrunches his eyebrows to show an angry expression on his face. In confusion Kimaru wasn't sure what the airbender was up to, he didn't take a chance and brought down the icicle at Yong Ten as quickly as he could. Yong Ten blew air out of his mouth as a last quick attempt to save himself from being killed. Kimaru grunts and flies out and hits the fountain water that is now kind of spilled onto the ground around him.

Yong Ten runs up to Kimaru, who regains his focus and bends a shield of water around him while still trying to gather his thoughts and decide his next move. Yong Ten kicks two air blades at Kimaru's water shield cutting into the shield together and having him lose control, the water falls from a suspended state and rains down around the fountain. Kimaru panting, Yong Ten using his staff glides air to slap Kimaru against a wall near them to beat him up a bit to prevent him from getting back on his feet.

Yong Ten pulls a rope from his sash and wraps Kimaru's wrists and ankles with the rope. He drags the waterbender out of the now-empty fountain. Pulling on the rope he begins dragging Kimaru back to the barracks so he could grab his reward and finish crime-fighting for the day. Yong Ten knocks on the door to the barracks, a guard answers the door and Yong Ten pushes a tied up Kimaru towards the guard, the waterbender walks a little faster towards the guard.

The guard looks at Yong Ten smiling and then looks at Kimaru, who coughs out a little bit of water. The guard signals for assistance and then another guard comes to help the guard who calls him. They carry Kimaru into the barracks, and down the stairs into the dungeon. The guard tells Kimaru, "Looks like tomorrow we're shipping you to the Boiling Rock." Kimaru struggles and the guard grabs the handle of his sword and hits him upside the head with it. Kimaru knocks out, and the guard chuckles. The other guard walks up to the door, "There you go, old man." the guard says handing the Yong Ten a sack of 75 silver pieces. Yong Ten opens his glider and flies away.

Yong Ten eyes an estate that had a white painted manor sitting on the land of the estate. It had a red rooftop, green grasses, a beautiful garden on one corner of the estate, with several river rocks decorating some paths leading to the garden, to the patio, and the home, in the middle of the estate was a large water fountain. He looks at the other scroll that describes a Water Tribe woman who robbed nobles by disguising herself as servant. He remembered the poster saying, 'Wanted: Aiko, crimes are thievery and impersonating a servant, reward is 30 silver pieces.' He knew he was on the wealthier part of the town the further he walked down the path and realized that there were more shops than stands, and the people wore better clothing.

He walked up to it because he saw a woman off in the distance in blue rags dusting off the balcony of the manor. He strides up the entrance of the estate and walks towards the woman watching her clean for it, and jumps to the conclusion that the woman cleaning is indeed Aiko the wanted thief. He grabs one her arms and puts it behind her back, forcing her other arm behind her back as she struggles to get him off of her. She screams in terror and a short, fat Fire Nation nobleman storms out of his manor to check up on one of his servants.

"Guards! Guards! Come there's a kidnapper here, trying to kidnap one of my servants." the nobleman yelled, in the distance of Jiangsu village guards ran towards the home, standing behind Yong Ten in a firebending stance, "Let her go Air Nomad! Now! Or we'll be forced to attack you." one of the guards yelled at Yong Ten.

Jerking at the struggling woman, Yong Ten pulls out the wanted poster from his pocket, tripping the woman, she falls face-first to the ground, now in tears. The guard grabs the wanted poster from Yong Ten's hand and opens it. Nodding at Yong Ten then looking at the nobleman who's confused about the stressful situation in which he finds himself in. The two guards lift the servant to her feet, then one of them tosses a sack of silver pieces to Yong Ten.

"Aiko of the Northern Water Tribe, you are hereby, under arrest for theft of money, and valuables from nobles." one of the guards addressed, Aiko struggles still bawling her eyes out. The men get a good hold of her and take her away.

The nobleman looks at Yong Ten, reaches into his pockets and takes out ten gold pieces and hands it to the airbender, "Thank you, airbender...I apologize for the small run-in we had just now, I thought you were trying to kidnap my servant." the nobleman said, taking the ten gold pieces from the nobleman, Yong Ten bows to the nobleman, "Apology accepted, you saved yourself and your riches by calling the guards." Yong Ten replied. Looking at the sky, Yong Ten jumps on his glider and flies off.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan is shooting fireballs and dodging air blasts, Rong Yan thrusts his hands forward shooting a torrent of fire at an airbender, the airbender shoots a strong wind of air at him sending a cart of hay towards Rong Yan who then quickly shoots another torrent of fire, instantly burning the cart, but still hitting him, knocking him into nearby barrels, breaking two of the barrels on impact, to which water spills out from.

The water splashes around the cart and turns off the fire, not really causing much harm to Rong Yan. The airbender walks up to the cart, who then jump kicks as a blade of air cuts the cart in half, Rong Yan blasts another torrent of fire at the airbender, burning part of his robes, and leaving soot marks on his skin, smoke began coming off the airbender.

Rong Yan jumps into the air and does a backflip and sends it off to the airbender. The airbender reacts fast and jumps into the air dodging the wheel of fire, in the air, he blows a strong air current out of his mouth. Rong Yan flies and breaks through the wall of a nearby house.

A teenage girl wakes up and lights a candle and begins to scream, Rong Yan runs out of the house and makes a whip of fire and lashes it out at the airbender. The airbender throws another air blast at Rong Yan sending him flying through the hole in the wall and back into the screaming teenage girl's room. The airbender walks into the room, where the teenage girl still screaming. The airbender turns to look at the girl, with a swish of his staff a small current lifts the mattress of the girl and slams her into a nearby wall. The mattress falls back into place, and now the girl is unconscious. Walking back he begins to drag Rong Yan out again through the hole in the wall.

Tossing the firebender back onto the streets, unable to move due to weakness, the airbender walks to over to Rong Yan, and begins to run real quick around Rong Yan making a tornado, Rong Yan begins to suffocate.

All of a sudden Yong Ten flies down on his glider and slams his staff in the direction of the airbender, the large airwave knocks the airbender out of balance and knocks him off balance and he crashes to the ground. Yong Ten runs over to Rong Yan and blasts a soft air current into his mouth from his left hand, coughing Rong Yan opens his eyes, still weakened, he tries to stand up but collapses. Yong Ten lifts the firebender on his shoulders, and begins to walk toward the airbender, lightly dropping Rong Yan to the floor, he ties the airbender up, and whistles for a nearby guard, who happened to be strolling by.

The guard runs over to the airbenders, Yong Ten picks up the scroll from Rong Yan's trousers and hands it to the guard, the guard opens it and his eyes move left to right while he's reading the scroll from beginning to end.

He hands a small pouch of silver pieces to Yong Ten and takes the scroll and the airbender with him. Again lifting Rong Yan onto his shoulders, Yong Ten begins to walk to the stables within the village. At the stables, Yong Ten places Rong Yan in Jippo's saddle and climbs onto Jippo's head.

"Yip, yip!" Yong Ten shouted Jippo lifts off the ground and into the sky. Riding into the night, they leave the village and head west of the Fire Nation.


	8. 1-9: The Escape Part 1

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 9: The Escape Part 1: New Identity**

_**Ba Sing Se, Eastern Earth Kingdom - Ba Sing Se Palace Prison**_

A dark hallway lit by dim green lights on the walls of what looks to be a prison, the prison itself is made of metal, everything from the walls, the cells, the doors, and the floor to prevent an earthbender from escaping the facility. A jailor in dark green garments is walking with an energetic bounce to his step. Whistling a tune he had heard in a tavern or from a traveling bard. Two soldiers were behind the jailor each grabbing a man by his arm and escorting him to his jail cell. The jailor unlocked the cell door with a key and slid the door wide open, the guards threw the man inside and slammed shut the cell door locking it behind them. The prison ran up to the door and slammed into it, grabbing the small bars on the open slot that is used to give prisoners food and water.

Few minutes later, another man walks in this one looks to be an employee he was pushing a small cart with plates of food and a large jar full of ice-cold water. He grabbed a plate and poured a cup of water for each cell and slid it into the slot for the prisoner to grab their meals for consumption. When he got to one of the cells he threw the plate inside and pushed the cup in as well. The cup fell off the small slot and spilled water all over the ground. The plate hit the ground with a clank as the food scattered all over the floor.

In a dark corner sat a muscular man, tan skin, green eyes, old yet surprisingly still able to move like he did when he was younger. He wore tattered green clothing that was dirty with stains and torn in some spots. His hair had finally grayed out, and he grew a large and long beard and his wrinkles were all signs of how many years he spent in that dirty rotten prison cell. He jumped at the scattered food on the floor or else the elephant rats would get to it. The only thing keeping him from actually reaching the food was the chain tied around his ankle, he landed on the metal floor with a huge thud. The water was running down towards his direction and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out and try to lick the floor where it was wet so that he could at least taste of a few drops of water. An elephant rat scurried into his cell and grabbed a drumstick of rooster pork and scurried away again when the man screamed his lungs out and slammed the floor with his fists. The man who brought lunch was laughing at his torturous screams, he banged on the cell door.

"Quiet down in there! No shouting, no screaming, and no loud noises! I don't want to have to call the jailor in here." the man shouted at the prisoner who he treated with such hatred.

The prisoner in the cell did his best attempt to grab whatever food that the elephant rats didn't already touch with their dirty grubby hands. He huddled to the small dark corner of his cell and squatted down chowing down on his meal. The lunch man looked at him with disgust, "You're an animal, Senlin." he said.

He continued to eat the remainder of his meal, the man walked away muttering something along the lines, "Avatar Ku Tei, should've killed you when he had the chance...you're a traitor...". The hatch door behind the man was sealed shut, the wheel on the inside was turned counterclockwise to lock the hatch door. On the outside leading out of the hall that Senlin was in the lunch man secured the metal door bar for extra security. Not a soul has escaped this prison in over a thousand years and lived to tell about it. Because even if they did the guards killed them quick before ever leaving the prison. And if by some luck they got passed the guards the prison was near the military quarter of Ba Sing Se where apprentice soldiers trained for war.

Senlin's day was spent sleeping or sitting in his favorite corner as he heard the outside world evolving and developing while he rotten inside. The fresh meat that signed up to join the eastern province military-trained outside every early morning they were his alarm. Dawn, he would wake up and do exercises that weren't much trouble to him if the chain around his ankle allowed him to do the exercises. Mostly could hear the shouts from the instructors to the apprentice soldiers he would often reminisce the days where he was a young boy joining the eastern Earth Kingdom army. Hours had passed by, and he wondered each hour of each day why he was still alive. There was not a single thing he could do to bend anything within, he even tried starving himself. When the jailors caught on to his plan of forcing himself to starve he was chained up and force-fed food. The thing about the prison here is they don't permit their prisoners to kill themselves, by force they must live out their sentences without using suicide as a form of escape.

Suddenly, he felt like the spirits have blessed him because when he least expected it a chunk of earth flew in, striking against the chain that held Senlin by the ankle. He lifted his head from in between his knees, in the direct sunlight coming in front of the window he saw a pretty good size chunk of earth sitting on the cell floor. He felt like he wasn't getting enough sleep that he began to see things that weren't there or maybe his mind was finally succumbing to his old age and dreamt of it in his cell. He ignored the chunk of earth, thinking that at any second it would disappear. This rock was the size of an adult's head, one of the apprentices must've of shot it in this direction and by slim chance, it fell into his cell.

Day grew into night, the sky was dark and the moon was out. The rock still stood in the spot it landed in, he reached out with his hand and closed his hand into a fist. The rock began to crack and crumbled. Opening his palm again and pulling his arm closer to his body the crumbled pieces of earth flew towards the chain that held him and wrapped itself around it. He focused on the earth that enveloped the chain and snapped the chain, then he smirked. Senlin stood to his feet the earth that crumbled when the chain broke and the other pieces he had taken a deep breath and formed a large fist made of earth. He stood in the Ma Bo stance known to others as the universal horse stance that a few of the nations used for their bending forms but it goes by different names in the other nations. Feet wide spread apart, he squatted down keeping both arms pulled back and both fists resting at waist height, he inhaled in and with every punch, he exhaled out. The fist made of earth pummeled at the metal door, the prison halls were soundproof for specific reasons and one reason was abused by jailors to torture or harass prisoners.

The fist continued to fly and smash into the door, sweat pouring down his forehead, the loud thuds coming from the impact of the earth fist smashing into the metal cell door began to awaken his neighbors and those around them. They began shouting at each other and asking what was going on. The metal door from the outside began to warp into a strange shape, the bolts of the door hinges flew off and the door blew off its hinges. Bent and warped the door crashed, Senlin took what earth wasn't trapped in the metal door or didn't crumble to dust when he pounded on the cell door. He looked to into the cell to his left and made eye contact with a fellow prisoner putting his finger to his lips he signaled the prisoner to be quiet.

He looked both ways and ran towards the left door placing each of his ears on the door to try to make out any sound from the outside if he could. Suddenly the door begins to open, he hides behind the door as the guard steps inside the hall. Senlin closes slowly closes it shut, the guard turns around after seeing the door being shut to meet eye to eye with Senlin. Grinning Senlin grabs the guard by the throat and slams him again the metal wall. Placing his other hand around the guard's throat he begins to strangle the poor guard to death. Several seconds later, the struggling guard stops moving. Senlin drags the lifeless body of the guard to his cell and changes into the guard's garments and grabs his keys. He opened the hatch door and walked out no guard in sight, he remained face down as the hat he wore atop of his covered half of his face. He continued walking through more hallways and downstairs until eventually, he reached an earth wall. Placing his hand against the wall he was able to feel indentations in the wall and felt the hole that was hidden in the wall. He stomped down and punched both fists into the wall, the wall slid downwards to reveal a hidden hallway.

The hallway led to a small room with some crates, one of the crates was open revealing it was full of a shipment of iron bracelets. He bent the hidden doorway back up to cover his tracks, grabbing the keys he took from the guard he had killed earlier, he unlocked the iron anklet he was still wearing. The anklet hit the ground with a small clink, he began to search the room for anything extra while he caught his breath and his heart rate returned to normal. The exhilaration he received from escaping prison and haven't been caught yet, his heart was pounding in his chest. He moved the crates around underneath the crates was another hatch door, after giving the dog a few turns on the hatch door it finally popped open. Climbing down the ladder he ends up in a sewer system below the city. He went with his best guesses around the city sewage system eventually a few hours later he climbs out of a manhole.

Climbing out of the manhole and looking at the night sky brought a smile to Senlin's face deeply inhaling all the air his lungs could hold, he exhales it with satisfaction. Reeking of sewage he was now a free man, he looked in and around his surroundings the buildings here were mostly made of wood with earth foundations, and went through for miles around, pollution stunk the air here, in the far off distance he could barely eye what he thought was the Outer wall of the capital city. He knew he was now in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

He began to gather some stares not because he looked poor or anything simply because he reeked of sewage and death. A lady much older than him caught attention of Senlin and walked over to him, "Dear you stink of sewage and look like you just climbed out of the sewers beneath the city. Come with me, why don't you." she advised. She extended her hand for him to hold so that she could lead him to her home. He knew the elderly woman was of no threat to him so he followed along with the woman and walked to her house. She resided the upper portion of the Lower Ring where those above the poverty line lived. She had unlocked the door to her home and guided him in. She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a kettle and filled it with water. Using her spark rocks she lit a fire on her stove and placed the kettle upon the open flames.

"I am Haoke, what's your name?" Haoke introduced herself, Senlin still standing at the doorway. Hesitant to reveal his true identity he uttered a single word, "Taofan."

"Well Taofan, it's a pleasure to meet you, down the hallway last door on the left," she said. She grabbed a large folded cloth and handed it to Senlin before lightly shoving him in that direction. He walks through her hallway and into her bathroom, he places the towel down on a dresser and then his clothes magically fall to the ground. He sits inside the metal tub filled with cold water and grabs a bucket and begins to wash.

"General!" a scout shouts saluting his commanding officer, the scout hands Senlin a scroll who opens it while the scout recites everything in the scroll.

"Reports have gone out the Water Tribes are moving towards Ta Shu it is one of the only towns in the area they can take control of before they're at the grand walls of Ba Sing Se." the scout stated. Hands folded behind back, Senlin salutes him again, and he bows walking away. Taking the scroll and hiding it in his uniform he avoids turning in the report to the Council. Opening his eyes once again he finds himself wiping his face with another cloth while the one that Haoke had given him was around his waist. On the outside of the bathroom, there was a table with folded clothing, he had walked back into the bathroom to dress up in the new threads. Surprisingly, the clothing fit him he wore middle ring garments so he would catch too much attention from guards if they ever looked at wanted posters once the prison guards find out he escaped. He had walked back into the living room/kitchen of the studio apartment in the upper Lower Ring, where he found the old woman pouring stew into a bowl for her guest. She slides a chair farther from the table suggesting that he sits down, he grabs a spoon and scoots in the chair he sat on towards the table. He begins to chow down on the stew finishing with minutes and signaling for seconds. Haoke chuckles and smiles pouring himself a second bowl.

"It looks like you haven't enjoyed a meal in quite some time." Haoke mentions. Senlin just nods. She sits across from him pondering on the idea of telling him why she picked him up from all the others. She one of the human traffickers that lived within the city walls, and could tell a lot about people just by reading their body language. Haoke was a people's person and could find out about someone no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

"Taofan, my new friend I must let you in on a little secret.." Haoke began, Senlin almost choking on his food he gripped his spoon tighter. "I am a criminal assistance agent, I assist criminals with escaping the city and 'life anew' elsewhere free of law abiders tracking you down." Haoke confided.

"You're a human trafficker.," Senlin responded.

"Yes, but it sounds more educated if I make more complex. I can help you get out of the city." Haoke said.

"Why me?" Senlin asked.

"A man crawling out of the sewers? I observed you from a distance I knew that without my help you wouldn't last twenty-four hours within the city. You'd be found and killed. I have people, a really good friend of mine is a crime boss named Baotu. He will begin the process only if you want my help. But in return, you must do something for us." Haoke explained.

"Us?" Senlin questioned. Haoke finishing her stew gets up and walks over to Senlin to collect his empty bowl of stew.

"Dixia gang," Haoke adds.

He chortles and murmured while hit by another flashback, "Daofei. You're daofei, never would I have thought that one day in my life I would seek the aid of the same people I had sent my soldiers to hunt down and dispatch."

"I'm in." Senlin decided.

"Who were you before this happened?" Haoke asked.

"I was once a general of Ba Sing Se, a part of the Council of Five who followed direct orders from Earth King Ta Po. I fought in the Thirty Year War, only to be betrayed by Avatar Ku Tei." Senlin revealed.

She grabs herself a hat, and then hands him a straw hat, "Earthbender or non-bender?" she asks.

"Non-benders aren't allowed to rank up to the general rank," Senlin answered, taking the hat from her and placing it on top of his head. She opens the door and gestures him to exit, she follows behind him locking the door.

"Follow me and stick close, the guards get antsy over here, especially at night. We're going straight to Baotu's hideout." Haoke added.

They pace down the street and begin to walk towards the stairs leading up to the middle ring, four entrances were around the middle ring. Haoke lived near the southern entrance, Senlin had began taking the first few steps up the stairs until Haoke nudges him and points to the right where a large sewer tunnel ended. She opened up the grate of the tunnel and led him in. Walking further down the tunnel she asks, "So is Taofan your name? Because we're going to need an alias."

"My name is Senlin, my alias IS Taofan," Senlin replied, they turn through a series of tunnels, and they take a right. They enter a larger tunnel that leads to a small room, the room ends up to be a dead end. Placing her hands on the wall, with her index finger she signals Senlin to come towards her, motioning an earthbending form, he looks at her, then stomps the ground and the wall sinks as a doorway appears before them. Haoke being the first to step through then Senlin follows behind bending the wall back up to close the hole he created.

He looks around the giant sewer chamber, scanning the area he sees earthbenders and men holding weapons guarding a man on a throne. In a deep booming voice, the man stood from his throne lumbered past his guards, "Haoke, you've returned...who is this man you've brought before me?" he inquired.

Senlin and the man eye each other not breaking the staring contest, the man was younger than Senlin yet still old and wrinkly. His hair was styled short, greased up and combed back, he wore jewelry, a pendant with an armadillo lion's head as the charm and rings on both hands, some with an armadillo lion engraved on them. He wore expensive clothing his attire must've been made from the most expensive materials. No doubt taken from the corpse of a nobleman or even stolen from one. Such is the way of daofei, most don't honor or respect the wealthy dead.

Haoke kneels and bows to the man, "Baotu, this is Senlin." He extends his hand out and Haoke kisses the ring on his middle finger. He didn't notice before but he realized Haoke had the same matching tattoo as Baotu did, it was that of an armadillo lion. Most of the daofei had tattoos each tattoo symbolized their gangs some got flowers others got animals. There was a gang outside of Ba Sing Se who tattoos their members with a platypus bear's head, this technique is used to identify fellow gang members or daofei. Rivals used this to find an execute other daofei, something the guards haven't caught on yet.

"I recognize that name, he was nicknamed the Betrayer by residents of the middle and upper rings. This was some time ago, he was put trial but nothing ever came up." Baotu avowed.

"How did you escape the palace prison?" Baotu questioned, folding his fingers between each other and focusing on Senlin.

"Doesn't matter. I'm out, and I wasn't captured or killed." Senlin replied.

"Why do you come to me?" Baotu asked.

"I want out of the city," Senlin answered.

"And you think it's easy to leave the city?" Baotu asked.

"No, that's why I came here to seek assistance," Senlin responded.

"Have you fabricated an alias yet? Very important step if you want to get past that checkpoint before leaving the outer wall." Baotu asked.

"Taofan," Senlin said. "Taofan...Tao..fan.." Baotu repeated while also rolling the name on his tongue.

"Sounds convincing enough, alright I'll help you get out of the city. Help the Dixia gang on some jobs and while you're out on the field my people will you forge new documents to get you out." Baotu said.

"You will go to the middle-lower ring, you will go to Dufan's restaurant, there you will speak to Dufan. Ask him if my canteens are ready.." Baotu explained, pausing Baotu gestures one of his men. The man throws a sack of gold at Senlin, who catches it.

"...here's a sack of gold, you pay him that sack of gold for my canteens." Baotu finished.

"After you have done so, go to the house behind his restaurant, there I will wait patiently for you.." Baotu noted Senlin had nodded in agreement. Haoke climbs up a ladder and opens the lid of a manhole climbing out. Senlin grabs hold of the sack, and climbs the ladder a little, then jumps off, he lands on the ground again. He brings his hands to his waist and quickly raises them upwards, a large pillar of earth raises and shoots him out of the manhole. Landing next to Haoke, he carries the sack they begin to walk towards the restaurant.

He follows Haoke's lead to Dufan's restaurant, which happens to be in the middle-lower ring. The nightlife of Ba Sing Se is quite beautiful, people from different parts of the world have come to visit the city on vacation or some live here. Regardless of the ring, the nightlife is still great the lower ring is a little dangerous depending on the area that you're in but it gets safer the higher you go. "Canteens, what are canteens?" Senlin asked.

"Canteens are contraband coming in from other towns from the eastern or western province. Baotu has alchemists around the Earth Kingdom that make psychedelics or other types of illegal medicines, cure-alls, elixirs, you name it." Haoke answered.

A pretty big building is seen in the distance, several patrons eating inside, the building was walled by four walls but the dining area was more outside. The diners had an option to eat inside or outside. The large wooden supports held the awning roof up and the architecture of the restaurant was sort of eastern with a hint of northern Air Temple designs into it. A tall brown-skinned middle-aged man, in tattered green clothing, with light green eyes and a brownish top knot styled hair. The topknot was held by a band that had an ostrich horse stitched into it, he had no tattoos. The man lifts his head glancing at Haoke, "Password?" he asks.

Haoke begins to make hand signs of a "D", "H" and an "S", the man nods and walks them into the restaurant. The hostess at the entrance bows to her superior and moves out of the way for Dufan and his guests. He opens the door in the back of the restaurant, the room is dark and the man pulls out spark rocks from his left pocket and begins scraping the rocks against each other lighting a spark on the wick of the only candle in the room. The lit candle brightly glows within the small room illuminating every corner in the room. Boxes and sacks of money littered the floor of the room, the man turns his head back to Haoke, "So I have Baotu's canteen of goods here, Haoke. Just like he wanted.." he said.

He extended out his hand in front of Senlin, "The name's Dufan." he introduced himself.

"Senlin." Senlin extended his hand and shook Dufan's hand. Bending down he lifts a box one by one and gives three boxes to Senlin. Haoke hands Dufan the sack of gold given to her by Baotu. Dufan opens the sack of gold by removing the thread tied around securing the bag's contents, the gold coins were shining inside his mouth twinkles. Dufan closes the bag again securing the thread around it and tied it in a knot and tossing it next to the pile of sacks on the floor. "Your boss arrived, he's behind the restaurant in the special VIP section of my restaurant it's mostly for daofei but it's used by fanzui de laobans," Dufan added.

Walking out the room with the shipments and around to the back of the restaurant Senlin knocks on the door with his foot. A door slot opens with a pair of eyes asking, "Password?" Haoke walks up and does the letter gang signs, the door slot closes and the sounds behind the door are heard it sounded like a few locks were being unlocked, the daofei fanzuis favored extra locks for extra stall times they need to get away if the guards or their enemies came knocking. Senlin walks in first with the three boxes of canteens, putting the crates somewhere on the floor. Stretching his back he turns to look at Baotu, Haoke closing the door behind her and the doorman locking the door again.

"Senlin! Good job I knew I could count on you. It's a little hard finding someone good at numbers. Children aren't always reliable. One of my men is inside of the prison in the Middle Ring, my right-hand man, my best friend." Baotu said.

"His name is Qian Zei, you throw a mathematical problem in front of him he goes at it head-on. The man's good at numbers." Baotu responded.

"What's he look like?" Senlin asked.

"Long brown hair, glasses, armadillo lion tattoo on his neck make sure you look for that as well." Baotu described. Haoke and Senlin walk out of the build and down the streets of the middle-lower ring, the skies are darkened at midnight. Three hours pass by and they finally reach the lower middle ring a small stream runs across a part of the lower middle ring and right across this stream happens to be the location of the prison. The prison here isn't as big at the palace prison where they house the most dangerous criminals of the eastern province. It also isn't as guarded as the royal prison seeing as the criminals here aren't of the highest levels of danger. They scanned the nearby area of a servant entrance and waited for a few minutes, there were two guards outside patrolling the area. Senlin picks up a pretty big rock and splits it into two rocks, he begins to whistle at a low range and then picks it up at a higher range. One of the guards picks up on the frequency, both guards look at each other and nod in agreement. The guard on the left walks towards the sound, and Senlin flings the small rock striking the guard on the head knocking him out. The whistling is still being heard in the other guard's ear, he runs towards the sound and a thud is heard as he drops to the ground.

Senlin and Haoke walk straight up and into the prison wearing guard uniforms hopefully remaining to be unseen. If a guard gets suspicious Senlin has no issue killing the guard, and hiding the body. They had to focus they were here for one reason and that was to save Baotu's best friend Qian Zei. Slipping unseen past other guards, on a counter, Haoke had eyed a list that a clerk had put down and went off in another direction. She's hoping that list might have a list of all the prisoners in each cell and the floor and cell numbers. Looking around the area making sure no one is paying attention her hands slip on the counter and steals the list on the clipboard.

They continue walking in a random direction while she reads the list of names of all the prisoners. Turning pages she finds his name 'Qian Zei, third-floor cell thirteen'. "I found him...third floor, cell room thirteen, let's go," Haoke said.

Letters and numbers were carved into the walls to let the guards or guests know what floor they were in. Senlin and Haoke continued walking upstairs and through hallways looking for the third floor and cell room thirteen. Half an hour passed by and they finally reached the third floor and pace over to the thirteenth cell. A man was eating a meal inside, the food server must've passed on by a few minutes before. The man had long brown hair, he wore glasses, and he had a large tattoo of an armadillo lion. The man notices the guards in front of the cell door, "What do you want from me now?" he asked.

"You're coming with us, we're moving you from this cell," Haoke replied. Haoke slid the cell door open, and Senlin walked into and cuffed him with earth braces. He look glances up at Haoke and then lifts his glasses and rubs his eyes then readjusts his glasses.

"Haoke?" he wondered. The old lady stood serious then she threw herself in his arms as he caught her. They hugged each other and signed the Dixia handshake, Qian Zei looked up at Senlin. "Who is he?" he asked.

"Baotu tasked him into helping you escape this prison, we need you back," Haoke explained.

"Well? What are we waiting for?! I have numbers to count!" Qian Zei blurted. Turns out Qian Zei was an earthbender too, he didn't need his hands which were bounded together he stomped the ground and a secret wall sunk. "In here," he said. They followed behind him. They walked into the secret tunnel and climbed down a few ladders, that led to another tunnel with a small stream of water running through it. Must be the tube that carries the stream to other parts of the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. They reach the end of the tube and open the grate. Following the stream for the rest of the way to lead them to the border wall between the lower and middle rings of the city where they had first entered. Qian Zei points at a nearby cart with a tarp inside of it jumps into the cart and covers himself up with the tarp to hide inside. Senlin runs over to it and begins pushing the cart back to Baotu's hideout. After an hour they finally reach the tunnel that leads to Baotu's hideout.

The wall leading to the large sewer cistern where the Dixia gang operates falls Baotu quickly juts his head to the right and fixed his gaze at the man standing the doorway. He grabs a wooden calculator and runs over to the man who entered the entrance behind him was Senlin and Haoke. They run towards each other give each other a heavy hug, patting each other on the back and chuckling enjoying the reunion. Baotu hands Qian Zei his calculator, and Qian Zei walks off to the treasury room to start on his calculations. Pointing at Senlin he smiles, "You. This wouldn't have been possible without you." he says.

Baotu reaches into his pockets and brings out the forged papers that Senlin needs to pass the checkpoints to leave the city. They shake the hands of each other as Senlin grabs his new identity papers, reading the information on the documents to remember whatever was written on them. Haoke happy also looked down at the ground feeling a little scorn. Senlin and Baotu look over in concern expressions on their faces.

"Haoke, what's the issue?" Baotu asked.

"Nothing just remembered today's the day the justice system failed my boy many years ago. That's the reason I'm here, for vengeance." Haoke replied.

Senlin looks over at Baotu, "Whatever she wants, we need your approval." he says.

"Senlin, help me avenge my son, I want to assassinate the Earth King. You get your little slice of revenge and so does everyone in this cistern." Haoke responded.

"You two are crazy! That's a high-risk move, do you know what you're asking? Assassinating the Earth King?!" Baotu avowed.

"That will get you two killed! But...I won't deny you your deaths...Haoke's willing to die to avenge the death of her son. Senlin you could take your documents and leave or you could stay and do one last job. Up to you." Baotu added.

Senlin grinning ever so wickedly, "I'm in." he agreed. A flashback triggered in his mind as he let the last few words escape his lips.

Senlin remembers walking into the gargantuan palace of the head chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Kneeling before Chief Aput, the chieftain at the time during the Thirty Year War, he kneels and bows before the chief with respect.

"What is it, General Senlin of the Ba Sing Se province?" Chief Aput asked, Senlin stood up and handed him a scroll with the seal of the Council of Five holding the parchment together. Aput removed the seal and unrolled the scroll revealing the contents inside.

"It is the plans of the Earth Kingdom, chief," Senlin replied, the plans detailed a map of the eastern province's movements within the Earth Kingdom. Chief Aput closed the scroll and placed it in his pocket. He sits back down on his throne and gestures Senlin to get out, walking backward out of the palace Senlin leaves bowing to the chief.


	9. 1-10: The Escape Part 2

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 10: The Escape Part 2: The Assassination**

_Senlin places his arm around Haoke to keep her close and bends a pillar upwards to propel himself and the old woman through the large manhole. The sun had gone down for the day, the night had only just arrived. They made their journey towards the Upper Ring, strolling with confidence and boarding themselves a train towards the upper Middle Ring. Haoke and Senlin sat quietly on the train only a few passengers boarded at this time of hour. Another flashback plagues Senlin's mind, this time it was that fateful afternoon where it all came to an end._

Senlin and the other members of the Council of Five sat around the war room with Earth King Ta Po in the middle hearing what the generals were planning for the eastern province's next move. The large doors leading into the war room open up, Ku Tei storms in. In anger he points at Senlin yelling, "General Senlin, how could you?"

Senlin quickly turns to look at Ku Tei, Ta Po attentively looks over at the scene before his eyes raising his left hand in an open palm as he stood to his feet. Gesturing them to silence themselves he exclaimed, "General Ku Tei, what is the matter for this interruption?". Ku Tei walks over towards Ta Po and personally hands him a scroll with a Northern Water Tribe seal. He tears the seal open and unrolls the report, his eyes widen as he begins to read the scroll. Senlin a little paranoid now knew what was going on and he knew the jig was up and that it was time to go. He crumbled the scroll up and threw it in the nearby brazier, he sighs and signals the guards.

"Guards by my order arrest General Senlin for treason!" ordered the Earth King. The train ride was over and they walk off the train. Senlin begins to familiarize himself with the area around him. Haoke pulls out a large parchment that contained a map of the underground escape tunnels that were underneath the upper ring in any case that the Earth King was in danger and needed to be immediately evacuated.

She studied the map for a bit and stopped Senlin, "I think we're above one of the tunnels that leads to the royal palace," she said. "That sounds dangerous, how do we know they aren't heavily guarded either?" Senlin asked.

"They aren't. I have connections within the palace, I've spent the rest of my days after the execution of my sweet boy studying every entrance, every exit, every secret route in, out, and around that palace." Haoke claimed.

"Earthbend a hole for us, here," Haoke added. Senlin slid his foot to the left and jutted his hands forward with his palms facing inward, making a turning motion a hole formed. He jumped in first and caught Haoke in his arms when she jumped in right after him. Reaching into her pack she grabs a torch and lights it with a spark rock. Senlin moves his arms upward in a circular motion over his head closing the hole.

They follow the series of tunnels until they reach a dead-end room. Haoke examining the wall notices it that that particular wall had been earthbended a few times and whoever used this wall in the past was reckless. The earthbenders at the secret door in the Dixia hideout always cover the cracks of the wall so that it remains natural and not suspicious.

"Earthbend this wall, whoever patrolled this area recently failed to cover the cracks," Haoke said. Senlin stomps on the ground and raises his arms up and then slams them down, sinking the wall. Haoke stepping into the darkroom first brightens it up revealing a weapon room. Polearms, great axes, claymores, swords, maces, halberds, littered the room. There were crates were makeshift explosives lying about as well. Senlin explores the room browsing through all the weapons that covered the walls and floor. He picked up a small dagger, strapping the sheathe onto his waist. He put away the dagger safely into its leathery cover.

Senlin suddenly hears voices off in the distance and around the corner, he gestures Haoke to stay quiet as they both tiptoe closer to the talking men. Senlin believed them to be two patrolling watchmen who make rounds under the tunnels. They approached the corner, two men chattering they wore black clothing and leather armor that dressed their bodies. They stood in front of a large furnace that contained green flames. The flames reflected off the jennamite crystals underneath the furnace grate which gave it the color of the jennamite.

One of the black-uniformed men feels a little distrustful of the dark hallway, he had a gut feeling they were being watched. The man who looked back into the hallway whistles to his partner, catching his attention they both look at the hallway now. Senlin gestures Haoke to toss a throwing knife at one of the men on his signal. Both men were slowly pacing towards the dark hallway. A knife surprises one of the men and lodges into his chest, killing him instantly the other looks in shock and gasps. A small pillar of earth quickly and quietly breaks his chest wall and causes internal bleeding within.

The one left slowly dying in his misery is now tearing up because of the excruciating pain he is feeling. Senlin walks over to the seriously injured man and snaps his neck killing him instantly and ending his suffering. Haoke inspects the corpses of both men and the black uniforms they both wore. "These uniforms belong to members of the Mousha Quan.." she disclosed.

"Mousha Quan?" Senlin questioned. Haoke nodded, pulling the collars of their uniforms she doesn't find any crow tattoos on their necks.

"They're Xinxian de rous of the Mousha Quan, they wear the Quan's uniform but they are initiates and haven't taken the oath to receive their tattoos," Haoke mentioned.

"When do they receive their tattoos?" asked Senlin, "When they take their oaths and are promoted to Bings, will they then honor Shan Yu and receive the crow tattoo. As they rise the through ranks multiple members continue to tattoo themselves with Mousha Quan art..they become the canvas.." responded Haoke.

Leaving the corpses in their final resting spots Haoke and Senlin, walked towards the furnace. Examining the area they realized it was a study room or an office for someone, the shelves decorated with books gave away all the guesses. A desk sat on one side of the wall near a small shelf of books. "Those Xinxians, as you call them were rummaging through this entire office room looking for something. What do you think it was?" Senlin asked.

"Dead drop. They're superiors leave dead drops for them in strange places where no normal person would stumble on. Usually, contracts are left behind with a sack of gold containing a sum of coin." Haoke explained.

"Contracts? Sacks of gold? These men belong to an order of assassins.." Senlin acknowledged.

"Yes, the Mousha Quan is a band of assassins led by their mysterious leader, they call him Shan-Yu. No one's ever seen the man other than those who belong to the Quan." Haoke said.

Haoke began to inspect the shelves removing books and opening all of them looking to see if there was a scroll left in a small indentation made inside a book. Senlin noticed a loose brick on the wall. He reached for it and tightened his fist, the brick slid out floating in his grip he let it drop. Inside that small slit was the scroll and sack of money left behind by a superior of the Mousha Quan. The sack of coin contained pieces of silver but no gold coins, the scroll while small remained clean despite being stuffed inside of a hole with dust, dirt, and cobwebs. The scroll was sealed with the seal of the Mousha Quan, black dry wax with the seal of a crow stamped onto it.

Unscrolling the scroll she read, "Xinxian De Rous, on the wall behind you look for a brown book with a gold ribbon, it's on the seventh shelf, pull the book out of the shelf. The door will reveal itself to you." She handed the scroll to Senlin, who had turned around to face a back wall where he noticed a brown leather book fastened with a golden ribbon. He pulled the book out of the shelf to reveal a secret compartment, pulling the lever all the locks began to open up. The shelf slid open and behind it was a tunnel with stairs leading upward revealed itself.

"I think the Mousha Quan wanted to assassinate the Earth King." Senlin jested.

"If they were, their Xinxian de rous are dead, they shouldn't have sent fresh meat, for a high-risk task like this. No, they must've sent them to kill a high ranking member who resides in the palace." Haoke replied.

They relit the torch they had extinguished earlier when they had encountered the Xinxians from the Mousha Quan. Senlin pulls a chain lever, the cogs and machinations inside of the walls can be heard ringing in a matter of seconds the shelf they had recently opened slowly closes behind them. The dark tunnel that continued upward now only lit by the torch they carried with them. Senlin decided to be more silent with opening doors with earthbending. This time around he placed both hands on the wall and gently lowered the wall and sunk it into the earth. At the end of the tunnel are several doors, way in the back-illuminated by a little moonlight was two larger doors guarded by two men.

"Those large doors are guarded by two guards, I believe that might be the king's sleeping chambers," Senlin whispered to Haoke.

"Do you have any secrets up your sleeve that would be useful right now?" Haoke quietly asked, Senlin patting down his new britches for the rock that he used to escape with. He reaches into his pocket grabbing the big rock and using his fingers to crack it into two smaller rocks. He breathes in focusing on his targets. On one hand, he holds one of the rocks between two fingers and aims it at the heads of one of the guards. Senlin flicks the rock with his free hand at one of the guards, he shapes the rock enough so that it remains silent as it glides through the air and thumped the guard square on the temple knocking him over unconscious. The other guard startled running towards the bell to sound the alarm to the guards down below, stumbles to his feet in a timorous manner but then before his fingers could grasp the rope for the bell his head smashes onto the nearby wall. The second rock finally hits its target, Haoke runs over checking both of the bodies for anything useful and discovers one of the men had a key tucked away in his collar.

Haoke padded over to the door with the keys in her hand, placing the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. She gestures Senlin to enter the sleeping quarters finish the job, reaching into her satchel she pulls out a dagger with her son's name engraved into the dagger. Haoke kisses the blade of the dagger before handing it to Senlin. Silently opening the door slowly another flashback surges into his mind.

One of the soldiers grabs Senlin's wrist putting it behind his back and grabbing the other to do the same. The other soldier releases the earth gloves around his hands to form bracelets arresting the traitorous general. Senlin kicking one his legs up backward lifts an earth wall, pivoting on one foot he drives the earth wall with that same foot towards the guards. Breaking free of the earth grips he attempts to take Ta Po's life. He jerks his head to the side a small rock emerges out of the floor and flings itself towards Ta Po. General Tsuyo-sa who was the nearest to the Earth King catches the rock with his left hand. The force and speed of the hand fractures a few of the smaller bones in his hand. Wincing in pain Tsuyo-sa drops the rock, filled with anger to the brim. Senlin now surrounded makes a break for it all of the generals now circling him, he tackles Tsuyo-sa and leaps out of the open view of the war room. Ku Tei signals the men to halt, closing his eyes and exhaling his open again with a gleaming glow. He shoots himself out of the war room with fire jets. The flashback ends, he takes in a deep breath.

He stood over the slumbering Earth King, dagger in hand he grips the hilt of the dagger tightly. This is it, this is the end. After this he's free. In the hallway, Haoke mutters to herself, "Justice for my sweet boy.."

Aroused from peaceful deep slumber Ta Po gasped as Senlin dug the blade into the Earth King's neck. With a sliver of life left he gazed into Senlin's eyes, shedding a single tear and hearing the gurgle of his blood escaping from his throat. The very last breath of air escaping his lifeless body forever. Senlin pulled the knife out wiping the stained blade on the lavish covers that lay on the king's bed. Handing the dagger back to Haoke, they began to walk away as the rush of crimson flowed from the open wound of the Earth King.

They followed the same paths they had taken before reaching their target to go back down into the tunnels. An hour later, they had crawled out of the tunnel that they previously had entered off in the distance the booming echo of the prison alarm bells had rung they had remained within earshot of the echoing bells. Haoke gasped, "The guards found Ta Po's body, we gotta hurry!"

Calmy Senlin gripped Haoke's shoulder whispering, "That's not the palace alarm, someone spotted the empty cell in the prison I left behind and stumbled upon the corpse of the guard I stuffed inside. "Come on, we gotta reach the hideout," Senlin added. They had begun to run towards the lower ring instead of taking the train back this time.

Guards hoofed into each other racing to the empty cell left by one of their most dangerous criminals. The inside of the room was empty, food was spread across one part of the cell the corpse of a guard laid near the other side. The entryway was doorless on the floor of the hallway laid a warped metal door. Another guard brought in an investigator who was examining the cell and the nearby area top to bottom, writing every little detail on a small notepad.

The investigator was knelt before the body stood up with a conclusion, "There is no evidence in hear stating that earthbending was used. The only other explanation is he must have metalbended his way out. " the investigator concluded.

"How is that possible?" inquired the guard next to him.

"It's not impossible. History hasn't been kind to rare benders, they bend the elements within other materials. Similar to how master earthbenders can manipulate jennamite, it is a form of earthbending. As is, metal." the investigator hypothesized.

Senlin and Haoke hop down into the manhole on the ground, Senlin had softened up their fall by turn the solid ground into sand. Baotu aroused from his nap jerks his head into the direction to see Senlin and Haoke back in one piece. Crossing his fingers he sat focused on his makeshift throne.

"It is done," Senlin spoke.

"You can't be serious," Baotu said.

"Oh, we're serious. We even killed Xinxian de rous of the Mousha Quan." Haoke mentioned.

"The Quan infiltrated the Earth King's palace?" Baotu hissed.

"Aye, Haoke told me they might have gone to kill a target but we found a dead drop in the room we had dispatched them in," Senlin replied.

"Makes more sense, the Mousha Quan wouldn't have sent two Xinxian de rous after the Earth King. No, unless they were scouting and mapping out the palace for Shan-Yu. The Mousha Quan had Shashous to do a job this important. You two will go down in history as the assassins who put down Earth King Ta Po." Baotu conceded.

He stood up from his throne and walked over to Baotu while reaching into his pocket to grab the forged documents. Handing them to Senlin he gave the Dixia gang hand signs, Senlin repeated the hand signs in respect. They shook each other hands and smiled. Senlin and Haoke embraced each other one final time. "Thank you, Senlin. You have avenged the death of my son." Haoke cried.

One last time he shot himself out of the manhole up above their heads, sealing the manhole shut. He read the documents to memorize the information forged on them. He grabbed the straw hat fastened to his back and tied the strings on the hat to his chin. The sun was rising over on the eastern sky, he carried a satchel over his shoulder. An hour passed as the sun continued to rise further into the sky, he gasped and looked up at the gargantuan walls of the city. Each time he had come to Ba Sing Se by cart or by foot the grand walls of the city had always taken his breath away.

"Halt! Papers please!" one of the men at the gates had questioned Senlin, he reached into his pockets again to hand him the documents. The guard's eyes scanned the papers and then he nodded handing them back to Senlin. He blew a small horn he had strapped to his waist, the sound from the horn signaled for the men atop of the wall to retract the impenetrable walls of the city open. Senlin along with other travelers had exited the city, while others had only just arrived in the city. He was now a free man, and he was ready to devise his journey.

One of the royal servants woke up before Ta Po only to tend to the Earth King, he walked out of his chambers and waltzed over to Ta Po's with much gusto to his step. He had squealed when he had seen the dead guards, he tottered over to the doors shoving them open. He rushed to the bedside of the Earth King to find him pale over a pool of his blood. The blankets covering his bed were stained red giving the fabric a brownish shade. The servant squealed and then let it a cry so loud that the guards in the other hallways came crashing through the walls to find the servant on his knees sobbing. One of the four guards covered his mouth when he had seen the corpse of Ta Po staring back at him. Grabbing his horn he blew on it and the other three blew their horns in unison with the first guard.

The watchtowers near the palace catch the echo of the horns off in the distance. One of the towers begins banging on a gong, another joins and they both light the braziers in the tower. Each tower within the city lights a brazier until minutes later they're all ringing their respective gong and lighting their braziers. This had alerted the citizens in Ba Sing Se that the current sitting Earth King had finally passed away. Some citizens who praised the Earth King as a god had held onto their loved ones sobbing.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Ta Po's adviser stood on the platform with tears in his eyes but he had to keep everything together for the kingdom. Escorts were sent to Qiang Zhen's home to bring towards the palace and prepare him for his coronation. Scouring the entire palace they later find more clues a guard returns to Guwen the former Earth King's adviser, saluting the adviser with respect. "Sir, we believe that General Senlin might have been involved in the assassination of Earth King Ta Po," he suggested.

"What has brought you to this conclusion, guardsman?" Guwen questioned.

"Well last night he metalbended out of prison, we believe he might have had ties with the Mousha Quan. We discovered two corpses of Mousha Quan initiates within your study room, sir." the guard disclosed.

"Metalbended out of his cell? That's impossible, metalbenders don't exist!" Guwen exclaimed.

"With all due respect, sir, Senlin IS a metalbender. The door was warped on the floor when the investigator inspected it." the guard assured Guwen.

A general from the Council of Five with a swaggering stride into the palace, the guardsman speaking Guwen salutes him and then leaves. The general salutes Guwen, "Lord Guwen, I have spoken with the others and few other officials. While we prepare Qiang Zhen in a secure location, we believe you should take the throne as regent lord until the coronation of the 42nd Earth King." he said.

Guwen got comfortable and sat down on the throne of the Earth King, a general knelt before the new regent lord. "Is there anything else I can do, Lord Guwen?" he asked.

"Mobilize the entire guard force here and around the city, stay alert. Arrest any Mousha Quan members. If they refuse to be arrested, then kill them we will wipe these eelhounds out." ordered Lord Guwen.

"Find their leader and bring him to justice too," Guwen added.

"Sir, the leader of the Mousha Quan is just a myth..an urban legend." the general guessed.

"He's out there somewhere alive and well, I want him dead. Send a courier to the scribes at the Ba Sing Se University, I'm requesting several thousand wanted posters of Senlin print and strewn about the province." Guwen reckoned.


	10. 1-11: The Kira-Bi

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 11: The Kira-Bi**

Slowly opening his eyes Rong Yan finds himself lying down on a bed, with a few bandages covering his arms. He rested in a small wooden room the window was sealed shut. On the small counter table next to him was a wooden tray with a steaming kettle of hot tea and teacup resting on top of a saucer. He slowly twisted a bit to grab a hold of the kettle from its handle to pour the steaming tea into the teacup. Putting the kettle down he positioned himself to sit on the bed he rested on. He grabbed the cup with the saucer and took a sip of the jasmine tea. Setting the cup down he rubs his head, the door gently opens and Yong Ten walks into the room.

"You're awake Rong Yan, that is good," Yong Ten spoke.

"Where am I?" Rong Yan asked.

Yong Ten hands Rong Yan his staff, he takes his time trying to stand on his feet and use Yong Ten's staff as a support crunch, careening to one side but still maintaining balance. Yong Ten offers himself as help to get out of the room. Rong Yan places his arm around Yong Ten so that Yong Ten can assist him. His head still spinning Rong Yan groans, a woman standing over a table with herbs and flasks was smashing a few herbs together into a paste in a pestle with a mortar. After she smashed it into a paste she placed the paste into a cup and poured water into the cup. Grabbing a spoon she mixed the water in with mashed herbs and handed Rong Yan the yellowish juice to drink.

"Don't sip it, sonny. It is meant to be chugged down in one go. That medicinal elixir will make you feel a lot better, I promise," the old alchemist promised.

He sniffed the contents in the cup his face shrivels in disgust, he plugs his nose with one of his hands and downs the cup with the other hand. Coughing and shuddering at the taste of the medicine that was given to him by the elderly woman. He thanked her then asked, "Thanks, where are we?"

"Your guardian brought you here to Liaoning, it's a small village in the Omashu province," the elderly woman replied.

"We're staying here until you're fully recovered," Yong Ten assured Rong Yan. Leaning against the staff he begins to gimp towards the door. Using one arm to put all his weight against the door to open it and continued to hobble out onto the walking path. Yong Ten paced behind Rong Yan making sure that he doesn't careen and collapse. A woman began to look under every rock, stoop over barrels and crates looking for something. Rong Yan and Yong Ten concerned had walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me, miss are you looking for something?" Rong Yan asked.

"Yes, my grandmother's vase is missing. Normally, I'd be upset over it but I don't miss the thing but I hope she doesn't notice any time soon. It was a bridal gift from when she married my late grandfather," she replied.

"So when things go missing you look around the village?" Yong Ten hypothesized.

"No. I apologize for not explaining further you two must be very confused about this. Our town is plagued by an urban legend. There have been recent sightings of the Kira-Bi." the woman chattered.

"The Kira-Bi is the spirit of a vengeful woman who cheated on her husband. He had gone off to fight in a war a few centuries ago, he returned to find out that his beautiful wife had cheated on him. To punish her cut her mouth from ear to ear, and verbally and emotionally abused her to the point where she remained isolated to herself because she was hideous. The husband had left her and moved somewhere else and remarried. She lived the rest of her days as a hermit and finally died of old age. I don't remember her original name but eventually was known to have become a vengeful spirit," the woman explained.

"She's only known to appear at night to drunkards or party-goers. Parents, generations later have told this story to their children, in hopes of preventing them from leaving home at night. When my grandmother was a child there had been one report of the Kira-Bi kidnapping a child. The story was later debunked by a guardsman, she is described as a beautiful woman in brown robes with a white bandana covering the lower half of her face. Legend has it that if you encounter the Kira-Bi and she asks you the question if you think she is beautiful, two things will happen depending on the answer you give her. Yes, she will remove her bandana and reveal her mutilated face and she will ask you again if you reply yes again she will mutilate your smile from ear to ear. If you answer no, she steals from you and/or kidnaps you. There is a third option if you give her an answer that is neither yes or no, it will confuse her granting you ample time to run away," the woman continued.

"Nowadays, we stopped believing in the spirit but we do occasionally joke about the Kira-Bi taking things away when things are missing. Two weeks ago, two men from the Fire Nation had arrived and disappeared the same night. No trace of the men, the guards are starting to believe the Kira-Bi might have taken them. They might be dead, no one who was ever kidnapped by the Kira-Bi lived to tell the tale," the woman added.

"Sounds like a load of hooey." Rong Yan jested to Yong Ten.

"You're the bridge between the spirit and mortal worlds, I think if we ever encounter her you should communicate with the evil spirit and try to make a deal." Yong Ten said.

"Did you not hear the woman? She said talking to the spirit results in my face being mutilated. That's not something I'm looking forward to," Rong Yan nagged. They had walked around minding their own business. Yong Ten had noticed there was another woman focused on sweeping the porch of her home. This was the woman that had directed him to the alchemist's shack was he came with Rong Yan injured. He walked up to her greeting her, "Good morning, I wanted to thank you for giving me directions to the alchemist's shack. My student here is doing a lot better now."

The short and chubby middle-aged black-haired woman glanced over at Rong Yan for a brief moment scratching her head a bit and readjusting the chopsticks that held her bun together. She walked up to him, "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Avatar. My name is Muqin, I need help if it is not too much trouble to ask," she spoke.

"My daughter Jia Mei has ran away from home about a few months ago, the guards had sent search parties in search of my daughter but have found nothing. I know she's not gone from this world yet, I have a sliver of hope that believes she's still living. We had a falling out with each other, it's my fault without my husband to keep her in check she has grown up to be a disrespectful young woman. I urged her not to leave on that rainy evening and threatened her that the Kira-Bi would kidnap her. She had mocked me and stormed out the door. Kira-Bi is simply a myth but now I'm starting to believe my daughter has been abducted by the spirit for her bad behavior," Muqin reckoned.

"We will do what we can to find your daughter, Muqin," Yong Ten assured the woman patting her back. Rong Yan still limping around began to walk back to the alchemist's shack he was ready to rest some more. They later return to the shack and walk back into the infirmary room still using the staff as balance. Sitting on the bed and then positioning himself laying down so he can continue to rest.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the eastern Earth Kingdom, Senlin was pulling a rope over his shoulder tied around a cart full of hay to the next town over. Lumbering up the hill where the village rested on, he continued for a few more steps before collapsing and letting go of the hay cart that ended up rolling back downhill. His vision was blurred before he went black. He had fallen asleep there were serious eye bags under his eyes and the clothes that Haoke had given her were unkempt and dirty.

Senlin awakens in a small room sitting up on the bed he looks around still feeling a little tired from the day before. The door of the room opens a middle-aged woman walks in with a tray holding a plate of roasted pork, and a wooden cup full of freshly squeezed mango juice. She had walked up to Senlin handing him the tray so that he can eat a hot meal. "Aren't you lucky I took you in? You would have died of dehydration and heatstroke out on that hot sun. What's your name, stranger?" the middle-aged woman asked.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Not sure, you sure do look exhausted though. When's the last time you've slept?" she questioned.

"Maybe two or three days since I left Ba Sing Se. Taofan," he responded looking for his documents. When he saw that they rested on the table beside the bed he laid in, he sighed in relief.

"Nice to meet you Taofan, my name is Ling-Ling," she introduced, grabbing a nearby seat she sat near Senlin's bed conversating with him. "Well I'd like to hear more about yourself if you don't mind all the questions," she said.

"I'm just a simple farmer when the Thirty Year War had come to my land a group of waterbenders had raided my farmlands and house. Those mongrels left me to die after breaking my leg, they killed my family but left me breathing. I pleaded with them to take the harvest but they wanted more. They wanted money and they wanted to have a way with my wife and daughter. Bastards got what they wanted, I defended my home but they didn't kill me, instead, they made me watch the deaths of my children and significant other. I still remember their faces..I've been wandering since," Senlin claimed hoping the woman would believe his sob story. The blood rushed into his face as he remembered in anger to give a more convincing story.

"I'm sorry, to hear that..my husband was a soldier in the war, he was killed by a group of Water Tribesmen too. I share my sympathies with you, my daughter lost her father and has grown up fatherless, what I'd do to have my husband here. To see his daughter and have the opportunity to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman," She replied.

"I hope you don't mind I just thought it'd be a nice gesture to bring you a warm meal while you remained in my home. I recommend you stay for a while you still look exhausted, now is the time to get in more hours of rest so that you're filled with energy when you're ready to depart," Ling-Ling said. She stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. He grabbed the tray of food and began to chew on his food, raising his head he looked outside watching a teenage girl washing his clothing outside. Grabbing the wooden cup of mango juice, he began to drink some of it and places it back on top of the tray, sighing while continuing to eat his meal.

Rong Yan wakes up at night the room a little too hot for his tastes sits up and grabs Yong Ten's staff as support and pulls himself up to his feet and limps over to the closed window. He unlatches it and opens the window. A breeze sweeps into the room he leans on the window sill staring out the window looking for anything interesting in the area. On the spur of the moment on a distant roof, a silhouette is seen gliding across the tiles with ease. Rubbing his eyes he could see it was a woman running from roof to room. The figure performs a roll and uses both of its hands to push itself off one of the roofs and cartwheel across the air landing on another room. Landing on one hand it continues. In curiosity he slowly climbs out of the window, pulling himself together and using all his strength to bear whatever pain he could he sauntered behind the figure and followed it.

The figure caught the presence that someone was chasing it stopping in front of the moonlight Rong Yan looked up and met the gaze of the Kira-Bi. She was at least average height her skin was pale white, she wore a white bandana on her face likely hiding her mutilated face. She had long beautiful black hair and wore a light green kimono with a floral pattern on it. A sword was seen dangling on her left hip as well Rong Yan believed that's what she used to mutilate her victims' faces.

Rong Yan shouted at the spirit to get her attention but she leaped onto another roof and continued running off. He panted and turned around and began to walk back to the alchemist's shack before Yong Ten would notice that he was gone. Hobbling back to the shack he climbed back into the window that he crawled out of careening to one side he held himself on a wall and he gently and slowly but surely sat onto the bed.

The next night he had felt a bit better he snuck out of the window again and he meandered around. Seeing a crouching figure he tried to focus on it, seeing the same woman again he went into a Babu stance. He began to shoot streams of fire at the spirit, the spirit turned and hissed at him but what set this spirit apart from all the others and made it strange but she retaliated with earthbending. A smaller boulder was flung in his direction which with fast reflexes he dodged, it crashed onto the ground.

He notices that the Kira-Bi had dropped to bags of something, the spirit puts her hands to her chest then pushes her fists outward opening them into open palms facing away from her she drops her hands in a spherical pattern and then back up to her chest level balled in fists. A decent-sized square-shaped rock is yanked out of the ground. She cocks both hands and then shoves the rock at Rong Yan, colliding with him and striking his chest he hits the ground. Pushing the slab of earth off of him he sits up and sees the Kira-Bi grab her sacks and run off before she looks back at him.

The moonlight reflects off something that Kira-Bi had dropped, standing up and he walks over to it and notices it to be an old pendant. He picks it up and stuffs it into his pocket, and begins to walk back with a mince in his step. It had now been an hour before dawn, the night sky was disappearing the sky was now a purple-ish color with shades of pink here and there. He knew the sun would rise instead of returning to the shack of the alchemist he walked back to Muqin's house. The sun was now beginning to rise when he had finally reached her home they run into each other she was now going out for a morning walk she jumps back startled she wasn't expecting to run into him.

"Oh you startled me Avatar I was going for my daily morning walk," she said. Rong Yan reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant he had found earlier. Showing her she shed a few tears and grabbed the pendant from him. The pendant she recognized it, belonged to her late husband it was gifted to her daughter as a gift. Muqin comments, "This was a gift to Jia Mei from her late father for her thirteenth birthday. Please Avatar, do the best you can to find my daughter.."

"I believe the Kira-Bi might have your daughter she had dropped this in our most recent confrontation. I've been stalking her for quite some time now," Rong Yan assured Muqin. Rong Yan returned to the alchemist's shack he and Yong Ten were staying at. Silently opening the door he runs into Yong Ten who stood in the doorway.

"You're supposed to be resting not walking around Liaoning." Yong Ten contended.

"I just went for a walk." Rong Yan lied.

"I've noticed you've gone out for a walk for more than a few minutes these past two days. Where were you headed?" Yong Ten maintained.

"You caught me, I went after the Kira-Bi. This last time that I confronted her she earthbended at me. I don't think the Kira-Bi is a spirit. She's a bender." Rong Yan disclosed.

"Spirits have powers that can be used outside of the Spirit World." Yong Ten interjected.

"No, this was a human. The way she moved was human at least. She dropped a pendant, I returned to Muqin and had brought it to her attention. She had recognized the jewelry and had told me it belonged to her daughter. It was a gift from her father, so if my theory is correct then I believe the Kira-Bi may have Jia Mei held somewhere or Jia Mei is the Kira-Bei." Rong Yan convinced Yong Ten.

"We need to follow her again this time around, don't confront her just let her lead us back to her hideout." Yong Ten proposed.

Meanwhile, at the village on the hill where Senlin was staying at, Ling-Ling and Senlin were eating breakfast. It was his last day here he felt like it was enough hospitality to remain, he would surely leave either in a few hours or tomorrow morning. A hurried and panicked knock was heard at the door giving Ling-Ling a good jump. She hurries over to the door and answers it, Senlin looks over to see Ling-Ling's daughter trembling with fear sobbing at door.

"What is wrong honey, what happened?" Ling-Ling demanded an answer out of her daughter.

"M-mom..there's a group of waterbenders outside of our village, they killed one of the vendors nearby..they're invading our village.." Ling-Ling's daughter cried.

Senlin stops enjoying his meal and places his eating utensil on the table, he rose to his feet and noticed the stand on the left wall that held armor and two warhammers. He muttered to himself, "..rebels.."

"What was that, Taofan?" Ling-Ling implored.

"Water Tribe rebels from one of the tribes in the poles..like the ones who killed my family and your husband..," Senlin remarked.

He strapped the hammers to his girdle, and then he walks out the door as the Ling-Ling and her daughter stare in terror from hearing the frighting news. Senlin looks back at them and nods at Ling-Ling, as he walks out gesturing a final goodbye. Running down one of the streets of the village, he sees a man holding a blade against an Earth Kingdom villager.

"Stop!" Senlin yelled.

The man looks over at whoever yelled at him to stop he shoves the man away. The villager squeals and runs away screaming only to be tripped by another Water Tribesman. The warrior calls over two other men.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it..old man?" the young Water Tribesman questioned.

"This," Senlin shouted, slamming the war hammers down, a land wave lashes out toward the young man. The land wave strikes out the young man, the force knocking him backward onto his back. The man to his left, pops the cap off his waterskin, bending out some water and standing in a xie bu stance also known as the resting stance. A common stance in waterbending, the waterbender sat in this stance splitting the water up into two separate entities allowing his arms to be wrapped into the water changes the temperature in his body freezing the sleeves of water into ice blades. The waterbender runs toward Senlin.

The warrior to his right side pulls out a whale-tooth sword charging at Senlin with the blade raised. The ice armed waterbender reaches Senlin lunging at him sidestepping to the right and sticking out his left leg out Senlin grabs the waterbender by the arm and stomping down on his back pulling his arm out of his socket. Rendering one man of one of his arms making him slightly incapable of waterbending. The warrior charging at him with the whale tooth blade raised high in the air, Senlin leaps into the air stomping down with both feet swinging both arms forward incases the warrior in earth trapping him in place. Taking the sword from his free hand and the left warrior sneaking behind Senlin goes for the kill. Barely scratching him with the blade he stares at the warrior with a fit of rage swinging the blade as hard as he could decapitating him. Tossing the bloodied sword to the ground he pulls out one of the maces strapped to his belt and smashes in the trapped warrior's skull in. Blood sprinkling on his face, he wipes it with the back of his right hand.

A few guards rush to his aid as a few more rebels join in on the attack, unstrapping the other mace from his belt. He begins tramping the ground near him small boulders popping out of the ground. With each swing of both maces a small boulder rises and is flung towards the men, the other guards standing in Ma Bo stances are ready to fight. Another waterbender appears in a kai bu stance, standing on his side his dominant foot is forward and his other foot is extended back. Both arms extended to the left with a glob of water already in them a large fight ensues. The waterbender gathers more water out of the air, pushing and pulling his arms making the water flow he forms it into a ball tightening his hands, it spreads out into ice spikes. He flings his arms forward and the spikes fly. The earthbenders swing the arms upward and in front of them raising walls of earth to block the spikes. The rightmost earthbender is impaled on the shoulder taking the shot and beginning to bleed, collapsing to the floor on his knees. Senlin sinks into the ground attaching earthen armor to his body he shoots out in front of the walls set up by the earthbenders.

An arrow whistling through the air lodges into the chest piece of the rock armor, Senlin rips it out and snaps it. "Archer on the tower roof!" he shouted.

The waterbender looks to his sides, barrels started rumbling then they imploded and water gushed out. The water erupted from the barrels he launches them as pressurized torrents of water that he directs at Senlin.

One wave crashes on Senlin the other knocking a few earthbenders down. Senlin and the earthbenders soaked by the waves immediately realized their movement was restricted the water quickly froze trapping them. Another wave of water crashes on them while the other earthbenders trying to avoid getting wet so they too wouldn't get frozen in place. Recovering from the wave Senlin begins to cough out water, the waterbender then walks up to Senlin.

Senlin still in the damp earth armor shoots pieces of the armor off, his body first his greaves and sabatons, later his bracers and spaulders. Each piece of armor was hitting the non-bending fighters but not the waterbender who stop the sabatons with a wave quickly frozen into an ice shield that shattered when it collided with the armor. Senlin rips off the helmet from his head and tosses it at a warrior charging at a frozen earthbender knocking him over to his side. Another arrow propels through the air puncturing through the armor of a frozen earthbender he wails in pain. Senlin sinks into the ground after the waterbender tries to water whip him in the face. The waterbender turns around as Senlin emerges from the ground below him, reacting quickly the waterbender with a big water whip, hits Senlin under the chin, knocking him to the ground.

Irritated Senlin kicks the ground with his ankle, as a landslide runs toward the direction of the waterbender. A pillar rises and hits the waterbender knocking him down and then the moment causes him to roll on the ground. The waterbender rises grabbing another large amount of water adjusting the pressure of the water he lashes it out at Senlin, who raises an earth wall in defense. The water splashes against the wall, and rains off to the sides of the earth wall. The other invaders began retreating they realized they had lost the fight a few of their allies had fallen although the Liaoning guards along with Senlin had some casualties as well. The archer which happened to be ignored got one kill Senlin aimed a rock at him and threw in his direction missing him a cinch. The archer slides down a rope and retreats along with the other rebels.

Kicking the earth wall, it slides and hits the waterbender. The waterbender attempts to lift himself but collapses on the ground. The first warrior who fled returns and drags the waterbender with him. They flee on a polar leopard, Senlin glances back briefly to see Ling-Ling hugging her daughter. Grabbing the hammers he strutted over to Ling-Ling, handing her the hammers that belonged to her late husband. Ling-Ling's daughter hands him a ration of food, his clean pair of clothing, and his identification papers.

Ling-Ling nods at Senlin with respect still tightly holding her daughter, the villagers who ran for the lives had appeared from their homes. A few other eavesdroppers popped out from behind the backstreets of the village.

Rong Yan and Yong Ten are exploring the outskirts of the village they discover a cave nearby. Inside the cave, they hear what sounded like muffled voices looking at each other both of them run inside the cave. The encounter the Kira-Bi leaving the cave with her sword on her side.

"Am I beautiful?" the Kira-Bi asked.

"You're about average," Rong Yan replied.

Confusing the so-called spirit it ponders on Rong Yan's answer, during this distraction Yong Ten slams down his staff sending a wave of air hitting the Kira-Bi. She slid back her hands and feet sliding against the ground gripping onto the earth. Standing up she screams, meanwhile back at the village one of the guards hears the scream coming from the direction that the Avatar and his airbending teacher had left walking through. The guard calls another guard, they then head towards that direction.

The Kira -Bi pulls out her weapon dashing toward Yong Ten attempting to the airbender. He had easily dodged every swing the Kira-Bi tried to throw at him. Rong Yan does a backflip kicking fire into a wheel shape. The wheel spun towards the Kira-Bi, hitting her scorch marks appearing her mask. She drops a sweat, breathing heavily, she cracks a chunk of the cave wall and kicks it, shifting into the scissors stance one knee down and the other bent at the knee with an arm raised and an open palm facing up, her dominant arm out in front of her balled in a fist.

Turning her attention to Rong Yan, lightly lifts her fingers a few rocks rising she shoots them simultaneously at Rong Yan. Each one hitting him in different spots, his shoulders, chest and two in the same upper thigh. He retaliates by kicking fire at her turning like a top with each kick of flame shot at the Kira-Bi, quickly stepping side to side dodging the fire blasts. The Kira-Bi stomps on the ground a small rock rising she takes a good swing with her blade hitting the rock, it is flung at Rong Yan striking him he staggers back a bit.

"I told you the Kira-Bi was an earthbender!" Rong Yan shouted at Yong Ten. Yong Ten twirled in a full circle bringing in a slice with his staff. A wave of the staff conjures a wave of air shot at the Kira-Bi, the wave impacts with the woman. She staggered and then rolled back catching herself and then maintaining balance she shook her head. She runs and leaps into the air swinging her arms in front of her the earth began to rumble and out came a wave of pillars. Yong Ten placing his hands to his sides palms facing down he shot air jets from his hands and feet and flew a few feet off the ground to dodge the move. Doing a frontflip in mid-air with both legs together he conjured an air missile from his feet.

The force of the wind hits her although she tried to raise another earth wall to defend herself she was too late. The speed knocking her off her feet causing her to fall on her bottom and slide across the ground. The force of the air had knocked off her white mask off her face she shrieks covering her face with her hair and left hand. She runs into the cave for safety maybe to gather herself before confronting Rong Yan and Yong Ten one final time.

"It's a mask! When you knocked her down the mask fell off!" Rong Yan shouted to Yong Ten. Yong Ten and Rong Yan dash into the cave, Rong Yan lights an ember or two on one of his hands so that he and Yong Ten had light while searching the cave for the Kira-Bi, they're prepared for a sneak attack at any moment.

The further they pace into the cave they here crying in the distance like crying in hopelessness. Two men are shackled in irons bolted to the walls of the cave, these were the two Fire Nation men that had gone missing. They were blindfolded so that the only thing they could see is pure blackness which gave them sheer terror. On the back wall of the cave chamber was a beautiful girl with her hair slightly covering her face. She was weakened the mask that she wore was scattered on the floor a few feet from her body. Yong begins to look around the cave chamber for a key to the men's shackles Rong Yan approaches the woman who laid on against the wall of the cave. Picking up the mask he notices the large red smile was painted on with red-pigmented paint, kneeling beside the woman he lightly slaps her in the face to try and awaken her. With a light groan, her eyes begin to slowly open she looks into the young face of Rong Yan, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Avatar, I need answers," he replied. She had noticed he held her mask the jig was up and she failed. She coughed and groaned again she rummaged into her pockets looking for the key to the shackles and tossed the key on the floor. Yong Ten turning his attention Rong Yan and the girl he sees the key hit the ground and suctions it towards him. He runs over to the men removing their blindfolds they scream at him when they see his face. He quickly begins to unlock their shackles releasing them from captivity. Falling onto their hands and knees they cry, "She's gone, you two are free," he said to the prisoners. They gather themselves and sprint out of the cave running past the guards who came into the area to investigate the confrontation that had occurred outside of the cave.

"Where's the missing property stolen from the villagers?" Rong Yan asked, looking at the girl with a serious expression on his face.

"Everything I stole is in the next room...I stole to make a living, I was planning to sell everything off and make a fortune..." the girl responded.

"What is your name? And why did you imprison those men and pretend to be the spirit of the Kira-Bi?" he inquired, she coughed again pulling herself up to sit properly against the wall.

"My name is Jia Mei, I had a fight with my mother and we said some nasty things to each other, I ran away from home. I felt the only one to survive was to steal food from the village and make money off of their property whenever pirates docked their ships here. I robbed the men who came from the Fire Nation I was starving and needed a few copper coins to buy a loaf of bread and fruits. They came after me instead of running like most victims, I ended up knocking them upside their heads and imprisoned them here," she revealed.

The guards finally arrive inside the cave looking for more prisoners or even the criminal involved standing in Ma Bo stances when they had ran into Yong Ten. "Where's the criminal?" one of the guards questioned all three of them.

"She's gone I confronted the angry spirit, she won't be haunting Liaoning any longer. The stolen items are in that small room to your right," Rong Yan lied, he and Yong Ten had lifted the girl to her feet and wrapped her arms around their necks so they could help her out of the cave. The guards had ran into the room into the right. She rested her head on Rong Yan's shoulder uttering the words "Thank you."

After about half an hour after reaching the gates they walk to Muqin's shack where they find her outside sweeping her porch. She looks to her left to see Rong Yan and Yong Ten carrying her daughter. She had shed a tear and ran over to help them with the girl. Rong Yan nudges Yong Ten to let him support her other side while he opens the door to Muqin's house. Yong Ten jogs over to the door opening it and allowing Muqin and Rong Yan to guide Jia Mei inside and walk her to bunk. Lifting her and then gently laying her down on her mattress, Muqin hugs Rong Yan sobbing, "Thank you, Avatar," she sobbed.

"How did you find my daughter Jia Mei?" she asked wiping her tears.

"Muqin, your daughter Jia Mei IS the Kira-Bi we have been hunting for the past few days. I had grown suspicious about the questionable spirit when she refused to speak with me and another give away she had dropped your husband's pendant. Another day we confronted her in front of the cave outside of the village. She used earthbending against us, she imprisoned those men and stole things from the villagers. When the guards came looking for a culprit I lied to them, knowing the consequences that she would end up facing I gave her mercy and told them the Kira-Bi disappeared. I'm hoping she changes from this.." Rong Yan explained.

Muqin turns to look at her daughter opening her eyes again slowly she coughs again, "Mother.." she uttered.

"Why Jia Mei?" she asked.

"That day we had an argument you wished I had left home, mother. So I left," Jia Mei answered.

"Sometimes when we're furious with a loved one we say things we don't mean, young earthbender," Yong Ten added.

"...thank you, Avatar...for not ratting me out and reuniting me with my mother instead...I promise to be a better daughter..and a better person.." Jia Mei promised.

Outside the Fire Nation men are heard screaming and they run past Jia Mei's house one of them had yelled to the other, "Let's get out of here, man!" they continued sprinting towards the docks where their boat was docked. Yong Ten, Rong Yan, Muqin and Jia Mei all shared a hearty chuckle.

Meanwhile, the villagers cheer for Senlin as a form of thanks one of the villagers walks over to Senlin with an ostrich horse and hands him the reins of the creature. Grabbing hold of the reins Senlin smiles placing the ration and his clothing into the ostrich horse's saddle pack. Mounting onto the ostrich horse snaps the reins of the ostrich horse steering it towards one of the vendors at the edge of town.

"May I help you?" the vendor asks, Senlin points at the sack of feed the vendor places the sack of feed into the saddle pack of the ostrich horse. Throwing some coin onto the vendor's counter Senlin mounts onto the ostrich horse and turns to face the vendor who looks at him, "Keep the change," he said.

"Thank you, sir. tough times are ahead of us, I'm just glad the Avatar has returned maybe he'll put a stop to these invaders," the vendor added. The ostrich horse walks two paces, then stops Senlin glances at the vendor and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"The Avatar has returned. I didn't even know Avatar Ku Tei had passed away, I haven't met him yet but they say it's a guy from the Fire Nation," the vendor repeated. It took a while before Senlin could process it into his head. He snapped the reins of the ostrich horse again, Senlin grins wickedly while riding off into the sun.


	11. 1-12: The Festival

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 12: The Festival**

The winds have been picking up around the area that Yong Ten and Rong Yan were flying through. Rong Yan was laying back enjoying himself on Jippo's saddle chilling while Yong Ten sat on Jippo's head steering the beast through the sky. In the distance, they had seen a small city with city folk putting up decorations for what seems to be a festival. The large shadow of Jippo begins to ride past the edge of the town, some of the people were looking up to see the bison flying above them in amazement as they have never seen a sky bison before. Yong Ten steers Jippo down to the town below and lands just outside of the town near the stables. Rong Yan and Yong Ten hop-off Jippo, Rong Yan walks up to the city gates where he reads the letters engraved on a wooden sign while Yong Ten leads Jippo to the stables.

"Welcome to the city of Taku," he read. Looking over to Yong Ten who had just paid the stable worker a few silvers to take care of Jippo while they visited the city. He walked back over to Rong Yan reading the sign as well.

"The sign says, this city is named Taku," Rong Yan said.

"Yes Taku, it is a city of commerce there's a lot of trade that goes on around here. We're in the northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom now," Yong Ten replied.

"Why are we here though?" Rong Yan asked.

"Here in Taku every year on this day they celebrate the end of the Thirty Year War," Yong Ten answered, leading Rong Yan into the city of Taku. A guard noticed them and bowed to Rong Yan formally introducing him to the city, "Welcome to our city, Avatar, I hope you enjoy the celebration!" he said. Rong Yan and Yong Ten thanked him and bowed in return.

There were several lines with paper lit lanterns strewn about each end of the lines were tied to parts of roofs from one building to another. A guard tower off over yonder held multiple men carrying fireworks and placing them in the pile of pyrotechnics. A few guards were scattered near the area protecting the fireworks from hooligans or riff-raff. They had entered the commerce quarter of the city several buildings all over with businesses here and there. Stands were built outside on the streets and in the alleys of the quarter. A couple of people were walking around having a conversation with each other while making deals with the merchants. There were merchants selling fruits, vegetables, hot meals, masks, snacks, weapons, armor, clothing, etc. Crowds were gathering getting ready for the festivities, travelers from all around the Earth Kingdom were arriving for the celebration.

There must have been at least around a hundred people in this area having fun, and preparing for the festivities. Others were eating off to the side at all the feast tables places on one side of the square. The stands had everything from banana juice to lychee nuts, from komodo chicken to roast duck a Fire Nation delicacy. They approached a stand with a short line where behind the stand was a fat Earth Kingdom man selling fruits and juice. The line finally ends at them, Rong Yan runs off in another direction to another food stand while Yong Ten begins to order his food, "Yes, I'd like some lychee nuts, apple cabbage stew, and some mango berry juice please," he ordered. The food vendor wrote his order down he called out someone from the building behind him who took the order and ran inside.

Minutes later, Yong Ten obtains his meal from the vendor and sees Rong Yan a few yards from him careening from side to side while trying to balance the mountain of food he was carrying in his hands. "Ahhh!" he screams finally toppling over after losing balance some of the food lands on top of him spilling on his clothes. He whines a little but gathers what he could salvage and walks off to meet Yong Ten at the table he was sitting at.

Several people handed out flyers of different things happening around the city of Taku during the celebration. A man with a bounce to his steps comes around to the section Yong Ten and Rong Yan were eating at passing around fliers sliding a flyer on their table he continues on his merry way. The flier had a graphic of the Earth Kingdom shaped continent, with decals of the insignias of both the Omashu and Ba Sing Se provinces which were the two major provinces in the area. The writing on the flier says: 'Come one, come all Happy National Thirty Year War end celebration! Come to the stage in the center of town and receive a history lesson by our local historian professor Chi-Fu. Learn more about the Thirty Year War between the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes.'

"This could be educational for you, it is best for you to learn more about the history of the war your past life ended." Yong Ten said.

"You always said you wanted to learn more about Ku Tei so now's your chance to look at it from a civilian perspective." Yong Ten mentioned.

The sun was beginning to go down and the sky was changing colors from blue to a more pinkish hue. Rong Yan and Yong Ten had finished their meals and cleaned up after themselves tossing their trash away. They foot it in the direction of the center of town where hundreds of citizens and visitors were gathering around the stage area, where a bony and scrawny man with a lanky build is standing near a desk on the stage gathering his materials and getting ready for the presentation. He wore middle-class green, light green and yellow colors on his robes, a belt with the Omashu province insignia designed for the buckle fashioned his waist. He also had a short black Fu Manchu mustache that ended at the bottom of his chin and a thin goatee that didn't even reach his Adam's apple. He wore a hat called a 'yugeon' it an assortment of green and yellow hues, yugeons were more commonly worn by scholars and students.

He stepped forward onto the stage and looked out to the hundreds of people in the crowd area, he bowed to them and began to organize his notes. Switching papers around to put them all in order from chronological order so he wouldn't get anything mixed up. He began, "In the year 780 BG, Chieftess Akitla of the Northern Water Tribe established a Northern Water Tribe colony in a northeastern area of the Ba Sing Se province. The colony remained behind to gather resources to export to the Northern Water Tribe. Enslaving the villagers in the area to work amongst the colonials to gather resources necessary to aid the Northern Water Tribe. This was considered an invasion and was not known to Earth King Ta Po. When the village was conquered by the Northern Water Tribe the governor's estate of raided as well and the governor was assassinated by the northern tribe. They stole lumber, ore, livestock, and crops from the villagers in the area for one year," Chi-Fu began.

"Word had eventually gotten out from the village a call to arms to take back the village from the Water Tribe invaders. Earth King Ta Po was furious and sent a detachment of assassins to the Northern Water Tribe in 779 BG. The mission was a success, Chieftess Akitla was assassinated in her palace, her supporters who failed to overthrow her and excused all of her crimes in the northeastern Earth Kingdom began the war with the eastern Earth Kingdom. Ta Po had declared war on them as well for what the Chieftess has done. In 779 BG following the war months later the village was reoccupied by eastern Earth Kingdom troops and in the Northern Water Tribe Akitla's heir, Cupun was crowned chief of the northern tribe. Three years have passed, in 776 BG, the eastern military began invading the Northern Water Tribe and taking villages. Also during that year Avatar Anana's successor Ku Tei, a young man servicing in the Ba Sing Se military was identified as the Avatar and was removed from service to begin mastering the four elements," Chi-Fu recalled.

"A year later in 775 BG began major battles that took place that forever changed the flow of the war. The battle of Akiak between the Northern Tribe and the eastern Earth Kingdom was lost to the Northern Water Tribe. The battle of Lu'an was won by the eastern Earth Kingdom. Five years had gone by smaller skirmishes had occurred, then in 770 BG was the battle of Eklutna Forest a sacred spiritual forest to the Northern Water Tribe, there was a heavy toll of casualties to the eastern Earth Kingdom during this battle. Forces retreated and the Northern Tribe kept their sacred forest. Ten years later, in 760 BG the war, ravaged on but Ta Po gained aid from the western Earth Kingdom to end it all. Gao Zu sent his forces into the eastern Earth Kingdom to repel northern invaders. The Southern Water Tribe lent their aid to the Northern Water Tribe as agreed upon by their ancient treaties. During this year Prince Bao Ju heir to the Ba Sing Se throne was assassinated by Water Tribe assassins. Ta Po's grandson, Bao Ju's newborn and now heir to the throne was sent to the Fire Nation to be kept safe until the war ended," Chi-Fu continued.

"In 758, General Chun was killed in combat and for Senlin's dedication to the Ba Sing Se military was promoted to general. It was around this time that Senlin began to betray the eastern province. He never revealed his motives, but this was crucial to the future of the war as well because this is when the Earth Kingdom's unified forces began to fail in skirmishes. Three years later, in 755 BG the battle of Chu-Shi commenced and the Earth Kingdom lost the battle. In 750 BG, Gao Zu cut ties from the losing war that he left Ta Po's men to die, pulling all Omashu province soldiers from eastern territory they retreated to their lands and closed the borders. Troops were deployed to the border of the Omashu/Ba Sing Se provincial borders to fight off any eastern or Water Tribe invaders." Chi-Fu said.

"It was in 749 BG, that investigations almost concluded. The Battle of Ta Ren was won by the Water Tribes, at this point, the military was a week away from invading Ba Sing Se. Avatar Ku Tei, was an ambassador for both nations and working closely with the leaders of all three nations. It wasn't until he arrived in Cupun's palace that he ran into Senlin. He hid at witnessed the whole thing. His duties as the Avatar kept him from killing Cupun and the southern chief because doing so would destroy the deal. He confronted the chieftains and had convinced them to no longer work with Senlin. He returned to Ba Sing Se to confront Senlin of his crimes. Senlin fled the room and gathered men who supported him on both sides. Han Tui was taken by Senlin's small forces and the truce between the eastern Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes began. Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe troops joined together to take Han Tui from Senlin's forces. In the end, Senlin was arrested and his forces were captured or killed." Chi-Fu finished.

"At the very end of it all, the war ended in a truce to defeat a common foe and peace talks occurred during 749 BG - 746 BG. The end of the Thirty Year War brought a lot of hardships to the nations affected. The Earth King pulled his forces from the Northern Water Tribe and all Northern Water Tribe colonies were deported to the Northern Water Tribe. Ta Po had plans for a civil war with Gao Zu but closed any thoughts about it, his men fought in a thirty-year war it would be unfair to put them in another war so quickly." he mentioned.

A squad of western Earth Kingdom troops, about 10 to 12 men marched in Taku the crowd wasn't aware of what was going on. Three men walked up onto the stage shooing Chi-Fu off the stage, the man in the middle wore a captain's uniform and took out a scroll attached to his belt. The captain of the squad opened the scroll up to reveal a painted portrait for Senlin and writing beside it. It was obvious the scroll was a wanted poster and several bounty hunters would be on the lookout for Senlin.

"General Senlin of the eastern Earth Kingdom is wanted for treason, escaping prison and the assassination of 41st Earth King Ta Po. It is led to believe that Senlin escaped the prison with the use of metalbending. He is to be considered extremely dangerous and should be reported to a local guard. Anywho join his cause or harbor this fugitive will be thrown in prison for life or executed, for they have committed treason to the Earth Kingdom," the captain announced.

A shadow is lurking on a rooftop in Taku eavesdropping on the squad captain announcing the wanted poster. He grinned and then hopped from the rooftop he stood to another before disappearing into the night.

A man in the crowd shouted to the captain on stage, "Did you just say he was metalbender? That's nonsense no one can bend metal!" Others in the crowd reacted in frightened tones and some showed expressions of dread.

"We don't want you to panic, rest assured we here in the Omashu province are on the lookout for this man. The Ba Sing Se province has warned us of this and have begun searching for him as well," the captain reassured.

Another person in the crowd, "Why doesn't Avatar Ku Tei just kill Senlin?"

"That's because Avatar Ku Tei is dead, he's been dead for almost twenty years. The new Avatar from what we heard of is off in the Southern Air Temple mastering airbending," the captain of the squad replied.

Rong Yan felt like this was his cue to debunk that fact and finally introduce himself to the people of Taku. He ran up onto the stage and introduced himself, before being pushed back by the two men who stood on the stage near the captain.

"Get off the stage you have no business up here, ash maker." the men said.

"Move I'm the Avatar." Rong Yan responded, struggling to get past the two men before slipping past them.

"I am the immediate successor of Avatar Ku Tei, I know this isn't a formal introduction but I'm Avatar Rong Yan. I haven't gone off to the Southern Air Temple because I'm still on the way there. I promise you that when I master airbending I will do my best to focus looking for Senlin while mastering the four elements and bring him to justice!" Rong Yan promised.

The crowd and soldiers had knelt before Rong Yan to pay their respects and honor his presence. They stood to their feet after a few seconds, Yong Ten had heard a whistle in the air an arrow was slicing through aiming at Rong Yan. Yong Ten shouted, "Rong Yan, move!" Hearing his master's words he ducked, the arrow that had plunged into the chest of the soldier behind him. The crowd shrieked panicking they had fled in multiple directions while the captain of the guard jerked his head up and had seen an archer on the rooftop of a building.

"Archer on the rooftop! Water Tribe rebels! Men assemble positions!" He ordered.

The squad of troops gathered in a line formation all in several different earthbending stances. Three arrows tore through the sky in the direction of the captain, one of his comrades quickly swings his arms forward raising an earth wall for his captain. The captain tightens his fists and cracks begin to appear on the wall. In Ma Bo stance the captain begins to punch the small segments of the wall up onto the roof knocking the archer off the roof.

Yong Ten tosses his glider into the air and leaps onto it flying up onto the roof an arrow soaring right past him. He lands on the roof swinging his staff conjuring an air slice that slices through the air like butter hitting the archer perched on top. Knocking him off the roof, his bow drops along with him the archer quickly attempts to reach a wooden beam on the building he squatted on, catching himself on it with both arms the bow snaps as it impacts with the ground below him. He screams a bit the weight that was suddenly put on his shoulders after he caught himself at the speed he was falling. The wooden beam creaked quite a bit and he had hoped that it wouldn't snap because there had been quite a few feet before he would meet the ground.

A waterbender comes riding in with style a large wave freezing it as he goes to further stabilize the body of the wave from collapsing. Unfreezing the now frozen arch as soon as he reaches the ground with his feet. A second archer had been blown off a roof this one didn't react fast enough to grab onto something. The waterbender reacted quickly and created a giant globe of water to break his comrade's fall. The water had fallen around him in large puddles, he began attacking the citizens sending small waves at them swishing them away, some slamming into walls others being knocked off their feet. The squad captain had began to break some of the cracks of the earth wall into smaller projectiles. He jerked his fingers forward each commanding a small rock towards the archers knocking them one by one off the roofs. A few men emerged from the ground below in full clad earth armor to prevent the waves from knocking them out of balance and position. More waterbenders gather near the first one and in unison try to push and pull the water themselves to strengthen the wave and push back the soldiers. The soldiers who were freely jogging in the earth armor were now being slowed down floundering closer to the waterbenders. One of the soldiers was being pushed away in a quick effort he shot the rock gauntlets of his hands at a waterbender. The gauntlets propelled through the air hitting a waterbender square on the chin. Knocking him out and knocking off his feet. The wave had gotten weaker, the moon was present the waterbenders had gotten stronger.

An arrow found its way coming to Rong Yan, he spun around releasing a wave of fire from his fingertips the speed of the wave hitting the arrow faster that it can reach its target. The arrow burnt to a crisp fell out of the air falling to the ground as a small pile of ash. Only a few citizens were left behind all others had gotten away a few bodies were spread out near the stage area one or two had drowned maybe while others were left scattered around stepping on their toes as they ran for their lives. The squad captain yelled at the top of his lungs, "Earthbenders defend your city from these invaders!" One of the last of the citizens felt the fire in his heart he ran forward warriors chasing him and the others away with their weapons raised he slid his front leg across the ground changing the solid ground near him into quicksand sinking the three warriors who were chasing civilians. Waist-high in quicksand the men pleaded with the earthbender, his fists in front of his he slowly began to close his hands into fists watching the warriors sink into the ground meeting their deaths in a sandy tomb. Another civilian ran up to the earthbender who had grabbed one of the clubs from one of the three warriors he sunk into the sand and tossed it to the civilian. He charged into the fight but had no skill in how to properly use his new club he might have ran into his death but he naturally used it to bludgeon his enemies.

Rong Yan is fighting off a warrior who had attempted to a swing on Rong Yan. He kicked the blade out of the warrior's hand disarming him fighting the warrior in close combat. The warrior had snuck a punch to Rong Yan's stomach, taking the hit he felt a slight discomfort although he was struck in a general abdomen area his body took the swing and soaked the pain. The warrior had brought up his knee in time aiming it at Rong Yan's face who pushes the knee down blocking his face with his hands. The warrior snuck out a small blade and tried to cheat on his fistfight with the Avatar. Swinging the small blade at Rong Yan slightly slicing his left hand blocking the blade from trying to cut his face. Blood sat on the light open wound and reddened the surrounding area but was not deep enough to begin bleeding. A little frightened Rong Yan sparked a small ember in his right hand and struck the warrior in the chest with an open palm holding the flaming. Producing a hotter and bigger flame that burned a hole into the warrior's chest and boiled the man's internal organs killing him. The dead warrior laid on the ground with a hole smoldering in his chest.

Not giving him any breaks a wave of water had hit Rong Yan washing him up and crashing him into the wall of a house. He tried getting onto his feet before two waters had bended another wave at him. Coughing out some water that was getting into his mouth he couldn't breathe. Yong Ten jumped out of nowhere blasting air at the waterbenders kicking air at one of them. He raised an ice wall with his right arm that was free while he concentrated on helping the other bender continue bullying Rong Yan with waves of water. The air blast smashed into the ice wall shattering the waterbender turned his attention after the third wave and trapped Yong Ten in an icicle prison from the remnants of the ice wall he shattered. Another waterbender joins them he had carried more water with him what with the puddles surrounding them. Rong Yan was helpless at this point, Yong Ten had hoped one of the earthbenders would notice to come to the rescue but they were busy fighting off and dying to the invaders. A few civilians had come out of their homes after they had seen their neighbors having enough and going into defend Taku from the men who invaded their small city.

A worried Yong Ten cried out, "NO!" he couldn't break free from his ice prison while he struggled to break free he was watching them drown the Avatar. Something triggered in Rong Yan when he had heard the panicked cry of his airbending master. His eyes opened wide with a cold white glow that emanated from his eyes. The water around him began to glow on of the waterbenders startled had lost concentration and ran for his life screaming when he had noticed that the Avatar State triggered protecting Rong Yan. They had lost control of the water that began lashing out at them. The water nearby that was not being used on Rong Yan had began to rise in a large water spout, the water began to pressurize and bent upwards and some of the waterbenders began to lose focus and pointed at the large water spout rising in the air. This was the moment where the earthbenders could push back the invaders. The distracted invaders were struck down, the men who were trying to drown Rong Yan were fleeing from their location.

"Run! The Avatar State has triggered within that firebender!" one of them yelled as he came sprinting down towards the others. One of the earthbenders had nudged his squad captain behind the small earth wall they covered behind.

"Sir, the Avatar is in the Avatar State! We should pull out troops out for their safety, if he can't control it he might kill them too." the soldier warned.

"Men find cover!" he barked the order to his soldiers who were fighting near him, who jumped ship and sunk into the ground beneath them.

Others stopped fighting entirely when they had seen the Avatar. They ran off to hide behind something until the Avatar had exited the Avatar State. Rong Yan had blacked out but his past lives had controlled his body, he rose on the water sprout in at great height and rode the spout with ease. His face began to redden from the anger of the Avatar State. A terrifying roar shook everyone watching from below the spout had shot down to the ground. A rumble from the ground was felt while the earthbenders had hid behind walls of earth to wait out the Avatar State. When Rong Yan hit the ground icicles had shot out at the fleeing invaders impaling the ones who did not seek cover killing most of the invading force while others screamed retreating out of the city. The icicles that held Yong Ten melted freeing him, he dropped down onto his hands and knees. Rong Yan had collapsed on the ground after the Avatar spirit had detected that Rong Yan was now safe and the threat had subsided.

The festival had ended early and abruptly due to the invasion, Yong Ten had blown into his bison whistle calling for Jippo. He ran over to Rong Yan's unconscious body lifting him up and over his shoulders. Jippo had landed and laid down on his belly allowing Yong Ten to walk up his flat tail and gently lay Rong Yan's body on the saddle.

"Yip yip," he clucked to Jippo. Jippo's tail he slammed onto the ground as he began to slowly ascend into the air. Yong Ten saddened at the ending result of the invasion a tear from his eye, he grabbed a small folded blanket and placed it over Rong Yan. Jippo flew through the air, the squad captain looking up at the sky bison, he muttered to himself, "Thank you, Avatar. Be safe."

"Alright men gather up the prisoners!" he barked at his soldiers, clasping earth bracers onto the invaders' wrists. They began to round out the invaders arresting the ones who didn't leave the city.


	12. 1-13: The Tale of Two Gangs

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 13: The Tale of Two Gangs**

_**Ba Sing Se, Eastern Earth Kingdom**_

_A large wind is blowing across the city of Ba Sing Se, light objects are skittering away, clothes are blowing around, a couple or two in the middle ring are huddled close cuddling to keep warm. Nobles in the upper ring are well-prepared wearing, their fur coats although the wind wasn't cold it was more of a cool wind as the sudden drops in temperatures were occurring now in the autumn season preparing for the winter season. The troops were on the training grounds training they had recruits running laps around the training grounds as per usual. The royal guards were making their rounds with the others switching positions while the other royal guards made around the outside of the palace. _

_Inside the palace sat Guwen on the throne eating a bowl of Ba Sing Se noodles from his favorite noodlery in the Middle Ring. Several people were inside the throne room placing up banners welcoming the next Earth King. Others began preparing for the coronation of Qiang Zhen tomorrow. An event organizer walks into the throne room with a guard and an assistant. The assistant carried a wooden board with parchment on it writing things down with a piece of charcoal. The organizer pointed at things as he spoke to his assistant while the assistant wrote down the list of things. Before they could walk off the soldier saluted Lord Guwen and asked, _"My lord, when is the coronation of the Earth King?"

"Tomorrow. You and the others will be briefed on your tasks for coronation day," Guwen answered.

"Aye, my lord. Have you received word from Captain Wei and the others? They should have been here by now from Taku," the guard commented.

The large door leading into the throne room opens the guard and Guwen looks in the direction of the doors there striding in is Captain Wei and the remaining troops from Taku. The men walk in two straight lines reaching the throne they bow before the regent lord.

"Ahh look who it is, we were just talking about you. Any reports from Taku and the surrounding areas near the city?" asked Guwen.

Captain Wei wore a large hat that gave him shade most military captains of the Ba Sing Se province wore these large hats called conical hats. Depending on their rank as well, the captains wore large hats sergeants wore smaller conical hats while lieutenants wore satgat hats and that was just the earthbenders.

"Water Tribe invaders attacked the city of Taku, on the day of the end of the war celebration. The Avatar killed them all, sir," Captain Wei reported.

"Are you certain? The Avatar was present?" Guwen asked.

"Aye, the invaders triggered the Avatar State and most of them were killed when they angered the Avatar, sir. The remaining forces have retreated, I do believe they will return to attack again, further orders?" Captain Wei responded.

"Intriguing. Speak with the Council of Five and tell them I them to send a large detachment of men to the area to clean out the invaders that remain. If they flee to the western province let them go. That's Gao Zu's problem." Guwen added.

Meanwhile, at the Ba Sing Se prison a jailor and a guard are walking into through a hallway escorting a prisoner in grayish bleak rags, a crow tattoo nestled on his neck, he wore his hair in a queue and had a fu manchu mustache. His hands were tied behind his back with a rope and he was being pulled to a cell. When the jailor had reached the empty cell he slid the door open, the other guard had cut the rope off the prisoner's hands and shoved the man into the cell. The jailor closed the door shut and locked it. They both gave each other high fives and strolled out of the cellblock. A guard was doing paperwork on a desk when the two men had walked by laughing about something. He looks up at the men, "That's the twelfth Mousha Quan member this week! Our men are doing a great job out there," he said.

"Does that mean you'll finally buy us a round later?" one of them asked the guard at the desk.

"After work, of course, I don't drink cactus juice on the job alright," he replied.

"The crime rate has shot through the roof recently after the assassination of the Earth King, not sure if you boys have heard the Lower Ring was thrown into disarray," the jailor mentioned.

"Most of the crime IS in the Lower Ring, a bit worried to find out the southwestern sector of the Middle Ring has also been seeing some crime. That's where we've been capturing Mousha Quan members. We're not sure if their compound is in the southwest sector or if they're in the Lower Ring," explained one of the men.

Concurrently somewhere in the northern sector of the Lower Ring, a Bing approached a man hidden by shadow sitting down enjoying the fire in his firepit. The assassin tossed a green sack stained with some kind of liquid to the older man, the old man opens the sack to reveal, the head of the target. Smirking the old man tosses the sack into the firepit, and tosses a smaller blue sack at the bing containing silver coins for a job well done. He reaches into a small chest containing more contract scrolls for jobs available for Mousha Quan members. His frail grayish bony hands handed the bing a scroll.

The bing reads the scroll, closing it he begins to walk out of the room just when the grandmaster of the Mousha Quan stops him. Thinking while stroking the thin strip of hair on his chin he shouts, "Wait!"

The bing quickly turns around to eye the grandmaster, "Yes fanzui de laoban?" he questioned.

"I'm going to offer you a bonus if you see Ying Xiao kill him too. If you are proven successful your name will be written in our logs and you will be promoted to a Jijian," the man promised. The bing bowed to the fanzui de laoban, the fanzui coming out of the shadows had bowed to the bing in return. The infamous fanzui of the Mousha Quan was old had gray fleshy skin tone, he was bony and thin, he wore a gray tunic and gray trousers. He was majorly balding but had long white hair, he wore a thin strip of white on his chin and what was unique about the fanzui was the third eye tattoo he had inked on his forehead. It was an eye with three red stripes on each side. The color of the iris of the third eye was golden matching the color of his eyes.

In the meantime within the Dixia headquarters, Qian Zei and Baotu are discussing plans for tomorrow afternoon where the whole city will be in the Upper Ring for the coronation of the new Earth King.

"The coronation of Qiang Zhen will be tomorrow, Baotu. Tomorrow afternoon is the time to invade Mousha Quan territory and attack them head-on," Qian Zei suggested.

"You're right, old friend. I've been discussing this through messenger bird with Ying Xiao, he's sending men for the assault. But we're at a dead-end right now, we don't know where in the northern sector the compound is," Baotu argued.

Perched on the roof of some apartments was an archer crouched stalking the city streets below, he was knelt on one knee aiming at something off in the distance closing one eye to make a precise shot at his target. The end of the arrow tucked between his index and middle finger he took a deep breath and exhaled the air, releasing the arrow that sounded a twang off of his bow that was painted green and yellow the colors of the Dixia gang. The arrow whistled through the air. He rose to his feet and bounced from rooftop to rooftop after the arrow pierced a man's chest he fled the scene and back to his compound. Screaming of women in the area who had witnessed an assassination mere inches from them and guards rushing to the area. A crowd surrounded the dead man on the ground. The guards had arrived and swept his hair off to the side to reveal the crow tattoo on his neck, one of the guards glanced up at the rooftops but did not see the assassin he had hoped would still be stalking from above.

The archer had slid down a pipe that lead to the Dixia headquarters that was built into the large cistern in the sewer system of the city. Stealthily approaching the hidden door of the compound was a Kexing. A Kexing is slang for an enemy of a gang, the man wore a gray tunic and trousers and black boots. He wore no tattoos so he must've been Mousha Quan, Hei Shichang and Dixia inked their initiates as soon as possible while the Mousha Quan trialed their initiates through contract killings before inking them as one of their own. No civilian would have the guts to walk into the sewers knowing of rumors of beasts that reside within. The archer snuck up behind the intruders and held a dagger to his throat.

"You have no reason to be in here Xinxian de Rou of the Mousha Quan, talk or die!" the archer threatened.

"Please let me talk to your fanzui de laoban! I have information for him that will aid him greatly. Hold the dagger to my neck while I deliver the news to him if you'd like," the Xinxian assured.

The archer sucker-punched the Xinxian de Rou on the chin knocking him out cold, he had dragged the unconscious man to the hidden entrance where a guard stood. The guard earthbended the wall down sinking it into the ground allowing the archer to move on inside. Being provided a chair he tosses the Xinxian de Rou on the chair and tied him up.

"The job is done and the target lives no more, fanzui de laoban." the archer stated bowing to Baotu.

"Well done, Bing here!" Baotu congratulated the archer tossing him a sack of gold coins.

"It was an honor carrying out the job for you, fanzui," the archer added.

The man awoke with a minor headache Baotu looking at him and then changes his tone at the bing when he notices the man tied to the chair, "Please explain to me why there's a Kexing in my hideout?!"

"I caught him snooping around the sewer system outside of the cistern, sir. I normally would have killed him on the spot but he has information to give you, fanzui de laoban," answered the archer now frightened because he angered his boss.

The archer had kicked one of the legs of the chair breaking it the man falling over on his face his weight breaking the chair. He struggled to get onto his knees resting on his hands and knees gazing at Baotu.

"What is it?! Or so help me I'll kill you where you stand!" yelled Baotu at the xinxian de rou, scared the Xinxian stutters, "The M-mousha Quan are p-planning to attack the Hei Shichang compound they found their location. The compound is in the northern Lower Ring, Shan-Yu is present at headquarters," he declared, Baotu's eyes widen.

"No, he's going for Ying Xiao, speak up, boy. What time is Shan-Yu leaving his compound?" Baotu questioned the xinxian.

"T-tonight when everyone will leave their homes to attend the coronation of the Earth King, the perfect battleground for the daofei," the xinxian responded, "Please don't kill me, let me join your gang," he pleaded.

"For your information, I will spare your life if you swear loyalty to me you will fight alongside us if you survive the battle you may join. If you don't well that you're not going to be of any use to us dead," Baotu piped.

The xinxian nodded thanking Baotu for his judgment, he walked from the throne area to go sit in the tavern area of the cistern where the coin flowed. Gossiping got you a beat down, where xinxians, bings, and jijians got jobs to sweep homes or forge letters or business ledgers, where drunks go to get hammered and where men can get lucky with a woman. Most women in the Dixia gang did the background jobs, like cleaning, washing clothes, cooking, bartending, taking care of the children. In return, they were protected by Baotu and his men, so long as they did their jobs.

"Tonight, we will assassinate Shan-Yu and put an end to the Mousha Quan, many of our fathers dreamt of this day, let us make them proud!" announced Baotu. His booming voice was heard throughout the whole hideout everyone who was inspired by his words were Xinxian de Rous, Jijians, Bings, Gaoji renyuans, and the Fanzui's Muzhis, they all cheered to the speech.

Qian Zei, Baotu's right Muzhi turns his attention to him, "Shall I send someone to Dufan the Jijian of the Hei Shichang?" he asked.

"Yes they must be warned, we'll need their help let's see if Ying Xiao shows up tonight. It would be good to fight side by side with Shady," Baotu answered.

"Any bings or jijians up for the task?" Qian Zei announced.

A young man in stained and sort of unkempt brown clothing runs up to the right muzhi bowing to him and kissing Baotu's armadillo lion ring. "Here take this to Dufan in the lower sector of the middle ring, the scroll contains a message from the fanzui to Ying Xiao," ordered Qian Zei, the bing nodded to his orders and ran out.

Two hours later in the lower sector of the Middle Ring, arrives the bing of the Dixia gang to Dufan's restaurant knocking on the door of his office he's invited inside he unattached the scroll from his sash and hands it to Dufan who opens the scroll. Shocked at the warning he blows a whistle and one of his bodyguards rushes into his office.

"Send warning to Ying Xiao, we're in danger. Dixia has requested Hei Shichang's help to eliminate the Mousha Quan," Dufan ordered. The bodyguard rushes out of Dufan's office and sinks into the earth, some daofei are taught to travel quicker undetected underground a move that was learned by watching badger moles earthbend. It was just one of the many methods of travel by earthbenders. Certainly one of the more quieter ones, another method was known as dust stepping but that was hard for most.

Sundown arrives and the last of the civilians who chose to attend the coronation ceremony had left to the Upper Ring. The streets were dead empty, just a breeze running through with a dry cold that bites at the flesh. Baotu walked down to the middle sector of the Lower Ring just like he mentioned he'd meet the Hei Shichang in the scroll given to Dufan. Bings, jijians, xinxian de rous and Gaoji renyuans surrounded Baotu and his muzhis protecting them waiting for Ying Xiao and his men. In the distance came a group of men wearing dark green clothing or cloaks with tattoos or patches of an ostrich horse. In the middle of all those men was a tall older gentleman, his hair was grayed out and in a top knot, he adorned a large scar on his right eye. He wore a cloak with an ostrich horse design on the back. Baotu walked forward and met with the man he hasn't seen in years.

"Shady Ying Xiao, glad you got my message..a xinxian de rou from the Mousha Quan squealed. Shan-Yu hides in the northern sector, he uncovered a plot to assassinate you. Today's the day that we strike down the Mousha Quan and Shan-Yu," Baotu said. He shook Ying Xiao's hand in their secret handshake locking in at each other's wrists at the end of the handshake as a sign of allegiance to each other.

Two hours later they're all marching towards the northern sector of the Lower Ring, on their way to the Mousha Quan compound. One of the jijians of the Hei Shichang focused on listening to footsteps quickly running down the rooftops. Qian Zei had quickly turned to look behind him, the men marching behind him came to a halt and he looked up to see men wearing all black and hiding their faces with one hole black masks that only allowed the eyes to be uncovered so the assassins could see xinxian de rous and bings jumped off the roofs of the nearby builds some with daggers or swords others were benders.

"AMBUSH!" Qian Zei yelled at the top of his lungs Baotu and Ying Xiao who were up in the group ahead heard the warning and stopped in their tracks. An archer was seen in the distance Qian Zei could make out his silhouette, an earthbender of the Dixia lifted a boulder out of the ground and Qian Zei broke off some small rocks while the earthbender punched the boulder up in a diagonal angle at a bing kexing impacting him with great speed and knocking him out of the air and plummeting to the ground not enough to be fatal they were only jumping off from a roof the highest being maybe ten or fifteen feet off the ground. Five of the others rolled as soon as they touched the ground to lower the chances of pain and coming to point whereas their heels allowed them to bounce off the ground and onto Dixia and Hei Shichang daofei. They knew they were outnumbered but it was enough to slow them down so Shan-Yu could getaway or prepare, these were obvious scouts.

Qian Zei had spun three smaller rocks in his left hand and tried to make out the figure on the roof. An arrow coming from the figure on the rooftop flew at an earthbender was cut down by a swing of a sword from one of their allies. Ying Xiao had shot himself into the air and onto a rooftop with a pillar of earth. Two men landing near Baotu, one took a swing of his ax at Baotu who grabbed him by the wrist and arm barred him over Baotu and slammed him to ground. Chipping small chunk from Ying Xiao's pillar Baotu poked out two fingers and had sent tiny sharp rocks at the Mousha Quan assassins' necks tearing into the flesh watching them as their blood began to gush out and spray the floor.

There must've been another archer he had seen because he had split three small plates from the pillar he used to launch himself onto a roof and threw them directly at the archer. The archer had dodged one of the plates that were flung at him but was hit by the second and third one knocking him to the roof's surface. He rolled off the roof onto the crowd below, Qian Zei aimed and shot a rock at the figure. The figure tried to catch the rock but the moron's split decision was a mistake the rock came at a great speed injuring his hand. The second rock hit his bow so hard that he broke it in two and the third hit him right in between the eyes surely killing the archer.

A kexing earthbender had shot both arms upward at an angle pulling two stalagmites out of the ground impaling two members of the Hei Shichang. The ambush was successful in slowing down the company of daofei but were quickly overwhelmed. Ying Xiao dropped to the ground knees first to crash down and cause a small quake forcing his enemies to stagger off balance giving his men a chance to kill the kexings.

A man with dual hook swords charged at Baotu while he was distracted Ying Xiao shouted at Baotu, "Baotu, watch out on your left!" Baotu had kicked a man in the chest getting him away from Baotu so that he could turn his attention to the man with a hook sword. The hook swordsman swung one of his swords at Baotu who ducked under the sword and dug his hand into the surface of the earth shoveling up some dirt and tossing it into the swordsman face blinding him. Baotu formed an earth gauntlet around his right hand uppercutting the swordsman who was still blinded by the dirt. A Hei Shichang axman dug his ax into the swordsman's skull. Before being struck with a throwing knife to the back of his neck killing him.

After the battle had ended they remained with about a good 130 men losing at least twenty men to the ambush from the Mousha Quan assassins. After marching through a couple of streets the sun had already gone down and the night had a full moon in the sky, giving them good lighting but also making them open to another ambush from the Mousha Quan. The kexing xinxian de rou that squealed is first in line of the crowd leading the way to the compound. They finally reach a large set of buildings with apartments behind and around the larger buildings, which must be the Mousha Quan compound.

The kexing ran up a few steps signaling them that the coast was clear all of a sudden, a whistling sound was heard in the distance and an explosion that caught everyone off guard. Baotu and Ying Xiao running behind cover from whatever it was. Right where the xinxian de rou of the Mousha Quan stood was only a black splotch of soot, he was vaporized by a bomb they thought. They had known they were coming, there's no way there were any survivors from the ambush..maybe a scout was watching from a distance and he had reported back to Shan-Yu because he was now definitely prepared.

A tall elderly man stood from out of the shadows of a darkened alley with two men each on his left and right sides. One of the men takes out a small blowhorn and blows on it to signal an attack from enemy daofei. Reinforcements reveal themselves to the Dixia and Hei Shichang gangs, a squadron of Mousha Quan assassins all thirsty for armadillo lion and ostrich horse meat. Dufan and Qian Zei charge forward both slamming their fists onto the ground, large waves of earth rippling across the ground. Bricks that decorated the road pavement were flying off in different directions. Ground assassins were knocking off their feet and the ones on the roofs had dropped like death from above on Dufan and Qian Zei. The others charged all in getting ready for battle. Battle commenced when weapons and earth contacted with each other. arrows are flying back and forth and roaring of men is echoing throughout the area. No guards are around the security right now is on the upper Middle Ring and the entirety of the Upper Ring, lawlessness can occur at any moment in the guardless Lower Ring.

An earthbender from the Hei Shichang had removed the bricks from the paved road and began launching them at the archers on the roofs. Some hitting their targets and others missing and flying right past them. A horn is blown off in the distance again Baotu and Ying Xiao bend a dome of earth around the both of them. Benders from Dixia and Hei Shichang sink into the earth. Another blast of combustible fire hits the battleground, men are jumping out of the way, others are vaporized. The benders emerge from the ground encased in rock armor, a barrage of arrows rain from the skies archers of the Mousha Quan released a volley of arrows. Some non-benders raise their shields, the luckier ones are shielded by earth walls from benders and the not so lucky ones are struck with arrows, some dying from the arrows puncturing their bodies others live as the arrows do not penetrate their armor. Another blast goes overhead of some men exploding and collapsing a nearby house catching it on fire.

Ying Xiao and Baotu stood back to back inside the dome waiting then Baotu opened up first by punching pieces of the dome out. Ying Xiao followed behind doing the very same, the larger slabs of the dome striking the unsuspected men that weren't paying attention to the dome the entire time. Another blast came and hit the dome, scorch marks on the dome crumbled a bit of it. Ying Xiao rolled out of the dome in earth armor using the same earth from the dome. Half of it gone while the other half was hit again crumbling, Qian Zei jerks his head over to the pile of rubble gasps running over to Baotu. Baotu emerges from the rubble in rock armor as well, another blast blocked by Baotu's armor he stands over Qian Zei covering him from the blast. Small boulders are sent flying into the alley another blast disintegrates the boulders.

Baotu flings his gauntlets into the dark pathway hoping to hit whatever is causing the blast, he had hit two earthbenders that stood near Shan-Yu. He inhaled again and launched another blast out of his third eye. A throwing star flew towards Shan-Yu, an earth wall had risen emerged from the ground to block it. The two earthbenders that had remained had both kicked the wall to send it sliding in one direction. Baotu had suggested to Ying Xiao, "I think you should go on ahead with some men and look for Shan-Yu and his muzhis we'll deal with the assassins and the bomb guy out here." Ying Xiao nodded in agreement to the suggestion and signaled a few men to join him they had ran inside the larger compound building.

Qian Zei stomps with his right foot and begins making oval shaped movement up with his arms raising pillars of the ground at great speed fatally hitting Mousha Quan members either in the chest or in the face killing them. Dufan shifts into the He Bo stance, he balanced himself on one leg while he had the other resting across the front side of his waist. Extending and then sliding the resting leg across the ground the form of the ground near him loosened up from hard earth to loose sand. He formed a large hole that several Mousha Quan men had fallen into he quickly shut the hole up and began to make stiff arm movements. The crunching and breaking sounds of bones and blood-curdling screams were muffled by the layer of earth on top of the hole. Dufan had reopened the torturous mass grave again to find the men he had just killed mangled with bones sticking out of the flesh and shattered skulls. He sealed up the hole again, loosening up some earth near the hole he hardened the sand into stalactites and began throwing them at assassins above ground.

Meanwhile, within the Mousha Quan compound, Ying Xiao, his left muzhi and two men ran through the various halls, women shrieking as they killed more of the kexing men. They run into a study room where a man and a child are sitting down watching the fire while the noises of battle and dying men are ringing on the walls. The walls are hit by something because it had made the walls around the study room shake and release some dust. The boy was resting his head on his father's shoulder as his father sat there comforting him.

A woman hits Ying Xiao in the back of the head with a wooden kitchen utensil, one of the men with him grabs her by the throat and slams her against a wall. Holding a tight grip around her throat he smirks at her while she struggles to breathe. With his other hand, he places his palm on the flat wall shackling her feet and legs to it. He had let go of her throat allowing her to breathe and choke on her tears she was sobbing. Ying Xiao's other man had gagged her mouth a strip of earth bent around her head.

The boy snapped out of the comfort and yelled, "Mommy!" He scurried over to the woman shackled to the wall, the man sitting on the bench was one of Shan-Yu's muzhis he had sighed, "I knew this day would come..you got me.." Ying Xiao stood in Sanjiaoxing stance, he stood pigeon-toed, knees touching each other, one arm out in front of him and the other close to heart both hands balled into fists ready for anything. The muzhi had gotten off the bench low kicking the bench and switching into the Ma Bo stance. Ying Xiao had quickly dug his right foot toes into the dirt rising a small mound of earth up to set the bench in an up motion, it had flown into the ceiling snapping in two and dropping back down damaging the wood floorboards.

Ying Xiao had noticed the bookshelves were made of stone and not wood he had used them to his advantage dodging slabs of earth left and right his men had run up ahead when they noticed he could handle the muzhi.

The boy runs at Ying Xiao who punts the kid back, his father now bends the stairs leading up into another room and flings it at Ying Xiao. Falling dodging the staircase that flew in his direction kneeled with his back laying on the ground he swerved back up still on his knees he began to jab at the ground quickly shifting the earth causing small waves to form and stagger the muzhi. Ying Xiao stood from his spot and windmilled his arms in front of him the stone bookcases detached from the walls and crashed into the muzhi. Grabbing a blade that was decorated on the shelf above the fireplace he slowly footslogged now that the floor of the study room was uneven over to the injured muzhi under the bookshelves and jammed the blade into his exposed neck dispatching him.

The boy's bawled out tears while being powerless witnessing his father being murdered, one of the men had returned to check up on Ying Xiao, a xinxian de rou, while the other two men had continued to sweep the compound. Some of the women toughened up and attacked the Hei Shichang gangsters they had no choice but to defend themselves killing them too. Ying Xiao snapped his fingers and pointed to the child, the thug had nodded to his orders signaled by his fanzui and grabbed the same sword whacking the boy with its hilt knocking him out unconscious the woman still wailing under the gag. Ying Xiao had ripped it off her face, she attempted to bite him but failed.

She spat at him he sighed closing his eyes while placing one hand on her neck and the other on her forehead he grunted and quickly but surely snapped her neck while she tried to struggle out of his grip. Suddenly she had stopped moving, exhaling one long final time. Ying Xiao had focused on the spot where the staircase once rested on, inhaling and concentrating earth shot out from underneath the floorboards breaking through he focused on shaping the stairs the best he could before his xinxian de rou and he use the newly formed stairs up to meet with the others.

At the same time, Shan-Yu reveals himself and walks out of the dark alley staring at Baotu, he inhales again small pops are heard Baotu gasps when the secret was out a stream of psychic fire is propelling towards him. One of his men shoots earth gloves at Baotu grasping his clothes and pulling him away from the blast while another sacrifices himself and jumps taking the hit and blowing up. He runs over to Qian Zei panting for air as he was near death in a matter of seconds if quick decisive moves weren't made he'd be dead right now.

"He's shooting fire out of his mind!" shouted Baotu at Qian Zei, who glances at Shan-Yu who continued to lumber forward and blast at his enemies cackling.

"Baotu and Ying Xiao you will rue the day when you and your men assault my compound!" he cackled continuing his floundered steps into the fighting slowly raises his arms up and out. Using his body language to tell everyone that he is untouchable.

"Earthbending is for the weak! You have never faced a bender like me!" he stated, inhaling and shooting another blast at some men over in the corner fighting killing them and his men. Baotu angered had ripped a large wall off a building and with the help of his muzhis he threw the wall at Shan-Yu. A ray of fire shot out with a bang and the wall crumbled to a smoking pile of rubble. Qian Zei turned his attention at the puzzled look on Baotu's face, "How is firebending with his mind?" he inquired.

"He's part of a small population of firebenders in the world who can firebend from their third eye, some are born like this others are spiritual enough to have unlocked their third eye and can shoot rays of combustible flames that cause explosions. He's a combustionbender!" Qian Zei explains. Boulders are coming in and Shan-Yu continues to blow them up, hysterically cackling. The word 'combustionbender' rung in Baotu's mind a flashback triggered, he was several years younger he remembered himself as a boy listening to his father's stories. His father sat down next to him on a bench near the training grounds of the Dixia headquarters, while men were training some earthbending others with wooden weapons.

"Baotu, did I ever tell you about the time I faced a bender from the Nensho tribe?" he looked at his son while questioning him.

"No, who are they?" Baotu asked.

"The Nensho tribe resided in the Fire Nation, apparently they were around the during the time of the first Fire Lord who united the Fire islands together into one nation. Many of the different tribes that called the islands their homes were unique in their way some used their gift differently than others. The Nensho tribe was notoriously hired by the other warlords as mercenaries because they could lay waste to twenty men in a matter seconds and were completely unstoppable," he responded.

"Wow having that kind of power is limitless but going against a Nensho tribesman would be terrifying," Baotu mentioned to his father.

"While they were quite common back thousands of years ago, now they're rare. Some are born with the ability to bend from their minds others have to go through rigorous mental exercises to master discipline and unlock their third eye chakra to do so," he replied.

"Why are you telling me this, father?" Baotu wondered.

"I'm telling you this because maybe someday this advice will save your life, the greatest weakness to a combustionbender is to block-" his father divulged, he couldn't remember the rest of it because the explosions and booms were too loud it had snapped him back into reality.

"I don't recall their weakness, he's a combustionbender!" avowed Baotu. Baotu knew they were now definitely screwed but many of the Mousha Quan's assassins have fallen, Ying Xiao was still in the compound. Baotu wasn't sure if Ying Xiao killed the muzhis or if the muzhis overpowered Ying Xiao, his left muzhi and the other two men who followed behind to sweep the compound. They can't retreat now or else they would look and be branded as cowards and he couldn't have that, the assault would be for naught, so many men who believed in Baotu and Ying Xiao have died for them.

Miraculously Ying Xiao and his muzhi and one other man had come into view and out of the compound Dufan counted three of them, four had entered but they walked out with one less brother. They ran behind the corner where Dufan had signaled them to run to, arriving shortly Baotu had relayed all the information on Ying Xiao.

"I know how to defeat Shan-Yu, Qian Zei I need your help since Baotu's has told me years ago that you're precise at it. We'll distract Shan-Yu, all you have to do is shoot his third eye tattoo, it will block the chi flowing to his mind chakra. Greatly weakening him forcing him to firebend with his limbs. If we're lucky he's most likely unskilled in traditional firebending," Ying Xiao disclosed to Qian Zei and everyone around them.

Baotu, Ying Xiao, Shady's left muzhi, and the xinxian de rou followed leading a distraction while Qian Zei could find a good position to shoot pebbles at Shan-Yu. Along with the xinxian de rou, Shady's left muzhi began to rise pillars and sink them with force to cause tremors. Shan-Yu had paid attention to them and began to quickly shoot rays of fire at them. Dodging and ducking they had both split up he then caught on seeing Ying Xiao and Baotu skulked around the battle he shot a ray at them too. Baotu reacted quickly and bent himself a sphere of rock protecting him while Ying Xiao submerged into the ground, Baotu began to roll himself toward Shan-Yu, who missed a few blasts trying to kill Baotu inside the orb of earth. A good hard swing bent a ramp for him and he rolled up the ramp and into the air aiming at Shan-Yu. The ray of fire this time was barely absorbed by the orb slightly cracking Baotu made the split-second move to spring up out of the orb and uppercut Shan-Yu with an earthen gauntlet knocking him off his feet and sending him flying a couple feet away from where he stood.

He winced in pain, he grinned and chuckle rising back onto his feet this was enough time Qian Zei carefully lined up his shot and pointed it exactly at the third eye tattoo. Ying Xiao had emerged from the ground using his rock armor to absorb another ray of fire from Shan-Yu saving Baotu who had covered his head from the blast preparing for his death. The waves of the blast sent both Shan-Yu and Ying Xiao falling back a few feet. Shan-Yu coughing up some blood he quickly examined himself to find the source, he was just beaten and bruised at this point.

Baotu sprinted toward Ying Xiao's unconscious body, the armor receiving the blast was crumbling and was cooked. Smoke was emanating from the armor, Baotu earthbended the cuirass piece off Ying Xiao. Shan-Yu saw the window of opportunity he could kill both of them right now, he inhaled meanwhile Qian Zei blinked and exhaled shooting the pebble-sized rock. Not a sound was heard as it silently rode through the air it shattered into dust on Shan-Yu's forehead he howled in pain. Shaking off the pain the best he could he exhaled, conjuring a potent blast but instead of directly going to Baotu and Shady it blew up in front of him. Everyone around them had seen the blast devour Shan-Yu, while to him time had stopped the burning energetic sparks backfired at him slowly eating away at his face. He was gone, nothing but a smoldering scorch mark, it was over. The remaining men scattered in different directions when they had seen their leader had killed himself, the Dixia and Hei Shichang had chased those who were fleeing killing most of them.

Ying Xiao's muzhis had ran over to him tending to his wounds as best they could he was still unconscious. They and a few others picked up Shady and escorted him back to their hideout hopefully on the way they could steal a wagon to make the transportation easier.

"Please make sure Ying will make a full recovery," Baotu said.

"We will do everything we can," Ying's right muzhi assured him, Qian Zei had returned and was swiftly surrounded and cheered on by his peers along with Baotu, they were victorious because of Qian Zei's astounding aim.

In the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, an immense crowd of Earth Kingdom citizens attended the coronation of the new Earth King. Qiang Zhen knelt before the Earth sages who were announcing the coronation. His eyes were closed while he thought of the memories he had with his grandfather, tears streaming from his eyes.

"The great 41st Earth King of the Qiangda dynasty, Ta Po who ended the Thirty Year War with the help of Avatar Ku Tei, now passed. Father of Chung-Po, now passed, father of Song-Li, father-in-law of Ting and Mang, grandfather of Shin-su, now passed. Grandfather of Baotong, grandfather of Qiang Zhen," the earth sage praised two other sages grabbed the crown of the Earth King that rested on a pillow held by Guwen who stood proudly. The crown was given to the main earth sage, he spoke further while hovering it over Qiang Zhen's head.

"As part of your last wishes, you'll be succeeded by your grandson!" he shouted raising the crown to the sky for those are near to see. He gently placed it on Qiang Zhen's head still crying he wiped the tears from his eyes he smiled looking up into the night sky knowing that his father and grandfather were both smiling at him from the Spirit World.

"All hail the forty-second Earth King Qiang Zhen of the Qiangda dynasty! Long live the Earth King!" he yelled, the crowd roared then in silence had bowed before their new Earth King. Lifting his left arm he signaled his people to rise. He soaked in the moment and let out a small tear before wiping it, his dream had come true he was the new Earth King succeeding his grandfather. Now he would do his grandfather proud by maintaining order just like Ta Po did when he ruled.


	13. 1-14: Xi Tong Village

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 14: Xi Tong Village**

The somnolent autumn sky was hues of salmon pink, lavender, and magenta, the sun was rising on the eastern side carrying a gentle breeze. The very last of the leaves that remained on any trees within a thousand-mile radius were stained red with a tinge of orange left behind. Piles of dead leaves that had fallen from the branches were circled around each tree as more leaves fell they were shifted around into the piles by the wind that carried them around each and every day.

Rong Yan sat in Jippo's saddle crossed-legged studying the map of the Earth Kingdom, they were a few miles from a small town that Yong Ten planned on stopping by before arriving at their final stop the Southern Air Temple also known as the Jongmu Air Temple named after the mountain range it was nestled in. Yong Ten yawned with heavy eyes, he was woken up by Rong Yan since they normally do rounds of steering Jippo when they plan long trips. They had been flying for a few hours now Yong Ten felt like it was time to give Jippo a break. Yong Ten snapped the reins on Jippo gesturing to his sky bison to land. Rong Yan rolled up the map and tucked it into his satchel of supplies. Jippo roared, the villagers wearing green and teal clothing gazed up to see a sky bison flying in the sky looking in awe as a pretty big shadow surpassed over their heads. Peering below Jippo to see the village down under Yong Ten steered Jippo and landed near the stables. Yong Ten yawned once more before standing on Jippo's head and stretching letting out a groan scratching his butt and hopping off Jippo, while Rong Yan slid off Jippo's flat tail.

The city gates just a few yards from the stables, Rong Yan could see a busy village with people wandering around and children playing with toys or with each other running around squealing. Yong Ten approaches an old man wearing a seaweed green tunic wrinkled and stained with who knows what, he wore juniper green slacks and stitched cedar clog. A white tuft under his chin, green eyes and a white with strands of grey queue with a braid reaching the middle of his back.

"Fifty silvers for the day, you can put him over in that pen," said the stable hand pointing at the large pen with two bales of hay. Yong Ten nodded the stablehand attempting to make more conversation with the old airbender asked, "What brings an airbender to these parts? Stopping by before heading to the Jongmu Air Temple I presume?"

"Precisely, I'm escorting my apprentice to the air temple to introduce him to the council of elders and teach him airbending. Would you like to meet him?" Yong Ten suggested glancing back at Rong Yan with his right arm pointing at a tall Fire Nation boy in a tunic and spaulders colored fire red, trousers, and boots of a crimson color, he wore a red zuowei hat which was two main parts the cylinder cap and the head cloth, which were accented with crimson, a small yellow calcite adorned on the front side the hat and a yellow jeongja at the top of the zuowei cap.

The stablehand took one peep at the man and squeal he stumbled because he couldn't contain his excitement he had recognized the teenager and dropped to his knees kowtowing the Avatar. Rong Yan found the stablehand's reaction pretty funny that he chuckled, picking at his ear with pinky and wiping whatever he found on Jippo's fur. He stood up grabbing a broom and began to sweep the floor then lead Yong Ten to the pens. Rong Yan turns around taking the first few steps into the wall-less settlement. A bunch of smaller homes made of white brick stones cut into asymmetrical shapes while the base foundation bricks were shaped symmetrical to keep a rectangular shape. The roofs were decorated with green stones covering the wooden arch from weather damage. Some homes had rice paper windows while others like shacks did not have any. He was more interested in the bazaar of the town, the village was named after the founder of the settlement. In the middle of the marketplace stood the statue of Avatar Xi Tong the founder of the village. The statue was carved out of mass amount of verdite, at the bottom of the statue was the name of the artist carved on it.

The statue was about ten feet tall, the man carved into the greenish mineral had a strong jawline, short hair, a small scruffy beard on his head he wore a hair band called a sangtuwan holding his small top knot a small earth kingdom insignia was knitted into the hairband. A small pin held the sangtuwan in place, he wore a tunic and trousers and also used fine leather boots. The tunic had earth kingdom insignias as the pattern, in a vertical line three on the left and three on the right. Rong Yan walked up to the statue as if hearing whispering coming from it he stood staring into the eyes of the statue. The eyes of the statue suddenly sparkled and he was taken aback and a little startled gasping. There was no writing other than the signature of the sculptor on the bottom of it. He muttered the name to himself, "Avatar Xi Tong."

Behind the statue of Xi Tong stood a walled estate on the doors was the painting of an albatross crane. The front wall had a plaque hanging with a summary of the estate written in the Earth Kingdom language, he walked up to the plaque and began to read it: "Here lies the estate of the Tong family, in 1102 BG, Avatar Xi Tong with the help of his friends had built this estate as a summer home where Xi and his family spent their summers while Regent Lord Baojun ran the eastern province. In his later years, he stepped down from the throne and spent his last days here. In the next few years after 1102 BG, travelers had come to build their houses here surrounding the Tong family estate, forming the village and naming it after the Avatar who lived here."

Inside the manor of his past life was a small building that housed the museum of Avatar Xi Tong, it was the only part of the estate lands that were open to the public the rest of the property was privately owned by the Tong family. His twin daughters had opened up the museum after his namesake. They held tours that took them around the path and presented the tourists of the manor from a distance and led them to the museum. Yong Ten met up with Rong Yan, and a group of tourists were lining up at the doors. A tour guide had opened the gates of the Tong estate and began collection of paying fees to enter the tour of the museum. Yong Ten and Rong Yan had walked up to the man and had paid their fees to be a part of the tour.

Once inside they had seen trees that dotted the property, lush vegetation and a gargantuan home over yonder. The home's exterior was painted yellow, the accents were a golden yellow hue, the guards who patrol around wore surcoats over their chainmail armor. The insignia of the Tong family was nestled on the tabard an albatross crane.

"The crest of the Tong family has an albatross crane on it which symbolizes the spirits' creation, innocence, justice, and longevity. Things that Avatar Xi valued, he was a spiritual man, he valued family, innocence, and justice and lived a long life," the tour guide began. He leads the tour group a few more steps before five Tong family guards arrived and choreographed some formations before the men left.

"These men are guards of the Tong family, once supervised by Xi's childhood friend a non-bender named Zhang Wei. Zhang Wei trained Avatar Xi in hand to hand combat if he was ever chi blocked," he said pointing towards the house again he mentioned, "Avatar Xi's descendants reside here as we speak. Governor Jie Tong governs the now renamed Tong district of the Ba Sing Se territory. He married a woman named Jing, who is the daughter of a nobleman/businessman in the Upper Ring. Their daughter Yan Tong recently married a nobleman, while their last two children Wei and Min Tong still live with them."

"The Tong family dates back to the time of the 35th Earth King Zhuanxu of the Tong dynasty who ruled the Ba Sing Se territory until his death. He was succeeded by his son the 36th Earth King Ku of the Tong Dynasty, and he too was succeeded by his only son the 37th Earth King Xi of the Tong dynasty also known as the Avatar. The family resided in the Earth King's palace up until Xi stepped down and appointed Baojun as regent lord until Avanindra Qiangda was of age. Here is where Bao and Bo spent their summers when Xi died Hua remained until Bo's children moved in and this estate was given to Tong family members throughout generations until Jie received it," he recalled.

"Would you look at that, my past life was an Earth King and a nobleman, Yong Ten," Rong Yan boasted.

"Then he turned in a goofy kid," Yong Ten responded chuckling raining down on Rong Yan's parade.

The tour guide gestured everyone in the crowd to follow him to the right where the museum doors were opened by a doorman who stood in position and bowed to the crowd. Everyone had walked inside the big wooden building, inside were relics of the Tong family and relics that Xi used during his life.

They walked towards the first relic that belongs to Xi, in front of them was his sangtuwan and the pin in the inside of the hairband. "This is the sangtuwan and pin that Avatar Xi wore on his head, he styled his hair into a short topknot. The sangtuwan and the pin are both made of pure gold, if you look at the design of the band it is the insignia of the Ba Sing Se territory, inside of the band is written a small message from his father. Which says, 'Happy birthday my son, you are the joy in my life, you are innocent and fair and I know someday you will make a great Earth King.'; he was gifted this hairband on his twelfth birthday," the tour guide stated.

The crowd was led to a valet-stand that displayed Xi Tong's corn yellow tunic with medallion gold accents with three vertical Earth Kingdom insignias on both the left and right side of the front of the tunic. His trousers were also corn yellow color and his fine leather boots were more of a clay brown color. "The clothing on display is the original outfit Avatar Xi wore during his adult and elderly life. It is theorized that these pieces of Xi Tong's outfit were to be worn by the current Avatar they would be considered the medium to allow the Avatar access to commune with Avatar Xi Tong," the tour guide claimed. They walked to the next stand which held on a pillow a replica of the Earth King's crown and right next to it on the right was another valet-stand that held golden robes on display, "This is the replica of the Earth King's crown worn by Zhuanxu, Ku and Xi of the Tong Dynasty, the crown here is different in design than the one that our Earth King Qiang Zhen currently wears. The next stand here is holding his royal robes on display, made entirely of expensive silk materials dyed in gold pigments," the tour guide continued.

They were then led into a walk-in wardrobe that belonged to the Tong family, inside where various robes, kirtles, dresses, and chitons worn by the various descendants of the Tong family. Shoes were strewn about on display, headbands, headpieces and headdresses like fengguan were on display as well. In the next room were weapons that were used by the descendants of the Tong family, some were in the military and one of them was a general. Yong Ten followed the group while Rong Yan stayed behind to look at Xi's clothing on display. He looked side to side see if anyone was watching him. He examined the clothing further and gently grabbed the clothes, for a few seconds nothing happened then suddenly he blacks out. He receives a flashback, it's Xi Tong in the Avatar State triggered by anger his surroundings are the Earth King's palace inside Ba Sing Se. The royal guards were terrified and had run away but one man stood his ground a much older man in his seventies stood his ground. He wore the outfit of an eastern military general he too was angered by Xi Tong.

At the same time, while he was in this deep state he was suddenly interrupted by the tour guide who yelled at him, "Hey kid! No touching the things on display! Guards!"

Jolted from the deep state he was in the man ran up to him and smacked his hand he claimed, "I apologize but I was given a vision into that past of Xi Tong in the Avatar State."

"Yeah and I got a vision that I should kick you out!" he quipped, the crowd cheered Yong Ten intervened during the confrontation. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"This kid was clutching onto Xi Tong's tunic putting his dirty hands on it!" the tour guide addressed. Rong Yan looked down at Yong Ten and spoke, "I thought about his theory about how Xi's clothes could be used as a medium to communicate my past life. I tried it out just by gently grabbing it and received a vision of Avatar Xi Tong in the Avatar State in anger, he's in the palace and was looking down at an earthbender who held a scepter in his hand. I witnessed their conversation," Rong Yan explained to Yong Ten. The tour guide was within earshot and heard the impossible claim the kid young man was making. He was insouciant to the claims, "That is preposterous, Avatar Xi Tong died hundreds of years ago, you couldn't possibly witness those events," he interjected.

"Regent Lord Baojun refused to step down, his tyrannical behavior was caught on by Avatar Xi, and he had also kicked out Xi's mother out of the palace. Xi died at the age of 93, and he knew how to bend the energy inside himself," he reasoned with the tour guide.

"Right you had to read that inside a book before coming here. Nice try, kid," the tour guide disagreed.

"How did Xi Tong learn to bend the energy inside himself then?" he questioned Rong Yan, "A lion turtle summoned him and he meditated and spoke to his past lives Avatar Arrluk had no idea where he was but Avatar Mun Jin identified the environment and told Avatar Xi Tong that he was on the back of a lion turtle and suggested that he find the head so he may speak to the lion turtle. He didn't kill Baojun, he removed Baojun's ability to earthbend and years later, Baojun killed himself he didn't die of illness," Rong Yan stated.

The crowd remained nonchalant while the tour guide was flabbergasted, "How did you know those were the exact names of the past lives of Xi Tong? No, Baojun, died of illness not suicide," he inquired.

"Because I'm Avatar, this is my first time meeting Xi Tong but when I grasped the clothing instantly knew everything that happened in my past life. Baojun's cause of death was suicide," Rong Yan assured the chaperon.

Yong Ten had added to the conversation, "If I may interrupt your argument with my student, I'd like to add to his claim that it is indeed a fact. This is Avatar Rong Yan, the Fire Nation born Avatar after Avatar Ku Tei of the Earth Kingdom. I planned to make a visit here so that he could learn more about his past lives. The Avatar is a curious one, so on my behalf of the Avatar I apologize and if you want us to leave we will."

Everyone gasped in shock and awe that they stood in the presence of the Avatar, the guide looked at them both and made the decision, "Your apology is accepted, I'd like to offer you two something after the tour is over. If you don't mind."

Meanwhile, somewhere within the Ba Sing Se territory, the sounds of plat plats are being heard as the ostrich horse's feet rush through the land Senlin is riding while slouched wearing a straw hat to cover his head from the sun, heading northwest out of the territory. He was in the state of Chu but near the border between the two territories of the Earth Kingdom. Once he reaches Omashu territory he'll be a free man, and no longer have to watch his back as much. Although at this point he has grown accustomed to doing so. A week ago, he had received a map of a location by an arctic hare owl which had a special lightweight case strapped to the abdomen of the bird. The map had indicated the location of Admiral Palartok's camp within the Taku district which was the border district of the Omashu territory.

The Earth Kingdom had been in a prolonged cold civil war that has not ended in thousands of years. At this point in history, they didn't hate each other enough to attack each other. Nerves have been pinched during the previous war while the two territories united, but the previous Earth King did not see fit to put his men into another war. Districts over the years have shifted politically and sometimes were taken by the invading territory. Small skirmishes have ended in a matter of days between border states but nothing too major to report about. Criminals who were wanted on one side could live a free life on the other side unless they were deemed too dangerous and were often wanted by both territories.

The states of Taku and Chu have been quite peaceful for the past twenty-nine years since the end of the Thirty Year War that ravaged the states and those surrounding them. Peaceful relations have gone between both although they can't get the other state to agree on supporting the opposite king. But remain neutral on attacking each other any time soon. Only bordering states had checkpoints it's how both territories kept things under control during times or unrest or when identifying criminals.

He had reached the border checkpoint guarded by several troops from the Chu district. The banners that were displayed had the Ba Sing Se insignia painted on them the flag was a light green color. The men wore dark green plate armor with banana yellow accents, they had a jeong on the top of their helmets made of pure gold and the light green tuft of faux fur coming out of it. Some stood in a formal stance watching for trouble others strolled around on ostrich horses. The roofs of the checkpoints stood archers.

"Identification papers, please," the approaching captain requested to Senlin sticking out his hand. Senlin reached into his pocket handing his identification documents to the military captain, Senlin focused on eyeing the captain and tried his best to remain nonchalant. Still reading the documents the man asks him, "Where are you coming from? And do you have any business you have in the Omashu territory?"

"State of Gansu and I'm visiting my brother Tien in Taku city, sir," Senlin lied taking the documents back from the military captain who nods in approval and gestures him to continue past the checkpoint. "Gansu's a week's trip from here, I hope you're making frequent breaks. You're free to go, enjoy Taku city," the man comments.

Senlin snaps the reins on his ostrich horse replying with a squawk it sprints down the checkpoint and into the state of Taku. He to stop another checkpoint from the other side which had Omashu military from the state of Taku stationed he had to go through the process again before being let go further into the province. A few hours later, he reaches a small camp bringing his ostrich horse to a stop he takes a large chug of his waterskin and hops off the ostrich horse. The camp was medium-sized it housed dark blue eleven tents a few had holes on them others were repairs with patches, five on each side, straight down the middle was a larger dark blue tent with the Northern Water Tribe insignia on it. A campfire had been recently put out the smoldering coals releasing a tinge of smoke into the air before dissipating into the autumn winds. There were pikes with the heads of recently slain animals to intimidate bandits and the like. A sign outside written in blood warned intruders to stay away in the Earth Kingdom tongue. Senlin had known he finally reached Palartok's camp.

This camp was important to him because it was the platoon led by his old friend Palartok a former admiral of the Northern Water Tribe during the Thirty Year War, this platoon of about 35 veterans. One man walked out of his tent and had turned his head to look at who was approaching their camp the man had recognized the older man in Earth Kingdom clothing to be Senlin.

"Hey guys, Senlin's here!" he cheered on, some voices from inside other tents repeated the name in a questionable tone. Other men had opened the flaps of their tents peeping outside to see the stranger. No strangers to reunions they walked and crawled out of their tents pacing toward Senlin surrounding him giving handshakes, hugs, and smiles.

Admiral Palartok as he was known to the Northern rebels was sort of a tall man standing over six feet tall although shorter than Senlin by a few inches he was of average weight but his body had been toned due to a strict diet he had been following for years. His calves were large indicating he ran very often, his arms were pretty sizable as well, he was fit for a man in his late 40s. He had a diamond-shaped face, angular jaw and high cheekbones with a laugh line wrinkles and forehead wrinkles. His skin was a light coffee brown tone, his hair was midnight black with a few strands of grayed hair, his eyes were an indigo blue color. He wore light clothing it was only the autumn season there was no reason to wear fur coats here in the western part of the Earth Kingdom, they had a few months before the air would drop in temperature and a chill will set in requiring you to wear a fur coat. The warmest nights during the winter are in Sand Tribe districts of the Ba Sing Se territory. Navy and indigo blues matched together created his outfit, his tunic and slacks used these colors, he wore white hand wraps and his arctic penguin seal blubber boots were a berry blue color dark with a tinge of purple but still blue.

Senlin had jerked his head up gazing at his old friend swaggered over to him with every step once they were face to face they had a staredown before breaking it to a chortle between the two and hugged it out. Palartok had led Senlin into his tent which was the largest of the camp of course, and the men returned to what they had been tending to before Senlin had arrived. One of them had begun to start a fire to cook himself a fish he caught earlier.

He set his bowl of seaweed soup of the table where the map laid upon aside, running his hands flat across the map to iron out any wrinkles on the map-making sure not to ruin it with a crease. Palartok gestured Senlin to sit down across from him, "I'm glad you received a copy of our map with the location of my camp," Palartok began.

"How did you know I escaped?" Senlin questioned him with a confused expression on his face.

"News gets around, general. I tracked you to the little village outside of Ba Sing Se in the Pingyao district..," Palartok said before being interrupted, "Yeah and you're rebels attacked the town, which by the way I had to defend to save those people," Senlin interrupted.

"They were deserters I hope the Pingyao militia killed them, good riddance," Palartok spoke.

"I sent a scout to report your location to me, I'm glad they led you toward this direction. The arctic hare owl belonged to those deserters, it'll suit us well," Palartok added while grabbing his a wooden bowl and waterbending a global of the stew into the bowl and handing it to Senlin. Senlin grabbed the bowl of stew and was then handed a wooden spoon to dig in thanking Palartok for the meal, "Thanks."

"My scouts have tracked the Avatar to the city of Taku here in state of Taku, he put up quite the show. They angered him and he killed the squad that attacked Taku, my scout being the only one who didn't get involved watched the whole thing. After that they fled, trail runs cold," Palartok reported.

"They? Who else is traveling with the Ava-" asked Senlin before being interrupted a young warrior opened the flap to Palartok's tent saluting both Palartok and Senlin.

"The scouting party has returned, Admiral a new sighting of the Avatar, he's been seen in the province of West Jurong heading southwest. We believe he's traveling with an Air Nomad, we believe they're heading toward the state of Tong," the scout stated before being gestured to leave the tent so that Palartok and Senlin can discuss alone.

"Tong, eh? It'll take us a fortnight to reach Tong. He mentioned that the Avatar is traveling with an Air Nomad I'm guessing they're making a pit stop in Hou Tian before heading off to the Southern Air Temple," Senlin guessed looking at Palartok.

"No time for talk I'm going to tell the men to break camp we're heading out for Tong this afternoon," Palartok said.

Senlin was concerned about the military checkpoints he asked Palartok, "What about the checkpoints on the border states?"

"There are no checkpoints in Omashu territory, they're pretending there is no war that's why this is free man's land. Only checkpoints are on the territory border states," Palartok replied, then reciprocated with a question, "You mean there are more checkpoints within Ba Sing Se lands?"

"Aye. Every state has four checkpoints that I'm aware of, recently built by Ta Po before I killed him," Senlin answered.

"I'm sending the arctic hare owl with a message to the lieutenant who's holding his men over in the province of Anlu. They're only about a hundred miles from the capital city of Baoding, apparently, they took a small village and have been occupying it for about a month. You know how Arluq is," Palartok said. Senlin remembering about the short stocky warrior from back in the days chuckling about him.

"He doesn't like loose ends, what he do? Have them kill each other?" chuckled Senlin.

"No, but he ordered his men to do it. No escapees means no soldiers coming to reclaim the village. We have to remain hidden if we want the insurrection to be successful," stated Palartok.

"How many squads are hiding here in the Omashu territory?" asked Senlin.

"About four, you got mine here in Taku, Arluq's in Anlu, we got some in Tanghai and Xu. We had men in the province of Huangpu but haven't heard from them since we started this whole operation. They either deserted or they're dead, Huangpu and Chengdu aren't so safe as we speak they've been having skirmishes back and forth," recalled Palartok.

Palartok exited the tent with Senlin right behind him he announced to the men, "Alright men, time to break camp we're heading to the state of Anlu and meeting up with Lieutenant Arluq. From there we're heading to the Southern Air Temple in the south, we're going to kill the Avatar and no pansy airbenders are going to stop us!"

The men cheered after having their morale boosted, after the man closest to the fire finished his cooked fish he bent water out of his waterskin and whipped it at the fire turning it off. Leaving it smoking once again before Senlin had arrived in camp. After two hours the sun was beginning to set and the men had packed everything. Polar bear dogs carried tents and supplies while the men were trooped in unison heading southwest towards Anlu.

Back in Tong Village, the tour was over and the tour guide approached Rong Yan and Yong Ten, "Now that that's over you had said you were the reincarnation of Avatar Xi Tong. I had sent word to the guard captain to escort the governor over here," said the tour guide.

They stood outside of the museum in front of the fences that separated the tour grounds from the actual estate. Yards over yonder was the lush garden grounds of the estate, a pond was seen to the far southern corner of the estate. A man in lavish robes was being escorted towards Rong Yan and Yong Ten, a guard accompanied them as well. The man looked to be in his early fifties his face was pretty young for someone in his fifties he had looked more like he was in mid-forties. The skincare that nobles had was of an extremely high caliber and the prices were exorbitant.

He wore a white ji pa with the Omashu insignia detailed in gold paint on his head identifying the man to be spiritual, the robes were made of spider snake silk which was an incredibly rare and expensive material since not all spider snakes could produce silk. They were often bred by breeders just in case and only the wealthiest of nobles around the world could afford to buy clothing made of this material. The robes accents that outlined the entirety of the regalia he wore were also painted with real gold pigments. He wore gold rings on his fingers with rare gemstones sitting on the bands. His shoes were made of the very same spider silk. The man was of fair skin, brown eyes, short black hair, and a fu manchu mustache. He met up with Rong Yan and Yong Ten bowing to them and then greeted them, "Salutations Avatar Rong Yan, and Monk Yong Ten I am Governor Jie Tong of the Tong district. One of my employees sent word to me after learning about who you are."

"Again I'd like to apologize on behalf of my student for touching your family relics," Yong Ten apologized, glancing at Rong Yan.

"Apology accepted no worries, I am honored that you would visit our museum, young Avatar," Jie Tong beamed.

"The Novice-Master brought me here to learn more about my past life Xi Tong, he thinks that it is important to learn about my past lives and learn from their decisions and consequences if I ever like to be a great and effective Avatar," Rong Yan broke in.

"Your guide had a theory about clothing or relics once worn by previous Avatars having a sliver of spiritual energy that could allow a current or future Avatar to link with the past life connected to the item," he explained to Jie.

"All those things you had claimed to the guide were actually true, these are stories passed down through generations of our family. To never forget about the notable members who have sacrificed everything for the family name," admitted governor Jie.

"Please I invite you to partake in dinner and rest here for the evening before heading off tomorrow to your next destination," suggested Jie Tong to the both of them.

Yong Ten bowed to Governor Jie Tong and accepted the offer, Rong Yan nodded and bowed to the governor in respect. The guard on the museum side opened the fence gate leading into the actual area of the estate. Governor Jie along with the two guards escorted Rong Yan and Yong Ten down the path to the guest house where they will remain for the night to slumber.

"This is the guest house where you will be staying in, Avatar. I hope it is to your tastes," bubbled governor Jie Tong. "Follow me to my spiritual shrine just behind my manor," he pondered to them, they took a short trip to the shrine. It was a medium-sized rotunda gazebo made of stone foundation and stone supports, the roof was made of wood and stained glass. The windows and slide doors were covered with rice paper. The path leading to the gazebo had octagonal stone steps, Jie Tong had opened the door to the gazebo. It looked bigger inside the stone floor was extremely smooth. The back wall of the gazebo was a mosaic mural it had earthbenders on the display two men on the left, a woman in the center, and one man and a woman on the right. On the sides were stone tablets that had names of Tong ancestors carved into the stone tablets. An incense tray hung overhead clinging from the ceiling an albatross crane statuette sat on the edge of the incense tray. Behind him was a small stone shelf with a supply of incense sticks, and sage.

Surrounding the stone tablets were white wax candles and on the ceiling of the gazebo on a platform rested a large stone statue of an albatross crane. He lightly bowed to the statue and spoke, "I bring guests great albatross crane guardian, I hope you welcome them with warmth and love."

"You may join me in meditation if you'd like, Avatar," suggested Jie Tong gesturing Rong Yan to sit beside him. He grabbed two incense sticks a new one and one that had been burnt half way and lit them with spark rocks. He gently placed the two of them inside the hanging incense tray, Rong Yan had thought about assisting him in lighting the candles, "Governor Tong, allow me to light the candles around the stone tablets for you," implied Rong Yan. Governor Tong nodded in approval Rong Yan had pointed both hands at different candles two fingers out and shot small sparks and at all the candles from his fingertips. Lighting all the candles in a matter of seconds, Yong Ten sat to Rong Yan's left cross-legged and began to meditate as well.

Governor Tong had grabbed a kettle and iron bar he dipped the bar into a mixture he had made that has special properties to assist him in communing with his ancestors for advice. He sprinkled it on Rong Yan then ran the bar around the edge of the kettle producing a sound that hypnotized Rong Yan. He quickly clears his mind, he finds himself floating in pitch black, suddenly in front of him, a large albatross crane hovers slowly flapping its wings. It was a blinding white color, the creature lowered its neck to gesture the Avatar to ride it.

Rong Yan flew over to the albatross crane placing his right palm as he sat down a flash of light had flashed on the creature. "Tang is that you?" he muttered, he thought to himself how did he know the name of the giant albatross crane but then he realized it wasn't him anymore but Avatar Xi Tong recalling his guardian pet. The albatross crane boomed a loud squeaking sound before quickly ascending into the air and soaring toward something. The pitch-black were now clouds and grasslands below. They flew to an imitation of Xi Tong village in the Spirit World, Tang landed near a manor with walls the statue in front of it was of Avatar Xi. The eyes glistened again before fading, the albatross crane grunted before lowering its neck telling Rong Yan to speak with the statue of Xi Tong. Rong Yan slides off the neck of Tang and walks over to the statue of his past life.

Small clouds form as a spirit detaches itself from the statue in front of him stood a shorter man maybe about seven heads tall. He had tan-colored skin, his hair was brown and short and worn in a smaller top-knot held by a golden tenshu guan, which was a larger headpiece sort of like a larger sangtuwan but this one covered his whole head it was kind of like a special coronet. This was not held on display in the museum it had to be buried with Xi Tong. He was known as the last king of the Tong dynasty it would make sense to bury him with the coronet of the Tong Dynasty. It had nine vertical ridges with beads and a golden pin that locked it in place, a small Ba Sing Se insignia carved onto the coronet decorated the front of it. His eyes were a glistening green, he wore a goatee that started at the corners of his lips to the bottom of his chin. Avatar Xi Tong wore a long-sleeved white blouse over the dress shirt was a golden tunic vest with darker golden accents near the shoulders. He wore gauntlets that were cut at the fingers to allow comfort and free flexibility of his fingers, he wore golden trousers and brown leather boots. A golden sash was fastened around the tunic to hold his trousers, the belt buckle was the Ba Sing Se insignia made of pure gold.

Yong Ten had opened his eyes from the meditation, Governor Jie had walked in sipping some tea and was startled by what he had witnessed the eyes of the mural of Avatars were glowing. He had dropped the teacup and saucer on the ground. They crashed and shattered. Yong Ten jerks his head toward Governor Tong. Rong Yan's eyes were glowing he was in the Spirit World, likely communicating with one of the Avatars on the mural.

"You. I know you," said Rong Yan pointing at the man before him.

"Yes, young Avatar, I am Avatar Xi Tong, when you made contact with my clothing you called me here," Avatar Xi Tong introduced himself.

"No one believed me about the vision you gave me, how you defeated that regent lord, they didn't even know his name. But somehow I knew," Rong Yan broke in commenting to his past life.

"Future lives are severed from the knowledge that previous lives have experienced, only through the Avatar spirit when we connect with our past lives do we unlock the knowledge. Past lives can share their knowledge of a bending style to a future life but a new Avatar must experience discipline, failure, success, and train for years to be a true master of the four elements," disclosed Avatar Xi.

"It's not easy being the Avatar is it?" Rong Yan asked Xi.

"No, young Avatar it is not, my life was very difficult for me. I was born into a royal family, the Tong dynasty ruled during my time. My father Ku was the 36th Earth King, I was to be the heir to the throne in Ba Sing Se. My father believed that my responsibility of the Avatar could be ignored, my past life ended a war and he believed that the next century could be lived in peace," he began retelling his story.

The gargantuan throne room of the Earth King had men gathered around pleading to Earth King Ku who rested on the throne. Guards surrounded him, and the men who gathered around him were Earth Sages spiritual leaders from all around the Ba Sing Se territory. These particular ones were from the province of Ba Sing Se and were headquartered within the city.

"You have honored my family with the news, Zhuyao. But my son has a responsibility to the throne. He will live the remainder of his days as Earth King, Avatar Mun Jin ended the war before it even started, I can promise you the world will be at peace for another century," claimed Earth King Ku.

"Your highest honor, we do not know if the world will be at peace for another century, we understand the power that Mun Jin had but the Air Nomad Avatar hasn't walked this earth in over 141 years. Just because Avatar Arrluk lived through an age of peace does not mean Xi will too. Anyone can threaten the world as we speak. The Avatar has to master the four elements and protect the nations from one another. You cannot hide Prince Xi from his true destiny," argued Zhuyao the head of the earth sages.

"His destiny is the throne, not protecting peasants in some foreign nation. My son is a prince, not some servant!" Earth King Ku disagreed.

"I urge you to do the right thing, your majesty. We do not know the repercussions that could harm us if Tiandi learns that Xi is to be kept from his duties. He could curse your entire bloodline by casting them into the Fog of Lost Souls to punish you," Zhuyao pleaded with the Earth King warning him that the creator god could curse his bloodline into eternal damnation.

"I pray to Tiandi, the spirits, and my ancestors every day, Tiandi made a mistake by giving my son the Avatar spirit," lied Ku, everyone knew that Ku did not worship the spirits he would speak to his ancestors every morning for their guidance and blessings. Tiandi did not make any mistakes, Tiandi was a perfect god he created the world perfectly and assigned the spirits he bore to certain tasks.

Prince Xi gently cracked the door from the east wing slightly open so he could watch his father argue with the Earth sages from the temple. He gasped when he had heard his father arrogantly badmouthed about the god of creation that Xi and his mother worshipped.

"He thought that he could seal me away from the rest of the world, the Earth sages came for me when I was sixteen. They argued with my father and he threatened to arrest them and charge them with treason. I eavesdropped on the entire commotion. That night I left the palace, I laid my crown on the throne of the Earth King and fled to the temple of sages. They gifted me an albatross crane that would transport me around the world and I left to the Fire Nation that night," Xi recalled, he placed on his sangtuwan and locked it in place with the security pin. He grabbed his coronet and snuck over to his father's throne gently placing it on the seat. Xi snuck out of the palace and had ran to the temple grounds.

Knocking on the door, Zhuyao holding a candle had answered the door caught by surprise by his visitor in the wee hours of midnight, "Prince Xi, what a surprise what brings you here to the temple?" he questioned the boy.

"You said my entire bloodline will be cursed if I were to be kept from my Avatar duties. I have renounced my throne and I'm here to flee from home and travel to master firebending," Xi mentioned recalling what he had heard from the conversation between Zhuyao and Earth King Ku.

"You were listening to our argument weren't you, well we planned on bringing bending masters to you in the safety of the palace grounds. But now that you're father denies your blessing we have to send you to the Fire Nation," Zhuyao commented. They footed it to the stables near the temple where an albatross crane was sleeping. Zhuyao handed a scroll sealed with a wax stamp of the royal Earth sages insignia to Xi Tong and had introduced him to his traveling companion.

"This will be your main form of transportation around the Four Nations as you master the other three elements. An albatross crane, she doesn't have a name yet but I'm sure you two will get well acquainted. Take this scroll with you and seek audience with the Fire Lord in the Palace city, he will assist you in any way he can," Zhuyao asserted patting Xi on the shoulder.

Another flashback, Xi Tong was much older now in his mid-twenties he had walled himself off from the men who were chasing him. One of the mercenaries head-on pounced at the wall risen by Xi and smashed it to tiny pieces watching as Xi ran at godly speeds far from the men.

The scenery changed to a colder one he was sitting in a canoe about to head off with his waterbending master into the ice sheets far from the capital city. A soldier arrived with a scroll sealed with green wax but no insignia on it. He knew this to be from his mother. He read the scroll and let out a deep long sigh. Hanging his head low, his master and grabbed the scroll from him and read it as well.

"We don't have to train today, you can take the day off and recollect your thoughts about your father," hinted his waterbending master they had both sat across from each other on the canoe.

"No. I'm good, my duties are more important to me than my family right now. I can worry about him after I go home," replied Xi. With a bit of concern his master looked at him, "Are you sure?" his master asked, he did not speak a word Xi just nodded in response.

"My father sent mercenaries to capture me and return me back home I fought them off the best I could and fled. Eventually, they stopped coming I had received a letter from my mother while I was in the Northern Water Tribe. Only she knew my true location, from reading the letter I learned that my father Earth King Ku passed away in his slumber just days from now. I never quite forgave my father for being selfish and attempting to keep me from my destiny," Xi told Rong Yan.

"My mother had the power to appoint a regent lord until we could find an heir to the throne. A chancellor of the council that my mother was a head of became the regent lord his name was Baojun. At first, my mother's judgments were well-meaning, he was a benevolent ruler while they looked for the next heir. I was my father's only son, but I had cousins who could take the throne and begin a new dynasty. Each of them rejected the offer, they knew the stresses that came with being the ruler of an entire nation. It was not their destiny nor their responsibility," Avatar Xi Tong continued the story.

"From this day forth until an heir is found you will be appointed Regent Lord of Ba Sing Se, Baojun," Xi's mother appointed the chancellor of the council she placed her scepter on his head blessing him and beginning his regency to the vacant throne. He bowed to her and sat on the throne ordering his now servants and soldiers to carry out his orders.

"As time went on no other heir was ever found, he ruled as regent lord of Ba Sing Se for thirty-three years. Something happened to that man, he kicked my mother out of the palace and began his regime. Everyone who praised him started to resent him, everything in the city began to go wrong, riots, peasants uprising in the streets, high taxes within the city-state. I was in my summer manor living in peace, in the Omashu territory at the time this state was called the Hou Tian province after the capital city. I had received word by a squad of Hou Tian troops that came to deliver the urgent message to me. Ba Sing Se, my home was under attack by its own regent lord," he explained.

"Before saying my goodbyes to my loving wife Hua, and my beautiful twin daughters Bao and Bo I meditated in my gazebo and spoke to a past life that I was close with. We had similar experiences, Avatar Arrluk and I had no similarities even if the only one was being an Avatar. No, I dug further within myself and spoke with Avatar Duryaja, Duryaja conquered the other two kingdoms when they had allied together to take down his. See during the time of Duryaja there was no Earth Kingdom. It was the first Earth Empire ruled by three kings descendants of the legendary Earth Emperor. Ba Sing Se was just a town when he was boy over the years when he left to master the elements he returned to an expanded city ruled by his father. Avatar Duryaja was heir to the Zhou dynasty throne, he was famous for ending the first Earth Empire, ending the Shang and Xia dynasties and allowing them to co-exist amongst his people, he established the true Earth monarchy, and became the first Earth King. He used the Avatar State to build the gargantuan walls that protect my home from foreign threats, those very same walls kept the invaders from killing his people while he and his army battled them outside the walls," Xi noted. Rong Yan did not know that a past life of his was the first Earth King this was news to him. From what he learned in world history in the Fire Nation academy was the very same thing except it was recorded the first Earth King was just royalty, not an Avatar.

A short stocky man in lamellar armour fastened together to form a cuirass of armor and greaves made up of leather, bronze and iron pieces. He wore a bronze helmet that had black furs decorated inside and outside of the helmet. An iron cutlass was sheathed on his hip, it was clear this Avatar a warrior. A cloud floated near the ground where he stood, his armies behind him and in front of him, just a mere half-mile from his city were the combined armies of the Xia and Shang kingdoms. A twinkle in his eyes he stepped onto the cloud and soared through the air raising gargantuan walls around the city-state. The legions of troops had roared at their enemy charging into battle after the walls rose he flew overhead in the middle of battle before his soldiers and his enemies clashed. The cloud disappeared and he flew with jets of fire, to distract and intimidate the enemy he did the mighty roar of tigerdillo, large blasts of fire shot out of his mouth, fists, and feet. It was enough to give his men a headstart.

"Duryaja had told me that it will be hard from now on but that I had to fulfill both my responsibilities, after I went to kill Baojun. I had risen to the throne and brought my territory to peace becoming the 36th Earth King, my wife was too told to bear more children I couldn't have asked her to bear me a son. I had no heir to the throne my daughters married and left, they too rejected the throne. I had to balance my Avatar duties with the duties of being the Earth King. It was stressful and difficult but in the end it was worth it, my youngest cousin had a boy he was named Avanindra he was the heir to the throne. The end of my dynasty and the start of a new dynasty. My oldest daughter years later, bore me and Hua a grandson but I couldn't rip Avanindra away from his birthright. She understood my decision," said after the war had ended and they had both witnessed Duryaja being crowned the Earth King. Duryaja fades into nothing, and Avatar Xi was an elderly man now sitting on the throne. His wife Hua had taken the same position his mother was doing. She had arrived with a younger man, his guards lifted him up and with the scepter his wife carried he blessed the elected official.

"As you may already know I am growing old and the duties of being leader have put too much stress on me. My wife and I have agreed to spend the rest our days in the Hou Tian province in our summer estate. By the power invested in me from this day forth I step down from my throne and appoint you regent lord. You are to step down when Avanindra is of age," announced Xi as he placed the scepter on the man's head bowing to him. The man bowed back in respect, "Thank you for your service, Avatar Xi Tong," the new regent lord thanked the former Earth King.

A guard barges in through the gazebo doors grabbing Jie by the wrist, "Governor Tong, I need to take to the underground bunker!" he claimed.

"What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" Governor Tong responded to the guard.

"Waterbenders are attacking the village, sir. We must protect you and your family, Jing, Wei, and Min are waiting for you in the bunker," the guard said.

"You and the Avatar must come along too," the guard added, Yong Ten was perturbed by the sudden invasion. It is like they were either being followed or they were just random assaults, something's happening in the western territory that he doesn't like.

"We can't move the Avatar, go..I'll remain here protecting his body from the invaders," Yong Ten coaxed the governor and his guard. Governor Tong and his guard fled, men stood outside the walls.

A watchtower about two miles from the village had seen a small group of men had skulked into the village. A horn was blown, and a bonfire was lit by torch, the squad that was closing in on the village had all turned to look toward the watch tower they had missed on the way there. The captain of the squad shouted, "Damn! We've been seen, sprint toward the village we must take it before the governor sends his men," the warrior captain ordered to his squad of warriors and waterbenders. It looked like two squads of men had attacked Xi Tong village but they haven't done their research either. The towers that dotted the outskirts of the village had seen the bonfire lit from the other watchtower and had blown their horns as well. A company of eighty troops began marching toward Xi Tong village stalwart they marched fearless and ready to stamp out the invasion. They had a few men on ostrich horses some of the ostrich horses were equipped with drums on the side these were the war drummers they were usually used to signal the enemy army that the defending army was coming and warned them to surrender or meet their maker. The flag carriers walked with the banners of the Omashu territory, they carried large poles with green banners.

"I spent my last few years in my summer estate with my beautiful wife, but like the cycle of the seasons my time came to an end and the next nation in the cycle was the Fire Nation. My advice to you is no matter how much you love your family, or have dedicated your time to something important in your life. You will always be the Avatar and your duties will beckon you at the most inconvenient of times," Xi Tong finished.

He placed his right thumb over Rong Yan's third eye chakra and his left thumb on Rong Yan's heart chakra, their eyes both glowed, they had returned to the physical world as spirits. They stood over Rong Yan's body and Yong Ten who stood in a defensive stance facing the doors.

"What's going on? Where's the governor?" he asked himself, Xi Tong and Rong Yan teleported outside the village two squads of Water Tribe rebels had invaded the village there was only a section of men fighting with the Water Tribesmen.

"Do not worry reinforcements have been called there is a company of troops arriving shortly to defend my home," Xi Tong assured Rong Yan. "Come we must return you to your body," he said. They turned into a flash of lights and flew into the gazebo, the bright lights that glowed within the mural dimmed and faded. Rong Yan stood up and walked over to Yong Ten who noticed he had awaken.

"Rebels are attacking the village, we need to help them," Yong Ten spoke.

"I know I saw them," Rong Yan replied. They ran out of the gazebo and out of the estate to assist the soldiers. Yong Ten grabbed his glider tossing it into the air and had flown off to the battle, Rong Yan ran after him. Yong Ten had hovered above an area slowly lowering himself from the height that he was at and landed on the stone cobbled streets. A team of two waterbenders and two warriors had enclosed him he conjured a dome of air picking up the speed of his arms, strengthening the speed at which the air spun around him quickly. The two waterbenders thought that if they worked together they could bust through the air dome. One of the warriors stupidly charged at the dome with his club and had spun out of control and dazed off. The other smacked his forehead and shook his head at his not so bright comrade. One of them had bent a large puddle of water in front of him while the other with two fingers of each hand rapidly poked the water whip in front of him. On the other side that face Yong Ten sharp projectiles of ice shot out of it until it decreased in size. The ice projectiles did nothing to dome, Yong Ten had enough and collapsed the dome, the speed and strength of the split dome crashed into the men skimming them a great distance, burns on their body from speed they slid across the cobbled streets.

They laid there in agony from the burns and did not move, columns of earth emerged out of the ground knocking warriors off balance. A team of earthbenders began to raise walls over the some of the paths. It had stopped the warriors in their paths but the waterbenders surfed over the walls on waves, freezing them as they rode in. Warriors had climbed the frozen waves, a large blast of fire flew at a waterbender he chipped ice off the wave he rode over the walls that had recently been risen to block invaders from entering the village twirling the water in front of him and freezing it into an oval-shaped ice shield. The blast shattered the shield-like glass staggering the waterbender. In a quick attempt, the waterbender swiftly lashes out water out his water pouch and whips Rong Yan in the face. Rubbing his cheek and now in anger, he claps both his hands conjures a torrent of fire that engulfs the waterbender toasting him.

Using his bracers to parry a strike from a warrior club Rong Yan kicks the warrior on the chest pushing him back slightly. The warrior raises his club again to try and swing but Rong Yan shoots fire out of his fingertips at the man's face. Not fast at covering his the man screams in pain. More invaders arrive as they force their waves through the walls exploding them with bombs made by the warriors. The sound of a horn echoes through the air, one of the soldiers who came from the Tong estate blows his horn in response, the soldier yells at Rong Yan and Yong Ten, "Avatar, flee we can handle it our reinforcements have arrived!"

Yong Ten blew on the sky bison whistle, a roar from Jippo as he flew above them, he grabbed Rong Yan from his waist and held him tightly and propelling himself and Rong Yan into the air and landing on top of Jippo's saddle. He ran over to Jippo's head and sat down snapping the reins on Jippo and flying off. Rong Yan peered below to see a large group of men running into battle.

"I don't think we should have left them," he told Yong Ten.

"You heard the soldier, those must have been orders from the governor. It's better this way, we've been distracted too long. Rest now, tomorrow we'll finally arrive at the Jongmu Air Temple," answered Yong Ten.


	14. 1-15: The Council

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 15: The Council**

_Yong Ten's sky bison soared through the lavender lit sky hues of lavender and yellow-orange fill the dawn sky, the sun was surely rising soon a small peep of it rose in the eastern side of the sky. It had gotten just a bit colder these past few days the temperatures have been dropping and Rong Yan feels like he needs to buy himself a thicker set of clothing to withstand the winter's chill when the earth transitions from autumn to winter come the winter solstice. The chill air was freezing at the height they were flying at, it was still cold on the ground but it was tolerable. They had been flying through the Jongmu mountain range for the past hour, there were a few trees sprawled around with red leaves still clinging to the branches. The majority of the trees were bare and ready for winter. In the distance, Yong Ten could see people tending to the sky bison on the ground. _

_Jippo had seen his kin and let out a roar that echoed throughout the mountains, some of the shepherds on the ground had taken a good look up to see another sky bison fly toward the air temple they lived in. There were open fields of wheat and orchards of different fruits and vegetables with a handful of Air Nomads harvesting food while the children behind them were placing seeds and watering the holes for the next harvest. The holes that were left behind by the harvesters were covered up, and the children moved on to the next row to repeat the process._

_Sky bison were coming in to land at the air temple and others were departing after all the Air Nomads were nomads. Some chose to live the nomadic lifestyle while others chose to remain in the air temples that were built around the world. History says there are only four temples but fictional stories indicate there was the lost temple. While some brush it off, others travel to try and locate the lost air temple which has been said to house airbender secrets. As they neared the Jongmu Air Temple, a flock of chickadee sparrow flew past Jippo giving the world their songs of praise as they continued on their way. Yong Ten prepared Jippo for landing, the bison grunted and hovered slowly lowering itself at the bison caves where the bison are kept. They finally landed Yong Ten hopped off Jippo and Rong Yan slid down his tail. _

"Just stay here, I'm going to guide Jippo into the caverns and feed him," said Yong Ten grabbing Jippo by the reins walking off toward the caverns. Rong Yan sat down cross-legged watching the older monks leaving hay bales for the sky bison they were tasked to tend to. Another monk in the distance wandered around with a walking stick with a herd of smaller sky bison calves guiding them to a pond of freshwater where they could end their thirst.

In the cave, Yong Ten had seen a mother sky bison laying down allowing her calves to feed on her while other sky bison cuddled next to each other. Yong Ten had led Jippo into a separate smaller cave and had emptied his pack which was full of watermelons, and cantaloupes.

"Alright Jippo, you earned everything in the pack. I'll come back soon, the tenders here will feed you well," Yong Ten told Jippo petting his head before walking out of the cave system that housed the sky bison of every Air Nomad that lived in the temples. Yong Ten met with Rong Yan again leading him up the mountain path and toward the courtyard of the temple grounds. The stone floors of the air temple were designed with stones of white with a pattern of blue stones placed sporadically.

Two Air Nomad children stood there talking when they had noticed Yong Ten and his guest, these boys were wearing long-sleeved yellow shirts, with loose orange shawls, brown pants the bottoms of the shirts extend lower and was cut at the buttock level of the airbender's body, and tall brown boots made of some cloth woven from plants. Air Nomads didn't use animal hides to make themselves clothing or footwear. The shirt was held in place by an orange, belt-like wrap, and the end of the leg draping was tucked securely into the top of the knee-high boots. Both the leg draping and the shawls could act as a parachute, catching air as the young bender fell to slow their descent.

They had gazed at the guest like they had never seen someone from the Fire Nation before. He was pale, his eyes weren't grey nor brown they were an amber color, the clothes he wore weren't of any of the shades of yellow, orange, or bright red. They were disgusted that his boots were made of black leather from some animal from wherever he came from. The mitre he wore on his head held some significance but not what they knew of.

"Novice-Master it's great to see you return to the temple, how were your travels?" one of the monk children asked him.

"They were rather alarming, while there was some good and fun during my travels through the Fire Nation when we reached the Earth Kingdom we had noticed a sudden change in safety. Something I must speak with the Council of Elders about," answered Yong Ten with an expression of concern on his face. The other boy who's been quiet the whole time speaks up and points at Rong Yan, "Where is your guest from?" asked the child.

"He's from the Fire Nation, boy," he replied, patting the child's head smiling.

"Woah, a firebender!" both of the boys had said excitedly at the same time as they had never seen a firebender before. It had been their first time seeing someone outside of the air temple they resided in, all monk children are restricted from leaving the temples unless they're traveling with a guardian monk or a novice-master.

"Not just any firebender boys, this is the Avatar," Yong Ten added, the boys look at Rong Yan then each other rubbing their eyes in disbelief that the visitor they have is the Fire Nation Avatar that they've probably heard so much about. One of the boys fainted while the other attempted to catch him and stumbled to his knees kneeling before Rong Yan. As is customary of the Air Nomads they always bow to an Avatar. They're teachings believe the All High deity Tiandi created the First Avatar. The origins had been lost in time though the only person who would know the origins of the First Avatar was the Avatar themselves who could look deep inside themselves to connect with the First Avatar.

Yong Ten chuckles and kneels checking on the boy who fainted, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you said something about an Avatar?" the boy questioned Yong Ten, who pointed back with his thumb behind him at Rong Yan. The boy rubs his head and stands up bowing to Rong Yan. Both kids run off in a different direction laughing and having a good time.

"Come let me take you to your room where you'll be staying for the time being while you master airbending. I'll introduce you to some airbenders your age," Yong Ten pondered to Rong Yan leading him up a bridge and to the left where most of the novices like the children and novices in their late teens would sleep. The airbenders without arrows were known as novices, once they received their airbender tattoos would they be known as monks. There were also people living amongst the airbenders who left their past lives behind to learn from the Air Nomads and pass on their teachings and beliefs. These men came from the other three nations and were known as oblates or Air Acolytes. They couldn't bend air so they cannot receive airbender tattoos that allowed the world to identify them Air Nomads. Most of them occupied the temples while others traveled the world living the nomadic lifestyle with their airbender companions.

There was a tall slender novice about Rong Yan's age sitting down on a stone bench eating rice with chopsticks out of a wooden bowl. He wore a novice attire and had no arrows covering his body. He had a big head and brown eyes, focusing on eating his food he felt a presence and looked up to see Novice-Master Yong Ten walking up to him with a guest from the Fire Nation. Setting his rice bowl aside he stood up to bow to Yong Ten with respect, Yong Ten had followed the bow back to the teenager.

"Novice-Master, you have returned! Who's your guest?" asked the Air Nomad with excitement, he waved hi at Rong Yan before turning his attention back to Yong Ten.

"Senge, this is Avatar Rong Yan, I wanted to introduce him to you and hope you'd be okay with showing him around the temple while I speak with the council," Yong Ten had introduced Rong Yan to Senge. Rong Yan had bowed to Senge and in response, Senge knelt before Rong Yan, "It truly is an honor being in your presence, Avatar Rong Yan," he said.

He rose to his feet dusting off his pants of the dirt that might have brushed itself on when he knelt. Sitting back down on the bench he gave a nod of approval to Yong Ten who gave a light push to Rong Yan and walked in the opposite direction. Rong Yan sat next to Senge, Senge had picked up his bowl and continued eating speaking between bites.

"Are you excited to learn airbending, Rong Yan?" he asked Rong Yan with enthusiasm.

"Yes, a little terrified of learning a new element I don't know what it'll feel like though, how the energy would course through my body. I had read in one of the records left by my past life in the Fire Temple in the city of Yin La that the energy of the other elements feels completely different than from firebending," he explained looking at Senge as he continued to eat halfway through his bowl of rice.

"I'm not sure what firebending feels like but I'm going to assume it's warm, in reality, I don't feel the energy in airbending. Must be an Avatar thing or a master thing, unless it's the surge of air that conjures out of my palms." Senge explained, shrugging it off a little bit confused.

"What's the Fire Nation like?" questioned Senge wondering about the geography and weather of the country that's so foreign to him.

"Depending on the area the weather's always warm there, hotter near volcanoes and some areas are humid. At least where I lived it was normal weather, the winters aren't cold there they're just a timid temperature and not as hot. It rains in the humid islands during the winter, and the summers are the hottest in the world. I hear the only places that have hot summers similar to the Fire Nation are the Si Wong desert states of the Ba Sing Se territory of the Earth Kingdom," responded Rong Yan to the best of his ability and in detail.

"What about here?" he asked Rong Yan, as Senge had almost finished his bowl of rice.

"The winters here are cold but I couldn't say colder than the Poles, I've only been to the Southern Water Tribe with Novice-Master Yong Ten when I was younger. It snows every day, even in the summer it snows! But to answer your question, the winds pick up and it gets cold, the summers aren't as hot as what you described the Fire Nation to be. Sometimes during the spring it gets humid and it rains a lot during the spring," replied Senge, wiping whatever food was left on the corners of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Anyways, let's head up to our chambers where I'll introduce you to my best friend Jampo," offered Senge with a smile carrying his bowl with him pacing toward the left temple looking back hoping Rong Yan would follow they continued having a conversation while they had wandered over to their destination. Senge led Rong Yan to an open courtyard where off a few yards from the courtyard there were giant wooden poles erected sporadically in a small area. There were two wooden goals, one on the opposite side of the other, two airbenders were playing some kind of game. The ball was a spherical shaped wooden contraption. It had no air and it was just wooden planks heated up to bend to form a ball which they had used glue to keep it in that shape. The gist of the game was to balance and hop around on the giant poles while trying to get the ball into the opponent's goal while defending your goal.

"This is the western courtyard leading to the western tower of the Jongmu Air Temple, out over yonder is the airball court where we play airball then over there is where we play bison polo," pointed out Senge as he gave Rong Yan the tour. They had waddled up the steps of the left temple while Senge continued to explain the various areas of the Jongmu Air Temple.

"You Air Nomads sure know how to have fun," Rong Yan commented to Senge who chuckles with a smile.

Senge then mentions to Rong Yan, "Of course we do, having fun and having a sense of humor is what makes us Air Nomads,"

"I won't take you around the entire temple, but I can surmise all the areas to you. The eastern tower houses all the adult monks from adulthood to elderhood. People like Novice-Master Yong Ten, Instructor Chuandan, and other semi-important members of the temple live there. The northern tower houses our Hegumen, the priors and the subpriors who govern our temple," surmised Senge almost reaching the top.

"So does every temple have a hegumen, priors, and subpriors?" asked Rong Yan.

"Yes and no, so only the Jongmu and Baiyan air temples have a hegumen, while the Sum Pa and Shang Qiao air temples have mother superiors, but every air temple has two priors or prioresses and two subpriors or subprioresses. They are the councils who run our temples and are the only ones who enforce our religion's authority, while the Hegumen and the Mother Superiors are the only ones involved in the world's politics. They are the ones who meet with the Earth King, the Tribal Chiefs or the Fire Lord," explained Senge, they had reached the top Senge opened the door for Rong Yan as he continued to lead him up the inside stairs to access the other floors of the western tower where their room was.

"The northern tower also houses our library, and classrooms the top of the tower houses the canopy where the Council of Elders meet to discuss things about our temple and govern us. The bottom of the northern tower has the dining area and kitchen. The southern tower is restricted to all of us but the Council of Elders who are the only ones that are allowed to walk inside. Another person who can access without permission is the Avatar, the sanctuary tower as some of us call it also contains the statues of all your past lives. From your previous incarnation to the very first Avatar, when your time comes to an end the Council of Elders will task monks to carve a sculpture of you and place it inside the sanctuary tower. Both the western and eastern towers have a bathhouse underneath them. We bathe in the big pond over by the grasslands near east of the bison caves," Senge continued asserting more information to Rong Yan about the temple.

"The southern courtyard is where most of us hang out, it's considered the recreational courtyard I guess you could say. Unofficially of course. The path leading down from the courtyard goes to the bison caves, the eastern courtyard is where Instructor Chuandan teaches gliding lessons, and the northern courtyard is used mainly for festivals," Senge finally had finished all that he knows, they had reached the door of their room. He knocked on the door and a fat Air Nomad had answered it. He overweight, bald like every monk, novice and oblate in the temple, he was of a pale skin tone and his eyes were grey. He wore the same clothing as Senge did, the outfits they wore were mostly worn by novices and oblates. Monks, novice-masters, and the council mostly wore different variants of robes. The council's robes covered the entire body below the neck and were long-sleeved, while monks and novice-masters wore sashes over their torsos and kilts below the waist or even togas.

"Rong Yan this is my best friend Jampo," he pointed with an open hand at Jampo introducing Rong Yan to Jampo. "Jampo this is Avatar Rong Yan, Novice-Master Yong Ten has assigned him to our room so he'll be staying with us until he masters airbending," he had introduced Jampo back to Rong Yan, Jampo bowed in respect to Jampo and reached out his hand to shake Rong Yan's who met it with equal response.

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Rong Yan," Jampo said gesturing him to walk in Senge walked right behind Rong Yan. Who stopped five paces in scanning the room, the walls were made of stone they had two windows the sun shining in through the holes in the walls reflecting off the stone walls.

"Jampo's a gentle and kind-hearted Air Nomad, however, his appearance makes him look rather unapproachable and intimidating but he's quite the opposite," Senge observed Jampo's character and personality. In an instant, Jampo grabs Rong Yan and bear hugs him squeezing him.

In a grumbling tone, Rong Yan says, "Avatar...in...distress...," Rong Yan was struggling to break free from Jampo's grip. Senge tries to pry Rong Yan free but to no avail shouts, "Jampo!"

"Stop!" he shouts at Jampo again finally getting his attention, Jampo drops Rong Yan who falls on his hands and knees gasping for air. Senge facepalms and shakes his head at a downhearted Jampo in disapproval. Jampo frowning whispers, "Oops sorry," covering his mouth. Rong Yan stood on his feet again now holding his head with his hand feeling a bit dizzy.

They had heard a knock on the door, Jampo had walked toward the door to open it. Rong Yan was sitting on the empty cot, Yong Ten stood in the doorway when Jampo opened the door.

"Novice-Master you're back," Jampo said to Yong Ten who slightly bows his head at the teenager. In his hands he carried an outfit it was the same long-sleeved yellow shirt, an orange shawl, brown pants and sized brown boots with an orange sash. Rong Yan placed his red mitre on a high shelf, where it would be put on display until he could wear it again. He had undressed and put on his new threads so that he fit in with the rest of the Air Nomad monks. His brown hair was still fashioned in a top knot, he grabbed the orange sash trying to figure out how to properly wear it. Senge grabbed the sash from him and wrapped it around his waist and tucking the shirt folded at the waist part behind the sash.

"Come, Rong Yan, we must go meet with the Council of Elders they seek an audience with you," Yong Ten said, Rong Yan, nodded and followed Yong Ten down the western tower and out onto the bridge that connects the tower to the northern and southern towers. As they make their way over to the council room of the Council of Elders there are plenty of monk children and older monks passing by them greeting Yong Ten and waving at him as they continue on their daily lives attending to their chores and/or errands.

"Good afternoon, Novice-Master," an Air Nomad greeted Yong Ten slightly bowing his head in respect as he passed by them. Yong Ten had returned the respect with a slight nod and a smile. Yong Ten was a popular monk in the Jongmu Air Temple, he's an instructor in airbending many of the older monks have had him when they were younger. He had watched them grow from young airbending novices to adult airbending masters. Yong Ten teaches a class of younger monks through the tenth to fifteenth levels of airbending. Most of the pupils in his class are around the ages of nine to fourteen.

"What sort of government does the Air Nomads have?" Rong Yan asked Yong Ten hoping to learn a bit more about them before meeting the council.

"An ecclesiastical committee, our elder monks or nuns are chosen by the All-High Tiandi, the dying hegumen or mother superior prays to Tiandi. Tiandi is omnipresent he can look into the future and show our dying head who will replace them as a strong spiritual leader," explained Yong Ten.

"You guys worship Tiandi too?" he questioned, "Yes, while every country has its pantheon all four nations revere Tiandi as the All-High or chief deity," Yong Ten replied.

"So then who else do you worship besides the All-High?" Rong Yan continued with the questions as both he and Yong Ten climbed up the northern tower steps.

"We worship Sasya the god of the harvest, without him, our crops will not make it through the changing of the seasons. Rati is the goddess of fertility, children, and air, the air we breathe and bend is because of Rati, she allows the nuns to conceive and carry healthy pregnancies, and the mother of all children, Gavala is the goddess of the sky bison she created the sky bison the very first airbenders who taught the Air Nomads to airbend, her mother is Rati. Gavala allows us airbenders to have a lifetime bond with our bison as if they're an airbender's best friend. Finally, Nam is the lion turtle of air back before the Era of the Avatar our people built their settlement on the back of Nam who was a flying lion turtle and never remained in one spot. He gave our ancestors the power of air to harvest food in the wilds of the world," explained Yong Ten to Rong Yan, when he had finished his explanation they stood in front of a wall with vines that had grown around across the wall. In front of them was a stone archway that was covered by an orange curtain with the Air Nomad insignia knitted into the curtain.

"We're here remember to bow before the Council of Elders, follow my lead," Yong Ten suggested to Rong Yan opening the curtain for him to enter. Rong Yan had entered the council room where the temple elders met for meetings. In the large room surrounded by stone walls sat five older Air Nomad monks. Five wooden platforms on the back wall, they sat in nomad style on large comfortable pillows which meant that their knees were bent and their legs crossed each other. The Air Nomad in the middle had an umbrella over him to cover him from the sun, he must've been the Hegumen. The men to his left were the priors and the men to his right were the subpriors.

A lanky Air Nomad sat in the middle platform he was of a venerable age he wore an orange sash that ran across his torso and was tied across his waist, a yellow kilt around his legs and brown slippers on his feet. He was wrinkled, fair skin, grey eyes, a long thin white beard on the bottom of his chin. To his right was another Air Nomad younger than the hegumen but around the same age shorter than him but also thin, he wore a long-sleeved orange robes from torso to ankles, and also wore brown slippers. He had a moon face, shallow cheekbones, a white scraggly beard, and bushy white eyebrows. His skin was pale and he had grey eyes too. Far-right from the Hegumen was another Air Nomad he was younger than the other four definitely in his mid-fifties. He showed visible wrinkles but not too many he was a darker tone than the council member closer to the hegumen. He sported bushy light brown eyebrows, a long fu manchu mustache, grey eyes, he wore a short-sleeve yellow undershirt and over this was the orange robes just like the council member next to him. He wore wooden prayer beads just like the others with a wooden medallion which had a carving of the airbender symbol. These prayer beads helped them communicate with their gods much easier.

The first Nomad to the left of the hegumen was a short flabby airbender younger than the hegumen and the first prior he too had a scraggly white beard and a white fu manchu mustache, he had pale skin and brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved dandelion yellow shirt, and yellow trousers over the shirt was an orange shawl, he wore a brown sash around his waist and knee-high brown boots. His prayer beads had three blue feathers that decorated them. The second subprior and the nomad to the far left was younger than three of the five but older than the youngest. He had more wrinkles than the youngest and looked closer to his early sixties, he had a long groomed brown goatee, he had grey eyes and yellowish tinge to his skin. And just like the far-right council member he had the same attire. These were the Council of Elders they sat gazing at the young Fire Nation Avatar, Yong Ten and Rong Yan bowed before the council. They had returned the bow to the Novice-Master and the Avatar.

The hegumen finally spoke after a moment of brief silence, "Welcome to the Jongmu Air Temple, Avatar Rong Yan. My name is Hegumen Geetsan, how do you like your stay so far?"

"Thank you, hegumen. It's a new place for me so right now I'm getting used to everything around," replied Rong Yan slightly nodding his head to thank the spiritual head.

"These are the priors and subpriors of the Council of Elders within our beloved temple, to my fight is Prior Ji, to my far right is Prior Li Shen, to my left is Subprior Shang Xi, and to my far left is Subprior Shaohao," introduced Geetsan pointing to each man as he introduces them to the Avatar each one gives a slight nod to signify who they are as their names are being called.

"Welcome almighty bender of four," Prior Shang Xi greeted Rong Yan, strangely at least.

"Each one of us oversees and enforces the rules and teach the customs of our society. I am the spiritual and political leader of the council, Ji is the geographical instructor, Li Shen is the instructor of customs, and etiquette, Shang Xi is the instructor of literature and language, and finally, Shaohao is the historical instructor," explained Geetsan.

Somewhere in the Han Province

Meanwhile, in a remote village deep in the province of Han, Han villagers were running and screaming. Shrieking was heard, gurgling, fighting and clashing of steel, blood ran red on the streets and the stench of death filled the village. Children were hiding underneath houses, others hiding in crevices where they could fit but no adult could access because of their size. Holding and hugging each other themselves, closing their eyes from the horrific surroundings around them. Crying their eyes out hoping the nightmare would end, men in dark blue clothing were throwing makeshift bombs into homes and setting off explosions terrorizing the villagers. Homes on fire while the dirt roads around the village were littered with the corpses of adults and children. A village that had no guards or military only a small local militia to protect them, these men weren't skilled enough in battle to repel the invaders.

Two kids were shaken as they watched their father try to defend his home from a stranger. The only weapon his hands was a farming harrow which was no match for the northern invader's sword. The light produced by a burning home nearby they could witness their father's death as the shadows dancing in the light of the fire. The warrior swung while the villager's hoe made contact with the sword, the gardening tool didn't withstand the blows of the blade and snapped in half in the hands of the villager. The warrior thrust his blade into the belly of the villager, his cry echoed through the village. He had fallen to his knees and the warrior shoved him off his blade with his foot. The northern warrior cackled in laughter and continued to roam around the village looking for more victims. The children remained hidden keeping their crying to a whisper, they had just witnessed both of their parents being murdered in cold blood by invaders.

There were villagers in dank and soaked clothing panicking and running off in different directions, some of them were being killed by arrows shot by archers, others were being impaled by swords, axes or icicles, a few were being drowned or clubbed to death with maces. There were men in dark blue or purple-colored threads with crimson red stains on their clothes after a fresh kill. Their weapons dripped with the crimson fluid of which flows through the veins of every living being on this earth.

A warrior was struck with a stalactite in the chest by an earthbender villager, a wall of ice had been frozen by waterbenders nearby a healer came through and dragged the fallen warrior. It was customary for northerners to pick up the body of their deceased in battle and drag them somewhere until the battle ended. They always picked up their dead, they would construct rafts for the body of the fallen and send it off to see an archer would then shoot a flame tipped arrow onto the raft and they would watch it burn. Such was an honorable death.

Boulders had been flung about the wall of ice that was frozen to protect the healer had shattered but it was enough time to pull out the body. The Han earthbenders were defending their villagers but one by one were falling they had known they were outnumbered three to one. They died without giving up the fight and in the end, they took a damned northerner with them. Another northern killed this time one of the waterbenders, in a rage another waterbender bended water from nearby vases of water and rose the water above the heads of the earthbenders freezing the large portion of water and separating it into icicles impaling those who didn't block themselves with a slab they could raise out of the ground. Two villagers fell, these men weren't skilled fighters like the military who are trained to use rock armor as an extra defense against enemies.

Palartok had spun in the air and kicked with left a surge of water shot off the ground from the puddle he bent and smashed into the head of a warrior knocking him to the ground. Palartok had heard the cries of a baby in the distance, he had jerked his head in the direction where he heard the wailing of the infant and ran toward it. Waterbender came to take Palartok's spot forming a sphere of water around the man's head concentration on the globe of water. Pressurizing the water and restricting the man from breathing air, he began to scream in the globe of water struggling to break his head free from it, the man ran around and waterbender focused on keeping the warrior's head in the ball of water. The man fell to his knees, the water falling on him, he had slumped to the ground dead. A remainder of water had escaped his lungs pouring out of his mouth.

On the ground, Palartok noticed a basket woven of wooden strips a green blanket wrapped around the crying infant. Next to the baby was the body of a young woman in a light green dress an arrow was plunged into her chest, he squatted down and with two fingers he closed the mother's eyelids. He picked up the child from the basket which continued to cry and he rocked it. Senlin strolled down the road to Palartok, he looked up a bit startled by the sudden appearance of Senlin. In a worrisome tone, he asked, "Senlin, what do we do with the baby?"

"We'll take it with us and leave it in the next town," Senlin suggested, Palartok nodded in agreement to the suggestion. Placing the baby back into the basket he had stooped to pick up the basket and carry it with him. Senlin had left and wandered off in a different direction seeing that many of the houses were looted and double-checked by the northerners. There was a larger house in the village must have the mayor's. Senlin sunk into the ground and burrowed through and emerged underneath the floorboards. He did a minimal and restricted amount of arm movements enough to allow him to move about raising a mound that burst through the floorboards of the home. Creating a hole where he once stood he climbed out of the ground and into the home.

On the other side of the home, a middle-aged man in a white vest with gold accents, white trousers, and black slippers picked up his daughter who was clutching the doll of an Earth Kingdom girl and stuffed her inside a wardrobe. Before closing the door he gestured her with his index finger to his lips and uttered "shh" to her.

"Daddy will be back, okay sweetheart? I love you," the mayor had assured his daughter.

Tears began running down her face she quickly nodded to her father and he had shut the doors of the wardrobe. He grabbed the dagger in the drawer of his desk within the room they were open. He had slightly opened the door of the room and peeked out into the hall and had seen it was empty. Sneaking through the hall he screamed as Senlin snuck out of nowhere grabbing him by the vest and slamming him against the wall. In his terrified state, he dropped the dagger, turning his head from meeting eyes with Senlin like a coward flinching in fear. Senlin places his large hand around the mayor's neck and begins to strangle the mayor. After a few minutes, he slowly and gently drops the mayor and had skulked up the hall toward the mayor's office where the mayor's daughter hid. She heard the door slowly creak open holding in her screams and clutching her doll tighter than ever.

Senlin paced to the middle of the room and looked around he stood still waiting and listening, he rose his left foot up and stomped it on the wooden floors. Deep in his head, he could sense the earth beneath the wooden floors the seismic waves he conjured with his foot detected everything in the house. In the cabinet he could feel a heartbeat he had grinned and with his left foot again he slid it backward and kicked back formed an unnatural stalagmite that broke the floors and violently smashed through the wardrobe doors. A small cry emitted from the wardrobe falling silent. The doll had rolled out of the broken doors, Senlin had sunk the stalagmite and created a large hole big enough for him to fit through. He hopped into the hole and sealed it.

He emerges in front of the gated home a horn is heard in the distance, he runs toward it knowing that's the victory signal. Men are retreating from the village to continue marching on toward the state of Anlu to meet up with Lieutenant Arluq and his men, the winds pick up in the dead silent village as the northerners move on a few had remained behind to drown the survivors even if that meant children. Senlin was a monster and the men who supported him committed war crimes and killed civilians.

A courier in a green vest and tan pants was seen in the distance running by, one of the northern warriors ran up to the courier to dispatch the poor boy. He had tripped the courier to the ground, his glasses had fallen off his face and onto the dirt. The scrolls and letters in his satchel had fallen out and spilled onto the earth. The warrior has raised his club and the courier had flinched knowing his life was about to end. He was trapped in a cone of earth, his club has fallen to the ground next to the cone, he had pivoted his head to his right to see Senlin with his left arm extended and his right food extended back in a stance. The warrior frowned in disappointment, the courier had picked up his glasses and put them back on. Scanning the group a few feet in front of him. He had wondered to himself why a group of northerners were walking through the state of Han. The tall, hulking and intimidating earthbender had floundered over to him, the courier was afraid to move a muscle. Senlin had offered to help the young man to his feet, taking the hand he was yanked up and onto his feet. Stooping down to gather the scrolls and place them back into his satchel.

Fear had consumed the courier's body and mind that he didn't plan on making any rash decisions are say anything to offend the men. "You, you're a courier right?" the large muscular old man had questioned the poor courier who quickly and rapidly nodded in response.

"That's fantastic news, you're free to go after my request if you refuse I will free that bloodthirsty savage and he'll kill you. Speak to no one about this encounter, I need a message delivered to the Southern Air Temple, the recipient is the Avatar tell him I'm coming for him and no cowardly monks will protect him from me because I will kill every single one of them in that temple until I get my hands on him," he informed the courier who did not utter a single word and just nodded. He released the warrior out of the cone and the courier ran back south which was the direction he was coming in.

Geetsan spoke to Rong Yan again throughout the hour that he had spent inside with the Council of Elders. Yong Ten and Rong Yan sat next to each other nomad style facing the council, Geetsan revealed, "I have been recently sensing turmoil within the Omashu territory, Avatar Rong Yan. Through my daily meditation, I have projected myself around the territory and have watched as a group of northern tribesman have been attacked remote villages within the Omashu territories,"

"Before coming here those northerners attacked Xi Tong village in Tong province, we were told to flee from a soldier. I believe the military reinforcements who arrived repelled the invaders," commented Rong Yan.

"I've been sensing something else a faint aura right now but every day as I meditate the aura gets a bit stronger. I've heard news that an old enemy of yours has escaped the Upper Ring prison of Ba Sing Se. His escape of the city threw it into chaos after he slew the 41st Earth King, it's been about a month since this occurred. The government of the Ba Sing Se territory has crowned a new Earth King, his immediate successor his grandson named Qiang Zhen," reported Geetsan.

"I am aware of General Senlin now, I didn't know he assassinated the Earth King though, I wish I had been there to stop him!" said Rong Yan.

"You are much too feeble yet mighty bender of four, it is best if you remain an apparition to the general, while you train you must remain to yourself from harm's way," replied Shang Xi.

"But I have the Ava-" he argued before being cut off by Shaohao.

"Shang Xi is right, you are much too unskilled to even face someone like General Senlin, he's a great earthbender, of a high skill with an unknown amount of tricks up his sleeve," added in Shaohao.

"The Avatar State is a tool of emergency, Avatar, it should never be used in battle every time. Only when you run out of options as a last resort. Remember if you are killed in the Avatar State, the cycle will cease to exist," Li Shen broke in.

"We urge you to enter the sanctuary tower here in the temple and speak to your past life for advice on how to press on with this issue, if anyone knows Senlin better than what limited knowledge we know, it's Avatar Ku Tei," suggested Ji.

Rong Yan nodded, Geetsan looked to Yong Ten changing the subject to Rong Yan's airbending training, "We have chosen your master to be Novice-Master Yong Ten to help you master airbending. There will be others who will teach you other levels of airbending, every airbender must go through the thirty-seven levels of airbending to be considered an airbending master."

"Will I have to receive tattoos?" inquired Rong Yan.

"Heavens no, the tattoos are only for Air Nomad avatars. You will, however, be a part of the ceremony when we anoint others as airbending masters," answered Geetsan.

"If you fail your tests you will have to re-do all those levels of airbending again, young Avatar," mentioned Li Shen.

Rong Yan nodded, the entire council rose to their feet bowing to Rong Yan. Yong Ten and Rong Yan stood up as well returning the bow and they all walked out. It was late afternoon the sun was going down and everyone was heading to the northern tower to eat in the chow hall.

They had sat down with their meals, Rong Yan had gotten pleasing fruits and vegetables and some rice since there was no meat present in the kitchens or Air Nomads. Senge, Jampo, and Yong Ten sat with him and they all had begun eating then Yong Ten brings up that Rong Yan will start his training tomorrow, "I forgot to mention you start airbending training tomorrow, so be prepared."

"What if I can't bend air?" asked Rong Yan.

"Oh you'll bend air, I'll make sure of it I'll guide you every step of the way," Yong Ten assured Rong Yan with a smile. They had continued to feast, the large mess hall on the bottom floor of the northern tower had several tables with Air Nomads of different shapes and sizes enjoying their meals and having a great time.


	15. 1-16: The Airbending Master

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 16: The Airbending Master**

_The sun was rising on the east side as always, the skies were of a lavender, pink, and orange hues. The clouds were large and looked as fluffy as a sheep koala's wool, while the skies were typically clear of rain clouds the winds had picked up and the current was stronger than the weeks before they had reached the Jongmu Air Temple. It might have been less windy on the ground level but because the temple sat on the peak of a mountain they were in a higher elevation where the air was cleaner than the air on the ground level. Less pollution had filled the air, the trees were being blown to the west the last remaining leaves had finally detached themselves from the stems of the branches they belonged to. Being carried by the currents today was a good day for the Avatar to learn airbending. It was the two hours past dawn there had already been monks walking the temple grounds going to do their daily chores._

_The sun had risen to a specific angle that it had reached the floor in which Rong Yan, Senge and Jampo lived in. It was shining through their aperture in the wall, the light was hitting Rong Yan's eyelids. He had felt the sudden heat and radiating light while he slept scrunching his eyes and face hoping to protect his eyes. Turning to his left side to face the wall the Sun was now hitting his neck. _

A knock had been heard on their wooden door, no answer from the boys and few more knocks and Senge had begun to wake up he had yawned loudly and slurred his words, "I'm coming..." Still, in his drawls, he walked over to the door and had answered it. There stood Yong Ten a little annoyed because he had been knocking for a few minutes Jampo and Rong Yan were still sound asleep like sky bison calves. He used his fingers on one hand to control the air currents on his other open hand's palm creating small twisters that had rapidly spun to his left and right toward Rong Yan and Jampo's cots sneaking underneath their sheets and disturbing their sleep. Jampo had defeated the twister by releasing a loud stinky fart. Senge and Yong Ten were a little grossed out but then had a small chuckle. While Rong Yan was awakened by the twister it lifted him a few inches off the bed to be spun around in his sleeping position. He had abruptly woken up and fallen off the cot, a breath of fire had released from his mouth as he hit the floor he had been startled.

"I'm up!" he shouted, jerking his head in different directions looking around to see Jampo still sleeping, Senge standing there with Yong Ten they both had their arms crossed.

"You're late to the class, Rong Yan. I came to personally escort you to the courtyard where we'll be training," commented Yong Ten as he nudges Senge to wake up Jampo they had chores to do before heading to airbending training.

Senge shouted in Jampo's ear to wake him up, "JAMPO! WAKE UP!"

Jampo had shrieked in terror and had farted again slamming him into the ceiling and grunting he fell back down onto the cot breaking it in two. Senge had facepalmed again and began to assist Jampo up from the broken cot.

"Aww man, I broke the cot again," Jampo choked, feeling down and disappointed.

"You don't wake up under any normal circumstance if we left you to sleep you would've woken up midday or maybe even two or three hours before midday," Senge stated, he had helped Jampo form the shape of his cot again while Jampo used the ropes to tie his cot back together. The cot was poorly repaired and bent out of shape.

They had all dressed up and were out of their room with Yong Ten, all four were talking as they walked down the stairs to the bridges where they had gone their separate ways. Senge and Jampo had taken the right stone bridge that leads down another path while Yong Ten and Rong Yan had taken the left stone bridge and had gone only a short distance arriving at the western courtyard. Several yards over yonder was where the airball court stood empty and down below there was some kind of obstacle course used to train the children and beginner airbenders.

In the middle of the western courtyard there stood an old wooden airbender contraption with wooden revolving doors or walls all around it. Each of the revolving doors had an airbending symbol painted on them. Rong Yan stood still idly waiting for Yong Ten to prepare the contraption or even explain it because he had no idea what it did.

"Airbending is a highly defensive discipline, it is essential to build up the instinct to avoid and evade conflict, as well as to follow the path with least resistance." Yong Ten began, he pointed at the wooden contraption that existed in front of Rong Yan.

Yong Ten adds, "To master this basic technique of airbending you will be allowed to dodge things like an airbender would, we use these airbending gates to teach the youngins."

"The goal of this exercise is to weave your way through the gates without touching them," Yong Ten stated bending down to grab a leaf from the pile of leaves nearby the tree he was standing idly by.

Yong Ten had conjured a small spinning orb of air and threw it at the revolving air gates, the gates began to spin rapidly in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. He had released a puff of air directing the leaf toward the gates, the leaf had swiftly floated through the breeze that carried it and avoided each door that spun around it. Swerving and curving in opposite directions of what direction the revolving doors spun. The leaf still being carried by the small breeze had to exit through the other way of the revolver doors.

"You must learn to switch directions at a moment's notice to get to the other side," Yong Ten said.

"This should be easy!" Rong Yan declaimed, Yong Ten had used both hands this time to blast air at the doors making them spin faster than when he used the leaf to demonstrate the exercise. Rong Yan had ran up to the doors and leaped into the contraption he had suddenly been smashed into different revolving doors crying out in pain as the doors chewed him up and spat him out. He had been flung from the doors and landed on his butt. Groaning in pain as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You just can't force your way through the panels that will result in them hitting you while you attempt to traverse it!" piped Yong Ten as he scolded Rong Yan for his mistake.

"Try again, but this time be the leaf," Yong Ten reminded Rong Yan, giving him a nod agreeing to the advice given by his airbending master.

He slowly paces up to the wooden revolver panels and stares at them Yong Ten again blasts air at the doors and they begin spinning quickly. Rong Yan takes a deep breath getting past the first one he fails to make a counter-clockwise turn on the second one. The second slams into his back and he just ends up being slapped around by the other panels. Yong Ten winces a bit remembering the pain of the doors when they collide with you. Rong flies out the other end, crawling back to Yong Ten.

Yong Ten blasts the wooden gates again, Rong Yan focuses on the gates but this time too much and again fails. Yong Ten shakes his head at Rong Yan, he gives additional advice to Rong Yan, "Look at the way each one of the wooden gates is going, either clockwise or counterclockwise. Then concentrate and go in smoothly, quick but not too quick or you'll end up in the same spot you were thrown to the last three times," informed Yong Ten.

He gives another air blast to the gates and they spin again Rong Yan stands before the gates staring at them studying their movements as they spin in clockwise and counter-clockwise directions. He quickly paces in only to mess up again and gets flung out of the revolving gates. He takes in a deep breath once more and evaluates his last attempt and tries to change it up this time. He stood in a Xun Gua stance which is a defensive airbending stance, both legs wide apart one foot forward and the other foot back, both open palms out in front and at chest level. One is extended out and the other is close to the chest.

This time Rong Yan has confidence in himself that he'll get through the gates successfully with an ample bounce to his step he slides in and twirls around the gates easily, swerving around another gate before spinning in a full circle of the gates. He throws his arms into the air in a cheer, Yong Ten shouts, "Again!" as he blasts the gates a few more times until he felt that Rong Yan was ready to move on to the next lesson.

They continue to the next exercise this one was just as important as the first exercise, it was time for Rong Yan to learn how to bend air. Yong Ten plops down in the nomad sitting style gesturing Rong Yan to do the same. Rong Yan sits down nomad style right next to Yong Ten.

"Air is the element of freedom, and as such, it is necessary to learn how to get into this mindset," Yong Ten said.

"Meditation is meant to help the pupil allow his or her spirit to wander, like the air. Close your eyes and try to imagine yourself like the leaf that was used on the first level of airbending," Yong Ten explained he closed his eyes and began to direct Rong Yan through the meditation exercise would allow his chakras to open up to the element of air.

"If you cannot let your spirit be free, you cannot bend air," Yong Ten finished.

"It is supposed to be simple, with no chance of doing anything wrong. Just keep in mind about letting your spirit be free, Rong Yan," Yong Ten reminded him. Rong Yan had began to clear his mind of everything and pretend that he was a leaf floating the air being carried by the air currents. He took a deep breath and continued to meditate on the thought of being the leaf for half an hour. That's when Yong Ten quickly rose to his feet and twirled around extending both arms up into the sky at an angle and produced air from both palms shooting up. Rong Yan had examined Yong Ten's form and copied everything in the form in his breath control, he performed an open palm strike making a small puff of air that lightly shot out of his right palm.

Rong Yan excitedly began to dance around and beamed at Yong Ten, "Did you see that?! Airbending!"

Yong Ten had done a short applause and smiled at Rong Yan, "Yes, now try to concentrate and make the air blasts bigger," Yong Ten responded. Rong Yan had then open palm strike with his left hand a swish of air came out this time. Which was better than the puff of air that was produced from his right palm.

"The key to airbending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance," Yong Ten said.

"Airbending is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as the most dynamic of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal; however, due to our pacifist nature, such attacks are rarely used," Yong Ten described.

"Now drill the air punches, do ten of them." Yong Ten had ordered Rong Yan, although he could only conjure puffs of air the exercise would help the size of the bent air increase the range would go farther. Rong Yan had face toward the open sky where there was no one on the airball court he had shifted into the dragon stance which was the first stance that Yong Ten had taught him known as, zhen gua in Air Nomad dialect. He had focused and began to punch ten times. Allowing himself to be the leaf and continuing to produce air out of his palms. He had finished his set of ten air punches.

"Again, This time I want you to punch ten times with each arm and then open palm strike with each arm, repeat this process four times!" Yong Ten shouted Rong Yan began the exercise Yong Ten had closed his eyes and paced in one spot inhaling deeply and exhaling. While Rong Yan was halfway through his exercise Yong Ten decided to join in and drill it with him. Smoothing out Rong Yan's stance before allowing him to continue.

"Drill air kicks, similar to the air punch ten times each leg during the first drill exercise, go!" Yong Ten shouted Rong Yan shifted into the bear stance or the gen gua stance. One foot forward, one back and place horizontally, while pivoting the upper body to face at an angle. His back open palm faced the opponent and his head looked in the direction of the back open palm while the front open palm remained at eye level in front of him.

He tried to jump kicks similar to firebending and it had made kicking air easily, he swung one leg out and twirled his body to bring his left leg around at a face speed while leaping into the air and conjuring a slice of air from his left. He continued to repeat the process a few more times. Rong Yan took five-second breaks every ten kicks on both his right and left leg. Placing his hands on his knees, Rong Yan had been panting from being tired after the drills.

"Drill those again, and we'll move on!" Yong Ten shouted, taking a deep breath Rong Yan air punches and then air kicks fifty times with each limb, taking breaks in between them all. Scrambling on his rear he pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his head on top of his arms.

Yong Ten then looks at the airbending gates then back at Rong Yan, pointing to the gates and stretching out his arm, so that he could pull Rong Yan to his feet because his drills weren't entirely over yet. Yong Ten pulls Rong Yan up to his feet, then says, "We're almost done for the day, now's the test."

Yong Ten forms a small ball of air and throws it at the wooden revolver gates, the gates spin swiftly. Rong Yan walks up to the panels and then sidesteps in twirling clockwise and then counter-clockwise repeating different twirls until he makes it to the other side. Yong Ten shouts to him, "Combo the punches, palm strikes, and kicks, go!"

He shifted between the zhen gua stance and the xun gua stance punching with his left then his right and switching to xun gua to kick with his right leg and spin kick with his left before returning to the zhen gua stance again to palm strike with his hands and hooking with his right.

Yong Ten had clapped at how quick Rong Yan had mastered the first two or three levels of airbending. Rong Yan continued for another minute or two until Yong Ten had raised his hand slightly to signal Rong Yan to stop.

"Well done, my boy. You learn very quickly you have passed the tests for today. Come let us go each dinner," he suggested. Rong Yan bowed to Yong Ten with respect and followed Yong Ten to the northern tower to eat in the mess hall. He had been hungry all day and needed to eat and rest. This is where everyone in the temple ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Novices, monks, and oblates were in line grabbing food there was plenty to go around. The oblates ran the kitchen and did all the cooking.

Rong Yan has spoken too loud that everyone had heard his comment, "I wish there was some meat around here." Everyone stopped eating and stared at him some with disdain in their eyes and others disappointed.

He felt everyone's gaze on him like they were staring right through his soul, "What? What did I say?" he exclaimed. Yong Ten had huddled closer across the table as Jampo and Senge had just sat down near Yong Ten he had whispered in Rong Yan's ear, "We Air Nomads believe all life is sacred. That is why we refrain ourselves from eating animals of any sort. Even the tiniest firefly is important to this world like you and I are."

The men and children in the mess hall had continued to stare at him in disgust, he then shouts to everyone, "Our sense of humor is rubbing off on him every one, the Avatar is a funny guy." Some had returned to their wooden plates to continue eating their grains and steamed vegetables while others laughed at the lie that Yong Ten gave them taking it as a joke. Senge looked at Rong Yan's plate noticing he only got a ton of rice and had offered to give him his extra banana, "You can have my extra banana if you'd like," Senge offered.

"Do you guys not have ash bananas here?" questioned Rong Yan now feeling a little homesick. Yong Ten replied, "Ash bananas are regular bananas everywhere outside the Fire Nation."

He murmured to himself, "This place is weird."

He had gotten up from the table to grab some more fruits since he had refused to grab some the first time around. He had to at least try and make the best of it while he remained in the Jongmu Air Temple. Back in line, he grabbed some sliced mangos and some strange soft white block he stared at it for a bit while the other nomads cut in line while he spoke to the cook.

"What is this?" he asked the cook. The cook looks down at what Rong Yan had been pointing at and identified the white spongey block to be tofu, he responded to Rong Yan's question, "That's tofu, Avatar Rong Yan, it's essentially, bean curd, which is a food prepared by coagulating soy milk and then pressing the resulting curds into solid white blocks of varying softness. I urge you to try one," the cook had smiled. Rong Yan places the block of tofu on his plate and moves along back to the table with his full plate of sliced mangos and one block of tofu.

He bit into the tofu and realized he had a newfound love he licked his lips and continued to eat it. Senge chuckled and Jampo smiled. Senge then asked him, "So Rong Yan, how was your first airbending training session?"

"The whole first level of airbending where I had to learn to be the leaf, it was hard and painful I can tell you that much," Rong Yan replied.

"How many times did he fail before he successfully did his first run, Novice-Master?" Senge asked.

"I'd say about four or five times, give or take. Then he got the hang of it he mastered the evasive movements." Yong Ten answered Senge's question glancing at Rong Yan who cringed at the thought of having to go through that again.

"Wait so then if you're teaching me and you're supposed to be teaching the younger airbenders and then Senge's class, who's filling in for you?" Rong Yan asked Yong Ten.

"Subprior Shaohao has offered to teach the class until you advance further into the other higher levels of airbending," Yong Ten responded, the children love Shaohao and the older boys respect him. They're just glad it wasn't Prior Ji, he's sort of a grump sometimes.

"Before Ku Tei had passed he along with Fire Lord Yeh Lu, Hegumen Geetsan and Great Sage Xiao, had approved my request to teach you airbending. They were going to send you to the Baiyan Air Temple but I intervened and offered my services, I believe that friendships transcend lifetimes. When I was a boy around your age and your past life Ku Tei had arrived here to train we became life long friends," Yong Ten replied.

"Ku Tei had arranged teachers for you, his friends will be teaching you to master the elements, Rong Yan. He felt it was important to prepare you for your Avatar training, he wanted you to succeed," Yong Ten reminded him, he had remembered what Yeh Lu had told him when he first met him. That idea of what Ku Tei had done for him had stuck with him and he thought about his next life maybe he should do the same thing and arrange teachers the Air Nomad Avatar that would be born after his time comes to an end.

"So what level of airbending is Senge currently in?" inquired Rong Yan looking at Senge but asking Yong Ten.

"Novice Senge is on the nineteenth level of his airbending training if you're quick to master the levels you might just surpass Senge and Jampo. No doubt the time will come when you train alongside Senge," Yong Ten replied.

"What about Jampo?" asked Rong Yan.

"Jampo isn't my student but I am aware that he is currently on the twenty-first level of his airbending training. Which by the way, Jampo I also heard rumors that you failed the 21st level twice. Didn't we talk about this?" Yong Ten replied to Rong Yan's question, and at the same time reminded Jampo about the talk.

"You need to continue training on it, work harder and study and you will pass. How about your evaluation scores?" Yong Ten had asked Jampo, Jampo had smiled nervously scratching the back of his head and tried his best to lie to Yong Ten.

"Oh you know they're good..," he lied.

Yong Ten had squinted his eyes at Jampo and passively threatened him, "Really? I wonder if the Council will say the same," he threatened Jampo who gulped nervously trying not to break a sweat.

"What about you Senge, how are your evaluation scores?" Yong Ten questioned Senge, who answered, "They're great as always, Novice-Master." Yong Ten nodded at Senge in approval.

They all had finally finished their meals it had been two hours before sundown Rong Yan turned his attention to Yong Ten and suggested, "There is enough light to finish the other three levels of airbending for today from what it looks like,"

"You sure? You look rather tired, Rong Yan. I believe you should return to your quarters and rest for the rest of the evening. We can continue tomorrow for sure," responded Yong Ten he liked the eagerness that Rong Yan had for mastering airbending.

Rong Yan grabbed his plate and taken it to the compost outside of the mess hall where all the airbenders dumped their leftovers to decompose. They had used this stuff to fertilize the soil to continue to grow grains, fruits, and vegetables. Definitely something from beyond their time, Air Nomads were innovators and always sought ways to create things that wouldn't harm the earth and would instead benefit the planet. Rong Yan was truly impressed by their intelligence and their improvising.

He returned the wooden plate to a pile of plates where the oblates would clean the plates for the next morning. The cook comes by and uses his airbending to suction the first stack of plates up into the air without even carrying them they floated beside him in a pocket of air as he took them into the kitchen. Rong Yan had been amazed at the sight of the airbending trick used by the airbender behind the counter of the mess hall.

Rong Yan leaves and heads back to the western tower crossing the bridge and up the spiral of stairs leading to the doorway that leads him inside the temple. After several minutes of climbing up all the stairs and reaching the fifth floor of the tower where his sleeping quarters were, he continued nipping on down the hall and opened the eighth door on the left. Opening the door he had seen that Senge and Jampo were already in bed, Jampo's misshapen bed was rickety but he had already fallen asleep. Senge was still up reading a poetry book filled with poems from the great Guru Laghima he who let go of his earthly tethers and entered the void allowing him to fly without airbending.

"What are you reading?" asked Rong Yan, Senge lounging on his bed flipped through the pages and answered, "This book is a collection of Guru Laghima's poems,"

"Who's that?" he inquired, fascinated about the book and wanting to learn more about Air Nomad literature.

"Guru Laghima was a poet and philosopher about a millennia ago, according to legend, he was able to fly without the use of airbending. He believed that if you let go of your earthly tethers and entered the void would you unlock the ability to fly, or so the legend says," Senge explained.

"Here's my favorite one, whenever ego suffers from fear of death and your practice turns to see impermanence, ego settles down," Senge recites his favorite poem Rong Yan nodding and then Senge offers a further explanation to the small poem.

"If you are born into a good family, or a good life you are given many things handed to you. You choose not to take the offers and then say that your life is terrible and that no one loves you. It isn't you speaking but your hollow ego, it's like a hungry ghost who's hunger will never be satisfied. You need to realize that your life isn't as bad and that it's a better life than others might have, plenty of people outside of the temples are troubled and believe they've been dealt with the shorter stick in life but their ego hides the truth from them," Senge explained.

Rong Yan nodded again and then added, "So the greedy materialistic people who feel their life is nothing but negative and feel like they're stuck in a hole need to stop themselves and rethink how they perceive every aspect of their current life?"

"Precisely," Senge agreed, with a smile Rong Yan had turned to sleep and said, "Goodnight, Senge see you in the morning."

Senge had replied, "Goodnight, Rong Yan," before returning to continue reading the poems of Laghima.

Rong Yan had woken the next day a small chill breeze entering the aperture had awakened him, he had looked at the aperture to see that the sun was peeping out of the eastern horizon. He had quickly put on his clothing and headed out the door and down the stairs leading toward the bridge. He had crossed the bridge and had grabbed water from the natural fountain that was in the temple grounds cupping his hands he grabbed some water and splashed on his face to freshen his eyes from the drowsiness that affected him.

He had lumbered over to the western courtyard where Yong Ten patiently waited for Rong Yan to continue teaching him airbending. Today the wind pushed around through the courtyard but it was stronger today than yesterday. The revolving panels were slowly spinning at the speed of the winds.

Yong Ten pointed directly at the wooden gates as he blasted air at them, they spun rapidly and immediately slowed in speed to a more moderate level. Rong Yan walked in and began to spin and twirl in the opposite directions of the gates, emerging from the other side, Yong Ten cheered Rong Yan, "Outstanding Rong Yan, today is level three of your training today's lesson is the air suction," he added.

"Air suction?" asked Rong Yan, he had remembered about the airbender in the kitchen last night when he had used some sort of suction to pull the plates up and focused on keeping them floating while he returned into the back of the kitchen without touching them.

"I remember one of the helpers in the kitchen last night didn't even grab a stack of plates he suctioned them up in a small pocket of air and concentrated on trying to keep them from dropping," Rong Yan recalled.

Yong Ten nodded as giving the gesture that Rong Yan's answer was correct, "That is correct, a technique used to bring people or things toward the airbender," Yong Ten responded. Yong Ten pointed at a wooden crate and began to bend the air around it and form like some sort of rope-like air current to pull the crate towards him. It quickly slid toward him and then he stopped the crate with his foot glancing back at Rong Yan making sure he was paying attention. Yong Ten had given the crate a light air blast to push the crate toward its previous spot so that Rong Yan could give it a go.

"Now you try," Yong Ten said to Rong Yan, Rong Yan takes a zhen gua stance, takes a deep breath and bends the air currents around the crate pulling it toward himself. The crate had slowly but surely been sliding to him but he had to make light tugs and concentrated too much on it to even make it budge the second time.

He attempts to do it again a third time, it pulls a little faster jerking his hands back, the air suction pulls the crate too fast-hitting Rong Yan directly in the stomach. Knocking himself down with the box almost like it had five times the weight it had now. Throwing the box off of him Rong Yan wheezes for air the increased weight of the box knocked all the air out of him.

In frustration, Rong Yan kicks the box and jumps jolting in pain grabbing his foot and hopping on the other foot. His next attempt he tried to jerk at the box again to get to move quickly now that he was a little more annoyed. The box flies in his direction and he twirls to the left counter-clockwise to evade the flying crate, it smashes into the stone walls of the temple instead. Yong Ten goes into another room and grabs another empty crate and places it down, on the far end of the courtyard they stood in. Back in his position, he begins to make the motion of pulling a rope and the air currents had curved around the crate tightly around it tugging it lightly repeatedly the box returned to him without even attacking him.

"Stop jerking the currents, if you jerk the air suction the box will attack you. If you lightly tug at it and pretend you are pulling a rope around something toward you, you will have a better time," Yong Ten advised Rong Yan, pointing at the box giving him an indication to give it another go. Rong Yan had copied Yong Ten's movements and form and successfully suctioned the box toward as it slid toward him he put on top of the box to stop it from going further. Yong Ten nodded and waved his hand to continue training on the move.

"What are we doing now?" Rong Yan asked, smirking he gently wraps the air around Yong Ten has he had been walking away and slides him toward Rong Yan. Rong Yan had chuckled, "A job well done but next time don't do that without my permission. Only do it without the consent of a bad guy," Yong Ten commented.

"Now let's head to the northern tower there is a balcony on the second floor with stone ovens. That's where you'll continue to learn another method of the air suction," Yong Ten stated. He led Rong Yan to the northern tower where the mess hall sat at the bottom of the tower.

They had reached the mess hall and headed into the back to gather the ingredients for the next lesson. A sack of flour, a small sack of flax seeds, a jug full of water, powdered sugar cane and powdered dried fruits. They had walked up the stairs with the ingredients to the balcony where the stone ovens sat. The coals in the oven were fresh, coals were founded by Earth Kingdom miners and donated to the Jongmu Air Temple as an alternative to feed a fire inside of using wood. Yong Ten had looked around the area for the spark rocks but couldn't find any he looked to his pupil and said, "Now Rong Yan I can't find my spark rocks do us a favor and start the oven." Rong Yan had shot sparks at the coals in the ovens allowing them to preheat before sliding in the cakes to bake.

"Well now is the fourth level of airbending. Learning to use the air suction for various things, especially cooking. I'm going to teach you how to make fruit pies," Yong Ten said with a smile.

"Mmm, they sure sound good," said Rong Yan imagining how one would taste his mouth had begun to water.

"First, we need to put this much flour on the wood palette, then pour a bit of water to get the flour wet and allow it soak the water so that you can turn it into dough. Once you rolled yourself up a ball of dough, you will form it into shape of a funnel make sure it has a bottom we don't want the contents falling out," Yong Ten explained as he demonstrated the recipe to Rong Yan step by step he followed exactly what Yong Ten had done, he opened the sack of flour and poured flour onto the wooden palette grabbing the jug of water he poured a measured amount of the water on the floor, and threw in an amount of powdered cane sugar that he felt was a right amount into the wet flour and began mixing it, in a wooden bowl he pour a measured amount of flax seeds and pour water on them allowing them to soak up the water and throwing the flaxseed and water mixture in with the newly made dough. Moving it around and allowing it to soak up the water it had formed into a ball of dough with flax seed eggs.

Rong Yan continued to follow Yong Ten's instructions forming the ball of dough into a funnel shape. He had opened the sack of powder dried fruits this flavor had been banana while the flavor that Yong Ten had was strawberry and they poured an estimated amount into the hole of the funnel cake pouring the rest of the calculated amount of water into the powder to make it into a paste they grabbed the palette by the handle and placed the cake into the stone ovens to allow them to cook for a good solid hour.

"While we wait for our pies to finish baking how about I give you a brief lesson in history?" Yong Ten suggested. Rong Yan simply nodded in agreement to learning more about the airbender culture.

"According to tradition, all Air Nomads must pass all thirty-seven levels of airbending to acquire their airbender tattoos to be identified as a master airbender. If they have passed a sufficient amount of tiers and have created their airbending move is another way an airbender could receive their tattoos. Our arrow tattoos are tattooed on the top of our chi paths and we are given five arrows: one extending from the base of the spine to the forehead, one for each arm pointing to the hands, and similarly for the legs. This design emulates the markings of the sky bison, who were the original airbenders. Gavala blessed the first airbending master with the tattoos similar to the markings of the sky bison," Yong Ten explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that when I master airbending, I will receive permanent airbending tattoos?" Rong Yan questioned Yong Ten, he was not too fond of receiving tattoos.

"No, these tattoos are sacred to my people, and as such only we carry them. Even though an Avatar native to one of the other nations who also has mastered airbending, will not receive the markings that we earn," Yong Ten replied.

An hour later, the pie had been cooked and they pulled the palettes out of the oven and onto the balcony walls. Yong Ten had pulled the paste out with the suction into a swirl, Rong Yan hovered his palm over the pie and uses the air suction technique to pull the banana jelly out of the fruit pie in the shape of swirl.

"Woot! I did it!" marveled Rong Yan in amusement at not messing up the fruit pie.

"Good job, my young pupil!" Yong Ten clapped excitedly cheering him on.

Yong Ten turns his head over to Rong Yan before they continue further with the pies and allowing them to cool down. He asks Rong Yan, "Do you know how Kwan Chun is? Have you tried to reach him?"

"No, who's Kwan Chun?" he answered to Yong Ten with an echo question and then guessed, "Wait is he another one of my past lives?" Yong Ten nodded slightly answering yes.

"How many of your past lives do you know about?" Yong Ten asked Rong Yan, he wanted to know if he was exploring his abilities further than just what others were teaching him.

"I know about Avatar Ku Tei the Earth Kingdom general before me, Avatar Ilah of the Fire Nation, and Avatar Xi Tong the founder of Xi Tong village, which by the way, is the 37th Earth King for your information," Rong Yan stated.

"He is one of the Avatars we revere and honor here in the Jongmu Air Temple, this is his birthplace, the statue in the eastern courtyard belongs to Kwan Chun, another Avatar revered by all airbenders is Avatar Mun Jin, he who studied all forms of bending," Yong Ten responded bringing up two past lives of Rong Yan.

"What do you mean he studied all forms of bending? There are only four elements," inquired Rong Yan.

"Mun Jin lived through a peaceful era, the previous life before him ended a world war. Mun Jin had dedicated his life to discovering all possible forms of bending known to man. Legend has it he mastered how to bend lightning, sound, sand, even plants, it mentions he mastered a lot of sub-skills of the four elements. He is known as one of the most powerful Avatars in history," claimed Yong Ten.

"That sounds like a load of hooey either he came up with, or someone he knew made it up," Rong Yan dismissed the idea of bending more than just the standard elements that most of his past lives knew. He waved his hand down at Yong Ten signifying that what his master told him was simply a tall tale or theory.

"You are young you do not understand the intricacies of the bending arts, did you learn nothing from Avatar Xi Tong?" Yong Ten had questioned him.

"Avatar Xi mentioned to me that he met with a lion turtle and the lion turtle had given him the gift to bend the energies inside himself and others, he took the bending from Regent Lord Baojun and threw him in prison," recalled Rong Yan from his lesson.

"But that's the only form of bending I know of, energybending was used back before the time of the First Avatar according to my past life," added Rong Yan.

"We have scrolls here in the southern tower that say otherwise, before the era of the Avatar, our ancestors lived on a lion turtle named Nam. Nam is a deity we worship today, he was the lion turtle of air. He gifted my ancestors with the power of air so they could defend themselves in the wilds while gathering food," Yong Ten said remembering about it from the time when he was younger and learning from his history teacher at the time.

"Bending is an extension of ourselves, remember that. A bender who does not use it as an extension of themselves is weak," Yong Ten stated.

"As far as I know to my knowledge the Avatars I've met did not know any subskills of bending only Xi Tong knew a rare bending art," Rong Yan repeated to Yong Ten.

"Well, Kw-" Yong Ten had been interrupted by Rong Yan who mentioned, "You said something about a Kwan Chun though."

"I was getting to that, Kwan Chun is revered amongst the monks here in the Jongmu Air Temple because he freed our nation from war during his time. He gave himself to free us from the evil clutches of Earth King Yao. His son Earth King Wang, Ta Po's father reinstated the treaty that allows us to disaffiliate ourselves from the Earth Kingdom, the temples are Air Nomad territory," Yong Ten explained to Rong Yan.

"The Jongmu Air Temple is the only one that's been built on Earth Kingdom soil, but the Jongmu Air Temple was constructed before the Earth Kingdom was an established monarchy. In the days of old, the Earth Kingdom were three warring states, my ancestors settled here and on islands near the Earth Kingdom that Yao saw fit to annex into to Ba Sing Se territory," Yong Ten disclosed not many know this but we know the truth. The Air Nomads were the first to record history before the other nations followed suit. It was known however that the tribes at the poles drew paintings with their fingers on the walls of caves.

"'Air Nomads' is a collective term for our nation of people who practice the discipline of airbending. We're one of the four major nations, we Air Nomads were wanderers by definition, but have four air temples, one at each corner of the globe, hidden away atop mountain ranges in the northern Earth Kingdom and on three remote islands," Yong Ten said.

"Unlike the other nations, my people, without any seen exception are all benders due to our high level of spirituality," Yong Ten added.

"So, if the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation were all in the same level of spirituality as the Air Nomads, there would be no such thing as non-benders? We'd all be benders?" Rong Yan asked.

"That is correct, but non-benders like us benders are not much different. They just don't carry the gift of bending like you and I do. But they're human beings they can feel love, anger, happiness, they can experience the same lives as benders can experience. There should always be equality amongst all, you as the Avatar must stick to defend the non-benders you're their Avatar too," Yong Ten replied.

"We Air Nomads live in harmony with nature, we also are fun-loving and have a strong sense of humor," Yong Ten commented smiling at Rong Yan, he tapped his pie and noticed it was now warm and no longer burning hot.

"The pies are ready," Yong Ten spoke.

"Great I'm starving," Rong Yan smiled licking his lips Yong Ten had put his hand on Rong Yan's chest to stop him. He stooped and eyed the Council of Elders down below eating their lunch in silence.

"You thought we were going to eat the pies? No, we're going to launch them at the council, silly," Yong Ten smirked.

"Ready?" Yong Ten asked, Rong Yan had given him a nod in agreement they shifted to a xun gua stance and readied himself at the count of Yong Ten who was counting down from ten, in silence Yong Ten with his fingers counts down 3...2...1... when he made his hand into a fist, Rong Yan and Yong Ten both used airbending to flip the fruit pies off the ledge.

"Novice-Master Yong Ten is teaching the Fire Avatar very well," Ji said to Shaohao.

"So I've heard I've been told by one of the monks that the Avatar is going to be on the fif-" Shaohao was cut off as the pies came down upon the heads of Prior Ji and Subprior Shaohao, the pies had splattered on their heads frosting on Shaohao's head.

"-th...level..." Shaohao snapped in annoyance, Ji poked Shaohao and put the jelly in his mouth.

"Mmm strawberry flavor.." he chattered, they both looked up to the balcony Rong Yan and Yong Ten had already disappeared laughing down the steps before getting serious as they passed by Ji and Shaohao on a different platform. Both council members had used airbending clean themselves of the wasted pies. Shaohao was annoyed while Ji found it funny, "I told those novices to stop messing with the ovens they could burn themselves," he blew a small wind in anger as he rose to his feet. He stomped away in irritated with his meal, Ji waited until Shaohao was out of earshot and boisterously guffawed.

They had left and Yong Ten dismissed Rong Yan, "That's it?" he wondered Rong Yan.

"For today, tomorrow you will meet with Novice-Master Chuandan, you need all your energy for your lessons with him which you will show up two hours before sunrise at the eastern courtyard don't be late, Chuandan hates truants," he told Rong Yan revealing a secret that not many others know until they're late with Chuandan, he takes his teaching seriously. If an airbender gets seriously hurt while gliding he'll take the responsibility that comes with the blame.

Rong Yan had strolled back to the western tower for the night after a good dinner to rest when he had opened the door Senge and Jampo sat across from each other nomad style and a pai sho board sat in between them. They looked back to see Rong Yan enter the room they were both laughing and shouting at each other for whatever move the other one made next.

Pai Sho was a large circular board with four quarters of colored tiles there were different ways of playing the game amongst the four nations and some people even had their own set of rules. But there is a traditional form of playing the game, each color of the board represents the four nations each is color is blue, green, red and yellow like the cycle of the Avatar. It's normally played up to two to four players, the opponents have to make moves to bounce over the other player's tiles and take all their tiles to win or eliminate an opponent if there are more than two players. There are tournaments held around the world for the most skilled players of Pai Sho.

Jampo gasped after a tile had been moved when he looked back at Rong Yan, "Senge you're cheating how dare you!"

"I'm not cheating this is a legal move, you're just not as skilled as you thought you were," Senge replied defending his illegal move. Senge moved an air tile from the southern corner of the board over two of Jampo's tiles taking them out. Jampo had looked at Rong Yan again quickly turning his head back at board to catch Senge moving another tile after his turn was over.

"AHA! I knew it, you were cheating!" shouted Jampo, Senge laughed and raised his hands, "Fine you caught me red-handed," he confessed.

"Rong Yan would you like to play Pai Sho with us?" asked Senge, looking up from the board as Rong Yan sat down on his cot.

"No thanks guys, Yong Ten advised me to get an early rest. Tomorrow I'm going to be learning from Novice-Master Chuandan," he answered laying his head down and turning to the side facing the wall.

"Oh well, then maybe tomorrow morning?" Jampo asked.

"Not tomorrow morning Jampo, we have training tomorrow!" Senge reminded, lightly nudging him.

"Oh that's right," recalled Jampo, they had started a new game but this time remained to whispers and their inside voices since their roommate had attempted to go to sleep. The morning came and Senge and Jampo stooped over Rong Yan sleeping in his cot.

Senge had poked him and whispered to him, "Rong Yan.." he continued to poke him but Rong Yan did not wake up.

Jampo had shouted in Rong Yan's ear, "WAKE UP!" Rong Yan had screamed sprang up from his bed still screaming punching a fireball at Jampo, who quickly bent himself backward his back resting on the floor of their room, ducking as the fireball hit the stone wall behind him leaving scorch marks on the wall.

Senge facepalming again and lecturing Jampo, "I told you not to do that, he's a firebender what would happen if he shot you in the face with that fireball? You'd be dead!" he cautioned Jampo.

Jampo hid in his the collar of his shirt and whispered, "Sorry. Note to self, next time do NOT scream in a firebender's ear. Or you could die." The big guy was now frowning, slouching and drooping his head down in disappointment at his mistake he walked out the door.

"Senge, where's Novice-Master Chuandan?" Rong Yan asked.

"Oh he's on the eastern courtyard today, I'm heading in that direction as well I need to practice my gliding skills more," Senge replied.

"Great we get to do something together, you can give me tips," commented Rong Yan to Senge who led him toward the eastern courtyard where Novice-Master Chuandan waited for the class of gliders to assemble. It sun had been rising now the skies were transitioning to a light blue color and they had to make it on time before the sun rose above the temple. They had finally caught up to Jampo who had gone up ahead because his roommates were angry at him. He paced in between them Senge to left and Rong Yan to his right. He put his arms around their necks and before walking up to the courtyard they had stopped he pressed their heads together to his cheek to cheek exchanging looks at them he then said with a smile, "The three master airbenders.."

"Yeah!" Rong Yan agreed, Senge smiling imagining when the graduation ceremony happens for him and he's awarded airbender tattoos. They had walked up to the eastern courtyard where a middle-aged monk stood with arrow tattoos and a brown goatee, he was holding a flat slab of smooth and sanded wood with a piece of parchment on it held down by tack.

On the board, the list contained all the names of all the students who are in his gliding class and any new additions. He had begun mentally marking names off roll calling all the boys in the line who either shouted "Here!" or lifted their hand. The eastern courtyard was huge on the walls behind the line of airbenders were racks full of wooden staves. Each airbender would use one staff to open it up into a glider used for flying. There had been a line of monk children of different shapes, sizes, and ages. As they were being called they walked to the wall and grabbed a glider.

By the time he had gotten to the bottom of the list which had Senge, Jampo and Rong Yan's name scribbled on the parchment all the airbenders were standing in a single file line with a staff in their grasp. They stood waiting on the grassy area of the courtyard, at the end of the grass was a cobblestone floor and then a ledge where the monks would run off with an open glider and leap into the air to glide around. Four racks of the ten racks had the staves removed already but the class was small enough to have enough staves for the three who just entered the courtyard to join the class.

Novice-Master Chuandan had turned his gaze upon the novices that were walking in, staring at Jampo he shouted, "Novice Jampo!" Jampo had squealed like a girl and had ran to the wall to grab a staff scurried to the back of the line, standing tall and in formation so that Chuandan wouldn't penalize him.

He had seen Senge and someone he was not familiar with, "You three are late and you know how I feel about people who are late, Senge," Chuandan reminded him, Senge bowed to Chuandan in respect and minced toward the wall to grab a staff and stand in the line.

Rong Yan stood before the wrath of Chuandan, Yong Ten had warned him about being late to Master Chuandan's class. He questioned the stranger, "Who are you?"

Rong Yan bowed to Chuandan in respect and introduced himself, "I am Avatar Rong Yan, Novice-Master."

"I make no exceptions, Avatar. What would happen if the world is getting destroyed by some madman and you happen to be late? People will suffer and die because you decided to sleep in," Chuandan had scolded Rong Yan and didn't bother to give him an excuse.

"Grab any one of the staves on the racks here on the back wall, then stand in line next to Novice Senge," Chuandan ordered Rong Yan stepped behind Chuandan and had examined the racks all the wall with all the staves that haven't been taken. He grabbed the staff that he felt had called to him like it was his staff. He walked over to the line and stood tall next to Senge.

Rong Yan had glanced to his left to see the long line of airbenders ready for flight, Chuandan had passed by the entire line of monks. Jampo began slouching a little Chuandan on his way back catches Jampo slouching he decided to make an example with Jampo and quizzed all his pupils.

"Boys, what happens when we slouch on our gliders?" Chuandan questioned the novices with a chiding tone.

"We lose balance and plummet to our death," they repeated in unison twice, grabbing his staff he straightened Jampo's back as he broke a sweat.

"Jampo you're the oldest novice here you should know this by now, a slouched back is a quick death," Chuandan criticized Jampo for his mistake.

"Does a flying lemur glide with a slouched back? If so, then I suppose I've been gliding wrong all these years. Slouching causes bad posture," he continued as he paced down the line to inspect the novices to see if they were all standing straight. Altogether they all shouted, "No."

"It is also important to remember that while you glide you must also close your mouth at all times, you might swallow a bug," Chuandan shouted. Chuandan had padded to the front-facing the boys and continued to instruct them.

"It is also more important to control the air currents around yourself and the glider at all times, to continue to glide in the air. Or you will plummet to the ground, and most likely die. Reason I am, saying death is the consequence because many of you probably do not know how to use the ability we call the air cushion yet," Chuandan shouted. He had pushed the button on his staff allowing the wings of the glider to expand the winds were of orange-colored cloth designed by an airbender two centuries ago. They still carried the old staves where you had to tap them on the ground to open the wings of the glider.

"Any questions?" Chuandan yelled, looking down the line everyone stood in formation and had seen no heads turning side to side or up and down.

"No? Okay, let us begin." Chuandan shouted he ran toward the ledge jumping off grabbing on the glider and plummets down, using airbending he flies up into the air gliding. Rong Yan gulps, as one of the guys in the back yells, "Hey quit, holding up the line!"

Rong Yan pushes the button on the staff allowing it extend into the glider he kept his back straight as best he could, with both hands he held onto the staff's handles. He sprinted off the ledge and had dived down before he focused on the airlifting him up, Jampo had jumped off after him soon after Senge dived from the ledge to save Rong Yan from plummeting to his death. Jampo and Senge are yelling, "HOLD ON RONG YAN! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU BUDDY!" as they had fallen.

He gained control of the air currents and steered the glider up into the air soaring sky high to the level Novice-Master Chuandan was gliding at. Rong Yan had leaned left and had done a side flip all by accident he shrieked a bit until he was back to normal and careening on both sides to remain in balance. He glanced back to see a line of airbenders dropping off the ledge to dive and glide into the air after about a minute all the airbender students were in the air and off the courtyard the kids cheered on that they successfully were gliding for their first time.

"I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING! THIS IS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE!" Rong Yan yelled. He had finally got the hang of gliding that he gained the confidence to begin twirling in the air and performing backflips. One of the advanced monks in the back twirls towards Rong Yan, and continues to fly on, almost hitting him, he yells, "Sorry!"

"That's it guys, come on keep on glidi-" Chuandan choked and began spitting and coughing while gliding around the sky.

"BUG..bug.." Chuandan shouted.

The advanced novice who almost crashed into Rong Yan had shouted back at Chuandan, "Master maybe you should practice what you preach!"

"You need to keep your eyes in front and not everyone else, Yeshe," advised Novice-Master Chuandan to the second oldest novice. Everyone who was in earshot of the glider master and Yeshe began to laugh hard. Staying in the air for half an hour Chuandan and several others had returned to the courtyard landing on the grass.

Rong Yan, Jampo and Senge, were still in the sky doing tricks they had enough though because Chuandan flagged them to land and Rong Yan did another twirl on the way down although he had twirled at an accelerated speed. He had collided with Jampo and Jampo into Senge, all three screamed their lungs out. The novices had jerked their heads to the screaming and screamed as a reactionary chain affected all of them. They were running so that the three idiots didn't crash into them. The novices began to run away some were sprinting but to no avail most fell when Rong Yan, Senge and Jampo had collided with the group of novices. They were all in pain, groaning was heard here and there the few who escaped had returned to help the others up to their feet.

Some rubbing their heads in discomfort while others were massaging their lower backs while limped, gimped and hobble onto the stone courtyard and on to their next class. Jampo, Rong Yan, and Senge looked at each other laughing and thanking Rati that they're still alive and not so hurt. A monk had arrived bowing to Chuandan handing him a scroll he untied the string that held it together and opened the scroll. Rong Yan being pulled up by Jampo was lifted to his feet and he and Senge began walking out. Before reading the scroll he announced to the novices, "Class dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow, boys."

The scroll read the following: "Send Avatar Rong Yan, to our meeting room where we will need to give him an assessment on the first five levels of airbending. Novice-Master Chuandan, we will also need your review on his gliding evaluation.

\- The Council of Elders"

"Avatar come we must meet with the Council of Elders they request that you attend a meeting with them at once," said Chuandan closing the scroll and turning his attention to Rong Yan.

"Did they say why?" he asked Chuandan, the Novice-Master had nodded and responded, "Yes, they would like to test you on what you have learned."

Novice-Master Chuandan had gestured Rong Yan to follow him to the northern tower. Rong Yan had placed his staff back on the racks on the wall and they both peregrinated to the other side of the air temple. They had remained silent on the way there he didn't want to say anything that would anger Chuandan now that he realizes the reputation Chuandan's attitude has given him. When they had reached the curtain, Chuandan had opened the curtain for Rong Yan who walked in first and saw Yong Ten sitting down in front of the Council, all five-plus Yong Ten drinking ginseng tea. Geetsan had looked up to see Rong Yan and Chuandan walking in, placing his teacup and saucer on the edge of his platform, bowing his head to greet the Avatar. Chuandan and Rong Yan had bowed before the Council of Elders as well, following the bow of the other four abbots.

"Master Yong Ten, what can you say about the boy's evaluation?" Geetsan questioned Yong Ten while looking straight at Rong Yan before turning his head at Yong Ten.

"The Avatar has taken many attempts to pass the first level but failed due to cockiness a few hits from the revolving doors have taught him a lesson. He used his wit and quick learning to cross the panels from one end to the other end. As far as airbending goes he's been doing well along with the four levels. Didn't take him too long to understand how airbending works, almost like a true natural, hegumen," reported Yong Ten.

"Avatar Rong Yan, I will stand on the opposite end while I punch puffs of air at you, will you please demonstrate the first level of airbending?" asked Prior Ji.

Rong Yan nodded and exhaled he shifted to a zhen gua stance while Prior stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Ji shifted to the qian gua stance, he stood on his right leg and had raised his left leg he stood perfectly balanced, he had one arm up and the other one lower forming the mouth of an armadillo lion. Ji pivoted and then threw the first blow at Rong Yan who twirled counter-clockwise and slid to the left, Ji continued to combo airstrikes and kicks at Rong Yan, coming back around and twirling clockwise and side-stepping right before twirling counter-clockwise again, cartwheeling to the left he twirled counter-clockwise again before sliding right. He continued a random number of movements as Ji continued to do the same allowing Rong Yan to show his skill in evasive movements.

"Well done, Avatar you passed the first test," Prior Ji congratulated Rong Yan bowing to him with respect.

"Please drill ten air punches and ten air kicks in a combination," requested Prior Li Shen, Rong Yan took another deep breath then initiated the assessment with three punches followed by a kick, another three punches, then two kicks, followed by one punch, three kicks, two punches, three kicks, a punch, and finally the last kick. All five of the elders clapped at him for completing the test.

"Congratulations, you passed the second test." Subprior Shaohao said, Shang Xi stood from his pillow and hopped off the platform saying, "This seat that I rest upon, should be pulled toward you with air, doing so will you complete the trial."

He understood what the subprior had said in his riddled words, Rong Yan then bending air around the box that Shang Xi sits on, and pulled the platform to himself with ease. Rong Yan had stopped pulling the platform with air suction he then used a weak blast of air to return it to him. The Council of Elders clap then Shang Xi padded in front of Rong Yan and stood there he spoke, "Use our element to tug me to you, mastering this should help you in future battles with evil."

Using the air suction once more, Rong Yan used the air currents around Shang Xi to pull him toward Rong Yan. Shang Xi slid over to Rong Yan safely with ease, the subprior bowed his head to the Avatar and Rong Yan had returned the respect. That gave him the indication to know that he completed the test. He smiled at Rong Yan and backflipped in the air and landed seated in nomad style on the box.

"You have taught the Avatar well Master Yong Ten, you always make the best airbenders. I am thankful that we have chosen you to be his airbending master," Geetsan commented to Yong Ten, they bowed their heads to each other to show respect.

"Thank you, Hegumen for the kind words," Yong Ten thanked Geetsan.

"Now Master Chuandan your review on the Avatar," Hegumen Geetsan requested for Chuandan to give his evaluation. Chuandan had risen to his feet bowing his head to the council.

"He had arrived late to my class with the other two hooligans Senge and Jampo, interrupting my class, but his gliding skills came naturally to him. Once he had gained confidence he began to perform tricks insolence quickly overcame him and he lost control and crashed into the other novice causing minor injuries," Chuandan informed the council expressing his dislike about Rong Yan and criticizing him for the crash that happened early. Rong Yan had dropped his head in shame.

"If you take your airbending training seriously, Avatar. I highly recommend you stay away from that Jampo, that young man is a clutz," he advised Rong Yan.

"You leave Novice Jampo out of this, Chuandan. The council is well aware that Jampo has mental issues. He is unaware of his actions," argued Yong Ten defending Jampo to the remarks made by Novice-Master Chuandan.

"That novice will never make it and pass all thirty-seven levels, Yong Ten and you know it!" contended Chuandan disagreeing with Yong Ten knowing all too well that Jampo would never receive his airbender tattoos.

"Silence!" interrupted Geetsan, both Chuandan and Yong Ten locking eye contact on each other in disagreement and anger.

"Chuandan please, Yong Ten is correct. We know that Jampo was born special but every airbender has the potential to graduate and become a master," affirmed Geetsan.

"You are dismissed, Master Chuandan," ordered Geestan giving Chuadan the parting hand gesture. Chuandan stood up his emotions still getting the better of him he marched out of the council room.

"I apologize for raising my voice, hegumen," apologized Yong Ten, Rong Yan sat in silence trying to process the argument and disagreement the two masters had about a novice that had nothing to do with the meeting.

"Forgiveness is given, master. We know that the novice that sharing quarters with the Avatar is, living with challenges. But he too will have his ceremony when the hour is right, all Air Nomads become masters, regardless if they're born unique or normal," agreed Shang Xi.

Shaohao spoke up, "We're are not done here you still have your historical assessment to complete, Avatar."

"Who were the original airbenders? And how did they come into being?" he inquired Rong Yan.

"The original airbenders were the sky bison, Gavala the matriarch of the sky bison created them as symbol of a bond that she holds with the airbenders," Rong Yan answered.

"That is correct, Avatar. When an Air Nomad masters the element of air, what does he receive? When an Avatar is from a foreign nation, does are they awarded this gift?" Shaohao asked.

"A master airbender after completing the 37 tiers of airbending is awarded with the arrow tattoos. No, only Air Nomads may receive the arrow tattoos. The tattoos are sacred to the Air Nomad society and only they can bear the tattoos that signify them as masters of their discipline," Rong Yan replied.

"Where did the first masters of airbending get the idea to tattoo themselves with arrows around their bodies?" Shaohao asked.

"Gavala gifted the first airbending master arrow tattoos similar to the sky bison, who naturally have the arrows pigmented on their bodies. The tradition was continued by the first master and given to only masters," Rong Yan responded.

"Who was the airbender who sacrificed himself to save our nation from war against the Earth Kingdom?" Shaohao asked.

"Avatar Mun Jin," Rong Yan replied.

"Wrong, it was Avatar Kwan Chun," Shaohao corrected Rong Yan.

"You have answered all the questions I have to offer but you missed one, I suggest you invest some needed time in the library underneath our chambers. If you need directions I recommend asking one of the monks nearby. You must learn our history and our culture, young Avatar. You still have passed my history test. Congratulations!" Subprior Shaohao suggested.

The meeting was now over they bowed their heads to Rong Yan in unison, he stood up and bowed before them thanking the council, "Thank you, elders I will not fail you. I will become the Avatar that makes you proud."

Yong Ten had bowed while Rong Yan waited on the inside by the curtain so they could walk out together. Li Shen stood from his platform and said before leaving, "I will ask the scribes to send word to the Fire Lord, he must be aware of the Avatar's progress."

Geetsan nodded in agreement, "A grand idea, Prior Li Shen."

Yong Ten and Rong Yan had walked back in silence to the center of the Jongmu Air Temple where different bridges lead to other towers. Before they departed ways Rong Yan spoke up, "Why would Chuandan speak out like that about Jampo?"

"Because he has no patience for slow learners, he's used to novices adapting quickly to his class," Yong Ten answered.

"There are people born around the world who are mentally or physically challenged, Rong Yan. Through time they learn to live with their disabilities and overcome obstacles in life just like those who were born without any physical or mental disability," added Yong Ten.

"The mother superior of the Shang Qiao Air Temple had advised us on how to take care and raise Jampo. We have done a good job so far, and we believe he's doing well. The council will not strip an airbender their birthright to master airbending and become a part of our community," Yong Ten divulged, Rong Yan nodded understanding what he had been told.

"All those things he does, he can't help himself. Now I feel bad for mistreating him, Senge is his caretaker I take it?" Rong Yan asked Yong Ten, he placed his hand on Rong Yan's left shoulder and nodded. He waved farewell to Rong Yan and walked to the eastern stone bridge to the eastern tower. Rong Yan walked back to the western tower.

Prior Ji was requesting a scribe to write a scroll and send it to the Fire Lord in the Fire Nation. The scholar nods and bows, walking away to grab a quill and some ink. The scholar in the study room finishes writing the scroll he walked over to the cages of Patollan Snow Vultures. Opening the cage to one of them he offers to allow it to perch on his arm, the vulture lowers it's head and neck squawking in response allowing the scribe could slide the scroll inside of the postal pouch strapped on the animal's body. Lifting his arm to signal the bird to depart it spreads its wings open and flaps out of the aperture and flies directly in the night sky heading for the Fire Nation.


	16. 1-17: The Power of Sound

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 17: The Power of Sound**

_Another beautiful day at the Jongmu Air Temple, a small breeze carries on through the temple apertures and its halls. Cascades of blue and fluffy white colors floating in the sky, the sun rising from the eastern side of the sky, a tinge of dark blue above the cascading blue that is ever encroaching on the dark blue colors as the sun further rises to begin the day. The sun shining its rays through the windows, arches and open doors of the temple. Men in sashes, and robes tending to the fields outside while oblates were around the temple putting up decorations around the temple grounds. _

_Most of the attention was being focused on the northern tower where the mess hall was located at. Oblates and nomads were working on tidying up the place and preparing for the annual Festival of Four Winds celebration. The decorations were ribbons of red, orange and yellow hues, a banner parchment in the Air Nomad language reading 'Welcome' to the visitors from the other three temples. The festival was happening in the Jongmu Air Temple this year, and like every year it happens in one of the four air temples. There were novices in some of the halls sweeping and getting rid of dust and dirt that might have been blown in by the winds from last week. _

_The sun consumed Senge's, Rong Yan's and Jampo's room, it was practically lit up with yellow-orange light. Blinding vision inside of the room, Senge awoke first heavy-eyed getting ready to help out and do his part for the festival. He awoke Rong Yan and then Jampo, Rong Yan sat on his bed rubbing his eyes and waking up. They had a bucket of water in the room to freshen up if they had to. Rong Yan splashed some water onto his face to wash off any dirt he might have collected from the day before, washing off the heavy eyes as best he could. As the boys prepared themselves a knock on the door was heard. _

_Jampo walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Novice-Master Chuandan leaning his shoulder on the door's arch holding a glider-staff in his other hand. Jampo squealed and jumped behind the pillar, Chuandan rolled his eyes at Jampo's sudden and ridiculous reaction. Senge bowed to his elder and Rong Yan bowed as well staring at Chuandan in an unfriendly manner remembering what he had said about his roommate Jampo the other day. Senge had nodded to Chuandan before going behind the support pillar in their room to grab Jampo and wrap his arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room._

Chuandan approached Rong Yan who sat there and said, "Good morning Avatar Rong Yan, it is bright and early and I suggest we start your training now."

"Here I brought you this glider-staff because you're going to need it for your lessons today," mentioned Chuandan. He rose to his feet and off the bed and followed Chuandan toward the eastern courtyard not far off from the eastern tower. Chuandan and Rong Yan were the only ones excused from the mandatory chores that were needed to be completed before the next day came. Which is when the other airbenders from the Baiyan, Sum Pa and Shang Qiao Air Temples would be arriving.

They would be running into men carrying baskets of fruits or vegetables of their heads strolling by the temple grounds, crossing bridges and all of them were heading to the northern tower. There were monks young and old running around and gathering things up every single soul was doing something today to contribute to the preparation of the temple for the festival. They finally reached the eastern courtyard, it looked big and spacious when it was empty compared to when it was full of novices ready for flight. The ledge at the end of the courtyard led to the cliffs and the bottom of the Patollan mountain range. The area full of grass is where Chuandan put together somethings for the training session for today.

Rong Yan began to stretch out his arms, legs, and back following the same was Chuandan, stretching was important so they wouldn't get injured during training. After the stretching session was over Chuandan faced Rong Yan on his opposite end and began, "Today, you will learn how to properly use the staff as a defensive and sometimes, offensive weapon. Not only for your survival but as well as your safety."

"The sixth level of airbending deals with, the air swipe which is a dual defensive and offensive technique in which an airbender conjures a crescent-shaped construct of solidified air capable of deflecting colossal projectiles, such as boulders that are bigger than you and I," Chuandan explained the air swipe with as much detail as he could.

"We do not have any large projectiles currently, but here's some empty crates. I will air blast them towards you, and with the use of your staff, you will swipe them back towards me. Any questions?" Chuandan questioned Rong Yan before beginning the exercise placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, what are you going to do after I shoot them at you?" Rong Yan asked.

"Dodge of course!" Chuandan chuckled, Rong Yan smiled and then nodded. Chuandan had picked up two crates and punted the third on the ground over to the location of his liking, he then had placed the two he was carrying on top of the one on the ground. Stacking them vertically then shifting into a zhen gua stance while Rong Yan grabbed the glider-staff and shifted to a defensive stance named gen gua. This stance was one of the two flat-footed stances developed by the ancient airbenders. Gen Gua in Air Nomad language means mountain, while Zhen Gua means thunder.

He held the glider-staff and had one end pointing at the crates and Chuandan. Chuandan twirled around once and with both hands blasted the crates at Rong Yan. Rong Yan had pulled the staff back pivoting his body back at a half-circle before swinging the staff while releasing a crescent shape of solidified air. Changing the path of the flying crates back at Chuandan who with both hands facing down shoots jets of air to propel himself into the sky a few feet dodging the crates. They flew under his feet crashing into the wall behind Chuandan one of the crates had cushioned the other two breaking on the wall as it collided.

"Woah, you gotta teach me that trick," Rong Yan beamed in surprise at the sudden reflexes of Chuandan.

"You'll learn this move later on today," Chuandan responded.

"For now we'll continue with the staff moves, give it another go," Chuandan added, floundering over to the two crates that remained stooping over to pick them up before pacing a few steps and placing them down where they previously stood. Shifting again into the zhen gua stance waiting for Rong Yan to give him the nod that he was ready to continue. Rong Yan nodded and Chuandan twirled around once more releasing another air blast that walloped the two crates sending them at Rong Yan at a good speed. He swung from a half-circle position pivoting himself, swinging the staff quicker than before creating an even stronger swipe flinging the crates back at Chuandan who with his quick reflexes propels himself into the air again dodging the crates. Another crate breaks on the wall behind him he slowly levitates back to the ground.

"Nicely done, Avatar. Let's continue," he said, Rong Yan smiling in return.

"We'll be using the staff again for this next lesson it's called the air dome," Chuandan began.

"The air dome can be created with the use of your staff, or with your arms. First, we'll do it with our staves I'll demonstrate this ability now," Chuandan instructed. Chuandan began to spin his staff clockwise with his right hand and using his left to make it go faster. Most airbenders who are novices use two hands and most masters use one hand to twirl their staff faster having a free hand to do something else. He had circled the staff around his body, the dome began to quickly form as the air currents began to form around in a solidified dome around him. Still focused on the dome, he looked over at Rong Yan and shouted, "See those small rocks over there?" he had pointed at small rocks that Rong Yan had glanced back to look at the rocks Chuandan pointed at Rong Yan nodded and ran over to the rocks picking them up.

"Yeah!" Rong Yan replied, continuing to spin his staff with one hand he signaled to Rong Yan with his other hand to throw the rocks into the dome.

"Throw them into the dome," Chuandan shouted back, Rong Yan chucked the rocks at the air dome and watched as the rocks bopped the air dome caressing around the dome in a full circle before shooting back Rong Yan. Rong Yan had then threw his head back and bent his back into an arch placing his hands on the ground and his feet still planted on the temple ground. The rocks shot past him he had pushed his hands back off the floor raising his torso back up.

Chuadan had stopped spinning his staff the air dome had weakened then dispersed pointing his staff back at Rong Yan he then said, "Now you try it, I know you're new to this so using one hand to spin your staff might be difficult for you. I'd suggest using both hands they'll help you keep balance of the staff which will keep the air dome going and strong."

Rong Yan grabbed his staff and he then twirled the staff around himself using both hands. A dome of air began to form around Rong Yan the dome was smaller but similar to Chuandan's dome. It wasn't as strong as Chuandan's air dome it was weak. Chuandan did not care he picked up some rocks and flung them at Rong Yan's air dome. The weak air dome deflected the rocks and launched them toward Chuandan. Instead of dodging the rocks this time he concentrated at the rocks flying to him and held them in a sphere of air catching them in the air. They floated inside the orb of air before he dropped concentration on the air orb and the rocks just dropped to the floor.

"Good try, Avatar. The arm version of the air dome cuts you some slack it is a lot easier than the staff version of it. All you have to do is twirl your arms around your body in a circular motion like so," Chuandan mentioned, he demonstrated by spinning his arms around his body relatively fast as the dome once again appeared around him. Rong Yan had tossed the same rocks Chuandan caught and watched as they spun around the dome without penetrating through the air dome. They shot in another direction and flew off the ledge of the eastern courtyard.

"The arm version of the dome is a lot better because, without restrictions of the staff, you can twirl your arms around your body faster, making the dome stronger," Chuandan advised then signaled Rong Yan to begin his turn on the exercise. Rong Yan began to twirl his arms around his body, and the dome began to form around him. He twirled his armed around him faster and faster the currents had gotten stronger. Small breezes were hitting the grass causing it to flow more in the form of a wave.

Chuandan grabbed a rock and chucked it at Rong Yan's dome, the rock spun quickly around the dome and shot upward arching over the courtyard and down toward the ground of the mountain range, Chuandan turned to look at Rong Yan saying, "You're a real natural at this, Avatar. Let's move on now."

"We're going to put down our staves, for now, this next lesson will be the levitation dodge," Chuandan said. Chuandan and Rong Yan both put down their respective staves onto the stone pavement ground.

"Now you will place each hand by each side and your palms will be facing down, it is quite simple. I will give a demonstration and you will drill it ten times," Chuandan instructed. Placing his hands by each side he positions his palms downward and Chuandan blasted air out of both palms propelling into the air and slowly hovering back down after a few moments.

"Simple as is now it's your turn, drill it!" Chuandan ordered Rong Yan.

Copying Novice-Master Chuandan's exact moves Rong Yan had places both hands by his sides and his palms facing downward. Blasting air out of both palms he shoots up into the sky and then lands back down a few moments later. He continues to do the levitation dodge successfully for another nine times. After Rong Yan completed the drill, Chuandan and Rong Yan continued onto another lesson.

"Grab your staff again," Chuandan spoke, Rong Yan grabbed his staff again and held it by his side. Chuandan picked his staff upright after Rong Yan grabbed his off the ground. Looking at the Avatar he then says, "The final lesson for today, is the staff hover or what I like to call the helicopter."

"Position the staff above your head and spin it rapidly use your feet to give you a boost into the air. Once you do that you should continue spinning the staff at a moderate speed so that you're hovering off the ground. You may use it for various reasons, like danger or crossing a higher ledge to a lower one or vice versa. I will demonstrate this technique and then you will try," Chuandan explained.

Chuandan raises his staff above his head then begins to spin his staff quickly with his feet he lightly pushes himself into the air and continues to spin his staff slowly and raising off the ground he's hovering. Now twenty feet above the ground he looked down at Rong Yan, who looked up at Chuandan shocked at the demonstration of the move. Chuandan had slowed the speed at which he spun his staff lowering gently back down to the temple grounds landing safely on both feet gesturing Rong Yan that it is now his turn to do the move.

Rong Yan takes a deep breath before starting the move he positions the staff flat but horizontal above him then he spins the staff as quickly as he possibly could. Using his feet he shoots himself into the air. Not as high as Chuandan, but still manages to hover in the sky at ten feet. He begins to move while hovering instead of stay in one spot Rong Yan loses control of it and crashes into the tree.

Rubbing his head, he repeats the steps and stays in one spot, making a strange face that indicated he was focusing on remaining in one spot. He began to slowly lower the speed of the hover spin and lands perfectly on his feet. Chuandan comes from behind clapping then he placed his hand on Rong Yan's shoulder in a congratulative gesture.

"The Council of Elders, have requested an audience with you once we have finished the sixth through tenth levels of airbending," Chuandan mentioned.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting," Chuandan smiled.

Rong Yan and Chuandan had padded through the temple hallways on their way to the northern tower. Small monk children were running around shouting and screaming toward the eastern courtyard that was now free. An older monk was leading the children to the courtyard while trying to calm the children down.

Chuandan and Rong Yan had crossed the bridge between the southern temple and the eastern temple. They had continued on their way to their destination, several minutes later they had finally arrived at the northern tower walking up a set of spiral stairs they came to the top of the temple. The stone arch covered by an orange drape curtain was the obstacle in front of them before entering the meeting terrace of the Council of Elders. Chuandan had opened the curtain for Rong Yan swaying his hand inside to gesture that he should go first.

"Is the master of four here for another trial?" Shang Xi popped his head up glancing at Rong Yan as he had walked in.

"Has the Avatar already completed the next five levels, Master Chuandan?" Geetsan asked.

Chuandan had responded, "Yes, Hegumen Geetsan."

Before Rong Yan had sat down nomad style he bowed to the council all of them had given him a slight bow with their head in return. They were pleased with the respect he had given them each time he met with them. Chuandan had bowed to them as well as they did to him too.

"May I test you Rong Yan?" asked Ji rising to his feet and hopping off the platform.

Rong Yan nodded to Prior Ji, "Yes Prior Ji, I am ready for your tests."

"That's what I like to hear young Avatar. Let us begin then," Ji smiled.

Rong Yan had readied his staff shifting into the zhen gua stance waiting for Ji before making a move. Prior Ji had blasted the platform he sat on to Rong Yan, he had pivoted in half a circle and swung the staff conjuring a solidified crescent-shaped swipe of air at the platform changing the trajectory of the platform back at Ji. Prior Ji was standing in a gen gua stance and air siphoned the platform controlling the speed at which it had slid toward him so he could gently stop it in its tracks preventing it from shattering and damaging one of the walls from the canopy.

Rong Yan and Ji bowed to each other before Ji pushed the platform back in between Li Shen and Geetsan and sat back down nomad style on top of the platform. Prior Li Shen rose to his feet and had grabbed waterskin he held on his person. Rong Yan had then started to spin the staff with both of his hands maintaining a good speed at which he twirled the staff around his body-switching hands as he sped up a bit more forming a dome of air around him. Intensifying the speed of the air strengthening the dome and doing his best to make it impenetrable. Li Shen was drinking his water before he capped the skin and tossed it at the air dome watching it spin around the dome twice before being launched at him. He twirled around and caught it in his left hand with style.

"Now that you have succeeded with your staff, repeat the exercise but with your hands," Li Shen requested Rong Yan gave him a slight nod and shifted into the zhen gua stance again making circular motions with his hands before moving the circular motions in different locations to form an air dome. After Li Shen had counted down enough to give Rong Yan a chance to create a strong dome of air he grabbed two pebbles and had flung them at the dome of air created by the Avatar. The air dome dispersed and Li Shen had tossed the rocks at Rong Yan who quickly positioned his palms facing down and shot jets of propelled air to shoot into the air and dodge the rocks.

The Council of Elders had clapped to the Avatar's progress in his airbending training. Li Shen had floundered over to his platform to sit back down, Shaohao hopped off his platform and added bounce to his steps over where Li Shen stood.

"Please perform the hovering move, Avatar," requested Shaohao. Rong Yan positioned the staff flat above his head beginning to spin the staff quickly using his feet to shoot himself off the ground and into the air. He had been twirling the staff enough that he hovered over the air for ten seconds before safely landing onto the ground. The Council of Elders had given Rong Yan a round of applause for his skills.

"It seems like the Avatar is recognizing the levels of airbending they are finally coming naturally to him," Geetsan acknowledged glancing at his colleagues.

"He's done it hundreds of times they click in quick," Shang Xi responded.

"You've passed the test, Rong Yan. There will be no tests for the next two days so count yourself lucky. Chuandan will escort you back to your guardian," Geetsan smiled. Rong Yan and Chuandan had bowed to the elders before Rong Yan said, "Thank you, council." Thanking them Rong Yan had opened the curtain for Chuandan who walked out and led Rong Yan back to Yong Ten.

Chuandan planned to lead Rong Yan back to Yong Ten after they had eaten, he brought it up and mentioned, "We can go back to Yong Ten after we eat. I'm hungry." Rong Yan nodded and they hurried over to the bottom of the tower to get in line for the lunch meal. They had reached the mess hall only to find the line miraculously small. They had jogged to the line before the other airbenders who had just arrived could take their spots. After taking food from the counters they nodded to each other to gesture a farewell and went their separate ways. Chuandan had sat at a table with aloof airbenders who were the self-proclaimed cool group of the temple and Rong Yan had sat down next to Yong Ten, Jampo and Senge.

"So Rong Yan how did the tests go?" asked Senge as Rong Yan had sat down next to him.

"Didn't think you'd join us for lunch in time," interrupted Jampo.

"Get this, I passed ALL the tests!" boasted Rong Yan.

"Well when you say it that way of course you did, you're the Avatar, master of all four elements," sassed Senge.

"Well tomorrow morning we will be preparing for the holiday more, Hegumen Geetsan felt it was a good idea to start a day before. Today we're just getting some things ready because the preparations are going to take all day. Not sure if you've noticed the decorations around the mess hall?" Yong Ten questioned the boys after mentioning the festival.

"You guys celebrate holidays?" asked Rong Yan.

"Oh yeah, we have a holiday in the winter months for the All-High, prayer days for Rati, Nam, Sasya, and Gavala," Senge broke in.

"This is holiday is just as important as others," Senge and Jampo had looked at each other and giggled. Ignoring Senge and Jampo, Rong Yan had questioned Yong Ten, "How is it celebrated?"

"It is mainly for the younger Air Nomads between the ages of seventeen to forty-six but the older ones if they're able to keep up also participate. The novices attend classes and activities appropriate for the ages, they are taught why the Festival of the Four Winds is important to us as a people and play games all night while the others engage in courting each other," Yong Ten explained.

"Well we all meet up at one temple each year be it the Baiyan, Sum Pa, Jongmu or the Shang Qiao air temple, this year it fell to us to prepare and host the celebration. We throw a large party for all the virgin monks and sisters and those who have done it before. During the party, the monks court the sisters they have chosen and take them to their chambers for the night where they-," Yong Ten continued Jampo and Senge had raised their voices to talk louder while Yong Ten had explained the Festival of Four Winds holiday to Rong Yan as softly as possible. Rong Yan had been drinking his cup of water as Yong Ten continued the explanation of the festival, Rong Yan's eyes bugged out and he spat out his water Jampo dodging the spray of water. Every monk had their eyes dead set on the Avatar and his friends staring in silence.

"WHAT?!" Rong Yan yelled in shock, the immaturity of the Avatar in this age was shown since Rong Yan had focused more on his life as the Avatar than girls.

"Nothing folks the Avatar didn't understand the punchline of my joke," Yong Ten broke the silence.

"What was it?" shouted one of the monks in the background.

"Seven eight nine," Yong Ten shouted back.

Silence still filled the mess hall, hopper crickets were heard chirping in the distance, literally a few seconds after every monk in that mess hall had finally understood the punch line themselves and the room was filled with a boisterous guffaw or hysterical laughter a few of them slapping their knees. Yong Ten had sat down and sighed, Rong Yan wiped the water from his mouth and had shimmied out of the table to clean up the spill that was behind Jampo.

"Next time I encourage you not to react like that, while most airbenders are accepting these guys will eat you alive," Yong Ten had advised to Rong Yan.

They all had continued to eat their food and after about an hour of lounging in the mess hall everyone had eventually gotten up to leave to their rooms or engage in recreational activities around the temple. The boys were exhausted from working while Rong Yan was sore from training they had returned to their room where Jampo had lifted his rickety cot and pulled out the Pai Sho board.

They all sat nomad style around the board beginning to play Pai Sho between the three of themselves. They were laughing and having a good time teaching Rong Yan the rules of the game that airbenders usually followed.

"So Jampo are you going to be confident tomorrow night? This year is your year, buddy," Senge smirked.

"Oh, Senge I don't know if I should try. The sisters from the Sum Pa and Shang Qiao don't like me, they think I'm weird, fat and gross," Jampo objected to the idea of talking to any girls since he started trying to court girls every year for the past two years.

"I don't think they see you like that big guy, but hey there has to be at least one sister who would choose you," Senge replied patting and rubbing Jampo's back looking up to Rong Yan he asked him, "What about you?"

"What about me?" wondered Rong Yan.

"Will you engage in the activities?" Senge hinted with a wink.

"I thought it was only for Air Nomads?" asked Rong Yan.

"Tiandi no, you're celebrating it with us it's okay for you to do so, might be hard finding an airbender who would accept you though hmm," Senge pondered further on the idea. An hour later they had all retreated under their covers as the cold wind crept in.

The next day arrives the elder monks are decorating the temple. Novices, oblates, and monks are waking up, dressing up and finishing their hygiene routines so they could leave their chambers and lend a hand around the temple. Yong Ten and Rong Yan are excused from the chores, since training the Avatar was more important than decorating for the festival. Teaching the Avatar airbending was their main plan and mastering airbending as swiftly as possible was the ideal route they wanted to take.

"I'm curious Yong Ten," pondered Rong Yan thinking about the festival all of last night and as soon as he woke up.

"Why?" Yong Ten asked.

"Since I am celebrating the holiday as well do I get to..you know..uhm do the thing?" Rong Yan questioned Yong Ten giving him a suspicious but curious look.

"Well I wouldn't say you couldn't, but I doubt any sisters would want a foreigner to court them. They follow tradition and take part in furthering our civilization into the future they know their goal," Yong Ten replied.

"I suppose you're right, Yong Ten," Rong Yan sighed gazing down as they continued to walk to the eastern courtyard where Chuandan had been training Rong Yan yesterday, which was the only courtyard available at the moment and free from workers. They were preparing themselves for the lessons by jogging and then stretching to get warm in the chill breeze that filled the air. In the background near the eastern tower were oblates decorating the walls of the tower and near the courtyard as well.

"Wow, such tireless workers!" Rong Yan said in amazement.

"They conserve their energy and take breaks in between I think we should start the lesson though and not get sidetracked. We may want to finish before everyone arrives," Yong Ten answered.

"Today you get to learn how to do the air funnel, the air funnel is used to shoot projectiles at high speeds we usually call those small projectiles 'bullets'. The air funnel is rarely used by the Air Nomads but when we're in danger we use it for offense," Yong Ten began.

"Now to create an air funnel you will spin your hands close to you and continue to spin them like so," Yong Ten instructed while he was demonstrating the move to Rong Yan he spun his hands in small circular moves forming an air funnel continuing to concentrate on the air funnel he turned his head at Rong Yan asking him, "See how simple it is?" He allowed the funnel to disperse and gestured Rong Yan to give it a shot. Rong Yan spun his hands around in smaller circular motions similar to Yong Ten then glancing back at him with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, he had lost control of the funnel and it had gone over his head and ruined his hair. Yong Ten tries to hide his laughter but couldn't contain it because this had been too funny. Rong Yan pouted and looked over at his airbending master with annoyance.

"Give it another go, this time focus on the funnel," Yong Ten advised. Rong Yan again twirled his hands closer to his body and conjured another funnel making his focusing face that he had expressed when he trained with Chuandan yesterday. Yong Ten examines the air funnel stroking his goatee then nodding. Clapping his hands he smiled and said, "Good job let's move on now."

"Now this next lesson is a defensive tactic, it is called the air shield. The most common defensive tactic, though less powerful than the air barrier, it involves circling enemies and suddenly changing direction when attacked and evading by physical movement rather than bending. However, an airbender can still deflect as needed by throwing up gusts of air close to their bodies as a shield. This is rarely to stop attacks directly and more often pushes the attack aside and away, conserving energy and allowing them to turn the movement into an attack at the same moment. Since air can affect almost all physical objects, it can also be used to enforce the momentum of thrown objects or manipulate other objects though requiring a higher degree of precision," Yong Ten explained.

"The use of the air shield is very important, Rong Yan. You will drill the shield ten times, I will create a funnel and I will shoot these pebbles here at you. Use the air shield to redirect the bullets away into another direction. Any questions?" Yong Ten instructed.

"Nope," uttered Rong Yan.

Yong Ten gave him a slight nod, Yong Ten had bent the air around him forming an air funnel, to which Rong Yan shifted into a xun gua stance where he pivoted his body and legs. His legs were directed horizontally and his body facing forward he had one leg planted and the other in the air, both arms were out extended like if he were trying to balance. He waited for Yong Ten to make the move so he could block with an air shield. While focusing on controlling the funnel he had used a combination of the funnel alongside an air suction to pull the pebbles off the ground and shoot them at Rong Yan. Rong Yan had circled his arms in front of him remaining in balance. Quickly conjuring a shield strong enough to deflect the pebble. As Yong Ten had continued to suck more rocks up and shoot them directly at Rong Yan, Rong Yan had created an air shield and deflected each rock. Rong Yan does a little victory dance to congratulate himself and cheers. While Yong Ten acknowledges his celebratory dance and claps to his accomplishment as well.

"Yong Ten watch this!" Rong Yan insinuated, Rong Yan had picked up the rocks with an air suction and had then swished them around in the air sort of like he was waterbending and had shot them near Yong Ten. Yong Ten had dodged the rocks by sidestepping to the left he had frowned at the trick, Yong Ten advised, "That's dangerous next time use that on a bad guy and not your teacher."

"Sorry," apologized Rong Yan frowning and sighing.

"Apology accepted, my boy!" Yong Ten said, putting his shoulder on Rong Yan then led him toward the western courtyard where they went down a set of stairs and down to the fields of crops where Air Nomads worked tirelessly. Lots of them were wearing light clothing despite the cold breeze while others were shirtless carrying baskets full of food up the stairs.

The fields of crops had stretched out far maybe a mile or two of pure farming fields, the Jongmu Air Temple was a large community their fields had to feed enough bellies to sustain a large population of monks. Rong Yan observed children picking fruits on one field while other children were planting seeds and burying the holes behind the adult monks who made the holes in the first place replanting another field.

The children were gathering their fruits and vegetables and placing them on large wooden carts. An older teenage monk with no tattoos paced behind to see that the cart was full and signaled one of the boys to stop and drop the basket filled with apples. He had grabbed both handles of the cart and led it up the slope up to the courtyard where he would deliver it to the mess hall. Some of the men were wearing conical straw hats tilling the fields while others were gathering foods into baskets and walking off back to the temple.

A roar of a sky bison is heard in the distance men in darker colors are seen flying overhead on a sky bison. It had been just one the men looked above them to see the sky bison fly over them. One of the men looked at another saying, "That must be the Baiyan Council of Elders arriving." The other man nodded at him and continued to focus on his work.

There in the distance stood a small shelter made of stones right out front of it was a monk with a heavy build for an Air Nomad, he was shirtless like some of the others, he had brown eyes and a small brown mustache. He wore orange trousers and brown boots when Yong Ten noticed him he padded to the man with Rong Yan behind him.

"Jangju, great to see you is there anything we can do to help?" Yong Ten questioned the man.

"Yes there's always plenty of work to be had on our fields, Master Yong Ten," smiled Jangju.

"We need some able bodies to pull the full carts to the other side of the fields so that the monks over yonder can take the groceries over to the festival area," answered Jangju pointing over in the direction that Rong Yan and Yong Ten just came from.

"Master Yong Ten you can help by cultivating the soil, Rong Yan would you mind pulling those carts over to the other side? Nice and easy," Jangju had ordered both of them to help, Yong Ten grabbed a broadfork from the rack near the shelter and walked over to one of the fields that the men and boys had just begun to till.

"Wait how do you know my name if we haven't met before?" asked Rong Yan.

"You've been staying in our temple for a couple of weeks sooner or later your name and actions will slip into other areas around the temple," replied Jangju reaching out his hand to shake Rong Yan's he introduces himself, "My name is Nonjangju, but you may call me Jangju for short surely everyone does."

Shaking Jangju's hand Rong Yan responds, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jangju. I'll get on with pulling those carts now."

He ran over to one of the filled wooden carts and positioned himself between the wooden handles in front of the cart and pulled it with all his might to the other end of the fields. As Yong Ten continued to till the soil with the broadfork a small child behind him carried a small linen sack full of cucumber seeds who would grab a singular seed and place it inside the hole before covering it with soil and padding it down. After this process was completed monks would then make furrows parallel to the crop rows and remove the rocks that block the water from the nearby stream to flow in. This allowed constant flowing water to nourish the crops automatically, the occasional monk would pass by to inspect the plants. Sometimes they'd have monks watching the crops every day to prevent barbarians from stealing their crops. He leaned against the cart thinking about tonight when he felt a light tug on his pants he paid attention to the little boy near him.

"Aww why aren't you a sweet little monk child," he said.

"Da cart is weady to be pulled to da other side sir," smiled the little boy, Rong Yan had been pulling the cart he glanced back to see Yong Ten put in the work and realized that Yong Ten had been given an easier task although with age and experience comes all the tricks that he could use to make his job easier. Rong Yan had been struggling with the heavy loaded cart that an adult monk legged it toward him offering assistance.

"Thanks," Rong Yan had thanked the monk he turned his head to reply, "No problem, couldn't leave you struggling." They had reached the other end of the fields where a taller older monk waited for him so that he could take the cart up to the mess hall. They stopped the cart and Rong Yan had seen Yong Ten up cap the cork of his waterskin and then drink the contents inside of it. Rong Yan had given a slight nod to the monk who waved farewell and pulled the cart up to the temple. Rong Yan lumbered over to an empty cart so he could pull it back to the other side where Jangju's shack stood for the harvesters to place more food in.

The adult monk who had helped Rong Yan pull the cart not too long ago had signaled Rong Yan to follow him. Leading him further into the fields past Nonjangju's shack where there were other fields where older monks were using airbending to slice the wheat crops and loaded them onto a few carts. Some oblates were pulling the carts that were full to the temple.

"We should help these guys out by harvesting the wheat, then we can call it a day," the monk said. Rong Yan nodded to the idea lumbering toward the wheat field nearby. He had looked to his left and right to observe the way the monks had used airbending to make their jobs easier. A simple airbending slice cut through the wheat, then the monks would gather the wheat into bundles and fasten the bundle with line to secure it before putting it over their shoulder and carrying it over to load the bundles in the cart.

Another hour passes by Rong Yan had sliced crops, bundled them and secured them with a line. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he panted and gasped the monk he followed had been drinking from a bucket of water and after he had finished he handed it to Rong Yan offering him a drink. Rong Yan had gulped down the water within the bucket and tossed the bucket aside. The monk had sounded a loud whistle to signal the men to stop working, the field had now been empty and the last cart had been carried over to the temple. The sun was setting now, the orange skies were now present with a tinge of lavender filling it as the moon was visible above the skies. Rong Yan and the monks had returned to the temple and to the mess hall and northern courtyard where the festival was being held at.

Bison were flying overhead above them women with children were flying in on several sky bison. Young women were laughing while communicating with each other, some of the young men were blushing and waving at the beautiful monk women. Rong Yan and the others had reached the southern courtyard which was right above the bison caves. They could hear music off in the distance, there were several torches lit all around the temple, lanterns hung on railings, candles around shrines, etc.

Several minutes later they had reached the northern temple where the mess hall was located on the bottom floor. When Rong Yan and the monks he had worked with arrived at the bottom a monk was leaning against the wall waiting for Rong Yan's arrival. He had approached him, "Avatar Rong Yan, the Council of Elders wish to see you at once meet them upstairs in their terrace," he said, Rong Yan nodded to the request and immediately walked up the spiral steps leading up to the top of the tower.

Rong Yan had reached the top of the stairs he took a deep breath and marched inside the terrace where the Council of Elders were surrounded by five other men and ten women he had never seen before. As soon as he was present all eyes gazed upon him they were all seated nomad style staring.

"Welcome Avatar Rong Yan," The hegumen had greeted Rong Yan smiling.

"Good afternoon Hegumen Geetsan," Rong Yan responded bowing to the Jongmu Council of Elders, he looked around to see fifteen other strangers in the room alongside the hegumen, the priors, and the subpriors.

"These are the Council of Elders of the Baiyan, Sum Pa, and Shang Qiao air temples," Ji said introducing all of the elders to the Avatar. He bowed to all of the elders in the room and they bowed back in return.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence again, Avatar," one of the women said.

"Again?" Rong Yan asked her confused.

She chuckled, "Oh sure we met in Palace City when Fire Lord Yeh Lu invited you and your parents to the palace. You were still a young boy, maybe around seven winters old. World leaders gathered at the palace to meet the reincarnation of Avatar Ku Tei," she replied.

"I did not think I would live long enough to meet two Avatars," she added.

"Mother Superior, it is not likely the boy will remember you from his past life," commented a younger nun.

"Now that I remember Halmeoni you wouldn't stop talking about that Ba Sing Se general. You would keep on and on about him," another nun mentioned with a smirk. The elders had giggled a bit and Mother Superior Halmeoni had blushed to recall Ku Tei's young face.

"Vakta and Yuva, that's enough I was a young woman at the time who was mistaken for prioritizing my physical needs over my spiritual needs," Halmeoni divulged.

The younger one named Yuva approached Rong Yan bowing to him again, "My name is Subprioress Yuva, young Avatar. We hail from the Sum Pa Air Temple, it is truly an honor being in your presence," she introduced herself. The same monk that had approached Rong Yan with a request from the council nipped on into the terrace. He stood close to the wall near the curtain patiently and quietly waiting for one of the elders to notice him.

Subprior Shang Xi had noticed him leaning on the far wall when he spoke every one went silent, "Brother, what news do you bring forth?" he inquired to the monk.

He walked forward and faced Shang Xi and Geetsan bowing before the council and replying, "Hegumen Geetsan our sisters and brothers from the other temples are arriving, we have oblates escorting the groups to northern courtyard, the decorations are done, the food and drinks are prepared we only await the arrival of the elders from all the temples and the Avatar."

"Very well thank you for the message let's leave now everyone," Geetsan said, the monk had bowed backpedaling out of the terrace as all the elders stood. Subprior Shaohao looked to Rong Yan, "We're going to introduce you to the other Air Nomads from our sister temples."

They had all walked down to the northern courtyard where the festival was being held, groups of airbenders were sitting outside the mess hall talking and laughing others stood in line waiting for their food and drinks to be served by the oblates. There were children boys and girls running around in circles or throughout the northern courtyard screaming having so much fun together shooting puffs of air around or playing tag. Some kids were playing with marbles on the floor, gasping when one of them loses or misses a shot. Some of the older monks had gathered monks from the northern temple for some airball out of the western courtyard and maybe some sky bison polo.

There had been a few oblates and monks who were working as food servers or activity overseers who had eaten before the festival handing out food or gathering the rambunctious children for a lesson and some activities throughout the night. There were a few monks who had sat down a small platform playing music. There was a bamboo flute player, dungchen horn player, a drummer, six-string zither. What was interesting about these musicians was that as they played their music they also dance while performing. Air Nomads were known to be great dancers, musicians, and singers.

On the dance floor were adult monks dancing with adult nuns feeling the beat to ceremonial music. There in the middle was a monk dancing with a mask on one of the women from a nearby table grabbed a mask putting it on, she jogged over to the dance floor and danced with the masked man. The mask he wore was of an old man with pale skin, bushy white eyebrows, and a long white beard. The hair on the mask was made from naturally shed sky bison hair, the mask that the woman wore was of a feminine figure sunkissed tone of skin, the mask had panda lily which was native to the Earth Kingdom decorated on the top of the mask. These were masks of Tiandi the All-High and Rati the Mother Superior of children and goddess of fertility.

The other dancers had walked off the dance floor to allow the two masked nomads to continue the religious partnered dance. It was a ritual dance that revered both Tiandi and Rati, according to Air Nomad belief they believe that Rati is the wife of Tiandi while other nations have different beliefs. Like the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation believe he had no wife, he was lone deity who created the world as it was and only needed the love of his children.

When the dance was over everyone had given the two a standing ovation they had bowed to each other and then to the crowd. The others had approached the dance floor again continuing to dance as the minstrels played another song. The Council of Elders had all sat down at a long feast table an oblate handed Geetsan a small horn. He stood up and when he blew into the horn, the bards had stopped and everyone else halted their festivities turning their attention to the elders.

"I am grateful that once again we're able to celebrate the Festival of Four Winds, that Rati allows us to celebrate every year. I am grateful that once again we have so many young faces tonight that will be participating this year for the very first time. Good luck and I wish you all a glorious evening," Geetsan announced.

"Everyone from the ages of seventeen to forty-eight regardless of gender may engage in such activities. The monk will court the nun and if she accepts he will take her to a room where they could do their business. The rest of us underage or overage will enjoy this holiday throughout the evening, Let us begin!" Geetsan stated.

"Before we continue the course of the evening I would like to also announce that there is someone very special here, he's been training here for several weeks and will remain here until he masters airbending. Please give a warm welcome to Avatar Rong Yan of the Fire Nation!" shouted Geetsan, monks, nuns, children, oblates from the other temples had gotten on their knees to kneel before the Avatar. The Council of Elders had bowed their heads in respect as well, Rong Yan had wiped a tear from his eye he never thought his life would turn out like this. If he wasn't the Avatar he'd probably be working in the mines with his father Kahn.

"I will do my very best to serve you and the other nations as your Avatar," promised Rong Yan. Hegumen Geetsan lifted his head requesting, "Thank you for your words, Avatar Rong Yan. Please let's all pray in unison to Rati for the wonderful evening." They had remained kneeling each individual praying to their goddess Rati. Rong Yan had bowed his head as well making a silent prayer to Tiandi and Rati. After a few minutes, Geetsan spoke again, "Thank you for the prayer, you may all now enjoy the festival."

Everyone had gotten up and walked back to whatever they were doing Rong Yan, Senge and Jampo continued to eat. Jampo had already been on his third rice bowl while Rong Yan and Senge were on their first. Rong Yan had two tofu blocks, some rice, steamed broccoli and a side bowl of sliced peaches. His mouth watered at the sight, all three moved their heads to the beat of the music as they continued enjoying their meals.

There were so many young and beautiful Air Nomad women the ages of Rong Yan, Senge, and Jampo walking around. Senge's and Jampo's eyes glistened like stars while their mouths were open agape while girls had walked by with their meals giggling. Senge blushing at them, he smiled looking at Rong Yan who was paying attention to something else. Senge had followed the direction of where Rong Yan was looking glancing back at an Air Nomad girl dancing with Prior Li Shen on the dance floor. She had been around their age, with long flowing brown hair, Senge interrupted Rong Yan's gaze, "You see her too?"

"What?" he asked Senge.

"That girl dancing with Prior Li Shen," Senge repeated.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking about home," Rong Yan had lied.

"Right. I'm thinking about home too," Senge replied sarcastically.

"Go talk to her, stop biding your time before you know it the night's over and you haven't done anything," Senge advised.

"She's dancing with the prior though, think he's had it made with her," Rong Yan responded with an excuse he was pretty shy with girls.

"Or it could be a friendly dance between two people give it a go," Senge added. Jampo had finished his meal and had floundered back into the mess hall for more.

"Jamp-" said Senge turning his head noticing that Jampo was nowhere to be seen but walking back into the kitchen. Shaking his head he chuckled when Jampo waved while in line for more food. An oblate had sighed when he had seen Jampo in line again for the fourth time, "You know Jampo, there are others here who'd like to eat too," the oblate commented.

Jampo ignored him and grabbed some more food before walking back to the table he sat at with Rong Yan and Senge. He returned with more sliced fruit and another bowl of rice licking his lips as he sat down. Chuandan was seen with one arm against a wall leaning while talking to an older Air Nomad woman. They both had wooden cups of some spirits in their hands laughing, Nonjangju was resting his arms crossed on a railing hanging out beside another nun enjoying the night sky. Northerners had brought their very own airball and ran to the western courtyard to meet with friends and some western nuns who followed them.

There she was again surrounded by southerners and northerners trying to talk to her she had finished dancing with Li Shen. Rong Yan had seen her their eyes meeting for the first time, Senge had walked off to go meet someone and Jampo was just finishing his bowl before calling it quits and strolling off in another direction. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she turned away to talk to another guy.

She was extremely beautiful, to begin with, her long dark brown hair was shining in the moonlight, he grey eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. She was pretty tall but shorter than Rong Yan, she wore a red shawl that covered her breasts but was cut at the top of the midriff area. She wore a light yellow undershirt that was cut at the lower midriff area exposing her belly button. She wore yellow trousers, with a red skirt covering over the trousers and white boots with the Air Nomad insignia embroiled with light blue thread at the top of her boots. The boots themselves had accents of red and red soles. She was marked with airbender tattoos identifying her as a master airbender. Her rebel personality had reflected on her appearance the nuns frowned upon short-sleeved undershirts that did not cover the torso. She hadn't shaved the front area of her head either to easily reveal her Air Nomad tattoos, he had her natural hairline with the point of the arrow only visible. Rong Yan assumed that she refused to follow the traditions like the rest of the western and eastern nuns who shaved their frontal lobe areas of their heads. She also wore wooden beads around her waist like if it were a sash, the beads were painted a light blue color, around her neck, were prayer beads with a wooden medallion with the national insignia carved into the wood.

As the teenagers had pursued her further by doing their best to talk to her, from what he had seen she was shaking her head each one rejecting them one by one they would wander off in a random direction. Rong Yan would look about before returning his stare at her only to catch her a few times staring at him back. This had gone on for a few minutes each time she would turn away like she hadn't been looking at him. The last time she caught him staring at her and she smirked and Rong Yan would look away. A group of girls ran up to Rong Yan and one of them inquired, "Is it true you're the Avatar?"

"Yes, yes I am," Rong Yan replied, the group of girls squealed when he answered one of their questions. He shooed them away and saw that the girl he was staring at was all alone. A group of guys were staring at her and pointing as well. The girls were soon rejected by Rong Yan saddened they had wandered off. Rong Yan had finally built the courage to approach her when suddenly, one of the guys from the group finally had the confidence to finally walk up to her. Rong Yan had changed direction to the nearby balcony where he rested his arms crossed on the railing of the balcony realizing how awkward that might have been to everyone nearby. The monk paraded to her but she promenaded over to Rong Yan who stood near the rail. The monk was seen in the background sighing and slouching shuffling back to his group of friends.

She had an amble bounce to her step that she walked over to Rong Yan, she leaned right next to him brushing her hair away from her eyes she turns her attention to him and greets him, "Hi."

He had glanced and then returned his attention to land beyond the northern courtyard then in a split second jerked his head to the right again to confirm that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination because he had thought she was in those few seconds. She was still standing there leaning on the railing of the edge of the courtyard. Rong Yan had blushed, "Oh um..hi."

"I've noticed you're not from around here are you?" the girl had asked him.

"I'm from the F-fire Nation," he answered.

"Oh I heard that place is fiery..I'm from the Earth Kingdom," she added.

"Really? Thought you'd be from one of the air temples?" he questioned her.

"Just kidding, I don't live anywhere I travel but I'm originally from the Sum Pa Air Temple, relax you don't have to be shy. I'm not going to bite you," the girl chuckled patting him on the back, he had felt a little uncomfortable and had shimmied a bit to get her hand off of him.

She took a step back and thought to herself maybe touching a stranger on the shoulder wasn't a good idea. She felt bad instead she stuck out her hand waiting for him to shake it, Rong Yan had looked down to see her hand out and he shook it. She had introduced herself, "My name is Aloi, what's yours?"

"I'm Avatar Rong Yan," he said using his a formal greeting, hoping that telling her he was the Avatar would impress her.

"The Avatar uh? So formal.." she said before pausing, "Is that what the Council asked of you when you greet others?" she inquired hope he would disclose any information he might be withholding about it.

"No, as your Avatar I think it's important that I introduce myself as such," Rong Yan stated.

"You caught my eye, Avatar," Aloi continued, he looked at her then asked her, "I did?"

"Yeah that's why I wanted to talk to you, most of the girls I live with would have never spoken with you. They have social phobia when it comes to speaking with foreigners, they're not xenophobic they just haven't traveled outside of the temple yet," Aloi responded.

"What makes you so different?" Rong Yan inquired.

"As I said before, the difference is I don't live in the Sum Pa air temple, I'm a nomad more than a nun. Why do you think I don't dress according to the code? I've always been rebellious, I travel the world meeting new people," she explained.

The northerners from the Baiyan temple had been eavesdropping waiting on Rong Yan to ruin his chances. They had giggled at their conversation from the get-go, "He's so boring how can you stand there wasting your time on him?", one of them asked.

Rong Yan had looked back at them and frowned a bit, Aloi had lifted his chin with a curled finger and smiled. She had returned a comeback to them by shouting, "I only talk to powerful bending masters, to which none of you will ever be!" She had returned her gaze at Rong Yan saying, "Don't worry about them, just ignore they're just jealous because I came to talk to you and not any of them."

For once he was happy about a girl approaching him for once and taking him out of his comfort zone. She had leaned her head to one of her shoulders a few times to him to gesture that they should go somewhere a little more private. At first, he had thought she was twitching before catching on to her body language. They had strolled away from the western courtyard and padded toward the southern courtyard where Rong Yan thought might have some people here and there. They had passed a garden between the western and southern courtyards were children from all the temples remained seated nomad style while two tutors were teaching them lessons at the festival and doing activities with them.

There would be groups of Air Nomads running to the eastern courtyard of the temple where the northerners were destroying southerners in bison polo. Baiyan Air Nomads were known to be good at bison polo, in fact, they held championships every year at their temple and won each time. Last year however was an upset victory by the Shang Qiao nuns, the monks from the Baiyan temple haven't moved on from it and expect tomfoolery was involved.

Aloi and Rong Yan had reached the southern courtyard where monks were conversing with nuns in dark corners and some sitting on benches. There was a spot in the courtyard where each table in that small area had Pai Sho boards on top of them. He had seen Jampo and some Air Nomad girl sitting across from him they had been playing together. Jampo had looked to his right to see Rong Yan standing idly beside a beautiful nomad girl he had cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, "Rong Yan! Come on over we're playing Pai Sho and bring your 'friend'," he shouted emphasizing friend before giggling with the girl he had been with.

Aloi grabbed Rong Yan by the hand and tugged him toward the Pai Sho table where Jampo and the girl were sitting at. The girl had tattoos and had her frontal area shaved, she wore orange and yellow robes similar to the nuns from the Shang Qiao air temple. She had gotten off the seat she sat in and cuddled next to Jampo. She reached out her hand to introduce herself to Rong Yan and Aloi, "Hi I'm Mi Soo, thought I'd introduce myself before you lose!"

She giggled as she shook Aloi and Rong Yan's hand, "I'm Aloi and this is the Avatar, his name is Rong Yan," she had introduced herself and Rong Yan.

"Wow, the Avatar? Well, your past lives won't know any of modern tricks," she smiled. He had smiled at her feeling a little uneasy knowing she would beat him, Jampo was good at Pai Sho it would make sense that she's just like him in equal skill. Senge and some girl were walking passed them, she had no tattoos, therefore, her hair was overgrown she had bangs. She too wore robes in the same colors as the other girl. She must've been from the Shang Qiao air temple too.

"You guys are playing Pai Sho?" he asked the group, they all nodded and then he turned his attention to the girl he held hands with, "Yeoja would you like to join them?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah let's win this, Sengeboo."

"Ew Sengeboo?" laughed Chuandan who had poked his head out of nowhere he held another drink in his hand with the nun he had been with all night.

"I think it's fitting," giggled Yeoja.

"Yeah well Chuandan, at least I can win in Pai Sho," Senge reminded Chuandan of their last game.

"I'd wager I could at least beat you, Senge. You're on," Chuandan taunted Senge, there had been only two seats open for Chuandan and the nun he had hung out with all night. Eight of them sat at the Pai Sho table, Rong Yan and Aloi, Senge and Yeoja, Jampo and Mi Soo and Chuandan and his friend. Jampo placed a small wooden box on the table inside it had over eighty tiles set neatly inside of the container.

"That's not enough, let me grab the one box over here," mentioned Chuandan who had risen from his seat to grab the box on a nearby table that held another eighty tiles.

"Yeah there's eight of us, everyone needs to have a minimum of twenty tiles each," Mi Soo reminded them. Chuandan had sat back down and opened the other box dumping all the tiles out and counting tiles by ten and handing them out randomly between everyone.

"Does everyone know how to play?" inquired Senge.

Everyone nodded although the nun had raised her hand, "I know the basics I don't play this game."

"I got you, babe," assured Chuandan smiling at her.

Rong Yan had looked at his first few tiles that were his hand tiles, they were Lily tile, banyan tree tile, wheel tile, pine tree tile, and a white lotus tile. Aloi had reviewed his hand to see that he had a white lotus tile which was known to be a special tile. The wheel tile was an accent tile, another form of a special tile that can only be played on an open intersection. The special tiles had a unique effect on the board.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Jampo.

"I think the Av-" he was interrupted by Chuandan who broke in, "Let the ladies go first."

Senge nodded in agreement and Aloi was the first to set a tile, she placed down a nation tile on her side of the board which was wooden circular tile which had the Fire Nation insignia carved on it and painted in red. It had made them only play red and fire-related tiles until either she or Rong Yan had put another special tile down to change the rules for them. Mi Soo placed down a gopher bear tile, Yeoja was next and placed down a sword tile on her side of the garden area of the board. The nun had put down a rose tile placing her hands back into her sleeves it was a little cold and she snuggled up with Chuandan resting her head on his shoulder.

It was Rong Yan's turn he was going to choose the White Lotus tile but Aloi shook her head, "No save that one for later, put down that one," she advised him. Rong Yan had picked up the banyan tree tile, banyan trees were native to the Fire Nation he felt it would only make sense to use that tile. He had placed it down on his side of the garden, Senge was next and put down a heart tile he smiled at Yeoja. Jampo's turn was next, he looked at his tiles and then set a Water Tribe tile down he had shouted, "Woot I control the eastern side of the board!"

Chuandan had put down a knotweed tile one point above the nun's rose tile, it had been Aloi's turn again she had set down a rhododendron tile. The game continued for several more minutes when it reached Mi Soo she said, "Luckily, I have an orca dolphin tile this will go well as we continue controlling the eastern side, Tum-Tum." She rose her hand for a high five and Jampo gave her one laughing.

After a few turns, and a few tiles being eliminated later Yeoja drops down a dragon tile eliminated any tiles sitting on the horizontal line where she ended up placing it eliminating Rong Yan's wheel tile and Mi Soo's sea urchin tile.

"Nice tile choice, Yeoja!" beamed Senge, she had kissed him on the cheek thanking him, "Thanks Sengeboo."

"Sengeboo? Gross." Rong Yan commented.

"Yeoja not in front of the guys," he whispered.

"Too late, Sengeboo," she declared.

It was clear the winners so far were Jampo and Mi Soo, it was still unclear if Chuandan's team or Rong Yan's team would win. Rong Yan had saved the White Lotus tile, Chuandan's friend had put down jasmine tile down. Chuandan and the nun had not found a nation tile yet which they could use to mark their territory with green tiles.

It was now Rong Yan's turn he looked at the White Lotus tile and Aloi grinned and nodded, Rong Yan had placed the tile on Aloi and Rong Yan's side of the board not knowing where it had to be placed properly.

"A WHITE LOTUS TILE?! YOU HAD IT ALL THIS TIME?!" Senge yelled people who were hanging out around the southern courtyard could hear the shouts and laughter from Rong Yan's Pai Sho group a few were curious enough to walk over and watch them play Pai Sho. They were now surrounded by a few monks and nuns.

Yeoja interrupted their fun by bringing up, "You have to move the White Lotus tile to the middle, Rong Yan. It can move anywhere on the board because it's not colored tile but only by two spaces."

"He made the game harder now," Chuandan commented.

"Well it could be to the unskilled eye, Chuandan but it's quite easy for anyone to win. Just remember the effect of the White Lotus tile is to spin the board after every turn in either direction," Aloi explained.

Jampo adds in, "Good eye, Mi Soo."

"Thanks, Tum-Tum," smiled Mi Soo.

"At least Tum-Tum is better than SengeBOO!" Rong Yan had teased Senge.

"Oh yeah what's YOUR nickname, Rong Yan?" he argued.

"He doesn't have one other than just Avatar," Aloi commented.

"Avatar isn't a nickname it's his title, I got one for you though, it's loser!" chuckled Senge.

Aloi shrugged, "At least not yet," Rong Yan had turned his head to squint his eyes at her, "What?" she wondered.

When it had gotten around to Chuandan they had covered most of their garden and were invading Mi Soo's side of the board. Chuandan had grinned wickedly and placed down an Earth Kingdom tile controlling the western side of the board. Half an hour of intense game Chuandan and his girlfriend had formed a quarter of the ring by now the board continued to spin there had been a bigger crowd surrounding them. Mi Soo had jumped over two of Senge's rose tiles, Yeoja had done them a favor though and kept them in the game longer when she had placed down the Air Nomad tile that allowed them to now start setting up their quarter of the ring two turns ago. Mi Soo only had half of her side of the garden, Jampo was biting into Yeoja's side of the board. Senge and Aloi were on neutral grounds fighting over one of the gates. Chuandan and the nun had gotten to the White Lotus tile in the middle They had control of that entire part of the board now. The nun had jumped over the White Lotus tile with a rock tile which she turned clockwise before jumping over it.

She had the tile in her hand when Yeoja corrected her mistake, "You can't eliminate the White Lotus tile only an Orchid tile can do that, and no one has one of those yet." She had put the lotus tile where it belonged in the middle but had placed her tile to the right of the lotus tile in her newfound territory.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Yeoja added.

Rong Yan had seen that Senge only had one tile and he turned the board counterclockwise he used lily tile which was a white tile to jump over Senge's last tile. It was a legal move now that the white lotus tile was on the board. They were allowed to use any tile at the point and not just color-coded tiles. The crowd roared at the move, Senge was now eliminated he screamed, "Ahh!" throwing his hands out in front of him realizing it was over for him he crossed his armed and put them to his chest and sat there pouting.

Around the board went it had been Yeoja's turn now her sword tile was still in the game Aloi had built part of her and Rong Yan's ring into Senge's side which was now gone since he got eliminated. She used her sword tile to jump over three of Mi Soo's tiles, Mi Soo frowned and the crowd cheered Yeoja on.

It had come around to Yeoja again a few minutes later that she used her Air Nomad tile this time and move it upward jumping over Jampo's rock tile. She cheered for himself and Senge shouted at Jampo, "HAH! YEAH PAYBACK FROM EARLIER!" Jampo had hidden in his collar a little frightened at Senge who's never actually yelled at him before.

It had come around to Jampo who jumped over one of Aloi's tiles taking it from her Rong Yan moved his arrow tile over two of Yeoja's tiles. Yeoja was disappointed. The crowd cheered Rong Yan on. The crowd were cheering everyone who was left in the game still, Prior Li Shen was on one side of the crowd cheering on Chuandan and his girlfriend. On the other side was Subprioress Yuva biting her nails hoping that Rong Yan and Aloi would win this one. A few northerners were cheering on Jampo and Mi Soo and a few girls from the eastern temple who knew Yeoja cheering her on.

It had been Rong Yan's turn again and he pulled out one of his remaining tiles and put it down but he didn't know what it did. When the crowd saw that the tile had a quarter of the tile painted different hues of colors they roared ever so loudly. This tile had the four-nation insignias carved on it and was painted blue, green, red and yellow.

"Rong Yan that's the Four Nations tile we have a chance of winning now!" Aloi boasted, the crowd marveled at the placement of the four-nation tile. Chuandan was shocked to see it and felt it could've been a coincidence that the Avatar used the Four Nations tile. He bit his lip a bit looking over to Jampo who was focused on eliminating the tile.

"You can move it anywhere on the board but it has to be diagonal," advised Aloi.

Rong Yan had moved it upward diagonally removing four of Mi Soo's tiles. Yeoja, only had one tile and it was the sword tile there was no tiles around it, she had moved the sword tile to the southern side of the board. Mi Soo jumped over Rong Yan's Four Nations tile she cackled with laughter giving Jampo a high five.

Three-quarters of the crowd cheered on Mi Soo while the other quarter had booed her. Some were angry that she had made such a move shutting down the Avatar. Jampo had most the tiles at this point, he had removed one of Aloi's tiles. Aloi had then jumped over the tile that Jampo had recently moved. Jampo regretted making the move shaking his head realizing it was a rookie mistake. Yeoja moved her tile closer to the southern side it was now on the mainline. Mi Soo moved to the right side of the board towards Yeoja's last tile. Jampo removed another of Aloi's tiles, she then had leaned over and whispered in Rong Yan's ear.

"Use your white lotus tile and move it out of the middle and jump over the harmony circle and over Yeoja's tile it's close enough to the circle that you can legal remove it," Aloi whispered, Rong Yan nodded to the suggestion that was given to him by Aloi, moving the white lotus tile over the circle and then over Yeoja's sword tile eliminating her from the game, Senge's smile turned upside down and then he began to cry about it. Yeoja frowned and held him close while he whimpered. She had whispered nice things into his ear in hopes that it would calm him down.

"Can he do that?" one of the northerners asked Subprioress Yuva, she had nodded and replied, "He sure can."

Prior Ji had approached the large crowd wondering what all the commotion was about. The crowd roared, cheered, screamed and cried ever so often. He shuffled through the small crowd and saw that the Avatar's group was playing Pai Sho. Chuandan, and the woman he was with were invading Jampo's garden taking his tiles while Mi Soo only had a small portion of the board now. Senge had leaned over and whispered into Jampo's ear, he had nodded at the idea being given to him. Jampo had jumped over five of Aloi's tiles, she was surprised at the move that Jampo performed. Mi Soo's turn came and she moved right again towards the white lotus tile.

Yuva leaned in and suggested a move to Aloi seeing how Senge had done the same, she jumped over three of Jampo's tiles in a clockwise movement. Prior Ji leaned in and gave Jampo advice on the next moved he chuckled and used his panda lily tile jumping over a few of Aloi's tiles in a zig-zag movement. Jampo glanced behind him, Ji took a sip of the liquid within the wooden cup Jampo and Ji did a high five. Ji cheered him on.

Half an hour later, Chuandan and his girlfriend had been eliminated from the game. The game had taken them at least an hour and a half now, Aloi, Rong Yan, Jampo and Mi Soo who had been hanging by a thread remained in the game. They had formed the harmony circle around the White Lotus tile which sat in the middle of the board again. Jampo and Mi Soo had formed half of a circle and Aloi and Rong Yan had the other half of the harmony circle.

Rong Yan's turn, he moved his white lotus tile and took Mi Soo's tile. She had an extra tile that she was given to by Jampo since he had enough tiles to expend at this point. She was down to one tile, and wasn't very happy about it she had pouted. Mi Soo moved down her last tile diagonally, Aloi jumped over that last tile eliminating Mi Soo from the game now for good.

Aloi, Rong Yan, and Jampo were the last three players left in the game, Aloi had only had three tiles left. She had a white jade tile to which she moved and jumped over one of Jampo's tiles. Jampo used his tea tile invading Rong Yan's area eliminating one of his tiles, Rong Yan had dropped his jaw placing his hands to the sides of his head. Aloi took one of Jampo's tile leaving him with six tiles now, using his tea leaf tile he jumped over Aloi's last three tiles removing her from the game.

The game was now coming to an end Rong Yan versus Jampo who had been invading Rong Yan's territory and controlled most of the board. Jampo had been replacing the red tiles with green tiles in the harmony circle. Rong Yan only had four tiles at this point he was almost out. The game got intense the crowd cheered them on, Subprior Yuva whispered into Rong Yan's ear. Since Chuandan and Prior Ji were on Jampo's side, they were cheating but no one cared to say a word because the game was so close to ending. Only players within your team could suggest the other player to make a move during the team mode of the game.

"You're winning, kid. Look Jampo might've taken out Aloi's tiles but he made a risky move. He's on the baseline move your lotus tile and jump over his tea tile," Yuva suggested. Rong Yan looked at Jampo grinning putting his finger down on the lotus tile he slid it to the left and over Jampo's tea tile. Taking the tile from Jampo the crowded roared. Chuandan facepalmed at Jampo then whispered in his ear again. That's when Jampo had changed the game further into his favor while they had ignored the harmony circle Jampo threw down the fan tile which allowed Jampo to take another quarter of the harmony circle and replacing it with blue tiles. Meaning that Rong Yan now only had one-quarter of the harmony formed circle, he must manage to own at least a quarter of the harmony circle on the middle of the board while also not losing his remaining tiles. If his tiles were eliminated or if Jampo took the circle, Rong Yan would lose.

Rong Yan looked at his final tiles Yuva pointed at one of the tiles Rong Yan had but did not say a word their side of the crowd wooed and then had gone silent allowing Rong Yan to make his move. Jampo did not have the orchid tile he could use to remove the White Lotus tile because Rong Yan had it too. He placed the orchid tile down taking back his half of the harmony circle and an extra quarter reversing Jampo's fan tile move. Jampo used the serpent tile to jump over the orchid tile removing it from Rong Yan's possession.

Jampo raised his hands in the air shouting, "Raise your hands in the air, and wave them around like you just don't care!" The crowd who supported him waved their hands from side to side. He had been one space off the lotus tile where his now owned orchid tile had a chance to win him the game because it was near the lotus tile. When the orchid tile is jumped over the person who jumped over it possesses the tile. The orchid tile isn't removed from the game unless the white lotus tile is moved over the orchid tile.

Rong Yan had moved his only tile which was the white lotus tile over two spaces and removed the orchid tile. Jampo slammed his fists on the table, hopping out of his seat and stomped off with Mi Soo right behind him. Sitting down at a corner on the far wall of southern tower, the crowd roared at Rong Yan because he had finally won the Pai Sho game.

"You won!" Aloi congratulated him.

"I did? I DID!" Rong Yan confused he then realized he won, everyone gave him a high five and congratulated him. Aloi tightly hugged Rong Yan as a gesture for congratulations, they stood from their seats and Aloi had pulled him toward the courtyard balcony. They both looked up at the moon enjoying the view and celebrating the victory. A new game had begun Prior Ji and a subprior from the northern air temple, Chuandan and his girlfriend, a northerner and western nun, Subprioress Yuva and Prior Li Shen, and two eastern girls had sat down. Rong Yan and Aloi and their friends had ignored the game and continued with the night.

"You did great Tum-Tum, it was just a game you don't have to be upset," Mi Soo affirmed to Jampo.

"I know, I know it's just that my tea tile was on the baseline," Jampo sighed.

"You're still my winner!" Mi Soo reassured Jampo with a smile squeezing him.

"You're right, Mi Soo," Jampo replied, he then hugged Mi Soo back. She had tipped toed to kiss him on the lips. They got up and padded toward Rong Yan and Aloi, meanwhile, Senge and Yeoja, were laughing while sitting on a stone bench.

"I'm proud of you, you did good!" Aloi cheered.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have done well if it weren't for your help, and Subprioress Yuva's help," Rong Yan responded.

She laughed then said, "You would think an elder would have better things to do than play Pai Sho."

"Hey, it surprised me too! I like to think they're just boring leaders," Rong Yan commented.

"Look he's over there with someone else playing against Chuandan and that girl he's with, those two girls and that northerner and the nun," Rong Yan added.

"I know," Aloi laughed, "Well you're the champion," she beamed. They both were standing there idly taking in the moment looking into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in to kiss all of a sudden, Jampo had arrived with Mi Soo interrupting their moment.

"Congratulations buddy," Jampo congratulated Rong Yan.

"You alright Jampo? You looked upset, thanks," Rong Yan wondered.

"Thanks for your concern, it was just that I didn't realize my tile was on the baseline. But hey, it's just a game," Jampo conceded.

"You did great, Jampo. It was fun playing with you, you have great skill," Aloi complimented Jampo hoping it would make him feel better.

"Thanks." Jampo thanked Aloi, Rong Yan and Aloi decided to saunter over to Senge and Yeoja, who were both laughing and enjoying their time together. Those two were rubbing their noses against the other's, called Water Tribe kisses. Senge had turned his attention from Yeoja to see his friends approaching.

Senge had opened up the conversation by mentioning, "You did good you're a real natural, Rong Yan."

"Thanks, Senge you weren't so bad yourself," reciprocated Rong Yan, he had turned back to Yeoja. Jampo and Mi Soo wandered off back to the chambers, and now Rong Yan and Aloi were left all alone. They roamed out of the southern courtyard the cheering from the Pai Sho had still been going on. They reached the western courtyard where people were crowded near the railings watching a team of four facing another team of four in airball. Children had been running around and a few airbenders were returning to their chambers at this point in the evening.

"Hey Rong Yan I want to show you something cool," Aloi brought up.

"What is it?" Rong Yan asked.

"You won't believe the rare ability I possess there are several subsets of airbending but this one is one of the most useful ones. Avatars can figure this one out as well and shouldn't be too hard for you if you can already airbend pretty well," she had explained to him this rare subset of advanced airbending.

"It's called soundbending," she added.

"Soundbending?" inquired Rong Yan without a puzzled expression on his face pausing for a moment he had remembered what Yong Ten had told him about, "I remember Yong Ten telling me about a past life of mine who could bend all the elements and all their advanced subskills. According to legend, he was able to bend the soundwaves in the currents of air, among other things like astral projecting his spirit," mentioned Rong Yan pondering on the idea of whether or not he'll be able to do so as well.

"I've heard of astral projection one of the Air Nomad poets was able to fly but I don't quite remember that poem too well. Soundbending allows you to control the sound in the air currents and bend it using it for offensive and defensive ways. You can create sonic booms and eerie noises that can disorientate a person's ears, disabling their hearing for a short amount of time. You can do many things with it," Aloi revealed.

"If only there was a soundbending master alive who could teach me," he hinted to Aloi that she should teach him soundbending.

"I got your hint, but you're going to need to master airbending first or you wouldn't understand the complexities of soundbending," Aloi stated, wondering on his progress she had asked, "What level of airbending are you in right now?"

"I just completed the fifteenth level today, I believe I start on the sixteenth level of airbending tomorrow," Rong Yan answered stroking his goatee. Meanwhile, Senge leads Yeoja over to an empty room on the eighth floor near their chambers. When he had seen Jampo and Mi Soo wander off he knew they were going to occupy the room. He had opened the door to the empty chambers, Yeoja had pushed him into the room and she closed the door shut. The festival continued while Rong Yan and Aloi wandered off aimlessly around the temple.

The next morning had arrived for everyone at the festival there were airbenders strewn about sporadically unconscious on the grounds of the four courtyards. Most of the ones on the ground were having withdrawals from the heavy wines and spirits they had consumed the night before. Aloi and Rong Yan were sleeping next to each other in sitting position with Aloi's head resting on Rong Yan's shoulder and his head was resting against her head. Her eyes were being hit by direct sunlight that she had been abruptly awaken so she could turn her head in another direction. That's when she noticed she was sitting down next to him, "Rong Yan," she called once but no answer.

"Rong Yan, awake up!" she called again shaking him to get him to wake up he took in a deep inhale and then stretched out his arms.

"We fell asleep out here and it's a little cold," she mentioned while she had been shivering a little. He rose to his feet while she remained sitting against the wall, "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I might be late for my training sorry but I have to go now," Rong Yan replied, running off to the eastern courtyard where he remembered he had to meet Yong Ten. The southern nomads were removing the decorations and cleaning up the temple. Monks were waking up and rubbing their heads walking back to the southern courtyard where they'd meet up with their elders. Senge and Jampo had said their final goodbyes to Mi Soo and Yeoja who hugged both of them kissing them gently. The nomads from the Shang Qiao temple were the first to board their bison and leave.

Mother Superior Halmeoni was gathering up her nuns to head back home while other girls looked for Subprioress Yuva. Aloi padded her way to the southern courtyard for the departure hoping to speak with the mother superior. She had bowed to the mother superior, "I wish to speak to you about a matter at hand."

She gave her a slight nod and asked Aloi, "What is it, child?"

"I want to travel with the Avatar after he leaves the Jongmu Air Temple he will be traveling the world mastering the other two elements. He could use an airbending master to keep him on his toes," Aloi had requested.

"This is not something you should be speaking to me about, Hegumen Geetsan and the council are the ones you should be requesting for the approval. You have are a bending master, young one, and you travel the world alone you do not need my approval for this," Halmeoni explained.

"I have envisioned your destiny is intertwined with the Avatar's destiny, Tiandi has blessed you so. When Tiandi chooses an Avatar, the All-High also chooses the Avatar's bending masters. Their lives are intertwined as part of Tiandi's plan we only have to live it," Halmeoni added.

"Subprioress Yuva has not been found yet I do believe you have a chance to meet with the Council of Elders in the northern tower terrace," she finished. Aloi bowed to the mother superior and padded off to the northern tower to speak with the elders of the southern air temple.

Rong Yan had arrived at the eastern courtyard Yong Ten had sat on a stone bench patiently waiting for his arrival. When he saw Rong Yan he stood from the bench and walked over to him asking him about the night before, "How was your evening yesterday? Did you enjoy the festival?"

"It was memorable for sure I had a great time, you guys sure know how to party. I even won my first Pai Sho game," he responded reminiscing on the memories from last night.

"I heard you, Senge, Jampo, and Chuandan were involved in Pai Sho game. You four caused quite the commotion, Ji brought it up during breakfast," Yong Ten recalled.

"He had also eliminated all the players and had remained between Chuandan and Ji, with Ji winning. When it comes to Pai Sho Ji is a force to be reckoned with he has an arsenal of tricks up his sleeves. Never plays without his White Lotus tile," Yong Ten mentioned.

"The White Lotus tile never fails to allow the player to win," Rong Yan said.

"Ji has vacations every year across the world to attend Pai Sho tournaments, anyways today you will be learning the breath of wind," Yong Ten began.

"Very similar to the air jet, but created from the mouth and lungs. It requires extremely good breath control to employ effectively. Size and focus is more easily controlled, from narrow jets that can strike targets as small as insects, to large gale-force gusts capable of cooling magma into solidified rock," Yong Ten explained.

"I will demonstrate and then you will try it, I took the liberty of stacking up three boxes on top of each other to help you practice this technique," Yong Ten finished.

Yong Ten had stood his ground in a diagonal position of his feet one foot forward and the other backward, he had one arm extended and bent at the elbow in front of him and the other was also extended and bent at the elbow but was positioned lower his fingers were slightly hovering to the side of his left arm's wrist and his right arm's elbow positioned near his midribs. This was known as the 'kun gua' stance or the mother mountain stance, he took in a deep inhale and released a gust of wind out of his mouth amplifying the power of the air with his hands. The boxes flew crashing into the wall. He shifted into a zhen gua stance and bent air around the boxes to suction them toward him stacking them one by one on top of the other with the suction.

Rong Yan stepped up to the boxes and shifted to the kun gua stance with the great breath control he had mastered when he was mastering firebending this move had come easily to him. He took a deep inhale and then blew the air out of his lungs the air he released smashed into the boxes speeding them through the air breaking to pieces, Yong Ten clapped to Rong Yan's perfect breath of wind.

"Next lesson is enhanced agility, air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. Airbenders can jump high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. The constant movement required by this art makes airbenders naturally flexible and agile," Yong Ten explained.

"I will demonstrate and you will attempt it, remember the first level of airbending this is needed to do this exercise. When you try this practice I will punch air blasts at you so try your best to dodge them," Yong Ten advised, Yong Ten started by sidestepping to left and then to the right. He continued his steps moving quicker he circled Rong Yan once and then stopped. Without a signal he switched into the gen gua stance and twirled around sending punches of air at Rong Yan who dodges with a backflip spinning with a sidestep to his left and circling to his right, bending backward to avoid an air swipe he picked up the pace. They had continued the evasion exercise for another three minutes before Yong Ten had halted altogether. He gave Rong Yan a slight nod before continuing, "Now do you remember the move you learned with Chuandan? The air jets as they're known you're next exercise is to ride the air currents that will boost you higher into the air and you will conjure a cushion of air that will break your fall."

Returning to the gen gua stance Yong Ten spiraled through the air using the currents to ride upward. This was a combo of the air-jets and an air spout to permit him to fly into the air twenty feet high. While in midair he began to levitate slowly down and in a last effort he spun his arms in a circular motion inward to conjure an air cushion that broke his fall. He fell on the cushion of pressurized air that he bounced off of and landed safely on his feet. Rong Yan had attempted to do it similar to how Yong Ten performed it except he didn't twirl he jumped up and quickly used jets of air to propel himself into the sky. Frantically he twirled his arms into small circular motions creating a cushion of pressurized air softened his fall back onto the ground.

"Great you've handled that easily Rong Yan," Yong Ten said.

"Next is enhanced speed, airbenders can enhance their movement in battle; they can run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around them and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind themselves to propel them forward," Yong Ten instructed.

"I will demonstrate it then it will be your turn to try this exercise by running around this courtyard ten times at the speed of an airbender," Yong Ten ordered, he stretched out his old wrinkly legs then sped like the wind around the courtyard once. Rong Yan stretches out starting with a jog and increasing speed every ten seconds he speeds around the courtyard once before continuing his laps around the courtyard ten times.

Meanwhile, Aloi had arrived at the terrace atop the northern tower of the air temple where the council sat. She entered the room and knelt before the elders and bowed her head Geetsan asked, "What can we assist you with, child?"

"I wish to speak with you on a matter of importance," she replied, raising her head through the pause to look at them in the eye she requests, "I would like to travel with the Avatar, after all, once he masters airbending Novice-Master Yong Ten must remain here at the temple teaching the younger novices. Once you're a master the training never stops, and the Avatar will need someone to help him practice his airbending skills."

"And why do you suppose you're the right person for the job?" Shaohao questioned her.

"There have been masters of the elements before who've wandered across the land," interrupted Shang Xi.

"Because Mother Superior believes Tiandi has blessed my life and interweaved my destiny with that of the Avatar. He needs powerful benders to be his side to assist him," answered Aloi.

Geetsan pondered on the options he had while Li Shen asks, "And while the Avatar remains here mastering airbending where will you go?"

"Well if it's not too much of an issue I can remain here," she responded.

"Absolutely not, you will only be here as a distraction for the teenagers and young adult men," disagreed Ji.

"You don't even adhere to the dress code enforced by the nuns of the Sum Pa and Shang Qiao temples," mentioned Ji.

"Prior Ji is correct, if you remain here you must follow the dress code and cover yourself. If you leave you can travel the world until the Avatar masters airbending to which you can choose to return," commented Geetsan.

"If the youth break the rules it falls on to us, brothers for we would have failed them. We must be the role models for the younger generation of Air Nomads and teach them a nun is equal to a monk in the eyes of the All-High," Shang Xi reminded his colleagues.

"I agree we shall allow her to remain in the temple, but under strict rules that she must abide by, you will cover your skin, you will not be allowed to socialize with the monks unless it is during mealtimes, you must turn in at dark and you mustn't distract the Avatar from his training unless it is to train him," Li Shen agreed.

"All in favor?" Geetsan asked the other four elders, Geetsan along with Li Shen, Shang Xi, and Shaohao rose their hands in favor of the declaration that Li Shen had made. Prior Ji remained silent and with his hand down.

"It is declared master Aloi will be allowed to live here in the temple if you break any of these rules we have enforced for you we will have to ask you to leave the temple. Are we clear?" Geetsan said.

"Yes Hegumen Geetsan, thank you for this, council," she thanked them for agreeing to the rules.

"Subprior Shang Xi will show you your temporary chambers here in the northern tower," Geetsan added. Aloi bowed her head to the Council of Elders, Shang Xi stood from his platform and led her out of the terrace and to her room in the lower levels of the tower.

Several minutes after Shang Xi had escorted her to her chambers she returned to the southern courtyard where Halmeoni waited until Yuva was found. After she was found with her hair in a mess and her robes unkempt Halmeoni had scolded Yuva for her irresponsibility. Yuva lowered her head in shame slightly nodding to the criticism given to her by the Mother Superior. Halmeoni felt a presence and turned her head to gaze at Aloi who approached her.

"What was the decision of the council, child?" she inquired to Aloi.

"The Council of Elders are allowing me to stay here until the Avatar masters airbending and have given me permission to travel with him," Aloi answered, she reached out and hugged Halmeoni.

"Aww you're welcome Aloi, you can let me go now," commented Halmeoni, Aloi had squealed and giggled.

"If you ignore the rules and you're exiled by the Council you'll be hearing from me," threatened the Mother Superior, before she smiled, "Okay." The older nun had turned around and went down the pathway leading to the bison caves. She continued smiling when she had then remembered while in her twenties she had met the Earth Kingdom general who had visited the Sum Pa air temple. Remembering his handsome face she had a large smile plastered on her face.

Rong Yan had panted after running the courtyard ten laps it was getting dark now, he had seen Aloi in the distance as he took a break catching his breath. She dashed to him leaping into his arms and embracing him he stood there confused and awkward wondering what was going on.

"I thought you left?" he questioned her.

"My mother superior and the council of elders here gave me permission to linger a little longer, you need an airbending master to keep you on your feet while you travel the world mastering the last two elements," Aloi smiled.

"Wait you're coming along?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Mhm."

"That's great news!" Rong Yan finished.


	17. 1-18: The Smell of War

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 18: The Smell of War**

_A tempestuous wind sweeps through the halls of the Jongmu Air Temple, the bleak skies holding the Sun's rays hostage and limiting the sun from lighting the ground below. The clouds in the sky were opaque and dark gray color as if the spirits that live with the All-High were weeping for the fallen. It was a sign that a storm was coming to the Patolla mountains._

_The Council of Elders has a law that restricts airbenders from departing the temple during a storm for the safety of the rider and his sky bison. No airbenders were leaving the temple today when usually there is. There are some classes of novices that were canceled due to the weather. The roaring heard in the clouds sounded like the All-High was furious with anger. The sky bison shared a similar reaction with the children both the beasts were terrified as they scurried back into their caves. The children hid behind their guardians while others hid under their covers still in bed._

_Rong Yan, Senge, Jampo, Aloi and Yong Ten were eating their meals in the mess hall it was their morning meal. Yong Ten peers at the gloomy sky with the thought of canceling training for today with Rong Yan giving him a rest day. He couldn't have been more proud of Rong Yan who's been training hard these past two weeks since the festival. They have not received word from the outside world, and the council has kept a watchful eye of the Avatar. Aloi had finally settled in spending most of her time in the library learning more about the culture of the monks of the Jongmu and Baiyan air temples. Helping out the scribes within the library wing of the northern tower with daily work and bonding with Subprior Shang Xi enjoying literature._

"I can sense a storm is coming today training is canceled Rong Yan," Yong Ten declared, Rong Yan had been deep in thought remembering about the criminal that was after him. He recalled when the military captain had announced to the crowd over in Taku city about General Senlin. A dangerous metalbender according to the investigators of Ba Sing Se, who escaped prison and assassinated Earth King Ta Po. This man was out for blood, if his targets were the Earth King and the Avatar then his goal had been completed after killing the monarch. Ku Tei passed away while Senlin was still in prison, why would he go after his reincarnation? What form of revenge would that be? He wasn't safe anywhere until that man is gone, sooner or later Senlin will learn of Rong Yan's location and present himself at the doorstep. He wondered what if Senlin confronted him and Rong Yan wasn't ready, he felt like he would most certainly die.

"Rong Yan," Yong Ten called out repeatedly noticing when Rong Yan didn't answer to his statement. Senge snapped his fingers in front of Rong Yan's face to snap him out of his deep thoughts. He shook his head and turned his attention to Yong Ten asking, "What?"

"I said I can sense a storm coming today and wanted to tell you that training is canceled," repeated Yong Ten.

"Oh okay," Rong Yan responded as if he tried to ignore it and return to his thoughts.

"What were you thinking about that was more important than Master Yong Ten canceling your training?" asked Aloi.

"Hegumen Geetsan mentioned that I can access the southern tower when I need to correct?" he inquired to Yong Ten.

"Yes, that's correct the southern tower holds our spiritual sanctuary which has been blessed to be the most spiritual area of the air temple. If you need to communicate with your past lives it is open to you, the sanctuary is sealed by a large door only openable with airbending," Yong Ten answered.

"I was thinking about General Senlin the one who assassinated Earth King Ta Po before fleeing Ba Sing Se. When I was announced as the Avatar to the world it tattooed a large target on my back. People who don't know my enemies by their faces or names will willingly give information that will threaten my safety. Who's to say he hasn't asked around for my location, sooner or later he'll find me here," continued Rong Yan.

"There's no way he can even attack us, the Jongmu air temple was built on the peak of the Patolla mountain range. The only way he can set foot on our temple grounds is if he comes by a flying bison," Yong Ten assured him.

"This guy is a master earthbender he has tricks up his sleeve he even can bend metal, I doubt any of my past lives have dealt with a metalbender. Its scarier than a tyrannical regent lord or fighting a civil war," Rong Yan countered.

"All of your past lives have dealt with a fear of their enemies, but through the confidence of their abilities and trust of their allies, they have stood tall in the face of terror and defeated their adversaries. You are under the protection of the Jongmu airbenders we will not permit an invader to harm you. Do not permit this man to terrorize your mind, take a deep breath and remember that you are safe here and will continue to master airbending undisturbed," reassured Yong Ten.

"I urge you to speak with your past lives only then will their advice calm you," he urged, Rong Yan nodded the advice given to him by his master. Yong Ten then asked Aloi, "Subprior Shang Xi has spoken about you, he is quite impressed at your knowledge of literature."

"I've been assisting the scribes here with daily tasks, I know that he supervises the library wing. Subprior Shang Xi likes to dilly-dally in the library, he's recommended me some books that I should read. And I've mentioned, about wanting to express myself through my words and touching the hearts of millions. He's been giving me advice on writing novels," Aloi mentioned.

Jampo and Senge had finished their meals and were about to head off back inside their chambers for the day when Jampo says, "I miss Mi Soo."

"Yeah I miss Yeoja too buddy," Senge agrees, they both flounder over to the temple's compost outside of the mess hall to drop any leftovers inside of the compost before returning their plates to the piles there were left behind by those who finished their meals. They had watched the two flounder and droop their heads in sadness wondering what that was all about. Returning to Aloi Yong Ten asks her, "Have you thought about what you're going to write about first?"

"I have some ideas but I'm sure as I travel the world again I will be inspired by intricate beauties this world has to offer," she smiled.

"Well I'm going to stay put in the mess hall and help clean up," stated Yong Ten rising from his seat gathering his plate and the plates of Rong Yan and Aloi. He had gone around gesturing the remaining monks who were eating to hand over their plates if they had finished eating. Walking over behind the counter one of the oblates had noticed Yong Ten carrying the stack of plates thanking him, "Thanks for the help Master Yong Ten, I could use the help."

"I should get back to the library and help the scribes out," Aloi chattered getting out of her seat and walking away.

"Wait you don't want to come with me?" asked Rong Yan.

"I can't, you know this already if I break the rules I agreed to the council will banish me from the temple. Maybe Yong Ten will allow me to train you soon," replied Aloi.

"Besides you'll be busy talking to dead people, they're much more interesting than I," Aloi adds.

"I guess you're right I'll see you at lunch then," finished Rong Yan, padding to the southern tower while Aloi sauntered up the spiral stairs leading up to the library wing of the northern tower. Rong Yan eventually reached the lonely corridors of the southern tower with apertures on the walls decorated with small orange curtains that blew in the wind as the force of air entered the halls changing the temperature to a cold one. He reached the large wooden doors that lead to what he believed to be the doors leading into the sanctuary.

The doors had this large bronze contraption on it, long bronze tubes that encircled the doors as a design of an air whirl. Examining the contraption on the door he noticed there were bronze swirls three of them to be exact. He was contemplating a way to get the door open when a candle lit in his head. Shifting into a gen gua stance he spun counterclockwise and fired two blasts of air into the openings of the bronze pipes continuing to control the air and lead it into the pipes he watched as one of the bronze swirl pipes rattled before rotating to the other side which was painted blue. The compressed air passed through the other pipes shaking the other two swirls and rotating them to blue. Each making a loud echoing sound as the air escaped the pipes. The doors creaked open slowly he opened one of the doors wide open lumbering inside.

The large sanctuary was dark in most areas with a few candles lighting corners he took a deep breath and scanned the room for torches on walls and open lanterns that he could light. Repositioning himself from an idle stance he switched to Chuanxin stance standing ready with fingers extended on each hand he shot embers at every visible candle, torch or lantern lighting up the sanctuary. The radiating fire reflected off statues of several people, he was astonished at the sight wondering who all the people carved into stone were. Then he remembered what Senge told him about the sanctuary carrying statues of all the past Avatars from the first Avatar to the most recent Avatar. After the floor was filled with statues there had been stairs that lead in a spiral to the very top of the tower along the way there stood statues of every Avatar in existence.

He stood in front of a shorter statue he had recognized the man as Avatar Ku Tei, the one next to Ku Tei was a woman from the Water Tribe, next to her was a tall Air Nomad, next was another one he recognized Avatar Ilah, crowned princess of the Fire Nation, next to her was Avatar Xi Tong which he spoke to almost two months ago. The statues continued in the cycle of the Avatar water was next and then air, and then fire. Several names filled his head as if he knew the names of all the Avatars. He sat in the center of the statues of the recent cycle which had the statues of Ku Tei, the Water Tribe woman, the Air Nomad monk, and Avatar Ilah. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath keeping breath control while he cleared his mind attempting to enter the Spirit World.

He opened his eyes a blue aura separated itself from him forming into the Air Nomad Avatar who's statue he faced. The man who sat across him in nomad style wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt, a red shawl, yellow trousers, and brown silk boots. He was bald and adorned with airbender tattoos, his facial hair and eyebrow color was black and he showed minimal wrinkles with high cheekbones and an oval-shaped head. He wore a fu manchu mustache with a thin goatee.

Gazing upon his successor he introduces himself, "I am Avatar Kwan Chun, young firebender."

"I need your guidance I am troubled, I'm being chased by a maniacal man who seeks revenge on my past life. I fear him and believe he will attack me while I'm here mastering airbending," avowed Rong Yan, humbling himself before one of his past lives.

Kwan Chun slightly nodded replying, "Fearing your foe is normal Avatar Rong Yan, we humans only know two emotions love and fear. Your confession of being terrified is what makes you human, I too feared my foe. If you allow me to take you with me on a journey through my life I will show you my greatest fear."

Rong Yan nodded to the offer given to him by Kwan Chun, his spirit had risen from his body and his physical form entered the Avatar State, the blinding white light from his eyes brightened the entire area of the sanctuary he sat in. The statues that surrounded Rong Yan their eyes glowed altogether. They were upright on their feet standing next to each other in the Spirit World version of the Southern Air Temple. They had appeared at night the surroundings that Rong Yan had called to mind was the northern courtyard where there had been a crowd of Air Nomads both men and women. The Council of Elders at the time all five monks were really old they stood up and faced a tall young airbender who had been dressed in ceremonial clothing he wore a white sash across his thin torso and a white kilt with white trousers underneath it. He held the carved mask of an old man on it. The ceremonial dance had ended when the elders walked up to approach the young man the woman had taken off her mask as well wondering what was going on. Rong Yan recollected this mask as Tiandi like when the monk and nun who danced during the opening of the festival performing the wedlock dance of Tiandi and Rati.

Kwan Chun wondered what was going on the Council of Elders were approaching him, he was a little uncomfortable when priors and subpriors behind the hegumen had knelt before Kwan Chun the hegumen announced to the nomads who the knew Avatar was.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Avatar Kwan Chun," the hegumen announced as he knelt before the newly announced Avatar. Everyone in the crowd including his friends that he grew up with had gotten on their knees to bow before the reincarnation of Avatar Ilah. The shock on his face had been too much to process and take in.

"The Council of Elders had pulled me after the announcement to tell me that tomorrow I must leave my home and travel the world to master the remaining three elements. They told me to leave everything I knew behind it did not matter anymore," Kwan Chun recalled, Kwan Chun had grabbed a few things when the hegumen shook his head at him and pointed at the sleeping bag and straw pillow and nodded. Kwan Chun had followed the hegumen at the door and down the corridors of the Southern Air Temple.

"I was given a scroll to deliver to the Southern Water Tribe chieftess, I had gotten on my sky bison Mushi and departed my home," Kwan Chun added, he snapped the reins on Mushi steering the flying bison into the sky Rong Yan sitting next to him in hues of blue and dark blue colors. Like when he reviewed Xi Tong's life he felt the wind here too. It was weird but he felt like he was there.

The temperature had made a sudden drop they had arrived an isolated continent south of the Earth Kingdom, it was dry and extremely cold. The land was covered in snow and the large city in the middle of it was made of ice and snow as well. The city had canals throughout, Kwan Chun steered Mushi down below to the large city stables. Hopping off his sky bison he gave the stablehand some money before gliding off toward the palace.

"Upon my arrival to the capital city of the Southern Water Tribe I went straight to the chieftess who spoke to me about a master in the city named Injuquaq, he recently had been appointed master and needed students," Kwan Chun began.

The icy palace was gargantuan men in light blue fur coats dotted the halls leading to the throne room of the palace. Each of them stoic and holding spears standing in place for long periods of time, a steward to the chieftess guided Kwan Chun into the throne room where the chieftess who wore the skin of an arctic wolverine leopard the fur was brown color with black spots sporadically on the pelt, she wore war paint on her fact two red triangles on each side of her jaw and two red horizontal lines across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was midnight black and was being invaded by gray hairs, she was a dark brown skin color and had light blue eyes. She wore animal furs as well and was known to be a good hunter.

Kwan Chun had been disgusted at all the furs she wore on her body but did not make mention of anything lest he offend the chieftess. He knelt before the chieftess in respect of her title, raising to his feet he offered the steward the scroll. The steward handed the chieftess the letter, she had examined the scroll noticing the wax stamp was of the Jongmu Air Temple, removing the stamp she opened the scroll and began to read it. Nodding to the contents in the scroll she pondered on all the masters within the Southern Water Tribe and directed him to a new master in the city.

"We have a new master within the walls of the city, you are welcome to train with him he requires new students. His name is Injuquaq he will teach you well Avatar," the chieftess suggested, Kwan Chun nodded to the chieftess' suggestion on who to go to for training thanking her, "Thank you, chieftess."

He had arrived at the training establishment a building to which he entered and was escorted to the back where a large training ground had been established. There a young short chubby waterbender had been instructing younger children to waterbend. The kids were maybe around six to seven years old and were practicing bending drills. The kids had water in the air and were making small circular movements swirling the water in the air and getting a hang of bending water and controlling it.

Kwan Chun waited for the lesson to be over he stood quietly with his hands behind his back observing the waterbending master in his natural habitat. When the kids had finished one of them, a little girl called upon him, "Master there is a visitor here."

Injuquaq turned around to gaze at the man before him a young airbender he brought up, "What do we say when a visitor arrives?"

All three kids welcome Kwan Chun, "Welcome to our school we hope you enjoy your stay!" they bowed to Kwan Chun before staying put waiting for their next orders. He asked Kwan Chun, "Yes is there something I can help you with?"

"The chieftess recommended I come to you to learn waterbending," answered Kwan Chun.

"Oh my blessed be La, it is truly an honor that you choose me to be your waterbending master Avatar," gasped Injuquaq dropping to his knees bowing to Kwan Chun.

"We became good friends, I lived in the Water Tribe for three years spending my time mastering waterbending at my own pace. The children he taught reminded me of the novices in the Jongmu Air Temple, rambunctious and adorable. It was home away from home I guess you can say," Kwan Chun said.

Kwan Chun stood across from Injuquaq about half a mile apart on ice sheets they had been in the middle of nowhere in the ocean a few miles from the bay area of the capital city. Injuquaq had taken a deep breath and focused as Kwan Chun windmilled his arms clockwise in front of him as slices of water rose from the ocean slicing the ice sheet Injuquaq was standing on. He jumped to another ice sheet near the one that was cut down and directed a wave toward Kwan Chun who controlled the wave as it drew closer to him around the ice sheet he stood on and back to his master.

Injuquaq had used his right to bend a large round-shape shield of water using his left to shoot shards of ice at Kwan Chun. Kwan Chun quickly began to dodge the shards like an airbender would before deciding to form water around him like an octopus squid and begin catching the shards with each tentacle. Freezing the tentacles he chucked small portions of the frozen tentacles at his master who dodged a few until more came at him he had crossed his arms to protect his face from the incoming ice shards. Kwan Chun had formed the octopus squid form into his image propelling the form at his master at a high speed catching him by surprise and knocking Injuquaq into the water.

Injuquaq swam to the surface resting his arms and panting for air on the ice sheet, controlling the temperature of his body so that he doesn't freeze to death. Kwan Chun had jumped over to the ice sheet Injuquaq was on assisting him by grabbing him by the hand and pulling up onto the surface of the sheet of ice. He thanked his friend, "Thanks, I think you're ready. You're an even better waterbender than I."

Kwan Chun smiled, "A student is only as good as his master."

Kwan Chun and Injuquaq bowed to each other then embraced into a hug laughing. They split portions of the ice sheets to surf back to the coast and call it a day. Kwan Chun had appeared before Injuquaq standing to his left while Injuquaq locked eyes with his dearly beloved to her right was another tribeswoman clapping and smiling at her friend. Injuquaq had kissed his new wife on the lips, several people were sitting down cheering and clapping. His students were around the ages of twelve and thirteen now since Kwan Chun remained in the Southern Water Tribe for another two years.

"We were lifelong friends, I remained in the Southern Water Tribe another two years I was even the best man at his wedding. After my time in the Southern Water Tribe I moved on to the Earth Kingdom to master earthbending," Kwan Chun mentioned.

It was night time the chief's shaman was joined by the newlywed couple to pray for the tribe and its people and to bless the newlywed couple. The shaman had burnt some sage and spread the ashes with the feather of an arctic hare owl upon Injuquaq and his wife. Kwan Chun gestured for the attendees to rise to their feet for the toast.

"There is no greater happiness for a man than approaching a door at the end of a day, knowing someone on the other side of that door is waiting for the sound of his footsteps. The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. For as long as love reigns, the impossible is possible to attain, Eska you have been blessed by Tiandi he has given you a strong, intelligent, kind and loving man. I hope Akna the Mother Bear blesses you both with beautiful children, and that Tiandi watches over your lifelong commitment to each other. Welcome to the family," Kwan Chun spoke to the bride raising his wooden cup in honor of Eska. The attendees who were families of both Injuquaq and Eska, and friends of Injuquaq and Kwan Chun raised their drinks and had a toast for Eska cheering and applauding Kwan Chun's toast.

Kwan Chun appeared in the city that Rong Yan was also familiar with, the capital city of the province of Taku. People roamed around aimlessly tending to their business and their daily lives. He met with the governor of Taku sitting in the governor's office he waited to speak with the man who runs the state. The governor was arguing with his assistant they had been fighting about the deployment of troops near the border of Chu and Taku.

"Governor Nuofu, you have to listen to the reports we're being invaded by Earth King Yao's army. The Ba Sing Se navy of Ru and Pingyao are controlling the coastline of our province and what isn't being controlled by our enemies is being taken by pirates. We're losing territory and any minute now Yao's army will marching into the city to take it from you," warned his assistant.

"I already sent word to King Guan Yu to send us reinforcements, it'll take them a week to reach us but that's fine we'll have enough men to repel the invaders," declared Governor Nuofu.

Nuofu sighed as he sat down in his seat in front of him was younger Air Nomad who sported a small mustache and goatee. He questioned the young man, "Yes is there anything I can do for you, Avatar?"

"I'm looking for an earthbending master, I was told to come here by the chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe, she told me to mention that you owe her a favor," Kwan Chun replied.

The governor had begun to think about the favor that he obviously forgot he owed to the chieftess then came to mind the masters that lived within the city, he then explained to Kwan Chun, "We have two masters who live here in Taku, I highly recommend Master Shu not only is he a master earthbender but he can sense the vibrations in the earth. He developed an advanced skill where he can sense the breathing patterns and heartbeats of a person to determine whether they are telling the truth or lying. We often pay him for his truth seer services when we have a prisoner of war or a criminal in our custody."

"You mentioned there were two masters, you only told me about one of them," Kwan Chan mentioned.

"Did I? Well, there's also Jaya but no one goes to her bad reviews from the citizens and all, there are rumors amongst the soldiers that she once fought a volcano all by herself but that's just talk from the men. Master Shu lives on the northern side of Taku while Jaya lives three blocks from my estate," claimed Nuofu.

"I've made my decision on a master, thank you Governor Nuofu," thanked Kwan Chun bowing to the governor. He left the governor's estate and walked three blocks south from the estate asking some of the locals to point out Jaya's house to him. He was pointed in the right direction by an old woman, he knocked on Jaya's door. Jaya was not expecting any visitors she opened the door asking, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Master Jaya?" he returned an echo question, she nodded "Yes I am and who are you?" she questioned the stranger.

"I am Avatar Kwan Chun you were amongst the list of recommendations given to me by Governor Nuofu," he stated, the woman was short with a fit build, she had fair skin, light green eyes, long brown hair, and light brown bangs. She wore a xiomong a one-piece breast-binding undergarment which was dyed of a light green pigment, she wore light green pantaloons and dark green boots. Around her neck was a pendant the medallion was made of jade and carved in the center of the medallion was the insignia of the Gaxun tribe from the Si Wong desert.

"Nuofu sent you here? That old codger gets on my nerves, he usually sends earthbending hopefuls to Master Shu, leaving none for me. I have nothing against Master Shu believe me, he's a great earthbending master and a well-respected individual but a girl's gotta make an honest living somehow," she informed him of the governor's bias toward Shu instead of her.

"He said you're a bad teacher that's why no one comes to you, I want to prove him wrong. He also mentioned you fought a volcano once," said Kwan Chun.

"That's not true no one gives me a chance because Shu is well known around this state. I did fight a volcano once, I'm a master of compressing and expanding the earth. In other words, I can bend lava and sand," she noted.

She gestured Kwan Chun to join her inside he walked into her home scanning her living room where she had sculptures she created herself and various unknown items hanging on her walls. He then asked her, "Where exactly from the Earth Kingdom are you from?"

"Ahh you noticed the things hanging on my walls first, I belong to the Gaxun tribe of the Si Wong desert. I was born and raised in Tien Shan the capital city of the Gaxun sector of the desert," she answered, the Gaxun tribe was one of the four sandbender tribes that lived in the Si Wong desert. The Si Wong desert was one of the large states in the Omashu kingdom, although the sandbenders hold no allegiance to King Guan Yu and they remain neutral in the cold war between the two territories, the King never bothers to recruit men from that state.

"Where is that?" he inquired seeking further information from her wanting to learn more about her heritage.

"The Gaxun tribe lands are between the states of East Jurong and Qilian, it's technically on the southern part of the Si Wong desert," she responded.

Four years later, Kwan Chun closes his eyes concentrating the ground in front of him compresses slowly controlling the temperature of the area he's focusing on begins to heat up and rocks splitting in two sinking as they reach a melting point lava lashes out sprinkling a few centimeters from the pool of lava that was formed. Kwan Chun opened his eyes and continued to expand the pool of lava separating himself from his earthbending teacher. Jaya had kicked a boulder at Kwan Chun, he quickly used a large wave of lava to stop the boulder in its tracks and submerge it into the pool of burning liquified earth.

Raising the molten boulder out of the pool of lava he shoved it at Jaya who ducked under the boulder and retaliated with another chunk of earth. Sidestepping to his right to avoid the chunk of earth he front flips into the air bending a large wave of lava and using his breath control to dry up the wave into solid igneous rock sprinting up the still boiling rock he used air jets to propel himself further into the sky he planned to crash down below knees first creating an uphill earth tremor.

He went down knees first, Jaya quickly slid her foot and used her left arm to expand the dirt into sand. Kwan Chun sunk into the sand waist-deep now slowly sinking Jaya chuckled at the mistake her student made. Kwan Chun grinned at her using the sand to his advantage he sunk quicker completely burrowing into the ground compressing the sand back into solid rock he dug around to sneak up behind her. Jaya punted the ground with the heel of her foot trying her best to guess where Kwan Chun would be at to raise an earth column with the Avatar on it. She continued to do so given she tried a few times. Kwan Chun emerged from behind her wrapping his right arm around her neck to hold her in a headlock. She raised her arms gesturing that she's throwing in the towel.

"You are truly resourceful, Kwan Chun. I think you're ready now if you seek to further your sandbending training I can send word to my brother Nidhi in Tien Shan," she offered to him acknowledging that Kwan Chun is now a master earthbender.

He bowed and slightly nodded to her, "I'd be delighted to master sandbending."

She smiled, "Wonderful I'll send a letter to my brother by messenger hawk I'm sure he'd be happy to teach you."

Kwan Chun reappeared in the ancient city of Tien Shan the capital of the Gaxun tribe within the Si Wong desert, Rong Yan had felt the scorching hot sun hitting his ethereal skin. Kwan Chun slid off of Mushi's head to the soft sandy ground below. A group of sandbenders approached him, they wore wraps of tan cloth around their heads and necks protecting their heads and faces from the sandstorms that brew outside the settlements. These wore dark brown tunics and trousers and brown leather boots.

"After four years I mastered earthbending, it only took me about two years but it took an additional two years to master lavabending. Jaya told me it would prove useful as an essential tool in combat," Kwan Chun told Rong Yan.

"She offered to send word to her brother Nidhi who lives in Tien Shan within the Gaxun tribe sector of the Si Wong province. I stayed with him and his family for another year mastering the art of sandbending," he added.

"Jaya and Nidhi were of the Gaxun tribe, his sister left to make a life of her outside of the desert. While Nidhi stayed with his parents, making a life of his own here. He was a treasure hunter by trade and often scavenged unique treasures selling them to museums in other states. He used sandbending to sense relics buried beneath the earth just waiting to be dug up and discovered," finished Kwan Chun.

"Wow I did not know there'd be so many different sub-skills of earthbending," commented Rong Yan.

"There are many sub-skills to all the four elements, young firebender. You just have to commit yourself to figuring them out. It was hypothesized by the benders in Ba Sing Se that iron was bendable as well many have tried to bend iron but failed," claimed Kwan Chun.

"While under the tutelage of Nidhi I traveled the desert many times on long expeditions to find treasure and fortunate, one of our greatest discoveries that was lost to time was Wan Shi Tong's library. It was considered to a be fictitious place only found in fiction before Nidhi's expedition found the legendary library. Ran by a large knowledge spirit known as Wan Shi Tong. According to legend, the vast library of Wan Shi Tong was once in the Spirit World but the great knowledge spirit felt he had to share the knowledge with humanity in hopes of bettering them. We found books that contained stories of old relics from ancient civilizations, and I found a set of scrolls that carried the art of soundbending. An ancient subset of airbending developed by a secret society of airbenders known as the Vibrant Ones. While I was learning sandbending I had spent my time alone teaching myself how to bend sound," explained Kwan Chun.

It had been a dry simmering afternoon with a heatwave riding across the air in the distance on the sandsail that Nidhi and Kwan Chun and a few others rode in had noticed what they thought was a giant building.

"What is that?" called out one of the archaeologists.

"According to the map there's nothing there just another mirage let's keep going," Nidhi affirmed, Kwan Chun was controlling the sandsail with airbending steering closer to it from a distance he noticed it was no mirage.

"That's a building Nidhi I'm steering us toward it," Kwan Chun proposed they were soon engulfed by the gargantuan shadow that the library had when the sun was facing directly behind. The massive structure had smaller wings on its sides with about four spires, it was constructed out of sandstone. They had noticed a fennec jackal stride into the temple it had an eerie glow to it and its fur coat was a combination of aegean blue and slate blue colors. The creature noticed them but ignored them and continued on its way inside.

"I've been around these parts of the desert but never seen this place before," Nidhi mentioned, the cartographer that was on the expedition peeked at the building and copied it onto parchment. Nidhi then questioned the cartographer, "What section are we in?"

"We're near the border with the Junggar tribe territory sir, northwest of Tien Shan, southeast of Altai," described the cartographer as he read the map. They leaped off the sandsail there had been six of them, Kwan Chun, Nidhi, the cartographer, a treasure hunter, and two archaeologists.

"Should we take any treasures we find inside back to Tien Shan, boss?" asked the treasure hunter.

"Not yet, we don't know what inhabits the building," Nidhi answered, the treasure hunter slightly nodded to his boss's orders.

"Keep a close eye we just saw a fennec jackal enter that building there could be more of them. I don't want anyone losing an arm," warned Nidhi everyone nodded to his orders and they padded inside the large structure. The doors were oversized and giant, Nidhi, Kwan Chun, and the treasure hunter used bending to open the doors open. What laid in wait inside were dimly lit corridors that seem to go on forever. What met them behind the door first was a lobby which housed a counter and a few cabinets they looked around before moving on to the corridor. When they exited the large room they gasped at the marvel that was thought to be a simple corridor, inside was gargantuan hall. Looking to their lefts and their rights were bookshelves with several books inside. There were left wings and right wings that lead to the other areas of the structure. In the middle were four pathways leading to the north, south, west, and east corridors of the library.

The two archaeologists stooped over the railings to peek what was underneath the main floor only to gasp more and realize there were several floors under the main floor that looked similar in design with even more bookshelves with thousands of books held within them. There were masks on the support pillars of animals, monsters and the deities of the humans.

"This is an outstanding discovery do you know how many scholars from Omashu would be making expeditions here to learn that the library fabled in fiction is indeed a reality," marveled older scholar.

They were both dressed the same, they wore light clothing as to allow their skin to breath under the arid desert sun, and wore straw hats to protect the head from the sun. They both carried satchels containing books and tools. The treasure hunter and Kwan Chun wore similar threads as Nidhi headwraps and light clothing to protect them from the sandstorm but not thick enough so they're not suffering from a heatstroke.

Suddenly, they heard a fluttering of wings a large dark brown feathery creature landed in front of them. It looked like a giant owl, the feathers surrounding its face were white, it fixated its eyes on them and in a loud booming voice it introduced itself, "I am Wan Shi Tong he who knows ten thousand things, welcome to my library." The cartographer and the two archaeologists were startled at the sight of the large creature, Nidhi and the treasure hunter looked at each other and nodded in agreement if the giant owl attacks to defend themselves. Kwan Chun minced delicately toward the giant owl spirit bowing to the grand spirit he introduced himself and the others, "Greetings grand spirit I am Avatar Kwan Chun, this is my friend Nidhi and these are his hirelings we're on an expedition and are cartographing the desert in Gaxun territory. We happened to stumble upon your great library and were curious to take a peek inside."

"Ahh humans I've been studying your kind for a very long time since the days that your kind hid on the backs of lion turtles," mentioned Wan Shi Tong, the archaeologists looked at each other stunned to hear a fact of their ancestors living on the mythical lion turtle creatures.

"We only seek to browse your library," Kwan Chun said.

"Very well you may browse my library on three conditions, first, you must not steal from my library may seek information needed and write it in your logs, second, you must not use the knowledge you learn here to destroy other humans, and three, you must willingly donate an offering of knowledge to my library so that I may continue to expand the knowledge within these walls," explained the owl spirit.

The archaeologists stepped forward one of them handed a book of recent excavations around the Gaxun and Alxa regions of the desert, the other gave a rolled-up painting of the current King of Omashu Guan Yu, Nidhi, and the treasure hunter gave relics recently excavated, the cartographer gave a map of the current locations around the Si Wong desert and the sectors added. Kwan Chun had given the necklace that Jaya had made him as an offering to Wan Shi Tong he knew it was a personal gift made for him by a friend but he had nothing else to offer.

Wan Shi Tong had taken their donations thanking them, "Thank you, I hope you enjoy my library." Kwan Chun bowed to the owl spirit it spread its wings and prepared for take-off flying back down to one of the floors below. They huddled around in a circle to plan out something, "We all meet back here in two hours got it?" Nidhi planned, everyone nodded and wandered off aimlessly in a direction. Nidhi and Kwan Chun went one direction, the treasure hunter and cartographer in another and two archaeologists had gone in another direction.

Kwan Chun had been scanning the area that he and Nidhi had arrived in, Nidhi was pulling out books that he found interesting. There was a nearby desk that he sat in to further enjoy a read of the contents within. The three books he carried spoke about the other tribes in the Si Wong desert since Gaxun only has a brief knowledge of the other three tribes. He had learned the origins of the sandbender tribes. The tribes were a much larger tribe a few thousand years ago led by a queen after she died her four sons fought for the throne to lead the tribe into the future. Civil war erupted and the followers of the four brothers split and went around the desert to live separately into four tribes named after their patriarchs.

Kwan Chun examined further he had found books that spoke about his past lives, like the first Avatar a man named Wan. The first cycle of the Avatar consisted of Wan, Nyi an Air tribeswoman, Pinasut a Water Tribesman, and Atl an earthbender from the Kingdom of Qin long before the Earth Kingdom was established by the Zhou dynasty under Avatar Duryaja. When the nations had first lead expeditions across the world to inhabit areas that they felt were home to them and would later be the nations developed in history. The first cycle was lost in time but this library carried their names and their lives recorded in a book.

He continued to look for more books finding a book of the history of the establishment of the Fire Nation under the First Fire Lord a man named Inzei. It was later revealed as Kwan Chun skimmed through the book that he was an Avatar. There was a another cabinet that contained small wooden boxes carved into the wood of the boxes were words in languages he could not read. One of the boxes he understood beside the wooden box was a scroll that contained an explanation of what is inside the box. All the boxes in this cabinet contained a scroll that laid next to each one. He had picked up the scroll and unrolled it to read its contents: "The scrolls that rest inside this wooden container belong to Master Bajo, master of the musical branch of soundbending. Inside you will find various scrolls that contain basic and advanced sets of soundbending. Read the scrolls carefully to learn more about each school of soundbending each has its use. The three branches are musical, calamity, and subtlety. The names of the branches describe what each branch is about."

He had rerolled the scroll back up and tied the string of yarn back around the scroll, he slid the lid off the wooden container to find several scrolls within the box. Gently opening each scroll with the care he found forms of soundbending from the basics to the advanced forms of soundbending. The musical branch of soundbending was potentially the most benign of the schools of soundbending. This school was often used by bards and minstrels who would use the art for passive uses or some forms were used offensively but were less straightforward. The soundbender can alter the frequency of sounds, their bass, and treble, they could capture passing sounds in bubbles, altering the sounds within the bubbles and releasing the sound in a musical sequence. They could also redirect passing soundwaves toward particular objects that may produce a different sound than they would be going on their normal course. A singer could use their bending skills to change the tone of their voice to virtually any tone, perhaps even imitate the voices of other people almost perfectly depending on their skill level even to the point where it becomes virtually impossible to distinguish their original singing/speaking voices. This would be a school that generally focuses on using soundbending for passive artistic expression.

The scrolls of the calamity school of soundbending contained moves that would focus on the brute destructive power of soundwaves. Soundbending is almost purely for offense with defense and evasion handled by normal airbending tactics. The bender uses the largest soundwaves possible to create a massive destructive force. Techniques would include shooting air darts at a supersonic speed to generate a sonic boom and then controlling the force of that sonic boom. The images drawn on the parchment demonstrate containing a blast of soundwaves in a large bubble and entrapping a foe within that bubble of force and shattering the person's eardrums. There was another one similar to the one above it but containing a sonic blast within a small bubble and tossing them like sound explosives that could be disorienting the foe. Another technique shown in another scroll was a supersonic scream, amplifying one's voice through soundbending would produce ear-shattering wails that could crumble buildings. The scrolls of calamity contained warnings indicating that one must maintain moderation and only use them during dire situations. It was also mentioned that one should not perform sets of calamity moves without first mastering the protective barrier that shields the bender from exploding their eardrums.

Finally at the bottom where the scrolls of subtlety, the techniques described within were used for spying, assassination, or gathering information. Soundbenders could bend the sound of footsteps to be completely and utterly silent, they could use ventriloquist skills to perfectly imitate and throw sounds with a unique and high precision and accuracy, they could use the previously mentioned skills to imitate people's voices. There's also the potential of generating high-frequency sounds to induce unconsciousness or paralysis. In this school, the soundbending isn't used for offense or defense per se, but rather more in conjunction with normal airbending skills. The use of soundbending is to deceive and outmaneuver opponents or evade them. The monks at the temple had no use for such stealthy methods and frowned upon the use of soundbending unless it was the music school but the ancient organization known as the Vibrant Ones certainly practiced both the subtlety and calamity schools of soundbending.

He studied the scrolls thoroughly writing down the movesets on another piece of parchment describing each step so that he could attempt to practice them later. Nidhi had turned his attention to Kwan Chun peeping at his task from behind him. He had seen the wooden container next to Kwan Chun with scrolls and scanned the room for the cabinet where Kwan Chun had grabbed the container to find more containers similar to the one on the table beside the Avatar.

Examining the boxes on the shelf he found two containers in ancient Earth Kingdom language, the sandbenders spoke in a dialect of the Earth people language that used words from the dead ancient earth language as slang along with more modern language. He read the first box that said, "Metalbending" and the second one in his opinion was more interesting it read, "Sandbending". He grabbed the second container and slid the lid off the box revealing scrolls that the ancient sandbenders once used. So many movesets that were lost to time right in his hands. Kwan Chun was still distracted by his task at hand where he had written down the movesets for soundbending. Nidhi looked to his left and right to see that no one was watching and slipped the wooden container of sandbending scrolls inside his satchel. Going about his business he continued to look at other books.

The cartographer looked at many maps of the Earth Kingdom older ones still reading the map he had found he mentioned to the other treasure hunter, "Wow I didn't think there was a time where the Earth Kingdom wasn't just two split kingdoms. It says right here that during the time of Avatar Giralal the Earth Kingdom founded by the first Earth King, Avatar Duryaja was split into two kingdoms."

"I wonder what happened between the two to have the kingdom of Omashu secede from the Earth Kingdom," wondered the cartographer, he glanced back to catch a glimpse of the treasure hunter slipping an Earth Kingdom relic into his sack. Appalled by the treasure hunter's actions the cartographer felt like they were being watched by the knowledge spirit.

"What are you doing put that back," protested the cartographer whispering as to keep his voice down from the strange fox creatures and the owl.

"I came for treasure and that's what I'll be leavin' with," the treasure hunter replied.

"Avatar Kwan Chun will be angry what is wrong with you?" he questioned the sandbender.

"He ain't my boss Nidhi's the boss," the sandbender contended with the cartographer, he grabbed the map he stole from his sack tossing it the cartographer. The cartographer caught the scrolled map opening it to reveal a detailed map of the Si Wong desert from about five or six centuries ago.

"Come on this is the historical breakthrough that will put you on the map," the sandbender coaxed the cartographer. Wide-eyed and shocked to see the different locations of ancient settlements throughout the desert, he cleared his throat and then shook his head his moral compass getting the better of his historical breakthrough. Placing the scroll on a shelf he disagreed with the treasure hunter, "No this is wrong we shouldn't be taking anything, the owl spirit specifically said not to steal anything."

"I'm going to go find Nidhi and Kwan Chun," he mentioned leaving the treasure hunter and going down the hall to find the Avatar and the expedition leader. The sandbender shrugged and stuffed the map back into his sack making sure the sack was light enough to not have to struggle if they're caught.

The archaeologists were having the time of their lives continuing to find archaic findings in the section of the library they found themselves in. They both were studying and examining jewelry, everyday items that these days are extremely rare to find. Relics from ancient times so to speak, they continued to make note of the items on parchment and even draw out the item's appearance. They rolled up their notes then jogged back to the center of the hall where they all agreed to meet up at. Being the first ones there they waited for the others.

Meanwhile, the cartographer had arrived to find that Kwan Chun and Nidhi were no longer where he suspected to find them. He instead decided to run back to where they agreed to meet up at running into Kwan Chun, Nidhi and two archaeologists chattering about their findings. He ran up to Nidhi informing him what the sandbender had done when suddenly screaming was heard from the southern corridor the sandbender had been screaming running for his life a relic falling out of his sack.

"RUN!" yelled the treasure hunter sprinting as quickly as he could, a crash is heard behind him legging behind the treasure hunter the angry knowledge spirit letting out a deafening screech with his beak open.

"What did you do?!" shouted Kwan Chun he joined them and they ran together Kwan Chun had swiftly shifted into the gen gua stance and created a large air swipe with his staff firing a crescent-shaped projectile of air at the owl spirit to help stop it in its tracks. When everyone had fled the library Kwan Chun shut the large doors to the library behind him with another air swipe slamming them. The screech of Wan Shi Tong could be heard from the inside of the building but after that, it had gone silent. They jumped on the sandsail Kwan Chun had twirled his hands and began to control a small twister at one end of the sandsail steering the sandsail toward the southeast back to Tien Shan.

Nidhi looked at the treasure hunter, "I thought we agreed to the terms of the owl, no stealing from the library!" he scolded his hireling. The sandbender had argued and disagreed with his boss, "Sorry boss, couldn't pass up on the opportunity to sell a unique item of high value to some fences outside of the desert."

The treasure hunter looked at the cartographer and pulled out the map that the cartographer had been looking at. The cartographer ignored him turning his head to the left to look at Kwan Chun instead. The archaeologists were frightened and angry as well but satisfied with the fact that they at least survived the whole ordeal. The treasure hunter had a few relics stowed away in the sack, a few books that might prove useful, and the map. Kwan Chun had noticed that Nidhi was a little bit suspicious too. He questioned his friend, "Nidhi what's in your sack?" Nidhi shook his head gesturing nothing. Kwan Chun repeated, "What's in the sack, Nidhi?"

Kwan Chun stopped controlling the twister that blew the sails of the vehicle, the sandsail had slithered a few yards before coming to a halt. He poked at Nidhi again who was ignoring him, "Empty the sack Nidhi please," Kwan Chun said. Nidhi ignored him, Kwan Chun lumbered over and removed the sack from Nidhi's grasp gently emptying it's contents out revealing two wooden containers he recognized one of them with the lettering 'soundbending' and another he couldn't understand too well but he was sure if Nidhi took an interest in it and it was similar to the soundbending scroll container it must be one for sandbending he had hoped.

"You both stole from the library was this your plan? To put everyone on the expedition in danger?" Kwan Chun interrogated the two sandbenders angrily, the hireling remained quiet. "I expected better from you, Nidhi," he added.

"I stole those scrolls for you, the soundbending is for you to learn and master the advanced form of airbending and the sandbending scrolls are for both of us. How do you expect to master sandbending if your master can only teach you a limited amount of moves?" he argued, Kwan Chun sighed.

"There had to be another way to do this, stealing is wrong and you know it," Kwan Chun disagreed.

"Treasure hunters are thieves we steal relics from ancient civilizations that are long gone and haven't been around for centuries. No one claims these things anymore, they're fair game," countered Nidhi.

"But these belonged to owl spirit his knowledge seekers retrieved these artifacts," reasoned Kwan Chun.

"They were collecting dust in that library, at least if we sell these we can get a good price for them and the buyer will put them to good use," maintained Nidhi.

Kwan Chun facepalmed and then sassed Nidhi, "The buyer will end up putting it back into a museum where it collects dust." Nidhi had thought about what Kwan Chun had said and then chuckled, "You made a funny."

"After that event, I had to keep a close eye on Jaya's brother Nidhi, during the year I spent in the Gaxun state of the Si Wong desert I mastered sandbending and soundbending with the scrolls that Nidhi stole from Wan Shi Tong's library. I felt using these stolen scrolls to learn advanced forms of bending would come back to bite me in the butt, it would be only a matter of time." Kwan Chun stated.

"From the Si Wong desert, Mushi and I traveled to the city of Yin La in the Fire Nation to master the final element that I had to learn. I met a woman named Aki who became my firebending master and through distraction in between my lessons she also was a temporary girlfriend. You can't see past those golden pools of honey, they sparkled in the moonlight," Kwan Chun divulged to Rong Yan.

"I thought Air Nomads were celibate year-round except for the Festival of Four Winds?" Rong Yan questioned Kwan Chun, he chuckled and then responded, "Yes the Air Nomads who occupy the temples must follow the code but those of us who travel the world do not stick to the code, many nomads have fallen in love with other nomads or even foreigners and have made families."

Kwan Chun and Aki appeared to be walking down a path leading to a forest in the Fire Nation holding hands and in love. Aki had hatched a plan in her head, she grinned releasing her interlocked fingers from Kwan Chun's hand and ran up ahead shouting to him, "I think I just saw something."

Running over the hill she waited for him to hike over the hill to face a fireball head-on. Aki stood her ground in a shifa stance swinging her left leg and firing a stream of fire at Kwan Chun. He ducked under the leg sweep of fire jumping forward and upward releasing fireblast from both palms. Knocking her off balance she took the hit but wasn't too injured, she had walked it off. He stooped over to offer her his hand, she took it and he lifted her to her feet. They continued to wander off down the path further like nothing happened.

"I mastered firebending in two years I would have returned to the Jongmu Air Temple to master the Avatar State, but it had been delayed due to an attempt on Fire Lord Osamu's life. A coup was formed to overthrow the ruling of the current Fire Lord, it was an elaborate plan to that I investigated and decided to stay put another year. That year took a toll on me emotionally, I lost the love of my life during that event. Something that remained with me until the end of my days. It had been the first time I had taken a life, the assassin behind it all was the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Kudeta. I had no regrets he was the cause to which my dearest Aki was ripped from my life," recalling Kwan Chun as he choked on the last few words remembering the event like it had occurred the day before.

Aki took a strike of lightning from the Prince Kudeta, the palace remained empty save Kudeta, Aki, Kwan Chun and the rebel guards who supported the prince. She had fallen over resting on a pillar where she took her final breaths. The prince had missed his target and Aki took the hit instead. Kwan Chun was to receive the lightning blast but in the end, his love sacrificed herself so that he may live to save Fire Lord Osamu. Kudeta had ran off with two guards, three guards remained. The lightning that struck Aki had angered Kwan Chun the wrath of the Avatar was now inevitable. He was currently defenseless tending to Aki or so the three rebels who attacked him had thought they attacked Kwan Chun all at the same time conjoining the blasts to an even stronger fire blast. The fire had been out of their control they gasped and were mortified to see that Kwan Chun's anger had triggered the Avatar State. The fire slowly crept up their arms engulfed their bodies toasting the men and giving them a smoldering end.

He scrambled to his knees and to the side of Aki she remained mortally wounded, a large burn on her chest. Tears streaming down Kwan Chun's eyes, he allowed her face to rest on his hand those final moments defined him as what kind of Avatar he was meant to be. Her breathing had been hollow and she had begun to choke up and cry too. Wincing in pain she remained as still as she could as to not feel the pain further.

"Kwan Chun, my love, I fulfilled my destiny.." she whispered to him.

"I told myself that I would do anything to protect you even if it meant that I have to give up my own life to keep you safe," she added.

"No, no, it doesn't have to be this way I can take you to a healer in the Fire Sage temple..you can make it Aki," he disagreed shaking his head to her.

"Go my love...d-don't let him get away protect the Fire Lord..." she murmured. Her breathing had slowed down more, Kwan Chun had gently kissed Aki, resting his forehead onto hers. She continued to let tears slide down her soft face the heart-breaking moment was so hard on him, nothing mattered to him right now but his girlfriend. On her final breath, she uttered, "I love..y-you.."

Kwan Chun began to sob he wiped the last tears from her face, kissing her on the forehead screaming "Nooo!" repeating it a few times. The crying had stopped, rage and fury had filled his heart the Avatar State was once again triggered he spun upward in large spout of air. A blast had been heard from a distance and Prince Kudeta was escaping Palace City, on the road he had glanced back to see that a portion of the roof of the palace had exploded only to see an air spout in the distance. He had been riding a dragon moose and the two guards who were escorting him had also been riding dragon moose. The winds that surrounded them had begun to pick up tempestuously, Kudeta screamed in terror the Avatar was now behind him. In a quick ditch effort he shot a ray of lightning to end his threat, the lightning instead spread and killed the two guards that were escorting Prince Kudeta.

Before him was now the wrath of the Avatar, the dragon moose had been easily startled it had knocked the prince off of its back and had scurried off in another direction. On the ground now every attempt to blast fire at the Avatar was nullified. The spherical barrier of air protected Kwan Chun from any tricks, rocks had spun around his body and there were rings of fire and water surrounding him. A true terror for one who provoked the wrath of the Avatar State, Kwan Chun bent the earth of around Kudeta and the shape of a large earth fist, raising him off the ground and trapped unable to move his limbs or his head. Bending the soundwaves around them Kwan Chun induced the prince into a state of paralysis. He had no other option but to witness firsthand his inevitable death. The winds had picked up and rain had begun to fall from the skies as if the spirits who lived with Tiandi were crying for the death of Aki. The skies themselves roared in fury, a large strike of lightning plummeted down upon the trapped prince his silence was music to the Avatar's ears. The lightning cooked his body and he remained trapped in the giant fist made of earth.

The rain continued to pour but the rage and raw emotion of the Avatar State had faded, after killing Prince Kudeta and his rebels Kwan Chun fell to his knees in emotional pain after losing Aki. He sobbed and sobbed and the spirits of Tiandi cried with him, he had screamed with a mixture of soundbending and firebending. The soundbending had amplified his screaming that had echoed and startled the citizens of Palace City and Yin La. The fireball that escaped his mouth as a result of the screaming as well.

"I was in dark place after the death of my dearest Aki I had abandoned my duties as the Avatar, I felt like I failed by not protecting her. The regret-filled my heart and I suffered from depression I eventually looked past it but never moved on. I returned to the Jongmu Air Temple after twenty-four years, I arrived to hear grave news when I had asked about my guardian monk the new members of the Council of Elders had told me that he was captured by the kingdom of Ba Sing Se," confessed Kwan Chun.

"I believed that my absence from my duties allowed the immoral to lash out and commit atrocities. Earth King Yao of the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se had been an issue since I left to master the four elements according to my elders. It had only gotten worse after four years but news of the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se was quite unheard of in the province of Taku other than armies from the provinces of Ru and Pingyao attacking Taku state," recalled Kwan Chun.

Kwan Chun appeared before the Council of Elders to speak with them about what's next in his journey as the Avatar. He knelt and bowed before the council, the five abbots had bowed their heads in respect of the Avatar. The hegumen was first to speak, "You have finally returned home after your journey in mastering the four elements, Avatar. We are proud of you but you have disappeared for 24 years, what has become of you and all that time? We know that you must have faced challenges during the last 35 years of your journey. We had received word from Fire Lord Osamu that you had left the Fire Nation in 937 and you have not returned home what was the reason behind this?"

"I apologize Hegumen I have been in a dark place, my mind, my soul and my heart were torn asunder. I know that there are no words that I can say to excuse myself from being absent from my duties as the Avatar," apologized Kwan Chun.

"What is the meaning of this, Avatar Kwan Chun?" questioned one of the subpriors.

"When I battled Prince Kudeta of the Fire Nation he struck my dearly beloved with lightning killing her. I had felt raw feelings of despondency and dejection and wasn't myself for an entire year, I spent 23 years of my life soon after that event living in Fire Nation as a hermit I had given up hope and felt that I was not a great Avatar, I had reached a low point and overcame it with the help of healers. But I have finally returned seeking the next step in becoming a fully-realized Avatar," confessed Kwan Chun.

One of the priors blurted out, "You allowed the distraction of love and the abandonment of your duties to interfere with your destiny, Avatar. You were raised and you are aware of the celibacy one must commit to if you are to be spiritually enlightened. You broke the code and allowed the sins of the physical form to further corrupt your soul."

The hegumen gestured with his hand at the prior to remain silent he had thought of his next few words he then said, "Your apology is accepted by me," he paused the other three elders bowed their heads and in unison said, "We accept your apology, you are only human after all."

The prior interjected, "You apologize to the Avatar but ignore the fact that he turned his back on the world when are you going to-" he had been cut off by the hegumen who interrupted his rant, "I said silence, prior."

"When are you going to tell me what?" inquired Kwan Chun concerned about what had occurred during his absence.

The other prior sighed, "After your absence from the world, we have been dealing with the new unethical policies and wicked behavior of Earth King Yao. According to our meetings with the other elders of the other temples during one of the annual Rati holidays we had learned that nuns from the Shang Qiao Air Temple had been threatened and even attacked by Ba Sing Se guards when they visited the city-state of Ba Sing Se," he explained.

"They were attacked? Why were they attacked?" questioned Kwan Chun.

"We received reports from oblates who traveled to the kingdom of Ba Sing Se, Earth King Yao has rallied the nationalists through propaganda. There have been recent attacks of Air Nomads in the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se and we've decided to ban all nomads from entering the kingdom for their safety," explained one of the subpriors.

"The oblates have reported about an ancient treaty put in place by the Xia and Shang dynasties thousands of years ago. According to the treaty the kings of the Xia and Shang kingdoms before the establishment of the unified kingdoms of Earth, they had given a mountain range and an island to the Air Nomads. Yao had noticed that the treaties no longer apply after the fall of the Xia and Shang kingdoms when Avatar Duryaja conquered them both and unified the lands as the Kingdom of Earth, Yao wants those lands back. He's gone as far as threatening the Baiyan and Shang Qiao air temples, trying to tax them on their lands, imprisoning airbenders that set foot outside of the air temples," the hegumen addressed to Kwan Chun directly.

"It is only a matter of time before Earth King Yao attacks both air temples, putting those airbenders at risk," speculated the prior who ranted earlier.

"And what of Khazhal? I long to see my guardian's face," asked Kwan Chun, they all looked at each other and nodded the hegumen answered the question, "Khazhal left with some oblates that brought us this news. They were released unharmed but Khalzhal was arrested and thrown in prison."

More grim news that Kwan Chun had to go through first was the loss of his beloved Aki then it was the imprisonment of the guardian monk who raised him here at the Jongmu Air Temple that added to the stress.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se tonight to rescue Khalzhal," declared Kwan Chun.

"No, you must remain here," the prior stated.

"I'm master of all four elements I can save him and the others who have been imprisoned," Kwan Chun argued.

"Yes you are, but you have yet to master the Avatar State, and in your aggravated state of vengeance you will surely make mistakes that will cost their lives or even yours. You are forbidden from entering the kingdom of Ba Sing Se until you're a master of the Avatar State, are we clear?" reasoned the hegumen, he made a final decision and the other four agreed with him. Kwan Chun sighed and nodded his head agreeing, "Yes...I agree."

"It was clear that Yao wanted to waste away lives and he targeted the Air Nomads, for they will put up no fight. My people have been captured, deported, threatened, extorted and worse of all killed while visiting the kingdom outside of the air temples. I obeyed the decision made by the Council of Elders and in six months I mastered the Avatar State becoming a fully-realized Avatar," Kwan Chun continued.

"The war was barely starting it was made known that the Earth King's forces would be attacking the Shang Qiao Air Temple soon, it was then that I and Mushi left to Ba Sing Se to reason with Earth King Yao," Kwan Chun remembered.

"While flying over the city to the Upper Ring I was met with resistance Yao knew it was only a matter of time before I would pay him a visit," Kwan Chun added.

Mushi soared through the skies above the gargantuan city-state known as Ba Sing Se, Mushi had roared to warn Kwan Chun of the incoming projectile and a large earth coin flew in their direction. Kwan Chun stopped the motion of the large coin from colliding with them crumbled the coin into smaller projectiles and from atop of his bison he shot even smaller rocks at the soldiers below. He stood on Mushi's head trying to balance with his staff in hand he shouted to his flying bison, "Mushi get out of here I'll do this alone I'll call you when I need you."

Kwan Chun leapt off his flying bison extending the glider out of his staff and gliding down to the palace steps where more projectiles were being flung in his direction. He sprinted to the nearby bridge that was built over the moat surrounding the palace. Flashing the Avatar State to enhance his bending he stood his ground in the xie bu stance with his legs folded. His right foot points straight ahead and bears most of his weight. While the knee of his left leg is turned in and rests on the back of his right leg. The heel of the left foot is off the ground, his left arm was extended behind him while his right was extended in front of him the fingers closed to resemble the beak of a bird. He began to push and pull the waters in the moat as they swish around with force earthbenders would run toward him the waters flowed out the river as he continued to control them while making flowing movements with his arms. The large waves crashed amongst the men the coins that were flung at him were caught by the powerful water tentacles. As soon as the tentacles grabbed a hold of the earth coins that would freeze.

Nonbenders to his left and right were charging in with their spears and swords to take him down. Instantly breaking his focus he switched into a Fu Bo stance, he faced to the right his left leg was behind and his right was in front. His left foot stood on the heel while his right foot stood on the midfoot, his arms were bent at the elbow hands resting on his sides balled in fists. Ready to pivot at moment's notice. He slid his right foot forward expanding the ground into quicksand every nonbending soldier sunk waist-deep. He extended his right and clenched his fist tighter compressing the sand into solidified earth trapping the men before pivoting and facing the men to his left and doing the same thing. He had defeated the threats all the soldiers that were stationed in front of the palace were incapacitated by either being frozen or sunk waist-high into sand before having it solidify into earth.

He jolted in the palace royal guards stood their ground in their best defense of the throne room doors. Kwan Chun bent an airball around the soundwaves when a guard pulled out his sword the shing sound was captured in the ball he amplified the sound. He blasted air out of his left palm staggering the guards defending the doors. He then conjured a protective sound barrier around himself to muffle the sounds so he wouldn't go deaf himself. He tossed the ball of air to the ground waiting for the men to rise to their feet before dispersing the ball to release the sound. As soon as they rose to their feet ball disappeared releasing an ear-deafening shing that caused damage to the eardrums of the guards causing them to fall over unconscious.

A huge gust of air blasted the doors to the throne room opened, Earth King Yao yelled out, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Guards!" he shouted again, twelve guards came in from both sides of the throne room benders and non-benders alike. One of the doors collapsing off of its hinges crashed to the ground, pressurized air surrounded the men sound of their voices from within amplified inside causing them to fall paralyzed and helpless as they watched the conversation between the Earth King and the Avatar.

Terrified within himself on the outside, Yao remained brave and nonchalant sitting in his throne he felt anxiety but held his stoic expression. The tall bald figure that approached him had grown to a middle-aged man he had wrinkles now, high cheekbones were exposed, his fu manchu facial hairstyle had grown longer. There were strands of grey in his facial hair and eyebrows, his staff was held on his back with the harness he wore hidden by his robes.

"Earth King Yao, I order you to stop your unethical actions. Release Khazhal and the other airbenders and order your troops to march home!" yelled Kwan Chun.

"Who are you to order me around? You're in my kingdom bow before me, coward!" argued Yao.

"A coward is the man who kills innocent Air Nomads because he knows they won't fight him back. The blood of many of my people is in your hands and if you don't end this now your blood will be on my hands," countered Kwan Chun.

"Surrender yourself, Yao. You are defenseless, your guards are paralyzed and you stand before the wrath of Tiandi himself!" threatened Kwan Chun.

"It's too late Avatar, by now my troops have arrived on Shang Qiao island and have begun to massacre your precious Air Nomads," cackled Earth King Yao.

"You cowards have far too long taken advantage of my ancestors and lived on my land for centuries without paying a single copper or contributing to the kingdom," added Yao.

"I knew I was wasting my time arguing with him he was certainly a distraction I had to travel to the Shang Qiao air temple to save all those nuns and children from perishing. It just didn't make sense to me how they could reach the temple, there is no other way without a flying bison or so I thought," Kwan Chun recalled.

"You were wrong for disappearing for twenty-four years, do you believe it was your fault?" inquired Rong Yan looking up to Kwan Chun who despite Rong Yan being tall his past life was even taller than he.

"I regretted my decision to abandon my duties as the Avatar if I could be given a second chance to live through that again I could have done things differently, more importantly, Aki will still be here with me. I was selfish and took my emotions seriously I was only human after all. I lived with my mistake and my actions caused this atrocity to take hold on the air temples," Kwan Chun responded.

"I knew that before I could face the army that marched on to the Shang Qiao Air Temple that I must first seek aid from the Fire Nation. I saved Fire Lord Osamu it was only now that I needed a favor from him as well, he gave troops and sent them to Shang Qiao but it was what I learned after this that shocked me, Earth King Yao lied about attacking Shang Qiao," Kwan Chun stated.

Kwan Chun appeared to be landing in the royal stables, hopping off Mushi and tossing a coin to the stable hand he sashayed into the palace. The throne of the Fire Lord sat behind a burning hot wall of flame, the purpose of this wall of flame was to give the Fire Lord a protective shield from attacks and intimidation. Kwan Chun knelt before Osamu his friend who had grown old it was his time to step down soon. When Kudeta was killed his younger brother was given the birthright to be his father's successor. The walls of flames had lowered and disappeared, Osamu had bounced off the edge of the large platform his throne had sat on top of. He extended his arm to Kwan Chun lifting him to his feet and embracing him.

"It is good to see that you have returned to the world, Kwan Chun. What is the purpose of your audience with me?" he asked his old friend.

"Osamu my dear friend, I am need of your aid. Earth King Yao has sent troops to attack the Shang Qiao air temple. I need Fire Nation soldiers to protect my people," Kwan Chun requested.

"I questioned the very thought as to why Earth King Yao had stopped attending meetings here in the Fire Nation with me and the world leaders. It was that so no one would suspect his war crimes to the Kingdom of Omashu and the Air Nomads," explained Osamu.

"You have saved my life from my late son Kudeta, your request has been granted. I will send word to deploy troops soon, I ask that you return to the Jongmu Air Temple and retrieve flying bison to fly my soldiers to Shang Qiao," agreed to the request Kwan Chun nodded to the request given to him. He soon left the palace and flew straight to the Patolla mountain range where the Jongmu Air Temple sat.

Days later, in the Shang Qiao air temple, the nuns stood at the edges of the railings to see that a herd of flying bison are heading to the temple one of the girls called another to get the Mother Superior. The bison leading the herd was Mushi and on top of his head was Kwan Chun. There had been a total of twenty flying bison each one being steered by a monk from the Jongmu Air Temple. On the backs of each bison were a total of six to ten Fire Nation soldiers, the Mother Superior along with the other four elders stood concerned as to why a herd flew toward them in formation.

When Kwan Chun hopped off of the head of Mushi the Mother Superior walked forward bowing to the Avatar then wondering why he had arrived, "Avatar Kwan Chun what is the meaning of this?"

"Earth King Yao has sent troops to invade Shang Qiao I brought forth soldiers from the Fire Nation to defend your temple," responded Kwan Chun.

"You bring us hope Avatar Kwan Chun, thank you for bringing defenders to our temple," the Mother Superior finished, she bowed to Kwan Chun and he gestured a thank you with a slight nod of his head.

"I later realized the Earth King Yao had lied to me instead of rallying troops and sending them to the Shang Qiao Air Temple he sent two divisions of men to attack the Baiyan Air Temple instead. I had flown to the temple to warn them but kept myself hidden, there had to be at least 20,000 men marching to the Baiyan air temple. I decided to land in Hunan an abandoned town not too far from the Gangdise Shan mountain range where the Baiyan sat on. I attacked the men from behind killing more and more," Kwan Chun informed Rong Yan.

Kwan Chun took in a deep breath, he activated the Avatar State controlling the winds and the weather he caused the clouds to rain down water and lightning that began to strike near the divisions of men. One of the men to another mentions, "I thought you said your mom told you there would be no rain today." The other soldier shrugs, the northern monks stood waiting in terror as a sea of men began to climb the slopes to reach their temple. Then suddenly in the distance, a monk squinted his eyes to peer over yonder to see and hear a booming roar that terrifying the second division of troops. The angry Avatar had let out the roar of a tigerdillo, the was hell to pay now. A monk shouted, "Look! What is that?"

"That's the Avatar! He's come to save us!" yelled another. A horn had gone off those at the temple could barely hear the signal. The second division had retreated while the first division had continued to attempts to climb to the top of the peak. Kwan Chun furious and full of vengeance in the Avatar State.

He flew inside of a large impenetrable sphere of pressurized air that surrounded him, he bent large rocks near the town of Hunan with the flick of his wrist the rocks flew upward with great speed forming a ring around him, the fire he produced from the roar was used to form a ring around him, water was bent out from the raindrops that came from the stormy clouds. He soared through the air crashing into a smaller mountain, the mountain crumbled forming a rock slide that separated the two divisions of soldiers from each other. Several men trying to climb the northern air temple who remained on the ground had turned back to see their path had been blocked only to looked up witnessing the terrifying sight of the Avatar fighting the other army of men. Kwan Chun prevented the first division from opening a path, expanding the earth underneath the rocks piled on each other to heat up and melt into lava. The men on the ground near the newly formed lava pools took a step back others fell as they had seen the power of the Avatar.

Coins flew in the direction of Kwan Chun only to smash into bits of rock targeting men below killing a few that were hit in the head by those projectiles. Some men had formed platforms around platoons of earthbenders and traveled up to the temple. Kwan Chun jerked his head gathering sound of their footsteps and clapping his hands together to create a clapping sound he released a cataclysmic thundering boom. The sound waves hit spreading for miles around in a radius, flocks of birds had fallen from the sky. The earthbenders had lost concentration the platforms of earth crumbled underneath their feet men hundreds of men had fallen to their death.

Kwan Chun crashed down below to the earth causing an earthquake to erupt floating into the air his hands began to tremble as the earth below a part of the second division's feet had begun to crumble lava emerged and surfaced below soldiers had fallen into the pits of lava while others sunk into quicksand. With the flick of his wrist, he formed a barrier of molten lava in front of him and with his free hand he had solidified the lava below into igneous rock For a few seconds fire rained from the skies above another half of the first division burning and killing men.

"I lost control of the Avatar State one of my past lives kept command over my body while my spirit within my inner self had been taken out by another past life. Avatar Mun Jin was his name he one an Avatar of legendary proportions," observed Kwan Chun.

Kwan Chun floating in nothingness a dark void appearing before him in this void of nothingness was a muscular Air Nomad, this airbender was ripped, he only wore a sash and orange trousers with black boots. He spoke to Kwan Chun while his body continued tirelessly now that another Avatar had taken control.

"I don't know what to do they just keep coming and coming I'm growing tired they've caused no damage to me but I fear I will lose energy and plummet to the ground exhausted," Kwan Chun disclosed.

"We have witnessed you killed thousands of men already I can see the Avatar who's controlling your physical body has dismantled the first division of her own. Consider this option I believe that if you do this will send a message," Mun Jin's voice boomed, it had been deep, loud and powerful his voice reflected the kind of Avatar he was.

"Some of us don't get to die of old age Kwan Chun, we understand that self-sacrifice is a difficult job. Your patriotism to your people and your dedication to the four nations rings true, I know that you've strived and struggled to live day to day it only makes you human. You may have disappeared for a time but you can still show the world how much you love them. I can sense the presence of Tiandi himself, Kwan Chun. It is time, your destiny is now, remember the lessons from the past. Do what many of your past lives have done, I would do the same if it meant that it would save my people," Mun Jin stated.

Half the second division was being toyed with like puppets forcing themselves to fight with each other like the Avatar himself was controlling them. Thousands of men were collapsing dead, a squadron remained fleeing from the grip of control from the Avatar. With an instant Kwan Chun had control of the Avatar State exhausted he plummeted to the ground the sphere of air-cushioned his fall. Panting while on his hands and feet one of the stragglers who fled from the invasion after the armies had been devastated charged toward him battleax raised high then everything went black. The remaining squadron of men still terrified cheered in victory the raining continued to fall, the clouds roared with thunderous booms Tiandi had ended Kwan Chun's time on earth even if it ended horrifically. Kwan Chun in ethereal form had been standing over his body emotionless. A light had radiated from the clouds hovering down from the ray of light he recognized the woman to be his beloved Aki. He muttered to himself, "Aki."

She placed her hands into Kwan Chun's hands he pulled her in close embracing her and sobbing, she shushed him trying to calm him down. She spoke softly in his ear, "It's time, my love. The All-High has given you freedom and in return, he will change the hearts of men. They kissed and floated into the sky she had helped him transition from the physical world into the spirit world.

After the events that had transpired the war between Ba Sing Se and the Shang Qiao and Baiyan Air Temples had ended, as a result of the news of the death of Kwan Chun, the Kingdom of Omashu invaded the states of Chu, Ru, and Pingyao occupying the provinces for four years. Earth King Yao had stayed on the throne but some of the people had dropped their support for the Earth King and his power began to decline through his reign. His tyrannical rule continued, although the death of Kwan Chun ended the invasion of the air temples the unethical laws put in place by the Earth King proceeded with prohibiting the Air Nomads from being admitted into the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se.

In 908 BG, four years after the death of Avatar Kwan Chun some of the provinces began to revolt against the Earth King. The first province being Chengdu who seceded from the Kingdom and transitioned to an independent state.

Rong Yan had opened his eyes the glowing from the statues had faded he rose to his feet then using a breeze of airbending to blow out the fires of the candles, torches, and lanterns. He stared into the eyes of the statue of Kwan Chun whispering, "Thank you, Kwan Chun."

He had traveled back to the western tower into his chambers where Senge and Jampo were fast asleep, he crawled into his bed and had fallen asleep.


	18. 1-19: Invasion P1

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 19: Invasion at the Southern Air Temple Part 1: The Courier**

_The sun shines brightly burning a little hotter than normal, it was dead center in the sky the sundial that rested in the southern courtyard indicated that it was past noon. Little breezes had picked up and the trees that were once surrounded by piles of leaves were barren and picked clean. The dried leaves had been gathered up and disposed of properly, flying bison with nomads on their backs had been departing and arriving as per usual. _

_There had been a class of younger novices being taught literature by a tutor nearby that sat nomad style with paper umbrellas over their heads covering them from the sun. The children were giggling while the teacher used funny voices to retell them a story in Air Nomad literature. One of the children raised their hands his teacher points at him and he's seen answering the question the teacher nods and the boy is happy._

_Yong Ten raising his hand signaling Rong Yan to jump off from the wall of the southern tower. Rong Yan then conjures a cushion of air to break his fall Yong Ten applauds his smooth landing. It had been a day after he spoke to Kwan Chun, Kwan Chun taught him that it's okay to have fear as the Avatar. After all the Avatar is still human, love and fear are the two emotions humans have. He was still afraid of the maniacal man who's chasing him around the world but now he can sleep better at night. He's been more peaceful as of late he feels like Senlin doesn't know where he's at and it's probably better that way._

"You seem to be getting the hang of that air cushion Rong Yan," commented Yong Ten, Rong Yan chuckles then responds, "Well after bruising my butt a few times these past few weeks I made it habit to break my fall at the right timing."

"No need to worry we all went through it, how was last night for you though? Did you learn anything?" Yong Ten inquired.

"I learned that fearing my foe didn't make me a weak Avatar, even Kwan Chun feared his enemy. It's what makes the Avatar human just like you or Senge and sometimes you have to do everything to keep balance in this world even if it means sacrificing yourself," explained Rong Yan.

"You must always remember Rong Yan doubt kills more dreams than failure ever will," Yong Ten responded, "If you don't believe in yourself to be a great Avatar how do you expect others to believe in you?" questioned Yong Ten.

"That's what puts me at ease as long as I believe in myself I know I can take him down," Rong Yan agrees.

"Did you learn his greatest fear?" wondered Yong Ten.

"Kwan Chun's greatest fear was genocide," Rong Yan replied.

"I want you to know that whenever you're in danger or you need help you will always have your past lives at your disposal. I urge you to meditate and communicate with them their life experiences may have answers for you," Yong Ten reminded Rong Yan placing his hand on Rong Yan's shoulder.

"Practice is over for today I'll see you at dinner," Yong Ten mentioned as he wandered away. Aloi approached Rong Yan standing next to him she munched on an apple asking him, "Whatcha doing?", taking another small bite of her apple enjoying the juicy flavors of the fruit making a joyous face he answered, "I just finished practice for today."

"Are you ready?" she questions him excitedly.

"Ready for what?" he wondered confused.

"For soundbending, silly!" she giggled, clearing her throat she had switched into her teaching mode she stood idly by his side.

"Soundbending has different uses like disorienting someone's hearing, inducing them into slumber or paralyzation, produce sonic booms, muffle your footsteps, signaling allies, demoralizing screams that put terror into the hearts of your enemies and even hypnotizing other's by mimicking someone's voice," Aloi began.

"When you soundbend you're essentially bending the air currents around the sound and not the sound itself directly. Sound waves are everywhere and the currents of air carry them all over, a soundbender's job is to manipulate those sounds like a weapon," Aloi explained.

She scans the area around them looking for something to demonstrate her skill in soundbending with. Senge is carrying a book walking toward the center of the air temple she glances back at Rong Yan smiling, "Watch this!" She cups her hands whispering greeting into her hands and bending a little breeze of air to Senge. Suddenly Senge looks around him and then turns around in a full circle to realize no one was there he faces the direction that Aloi and Rong Yan were standing and then shouts, "Hey Aloi!"

Aloi chuckles and Rong Yan beams, "Woah you gotta teach me that!"

"You'll be learning that after you learn the most important move of soundbending without it we're blind to the soundwaves and we cannot 'see' them," Aloi responds.

"Sonic sense is very important to soundbending it's just like listening all you have to do is wait and listen. Try to 'see' the mental image of soundwaves in your mind if you can see the sound you can bend the sound," Aloi continued.

Rong Yan closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on the sounds around him Aloi began to march in place. He could see the plat of her padded boots in his mind the ripples of sound expanding from underneath each stomp. He could see the soundwaves the other monks around them produced from their mouths as they continued to conversate with each other. He opened his eyes then bent a small blast of air in a random direction the tree that sat behind them snapped in half. The top half of the tree collapses hitting the ground causing another sound, with his eyes, shut he was able to listen to the sound and see the crash in his mind.

"That was amazing! For an amazing beginner!" marveled Aloi the airbenders nearby were so confused and frightened when they had seen the tree had snapped in half out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you haven't soundbended before?" Aloi questioned Rong Yan who shook his head.

"No this is my first time using soundbending," he answered.

"How exactly did you learn about soundbending, if you don't mind me asking?" he curiously inquired to Aloi.

"One of the sisters that teaches literature in our temple once told us a fictional story about an ancient airbending nun who developed the ability to bend sound. Not sure if it's the actual origins of soundbending though. She was kidnapped by Fire Nation men thousands of years ago and tossed in a cave. So the men can return in the morning and have a way with her. She spent months developing a skill where she no longer needed her eyes to 'see' she could sense the sounds around her. She lived like the flutterbats who were native to the cave copying their every way of life. One evening she broke free from her prison after many months of these men taking advantage of her. She was one with the flutterbats, she would scream in the darkness of the cave where no one would hear her. She used the sonic sense she developed to find her way out of the cave. It turns out the two men were roommates and they lived in a cabin not too far from the cave. There was a loud crash outside is what woke them up, they had gone out to investigate where the sound had been coming from. There in front of them stood the woman who they imprisoned her eyes remained shut she no longer needed to see," Aloi had retold the story to Rong Yan, he stood there silently then asks, "What happened next?"

"The men screamed and that was the last they ever had a mind of their own, the Flutterbat nun used the men's frightful screeches against them. She turned their eardrums into jelly, the flutterbat nun disappeared into the night never to be seen again. However the men sunk into insanity and were deaf their entire lives regretting the moment they kidnapped the nun from the temple," Aloi finished.

"That sounds more of a scary tale you share around a campfire than a story you share to children as part of a lesson," commented Rong Yan.

"It's not a scary tale it's a courageous tale about a nun who escapes her captors, it's quite inspirational actually, she lived her life without ever opening her eyes. Supposedly she's the one who began some ancient organization of soundbenders, it was mostly made of women. The author of the character wrote tons of inspirational quotes that I learned from for example, 'Patience is the antidote to anger'," continued Aloi.

"Now to teach you throw voice," she brought up cupping her hands and beginning the demonstration step by step in front of him.

"Cup your hands and whisper into them then push out of your hands let the wind carry your whisper in whatever way you decide to toss it in. I'm going to stand over here next to this tree, picture like you're whispering right in my ear and then let the currents of air carry it over here," she instructed jogging over to the tree that collapsed earlier. Rong Yan cupped both his hands over his mouth and whispered, "Run!" He closed his eyes quickly and had sensed a current nearby he tossed his voice in the current and the extended his arm out and pushed the whisper with a puff of air.

Once it had reached Aloi she heard a whisper, "Run!" she nodded at Rong Yan's first try soundbending. Cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

"You never quite told me how you learned soundbending?" Rong Yan inquired to Aloi, recalled a flashback from her younger years a novice. She remembered, "Oh yeah about that I remember sneaking into the Sum Pa library the night that my tutor shared with me and the girls about the ancient soundbender story. I found a book within the library that detailed a further story about the flutterbat nun she became a saint amongst the Sum Pa and Shang Qiao Air Nomads her name was Saint Kahala the matriarch of soundbending," Aloi explained.

"I had taken my baby sky bison Phala and we traveled to the capital city of the Ba Sing Se province, people around the city-state wanted to help a little eight-year-old girl return home to the air temples. Each time I slipped out of the grasp an unnoticed I knew what my goal was there and with the map I had of the city-state I knew where I needed to go. I had padded from the pens to the university of Ba Sing Se in the Middle Ring, I was looking for the author of the book," Aloi recalled.

"I always imagined the author to be from the Earth Kingdom but the scholar was an Air Nomad monk, he shared his story with me. His name is Tenzin and he was exiled from the Baiyan Air Temple two years before he arrived there. He had rediscovered soundbending and taught himself all that time becoming a master of the school of subtlety, he traveled to the Sum Pa island to find the origins of the soundbender clan but never found anything," Aloi continued.

Students from around the school young men and women eyed the little girl that paced around like she was lost. She tightly held a book to her chest as she looked around a short, slender man with fair skin and gray eyes wrapped in dark green robes, green cloth shoes, and a green hood over his head knelt near the little girl hoping he could assist her.

"Where is your guardian nun, little one?" he questioned.

"I came here alone looking for Tenzin he's the author of this book," she answered grabbing the book by each side with each hand presenting the man the book. He pulled back his hood revealing his airbender tattoos recognizing one of the copies of his original book saying, "Hey that's my book!"

She looked in awe when the man removed his hood to reveal that he too was an Air Nomad he led the little girl to his study room where he showed her plenty of research scrolls about his studies and findings. He even had a few soundbender relics lying about, the soundbenders were few amongst the many Air Nomads, you'd have to consider yourself lucky if you ever countered a soundbender especially one that belonged to Kahala's secret organization.

"Here why don't you look at these findings I've found over the years about soundbenders, I'll be back in a jiffy," he added walking off and out of the study room to go find one the scribes. Walking into his assistant's quarters who happens to be a scribe he asked him, "Hey do you mind sending a scroll out the nuns at the Sum Pa Air Temple? I got a little girl from there who's here all alone I just want to make sure she gets home safe."

The short young, chubby Earth Kingdom man nodded to his boss's request pulling out a piece of parchment and rubbing it down with a wooden block so that it wouldn't roll back up and stay flat on the desk where he prepared his scribing tools. Ten minutes later, he had finished the scroll. The scribe poured melted orange candle wax on the rolled-up scroll then stamping it down with the seal of the Ba Sing Se university to seal the letter tight. The scribe ran over to the messenger birds and slipped it into the tube satchel of a messenger hawk opening the window allowing it to fly out to the eastern air temple. Someone would come retrieve the little girl within two to four days.

"I stayed with Tenzin for about four days he fed and taught me the basics of soundbending while also giving me history lessons on soundbenders. The nuns were not happy that I ran away but Tenzin rewarded with me basic scrolls to learn and practice from. I hid them from the council and practiced in secret," Aloi recalled.

"After a year at the age of nine, I was trying to teach myself how to perform the sonic boom. I was punished and hit with a paddle several times for being a curious child. One day the Council of Elders called me in and told me they were very suspicious with me because every time they had to awaken to a thundering boom my sisters would seem bolt into my tower. They wanted no more games and requested a trustworthy explanation," she stated.

"Tenzin had told them about my intentions when I had gone to Ba Sing Se, they searched my room and found the scrolls hidden under my bed. They were going to burn my scrolls but I couldn't let them take this away from me. I convinced them to allow me to keep my scrolls. I had given them a demonstration with a quiet blast of sound that knocked over ten books. They were soon fascinated and shocked about my hidden talent they had never seen or heard of a living soundbender only the fictional stories about them. They asked if I could teach a class but I refused and I offered to teach them the basics of soundbending, within months they became adepts at it eventually seeking more scrolls themselves they often brought me along," she finished.

"You're the only person I've shared to outside of the council back at the temple," mentioned Aloi.

"Not going to lie that's a good story I can see you're a curious one," commented Rong Yan. Aloi looks up to view the sky, hues of indigo began to saturate the blue and transition from late afternoon to evening.

"It's getting dark we should head off to the mess hall," she suggested padding to the northern tower Rong Yan nodded and followed right behind her. As they stood in line to gather their meals Aloi asked Rong Yan, "So exactly what level of airbending are you in now?"

"Tomorrow's the thirty-first level of airbending," he replied, "Hmm" she nodded they grabbed their food at sat down at the table where Jampo, Senge and Yong Ten were usually eating together at.

"How was everyone's day?" Yong Ten inquired the group chomping on a tomato, Senge spoke up first, "It's gotten easier what's you reach the twentieth level, today Chuandan was teaching us the air shield. I hope it stays this easy,"

"It doesn't believe me," stated Rong Yan.

"What about you, Jampo?" asked Yong Ten.

"I feel like my arms are too short and stubby to successfully conjure and maintain an air dome," complained Jampo.

"No I don't think it's your arms Jampo you really need to work on your breath control and cardio, after all, they're both needed to help you maintain prolonged control over certain moves," Yong Ten advised, Jampo sank his head into the collar of his undershirt he realized that Yong Ten finally acknowledged that he was too fat and it was holding him back.

"I advanced further in my novel that Subprior Shang Xi had been overseeing, his critique is very important to my progress as a successful writer. Maybe someday, I can have a published original shelved here for the monks to read," she smiled imagining how someday generations of people will get to read her work even long after she's gone.

"What's your book about anyway?" asked Senge.

"Well as far as advancing on my novel I mean I have the basic outline and have put together notes on the plot and characters. But it's a romance novel, the main character is an educated Air Nomad nun named Vahati who falls in love with a Ba Sing Se soldier from the province of Chaopin named Pantu. It's set in during the rule of Earth King Yao, and it also involves politics and the resistance who overthrow Yao," she summarized.

"That sounds interesting I like the idea, it's a fictional tale in a historical setting," commented Senge.

Aloi smiled, "Thanks for the input, Senge." They finished their meals after half an hour and sit for another half hour to talk about what's on their mind before they split and return to their chambers for the night.

The next morning came and Rong Yan had gotten dressed and washing his face with the bucket of water that's near the support pillar in the middle of their room. He left while Senge and Jampo were just barely waking up. Yong Ten waited in the southern courtyard where they meet each morning for Rong Yan's extensive training. Yong Ten greeted Rong Yan, "Good morning Rong Yan I hope you're ready for your lesson today."

"Good morning, Yong Ten ready as ever," he returned.

"Today is the day we continue with the last six levels of airbending that you have yet to learn. I had the courtyard cleared for this exercise first is the air bomb. The air bomb is a technique that creates a powerful, outward-moving air current in all directions around the bender. Usually performed after landing on the ground from above, this airbending form has great concussive force, and the capacity to completely blow away anything within its radius. To do this correctly you're going to need to use your enhanced speed to run up the southern tower once you judge the right height you will air-jet yourself off the tower and air bomb," Yong Ten instructed.

"I'm going to demonstrate so watch closely," Yong Ten advised.

Yong Ten paced to the end of the courtyard near the path that led down to the sky bison caves. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled and repeated a second time he darted toward the tower gaining the momentum to sprint up the wall of the tower. Once he reached a level he felt comfortable with for the demonstration he quickly faced both his palms at the wall and shot air out of them propelling himself out a few feet from the tower wall and breaking his fall with a huge blast of air conjured from his hands and impacting the ground causing a ring of air to expand in all directions. The dead branches of trees in the vicinity rustled moving side to side until they again became still.

Now it was Rong Yan's turn he lumbered over to the railings near the path and bolted across the courtyard and up the tower wall. Palms face down he blasted air out of his hands and feet backflipping and now in a cannonball position he used air to break his fall, he crashed down releasing a ring of strong wind rustling the trees and causing Yong Ten to put his hands in front of his face to block the air.

"Next lesson, the move I created years ago when I was a young boy. The Air Vortex. This technique is used to disorient enemies and make them dizzy. You spin your arms closer to you. And the mini-tornadoes will form, then you send them off to the target with a blast of air. I'll demonstrate," Yong Ten said.

Yong Ten twirled his hands in front of him positioned close to his chest spinning his hands faster and faster forming a small twister of air before shoving it from his hand and allowing it to travel in a zig-zag line before dispersing after it had gone over the railing. Rong Yan followed the exact movements that Yong Ten had recently performed spinning his hands quickly and rapidly shoving the twister allowing it to go over the railing before disappearing.

"Great, now let's try the air blades. The air blades are a more offensive move than its typical of airbending principle, this involves focus; slicing air currents that can cut through stone or timber with relative ease. This is frequently conjured with a staff rather than the body, using the narrow profile of the object to create a more focused and precise air movement. This move could prove fatal if used on an individual. I will demonstrate but first I want you to observe the stance I'm going to use for it, it is called the pythonaconda stance," Yong Ten explained.

He pivoted his legs to face another direction from his upper body, slightly separating both feet apart he had his other arm facing down across his stomach and his dominant arm bent at the elbow raised and positioned above his brow with his palm facing up. Yong Ten rotated his arms in large counterclockwise, the air currents had now been more visible as the wind began to pick up faster his arms gained momentum he turned to face the open courtyard swinging his arms stronger creating thin sharp slices of air concurrently releasing three from each arm.

Rong Yan attempted the move and spun around in a full circle with both arms he spun them on a larger wheel of motion counterclockwise he aims his blades toward a tree. Instead of the three slices released from each arm, he instead conjured only two slices diagonally hitting the tree the wood shifted and slid off slowly toppling over.

"That wasn't the exact method I was trying to teach you but you continue to impress me further, you airbend like a true master Rong Yan," Yong Ten complimented him. They continued with the next lesson and Yong Ten instructs Rong Yan further, "Now, the air wake, by running in a circle and instantly building massive momentum a master airbender can shoot a blast of highly compressed air shaped like the user's body at a target. This move seems to have an extremely high concussive force. These monks have made a dummy, you will use the air wake, on this dummy stuffed with hay." Yong Ten ordered signaling the novices to carry in the dummy dressed in peasant Oma clothing, the dummy was made of linen cloth, stuffed with hay and wearing a tattered, unkempt and stained sage green tunic and patched up pistachio green slacks. The dummy was held up by two sticks formed in a cross and tied together by rope. The dummy was fastened to the horizontal stick, the boys walked to the side and away from the area where the demonstration was to take place.

Yong Ten ran around the dummy in a circle picking up speed he held in the force and targeted the open courtyard area. Releasing the compressed air shaped in his figure it swiftly flew from his body before dispersing several yards off the mountain. Rong Yan watched the demonstration in amazement he repeated the steps taken to perform the move. He released the force on his first attempt he successfully formed himself but the air wake disseminated before it reached the dummy, the breeze released after the spread gently touched the dummy. In his second attempt he had ran longer than the first time around holding in the energy he blew it out the compressed force of air shaped like his body exploded out as he shouted with great emphasis it tore through the courtyard bursting the dummy and soaring through the air off the mountain before strewing several yards away from the mountain. The children applauded the Avatar's attempt at the exercise, Yong Ten with his arms inside of his sleeves sheltering them from the cold smiled and slightly nodded in approval.

The children roamed away from the southern courtyard after Yong Ten bowed to them and then gestured them to depart. Yong Ten continued, "The tornado can be made into various sizes, the bigger tornadoes will require you to run in a circle for a while to create one. We're not going to create one here today though, they can prove to be dangerous if not controlled. This move shall only be performed if you're in a dire situation."

"A tip is to think of the air wake but instead of concentrating and forming the air into the shape of your body you will gather the air currents around you and allow them to flow in a full circle. It helps to blast it with air to send the tornado in the route you wish for it to run in," advised Yong Ten.

"We should be done for the day, why don't you head on down to the mess hall for dinner and then you can go rest for the evening," finished Yong Ten, Rong Yan sighed floundering to the northern tower exhausted from his training. On the way, he thought about the tests of tomorrow soon after learning how to do the last level of airbending. He had no idea what it even was but he was glad his airbending training was almost over. He didn't know what was next after that, maybe he'd have to spend time learning more about the culture and history of the Air Nomads. Senge said they just continue practicing even after completing their airbending training. The practice never stops because eventually, you lose your touch if you don't use it.

A hundred miles north of Baoding in the province of Anlu, two weeks ago,

Senlin, Palartok, and two platoons of northern tribesman passed along a small remote village about what they guessed was ten miles west of Arluq's camp. They lingered close to the abandoned routes that no one ever used to remain hidden from the Omashu military. Surely this many men would have anyone suspicious the village they passed through consisted of miniature market square and about five wooden shacks. It was a windy day blowing through the bald trees, branches hitting against each other, the clouds were dark, cold and gloomy it was apparent that it would rain today. While the men and Senlin carried on past the village Palartok carried a small wicker woven basket in his hands. There had been a shack on the southern end that they were marching beside. The small wooden shack had two apertures and one opening on the small handmade porch knelt to gently place the basket carrying the baby they took from the village they destroyed.

Inside was the unharmed baby wrapped in fur hide of a slain polar bear dog with a note that rested on top of the hide. Inside was a woman unaware of Palartok's presence, when she heard the wailing of an infant out in front she ran over to the archway to find a crying baby in a basket wrapped in furs. She stepped out to look to her left and right but saw not a single soul in sight. She grabbed the basket with the child inside her home placing it on her cot. She picked up the note to read its contents, "Consider taking in this orphan child that was found unharmed in a raided village, there were no survivors besides the baby."

Covering her mouth at the atrocity that the strangers who left the child on her doorstep have discovered she let out a tear for those who were ripped from existence. She had recently lost her child to sickness two winters ago she had felt it was a blessing from Tiandi himself, she took the baby out of the basket wrapped in furs and caressed the child until it calmed down.

A fortnight ago in the province of Anlu,

Senlin, Palartok and the men finally arrive at Arluq's camp which is a small remote village, the skies were dark blue colors and the clouds were receding to reveal a crescent-shaped moon. Half the stars in the sky were blocked by the clouds while the others were visible. The village consisted of about eight buildings each housing a total of four to five men inside, the big shack on the western end of the village belong to Arluq. A large fire was burning in the middle of the village there were a total of five men including Arluq huddled around the bonfire cooking their meals while others either waited their turns or had been eating their meals inside their assigned shacks.

The leader of the hostile takeover of the village, Arluq popped his head up from the huddled men around the fire to peep at the incoming strangers. Recognizing them as Palartok, Senlin and the other northerners who marched to Anlu. Palartok and the northerners were joyous about finding the camp and exhausted after the hike, Senlin was tired but always carried his face in a scowl no one that knows him has ever remembered a day where his face was ever in a smile or a simper. The only people who might have known are all long dead either by his hands or by time itself. The northerners have settled down and have begun setting up camp while Palartok and Senlin lumber forward to meet with Arluq who minces over to them. Senlin switches the position of his belongings over his shoulder and puts his arm down along his side, then dropping his bag.

Senlin and Palartok salute the stocky and stout Northern Tribesman with a coffee brown skin color, he had indigo-colored irises, medium-long black hair with a bald crown, he had no beard but he did have a thin handlebar mustache that was medium length with a curl on each end. Typically, the western Earth Kingdom in the autumn season was warmer than the North Pole, so everyone had been wearing light clothing. Arluq wore material that is extremely light, tough and waterproof. It was made from the gut of a giant moon ray and it was dyed dark blue colors. It covered the entirety of his torso, it had no sleeves because it had been modified and it had flaps that reached down to the upper knee, his trousers were made of gemsbok bull skin and he wore sealskin boots. The men huddled around him had an assortment of clothing made from various animals from the north pole.

"Any reports?" asked Palartok crossing his arms and looking down at Arluq.

"As of recently, my scouts have reported an increasing number of troops ten to thirty miles north of Baoding. The villages we've destroyed before coming here have been checked thoroughly according to my scouts. There hasn't been a soul out in this area in a long time we're practically in a very remote area," reported Arluq, he looked up to his left to see the towering older Earth Kingdom man with a cold-blooded look on his face.

"No time, no see Senlin what have you been up to all these years?" questioned Arluq.

"Prison," uttered Senlin.

"Your successful attempt on assassinating Earth King Ta Po has echoed to the Kingdom of Omashu. You truly are a living legend to all of the extremists of Omashu," complimented Arluq.

"Any news from the others?" Palartok asked Arluq, he thinks about it while placing his left hand on his chin then shakes his head responding, "No I haven't heard anything about the others but I hope they're causing enough problems out in the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se."

"Remember why we're here Lieutenant if our mission to be successful we must disrupt and remain hidden. In enough amount of time we'll just become rumors," Palartok reminded Arluq of the objective.

"The men killed in Taku were successful in the start of the rumors except the threat was quelled," added Arluq.

"They were uncoordinated and deserved to die," Senlin interrupted, Arluq turns to look at Senlin.

"What exactly is the next mission?" he inquired.

"We're going to the Southern Air Temple," answered Senlin.

"What's so important about those celibate pacifist nomads?" asked Arluq.

"The Avatar is mastering airbending if he's dead and out of the way this war can continue," replied Senlin.

"Where is that again?" wondered Arluq.

"Province of Tong," guessed Palartok, Senlin shook his head and corrected him, "No it's off the coast of the province of Tong. Patolla Island nestled on the peaks of the Patolla mountains."

"We should be moving on," added Senlin, Arluq swallowed a bite of his food before gesturing an open palm to Senlin to signal him to stop. He then says, "Or you could rest for the night, big guy. We can break camp at dawn." Senlin nodded before heading off to find a crevice between two shacks where he could rest for the night to keep in some heat.

Present Day, Jongmu Air Temple,

The winds continued to blow through the halls of the air temple, doors were opening monks of every size and age walked out of their towers to begin their days. Some headed off straight to the mess hall mostly the children while most of the adults headed off to the farm fields sticking to a fasting routine for work. Yong Ten had already been up since he wakes up an hour after dawn to begin his daily routine. He had been on one of the floors of the northern tower where the Southerners had their prayer room. It was largely a floor dedicated to their deities, and inside were carved stone statues of their gods, one of them was a tall, lean, bald old man with a beard with a sash and trousers, a woman with her hair styled like the nuns from the eastern and western air temples long hair on the sides and back with a shaved frontal lobe and airbender tattoos she wore a dress, there was also a sky bison, a lion turtle, and a middle-aged Air Nomad with tattoos, he was mostly naked but had a large leaf covering his genitalia.

He sat nomad style in his hands he held his wooden prayer beads which he used daily to help him pray to the gods, on the center of the beads it held a medallion with a carving of the airbender insignia. Meanwhile, Rong Yan had gotten up heavy-eyed he sighed he knew this was it after this is was just constant training and sparring. Training was only technically half over and it would go faster for him since he's a natural at bending being the Avatar and all. He had stepped over to Jampo and Senge's beds waking them up, Jampo passing gas every five minutes for the past hour apparently because the room despite there being an aperture stunk like a skunk bear had been living in their chambers.

At the same time, back with Yong Ten, he had almost finished his daily prayers the statues were surrounded with lit white wax candles some had melted to the point that you'd be surprised that they're still lit while others are either halfway or are new candles placed by Geetsan and his sextons.

"...I close this daily prayer by thanking Tiandi, Rati, Gavala, Nam and Sasya for the continued blessings that I and my people continue to have," finished Yong Ten taking in a deep breath before using his palms against a wall to support him while he stands on his feet. Once he leaned on the wall a bit he grabbed his staff which rested on the wall and used it to help him walk around.

Rong Yan had been drilling while waiting for Yong Ten at their usual meeting place on the southern courtyard which Yong Ten had requested to be empty today knowing the difficulty that is mastering the air spout. Yong Ten lumbered over to meet Rong Yan who had been training some moves and drills that he did every morning before beginning to train. Stretching had been tossed out since he did that every morning as soon as he wakes up.

"Today, you'll be learning the most difficult move that an airbender can learn. This one is called the air spout. Master airbenders can rotate and control the direction of the air spout enough to levitate themselves off the ground and remain in the air for as long as they wish to or can maintain it," Yong Ten explained.

"It's going to require all of your concentration if you fail to focus on the maintenance of the air spout you will fall but remember to cushion your fall so that you aren't seriously injured. Eventually, enough practice will teach you to multi-task with this move and is essential when in combat. I've heard that the waterbenders can do this exact move but with water, I haven't heard of earthbenders or firebenders being able to do the same," advised Yong Ten.

"You have to twirl your body up while you air jet to propel yourself off the ground and then use your hands to control the air spout. Once the air spout is strong enough you focus on breath control to maintain the spout's toughness," instructed Yong Ten.

Yong Ten twirled his body jumping and using his hands to jet himself into the air, he used his hands to control the air currents below his waist he spun a bit inside the spout before being able to maintain it and levitating inside while remaining still. The proper breath control he had allowed him to move around in any direction he wished. To end the spout he bent it over in an arc and safely dropped himself onto his feet, the spout vanished soon after.

Rong Yan did the same thing by jumping into the air and spinning, although his air spout was rather short he lost control of the spout and fell out of the air on the way down he bent the wind around himself and created an air cushion. The cushion broke his fall and he safely landed on the ground. He attempted another try doing a jump spin into the air with the use of airbending to boost himself into the air, as he jumped and spun at the same time he used his arms to bend the air around himself, reaching to a certain length he stopped spinning and stood still in the air spout. The air spout continued to spin even though Rong Yan did not, stopping the spout it dispersed and Rong Yan used an air cushion to break his fall.

While Rong Yan had given the air spout a third go after succeeding the second time a bison flew overhead that distracted him because of how low it flew knocking him off of the air spout with a gale force of wind that blew in. He fell back flailing his arms around him to cushion his fall with air. Normally, the bison would have to land near the caves but urgent things usually had the bisons land on the southern courtyard. An Air Nomad hopped off the head of his sky bison and helped a lanky Oma courier off the large creature. He had been a young man with a black queue, he wore an official Omashu courier uniform, dark green with light green accents. He jogging over to Rong Yan and Yong Ten kneels before the Avatar with the scroll resting upon both hands he lifted his hands over his head offering the Avatar to take the scroll. Rong Yan looked at him confused and a little strange, Yong Ten was now concerned. Rong Yan grabbed the scroll as the young man stood up bowing to the Avatar and patiently waited before leaving.

Rong Yan glanced back at Yong Ten and handed him the scroll, there appeared to be no wax stamp with a seal on it, it was just tied by a string. The scroll itself wasn't even parchment paper like the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation use, it was dried animal skin to which Yong Ten had been disgusted by. Untying the string of the scroll he read the contents of the scroll which were written in the language of the Earth Kingdom. Each nation had its language and the monks taught each generation to understand, read and write the other three languages of the world. Though there had several dialects the majority of people spoke the central Earth people language. He read the scroll aloud to Rong Yan, "I know where you're hiding Avatar while myself and my allies travel to the Patollan island prepare yourself for your death and the hundreds living in the temple. These next few days will be your last and don't think about running away like a coward you can run but you can't escape me. You can't hide behind those pacifistic monks forever sooner or later after blood has been spilled you'll have to come out."

He realized it wasn't just him he had to gather more just like him who hated the Avatar and it was only a matter of time before they figured out how to get to the air temple. Something had to be done, he covered his mouth as an indication that he was horrified of the letter. This is exactly what Rong Yan was afraid of nonsensical violence over his life, he was willing to give up as long as no blood was spilled. He was afraid of General Senlin and he sometimes cursed his past life for not killing him. But they all have their moral compass, Yong Ten interrupted Rong Yan's thoughts, "We have to take this to the Council of Elders now!" They sprinted off to the northern tower while the courier was offered a hot meal by the Air Nomad who brought escorted him to the temple. Nodding and then following the monk he was led to the northern tower at a pace behind Yong Ten and Rong Yan.

Rong Yan and Yong Ten were hearing in on a conversation between the council and someone inside. There was no time to waste that barged in through the curtain leading to the terrace. The council leaned to peek at the person who's disturbing their meeting with a fellow southerner. Subprior Shaohao complained, "What is the meaning of this disturbance, novice-master?"

"You know the rules here!" he growled.

"I apologize, subprior but this is of utmost importance," Yong Ten apologized, Rong Yan running in after him. The monk who knelt on both knees quietly saw himself out and waited outside.

"A courier just arrived ten minutes ago on a sky bison with an urgent message for the Avatar," Yong Ten said.

"General Senlin he's not far but he's coming for me that's what he wrote on the scroll, he said he's not alone. I shouldn't hide behind the nomads because then the blood of hundreds will be spilled. Hiding is not an option because he'll chase me until I'm dead," summarized Rong Yan.

Hegumen Geetsan concerned about what he heard stood up from his seat and requested the scroll to which Yong Ten hands him. Offering it to Shaohao who opened it and began to read the scroll itself. Concerned he asked, "Say if the general and his allies are nearby how long do you think it'd take them to get here, Ji?"

Ji responded, "Depends what province they're currently in, anything from Anlu to Shiwei or the western and eastern Jurong states will take them about two weeks to reach the coast of Zhuhai or Wushan to take a boat here. If they're in Tong, Zhuhai or Wushan it'll be only a matter of a few days."

Geetsan sighed, "I've been feeling a disturbance when I do my daily prayers and meditation maybe it was this tugging at my soul. Now that I know I can project my spirit to try and find them."

"Have you been to Zhuhai or Wushan, Rong Yan?" inquired Prior Ji.

Rong Yan shook his head, "No. But if we send a call to arms to Governor Tong he might be willing to send a detachment of troops here."

Prior Ji nodded, "Done I'll have Shang Xi's scribes send call to arms to Xi Tong village."

"All in favor?" Geetsan questioning raising his hand as an agreement, the other four raised their hands in acceptance to the request. It was granted Ji stood from his platform and padded out of the terrace to the library floor of the tower.

"Is there any concern that Senlin could reach the air temple?" asked Rong Yan.

"He doesn't have a flying bison but we shouldn't ignore the abilities of a master earthbender," Geetsan replied. Shang Xi adds in, "For your final trial you must save us from he who bends alloy, communicating with your lives of the past could serve you great wisdom, Avatar Rong Yan."

"The sanctuary is always open to you," said Prior Li Shen.

"Thank you," thanked Rong Yan bowing to the council, Yong Ten bowed to them as well and followed behind Rong Yan. Splitting as they reach the end of the stairs Yong Ten takes a right while Rong Yan continues toward the southern bridge leading to the southern tower.

Half an hour later, a scribe runs out of the northern tower in his hand he's clutching a paper scroll jogging toward the mess hall where the Earth Kingdom courier had been eating some steamed vegetables and rice. The scroll was sealed by orange wax that had the Air Nomad insignia on it with an orange ribbon tied around one of the ends of it. He placed it on the courier's table before walking away, to which the courier stuffed it into his satchel before swallowing one more bite of his rice that he left unfinished and scurried to the Air Nomad who brought him to the temple.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan had arrived at the sanctuary door blowing air out of both palms into the bronze tubes that locked the door in place. The doors opened wide and he lit all the candles in under three minutes returning to the open doors again to shut them so that he could be alone. Plopping down in front of the statues of Ku Tei, Anana, Kwan Chun, and Ilah he took in a deep inhale and focused on meditation.

Blue mist had emanated from Rong Yan's body producing the shaped of Avatar Ku Tei who sat in front of Rong Yan. The stocky short old man with a large fluffy beard and long hair held in a top knot and sangtuwan looked around to recognize the environment as an air temple sanctuary. The colors of his skin, eyes, hair, and clothing weren't distinguishable as the spirit had been translucent with a blue aura surrounding the spirit.

"Avatar Ku Tei I am need of your advice," Rong Yan cried, his past life concerned with the sudden emotion from the current Avatar questioned the young firebender, "What is going on, Avatar Rong Yan?"

"It's Senlin he's coming for me, the past two months I've had dreams of Senlin. Dreams where I'd wake up to him looking out the window as he speaks to me as if he waited for me to wake up. Dreams where I wake up and everything's fine only to set foot outside and scan the western courtyard and discover the bodies of my friends and other innocent airbenders lying around lifeless," explained Rong Yan with a quavering tone.

"Him alone?" asked Senlin.

"No he's bringing others with him," answered Rong Yan, sitting on that thought for a moment Ku Tei had tried to remember who were Senlin's accomplices.

"I know who might be coming along with Senlin, deserters. These deserters left the Northern Water Tribe military or were expelled from the northern navy by the chief at the time. Palartok is one of them, he was once the admiral but he was only in service during the last two years of the war. His followers were mostly the loyalists who were under his command," recalled Ku Tei.

"Admiral Palartok?" inquired Rong Yan on the name of the person that Ku Tei remembered.

"Yes, but it's not just him there are others. Lieutenant Arluq is another, there's also Commander Inuksuk and there was a woman involved...Captain Kireama I believe her name was. She might have retired or she could be dead but she was a huge Palartok loyalist," responded Ku Tei.

"I don't know what they're planning but knowing Senlin wants to be as discreet as possible he's not invading in full force. It might just be Senlin and a few others he might have picked up along the way. I advise you that you don't underestimate Senlin or any of the men who go with him. These are skilled benders and trained veterans allow the airbenders to defend you but help where you can," advised Ku Tei.

Rong Yan nodded to the advice given to him by Ku Tei, "There will be bloodshed but you have to always keep yourself together. War is ugly, war brings death, war brings suffering, you won't be able to save everyone that's something that took me a while to understand and accept," Ku Tei admitted.

"What if they fail? What if.." he said pausing while he pondered on the option of him failing, "What if I fail?"

"Don't think that you must remain positive and clear of mind. If your mind is not in a clear state you will make mistakes remember this. A mind full of worry, doubt or vengeance gets soldiers killed, you shouldn't doubt the abilities of master airbenders," Ku Tei assured Rong Yan.

"How is your airbending training?" asked Ku Tei, "I have yet to master it I have been trained in all the thirty-seven levels of airbending but Yong Ten has told me there are training sessions before I am considered an actual master," answered Rong Yan.

"I have this feeling that Senlin will arrive before the reinforcements from Governor Tong," said Rong Yan.

"I know the improvising mind that Senlin has been gifted he will find a way to get to the top of the air temple. Even if he has to kill an Air Nomad to steal their bison," claimed Ku Tei.

"Why me? Why didn't you kill him when you had the opportunity?" he argued with Ku Tei.

"Listen to me, Avatar Rong Yan. What I did wasn't a mistake, Senlin wasn't going to get away easily with all those he betrayed and killed. Who are we to take the judgment from the All-High? I discussed this with Ta Po and the Council of Five it was best to throw him in prison for life so that he may suffer twenty-four hours a day for the rest of his days. If he was executed he would get away with all his crimes," Ku Tei had reasoned with Rong Yan.

"But he metalbended out of his cell that didn't stop him," Rong Yan retorted.

"I doubt Senlin can bend metal the only person that I know who could bend metal was Mun Jin but he's been dead for centuries. Even if he could it wouldn't make sense to wait this long just to break out, and if he was then he sure has a good way of hiding it," doubted Ku Tei.

"You still haven't answered my question, why me?" he asked his past life.

"I guess that when he discovered that I had been dead for years now, he knew the next Avatar would be born in the Fire Nation. Piecing the parts together he realized that you would still be training, what a better way to strike than now while you're still just barely mastering your second element. He would be sending a message to the world and me, everything that you feel and have dealt with we share those emotions," he guessed.

"I know I can outsmart him and I've learned enough airbending to be able to take him out," proposed thinking positively about his nearing encounter with the man who's been chasing him across the Omashu territory for the past few months now.

"No Rong Yan heed my warning and take my wisdom, you are still too infirm. Do not face Senlin head-on if you see an opening try to at slightly injure him allow those who are responsible for your well-being to lay down their lives for you. Avoid him and when you're a fully-realized Avatar then you may do as you so please," counseled Ku Tei giving him his best piece of advice for now.

The figure of Ku Tei disappeared into the air within the sanctuary Rong Yan sat there sighing knowing that his past life was right he was mentally and physically weak there was no chance he could confront Senlin. Geetsan and Yong Ten were right he needs to avoid Senlin and allow the Air Nomads to defend him. He finally hatched his master plan in his head he will listen to his past life, master the four elements and kill Senlin. Another deep breath before returning his concentration on calling forth another past life. The aura that emitted from his body to separate shaped itself into Kwan Chun the Air Nomad Avatar before him to which he spoke to about a week or two ago.

"Avatar Kwan Chun I need your help," he said with a tone of doubt hanging his head low.

"Avatar Rong Yan here is my advice to you, you are not yet powerful enough to take on this general. Assist my descendants as best as you can and defend my home, remember we are always with you," Kwan Chan reminded Rong Yan before dispersing into the air.

He sat there thinking about what he had been told by both of his past lives he wouldn't dare to seek more help he felt those were the only ones relevant to his current situation. Sighing again he thought to himself, "Both Ku Tei and Kwan Chun have given me similar advice, I'll do my best to help the airbenders and the resistance fight off the invaders. I could attempt to flee if the situation goes south but I can't leave them all to die it's unlike me to do so."

He rose to his feet dusting himself off and left the sanctuary sealing the doors shut. The Air Nomad and the courier finally land in the Tong province, the courier had been dropped off in a town built on the coast named, Qufu. The town of Qufu had a dock with boats for the fishermen who would row off to the ocean to catch fish. From Qufu he ran southwest toward Xi Tong village where he would be delivering the scroll for reinforcements to the governor.

After about two hours, of continuous marching to the town of Qufu where Senlin and his crew could steal boats to sail to the air temple, the sky had been began to darken. A courier had darted by Senlin jerks his head to see the courier sprinting with a satchel pointing in the direction of Qufu and then in the direction of Xi Tong he realized that the courier had been running from Qufu going toward Xi Tong. Xi Tong is where the governor lives he grinned and knew to remain hidden that courier might have important documents.

"He's coming from Qufu if anything that might be the response from the airbenders, kill him he's heading to Xi Tong," he ordered.

The courier continued without paying much attention to them Senlin orders one of the archers with him in Water Tribesman language so that even if the courier had been within earshot he could not understand.

"My pleasure General," the archer grinned wickedly, gripping his bow he pulls out an arrow from the back of his quiver aiming his bow at the courier he releases the string a silent twang and the arrow pierces through the air with quiet whistle. The young courier raced toward Xi Tong all of a sudden everything goes black and he thumps on the dirt. His final resting place is a lonely road in the southwest tip of the Earth Kingdom. The satchel he carries fell alongside the already courier the documents he carried along with scrolls for a call to arms to the governor spilled out of the bag winds picking up had slightly dragged some of the letters and scrolls before another stronger wind blows them away flowing crimson pouring out of his mortal wound.


	19. 1-20: Invasion P2

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 20: Invasion of the Southern Air Temple Part 2: The Invasion**

_The darkened clear night sky is all they could see for the remainder of the trip to Qufu just over the hill where they stood was the town at the very bottom and two docks built on the edge near the water. They snuck around the outskirts of the town doing their best to stay hidden. Palartok and Senlin secured one of the fisherman huts by gagged the man and strapping him to his bed. The man awoke his eyes grew large with fear but he couldn't scream he had been gagged. The boats on the docks were large enough to fit a total of ten men in each and there were at least four boats. Arluq and a warrior strapped down and gagged the other fisherman in the hut opposite to the one Senlin and Palartok had been in._

_There were about fifty men they crouched near the boats where they could be unseen and hid in the shadows. Senlin had walked out with Palartok and Arluq right behind him they had planned out the next move. _

"Each boat should be able to hold at least ten men I want eight men and two waterbenders there's only four boats, the remaining ten have to be waterbenders. Those ten will surf to the Patolla islands," ordered Senlin. The men had looked at each other non-benders jumping into the boats counting themselves and their comrades making sure there were at least eight of them inside before the waterbenders stepped onto the boat. There was a waterbender positioned on the bow and another standing behind the boat on the stern. Each boat replicated the same pattern Senlin, and Arluq were on the last boat, Palartok on the other hand quickly pulled water out of the ocean and froze it into a disc of ice. He stood on the disc and used waterbending to steering the surfboard of ice to the chain of islands.

The waterbenders that weren't assigned to a boat created a sheet of ice and used it as a surfboard to surf to the southern air temple. Arluq signaled the waterbenders to steer the boats to the islands. They all took deep breaths the ones on Arluq's and Senlin's boat spun their arms clockwise picking the waves up around the boat controlling the water and commanding it to push the boat to the islands.

Two days later, it was mid-morning the sun had positioned itself near the center of the sky close to noon now. The sky was empty no clouds were near or around, the sun was bright today and there was no wind blowing through like most days at the temple. Rong Yan sat on the terrace of the council discussing their plans for the next set of days to come while they wait for the invasion. He sat across the council nomad style as usual while they had a conversation with him.

"...it's best to have the children hidden in the western tower with a few masters to protect them," said Geetsan.

"Why not the spiritual sanctuary we can keep safe there from harm's way plus let's not forget the only way to open those doors is with airbending," suggested Rong Yan.

"No the southern tower can only be accessed by the Avatar and the Council of Elders," disagreed Ji. An airbender monk minced in bowing the council of elders he presented Geetsan with an announcement, Geetsan gave a slight nod gesturing the monk to speak.

"My apologies for interrupting Hegumen but there is someone here," he announced.

"Is it the Resistance?" inquired Rong Yan, the monk shook his head through the curtain walks in an older man his long flowing black locks of hair reached the middle of back, he had short bangs and a red headband covering his forehead. His eyes were of a burning amber, he wore crimson red clothing underneath black lamellar armor, the armor covered his chest, shoulders, thighs, and shins, he also wore golden painted clogs on his feet. The man was Takumi from the Fire Nation, Rong Yan's firebending master.

Rong Yan sprang to his feet excitedly bowing to his former master, "Sifu Takumi." Takumi returned the respect with a formal bow as well, "It is good to see you, Rong Yan."

"What are you doing here?" he asked Takumi.

"We needed the extra firepower so I sent word for a firebender or two from Yeh Lu," broke in Geetsan.

"That is correct also Fire Lord Yeh Lu sends his best wishes," responded Takumi.

"I highly recommend that you and your friend here begin some training before the battle," advised Geetsan.

"But don't injure or tire yourselves out you're still needed for the coming days," reminded Li Shen. Yong Ten had walked into the terrace with a map of the Patolla Isles laying it flat on the floor he also brought two writer blocks to flatten out the scroll to avoid it having to roll up again. Yong Ten began, "We should at least come up with a plan."

"Like the council and I were discussing before Takumi popped up I was thinking about putting them in the sanctuary," Rong Yan repeated.

"No, better plan is to keep them in here they'll be safe here in the northern terrace and far away from actual fighting," Yong Ten said.

"The plan is to talk our way out of this battle first and foremost. If the earthbender refuses we will defend ourselves. Rong Yan did you speak to Ku Tei?" questioned Shaohao.

"Yes, subprior. Ku Tei told me not to underestimate Senlin and to keep a close eye on him at all times. He mentioned that Senlin was one for fewer words," Rong Yan answered.

"If anything goes south we want you to take your master, and Aloi with you and flee the temple," Geetsan mentioned to Rong Yan who shook his head in disagreement.

"No I'm not leaving you here to die, I promised Kwan Chun I would defend his home," argued Rong Yan.

"Avatar Rong Yan you must understand our mission this isn't about us. This is about you. If he sees you fleeing he will pull his forces from attacking and chase you this is the best outcome possible if we start to lose men," Li Shen reasoned.

"I'm not turning back on you, you welcomed me into your home and have treated me like one of your own. I don't turn tail and run and leave my friends to die," Rong Yan chided.

"Mighty bender of four you must grasp and obey your past lives you spoke to the Champion of the War. Take his wisdom and take flight," convinced Shang Xi.

"Please, Avatar Rong Yan do as you are told," Geetsan maintained.

"All in favor of the Avatar fleeing if things take a turn for the worst?" Geetsan asked his colleagues. All four men raised their hands and repeated in unison, "I."

"Then it is settled meeting adjourned," Geetsan finished, Rong Yan sighed disappointed that the council went against him but it was for the best and his safety. If he dies Senlin will run rampant killing whom he wants, when he wants. He helped himself to his feet Takumi placing his hand on his former student's shoulder trying to convince him of the bright side.

"They're doing what Yeh Lu, Xiao, and the sages and I would have done if Senlin were attacking the fire temple. You need to see this from their point of view," persuaded Takumi.

"Now come on we should spar a bit I want to see if you've been working on your firebending," added Takumi removing his hand off Rong Yan's shoulder and padding out of the council's terrace.

Everyone who attended the meeting for that short amount of time had wandered off in different directions. Rong Yan and Takumi ran to the eastern courtyard it was empty Chuandan was not teaching children to glide today. Which was a surprise because he's usually taking advantage of this kind of weather to do so. Li Shen sprinted to the western tower were all the novices slept to announce the plans to all the children and instruct them on where to meet when danger comes. Yong Ten darted to the eastern tower where all the adults lived in and rounded them all up for a meeting to discuss the plans for the days ahead while they waited for the resistance to defend the temple from the invaders. Shang Xi gathered all of his workers and Aloi who had been focusing on writing her novel at the moment and discussed the battle plans. Each of the five elders carried a small horn crafted from wood which they used to signal the others if danger had arrived.

"I'm willing to be a lookout subprior," volunteered Aloi standing up from her seat leaving her writing tools and parchment paper on the lectern. Shang Xi nodded and thanked her for her volunteering, he walked paced over to a cabinet where he shelved an extra horn handing it to Aloi. Shang Xi didn't know that Aloi was a soundbender she felt her volunteering to be a lookout was extremely important so that she could blow the horn that would echo through the entirety of the temple alerting everyone into position.

Geetsan was disappointed it had been two days now and no response from Governor Tong. Tong was closer to the Patollan islands than the province of Zhuhai and Wushan. It wasn't necessary to ask for troops from those states since it would take longer than two days to receive support.

"What is it, hegumen?" questioned Chuandan with concern.

"We've haven't heard from Governor Tong for additional support and it's been a total of two days," worried Geetsan.

"Maybe they're on their way, hegumen please do not worry. Even if they don't arrive we can defend our home. You and the elders raised exceptional masters of airbending I doubt we'll have that dirt man running," Chuandan assured the worrying hegumen.

"My thoughts are with the children who are defenseless and innocent in this matter," Geetsan mentioned.

"I will defend the children until my dying breath, master. You have my word," reassured Chuandan.

Meanwhile, Senlin and his forces were camped inside a cave on the main island right under the noses of the airbenders. They were near the beach outside of the cave was a few yards of sand and then was the water. During the evening the high tide begins to poke a few yards of the sand. Some of the men had a campfire within the cave toasting the fish they had captured earlier in the morning. The sun had reasonably had begun to lower of course not drastically but they had to break camp soon and commence the invasion. Palartok peered over yonder above the mountain peaks he saw the silhouette of the gargantuan spires of the Air Nomads. With the map he carried in his hands he tried to pinpoint exactly how to reach the temple.

"Anything yet?" inquired Senlin.

"Yes and no. The map details a path leading into the mountains the Jongmu trail but then after a few miles it runs cold," explained Palartok.

"So you're saying there is no way to get up to that temple?" questioned Senlin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Palartok, wiping the smug look from his face Senlin tries to hatch a new plan he snaps his fingers in an instant as it pops into his head. He then shares the plan with Palartok, "We take the trail and reach the bottom of the valley from there I'll bend a lift around us and carry us to the top of that mountain."

"That sounds fair," Palartok agreed he shouted to his troops Arluq still sleeping. Senlin lifted a small amount of sand and tossed it at the slumbering Arluq. The men cackled in a boisterous guffaw. Arluq wiped the sand from his face spitting some grain that had gotten into his mouth. He looked around angrily everyone stared at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh, so it was Torngark who threw sand on me eh?" Arluq guessed with his arms crossed scolding his men and those under the command of Palartok.

"Torngark curse you all," he muttered to himself, he rose to his feet and patted himself of any sand that might have hidden on his clothing. He rolled up his gear and left it there inside the cave they were coming back for it after they claimed the temple for the northern rebels. Senlin, Palartok, and Arluq led the two platoons of northern rebels to the valley below the temple.

Back at the top of the temple, Rong Yan evaded the fire blasts of Takumi twirling clockwise and counterclockwise as he learned from Yong Ten. A spray of fire had produced from Takumi's feet when he swept his feet for a leg sweep Rong Yan air-jetted into the air inhaling a deep breath of air before releasing a breath of fire from his mouth. Takumi crossed his arms in an X in front of him blocking the breath of fire, Takumi had broken a sweat the heat of his student's fire had gotten hotter he was proud of him.

Throwing combos at Rong Yan now he threw out a combination of punches and kicks of flame at the Avatar. Attempting to keep Rong Yan guessing rolled to the left side seeing the opportunity to ambush Takumi's unprotected left side. Takumi had then retaliated by palm striking fire in his direction Rong Yan ducked back the fireball passing his face. Losing balance he fell back lifting his head rubbing it Takumi extended his hand to help Rong Yan to his feet.

Yong Ten gestured Senge to spar with Rong Yan, he now had to switch to airbending. Rong Yan started with some quick jabs of air Senge dodged each jab with simple side steps and leaping over the punches of air. Rong Yan jumped into the air delivering a series of kicks that Senge ducked and leaped over. Rong Yan landed back onto the floor shifting into a zhen gua stance his feet were spread shoulder-width apart vertically both were slightly bent at the knee, his dominant hand was facing Senge and his other hand was facing to his right. He twirled his hands to create a mini twister to try and disorient his opponent but Senge was too quick and slid between his legs rolling back and switching into a li gua stance quickly blasting him with air from behind caught him off guard.

Instead of Rong Yan falling face-first to the ground he connected to the floor with a forward roll creating distance and shifting into a qian gua stance, his legs were horizontally shoulder width of apart, he pivoted his upper body to his side to eye Senge he finally realized that Senge wanted to test his blocking capabilities. He shaped an armadillo lion's mouth with his arms and waited for his friend to attack. Senge smirked at Rong Yan switching into a kan gua stance.

Senge spun clockwise conjuring air swipes with his arms directing them at Rong Yan. While in qian gua stance Rong Yan controlled the air around him in swirl that began with his fingers creating a large egg-shaped shield of compressed air the two swipes collided with Rong Yan's barrier the first one causing him to slide two or three centimeters from his original spot the second swipe crashed into the shield making him slide a bit more. He dropped the shield before conjuring a disc of air and spinning counterclockwise launching it at Senge as if it had been a physical object. The disc soared toward Senge he rolled to his right running three steps forward lunging his arms out in front of him sending a torrent of air at Rong Yan. The best way to dodge this he knew had to be an air jet but instead drew a strong wind from his mouth and shot himself ten feet into the air before hovering back down and breaking his fall with an air cushion. They both laughed Senge padded toward Rong Yan and the two both shook hands.

"Wow that was one great spar you two," commented Yong Ten applauding both Senge and Rong Yan. Takumi clapped for them as well, Aloi approached them as she continued making her rounds with another airbender observing the area before heading to down the southern courtyard's path leading to the bison caves.

The northern rebels along with Senlin were at the bottom of the valley, the mountain had been too steep for them to climb. The archer who killed the courier scratched his head he turned to look at Senlin wondering how they would reach the temple, "Uh general the mountain is too steep for us to climb how w-" he had been interrupted by Senlin who assured him, "Patience Kungo, you forgot I'm a master earthbender."

"My apologies General Senlin," the archer apologized to Senlin, Senlin turned back to look at the men and instructed them, "Huddle close together I'm going to lift us to the air temple. Real close though if you slip by accident I'm not going to save you."

All the men gathered around Senlin, giving him enough space for him to swing his arms back and forth so that he could push the large platform of earth up the mountain. Senlin had spread his legs shoulder-width apart his hands balled in fists had been placed under his ribs his elbows had been bent and pulled further back. He shifted into the Ma Bo stance, making solid block movements with his arms the earth around the men started to crack. The platform of earth that he created had been separating itself from the mountain he slid his right foot feeling the vibrations of the men huddled nearby creating enough space so that no man slips and falls to his death. The platform had formed he slid his right foot back to its original position in the Ma Bo stance so he could focus on lifting them the mountain.

Senlin swung his left arm forward and cocking his right arm back before doing the same movements reversed now his right was swung forward and his left was cocked back. He repeated these movements as the platform elevated higher the collusion of the mountain with the platform was blaring. Before Aloi could move on she heard the harsh sounds that bothered her she inhaled and closes her eyes imaging the cause of the sounds. The sounds rippled and she mentally pictured a large slab of earth, moving upward she gasped quickly with her hands she clutched the horn running up the slope using her soundbending to amplify the horn's sound into a roar that echoed across the temple corridors.

A flock of birds darted into the air at the sound of the horn Geetsan had become alert at the roar of the horn he bolted to the southern courtyard. The children had been escorted by Li Shen to the northern tower's terrace. The adult monks had ran over to the southern courtyard to meet the invaders. Yong Ten, Senge, Jampo, Chuandan, and Aloi all waited in an assortment of airbending stances. Geetsan and the other three elders arrived Li Shen with a few older novices guarded the children. The suspense of them waiting their breathing had remained focused and hollow except for Jampo who's breathing had been quick. Their hearts beating ever so quickly filling with adrenaline patiently standing still awaiting the invaders.

The roar of the horn caused one of the warriors to scream his ears had rung he covered his ears with hands he accidentally slipped off the slab of earth falling to his death. His scream echoed from below before he fell silent. The others dared not to look down adrenaline and rage had filled their hearts they were ready to spill airbender blood. Suddenly the slab of earth was no longer moving then bounced a group of men all with a variety of shades of dark blue and purple hues. The only one who stood out against the sea of blues was one of the men wearing a light green sleeveless tunic. His wrists and waist were covered in black leather studded bands, his trousers were light green as well, he had no shoes and was barefoot.

A grim expression across his face he was wrinkled and tan, his green eyes pierced the souls of the monks who doubted themselves they felt fear. His long grayed hair styled in a ponytail extended to his upper back, his beard was medium height ending at his collar bones. A period of silence rung through the southern courtyard of the Jongmu Air Temple, the invaders stood in many waterbending stances pouches opened, warriors readied their weapons and Senlin stood in the Yi Bo stance his front foot was bent and extended in front of him, his back leg was extended behind him and remained straight. He had one arm positioned below the ribs and the other extended in front of him balled in a fist. He scanned all of the Air Nomad monks seeing there had only been two out of the crowd that didn't fit in. He eliminated the older one from being the Avatar because it had only been eighteen years since Ku Tei's death it had to be the kid.

"There he is there's the Avatar!" he shouted pointing at the tall young man dressed in novice clothing. His long brown hair rested on his shoulders and one little hair that hung at the bottom of his chin. Hegumen Geetsan staring at the intruders responded, "Please just leave us alone we don't want any trouble. The Avatar stays with us."

"Leave? I'll leave once that little runt is dead, Ku Tei caused me enough problems and his successor will only get in my way," yelled Senlin.

"Well I am sorry but you aren't going to touch him he's under our defense," contended Geetsan.

"Then I'll have to kill every single one of you poltroons and paint this courtyard red with your blood until I get my hands on him," threatened Senlin. Arluq shouted at Senlin, "Senlin stop trying to get to know them and just kill them already! I have things to do!"

Ignoring Arluq's comments he rumbled a line of the earth from the courtyard ruining the cobble-stoned grounds of it. The ground crumbled in a line toward Geetsan who air jetted and backflipped landing a few feet from where he once stood. The waterbenders attacked soon after Senlin started the battle one of them split the water from his pouched around his hands freezing the water into blades of ice and charged alongside the warriors raising their blades, clubs, and axes.

The front line of airbenders had been master monks, Geetsan and Shaohao the hegumen nodded and they began to channel the currents of air around the charging warriors. Water whips had gone around slapping airbenders in the face or body the three archers sat in the back notching arrows on the strings of their bows aiming at their enemies releasing the arrows. Chuandan jumped in front of Yong Ten air swiping incoming arrows knocking them off their course as they fell to the ground.

Takumi dashed forward leaping into a front flip released a wheel of fire from his feet overwhelming a warrior. Rong Yan and Takumi together launched a large blast of fire toward Senlin. Senlin raised a large earth wall the fire blast crumbled the wall of earth he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the crumbled pieces of earth trembled he emerged out of the ground near the wall the rocks lifted and attached themselves to his body covering himself from head to toe in earth armor. A shard of ice flew at Rong Yan he quickly conjured a suction of air that swallow the shard of ice. He redirected it at one the waterbenders who threw it in the first place when it reached the waterbender it stopped in mid-air and melted into a blob of water that he froze around his fist like a large ice fist and smashed into the jaw of a monk. He tumbled to the ground as a warrior brought down his club the airbender uppercut the warrior with a strong gust of air. Blowing away the men at his sides, the club hit the floor with a thud and the warrior flew off the courtyard his screams could be heard on the way down the mountain.

Senlin stomped the ground three small boulders raised from the ground floating in front of him he crouched and sweep kicked the boulders sending them at a few airbenders some took the hits while another dodged. Yong Ten in a kun gua stance his palms facing him while bent diagonally in front of him. He ducked to avoid being struck by a boulder that flew in his direction he flailed his arms creating a dome of air impenetrable by the boulders that flew toward it. Jampo whirled his hands in front of him conjuring an air funnel Senge grabbing pieces of the boulders that crumbled when they smashed into the ground shooting them back at the attackers.

Aloi faced two men with machetes jumping over a swing she let out a wail the two men dropped their weapons and while others ignored the wail that rang inside their ears everyone from both sides that had been near her covered their ears. The men had been disoriented Takumi finished them off. Rong Yan leaped up, ducked down sidestepped or rolled to his left or right sides dodging boulders like an airbender. Senlin angered clutched the ground a tremor of earth rumbled through the courtyard grounds toward him he swung his right arm an earth column emerged at the end of the tremor Rong Yan placed his hand on the column front flipping over it and jogging behind another line of airbenders he went to his right to help Aloi.

Chuandan and Ji together conjured a torrent of air and blasted a few rebels off the mountain. An airbender had been nicked by an arrow that pierced through the air his arm began to bleed he winced in pain covering his left arm with his right hand to stop the bleeding. A small chip of earth slashed the side of his neck blood flowed out he scrambled to the ground trying to cover the open wound with his right hand now not putting enough pressure allowing the blood to continue to spill.

Jampo grabbed a staff nearby pivoting his body he gathering a gale force of wind and swiping air at a few men. One of them crossed his arms in front of him to try and stop himself from sliding. He was blown off the mountain kicks of fire were shot at Palartok bending the puddles on the ground as more men fell he created a shield of ice. The shield shattering as it blocked the kick of fire at him. Melting the same shield into water then into shards of ice he shoots them at several airbenders. A few dodging them and two getting impaled and falling dead after the icicles pierce their hearts.

Shang Xi in a kun gua stance angry as he watched the monks he raised around him falling dead he propelled his arms forward controlling the currents conjuring blades of air that swung in a straight line as he continued to channel the move. Men were being hit left and right others having appendages sliced off giving Ji ample time to blast the distracted men off the mountain. An icicle grazed Ji's cheek he shifted into the li gua stance unsatisfied with almost dying he transfer the energy and focuses his breath control to conjure orbs of air around the heads of a few men the air inside of their lungs being extracted. Their eyes going bloodshot as they gasped for air he released one of them from his grip the waterbender slumped lifeless to the ground. Senlin shocked that the men pushed one of the airbenders he decided to target him.

A slab of earth flew toward Ji, Rong Yan with both hands along with Senge and Jampo forced air out of their hands redirecting the trajectory of the slab sending it back to Senlin. He pummeled the slap of earth which smashed into his armor staggering him a bit. An airbender with his staff attempted to knock Senlin off the mountain Senlin slid his left foot forward expanding the dirt turning it to sand the airbender sunk into the sand waist-high. He then shifted the density of the sand back into solid ground trapping the poor airbender without crushing him. Senlin removed his armor forming into a sizeable boulder large and heavy enough to kill the Air Nomad.

He hovered the boulder over the man another came over to his rescue blowing the boulder out of Senlin's grip. The boulder landing near the airbender he let a sigh of relief struggling to break free. Senlin raised a stalagmite from the earth skewering the nomad who came to save the one who was trapped. Senlin raised the boulder hovering it over the monk he gave a small prayer before accepting his death. Senlin cackled dropped the boulder crushing the monk's head. He split the bloody boulder into three launching them toward the airbenders. Arluq had eviscerated an airbender and ran his blade through another. Only one archer remained Ji surrounded his head in orb of air removing the air from his lungs and causing him to choke. The archer named Kungo died of asphyxiation his body on the floor and no signs of blood.

Yong Ten hits Senlin in the shoulder with his staff and spins his hands close to him and creates a small air vortex shooting it at Senlin. The vortex captures Senlin spinning him around and spits him out before it disappears. Senlin falls on his back with an injured left shoulder.

"Ack!" he cries out in pain dizzy the world spun for a few seconds before he gathered himself and stood back up angry. An Air Nomad is circled by four rebels, one of the rebels was wielding two swords and slices the nomad in half. Takumi jumps in the circle where the dead newly dead monk laid in and spits fire out of his mouth spinning around in a circle once. The men drop their weapons only to cover their eyes and faces from the flames, Rong Yan finished them off.

Their numbers dwindled only about seventeen of them including Arluq, Palartok and Senlin remained. A water whip hits Takumi in the chest he gave off an aggressive body language that the waterbender understood and soon regretted. He sparked a powerful fireball in his hand and thrust it into the diaphragm of the waterbender cooking all of his insides. The fire flared through every orifice killing him instantly.

Aloi angered at what Senlin has done to the trapped Air Nomad starts running in a circle faster and faster as her speed picked up she swiped the tornado she formed it wasn't large enough to be a danger to everyone. It picked up about five men including Arluq, frightened he gasped Senlin quickly sunk into the courtyard ground avoiding the tornado carrying Arluq and four men to their deaths. Palartok using his waterbending he freezes two airbenders freezing icicles he throws the icicles through the airbenders puncturing both killing the men.

Senlin burst from the earth throwing sand in Aloi's eyes Yong Ten defended her from Senlin. Jampo suddenly felt a sharp pain his chest that he fell to the ground Senge shouting, "JAMPO!" he sprinted over to his best friend scrambling to his knees. Aloi wiped the sand out of her eyes and ran over to Jampo on the floor. Rong Yan jerked his head to see Senge and Aloi kneeling next to Jampo on the ground, the council, Yong Ten, Takumi, and few others had been handling the invaders now as their number grew smaller. Another airbender fell Rong Yan rushed to Jampo kneeling by his side grabbing his left hand clutching it soothing his dying friend.

Senge and Aloi begin to tear for their friend Jampo, "D-don't cry you..guys..I'll be fine.." slightly turning his head to his left side he gazes into Rong Yan's eyes a tear falling from Jampo's eye as he looked at the Avatar. He began to stutter as his breathing had slowed and he had only a few breaths left.

"R-rong Yan you g-gotta g-get..." he coughed.

"...get S-senlin for m-me..." coughing again he released his last breath of air, Senge buried his face into Jampo's tunic sobbing. Rong Yan closed his eyes releasing a stream of tears, he shut Jampo's eyes as they no longer saw the light. Furious with anger clenching his teeth Aloi sobbing noticed his eyes sparkled and glowed scared she backed off. The death of Jampo triggered the Avatar State.

Rong Yan jetted into the air as the fighting ensued a tall spout of air rose with the Avatar controlling it. One of the waterbenders shouted and pointed at the air. Shards of ice flew at Rong Yan while he hovered on the air spout, the shards rained down like water on top of the heads of his allies instead.

A slab of earth had been launched at Rong Yan but instead of hitting him Rong Yan used it to crash land to the ground. Everyone from the elders to Yong Ten and Takumi spread out the dust from the crumbled slab of air rotated around the Avatar. When the dust settled there stood an Air Nomad infuriated and wrinkled Senlin and Palartok expected the boy but were shocked to see a middle-aged airbender with glowing tattoos and eyes he hovered in the air. Shang Xi jerked his head yelling to the others, "The Sacrificial One rises from the dust!" He fell to his knees bowing before Avatar Kwan Chun the other Air Nomads followed and knelt before the Sacrificial One too.

With a frenzy, his voice boomed and roared with the echoes of hundreds of Avatars, Senlin, and the men were afraid. Avatar Kwan Chun roared, "You like many others defile my home, my people have done NOTHING to YOU!"

Palartok gasped at the hundreds of voices a sudden feeling of terror overflowed within him, the voices were filled with rage within the Air Nomad. Kwan Chun's voice boomed, "HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE AND FACE YOUR DEATH!"

Avatar Kwan had given the invaders their final judgment he flew into the air in an air spout before plummeting to the earth again. He dropped to the ground releasing an air bomb, the gale forces of air passed through the airbenders and their allies unharmed. The winds were too strong knocking the remaining northerners, Senlin, and Palartok off the mountain and to their deaths.

Their shrieks ringing as they plummet down the valley to their doom several others falling alongside with them. In a quick ditch effort, Senlin jerks his head encasing himself and Palartok in hardened earthen armor to protect them from injuring themselves from the long fall down from the air temple. They hit the earth with such force knocking them unconscious and causing bruising they were very alive surrounded by the corpses of the rebels who followed them. Senlin knew that they lost the battle the Avatar had connected with a past life he never knew about that saved him.

He remembered the snippets of information that Ku Tei would mention during the nights after a long battle when a past life would help the current Avatar in danger by manifesting themselves and defending the current Avatar with their bending prowess. This wasn't the end though this was only the beginning he had a plan outlined in his mind if he survived the invasion.

One day later,

A ceremony was occurring for the deceased of the battle the elders didn't care for the corpses whose final resting place was the valley floor below the air temple. Everyone was grief-stricken for the lives lost. There had been a total of twelve airbenders who died one of them being Jampo, the airbender who had been crushed by the large boulder by Senlin's hand was removed by an earthbending soldier from the province of Wushan. The governor of Wushan was notified to remain vigilant and have his troops document any suspicious movement by foreigners heading to the Jongmu Air Temple.

The bodies were wrapped in fine cloths and were secured by ropes so the blanket wouldn't slip off the dead while they transported the dead up the second-highest mountaintop. Several adult monks carried the bodies of their fallen brothers. The airbenders had ceremonial funerals to which they dispose of the body of the fallen and allow the corpse to be exposed to the elements and scavengers in the Air Nomad language this was called, 'nabholaya' or sky-dissolved, meaning allowing the corpses to decompose closest to the sky where they felt their spirits would be pulled from their bodies by Nam who would lead them to the Spirit World. This was considered the last gift to their pantheon - a way to show the insignificance and the impermanence of their earthly lives.

Rong Yan, Senge and Aloi lifted the body of Jampo wrapped in cloth on there way over to the second mountaintop of the Patollan mountains. It was a sad and exhausting hike to the top of the mountain. After three hours of hiking and small breaks, the Jongmu Nomads reached the top, it was flat and in the center was a large stone structure shaped like a cube. The structure was mainly a frame of a cube it had no walls in the center was a hollow mass grave. The bones within were picked clean by the carrion birds that lived on the Patollan islands. Bones of ages past through time turned to dust and returned to the earth. The children turned away while the adults removed the rope and cloth that wrapped each body. All twelve bodies were lined inside of the hollow mass grave properly next to each other.

"My brothers we gather here on this day to bring the bodies of our fallen brothers to the top of Yama mountain. Where their physical bodies return to the earth and their spirits are awakened and led into the Spirit World by Nam. I would like to lead in a prayer for all of those we lost yesterday and hope that Tiandi continues to bless them even after death,"

The Council of Elders began a prayer to Nam to awaken the souls of the fallen and lead them into the afterlife and another to Tiandi to bless the souls of the fallen in their eternal afterlife within the Spirit World. Everyone who attended the ceremony knelt and positioned themselves into prayer while the Elders held hands with each other in a circle only lowering their heads leading the prayer.

Once the prayers had ended they hugged each other and shook each other's hands the children were taught about all things of the culture and were not excluded from subjects like death or sexual topics. The airbender children were educated from a very young age and curiosity was not prohibited it was what allowed them to understand the other cultures around the world. While the children were not allowed to view the bodies of their fallen brothers they received a lesson more suitable to children about Nam, while he was the god of air he was also commonly known as the god of death. These children were taught from a young age that death was normal and it came to everyone young and old. The Air Nomads viewed death as freedom.

Rong Yan, Aloi, Senge and Yong Ten said their last farewells to their friend Jampo they stood and looked inside the mass grave where Jampo's body laid in between two others. Aloi hugging Rong Yan looking away from the dead within crying for her friend. Senge sniffled releasing a few tears with his hands in the pockets of his trousers he wore a dandelion yellow sash that ran across his torso and dandelion yellow trousers. He hung his head low wishing that he could've changed the course of what happened yesterday afternoon if he had defended Jampo he wouldn't be one of the fallen. They'd be together mourning the loss of their fallen brothers of the temple together. They had a goal where both of them were going to get their tattoos together, they were best friends and grew up together from a very young age. He sniffled again before slowly floundering away from the stone structure back to the group of monks. Chuandan placed his hand on Senge's shoulder embracing him. Chuandan calmed him down whispering into his ear giving him kind words over the loss of Jampo.

"I don't know if I could go on," Senge sobbed dampening Chuandan's sash with his tears.

"You can and you will have to continue for him. Jampo wouldn't want you to be depressed. We knew Jampo as the awkward and happy novice that made others laugh don't remember the bad times, remember the good times you shared with him. Remember Jampo for what he was like in life and make him proud by getting your master tattoos," whispered Chuandan in Senge's attempting to calm him down.

One Year Later,

Rong Yan had been in prayer with Senge today was the day, the day they long-awaited they both knelt in prayer. Rong Yan growing accustomed to Air Nomad culture prayed every day to the Air Nomadic pantheon. Today was the day they'd be recognized by the world as the new generation of airbending masters, while Rong Yan wouldn't receive airbender tattoos Senge would. Senge dreamt of this day while excited for the next chapter in his life he was also deeply saddened. As of last year today, after the invasion from Senlin and the northern rebels they lost their friend Jampo in the battle. Senge knew that Jampo was by his side in spirit observing the entire ceremony.

"...thank you for blessing me with another year of life, for my friends and for the continuous blessings you give us every day," finished Rong Yan. He rose from his spot in front of the statue of Tiandi stretching his muscles out waiting for his friend Senge to finish too. Senge rose to rub his right eye. Concerned Rong Yan placed his hand on Senge's left shoulder asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that a year ago today Jampo passed on to the Spirit World and also today's our initiation as airbending masters. I wish Jampo could be here with us receiving his airbending master tattoos," Senge responded.

Rong Yan sighed, "Me too he would be proud of us both don't ever doubt it. Maybe he'll be attending in spirit."

Rong Yan put his arm around Senge's shoulders they left the prayer room and headed down to the northern courtyard where Yong Ten and the others prepared the decorations. Senge was to meet with the other graduates and Prior Ji where the process of the tattooing will happen. He wasn't sure if it would hurt or not but he was ready for his tattoos. Subprior Shaohao came to round up men from the graduating class who haven't arrived at the library to receive their tattoos yet.

Shaohao lead the men to the northern tower's library where they lined up in front of a separate room from the rest of the library. Inside there were a total of several men usually about five tattooing one monk but the room had an amount of three monks at a time. Thirteen men were waiting for their session these sessions usually took about a few hours to complete. Once inside the men had to remove their robes and lie flat and completely naked on stone slabs. Senge was a part of the first three men to be inked, Prior Ji and four other oblates were assigned to the task of inking Senge. To the left of the stone slab, he rested his body on were pots full of light blue dye and a few pointy bones that belonged to long-dead animals.

Ji began the process by dipping the bone into the dye and then pricking Senge's mid-back where the start of the set of tattoos would be centered at. The oblates pricked his limbs soon after Ji began the process they would stab the ink deep into the skin of the monk.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan was called over by Hegumen Geetsan and gestured to walk to the southern courtyard with him while he waited for the ceremony to begin later in the evening. They padded around the temple over to the southern courtyard and down to the bison caves where the monks housed their sky bison. Once they reached one of the caves Takumi walked out with a bounce to his step. Rong Yan reunited with his firebending master once more they hadn't seen each other in over a year.

"Sifu Takumi what are you doing here?" Rong Yan inquired a tone of happiness in his voice they hugged each other.

"I came to attend your initiation as an airbending master and Yeh Lu has gifted you something a means of transportation," answered Takumi gesturing Rong Yan to walk inside the cave with him. Geetsan, Rong Yan and Takumi minced inside as to avoid awakening the creature within, once inside Rong Yan discovered a large, long, scaly red-colored animal in the cave. Observing the gargantuan creature he found the head. The serpent-like animal had a feathery-like beard, it had two large nostrils, two long horns and a whisker on each side of its upper mouth. Fire Lord Yeh Lu gifted the Avatar a tamed red dragon it was known that flying was the fastest transportation available and Rong Yan would be traveling the world while mastering the four elements it was only necessary to cut travel times in half by allowing him to fly on top of a dragon.

"A dragon?" whispered Rong Yan looking at Takumi.

"You're going to be traveling the world mastering the other two elements left, flying is the fastest transportation around the world that will cut travel times in half," explained Takumi.

"I'm going to name it Shen," he mentioned. Takumi and Geetsan smiled and nodded at the agreement of the name while Geetsan remained silent and said no comment. They paced back out of the cave allowing the dragon to continue its slumber. On the way out of the cave, they were discussing where Rong Yan was heading to next.

"Do you have any plans on where you plan to go next to master waterbending?" Takumi inquired.

"Yes, actually the Council of Elders and I have talked about this during our various meetings I've been speaking with Chief Unirak through messages. When I first spoke with Avatar Ku Tei he told me that he arranged my bending masters. My first was Yong Ten, my second is the ambassador to the Northern Water Tribe his name is Naartok. As soon as I arrive at the Southern Water Tribe capital city Iqaluit, ambassador Naartok is to be relieved of his duties to focus on teaching me waterbending," Rong Yan replied.

"So if Fire Lord Yeh Lu needs to reach me I will be in Iqaluit mastering waterbending," Rong Yan added. They continued having a conversation with Geetsan. At the same time, Aloi had finished her book allowing the page to dry to avoid smudging the ink and ruining the paper. Her story has finally come to an end she was proud of her first book. She stood from the lectern with an amble step mincing over to Shang Xi who was studying some books within the library. He looked up to see Aloi standing over him while he stayed seated.

"Yes, Aloi?" questioned Shang Xi.

"I completed my novel master Shang Xi," she responded.

"Splendid! Let's have a look we must put your story together young one," Shang Xi said getting out of his seat pacing behind Aloi back to the lectern where the page was drying. Upon reaching the desk the page was now dry she gathered all of the pages tapping them against the wood of the desk lining them perfectly.

The papers were long in width and short in height Air Nomad books were typically to be read horizontally and not vertically. The writer would also write the text horizontally on the pages leaving one part near the middle of the page blank. They used a special tool that would punch a hole through that blank area of the page. Then they'd use two rectangle pieces of wood piercing a hole through them as well and then the author would put a strong enough line through the two pieces of wooden and the amount of papers securing it by tying it making a book.

Shang Xi grabbed two rectangle pieces of wood using a special rock shaped like a needle he grabbed another rock and began hammering through the wood to puncture a hole through the piece. He used the same tool to pierce a hole through the pages, Shang Xi walked off to find some strong string to put the pieces together while Aloi arrange the pages in between the two blotters of wood. Shang Xi returned a few minutes later, "Try this," he said handing Aloi a thin rope she put one of the ends through the hole that was located near the middle of the new book pulling the rope to the other end of the book and tied it tightly so that the book wouldn't fall apart. Opening her new book she skimmed through the text making sure everything was in order smiling at Shang Xi who bowed at her, "Congratulations Aloi on publishing your first piece of literature I can see you now several years into the future a famous author with tons of published literature sprawled around the Four Nations. If you're lucky enough maybe Wan Shi Tong's knowledge seekers will have a copy in Wan Shi Tong's library," Shang Xi congratulated her, she felt accomplished.

Hours later, after the last monk was tattooed the new masters were ordered to wear a traditional outfit which consisted of crimson red trousers cut off at the lower knee, a sleeveless dandelion yellow tunic, an orange sash around the waist, and a long-sleeved dandelion yellow hooded robe which was used to conceal the tattoos of the new masters until the unveiling at the ceremony. They were asked to keep the robes on until the ceremony all thirteen men felt pain that lasted for hours their bodies had been pricked with ink and were sore all over.

Several men were groaning over the soreness of their entire bodies Ji chuckled, "I know, I know you're sore all over don't worry the pain will subside after a week. I am very proud of you boys today you're all men."

He signaled to one of the oblates to open the door of the library and lead the new masters out and down to the northern courtyard where the ceremony was located. Everyone who lived in the temple attended the ceremony, children were taught to airbend into the wind chimes surrounding the stage area. The children practiced for weeks on end to perfect the ceremonial music.

There was a large carving of the Air Nomad insignia behind the stage surrounding the stage were tables where monks young, and old were sitting at. Hegumen Geetsan stood in the middle of the stage holding a scripture under his left arm and gestured the hooded monks to kneel down next to another hooded figure which was Rong Yan, while he didn't receive tattoos because they're sacred to the Air Nomad culture he was considered a master airbender by the Council of Elders, therefore, he had to attend the ceremony to be initiated as one. All thirteen men plus the Avatar kneeled in front of the Hegumen. On the left and right sides of the stage stood five novices behind the novices were large yellow ceramic kettles that held long incense sticks inside each of the four sticks within one of these kettles were lit by Rong Yan.

Geetsan grabbed the scripture book with his right opening the book beginning his speech, "In the era before the Four Nations our ancestors lived on Nam harmoniously with the spirits. The first of ancestors tattooed themselves with the markings of Gavala altering their markings to differentiate from our goddess because they weren't as perfect as she was. The tattoos sacred to our culture signify the bond we have with the goddess of air, for she gave Nam the power to grant humans temporary airbending. Those worthy to Nam were granted an inking of their bodies," he began.

"Over time after the era of the Four Nations, these ancient tattoos evolved Gavala has blessed us by giving us her offspring as lifelong companions. Our ancestors learned to master airbending from their sky bison they were anointed the master airbenders by Gavala. Developing the art form to what we know today a novice at a young age spends years advancing through the thirty-seven tiers of airbending. They are rewarded with airbending master tattoos which were inspired by the original airbenders the sky bison," he continued.

"Today I present you with new masters these boys have spent several years advancing through the thirty-seven tiers of airbending. We've watched them grow from novices to masters and I know that we all love our brothers and hope that they take a step forward into the future. This is their birthright given to them by Gavala, from this point forth these boys are now men," stated Geetsan.

"Now let us anoint the masters that will lead us onto a new path!" finished Geetsan, Geetsan tapped each man with his staff signaling them that now was the time to remove the hood starting on his left was Rong Yan. The children began to bend the smoke out of the incense sticks swirling it above the stage area and passing the combined air and smoke through the wind chimes allowing them to cling. A tear had been shed from Senge's eyes he felt Jampo's presence in the area like Jampo was watching them.

Rong Yan pulled back his hood only to reveal no tattoos but the Air Nomads understood, each monk was tapped and each revealed their tattoos. Senge was the last monk on the right, he was lightly tapped on his left shoulder. With both hands, he removed his hood to reveal the newly inked skin surrounded by irritated red skin and dry blood. Li Shen gestured for the men to rise onto their feet. All fourteen men rose to their feet unclipping the robes and removing them to reveal the ceremonial outfit and the arrows tattooed on their arms, hands, legs, and feet. Yong Ten shed a tear for Senge and Rong Yan, Aloi felt a presence similar to Senge she too thought Jampo was near. As if all those who died during the invasion were there with them in spirit. A standing ovation for the new masters' everyone rose to their feet Takumi was in the crowd cheering for Rong Yan his firebending apprentice. The Avatar had finally mastered airbending, Rong Yan was excited for his future all that remained was waterbending and earthbending.

The next morning came through, Takumi was packing his belongings onto the sky bison of a monk that was taking him back to the Fire Nation. Rong Yan and Aloi were departing the Jongmu Air Temple today too. Catching up to Takumi he embraces his master then shaking his hand, "I was glad you came to attend the ceremony it means so much to me," he told Takumi.

"It was my pleasure, Rong Yan. It's good to keep in touch with your progress your parents send their wishes and they are very proud of you. You make the royal family and your country proud," beamed Takumi he bowed to Rong Yan. Rong Yan bowed in return Takumi climbed the sky bison by walking up its flat tail boarding the saddle. The monk arrived air jetting onto the saddle and mincing over to his sky bison's head. The monk snapped the reins on his beast and the creature roared and elevated into the sky Takumi waving goodbye to the Avatar who returned the farewells.

Senge accompanied Aloi to the bison pens where Shen the dragon was now wide awake and ready to fly his new master to the city of Iqaluit. She had wrapped her things around the red flying serpent she was still a little nervous about Shen. Senge padded up to Rong Yan and then Rong Yan asked, "Do you think you'll be fine?"

"Yeah thanks for being my friend and being there for me while I mourned the loss of my best friend," Senge thanked Rong Yan placing his hand on the Avatar's right shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Senge questioned Rong Yan.

"Anything's possible I hope we cross paths again soon," responded Rong Yan.

"I would like that. I know that Jampo would've wanted you to become a great Avatar. As do I," stated Senge.

Aloi ran up to Senge hugging him, "I'm going to miss you and your antics Senge," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too Aloi take care of Rong Yan for me," Senge replied.

Yong Ten hoofed it with his walking stick catching up to Rong Yan before he was able to leave. "I thought I would come say my goodbyes before you left to the South Pole," he began.

Opening his arms wide to offer his student a hug Rong Yan gently gave his old master an embrace thanking him, "Thank you Sifu Yong Ten. Thank you for not giving up on me when I would fail, thank you for the life lessons you taught me and the discipline given when I needed it the most. I will miss your lectures, and stories most of all."

"Aww," Aloi smiled she was happy with the love Rong Yan had for his airbending master he made a lifelong friend. The embrace held for a bit before they let each other go, Yong Ten bowed to Rong Yan, "It was an honor helping you master airbending, Avatar Rong Yan."

Placing his right in a fist positioned on his lower open left palm Rong Yan bowed to his master, "Thank you Sifu Yong Ten, I hope we see each other soon." Rong Yan smiled and sighed he was going to miss the Jongmu Air Temple especially the clothes. He was now back into his old clothing and most of all his hat.

"How does it feel like wearing your hat again?" Aloi asked Rong Yan. Chuckling he responded, "It feels great I'm going to miss wearing the novice clothing though." He snapped the reins of Shen, the dragon bolted into the air Rong Yan and Aloi flew in the southern direction. They looked back to see that their friends down below waved goodbye.


	20. Book 2-1: Royal Allies

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 1: Royal Allies**

_The ferocious roar of a dragon echoed through the cold wintery skies of the South Pole region, Aloi holding on tight to Rong Yan peered over yonder to see a large sheet of ice. On the coast nestled in the center was the capital city of the Southern Water Tribe, Iqaluit. The city's expanse was vast and tremendous all the buildings in the city were made of protective ice and snow outer layer to protect the inside. The frame of the buildings was mostly made of wood. Some of the huts were made of wood though, in the back of there a gargantuan structure elevated off the ground sitting atop an even larger platform foundation. With numerous towers topped with rounded spires. Although it is entirely white in coloration, the towers appear golden when illuminated by sunlight._

_The architectural design of the structure was of traditional Southern Water Tribe style, particularly in foundation and furnishings. Apertures line the front and sides of the building each one covered by rice paper imported from the Earth Kingdom to keep the cold out. A gateway leads to a courtyard located at the center of the palace, which is connected to the numerous chambers inside the building with corridors that have elaborate arches at their entrances._

_The roar of Shen the red dragon as an announcement of landing, soon after Rong Yan snapped on the reins and steered Shen down to the palace stables. The front courtyard was flat, ice and snow everywhere narrow rectangle pools lined to the left and right of the path leading down to the stairs of the palace that lead down to the street of the upper sector of the city. Men in light blue parkas with white arctic fur lining the cuffs and the neck areas of the parkas to keep the warriors warm. There were men wielding machetes and maces in between every other man that only had a waterskin to his side. Below Rong Yan could see the royal stables where he could land and get Shen sheltered to remain warm while they stayed in the Southern Water Tribe. Two men with spears quickly met the Avatar and his Air Nomad friend, they knelt before them another whistled to the stable hand to guide the dragon to a cozy stable._

"You are Avatar Rong Yan of the Fire Nation, yes?" questioned the guard, Rong Yan nodded, "Yes I am the Avatar."

"It is an honor to guide you to Chief Unirak, Avatar. The chief has been waiting for your arrival," the guard responded, he swung his arm forward as he pivoted his body to face the palace snowy steps gesturing for the Avatar and his companion to follow him.

Inside, the palace contained enormous halls and retained an intricate array of wings and chambers. Tapestries and moldings bearing the tribal insignia, fur hides, and numerous cultural symbols are laid throughout the numerous sections of the structure. White lamps attached to the pillars and golden chandeliers on the roof are used to light the interior.

There was a large banquet hall used for large scale celebrations, such as the royal feast in the upcoming Glacier Spirits Festival which was a few months away. Numerous dining tables sprawled about the banquet hall, also, several strings of lanterns are hung from the ceiling. One hallway led to the throne room that was used by the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe which he sat in every day. The room itself was sparsely furnished, with a single throne carved of ice located on an elevated platform in front of the chamber. Three large moldings of the Southern Water Tribe emblem were visible on three arches directly behind the throne.

The man who sat on the throne was middle-aged near his early fifties his long hair began to gray out with more visible strands of gray were overpowering the black strands of hair. He wore a short black goatee and thick black mustache which weren't being invaded by gray yet. Just like everyone else he was wearing a parka except his was made of rare animals of the arctic, it dyed a dark royal blue hue, and the furs inside and around the cuffs of the sleeves were of an arctic saber-tooth walrus leopard which happens to be a rare and dangerous creature often revered by the Water Tribe as a child of Agloolik the god of hunting and fishing. These animals were skilled in both hunting and fishing and early tribesmen settlers studied the creature in its natural habitat and learned to hunt the way they do.

Underneath the parka he wore a royal blue robe which warmed his legs from the cold, his boots were made of arctic turtle seal blubber. On his side was a machete made of the thick bone jaw of an arctic whale shark the jagged teeth still attached to the jaw gave the machete both a great cutting quality and the power to tear and destroy flesh causing the enemy to bleed out. On his head was an arctic penguin otter skin wrapped around his head, the tail of the former creature jutted to the left and in front of the skin cap in a beaded sheath, it was black and white. The hat was of great symbolic importance.

Surrounding the throne room were several men tall, short, thin, fat, all shapes and sizes they all wore parkas similar to the warriors outside these were the royal guards all of them had waterskins on their hips standing tall, chests puffed out and chins raised high showing a superior look. Rong Yan and Aloi were led to the front of the throne where Chief Unirak sat. He squinted his eyes observing his guests Rong Yan and Aloi both knelt before the chief to show respect for the head of state. He rose from his throne gesturing for them to rise, they stood back up on their feet.

"Avatar Rong Yan you honor me by choosing to come here to master waterbending but you must know Master Naartok isn't here. He's still on a trip in the Northern Water Tribe visiting the city of Aupaluk, he will be informed of your arrival but it will be at least a month before his return," began Unirak.

"I have to wait a month until he arrives? Can't I just go to the North Pole learn from him there?" asked Rong Yan.

"My apologies you happened to arrive at a time where his ambassador duties have had him occupied in the North Pole. You may learn the basics with another master we have available while you await Naartok's arrival," Unirak apologized to Rong Yan.

The meeting between Chief Unirak, Rong Yan and Aloi was interrupted by a girl shouting to her father the chief, "Father where did you move-" she barged in, the guards in the left doorway did not hold her back they silently bowed she froze and went silent. Chief Unirak jerked his head to the left to eye his daughter in a displeased way.

Rong Yan and Aloi slightly glanced back to view the incoming person, a beautiful flawlessly brown-skinned girl with sparkingly blue eyes that remind you of the expanse ocean outside the harbor, and long white hair like the frozen wastes outside the capital city styled like an infinity braid with one micro braid on each side of her head, each micro braid was held together by small round blue ornaments, she was wearing royal light blue robes with an oversized hood but not ridiculously big, the inside of her robes were lined with the richest furs that kept her warm.

She realized that she interrupted her father's audience with guests and now she regretted it. She slightly bowed before backpedaling back out of the throne room. Unirak still displeased sighed and shook his head calling her back out, "Tanaraq!"

The princess of the Southern Water Tribe popped her head back out from the left doorway, "Yes father?" she questioned the chief.

"You know it's rude to interrupt my court, Tanaraq. If you're going barge in like that the least you can do is introduce yourself to our esteemed guests," lectured Unirak. She let out a nervous and embarrassing giggle she slightly courtesy bow before stopping halfway and transitioned it into offering Rong Yan and Aloi a handshake. Rong Yan tittered at the nervous reaction of the princess while Aloi elbowed him in the kidney to gesture him to stop. He winced a bit in discomfort shaking the princess's hand, Tanaraq bowed her head while she shook Rong Yan's hand.

"I am princess Tanaraq of the Southern Water Tribe, firebender. What brings you to our city?" she introduced herself formally before asking him a question.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess. I am Avatar Rong Yan, and this is-" he responded before being interrupted by Aloi who wished to acquaint herself with the princess instead of letting Rong Yan introduce her.

"Greetings, princess I am Aloi of the Sum Pa Air Temple. We're here so that my friend can train under Master Naartok but he's not here," Aloi broke in. Shaking hands with Aloi she gave a courtesy bow to her, "It's a rare sight to see an airbender in our city, I hope you two enjoy yourselves while you're here. Yes, I am aware of Master Naartok being in the North Pole on a trip I apologize for that."

"No need, your highness. The chief just got done informing us about this," Rong Yan mentioned.

"What is it that you're looking for my daughter?" inquired Unirak so that he could finish whatever manner she needs.

"I simply needed you to tell me where you moved the quills, father. I received a letter from Tulok," Tanaraq answered.

"Ahh yes well the quills are in a small box on top of the shelf behind the lectern in the library, cub," Unirak said.

"Thank you, father," she thanked him before bowing to the chief and padding out of the throne room. Turning his attention back to Rong Yan and Aloi he apologizes again, "Again my sincerest apologies Avatar Rong Yan. My daughter was not aware you were arriving today. She gets over joyous when Prince Tulok of the Northern Water Tribe sends her a response."

"That's all their relationship is nowadays, they've met when they were children but now as adults to keep strong ties with our sister tribe, my daughter has been arranged to marry the northern prince," Chief Unirak spoke briefly of the princess's arranged marriage with the prince of the Northern Water Tribe to strengthen the alliance between the two tribes.

The chief sighed, "If only her mother could have been here she would be happy for our daughter."

"Enough of my rambling," he added before repeating, "If you'd like to learn some basics from one of our masters here in the city you're more than welcome, Avatar Rong Yan."

"I'd be delighted Chief Unirak," Rong Yan replied bowing to the chief.

"I'd also like to extend some hospitality and welcome you to stay here in the palace for the evenings, there is no warmer place here in the Southern Water Tribe than inside my palace," Unirak offered.

"We thank you for this offer, chief," Aloi bowed.

"Please one of my guards would be happy to escort you to Master Tullik," Unirak offered, they both nodded to the offer and one of the men stepped forward bowing to the Avatar and his friend. Suddenly a courier runs into the palace almost making it into the throne room before the two men on the left doorway cross their spears blocking passage.

"What's going on? Let him in," Unirak ordered, the courier scrambles to his knees bowing to the chief before rummaging through his satchel giving a scroll to the chief. Unirak grabs the scroll from the anxiety-filled courier, Rong Yan concerned with the state of mind that the courier currently is in. He looked rather frightened, he gestures the guard about halting because he wants to know what's going on.

Unirak unties the string around the scroll and rolls it to read it, "Chief Unirak, this is Elder Malgi from the Kalluk settlement in northeastern Aagiak region of the South Pole. My hunters have reported sights of Fifth Nation pirates near our waters. I fear they might invade the town and take it, as you know our coal mines supply the capital. We're going to need reinforcements out here.

Yours,

Elder Malgi"

"Torngark curse those pirates! I'll send a squad of five warriors and a waterbender to Aagiak that'll get them to leave my coal mines alone," Unirak stated.

"Chief Unirak if you need assistance dealing with those pirates Aloi and I are more than happy to help," Rong Yan offered.

"No I couldn't possibly ask you to do that," declined Unirak.

"I insist that you do. Whoever leads them will be afraid to make a move for as long as I exist," Rong Yan claimed.

"Granted, you will accompany a squad of soldiers to the Aagiak region of the South Pole. Kalluk is known through the tundra as a coal mining settlement, those pirates want the coal to power their ships," Unirak continued.

"Where did they even get iron ships?" questioned Rong Yan.

"During the Thirty Year War, they stole ships from the province of Huai in the Earth Kingdom. While most of the coastal provinces still use wooden ships, Huai leads the Oma kingdom in shipbuilding," answered Unirak.

"The Fifth Nation acts only when the world is at war because they remain unchecked by their enemies," added Unirak.

"Wait a minute there's a Fifth Nation?" Rong Yan was puzzled since he learned in the academy there were only four nations.

"Yes the Fifth Nation, they're fleet of pirates their leaders are exiles from the Southern Water Tribe and they recruit people from any nation. They deal in human trafficking often selling slaves and prostitutes, I'm guessing the only reason you've never heard of them is because they're not a threat to the Fire Nation," explained Unirak.

"Iminaurak is their leader he was exiled by my father a fugitive who stole from the armory before he was exiled. He was once my father's admiral, with the experience he gained he created his fleet. After my father's death and when I was crowned chief as a boy, he invaded the island of Kauk and took it for his own. The elder on Kauk signed a peace treaty with him in the end, Iminaurak double-crossed him right then and there and killed the elder. Making everyone else a slave," Unirak retold a memory.

"So why haven't taken it back?" Rong Yan inquired.

"My navy isn't big enough to take on his fleet of pirates for every one boat we have they have five," Unirak confessed.

"I will do what I can to weaken them, one by one if I must until you're on even ground with the Fifth Nation, Chief Unirak," Rong Yan stated.

"You give me hope Avatar Rong Yan," Unirak thanked Rong Yan the guard that was to lead them to Master Tullik, instead led them to the docks where a large wooden ship was docked. The squad that was accompanying Rong Yan and Aloi were notified by arctic hare owl and were waiting for the Avatar's arrival. The dock was long, it had several boats, and ships nearby.

There was another ship to the left of the ship he was taking to Aagiak several fishermen were coming in with a new load of fish of various shapes, sizes, and colors from the day's work. He imagined the sword shark that he saw in the pile was going to the palace he was then a little disappointed that he would miss out all that meal. He didn't even know how long it would take to reach Kalluk from Iqaluit.

Aloi and Rong Yan boarded the ship introducing themselves to the squad they were joining, "I promise to bring you all back!" Rong Yan promised. The captain of the squad nodded in approval to the Avatar's words, "We're a family no one gets left behind."

"How long does it take to get to Kalluk from here?" inquired Rong Yan.

"Depends on the route going on the northern route has been proved to be dangerous now that the Fifth Nation occupies Kauk. That one usually took a minimum of two days but going on the southern route it only takes about four days," replied the captain.

"So what makes the route dangerous now?" wondered Rong Yan.

"Believe me we'd take the northern route if we could but the Fifth Nation blockade will stop us and they'll overwhelm us, not sure if the chief told you but our navy isn't strong enough to take out the pirates," the captain responded.

"Yeah he told me about your navy being the weak link right now, I hope we can work together and dismantle the Fifth Nation," Rong Yan finished.

Four Days Later

Ilari Bay, Aagiak, Southern Water Tribe

The captain of the squad held a spyglass to his eye looking through it after passing through the Anmaak Strait in between the Island of Anmaak and the Aagiak region in the distance he could barely make out what he believes might be the pirate ship. It's so hard to make out because they're still too far away it was dawn, the stars were visible and the sun was rising on the east. He believed they were anchored for the evening he stopped looking through the spyglass closing it and stashing it to his side.

Padding through the cabins of the ship he knocks on each door waking up Rong Yan and Aloi and the others. The only people who were awake at the moment were the captain of the squad, the helmsman and one other soldier the waterbender. The helmsman was also a waterbender and trained to fight so if needed the captain can order the helmsman to initiate combat.

It wasn't until an hour later that they closed in on the ship nearby indeed to the captain's predictions it was a Fifth Nation ship. Except this one was made out of wood, the sailing sheets were black and had a skull painted on them. Signifying that this ship was Fifth Nation, the flag of the Fifth Nation was black with a white skull. Everyone stood their ground waiting for the helmsman to get closer to the Fifth Nation ship. When they finally were now side by side the ship the waterbender windmilled his arms raising waves in between the ships freezing them creating a bridge between the two.

No one was aboard the deck of the ship it was likely the men who owned the ship were still asleep. The captain and a few soldiers with Rong Yan ran across he signaled for Aloi to stay with the helmsman and two others. They invaded the ship and scoured below deck examining the area to find the cabins where the crew slept. One of the men paced forward a few steps before tripping over a line. A thud was made when he impacted with the ground but not enough to awaken the crew but the silence didn't last long the line triggered a bell in the cabins.

It rung loud all the men awoke angry as ever because they knew intruders were on their ship. An aperture to the side of the ship gave the waterbender the idea to bend some water out and form an icicle. He held it midair aimed at the door they stood in front of, Rong Yan to the right looking out for others that might come out from elsewhere. The door into one of the cabins swung open, a pirate wielding a cutlass stood under the doorway while behind him were two others. The icicle went through him the waterbender could see through the pirate's body. He hit the ground knees first before he died leaning back. Two more entered where Rong Yan stood on the right side he pivoted to his left and rotated counterclockwise transferring all his energy in between his hands producing a torrent of fire, engulfing both men and burning the part of the ship they entered from.

Suddenly the fire had been extinguished and turned into smoke instead, Rong Yan confused now then straight away a fireball flew in his direction. He fell back avoiding the fireball that collided into the wooden wall of the ship below deck catching it on fire. Kipping up onto his feet he shifted into a gen gua stance spinning his hands around creating a small tornado of air and using a clockwise rotation with an air slice to send it toward the firebending pirate. The mini vortex clashes with the firebender spinning him around uncontrollably flinging him into the wall to the left disorienting him giving one of the warriors with the waterbender to finish him off.

Two men jumped out of the cabin on the left their dead comrade's blood still fresh one of the men a waterbender lashes water out of his waterskin. The southern waterbender takes a grip of the water and water whips one of the men on the left. Hitting his head on the side, he then uses the water to form a tentacle around his wrist and throws one of the men on the right through the aperture and into the ocean. The waterbender pirate flushes in water from the ocean through two apertures giving him and his foe enough resources. The southern waterbender bends the water around into a small wave encircling the pirate waterbender but loses control of it when the pirate swings his body back and redirects the water back at the southerner as a torrent smashing him into the back wall.

Separating himself from the other warriors Rong Yan catches on having a bending battle with the pirate. Another torrent of water is flung this time at Rong Yan who with the flick of his wrists while in xun gua stance conjures a shield of compressed air blocking the torrent of water, he slid back a bit since the torrent was pretty strong. He bent the air around the waterbender using suction to pull him closer to Rong Yan when the waterbender couldn't stop himself he quickly grabbed a puddle off the ground freezing it into an ice pick ready to dispatch the Avatar. When he was close enough Rong Yan sparked a powerful ember into his left hand and shoved it into the man. The waterbender couldn't stab Rong Yan but he nicks him enough to break skin tearing his shirt just below the ribs a bit. Blood became visible but not a single drop fell. Rong Yan clutched at his side using his hand to see if the waterbender drew blood but his hand was clean.

He peered down to examine his shirt to reveal the tear and the skin that stung a bit in the salty ocean air. The southern waterbender was unconscious both of the men grabbed him and put his arms over them carrying him out. Rong Yan heard a rumble then a large rock burst from below. Instead of dealing with it he shot out sprays of fire to ignite the boat. Darting up the stairs and back to the upper deck, he signaled everyone on the ship to cross the bridge quickly. They all ran across he quickly jabbed at the sails of the ship erupting them into flames. Spraying more fire an earthbender burst throw the upper deck but he was too late the sails' spinnaker pole snapped in half and collapsed tearing into the deck the ship began to sink slowly. The deck caved in and the earthbender fell whether he was the last pirate or one of the last pirates on that ship they were all goners.

The helmsman set a course back to Iqaluit, one of the men ran below deck to grab the helmsman's arctic hare owl. Scribbling down on some parchment he sent the owl off to the town of Kalluk to notify them of the destruction of the Fifth Nation ship that spied on them. Another scroll was sent to Chief Unirak to let him know that the pirates were vanquished and they were on their way home. Aloi led Rong Yan down to below deck to lay in a cot while she prepared bandages to aid him. Their only healer was still unconscious, the helmsman was a waterbender too but he didn't know how to heal.

"Where do you guys keep the bandages and first aid supplies?" she asked one of the warriors. He pointed to the shelf near the back wall replying, "The shelf near the back wall has bandages but I wouldn't worry about your friend. His cut isn't so bad. I recommend just dabbing it with some grog the helmsman has in his cabin." Aloi nodded and minced over to the helmsman's quarters grabbing a bottle of grog and a cloth.

Running back over to Rong Yan in the cot she popped the cork off the bottle and dabs some of the spirits onto the cloth and gently pats down the area. Rong Yan winces a little, the sterilization of his minor wound allowing the alcohol to kill any bacteria she wanted to make sure it didn't get infected.

Four Days Later

Iqaluit, Southern Water Tribe

After only four days they finally arrived back at the Southern Water Tribe capital both Rong Yan and the captain of the squad made full recovery after resting for most of the trip. After the captain felt better he offered to heal Rong Yan's wound. The helmsman sounded the bell as the ship came to a halt anchoring near the docks. They were finally back in the capital city, the skies were dark and there was no moon tonight. The only thing illuminating the city besides the lanterns on the roads were the billions of stars in the sky. Rong Yan and Aloi walked off the ship only a few yards away there had been a carriage waiting for their arrival. A man with slicked-back black hair and a small suave mustache stood waiting for them.

Approaching the man he bowed before them, "Welcome back Avatar Rong Yan and Aloi, the chief has instructed me in escorting you via carriage back to the palace," he said. Opening the door he gestured them to enter the carriage allowing Aloi to enter first Rong Yan got in last closing the door while the carriage driver sits on the dickey box. He grabs the reins and snaps them, two arctic camels release a sound and trot toward the palace on the other side of the city.

They finally arrived at the palace after about two hours of traveling through the city the carriage driver opens the door for them to get out. They hop off and then immediately escorted by a royal guard up to the feast room where the chief and his children are eating. Going through the corridors they reach the dining hall the large table that stretched from one end of the room to the other was made of pine wood imported from the Tikigak region of the South Pole which is largely engulfed in vegetation.

The table had an extra two chairs tonight there were platters of different foods on the table. Nothing that Aloi liked other than seaweed noodles that she could consume and some fruits and vegetables native to the South Pole's forest, nectarines, lettuce, artichokes, and prunes. On the far side sat Chief Unirak and to his left was Princess Tanaraq, the seat to his right was empty. The two seats near the princess and the right seat that was reserved were assigned to Rong Yan and Aloi. Rong Yan sat near the princess and Aloi near the empty seat.

"Ahh I'm glad you're back Avatar Rong Yan come join us for a meal," Unirak said. They both bow to the chief and the princess, they both thanked the chief, "Thanks."

"What happened in Ilari Bay, Rong Yan?" asked Unirak.

"We dispatched the Fifth Nation pirates and I burned down their ship, chief," replied Rong Yan.

"We made sure to bring back all your men and looked around for more ships on the way back," Aloi added.

Unirak grabs a small handheld bell beside him ringing it he says, "You two did a good job, I thank you both for your service." A cook jogged over to the chief bowing he gestured for him to run over to Rong Yan who scanned the table for food licking his lips. The cook minced over to Rong Yan slightly bowing his head and asking him, "Is there anything I can make you, Avatar?"

"You don't happen to have arctic char-salmon back there do you?" he inquired.

"That we do, Avatar. I will get right on it," responded the cook bowing his head and bolting back into the kitchen.

"Cub, where is your brother?" Chief Unirak questioned Princess Tanaraq.

"I'm not sure, father. He should be spending more time with his crew you know how he takes his hobby seriously," answered Tanaraq.

"You have a son, chief?" wondered Rong Yan.

"Yes his name is Unaraq, and he's my firstborn child. He's a fine warrior and fisherman reminds me of me when I was a boy," replied Unirak.

Two guards bow when a young man in his mid-twenties enters the dining hall late to the feast between his father and guests. He's tall, fit, dark brown skin, his complexion was darker than his sister's. He had long dashing black hair, a small bristly tuft under his lower lip, blue eyes, he wore light blue garments he was out at sea today but strangely enough, the chill winds did not bother his skin. Rong Yan and Aloi wore the same light clothing since they're both airbending masters they were taught that through proper breathing control they could withstand the frigid environments of the South and North Poles by regulating heat throughout their bodies.

"Sorry I'm late, father. I just got caught up with my crew is all, Sakana sold the bountiful catch to the markets for tomorrow," Unaraq apologized.

"Your dinner's getting cold, son," Unirak commented.

"Don't be rude and introduce yourself," Unirak mentioned. Unaraq turned his attention to Rong Yan and Aloi bowing to both of them, "I am Prince Unaraq heir to the seat in Iqaluit." He walked over to shake Rong Yan's hand, extending his hand out to shake it with Rong Yan. Rong Yan shook Unaraq's hand and that's when it clicked he remembered who the prince was. It was the fisherman he met almost two years ago when he was mastering firebending in Yin La.

"I recognize you now you're the fisherman who was in Yin La all those years ago," Rong Yan remembered.

Unaraq thought back on that day trying to recall it, "You're the guy who was with the Fire Sages right? I remember you were being escorted by two soldiers."

Rong Yan nodded, they both chuckled it was amazing that their paths would cross again. Unaraq padded over to Aloi shaking her hand she bowed to him, "Pleasure to meet you, prince."

"The pleasure is mine, airbender," he returned. Unaraq walked over to his seat and sat down. Rong Yan's meal arrived steaming he licked his lips further while Unaraq placed his elbows on the table extending his arms out so that his children could join him in prayer. Rong Yan and Aloi looked at each other and nodded and grabbed the princess' and prince's hands bowing their heads to pray. Rong Yan customarily prayed to the airbending deities as usual.

"We thank you Tiandi for our wonderful lives, Agloolik for the bountiful feast we are about to engorge ourselves, Akna for her warmth and love, Anguta for sparing our lives to live another day, Tui and La continue to look over us," Unirak whispered.

Rong Yan holding Aloi's hand he whispered, "May Tiandi continue to bless my path, Rati to strengthen my airbending, Nam to continue to watch over me and prevent me from an early fate, Gavala to grant me an eternal bond with my dragon, and for Sasya to continue to give me food."

The prayer ended everyone opened their eyes and began to eat the meals they spent the past two hours eating, talking, and laughing telling stories all night long. Now it was time for rest Unaraq lead Rong Yan to his chambers, and Tanaraq to Aloi's chambers. The room was big for Rong Yan's standards but comparing it to the chambers he shared with Jampo and Senge it was about the same size. There had been two windows but they were both condensed with ice. He could open one of the windows but didn't want the chill to get in. The room was a little chilly he used his breath control to use his body heat to warm his surroundings in the middle stood a large rectangular-shaped slab of wood. As thick as two heads on the top was polar bear dog fur and the blankets were furs various animals hunted in the South Pole.


	21. 2-2: The Crew

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 2: The Crew**

_The frigid chill filled the air as usual clouds invaded the sky prohibiting the sun from beaming down on the capital city of the Southern Water Tribe. A cold breeze swept through the streets of the city. A regular day it seemed the snow had been flattened in some areas where footprints were imprinted from the previous day patches of dirty snow here and there throughout the streets of the city._

_Birds chirping and perching on some of the buildings of the capital, the bazaar and docks were bustling with workers and inner-city folk on errands. Children were heading off with their family members off into the nearby wilds to learn more about the environment and how to survive. Such was the education of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, children were taught to speak the native language, they learned stories passed down from elders and were taught to hunt and survive in the wilderness. The benders were sent to one of the few academies in the city to master their native element._

_The warriors were up and early training near the palace where their training grounds were held. Some were exercising while others were sparring with their comrades to better their combat skills. Past the military grounds was the palace five guards lined the right and left near the set of steps that led up to the palace all with spears. Rong Yan's room was warm he awakened to lower the temperature in his room. He noticed the window remained condensed from the night before he thought nothing of it, he rubbed his eyes and started to get dress. In the other room was Aloi who patted down her clothing so it wouldn't be so wrinkly, she had just finished her morning prayers. Tanaraq was walking down the hall and happened to knock on Aloi's door, Aloi answered the door asking_, "Is there something I can do for you, Princess Tanaraq?"

Tanaraq shook her head then asking an echo question, "Would you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

Aloi nodded, "I'd be delighted thank you." She closed the door behind her and followed Tanaraq to the front entrance of the palace where two guards escorted Tanaraq and Aloi to the royal stables where Shen, Rong Yan's dragon was currently being held in. The stable master prepared to saddle to of the arctic camels they had in the stables. The creatures were drinking water from the trough in their stables, while the stablehands were grooming their fur and removing any excess fur.

The stablehands led the arctic camels to the carriage that would transport both Tanaraq and Aloi, to Tanaraq's restaurant of choice. The guards padded over to the animals inspecting the carriage and the animals to make sure everything was safe for the princess. The carriage driver was called by a guard. Sipping on his mountain tea while the red berries sat inside the wooden cup, he mounted himself onto the carriage sitting on the dickey box setting his teacup to the side and signaling to the arctic camels to move forward. The creatures trotted a little forward stopping in front of the princess. A guard gently grabs her by the waist and lifts her into the carriage, he offered to do the same for Aloi but she shook her head and helped herself up.

"I see you're enjoying yourself a nice cup of mountain tea, Saiyu," Tanaraq commented.

"The best tea the South Pole has to offer is imported from the mountain settlements of Unalak, princess. Where am I taking you and your guest, princess?" inquired Saiyu.

She turned to look at Aloi gazing into her eyes then responded, "Take us..to Iigaa's Noodlery." She smiled before turning her head the other direction to look out her side of the window. She specifically chose Iigaa's Noodlery since the owner has a fine selection of airbender-friendly foods, considering her new friend is an Air Nomad.

"You'll love Iigaa's, her menu sticks to a more omnivorous diet," asserted Tanaraq, Aloi smiled and replied, "Well thank you for considering my lifestyle choices to your choice of eateries." The creatures cried after the reins were snap and they rushed to Iigaa's Noodlery. Aloi felt bad for the poor arctic camels that had to transport them to the restaurant. She frowned and turned to look out the window observing the outside. All the buildings, homes, and people they passed by.

Rong Yan walked out of his room servants were running around decorating the palace while the man next to him was filling the nearby lanterns with walrus whale oil and relighting the lanterns to emit light. He began to stretch his arms while he continued padding through the corridors of the palace making his way out. Unaraq was standing outside preparing his things before taking a carriage to the docks where he'd meet his crew of friends for the day. Unaraq glanced back to see Rong Yan walking out of the palace. Waving his hand in the air to greet the Avatar, Rong Yan sees a person from the corner of his eye and turns his attention to see Unaraq waving at him, he waves back and Unaraq approaches him offering, "Hey would like to join me for a day of fishing?"

Rong Yan nodded, "Sure why not." The carriage was ready for them, a carriage, a driver, two arctic camels the whole shebang. They got into the carriage and it took them about two hours or so to reach the docks.

At the same time, Tanaraq and Aloi arrived at Iigaa's Noodlery they were greeted by a doorman who opened the door for both Tanaraq and Aloi allowing them inside the restaurant where a waiter greeted both women and led them to a table. There were others in the noodlery it a little more decorative and quality than the common eateries in the city. There weren't nobles eating here rather middle-class citizens who could afford a home rather than a hut or igloo. The people here wore warmer clothing than parkas a few of the customers did wear one, but others wore more intricate clothing. The employees of the restaurant also were clothed in uniforms with more elaborate details. The waiter handed Aloi and Tanaraq booklets before waltzing away giving them time to read the menu.

Tanaraq snapped her fingers knowing exactly what she wanted to order the waiter bolted to her table to serve her dropping everything. He bowed his head at the princess awaiting her orders, "Yes I'd like to enjoy a bowl of sea prunes with some seaweed noodles." He nodded his head looking up to Aloi pointing at her, reading the menu which was in Tribesman language which wasn't as hard to read as the more sophisticated language of the Northern Water Tribe. Both the North and South spoke the same language while having different dialects those in the capital write with a newer alphabet while those outside the capital use the same alphabet as the tribe in the South Pole.

"I'd like to have a cup of seaweed noodles like her with a side of bean curds," Aloi said.

"We don't offer sides with the cup of seawe-" he paused feeling Tanaraq's eyes bore into his soul because he changed his response, "Oh yes..what was I thinking okay side of bean curds. I'll get this to the cook right away." He gulped after turning around to head back into the kitchen to tell him Tanaraq and Aloi's orders. Wiping the sweat off his forehead Aloi watched him return to the kitchen she felt bad for him but understood. She realized Unirak's daughter was a spoiled brat and she needed to be as friendly as possible while Rong Yan and her were visiting the South Pole. Tanaraq chuckled then questioned Aloi, "So tell me about yourself? Which temple do you hail from?"

Aloi tittered nervously, "I'm nineteen years old, I was born in the Eastern Air Temple I'm a master airbender and a soundbender."

"A soundbender? I never heard of that what can a soundbender do? Can you demonstrate something right now?"

"A soundbender is a master airbender who can manipulate the air currents around sound to muffle or amplify sounds for a variety of uses. I'd rather not use it right now we're in a restaurant if you'd like I can do it outside after we're done eating," she gulped.

"Why can't you do it now?" Tanaraq asked, "Because I prefer not being responsible for the destruction of everyone's hearing including you and me," cautioned Aloi.

Tanaraq remained silent looking at Aloi no one has defied her requests before, she exhaled breath before forcing herself to move on. She remembers that the airbender and Avatar were her father's guests.

"Fine," she muttered to herself.

"How did it feel when you got your tattoos?" she asked.

"It was painful but it was worth every second, my tattoos mean everything to me, it tells the world I'm a master of my art," Aloi smiled, staying calm and trying to be nice to the princess although now she was a little annoyed.

"That's nice I'm a master waterbender but I don't need tattoos. Everyone knows I'm a master," she scoffed at Aloi's response. Tanaraq was recently anointed a master by Master Tullik one of the master waterbenders in the city. She didn't like Tullik because he didn't follow her every order. He was chosen by her father to teach Tanaraq to master waterbending, he was immune to her threats. She tried tarnishing his reputation but was punished by Unirak.

"You're a master waterbender?" Aloi wondered, Tanaraq rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes."

"I was thinking of teaching the Avatar how to waterbend," she mentioned. "I don't think Rong Yan would be willing, he prefers masters that are confident in their bending style. Preferably those who've been practicing for over thirty years. Like Master Naartok," she smiled objecting Tanaraq's desire for teaching the Avatar.

"What makes you think Naartok is a better waterbending teacher than I?" Tanaraq countered, she tried to bore her eyes into Aloi's soul but now it wasn't much of a use.

"Not I, Avatar Ku Tei arranged for Naartok to be Rong Yan's waterbending master. World leaders prefer not going against Ku Tei's wishes. Would you go against Avatar Ku Tei's wishes, Tanaraq?" Aloi sassed the princess.

"Go against? The old man is dead, what could he possibly do now? Of course, I'd go against his wishes," argued Tanaraq. Those around them eating stared watching as Tanaraq and Aloi argued with each other. They knew soon the airbender would find herself in a jail cell for disagreeing with the princess.

"So you think because he's dead he wouldn't punish you? The Avatar is known to be able to project the physical forms of his past lives, I witnessed it. When former General Senlin attacked the Southern Air Temple, Rong Yan's past life Avatar Kwan Chun manifested himself and defended the temple from the intruders," recalled Aloi remembering a year ago when Kwan Chun manifested himself during the invasion to blast Senlin and his forces off the temple grounds.

"The Avatar wouldn't dare lay a hand on me," Tanaraq contended.

"Avatar Ku Tei is a complete opposite of Rong Yan, you wouldn't exist any longer if he still walked this world," Aloi exclaimed, angrily she stood from her seat and stomped off.

The waiter had arrived with their food jerking his head to the left watching as Aloi left the noodlery. He glanced at Tanaraq who sat in her seat, her mouth agape after processing the words of the airbender shocked to hear those words come out of an Air Nomad. She recollected herself after the waiter placed all the food on the table. Tanaraq scanned the room everyone who sat in the noodlery quickly returned to their meals pretending to mind their business.

Meanwhile, Unaraq and Rong Yan arrived at the docks leaping out of the carriage Rong Yan stood exactly where the carriage picked him and Aloi up from yesterday. There was a boat smaller than the ship he was on for nearly a week, five men were around the boat there were three men on the deck preparing, one pulling the sails up on the spinnaker pole. Another was looking through the fishing lines, poles, nets, and baits, the other was inspecting the boat making sure everything was in order. On the dock were two men one was piling the rope that wrapped around one of the wooden supports of the dock that held the boat in one spot and the other had been eating some food.

When Rong Yan and Unaraq approached the two men on the dock the man who was eating his food tossed it into the water. Standing tall next to the other, the other three men observed from a distance to see who approached their boat. Knowing it was Unaraq they marched over to the two men on the dock. The two men at the dock were short and thin, they looked similar the only difference between the men was one of them had a small scar horizontally across on the bridge of his nose. The other wore a necklace with a tiny dried up tentacle of an octopus. Unaraq introduced them to Rong Yan each twin extending their hand to shake his.

"Rong Yan this is Tako and Sake, they're twin brothers," he introduced them.

Each one took a bow with their heads shaking his hand, "Tako and Sake, this is Rong Yan the Avatar."

There were three men behind the twins to the right one of the men was a short, fat middle-aged man, he had a few wrinkles, his hair was dark brown, and his eyes were blue. The man to his left was another much younger than his companion on the right, he was of average height, light brown skin, black hair, blue eyes, he wore a necklace with a whale shark tooth, and had a goatee styled like a duelist. The facial hairstyle was popular amongst the Earth Kingdom wrestlers from about a hundred years ago.

"This here is Gyomo and to his left is Kuma," Unaraq pointed at each man introducing them to Rong Yan.

A much large man nudge through both men sliding between them making his entrance he was tall with broad shoulders, he was beefy as he was a combination of muscular and sort of fat he was younger than the Gyomo but older than Unaraq and the other three men, he had long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, light brown skin, and blue eyes. His facial hair was growing in again it looked as Sakana shaved his facial hair as often and normally sported a clean-shaven face. He wore a blue parka, blue pigmented sealskin gloves, blue pants, and large brown blubber boots. He was a large man indeed Sakana slid out his hand waiting for the firebender to shake his hand.

"This is Sakana," he said to Rong Yan, Rong Yan shook his hand.

"Sakana this is Rong Yan the Avatar," Unaraq introduced him. The other four gasped at the same time saying, "The Avatar?" Sakana bowed his head in respect to Rong Yan's title.

"It is an honor, Avatar Rong Yan," he greeted, a flashback entering his mind, "Wait you're the firebender from Yin La I remember you now," he recalled.

Rong Yan smiled and nodded, "I remember you guys too."

"We have everything loaded and ready, Unaraq. We'll leave as soon as you and the Avatar are ready to go," informed Sakana. Unaraq nodded, "Yeah we're ready, remember we have to come back for sunset."

"Don't you normally stay out super late?" guessed Rong Yan.

"Normally? Yes. But my dad told me to come back early for the festival tonight," replied Unaraq. Rong Yan thought to himself remembering about earlier today when the servants were decorating the halls with more things than what was displayed when they first arrived. They jogged onto the boat Kuma one of the men used waterbending to form a tentacle out of the water to remove the rope from the dock's support. He ran over to the starboard while Sakana stood on the port side of the boat they shifted into gong bu stance they both put their dominant foot forward, their back foot was extended and positioned in an acute angle. They pushed and pulled the water from the sides and behind the boat to propel it forward.

Unaraq continued to give orders then it came down to Rong Yan, "Do you think you can blow some air into the sails to push us forward?" he asked.

"Sure I thought you'd never ask," Rong Yan answered. He switched into the li gua stance the same footing as the waterbenders with both hands extended and interlaced open-palmed facing toward the sails he conjured a big blast to the sails that sent them skimming across the water like a skipping stone. Unaraq amazed chuckled Gyomo was a little uneasy hugging the spinnaker pole, Tako was on his rear he lost balance during the force of the sailing boat moving like a rock flying through the air. The boat moved side to side balancing on the waters below eventually coming to stop. Sake placed his hand above his eyebrows to block out the sun and peer into the ocean looking for a school of fish. Tako grabbed a net handing it to Kuma, while grabbing some poles for himself, his brother and Gyomo. Unaraq grabbed a fishing pole too and sat at an edge.

Sake finally found one nudging Kuma and pointing at a distance, "We found a school of fish nice and easy, Sakana," said Kuma. Sakana nodded and they both began to push the boat over to the spot. Gently halting beside them Kuma throws out the net focusing on it he carefully uses the corners with waterbending to wrap around as many fish as he possibly can. Sakana runs over to the hatch in the middle of the boat sliding the hatch open and helping Kuma keep the large blob of water with the net and fish trapped inside. They both remove the blob of water and net from the fish. Most of the fish land in the small cooler inside while one or two fall to the edge of the hatch door. Kuma lightly punts each splashing fish into the cooler.

Rong Yan watching in wonderment resting his back on the spinnaker pole Sakana noticing Rong Yan just standing there approaches him, "Would you like to help us?" he questioned Rong Yan.

"I've never fished before I don't know if I'll ever be good at it," Rong Yan responded.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Sakana commented.

"Have you ever waterbended before?" he asked Rong Yan. Rong Yan shook his head, Sakana said, "Well now's a good time to learn."

"I'll be teaching you a basic move once you get the hang of it you'll be able to capture fish one by one with this technique," Sakana explained.

He began his demonstration Rong Yan stood next to him following his every move he put his right foot forward and his leg extending back positioned into an acute angle. The stance Sakana and Kuma did earlier, "This is a simple stance in waterbending it's called the gong bu stance you're going to be using this form a lot while training," Sakana instructed.

Sakana examined Rong Yan's stance, lumbering behind him sliding his leg a bit further out and correctly positioning Rong Yan's hands. Standing next to Rong Yan he instructed him further, "Now I want you to push and pull the water once you have that down you'll push and pull enough water then you raise your hands to pull water out of the ocean," he explained.

Rong Yan moved his hands back and forth pushing and pulling hoping the water will move back and forth. Nothing happened in front of him Sakana continued, "Remember to focus, water is the element of change. Focus on the water imagine you're pushing and pulling it with your hands like it's a physical object." Rong Yan concentrated on the water closing his eyes and maintaining proper breath control the water slowly pulled back before pushing itself forward but Sakana said nothing so it wouldn't break Rong Yan's focus. Crossing his arms he stood there watching Rong Yan continue the exercise. He whispered to Rong Yan calmly, "Nice and steady keep it going."

Unaraq pulled his fishing pole back something the water tugged at the line, he turned the small drag adjust lever until the line returned to the tip-top of the fishing pole a large purple cod burst out of the water hooked on the hook.

"I got you, you bugger," he said. Sake cackled, "Nice catch there, prince."

Sakana watched as Rong Yan continued to attempt to push and pull the water in front of them, making mistakes left and right failing each time. Rong Yan began to doubt himself getting irritated more and more until he gave up.

"Take a break," Sakana said, Rong Yan sat down nomad style glancing at Sakana move the water over and over again repetitively making the same moves Rong Yan did. Until it cemented in his mind, he sighed and stood up wanting to give himself another try. Switching to the gong bu stance he began with taking deep breaths and followed Sakana's movements. Kuma netted another bundled of fish dropping them into the hatch then looking to see Sakana helping Rong Yan waterbend.

He minces over to Rong Yan fixing his form while guiding his arms to assist him in pushing and pulling the water. After a few times of doing it, he let go of the Avatar contemplating his view after awhile Sakana stopped while Rong Yan continued. The water continued to push and pull each time the water picked up more. He was now getting the hang of the push and pull aspect of waterbending.

"Now I want you to pull further until you pick up a small glob of water and try to control it, concentrate on the glob," Sakana whispered instructing him further.

Rong Yan pulled up further than usual the water rippled menacingly a small blob of water was extracted from the ocean. Instead of getting excited he placed his center of attention on the glob pulling it closer to him until it was within arm's reach. It trembled violently before he lost control of it and it fell on his shoes.

"There you go, you got it. Just gotta keep practicing!" Kuma bubbled. The water was spilling all over the deck running down to another area before it stopped in its tracks. Kuma pulled the water off the wooden floorboards of the deck of the boat. Placing it in front of Rong Yan floating in mid-air he kept a minor grip around the glob allowing Rong Yan to take it from him.

"Pull and push," Kuma said, Rong Yan, pulled it from Kuma's grip concentrating on holding it.

"There you go just hold it, play with it a little," Kuma commented. Rong Yan chuckled he swished it around a bit almost like a little kid who's discovered they can waterbend. He moved it between both hands it was different from fire, it was as fluid and sort of cold. It didn't come out of his hands like fire or air. Air was more free, fire was more hot and powerful, but water was different. He looked at Sakana smiling, all three of them laughed together at Rong Yan's success.

"This is great now I want you to push and pull the glob of water in your hands control it and position it in front of you and push and pull in a full circle. Think of it like a ring motion, or the shape of a cart's wheel," Sakana explained.

Rong Yan spun the water in the motion of a full circle in front of him, "Exactly like that just keep doing it until you understand the fluidity of water and practice to control it," Sakana added.

Meanwhile, Aloi stomped off out of the noodlery she was irritated at the spoiled princess that it made her angry. She didn't understand why someone could act so entitled, demanding, vain, judgmental, arrogant and materialistic. She wandered off in a random direction all she had to do to remember was that the palace was on the far-middle section of the capital city so she wouldn't get lost. People were running around hanging a line of lanterns and other lights, streamers and smaller flags of the Southern Water Tribe. She was putting the pieces together to realize that a festival was happening soon.

Aloi found herself in a wintery park everything was snow save a few patches of dirt that could be seen. There was a pond in the distance the water was most definitely freezing but not enough to be frozen. There was a lone bench in front of her she sat down on it watching nature take its course. Arctic birds and critters living their minuscule lives in and near the pond, children were running around throwing snowballs at each other giggling while dodging flying projectiles.

A little girl bent water out of the pond and played with the small amount of water she had making it move like a prickle snake would. Freezing it into a cylinder she poked a hole into the middle of the cylinder-shaped ice peeping her eye through the center to look around at her sibling and laughing rambunctiously. Aloi smirked from a distance at the little girl's creativity getting off her seat she plucks flowers from the ground that just popped out of the ground and removed the stems as she approached the children. Creating a funnel of air the small purple flower heads spun inside the funnel, the eyes of the little girl glistened she had never seen anything more beautiful.

Curiously the little girl asked Aloi, "Can you teach me to do that?" Aloi chuckled shaking her head, "No, I wish I could. But you're a waterbender and I'm an airbender." Aloi rubbed the little girl's head before walking off in another direction.

In the middle of the ocean on a standstill boat, were Rong Yan, Unaraq and his crew they had been out there for hours now the sun that wasn't visible in the morning was poking through the cloudy sky. Gyomo peered up at the sky to see it had been three hours past noon, the men collected plenty of fish for the evening but wanted to spend a bit more time before heading back. Sakana was busy teaching Rong Yan basic waterbending he instructed Rong Yan and continuing the cycle exercise where he carried of with spinning the same glob of water up to the point where his arms were exhausted and sore.

"We're going to stay out here another hour before heading back, so catch as many as you can," Unaraq said. All the men nodded he dared not bother Sakana today since he was busy with Rong Yan. Unaraq placed another piece of bait on the hook of his fishing rod and threw it into the water.

"...then when you see a fish near the boat wrap water around it and pull it out of the water," Sakana described.

"The fish won't jump out because it fears suffocation. You've been at this for a few hours you should be able to catch a fish successfully," added Sakana. Rong Yan nodded taking in a deep breath and exhaling he sat down nomad style and kept a watchful eye on the waters in front of him for any fish. Sakana walked around before finding his spot on the boat to sit down and fish himself. Sake reeled in another fish, Tako rushed over to the hatch to slide the door off. Sake tossed the fish backward and Tako catches it and dunks it into the cooler, they giggle Kuma breaking focus on the fish he grabbed in a glob of water, the small prison which contained the fish burst like a bubble. The creature fell on the deck gasping for water where there was none, flapping around trying to move back into the water. Kuma grabbed the fish by the tail fin jerking his head to his left to eye the twins tittering a few feet from him he sighed annoyed at the immaturity of the two twins. He rose to his feet padding over to the hatch stooping down to open and drop the dying fish into the cooler.

A fish swam near the boat Rong Yan said nothing focusing on the animal it seemed small in the water he did his best while sitting down moving his arms in oval-shaped motions to encase the fish in an orb of water. It was the orb was heavier with the fish inside he began to maintain his control over his breathing while he pulled it out of the water. The head of the fish was submerged into the ball of water much to his astonishment it wasn't a small fish. He concentrated on successfully pulling the fish out everyone around him was doing their own thing to even notice the catch he was attempting.

More body of the fish emerged from out of the waters he pulled it out too quickly that it slumped and thudded on the deck disturbing everyone's peace. They all glanced back incredulity at what the Avatar caught.

"Is that a ray shark pup?" Tako questioned looking at Sakana.

The creature was the offspring of its larger version it was shaped like a fish, it was flat from its head to mid-area of the body, the head to the upper torso of the creature was shaped like a diamond while the back was more cylindrical. Its eyes were on its side, the mouth was pretty big for the body of the animal. The gills were under the creature near the corners of its mouth, it had a long tail with fins on the top and bottom of the tail, at the end of the tail was a small barb used to pierce and kill its prey or predators before consumption.

"It's called a manta shark and yes this one's a pup that strayed too far from its mother," Sakana answered Tako's question while turning his attention to Rong Yan and smiling. Rong Yan stood up Tako grabbing the club that dangled on his hip handing it to Rong Yan.

"This is your catch, now it's your kill. You do the honors," Tako smiled, Rong Yan grabbed the hardened bone club with protruding jagged teeth on it most likely belonging to a larger sea animal. He cocked the club back and beat it the manta shark-like no tomorrow until it was dead. A little bit of blood squirt on his face he was satisfied with his first catch, sliding the hatch open he grabbed it by the tail ready to throw it in before Gyomo placed his hand on Rong Yan's chest stopping him.

"You need to cut the spine off first," Gyomo said, Rong Yan nodded grabbing the blade Gyomo handed to him. He chopped the barb off the tail of the dead pulverizing creature before kicking it into the cooler.

"Keep it might prove useful to you later, or you can use it as a trophy," Unaraq finished. Pocketing the spine he sat down again waiting for another fish to come by the star bow side of the boat. Another hour goes by before they start heading back Sakana stood on the star bow side while Kuma was standing on the port side of the boat they were propelling the boat forward while Rong Yan blasted air at the sails shooting them across the ocean to get to the docks faster.

The skies were darkening the moon visible while the stars were arriving, Aloi waited at docks with her arms were crossed she waited for Rong Yan's return from his fishing trip with Unaraq and his men. Tanaraq was nowhere to be seen her brother wondered where she must've gone maybe she was back at the palace. They unloaded their things from the boat Sakana grabbed some things before mentioning to Rong Yan and Unaraq, "You guys should go we'll stay here unloading you need to be at the palace. We'll send this load over to the kitchens there."

Unaraq and Rong Yan nodded, they approached Aloi she waved hello at them greeting Rong Yan, "How was your day?"

"Oh it was good just used waterbending to catch a manta shark pup," Rong Yan observed casually bringing up his accomplishment.

"Wait you were waterbending? That's great news!" she marveled Unaraq nodded as he was a witness.

"What's a manta shark?" Aloi inquired.

"It's one of the most dangerous predators we have in our waters, Rong Yan's lucky he stumbled upon a baby," Unaraq responded. Rong Yan pulled out the spine of the pup showing it off to Aloi, "See this is my trophy."

She was now a little disappointed had Rong Yan conquered the beast of a creature she wouldn't care as much but it was an offspring its whole life was ahead of it. Rong Yan was concerned Unaraq whistled at the carriage that was approaching them. He asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she uttered quick response.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her. She simply nodded and he sighed. Unaraq signaled them of the arrival of the carriage. Aloi and Rong Yan quick right behind him boarded the carriage after Unaraq. It was the cart driver from this morning, Aloi sort of remembered part of his name something along the lines of 'Sai' but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Meanwhile back at the palace, the servants were setting up tables in the banquet hall where the festival was to be held. In the throne sat Tanaraq on her knees across from her father who sat in his throne listening to her whine about today's events.

"...as I mentioned earlier, father. The airbender was very rude to me!" Tanaraq whined, Unirak listening to his daughter cry about her day. He was aware of what had happened at the noodlery by one of the servants who was eating that morning at the restaurant. He spaced out while she continued to rant about Aloi.

"Tanaraq, my cub, have you ever considered that maybe you're being too much for a person? You have to remember Aloi is a guest of ours and I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will speak with the Avatar about his airbending master. I don't want to hear about this matter anymore-" he reasoned with her before she cut him off, "You're siding with the Avatar's friend instead of your daughter?" she countered.

"I'm not siding with anyone I told you I will speak to the Avatar about this, but please be polite to our guests. If I hear anything from the airbender, or someone else we won't be having a talk, cub," Unirak warned.

"But..but-" she was interrupted a servant walked in bowing to Unirak and Tanaraq, "The spiritual shaman is ready to speak with you, chief." Tanaraq jerked her head-turning her attention to the servant, "Can't you see my father and I are having a discussion, do you know what happens when servants inter-" she shouted at the servant before Unirak cut her off. The servant was startled that he took a step back.

"Tanaraq! Don't yell at my servants, I've had enough of your insolence. Go to your chambers I don't want to see you right now. You will be called and escorted when the festival commences," Unirak yelled at his daughter, she sniffled after he raised his voice at her. She sobbed quickly getting up and running off nudging the servant to the side.

"I apologize for having you witness my discourteous child I'll make sure she never speaks to you or any of the others like that ever again. You have my word," he promised to the head servant. The man put his arms behind him simply nodding but remaining silent. Unirak stood from his throne six guards bobbed their heads in agreement standing ready to escort their leader toward the banquet hall. There were various tables in the back of the banquet hall was a larger table reversed to Chief Unirak, Unaraq, Tanaraq, Aloi and Rong Yan. Behind them was a pool of water with a fountain, behind that were three large archways with stone railings looking outside from the railings one could see the Iqaluit spiritual forest. Filled with spiritual energy, a few trees were taken from the forest approved by an elder shaman centuries ago, who communed with the All-High to create the spirit oasis in another location.

The elder shaman was short, fat, somewhere in his early seventies, a thick gray mustache, with a short gray topknot, he wore a light blue parka, the interior of the hood was decorated with the feathers of arctic birds instead of furs of mammals. He wore trousers underneath a kilt and his boots were made of turtle sealskin. He wore a necklace made of wood with small ornaments decorating it each one symbolized a different deity. An all-seeing eye, a polar bear, a saber-tooth walrus leopard, a lion turtle, and two fish. The elder shaman bowed to Chief Unirak, Unirak questioned him, "You wanted to see me, Anatkuk?"

"Yes, chief, It's a dire matter I've conversed with the gods they speak of a horror coming back," Anatkuk said.

"You wouldn't believe the dreams I've been cursed with," he reckoned.

"What's the matter? You look distraught," bugged Unirak.

"It's about bloodshed, suffering, and death, a call to arms will arrive to you from Cupun of the North," prophesized Anatkuk.

"Another war? We can't afford another war. With whom?" Unirak questioned.

"The war with the kingdoms is imminent," warned Anatkuk.

"What do we tell the masses?" wondered Anatkuk.

"Nothing we tell them the gods bless us with another year of peace, not until we are sure this prediction becomes true," Unirak suggested, Anatkuk bowed his head at the suggestion given to him by the chief. He walked away to gather the other spiritual apprentices and share the chief's orders. Unirak sighed he was thinking of heading to his kashim here in the palace but instead shook it off and saved the idea for tomorrow morning.

Later Tonight

The banquet hall was filled with citizens of Iqaluit, on a first-come, first-serve basis. Guards lined the entire hall to make sure nothing fishy happens while the Chief and his children attend the celebration, tables were filled with seated guests while onlookers stood, others were trying to get in but the place was at its full capacity at the back table behind the spirit forest was Chief Unirak standing tall, to his left was Princess Tanaraq and Rong Yan, and to his right was Prince Unaraq and Aloi, on the sides of the table was a reserved seat for Anatkuk the elder shaman and an empty seat where Naatok would sit if he attended the party.

Chief Unirak blew a small horn to signal to everyone attending to be quiet while he speaks. Everyone living soul who was rambling remained silent, the guards overwatching the entire event listened as well.

"Tonight we celebrate the new year, Anatkuk has received tellings of this year from Tiandi and Akna. Please welcome Anatkuk and his group of the tribal shaman," announced Unirak, people continued to remain silent while Anatkuk the elder shaman who envisioned to Unirak about a war coming. Anatkuk was wearing the mask of an old man the face mask was painted a bronze color, the beard on the mask was made from the fur of a polar bear dog, another shaman followed soon after him she wore a mask of a polar bear. The others wore ceremonial outfits, the women wore headbands with long fringes, ringed with feline caribou fur. Every shaman had painted their faces, some had stripes on their cheeks, others with crescent-shaped moons on their foreheads. Each shaman was participating in the dancing ritual they also carried drums in their hands. This was called, 'drum dancing', typically in the northern tribe only men were allowed to join in this ceremonial dance but the South broke a lot of traditions by allowing women to partake in these ritual dances.

Anatkuk the leader grabbed the horn he carried on his hip and blew on it. Everyone but Anatkuk began to dance around hitting the drum with a bone club. Anatkuk closed his eyes, exhaling he started to throat sing while doing this the woman in the polar bear mask bent water out of the pool behind the chief, altering the form of the water into steam. She moved her arms around making fluid movements and shaping the steam into different shapes showing the gods blessing the southern tribe with another year of peace. Despite their knowledge of war and Fifth Nation pirates occupying land on their territory, Chief Unirak knew telling the masses of danger would cause mass panic.

The steam shaped into a saber-tooth walrus leopard indicating there would be enough food for the year and no one would go starving, a polar bear with a smaller one closer to it indicated there would be more pregnancies and children this year, a sign of Tui dancing was an indication of the children being born this year will potentially be waterbenders. La danced a different movement than Tui during these steam shows signaling there was no war but continued peace. The crowd roared for the sign of La the steam-shaped fish was a lighter color than the rest of the signs. The dance ended, Unirak rose to his feet gesturing his people to quiet down.

"Thank you Anatkuk and his apprentices. The gods have blessed us with good signs this year, now before the festivities begin I would like to introduce you all to a very special guest.." Unirak declared before pausing he pointed his fingers toward his left side where Rong Yan sat next to Tanaraq, he stood up as his title was called upon, "...the Avatar!" The crowded cheered before rising to their feet and kneeling before Rong Yan. The guards stood still watching those who knelt before the presence of the Avatar.

"Thank you you may all rise now," Rong Yan shouted, the people rose to their feet giving him a standing ovation, "May you all enjoy your meals and hope you enjoy the New Year celebration!" stated Unirak. The minstrels walked out finishing their meals before the celebration playing their instruments while Unirak sat down to eat his food. Everyone else ate their food alongside with him laughing and enjoying each other's company. The only two who didn't communicate between each other were Tanaraq and Aloi, Rong Yan and Unaraq wondered why that was the case.

After Tanaraq finished her meal she sat there coldly staring at the dancing citizens crossing her arms, Aloi and Unaraq were having a conversation about something she ignored it as babbling. Rong Yan noticed that Tanaraq was upset about something he asked her, "Is everything all right, princess?"

"No," she uttered.

"Well if you'd like to talk about it I'm all ears," he responded. She sighed then wondered, "How can you deal with someone like her? She's so distant from the real world all she cares about is the feelings of animals and she's accepting of peasants and the like."

"In my time living with the Air Nomads, there was one saying that stuck on me, 'When you judge another you do not define them but define yourself'. The Air Nomads do not judge they are accepting of others. They don't judge others because it's an obstacle that blocks their passage to reaching enlightenment, being judgmental, arrogant, materialistic, eating meat, and a few other things corrupts their souls," Rong Yan explained.

"Air Nomads are truly free from the world that is why they seem distant, they care not for politics, violence, money, material items, or fame. They have worked hard to be happy and peaceful," Rong Yan finished.

"I don't know if I could live with all the things I have now, I have it all. People bringing me things I like or doing things I don't want to do, money to buy all the lavish clothing I wear or even all the food I can enjoy, others telling me how beautiful I am and how they admire me, there's nothing in this world that beats the lifestyle of royals," Tanaraq said.

"Sometimes you need to look at things from another's perspective, to understand an Air Nomad you need to think like one or in my case live amongst one. All those people who do things for you are your servants, if you tried to boss someone around outside of the South Pole they would give you an earful. You need to learn to do things for yourself, remember that things like money and materials come and go and that the world doesn't revolve around you," Rong Yan replied.

"I am humble enough to admit that I am better than no one, but I am wise enough to know that I am different," Rong Yan stated.

"But you are better than everyone, you're the Avatar, master of all four elements. The rest of us? We can only bend one element for the rest of our lives. Benders are better than non-benders simply because we're stronger," Tanaraq sassed.

"Like I said, I'm wise enough to know that I'm different from everyone because I'm the only one in this world that can bend four elements, I'm the most powerful bender in this world but I don't let those things go to my head. I believe there are more powerful benders than I as of now. But I'm no better than anyone because like everyone else I too can die of old age or illness, I cry like others, I feel anger, I can experience love and happiness, I'm just like everyone else," Rong Yan reasoned.

"No benders are not better than non-benders, benders are equal to non-benders. Remind yourself of what I said, do not allow this to go to your head. Non-benders are still people, just like me and you," Rong Yan argued.

"Your opinions are not fact, the words you use corrupt your soul, these are some of the fallacies the Air Nomads teach about," Rong Yan remarked. Unaraq and Aloi stood up and padded off somewhere else to continue their conversation.

"...and so do you have other ideas for more novels?" Unaraq asked Aloi, walking next to each other down a hall away from the festivities. He planned on taking her to a spot in the city that was beautiful. He signaled to a few guards to follow behind them.

"Nothing that has inspired me yet, but my first book was fiction in a historical setting," Aloi replied

"I'm honestly not much of a bookworm but I'd be interested in reading it," Unaraq continued.

"That's nearly impossible right now the only copy available is sitting in the library of the Jongmu Air Temple. If I can get to Ba Sing Se any time soon I can have Subprior Shang Xi send the original to the printers in the university to make copies," stated Aloi.

"Do you have libraries here?" she asked.

"We do but we only have books imported from the other three nations, as a society we don't have books of our own. Our books are our elders, the elders tell the younger generations of stories passed from our ancestors. That's how history is recorded," Unaraq concluded.

"So then specific events get erased once others stop passing them on to their younglings," Aloi commented.

"Precisely. There are things that my father has never left out for us like events that happened centuries ago. But anything outside the palace walls usually sticks to events as three chiefs ago," Unaraq said.

"How many Avatars do you know about? Or how many would your people know about?" Aloi inquired.

"Me and my sister can retell you the stories of Water Tribe avatars up to Avatar Manirak," Unaraq answered.

"As far as my people I'd guess up to Avatar Anana. She was the last Water Tribe Avatar that was born in the South Pole," Unaraq guessed.

"How long ago was Manirak alive?" she asked him.

"That was over a thousand years ago, Anana has only been gone for close to a hundred and fifty years. But even then a lot of the events that happened in Anana's lifetime are forbidden to speak about," Unaraq mentioned.

"Wow that's insane, and I understand. My people have a book full of names and events we have blacklisted throughout the ages. We dare not give the younger generations any examples of malice," Aloi divulged.

They reached a disclosed location that not many others know of the ground had a few inches of snow, a large stone fountain sat in the middle of it, spewing water, the lanterns were lit, it was a courtyard not too far from the palace. It was surrounded by large trees it was closer to the spirit forest. Six guards surrounded the courtyard looking in the opposite direction, three held spears, and the other three were waterbenders.

"Wow this spot is so beautiful," Aloi commented, Unaraq glimpsed at the sky to see an aurora australis, he taps Aloi on the shoulder and points up. She gasps taken by surprise of the phenomenon in the sky.

"Woah I've never seen that before!" she beamed.

"We call those the southern lights the gods are happy with our celebration for them," Unaraq smiled gazing at the stars and aurora that filled the sky. Aloi stared in amazement at such a beautiful sight.

"How many gods do you guys worship anyway?" she wondered.

"Minus Tiandi, we worship six. What about you?" he responded.

"Four," she said.

"Who are they?" she questioned.

"Agloolik is the god of hunting and fishing, Akna is the mother bear she is the goddess of love, fertility, and children, Anguta is the gatherer of the dead he leads our dead to the Spirit World, Kura-Kura is the lion turtle of water he gave my ancestors the power of waterbending, La is the goddess of peace and the moon, and Tui is the god of the ocean. There is another that many don't speak about he's not a god, he's more of a demon if anything. His name is Torngark, the demon of tricks, he's no longer worshipped but there is a holiday we have where participants prank each other on that day, most others use his name in vain to curse people," explained Unaraq.

Meanwhile back at the banquet hall Unirak peered over yonder to the skies quickly jumping to his feet he shouted to those who were having fun, "Look to the skies, the gods are content with us! Tiandi and Akna along with our ancestors dance in the heavens!"

The attendees jerked their heads to look at the skies above them to see the aurora australis cheering, a few wiping the tears from their eyes and others were telling their children about the southern lights.

Next Morning

Rong Yan and Aloi were the first to wake they were directed by one of the servants to the chief's kashim, where they had shrines of every deity the Water Tribe worshipped. They were allowed to use it for prayer to whatever gods they worshipped. As it has become a custom for Rong Yan he now prays to the Air Nomad deities. They entered the large structure made of blocks of ice, shrines sat inside the floor was made of wood and fur rugs were scattered around the floor. Rong Yan lit the candles and lanterns that were strewn about the kashim, he grabbed Aloi's hand and they both knelt on the fur rug bowing their heads to pray together. They prayed for about thirty minutes before getting up and going about their day.

They padded their way back into the palace running into Chief Unirak while he headed toward his kashim. He paused before continuing approaching Rong Yan and Aloi he requested, "Avatar Rong Yan I would like to speak with you after my daily prayer."

"Okay sure," Rong Yan answered bobbing his head up and down, Aloi and Rong Yan bowed their heads as a farewell before heading toward the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Unaraq sat at the table already eating a snack out of a wooden cup, it was raw feline caribou meat, walrus leopard fat, and local berries wrapped in snow.

"What are you eating?" Rong Yan questioned.

"Oh this is akutaq, it's something we call ice cream. It's grinding meat, and berries mixed with animal fats and snow until it's of a creamy form. It's good," Unaraq described, eating a spoonful of the dessert. Aloi stuck out her tongue, "Well you can get one without meat and fat in it if you'd like," he told Aloi turning his attention to her. He grabbed the small horn on the table to call a servant. After hearing the high but softened sound a servant zoomed toward Unaraq, a cloth draped over his arm he bowed to the prince.

"Can you get a bowl of akutaq for my airbending friend, minus the meat and animal fat?" requested Unaraq.

"Right away, prince," the servant nodded, the servant then bolted into the kitchen. He returned minutes later, with a bowl of custom ordered akutaq for Aloi. She dug her wooden spoon into the dessert and was delighted by the taste of it.

"See I told you it was good," he smiled, she chuckled. Rong Yan licked his lips because at the same time his food arrived and he was hungry. Chief Unirak and Tanaraq later arrived sitting on the far side of the table, Tanaraq glared at Aloi but Aloi ignored her.

Unaraq, Aloi and Rong Yan talked to each other laughing about the dumbest things they become immediate friends with the prince. While Aloi is not a fan of Tanaraq, Unirak glanced at his son and the others and then back at Tanaraq wondering why she was not sitting with them, "Why are you not over there making friends with the Avatar, like your brother?"

"You already know why, because of her," she replied.

"I'm going to compare your attitude to that of your brother. Unaraq is a humble and wise man, polite and strong. He has been around commoners enough to allow them to influence him and further expand his patience for others. This is something you need to work on," advised Unirak.

"If Unaraq hangs around peasants he might as well be a river rat," commented Tanaraq.

"Watch your tongue, young lady. Don't speak about your brother that way, he will make a fine chief one day," Unirak scolded his daughter.

One Hour Later

Unirak is sitting on his throne while Tanaraq stood next to him they were both discussing all the issues that Tanaraq faces often daily that can easily be ignored. Unirak has been thinking about this since Avatar Rong Yan arrived in the capital. The guards escorted Rong Yan into the throne room where Chief Unirak awaited his presence, Rong Yan bowed to Chief Unirak.

"I am here what is it that you seek, chief?" Rong Yan inquired, Chief Unirak rested his elbows on the sides of the throne while his hands rested below his nose and his thumbs rested under his chin, he let out a long exhale still thinking about the next move the Avatar could do for him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, young Avatar. As you may know that my daughter is arranged to be wed with the prince of the Northern Water Tribe to strengthen our ties with our sister tribe," recalled Unirak.

"I've made the next decision for her, I am not sure if you're aware that my daughter has had a debacle with your friend, the airbender," Unirak disclosed. Rong Yan nodding remembering when the princess talked to him about Aloi and the Air Nomads.

"Yes, I am aware, chief. I spoke with your daughter about this but not with my friend. I truly apologize if Aloi has offended you. It will not happen again I will assure you," apologized Rong Yan. Unirak took a brief look at Tanaraq then focused his attention on Rong Yan.

"Then you must be aware of the immaturity and arrogance of my child, she is not yet prepared to marry the prince but their wedding ceremony is scheduled to be during the Spring Equinox Festival in Aupaluk, the capital of the North. I decided to punish my daughter instead of traveling with me to the North. If you will take her it will teach her to survive, to respect and some humility. My son chooses to spend time with commoners he has learned to respect them, he has matured and is a humble man. Maybe then she'll make an effective chieftess to the future chief," explained Unirak. Tanaraq gasped at the punishment her father revealed to the Avatar.

"And in return for keeping her safe, my daughter will offer her skills to you while you escort her to the North Pole. Ambassador Naartok is in the Northern Water Tribe, the least you can do while you wait to train with him is learn the basics from my daughter," Unirak offered.

"Father you can't think the Ava-" she was cut off by Unirak he shouted at her, "Silence!"

"You have my word, chief Unirak. I will take your daughter to the North Pole unharmed but I don't want her to be at the hands of strangers. If your son is willing to join me I'm sure she'll be much more comfortable," Rong Yan responded.

"I know Unaraq will be up for the trip," Unirak stated, he snapped his fingers a guard stepped forward-leaning in his ear to listen to what his chief had to say, "Bring me the prince." The guard nodded before marching off to Unaraq's chambers.

Tanaraq was flustered and dismayed overthinking things she speaks again, "So you want an arrow head to put me in danger's way, or to even put her filthy hands on me?" she questions her father.

"I told you to hold your tongue, young lady. You will respect the Avatar and his friend and you will listen to what your brother tells you to do," Unirak scolds Tanaraq.

"I hate you!" Tanaraq screamed at Unirak she ran from the throne room bumping into Unaraq who was on his way to enter the throne room. He briefly glanced at his sister scurrying down the hall concerned about her tears now. He bowed to his father before asking, "What's her problem?"

"Your sister is upset that I decided to punish her for her attitude. Unaraq I want you to accompany the Avatar on his journey to the North Pole. Your sister will be going with you, that is her punishment I've had enough of her impertinence. I'm entrusting the Avatar and you to deliver your sister to Northern Water Tribe and hoping on the way you will discipline her where I failed to so. I want her to be a loyal and respectful wife to Prince Tulok, you will make sure that happens," Chief Unirak briefed his son on the discussion he had with Rong Yan while Tanaraq was in the throne room.

"You have my word, father. I will shape her to my standards, I understand the alliance with our sister tribe is important," Unaraq stated.

"Thank you, son. I've told you this many times before but I want you to know you will make an even better chief than I one day," he repeated to Unaraq. Prince Unaraq smiled then bowed to his father. Rong Yan bowed to Unirak before leaving the throne room with Unaraq.

"What's your method of travel, Rong Yan?" he asked the Avatar.

"Flying. We'll be departing on my dragon Shen soon, so pack up and help your sister pack up," Rong Yan replied.

"As you wish, do you have a route planned out?" questioned Unaraq.

"No we normally just make random stops," Rong Yan disclosed, Unaraq nodded Sakana rushed up the steps of the palace courtyard two guards held their spears at him while a waterbender bent a large amount of water out of his waterskin pointing their weapons at him. He raised his arms to the air giving a clear indication that he meant no harm. He shouted Unaraq's name, "Unaraq!"

Unaraq jerked his head to the left to see the guards attempting to hold back Sakana his friend. Unaraq orders his guards, "Stand down he's a friend." The guards pulled back their spears and the waterbender put his water back into the waterskin. Sakana was permitted to walk up to Unaraq.

"Just wanted to tell you that Gyomo was sick today normally you were to meet us at the docks three hours past sunrise but you weren't present," Sakana remarked.

"I apologized for that, but Sakana, for the time being, you're the captain of the crew. My father tasked me with helping the Avatar escort my sister to the North Pole," Unaraq said in response. Sakana nodded to the idea and smiled, "I won't disappoint you, Prince Unaraq." Sakana bowed to his friend then departed.

"We'll meet back out here on the courtyard in two hours past noon get your things packed but keep it minimal," Rong Yan commented, Rong Yan and Unaraq shook hands. Rong Yan padded off to the stables to check up on Shen it had only been about a week and a half since they arrived in the South Pole. He visited his dragon a few times and thanks to the stablemaster and his workers Shen was treated like royalty. Unaraq marched back into the palace to gather some things and help his sister pack.

Arriving at the stables were Shen was held he noticed the dragon was curled slumbering the stablehand nearby bowed to Rong Yan, "Greetings Avatar, it's good to see you. Your dragon Shen just consumed a large portion of meat we bought from the hunters," he greeted the Avatar.

"Thank you for feeding my dragon while I am occupied here," Rong Yan thanked the stablehand.

"Is there anything I can assist you with?" the stablehand wondered.

Rong Yan nodded, "Yes we're departing soon do you think you can wake him?" The stablehand grabbed a small whistle he blew on the whistle. Shen cried out opening his eyes Rong Yan opened the gate to the pen he was held in. Shen sneezed a blast of fire Rong Yan quickly ducked avoiding it. The stablehand was terrified while Rong Yan tittered nervously. Shen licked Rong Yan and lifted him a few inches off the ground with his tongue before he dropped down gently.

"I miss you too, Shen," Rong Yan said hugging the great beast.

A few hours passed, Aloi, Rong Yan, and Unaraq waited outside while Chief Unirak and a group of guards forced Tanaraq out of the palace. She fought with the guards and tried breaking through their defense to get into the palace. The guards dragged her as she screamed while the servants watched in awe as she embarrassed herself. Chief Unirak minced behind the guards dragging Tanaraq to Shen. His hands rested behind him he shook his head at the poor behavior the princess had.

Tanaraq screamed at the sight of Shen she took a step back and froze terrified shouting, "What is that thing?!"

Shen lowered his head to eye her blowing smoke in her face through his nostrils, she flinched a guard stepped forward with his spear. Rong Yan intervened between the spearman and his dragon, "No Shen, Tanaraq is a friend."

Unirak walked in between his guards speaking one final time, "You will climb the saddle of that dragon and you will behave yourself the entire way to the North Pole. I will leave the palace in a few days and meet you there in time for your matrimonial ceremony," Unirak declared.

She's fighting back shoving Unaraq away trying to break through the guards again Unirak sighs and briefly shares a look with a waterbending guard and they both nod. The guard quickly whips out water out of his waterskin and wraps her wrists and hands in the water before freezing them together. He bent the snow on the ground and wrapped it around her feet and froze them together as well, she fell on her side bawling her eyes out.

"You're making a scene, Tanaraq. Stop it!" exclaimed Unaraq. The servants, guards, stable master and stablehands watched in utter silence. Staring at the event that was unfolding before them. She cried some more, to get her to shut up Unirak ordered the guard to wrap ice around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was still on the floor when Unirak and Unaraq approached her, Unaraq bent down to pick her up her cries were muffled through the ice wrapped around her head. Rong Yan and Aloi remained silent shaking their heads both feeling sorry for the princess.

Unaraq and Unirak walked to the dragon on the way Unirak told Tanaraq, "I express regret for having to strip you of your dignity like this, cub. But you forced my hand, you will go with the Avatar. Your hands, ankles, and mouth will thaw long after you're gone from the South Pole. Be on your best behavior and listen to your brother." Her eyes continued to stream tears, Unaraq placed a bound Tanaraq into Shen's saddle. Unaraq mounted the saddle sitting beside his sister patting her on the shoulder while she continued to struggle.

Aloi joined them while Rong Yan shook Unirak's hand, giving the chief his farewell, "Thank you for allowing us to stay with you, Chief Unirak," Unirak bowed his head to Rong Yan, "It was my pleasure, you honored my family with your presence, Avatar Rong Yan." Rong Yan mounted Shen snapping the reins of his dragon it shot into the sky Unirak stood there watching his children, and the Avatar depart on the red dragon before striding back into the palace.


	22. 2-3: Survivors

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 3: Survivors**

**One Year Ago, Jongmu Air Temple, Patolla Isles**

_The breezy air blew through the valley below the mountain which the Jongmu Air Temple sat on top of. Flying bison were arriving and departing the air temple above it, the invasion of the Jongmu temple happened three days ago. Senlin's forces failed to kill Rong Yan, Avatar Kwan Chun manifested himself through Rong Yan to defend his home and blast Senlin and his men off the temple grounds._

_They laid in what seemed like their earthy tomb but Senlin's quick reflexes created a bed of rock to which they can use to break their fall and not injure themselves too much. Senlin and Palartok laid in the dark protected by the weather outside by the ball of earth that Senlin created from chunks of the mountain. They didn't suffocate inside because Senlin poked a hole into the orb from to time and left it open during the night when they slept. Palartok had been more banged up than Senlin, he only had a couple of bruises while Palartok limped and clumped. _

_Senlin poked a hole through the ball of earth that surrounded them a light smell of decay suddenly made its way into the layer of earth that protected them. Palartok held his breath while Senlin burst the protective orb of earth all around them. Senlin used the mountain to help himself up. He covered his eyes from the sun's rays its been a few days since they've seen sunlight. Palartok still laid down he extended out his arm, Senlin grabbed it using his strength to help his friend to his feet. Scanning the entire area he could see the mangled corpses of the veterans and soldiers who fell to their death. The carrion birds were eating the remains of the men, Palartok was a bit disgusted he felt sorry that his men were left out like this. He wanted to give them a proper burial but there were too many bodies. He knelt on one knee with the support of Senlin giving a small prayer to the god of death, Anguta._

_He tapped Senlin's leg so that Senlin could lift him to his feet, Palartok wrapped his arm around Senlin's back floundering toward the boats they used on the smaller island with the cove where they camped upon arrival to the chain of islands. After a few hours of walking back and taking breaks, they reached a boat, luckily it had a paddle to which Senlin stayed on his feet while Palartok got comfortable then he rowed the boat east to the province of Ziyun, which was a part of a larger island that was split into two states Ziyun on the east and Baoshan on the west. There were other island provinces near these two but he knew the village of Hyu Shi was in the heart of Ziyun. _

_It was one of the many places Senlin hid in during the Thirty Year War and where he met top officials of the Northern Water Tribe. It was a remote shanty village a place where no one would expect anything menacing going on. Far from its capital Hongliutan, not many soldiers passed by the village the governor most likely forgot of the village. It took them another three hours to cross the sea to reach the province of Ziyun instead of stopping by the capital Senlin wanted to keep a low profile surely the governors of the states near the Jongmu Air Temple would have been notified by the Council of Elders of the threat of Northern Water Tribe soldiers._

_They keeled the boat onto land where it landed on its side Palartok sighed and winced in discomfort when he realized they had to go on foot to Hyu Shi. They spent another day traveling to the village in the center of the province. What Senlin remembered to be a village during the war was now an even bigger village. Hyu Shi expanded a bit, there were more buildings and homes than Senlin recalled. On the southern edge of the expanded village was a tavern. _

_The building was wooden with rice paper windows that dotted the building, it was only a single floored tavern. In the front stood a young man with his arms crossed, tan-skinned, dark brown hair in a topknot, he looked tough but not intimidating for Senlin or Palartok. He wore rags and had a tattoo of a serpent on his left forearm, the man pushed another who tried entering the tavern. Senlin grinned when he witnessed the scene ahead of him finally a place where it seemed like criminals like lowly thieves, thugs and that kind of ilk mingled about. _

_They approached the tavern the thug stood there eyeing both men up and down examining both of them. Noticing that the older man was helping a floundering middle-aged man he shook his head._

"You can go in but the injured guy stays out," commented the thug.

"Kick rocks, junior," ordered Senlin.

"That's not how this works, old man. I'm in charge here," protested the thug, Palartok rolled his eyes and opened the waterskin on his hip before Senlin could kill the stupid kid in broad daylight. Senlin bored his stare into the man's eyes to see through him, Senlin frowned showing an expression of grumpiness on his face. The thug tried underestimated Palartok who he discriminated against not too long ago for being injured, water wrapped around the thug's head and froze. The force of the water that jetted toward the man's head knocked him off balance. His head was frozen when he hit the ground.

Senlin and Palartok guffawed in laughter at the sight of the thug on the ground who thought he was tough but his spirit was broken under five minutes. They entered the tavern there where different types of people inside. The crowd remained largely unchanged there were still thugs and thieves that lingered within the tavern. It made sense the tavern's owner was a former Fifth Nation pirate, regular village citizens stopped walking into this place because they were being mugged or often jumped just for eyeing the wrong person.

They minced over to the counter which was positioned on the east wall of the tavern close to the door of the watering hole. The counter was made of old rickety wood, the shelves behind the former pirate displayed several glass bottles and clay jugs containing all sorts of spirits from wine to straight out baijiu the strongest drink in the Earth Kingdom. This drink has been around since the Earth Empire ruled by Emperor Qin, although now there are two different versions of it. One can argue the baijiu from the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se is stronger than the one from the Kingdom of Omashu.

"What will it be, gentlemen?" inquired the tavern owner.

"I'd like to order a mug of Gaoling liquor please," Senlin requested.

"Hmm do you happen to have some Shirozake?" asked Palartok, the tavern's barkeep nodded.

"That'll be ten copper pieces altogether," the barkeep replied. Senlin reached into his pocket grabbing a handful of coins counting them in his palm. A man steps forward to the counter breaking into the conversation and paying the barkeep the amount Senlin and Palartok owed, "I'll be paying for those."

The man wore a conical straw hat he sauntered back to his table in the corner, Senlin and Palartok exchanged looks and glanced back at the darker corner of the room where the man sat at. They plodded toward the table in the corner where the kind stranger paid for their drinks on the way Senlin chuckled at Palartok commenting about his choice of drink, "Shirozake? Really? I never thought you'd like Shirozake."

"Don't criticize me for my choice of drink I like the taste of it," sneered Palartok.

They approached the table where the man casually leaned back in his chair with his feet resting on top of the table. A commotion behind them was heard they looked back to see two men shoving each other a bar fight was about to commence. The barkeep pulled out a cutlass and pointed it at both men.

"Sui! Ping! You better take this outside, you know the rules I don't want a scuffle in my tavern," he yelled at the men. One of the men a lanky, tall thief raised his hands gesturing to the tavernkeeper he didn't want any trouble. He lumbered outside giving a taunting signal to the other guy he was about to fight, the other a short, stocky and hideous middle-aged man charged out the door. Senlin chuckled at the small scene that he witnessed and turned his attention back to the man at the table.

The man removed his feet from the table extending out an open palm gesturing to Senlin and Palartok to take a seat. Palartok was sipping his Shirozake, enjoying the flavor as he swished the spirits in his mouth. The man across the table from them wore a light brown sleeveless tunic, fastened in place by a dark brown sash, his olive slacks were stitched and had a few patches. He wore black shoes, his skin was a shade of light brown, his hair was kept short and was a golden brown color, his eyes weren't visible because of the lack of light in the corner, he had a small goatee on his chin and a fresh scar under his right eye. He donned a straw conical hat hiding most of his features and they understood why. Palartok examined the man further paying attention to detail he noticed the man carried a waterskin near his hip in his mind he gasped but remained with a stoic expression on his face. The man was a waterbender, he must've been wanted somewhere if he changed the colors he would normally be wearing.

"By now you're probably wondering why I paid for your drinks I was trying to get your attention," the man explained.

"Yeah, we caught on rather quickly, who are you and what do you want?" Senlin questioned the man.

"My name is Kimaru, and I know who you two are," he responded.

"Damnit he's a bounty hunter we should kill him and leave," Senlin growled.

"Kimaru? That's northie name," commented Palartok, adding to the comment he mentioned, "I also noticed your waterskin, you're from the Northern Water Tribe." Kimaru nodded to the observation Palartok made.

"I hail from the Northern Water Tribe as well, brother," Palartok revealed to Kimaru. They both chuckled shaking hands.

"Just like the wanted posters say angry and dangerous. I like that, I mean you no harm. I'm a friend, if I wanted to hunt you down I wouldn't have paid for your drinks or even give you my name," Kimaru addressed.

Palartok put his hand on Senlin's chest to hold him back, Senlin with his usual face of stoicism sat back down transitioning from his killer state back to his calm unreadable state of emptiness. Both of them ignored the stench of alcohol that rung in the air every time Kimaru opened his mouth it was obvious the guy had a few drinks today.

It was also obvious he didn't own a toothbrush. This tool was created by an inventor in the city of Omashu and patented by King Zhi Hong of the Ting dynasty of kings a few centuries ago, it beat chewing on a willow twig. This new form of brushing one's teeth made all other methods in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation obsolete and kept your teeth clean and your breath smelled of whatever herb you mixed in with animal fats. The brush itself was made of ostrich horse tail bristles while the handle was made out of a boar ox's jaw bone.

"Your names have been echoing through the Tong and Wushan provinces, apparently they received word from one of the air temples that you invaded," said Kimaru.

"Yeah we lost, but that's not gonna stop us from our goal," Senlin replied.

"You're free men everywhere else," added Kimaru.

"Well at least we are but Senlin's wanted in the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se," mentioned Palartok, Kimaru was is in disbelief that Senlin was a wanted criminal on the top list of the Earth King. He scanned around the room seeing if anyone was nearby listening to their conversation he leaned in closer speaking in a lower tone he wondered, "You're wanted by the entire kingdom of Ba Sing Se? What did you do?"

"I killed the Earth King," disclosed Senlin remaining expressionless.

"Woah you? That's insane. Why?" asked Kimaru.

"I wanted my revenge he locked me in there for a long time, I escaped his prison and dispatched him. My vengeance hungers for more, I'm hunting down Avatar Ku Tei's successor," responded Senlin.

"Oh, the Fire Nation Avatar right? He's some kid that was seen traveling with an old monk about a few months back in the Fire Nation," reckoned Kimaru he pieced everything together now it explains why they attacked the air temple.

"That explains the siege of the air temple that's nearby, what are your plans now?" questioned Kimaru. Senlin grinned wickedly at his next malicious plan he asked Palartok, "What happens when you don't properly put out a campfire?"

"If left unattended the embers could start a new fire," Palartok answered then it hit him exactly what Senlin was insinuating. Palartok gave him a brief stare, "You're not planning what I think you're saying are you?" he questioned him.

Senlin simply nodded, "What does he mean?" asked Kimaru.

"He's saying he's going to spark the embers of war, I'm sure you're educated in recent events, brother?" guessed Palartok.

"Yeah didn't that end in a peace treaty?" wondered Kimaru.

"How are you going to get both countries to rip up their copy of the treaty?" inquired Kimaru.

"Key assassinations, boy," Senlin decided.

"You mentioned you saw them in the Fire Nation, what were you doing in the Fire Nation, Kimaru?" wondered Palartok.

"After I escaped the Northern Water Tribe I fled to the Fire Nation I lived there for about two years before I ended up murdering my neighbor over a minor issue, I became wanted that's when the Avatar and the old monk captured me and had me arrested by the guards," recalled Kimaru.

"They told me they were taking me to the Boiling Rock, the most dangerous and infamous prison in the Fire Nation, the prison is built in the center of a dormant volcano surrounded by a boiling lake, the only way in or out of the prison is by the gondolas," described Kimaru.

"Fascinating a prison built inside a dormant volcano those Fire Nation people are clever, reminds me of the royal prison in the North," remarked Palartok.

"How'd you escape?" questioned Palartok now wondering how Kimaru escaped the prison.

"This was about a few months ago after they released me from the jail cell in the village of Jiangsu. They chained me up and placed me in an iron cage, it was being transported on a large carriage being pulled by eel hounds," Kimaru recalled.

His conical straw hat that Kimaru wore was strapped to the back of one of the guards who was escorting him to the Boiling Rock. He and his co-worker were giggling about taking Kimaru's hat and even it put it on his head. Kimaru's deep ocean blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight his hands were bound by rope he was pulled into the iron cage on the platform. He was going to the prison where they held the most dangerous criminals of the Fire Nation from serial killers to traitors of the country. They locked the iron prison while the guards mounted their eel hounds.

"Hey Shu, do you like my new hat?" asked one of the guards to the other who looked at him and then laughed at his co-worker.

"Kaolan you look like an idiot with that thing," replied the other guard, Kimaru gave them the evil eye he was not content with the men wearing his favorite hat. He grinned wickedly devising a plan if they neared a stream.

"How many days is the Boiling Rock from here again?" inquired Kaolan.

"We're talking about five days tops," Shu responded.

"Five days?!" exclaimed Kaolan, Shu nodded mounting on his eel hound, Kaolan groaned as he mounted the creature. They snapped the reins of the animals of burden, the transport cart was off to the Boiling Rock.

Kaolan jerked his head back to look at Kimaru who was sitting nomad style with his head dropping below his shoulders he shouted at the prisoner, "This is all your fault if you hadn't killed your neighbor than maybe we wouldn't have to take you to the Boiling Rock and you would still be free."

Kimaru said nothing he didn't want to anger the guards further he was waiting for the right moment to strike. Kaolan shook his head at Kimaru who did not react to anything Kaolan was spewing at him.

"You're going to the Boiling Rock, snow savage. You're going to die in the Boiling Rock!" taunted Kaolan. Shu, his partner punched him in the right shoulder, "Ow what was that for?" wondered Kaolan covering his right shoulder with his left palm wincing in pain.

"Leave the prisoner alone we were told not to talk to him," Shu reminded Kaolan.

A few hours went by they continued to travel down a small narrow road that continued through one of the northern provinces of the Fire Nation named Kansai. They needed to reach the province of Kyoto and take the ferry to the Boiling Rock. The skies were darkening, the moon was present and the sun was setting Kaolan the guard yawned turning to his partner he sighed sheepishly mentioning, "Shu we've been riding for several hours and it's getting dark I think we should set up camp."

Shu looked at him then back toward the road answering to Kaolan, "Quiet you."

Kaolan whining and making annoying noises to irritate his partner, Shu's facial expressions showed him clenched his jaw getting angrier by the second he shouted at Kaolan, "Alright! Alright, we'll set up camp!"

"Yay!" cheered Kaolan. The carriage pulled to the side of the road a few yards from the carriage was a creek with a bit of water running by. They hopped off the eel hounds to set up camp while putting up the tents Shu mentions, "Remember to put your tarp over the tent," Kaolan looks at him with a confused look on his face, "Why? I want to use it as a blanket."

"Because the magi at Jiangsu said to expect rain tonight!" Shu argued.

"But there hasn't been a cloud in sight today, Shu! C'mon, I could use this as a blanket," Kaolan reasoned.

"I said put it up as a tarp if the magi says we're getting rain we're getting rain," Shu maintained.

"But I want to use it a bla-" Kaolan was cut off by Shu he conjured a whip of fire and struck the ground near Kaolan's feet. Kaolan was terrified taking a step back he put his hands in front of him gesturing to Shu that he'll listen as long as he doesn't hurt him. He sets up the tarp over his tent, "What about the prisoner?" he asked his partner.

"Let the prisoner rot in the cell, he could get cold and die for all I care," barked Shu. It was a few hours later that they've fallen asleep inside their tents there was indeed no rainfall as Kaolan suggested but he was cold inside his tent now. He wasn't a firebender like his partner Shu he hugged on of the edges of the tent to keep warm. Kimaru awoke to the sounds of nature and the creek's water flowing by the cell which he sat in he was barefoot and his hands were tied he sat in the corner scanning the area to make sure there was no one around. His hands might have been bound but his fingers were still free.

Kimaru was a resourceful young man and knowing survival skills helped out while he roamed foreign lands. He gathered enough saliva in his mouth spitting it out in front of him wiggling his fingers the saliva encased his right index finger and froze into ice which he used to cut the rope around his wrists enough that's weak for him to use his strength to tear it. He realized there was moisture in the air while one of the guards was partially right that it was going to rain the other was also right there were no clouds in the sky. The carriage itself was a few yards from the tents the guards slept in. Enough to remain out of earshot where Kimaru could break out of the prison.

Kimaru stretches his limbs out before trying the method he learned from his father he jogged in place for a few minutes hoping to sweat enough to use the saliva from earlier combined with the sweat pouring out of his pores. It was night time there was no sun, it was more difficult to excrete sweat. He brushed the sweat off his forehead now having an ample amount of it he bent the water into the lock of the cage freezing it and controlling the temperature freezing the lock past its breaking point. The inner lock mechanisms froze and shattered. The door slowly creaked open, Kimaru exited the cage bending the ice out of the lock, it unhinged off the hoop hitting the floor with a softening thud.

The water he pulled out of the lock was once again frozen this time into an icicle he crouched and skulked over to the tents where the men were sleeping. Entering the tent on the right was where Shu slept, he towered over the sleeping man piercing the icicle into the man's throat. A silent yelp escaped the older man's mouth, now prowling over to the left tent where Kaolan soundly slept he dug his icicle into his throat too. Taking his conical straw hat wiping it off of any dirt or dust he places it back onto his head. He cut the reins off both creatures mounting one of the eel hounds he leaves the crime scene like a ghost in the night.

"I killed both men and fled the campsite, stealing one of the eel hounds. I then stole money from a commoner I mugged in an alleyway. Enough for a ship to transport me to the Earth Kingdom," remembered Kimaru.

"I stole damp clothing hanging on a clothing line from a nearby village I needed new threads and I knew the guards would eventually catch on if I continued to wear a prisoner's tunic and slacks. I took the trip that lasts about three weeks and was dropped off here in Ziyun. From Hongliutan I wandered off here to Hyu Shi keeping my head down," said Kimaru.

"Wow quite the fascinating tale thanks for sharing," thanked Palartok.

"So if the Avatar's shooting air out of his hands, water's the next element on the list," Kimaru mentioned, Senlin nodded pulling out a map and using his hand to flatten it.

"Which tribe do you think he'll go to?" asked Palartok.

"The Jongmu Air Temple is in the south, it'd make sense if he went to Iqaluit since it's closer," Senlin answered.

"But he wouldn't be safe in the South Pole," Kimaru commented.

"How so?" inquired Senlin.

"The Fifth Nation fleet has a blockade on the ocean there's no way the Avatar will be safe in the capital. I've heard rumors of the Fifth Nation making raids on the regions near the city-state," Kimaru responded.

"They're just rumors though," Palartok said.

"Precisely but if you guys ask me we should stick to your plan, Senlin. If your plan is, to take out key assassinations and start a war between the North and the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se, we should start in the Ba Sing Seian provinces. Gather the information we need on key targets, you're the person who holds all the information," Kimaru said.

Senlin nodded his head, "I'm sure there are different people in office for the held positions I want to take out but you're right I do know where all these are located," stated Senlin smiling.

"We'd need to pay the local scribe visit so I can mark the map of the locations," Senlin added.

"What's your story?" Kimaru questioned Senlin.

"I was a boy when I join the army I met a guy who was older than me named Ku Tei, we became friends. After five years of service, he was removed from active duty after we won the Battle for Beipan,"

There were a few carts and animals of burden that were traveling down from the state of Duryaja, a squadron of men had defeated a company of snow backs that raided the city of Beipan adding support to the battalion that was stationed there. It was like the chiefs send their men to die. Many men were gone, casualties to the war while they defeated the company of the northies, the army lost their front line defense to a tsunami created by the waterbenders of the north.

Two boys sat in the cart one was much younger than the other they finally arrived in their base back near the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. There had been three earth sages that stood waiting for the men to arrive usually the sages were there for religious purposes to bless the men before they headed off to another battle. When Senlin and Ku Tei hopped off their cart the sages approached them.

"It took us a long time to locate you," the head of the sages said approaching the young men. Senlin pointed at himself, the sage shook his head turning his attention to Ku Tei. The sage continued, "We're so glad you're still here with us, Avatar Ku Tei."

Senlin coughed then took a step back his eyes wide with shock that his new friend was the Avatar. The sages bowed before Ku Tei so did everyone else all the soldiers who considered him a fellow warrior bowed before the new Avatar. Ku Tei turned his head to the left to stare at Senlin who slowly went on his knees and bowed before Ku Tei as tradition stands.

"While Ku Tei mastered the four elements I survived each battle, taking names and climbing the ranks. When he returned to Ba Sing Se he was a fully-realized Avatar, I was thirty-seven years old finally a general in the Council of Five. The Earth King anointed Ku Tei as a general, I was infuriated that the Avatar was handed the rank while I and my colleagues had to fight tooth and nail for it,"

The gargantuan and impressive size of the throne room of Ta Po always fascinated Senlin he kneeled before his king. To his right sat his son Prince Chung-Po, Senlin didn't know if this was the last time he'll ever see Chung-Po because the prince was assassinated a month later. Senlin rose to his feet handing Ta Po a report from the province of Chaopin, Ta Po opened the scroll reading the contents of it.

"Thank you for this report, General Senlin you are a great asset to my military, your plans helped Chaopin's fleet leading them to victory. You should be proud of yourself," Ta Po congratulated Senlin.

The doors creaked open a short, stocky man walked in with a group of other men, he was tanned skin, dark green eyes, his hair was black held by a sangtuwan and he grew a thick bristly mustache. The man to his left was balding, his hairline had receded, he still had hair remaining on his crown while it was bushy and long on the sides of his head, he was pale and had brown eyes, he wore more sophisticated clothing than the man in the middle. To his right was another a Southie he was tall and muscular, olive-toned skin, blue eyes, black long hair. Behind him was an Air Nomad with tattoos all over tall, and lanky he was. Pale skin with gray eyes and brown fu manchu style facial hair. The man next to him was a bit older than the others he had strands of gray in his brown hair, he was pale-skinned with amber-colored eyes, and he wore red clothing.

Ta Po rose from his throne raising his arms into the air with surprise and beamed, "Ahh I've been expecting you, Avatar Ku Tei. I've heard closely of your achievements across the world. You make your kingdom proud, Avatar."

"Who are your companions?" inquired Ta Po.

"Thank you, Earth King Ta Po. These four are my friends, Sun Wu of Han Tui, Naartok of the Southern Water Tribe, Yong Ten of the Jongmu Air Temple, and Chunen of the Fire Nation," Ku Tei introduced his friends to the Earth King.

Ta Po walked forward with his scepter Ku Tei knelt before his Earth King while his companions bowed until they were told to stand. Ta Po placed his scepter on Ku Tei's shoulder and spoke, "From this point forth I grant you to access to the Council of Five as it's newest member, you will be our ambassador to the North. You may walk amongst the men now as Ambassador-General Ku Tei."

Senlin stood there shocked and upset but said nothing he lumbered out of the palace without saying a word returning to the council war room to tell the others. The others weren't so judgemental they understood why the king granted this rank to the Avatar. The other three generals were veterans and much older than Senlin, they knew and accepted the Earth King's decisions. They all respect the king and never opinionated against the Crown. They criticized Senlin for even speaking against the King.

"I'm so upset right now," Senlin mentioned, his colleague General Laojiang wondered, "Why?"

"I was reporting to Ta Po when Ku Tei returned from all those years traveling around the world. Finally a fully-realized Avatar I was proud of him, then Ta Po just handed him the rank of ambassador-general. Only the rank that was handed to him doesn't exist in our military," explained Senlin.

"If you're friends with Ku Tei you should congratulate him don't be angry, it makes sense to give him a high rank in the army. The King can make all the ranks he wants he's the king for a reason. You need to calm down, Senlin. Look at it from another perspective, Ku Tei might have limited power and duties as his rank. He's an ambassador now he'll be sent off to the North to create a peace treaty with Cupun," responded Laojiang.

"They were wrong it was exactly what I expected while he was used as an ambassador he also led armies. People reported to him as well but I'm sure his job was as difficult as mine, throughout the years I grew a hatred for Ku Tei six years after he was anointed by Ta Po I began betraying the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. It was clear with the united Water Tribe they were losing. King Gao Zu pulled his troops out of battle and stayed in his territory. I went on until I was caught," Senlin remembered

Senlin marched forth bringing the report to the chief of the South, slightly bowing his head, Ku Tei walks into the picture. Surprised that Senlin was here in Iqaluit and surprised he wasn't killed by the chief's royal guards. Senlin was startled by Ku Tei taking a step back, Ku Tei sighed and spoke his mother tongue asking Senlin, "Senlin what are you doing here? The chief should've had you killed!"

"Didn't you hear? Ta Po made me the ambassador to the South, I'm here on ambassador business," Senlin lied to Ku Tei. All the chief could see was two men arguing in their native tongue. He thought they were planning something against the chief the guards held spears to both men and the chief ordered them to speak in Water Tribe tongue.

"Avatar speak in my tongue so I may understand the two of you!" he barked orders at both men.

"Senlin you need to get out of here, I'm the ambassador to the North. I'm the Avatar I don't side with anyone," Ku Tei pointed at the entryway behind him gesturing Senlin to leave. That's when it struck Ku Tei that Senlin is the reason why the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se was losing to the North. He had to return to Ba Sing Se and warn the Earth King.

"Later the war ended on a stalemate, a peace treaty was written and that ended the war I fought Ku Tei and lost. I stood trial but instead of execution was to rot in prison," Senlin recalled.

"Wait so if the war ended in 718 BG then how are you still alive?" wondered Kimaru.

"I had an old friend in the cell next to me, he was serving a life sentence but rumors had it, Buxiu, my friend had been in prison for nearly a hundred and fifty years. He looked at least a century younger than what the others talked about. I didn't believe anything he said until he taught me this ability. It originates from the Air Nomads most of the Council of Elders at the time used this ability to live a long time. They repaired their bodies, because as to what Buxiu said that your body fails to repair itself as you get older, but he found a way and passed this down to me," Senlin claimed.

Kimaru felt a little put off and thought Senlin's story was boar ox excrement there's no way on Tiandi's green earth that Senlin was over a century old. He looked to be more in his fifties he curiously guessed, "You're at least two centuries old then?"

Senlin shook his head, "I'm a hundred and thirty-seven-years-old."

"I don't believe this nonsense," Kimaru stated.

"I'm indeed a lot younger than Senlin and even I know this technique, and I'm using it, it greatly slows my aging," Palartok maintained the claim that Senlin made.

"No, no, no that's physically impossible," Kimaru denied shaking his head.

"It's possible," Palartok finished smiling turning his head to look at Senlin then back at Kimaru.

"Yeah and I'm Torngark's son," Kimaru chuckled, Senlin and Palartok remained silent and serious about the whole thing. Kimaru was still chuckling leaning back on his chair when he noticed the nonchalant looks on their faces he sat properly then gasped, "By the gods, you're serious!"

Senlin and Palartok exchanged looks and said nothing, Kimaru didn't want to push on further explanation so then he changed the subject asking Palartok, "What about you? What's your story?"

"I'd rather not share mine it's too painful to put myself back into those memories. I hope you understand," Palartok fretted. A thug suspected them of something he heard few words but pieced the stories together, he was with a band of his friends all bandits. The middle-aged bald man stood up shouting, "Hey everyone those men at the corner are wa-", his stupidity to spout that they were wanted criminals was a mistake he couldn't afford to regret, suddenly an icicle ran through his right eye killing him instantly, his body fell hitting the ground with a loud thud. The men he sat with, stood up readying their weapons, the owner glanced to where he heard the thud hearing the sound of gushing blood pouring all over the floorboards.

He facepalmed and pulled out his cutlass, "If you're going to kill someone kill them outside! Now I gotta clean up your mess and burn the remains!" The tavernkeeper was infuriated with Kimaru and the band of thugs. Senlin hit his ankle against the floorboards a small piece of earth burst through the floorboards exposing the earth below. It had been the size of his foot he stomped and slid his foot hearing the vibrations of the ground below. Senlin being a master earthbender and the careless person he was, he didn't care if he destroyed the tavern.

The tavernkeeper approached the men who were about to fight Palartok and Kimaru nodded at each other combining the water from their waterskins and taking drink out of the mugs of others using it to jet the tavernkeeper to the eastern wall. He slammed against the wall then wasn't able to move he was frozen in place. The other patrons stood up angry ready to fight as well but the bending prowess of Senlin scared them off. The bandits stood up and charged at Senlin he cocked his fists down to his waist before jutting them out and upward three stalagmites emerged from the floorboards impaling and halting each bandit in their tracks. Gurgling sounds in their mouths blood spilling out, everyone in the tavern scattered out of the watering hole like elephant rats.

The owner of the tavern flinched closing his eyes he knew his end was near, his cutlass laid on the ground beside him. Palartok stood in front of him saying, "You'll thaw out in an hour sorry that my friend over there had to destroy your floor. I hope you understand why we did what we had to do," Palartok winked at the man, Senlin, Kimaru, and Palartok all left the tavern mincing away quickly pretending like nothing happened.

**One Year Later**

**Somewhere in the province of Han**

There were tents near a forest just a few yards away from it the tents were a light brown color to avoid suspicion. Birds were chirping it was the wee hours of the early the sun wasn't even out yet it was slowly beginning to rise from the east. The darkened sky and it's stars were still visible the moon was nowhere in sight the evening before. A fire was burning and crackling a small lit campfire that was made there was barely any smoke being produced by the fire another tactic to avoid detection. Kimaru made tea to rinse his mouth of any bad breath he might've waken up with. Using local herbs from the forest nearby he let the herbs sit inside the clay pot filled with water that continued to boil. Palartok walked out of his tent soon after pacing behind Kimaru taking a brief gander to see who it was clenching the handle of the pot just in case it was an ambush.

Palartok sat next to him there had been a sack near the campfire inside it contained salted meats of the animals they hunted the week before. He handed Kimaru two cups to pour the morning tea in. After the tea was done Kimaru cooled the boiling pot to a more tepid temperature, so they wouldn't burn their mouths and throats. They each gurgled a specific amount of the tea that was made of mint and lychee nuts. So that their breath smelled of those fruits for the rest of the day. Senlin hadn't woken up yet and they preferred not bothering him.

Palartok began roasting the salted meats for both Kimaru and himself, Kimaru pulled out the map they had where they were going from place to place killing off key targets in the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. They would assassinate an official from specific provinces each one dying and throwing part of the government into disarray.

"We killed that one guy in the province of Gongzhu, he was important. Who's next? " Kimaru recalled.

"Hmm, I remember when we were there some of the men were mentioning that a cousin of the current Earth King will be visiting Kunlun City which happens to be in the state of Kunlun," Palartok mentioned.

"How do we get to Kunlun?" inquired Kimaru.

"We have to take the ferry from Dahongpao in Wuyi to cross Full Moon Bay to get over to Kunlun City which is the port city that the ferry makes its stop at," Palartok answered.

"We have to travel east out of Han, across Gansu province and into Wuyi continuing east until we reach Dahongpao. Ask Senlin about the distance," Palartok added.

"Ask me what?" Senlin asked emerging out of his tent, Kimaru turned to look at Senlin as Palartok hands him his tea.

"How far is Dahongpao from where we're camped?" he questioned the man.

"It's about three weeks to a month of travel, why what's in Dahongpao?" he returned an echo question after answering.

"The ferry is Dahongpao, according to the men of what was his name?" asked Palartok.

"Mubiao," uttered Senlin.

"Yeah that guy, his soldiers mentioned something about a cousin of the Earth King being somewhere in Kunlun City in about two months or three months. The soldiers out there are preparing for the young royal to arrive not sure what he's going there for but it'd strike a nerve," Palartok implied, Senlin placed his hand on his chin thinking about the implying suggestion given by Palartok. Nodding to the idea except he never met the boy he must've been born around the time that he was in prison. He remembered about the birth of Chung-Po's son and after the assassination of Chung-Po, he remembered they sent Qiang Zhen to the Fire Nation.

"I don't know the boy's name but we'd have to grease it out of someone like a local in the kingdom," Senlin remarked.

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, Qiang Zhen sat bored his head rested on his right hand supporting his head. His advisor Guwen stood there thinking about things when suddenly something interesting finally happened a soldier entered the throne room he removed his head from the support of his fist. The soldier bowed to the new king bringing forth a report from the capital of Gongzhu, Bu'Keng. The scroll was wax sealed with the lettering of Gongzhu on the light green wax, Qiang Zhen opened the scroll reading, _"Your highest honor,_

_This is Governor Er Shi Wu from the province of Gongzhu, I regret to inform you that Mubiao your grandfather's Minister of Defense has been assassinated. Investigations so far have found no evidence of weapons used, the cause of death of the Minister of Defense was a slit throat. I have been sent to an undisclosed location that only you and my most trusted advisors know of until investigations have been completed in my state._

_Regards,_

_Governor Er Shi Wu of Gongzhu"_

He closed the scroll handing it to Guwen his advisor he was upset quickly getting up from his throne pacing back and forth with his arms crossed behind his back wondering why all these people we being targeted.

"Why now? Why are all these ministers being targeted? Who's doing this?" he wondered, Guwen finished reading the scroll closing it and placing it on the seat of Qiang Zhen's throne, "That's been about four men killed within this past year, Minister of Territory Intelligence, Minister of Immigration, Minister of Defense, and our Minister of State Intelligence was assassinated on his escorted carriage to the province of Pingyao to meet with Governor Ren. I'm closely keeping tabs on who the governors around our city-state choose to have those men succeeded," Qiang Zhen bellowed.

"Your majesty please allow the governors of the surrounding states to take care of this," Guwen advised.

"I don't know if I can handle another assassination, families are losing their fathers to some unknown force that wants to send a message to us. We got the message who do you think it is?" he questioned his advisor.

"It can be someone King Gao Zu sent, or it could be someone ordered by Chief Cupun, or Senlin, my liege," Guwen guessed.

"Gao Zu is too busy admiring his ego I highly doubt he'd be involved in this, Chief Cupun isn't a likely candidate we need to remind ourselves there is a treaty in place, the North won't break it, there's no way Senlin could have done something he's dead," Qiang Zhen affirmed.

"Are you sure about that? I can believe the other two, I've met both men," hypothesized Guwen before stating meeting both Gao Zu and Cupun in person. Qiang Zhen brushing off the ridiculous notion that somehow General Senlin survived, "No General Senlin was blown off the mountain by the Avatar. Hegumen Geetsan and his Council wouldn't lie about the results of their battle with the former general," assured Qiang Zhen.

"While the facts have been given we must keep our minds open, young one. Your grandfather said his soldiers got the best training both combat wise and survival wise. We can't be too sure-" Guwen continued before being interrupted by a wave of Qiang Zhen's hand, "No one could have survived that fall only an airbender could." Qiang Zhen shook his head and sighed sitting back down.

"I'll take your advice, I'll allow our governors to take action," Qiang Zhen agreed.


	23. 2-4 The Royal Lady

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 4: The Royal Lady**

_The cold winds rode through the air high above a forest in the southern tip of the Omashu Kingdom somewhere in the province of Wushan. A thick blanket of forests covered the area and stretched out for miles the only place nearby the forest was the capital of Wushan, the city of Tianzhu. Although Rong Yan and his friends were not planning to head toward Tianzhu they were on a route toward the Northern Water Tribe often planning on making stops here and there. The last stop they had was in the state of Baoshan to allow Shen to rest from flying all day. _

_That was only about a day and a half ago, in the center of the dense forest was a small shanty village with a set of shacks, in the northern part of the small hamlet was a larger home it wasn't as poorly built like the other homes in the village, however. The small settlement was walled off from the wilderness to protect the villagers and prevent wildlife from prowling the streets at night. The settlement consisted of a few homes, the bigger house, an inn and a few market stalls with handcrafted merchandise such as clothing and tools, and food grown in the community garden._

_Unaraq predicted that the time was around an hour past noon, the sun was slightly to the west from the center of the sky. Tanaraq sat across the saddle away from Aloi and Unaraq pouting her face in sadness still saddened that her father stripped her of her dignity in front of the servants, while Unaraq studied the map of the Kingdom of Omashu and Aloi laid down relaxing and conjuring small puffs of air to pass the time. _

_Shen the dragon groaned he was tired Rong Yan sat on his neck holding the reins of the great beast padding his neck and saying, _"I'm making a stop here Shen's tired and needs some rest," he exchanged a brief gander with Unaraq who nodded and agreed, "You make the decisions here, you're right we've been in the sky flying for the past eight hours."

Rong Yan tapped the side of Shen's neck signaling the dragon to descend from the skies toward the village below. He pulled the reins to his dragon to signify the animal to begin slowing down the dragon let out a small whimper gesturing to its master that it was happy and tired. They landed near the village a nearby clearing is where he left his dragon to rest. Grabbing a rump and round of a boar ox that Rong Yan bought for Shen back in Baoshan, leaving the salted meat next to Shen for later consumption.

Unaraq and Aloi went on ahead while Tanaraq slowly minced behind the two slow enough for Rong Yan to catch up to her. The gates of the settlement were shut the large walls that surrounded the village were made from chopped logs of the trees from the forest that circled itself around the hamlet. A small sign was nailed to the walls of the village Aloi read the lettering, "Sichuan Village," she read aloud. Unaraq read the sign for himself, at the top of the wall popped up a villager peering down at the four strangers in front of the gates.

One of the villagers he was sort of unkempt, he wore a slightly torn conical straw hat and wrinkled clothing. He must've been one of the poorer villagers, he shouts from the top of the wall, "State your business, strangers!"

"We just happened to stop by and get some rest is all we saw your village from the sky," Rong Yan answered.

"From the sky? But you don't have wings!" yelled the villager, he suddenly screeched when another villager pulled him down from the wall's ladder. He hit the ground with a crash and another climbed the ladder wondering who was at the gates.

"I'm sorry about him he's a little uneducated, you want into the village I take it?" he questioned the group of strangers. They all nodded, Tanaraq still frowning that she has to be forced to come with the Avatar and his friends. The big wooden gates of the village were pushed open by the oaf from earlier and another villager who was cleaner than the oaf. Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Aloi walked forward into the village finally setting foot on safe ground. Tanaraq stood there outside the village protesting and crossing her arms frowning, Unaraq looked back to see she refused to set foot inside the impoverished settlement.

"What are you doing? Come inside!" Unaraq shouted to his sister, she closed her eyes turning her head to the side and raising her chin with pride refusing to enter, she ignored him. Rong Yan sighed and spoke up, "Tanaraq please come into the village, your father tasked me into escorting you to the North Pole and I intend on keeping that promise," Rong Yan reasoned with the princess.

"This isn't the North Pole, this is some beggarly and deprived settlement that's unworthy of my presence," Tanaraq screamed.

"Then I suppose you're going to keep Shen company or the wild animals who would love to eat you right?" asked Unaraq.

"Being eaten by wild animals is better than walking into that place it reeks of walrus leopard excrement and you can count me out!" she argued. Unaraq shook his head giving a slight nod to Rong Yan who agreed to force her to do things within reason. Right now was one of those reasons, Aloi rolled her eyes. Rong Yan controlled the air currents around Tanaraq's body allowing the winds to tighten and caress around the princess's body ensuring he now had hold he used his airbending to pull her toward him by force. She tried to fight back but Rong Yan's control and mastery over airbending overpowered her willingness to struggle and fight back.

She slid and fell on her bum the dirt on the ground collected onto her robes as Rong Yan dragged her toward him. She whimpered and mewled like an arctic seal pup because they were treating her so bad and she was a princess. Unaraq extended his hand out to his sister but she shook her head and teared up a bit. He discontentedly sighed at her, "Tanaraq stop acting like a child and stand up you dirtied up your robes!"

They made their assumptions from what they've seen of the village so far both from the sky and as they set foot into the settlement it was below the poverty line and it had a strong stench of urine in the southeastern corner of the village where most of the homeless spend most of their days in the dirt and mud. Aloi was upset when she witnessed this before her very eyes she felt sorrowful for those who had to live like that. She wiped a tear from her eye then turned her head to look somewhere else to distract herself from it. They couldn't afford to even buy food off the stands, this place couldn't survive any longer. Sooner or later these people would have to abandon the village and head for Tianzhu. It's often that a governor would forget such a small village such as this one in their provinces being distracted by menial issues while people suffer and die.

There were no guards in the village to protect it from any dangers within or outside the village all of the villagers had to fend for themselves and it's unlikely any of them are benders. Even in the slightest chance, a bender walks amongst them he or she is highly unskilled to fight or help their people in any way.

Tanaraq frowned and took Unaraq's hand lifting her to her feet, out of nowhere she shrieked when a dirty, unkempt man popped out of nowhere to greet them. His clothing was stained and torn but they were definitely of a higher quality than what the villagers they've seen so far were wearing, he was pale with brown eyes, he had matted gray hair and a bushy beard. He walked around this village barefoot, and there were few splotches of dirt on the man's face indicating he was homeless and unhygienic.

They guessed he was the elder of the village although some of the homeless in the southeast corner looked older and wiser than he. He extended out his hand to shake Unaraq and Rong Yan's hands first, Tanaraq hid behind her brother and the Avatar, while he stammered and stuttered while he introduced himself, "H-hi..we-welc-welcome to Si-Sichuan V-village, tr-travelers. My n-name is Pigu."

Rong Yan and Unaraq shook the homeless man's hand bowing to him, "Salutations Pigu, I am Avatar Rong Yan and these are my friends Unaraq, Aloi and Tanaraq," Pigu the bum smiled. Pigu got giddy and excited exclaiming, "The A-Avatar!" The other homeless and some of the villagers who watched from the doors of their shacks had their full attention on the situation in front of them.

"Are you the village elder?" he questioned Pigu, "Y-y", he stuttered on the answer he only let out the sound of the letter Y before the actual village elder scared him off, "Scram you!" he exclaimed while approaching the group. Tanaraq from behind her brother and friends noticed the villagers who were watching them interact with Pigu began to shut their doors and she wondered why.

Startling Pigu the homeless man who stuttered, he squealed and scurried down to the southeastern corner of the settlement turning left into an alley.

The man in front of them was much cleaner and hygienic, he was a very young for a village leader, he wore a lavish white tunic and white slacks, with brown leather boots, he wore a sangtuwan on his head, his hair was brown and long, he had light brown-colored eyes and he also had a long brown goatee. They were a little confused as to how a young man could have been chosen as the leader of the village but did not question him so they wouldn't offend him.

The village leader stuck out his hand in front of Rong Yan and says, "Sorry about that young man don't listen to him," apologizing to Rong Yan and his friends he paused before continuing, "He's a little nuts, my name is Geng of the Gao family. I am a noble and I bought this land years ago from an ill man who used to own it."

Geng Gao added to his introduction mentioning the statue that was erected behind him in the center of the settlement, "Have you made any offerings to the Royal Lady? She will bless you for the day if you wish to do so," all of them shook their heads, Rong Yan, Unaraq, Aloi and Tanaraq shook hands with the village leader, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Geng Gao, I am Avatar Rong Yan," Geng Gao took a step back surprised at the visitor who wandered into his village he knelt before the Avatar, "Please Avatar you honor me with your presence!"

He rose to his feet a few seconds later Unaraq pointed at the stone statue behind them of a woman, the statue was short just like the Royal Lady was in life. She wore robes that were shaped like a ball at the bottom of the robe. Her hair was styled like that of Fire Nation noblewomen tied up in a bun with hair-loops at the bottom, her fists rested on her hips, stone clogs were carved below the statue it was made known that the Royal Lady wore clogs which were still style back in the Fire Nation. She had a headdress that was shaped like a two-pronged weeding fork, a gardening tool used in the Fire Nation.

Aloi wonders about the Royal Lady walking forward, "The Royal Lady? So she's a person?"

"Well yes and no, she's a guardian spirit of the village she protects the forest and this village, there are no records from my family that she ever existed as a person. Remember if you have nefarious plans she's watching you," Geng Gao answered.

"Can you tell us more about the Royal Lady?" inquired Rong Yan, Geng Gao nodded, "The Royal Lady in appearance is the spirit of a princess, rumor has it she can bend fire just like your people, Avatar. The Royal Lady brings this village protection and honor according to family records this land was bought off by the owner of the land. The origins are quite muddy but my family believes he built the town and the carved the statue of a visitor from the Fire Nation. She has a name but I can't remember her name either," he explained.

Before wandering off back to his home in the northern tip of the village he mentioned, "Beware of the forest for there lives a hermit. A dangerous hermit, he's set up traps around the area my villagers are too afraid to set foot outside."

"What kind of cruel man would set up traps?" Aloi asked.

"The kind that wants to trap creatures to eat," sassed Tanaraq, Aloi ignored her. Tanaraq's plans were foiled.

"No the kind that wants to injure travelers and trespassers," Geng Gao replied.

"So then where's the support from Tianzhu?" questioned Rong Yan.

"I've sent a letter to the governor of Wushan but I haven't gotten a reply from him yet. It's been a few months," Geng Gao stated before pacing off.

"We should get started," Rong Yan said Aloi pulled out her staff from behind her back tapping it on the ground to open up the wings of the glider.

"I'm on it," she chattered air jetting into the air propelling herself up and using her glider to fly around the forest to observe the surroundings around the village. The forest wasn't too big it might have spanned maybe five or ten miles in every direction so it didn't cover a large portion of the state.

Rong Yan and Unaraq planned to head into the forest Tanaraq refused to go and stayed near the statue of the Royal Lady. Still upset about staining her robes with mud it finally dried up she examined the statue further noticing someone left lotus flowers, copper coins, and another left moldy food she stuck out her tongue in disgust at the food that desecrated the statue. She noticed there was no name on the statue of the woman and wondered why anyone would make a statue of someone but not write their name down. She admired the beauty of the statue nonetheless, the village elder mentioned that she was a firebender must be she might have existed after all and was from the Fire Nation.

Pigu tapped her from behind when she wasn't paying attention, she shrieked and bolted into the inn of Sichuan. Meanwhile, Rong Yan and Unaraq roamed further down the unbeaten path that lead through the forest. Rong Yan minced forward when Unaraq pulled him back a large log ram put together by some genius almost seriously injured or killed Rong Yan. The tripwire snapped Unaraq bent down to examine it looking to his left and right to make sure there were no more battering rams. They saw a pile of leaves in the distance Unaraq asked Rong Yan, "You see those pile of leaves?" Rong Yan nodded, "I want you to use airbending to knock those leaves away. Guarantee there's another trap," guessed Unaraq.

Rong Yan put his hands in front of him and blew the leaves away to reveal a small pit with swords protruding out of the ground blades up. Unaraq glanced at Rong Yan, "I told you. This entire place is booby-trapped," They continued down the path for awhile there were no other traps. Aloi scoured the forest from the skies only to see a clearing in the northwestern corner of the forest a medium-sized hut made of dark acacia wood from the nearby trees, the hut had white paint that decorated it in some areas especially near the door. Aloi examined the building itself she couldn't quite place where she's seen these sorts of designs but she knew they weren't Air Nomad nor Earth Kingdom decorative designs. She pushed the door of the hut open to reveal a bear trap tied to tripwire, following the wire she could see a chain holding a ball with spikes held to the ceiling until someone breaks the wire. She took a few steps back and picked up a rock, throwing it at the trigger plate of the bear trap. The trap closes up snapping and the line breaks swinging the morning star forward. It swung back and forth like a pendulum until it was safe for Aloi to wrap her hands around it to stop it from moving. She pivoted her back foot in a three-fourths of a circle before swinging forward clockwise at a quick speed unleashing slice of compressed and powerful air snapping the chain of the weapon.

The iron ball of spike crashes onto the ground damaging the floorboards of the entryway to the hut. She dragged the closed bear trap and the morning star outside before peering into the empty hut. The walls were painted blue inside, it had a few decorations, masks, and leather shields, in the back she saw a hide of an animal long dead with the insignia of the Southern Water Tribe branded onto it. There was dust everywhere even the air, the furniture was dusty, there were cobwebs all over the furniture. The village elder mentioned there lived a hermit out in the forest but left out details about him.

It could be the hermit died of old age, she guessed that was the case but she hasn't found his decaying corpse nor smelled the stench of it. Carefully examining the area to make sure no other traps were left out, the hut itself had a large living area, there was a small room where an oven sat on the back wall, a hallway leading to two rooms one to the left and the other to the right. A cot sat in one of the rooms with hides used as blankets sort of like the bed she used at the Southern palace when Rong Yan and she slept there at the request of Chief Unirak.

The left room had documents written on hide and parchment she was fluent in Southern dialect so she was able to understand what she found. The documents explain an ambassador sent to Tianzhu and the nearby settlements to mend the suffering the war caused. The documents were dated from the previous year, none of the documents reveal the name of the ambassador. She sat there trying to piece everything together, she grabbed the papers while pacing out of the hut. She thought about it, something must've happened to the ambassador, the documents she found were dated from the last year, the hut was covered in dust inside. She thought about taking these to Unaraq he might know more. She grabbed the glider and jetted into the sky flying back toward Sichuan village. Seeing that Rong Yan and Unaraq were running through the forest now. She hovered above them slowly lowering to the ground in front of them Rong Yan pointed to the sky seeing that Aloi appeared back from scouting.

"Did you find anything?" inquired Rong Yan.

"Yes I found a hut not too far from here, it belonged to an ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe," she replied taking a gander at Unaraq. He tried to rush to the hut, "I have to see this!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, I have documents from the house! They're dated from last year and they mention the ambassador was sent here to repair the trust of Tianzhu and its surrounding settlements but it reveals no name of the ambassador," Aloi shouted at him. Rong Yan and Aloi chase Unaraq to the hut.

Studying the area he indeed notices the hut had Southern art on its outer walls, pushing the door open he noticed all the decorations and the branded hide with the Southern Water Tribe insignia. Wiping dust with one of his fingers to examine it he realized the hut was abandoned. There was no sign of any struggle ran through the various rooms and noticed everything was left untouched but the desk which was wiped of its dust. He turned around Aloi having the documents in her hand, "Here I'm trying to show you these but you ran off!" Aloi nagged at Unaraq he took the documents from her and began skimming through them.

"Who has your father sent to the Earth Kingdom?" inquired Aloi, Unaraq's eyes shot a glimpse of Aloi after she asked the question before returning to the words on the parchment and hide. He looked through the documents while he tried remembering who his father sent out.

"We've sent out plenty, Naartok, Suluk, Desna, Hakoda, and Adok, they go out every once and awhile on meetings to continue peace talks with other world leaders. They take months at a time never have I heard a time where one of our ambassadors was missing," Unaraq asserted.

"The only person who spends time more than I do around my father is my sister. She might know who was sent here. C'mon, we should bring these to her," Unaraq added, before leading the group out of the hut and back towards the village where Tanaraq waited in the inn inside the walls of the settlement.

Meanwhile back in Sichuan village, Tanaraq sat inside of the inn at the counter where the innkeeper didn't mind her company. He slid a small parchment of writing on it she wasn't very fluent in the Oma dialect of the Earth Kingdom usually the people spoke with thicker accents and harder words were used outside of the capital. The accents were pretty distracting from whatever the person's trying to say though. She could barely even read the handwriting on the innkeeper's menu that she slid the parchment aside. Her stomach was rumbling but she didn't understand the writing plus, the quality of the food was poorer than that back at the palace. Chances she'd get sick or worse she thought.

In the thickest accent, the innkeeper looked at her with concern her body language detailed she was upset about something, she slightly frowned and remained silent, her hands resting on top of the other positioned just below her waist while she sat still on the stool slouched, "Is there anything wrong?" the man wondered curiously.

She shook her head barely able to understand him, his g's sounded more like k's and he spoke very fast. She was more comfortable understanding the dialect of the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se since they spoke a little slower and their accents weren't as thick. To her, the Oma dialect was more like a drunkard trying to talk in Ba Sing Sian dialect.

"Would you like to eat or drink anything?" he inquired, she shook her head he realized there was a language barrier but she dressed exquisitely so he assumed she was a noble. Nobles are usually educated from what he knows at least. He grabbed one of the clay cups on the counter and poured water in it from the jug under the counter. Sliding the cup over to her smiling, her frown turned into a slight curve upward. She sniffed it thinking it was some drink but smelled nothing and learned it was water. Taking a gulp the water had an earthy taste to it examining it further she noticed a few particles of dirt in it. She frowned again now even bigger than before she didn't want to show dissatisfaction to the innkeeper without being rude. She grabbed the cup and minced over to a far corner of the inn where she sat silently sticking out her tongue in disgust over the water she just drank.

The door to the inn opens Rong Yan, Unaraq and Aloi lumber in after a long and tiring walk back from the hut they discovered out in the northwestern corner of the forest. Unaraq scanned the entire inn to see Tanaraq huddled in a dark corner he rushed over to his sister and sat across from her. Aloi and Rong Yan followed close behind grabbing a chair, the innkeeper saw the other three go in and decided to offer them his menu.

He padded over to their table handing them a menu before walking away, Aloi grabbed it reading it perfectly and mentioning, "Mmm celery with peanut butter dip that sounds delicious." She slid it over to Rong Yan he skimmed it looking for fish but there was no seafood on the menu they weren't too close to the coast like Tianzhu was, although he found they had sliced ash bananas as a side and he thought of home, he wanted boar ox steak though. He passed it to Unaraq who signaled for the innkeeper they were ready for ordering. He rushed over to their table and Unaraq ordered for himself, "I'll have a boar ox steak," Rong Yan raised his hand breaking in, "Make that two! Also, sliced ash bananas on the side please!" Aloi looked at the innkeeper saying, "I'll have the celery and peanut butter dip." She handed it to Tanaraq but Tanaraq didn't grab it, it slid in front of her she looked to her brother, "Order for me," he looked at her surprised, "Wait you can't understand Earth Kingdom language?" he questioned his sister.

"I can but not the Oma dialect," Tanaraq answered, the other two looked at her they thought she'd be fluent in all languages. Rong Yan and Aloi were taught to speak in the other languages of the world. All Air Nomads are taught to speak the world languages, while Rong Yan as Avatar was tutored by the Fire Sages to learn the two Kingdom dialects, the two Water Tribe dialects and the Nomadic language and the politics of the world as an Avatar should be informed of recent events. Nobles are taught to speak some languages, while commoners only learn to speak their native language.

"Okay well here's somethings you might like, rice, pig chicken, pig chicken egg," he suggested.

"I'll take a bowl of rice and pig chicken," she responded. The innkeeper nodded to the orders before pacing away into the kitchen of the inn. He grabbed the papers and showed her, she stayed put attentively paying attention to the documents Unaraq was sharing with her. Pointing at the insignia on the top of the parchment she identified it as the Southern Water Tribe insignia, a shocking expression ran across her face.

"Where did you find these?" she questioned her brother.

"Aloi found these in a hut not too far from here, these documents indicate that our father sent an ambassador to the capital of the Wushan province," Unaraq replied she grabbed one of the pages and read the entire page thoroughly doing her best to remember who the ambassador was.

"Naartok was the North Pole, Desna is in Ba Sing Se, Adok is in Omashu, Hakoda is the ambassador of the Fire Nation, Suluk was sent to the Oma Kingdom but I can't put my finger on it," Tanaraq recalled still attempting to remember where Suluk was sent.

"How long has Suluk been gone?" Unaraq questioned.

"He's been gone for over six months now, usually the others return well after four months at the latest," Tanaraq responded. Tanaraq received a flashback of when her father was deeply concerned about Suluk's return from the province of Wushan.

"I am deeply worried about Suluk, cub. He hasn't returned from Tianzhu in Oma territory, it's been quite a few months since he's last reported to me," Unirak mentioned to his daughter. She knelt before him in her lavish light blue robes and beautiful white hair looking up catching a glimpse of her father she assured the chief, "Do not worry father for all we know he's on his way now, you worry too much."

"You're right he could be coming back home," Unirak finished.

"By the gods it is Suluk, he was sent to Tianzhu!" Tanaraq remembered as it came to her mind, Unaraq exclaimed, "I knew you'd remember! He built a hut in the Sichuan forest when he could've stayed in the village. Something had to happen for him to stay away from this settlement, and if his hut was abandoned he's back home or in Tianzhu."

The innkeeper returned with two meals and a side, the boar ox steaks were served to the men and the sliced ash bananas. The innkeeper jogged back to the kitchen to grab the other plates which had celery and peanut butter dip and pig chicken breasts and two drumsticks with a side of rice. Rong Yan brought up before digging into his boar ox steak, "The best course of action is to ask the innkeeper and then ask Geng Gao he might know something."

"Good idea," mumbled Unaraq his mouth full of boar ox steak, Tanaraq grossed out scolded her brother, "Unaraq keep your mouth closed when you're eating that's not very royal of you!" He stuck out his tongue which contained bits of chewed steak on the tip and left side of his tongue. She turned to look at the wall to her right turning her body in that direction as well staring at the inner wall of the inn and continued eating.

"It was sundown when we reached the village I don't think it's a good idea to disturb the village elder," Aloi suggested.

"Why not? This is an important matter that cannot wait another night and it's one of my kin I have to look into this further," Unaraq reasoned trying to convince Aloi that it shouldn't matter the time, the village elder was there to answer questions. They continued to eat for another hour before getting up, stacking their empty plates together to make the innkeeper's cleaning up easier and paid the innkeeper for the food and rooms for the night. Tanaraq decided to stay behind and go to bed she wasn't much for wanting to leave the safety and cleanliness of the inn. Unaraq, Aloi and Rong Yan left the inn to talk to the village elder Aloi looked to the skies to see it was evening time but didn't want to lecture Unaraq about it any further. Just past the statue of the Royal Lady up the main street of the settlement sat the larger home of the shantytown.

It was obvious it belonged to the village elder, the house itself was built on a hill overwatching the shacks surrounding it. Cellar doors rested behind the home but it wasn't in view a miniature wall of stones surrounded the doors and it looked more like a garden. Vegetation began to grow in and around the doors Geng Gao must have been too lazy to tidy up the outside. Padding up the door Unaraq quickly taps the door.

Inside Geng Gao was eating kale salad with chopped vegetables in a bowl, after the tapping on his door he stood up brushing off any crumbs that may have landed on his clothing before mincing over to the door to answer it. He stood there a little displeased that the young adults arrived at his home this time of day but he tried his best to simper. He leaned in the doorway, giving laid back body language when Unaraq stepped forward and questioned him, "That hut you told us to investigate it belonged to an ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe. We found it abandoned what do you know about it?"

"I told you to investigate a hut?" he returned an echo question confused as to what Unaraq was asking about.

"Yeah you told us about a hut not too far from here," Unaraq answered, Geng Gao sighed shaking his head he repeated what he said earlier, "No I warned you not to go into the forest because it was booby-trapped by a hermit. I didn't say to investigate the house."

"Ohhhhh," Rong Yan said with an extended emphasis finally figuring out that the village elder DIDN'T tell them to investigate the hut, he warned them about a possible dangerous hermit rumored to have lived there.

"We completely heard a different thing, we're sorry," Aloi apologizing slightly bowing her head to her elder.

"We're sorry but I will repeat while we investigated the hut we found documents that it belonged to an ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe. He was sent here by my father to represent our nation and meet with the governor and village elders of your province," Unaraq repeated.

"What do you know about him?" Unaraq inquired, Geng Gao shook his head replied, "I know nothing honestly I just know that a few months back some of the villagers went out to the forests to hunt game, it was a group of three. When they came back one of them was missing a hand. They warned about traps out in the deep forest and spotted a hut not too far from where they hunted for game."

"How'd he lose his hand?" Rong Yan asked.

"They didn't say but my guess is from a bear trap," Geng Gao guessed.

"From then on we've warned our villagers never to go into the forest. We were cut off our food source that we decided it was best to grow food inside the village to prevent anyone from being killed by a trap that hasn't been triggered yet," Geng Gao finished.

"So then why would he make traps for trespassers but not animals?" Unaraq questioned.

"I don't know maybe he was up to no good and needed no disturbance," Geng Gao guessed.

"No that doesn't make sense I knew him, he's my father's best friend. Suluk was a good hunter back home when he was free from his ambassador duties. He would never harm another person let alone place traps without any warning signs," Unaraq claimed.

"You know what the Fire Nation says, everyone has three faces," Geng Gao brought up.

"He's right a famous poet from the Fire Nation centuries ago says, everyone has three faces. The first face is shown to the world, the second face is to show your close friends and family and the third face you show no one. It is the truest reflection of who you are," Rong Yan agreed before quoting a poet from centuries ago who once said something that people have recorded it and has been passed down the years.

"The truest reflection of this man was evil," Geng Gao attempted to convinced Unaraq, thoughts flushed his head as he tried to remember Suluk convincing himself and trying to remember times where Suluk might have done questionable things. Geng Gao smiled, "Is there anything else I could for you?" he asked. Rong Yan responded, "No I believe those are all the answers we needed thank you." Rong Yan and Aloi bowed their heads to Geng Gao, Unaraq drooped his head low in disappointment, they padded back to the inn where Tanaraq stayed in. Rong Yan's ears picked something up he could've sworn he heard something.

Nudging Aloi on the way back to the inn he asked her, "Hey did you hear that faint sound?"

She turned her attention to him responding, "No I didn't hear anything besides the wilderness outside the walls,"

"You know how you told me to focus on the sounds around us and use hearing as a second eyesight?" Rong Yan asked Aloi, "Mhm," she nodded. "Well I could have sworn I heard the rattling of chains coming from somewhere nearby."

"Really? I think we could investigate tomorrow morning," Aloi said.

Meanwhile, at Geng Gao's house, he finished his dinner cleaning the plate of the leftovers and throwing them inside a pot he used to collect certain foods to throw into the community compost. They used the stuff inside the compost as fertilizer for their garden. Near the kitchen area of his home was a trap door that lead into the basement below the home. The basement itself was cold, not much insulation got inside, the temperature reflected that of the outside.

It was dark and hard to see although there was a torch on the wall, he grabbed his spark rocks and hit them against each other, the sparks flew on the torch catching the oil on it on fire. The bright fire emitted a good shine inside the basement, revealing different crates of things like food that takes long to expire, clothing crates from Tianzhu that were donated by the clothiers of the capital, wine bottles, all types of shipment donated and imported from the capital. There was a small opening that was barricaded by iron bars, inside laid a man chained up to the wall.

He was middle-aged, his undershirt was torn up, his slacks and boots were tattered, and he used his parka as a blanket. He looked malnourished his ribs were visible on his body now, a sort of chubby man was now ill-looking and thin. His hear was matted, dirty, and long it covered his face. Geng Gao perambulated over to the cell where he held his prisoner. The man covered his eyes from the flame he had minor cuts and bruises on his body a clear indication that Geng Gao beat and tortured his prisoner. Suluk was too weak to defend himself and if he wasn't found within the next few weeks he would surely die.

Suluk flinched at the sight of the light from the flames covering his eyes it's been months or years to him since he hasn't seen the sun. His spirit was broken and he doesn't even know how long he's been imprisoned there.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" he begged his captor breathing quickly afraid.

"Someone came looking for you and you need to tell me who they are," Geng Gao knelt in front of the cell grinning wickedly.

"Who! Wh-who came for me?!" Suluk exclaimed, Geng Gao shook his head sighing, "Suluk I've told you not to raise your voice at me, have you learned nothing these past few months?" he questioned Suluk.

"I'll give you mercy tonight if you tell me who came for you," Geng Gao smiled.

"Des-describe them," he coughing, hacking and trying to contain himself, Geng Gao was disgusted at the malnourished and ill tribesman.

"One of your kin mentioned his dad was your best friend, he arrived here with another of your kin a girl in nice robes, an airbender, and a firebender," Geng Gao described.

Suluk muttered to himself, "Unaraq.."

"What was that?" Geng Gao requested Suluk to repeat the answer.

"Please don't hurt them, convince them to leave please...but please don't hurt them," coughed Suluk crawling over to the bars of the cell he was imprisoned in wrapping his fingers around the bars. Geng Gao cackled, "What about the airbender and firebender?" he questioned his prisoner.

"I do not know them, but leave Unaraq and Tanaraq alone," he mumbled. Geng Gao lied about the mercy using the heat from the torch to burn Suluk's fingers off the bars he screamed in pain and rolled back over to the back wall where he spent rotting.

At the same time back in the inn, Unaraq and Tanaraq slept in one room while Rong Yan and Aloi slept in the room next to the siblings. Rong Yan was dreaming he dreamt about standing over Aloi while she slept it was the same surroundings as in the real world. He turned to see that he too was sleeping, he walked out of the inn and into the main street. Far up north near the statue knelt a woman in elaborate and decorative red robes fit for a queen. She wore the red robes over a light pink ball dress, she was kneeling before the statue of the Royal Lady, her hair was styled a specific way that was no longer popular in the Fire Nation. She had two small buns on each side of her head, her royal princess crown held the hair loop on each side of her head. The loops were positioned below the head, and at the tip of the neck and hung loose under her ears. The crown of the royal princess of the Fire Nation was golden and had two prongs designed like a flame, sort of looking like a two-pronged fork.

Rong Yan approached the woman kneeling with caution pussyfooting carefully, she was aware of his presence like she was waiting for him. She stood up and turned around meeting eyes with him she was shorter than he but he recognized the woman to be the Royal Lady herself. She approached him and he contained himself but felt a little frightened.

"I can sense you have a faint emotion of fear, young Avatar," she spoke pausing before adding, "Do not be afraid I am not here to hurt you."

"It is great to see you again, Rong Yan," she said.

"Again? How do you know my name?" he questioned her.

"Yes we've met before, if you come closer I will show you who I am. I've been watching you since the day you were born," the Royal Lady claimed. She placed her left thumb on his third eye chakra and her right thumb on his heart chakra. Both of their eyes glowed he found himself back in the temple sanctuary in Yin La. Beside him was Novice-Master Yong Ten who accompanied him inside the sanctuary so that he could communicate with Avatar Ku Tei.

"I feel like I'm supposed to know her name but I'm only required to know yours and a few of your past lives," mentioned the old airbender.

Rong Yan chuckles, "Yeah that's Avatar Ilah, the Fire Nation Avatar before me, I think she was the Avatar about 300-400 years ago. More or less, I could be wrong. She was born into the Fire Nation royal family as the Princess of the Fire Nation."

"I read about her, corruption was a part of her family. Her duties as the Avatar were always first on her list of priorities and the Fire Nation at the time was threatening war on the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se I believe. She ended the war before it started by stopping the threat and killing her father and siblings. She later appointed one of her remaining twin sons on the throne, ancestor of Fire Lord Yeh Lu. Even before her not sure I remember how many years before her I was the first Fire Lord in a past life. Can you believe that?" Rong Yan says with astonishment.

"That's incredible, but I'm sure they had to give up their positions of power for their Avatar duties," Yong Ten responded.

Before he knew it in a flash he returned to Sichuan village in front of his past life, "You're Avatar Ilah the Fire Nation Avatar before and former crowned princess of the Fire Nation!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, young Avatar. I am," she stated.

"You're the Royal Lady?" he inquired.

"Indeed I am, I founded this village many years ago while training earthbending. My father exiled me from the Fire Nation long ago and I lived my life here in the Kingdom of Omashu. I wasn't exactly wanted in the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se either," Ilah remembered.

"Part of my spirit lingers here in the physical world despite being buried in the Dragonbone catacombs underneath the Palace City temple," Ilah mentioned.

"That explains why a statue was erected of you here, you're the founder of Sichuan," Rong Yan said.

Ilah nodded, "Yes I've called you here because I watch over the forest, there is a great danger within this village and you must be notified in case it harms your friends," she cautioned.

"Great danger, would you mean?" he inquired.

"I built this village with a good friend of mine, my former earthbending master he was named Juexin. He became the first leader of Sichuan, his descendants led the village throughout the centuries. He had two descendants who lived in this village, the leader was murdered by the one who calls himself Geng Gao. The elder's name was Lieshi, he lived in the home behind my statue with his grandson Pigu a man with a disability, Pigu is what we call a high-functional wallflower," she began.

"I'm not sure where Geng Gao came from but his intentions were clear he killed Lieshi and buried his body in the back of the house and kicked Pigu out. The villagers themselves were brainwashed, the curious ones were kidnapped and killed outside the walls of the village. One day a few months ago, someone of importance from the Southern Water Tribe arrived to amend reparations with the village that was affected during the war when the South occupied the land around the hamlet," she continued.

"Geng Gao already had complete control of the village and did not allow the ambassador inside. So the man built a hut with his own two hands, eventually, he was kidnapped from his home by this man. He was locked away from the village in the cellar of the home, he turned the basement into a makeshift dungeon keeping shipments of donated goods to the village within and keeping his prisoner down there as well. Suluk was imprisoned for snooping around, Geng Gao made traps that would easily kill or seriously injure a person. He wasn't about to let anyone find out what he was up to, he's living like a king keeping everything to himself while everyone else suffers," Ilah stated.

"I heard the rattling of chains through sonic sense when my friends and I were having a conversation with Geng Gao about the documents my friend Aloi found in the hut," broke in Rong Yan.

"Sonic sense?" she questioned him further Avatar Ilah never learned about soundbending when she was alive. The only known soundbending Avatar to her knowledge was Avatar Mun Jin.

"Sonic sense is used by soundbenders to visualize soundwaves in one's head, it can be used for a variety of things like being a lookout, or seeing sounds of something hidden," Rong Yan described.

"Similar to seismic sense correct?" Ilah speculated, Rong Yan nodded, "Correct except of course seismic sense is used to see the vibrations of things in the earth," Rong Yan concluded.

"I urge you to save this man Avatar Rong Yan and end Geng Gao, no one deserves to die rotting in a prison cell if they do not deserve the punishment," Ilah urged Rong Yan to do the right thing. He nodded, she smiled and disappeared. Rong Yan awoke in bed in the middle of the night, he shook Aloi to wake her up.

"..what?" she whispered, "Get up I know where Suluk is," Rong Yan surmised.

"You what?" she exclaimed, he pressed his index to his lips shushing her, "Use your inside voice I don't know if the innkeeper is on this."

"What are you talking about Rong Yan...you sound crazy," Aloi brushed it off trying to go back to sleep.

"Look I'll explain later just help me wake up the other two so we can sneak off to the cellar of Geng Gao's house," Rong Yan said.

"Why are we breaking into his house?" she questioned him concerned and worried. Rong Yan sighed, "I met Avatar Ilah in my dream and she disclosed hidden information about Geng Gao being an assassin and using his tongue to brainwash the other villagers. He imprisoned Suluk for snooping around, Avatar Ilah IS the Royal Lady."

Aloi fell off her cot hitting the wooden floor letting out a small yelp before slowly getting up and rubbing her bum. She let out a whimper because she was groggy and disturbed from her slumber by her friend, they knocked on Unaraq and Tanaraq's door. Unaraq yawned and rose out of his bed answering the door to see Rong Yan and Aloi dressed, rubbing his eye and yawning again, "Why are you guys dressed up it's dark out?" he asked them.

"Rong Yan knows where Suluk is," Aloi asserted, Unaraq looked at her baffled at her claim. "Where? How?" he inquired.

"I spoke with the Royal Lady, she was a past life of mine. She built this village and part of her soul lingers here watching it, I know where Suluk is being kept," Rong Yan explained.

"He's being held in the cellar underneath Geng Gao's house," he added. Unaraq closed the door while they waited in the hall and rushed over to his clothing getting ready nudging Tanaraq who smacked his hand she was trying to sleep. After he put his right boot on he grabbed his straw pillow and chucked it at his sister who mewled in annoyance. She turned her head to eye him while squinting he stood over her, "Get up we know where Suluk is."

She attempted to return to her sleep but he removed her parka from above her she huddled in closer in fetal position to try and keep herself warm as the cold air seeped into their room. "Get up," he repeated

"Leave me alone," she whined.

"I said get up, we need you to free him," Unaraq ordered his sister.

"No you don't, you have an airbender and the Avatar what more could you want?" she asked him.

"Because you're going to freeze the locks open," Unaraq declared, she mewled again and sighed annoyed she sat on her cot and he turned around allowing her some privacy so she could put on her robes that were still stained with dirt. After a few minutes, she was ready and nudged him padding beside him opening the door. He was a bit bothered that she did this and followed her shaking his head and keeping a clear mind he would deal with her later.

They skulked the outside of the inn the darkened streets only lit by the fire in Rong Yan's left hand. They passed between streets before reaching the main street Pigu toddled behind them tapping Rong Yan's shoulder they all turned around startled looking at Pigu he flinched and cowered.

"What do you want?" Aloi inquired to Pigu kneeling to ask him, she gave him a clear indication that she wasn't going to hurt him. He told them, "I k-know what you're looking for and why-y you're curious. I confronted-d you when we fir-first met, I wanted to tell y-you but G-g-geng Gao sc-scared me off!"

He gestured them to follow him in between the two houses where they wouldn't be seen by any of the homeless in the southeastern corner of the settlement. They followed him into the darkest reaches of the alley. He divulged onto them everything, "I'm my g-grandfather's grands-son, after my grandfather disa-appeared he left me to be the elder of the village. Geng Gao noticed something about m-me that my grandfather norm-mally never told anyone about. H-he took advantage of my dis-disability and kicked me out of my own home, he br-brainwashed those who were afraid and killed the cur-curious ones."

"My village was ne-never this poor, he did this to us. I d-don't know what's h-he's hiding down there but you des-deserve to know j-just as much as I. Pl-please be careful and let me k-know what you find," Pigu claimed. They prowled over silently toward the house Geng Gao occupied. Rong Yan and Aloi bent the sounds around them and Unaraq and Tanaraq to muffled their steps and their actions. Like apparitions in the night and padded over to the cellar door where Tanaraq bent water out of her waterskin wrapping the lock with it she changed the temperature of the water freezing the lock to a freezing temperature. Unaraq cracks it open with the pommel of his machete, unfreezing the lock and recollecting the water she put it back into her waterskin.

Unaraq opened the cellar doors, from where Suluk slept he felt the cold biting at his body he woke up to the cold air and the moonlight blinding his eyesight. Cowering at the group who stood at the doorway he thought it was Geng Gao and the other villagers he couldn't hear what was going on he saw a bright flame light up the basement. He cowered in the corner Rong Yan, Aloi, Tanaraq, and Unaraq could hear the chains rattle Rong Yan and Aloi expanded the muffle barrier to the entirety of the cellar they were in.

They examined the surrounding areas when Unaraq found the cell where Suluk was being held captive. He called out to Rong Yan, "Rong Yan I need your light please!" Rong Yan jogged over to Unaraq holding his hand to the cell in front of him where they found a cowering malnourished and thin man, his black hair covered his face. Unaraq was able to identify him by his clothing, in shock he exclaimed, "Suluk!"

The man cried, "G-get away from me!"

"Suluk it's me Unaraq, Unirak's son!" he said.

"We're here to rescue you," Unaraq assured him.

"Leave me here, Unaraq. Geng Gao wants to kill you and your sister for coming here to rescue me," Suluk revealed.

"How did you find me?" he questioned Unaraq.

"We didn't we came here to stop by so that my friend's dragon could rest, we found your hut and my friend Aloi found your documents. Rong Yan is the Avatar, the Royal Lady told him you were here," Unaraq explained to Suluk.

"The Avatar? The Royal Lady is an Avatar?" Suluk was flabbergasted, the founder of Sichuan was an Avatar and now the current one must've been called here by his past life. That had to be the explanation, "Tanaraq!" Unaraq shouted, his sister turned around and ran over to them. Unaraq looked for the lock and then pointed at it for his sister to break it, she pulled water out of her waterskin and encased the lock shattering it after it reached its freezing point. The cell door was open but now they had to spend time opening the chains that held Suluk and there were four. Tanaraq was hard at worked Suluk gasped the trap door opened Geng Gao opened it the door to come down and find something he was looking for.

Rong Yan and Aloi locked eyes she dropped her muffle barrier allowing Rong Yan to continue holding his and half the room returned to regular sound. She hid behind some crates waiting for the right moment to strike, on the floor near her feet was a small rope she grabbed it, planning to use it on Geng Gao. He saw the silhouettes of intruders in the basement that he grabbed a dagger on the wall he prowled toward the intruders. Two chains were off Unaraq saw Geng Gao approaching, when Geng Gao and Unaraq exchanged looks Geng Gao rushed them.

Before even being able to stab Rong Yan he was knocking into the wall near the cell his dagger slid into the cell unable to grab it he was furious. He quickly stood up to wrestle Aloi to the ground but she threw a compressed ball of sound near his feet. It exploded and disoriented him he was able to hear anything a lasting ringing sound in his ears. It gave him a nasty headache she grabbed a rope that she found while behind the crates and tied his wrists together preventing him from trying to grab anything. Tanaraq broke the final chain Rong Yan dropped the sound barrier assisting Unaraq by lifting Suluk to his feet, he was weak and it saddened Tanaraq that she couldn't look at him. She cried a little for her father's best friend, Unaraq and Rong Yan carried Suluk out of the cell and up the stairs and into Pigu's grandfather's home.

They placed him in the nice bed that Geng Gao once owned. She tossed Geng Gao into the cell and moving the crates against the door to keep it closed. Tanaraq ran up the stairs after she finished assisting Aloi to help soothe Suluk in any way she could. Aloi ran out of the cellar through the cellar doors to find Pigu nearby it was four hours past twilight the skies were transitioning from bluish hues to friendly and soft purple colors.

"We imprisoned Geng Gao in the cellar where he kept a friend of ours, best keep him there while we travel to Tianzhu and have the governor send soldiers here to escort him to the prison there," Aloi summarized. Pigu nodded understanding her, they bolted into Pigu's house to find Suluk in his grandfather's bed, Tanaraq stooped beside him hovering water over his body to find and heal him of any wounds or bruises.

"Th-the ambassador can st-stay here, I d-don't mind. Thank-k yo-you, airbender," Pigu thanked Aloi.

The next morning rose, Rong Yan and the gang were still asleep this time they slept on the floors of Pigu's home. The fire was lit not too long ago by Rong Yan before he fell asleep the smoke emanated from the chimney of the home. The villagers were out Pigu awoke to ring the bell beside the house, the bell hadn't been used in months since his grandfather was alive. His grandfather Lieshi was the last to use the bell, the villagers heard the bell and thought it was strange since the bell hadn't been used in so long. One of them scratched his head and looked to the others who were walking toward the elder's house. Pigu woke up Rong Yan, "P-please speak to the villagers and tell them wh-what happened while they slept." Rong Yan groggy nodded and rose to his feet he walked out with Pigu rubbing his eyes, many adults stood there waiting most of them dirty, hungry and poor.

"People of Sichuan village consider yourselves now free of Geng Gao, we tied him up and are holding him in the cell where he held an ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. I know many of you wondered why some of your neighbors disappeared and to that, you should know your so-called village elder was a serial killer. He murdered those who were curious to uncover his plan, he murdered your previous elder Lieshi.." Rong Yan disclosed he paused, Pigu wiping a tear from his eye.

"The traps placed around the village were his idea and you need to take back your village and destroy these traps to allow the forest to be free from them, the hermit wasn't allowed into the village in the first place and was a friendly man. The donated goods from the city of Tianzhu were held in the cellar below the home if you please follow your new elder should help him carry the crates out but leave the ones barricading the cell door," he summarized to the villagers. The able-bodied men of the village sprint toward the cellar to grab anything they can and carry the boxes to the front of the house. Pigu assisted the men with popping the lids off the crates.

"You should distribute the supplies to your people, Pigu," Rong Yan insisted, Pigu nodded in agreement helping everyone with the salted meats and bottles of spirits. The others woke up a few hours later, the settlement looked more alive than the day before when they arrived at the village.

Suluk was fed by Tanaraq at Pigu's table she spoon-fed him some stew the innkeeper offered to the ambassador. Rong Yan returned to Pigu's home after feeding Shen another salted rump of boar-ox meat. Pigu bowed to Rong Yan handing him a scroll, "Thank you again, Ava-avatar Rong Yan you bring me and my grandfather hon-honor. Take this note along with you back to Tianzhu. There's a man my grandfather and I knew named Duizhang, he's usually docked there. He can take your fr-friend here back to the Southern Wat-water Tribe. After reading what you d-did for me here he'll give him a free ri-ride back!"

"Al-also you might need these as well, it looks like my grandf-father kept record of a Southern Water Tribe ambassador making a-amends with him for what happened during the w-war. He-here is a sack full of bread and fr-fruits for your friend so he has something to eat on his way back h-home," offered Pigu.

Rong Yan bowed to his elder taking the scroll, the records and the sack full of food then an hour later, they were mounting Shen the dragon. Unaraq and Tanaraq held their father's best friend tight while they sat on the saddle.

Tanaraq mutters to herself, "Thank you Tiandi and Mother Akna for keeping Suluk safe." Rong Yan sat on Shen's neck holding the reins of his dragon, "Onwards to Tianzhu!" Shen soared into the sky at a great speed Rong Yan steered him southwest where they rode to the capital of the Wushan province.


	24. 2-5: The Golden Claw

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 5: The Golden Claw**

_The tempestuous cold winds blow through the skies Unaraq and Suluk shivering in the cold Tanaraq, Aloi, and Rong Yan control their body temperatures continuing to stay warm. Rong Yan steered Shen a little bit lower so the winds wouldn't be biting on his non-bender friends' flesh. In the distance, Rong Yan could see a huge port city on the horizon as they flew ever closer to the city, it expanded in size. The docks themselves expanded nearly over a mile and a half full of ships while some were departing and a few were docking. The great city of Tianzhu, capital of the province of Wushan._

_Rong Yan had only heard stories of the city from Head Sage Xiao, and the Fire Sages in the temple of Yin La. Men were seen below carrying crates to the market in front of the docks where the imported goods from other nations were sold. Some of the people who were walking, and working below Shen could see the long red scaly beast above their heads, as an elongated shadow quickly engulfed the streets below before passing on by like a quick-moving cloud. _

_Shen roared so loud that it echoed across the streets the children who witnessed the horrible screeches of a monster shrieked so loud that a few hid behind their parents and others ran inside their homes for cover. The stables were dead center of the bazaar district of the capital which consisted of a total of ten streets full of shops, restaurants, and market stalls. The ships near the bazaar district also had built-in shops for customers usually some of the imported goods that weren't sold in a shop were sold on these ships._

_To the far left of the docks were other docks but they were off-limits to the citizens and visitors of Tianzhu. These docks were to only be used by the governor, the earth sages and the military. These were the only docks where the governor and the earth sages would feel secure. Soldiers were marching near the dockyard while others were boarding their ships for military exercises._

_The stables were grand space of land it carried exotic mounts used by the nobles who arrived by carriages or bounty hunters. Common mounts were ostrich horses and eel hounds, common Earth Kingdom animals of burden like boar-oxen, and even a badgermole. Rong Yan and the gang landed directly where the stablehands gestured them to land Shen, jumping off Shen's neck he used air jets to slowly hover above the ground for a safe soft landing. Unaraq had slid off the back of Shen, Aloi too, Tanaraq stayed in the saddle to help Suluk get off Shen's back carefully without hurting him any further. Unaraq had given his parka to Suluk because Suluk's parka was torn and dirty the least he could for his father's best friend. Suluk reached into his sack to grab some bread and Tanaraq handed him her waterskin so he could quench his parched body._

_Rong Yan ran off to speak with the stable master and rent a stable pen for Shen to rest in while his friends escorted Suluk to Pigu's family friend. Aloi went on ahead padding toward the bazaar to do some shopping for supplies. Unaraq and Tanaraq waited with Suluk for Rong Yan so they could head over to the docks together since Rong Yan carried the scroll to hand to the ship captain they were to meet._

_Aloi walked toward some of the stands various ones who were selling fruits, nuts, and vegetables. Her mouth watered when she eyed a bakery that had egg tarts as their weekly special. Padding inside with a small woven basket in hand that was gifted to her by the villagers back in Sichuan village. A fat Earth Kingdom man with an apron with a few splotches of oil stood behind the counter he waited for her to order, he gave her a menu while she looked to her right where several different baked goods sat steaming and fresh out of the oven._

_Skimming through the menu she noticed the egg tarts were a mere ten copper pieces, she had a full coin pouch from when Chief Unirak gave her and Rong Yan a monetary reward for taking out the Fifth Nation ship that invaded southern waters near the town of Kalluk._

"I'd like to order two egg tarts please," she smiled, the man behind the counter then asked her, "What size?" she was surprised that he asked her such a question they were normally made a medium-size or what airbenders would have known as just regular size.

"There's a size?" she questioned him, he nodded, "Well I'll take two large egg tarts!" she responded. The fat chef paced over to the right where under the counter he placed two large and fresh egg tarts placing them in separate boxes and stacking them on top of each other sliding them across the counter. Aloi grabbed them and placed them inside of the woven basket and walked out of the bakery.

"Sorry I took so long I was having a small conversation with one of the stablehands," Rong Yan apologized to Tanaraq, Unaraq, and Suluk. Unaraq responded, "It's alright but I think we should hurry at least before Pigu's family friend departs. Pigu mentioned that the ship usually departs two hours past noon and according to the sundial over there it's noon." They padded toward the bazaar's south heading to the docks where they would drop Suluk off. Rong Yan opened the scroll again to remember the name of the ship captain his name was Duizhang. He closed the scroll up once more and tucked it under his belt.

Aloi ran into them she waved her left in the air so that Unaraq, Tanaraq, Suluk or Rong Yan could see her. Unaraq finally saw her, he pointed over to her and they met up with her together. Suluk drank out of the waterskin again before capping it and handing it back to Tanaraq, they took another hour carefully and safely making it through the bazaar, there were roads where they had to wait before it was clear of carriages, carts, and people on mount animals. They finally reached the docks where there were several ships docks the shadows that appeared were growing every hour of the day. The boardwalk was filled with dockworkers, a man was taking a break, his hair was held up neatly in a topknot tied and held by a sangtuwan and pin. He was lunching on a meal Rong Yan approached him inquiring, "Do you know where we could find Duizhang's ship?"

The man swallowed his food and gulped some water from the bottle that rested on the crates he sat on he replied, "Yeah Captain Duizhang, three ships and then to the left is his." Rong Yan slightly bowed his head to the man as a thank you and led his friends just three ships down and to the left where a large wooden ship floated and docked a wooden ramp led to the deck of the ship. They each moved to one side as workers passed by and up the ramp with heavy crates containing exported goods to the Southern Water Tribe.

Another man on the deck of the ship was ordering the crew around his hairline receded quite a bit he held his dark brown hair parted in a topknot while the bottom half of his hair hang loosely. He wore an olive green tunic and dirt brown slacks with olive green stitches shoes on his feet, he had tan skin tone and dark brown sideburns. A tattoo of a religious scripture covered the forearm of his right arm. The man noticed the group at the bottom he signaled for the men to stop, he strode down the ramp to speak to the group.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Are you lost?" the man questioned the group, they all shook their heads.

"We're looking for Duizhang, one of the dockworkers down there gave us directions to his ship," Tanaraq replied.

"What is your business with the captain?" he inquired to the group, Rong Yan pulled the scroll from underneath his belt handing it to the man for a better explanation. He opened the scroll and read it nodding and closing it.

"I am Duizhang, which one of the Tribesmen is Suluk?" he asked, Unaraq and Rong Yan stepped aside, Suluk still thin and malnourished bowed his head to the captain of the ship, "I'm Suluk." He slightly frowned at the sight of Suluk feeling bad for the terrible state of health the former prisoner was.

"How our Lieshi and Pigu doing?" Duizhang wondered Rong Yan stepped forward, "We never met Lieshi he was..." pausing to find a good word to describe that Lieshi was murdered, "...he was slain by a man who took over Sichuan. And well Pigu is doing a lot better the other villagers lied to the man and told him his grandfather just disappeared because they felt it would be easier on him."

A tear fell from Duizhang's eye quickly wiping it away with his right index his head dropped from above his shoulders expressing sadness over the loss of his friend Lieshi. He nodded and then raised his head accepting the death of an old friend, "Pigu would understand death I just hope he doesn't obsess over Lieshi's demise, he's a good man never hurt a spider fly I can tell you that. I'll visit him after this shipment. Thank you."

Tanaraq, Aloi, Unaraq, and Rong Yan bowed to Duizhang and then Suluk to say their farewells to Suluk for now. Suluk wasn't able to bow his body was still too weak Duizhang did Suluk a favor and lifted him, his feet sprinting up the ramp with Suluk in his arms. They disappeared below deck they turned around and headed back to the bazaar of the city of Tianzhu.

Once upon reaching the bazaar which was a few feet from the docks they noticed a merchant stand to their left which they didn't even see before. The man behind the stand had various doodads and relics across the merchant a ship was docking. Unaraq slightly turned to see the huge ship being docked by dockworkers. The spinnaker pole had ropes tied to it to which the crew atop the ship were lowering their sails. The material of the sails were of a black pigment Unaraq noticed the ship that just arrived was a Fifth Nation pirate ship but he knew they wouldn't dare attack Tianzhu, the military docks nearby were just a few yards to their left they would easily decimate the ship and their crew let alone all the citizens who would defend their city.

Unaraq usually shuddered at the sight of Fifth Nation pirates most of them were crazy, murderous, rude and a few were weird. They approach the merchant stand, the man behind the stand gestured them with his arms to come closer, "You there come closer." They huddled close to the stand now giving their attention to the merchant.

"Are you four, treasure hunters?" he questioned them, "Well we're not treasure hunters or mercenaries. My friend over here is the Avatar, that's my sister and we made friends with an airbender," responded Unaraq.

"The Avatar is good enough for me I've been seeking individuals who are brave enough to retrieve for me a relic known as the Golden Claw," the merchant disclosed.

"I'm a historian who sells things on the sides sometimes common artifacts from periods of the past," the historian mentioned.

"The Golden Claw?" wondered Aloi.

"Yes, my Air Nomad friend, the Golden Claw, it is a rare artifact known to be hidden somewhere within this very land. I traveled far and wide and studied for years to find the clues to where the Golden Claw is hidden in. I've even traveled to Han Tui but the trail ran cold, eventually, I was led here," he explained.

"What's the story behind the artifact you're looking for?" Unaraq questioned the historian.

"The Golden Claw was once owned by a very rich and powerful noble family, the relic was passed down as a family heirloom throughout generations. It belongs to the Zhu family from the city-state of Ba Sing Se, the family has been around since the time before the Tong dynasty so as you can imagine the claw alone is old. The origins of the claw are unknown but it was discovered by a noble who explored a deep vast cave with hired men, eventually, it was passed down to an old woman named Shenqi Zhu who moved to Tianzhu with her husband at a young age," the historian claimed.

"One stormy evening when Shenqi was sleeping in her home a thief had broken into her estate and stole the claw from her land. The thief traveled to a nearby cave here by Tianzhu and hid there for the night while the storm blew over. The next morning Shenqi had awakened to a trashed home to find that her family heirloom which gave her good luck was gone. The claw was the only possession she had of her family. Shenqi and her husband couldn't have children and her and her brother were last two descendants of the noble family," the historian continued.

"Because of the loss of her family heirloom she fell ill and days later, Shenqi passed away in the early morning of the next day. News eventually reached Ba Sing Se that the claw was stolen and the death of his older sister sent Ping Zhu into depression. Not two nights have passed when the thief had woken by a strange noise while he lingered inside that old cave. He believed it must've been an animal he decided to take shelter in the cave. Eventually, it would go away, the noise persisted throughout the night that it angered him. Legend has it, his fate was met in that very cave, the old woman's spirit appeared to the thief and scared him to death," the historian told the group they were so far fascinated by the tale.

"Don't worry, rumor has it the spirit of the woman was put to rest when she frightened the thief to his end. Although maybe the ghost of the thief might have stuck around throughout all these years. Anyways, I've had a recent buyer for the Golden Claw who is best friends with the last descendant of the Zhu noble family, he wants to surprise his friend for his birthday with the heirloom. If you could retrieve the Golden Claw for me, I'd toss in a large sack of gold coins for you," the historian reckoned.

"Where exactly outside of Tianzhu is this cave?" wondered Unaraq while he strafed the minimal hairs on his chin.

"Good question I have two maps I've acquired at the local library here, the first map is of the outskirts of Tianzhu," the historian answered then paused pointing at the river on the northwestern corner of the map he noted, "Right over here is the Tianzhu river which isn't too far from the western entrance to the city. If you leave through the western exit of the city you can cross the river by using the bridge. From there it's directly north of the bridge, I hired a guy once to retrieve the claw for me but to no avail I assume he lost interest but this second map found its way to me, the words on the bottom left say it belongs to the cave near the Tianzhu river. Whoever charted a portion of the cave might have explored that area so this might prove useful to you, I wish every one of you the best of luck."

Rong Yan and his friends walked back a bit to let others browse the historian's goods studying the first map. They padded off to the western exit where they could cross the Tianzhu river if they strolled over the bridge. At the same time, one of the men from the ship happened to be nearby setting up a sign of advertisement so that potential customers could visit the ship's store. He happened to be hearing the conversation Team Avatar had with the historian a few feet from where he was setting up the sign.

He scurried up the ramp of the ship and bolted to a man in a black silk tunic, black pantaloons, black leather boots, he was pale-skinned, had gray eyes, a black fu manchu mustache, and a black tricorne hat covered his bald head. The unique feature of this man was he had tattooed writing angled diagonally across his face written in Earth Kingdom language. He had the Fifth Nation code tattooed on his face which contained only eleven rules all must abide by, rock the vote, do not steal from other pirates, gambling's for landlubbers, mind the curfew, keep battle-ready, never bring your date home, stand by your hearties, settle disputes onshore, lose a limb get worker's comp, rank has its privileges and giving the band a break. Breaking most of these laws of the code is punishable by death.

The man had a lizard parrot on his left shoulder these avian creatures were quite rare and put a nice price on the black market in the province of Han. The pirate shouted to get his captain's attention, "Captain Sao Feng! Captain Sao Feng!"

Captain Sao Feng the captain of the ship was daydreaming about raiding a remote coastal village on the Earth Kingdom full of treasure. When he heard the loud squeaky cries of the schmuck crewmember that Iminaurak assigned to Sao Feng, he sighed, "Yes...Tuoba, what is it now?"

"Captain, I overheard the merchant down there talk to a group of hoodlums about the Golden Claw we came here for!" shouted Tuoba.

"Hold that thought, Da Fu assemble the men Tuoba knows the location of the claw!" he exclaimed, parading across the deck toward Da Fu. He then added, "I need two rowboats, one for us and the lowly deck swabber and another for five of our crew." Da Fu slightly bowed his head to his best friend before yelling to the men to assemble and ready the rowboats.

"Good job, Tuoba you're finally useful for something! Now head over to Quartermaster Junxu and tell him he's leading the crew until I return!" Sao Feng barked orders at the lowly pirate, he scurried down below deck to let the quartermaster know. Two boats dropped to the waters below caressing the rowboats. The first rowboat consisted of Captain Sao Feng, First Mate Da Fu, Tuoba, and their healer Yi Wu Shi, a waterbender of both Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe parentage. Tuoba and Yi Wu Shi were assigned to row the boats toward the river while waterbending pirate sat in the other boat and propelled his group toward the river quickly.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan and the gang wandered off north Unaraq leading the group forward while he read the map and peeped up every few seconds to see where he was heading off to. After a few minutes, they finally stood in front of the cavern where the Golden Claw was said to be contained in. Unaraq folds up the first map and takes the second one out of his pocket, unfolding it to find exactly where they're at, on the paper the map ends at a fork in the cave. Maybe that's where the other treasure hunter left off before abandoning the lone expedition.

"Where exactly does this river lead to Tuoba?" inquired Sao Feng.

"On the southern end where we're at it leads to Tianzhu Bay, on the northeastern end it leads to the Gulf of Zhi Hong. Our destination isn't that far it's just past the bridge and then another five miles," answered Tuoba.

At the same time as Sao Feng's crew rowboats toward the cave, Team Avatar is exploring the cave at the pace of which Unaraq reads the map. Rong Yan lighting the way with a fireball in his left hand. They finally come to the end of the map which was in progress, the fork within the cave the left path leads somewhere and the right path leads to another. Before they continue they pause Unaraq deciding on which path to use, Rong Yan brought up to Tanaraq, "Hey while we're taking you to the North Pole your dad mentioned you could teach me some waterbending. Is there any way we can start that soon?" he asked her.

"So you do want me to teach you waterbending?" she returned an echo question, Rong Yan nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't I?" Tanaraq wanted to be sly she observed to Rong Yan what Aloi told her that day they went out for breakfast back in Iqaluit. She thought she was clever and disclosed the information but in the Tribesman language. Unaraq and Aloi were discussing the map and where to head onto.

"Hey didn't you say you can hear sounds in the air?" Unaraq brought up to Aloi. She corrected him, "Not hear but see yes I can," he tittered then asked her, "Do you think you can be kind of and use your ability for us?" She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and amplified her hearing in the right tunnel first.

"When we were waiting for our food in Iigaa's Noodlery I wanted to get to know her better, I casually mentioned that I was willing to teach you waterbending if you were planning on staying in the South Pole while waiting for Naartok. She insulted me by saying that you prefer masters that are confident in their bending form preferably those of over thirty years," Tanaraq recalled.

"The argument escalated warning me to never go against the Avatar's past life's wishes, I suppose your past life has arranged masters for you," she said.

"Indeed he has, but it wouldn't hurt to learn from someone else while I wait for the arranged master to return," Rong Yan agreed.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, as I was saying, I don't know what I said to get off on the wrong foot with her. She even dared to threaten me by telling me that your past life would punish me for going against his wishes by forcibly manifesting from your body to end me!" she divulged everything that Aloi said to her when they went to the noodlery.

"You know I expected airbenders to be more polite, tranquil and docile but she's the complete opposite she's rude, violent and bitter," Tanaraq remarked.

When Tanaraq was divulging everything that happened in the noodlery to Rong Yan, Aloi's sonic sense caught the words that were coming out of her mouth while she saw the sounds in the right cave. From what she heard in the right path was a waterfall deep in the right tunnel. She was rather irritated that Unaraq's sister would gossip to Rong Yan about what happened at the noodlery but she knew it would eventually reach her friend's ears.

Aloi interrupted Tanaraq who gasped taking a step back, "You do realize I can understand and hear everything you're saying right?"

"You would gossip to my friend about what happened at the noodlery and make a nasty comment about me and my people? How dare you!" she exclaimed, she stomped over to Tanaraq irritated but not enough to reach the boiling point.

"Admit your wrong and I'm right, you insulted and threatened me, I expected better from an arrowhead!" Tanaraq insulted Aloi again. This time she was now exasperated she screamed at Tanaraq while pointing her finger at her, "Someone needs to teach you some manners! That's a very offensive word! You call yourself a princess but you're nothing but a venomous, unladylike, immature brat!"

"You act like a disrespectful nasty witch! I'm surprised you survived this long because continuing to act like this you won't make it very far! You put all princesses to shame, the Princess of the Fire Nation wouldn't even associate with you!" Aloi taunted Tanaraq her voice quavered.

Unaraq stepped in between both girls, Aloi shifted into the li gua stance while Tanaraq in the gong bu stance, they were ready to fight. Rong Yan shouts, "Enough!" while at the same time Unaraq yells, "STOP! This ends here! I'm tired of you two wanting to tear each other apart like hog monkeys! You two need to need to stop fighting and focus on the job!" Rong Yan grabbed Tanaraq by the wrist leading her a few steps back, while Unaraq pointed to the left cave then placing his hand on Aloi's shoulder, "Please focus," he calmly said. She was still angry but took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Shutting her eyes again she focused on using sonic sense in the tunnel harking everything within. She wasn't able to hear much as it remained silent, they were in a cave it could be an obvious sign of a cave-in that might have happened in the past. Maybe it was caused by the treasure hunter that was sent here by the historian all that time ago. She lowered her head in shame for angering both her friends Rong Yan and Unaraq she sniffled before sucking it up and pointing to the right tunnel declaring, "This one, the other is silent I'm guessing it's caved in."

Meanwhile, the pirates were arriving at the Zhu cave named after the Zhu family where the supposed Golden Claw's final resting place was rumored to be. Sao Feng ordered Tuoba and Yi Wu Shi, "You two pull up right here on the sand, we're here."

Immediately the rowboat they were in came to a soft landing next to the other rowboat steered by the waterbender in Sao Feng's crew. They grabbed their weapons and what other else they needed and headed toward the cave nestled into the monadnock. Da Fu opened his satchel grabbing spark rocks while another pirate handed out torches. Lighting two torches one for two pirates to carry and lead the group of nine into the caves.

"We should able to find this claw with some light hopefully the map my grandfather had drawn out of the cavern is correct. Let's find this artifact and get out of here before those kids show up, I don't plan on dying in this cave, my great grandfather did after he stole the claw from that old hag," Sao Feng chatted to his crew. The small crew roamed inside the cavern with their lit torches Sao Feng and Da Fu led the group through the deeper tunnels. Tuoba couldn't wait to get his hands on the Golden Claw for his captain, maybe then would Sao Feng would give him some respect.

Upon reaching the fork in the road the pirates take the left tunnel which according to the map was the safest route when it was cartographed. It was nothing but a pure boring straight tunnel with no surprises that led to the chamber where the claw laid in. Much to the dismay of the Rong Yan and his friends who only have a half-finished map of the Zhu cavern both the right and left tunnels lead to the final chamber in the version that the pirates had in their possession.

The roaring echo of the waterfall got louder as they neared the waterfall, there was a larger chamber within the right tunnel, a waterfall was to their right and underneath was a stream of water that led either deeper into the caverns or connected to the river outside of the cavern. There was only half of the natural land bridge that would help them cross to the other side of the tunnel. The other half was missing it could've been a cause from stalactites falling from the ceiling of the cave or so Rong Yan thought.

He requested from Tanaraq, "Can you use the water from the waterfall and create an ice bridge so that we could get across?"

She smiled, "Sure can," she shifted into the universally Gong Bu stance that's shared by both the southern and northern styles of waterbending. She swished her right arm to the right and pulled some water with her left, channeling this a bit more to take more water. Tanaraq concentrated on forming the other half of the land bridge with ice, making it as thick as possible to prevent it from shattering and causing them to fall to their deaths.

As far as the little argument they had earlier Aloi didn't trust Tanaraq with her safety if she decided to cross the ice bridge. She padded back a few feet from her friends deciding to go last. Rong Yan and Tanaraq were the first to cross, Unaraq noticed that Aloi backed up a bit, concerned he questioned her body language, "What's wrong?"

"I don't trust your sister, it's better if I jump over the bridge she made," Aloi confessed to the omission she wasn't willing to give him.

"Cross with me she wouldn't collapse the bridge if I'm on it," he assured her. Unaraq extended his palm with a small smile, Aloi gazed at his hand and then placed her hand on his. He led her across the land bridge and then the temporary ice bridge his sister formed. Tanaraq was about to collapse the bridge when Rong Yan stopped her, "Wait don't, we should leave it so that we could return this way," she nodded to his suggestion. The ice bridge connected to another piece of ground that was raised high above the cavern grounds, they walked down the natural ramp into what they believed was the final chamber in the cave. Rong Yan's arm was tired so he put out the flame and started a new one on his right arm, increasing the size of the fireball in his hand to extend the radius of the light.

Laying upon a rock was the old skeleton, the bones of the skeleton were now dry and brittle, there was moss that had grown on some of the hand bones of the skeletal remains they found. The moss extended on the rock, the skeleton sat beside the rock, a few bones were missing on the body like its right leg. Maybe one of the scavenger creatures that call this cave its home could've eaten the bones for the calcium. The old clothing the skeleton wore were torn heavily and stained with the bodily fluids it released during decomposition of the body.

At the same time the pirates reach the end of their tunnel, Sao Feng gestured his men to stop they all could see the faint glow of a fire. Da Fu now a bit worried whispered to his best friend, "So the stories are true, this cave is haunted." Tuoba squirmed at the thought of the apparition of the old woman or Sao Feng's great grandfather patiently waiting for them to take the claw. Sao Feng heard the soft squeal that emitted out of Tuoba's mouth another pirate covered Tuoba's mouth.

"Tuoba sneak on over and grab the claw and then run back down this tunnel we'll be waiting for you here," ordered Sao Feng.

Tuoba shook his head quickly denying the orders because he was too frightened to do what he was told. Sao Feng grabbed him by his tunic softly slamming him into the wall, "Listen here I order you to get that claw and you will do it or else I'll eviscerate your gut here and this'll be your grave. Are we clear?" he threatened Tuoba in an intimidating manner, Tuoba tried to squeal again but instead, he nodded repeatedly. Tuoba minces forward at the end of the tunnel before entering the final chamber he stood there hesitantly until one of the pirates pushed Tuoba in the larger chamber, without a torch he was in the dark alone while his crew padded away to abandon him there while they ran back to the fork.

Tuoba carefully pussyfooted and tiptoed through the darkness he stayed silent the entire time as he approached the light that emitted from behind a large rock. He attempted to remain hidden as much as possible hoping the ghost wouldn't detect him. Tuoba heard communication between different voices, the darkness twisted the thoughts in his mind. Rong Yan, Unaraq, Tanaraq and Aloi stared at the skeletal remains of the former thief in his right hand he clutched the claw. The large golden claw had three talons and was made of pure gold. On the claw was etched writings in Ba Sing Seian dialect they weren't sure what the writing on the claw said. Aloi argued with Unaraq about the claw, "I'm not going to be a part of this desecration!"

"He's dead, he won't be needing it anymore. Plus, he stole the claw from the old woman we'd be doing her a favor by retrieving the claw for her," Unaraq countered trying to convince Aloi that the skeletal remains of the person belonged to a bad guy and that it was okay to defile the corpse and remove the artifact from its cold bony fingers. The skeleton must have been at least century-old for the state it was in. Rong Yan continued in silence holding up the flame that was now reduced to a radius around them covering half of the rock where the bones rested.

It became clear to Tuoba as he got closer that the fire was created by the firebender who was surrounded by three others, two women and another man. He silently shuffled toward the claw and waited for them to become distracted. Rong Yan joined the argument as the middle man while Tanaraq rolled her eyes and extended her hand out to reach for the artifact trying her best to avoid contact with the bony hand of the dead thief.

It was now or never while the other three argued he saw one of the women kneel before the cadaver reaching for the claw. He shuffled quicker and soon met the woman's gaze he saw that she was of Water Tribe descent, sweat began to pour from her nice and smooth brown skin, and also found it weird that her hair was white like snow but she showed no wrinkles.

"Yoink!" Tuoba piped yanking the Golden Claw out of the bony hand of the long-dead thief, the hand came off the skeleton along with artifact clutching it tightly. When Tanaraq met eyes with an olive-skinned man with dirt on his forehead she shrilled releasing a deafening shriek. The echoing of the shriek reached the end of the left tunnel where the pirate crew waited for the impoverish and squeamish pirate. Except what startled them was that it wasn't the same squeal that came out of Tuoba's mouth rather a more feminine shriek. Tuoba bolted down the left tunnel giggling nervously and full of fear, instantly Rong Yan, Unaraq and Aloi's argument about desecrating the skeletal remains of the thief came to a sudden halt they looked at Tanaraq who was shaking in fear, Rong Yan noticed the claw was no longer in the skeleton's hand.

"What happened to the claw?" he asked Tanaraq.

"The thief's ghost took it!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Unaraq inquired trying to calm her down, Aloi used her sonic sense to try and find any sounds nearby. She was mentally able to imagine small feet hitting the ground at a rapid rate.

"I saw the thief's face! He was of Earth Kingdom ethnicity, and he had long dark brown hair!" she shouted breathing rapidly scared she dug her nails into Unaraq's arm clenching his arm frightened.

The pirates screamed in unison and sprinted out of the cave entirely, Sao Feng took a brief glimpse at the sky seeing the sun was closely positioned near a mountain to the east, it was now five hours past noon and the skies began to turn an orange color with a tinge of purple.

"No it's not a ghost, it's a person and he ran down the left tunnel that I thought was caved in," Aloi surmised.

"Wait are you saying we were followed?" Rong Yan guessed.

"Well seeing as how I saw his footsteps then your guess is as good as any," Aloi responded. Rong Yan split the flame in his right palm into two, lighting up the cavern, Aloi, Unaraq, and Tanaraq ran through the left tunnel of the cave while Rong Yan was behind them keeping flames a sizable amount in his palms lighting the tunnel. Sao Feng and the crew were preparing to leave on their rowboats after Tuoba was discovered by what they thought was the apparition of the old woman or the thief, they felt like they greatly angered the ghosts and needed to depart swiftly to avoid coming in contact with the spirits.

All of a sudden Tuoba darted out the cave-like a catapult flinging a flaming rock across the sky, with the claw in clutches. He hit the sand Sao Feng, Da Fu, Yi Wu Shi, and the others jerked their heads to the sudden sound of a thud to see Tuoba holding the Golden Claw. "Captain! Captain! I got the claw!" he shouted, the pirates cheered then Tuoba studying the claw in his hands then discovered the skeletal hand came off with the artifact he screamed and squirmed dropping the claw to the sandy ground. Da Fu rolled his eyes and got off the boat tramping over to the claw to pick it.

That's when Aloi, Unaraq, Tanaraq, and Rong Yan emerged out of the cave Da Fu stared at the four treasure hunters that ran out of the cave as well. Tanaraq, Da Fu, Tuoba and Rong Yan eyed each other then back at the claw. With fast reflexes, Rong Yan sent an uppercut of flames at Da Fu while Tanaraq slapped Tuoba in the face with a water whip.

Tuoba was knocked down to the side of the claw shouting at Sao Feng, "Captain! THE CLAW!"

Sao Feng quickly reacted pulling his cutlass out of the scabbard on his waist, "PIRATES! TO BATTLE!" The pirates roar only about six of them pull out their cutlasses while the other three Yi Wu Shi and two others hopped out the boats shifting into stances. The two waterbenders shifted into a xu bu stance showing off that they were northern style waterbenders, despite only one of them being from the South. Xu Bu was similar to gong bu but balanced on one foot while the other foot was raised and their back arm was extended out more while their dominant arm extended out in front of them, their hand was closed into a fist except for the index finger that was raised. The earthbender stood in the Ma Bo stance, he grinned knowing he was pretty skilled in sandbending.

Da Fu lunged at Rong Yan while Sao Feng and the other six non-benders charged to battle upon hearing their captain's battle cry. Aloi swiftly wrapped Da Fu's ankle with air using suction to yank his ankle and knock him off-balance. Da Fu faceplanted hard onto the sand, Tuoba tried to sneak attack Tanaraq who was focused on redirecting whatever the two waterbenders could throw at her, just a few centimeters from the girl before her brother rushed quickly using the pommel of his machete to slap Tuoba across his face. The two waterbenders pulled a wave out of the river raising it to land and attempting to wash Team Avatar away. The earthbender focused and surrounded Team Avatar and the pirates in big fortified walls of earth to prevent the outnumbered enemies from escaping but instead facing their ends.

Tuoba rolls away going for the claw once again Rong Yan kicks the claw out of Tuoba and Sao Feng's grasp. Tanaraq being the waterbending master she was, took control of the wave she surrounded herself and Unaraq in a disc of pressurized water. The earthbender's attempts to break through the shield of water were fended off. Even though the main purpose of the surrounding walls was to trap them he instead used portions of them to shatter Tanaraq's shield. Tanaraq dodged the wall portions while holding the barrier of water before the earthbender broke it with a solidified stalagmite out of the ground. It surprised her because it caused her to stagger. The water splashed around her a small boulder flew at her before it was knocked off course by Aloi's airbending. She turned to see who knocked the boulder away and preventing it from hitting her, she met eyes with Aloi. She nodded quickly rising to her feet she pulled the water out of the sand and used to clash with the two waterbenders striking both men slamming them into the river.

Yi Wu Shi was stronger than the other waterbender while the current swept away the other waterbender. He quickly used the water to jet him back to shore pulling the water with him before releasing a torrent of water that gushed at Tanaraq hitting her. She dropped to the sand, the earthbender rolled to his left another large ball of fire flung toward Da Fu. He rose a wall of sand solidifying it to take the impact of the fireball without breaking. Another rather large pirate clashes blades with Unaraq, Sao Feng charging at Unaraq with his cutlass out in front of him. A conjured blast of air in a crescent-shape wave collided with Sao Feng pounding him and sending him flying his cutlass falling into the sand blade first.

Unaraq parried the blow of the cutlass by holding his machete vertically in the small window of opportunity he kicked the man in the stomach as hard as he could. The pirate slumped and passed out from the injury to his stomach. The kick caused internal bleeding. Unaraq's eyes scanned the battle to see he could help, only seven pirates remained.

Another pirate tries his luck at grabbing the claw Tanaraq freezes him encasing the entire pirate in ice save his hand that struggled to break free, he stood frozen. His screams muffled by the thick ice that surrounded his body. He dropped the claw and she picked it up finally, she hid it inside her robes and decided to continue helping out Rong Yan, who was fighting the earthbender, Sao Feng, and Da Fu while Tuoba was still unconscious, and three pirates were fighting Aloi.

Unaraq ran over to assist Rong Yan, then Rong Yan leaped into the air flipping forward and conjuring a wheel of fire and that spun toward the earth wall breaking it into two. When the smoke dissipated all that remained was the burnt corpse of the earthbender it was clear that the fire wheel injured his face and the crumbling wall finished the job. Sao Feng and Da Fu noticed their earthbender was dead both running opposite sides. Sao Feng scanned the area for the claw but did not see it anywhere hoping Tuoba grabbed it and ran only to discover that Tuoba was unconscious on the ground.

Aloi was surrounded by three pirates with cutlasses each one trying to slice and dice the airbender but to no avail, she dodged every blow that came at her. Yi Wu Shu formed the water from his waterskin into a tentacle that wrapped around her ankle forcing her to crash into the sand. This was enough for the pirates to move in and make the kill, the chubby pirate jogged forward ready to impale the airbender on his blade.

Rong Yan attentive decides to make his next few moves, he yells at Aloi warning her about the incoming thunderclap, "Aloi! Thunderclap incoming!", circling a muffle barrier around himself, Unaraq and Tanaraq. Aloi rolled to her right before using the soundwaves around her to create a sound barrier to protect herself from the thunderclap which was a part of the calamity tree of soundbending. Rong Yan swiftly switched into Simha stance which was one of the six calamity stances of soundbending. Both of his legs were shoulder-width apart facing forward, his body was facing to the side in a pivot and his arms were extended and shaped like a saber-tooth moose lion's mouth while his hands are forming the fangs of the beast. The pirates continued trying to stab her while she rolled around that's when Rong Yan slammed both of his hands into each other.

Thunderous blast emitted from his hands the three pirates that remained were flung into the air, two were flung into the river and dragged by the current while the other flew straight up and hit the ground. His sword fell soon after plunging into his chest. Fortunately, Tuoba, Sao Feng, Yi Wu Shi, and Da Fu were at a distance at the time of the thunderclap Yi Wu Shi carried Tuoba dropping him as soon as the blast hit his ears, falling on top of him. All four of their ears were ringing ever so loudly that even Da Fu threw up from it.

At the same time, in the city of Tianzhu the thunderous clap echoes through the skies many looked to the skies thinking it was a thunderstorm only to discover there were no clouds in the sky. Now they thought it was a booming roar from Tiandi himself, maybe angry at the Earth Kingdom pantheon. The military docks filled with troops stopped marching they were startled by the sudden boom that they readied their weapons as if awaiting something. The governor stepped out of his estate requesting a guard tell him what was going on, the guard confused shrugged at the governor.

Meanwhile back at Zhu cave in a last attempt move, Sao Feng tossed his cutlass at Aloi, who blocked it with a powerful air shield. Rong Yan sent a scorching fireball directly at Sao Feng's face hitting his left eye. He tripped falling back inside the rowboat. Da Fu yelled at the top of his lungs, "RETREAT!", Yi Wu Shi leaped on the boat, quickly composing himself then using his waterbending to steer the rowboat back to Tianzhu harbor where the rest of the crew waited petrified at the thundering sound that echoed and shook the buildings of the city.

Rong Yan deemed it necessary to drop the muffle barrier now seeing as the pirates fled the battle like the defeated cowards they were. The current of the river went south Unaraq knew a pirate's grave was the scene. The pirates though being criminals fought bravely and he felt they deserved at least a proper funeral rite. He looked over to his friends, "Pile the bodies of the dead please," he requested. Rong Yan and Aloi grabbed the only two dead pirates and dragged them over to the shore where Tanaraq used her waterbending to envelope the two bodies dragged them into the river and letting them float to see. Unaraq knelt on the sand giving them a blessing to Anguta the god of death.

"Where's the Golden Claw?" inquired Rong Yan looking all over the beach, Tanaraq pulled the claw out of her robes, "I got it right here," she answered waving the artifact around. They headed back to the bridge which was five miles south of the cave where they would cross the bridge and back into the city to return the artifact to the historian. They reach the city again in two hours, seven hours past noon almost nearing the evening. The sky was dark now Rong Yan lit the roads for his friends to the harbor where hopefully the historian would still be waiting if not they could return the very next day. Upon reaching the harbor the historian was bagging things up into a few crates and sacks before heading off to archaeology guild headquarters right in Tianzhu for the night.

Stooped over tying a sack he overheard a group of footsteps approaching him he took a brief gander behind him to see Rong Yan and his friends arrive. His eyes beamed at the sight of the Golden Claw in Tanaraq's hands he spoke up, "The Golden Claw! You found it!"

"Wow it is made of pure gold!" he marveled at the sight of the golden artifact, Tanaraq handed it to Rong Yan who placed it on the counter of the stand. The history merchant grabbed it and placed it in a small crate inside of his cart. Thanking the group he says, "Thank you so much for retrieving this, I'll make sure it gets to the last descendant of the Zhu family, I'll never forget this. If you're ever Ba Sing Se stop by the University, I'll try my best to get you the best beds in town!" Rong Yan, Aloi, Tanaraq and Unaraq bow to the historian, he returned the same in respect chuckling at the sight of the claw in his possession.

Meanwhile, out at sea, Yi Wu Shi is hovering a glob of water over Sao Feng's burned eye healing the wound hoping Sao Feng would be able to see again. But to no avail, Yi Wu Shi sighs dropping the glob of water back in the pot within his infirmary below deck. He turned to his left side grabbing some bandages to wrap around Sao Feng's left eye.

"I'm doing the best I can, captain. In no time you should be able to see from that eye again. But grab some rest, for now, I'll heal it again in the morning," advised Yi Wu Shi. Sao Feng was a bit irate at the moment he quickly rose from the cot and marched outside where Tuoba was swabbing the deck as usual. Da Fu stood idly looking at out at sea with the spyglass watching the harbor of Tianzhu. Tuoba waved at Sao Feng, before lumbering over to Tuoba he shouted at the cook, "You swab the deck!"

Approaching Tuoba he barked in his face, "And you! I'm so very exhausted of you! You must walk the plank!"

Tuoba tried to reason with the captain but he would hear none of it he pulled out the cutlass off the other pirate's sash pointing it at Tuoba warning him, "If you don't walk off that plank right now I'll gut you like a fish and cut off your head!"

Tuoba squealed like a girl that he back up and questioned the captain, "Why?"

"Because of you..." he paused.

"I lost possession of the Golden Claw you, imbecile!" Sao Feng hissed.

"Walk the plank!" he ordered Tuoba who was trembling with fear this was his fate. First Mate Da Fu pulled out his cutlass as well pacing over to Sao Feng standing beside the captain not giving Tuoba much of a choice now that two cutlasses were being pointed at him. Tuoba lets out a girly screech running off the plank and into the big drink. He began to swim toward the shore at this point if he ever showed his face on Kauk or to Sao Feng's crew they would execute him on the spot.

Captain Sao Feng jerked his head to bark orders at the sailing master, "Chuanzhang head a course for Taku!" The sailing master bowed to his captain's orders mincing over to the ship's wheel. The others got busy with their positions while they headed toward Taku. Sao Feng retired to his quarters where he would rest until they arrived at the capital city of Taku, Taku City, as advised by the ship surgeon Yi Wu Shi.


	25. 2-6: The Beast of Chao Lake

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 6: The Beast of Chao Lake**

_Rong Yan sat sighing on Shen's neck while steering him northwest from the city of Tianzhu where they recently recovered the Golden Claw artifact. Lush grasslands were covered in blankets of snow, a few splotches of green appeared here and there where the sun melted the snow in those small areas. The cold air up above at the level of the sky they were flying didn't affect anyone within Shen's saddle except Unaraq who slept soundly inside his sleeping bag. The cold breeze gently nibbling on his jaw while Tanaraq sat nomad style leaning her back against the wall of the saddle looking to her right and left sides each time. Aloi sat in nomad position as well as studying the map of the provinces of Wushan, West and East Jurong and Tong. _

_She remembered that Rong Yan's training was important to her friend's goals and future. She cupped her hands and used the sound of her voice to deliver a message to Rong Yan who was concentrating on flying everyone safely to their next destination wherever it may be. She noticed on the map nearby was a lake named Chao and decided it was best to rest there and provided it is a good water source for Rong Yan to begin his training with Tanaraq. Rong Yan slightly turned his head back to glance at Aloi and then nodded jerking Shen's reins to the left a bit to indicate to the dragon to fly northwest._

_Another twenty minutes passed, she crawled over to left side of the saddle to see a town below covered in a sheet of white snow, the leaves on the trees were gone the only strange thing they noticed was that the lake itself was not frozen. However, even if it wasn't frozen they could tell the temperature of the water would be freezing seeing as how no one was near or inside of the body of water itself. _

_Just like the previous town, they visited Aloi noticed that Chao Lake's town was also in a poor state although, to say the least, it was in better shape than Sichuan village. She used her soundbending to tell Rong Yan to stop near the village. Rong Yan punted the left side of Shen's neck to gesture him to descend below. Landing softly on the snow the dragon was unaffected by the cold air surrounding it and its master, Shen's breath was visible and caused more clouds than that of Rong Yan and his friends. _Tanaraq awakened her brother Unaraq from his sleep whispering to him, "Hey Unaraq we just landed it's time to get up!"

His groggy eyes slowly opened his eyes were bloodshot from the natural environmental irritants while they flew in the sky. He dragged himself out of his sleeping bag still tired and annoyed that he was bothered from his slumber. Once he was ready he slid off of Shen's back and slowly clumped toward Tanaraq where he rested his forehead on her right shoulder closing his eyes again trying to return to sleep. They stood there while Rong Yan scanned the area for the entrance to the village. Which was about twenty feet to the left from where they landed, the town had walls around it to protect the townspeople from the dangers of the outside.

Tanaraq repeatedly moved her shoulder to abruptly wake her brother up while turning her attention to the lake on her left muttering to herself, "Wow this is a good place to teach him waterbending." Unaraq suddenly woke up, still heavy-eyed, Tanaraq rolled her eyes opening her waterskin and bending a small amount of water out of it and using it to rinse Unaraq's eyes to wake him up. Unaraq rubs his eyes to get the extra water out of his eyelids, his eyelids weren't so heavy anymore although the bags under his eyes were a clear indication that he didn't get much sleep last night. He clumped toward the entrance of the town while everyone followed behind him.

At the same time inside the two men were having a small talk conversation, "Ahahaha did you see the dragon landing near our town? I told you the Avatar would eventually come here!" he told his neighbor. The other man crossed his arms and shook his head, "That could be anybody, besides doesn't Ku Tei ride something else?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Ku Tei has been dead for over nineteen years now," commented his neighbor.

"The new Avatar is from the Fire Nation, don't remember his name I just know it's a man," mentioned the man.

"Great well maybe the Avatar brought the town some food, I mean c'mon look at this place. Everyone's starving, I'm more afraid for my children's health than my own. They'll be running this place long after we're gone," he reminded the man, his neighbor simply agreed with him and nodded the group of four arrived and walked through the western entrance to the town. They fixated a look at the group, two men, and two women. The man in red and crimson colors had to be the Avatar his neighbor mentioned when he looked to the skies to find a dragon approaching their town.

Rong Yan observed the town to see it in a poor state as well he frowned at the sight of it, some of the windows were boarded up. The cobblestoned streets were dirty as if no one even bothered to sweep the streets anymore, men were going to work but no work was available the town's economy survived off of tourism. Even during the winter tourists from around the world stayed in Chao, and it wasn't because of the unnatural state of the lake. They saw everyone in the town were all lean and haggard their faces were gaunt, and the children were in an even worse state. Aloi didn't like this, she teared up when she looked at the children.

The commoners looked terrible while those in the middle class didn't look as bad although they were being affected by the town's stagnant slowdown of money. Taxation day was nearing next month and many were wondering if they had to close up shop when the Minister of Revenue from Tianzhu would visit to collect taxes. They had many town meetings this past month with the mayor of the town to find the best way possible to successfully acquire all the taxes needed for Taxation Day.

A woman wearing nicer, intricate and sort of more expensive clothing than the common folk within the town approached Rong Yan and his friends. She was a middle-aged woman, she was pale-skinned, had green eyes, and her black hair was tied up in a bun with stylish bangs on the sides of her forehead. She bowed to Rong Yan and his friends and introduced herself, "Greetings I welcome you to Chao Lake, I am Yule De, I'm the mayor here."

She extended out her palm to shake Rong Yan's hand and the hands of his companions, Rong Yan introduced himself and his friends, "I am Avatar Rong Yan, and these are my friends Unaraq, Tanaraq and Aloi. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

She gasped and then contained herself realizing that she was in the presence of the Avatar, the citizens of the town around her knelt and bowed before Rong Yan, she knelt before him following everyone else's form of respect for the Avatar.

"I've noticed your town is in a poor state, what's going on here?" Rong Yan casually questions Yule De after observing the town's poverty. She responds with an explanation, "Our town has been facing hauntings by an angry spirit we call Ling Hu. We're not sure as to why the spirit is angry at our town but it has prevented tourists from visiting our town. No tourists means no money, and no money means we cannot buy produce from the farmlands in the north."

"My townspeople are starving over the hauntings, we would just like it to stop is all," Yule De added.

"How often do these events happen? Who is Ling Hu?" Rong Yan inquired.

"The last reported sighting of Ling Hu was from our local potter his name is Bo Te, the owner of the local pottery shop down the road from the western entrance. He reported the occurrence happened about two nights ago if you're interested in learning more about the sighting you can visit him. Ling Hu is a spirit who roams around the grassland area and lake area. I honestly don't know what we have done to anger Ling Hu. We established a curfew to make sure everyone's inside their homes by the evening, we believe something or someone must have angered the spirit and it can't tell the difference between a citizen and random passerby so it continues to take its anger out at us by scaring away citizens and tourists alike," Yule De informed Rong Yan and his friends about the occurrences that have been occurring in Chao Lake.

"Can you describe what Ling Hu may look like?" Rong Yan questioned Yule De, she nodded answering, "Yes he's a tiger lynx with a blue fur coat and white stripes, his paws are white as well. We first thought the tiger lynx was only a local legend that our forefathers told their offsprings to scare them into returning home before sundown. My late husband had a different opinion on Ling Hu and retold stories about how his father would often tell him that Ling Hu was the guardian of our town and lake. We don't dare venture out the walls of our town, not even to the lake that put this place on the map. It is far too dangerous, we do get visitors every once and a while now but I fear they won't be here for too long if Ling Hu will attempt to scare them off."

Rong Yan bowed to his elder as a form of farewell, "We will do what we can to assess the situation. You have my word," Yule De bowed her head at Rong Yan thanking him, "Thank you, young Avatar. Without you being here I don't think what else I could have done."

Team Avatar huddled together discussing their next move Unaraq considered himself the leader and Rong Yan didn't mind it. Unaraq brought up, "So we should investigate the town first and see what clues we could gather up," Aloi nodded, "I'm willing to help you investigate," Tanaraq exchanged looks with her brother before staring at Rong Yan mentioning, "I promised Rong Yan that we would begin his waterbending training. I mean it's the only reason why we planned on stopping here."

As inconsiderate and selfish as that sounded she was right the day before they planned on finding a body of water and skipped the Tianzhu river in favor of Chao Lake at least for now. Unirak promised Rong Yan that in return for escorting Tanaraq to Aupaluk in the North Pole she would teach him the basics of waterbending.

They all agreed to what the plan ahead of time was, Aloi thought to herself that what Tanaraq said was self-centered while she understood that it was their responsibility to help Rong Yan master the elements she felt helping these people was just as important. But she wasn't surprised though, knowing how egotistical Tanaraq was. The group splits up Unaraq and Aloi explore the town further while Tanaraq and Rong Yan venture out to the lake where Rong Yan will be learning more waterbending.

Upon reaching the shores of the lake they begin to remove their clothing and match their body temperature to the temperature of the climate. Rong Yan was the first to step in, surprisingly the temperature and climate that surrounded them did not measure the temperature of the water which was quite strange to him, the water itself was very warm. He now wondered if Chao Lake was heated by a volcano underneath the ground or if it was due to the spirit powers. He was baffled about it, he was only half-naked wearing a traditional Fire Nation underwear for men called a fundoshi. It was a strip of cloth, wound around the hips, secured at the small of the back by knotting or twisting, with the excess brought forward between the legs, and tucked through the cloth belt in front to hang as an apron.

He called over to Tanaraq to test the waters, "You're not going to believe this but the water is warm. Which leads me to believe that we're above a volcano or spiritual properties are involved," Tanaraq removes her parka revealing her undergarments, a one-piece garment that covered her chest area, it was made of thick walrus leopard skin, and her underwear was made of turtle seal skin it was shaped triangular and skin-tight covering the pelvic region of her body.

Mincing into the lake she too was bewildered at the temperature of the water it was the beginning of the winter yet the lake was not even frozen nor was the water cold to match the weather. Tanaraq gestured Rong Yan to back up a bit so that they could have enough space to practice waterbending moves. She begins the lesson by inquiring, "You are aware that both the South and North Poles have different styles of waterbending right?"

"That I do specifically I'm not sure about the differences," Rong Yan replied.

"The Northern style of waterbending is mostly defensive and strategic while the Southern style is more offensive and more aggressive," Tanaraq addressed.

"Water is the element of change, as you may know, Kura-Kura gifted my ancestors with the power to wield waterbending, and they mastered waterbending by watching how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. The Water Tribes are the only people who did not learn how to master bending from an animal, though Tui and La took physical form as koi fish and reside in our world in an eternal dance," began Tanaraq.

"Our fighting style is mostly fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' forces against them," Tanaraq stated.

"We'll start today with the easiest of all waterbending techniques, water manipulation. Almost all forms of waterbending involve moving and shaping a body of water to your desire by simply levitating a large mass of water. You can move water anywhere you wish even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing you to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim," Tanaraq continued.

"These large bodies of water can also be used as weapons either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, used to break locks, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire," Tanaraq explained further she paused to think how an Avatar can use waterbending further, "Also on the sea or ocean, only an Avatar is known to be able to use waterbending to create giant maelstroms or tsunamis," she finished.

"For now I want you to do a basic exercise and feel the fluidity of water, I'll demonstrate and hope you follow along," Tanaraq added.

Tanaraq took in a deep breath with her left she focused on the water in front of her easily pulling out a small blob of water and levitated it in front of her. Shifting into a gong bu stance which was a universal stance in waterbending she spun the ball into a full circle moving her arms in a wheel motion. Rong Yan switched to the gong bu stance as well putting his right leg forward and bending it at the knee only slightly while extending his left leg out and placing it back, the water began to ripple in front of him.

He focused and remembered how Unaraq's crew Sakana and Kuma taught him about a month ago. The water rippled rapidly he pulled out some water his right hand shaking to control it using his left to assist his right hand further he found the balance he had last time to control the water. He played with the water a little to get the hang of the fluidity of the substance then moved his arms in a full-circle motion to do the exercise.

He stood there for about fifteen to twenty minutes continuing the same motion Tanaraq stood there arms crossed observing Rong Yan making sure every move of the exercise was correct. She allowed Rong Yan to receive a small break before joining him in what Sakana called, 'streaming the water'.

Meanwhile back in Chao town, Unaraq and Aloi were exploring the town further following the main road through the town. They passed by many ill-faced citizens that careened or even floundered about. In the distance, they could see the pottery shop the mayor Yule De mentioned, where they could question Bo Te the potter. They run into a short, think teenage boy wearing dirty unkempt clothing, he was leaning against a market stand chewing on an apple he found laying about probably stolen from someone's else house a much more fortunate person. He too was affected by the food shortage but looked healthier than the others. The boy also wore glasses, which gave them the impression that he was a scholar's apprentice. Most of the citizens of the Kingdom of Omashu did not commonly wear glasses as most were not able to read and only prolonged reading of texts especially at night deteriorated your eyesight.

Unaraq approached the scholarly apprentice inquiring, "Hey kid, have you ever seen a sighting of the spirit Ling Hu?"

"I have a name, guy," the teenager quickly chided Unaraq correcting him that he has a name. Unaraq ignored the mild scold the kid tried to give him, he slightly nodded then introduced himself and Aloi, "Fine I'm Unaraq and this is Aloi."

The teenager slightly bowed his head and responded, "I'm Shudaizi," using his index finger to readjust the wireframe glasses on his face. Unaraq gazed at him waiting on his response, "I've never seen him but according to legend, he's a ferocious, terrifying, dangerous spirit. It is said, that when you hear Ling Hu approaching you will hear his footsteps first. Each step he takes is as loud as lightning hitting the ground, second, you will see a blue luminescent light, eventually seeing his hulking silhouette. I should warn you challenging the bestial wrath of that spirit is not a good idea because he drags the defeated into the Spirit World," reckoned Shudaizi.

"Any form of evidence left behind will lead to nothing because it'll be like you never existed," exclaimed Shudaizi although his attempts to frighten Unaraq failed. Unaraq countered his claim, "Oh well that's okay we have the Avatar, y'know master of the four elements and the bridge between our world and the Spirit World."

"Master of the elements or not, Ling Hu drags all defeated to the Spirit World. The Avatar is weak compared to the wrath of Ling Hu. Look around you, do you think the Avatar could stop this beast from destroying our town?" he questioned Unaraq. Aloi uttered a single word before being interrupted by the weird kid, "But-"

"No buts, Ling Hu is a very powerful spirit. It's better if you leave before the Avatar is dragged off and reincarnated into the Air Nomads," Shudaizi warned them, Unaraq offended that Shudaizi insulted Rong Yan and even called him weak stomped forward aggressively grabbing the teen by his tunic and whispered in his ear, "Listen you, little twerp, you better watch your mouth and have more respect for the Avatar, he has more power than you or I or anyone in this town combined. The Avatar has incredible power nothing and I mean nothing can or will defeat him. If it weren't for his caring of this place he would've let your town get destroyed by Ling Hu and flown off to the next town. So watch it or you'll regret it." Shudaizi now terrified slipped and fell to the ground before getting himself together and scurrying away from both Unaraq and Aloi.

Once he was out of earshot and eyesight he sniggered and sprinted toward the mayor's home where his friend Mafan son of Yule resided. Rong Yan continued learning waterbending from Tanaraq, who dropped her water and began to explain the next lesson. Rong Yan was finally getting the hang of the basic waterbending moves.

"Alright good it looks like you're finally getting the hang of this, next you'll learn how to use a water whip," Tanaraq commented.

"The water whip is a commonly used move that involves creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. The shape, size, and length are all determined by your control. Skilled waterbenders can create larger whips or ones of greater finesse," Tanaraq explained.

"The whip can be sharpened into a blade that can slice through metal with relative ease, and in time you will also have the ability to create water whips with your feet," Tanaraq added. She returned to the gong bu stance bending water out of the lake stretching it out in front of her, she formed it into a ball then with her right arm, she flung out the water like a whip, it emitted no sound as it impacted with no one. She dropped the water into the lake and gestured Rong Yan to make an attempt, he nodded switching to the gong bu stance and grabbing water out of the lake as well. Controlling the shape of the water he swung his arms out in the opposite direction. Instead of the water whip going forward and lashing out it struck him in the forehead before falling apart after he lost focus. A red mark appeared on his forehead as he staggered back a bit.

Tanaraq tried her best to hide a chuckle she stared at him with a tear in her eye, she swallowed her pride and laughter and cleared her throat. She realized he was her apprentice and she would get nowhere making fun of a student. He attempted the move again but this time instead of smacking himself in the forehead it formed into a tendril that wrapped around Tanaraq's right leg.

She peered down at her leg to see the predicament they were in she instructed him carefully, "Oh mm..glad you didn't slap me in the face with it. Okay well, you learned how to wrap water tendrils around things, well how about you slowly release my leg from your grip. Just concentrate on slowly unwrapping my leg take all the time you need." He tried to unwrap the tendril around her right leg but instead yanked at her leg almost knocking her off balance he reached out to grab her by the hand quickly preventing Tanaraq from falling into the water.

"Try again I know you can do it," Tanaraq said, Rong Yan took a deep breath and took stance pulling the water out of the lake he did his best to control it. Finally getting the hang of a larger amount of water he formed it into a ball and unrolled the ball into a whip when he flung out his right arm. He dropped the whip into the water before attempting to do this another three times. In the end, Tanaraq smiled and clapped for Rong Yan's success in understanding how to successfully water whip.

She noticed that off in the distance across the lake she could barely make out a shack off in the background she was curious about it as the mayor mentioned that no one lived outside the walls of Chao. She pointed to the shack grabbing Rong Yan's attention, "Look do you remember when the mayor said that no one lived outside the walls of the town?" she questioned him to see if he remembered what the mayor told them. He nodded, "Oh yeah I see it we should check it out." He ran out of the water then used airbending to blow himself dry, as Tanaraq walked out of the water he used his hands to blast light jets of air to dry his friend as well. They quickly dressed and wandered around the lakeshore to reach the other side where they discovered the shack in the background. The nearby land was covered in tall grasses, they walked for longer than they expected finally reaching the empty abandoned shack. The small field in front of the shack is what gave them an unnerving feeling. While the shack itself had no life the field was full of fully grown crops in the middle of winter with fruits and vegetables.

Near the porch of the shack were empty linen sacks Rong Yan nudged Tanaraq and pointed over to the sacks. They exchanged looks at Rong Yan ran over to grab the sacks and hand one to Tanaraq. Both of them began to harvest as many fruits and vegetables that could be gathered into the linen sacks, Rong Yan shut the sack as best he could to prevent any fruits from falling out he tied the rope to secure the sack closed. Tanaraq did the same her clothing stained dirty from the ground. She started to understand what the servants went through while she sat lazily around the palace back at the South Pole. It was at this point that she began to ignore the fact her robes were stained with dirt but she still had a sense of cleanliness and didn't want to have a large stain somewhere visible because it would be embarrassing.

They both headed back with the linen sacks full of fruits and vegetables shouldering the sacks. Unaraq and Aloi approached the pottery shop near the western entrance of the town where they first arrived. An old man his face was wrinkled and gaunt he looked sort of lifeless like the others, he was lanky and tall, although now his old age his back was arched around the upper-portion. He was bald from his crown, his hairline was nonexistent, his hair only grew on the sides at were snow-white, his skin was tan and darker in some areas a clear indication that he worked in the sun a lot, his eyes were brown like the color of the ground. His tunic was gray and made of linen it had clay stains that couldn't be washed out anymore, his slacks were a light brownish-gold color and he wore no shoes. The man had finished the final step of the process when it came to pottery he just finished glaze firing the vase he made. All that was left was to paint it, he set it down on a table while he looked around for his pigment cups filled with different colors of paint.

The shop was mostly outside where he created his work with all the tools needed to do so. The final processes were done a lifted wooden platform with supports a few steps it had only been off the ground maybe two feet but with his old age, he had the steps installed because he couldn't leap off or climb onto the platform like back when he was much younger. The ceiling was supported by two large wooden poles it was more like an overhang and surrounding the shop were wooden shelves that houses his vases, pots, kettles, and cups. Each day he'd bring them out from his home and each night he'd bring them inside to avoid losing them to a thief.

"Are you Bo Te?" inquired Unaraq as he approached the old man he trembled when he heard the voice of a young man. Startled he stomped his left foot a little annoyed that people choose to bother him while he's working.

"Yes, yes what do you want?" he asked a hurried tone hoping that if he answered the young man's question he and his friend would go away. He was a very busy person and everyone knew better than to bother Bo Te.

"Yule De mentioned that you witnessed a sighting of Ling Hu," Unaraq brought up the old man fell silent he stared at Unaraq and Aloi. Aloi feeling a little nervous as he gazed at her he was still silent and a little shook up his body language revealed that he saw something but was too afraid to talk about it.

"It's okay, sir. The tiger lynx spirit can't get you, if you tell us about your experience we can get rid of it," Unaraq assured the old coot. He shook his head in disagreement and jerked his head north, east, south and west to take a quick gander at his surroundings making sure Ling Hu wasn't around he lowered his voice almost whispering to them, "Don't insult the beast he's around 'ere somewhere he can hear everything we're saying, you best get on outta 'ere. I was comin' back from outside the walls where my shipment of kaolin was left by my source. I grabbed my cart and headed out to haul my shipment inside the walls when I heard the thunderous booms in the nearby grasslands." Kaolin was a soft white clay, potters in the Earth Kingdom use to make porcelain with, he paused before continuing trying to remember the experience. He blocked it out of his mind because it terrified him and he used his work to get his mind off of it.

"I looked to the skies and did not see any clouds normally if I remember correctly clouds have to form for the skies to rain down water or even for a thunderstorm to attack from above. The skies were clear, and in the distance, I saw a glowing blue silhouette, I could see through the beast, it was big. My peepers aren't too good now in my old age but I saw the foul creature. I abandoned my cart and darted into my house securing the door bar to lock myself inside. No one believed me, not until I reported it to our mayor," Bo Te remembered.

"W-we had her communicate with the local earth sage who spoke with the spirit within our temple but received no word from it," Bo Te claimed.

"The beast is so infuriated with us over somethin' but I can't place my finger on it. Might be from our town makin' money off the legend. We warn the tourists of the creature but he isn't real, just a story my pa used to threaten me with to get me and the other kids to behave," reckoned the old potter.

"When I witnessed the foul beast, I believed it turned pale white I did. Always thought the stories my pa told me were just folklore but he was right the beast is real," Bo Te concluded further supporting his experience and submitting to the fact Ling Hu exists.

"So then why don't you stop using the spirit as a way to get money?" Aloi questioned him, he responded, "Thing is little lady, we gotta make money somehow. We don't dare disrespect the spirit that's not our intentions at all, we just say he's what guards the town to warn potential wrongdoers from acting."

She nodded understanding the purpose Ling Hu serves the town. Aloi bowed to the old man thanking him, "Thank you for your time we hope you can finish your work in peace now." Unaraq and Aloi turn around and padded back to the town square where they were hoping to meet up with Rong Yan and Tanaraq to grab themselves a room or two in the inn for the night. The skies were darkening and the sun was finally going down and the curfew was now active. The streets were empty they were the only two strolling around the town like it was old and abandoned not a soul in sight. Through the gates entered Rong Yan and Tanaraq with linen sacks full of vegetation. Aloi quickly minced toward Rong Yan asking him, "Where did you get all this food?"

"Tanaraq saw a shack in the distance across the lake while she trained me, we got curious cut training short and went for a walk to find the shack," Rong Yan replied.

"So then you stole the food?" she questioned him a bit concerned about his moral standards. He shook his head, "No the shack was empty and abandoned we only found fully grown fruits and vegetables on trees, and bushes that seem like they're carefully watched over by something or someone and refuses to socialize with the citizens."

Aloi put her right-handed fingers to her chin thinking about this discovery, "Do you know what this means?" she asked Rong Yan. He and Tanaraq shook their heads, "This means we have an ample supply of food for the townspeople of Chao Lake." Rong Yan grabbed his sack before announcing his departure, "I'll go ahead and report this to Yule De, she would be delighted in knowing this. What we found could keep the townspeople fed for a few days if not an entire week." Aloi nodded at his plan Tanaraq and Unaraq sat nomad style eating the fruits his sister and Rong Yan gathered. Rong Yan jogged toward the mayor's home hoping to find her in time before she went to bed. He noticed there were some folks still walking about maybe just returning home a few merchants were putting away their supplies for the night.

He reached the mayor's home knocking on the wooden door in front of him after a few seconds she answered the door. Surprised to find Rong Yan outside even though the town had a curfew she brought up to him when they first met, "Avatar Rong Yan what are you doing roaming around town during the wee hours of the evening?" she questioned the young man.

"I wanted to present something to you," he replied showing her the sack full of fruits, she can't remember the last time she saw a sack full of produce. Shocked she gasped releasing a tear from one of her eyes, "Where did you? How did you even obtain all this produce?"

"My waterbending master and I wandered off into the grasslands and discovered an abandoned shack in front of it was a strange field of grown fruits and vegetables that is carefully managed by something or someone," Rong Yan reported.

Yule De smiled and nodded bowing her head to Rong Yan, "I will gather up some men in the morning to help you gather the food from the garden you found. I was worried I'd have to cancel tomorrow's community feast. For now, I suggest you get some rest." Rong Yan bowed his head at the woman he offered, "Here this is for you," she gladly took the sack of fruits from Rong Yan before he turned around and returned to his friends by the western entrance, who were eating what they found.

"C'mon we should get rooms for the night, she wants me to help a group of hunters secure the field of food for tomorrow," Rong Yan mentioned.

"What's tomorrow?" wondered Tanaraq.

"A community feast from what she told me," Rong Yan answered.

Unaraq finished his mangoes, and Aloi her leechee nuts, Tanaraq was consuming a banana but grabbed her sack before tossing Rong Yan an apple so he could snack on. When Unaraq opened the door to the inn for his friends to walk in he casually mentioned to Rong Yan, "Well I can gather the same hunters to hunt some animals out in the grasslands for their feast. Won't be much of a feast without meat." Aloi brought up her own opinion telling Unaraq, "No you can't kill those innocent creatures!"

"You need to understand that if these people don't eat meat anytime soon they'll starve and die off. The produce Rong Yan and my sister found won't sustain them for long let's not forget they have to grow the food too and that takes a few months," reasoned Unaraq.

"It's just the natural order of things," Unaraq added.

"It's fine and dandy that you want to help these people but you're forgetting your waterbending training is just as important Rong Yan," Tanaraq interrupted. Rong Yan nodded, "Good point," she reminded him, "Let's not forget Unaraq's a good hunter let him handle the gathering of the produce and the hunt for game."

Aloi gathered the money from the coin pouch she carried on her waist handing ten silver to the innkeeper who allowed them to occupy two rooms for the evening. Aloi went to bed upset that Unaraq and the town's men would go kill the grassland creatures for their meat tomorrow. She shared a room with Rong Yan as usual since her relationship with Tanaraq is too rocky and a bit unfriendly at times.

Tanaraq covered herself with her sleeping bag atop the bed that probably was dusty while her brother sat down in the corner looking through his sack for his grinding stone. He planned on sharpening his machete for tomorrow's hunt. The evening was a little cold and breezy the window to the Water Tribe royals was kept open they enjoyed the cold winds it reminded them of home. Unaraq sat down on a chair near the window sharpening his machete from the lower part of the blade working his way upward.

Meanwhile, outside in the far distance beyond the walls hiding in the grasslands were two teenagers. One of the boys called out to the one approaching him, the very same teen Unaraq and Aloi spoke to earlier in the morning.

"Shudaizi! Where's Mafan?" called the teen.

"I'm not sure, Xiaohua I didn't see him on the way here," Shudaizi answered, suddenly the small boulders beside them began to slowly levitate near them scaring them as they trembled the small-sized boulders hit the ground and from behind the tall grass hidden was the other teenager Xiaohua asked Shudaizi for. He cackled from the back of the tall grass he appeared laughing at them. Shudaizi shaking a bit after being scared half to death by his earthbender friend, Xiaohua rolled his eyes at the leader of the circle remaining serious.

"Mafan! You almost scared me half to death I thought it was the real Ling Hu!" he barked at his friend.

"Shudaizi settle down Ling Hu isn't real, remember?" Mafan coaxed his friend.

"Did you bring the blue rug from your house like I asked you to?" Mafan questioned Shudaizi, the boy nodded, "Yup," he pulled out from behind him showing his friend the rug, "It's right here," he said.

"Excellent," Mafan answered.

Mafan focused on the ground just below them using his arms to shape a small piece of the ground into a rectangle he stomped with his left foot and the rectangularly shaped portion of earth rose from the ground up to their waists. Shudaizi gently placed the light blue rug on top of the table of earth to cover it entirely. He focused smashing the two small-sized boulders together to create an even bigger boulder, this is what he was going to use to produce the thunderous booms that the others who've witnessed what they thought was Ling Hu sounded like.

He lifted the medium-sized boulder before dropping it the sound echoed, Unaraq looked out the window toward where he heard the sound but saw nothing. He returned to sharping his weapon and then heard the booming steps of Ling Hu three more times. Two people, a young couple ran into the entrance terrified, "Help! Help it's Ling Hu!" they screamed but no one came out to help not a soul. And even if they wanted to help the strangers out they were too afraid to make a move. Unaraq stood up staring at the outside but still could not see a thing. The thundering footsteps stopped it's like Ling Hu came to attack two people and then vanished into thin air instead of attacking the town. He found it strange but he continued to sharpen his blade for another half hour before going to bed.

Morning came, the sun's rays hit Unaraq's eyes he closed them shut turning his head to the side trying to avoid positioning his head a specific way so the sun couldn't bother his eyes. He was the first to awake his sister was still asleep and so were Rong Yan and Aloi in the room next to them, he chewed on a mango to freshen up his breath before heading out of the inn to meet with the hunters.

He walked down the stairs of the inn to see a couple, a man and woman having a conversation with the old lady who owns the inn. The man rested his elbows on the counter while the woman was chattering to the innkeeper about their experience of the Ling Hu sighting that occurred last night.

"I'm sorry but we're no longer coming here for our yearly vacation until the town's men get rid of that beast! My wife and I went out for a stroll in the night only to be almost attacked by a giant ethereal tiger lynx!" exclaimed the man, the old innkeeper nodded to the claim the man-made believing every word. The old woman bowed her head to the couple apologizing to them, "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience but we have been unsuccessful in the hunt for the creature."

The man tugged at his wife's wrist gesturing for her that they were leaving for good, they left the door open rudely allowing the cold breeze to invade the heat of the fire a bit. Unaraq avoided conversation with the innkeeper she remained unaffected by the attitude the customer and his wife gave her. She's been used to the attitude recently but has no way of helping these people out. Unaraq closed the door to the inn behind him the man was atop his ostrich horse extending his arm out to his wife so she could mount the beast behind him.

Off in the distance near the western entrance, he could see Bo Te the potter that Aloi and he met the night before arguing with a younger man. The younger man shared several distinct similarities to Bo Te, Unaraq assumed they were related. There was a group of three men standing idly by waiting for Unaraq to lead them. The young man who argued with Bo Te might have been his son or grandson, he was older than Unaraq could've been in his late twenties or early 30s, he wore a straw conical hat, and his clothing from his tunic to his slacks were an olive green hue likely to camouflage with the grassland environment. A quiver was strapped to the side of his waist instead of his upper back, and a bow rested on his back.

"No I don't care what the mayor says you're staying here!" argued Bo Te.

"Dad I'll be fine I'm going to be gathering food nearby is all, nothing dangerous about it," countered his son.

"Ling Hu is out there, boy! Don't put your life on the line!" maintained his father.

"Ling Hu is only known to come out at night, father. We'll be fine, I promise I'll return before sunset arrives," reasoned the man.

"I forbid you from going!" yelled Bo Te, the man who ignored his father joining the group as soon as Unaraq approaches, one of the warriors sizes up Unaraq, "You're the Water Tribe warrior, the mayor mentioned I hope." Unaraq nodded, "That I am, okay men I hope you're ready to hunt some animals for this community feast."

He carried a map on him of the southern Oma Kingdom, last night before hitting the hay he marked the location where Tanaraq and Rong Yan described the garden to be located in, "To the east side of the grasslands just over yonder deep in is a hidden patch of land where an abandoned shack sits with a fully grown field of fruits and vegetables. My sister and the Avatar only have gathered enough to fill two sacks full," Unaraq claimed, he paused then continued, "We can pick that field clean of its produce and return it here to the town or we could go hunt a few beasts first to provide the town with something to eat for the coming weeks."

They weren't sure if it was a rhetorical question the oldest stepped forward a short, chubby, man raising his hand in the air to grab Unaraq's attention, "We're not gatherers, our talents lie in hunting animals."

Unaraq nodded, "Point taken we should go on ahead and find us a beast then, I'm assuming they can still be found in the western part outside of the town?" he questioned to the oldest member of the group he replied, "Yes well they can be found anywhere but if you'd like to go hunting on the west side we'll follow your orders until you try to get us killed."

Thirty minutes after Unaraq left the inn, Tanaraq and Rong Yan were next to awaken from slumber. Tanaraq had ordered a cup of mint tea from the innkeeper she sat at the counter resting her elbow on the counter and her head on the palm of her hand. She gurgled the tea in her throat before swallowing it allowing the mint tea to give her a minty breath for heading out. Rong Yan carried a bit of animal fats left in a small container, he brushed his teeth with his toothbrush before heading downstairs. Where he met with Tanaraq who just finished her cup of tea, "Are you ready?" she asked, he kept light clothing on, and she only wore light clothing leaving her parka upstairs. Rong Yan nodded, "Sure am." Tanaraq left the innkeeper fifteen copper pieces and a silver coin tip.

They arrived at the lake ten minutes later, Rong Yan and Tanaraq removed their clothing stripping down to undergarments. Tanaraq ordered him to begin doing his exercises and stretches before waterbending training. Meanwhile, Aloi was the last to wake up she rinsed her mouth with some berry tea before heading out to explore the town further than last night with Unaraq. She ventured out eventually reaching the northeastern corner of the town where the environment was more rundown and dirty, the huts were beaten up and shanty, the air filled with the stench of body odor, and bodily fluids similar to the reeking stink back in Sichuan. She wondered what made the governor not give a damn about the towns and villages within his province.

She wanted to march into his or her estate and give them a piece of her mind, nobles wouldn't listen to her if anything she'd have to go directly to the King of Omashu but even he poorly runs his kingdom compared to how the King of Ba Sing Se runs his lands. Fortunately, these thoughts stayed only in her head publicly speaking against either kingdom in their lands is an act of treason or at least it is in the Oma kingdom. The Qiangda kingdom as it is known gives its citizens free speech but it also has its limitations, any word against the Crown is treason.

What got to Aloi more than the sufferage of the adults was the suffering of the children, many of the children in the poorer section of the town fell ill and are starving to death. Surely a few of them would die tonight if they hadn't been fed. A lot of adults with children had split their meals up taking smaller portions while allowing their children to take the bigger portions of the meal. There was one family that sat in between homes huddled together sharing a warm blanket. This event was affecting the entire town, to the point where Wushan's Minister of Revenue had to do his job and immediately force families to vacate their homes. Without any money flowing in, people could not pay their taxes she felt it was cruel to allow people to build homes with their two hands and then charge them extra money every once and while to allow them to remain on the land.

Tears began to stream from her face the sight of how these people lived and suffered had gotten to her worse than Sichuan. Sichuan was made up of adults while Chao had children living amongst the adults, she didn't care less for the adults but she loved children dearly. Children were cherished and celebrated by the Air Nomads and by the goddess Rati. They were pure souls of innocence. She felt a light tug on the lower area of her tunic that while the front was folded and held by her sash, it was let loose on the back. She peered down after the tears cleared from her eyes to see a small boy with a gaunt face, his brown hair was oily, and his green eyes radiated in the sunlight, his tan skin was dry and flaky although the lake was not too far from the town itself most of the poor did not own their tubs like those in the middle class. They were too afraid to set foot outside the town where Ling Hu would be prowling.

The boy must've been about five or six years old he was lanky and very thin, his ribs were visibly protruding from his body. While it is known most people live up to a month without eating, they can only survive three days without water before dying of thirst. Surprisingly, the only thing that kept them quenched and not thirsty was the well they had in the middle of their part of the town, it went down to the natural watering hole in the area. A small bucket and rope is where they went to gather up some drinking water. That didn't make a difference though, the water was still dirty and most if not all the people living in the slums of Chao were non-benders. There might have been earthbenders in the bunch but it was doubtful any of them were skilled enough to remove dirt particles from their water to filter it into drinkable water.

The poor child was malnourished and it made her even more sad. The boy noticed that the Air Nomad woman was crying his curiosity struck him to approach her and ask what was wrong. "Don't cry pretty lady, what's wrong?" he questioned her with his innocent curiosity, she wiped the tears from her eyes crouching down to meet the child's level and answered, "Nothing, but you know what? I'm going to find you some food to eat," she said she gave him a smile shedding more tears.

"Food? That'd be great I could use some I'm starving.." he paused glancing back to hear his mother calling him, turning his attention back to Aloi he gave her a farewell, "I have to go, mommy thinks I'm bothering you." She tapped her staff extending the glider out so she could try to find the field from the air, she looked down the boy stayed extending out his small, thin and bony arm, "I forget about good manners sometimes, I'm Qiji," he smiled. Aloi wiped her tears again shaking his hand, "I'm Aloi." Aloi jumped into the air giving herself a much-needed boost and ascended into the skies with her glider on the lookout for the field that Rong Yan and Tanaraq talked about.

At the same time on Chao Lake, Rong Yan finished his first try at a waterbending move Tanaraq gave him a high five for his success on his first few tries on the move. She instructed him further, "This next move is a high-pressure jet, which can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has the intent of severely hurting their opponents. Which by the way might prove useful to you later on."

"This one requires you to be in Ma Bu stance so pay close attention because this one might prove to be harder for you to do," Tanaraq advised before she could start Rong Yan interrupted her, "Wait what's the Ma Bu stance?"

"It's often called, the 'sea horse' stance, they're semi-aquatic creatures with four legs and scaly skin. It's a wide stance, you have to have your thighs parallel to the ground. Weight has to be equally distributed in plain ma bu, but the stance may be staggered left or right. It can also be easily shifted into a left or right che bu stance if the need arises," she replied.

Her feet were planted shoulder-width apart with one arm that was extended she lowered it to pull a massive amount of water and then cocked the arm closer to her body punching it forward the water jumped out of the lake and sped past Tanaraq before dropping into the water. Rong Yan clapped at the demonstration witnessing the speed of such a maneuver. She points at him gesturing to him it was his turn. He stood in the ma bu stance copying the same steps as Tanaraq in a hog monkey see, hog monkey do kind of way. He stood there concentrating on pulling a big glob of water out of the lake, the water rippled before tremendously trembling he swiftly cocked his arm before punching it with great strength. The jet pressurized before shooting out further than Tanaraq's, she stared in awe at the length that it propelled out to.

Tanaraq marveled, "Wow you're getting good at this, I thought since water is your opposite you'd be having trouble."

"Well you could I've mastered the element hundreds of times," Rong Yan laughed, Tanaraq ordered Rong Yan, "Okay now let's drill what you've learned yesterday and today," Rong Yan groaned slouching before she started shouting the different moves he learned so that he could perform them.

Meanwhile, the archer crouched on a tree waiting for their targeted prey to be distracted, the other warriors crouched prowling around the grasslands. One second the beast they encountered was grazing, the next second it was gone. Unaraq pulled out his machete and lodged the blade into the tree trunk. The archer held onto the tree to maintain his balance, he was a little annoyed that the stranger sent by the mayor would be doing idiotic things. He peered down from the thick branch he stayed on, he grumbled, "What are you doing down there?"

Unaraq shushed Bo Te's son, "Shhh its an old trick my dad taught me, you put your ear to the pommel of your sword and you can feel the vibrations of anything near us," the archer found it strange that the Water Tribesman would do such a thing because even lodging his weapon into the tree would cause a sound and sounds scare off game. Unaraq felt his machete vibrating, he looked around to see the men still stealthily crouching nearby the ground itself began to tremble he put his ear back on his pommel and detected something is moving. He whistled up at the tree where the archer waited he pulled back the string of his bow and notched an arrow waiting for the beast to reveal itself. Unaraq pulled his machete out of the tree and waited behind it.

One of the earthbenders rolled to his right before standing in the middle the other waited on left crouched. Suddenly, four fox antelopes burst through the tall grass scurried away. One of the earthbenders sunk the ground and quickly coned one of the fox antelopes' three legs, the creature screamed in fear it fell over before one of the men with an ax could dispatch the creature more rumbling of the earth occurred, the archer whistled to the earthbender on the left the whistle was a signal for a stampede but instead a saber-tooth moose lion emerged from the tall grass, it emitted a terrifying roar that scared one of the men because the creature was a rare sight in his region.

The warrior dodged the moose lion's antlers preventing his death, it rammed into the trapped fox antelope killing it instantly. The two earthbenders quickly used their earthbending to form slab shackles around the hooves of the moose lion trapping all four limbs. It swung its head back and forth trying to break free, the archer shot the beast in the round area of the body, the beast roared and now even more infuriated began to break loose from its shackles, the earthbenders strengthened the animal's bonds. Another arrow struck the beast on its ribs visible bleeding was seen. One of the warriors attempted to bury his ax to cave in the skull of the beast but failed. The beast knocked him aside, the older earthbender grabbed a small rock and propelled it through the skull of the foul beast, it fell silently only a slump was heard.

It died right next to the fox antelope it killed, too bad they couldn't successfully kill the other three that escaped before the saber-tooth moose lion emerged. One of the earthbenders cut the branch the archer once stood on, the other softened the ground allowing the archer to fall to safety. The other warrior much younger than the group and Unaraq, waited for the men to roll the beast onto its back tying its hooves to the large branch. The strongest being Bo Te's son and the other warrior who was knocked down by the saber-tooth moose lion grabbed a hold of the branch on each end lifting it, Unaraq helped them out as well. The boy tied up the fox antelope's legs to the branch and carried it along with the leader of the group the short stocky man.

Meanwhile, Aloi found the patch of land and field the same one Rong Yan and Tanaraq found the day before. She explored the area no footsteps or sounds were heard not even signs of the fruit being harvested by her friends. She felt a warm and loving presence but nothing of it she noticed there were a few sacks of linen and pieces of rope beside the empty, abandoned shack she grabbed many of the sacks and filled them with fruits and vegetables from the field. It wasn't that big it was pretty small but she gathered enough and had about four sacks of produce, tying them to her staff with the rope she found near the sacks. Opening the glider manually she tried to balance her staff finding the center of mass to which she could control the winds without falling to her death.

But then she had a better idea and chose not to risk it she put her staff over her shoulder, taking in a deep breath then bolted through the grasslands toward the town at the speed of sound. A large cloud of dust formed behind her as she continued speeding past Unaraq and the group of hunters. The men saw a large cloud of dust zoom past them, the grass shook and remained disturbed by whatever darted past them. Unaraq quickly examined the footprints and recognized them to be human. The short man inquired curiously, "What was that thing?"

"Airbender," he uttered, the hunters had a perplexed look on their faces wondering if Unaraq made a guess or was just joking around, "Did you say airbender?" one of the earthbenders asked, the boy questioned it, "There's no way a human can run that fast, can they?" Unaraq laughed, "They sure can, it must be my Air Nomad friend. They use airbending to give them enhanced reflexes or speed."

"Hmm that's interesting," the older earthbender commented they continued back to the town, the dust cloud even darted around the lake before coming to a complete stop where Rong Yan and Tanaraq were. It was Aloi, Rong Yan looked to the skies seeing they were transitioning colors from blue to orange and pink then back at Aloi who carried sacks full of produce, "Woah who those for?" he questioned her.

"These are for the people in slums I thought I could get their bellies full," Aloi answered, Rong Yan, stepped out of the water and began dressing himself. Tanaraq followed soon after and Aloi continued running at a normal pace before speeding up as soon as she's far from Tanaraq and Rong Yan. Tanaraq finished dressing up when she looked up to see Unaraq and the hunters haul in the moose lion.

"I'm going to help them haul in that moose lion I'll see you later on in the evening at the feast," Rong Yan said to Tanaraq she nodded, "Okay see you then." He jogged toward the hunters to help the front side of the branch that carried the beast relieving the archer and helping him converse energy, "Thanks," he thanked Rong Yan.

"No problem," Rong Yan smiled.

They carried the carcasses of the animals down the market street of the town to where one of the biggest restaurants in town was tasked to prepare the community meal. The butcher beamed at the sight of the saber-tooth moose lion the hunters brought in. He licked his lips and knew Chao would be eating good tonight, and even for a few nights. Aloi finally arrived at the slums of Chao. The poorer people were getting up now several getting up from their spots to stand in line for free food. Qiji saw Aloi again and ran over to her, she stooped down to open one of the sacks tied to her staff, untying the rope from the staff. She handed Qiji some fruit that he immediately sunk his teeth into. It made her smile and tear up because the boy was so hungry, Qiji's mother noticed the great deed that the stranger did for her and her son, she minced over, throwing her arms around Aloi shedding a tear alongside the airbender she thanked Aloi, "Thank you airbender, you've saved the fate of my husband and children." Aloi wiped her tears and handed the woman the sack of produce responding, "Its the least I could do, I couldn't exist knowing there are people here starving."

Qiji held his mother's hand they padded back to the makeshift hovel they built in the dirt. The woman's husband smiled and felt over joyous at the sight of the linen sack of produce grabbing a mango from the sack and then a banana the younger sibling of Qiji could munch on. She smiled untying the other sacks from her staff handing the full bags of linen to others around the slums, men hugging Aloi as a form of thank you made her feel warm inside. She whispered to herself, "Thank you, Sasya for the produce."

Two hours of waiting pass by, the community of Chao is enjoying the feast on the longest feast tables Rong Yan has ever seen. From the poorest to the wealthiest of the citizens munched on food laughing and sharing stories. Yule De sat at one end of the table another seat by her was empty the seat was reserved for her son who hasn't shown up to the feast. In his left ear he heard whispers, he turned to look to his left and saw nothing usually this was an Avatar calling him he stood up and excused himself and wandered off out of town. Toward the lake where he followed the whispers he thought nothing of it and continued ignoring his clothes from being wet he swam to the middle of the lake where a small piece of land sat. Strangely it was never before but what with spirits the magic and mystery no longer surprised him.

At the same time, out near the shores of the lake in another area were the two of the three troublemakers Mafan, and Shudaizi, Xiaohua was nowhere to be seen. Mafan had just arrived he questioned his friend, "Where's Xiaohua?"

"He went behind the tree to whizz he'll be out in a bit," Shudaizi answered, Xiaohua came out from behind the tree not being able to visibly see the tree branch that protruded from the ground he ignored it and ran clean through by the branch. Gripping his right arm he winced in pain the scratches weren't so deep to the least but it was enough to break the skin and allow blood to flow out. A minimal amount of blood dripped from the scratches on his right arm, Shudaizi being the first to notice this mentioned it to Mafan, "Woah Xiaohua you're bleeding! Mafan look! Doesn't it look like the scratches could've been from Ling Hu?" he insisted.

"You're right, Xiaohua run into town screaming that Ling Hu attacked you. Shudaizi and I will stay here to make the sounds. So the people can think he's here," he ordered his friend. Xiaohua nodded and sprinted into town screaming with distress. Meanwhile, once Rong Yan set foot on the island it's surroundings suddenly changed the island expanded even bigger than what it looked like when he swam toward it. The island was empty save for some reeds a large tree and a large statue of a tiger lynx. He looked at it and thought this had to be the Ling Hu that was attacking the town.

A distressing cry for help was heard, "HELP!" cried Xiaohua. Bo Te was the first to notice that the boy's arm was bleeding. "The boy escaped the clutches of Ling Hu! He's going to die!" another woman screaming, Tanaraq jerked her head to see the boy's tunic stained with blood she grabbed her waterskin and jumped out of her seat running over to heal him.

"He's not going to die they're just scratches but I'm going to heal him," Tanaraq said trying to calm the old potter down. She bent water out of her waterskin and wrapped it around the boy's arm. Her hands hovered above his arm she focused on healing him, the water around his arm glowed. She pulled it back into her waterbag capping it, she inquired to the teen, "What happened?"

"You see Yule we have to do something about this creature, poor boy's arm was nearly torn off his body and barely made it out alive. We're its next meal!" the man shouted at her trying to criticize the mayor for not wanting to hunt it down.

"I was coming back to the town for the feast when it came and attacked me!" he cried out, suddenly a thunderous boom was heard just outside the walls before it was heard another two times. People bolted out of their seats and to their homes the mayor Yule ordered the warriors to stand ready to fight the beast. "Stand your ground, warriors!" They ran to the western entrance with their weapons ready.

"Where's the Avatar?" another yelled.

"By the gods, Ling Hu devoured the Avatar!" a woman cried.

On the statue's platform for which it stood on was writing it said, "Island of Ling Hu", Rong Yan placed his hand on the statue a translucent blue ethereal aura filled the area behind Rong Yan, it formed into a large man sitting nomad style. All the citizens scurried into their homes or other buildings nearby, Tanaraq, Aloi, and Unaraq went to the lake where they hoped to find Rong Yan fighting Ling Hu but saw nothing utter silence. The thunderous boom was heard once more but they saw nothing. They noticed footprints leading into the lake but they came to an end, the strange thing about the lake itself the waters stood still. Unaraq tapped the waters with his foot hoping it would ripple but nothing happened.

"The footprints end here and look the water it's remaining still," Unaraq mentioned.

"So he goes out for a night of swimming while everyone's enjoying the feast and the tiger lynx is attacking?" Tanaraq hypothesized. "Maybe he was kidnapped by Ling Hu?" guessed Aloi, Unaraq shook his head, "No there's no signs of any struggle."

"Ahh the Avatar I was finally able to contact you, young one," greeted the large man.

"Who are you? Are you a past life?" he questioned the spirit, the man chuckled and responded, "No, Avatar I am Ling Hu."

"I'll look for him in the lake," suggested Tanaraq. She formed a disc of ice and jumped on it using her waterbending to cruise around the lake. It was at least another mile of water she saw nothing in the water it was just the lake all around her. Even as far as she could was plain water.

"I've been meaning to contact you, I want to know why you're attacking the town?" Rong Yan asked Ling Hu.

"Me? No, I'm not attacking the town. I'm the guardian spirit of the lake and grasslands, when the humans built their settlement on my lands I became their protector as well," Ling Hu commented.

"You're lying, you've been scaring everyone to death to point where some have lost their homes, are starving to death and the town itself is falling apart," Rong Yan disagreed.

"I swear it I've done nothing wrong, why do you think I've called you here? I watch over these people, three so-called humans are fooling you and everyone in that town. They're at best mimicking me and scaring the townspeople. Their stupidity is killing innocent people, I've guided four to the Spirit World already," recalled Ling Hu.

"You must oust them from hiding before I kill them myself, they're a danger to this town and you know it," Ling Hu stated.

"Their hands are stained with the blood of four innocents you must do the right thing, Avatar. Allow the town authorities to punish them, all you have to do is reveal their identities," Ling Hu suggested.

"Who are they?" he inquired sighing.

"Their leader is the son of the mayor, another one is the son of the butcher, and the other his parents are clothiers if you find the son of the mayor you will find the other two," Ling Hu responded.

"Come closer I will show you what they look like," Ling Hu offered, he stood up and transformed into Mafan De, then shapeshifting into Xiaohua, then finally into Shudaizi. In the dark of night, Tanaraq returned to shore empty-handed, "There was a thick fog in the center of the lake but I saw nothing," she reported. The fog began to dissipate from the middle of the lake, Rong Yan returned to shore as well, Tanaraq, Aloi, and Unaraq jerked their heads behind them after hearing the sounds of water splashing seeing Rong Yan swim back to shore.

"Guys I know what's going on, Ling Hu isn't haunting nor attacking the town," Rong Yan proclaimed.

"Well you need to be more convincing, one of the town's boys was attacked by Ling Hu earlier," Unaraq stated. Rong Yan shook his head in disagreement, "It had to be something else I was communicating with the spirit, he's the protector of the lake and grasslands. He shapeshifted into the boys who are pulling an elaborate sick prank and revealed to me their identities," explained Rong Yan.

"No, he must've been cut by something else. Ling Hu is the protector of the town, lake, and forest here. He has told me the names of the boys and he showed me what they look like." Rong Yan replied.

"Hey, Unaraq remember that kid who said the Avatar was weak and Ling Hu would easily kill him?" Aloi reminded Unaraq of the strange kid from earlier. He remembered the kid now, "Yeah I remember him now, you don't think he was one of the teens involved do you?" he asked. She shrugged responding, "It's worth a shot."

"This calls for a town meeting," Rong Yan declared, after thirty minutes they returned to the town and knocked on Yule's door. She answered it taking in a deep inhale before yawning, "We know something that we're ready to reveal, someone's pulling your tail. I think we should do a town meeting," Rong Yan said.

Yule De nodded, she woke up her son to come ring the bell for the town meeting. Rong Yan recognized him as one of the boys Ling Hu shapeshifted into but ignored it waiting to gather the three boys during the town meeting to reveal them. Mafan rang the bell rapidly waking up the citizens within fifteen minutes everyone stood crowding around Yule's home irritated and tired.

Rong Yan stepped up onto a crate nearby to speak to the entire community, "Sorry for the inconvenience everyone but I wanted to make sure you were all awake for this meeting. The recent attacks from Ling Hu were falsified by three individuals, I've spoken to Ling Hu and he is your guardian spirit. He's told me about the three boys they are Mafan De, Xiaohua and Shudaizi," he announced.

"The thundering footsteps of Ling Hu were the boulder Mafan levitated and then dropped, the luminescent blue of Ling Hu's coat belonged to Shudaizi, the scratches on Xiaohua's arm were a result of him running through brush and a branch breaking his skin.

"MAFAN! How could you?! You've put the townspeople's lives in danger!" Yule yelled at her son so high it was at the top of her lungs. She grabbed his wrist angrily, "Xiaohua you are no longer able to hang out with these boys!" Xiaohua's mother shouted.

"Shudaizi, you're in BIG trouble, young man. You will work without compensation until your misdeeds are paid off! Mark my words!" Shudaizi's mother boomed.

Rong Yan heard a whisper once more, "Avatar come to the shores with your companions I must present you something." Rong Yan signaled to his friends to follow him, they ran out of town and to the shores of the lake. The spirit tiger lynx appeared before them roaring ever so loudly before shapeshifting into the form of a man, Ling Hu snapped his fingers and in front of him were sacks full of fruits, vegetables and grains, meat, and pastries.

Unaraq was shocked at the sight of the creature along with Aloi, and Tanaraq took a step back and cowered at the sight of the spirit beast. Aloi stooped over to grab a sack of produce after the tiger lynx changed into a human.

"Here give these to the townspeople of Chao, each of you can carry two sacks. Inside are fruits, vegetables and grains from my garden, meats from recently dead animals that died naturally in my grasslands, and pastries that were found," Ling Hu offered them. Each one of them grabbed two sacks, Aloi, Unaraq, and Tanaraq hiked back to the town Rong Yan stayed bowing to Ling Hu for his kindness to the townspeople. The crowd hadn't dispersed yet Bo Te's son noticed them running in with the sacks he questioned Unaraq, "Where did you find all this food?"

"Take a guess," Unaraq replied.

"Ling Hu blessed us?" he guessed, Unaraq nodded. "Everyone this food came from Ling Hu! It's a miracle!" he shouted everyone noticed the sacks they began eating some of the food.

"Yule, I have an idea. We should have the boys run some of the merchant stands and perform tour guide duties without pay for the next eight months," Xiaohua's father suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Moku. They can start tomorrow!" she smiled.

The twilight later arrived, the Avatar and his friends left on the back of their dragon two hours ago, the boys spent their last night hanging out together when suddenly they heard growls in the distance. They thought nothing of it until the blue aura emanated in the distance Xiaohua nudged Mafan and pointed in the south direction from where they sat. Ling Hu decided to punish the boys, he roared at them and they squeal running away.

"Shut it you otter weasels! Some of us are trying to catch some rest, we know you're trying to prank us and it's not working!" shouted one of the citizens. They screamed louder as the roar of tiger lynx echoed throughout the town.

"Its the real Ling Hu!" cried Mafan De.

"Yeah and my grandmother's the Earth Queen! Oh wait she's not!" the man retorted.


	26. 2-7 The Challenging Element

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 7: The Challenging Element**

_Team Avatar felt they completed their job in the town of Chao, the night sky was riddled with bright lights. Rong Yan was exhausted that he went to sleep as soon as they mounted on Shen's back. Unaraq sat on Shen's neck for the first time flying the giant serpentine creature, he glanced back to see Tanaraq closer to him while she sat on the saddle on the opposite end sat Aloi sitting nomad style next to a sleeping Rong Yan, he rolled his eyes surprised they haven't made friends yet after having two fights. Well not fights more like arguments, men fight even if they're physical and eventually become best friends. _

_Unaraq had to always wear extra clothing when they're flying its freezing when Shen's in the air and everyone else is a bender who can control and maintain a specific temperature around them while he has to suffer. About an hour later, he realizes everyone's asleep except him he takes his hands off the reins of Shen and reads the map at an angle to use the moonlight. After further examination of the map and what was underneath them, he realized they were still in the province of Wushan. _

_The nearest water source to them was the Tianzhu river where they ventured near to find the Zhu cavern where the Golden Claw was retrieved and they fought off the Fifth Nation pirates. He wanted to avoid going there again in case the Fifth Nation lingered the waters of Tianzhu. Instead, he went further into the southwestern Oma Kingdom, toward what he believes is an even large water source. The Yantai River in West Jurong flows from the Gulf of Jurong and splits in at a tributary into two rivers the Zhuhai River on the left and the You Gong River on the right, both flowing into Baoding Bay off the coast of the province of Anlu._

_Unaraq steers Shen down to the southern tip of the province of West Jurong near the Yantai River. The night grew a bit warmer after they descended from the sky, the rush of water passed through the river, the current stronger than before it's like Tui watched over the rivers pulling the water closer to the ocean. Lush vegetation surrounded the side Shen landed near. A forest of trees lined each side of the river for miles that Unaraq could see, whether a forest ran on both sides up until Baoding Bay is unclear. Various sounds of critters could be heard Unaraq being the only one awake at the moment, he grabbed his sleeping bag and allowed the others to continue rest without a disturbance. _

_The next morning came, Unaraq was unbothered by the sun as the trees provided enough shade to cover him and Shen's head. Although the sun invaded his companions' eyes, Rong Yan and Aloi being the first to wake allowing Tanaraq and Unaraq to continue their slumber. They headed off closer to the forest to pray in silence to the Air Nomadic pantheon the last time they prayed to the gods was back before they reached Sichuan village. They held hands while kneeling and lowered their heads, Aloi clutching her prayer beads in her right hand while praying for a continued safe journey to Tiandi, all while also thanking Sasya, Rati, Gavala and Nam for their continued blessings. _

_Rong Yan felt that as he got closer to his spiritual side when he lived amongst the Air Nomads in the Jongmu Air Temple that began with him having spiritual experiences both through dreams and while being awake. He's been able to hear the whispers of his past lives calling to him and he's not sure if that's a thing all Avatars have or but he's also able to contact lesser spirits most recently Ling Hu back in Chao. He's accepted the fact that he's the bridge between the physical and spirit worlds but sometimes it creeps him out. Not all Avatars were as spiritual some having to focus specifically on war one of those being his past life Ku Tei, who wasn't so spiritual and didn't seem to see things as Rong Yan or as a few of his past lives._

_Rong Yan felt that during the time of living with the Air Nomads that his spiritual energy had gotten stronger while continuing to maintain and progress his spiritually. He feels sort of closer to Aloi spiritually and he likes that they have that link but doesn't know what it might lead to in the future. They bent their mid torsos forward as to bow to the pantheon ending their prayer. They stood up and paced back to the camp Unaraq set up to look through their supplies, and start to eat. _

_An hour had gone by while they prayed, Unaraq and Tanaraq created a campfire and began cooking some of the meat that Unaraq and the hunters collected when they killed the saber-tooth moose lion. Tanaraq froze the meat the night before so that didn't rot, she used her waterbending to unfreeze the meat and allow it to cook on the campfire just like if it was fresh. Aloi and Rong Yan took a brief glimpse at the sky to see the rising smoke while they returned to the camp. Tanaraq and Unaraq were sitting nomad style next to each other watching the meat cook while they laughed about what happened at the palace before they left._

Unaraq looked to his right after he heard the rustling of bushes near him, "Oh hey you two are back from wherever you went," he said.

"We wanted to pray in silence and didn't want to disturb you two," Aloi responded, Unaraq nodded, "Thank you for that," he paused looking at Rong Yan then continuing, "I hope you're fine with the Yantai River. I stopped here last night because the river would be of great usage to you and my sister for your training, and it expands for miles to the northeast and becomes a tributary at the fork."

Rong Yan smiled, "Thanks you're a real pal, Unaraq. What province are we in anyway?" he asked.

"We're in West Jurong, several miles further west is the border of Zhuhai. You're welcome, come sit down and eat we just started cooking," he replied. Rong Yan sat down next to Tanaraq who smiles at him and greets him, "Good morning."

"Morning," he smiles back, Aloi padded over to the sack that was given to her by Ling Hu last night searching for some fruit to munch on, her favorites being leechee nuts and bananas. She sat to the left of Unaraq and away from Tanaraq, only because she feels the Tribeswoman hates her and prefers to keep things at peace.

Another hour passed after finishing their meals, Tanaraq put out the fire with some water before undressing into her undergarments getting ready for Rong Yan's lesson. Rong Yan noticed this without asking and undressed too, getting down to just his fundoshi. Unaraq and Aloi stayed sitting down on the ground around the smoking campfire talking about random things that are going on while they journey to the North Pole.

Their friendship kicked off when they met she honestly thought he'd be as snobbish as his sister but Unaraq was mature and humble despite being born into a royal family. It wasn't a surprise since some of the noblewomen she's had the pleasure of meeting while visiting Ba Sing Se throughout the years have proven to be humble as well. She wanted to get to know him better to make the days less of an escort and be a little more exciting when they didn't have to deal with bad guys.

"So did you have a girlfriend in the South Pole?" she wondered with curiosity, he glimpsed at her while she smirked. He shook his head, "Honestly, I wasn't interested my dad insisted that I pick one of the girls he tried to arrange a marriage with me." She chuckled, "Picky I see," he shook his again, "No I'm not picky. It's just me marrying someone isn't as important as my sister getting married. Sure I have to continue the royal family line but my sister's arranged marriage is for political reasons, no I want true love. I want to meet someone and fall in love with them," he disclosed with her this was his real view on marriage. Mostly noble and royal families arranged marriages for their offspring while the poor families allowed their offspring to marry who they so choose.

"Of course your marriage is important, one of your kids becomes the heir to the Southern Water Tribe throne. I understand why your father believes it is important to arrange your sister to marry the prince of the North. To strengthen your ties with the Northern Water Tribe, I remember learning why your ancestors split from the north and split south," Aloi added.

"Can I tell you something though? Just don't mention to Rong Yan or my sister," Unaraq insisted, he raised his neck a bit to make sure that Tanaraq and Rong Yan were indeed practicing waterbending, he lowered his neck back to eye level with Aloi then whispered, "In all honesty, I oppose my sister's arranged marriage. I know it's a great honor for two royals to marry one another and for political reasons its best they become one but I want my sister to marry someone genuine, someone, that will truly love her for who she is."

"What brings up this opinion?" she inquired.

"My parents fell in love, it wasn't an arranged marriage. My grandfather opposed the marriage but he allowed my father to make his own decisions. My grandfather believed that every decision had a good or bad consequence, my dad gave up on me when it came to arranged marriage but he wants what's best for her. It's like the paternal side of my family doesn't care what the men do but want to guide the women every step of the way. And while he fathered me and modeled me to be the next chief he just pretends like I don't exist and she's the center of his world," Unaraq opinionated.

"I can't give good advice on fathers, I didn't have one I raised by the nuns of the Sum Pa Air Temple. But it seems to me you have relationship issues you need to work on with your father," observed Aloi.

"What's it like being raised by nuns?" he asked trying to get to know her better.

"I had a wild childhood, I would get paddled and punished by the nuns when I disobeyed. Which was often now I remember, we were allowed to speak our minds but sometimes that resulted in punishments, I for one always pointed out the elephant rhino in the room when I was younger, now I know to think before I speak. I used to leave sometimes to different parts of the world mostly Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation, without permission of course which resulted in my Mother Superior taking my sky bison from me," she explained.

"It involved a lot of fun, education, and literature, on mass days we'd worship the gods, most of the time I spent studying and reading. I don't have friends back home, I mostly make them in other parts of the world and like I do now with you, and Rong Yan," she stated.

"How do you not have friends? You're a good person, you're funny, polite, a good listener and humble," Unaraq wondered before complimenting her. Aloi blushed, "You think so? I thought I was shoving my opinions down your throats when it comes to your diets?" she questioned him.

"Well yes but that's not a deal-breaker, you were raised differently than the rest of the world, your entire society is vegetarian," he answered.

"Oh there was this one time I got back at the Council of Elders, when the candles went out I snuck into their tower to replace their sugar with salt," she remembered a flashback popping into her head.

Unaraq gasped, "You're evil."

"Was...evil, I look back at it now and regret it," she frowned before accepting that what she did years ago was mean.

Meanwhile, in the Yantai River, Tanaraq crossed her arms watching Rong Yan practice a new move before clapping, she commented, "Finally after twelve tries you did it successfully." He smiled brightly while approaching her awaiting his next lesson.

"The water bullet is a move where a waterbender bends a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow toward their target. It is similar to a water jet, but it is more for a quick use since the jet takes more concentration. It is basic yet useful because it takes little time to perform and has a significant effect on the target," Tanaraq explained.

"Just focus on the targeted area of water, and with one of your arms lift a small amount of water and shoot it out with your fist, as if you were to punch it out," Tanaraq instructed.

"What stance should I do this in?" he asked her.

"You can do this in many stances but for you, choose between the ma bu or the gong bu stance," she replied. He extended both feet shoulder-width apart with his dominant hand close to his waist while his peripheral arm extended out in front of him. She stood next to him guiding him along the way while instructing further, "You want to quickly pull water out of your source and punch," she punched straight forward a whip of water swiftly emerged out of the water and flew about a yard into the air before falling back into the river. "Then you switch arm positions, your dominant extends and pulls water out while your peripheral arm punches out the water. Eventually mastering this you can do a variety like uppercuts, jabs, and even kicks" she noted.

Rong Yan nodded, taking in a deep breath concentrating with his peripheral hand he pulls the water out of the river and then punches with his dominant, he looked around because the ball of water didn't seem to land anywhere. Confused he tries again, he lifts the ball of water out of the river and swings his dominant hand. While his fist connected with the water the ball fell back into the river. He extended his peripheral arm and used it to swiftly pull out and water and punched it with his dominant arm quickly without even thinking about it.

Tanaraq smiled, she was satisfied with how he was learning quickly despite it being his polar opposite. But it was too soon to know, these were only the basics after all who knows if he'll succeed on more advanced moves that's if they get to that while he takes her to the North Pole. She truly was enjoying the training aspect but only because Rong Yan's, her first student.

"Now time to learn one of the most important defensive techniques which is the water shield," Tanaraq brought up.

"Water can be molded into a variety of shapes and can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or formed into a shield of pressurized water or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the waterbender's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective," Tanaraq explained.

"I will demonstrate the water shield, I want you to shoot fireballs at me. And I will use the water shield to deflect them. Just know that I will be fine, and I can heal myself if you burn me," she assured Rong Yan. He nodded taking a shifa stance preparing to drop two fireballs at her, she took a deep breath hovering her left hand over the water pressurizing the water that existed around her. Rong Yan went with two quick jabs conjuring to fireballs that came straight at Tanaraq, she quickly raised her left in a full circle motion in front of her the pressurized shield of water burned out both fireballs that were flying in her direction. She nodded and shouted again, "Again!" Another fireball flew at her this time she swiftly pulled water out of the river and frozen it into a shield the fireball impacted with the ice shield, shattering the shield but stopping the fireball at the same time.

"Now it's your turn to try the water shield after you successfully do this I will teach you to control the temperature of the water so that you may also perform an ice shield," Tanaraq mentioned.

He shifted back into the ma bu stance, waiting patiently and attentively on her cue she uppercut the river, a blob of water shot out at him, he quickly pulled out water created a shield of water. While it did break and staggered him a bit he managed to stop the water bullet in its course. She commented, "I'm counting that as a success but you'll need to work on that because others will not hesitate to hit you with pressurized jets or balls of water."

"Waterbenders also possess the ability to alter the physical state of the water they manipulate, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog can also be molded in a diverse range of shapes," Tanaraq began.

"Ice provides a degree of lethal tools since it can be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist can obscure a battlefield and mask movement. A waterbender can easily superheat and boil water and other liquids to scalding temperatures," Tanaraq explained.

"Waterbenders also possess the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezes water and other substances. You must master this to be able to move on to other things, in the art of waterbending, as some if not, most of the moves require you to be able to change the state of the water, into ice or steam. Also learning this will make you a more formidable opponent in combat, and that much more dangerous. This can also lead to great survival when alone," Tanaraq finished.

"To use your breath to freeze things you must blow onto the water you're bending, for beginners its recommended to blow on water to freeze, the cold energy within your body which will allow liquid to form into a solid. This may be done as well to transform the cold energy into hot energy and to turn water into steam you must exhale breath. Masters can use their minds to change the temperature of water into gas, liquid or solid in an instant," she added.

Tanaraq pulled out water out the river forming a shield she blew cold air out of her mouth freezing it, a handle was formed as well allowing her to grab it by the handle and shield slam the air near her. She quickly used her breath to melt the ice and evaporate it into mist, she gestured to Rong Yan that it was now his turn to try this out. He quickly pulled out water as well focusing on forming it into a shield of water. He blew on it, the creeping cold of his breath crawled up freezing every portion of the water shield into ice, he used his hot breath to melt the water and transitioned its form into mist.

"Good job, now I will shoot another water bullet at you I want you to freeze a water shield into ice to use it to protect yourself," she said, Rong Yan nodded he brought up a shield of water and used his mouth to blow on the water shield quickly freezing it into a barrier of ice, a bullet of water propels forward at him, shattering the ice barrier like glass but stopping it in its tracks. She nodded and waded out of the water and bent her soaked undergarments of the water they had within them and remove it, her undergarments were as good as dry. Rong Yan waded out of the river as well using airbending to dry his fundoshi and then began to dress.

At the same time Aloi and Unaraq were still sitting down having a conversation like they have been doing so hours ago, their conversation flowed like the river not too far from them. Aloi looked through the sack they received yesterday while grabbing some carrots and a potato. Unaraq clutched at his stomach as it rumbled he gestured for the sack and looked for some blueberries and cranberries he was homesick and what best to do than try to make akutaq. While he didn't have animal fats, or snow, and the other sack they have also has cured meats he could dice up and mix.

He sighed, "What's wrong?" wondered Aloi.

"I'm homesick, right now I'm thinking of improvising on some akutaq, we have the necessary ingredients minus snow and animal fats," Unaraq answered.

"Tanaraq can make river water into snow, silly," Aloi chuckled.

"Good point," he said. He grabbed a small wooden cup and headed over to his sister, "I want to make akutaq can you turn some water into snow?" he insisted. She nodded, quickly bending water out of the river next to her freezing it into the cup before squeeze her hands changing the form of the ice into snow. She smiled and he ran off shouting, "Thanks!"

He sat back down nomad style grabbing a cured steak out of the sack using a smaller dagger he carried hidden underneath his left pant leg and began to slice the steak into smaller pieces. He shoveled the snow with his hand inside the cup and created a snowball with a berry and meat center with his hands. Unaraq made his homemade akutaq sure it wasn't the greatest akutaq he's ever seen but he was sure willing to give it a shot. With his fingers, he grabbed a pinch of it and took a bite.

"Mmm," he nodded, "You have to try this Tanaraq," he said. His sister approached grabbing a pinch and cupping her other hand underneath so it would fall and stain her robes. "Wow, this good. Let me get more snow from the river and then you can make me some," she responded running off with another wooden cup to the Yantai River. Rong Yan grabbed a cured goat gorilla leg and tossed it over to Shen. The dragon's tongue coiled around the cured goat gorilla leg and inhaled it into his mouth.

Rong Yan searched the sack for some food finding some shoulder of a moo-sow and roasting it in his hands. Controlling the temperature of moo-sow shoulder to be a bit warmer instead of too hot to eat he started munching on it. After an hour of eating and talking with his companions, he lit a small campfire with his two fingertips not so much though he was able to control the growth and temperature of the fire while he laid down getting ready for bed. Tanaraq and Unaraq laid inside their respective sleeping bags while Aloi slept close to the campfire. Rong Yan cuddled next to Shen, extinguishing the campfire before going to bed.

The next morning arrived, the naked trees blew a light breeze it was cold the sound of rushing water rung in Rong Yan's ears he awoke to Unaraq gone. Probably off to collect some wood for the fire, the sun's rays hit Aloi's eyes she turned to the side to get more rest. Rong Yan grabbed a cup and bent water out of the river and some blueberries, he boiled the cup of water to a steaming hot temperature and allowed the blueberries to sit inside. He ran out of animal fats and they'd have to go into a nearby town where he could buy more to brush his teeth, for now, he resorted to how the Air Nomads and Water Tribes brushed their teeth. He waited for the berries to soak in the water before swishing it in his mouth.

After about five minutes of soaking, he sipped his blueberry tea and swished the tea in his mouth a few times before spitting it out and doing this until he had half a cup left, he finished drinking the rest then knelt over Aloi's body to wake her. She whimpered because he bothered her, "C'mon get up we have to pray for our blessings," he said.

"I don't want to..." she whimpered, "Don't let Rati and Tiandi hear that," he mentioned, her eyes opened. She sat up sighing, "Okay..," she sat still for about a minute before rising to her feet and walking to that one spot they prayed at the day before because of how muffled the sound of rushing water was from that distance.

Meanwhile, Unaraq collected some branches and wood he headed back to camp thirty minutes pass by after reaching camp he finds Tanaraq sitting down and resting her head on Shen's body. Her hair was matted while she stared at nothing and remained silent, he dropped the wood and began to set it up for breakfast. Tanaraq went behind the sleeping Shen to change while Rong Yan and Aloi were gone and her brother put together the campfire in a platform style, he put all the logs in a vertical position so that he could lay pieces of salted meats onto the fire and flip them with his machete when necessary.

While they had plenty of food Unaraq was worried that they might run out soon he cooked himself and his sister some moo-sow steaks. They sat down waiting for the food to warm up but Tanaraq blew a bit of cold wind on their food to warm them up quicker. She sat next to Unaraq he looked at her for a few seconds but said nothing.

"What?" she asked him, "Nothing," he uttered.

"So what's with you and the arrowhead?" she questioned him.

"Where did that even come from?" he returned an echo question wondering what gave her the implication that something was happening between them.

"Unaraq be honest," she said.

"Okay, and what do you want out of me? That I'm making good friends with an Air Nomad nun? Why is it so hard for you to accept her for who she is?" he questioned his sister.

"She threatened me, how can you defend her over your sister. Your own family," Tanaraq argued.

"She didn't threaten you, you got offended that she wasn't your yes girl and so you tried to use your authority against her back home," Unaraq corrected Tanaraq, she gasped, "That's what she told you?" she asked him.

"And stop calling her an arrowhead that's offensive," Unaraq told Tanaraq.

"Arrowhead, arrowhead," Tanaraq repeated.

"Quit it," Unaraq said.

"What are you going to do? Nothing," she vexed her brother.

"Look I don't know what your problem is with her or me, but you need to stop this. You're acting like a child and it's ridiculous. Do you think Tulok wants to marry a child?" he chided his sister.

"Tulok loves me for who I am, marrying me is an acceptance that he'll deal with me until the end of my days," Tanaraq sassed.

"That whole princess attitude get up isn't cute and will get you nowhere, the Northern Water Tribe deserves a respectful and mature chieftess. If your future husband were to die in an upcoming war and your heir was too young to rule you'd have to take up the mantle. They'd overthrow you quickly if you continue this attitude of yours," he maintained.

"Don't say that Tiandi and Akna wouldn't allow Anguta to rip Tulok out of my hands!" Tanaraq shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Unaraq piped.

"I just did!" she shouted again.

"Dad tasked me to discipline you when you decide to be on bad behavior, and I'm keeping my promise to Dad. Go sit in that corner over there!" Unaraq yelled.

"No!" she screamed kicking sand at Unaraq, he gritted his teeth knowing not to escalate this. She gathered herself together and minced behind Shen and started to cry. Unaraq fashioned himself a makeshift fishing pole and small portion of cured meat so he could use bite-size pieces as bait stabbing them on the hook he carried in a small pouch. Sitting nomad style on the large rock he started to fish for their meals so they wouldn't run out of food.

Rong Yan and Aloi returned from their daily prayer to find Unaraq sitting in the far distance on a large rock fishing and Tanaraq nowhere to be seen. Feels a pull on his fishing line he finally caught something at the same time, Aloi was eating and Rong Yan looked around the camp for Tanaraq when he heard sobbing behind Shen. She sat beside the dragon crying resting her head on his body. Rong Yan concerned walked over and sat nomad style besides his friend asking, "What's wrong?"

Tanaraq shook her head wishing to keep it to herself, Rong Yan gently placed her head on his left shoulder where she would rest it there and sob even more. Rong Yan began to guess, "Is it that you're missing home?" he glanced at her and she shook her head, "Is it Tulok?" she shook her head again, "Unaraq?" she nodded and frowned.

"You can tell me I'll listen," Rong Yan said.

"He argued with me and told me I'm immature," she sobbed.

"Why did he say this?" Rong Yan inquired.

"Because I dislike Aloi, I'm not allowed to detest someone," she whined.

"Why do you hate her? She's a polite, humble and loving person. She seems to get along with Unaraq," Rong Yan reasoned.

"You already know why I don't like her and let's not forget she called me a venomous witch," Tanaraq reminded Rong Yan, he nodded, "That's right."

"I'll talk to her sometime soon maybe tomorrow before our daily prayers, do you want to teach me more waterbending?" Rong Yan smiled, she frowned and nodded her head. She wiped her tears after a sniffle, Rong Yan rose to his feet extending his arm to lift her to her feet. With his help, she stood up and they undressed down to their undergarments.

Meanwhile, Unaraq continued to tug the fishing line out of the water a large purple fish jumped out of the water slapping him across the face with its tail. The force knocking him off the large rock and landing in the water below, angry at the fish he stomped out of the water and kicked what he thought was a small rock that turned out to a larger rock stuck in the sand. Feeling the sharp pain, he grabbed his foot and hopped around, while he hopped on his other foot he loses balance and just falls over. Laying there in defeat, the screech of an eagle-hawk is heard in the distance the pouch that contained the leftover diced cured moo-sow steak from the akutaq which was made the night before was stolen by the avian creature. Unaraq quickly rises to his feet throwing an angry fit screaming, "AHHHH!" while shaking his fist at the bird who flew off with his bait. In defeat, he slouched and lumbered back to Shen and planned to sleep it off.

From a distance, his sister witnessed the entire thing she laughed whole-heartedly and grinned while Rong Yan threw water in the air freezing it and then changing the form of it into steam while he practiced manipulating the temperature of the water. She thought to herself that Torngark of all the gods they have, did her a favor by giving Unaraq a few minutes of bad luck and she was satisfied with that.

"You're able to handle this temperature manipulation easily, nicely done!" she complimented Rong Yan. He bowed to Tanaraq who returned the respect to Rong Yan, it came to her mind to try and teach him to do a more advanced move to see how well he could learn it. She finally made up her mind saying, "Let's see how well you have a go at an advanced move, an iceberg spike. While I know its too early for you to do anything amazing and I don't want to push you too hard I'd like to see you try your best."

"But first before you try doing this let's practice you pulling out larger portions of water, I want you to push and pull and grab a large portion of water then release it. Understood?" Tanaraq instructed.

He stood waist-high in the river surprisingly the current couldn't pull him away because Tanaraq was able to control the current allowing it to remain still while they trained. Rong Yan was terrified and amazed at the same time that a master waterbender could still the current of a river if they so choose. She stood beside him as he pushed and pulled the waters in front of him, repeatedly the wave grew from minuscule to large, he twirled around then changed his stance to a ca bu stance one that he learned earlier when Tanaraq witnessed Torngark mess with Unaraq.

His back foot extended a bit back bending at the knee, the foot was face at an acute angle flat-footed while the front leg was out extended in front of him resting on the heel of the foot, his torso was pivoting to the left, his back arm was extended out behind him and above his head, his wrist drooped while his hand formed a claw, his front arm bent at the elbow to his side but behind as well the hand shaped like a claw about a few inches apart from his back arm. He swung his arms forward instantly on the first try he rose a large wave of water quickly blowing air on it to freeze the water into a sizeable iceberg.

Aloi dropped everything she was doing while Unaraq who almost dozed off knelt on both knees and witnessed the sight of marvel that Rong Yan accomplished. The iceberg was high enough at an angle that it blocked the sun a tad bit creating shade at a strange angle. Aloi and Unaraq stared in awe at the sight of the iceberg, "Wow that's impressive," they both said in unison their chins were high in the air and their heads rested on the back of their necks that's how tall the iceberg stood.

Tanaraq herself stared in shock and wonder she didn't want to push Rong Yan but she wasn't disappointed that he easily rose his iceberg that high. He must've put all his strength and his heart into the iceberg. Off in the distance, Tanaraq peered to eye a small Water Tribe boat appear in the far distance of the river. She commanded Rong Yan, "Get out of the water I'm going to destroy the iceberg to prevent those tribesmen from crashing into your iceberg. Rong Yan nodded and swiftly waded out of the water while Tanaraq inhaled deeply, then exhaling her breath maintaining proper breath control the iceberg cracked as the boat approached. Switching into a ca bu stance she slowly tore down the iceberg allowing the temperature of the ice structure to melt. The temperature of the structure shifted to warm and then it rapidly began to melt back into the river. Once it was small enough she waded out of the water and used her skills to push the big boulder of ice out of the river and onto the shore allowing the boat safe passage.

"Unaraq look! Water Tribe, not sure if it's South or North!" she shouted at Unaraq. Unaraq narrowed his eyes surveying the river in the distance while he stood in Shen's saddle. He noticed the boat was of Southern origin. He leaped off Shen's saddle running over to the shores of the river taking a glance behind he shouted to his friends, "C'mon and help me get their attention its a southern boat!" Unaraq, along with Rong Yan, Tanaraq and Aloi waved their hands around in the air while shouting as the boat began to pass by where they camped.

Tako listened in on the shouting on the shore being able to make out two distinctive characters as kin. He chortled a bit while he eyed Sakana looking to his right a bit then back at Sakana he wondered, "Isn't that Unaraq and Tanaraq?"

"Maybe," Sakana uttered.

"We should stop here then that looks like the Fire Avatar they're accompanying," Tako mentioned, while he pointed at the man in red clothing. Sakana shouted at Gyomo, "Gyomo steer us toward the shore!"

"You got it, Sakana!" he yelled back, Gyomo jogged over to the rudder lever pushing the lever to the right changing the direction of the rudder allowing the boat to turn and land on the shore a few yards behind Unaraq and his companions. The boat's bow slides onto the sand of the shore of the Yantai River, stopping completely before half of the boat is on land. Unaraq approaches the big boat Sakana is the first to approach the end of the deck coming face to face with Unaraq, "Sakana!" he shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"Unaraq!" Sakana yelled back, leaping off the boat he embraces his friend the others, leap off the boat as well reuniting with their friends. Sakana lets go of Unaraq and then nears Tanaraq to hug her as well.

"How did you know it was?" Tanaraq wondered, Tako broke in, "You're the only kin I know who are traveling with someone from the Fire Nation." he giggled a bit. His hair got in his mouth as he smiled using his left hand to pull his hair back. Gyomo and Kuma embraced Unaraq and then Tanaraq.

"Its good to see you. What are you guys doing out here?" asked Unaraq.

"I'm here to see the celestial phenomenon that occurs annually out in the Yantai River, called Auk's Moon," Sakana responded with a partial lie, "The crew tagged along to witness the event," Sakana added, Tako interrupted again, "I came for the fish!"

"I heard rumors there was a giant squid in these waters and I can smell its death!" Tako exclaimed, "We've told you over a hundred times Tako, a giant squid can't live in the river, it simply isn't big enough to sustain a creature of that size!" his brother Sake rolled his eyes correcting Tako.

"I'll show you! All of you!" Tako shouted slightly offended that his twin would correct him.

"Hey Avatar Rong Yan," Kuma greeted Rong Yan, "A pleasure to see you, Kuma," Rong Yan bowed to his elder. Bowing to Gyomo as well, "As well as you Gyomo." Gyomo slightly bowed his head in respect of the Avatar.

Aloi stood there curiously asking Sakana, "Auk's Moon, what's that look like?"

"It is a full moon, huge in sight and it receives a red hue to it. Not sure how that happens but its a beautiful sight," Sakana answered.

"This world never fails to amaze me in all its beauty," Aloi smiled. She bowed to Sakana greeting him its been quite some time since they've seen Unaraq's crew as if anyone's counting probably around a month and a half now.

"You'll never believe what happened," Unaraq told his crew, Sake at full attention to what Unaraq had to tell them.

"Do you remember my dad's best friend?" he questioned the men, all the men nodded except Kuma who guessed, "The ambassador right? Suluk?"

Unaraq nodded, "Yes Suluk when we arrived in the Wushan province we stopped in a village called Sichuan. The place was downtrodden, the new village elder booby-trapped portions of the forest. In the northeastern corner of the forest sat an abandoned southern tribe hut, Aloi over here found documents that contained information about ambassador work," he recalled the events that transpired in those days about two weeks ago.

"Tanaraq who spends more time with my dad mentioned how Suluk was sent to do work in the southern Oma Kingdom. The village elder imprisoned Suluk for about four to six months under the house he took from the former village elder he killed. Only because Suluk almost uncovered his murder plot. I'm glad he didn't kill him," Unaraq explained.

"How were you aware that Suluk was under the house?" inquired Gyomo.

"Good question, Rong Yan's spiritual side has increased recently. He's mentioned that he feels more power spiritually and it freaks him out because now he's seeing things. The Royal Lady is a spirit who watches over the village. She happened to be a past life of his, who built the village with a friend of hers," Unaraq concluded.

"That's a fascinating tale, where's Suluk now?" asked Sake.

"Hopefully he's home now with Dad, we dropped him in Tianzhu where he boarded a ship for free. The former village elder took care of his special grandson, Pigu was his name he wrote a letter to a family friend who captained a cargo ship that exported goods to Iqaluit," Unaraq replied.

"How special? Tako special?" wondered Sake smirking at his brother who gawked at Aloi, drool slowly dripping from his mouth. Sake smacked his brother on the head, Tako twitched a bit before returning to reality, "Who? What?"

"You spaced out again," tempted Sake, Aloi a bit uncomfortable sidestepped behind Rong Yan, using his tall stature to hide behind. Unaraq chuckled, "No he wasn't hit in the head with ice he was born that way."

"That's strange," Sake added.

Kuma was on the boat again with a large sack full of fresh fish they caught in the morning in the mouth of the river. He threw the bag over his shoulder as he jumped off the edge of the deck onto the sand below. Tanaraq smelled the fish, the stench of fish caressing her nostrils she a was bit grossed out.

"Sakana I got the fish!" Kuma exclaimed padding toward his friends, Sakana nodded. After a few hours the sun was setting the campfire was being lit by Rong Yan, the wood was set vertically like in the morning the wood from this morning still good for another cookout. Gyomo, and Sake preparing the fish while Tako revealed a small pouch of Water Tribe herbs ground into powder, this was a pouch of spices he carried. Sprinkling the fish after Gyomo flipped it over. He had a few jitters but when it was done he stabbed the cooked fish with a two-pronged fork he carried around on his person.

"Wow this journey is going to memorable," Rong Yan brought up to Aloi, she sat next to him the cold breeze tickled the non-benders bodies. Unaraq slid on the hood of parka as a result of the cold wind.

"Why do you say that?" Aloi questioned him, he looked at her and said, "Well I mean we run into his crew while escorting Tanaraq to the North Pole. Those guys are a lively bunch." They smiled at each other.

"Then I will enjoy their company," Aloi stated.


	27. 2-8: Captured

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 8: Captured**

**Remote village, Gansu province**

_A light gentle breeze blew through the grassland region of the state of Gansu, it is known that the steppe can get very cold during the winter it was surprisingly warm. The state of Gansu was in the northern region of the Oma Kingdom where the temperatures cooldown unlike the southern regions of the Oma Kingdom where the climate can reach freezing temperatures being closer to the South Pole. The trees stayed bare and lifeless, the bark of the trees in the area were dark chestnut color moistened by the droplets of rain from the previous day before. The tall grasses were sort of patchy as snow clumped and rested on top of certain areas of the steppes. _

_Palartok and Kimaru were left unaffected by the chill of the area while Senlin was cold, it was so cold that his legs were trembling and the coldness bit at the flesh of his legs, his skin reacted to the nip in the air and he received cold creeps. They carried packs on their backs full of things they needed to make camp and other supplies. Kimaru glanced up to see smoke coming from the distance in the sky he pointed at the smoke cloud, "General, something's burning what should we do?"_

_Senlin peers at what Kimaru pointed at squinting his eyes trying to narrow his vision prohibiting the sun from hitting them. Palartok peeked from the tall grasses to see a small village come into view. There were a total of seven shacks and one bigger building probably the one where they met for village meetings. The shack in front of them was down to black rubble and weak frames, the other homes burned, smoke emitted from the burning shacks. The smell of burnt flesh plagued the air, while no bodies were present from their point of view surely they'd find some if they decided to enter the destroyed village. _

Palartok sighed at the sight of a recently raided village he muttered to himself, "Bandits." He shook his head then mentioned to Senlin, "It looks like the fires happened this morning we should scour the area in case the raiders are still skulking in the shadows for passerby," Senlin slightly nodded and shared a simper finally some bloodshed, the dangerous Qiangda Kingdom general was always ready to spill blood making him quite unpredictable often scaring his former comrades. As if the throes of war changed him throughout the years unaffected by the traumatic disorders that war gave most soldiers in the military.

All three men exchanged looks and slightly nodded each other Senlin devised a plan, "Palarok take the left side, Kimaru take the right, I'll take the middle we meet in town square after we checked our portions of the village," Senlin said, his companions nodded to his plan each man ran to their assigned direction of the village.

Kimaru jogged to the left to conserve energy for fighting, Palartok uncapped the cork of his waterskin pulling water out of it and prowled to the left, Senlin sunk into the earth and traveled underground like a badgermole. Kimaru observed his surroundings drawing in the stench of burning wood, a smell he quite often enjoyed back home when everything was unmoved and still in one piece. He saw a barrel and concentrated on drawing water from it but it was found to be empty. He realized he had no environmental water instead of having to rely on what was left in his waterskin.

He poured all the contents of the water pouch out, his other hand began to lightly tremble the water consumed his hand and forearm completely freezing and forming into a spike, he felt like he was a more dangerous foe now that he carried a blade of ice in his left hand. He carefully examined his surroundings making sure there wasn't a soul hiding while skulking about.

At the same time, Senlin was burrowing around feeling the vibrations underground he heard footsteps and simply waited a bit. He grinned bursting out of the ground the rocks and dirt that spilled to the sides shook and levitated encasing the runner. The man lost balance flew a few centimeters in front of him and crashed to the ground, hitting his chin on the ground. The man terrified wobbled around in the shell of earth he was trapped it rolling onto his back he eyed his ambusher.

"Wh-who are you?" he inquired his voice trembled in fear, struggling to break free of the hold.

"You're the one who's trapped I'm asking the questions here," Senlin said while he looked down boring his gaze into the man's soul.

"P-please don't hurt m-me!" the man mumbled the unsettling fear that now consumed his body was tremendous.

"Hurt you? No, I want answers," Senlin grinned satisfactorily as the man continued to struggle.

"Who's attacking the village? Why are you attacking the village?" he questioned the man.

"We are attacking the village, we're bandits. Th-the villagers refused t-to pay so my leader g-got impatient and ordered us to at-attack the village," the bandit answered.

"Pl-please let me go I'll turn my life around," the frightened bandit added, Senlin removed a chip of the shell that encased the bandit he caught. He crushed it in his hands forming a small sharp projectile, he held it in his right hand and then slightly nodded to the bandit, "You're free to go then." He freed the bandit from his trap the rocks slid off the man's body like molten lava flowing from a volcano. The bandit rose to his feet and darted to the east of the village. Senlin examined the sharp projectile in between his index and middle finger holding it, closing one eye and lining it with the bandit's neck.

With a quick exhale he threw the sharp rock with precision and strength, the poor bandit continued to run suddenly feeling a wet and warm feeling on his neck with a ton of pain, he used his fingers to check what it was and then realized it was blood pouring out his throat. He slumped over and laid on the ground bleeding to death. Senlin wanted to deceive the bandits and pretend like he was a survivor from the village he pretended to limp and careen. Maybe then the bandits would see him as an easy target and advance toward him.

Meanwhile, Palartok was too skilled a fighter that two bandits were having trouble with him. One of the bandits was recently disarmed of his weapon, the man swung at Palartok's ribs hitting him. The other kicked a rock up standing in a ma bo stance ready to chuck it at the waterbender. This gave enough time for the other bandit to grab his sword, Palartok grabbed the puddle from the ground the big rock flew in his direction he rolled forward lashing out the water whip striking the man in the thigh. The bandit winced in pain the rock crashing onto the ground. Again he pulled the whip back and whipped the man's leg this time he coiled the water whip tentacle around the man's right thigh holding on tight to his end he yanked with all his might knocking the man to the ground. The bandit hit his head on the ground grabbing it with his free hand he shouted in pain, "Ack!" his head was throbbing, sweat poured out of his pores.

The other one thought he could sneak attack Palartok with the same puddle he threw the water at the swordsman's head encasing it in ice. It got so heavy that he staggered back losing his balance a bit, he was able to see his eyes were frozen shut. He swung his blade desperately, Palartok came to the swordsman's left side driving his boot in the man's left knee possibly shattering it because he collapsed to the ground. His agonizing screams of pain muffled by the ice around his head. Palartok grabbed the sword and drove it through the man's chest, he came to standstill no longer struggling he was dead. Palartok melted the ice around the man's head enveloping water on his right arm and then freezing it into a blade he continued.

Back in the right area of the village, Kimaru carried the bloodied frozen spike on his left hand two bodies laid on the ground pouring out. Suddenly a boomerang hits him upside the head his conical straw hat topples off his head and drops to the floor. Kimaru sighs the nasty scar that rested under his right eye was a unique feature on the man's face. The ice spike around his left arm split into three smaller spikes he twirled around to eye his attack a tall, lanky teenage boy stood there his knees shaking with fear. Kimaru wasn't sure if he was a villager who mistook him for a bandit or if the boy himself was a bandit. He didn't care he pointed his ice spike fist weapon at the boy, cold mist emanated from the makeshift weapon. Exhaling again he released a spike that struck the boy in the chest, he nosedived onto the ground possibly breaking his nose on impact not that it mattered because the spike of ice killed him anyways. The ice spike plunged further into his chest before he could stoop down and grab his hat two rocks flew in his direction one hitting him while the other misses and crashes into the ruins of a shack.

Knocking the wind out of him he looked up seeing another coming his way he dodged it sidestepping to his left. Shooting two spikes at the bandit who's attacking Kimaru he removed the fist weapon from his forearm changing the form of the water back into liquid shifting into a ca bu stance swirling the water in his hands while concentrating on increasing the pressure, sidestepping again to dodge another rock then tossing the water bullet at his enemy. The ball of water propelled through the air striking the earthbender in the stomach. The earthbender heaved he felt like whatever he ate in the morning was coming back up. It fell to the ground after it struck his belly, luckily for Kimaru he was sweating and having some saliva in his mouth being the resourceful waterbender he was, he bent the saliva out of his mouth and the sweat off his forehead. Obtaining a bit of water it wasn't enough instead he did the stupidest thing and ran toward the earthbender, the puddle crawled to Kimaru the earthbender coughing a lung rose an earth wall to prevent Kimaru from hurting him further.

Another bandit was frozen and knocked to the ground such a devastating fate he will have, all the bandit could see was his hammer coming down onto his face. Palartok knew this would messy freezing the bandit's head was the best solution of a cleaner kill. He brought down the stone mallet of the earthbender he just bested, tossing the mallet to the side it was stained red, tiny pieces of ice rested on the head of the weapon. He wiped his forehead clean of sweat, and pulled the broken shards of ice back together as one, the ice that encased around his arm was stained crimson red.

Meanwhile, Senlin split a boulder in two whoever he was facing was an earthbender quickly raising an earth wall to protect him while the wall took a few blows. He slid his foot on the ground, he felt the vibrations and mentally imaged the next move. The enemy earthbender changed into a gung bo stance, bending both legs while standing sideway pivoting his torso while swinging both arms forward a tremor of stalagmites swiftly emerged from the surface of the ground. Senlin quickly on his feet rolled to his right side leaping in the air a bit before slamming both fists into the ground a tremor of earth curved from behind the earth wall that shattered as soon as the last stalagmite collided with it. While Senlin was exposed he uppercut allowing the tremor to end with an earth column that struck the bandit.

Falling to the ground the man was baffled as to how his opponent was able to predict the stalagmites. Senlin padded over to the man raising his boot to stomp his head in, the bandit thought to himself not this time. Sinking himself into the ground, Senlin shook his head stomping the ground underneath him, what a stupid move to make, the earthbender burst out of the ground on a stalagmite impaled. While his eyes saw nothing they followed Senlin before rolling back into his head. Palartok appeared from between one of the seven shacks that was left untouched while the other was a smoking ruin. Bodies filled the streets both the villagers that lost their lives to the bandits and the bandits who challenged Senlin, Palartok, and Kimaru.

Suddenly loud noises came from the west side of the village where Palartok scouted and killed bandits. Senlin exhaled stomping his foot listening to the vibrations he could hear the sounds of a flock of ostrich horses and he knew it was ostrich horses because he's familiar with the sound of their feet when they gallop.

"What is it?" Palartok wondered, "A flock of ostrich horses," Senlin replied he looked over yonder to the west to see exactly that except the flock of ostrich horses carried Oma Kingdom troops on their backs there must've been at least five men. One of the five men, however, wasn't a soldier they weren't sure if he was important or not. "They must have seen the column of smoke and headed this way. Act natural don't make any sudden movements," advised Senlin.

The men on the ostrich horses approached the three strangers who stood in the smoldering ruins of what was once a settlement. One of the men must've been the captain of the guard. They wore olive green uniforms with forest green interior accents, the insignia in the center of the uniforms was the Oma Kingdom insignia. The insignia was shaped like a mountain, the bottom was flat, with a vertical line on each side, and three horizontal lines on each side, in the center, sat a swirl, the insignia was symmetrical in design. The uniforms themselves were tunics fastened at the waist with a dark green belt, over their tunics they wore forest green shawls, the earthbenders wore leather studded bracers and anklets, while the non-benders wore boots and gauntlets, a large hat colored forest green sat on the heads of the earthbenders, while the other wore an olive green headcover and a forest green Kasa hat, held in place by an olive green chin strap.

The leader of the three soldiers and the other man that rode alongside him, wore similar attire to the soldiers although he wore a forest green yogeon on his head this was a way other soldiers could determine the rank of a person. Senlin knew this, while he didn't remember all too well how the higher-ups outfitted themselves but he remembers that some ranks could be identifiable by the headwear the soldier wears. The stranger who rode beside the four soldiers wore a similar conical straw hat like Kimaru's only wider, the lower portion of his face was masked by a black bandana, he wore a long-sleeve dirt brown tunic, his torso was a bit unnatural looking he might have been wearing iron under the tunic to protect his organs, dirt brown slacks held by a black leather belt, on his hands and feet he wore dark leather as well. Fastened around the man's neck was a pendant decorated with a large platypus bear fang.

The stranger reached into his satchel pulling out a scroll off to the side the men were paying attention to the captain of the soldiers. Opening the scroll it contained a painted portrait of Senlin, the writing was in Qiangdian dialect, the writing on the scroll said: "Wanted General Senlin, master earthbender, former general serving fifty-eight years in the Qiangda Kingdom military. Wanted alive.

Caution: Fugitive known to be able to cause minor earthquakes, known to burrow in the ground like a badgermole, and rumored to be able to metalbend. Hunters do not capture alone.

Crimes: Assassination of 41st Earth King Ta Po, Escaping the Royal Prison, Helping prisoners escape prison, alleged charges of murder across the Qiangda Kingdom, targets known as the Minister of Immigration, Minister of Provincial Intelligence, Minister of Kingdom Intelligence, and Minister of Defense.

Reward: One Thousand Gold Pieces

By the decree of 42nd Earth King Qiang Zhen, Long May He Reign!"

The bounty hunter stared at the painting then at the older gentleman then back at the painting, he closed the scroll and fixated his eyes on the Captain who turned around exchanging looks at the man, everyone but the unsuspecting strangers waited for Captain Wei to trick the men. The guard captain gazed at the men concerned about what unfolded here he questioned them, "State your business, what happened here?"

"I saw a column of smoke and told my friends about it when we arrived the village was a glowing ruin of scorched wooden frames. Bodies scattered on the streets," Kimaru opened up.

"I ran into a man with a weapon, I suspect they're bandits," Senlin added.

"Who are you three? And what did you do?" he inquired the men.

"We're mere travelers, sir. We're on our way to the Taku province, we simply did the best we could. There were no survivors, the bandits ambushed us and we defended ourselves," Senlin responded.

"You three must be master benders if you were outnumbered and still managed to take down eight bandits alone," the captain of the soldiers reckoned.

"No sir, just regular men who protected themselves from danger," Palartok answered.

"What's in Taku?" wondered the captain, "We're visiting my sister Sela," Senlin said. The bounty hunter interrupted their conversation, "I believe you three deserve compensation," he said. The military captain pointed at Senlin then at bounty hunter, "You go over there receive your reward for your selfless service," he ordered Senlin. The former general slightly nodded agreeing to the order, padding over to the man that rode with them. The bounty hunter dismounted his ostrich horse grabbing a small money box where money would be stored in large amounts. Senlin waited on the box, the spear fighter dismounted from his horse to stretch his body.

The bounty hunter fiddled with the lock opening the box open pretending to be in awe at the amount of money inside. Except there was no money but a pile of sand, he grabbed the pile of sand in one hand tossing it in Senlin's eyes blinding him in a quick flash of a second, the spear fighter tripped Palartok and Kimaru to the ground, and the bounty hunter knocked Senlin upside the head with the empty money box knocking him out unconscious. Their feet and wrists bound to the ground, they finally realized they were ambushed by the soldiers and the man.

"Bounty hunters," muttered Kimaru.

The captain and the bounty hunter tied up Senlin in chains and strapped him to the bounty hunter's ostrich horse. The spear fighter knelt on one knee snickering at the two men trapped with earth.

"Wow even I wouldn't fall for that," he chuckled tempting the two men.

"Captain Wei you did a fine job, we caught General Senlin together," the bounty hunter congratulated the military captain.

"Same to you, Shang Jin I'm surprised your plan worked," he complimented the bounty hunter.

Hours have gone by, Senlin awakens strapped to something moving he groans waking up to a nasty headache. The area of his head where he was struck by the metal moneybox was swollen and red. Turning his head to his left and right he saw soldiers mounted on ostrich horses. He groaned in pain again, realizing he was captured and probably heading to Omashu.

"Oma Kingdom..," Senlin paused biting through the nasty headache he was experiencing. Gathering his thoughts trying to put together words to ask questions to the soldiers.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"Silence, prisoner," the bounty hunter ordered.

"What does the Oma Kingdom want with me?" he questioned the soldiers.

"We're not Oma Kingdom, prisoner. The disguises were meant to fool you and your friends, my colleague requested for us to enter Oma lands to hunt you down and Governor Zhanshi of House Sichou permitted us to enter," Wei answered.

"Where are you taking me?" Senlin asked the captain of the soldiers.

"To your birthplace, to the place who sheltered and fed you until you decided to bite the sovereign's hand," Wei responded.

"Ba Sing Se.." whispered Senlin pausing, "..I've only left for a year and I'm already heading back," he stated. He took another glance at the captain then remembered an old comrade of his, "Lucky" Laobing. He was nicknamed 'Lucky' for having to save them several times during the Thirty Year War, Laobing and Senlin were in the same earthbender platoon along with Avatar Ku Tei before he was identified.

"You...I recognize that face...you're Lucky's grandson aren't you?" he asked the man, Wei corrected him, "Son. I'm his son, not grandson."

"Your father saved our platoon many times...I don't know how he did certain things successfully, surely stupid decisions could have gotten ourselves killed but not Lucky," Senlin recalled.

"My father thinks you're a disgrace to your kingdom," mentioned Wei. "I'm honoring him and all your brothers who's blood was spilled by bringing you in to answer for our king's death," Wei commented.

"Escorting me to Ba Sing Se is a fool's errand, boy! Didn't your father tell you the stories of the great Senlin?" cautioned Senlin.

"No, my father told me the stories of Senlin the Great Betrayer," Wei replied, he then added, "You broke the hearts of your brothers in arms, your king, and all of the kingdom. You will only be written in history as a mistake," Wei informed Senlin.

"You're just going lock me up anyway, and for what? To escape again?" Senlin taunted them.

"Locking you away was a bad decision made by the previous Avatar, no you're going to be executed by Earth King Qiang Zhen himself," assured Wei.

"You're all fools if you think the boy king will kill me, no only the Avatar will execute me," Senlin conceded to the thought of dying to Rong Yan. Knowingly, even if Wei was right at least he wouldn't go down in history as a mistake but the greatest threat both Kingdoms ever faced only to be killed by the Avatar. Minstrels would write ballads of Senlin for centuries to come.

"Catch some sleep we'll be reaching Lanzhou in four hours," Wei suggested, Senlin turned his head away watching as he gets further from the village he and his companions killed all the bandits. He jerked his head back a bit, Shang Jin distracted keeping his eyes on the road, small rocks flew and levitated near Senlin's eye level. Jerking his head forward he ripped his rank emblem which was pinned to the inner fold of his tunic. Releasing his hold on it, it's not like they can see it. He looked to the skies it was dark as night, he jerked his head up to see that dark clouds formed southwest. He estimated the time to be around three hours past twilight surely the sun will begin to rise in two hours.

**Four Hours Ago**

The skies slowly darkened and dark clouds formed in and around the area Kimaru and Palartok laid flat pinned to the ground. Unable to break themselves free held by their wrists and toes by earthbending. As if Kimaru's sick joke of praying to Torngark as their ancestors in history did actually might have worked. The demonic god of trickery might have listened to their pleas, perhaps Tiandi was displeased with how they were treated by Oma Kingdom soldiers even after they saved a village. Except there were no survivors to save, they were too late because every villager was killed by the bandits before they arrived to stop them. At least they did the right thing and owed it to the villagers to kill the bandits.

Another hour goes by, Palartok asleep while Kimaru continues to stare at the sky a small drop of water plummets from the dark clouds onto his face. He cackled in a boisterous manner he was excited that it was going to rain at least then they could break free from their bindings. First, it started as a sprinkle, the droplets bothering Palartok interrupting his nap. He turns his head from the side back to eye all the sky. Rain falling heavier than a few minutes ago is all Palartok needed to break free.

The raindrops collected into puddles around them, using his free fingers, the puddles began to envelop and crawl up his wrist and unto the bindings that held him. The water froze creeping and encasing the bindings. Palartok breathed in deeply then exhaling manipulating the temperature of the ice to reach a breaking point. The earth bindings slowly began to crack, he caused the ice to expand in the cracks forcing the binds to shatter. He was free, he sat up massaging his wrists while Kimaru laid pinned down. Kimaru turned his head to the right now in awe and amazement as to how the waterbender broke free.

"How did you-" he bubbled while asking before being cut off, "Like iron, earth has a breaking point, when cracks are formed water expands into the cracks. Freezing it will only shatter the rock," Palartok explained breaking his right foot out of its binding while working on the left foot.

"That's amazing, I knew breaking metal was easy but I didn't think rock could break," Kimaru commented expressing his former thoughts on the subject. Palartok rose to his feet collecting rain as it fell from the skies splitting it into two portions and latching it around the bindings of Kimaru's feet.

"I don't understand your comment, metal is purified rock. If metal is easy to shatter, rock isn't any harder. Metalsmiths have discovered how to create an even stronger metal than iron but I haven't seen it only rumors that have spread during the war. Supposedly even master firebenders or waterbenders won't be able to crack through it," Palartok brought up, Kimaru's feet were free from their binds he was able to stretch his legs and bend his knees more comfortably. Palartok continued on his wrists, "What's it called? And how is it possible?" wondered Kimaru.

"Its called steel, it's essentially iron mixed in with a tad bit of carbon," Palartok answered cracking the bond around Kimaru's left wrist.

"It won't be in the market anytime soon maybe a century or two from now once someone masters the craft for it," Palartok added, he broke the final bond of rock and extended his arm to help Kimaru to his feet.

"You gotta teach me this soon," Kimaru commented.

"Sure but no time now. I saw them taking him northwest if we're quick we'll be able to catch up and rescue Senlin," speculated Palartok leading he began to head in the northwestern direction. Kimaru followed he planned on jogging every once and a while to conserve energy and run as many steps as possible in short spurts to cover as much distance as needed to be closer to Senlin.

Palartok lifted his bending some water above his head to cover himself from further rain, Kimaru approached him closer while Palartok used the rain to form a dome of water around them. While still wet, Kimaru used his waterbending to remove the water from his and his friend's soaked clothing to prevent them from getting sick. They were dry continuing in the rain padding down the road while inside the water dome.

Four hours have gone by, the sun was slowly rising from the east and the raining had come to a complete halt, no longer were they inside the water dome. Portions of the sun were visible from the mountains in the distance the rays bouncing off something shiny on the dirt floor. Palartok crouched down to investigate the object. Picking it up he realized it was the emblem rank of a general. The emblem was given only to the Council of Five and only a few existed in the Qiangda Kingdom, the emblem was made out of pure gold the design was a coin.

The coin is the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom, not every dynasty used this insignia it was implemented by King Ku of the Tong dynasty back in 1143 BG when he was crowned after his father's death. King Zhuanxu Tong adopted the insignia of the Haijun dynasty from the last Haijun Earth monarch, Hailiu. While most of the ruling monarchs of the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se were kings, history has also recorded that some dynasties had queens ruling. While their neighbors the Kingdom of Omashu has only crowned males, female heirs were arranged to marry men of nobility or political power changing the dynasty, which in turn changed the period of the kingdom.

"What did you find?" Kimaru inquired, Palartok presenting him the emblem of a member of the Council of Five, "This is an emblem only worn by the Council of Five, even the retired generals carry it. I can't believe he carried this with him all this time," described Palartok he stared at it closer before putting it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"He must've dropped intentionally knowing that the sun's rays will bounce off it, it's a signal. We have to keep going this way," Palartok finished, Kimaru nodded and they continued to wander down the northwestern direction.

It was now an hour past sunrise, the sun had almost completely risen from the east while the skies stayed a pinkish-orange hue the colors were changing so soon. Senlin awoke from his hour nap seeing again that they haven't stopped at all. They were traversing over a mountain pass, the scene was beautiful as the sun rose. Senlin rolled off the ostrich horse slamming his palm on the ground and mentally imaging a slanted mountainside he could roll down safely, using his head to bend the earth, small bumps would form to give him a light push to the side so he could roll down the mountainside. As he went down a few rolls, he was prevented from escaping and hit a wall that was formed. Senlin sighed and accepted his defeat he would have to find another way of escaping before reaching Hanzhou.

Heavy as he was, they carried him up the mountain by the three soldiers about to be strapped to Shang Jin's ostrich horse. Shang Jin spoke up, "I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work."

"Shang Jin, might I suggest we just break his hands and feet? You know to prevent him from earthbending?" hinted the spear fighter.

"Good idea, Mao. Wei if you'd like right now we can strap him to my mount and down below we can break his limbs," suggested Shang Jin.

Wei agreed, "We can do that, its safer down there," he slightly nodded getting on his ostrich horse while the three soldiers held Senlin down, Shang Jin strapped him to the ostrich horse again. They spent another twenty minutes reaching the bottom of the mountain pass where the soldiers bent some earth up as a flat table and removed a chunk of earth out of the mountainside to use, placing Senlin flat on the slab of earth.

"Instead of breaking my limbs you could always kill me," coaxed Senlin, Wei hopped off his ostrich horse padding over to Senlin's head to stoop down and eye him, "Trust me if Qiang Zhen wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Wei boasted overstating on his claim that he would kill Senlin himself if Qiang Zhen was okay with the former general's head instead as proof.

"The boy king's a coward like his grandfather if he wanted me dead he wouldn't send you dunderheads to do it for him. He'd come here himself," Senlin insulted Shang Jin and the soldiers who accompanied him hoping to strike a nerve.

"Chongtu you may begin," ordered Wei. One of the two earthbending soldiers stood in Settling Bridge stance, he positioned himself in a pivot, his dominant foot was forward, and his other leg was extended back, his dominant hand was balled into a fist in front of him meeting at eye level, while other hand was balled in a fist pointing down. With his other hand, he levitated the boulder just above Senlin's left leg.

All of a sudden, a blade of water shot through the air splitting the boulder in half, Chongtu the soldier who was ordered to crush Senlin's limbs jerked his head to left. Everyone stood in battle stances ready to fight, Shang Jin and Mao the spear fighter reached for their weapons. A bullet of water shot into Chongtu's direction hitting him in the diaphragm, the force slamming him into the mountainside. The shock and horror-filled his body as soon as he slammed into the mountainside, the wind knocked out of him he grabbed a hold of his diaphragm coughing and wheezing feeling a sharp pain. The water bullet caused enough damage to cause the muscle to spasm and slightly paralyze it for the time being and also causing a diaphragmatic rupture if he isn't healed soon surely he will die. He was having trouble breathing he instead laid there and watched the battle. The spear fighter waited for his comrades to attack, Wei stomped the ground and shifted into a direct bridge stance guiding an earth column straight toward the bushes and trees hoping to hit the waterbender who attacked them.

"There's no way they broke out of the bindings. They should still be there starving right now," Wei said with disbelief he took a gander to the skies and realized it was cloudy but didn't think too much on it.

"Well they're here now, captain," Mao said.

"Let's finish them off, then we'll break his limbs and move on," Wei added.

An icicle burst through the bushes the spear fighter swung his spear shattering the icicle, it started to sprinkle again. Another two earth columns were sent toward the bushes and trees in front of them predicting where the two men were located behind the bushes.

"You cowards need to come out and face us like men!" shouted the spear fighter, another blade of water cut the sword of his spear off the wooden pole, another icicle struck him in the chest, he hit the ground dead.

"Damnit! Mao's dead!" yelled Wei, glancing to the other earthbender they nodded they grabbed chunks of earth and started barraging the bushes with them. The rain picked up it was time for Kimaru and Palartok to show themselves and attack. Palartok ducked a big rock almost taking his head with it.

"Now," he whispered to Kimaru. Kimaru picked up some rain that fell from the sky with Palartok copying the same motions as Kimaru they shot a jet of pressurized water at the two earthbenders. The bounty hunter charged at them with his hook swords taking a swing with his left at Palartok who ducked underneath, uppercutting him with a puddle on the ground. The water hit him in the face but with his right he swung at Palartok's ankle tripping him and knocking him to the ground he was about to swipe his hook end of the sword on Palartok's face when Kimaru slices him with an icicle on left kidney side of his torso, he side rolls to the right grabbing at his waist side, examining the skin that Kimaru sliced seeing the blood reddening the area.

While Kimaru swung at him he only scratched Shang Jin by the skin of one's teeth, another large rock was flung in Kimaru's directing hitting him in the chest he flies back, a tremor of earth crawls to Palartok. Dodging it by rolling forward, and ducking another swing of Shang Jin's right hook sword Palartok quickly dives in and punches Shang Jin in the jaw, he uses his right arm to cover his face while he recovers from the hit. Quickly Shang Jin swings with his left hook sword Palartok pulls water up freezing it on the sword making the sword heavier than normal. Shang Jin is pulled down a bit by the sword, Kimaru recovers from the hit dodging the rocks thrown in his direction. The rain pouring down Senlin turns his head to the side avoiding the drops of rain from accidentally going into his nose.

While Kimaru charged at the two earthbenders water magnetized to his arms encasing his forelimbs in water and freezing into ice blades the other earthbender charges at Kimaru. He planned to use an earth column to finish Kimaru off if only he aims for the chest. Senlin notices this and jerks his head up some of the debris that crumbled near him hits the earthbender in the face stopping him in his tracks. A bloodied face was the result of it, blood pouring from his nose which was now broken Kimaru lunges at the earthbender puncturing him with both ice blades killing him instantly.

Shang Jin and Wei became the final enemies, Wei roared at the sight of his soldier dying with anger he sent a barrage of rocks at Kimaru attempting to overpower him. Ducking he changed into a pu bu stance which is a low stance, he crouched quickly on one leg while the other was out extended and flat on the ground, he pivoted his body in a full circle and swung a load of rainwater from the ground and falling from the cloudy sky channeling a propulsion of water at Captain Wei slamming him against the mountainside. Shang Jin saw that they were going to die in a quick effort he knew one of the ostrich horses carried a distress scroll if there was a need for it. He dodged another water whip from Palartok and ran toward the ostrich horse kicking it. The creature screeched at the betrayal of its master and bolted away he hoped the ostrich horse will run toward Lanzhou or a nearby settlement.

Another hit to the face with another water whip, Wei was being washing out by Kimaru he was practically drowning. He protected himself in a dome prohibiting them from doing so, Kimaru watched the dome closely making sure he doesn't break free. Shouting to Palartok, "Break Senlin free I'll watch this one!"

Shang Jin terrified of death in a quick ditch effort shed a tear for his friend and fled the scene when Palartok jerked his head to pay attention to Shang Jin the bounty hunter was gone. Palartok ignored the hunter and ran over to Senlin using the rainwater to latch onto the locks around the chains that held him down freezing them beyond breaking point.

Senlin was released from his bonds massaging his wrists trying to get comfortable he cracked his own back, and then his neck. A chunk of earth flew at Kimaru hitting him in the shoulder, he fell to his knees gripping his left shoulder screaming in pain. Wei infuriated attempted to finish off Kimaru, a wall ascended in front of the injured waterbender. Palartok switched into a pu bu stance bending as much water needed for a channeled jet of water, twirling in a full circle he blasts Wei with water freezing the water around him trapping him against the wall. With his head free he was unable to move, thunder boomed in the dark rain clouds.

Palartok scrambled over to Kimaru submerging his hands in water and hovering them over Kimaru's left shoulder. Wei's projectile heavily bruised Kimaru's shoulder, "Can you move it?"

"Minimal movement will cause pain," Kimaru groaned.

"You might have a broken shoulder, just sit there I'll make you a sling from one of the tunics worn by corpses laying around," Palartok suggested before running off. Senlin fixated his look at Wei grinning wickedly giving him the evil eye. He lumbered over to Wei who was frozen to the mountainside. Nodding at the terrified man, "What was that you were saying about Senlin the Great Betrayer?" he requested from Wei. Wei said nothing.

"Your father trained you all these years and you still failed to take me out," Senlin sneered.

"I can only imagine if you're as tough as your old man," he said throwing the first blow into Wei's stomach smashing the ice in that area of the body. Lightning struck in the distance, Senlin's loose hairs soaked and stuck to the temples of his head. Everyone's clothes were soaked, the blood washing away from some of the corpses. The only person who's body wasn't present was Shang Jin who ran like a coward. Senlin punched Wei in the mouth a few times, he bit his lip after the second punch drawing blood.

"This one is for me," Senlin said, punching Wei in the gut again he heaved and coughed, drooping his head. He knew this was his end, his fate he never knew it would end like this. He only dreamt of dying on his deathbed with his future wife, children, and grandchildren watching him go into the spirit world. He was going to die a hero.

"This is for tricking me and binding my friends to the ground," Senlin continued throwing a few jabs at Wei's face and torso. His right eye was swollen shut, another punch this time underneath the right eye caused a gash to open. Wei was bloodied and bruise he was saddened that he had to endure torture before being killed. He wailed and screamed for his father to come to aid him in his mind but too stern to act in defeat in front of his killer's face. He coughed again, "S-senlin...you're a coward.." he paused.

"...when my father...finds out...he will..k-kill you!" he stammered on his words.

"This one is for Kimaru!" Senlin boomed striking Wei as hard he could, Wei drooped his head again feeling lightheaded and weak. Senlin lifted Wei's head punched him again square in the face, Wei coughed.

"I hope...Yama takes y-you as soon..as possible," coughed Wei his head still being held by Senlin. Palartok and Kimaru nearing their friend as they continued to watch the torture Wei was enduring still managing to live. Another blow to the head from Senlin, "Yama's coming for you tonight," Senlin cackled.

Wei spat in Senlin's face, "Gladly, my ancestors are...s-smiling at m-me...c-can y-you say the same..?" he questioned Senlin with what little energy he had left. His eyes began to dim now, the rain continued to pour. Thunder booming across the skies and lightning striking nearby as if the All-High was furious.

"Palartok drown him," Senlin ordered, Palartok slightly nodded saying nothing about what the cruel punishment was given to the man. He muttered to himself, "May your gods lead you to the Spirit World." He gripped some rain wrapping it around Wei's head Palartok focused on holding the water around Wei's head until he drowned. After several seconds of holding his breath, Wei screamed his loud wails muffled in the globe of death. Bubbles were seen inside the blob of water that held his head. After about a minute and a half, he didn't respond, Palartok sighed and released his head from the water. Wei's head once again drooped, he had been forced to drown.

"How's Kimaru's shoulder?" he inquired Palartok after he paced back toward Senlin.

"His shoulder is broken, I'll fasten a sling from the tunics of one of the soldiers. He'll be unable to fight for the next six weeks," Palartok answered tramping over to a dead soldier bending over to tear the body's tunic. Kimaru plodded over to Palartok who turned around wrapping Kimaru's left arm in a sling. Just a few yards from them stood four ostrich horses, "We can use the ostrich horses to reach Dahongpao in Wuyi faster," hinted Senlin. First, they helped Kimaru onto an ostrich horse, he held the reins of the creature with his right arm. While Senlin and Palartok mounted the other two mounts leaving only one ostrich horse behind. It wouldn't starve either it has plenty of food around it.

They rode through the rain for another half hour when Palartok grew curious searching the saddle pack to his right he grabbed a scroll opening it, it contained a map of the northern Oma Kingdom, detailing the provinces half of Taku, Han, Gansu, Wuyi and the northern portion of the Hami tribe territory a large canyon was south of them called the Great Divide. He examined the map further the rain had decreased intensity slowing down, the map was hit by droplets that weren't stopped by the trees over their heads. Rolling up the scroll map he turned his attention to Senlin, "There's a tavern not too far from here."

Senlin nodded, "Good we can get the mounts fed and we can rest there for the evening." Several minutes happened by, a large wooden building they parked their ostrich horses in the small makeshift stable made by the owner of the tavern. They assisted Kimaru off of the ostrich horse and guided him inside. Palartok helped Kimaru to a table where they waited for Senlin to rent them a room and ask for information.

"I'd like to rent a room for three, for the evening," Senlin requested.

"That'll be fifty silver pieces, stranger. Is there anything I can give you? Drinks, food?" the woman inquired, he handed her a coin purse overflowing with silver.

"Shirozake, grog and some Xinao beer if you have any," Senlin replied, she grabbed three wooden mugs and searched for the spirits while Senlin decided to ask her questions, "Any news of the Avatar?" he questioned her.

"Last I heard the young man was in Tianzhu," she mentioned.

"Tianzhu, Tianzhu.." he repeated thinking where that was, she poured the first mug of Shirozake then she quipped, "It's in the Wushan province." He scratched his head, "That's the southern Oma Kingdom right?" Senlin guessed, the woman nodded.

"Any news from any travelers of the Ba Sing Se province?" Senlin requested to the woman seeking an answer.

"We don't get travelers from the capital of the Qiangda Kingdom, usually some from the Gongzhou and Pingyao provinces. But I've heard rumors the new king's cousin is traveling through the Gongzhou province soon on his way to Kunlun state," she recalled.

"Someone told me of this last week, he seemed very excited to meet him in Gongzhou, apparently he's meeting with the governor of Kunlun to speak on political matters on behalf of his cousin. But I have never been a gal to involve myself in all the politics of the Qiangda and Oma kingdoms," she finished, pouring the last two mugs full of the spirits Senlin paid for. She slid the change back to Senlin an amount of fifteen silver and twenty-one copper pieces. The relationship between the two kingdoms has gotten better than the past millennia, allowing their citizens to travel between the two kingdoms without fear of being killed by the military of the other.

Senlin returned to the table where Palartok and Kimaru waited, there were many times where the people on both sides of the war thought it would finally end and both kingdoms would unify back into the unified Earth Kingdom. Only to fail and attack each other again but the last time Senlin remembered a large battle was back before the Thirty Year War. When the Oma Kingdom took Hailiu province from the Qiangda kingdom back when Earth King Ta Po began his reign. Senlin wasn't a part of that battle since he was stationed somewhere in the Chaopin province but remembered reading a report from the governor of the state who was held hostage before being assassinated by enemy forces.

Rumors are spread around the kingdoms that only a few border states have active battles, Chengdu and Huangpu are the two most mentioned in their respective kingdoms. Those two being the most dangerous provinces to live in, neither advancing over the other and have been this way for the past five years. Senlin and his companions finished their mugs and climbed the stairs of the tavern for the rest of the afternoon.


	28. 2-9: Into the Past

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 9: Into the Past**

**The Next Evening, Yantai River, West Jurong**

_The evening was colder than the night before this everyone huddled around the campfire that Unaraq and Sakana made eating their cooked fish while Aloi ate fruits and vegetables in the sack. It had been two days now they spent on the Yantai River, Aloi had to bury the mushy old produce she received from Sichuan about a week and a half ago, to return the nutrients into the soil._

_The black night sky contained billions of stars spread as far as the eye can see, the moon's phase was currently on the full moon tonight. Sakana was anticipating the full moon for other reasons than what he told the group. The fateful event he had to take part in annually that dug into his soul but an offering must be made to contain the creepy voice in his head. Most of the time he was able to control the voice, it told him to do things he didn't want to do and so when he was stressed out he went out and hunted alone._

_Sakana stood up mincing over to his satchel where he searched through it for the map that contained an island northwest of where they camped now. A small patch of land in the middle of the river one can get to only through swimming across the strong currents of the Yantai. Where it became a tributary or a fork in the river splitting the river into two. The You Gong river and the Zhuhai River, in between the tributary were two islands. The island Sakana sought for was the bigger island while north of it was an even smaller island but it was empty._

_Hearing heavy footsteps behind him, his irises rolling to the corners of his eyes he glimpsed a bit to see Gyomo nearing him. Closing his eyes he exhaled stuffing the map parchment back into the satchel. Gyomo placed his hand on Sakana's right shoulder_, "Hey everyone's getting a round of seconds if you want to get more food," Gyomo offered. Sakana answered with a nod, Gyomo concerned wondered about his friend's emotions, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks," Sakana smiled.

"Well when you're ready to come back and sit around the campfire with us, we'll be sharing stories tonight before bed," Gyomo continued.

"It'll only just take a second," Sakana finished, Gyomo turned around and headed back to the group sitting around the campfire. Gyomo sat down on a log that Kuma and Sakana cut down from a few trees to make seats for everyone. He sat next to Kuma, an empty spot was next to Kuma left for Sakana when he was ready to return.

"Well, boys and girls this feels like one of those nights you know? The ones where you share stories among your friends, sad, happy, funny, scary, personal it doesn't matter we're here to listen," Sake began.

His twin brother Tako jumping up and down while sitting throwing his hands in the sky raising them first, "Me first, me first!" he shouted. He wanted to be the first volunteer, he inhaled and wondered why everyone was staring at him, "Why are you all staring at me?" he wondered.

"You said you wanted to go first," Aloi answered, he cackled boisterously, "Oh you're right!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Tako ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Well it all started at home back in Iqaluit it was a normal day for my brother and me, we did everything together. Survival studies, educational studies, eating, going to the bathroom. Except that day, I went fishing alone," Tako began using his hands and arms to set up the background and explain things.

Medium winds blew through the Southern Water Tribe capital city of Iqaluit, everyone who worked outside their homes in the markets or the bending institutions wore their parkas. While it was windy they knew it wasn't going to pick up, in the capital, some watchtowers viewed the weather in the area. With enough knowledge to be able to predict the weather in the main region of the South Pole, the men and women stationed in these watchtowers would be able to determine if the city would get hit by a snowstorm always blowing a horn to signal the citizens to remain inside to weather out the snowstorms.

Usually, the bad forms of weather could kill a tribesperson and this was considered a safe way to alert everyone. The neighborhood where Tako and Sake lived housed small wooden huts they weren't that poor, the dirt poor lived in igloos and tents made of fur and lived in small sections not too far from the twins' hut. They planned the previous winter to move out of their parents' home and they did. The hut inside was small comprised of a living area, with two small rooms within, each with a bed for the two brothers. In the living area were wooden floorboards that were sort of cold to the touch and so they weren't often barefooted in their home.

In the middle of the living area was a medium-sized square-shaped pit created from cobblestone mined from a mine west of the city. The stone found in the mine was used to create firepits where people who could afford them used them to warm their homes or even cook meals. There was only one big fat log inside the pit it stood upright and in the center was a small pot that contained some five-flavored stew from the night before. The log itself could still be ignited although scorch marks stained the topside of it.

Tako was preparing some things in his hut before leaving for the day his brother Sake snoring in the next room. He went out the door closing it so the cold wouldn't get in, he spent several minutes to reach the docks which were about a two-mile walk from where he lived. He finally reached the canoe he and his brother used to go fishing together. He started to put his tools and other things within the canoe to fit in properly leaving him enough room to get comfortable and fish.

"As I started to prepare and place my tools inside of the opposite end of the canoe I heard squeals of distress near me. I was curious when I turned to look to my left beneath me there was a sea lizard hatchling, kind fellow except he was stuck unable to get out from underneath the net that laid there," retold Tako.

Suddenly he heard squeals of distress near him and he wasn't quite sure what it was until he fixated his eyes on a sea lizard hatchling. An amphibian creature native to the shores of the South Pole caught inside a net, it must have wanted to get around or through the obstacle and found itself trapped. He removed the net and picked up the small creature padding over to the end of the docks where he gently put the hatchling near the snow that led toward the harbor where the harbor markets were. Tako returned to the canoe and stepped inside, and he then rowed off into the ocean where hours later he observed the waters below him for the catch of the day.

"I got back into the canoe and I was off to sea, I noticed something huge underwater I grabbed my spear ready to take it down. All of a sudden, there was large squid it released its deafening screech but nothing that scared me," Tako claimed.

He patiently sat in the boat he wasn't sure how long he was out at sea but he thought maybe it was around three to four hours suddenly something moved in the water. Bubbles rose to the top of the ocean, he could peer in and see a large shadow. The shadows moved around in the water some more before a large sea monster burst out of the waters below the canoe. The force and waves pushed the canoe a bit further from where the beast emerged. The deafening screech filled Tako's ears for about two seconds before covering them to mute out the sound. The cries of the beast echoed causing an iceberg off in the distance to crack and collapse.

"I noticed something about the beast, in its giant tentacles it held a beautiful tribal princess. She cried out to me to help her, it tightened its death grip. But I wouldn't allow it, I jumped onto the beast tackling it back into the water. I wrestled it and fended it off with my bare hands," Tako alleged.

In the tightened death grip the giant squid held the woman it wriggled the tentacle around along with the others. The woman screamed and cried for someone to save her, Tako took off his parka and jumped out of the canoe without his spear, shirtless and tackled the beast head on back into the water. Tearing the beast's tentacle that held the beautiful tribal princess he tossed the tentacle with the girl on a thick ice sheet where she waited for her hero to kill the beast.

He grappled the giant squid and it fought back trying to tear him in half with its large beak, it was of a chestnut brown color and had a few barnacles dried up on it. The squid was of a lavender hue with a large brown spots on each tentacle. The beast grumbled underwater bubbles emerging while the woman stood worried that her hero could drown or get eaten. Tako shot out of the water quickly and into the air doing a front flip the beast appeared to the surface. Tako aimed his elbow straight down into the eye of the beast and plummeted back into the water taking the creature with him. He wrestled the creature even further choke holding one of its tentacles eventually it gave up and tapped out with another tentacle.

The victor emerged from the waters below, Tako sprayed water out of his mouth swimming to his canoe he rowed close to the ice sheet where he left the princess. He extended his arms so that she could hop into them safely onto the boat. She sat beside Tako and cuddled up next to him his muscles protruding exaggeratingly.

"After I emerged victoriously she kissed me and told me I won her heart. It was her lucky day because no one else would be brave enough to save her. We fell in love, the end," stated Tako.

The princess rested her head on his shoulder her skin was as soft as snow but as warm as the fires in his hut's firepit. She was beautiful and had light brown flawless skin and indigo eyes that reminded him of the night sky above. Her hair flowed down to her lower back and it was of the color of the dirt back in Iqaluit. She looked into his eyes and he into hers at that moment they knew they would be eternal lovers. She closed her eyes and he caressed her cheek slowly leaning in for a kiss.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Wait, wait, wait what was her name?" Unaraq asked.

"And what princess? I'm the only princess in the Southern Water Tribe?" Tanaraq wondered she began to overthink her emotions flustered. Her self-esteem dropped she thought for a second there was a more beautiful princess in the South Pole than she.

"You know I'm not sure, do you know her name?" Tako returned the echo question to Unaraq.

"The princess of the Southern Water Tribe," Tako replied innocently.

"I'm the princess of the Southern Water Tribe!" she exclaimed raising her voice at Tako.

"No the other one," he smirked.

"There is no other!" she cried out, everyone laughed. Sake patted Tako's back rubbing it before saying it was his turn, "Unlike my brother's this tale is real," he said brushing Tako's story off.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Sake ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"We were on our way over here actually, another day out at sea except we were in the last few miles of arctic waters of the Tagiuk Ocean. We had already been about a day and a half out at sea. Just like any other day, we sat down on our idle boat waiting for a catch," Sake began.

The cold winds of the arctic ocean were stronger than that of Iqaluit on this day, today everyone wore extra fur protection underneath their parkas. Gyomo and the twins sat on the starboard side as they normally do while Sakana and Kuma waited on the port side of the boat surrounding them was water no icebergs floated nearby because as they reached closer to warmer waters the cold climate wasn't as bad. Sake's spear laid to his side he sat there nomad style staring at the water waiting for something exciting to happen. Kuma and Sakana were waterbending fish into the cooler under the deck, Gyomo padded to the bow side where he saw a school of fish, he pivoted and threw the net as hard as he could. The net landing on top of the school Kuma assisted him by bending tendrils around the net to curve it around the fish so none could escape.

Gyomo pulled harder grabbing the net of fish and pulling it on board there was a plentiful amount squirming about as they tried breathing for water where there was none. With the help of Gyomo he dragged the net over to the cooler, opening the net they dumped all the trapped fish inside. Tako licked his lips as he sat next to his brother, Sake saw a tusk emerge to the surface of the ocean out jumped a whale-like creature he was aware of the creature's existence in only fiction but he had no clue they existed. The creature looked like a whale shark but smaller, it had no teeth instead it contained rows of baleen plates, the creature itself was a light blue color, the one unique feature of the creature was the long tusk on its nose.

Tako leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Its a uni-whale!"

Sake sighed, "No even better its a narwhal, I have to catch it." Sake stood up to his feet grabbing his spear, the narwhal jumped into the air again it's body glistening off the sun. He readied his spear Kuma caught on to what Sake was doing that he nudged Sakana, "We have to go help him." Sakana nodded they minced over standing in a gong bu stance and freezing the water around the narwhal creating a ring to trap it in Sake didn't even react to the ice wall trapping the beast he just through the spear.

The narwhal released a cry of pain when the spear punctured its blubber its blood spilling into the ocean water, the ice now stained a translucent red. Sakana and Kuma bent a large bubble of water around the creature focusing on levitating it over the boat, it wasn't bigger than the boat itself but it was bigger than any of the fish they caught today. The gently lowered it because they were afraid of letting it drop onto the deck because it could damage the deck. The boat moved from side to side before rebalancing. Sakana pulled water out of the big drink the creature still struggling as it bled further, freezing it into an icicle he lodges it into the narwhal's head killing it instantly.

Sake pulled out his machete and started to chop at the large horn on the beast's nose, he wanted to keep it as a trophy for three reasons. First reason to hang it in his home as a trophy decoration, second reason to brag about it to others about the time he killed a narwhal, and the third reason to compare it to the barb that Rong Yan took as a trophy from the mantashark pup.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"We survived on that narwhal's meat up until we got here of course," he paused, from behind him he pulled out the narwhal's tusk that rest on the sand it was three times the size of the barb Rong Yan carried on him. He grabbed it showing everyone the tusk, "Which reminds me this is the tusk!" he exclaimed excitedly. Rong Yan chuckled, "Mine's on Shen's saddle over there."

"Go get it!" Sake snickered, Rong Yan padded off a few yards from the campfire to search for the mantashark pup's barb. Climbing Shen's saddle he listens in on the whispers of a woman he examines the area near him but sees nothing in the dead of night.

"Hello?" he called out, no response until again he hears the feminine voice calling to him he drops everything and wanders off.

Sake turned to look to his left at Aloi gazing at her he adds, "I guess it's your turn, airbender." Aloi putting the right side of her hair behind her ear she smiles at him thanking Sake, "Thank you."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Aloi ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm willing to talk about the last time I was in the Fire Nation visiting one of my good friends, her name is Yua and she's the princess of the Fire Nation," Aloi opened, Tanaraq rolled her eyes muttering, "Hmph." Aloi ignored her and continued with the story.

"I haven't visited Yua in over two years but hopefully I can soon, it was her birthday over the weekend quite memorable indeed. I arrived in the Fire Nation and was greeted by Yua in Palace City, which if you don't know its a city inside an extinct volcano, while the sun doesn't often give light in the city, the volcano gives energy that increases the power of the firebenders in it," she continued talking often chattering sometimes explaining the extra details even though she didn't need to.

The gargantuan Fire Nation Royal Palace built of wood and stone was of great height and width. The royal stables housed all the mounts that Fire Lord Yeh Lu, his wife and his children owned. Aloi steered her sky bison Phala downward slowly coming to a safe landing on the palace stable grounds where she would allow the royal stable hands to take care of Phala. The stable master bowed before Aloi and Phala, Aloi slid down the flat tail of her sky bison. The stable master approached the girl greeting her, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Aloi. The royal guards are aware of your arrival and will be escorting you to Princess Yua immediately."

Two guards exited the palace where Aloi patiently waited for an escort from Yua's guards, the men in iron-clad red armor, from head to toe the guards were covered in red-painted iron armor, the helmets were iron armor with iron plates connecting to the back of the helmet protecting the neck from harm, above the chest plate was another set of plates similar to the helmet to prevent harm to the front of the neck. The lower portion of the face was protected by an iron mask, they also wore chainmail armor from the neck down underneath the iron armor for extra protection. Both of the guards were non-benders they carried katanas on their waist sides. Both guards bowed to Aloi one of the men with open palm pointing inside gesturing for her to enter now while they followed close behind.

Aloi walked into the grandiose corridors of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, the palace itself is a single structure; an elaborate tower with triple eaves is at the center, with three distinct wings joining it. The two smaller wings stand on either side of the main entrance to the palace building. There are towers at the ends of these wings as well. Directly opposite of the main entrance is the third, larger wing, consisting of the royal gallery, a hall with paintings of all the Fire Lords that led toward the throne room where the Fire Lord sits on the throne.

Inside, the palace is comprised of enormous halls and retains an intricate array of wings and chambers. Large tapestries line the walls and elaborate fire-themed images and moldings are laid out throughout the numerous sections of the structure. The courtyard in the front was barren with no cover available for any assassins to hide behind, the left and right walls of the front courtyard sat three towers overlooking the front courtyard, the courtyard also held two pools of water. This is where the nobles of Palace City gathered when the Fire Lord would make announcements every so often.

Back over yonder was the rear courtyard a larger area than the front, closer to the back of the palace was the royal garden in the middle, it held a small pond where turtle ducks would often find their way there. Past the courtyard sat another building known as the Agni Kai chamber where Agni Kais are held. To the left of the Agni Kai chamber was another building which held the war room, to the right of the Agni Kai chamber was the barracks of the royal guards that guarded the palace day and night.

Near the Agni Kai chamber was a large statue of the very first Fire Lord an Avatar named Inzei. Famous for uniting the warlords of the Fire Islands, and becoming the first Fire Lord, establishing the Fire Nation, the Fire Sages, and the Royal Family bloodline. Behind the statue was rumored to be a secret door that opened up to a secret tunnel leading into the Garden of Tranquil Souls. The Garden of Tranquil Souls was constructed during the early days of the Fire Nation and served as the burial grounds for the Fire Lord Inzei's royal adviser. Over the next several centuries, the graveyard became the primary burial grounds for members of the Fire Nation Royal Family as well as high-ranking officials of the Fire Lord's court. It was also a safe location for the Royal Family if enemies were to be assaulting Palace City.

While the Royal Family was buried here, the sitting Fire Lord and their predecessors were buried in the Dragonbone Catacombs, a series of chambers underneath the Fire Sages temple in Palace City which was directly north of the palace. The right-wing housed, the banquet hall, kitchen, servants quarters, the royal spa where the Fire Nation Royal Family and the Fire Lord's court could have a day of pampering, and relaxation. In the left-wing of the palace were the royal chambers that belong to the Fire Lord and his wife, and the Fire Lord's heir. While the other children slept directly near the heir's chambers, the guest chambers were down the back of the hall. By tradition when the other children of the sitting Fire Lord marry, they are moved into one of the villas near the palace while the heir to the throne continues to live in the palace.

While she knew the way to Yua's chambers for some odd reason the guards still did not trust her even when they know the Air Nomadic lifestyle. The first two chambers were larger compared to the third chamber on the left and the guest chambers on the right. The first belonging to Fire Lord Yeh Lu and Lady Kiku, the second belonged to Prince Shukun heir to the Fire Nation, then after his room was Princess Yua's room. Aloi attempted to knock on the door but one of the guards delicately grabbing her hand before she could knock. The other guard gave a unique knock to the door of Yua, opening the door to her chambers stood a beautiful pale-skinned young woman about the age of 16-years-old, she had long jet black hair the top portion of her hair was held in a top knot tightened by a band, the crown of the Fire Nation princess was clipped onto the band the crown was a golden two-pronged crown and the lower portion of her hair was loose, she wore elegant crimson red robes with golden accents, and black leather clogs with golden accents. An annoyed Aloi with two guards behind who knelt before the princess, one of the guards tried to get Aloi on her knees but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't worry about them you don't have to kneel," she tittered nervously she grabbed Aloi by the wrist pulling her inside and slamming the door on her guards. When Yua pulled Aloi inside she threw arms around her good friend, Yua's room always amazed Aloi, it was large and intricately decorated by the princess herself the walls were painted a light red color, a Fire Nation flag was hung on a wall between two windows, on the wall to her right she had a tapestry of Ember Island, an island resort in the Fire Nation, a city was built there and estates surrounded it, within the city was one of her favorite attractions the Ember Island Players. Shores surrounding the island were all beach except for the western side which is where the docks were located.

On her left wall, she had a painted portrait for her family from many years ago a younger Fire Lord Yeh Lu and Lady Kiku, her brother Shukun was a mere eight-years-old while she was nearing four-years-old. She had a shelf above her bed that she could reach if she were standing on the mattress which was decorated with old toys from when she was a little girl.

On the shelf were paper-mâché figures one of them was a fire-ferret and another was a cat deer a creature of old now extinct but a lot of the younger girls in the Fire Nation during this period were obsessed with cat deer. She had a wooden egg-shaped toy that she was given as a young child while her family visited the Bhanti tribe city, Bhisajya. The toy was painted to look like an Air Nomad meditating, the funny thing about these toys is that they look unfinished because no eyes are painted but it was customary to paint the left eye when you make a wish and the right eye when your dream comes true. The last was a doll she adored from her childhood that was gifted by her father on Doll's Day an unofficial holiday in Palace City held by one of the noblemen's wives for all the little girls growing up in the city, it was of her ancestor Avatar Ilah, a Fire Nation princess centuries before Yua was born who mastered the four elements and rooted out corruption within her family lineage. Yua came from the lineage of Ilah's youngest son Kaolan.

On the ceiling she had three lanterns hanging these along with candles on her nightstand lit her room. One of them was an elephant koi fish, another was a flying dolphin fish, and the third was a jelly squid. The ocean was one of her interests she enjoyed spending her time near the beaches of Ember Island and Yin La.

"Every time I come here I enjoy scanning your entire room, it's cute. Mine is boring and we don't have very many decorations. Or at least I don't," commented Aloi, she turned to look at Yua and smiled.

"Can't be as boring as my brother's room, all he has in there, are tapestries and a shrine to Hinokami and Chie. He has to be spiritual if he wants to be a good Fire Lord," she chuckled.

"A good Fire Lord not only rules his people fairly but also leads them in spirituality," Yua added.

"I'm just rambling, I'm sorry," she apologized she paused for a bit, "Well you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here," said Yua.

"Today is my birthday and we'll be celebrating it today and the rest of the weekend!" beamed Yua.

"I know this," smiled Aloi.

"As the first activity of the birthday weekend, we are starting this vacation..." Yua held back her words before shouting, "...AT THE ROYAL SPA!" They both giggled a guard bursting through the door bowing he questioned Yua, "Princess is everything alright? I heard you shout," Yua sighed turning her attention to Aloi, "You see I can't do anything here freely."

"Yes, Hanabi I'm fine," Yua said.

"I'm not Hanabi, princess. My name is-" he shook his head then he was cut off before he could say his name.

"You will answer when you are spoken to, Hanabi," she corrected the guard. He rose his finger as a gesture of holding her tongue so he can say his name. She shooed him off the guard sighed and shuffled away in sadness. Yua peeked out her door looking to the right and left making sure no guards were around she minced out with Aloi right behind her their goal was to get to the spa without any guards bothering her. She liked to enjoy her time while she lived in the palace without guards tagging along and following her everywhere. It's not like anything will happen there are guards everywhere, she's in the safety of her home.

Aloi and Yua only minced a few steps when suddenly a guard popped out of nowhere he bowed to her, "I will escort you to where you need to go, my princess," she gasped terrified at the sudden appearance of the guard. "I order you to let me walk with my friend alone," she ordered him.

"But-" he uttered.

"No buts!" she replied.

"Your father-" he spoke then interrupted again, "I'm a grown woman now I can defend myself from assassins and the like," she argued with him.

"I apologize, princess. But your father tasked me to follow you around," the guard apologized.

"I command you to guard my father," she ordered him, "With all due respect, princess. I was hired to serve you," he continued. She grinned menacingly, "In that case, I forgot my royal earrings in my room do fetch them for me."

The guard slightly bowed his head wandering off, she lightly jerked her head in the direction of the right-wing gesturing to her friend to speed up before he returns. They bolted down the right-wing where the royal spa was held. The other servants were working on someone laying down on one of the tricliniums within the spa, she laid down on the one next to it.

A man with sunkissed-toned skin and amber eyes turned while Aloi sat and got herself comfortable on the one next to Yua. Yua fixated her gaze on her brother Shukun, his hair held in a topknot by the sangtuwan crown that a prince wore held in place by a metal pin, he finally started to grow a beard, it was small and he seemed to scratch at it sometimes, last time Aloi visited his face was bald. He greeted her while his nails were being clipped by the servants, "Good morning, Yua I see you brought your airbender friend into the palace again. Surely you're not going to cause trouble in my city now that you two are together?" he inquired with a sarcastic tone.

"Your city?" she questioned him with a scoff.

"Last time I checked this was our father's city, nice try but you're not the Fire Lord yet," she snickered, he brushed it off, "I believe you to be mistaken father says my coronation is only a few months away," lied Shukun. He turned to face the other wall he grinned knowing it would scare his sister, she felt that as of now with the current attitude and personality he has he'd make a terrible Fire Lord regardless of his level of spirituality.

"We had a good time in the spa Yua was worried that her brother would take the mantle of Fire Lord soon. But as it turns out Fire Lord Yeh Lu wasn't planning on stepping down from the throne any time soon, Shunkun mistreats his sister sometimes and he lied just to frighten her," Aloi explained.

"After we exited the palace we flew to Ember Island on Phala, where we met up with her friend Hana the daughter of a governor within the province north of the capital province. She waited for us on the steps of the Royal Family estate," Aloi continued.

They finally landed on the sandy beaches of Ember Island a resort island for nobles, the Fire Lord's summer estate was the biggest property on the island. In the distance when Aloi peered, she could see people laying down relaxing in the sun soaking in the energy, others running around, firebenders playing fireball. Yua's friend Hana sat on the steps with her left elbow resting on her left leg, her head resting on her knuckles she was bored while she waited for their arrival to pass the time she watched the others have fun.

As soon as she saw Yua they both squeal and ran up to hug each other it had also been awhile she Yua saw her friend Hana. They kissed each other on the opposite cheek a formal greeting between noblewomen who meet up with friends. She glanced back eyeing Aloi gesturing her to come closer Aloi nipped over to Yua where she was introduced to Hana, "Aloi this is my friend Hana, she's the daughter of Governor Kofu from the province of Kansai," Yua introduced Hana to Aloi who extended her arm out to shake it, "Nice to meet you, Aloi I've heard some things about you!" she exclaimed, Aloi shook her hand, "And Hana, this is Aloi she comes from the Eastern Air Temple near the Qiangda Kingdom," Yua returned the introduction by introducing Aloi to Hana.

"Well, should we go inside and unpack?" Hana suggested Yua nodded being the first to open the door to Yeh Lu's estate. The estate home was huge as well while smaller than the royal palace it was still a palace in Aloi's eyes so much room for activities.

"For the first time in my life, I visited the Ember Island city I was definitely in for a treat because Hana took Yua to the Ember Island Players theatre in the city as a surprise. Something a lot of noble children grew up with, the famous theatre held many famous plays one of which was Yua's favorite was scheduled on the weekend of her birthday," Aloi described.

The city that was nestled on the island was spread across in circumference almost completely covering the entirety of the island except near the beaches which were left strictly for the beach itself and the beach homes which were built on the rocky cliffs just above the sandy beaches. The inner city's pavement was made of concrete created from volcanic ash and limestone, the buildings were made of white schist stone bricks, the buildings and homes here like many nobility estates have glass windows unlike the middle class and common folk who cannot afford glass, their windows are commonly covered with rice paper.

There were many hanging signs around in Fire Nation language, some saying food, others saying clothing, weapons, armor, hats, etc. To prevent people from overcrowding Yua she wore a disguise similar to other noblewomen. A salmon pink kimono with embroidered white lotus flowers on both sleeves, her hair was tied up into a topknot held by a golden sangtuwan and pin, the end of the top knot was made into a bun, her royal crown was left hidden somewhere in her family's summer estate. The kimono was held in place by a light red-orange sash, she wore jika-tabi as footwear.

Her face was painted in a traditional Fire Nation design, white paint covered her entire face it was a sign of beauty and aristocratic birth, covering from her forehead down to her chin, makeup during this time didn't typically use a woman's natural eyebrows instead it covered them too and painted thick blocky black eyebrows about three fingers height from a woman's natural eyebrows, her lips were painted red. To the noble citizens of Ember Island city, she was just another noblewoman striding down the street with her friend and a foreign companion. The theatre was wide and tall in structure, it was of white schist stone like all the other buildings with a tiled roof, on the wall were several posters of plays going on throughout the whole week.

A poster of the play Hana was surprising Yua had a painting of two lovers on it a man and a woman staring at each other's eyes. It was called, 'Passion of Self-Slaughter', they arrived in time for the play Hana paid for Yua and Aloi.

"We saw Yua's favorite play it was called, Passion of Self-Slaughter. The reasons for the lovers' demise are intertwined with deceit, corruption, and hypocrisy in the Oya dynasty Fire Nation," she said, Tako was leaning on Sake's right shoulder snoring everyone else listened closely except Rong Yan and Tanaraq who were nowhere to be seen. Rong Yan has been gone for some time but she didn't let it interrupt her story. Tanaraq was off doing something else while she waited for the airbender to finish her story.

"It's about a courtesan who falls in love with an orphan who lives with his uncle. A noble offers to take her hand in marriage but she refuses, he eventually learns that she's in love with a merchant who works in a spice shop. His uncle is urging him to marry a girl who is related through marriage, but he refuses because he too is in love with the courtesan. A turn of events occurs that prevents him from being with his lover, and his uncle tells him he has to leave the city. They eventually plan to commit a double-suicide, so that they could be together forever in the Spirit World," Aloi summarized the play.

When Yua saw the poster she embraced her friend Hana, "Hana! No way! I haven't seen Passion of Self-Slaughter in four years! This is amazing, thank you so much!" Yua beamed excitedly she ran inside finding a seat in the midsection of the theatre, Hana and Aloi sat along her sides. The play began the man named Daizu ran into the courtesan named Aijo, he runs into her while on the job and she berates him for not writing to her or even visiting her at work. He tells her the truth about why he's been so distant, he mentioned to her that his uncle wants him to marry his wife's niece.

But because Daizu loves Aijo he politely refused, his uncle persisted and even though it didn't convince Daizu, his uncle went ahead with the plan and paid five-hundred ban upfront for the dowry and forced his nephew to try and marry the girl. Eventually in another act Daizu travels to where his stepmother lives and takes money from her, returning to the town he runs into an old friend of his named Abura who asks him if he has a loan of five-hundred ban and that he would be willing to pay him back.

There comes a time during the play where Abura runs into Daizu on the street, this was the perfect time for Daizu to ask his friend for the repayment for the loan to which his friend declines never having asked him for a loan. An argument occurs between the two and friends of Abura get involved beating up Daizu. In dejection he visits Aijo at the entertainment house where she works to tell her about what occurred, that's when Abura and his friends enter boasting about how Daizu will most likely be exiled or executed by the governor of the province, mentioning that he will then have Aijo all for himself.

At the end of the second act of the play, they plan to free themselves and travel to the Spirit World where they could live in eternity together. Daizu sighs, "My beloved Aijo they will not let me love you. I cannot bear growing old without you, if we do this we can never return here. We will finally be together in the Spirit World for all eternity," he shed a tear grabbing a dagger from underneath his sash.

Aijo looks into his eyes responding, "My dearest Daizu there is no one else I would rather spend eternity with. I gladly accept this fate with you," she paused before continuing to ask, "Will you still love me when we wake up on the other side?"

"When you wake up..." he paused the actors remained silent for a few seconds to allow the flood of emotions to set in, Aloi could not relate to the emotions of love the same way that Yua and Hana did. They were practically tearing up at the beautiful play they watched together. Daizu finished, "...I'll love you forever and ever, my dear."

The ending shows Daizu and Aijo sitting on the floor with their legs in front of them they slowly leaned in for one final kiss after their final kiss Daizu jammed the dagger into his Aijo's throat. She shed a tear slowly dying she gripped his hand, he pointed the dagger at himself kissing his significant other's hand and then puncturing himself in the neck he laid down staring into her eyes as their life poured out of their physical bodies.

The curtain descended then a few minutes later it rose again a different background set was behind the actors', a field of beautiful flowers. Daizu and Aijo laid on the floor before Aijo opened her eyes again as well as Daizu, they rose to their feet hugging and kissing each other. They turned around and held hands walking backstage, the curtain lowered. Hana and Yua in tears held each other over the wonderous ending while the ending of the play was sad and morbid it ended beautifully with two lovers walking off to explore the world of the afterlife together.

"I don't get the ending," commented Aloi confused.

Yua drying her tears explains the ending, "When Aijo asks, 'Will you still love me when we wake up on the other side?' was hinting when they die and go into the Spirit World will she still love him even after they destroy their physical forms. When the actors were still laying down after the curtain rises again, they stand up holding hands they walk off stage meant they woke up on the other side and he still loved her even after what had to be done for them to be together forever, they venture off together as if it was them against the Spirit World." Hana still tearing up fanned her hand in front of her eyes to dry up her tears without having to destroy her make up.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I don't want to go into much detail after that seeing as how Tako's asleep now, the least I can do is mention that the weekend was a great experience," Aloi concluded allowing time for the others to share their own stories.

Tanaraq was still gone she wasn't aware that Aloi had finally finished the story she was eager to ignore. Tanaraq was skipped until her return Aloi smiled at Unaraq, "It's your turn." Unaraq remained silent then looked at everyone sighing he questioned them, "Did I ever tell you what happened on the night that I lost my mother?" Everyone shook their heads this would be the first time they would hear what happened to Unaraq and Tanaraq's mother.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Unaraq ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"This was when the Fifth Nation was getting bold, King Gao Zu forced the Fifth Nation fleet out of southern Oma waters. They eventually fled to the South Pole, I remember those days like it was last week. I was seven-winters-old and my sister was about four-winters-old, my father had received reports from scouts and a distress message from the village elder on the island of Kauk. The Fifth Nation created a blockade while the others were invading the Kauk island, over the course of a few days they conquered it killing the village elder and her warriors enslaving all the citizens," recalled Unaraq.

**674 BG - Southern Water Tribe**

A large fleet of wooden ships and a few metal ships sailed southeast, the largest metal ship was behind the leading ship, which was a smaller metal boat. Sitting outside of his ship on the deck in a chair sat a venerable old pirate captain, at this age he now used a cane to help him walk. The chair he sat in while overlooking the waters of the South Pole was of intricate detail made from the wood of trees that grew in a sacred southern Oma Kingdom forest, the same forest where the pirates built their ships from. The wood was blessed by an enslaved sage, they believed it would make the ships unsinkable.

An iguana-macaw landed on his right shoulder strapped on its torso was a harness with a messenger tube on its back. The old man wore expensive spider-silk clothing dyed of blue pigments, the accents were light blue and designed like waves, the tricorn hat he wore had an embroidered patch of the Fifth Nation insignia, he was light brown-skinned, with indigo eyes, wrinkles filled his face, his hair was white like the icebergs that floated in the Tagiuk Ocean, he carried a stubble and a few scraggly hairs on his chin. The scars on his right cheek detail the battles this old pirate has participated in. His pantaloons were royal blue and he wore black leather boots.

He removed the scroll of the tube harnessed on the creature opening it, "We are ready when you are ready, Pirate Lord. Blow your horn as we planned the week before while we have several ship crews take the island of Kauk. Others will stay nearby and form a blockade to prevent Southern Water Tribesmen troops from entering to defend the island region."

The venerable man struggled to rise to his feet using all his strength he finally stood up, he carried a small horn made of a long-dead animal's tusk on his waist. Grabbing it he blew into the horn the sound of it echoed enough for the row of ships behind his to repeat the horn's sound as well. The ships several rows behind anchored horizontally preventing anyone from entering or leaving Ilari Bay. The pirate lord's ship and a few others landed, the group of villagers stood terrified while warriors hid behind cover waiting to ambush the intruders as soon as they anchored.

Another pirate arrives bowing to his superior he speaks, "Iminaurak we are ready to take the island on your go I will release the signal." The old pirate lord slightly nods his high ranking officer cups both hands and shoots a big ball of fire into the air roaring is heard and the ships' ramps stab into the snow of the island. Iminaurak sat silently as he watched his army of pirates slaughter warriors and waterbenders. Women and children screaming while the pirates pillaged their settlements the men who surrendered were immediately forced as slave fighters while the women and children were made into slaves.

A few days later, Unirak sat in his throne room his firstborn son a small child running around playing with his imaginary friends. He bothered his father who had important matters to deal with daily he said, "I need you to go play in your room, cub." The boy ignored him and continued with his laughter, he called to his wife, "Amka! Come get Unaraq you know how busy I am!" a minute later Unaraq's mother enters the throne room grabbing her son by the hand, Unaraq smiled and hugs his mother. She was short and petite with olive-colored skin, light blue eyes, she wore a light blue parka instead of a dress, her hair was black like whale shark's blubber oil. She looked like Unaraq, she smiled at the boy, "Come on, cub Daddy's busy right now he'll play later. Why don't you help me feed your sister?" she asked the boy, he clapped and replied, "Sure."

A courier arrives from the left entrance of the throne room he seems distressed it must have been an urgent matter. He knelt before Chief Unirak presenting him the scroll, Unirak quickly opened the scroll reading the courier's body language that it had to be an urgent matter. He dropped his jaw saddened at the lost of lives, he read: _"Chief Unirak if you are reading this letter than my arctic dove arrived to bring you the grim news. As you are reading this you will learn that I and most of my warriors here have been put into slavery or dead. Anguta protects us on the path to the Spirit World._

_The Fifth Nation pirates we've heard so much about arrived in Kauk and conquered the island for themselves just as I feared. I'm guessing after Earth King Gao Zu of Omashu forced them from southern Oma Kingdom waters they fled here. We cannot call upon Avatar Ku Tei for he has been gone from our world for over three years now. While the new Avatar has been born somewhere in the Fire Nation we must do everything we can to help ourselves. It might be too late for us but I urge you to stop them and take our island back. _

_With honor and bravery,_

_Elder Kirima"_

Unirak sighed, signaling his adviser, the short stocky man approached the chief. Unirak whispered in his ear, "We lost Kauk to Fifth Nation pirates," his adviser gasped, "I will send a detachment to Kauk at once, Chief Unirak."

Unirak shook his head declining, "No, no, no it's not a few ships we're talking about, the entire fleet of the Fifth Nation has taken Kauk. We'd have to strategize this and do it correctly with minimal casualties on our side."

"Why don't we just have the Avatar take care of them?" he asked his superior.

"Ku Tei is gone, the Avatar has reincarnated into the Fire Nation. The Avatar is only a toddler," he responded.

He slightly bowed his head and apologized, "My apologies, chief," he formally dismissed himself from the palace to gather the general and admiral.

"They took the island because it was the easiest to conquer, resistance would take a matter of days and Anmaak only had a troop of warriors. My father along with his general and admiral strategized ways to take back Kauk from the Fifth Nation. Invading our lands was a declaration of war, we fought them for a year. Eventually, Iminaurak and his Fifth Nation fleet were emboldened to lay siege to Iqaluit," remembered Unaraq.

**One Year Later**

Unirak had a meeting with his officials, about new strategies within the war room every man surrounded the war table which displayed a large map of the South Pole. When suddenly a soldier ran in saluting to his superiors and bowing to the chief. Unirak was concerned about the sudden arrival of a warrior he ordered the man, "State your report."

"Our scout canoe has returned from the Tagiuk Ocean, chief. It doesn't look good, the scouts report the Fifth Nation fleet is encroaching on our shores," reported the warrior.

"What?!" exclaimed Unirak gasping, then an orchestra of warhorns were blown outside of the palace. A crashing sound is heard Unirak bolted from his throne the palace guards surrounded him. Venturing outside of the palace a fireball flew through the skies of Iqaluit crashing down onto a building. Collapsing the building, the watchtowers that surrounded the great capital of the Southern Water Tribe warned its citizens to get off the streets. Screaming was heard while another fireball was flung in the direction of the city. A platoon of waterbenders bent water out of the air creating an iceberg to stop the fireball from causing any damage.

Men ran out of their shacks in armor and weapons a few painted their faces with warrior facepaint while the benders skating across the streets racing down to the docks. Unirak stood in shock as he watched the Fifth Nation attempt to make a landing in Iqaluit. From where he stood he was only able to see a few ships from a distance a dense fog covered the rest. The trebuchets were sitting on ships covered by the dense fog.

Unirak froze nervously unaware of what to do next he was terrified and never thought the Fifth Nation would attack them. He was being shook by his officials he snapped out of it when his best friend Suluk slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it! The Fifth Nation is attacking us, what are your orders?" shouted Suluk.

Rubbing his face from the slap it clicked into his head he barked orders at his general, "General station your men in waves across the city streets. We'll form lines of defense." He jerked his head to Suluk, "Take my children to the Spirit Oasis and take several men with you," he ordered, Suluk nodded in agreement and ran back into the palace to grab Unaraq and baby Tanaraq escorting them to the secret escape tunnel that leads to the oasis. Turning around to face Anuun he commanded, "Tell the captain of the royal guard to launch a distress signal, it should notify the hunters outside the city that we're under attack!"

Unirak grabbing his whale jaw bone machete pointing to the steps of the palace he ordered his men, "Set up a defense line with me we'll protect this palace until our dying breath!"

"Chief, what about your safety?" questioned a warrior.

"There's no time for stupid questions we're in a war here!" yelled Unirak. Another soldier arrived this one seem to be of a higher rank he saluted Unirak, "Your orders, sir."

"Report to the admiral, tell him I want squads of waterbenders on rafts trapping the ships with ice," commanded Unirak. Without a second thought, the man sprinted south toward the admiral who waited near the harbor.

At the same time, Iminaurak sat in his chair watching the entire siege happen. His right palm rested on the head of his wooden cane. A pirate arrives bowing to the pirate lord, "We're ready to attack Iqaluit and take it in your name, my lord. We're ready when you are," said the pirate. The centenarian's liver-spotted hands reached over for his war horn, visibly shaking due to old age.

"Saisho I want you to conquer this city and capture the chief, I will kill him myself and if he's united in wedlock bring me his spouse, she will make a great slave consort. His father is long gone, but he will suffer the consequences," Iminaurak instructed.

"Your wish is my command, Lord Iminaurak," Saisho, First Mate to Iminaurak bowed to his elder. The old man had trouble rising to his feet but with the help of Saisho for support, he was up in a few seconds. His thin wrinkled strips of lips were placed around the carved out tusk. He blew with all his strength, Saisho shot the signal straight out of his hands.

A trebuchet launched the first fireball toward the city's walls shaking the walls but not enough to break through them. Another set of fireballs were tossed toward the city, a faint sound of a group of horns were sounded off. The Southern Water Tribe was alert and ready to defend their city against the Fifth Nation pirates.

As a first line of defense were waterbenders on rafts, while warriors and waterbenders alike stood vigilantly on the western wall of the city. The rafts sped through the water below the ships a total of five waterbenders on each raft as a first wave they circled the large iron ships trapping them with large icebergs hoping to stop the ships fully. Another ship's hull was pierced by a rapidly emerging iceberg that punctured a large hole into the hull of the ship. The ship began to slowly sink to the bottom of Tagiuk Ocean, smaller fireballs were flung from the ships surrounding the waterbender rafts striking one of the men on one of the rafts.

The water filled the ship's bottom, the water rushing in was frozen and the hole was sealed with ice preventing the ship from sinking. The rafts disappeared while a few ships were halted, suddenly Iminaurak squinted his eyes peering in the distance a barrage of arrows from the wall arched their way toward the ships while a few arrows fell into the ocean, some pirates atop his ship and others were struck by the arrows only a few dying.

One of the trebuchet engineers was struck in the shoulder, he staggered a bit the arrow deep in his shoulder it bled. He snapped the arrow in half but allowed the head of it to continue to remain lodged inside while he continued working an icicle flew at his neck killing him instantly. The helmsman ran out of the superstructure to assist Iminaurak inside while the men on deck defended the flagship from the Southern defenders.

Simultaneously, off in the chilling and unpredictable wilderness of the South Pole away from Iqaluit was a large group of hunters possibly near twelve to fifteen men, just about ten miles from the city's entrance in Tikigak. They couldn't see the fireballs hitting the capital, the expanse of trees in the forest blocked their view but they did hear the faint sound of the warhorn. Their leader was the first to catch the sound of the Horn of Winter, they mounted their snow leopard caribou ending the hunting party a few days early.

"The Horn of Winter has been blown, cmon boys! Iqaluit's under attack!" the head hunter yelled to his hunters. The men gathered their weapons mounting their beasts and returning to their city. In the city, soldiers scattered around the city as they were ordered, several on the main wall others defending the other entrances to the capital.

The Fifth Nation ships anchored at a distance, a second wave of waterbenders on rafts were deployed they put in work running the ships aground stopping each one of continuing further. Small boats from the harbor carried waterbenders and warriors that would jump onto the ships to dispatch pirate invaders. Emptying the ships of its occupants was their priority before sinking the ships.

Each Fifth Nation ship had one trebuchet with an earthbender and a firebender stationed at each machine with a non-bender signaling them when to strike. Lifting his hand in the air signaling to an earthbender to place a boulder on a trebuchet. The boulders are slathered with oil, the firebender ignites the boulder and the non-bender brings his hand down gesturing the earthbender to hammer the lever, allowing the trebuchets to launch the fiery boulders toward the wall or city.

While the soldiers on the rafts stopped a few ships by trapping them in ice the pirates finally broke through the main wall of the city. Smaller boats with a waterbender jetted to the shores. In a matter of minutes, at least fifteen boats with as many as six pirates landed and almost a hundred pirates flooded the city from the main wall. From Aaglu Bay came another force of pirates sneaking past to enter through the northeastern entrance of the city, another horn going off. Unirak waited for the pirates to pour in an iceberg emerged to stop another fireball from killing the man near the palace entrance.

"Torngark curse the Fifth Nation! There's another force attacking from the northeastern entrance!" shouted Unirak.

It was a small force, a troop of forty-five pirates with the guards defending the northeastern entrance they were outnumbered for every nine pirates there were five guards. But that didn't last too long the hunters returned from Tikigak forest the twenty men charged at the invaders defending their home only two of the hunters died but they succeeded in defending the northeastern gate.

From warriors to pirates had fallen one by one, the Fifth Nation was losing slowly more pirates came in from Ikagnak, the village seized by the Fifth Nation entering through the northwestern gates of Iqaluit after having to transverse the sacred Iqaluit forest. Another warhorn from the west boomed the western side was under attack. The battering rams created by earthbenders burst through the gates of the northwest.

Pirates poured in the pirates poured in from the south side as well more dropping in like a group arctic rats scavenging for food. Amka, Chief Unirak's wife ran into a room while she ruffled through things in her chambers a dagger she carried that she strapped to her waistband hidden from sight to protect herself while headed toward the secret tunnel. The palace was empty, the servants ran toward the war room it was only Amka and one another guard who lingered within. The pirates broke through a defense line while Iminaurak's lieutenant an assassin snuck behind enemy lines. His orders were to find the chief and assassinate him. He snuck into the dead palace a guard running through rushing Amka so he can escort her to the oasis.

"The pirates broke through a few defense lines, finally being able to reach my father and his royal guards who held the last line before they reached the palace. But unbeknownst, to my father's knowledge an assassin snuck into the palace," Unaraq continued, his eyes watered a bit trying to contain himself. Wiping the tear from his eye it was evidence that Unaraq wasn't able to accept what happened to his mother before she was killed. He took in a deep breath and continued the story.

"The assassin entered the palace dispatched my mother's escort guard and.." he paused taking a deep exhale he sighed, "forced himself upon her, while he was committing this immoral act she stabbed the dagger into his side," he teared up.

She trashed the chambers looking for what she needed but it was nowhere to be found in the doorway stood a large pirate assassin. She shrieked at the sight of the man crying out for her escort who laid in a pool of his blood. She attempted to trick the man so he could predict her movements wrong but ultimately it failed. He grabbed her by the neck slamming Amka against the wall she struggled to break free from his grip he forced her to the ground where she screamed again but Unirak was too busy fighting off pirates with the royal guard to hear his wife's shrieks.

Meanwhile, a caretaker in the Spirit Oasis rocked a toddler to sleep before laying her down in the soft, lush green grasses of the Spirit Oasis. Several koi fish of different colors swam in the waters of the pond in the center. Small creatures like gecko frogs and penguin fish swam in the larger pool surrounding the pond. It was silent and peaceful the tunnel that leads to the palace was being watched by royal guards. Young Unaraq was asking questions to one of the caretakers about the situation and why he and his sister had to hide here.

Other hunter parties were arriving charging in from the northwestern gate slaughtering a sea of pirates falling after taking down at least four of the marauders attacking their city. They weren't going to give up without a fight, back at the oasis the little boy sat in nomad position next to his slumbering little sister the caretaker a woman sat across from him she tried to answer his questions without explaining too much.

"But why do we have hide here? Where's my mommy and daddy?" he wondered the curiosity and innocence overflowed within the boy.

"Because your daddy ordered all your friends here to protect you and sister, don't worry your mom will be here soon she just needed to gather some things," the caretaker smiled.

Amka was bruised from her face she cried out for her husband in a quick ditch effort she knew this was her fate. She reached for the dagger while the pirate choked the life out of her, stabbing it into his right kidney. He screamed in pain giving her enough chance to punch him in the face. He fell on his butt gripping at his right side, he was now even more infuriated swaying to the left dodging a prick of the dagger she swung at him tackling Amka to the ground wrestling the dagger from her hand, he tossed it. And continued to defile her further, she shrieked once more so deafening this time that Unirak heard it. The pirate punched her hard in the face knocking her out unconscious.

When Unirak heard the screech his head jerked to look at the palace, "AMKA!" he screamed he was filled with fear his wife was in danger. He thought she was safe in the Spirit Oasis with his children. Unirak sprinted up the steps from the front courtyard into the palace. He ran to his quarters a trail of blood leading to another area of the palace the assassin was gone no one knew for sure if he died somewhere in the palace, the city or the wilderness but he was gone. The royal guards followed Unirak making sure he was safe, the door to his and his wife's chambers was wide open.

When he entered the room there laid the body of his wife violated and lifeless, she had bruising on her face, her nose was pouring blood and bruises around her neck. He fell to his knees the wind was knocked out of him, he drooped his head and began crying. One of the royal guards saw the sight of the body turning his head in disgust of what he saw he grabbed a fur pelt off of the chief's bed and covered the bottom half of the body.

His other half, his soul mate experienced a terrible thing before being killed he wept for the loss of his wife and he wept even harder when he realized he had to confront his children and tell them why they won't be able to see their mother. The sudden sounds of battle and death fell silent the pirates retreated and cheering was heard outside. The royal guards stood there with Unirak trying to comfort him.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Oasis, everyone who waited there was unaware of what happened there was special code knock that only Unirak, Suluk, Naartok, Adok, and a few others knew of, it was two knocks, a pause and then another two knocks. A much younger Naartok came through the secret tunnel wiping tears from his face he embraced Unaraq whose eyes glistened when he saw another one of his father's friends. The embrace was tight, a caretaker picked up toddler Tanaraq up rocking her to sleep again. Suluk was concerned about what was going on. Naartok sighed and knelt to meet Unaraq's eye level, "I'm sorry little prince but Anguta came for your mother," he wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled.

"Anwho?" he inquired.

"Anguta my boy, your mother is on her way to the Spirit World," Naartok sniffled.

"Naartok what's going on? Where's Unirak and Amka?" he questioned the man.

"Unirak is fine but..." he paused wiping tears from his face Suluk approached him concerned about what his friend couldn't hold his tears back for.

"...Amka didn't make it, her body was found by Unirak in their chambers, bruised, defiled and departed," Naartok revealed to Suluk. Suluk froze shedding a tear tons of memories flooded his head. He manned up and gathered the caretakers, and royal guards for the announcement.

"The Fifth Nation fleet has retreated, we successfully defended our capital city, the bodies of many pirates pollute our streets. While we have won we lost someone very close, Amka didn't make it," he stated wiping more tears from his face. The elderly women who assisted Amka in taking care of Tanaraq and Unaraq wept for the loss of a friend, the chief's wife.

"The Fifth Nation retreated, they failed to take our city. They lost too many pirates and fled like cowards. For the longest time, I wasn't aware of what happened to my mother that fateful afternoon nor who my killer was. To this day I shudder at the sight of Fifth Nation pirate ships," Unirak remembered.

"My father stopped being a father, he stopped being the loving man he was when my mother was alive. I raised my little sister with the help of the caretakers and Suluk who was always there for us, he was our substitute father figure when my Dad broke down," Unaraq teared up.

"One night, I had recently turned sixteen-winters-old my father woke me up and he opened up to me and told me what happened to my mother that night. I spent a few days in my room, I couldn't eat and I couldn't speak to anyone, all that plagued my head was what led up to the death of my mother," he recommenced.

"I sat in there those few days wondering what kind of sick man could do that to another human being. I miss mother greatly, I don't think she deserved that kind of fate. We keep this from my sister, she wouldn't be able to handle it the way I did. Eventually, he returned to being the man he once was except now he had an empty hole in his heart. I was never cared for the same but my sister was still young and received a father's love," he finished, wiping tears from his face. Aloi huddled closer to Unaraq she held him tightly she was crying too while she didn't have parents of her own she was afraid of that ever happening to her too. Maybe that's why Tanaraq acted the way she did and now she felt sorry for her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

If Tanaraq didn't return soon only three stories were left to be shared Gyomo, Kuma and Sakana were left in that order. Gyomo began his tale, "When I was a young man I was invited to a party, it was a big party. My uncle was a big game hunter for Unirak and my cousin told me to accompany him so I did."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Gyomo ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was a late night in the spring the cold winds retreated to the mountains of the South Pole while the capital was getting warmer by the day. There was a bigger home in the center of the city where people were lining up to enter while others talked to each other leaning on the wall. Gyomo loomed closer to the house his cousin who hosted the party walked out to look for something when he spotted his cousin Gyomo. "Gyomo you made it! So what do you think?" he asked Gyomo.

Gyomo scanned the outside around his cousin and himself, "It's lively," he answered. He grabbed Gyomo by his hand leading him inside, "Come on I want you to meet my friend's sister," said his cousin. He was led through the crowd of other young adults his or around his age, the thing is Gyomo didn't have anything going on with his life no kids, no wife, nothing other than his job as a fisherman. He eyed a glamorous woman off in the distance he released his hold on his cousin's hand and went in a separate direction. The woman was a wallflower, she leaned on the wall alone talking to no one it was obvious she was shy.

When his cousin no longer felt like he was pulling Gyomo he turned around and saw him wandering off he shouted, "GYOMO!" but the young man ignored him and he continued toward the woman. When he waved a slight hello to her she turned away shyly smiling a bit. Problem was he was shy too, he extended his hand out and introduced himself, "Hi...I'm Gyomo, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Sakari, it's nice to meet you Gyomo," she answered shyly lightly shaking his thick fingers. He tittered nervously making mention, "I noticed you're shy I can read your body language, it's okay I'm shy too," giving her a genuine smile.

"We should go dance," Gyomo suggested.

Sakari blushed shaking her head, "I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you along the way," Gyomo smiled.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yeah it can't be that hard," he said, the two of them danced the night away, they sat on the floor next to each other in nomad position talking for hours and hours. His cousin watched from a distance he was happy his cousin Gyomo found someone maybe this was the one.

Years had gone by, Gyomo and Sakari had gotten to know each other, they dated and fell in love. Eventually came the time where Gyomo carved a betrothal necklace for his sweetheart he proposed to Sakari at one of her family gatherings, a reunion where he expressed his love for her and then was blessed by the family elder her great-great-grandmother. The wedding ceremony was held two weeks after that it was a small wedding the official who married them was the city's elder shaman Anatkuk.

Gyomo's cousin was his best man, and Sakari's sister was the maid of honor, they danced that night like they danced the night they met. Like eternal lovers like Tui and La danced in Aupaluk's spirit oasis. Two years later, they had their first daughter and then another two years went by, Sakari bore Gyomo a second daughter. The second daughter was named after Sakari's great-great-grandmother who blessed Gyomo's and Sakari's relationship.

Everything had fallen into place, he was grateful and glad for what he had, a stunning wife, two beautiful children and he scored a better job, working for the prince's fishing crew.

Gyomo stopped, he then sighed, "Unaraq isn't the only person who lost someone important in his life. My beautiful Sakari was ripped from me by a mugger." He tried to regain his composure to continue his story.

"One evening I was working late and my mother was watching my daughters while Sakari went out for some errands that day. She returned home alone, I wish I didn't have to go to work that day but I had a family to feed," regretted Gyomo, Kuma patted him on his back.

Sakari locked the door to her home she had to go pick up her daughters, Gyomo was out on another late-night fishing trip for work. While she hated that sometimes her husband had to work super long hours she understood. He needed to work to feed himself, her and their children. It was cold this evening a light breeze pushed by, she padded by a dark alley a man appeared from behind and followed her a few steps.

He realized the streets were dead not a single sound but Sakari and himself. She glanced back to see the man, his parka's hood hid his face in the dark no lanterns shined brightly enough for Sakari to see his face. She continued padding thinking nothing of it, she turned the corner and nipped fast being a bit further up the street now.

Just two more blocks and she can reach the safety of her mother's home where her two daughters waited for her arrival. She took a gander behind her seeing the man was indeed following her, she turned the corner legging it across a bridge and then nipping at a faster pace she was close. She ignored the man it was likely he might have been going in a different direction and she felt unbothered now.

Her mother lived just three houses down she almost made it she continued nipping toward her mother's place. She glimpsed behind her the man was nowhere to be seen. Between two houses he waited prowling toward her, she sighed and shook her head her paranoia was getting the best of her, she thought she was being followed. The man then grabbed her covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The mugger pushed Sakari against the wall of a house, he reached for a dagger in his pocket holding it against her throat. The man demanded, "Give me any money or jewelry you have on you and I'll let you go." She nodded uncontrollably she lied though as soon as he let his hand off her mouth she tried to run and shrieked as loud as possible to alert the residents of the two houses they stood in-between.

In a quick effort he jammed the blade into her upper right back, pulling her head back grasping a hold of her thick long hair, he slid his blade across her neck. He got away he sprinted from the alley, the men who lived in the house on the right were too late by the time they rushed out of their home Sakari was gone. Her body laid there, the snow drenched in a warm crimson red fluid. One of the men was a neighborhood kid who recognized the woman as his old friend, "Sakari..." he paused, "May Anguta protect you on your way to the Spirit World," he sighed.

"Ikkutak do me a favor and knock on Hama's door and tell her what we saw, I'm going to go find a guard," he told the other man, the man nodded jogging three houses down to bring the grim news to Sakari's mother. Hours later, guards waited for Gyomo's return to the city one of them stepped forward soon after they all bowed to Unaraq, "Is your name Gyomo?" they questioned.

Gyomo nodded, "Yes, what's this about?"

"We regret to inform you, your wife Sakari was killed tonight. She was mugged on the way to her mother's house," one of the guards disclosed the information to him. He was in complete shock he didn't believe them he ran away toward his mother-in-law's house. Several guards were there cleaning up the mess Anutkak visited Sakari's mother during this tragic time she wept hysterically over the death of her daughter. Sakari and Gyomo's daughters were too young to understand death.

He broke through the group of guards, her body was gone but the imprint that was left behind by the weight of her body and the stains of blood in the snow was all that was left. He screamed so loud it hurt the hearts of others in the neighborhood, Sakari's childhood friend accompanied Gyomo to the hall of the dead just below the city's kashim to the gods.

He slept in the hall of the dead on the floor near the body of his wife he sobbed in the morning. Anutkuk waking him up handing him some mountain berry tea to drink and leading him upstairs so he could pray to the pantheon. Chief Unirak caught wind of the tragedy and offered to take the girls in while Gyomo recovered and mourned the loss of his wife. The girls would be safe there in the palace.

Months passed by, he was depressed and hadn't seen his daughters. He often got visitations from Unaraq and his friends after he stopped showing up to work. He stopped eating altogether that he looked very malnourished. At one point in time, suicide crossed his mind but it always made him feel worse because now he thought about his daughters. They would be left abandoned, they would be orphans. No, they needed him.

Two years later went by, Gyomo mostly moved on but has refused to meet someone new. He was empty inside without Sakari, he was able to bear living without her that his life resumed after about a few months of living in the palace the girls returned with their paternal grandmother. Eventually, his mother brought his daughters back to him when she finally had enough proof that he was himself again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's been three years since my Sakari passed, and while things eventually do get better it's hard sometimes," finished Gyomo. Tanaraq returned, she had seen her brother cuddling up against Aloi she was a bit disturbed that he would do something like that and she knew they were together. She sat back down Kuma mentions, "Welcome back," she smiled, pointing at herself gesturing if it was her turn and they nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Tanaraq ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Many years ago I was born a very sick baby, our elder shaman told my parents that I wouldn't live long enough. He felt something inside of me like an infection and he wasn't able to heal it," Tanaraq started.

Within the Iqaluit Kashim where the community will go to worship the gods as a group. Anutkuk is the one who runs the entire kashim he carried baby Tanaraq to a pool of spiritually blessed water. The baby was crying in pain he used his waterbending to examine the body of the infant. He moved his arms around the child in fluid-like movements he inhaled deeply while his eyes were closed as he did this. He lowered his head like he failed to heal her. A worried Unirak and Amka were huddled close together holding each other while Anutkuk did his work. Unirak noticed when Anutkuk lowered his head he questioned the head shaman, "Anutkuk what's wrong?"

"I apologize with great respect, chief. But an enemy lives within your baby, I fear she will not make it to the next winter," sighed Anutkuk.

"What do you mean? As if Torngark cursed my child from birth? Or a dark spirit lives within her?" he guessed. Anutkuk shook his head sighing again this was a bad dream he couldn't believe that he couldn't heal the baby girl. She was going to be a great chieftess someday and somehow Akna was giving Anguta permission to take her from her parents.

"No, Chief Unirak. Your daughter was born with an infection within herself, an infection of the blood. It will slowly give her an excruciating end, I am deeply saddened that Akna will give your baby this fate," Anutkuk described what Tanaraq's illness was. He was deeply saddened that the royal family would lose their newborn. The baby was about seven-months-old as of right now.

"There is only one way but it was banned by your great-great-grandfather and the Avatar long ago. Please pardon my words, chief as you know they are illegal to speak," offered Anutkuk.

"Spit it out, Anutkuk what is it?" insisted Unirak he was desperate for curing his newborn daughter, he would even give up his life for her. Anutkuk fixated his eyes and interlocked them with Unirak's he uttered a single word, "Bloodbending." Unirak and Amka gasped at the words the elder shaman spoke.

"No, there are no waterbenders in my tribe that practice the Forbidden Art," Unirak disagreed he would rather let his newborn die than allow those witches to do their bending on his child.

"There must be another way!" cried out Amka.

"As far as I'm concerned I know of no other way to cure her, you must find a bloodbender," repeated Anutkuk, he knew that while the bending art was made illegal by Avatar Anana and Chief Shesh, it was the only way to cure rare illnesses that may cause death.

Amka neared toward the pool to pick up her newborn daughter, Anutkuk bowed to both Unirak and Amka, as a form of farewell. Their royal guards awaited outside the kashim to escort them back to the palace, Unirak lightly kissed his daughter's forehead whispering, "No there must be another way, there always is another way."

That night when Amka, Unaraq, and Tanaraq were asleep Unirak spent his evening in his kashim where the shrines of the Tribesmen pantheon were erected for daily worship. He knelt before the shrines of the gods humbly weeping and praying holding prayer beads in his right hand, he lifted his arms a bit above his head leveled at his upper forehead. He hoped the gods would hear his cries to spare his newborn daughter's life he continued to weep, "Mother Akna you mustn't allow Anguta to take my daughter so early, I beg you."

His guards were concerned but didn't bother Unirak, the incense sticks that smoked the entire kashim released a tiny spark of flame. While Unirak cried and continued to pray to the gods, a spark of flame was blown around by a gentle breeze in the still of the night. The spark navigated to the newborn's chambers, the wooden walls were covered in paintings of animals done in an adorable art style, there were tapestries of Southern Water Tribe designs and a Southern Water Tribe flag. Another painting was hanging on the wall a family portrait recently commissioned by a painter in the craftsmen district.

Closest wall to the door sat the crib that held the sleeping newborn her breathing was faint, the spark flew in through a crack in the door. The spark grew bigger and shaped itself into the form of a woman. The crying pleas of the chief have summoned the aspect of Akna. A short, chubby woman her skin was brown, she had a few wrinkles on her face and her skin sagged in certain spots. Her hair was pulled back and tied together by a large braid resting alongside her back, the color of her hair was grayish with a few lasting hair follicles that remained were black. She looked like a sweet grandmother she picked up the child the baby's eyes opened. The child remained calm and did not cry when the stranger picked her up. She even cooed for the woman, the woman caressed the child and said, "You will make a great queen one day, little one," the woman continued to caress the child.

Suddenly, Chief Unirak's spirit was lifted he felt love and warmth he stopped crying and he wasn't sure what it was. He turned off the incense or what was left of it he felt this immense amount of happiness he minced out of the kashim and back to his chambers his wife Amka was also wide awake and dressing up he questioned her, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I feel this happy feeling overwhelm me its warm and loving I don't know what it is but I'm going to check on Tanaraq," responded Amka. Unirak nodded and tagged along to their newborn's quarters. The old woman kissed baby Tanaraq's forehead her hair went from a dark brown hue to a snow-white color. She began to wail loudly this alerted Amka and Unirak causing them to run toward her quarters, Tanaraq was back in her crib while the old woman stooped in front of her crib. As soon as Unirak barged in through the door he and Amka could see a large arctic polar bear, instead of alerting the guards the bear's presence didn't scare them.

The mother bear's irises shined in an amber color, Unirak wondered who the bear was, "Who are you?" the bear said nothing and dematerialized through the far wall of the princess's room. The sudden feeling of warmth and love left him and his wife, Amka picked up the child from the crib shushing her slowly and gently the baby composed herself. Her eyes gleamed a light blue color, and her hair was snow white.

"Unirak I believe...the bear was an aspect of Mother Akna, she had blessed our baby girl with life," reckoned Amka she held her child close giving the baby motherly love. Her husband stared at the ceiling he whispered to himself, "You have blessed us, mother." He grabbed one of his wife's hands kissing it gently. They sat in her room grabbing the wooden chairs that were decorated inside the chambers and rocked the child to sleep the sun was slowly rising the next day had arrived.

"My mother's patron deity became Akna the Mother Bear she had so much to thank our Mother Bear for granting me the life my parents knew I deserved. My father believes the reason they were blessed was due to them being very spiritual. I was taught to live for the Mother Bear and dedicate my entire spiritual journey to Akna for she gave me my future," Tanaraq finished.

Kuma smiled, "That's a very beautiful story, Tanaraq. I do believe it is my turn now right?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aloi nodded resting her head on a sleeping Unaraq who rested her head on her shoulder. Kuma began his story he exchanged looks with Sakana who smiled at his best friend, "One of the greatest days of my entire life so far, is the day I met my best friend. An older brother that I needed."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o Story of Kuma ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"He was like an older brother to me, he would defend me from the bullies and teach me tricks and shortcuts when I had trouble in waterbending. I was about eight-winters-old, I had a mother-son playdate with my mother," he said.

A child no more than eight-years-old sat across a young woman she looked like him but an older feminine version they shared similar traits and features. They were both eating five-flavored soup at a restaurant. The boy was named, Kuma, and he received an award for passing his novice class of waterbending. The boy slurped up some noddles from the bowl of green stew, the soup would punch your taste buds each time a battle between five different flavors occurred in one's mouth.

His mother giggled, "I knew you would enjoy five-flavored soup, honey," she gave a warm smile to her child. They ate for another thirty minutes at this restaurant the walls were painted white, and the floors had a few people darting around with the food other customers ordered.

"You deserved this treat, Kuma. You have made me proud if only your father was here to see you grow into a powerful waterbender," she fretted, the boy's father was no longer in the picture he wasn't old enough to understand what happened to his father. Kuma's father died in a hunting accident, he was torn apart by polar bear dogs while his companion crawled away and died of hypothermia instead. A searching party was sent out into the arctic mountains of Iqaluit to find both men only having found pieces of Kuma's father and the frozen corpse of his hunting partner.

They stood up from their table his mother leaving a few silver coins on the table as a tip for their server. She held her son's hand and they nipped out of the eatery, she took her son to the central park near the commoner's district while they were poor and lived in an igloo sometimes she tried her best to make his life better. The central park was vast it was the near start of the summer. While there were patches of snow about the vast recreational space, some plants were now blooming. This is around the time groups of gatherers would harvest the plants around Iqaluit and it's outer areas for vegetation.

The big park had a pond in the middle of it, the water was warm as the sun continued to heat it. There were a few benches mostly occupied by others but there was one lone bench where Kuma's mother rested on while she watched her son play with the other children. Arctic critters living their minuscule lives in the pond, around the pond and in the trees of the park. Snowballs were flying a few kids having unlocked waterbending were flying larger portions of snow at their friends.

A snowball flew at Kuma suddenly a wall of snow levitated in front of the boy, a much older boy maybe twelve-winters-old protected the child. Kuma flinched thinking the snowball would strike him in the face. He shouted at the other children, "Don't throw snowballs at him he's not even playing!"

The other boy extended his hand shaking Kuma's he introduced himself, "Hi I'm Sakana, what's your name?" The small boy was shy he never had friends before he stammered his words, "I-I'm K-kuma." Sakana raised his arms as a sign of pausing the snow battle, he turned his attention to the younger boy, "Can you waterbend?" he inquired. Kuma as shy as he was slightly nodded his head he replied, "I j-just completed my n-novice class," the other boy smiled, "Sweet congratulations!" he beamed.

"We're in the intermediate class of waterbending at Master Kanna's school," said the boy.

"Come on you can be on my team I'll even show you some tricks," Sakana said offering the small boy how to use his waterbending for fun. The battle lasted a good hour every kid was exhausted, with what basics of snowbending Sakana knew he taught Kuma to snowbend too. They built a protective barrier to guard them from incoming snowballs they leaned against the wall talking about waterbending school and survival class. It was Kuma's time to leave he waved to his new friend goodbye he would see him again soon in class, "Kuma it's time to get home!" his mother said, he held his mother's hand glancing back at his new friend who waved farewell to Kuma.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Twenty years later, and he became like a brother to me but I'll make an honest opinion Sakana's a terrible wingman," finished Kuma raising his index to make a point, he patted his friend Sakana on the back. Kuma sniggered while Sakana had a simper.

"It's your turn, pal. Just don't repeat my story its one of a kind," he snickered. Sakana remained silent and shook his head, "I'll pass." Kuma was concerned for Sakana's wellbeing as of late as if as soon they reached the Yantai River, Sakana has been acting differently.

"Is everything alright?" Kuma questioned Sakana concerned, he nodded, "A man's past his business, I'll see you guys in the morning." Sakana rose to his feet and wandered off he looked at the moon it was full tonight it was time. The large full moon glowed white, Sakana grabbed his satchel of belongings that carried a few items in there that he needed for his ritual that he hid everything so well. He slung the pack on his back unfolding a map and roamed off to find the island at the tributary of the Yantai River.


	29. 2-10: The Forbidden Art

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 10: The Forbidden Art**

**Yantai River, West Jurong, Oma Kingdom**

"We survived on that narwhal's meat up until we got here of course," Sake paused, from behind him he pulled out the narwhal's tusk that rest on the sand it was three times the size of the barb Rong Yan carried on him. He grabbed it showing everyone the tusk, "Which reminds me this is the tusk!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Rong Yan chuckled, "Mine's on Shen's saddle over there."

"Go get it!" Sake snickered, Rong Yan padded off a few yards from the campfire to search for the mantashark pup's barb. Climbing Shen's saddle he listens in on the whispers of a woman he examines the area near him but sees nothing in the dead of night.

"Hello?" he called out, no response until again he hears the feminine voice calling to him he drops everything and wanders off down the river further away from the campsite. Another thirty minutes pass by, he finally reaches the tributary of the Yantai River where it splits off into two different rivers. One is the You Gong River and the other the Zhuhai River, although according to the map, crossing the river doesn't lead you into Zhuhai territory. There's still a large patch of forest and a village before a traveler reaches Zhuhai province. In the middle of the tributary were two islands one bigger than the other.

Both were covered by tall grasses and reeds preventing a person from seeing what was in the center of both. The small island was merely a patch of land that barely rose above the water level of the river, while the other was an island best used to see Aok's Moon as what Sakana told his friends. The energy emitted from both islands was spiritual at least during this time of year.

Rong Yan's body was led toward the smaller island he bent water out of the river and created a disc of ice he used to propel himself forward. Although he was unaware of this occurring it wasn't until he reached the middle of that island that he was himself again he shook it off but the feminine whispers told him to meditate. The surrounding ambiance was of nature's critters but beyond that, it stayed quiet.

He sat down nomad style for meditation and began to clear his mind it was getting easier to do this, it might have been from the growth of spirituality. Before he knew it an ethereal blue aura emerged out of his body he was answering the call of whoever was whispering to him. Sitting across Rong Yan sat a shorter figure, a woman of Water Tribe ethnicity her skin was a coffee brown tone, she had light blue eyes, she had long black loose hair, a braid on each side of her head and two small bundles of hair laced with blue beads the hair was held together by a big Southern Water Tribe insignia ornament four fingers length from the base of her forehead.

She wore two robes a light blue one underneath her large light blue parka robe, she wore sea lion skin boots, and a betrothal necklace carved inside were the insignias of the four nations whoever her lover was carved this out for her. She was very attractive and when she spoke her voice echoed, it rung in Rong Yan's ears reflecting the power she had. Maybe someday to the next Avatar his voice would be that powerful. An Avatar's voice in the Spirit World was measured by the amount of accomplishments they obtained in life, he remembered Kwan Chun's voice wasn't as powerful as Xi Tong's voice.

"Who are you? I have come to answer your call," he said.

"I am Avatar Anana, young Avatar, I have called you here because you are in immediate danger. I have seen your near future and we share a common enemy," Anana warned.

"You travel with a practitioner of the Forbidden Art, allow me to take you to the Southern Water Tribe so that I may show you where it all began," Anana disclosed, Rong Yan leaned in meditative position Anana leaned in and placed each hand on his heart and third eye chakra. Before he knew it his spirit stood beside his past life she was so short that she only reached the mid area of his torso, in front of them was a neighborhood a group of huts in a section of Iqaluit about fifteen miles from the harbor.

Children were leaving their homes heading off to Master Keirou's Waterbending institution, he was one of the few waterbending masters in the city, he normally taught only children basic levels of waterbending. While the older young adults went to a school northwest of this institution, here the children learned waterbending, general education and survival skills to survive the arctic wilderness outside the capital city. One child, in particular, was nipping briskly to her destination an older child who lived two blocks from her shoved her to the ground, the little girl was scared she gasped when the boy demanded money.

"Hey, Anana! Give me all your refection money!" he shouted at the little girl raising his hand, the little girl whimpering about to cry a man in the distance caught on to what was happening in front of him that he ran up and stopped the bully from hitting the little girl, "Hey you leave her alone!" he shouted. The man was a guard strolling by making his rounds when the boy saw the guard he scurried off leaving the five-winters-old girl mince safely to school.

"Who was your bully?" Rong Yan inquired.

"My bully's name was Tuuluuwaq, he was a bright boy but he came from a broken home. Eventually, he became a very talented waterbender," Anana divulged revealing the name of her bully. Years flashed by their very eyes, that little girl was now a young adult it was the new year and Water Tribe customary tradition for the New Year was to have a huge festival.

The community danced around a large fire where the elder shaman initiated the dance to the gods, this is a communal dance as a thank you to their pantheon for allowing them to live another winter. The Southern and Northern Water Tribes all shared and celebrated their birthday on the day of the New Year where the winter would arrive again, babies born six months before the winter arriving were not acknowledged by age until the next winter. The bards banged on drums while the women shaman were throat singing.

Chief Nikaitchuk, his wife, his children, and his court sat on a large platform enjoying the annual dance. After the dance was over the chief led his citizens in a group prayer, the prayer lasted five minutes, in the end, he thanked the gods, "Thank Tiandi for continuing to bless us, Mother Akna for the children born this past year, Agloolik for the continued blessings of the hunt allowing us to traverse the arctic wilderness and eat from the flesh of his children, the animals, Anguta for allowing us to live another winter, Kura-Kura for blessing each newborn with the ability to waterbend, Tui for allowing the ocean to not swallow our vessels and La for enlightenment and light during dark times."

The elder shaman and her group of shaman stood up everyone stayed silent, in the crowd stood Anana alongside her parents and her friends next to her was Tuuluuwaq and his family who also danced next to Anana around the bonfire.

"There's your bully, why was he dancing with you around the fire?" Rong Yan wondered Anana smiled, "Over the years, Tuuluuwaq apologized for terrorizing me when I was younger, I forgave him and we became very good friends," she answered.

When the elder shaman stood up it usually meant they have announcements for the entire year Anana felt uneasy when the elder shaman fixated her eyes on the young girl. The shaman smiled at her and she started to speak, "As you might all know it has been sixteen winters since the death of the previous Avatar, Kwan Chun. We will now reveal to you the identity of the next Avatar who is here in the banquet hall with us all. Our tribe has been blessed for the first time in over seven hundred years," announced the elder shaman.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence Avatar Anana," the elder shaman beamed she slowly lowered to her knees, her inferiors and the citizens kneeled before her the last few being the chief and his court. Anana surprised by the bombshell revelation that she was the Avatar, she didn't know how to feel. What she learned in school was the Avatar traveled across the four nations to learn their cultures, and master the elements. The only bender in the world who could bend water, earth, fire, and air. It was a huge responsibility and her reaction to the announcement showed how much it meant to her. She shed a tear sad that she must leave soon to travel the world and leave her family behind.

She cried not for joy but for fear as the Avatar she was born with a target on her back many evil-doers will challenge her power. After the chief told everyone to rise her father squeezed her tight to calm his daughter down.

"This is a good thing and blessing to your family, kuluk," he said in a calm, loving tone. 'Kuluk' was a common term of endearment in the Water Tribe language. Her father was a traditional man and often spoke in Tribesman slang when speaking to his co-workers, and friends. Tuuluuwaq stood in the crowd bewildered as well at the thought that a girl he once bullied was born the Avatar. Now he wasn't sure if his friend Anana forgave him and would use her ultimate power to strike him down he neared the upset girl hugging her.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright just remember everyone here loves you and is proud of you. You will make a great Avatar I just know it," he smiled giving her words of motivation. She sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes denying, "I don't want to be the Avatar."

"But you were chosen to be, because you will serve a greater purpose," fretted Tuuluuwaq.

The next morning, the chief arrived with a group of royal guards and the elder shaman they were here to escort Anana to the harbor where a ship headed toward the Kingdom of Omashu waited for her arrival. When the escorted carriage halted by the harbor, a squad of guards held a tame arctic dire wolf it was huge and its white fluffy coat kept it warm. A saddle was atop the wolf's back. A royal guard opened the carriage door allowing Chief Nikaitchuk, the elder shaman and lastly Anana out.

The chief personally handed the captain of the large Southern vessel the scroll that gave orders to drop the Avatar off in the town of Gaipan where a squad of Omashu soldiers would escort her to the capital of the Omashu Kingdom. Anana was led to a squad of warriors who supervised the arctic dire wolf that was a gift to her from the chief.

"I wanted to personally give a gift, every Avatar before you had an animal guide. This will make your travels through the Omashu Kingdom lighter, may he serve you well," offered Nikaitchuk. Her eyes gleamed and she was over joyous that the chief gave her the dire wolf as a gift she approached the large white wolf placing her hand on its nose bridge. One of the warriors handed her the reins of the beast and bowed to her. Anana led her new animal guide toward the ship that would transport her and her new friend to Gaipan.

"Chief Nikaitchuk gave me my life long friend, an arctic dire wolf I named Amarok. He protected me when my life was in danger and carried me on his back without making a complaint," Anana stated.

"I arrived in Gaipan, a settlement between Omashu and Tongren built on an island surrounded by a river named, Gaipan River which the settlement was named after. There was a section of Oma Kingdom troops waiting to escort me to their capital where I would meet King Peng Zu, third of his dynasty," Anana addressed to Rong Yan.

Anana arrived in the town of Gaipan a logging settlement in the province of Omashu, working-class loggers lived here and the mayor's family were lumberjacks for three generations. She headed to the mayor's home where she met the mayor.

"You must be Avatar Anana," he spoke bowing to the young woman then he introduced himself, "I am Mayor Mu, I received word from King Zu that a section of soldiers will be escorting you to Omashu city. I will send word of your arrival to the barracks." She was led inside the home of the mayor who poured her a cup of tea, an assistant of the mayor stepped forward bowing to his boss and the Avatar.

"Do you require me Mayor Mu?" he inquired to the mayor, Mu nodded, "I need you to send word to barracks the Avatar has arrived," the assistant slightly bowed his head departing the home with a farewell, "As you wish."

Anana and Mu discussed things especially the civil war and how Yao dismissed the travel act between the Oma Kingdom and Qiangda Kingdom which allowed regular citizens to pass freely between the two kingdoms an act created and passed by Earth King Zhuanxu of the Tong Dynasty.

"Should I fear that Earth King Yao might not allow me to walk freely in Qiangda Kingdom lands if I master earthbending here?" she questioned the mayor.

"No, child Yao has no problems with the Water Tribes and its best if you keep your identity to yourself if you choose to travel to the capital of the Qiangda Kingdom," advised Mu.

"Wait why should I keep my identity from him?" she asked.

"Earth King Yao had an issue with your past life, he outlawed Air Nomads from the kingdom and to this day no Air Nomad is allowed to enter his lands. He threatened to seize the northern and western air temple lands, and even invaded the Gangdise Shan mountain range in Chengdu," responded Mu.

"Yao took issue with this, as history pointed out that the Xia and Shang dynasties gave the land to the ancient Air Nomads to build their temples upon. Yao declared these treaties no longer applied when the Xia and Shang kingdoms were unified under the Zhou banner," Mu continued.

"But the history texts also indicating that Earth King Duryaja reformed the treaties, there had to be another reason why Yao wanted to seize the land," Anana pointed out, her knowledge was based on studies from tutors employed by the chief. He wanted her to learn as much world history as she possibly could.

"Greed is as good as any, child," guessed Mu, Yao was known to be very greedy as many have reported. There was a lot of rebellion in the Qiangda kingdom at this moment, Yao was no longer a king but a tyrant running a regime. The death of her past life caused the governor of Chengdu to secede from the kingdom, Earth King Yao also angered Earth King Peng who commanded his military to take Ru, Pingyao, and Gongzhu from the Qiangda Kingdom. Only successfully conquering half of each province, the Qiangda navies prevented Oma navies from taking prominent territory that would allow them to invade their capital.

Two years before Anana arrived in Gaipan, the Oma Kingdom was victorious in capturing the Chaopin, Kunlun and Taihao provinces. If the regime continued more provinces would secede from the Qiangda kingdom joining the Oma Kingdom or remaining neutral. Yao was indeed losing the war. Many from both kingdoms knew better there were many times where the war almost ended before the enemy regained their states. A lot of states weren't taken by force many of the governors switched politically nicknaming those provinces 'swing states'.

The captain who commanded the section of soldiers escorting Anana to Omashu knocked on the mayor's door. Mu stood from his seat while Anana continued to sip her tea, answering the door there stood the captain in the doorway. She glanced back to see the military captain she quickly chugging her timid tea and minced over to meet him, he and his section of soldiers bowed to the Avatar.

"Avatar Anana we are under your service as directed by King Peng Zu while escorting you to the royal palace in Omashu," declared the captain, she bowed in return thanking, "I am thankful you will be accompanying me to your capital."

She strolled to the stables grabbing hold of Amarok's fur mounting the large dire wolf. The captain arrived on his ostrich horse with the other thirteen soldiers close behind on their mounts mentioning to her, "This won't take long the capital's a day and a half away," he noted. She smiled and nodded following behind the captain. Six ostrich horses surrounded her front side and seven behind her.

A day and a half later, they arrived in front of the chasm they rode through the Koulau mountains, where located in the center was the capital. The city itself was built upon a mountain and surrounded by thick walls. Just like the Qiangda capital this city was hard to conquer it was giant but beaten by Ba Sing Se which was twice as big. If the city was ever to be under attack the earthbenders would crumble the land bridge giving access to the city. There was only one entrance everyone knew about which was the main gates while only a select few knew of the sewer entrance. They rode up to the walls where the section of soldiers were held by the guards while the men had an exchange of words she rose her head to gaze at the height of the walls of Omashu, she was taken aback at the sheer size of the fortifications.

"State your business," one of the guards said.

"We're on direct orders by the Crown to escort the Avatar to his palace," reported the captain handing the guard the scroll attached to his waistband. The guard didn't even open the scroll the wax seal that held it closed was enough evidence of what the captain was saying. The guard nodded then barked, "Open the gates!" Anana continuing to hold gaze at the walls she could see earthbenders using their bending to pull open the gates of the city. She was filled with wonderment when she saw the city within for the first time. There were tons of homes, and buildings strewn about the mountains the capital was built on. Another thing she noticed were chutes everywhere around the city, these chutes transported things around the city.

"What is that?" she asked the captain pointing at the chute system. He responded, "That is Omashu's delivery system, it's a large variety of chutes that deliver mail and shipments across the city. Earthbending and gravity make it work, the delivery office is actually at the top of the mountain below the royal palace."

"Wow," she drawled prolonging the o in the word two soldiers back overheard her response to their captain's explanation one of them leans in to mention to the other, "That's exactly what crosses my mind every time I come back." They rode over to another system in Omashu which allowed faster transportation around the city.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"This is an elevator, if we were to hike up the city it'd take us about ten hours. This only speeds it up to two hours," he replied. The large lift was able to fit Anana and Amarok, along with the fourteen soldiers. A group of master earthbenders lifted them swinging their arms until they reached the next set of stops. Eventually, they reached the royal palace which its structural integrity blew her away, the architecture was beautiful. She dismounted her dire wolf which was led to the royal stables. Inside was the grand throne room of the Earth King of Omashu his throne was at the far side of the throne room, the palace itself had four halls beside the throne room that could be seen each leading toward a different wing of the palace.

In the middle sat a middle-aged man he must've been in his late forties surrounding him were guards and his court of nobles. The King wore lavish dark green robes with golden accents his robes were made of spider-silk a sign of wealth and aristocratic birth as only the richest of either the Qiangda or Oma kingdom wore spider-silk clothing. He wore a dark green cap on his head with two feathers this must have been the crown it was studded with jade gems, and he carried a few rings on each of his hands.

Beside the court sitting down on a bench was another middle-aged man tan-skinned, green eyes, his long black hair was uncut and bound by a thin strip of green cloth that held it into a topknot. He wore a tattered linen knee-length, short-sleeved tunic secured with a dark green sash, the slacks he wore had two or three patches on it, the man wore sandals, he wore a forest green sleeveless jacket over the tunic and carried a goatee and thick mustache on his upper lip. When she saw the man she thought it must have been a criminal waiting judgment.

The captain of soldiers who escorted Anana tapped her on the right shoulder she knew this to be a sign to kneel before the Earth King. She knelt before the King of Omashu he was satisfied with her class and manners, he rose to his feet surrounding the kneeling girl studying her. "You must be the incarnation of Avatar Kwan Chun correct?" he inquired to the girl, she nodded, "Yes King Zu," he padded around her once more, "After the death of Avatar Kwan Chun, when my scouts reported how it all went down. It gave me the motivation to attack the Qiangda Kingdom and take some of its territories. Now as a tribute to an old friend I will win the war," he declared.

"What King Yao committed was wrong on so many levels and I regret not sending troops to aid an old friend," King Peng dropped his head in shame regretting not sending aid to Kwan Chun because then at least he might still be around. He sighed, it was something that bothered him for years but now it was time to make it up to his successor.

"From what I was told by your chief you already mastered waterbending by the time you were fourteen-years-old. The next element in the cycle is earth, which brings me to your earthbending master," recalled Peng. Peng stepped toward the middle-aged man who sat idly on a bench the same man Anana thought to be a criminal awaiting judgment. King Peng only looked for the best earthbenders in the Omashu province having the best candidates duel it out to find the victor.

"I searched all across my kingdom to find you the best candidate, I found four men and one woman. They dueled to prove to me which one of them was the best, and Cuzhuang defeated them and me in a fair duel. You will find no better talent in my kingdom than this man," boasted Peng, he was reciting the recent achievements of Anana's new earthbending master, he even defeated King Peng Zu in a duel which shocked the royal guards because they ignorantly believed he was the best earthbender across the land.

The man rose to his feet he was tall, and sturdy the clothing on his back described his social status in the Oma Kingdom social hierarchy. While he was considered one of the low classes he was still above a merchant. He was the son of a farmer, his farm was in the northern part of the Omashu province. He bowed to his apprentice he felt like he was bringing himself and his family honor for generations to come. He would be written down in history as an Avatar's bending master.

But he didn't do for the glory, his father's farm was falling apart, the soil was lifeless now, and no money was coming in. His livestock was dying out as well, the lack of crops and because the wild dogs in the region sometimes scavenge for food. They've even gone as far bending walls around the crops but that defeats the purpose of allowing sunlight to hit the crops. The Omashu government protects farmers from a variety of things, like property taxes because farms grow food that sustains the citizens of the kingdom. Plus the Zu dynasty supported the agricultural class, the first monarch was the son of a farmer.

"I am at your service, Avatar Anana" stated Cuzhuang, Anana slightly bowed her head in respect, "Thank you, I am willing to learn from the king's best choice," she commented.

"I wouldn't have it any other way plus the Qiangda Kingdom knows not of your existence, young waterbender," King Peng Zu mentions.

"I'm aware of this, the mayor of Gaipan advised me to remain under a different name while visiting the Qiangda kingdom," remembered Anana.

"If that narrow-minded xenophobic learned of your identity it could prove to be a danger to your safety," added Peng.

"I met with Earth King Peng Zu in the city of Omashu, where I mastered earthbending under the tutelage of Cuzhuang and the watchful eye of King Peng Zu. I mastered it in two years, Cuzhuang was the son of a farmer. Cuzhuang was a strict man like many earthbenders he was also stubborn and just like he, so was I," continued Anana summarizing bits of her life to Rong Yan.

"In a time of danger this is the most resourceful technique, if an earthbender is suspended from the ground, but is aware that there is earth somewhere near, the earthbender can focus their energies and bend that earth out of their physical reach out of sheer concentration," shouted Cuzhuang from the structure that Peng Zu had his men create out of wood for a demonstration. While Peng Zu was overseeing the earthbending training of Anana he helped Cuzhuang improvise on different lessons when possible.

Anana climbing the wooden platform it must have been at least ten heads tall she turned her attention to her master to ask him, "I have a question, is remote earthbending similar to magnetization?"

He nodded, "Yes precisely but instead of the rock enveloping your limbs while they rest on the earth, you must pull the earth from a distance to cover your body." He didn't demonstrate because he knew she was a great listener, Anana inhaled a deep breath closing her eyes and maintaining breath control she extended her hand out pieces of the floor enclosed on her hand consuming it with earth when she opened her eyes, her left hand was covered in earth. She smiled brightly at her master, with his arms crossed he stared at her stoically before giving a slight nod.

"I argued with Cuzhuang at one point he was right I was the only solution to ending the regime in the Qiangda Kingdom. I understood the Oma Kingdom was winning the war, but the Qiangda Kingdom citizens did not deserve to be treated terribly by their sovereign. He eventually contacted his cousin, Pang who lives in the capital of the Qiangda Kingdom, Ba Sing Se," she told Rong Yan.

"Pang allowed me to stay in her home while I finished my goals in Ba Sing Se, I put a pause on my training for this. I contacted my past life Kwan Chun his advice was a step toward my goal," Anana stated.

Cuzhuang's family farm was thriving the support given to him by Peng Zu was much needed while Anana stayed in the royal palace of Omashu she visited Cuzhuang for one reason at his family farm, and that was to get his opinion on her idea. They argued like a married couple inside of the two-floored home in his room.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se," she uttered, he got up from his seat where he rested from his long shift.

"No way, King Zu and I forbid you from going," declined Cuzhuang shaking his head.

"Cuzhuang I need to go, I know the Qiangda Kingdom is losing the war to the Oma Kingdom but I can't allow the citizens to suffer any longer," maintained Anana.

"I already said no, Peng has welcomed you into his home, allowed you to live for two years in his palace without paying rent, he's fed you, he's advised you and this is how you're going repay him by going behind his back to the Qiangda Kingdom?" argued Cuzhuang.

"How long do you think this war will take to end? How many more lives have to suffer and die before the Oma Kingdom wins? Two years and Peng's armies haven't taken new territory," countered Anana.

"It might only be another few months," exclaimed Cuzhuang he paused before adding, "You can wait another few months before you're allowed to openly say who you are out there."

"Months? Let's look at history, the greatest of all Avatars weren't even big enough to end this war, the war continues regardless of what we do. The regime must collapse if we are to allow this civil war to end. The war began with Giralal, he was killed in combat between the two kingdoms, Avani didn't even end the war she only protected the Qiangda Kingdom and allowed them to have more foothold continuing the war, heck even Mun Jin dedicated years on the war before abandoning hope and focusing on the Spirit World. We come so close to ending it and then the enemy kingdom retakes land," she sassed him.

"I can't help you if that's what you came here for," Cuzhuang said.

"I came here to give you my goodbye for now," she finished, Anana turned around about to head out of his room when he stopped her he sighed, "Anana.." he paused.

"I have a cousin who lives in Ba Sing Se her name is Pang, I can send her a letter to allow you to stay with her while you do what you need to do. But if she's willing to help," Cuzhuang mentioned sighing again knowing he's going to regret this because this was known as treason in a sense, he was helping the Avatar to travel to the enemy territory against the decision of the King of Omashu. She planned to overthrow the King of Ba Sing Se, this was treason for Pang as well both of them would be put to death.

"I'm going to regret this, but you're the best hope for the future of a unified Earth Kingdom," he sighed again. She threw her arms around her friend kissing him on the cheek he lightly pushed her back pointing his finger at her he hinted, "And you better not mention this conservation to Peng or we're both screwed."

Months later, Cuzhuang finally received a response from his cousin, he read the letter before sending a messenger bird to notify Anana. Opening the scroll it read, _"Dear Cuzhuang,_

_Are you insane? Do you know how much trouble that would get me in? Treason is punishable by death, but at the same time, my fear of being caught is overridden by the suffering of the Kingdom's citizens. Another province seceded from the Qiangda Kingdom, Bai Da seceded politically and will remain neutral until the surrounding states secede and join the Oma Kingdom. You mentioned your friend wanted to join the resistance? I'm not even sure if we have one of those but Ba Sing Se's the place to find it. _

_I will allow your friend to roommate with me until they find a job while they complete their quest here. Hopefully, when this is all over maybe you and the family can visit me._

_Love,_

_Pang"_

A guard sinks the wall to Anana's chamber within the royal palace she was sitting on her bed reading literature. He slightly bowed his head to the Avatar handing her a scroll tied with a ribbon. King Peng gifted Cuzhuang his very own seal press, for when he needs to send official letters straight to his apprentice or to the king. The wax was white but it was pressed with his seal, the ribbon tied around the scroll was dark green to show that it was sent from the Oma kingdom. When she removed the ribbon and broke open the seal it was the same message that Pang wrote to Cuzhuang, although there was a small torn piece of parchment inside the scroll as well she read, _"Anana before you leave I need you to come back to my father's plantation we need to discuss a strategy before you arrive to the Qiangda capital._

_Yours,_

_Sifu Cuzhuang"_

She rolled up the scroll with the note looking at the brazier to the far wall near the sinking wall that she used to open so she could leave. She nipped lightly over to it tossing the evidence into the fires before grabbing a few things. She was only going to be there for another two weeks while Earth King Peng waited for Fire Lord Haien's response. She would be safer in the Fire Nation than the Oma Kingdom despite Peng winning the war.

She wasn't aware of the time of the day, she headed out the sun dais in front of the royal palace steps indicated the time to be around morning. In an hour, King Peng would be awake she's been a master earthbender for the past two months all she did was diplomatic things with the other nations and speaking to ambassadors. Learning world politics, economics, and how government works every good Avatar has to know this stuff.

While she found an interest in this Anana had more important things to fix, she jogged over to Amarok's pen within the royal stables. The smell of the surrounding areas always bothered her, it stunk of beast and animal droppings. The white dire wolf was being groomed by one of the royal stablehands, she sighed knowing that the stablehand would rat her out. She was discontent with his presence instead she shook it off and opened the gates catching the attention of her dire wolf.

Amarok's eyes widen and glistened at the sight of its master it hopped on top of Anana knocking her to the ground licking her from mid-chest to head a few times. Amarok was happy to see her it's been a while since she took her animal guide for a ride and now was a good time except she's not coming back. The royal stablehand grabbed his tools and left the girl to her beast. Anana climbed onto the saddle pulling herself up and adjusting her position to a more comfortable one of the large wolf. She snapped the reins of her mount giving a signal to the dire wolf, they strode out of the city, "C'mon boy, we're going to Cuzhuang's family plantation," she said petting the beast's neck.

Two days later, they finally arrive at the plantation just outside of a village about two miles north of the fields owned by Cuzhuang's father. It was five hours past twilight near morning Cuzhuang was getting ready to help his father and a few of his workers who live north from the farm in that village harvest the produce when he hears the heavy footsteps of a creature. The guards ready their weapons only to lower them at the sight of Anana and Amarok. Catching Cuzhuang's attention he fixates his eyes at the thin fog over yonder and smiles when a large white wolf appears from the mist.

The girl swinging herself off the wolf's back the momentum stops her a few steps forward from where she predicted she'd land. Cuzhuang lumbered toward the girl greeting each other with a hug, his father stopped shoveling to scan the area and see who arrived, eyeing the Water Tribe girl he too halted working to stride over and greet her. The young girl hugged her master, his stocky and overweight father pounded over the wrinkles around his face could tell stories about the old man's life.

He wore a straw hat to cover his face from the rays of the hot sun, he wore a dirty dirt brown tunic with a stain near his left chest area, fastened by a leather belt, he wore stitched light brown britches with one or two patches on it, he was barefooted for earthbending. In his old age, his earthbending was weaker for having not trained for a while but he was able to do certain things that didn't cause too much stress on his muscles.

"G' morning Avatar Anana, quite a surprise that you are visitin' us, I wasn't notified that you'd be comin' 'ere," greeted the old man.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Nong Ren. My apologies for visiting unannounced I only came to give my final goodbyes before I depart to the Fire Nation. I just needed to discuss my departure with Cuzhuang," she greeted the old codger, she has gotten used to his white thick mustache shaking side to side as he spoke but when they first met she couldn't contain her laughter.

"You have five minutes to talk to the girl, and if you don't come back I will drop your britches and swat you!" he warned Cuzhuang, the old strict coot still put his middle-aged son over his knee. Or so he says he will Cuzhuang rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes papa." Anana sniggered at the thought of Cuzhuang being bent over Nong Ren's knee being punished for misbehaving.

Cuzhuang led Anana into the farmhouse and up to his room where they would discuss whatever she was there for, before heading to the capital of the Qiangda kingdom. He rolled up the dusty sleeves of his tunic and leaning against the wall while she sat on his bed. Beds in Zu/Qiangda dynasty Earth Kingdom were less like beds and more like platforms with thin mattresses and sheets. At least the beds in the Omashu royal palace were comfier and were the leading design for beds in modern times.

"What should I do when I arrive at the city?" she inquired for advice, "They're going to document you into the city's census where the government or law enforcement can pull your name. Do you have an alias yet?" answered Cuzhuang.

Anana nodded, "I read about more Avatar history I was thinking of using the name of one of my past lives, she was of Water Tribe descent so it's more believable."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Tikaani," she uttered.

"I like it, its unique and beautiful," he commented about his thoughts on the name Anana chose to use while in Ba Sing Se.

"That's not very common name anymore, there was a burst in the census soon after her death. But its popularity died down making Manirak and Arrluk the most common names," she disclosed to him. Cuzhuang crossed his arms and nodded, "Hmm" he uttered while thinking of what to say.

"Do I tell them what I'm there for?" she guessed, "...Yes, you mention to them you're only visiting an old friend. You give them Pang's name, mention that she works in a tea house and they'll give you a map to what neighborhood she's in. But please stick to yourself trust no one except Pang, Yao has eyes and ears known as the Baojun Yan," he advised her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It took me two months to reach Ba Sing Se, I took the ferry from Dahongpao in Wuyi to reach the other side. The Serpent's Pass is too dangerous and only the dunderheads take it and never make it to the other side," she told Rong Yan, for the first time in Rong Yan's life he witnessed the grand walls of Ba Sing Se through the life of his past life, Anana. The walls' height was higher than the thick clouds nearby like the walls reached into the heavens where Tiandi watched below. Anana's eyes scaled the walls for as high as she could see them a gasp of wonderment and marvel of the gargantuan impenetrable walls of the capital of the Qiangda kingdom.

There was a heavily guarded entryway everyone entered through a checkpoint created by the 24th Earth King. Amarok lightly nipping through the passageway where Anana pulled back the reins of her dire wolf and Amarok came to a halt they waited in line for a chunk of time. It was now noon when it was their turn she bought false documents in Dahongpao before boarding the ferry to the Qiangda Kingdom.

"Documents please, state your business in Ba Sing Se," one of the men at the checkpoint demanded from her, she reached into her satchel handing him her forged documents. He signaled to another to search her bags making sure she brought no war contraband or was there to assassinate Yao.

"By order of Earth King Yao, we're required to search your bags, miss," the guard mentioned to her while having one of his inferiors rummage through her belongings. He found nothing after probing through her things. Just a book she stole from the Omashu library, snacks for her dire wolf, clothing, and other things like she had a vial of pleasantry scents. The inspecting soldier uncorked the vial sniffing it before closing the vial again.

"She's clean, sir," announced the inspector, his superior gave him on a nod and she responded, "I'm here visiting an old friend for a while."

"Name of the citizen," commanded the captain.

"Pang, Lower Ring," she replied, the guard sighed, "There are over twenty-two Pangs in the southern Lower Ring alone, miss. You're going to have to be more descriptive."

"Oh I'm sorry, she works in a tea house in the Lower Ring," added Anana, clearing her throat. One of the scholars at the checkpoint looked through the records for a tea server named Pang in the Lower Ring. He found the name and handed one of the guards a note for the girl with directions to Pang's apartment.

"Western Lower Ring, neighborhood thirty-eight, street twelve, apartment seventy Nong Pang," the guard repeated as he read handing it to the girl. The captain handed her the forged documents welcoming her to the city, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Tikaani of the Northern Water Tribe."

The large, expansive dirt road that led into the outer city's agricultural zone was full of traffic, people on their mounts, carriages and merchant stock carts arriving from outside the capital to deliver goods to the merchant square of one of three rings. To the left and right sides of the large road were the vast agricultural fields ten times the size of the Nong family's plantation, with twenty times the size of the workforce working at each field.

Anana believed that after crossing into the Outer Wall she was finally in the city but that wasn't the case, north of the agricultural zone was the Lower Ring wall. But at this point, all she had to do was show the checkpoint soldiers there the note given to her by the census and they'd let her through. After a few hours of being guided the right direction, she arrived in the western Lower Ring, neighborhood thirty-eight, street twelve, apartment seventy. The doors were numbered as well so she was sure she was in front of the right home. The stables where she kept Amarok were two blocks down from where she was staying at for the time being.

Anana knocked on the door a short, plump young woman answered the door, her hair was tied into a bun and she wore an apron she either was preparing to leave to work or she just arrived. Her tunic was a tan color, the apron she wore was a charcoal gray color, she also wore tan-colored hemp threaded shoes.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked the girl at her door.

"Are you Nong Pang?" she questioned the woman.

"Yes, what's this about?" she felt a sudden drop in her temperature Pang was nervous now but she tried to keep her cool.

"I'm friends with Nong Cuzhuang, your cousin my name is An-" she replied before being interrupted and pulled by her tunic inside the apartment. She yelped in surprise that Cuzhuang's cousin would pull her in. She let go of Anana and apologized, "Sorry I had to do that, your name isn't Anana its whatever it says on your documents, got it?" she insisted, Anana nodded quickly.

"I'm Pang," she extended her hand to the girl who dusted herself off, "I'm Anana," she whispered shaking Pang's hand.

"What's your relationship with my cousin Cuzhuang?" she questioned the younger girl, Pang was now twenty-five-years-old while she tried guessing Anana's age she thought maybe nineteen-years-old.

"Cuzhuang is my earthbending master," disclosed Anana, at first Pang ignored her words as unimportant chatter, the words went through one of her ears and out the other. Two words caught her attention through all the noise her gums made.

"Earthbending master?!" she exclaimed in shock, she fell to her knees kowtowing to Anana. "Please excuse my ignorance, Avatar do not smite me for my insolence!" she cried. Anana snickered at the girl expressing her regrets, "Calm down I'm not going to do that." Embarrassed Pang stood up dusting herself off tittering nervously she ruined her first impression with the Avatar.

"If you'd like you can get yourself settled, but here are some ground rules. Don't bring boys, unless they're dolls, don't do anything illegal here, I know your intentions here but you're going to have to do that somewhere else," Pang noted she grabbed a few things before heading out the door she turned to look at Anana, "You can come along if you want, I'll try getting you job at the tea house," she offered the girl, Anana smiled and nodded going out the door with her new roommate.

"I arrived in Ba Sing Se making friends with Cuzhuang's cousin Pang, she had a paranoid and tentative personality but we became very good friends. Two weeks into living in Ba Sing Se during my lunch break I was approached by one of the regulars of the tea house a man named Rari," Anana continued.

"It's like my time there he examined and observed the kind of person I am and he knew but he spoke in riddles as to not give away my identity," Anana divulged to Rong Yan. Subprior Shang Xi came to his mind one of the Jongmu's Council of Elders who spoke in riddles. The man's speaking pattern was unique as a means for secrecy.

The man was from the Lower Ring as well he was tan-skinned, tall and fit, his eyes were light green, he had long bushy dark brown hair, and an unkempt fu manchu mustache and goatee. The tunic he wore was a pistachio green color, his slacks and sash were basil green color, and he wore hemp threaded slippers, he was a little dirty with coal smudges on his body. It was likely he worked in one of the coal mines within the Outer Wall of the city.

She was eating alone that day Pang was staying ill, the man approached her, "Is this seat available?" She chewed on her food and nodded her head, "Thank you" he thanked her sitting next to her. She ignored him eating her food he wasn't sure of a way to open his conversation with her. He rummaged through his satchel and handed her a pamphlet then scanned the room to make sure the other workers weren't paying attention or within earshot.

"The eyes of the opposition have been watching you, manifestation of Tiandi, I offer you this, meet us here after your shift. And your vision will be widened to a future without the tyrannical one," he said sliding the paper over to her.

"Dispose of it after you memorize the location," he added grabbing his satchel he slung it over his shoulder and walked out. She read the pamphlet, folding it she tucked it into her pocket for later and continued eating her meal when her co-worker another girl set down her tray after serving the other two customers their tea, she neared toward Anana who was finished her bowl of rice.

"Tikaani what was that all about?" she wondered, Anana now had to lie to Pang's friend she wouldn't understand and likely she would report Anana to the Baojun Yan, Yao's eyes and ears, agents sporadically stationed around the city. Their main goal is to dismantle any opposition to Earth King Yao and the Crowned Prince Shahuang, there have been several assassination attempts on both Yao and Shahuang's life these past ten years that the Baojun Yan were created.

"It was just some guy that found me attractive asked me out," Anana lied, her co-worker reacted in disgust, "Eww that guy is too old for you!" She picked up the tray and nipped back into the kitchen.

Later that night, before closing the tea house she revised the pamphlet given to her by the man who approached her earlier that day. Her co-worker's shift ended two hours before closing and Anana was the last to leave. Studying the map on the map the directions were to head northeast for three blocks where the rally would happen. She stuffed it back into her pocket and locked the tea house.

She saw a group of people in a location but kept to herself first passing by them slowly not trying to draw attention in case it was a plant. In the corner of her eyes, she saw that they were looking at the pamphlets too and was then met by the man from earlier. He signaled her and the group to follow him. They were led to a large abandoned building where the rally was held. There were about forty to fifty attendees, most were Earth Kingdom citizens with a few foreigners here and there the doorman was a firebender who burned their pamphlets at the door for further security. Her recruiter stood on a platform shouting words that motivated the people who suffered from the regime.

"Who here has suffered under Earth King Yao's reign?" he shouted inquiring to the attendants. They all roared raising their hands, "Many of our people have been arrested for being unable to pay property taxes, for not holding their tongue on certain manners, the homeless are executed by the Baojun Yan, many have gone starving! The Baojun Yan and Yao are our oppressors! We're losing the civil war to the Oma Kingdom and states are seceding from Yao's union!" he yelled to the crowd.

"We have to end the suffering now! Yao's crowned prince is unacceptable! He's exactly like his father we must start a new dynasty with an elected Earth King!" he roared. The crowd jumped up at his words clapping the man was a natural speaker.

The rally continued for another hour more motivational speeches and people sharing their sob stories about the horrors they or their family members endured while at the hands of the Baojun Yan, after the rally the doorman didn't allow Anana to leave. The unkempt laborer from before lumbered toward her extending his hand, only his close followers lingered after the citizens left.

"I know you're the physical manifestation of Tiandi himself," Rari added.

"Physical manifestation?" she questioned him, "Yknow the Avatar?" he returned a rhetorical question.

"How di-" she was now worried she was interrupted by the interjection from one of the women, "We know, I work in the census building in the city here in the Lower Ring. We know the Avatar is from one of the Water Tribes and I did further research you came from the Oma Kingdom even though your papers say you're from Yu province."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about," Anana worried she felt anxious now this might be her end.

"You're not in any immediate danger, Tikaani I can promise you that otherwise, we wouldn't be having a conversation with you. I'm Panni," smiled the woman extending her hand, Anana shook her hand lightly still shaking. "Is Tikaani your real name?" she asked. Anana shook her head, "My name is Anana."

"When Panni researched you I knew it was time to come toward you with recruitment we need your help. You're the best future for our kingdom," Rari added.

"We became the opposition, the resistance to King Yao and Baojun Yan, I am not proud of what we had to do to Shahuang, but his assassination was important to the Qiangda Kingdom's future. Yao was distraught over his heir's death, it was the only way we could strip him of his birthright. We interviewed the governors of the Chengdu and Bai Da provinces while they were good candidates we eventually met Qiangda Wang, second born to Yao. He was a perfect fit," Anana remembered her life flashing before Rong Yan's eyes overlooking at a young royal, a boy in his late teens, Wang was nothing like his father or brother, he was the complete opposite and was disliked by his father for being too polite.

"One-night Rari and I visited the local library in the Middle Ring where we found an interesting book on the Tong dynasty. Inside it was recorded about a document written and enforced by my past life Avatar Xi of the Tong Dynasty. He was both an Earth King and the Avatar after much is mentioned about his life and the regent lord he took his kingdom back from. This document was called, 'Da xianzhang', an old document known to limit the power of an Earth monarch which entailed the protection of temple rights, protection for the court from illegal imprisonment, access to swift justice, and limitations on feudal payments to the Crown but in early Qiangda kingdom, feudalism declined transitioning into semi-feudalism.

"There were another few things mentioned in there that I double-checked by asking Xi Tong himself, Yao's reign was illegal and immediate strip of his title was made by his heir. So we kidnapped Wang, showed him what he needed to see, and with our help he stripped the crown from his father," recalled Anana.

Everything went as planned Anana, and Rari were escorted to the royal palace by order of Wang they were his guests. Rari carried the book along with him after the palace guards inspected it. They searched Anana and Rari thoroughly the life of Yao was more important apparently to the guards than Wang's. Rari handed the book Wang who opened the book skimming down to the line where the copy of the Da Xianzhang was found. Yao stood from his throne agitated at his son the short-tempered man's reputation was spot on he yelled across the throne room at his heir.

"Wang, what is that? And who are these people? I should have them killed for not bowing to me!" he screamed.

"My apologies, father but this has to be done. The Da Xianzhang written and enforced by the 37th Earth King the last of the Tong dynasty says all future Earth Kings must follow these rules. Its to prevent further tyranny in Duryaja's Kingdom, Qiangda Yao you have stripped of all properties, titles, and monarch rights I hereby am forced to abdicate you of your throne," Wang's voice echoed across the halls.

"Arrest Qiangda Yao, he is no longer your monarch and he no longer commands you!" ordered Wang to the guards. They were confused but several of them remembered learning about the document in school, they slightly bowed their heads to Wang, "All hail Earth King Wang, long may he reign," they spoke in unison. Yao was trapped in a cone of earth, screaming for the Baojun Yan to aid him for he was under attack. Rari and Anana stepped forward kneeling before the new Earth King Wang, a tall, lanky boy. He took the crown off his father's head and gave himself an unofficial coronation, he sat down on the throne.

"You may rise, Avatar and friend," said Wang.

"AVATAR?!" screamed Yao.

"You order my guards to release and I won't kill you!" he barked at his son. Wang sighed, "Ren please, gag my father I don't want his words hurting others anymore. Bind him to braces and escort him to the royal prison," he ordered the captain of the royal guard.

The Baojun Yan arrived to, the aid of Yao as soon as a gag slapped him in the mouth he screamed under the gag but his muffled orders couldn't be heard. The men wore light green robes, with light green conical hats, the insignia on the mid-chest area of the robes was the coin insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom. They all stood in stances Wang commanded them now, he ordered, "I order you to stand down from this day forth the Baojun Yan are hereby dismantled and no longer will be allowed to operate in my city." The group of men bowed to their new Earth King, Yao now sweaty as the cone sunk into the ground and he was cuffed with braces of earth.

"Two weeks after his unofficial coronation his real coronation happened, with the help of Wang we rebuilt the Qiangda Kingdom. When word got out to Bai Da and Chengdu they rejoined the kingdom, the changes were flourishing throughout the king's land. My job was done I exchanged goodbyes with Rari and Pang and left to the Fire Nation," she recalled.

In Wang's throne room she knelt before Earth King Wang while he lounged in his throne constantly being pestered by his father's adviser. The adviser was freely allowed to speak his mind now that Wang was the leader, he properly advised the boy and taught him all he needed to know. He gestured his adviser shooing him away, "I finally received word from Fire Lord Haien he awaits your audience in Palace City, I hope you will return someday. Guards are waiting for you outside to escort you to Shuicheng in Hailiu province when you're ready," mentioned Wang.

Anana bowed to Wang, "Thank you, but I need to make two stops before leaving." He nodded, "As you wish just let them know, and Anana.." he paused she gazed up at Wang asked him, "Yes?"

"Thank you, you lengthened the future of my kingdom," thanked Wang. The guards arrived to escort Anana to Hailiu they bowed to the Earth King and then the leader faced Anana, "Your carriage is ready for departure, Avatar Anana."

She smiled, "Thank you, can we make stops in the Lower Ring I need to say my farewells to Rari and Pang."

"As you wish, Avatar," he bowed to the girl. After leaving the palace several hours later they arrived in the Lower Ring first to Rari's home. Anana knocked on the door Rari and Panni answered the door together she hugged both of them tightly, "Without your help, this wouldn't be possible," Rari told Anana. "Thank you for not ratting Rari and I out we only wanted what was best for our people," smiled Panni bowed her head to Anana. They weren't married yet but they lived together soon they would marry.

She then reached Pang's apartment the men waited outside while met one final time with the twenty-seven-year-old woman. Pang's room doubled in the number of dolls and Anana was worried about her friend.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here even if it was a risk to you," Anana thanked Pang, they hugged each other. Pang slimmed down a bit in two years with the help of Anana if only now she would commit to it and not be much of shut-in.

"Oh!" Pang uttered remembering something she paused bolting into her room, as a gift Pang gave Anana something to remember her for it was a doll of a gopher bear made of linen and stuffed with ostrich horsehair it was about a foot tall and weighed almost nothing. She finished her sentence presenting her friend with the gift, "...I got you something to remember me for."

Anana was confused about the creature it was, she questioned Pang, "What is it?"

"Its a stuffed gopher bear, silly!" she beamed excitedly.

"What do I use this for?" she asked, Pang, embarrassed tittered nervously, "By the gods, you hate it don't you?"

Shaking her head taking the damn thing from Pang's hands holding it in between both of hers the stuffed version of a gopher bear had buttons for eyes and an embroidered smile. "I knew it'd be a stupid idea, what was I thinking!" she chattered, Anana put her hand on Pang's shoulder while holding the stuffed animal in the other hand, "Pang stop. I like it, thank you," she embraced her chubby friend.

"I'm going to miss you," Pang whispered to Anana.

"You give it a name, decide whether it's a boy or girl, use it for when you're sad, as emotional therapy talk to it, tell all your secrets to it. At least that's what I do," Pang mentioned chattering about unimportant details.

She hugged the doll on her way out and was lifted onto the carriage by the royal guards she cuddled with the doll as she fell asleep during the evenings on the way to Hailiu province. Amarok was used as one of the animals of burden pulling the cart alongside a gemsbok bull.

"After boarding a ship in Shuicheng I was dropped off in Yin La within the Fire Nation where they allowed me to report to the palace of Haien when I was ready. I stopped at a restaurant where I took a break and ate some food. Fire Nation cuisine was something different for a change," Anana retold Rong Yan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I visited the local circus where I met the ringmaster of the circus he caught my eye for two reasons he was very handsome and his firebending skills were the best I've seen so far. There was something within me that gave me the notion to believe he was my firebending master," Anana said.

"You said you felt something that gave you the notion he was your next teacher?" inquired Rong Yan.

"Yes, Rong Yan. We can feel the strongest auras in someone, an Avatar's bending master is usually chosen by the Avatar themself they feel magnetized to this person," answered Anana.

"That's how I felt when I first met Tanaraq," related Rong Yan.

It was after the show that a young woman approached the man in his mid-twenties, he was pale-skinned, had amber-colored irises, his hair was styled into a brown ponytail, his outfit was unique it was a long red tunic folded in the front underneath the sash, he wore an orange shawl over the tunic, his trousers were made of red silk, he wore crimson red leather clogs, the hat on his head was purple with red accents and a golden ornate attached to it, this was the hat of a circus master.

He rolled his eyes thinking another fangirl wanted his autograph he sighed then trying to keep a smile on his face. "Wow your firebending skills were amazing out there!" she marveled, he slightly bowed his head, "Thank you," he thanked her.

"I'm guessing you're here for an autograph?" he guessed, she shook her head, "No actually I was wondering if you could teach me firebending," she disclosed to the circus master. He sized her up perplexed because she wore Southern Water Tribe clothing he assumed she was from the South Pole.

"Hmm so you're not from Water Tribe?" he wondered.

"I am, but I'm looking for a firebending teacher," she repeated.

"And now I'm confused..." he said pausing piecing everything together he realized she was the Avatar, "...and you're the Avatar of course!"

"His name was Huan Zhu, he was the son of a noble from Palace City traveling around the Fire Nation as a circus master. He accompanied me when I sought an audience with Fire Lord Haien, while Haien had masters for me I told him I wanted to learn from Huan Zhu. So to test Huan Zhu he ordered him to duel one of the two masters an older lady named Jihi. He won the duel and Haien allowed him to be my master," Anana told Rong Yan.

The older woman lost to Huan Zhu in an Agni kai ordered by Fire Lord Haien to test his skills and see if he was fit to be Anana's firebending master. He bowed to the older woman out of respect he didn't scar her as the duel was nothing more than a test of his skills. She was dismissed with the other master rising from his throne in the Agni Kai chamber Haien clapped at the performance shown by Huan Zhu.

"Splendid display of skill, Zhu Huan. You have earned my permission to be the Avatar's firebending master," Haien commented, Huan Zhu bowed to the Fire Lord thanking him, "It is truly an honor to me and my family that you approve of me, Lord Haien."

"You will drop your main career for the time being and you will be compensated for helping the Avatar master firebending. I will also make sure my guards notify your family of the honor you have shown them here. You will begin your lessons with the Avatar tomorrow," declared Haien.

"I mastered firebending in three years in those three years I never thought I would fall in love with my teacher Huan Zhu. He was my first love, and my first kiss, I would tell him stories about my time in the Qiangda Kingdom and the abnormal behavior of my friend Pang," Anana snickered.

Huan Zhu and Anana stood outside the Palace City where he would teach her something he learned over the years but never used during his performances. "This requires peace of mind and a complete absence of emotion, the ability to generate lightning. The movements for this are similar to a waterbender's fluid movements physically, it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin and yang collide together to become whole again, lightning is created," explained Huan Zhu.

"If one attempts to conjure lightning without the required emotional discipline, it can instead result in a huge explosion of fire," warned Huan Zhu. He stood in a stance similar to a waterbender's called, bow stance. Huan Zhu focused on having an absence and peace of mind he contained proper breath control and felt like he was splitting the energy now with two fingers on each hand charged the lightning in his fingertips before shooting it into the skies. It shot with great force and echoed outside the city's natural walls.

"Huan Zhu that was amazing! Where? How?" marveled Anana in amazement that her boyfriend generated lightning from his fingertips. "Only those of aristocratic birth are taught to lightningbend, I am sharing this knowledge with you," Huan Zhu replied. She copied the fluid movements of Huan Zhu keeping a clear mind she generated lightning and shot it to the skies where it dispersed safely. She kissed Huan Zhu, her fingertips felt ticklish from the lightning she was curious, "Are fingertips supposed to feel ticklish?" she questioned him.

"For novices yes, you eventually get used to it," chuckled Huan Zhu.

Another day, they sat beside each other on a beach watching the sunset while holding each other. Huan Zhu carried a pouch in his pocket inside the pouch was an engagement band made of solid gold and the gemstone was an opal. He pulled out the pouch and clenched it in his hand suddenly Anana felt a different vibe from Huan Zhu concerned she questioned him, "What's going on, my love?"

He ignored her she repeated, "Zhu Huan I asked you a question, what's wrong?" Many thoughts filled his head he couldn't distract her from her journey he knew she must master the four elements before he could ask for her hand in marriage.

"Nothing," he uttered but there was indeed something wrong she forced his fist open where he clenched tight to the ring. She stared at the ring in astonishment Anana blushed at the sight of the ring he was going to ask her to marry him but it was like he had second thoughts.

"Huan Zhu..." she paused still processing the entire thing in her head, he knelt before her with the ring in hand. He held her ring hand gently and promised to her, "Anana my love, you know I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but as I planned today to ask for your hand in marriage I realized that this is a distraction from your journey. I promise you that when you become a fully-realized Avatar I will do what I planned to do today." She stared into his eyes and kissed him ever so gently, they both shared a hearty chuckle and hugged each other. He pocketed the ring back into the pouch before placing it back into his pocket.

"He wanted to wait until I mastered the four elements to wed me so that our wedding wasn't a distraction to my journey. But it was a mistake when I left to the Sum Pa Air Temple I was barred from seeing Huan Zhu, eventually, my feelings began to fade for him and I eventually broke up with Huan Zhu," Anana recalled a feeling of deep regret was expressed on her face from what Rong Yan saw before him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She now sat in the middle of a terrace in front of five women, the Council of Elders of the Sum Pa Air Temple. The elderly woman in the middle spoke to Anana about life here in the Eastern Air Temple. She mentioned to the Mother Superior, "I have a boyfriend in the Fire Nation while I stay here will I be able to see him?"

"No child, love is a distraction if you do not look past this obstacle it will poison your destiny and affect your enlightenment. Do not allow the sins of the physical form to corrupt your soul," declined the Mother Superior giving Anana advice on love and an Air Nomad's take on the subject. She was crushed and frowned she was sad she couldn't see Huan Zhu she had to wait until she mastered airbending only then will she be free.

"My past life believed in love, he was in love with a Fire Nation woman named Aki," mentioned Anana.

"Yes and we are aware, but you know how that story ends. Kwan Chun allowed the sin of love to corrupt him, and in the end, he abandoned his duties for decades, permitting enemies to walk freely," one of the prioresses stated.

"Enough of that subject, child. We would like for you to meet your airbending master, a recently anointed master by the name of Hwa," introduced the Mother Superior.

"Hwa!" she called out, the girl sprinted through the curtains entering the terrace of the Council of Elders. The girl was short, and petite, she had pale-skin, gray eyes, her frontal lobe was shaved revealing the Air Nomad tattoos, the back portion of her head was fully grown thick black hair. She wore a yellow tunic and an orange skirt underneath, she covered herself with an orange cloak, her boots were knee-high and made of cloth, she wore prayer beads around her neck with a pendant the size of an Earth Kingdom coin the insignia of the Air Nomads carved into it. She was kind, gentle and understanding just like the others she taught Anana something value.

"It crushed me when they told me I couldn't see Huan Zhu, I'll admit he never wrote me any letters. I felt like that was part of the distraction we talked about, after two years of reaching a level of spirituality further than I had, I completely forgot about my relationship with him. But Hwa taught me something important that would be useful to me in later years," Anana recounted.

"She said that only the most spiritual can tap into this ability she said Avatars could do this as well but only to those they are spiritually close with," Anana mentioned.

Anana and Hwa sat across each other in nomad position inside a large empty room that contained three cots inside, each with hemp threaded pillows and one was Anana's because she kept the gopher bear toy given to her by her strange friend Pang. While they kept a clear state of mind their spirits felt like they were out of their bodies because while they both could look down at themselves meditating they could stare into each other's eyes spiritually. Their spiritual projections shared a laugh before they both opened their physical eyes.

"We will always be spiritually connected," Hwa smiled putting her left hand on Anana's left shoulder.

"Will I be connected with Cuzhuang, and Huan Zhu?" she wondered curiously, Hwa twinkled showing her teeth and then giggled.

"Always," Hwa concluded, they hugged each other now they were great friends. Anana was in the Sum Pa Air Temple for another six months making her journey about two and a half years since she left the Fire Nation. During this time, Hwa helped Anana master the Avatar State now she was fully-realized Avatar. Another thing while she was in the Sum Pa isles she wasn't allowed to bring her animal guide Amarok. Two years ago, Amarok was shipped off from the Fire Nation by Huan Zhu to the Southern Water Tribe. Her arctic dire wolf would await her back home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I became a fully-realized Avatar in six months after mastering the Avatar State. I returned home for the first time in nine years, I was greeted by only three people. My mother and father have grown old and one man that stood out I didn't recognize him but he grew up handsomely," she said, her life flashing before Rong Yan's eyes she returned home and embraced her father and mother. Approaching in the distance was a tall, muscular handsome man holding Amarok's reins. The dire wolf laid down allowing his master and to reunite with an old friend.

He opened his arms to ready to catch her, "Hey Anana, old friend...don't you remember me?" he wondered. Her eyes lit up an expression of shock and wonder she didn't think he'd be waiting for her all these years. She ran into his arms finally reuniting with a good friend, "Tuuluuwaq!" she beamed.

She held him tightly before releasing the grip of her hug looking up and staring into his eyes she inquired, "What happened to everyone else? Yakone? Miki? Hakoda? Senna?"

"Everyone else got married and had children together, Miki married the prince. She's now the chieftess," answered Tuuluuwaq.

"Some of them have great occupations, Yakone became a healer, Hakoda's the big game hunter for Miki and Shesh, Senna became a mother. Me? I'm unwed and childless but I became a waterbending instructor," added Tuuluuwaq.

Her mother and father held hands, Anana's father winked to Tuuluuwaq and mentioned their departure, "We'll leave you two to catch up."

"You must regale me of your tales, oh great Avatar!" Tuuluuwaq teased Anana poking fun at her. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his parka and kissed him she greatly missed Tuuluuwaq and while they grew up over the years she sprouted a crush on him.

Bemused because she kissed him he questioned her, "I'm confused what was that for?"

"Not sure what to think right now, maybe I should faint as you did on your sixteenth birthday," he teased she punched on the shoulder, "Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"It was quite obvious since before I left we were both in love with each other but I couldn't take him with me. Within a year, I heard nothing of Huan Zhu, I gave up on him and Tuuluuwaq crafted me a betrothal necklace and asked me to marry him," Anana bubbled about the time she and her husband fell in love.

"He was dedicated to his class that he researched and masted sub-bending techniques of waterbending, I was the master of four elements, we were a power couple second to Shesh and Miki. There came a time where Tuuluuwaq left with Hakoda and a few others to hunt game, I was pregnant at the time so you could imagine I was super stressed because I worried for his safety in the arctic wilderness. He returned home with a large tome that he found in a cave in the Nunavik wilds," she recalled chuckling at the memory.

Tuuluuwaq lumbered exhaustingly into his home Anana was cooking in the fire pit, the log stood vertically while she cooked sea prune stew. He held onto a large thick grimoire tightly, Anana was curious about the large tome she inquired to him, "What's that?"

"You wouldn't believe what the boys and I found, this tome contains a new bending skill that has been lost to the ages. The writer of this tome mentions they put together these records, stories, scrolls, and whatnot inside here back in the sixteenth century," marveled Tuuluuwaq excited to have discovered a new bending technique for waterbending. He was already a master waterbender, snowbender, plantbender, and he knew how to heal. This was a great time for the tribe because the waterbenders of the South were more diversely-skilled than those from the North.

"Who was the Avatar in the sixteenth century again?" he questioned Anana, "There were two Manirak and Bhudev who lived through half of his life in the sixteenth and fifteenth centuries," she replied.

"I already read ahead tried out some moves, its called bloodbending!" he exclaimed.

"Bloodbending?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah you're bending the blood within any living thing, do you know what this could mean for us?" he asked her.

"No," she said.

"We can further develop this sub-technique and use it to heal people of illnesses not normally healed through alchemical solutions!"

"There was a time where Huan Zhu visited Iqaluit to see me it was after my son Nanuq was born. He appeared at Shesh's palace, I was requested by Shesh to meet someone. I had Nanuq cozied up in my parka when I saw him," she frowned still remembering the feelings she had for him at the time.

The Fire Nation man once her firebending master waited for his former love's arrival to the palace he waited for her so that he could profess his love to her. When she arrived he noticed the woman he loves carried the infant of another man, he frowned at the sight of the boy. He knew it was over and she moved on now he needed to create a lie.

"Huan Zhu is that you?" Anana smiled trying to recognize the man he was now in his mid-thirties she hugged her firebending master. He nodded attempting to hide his real feelings for her he gave a fake smile although inside he screamed on top of a mountain breathing fire from his mouth.

"I came to visit on a vacation my girlfriend is performing out here," he lied to her.

"I have to meet her!" Anana beamed with an excited tone.

"Er...well my Asa doesn't like to be disturbed before a competition, you'd have to come around after," he tittered nervously coming up with a web of lies.

"I'd like that I hope she's treating you well, you mentioned competition what does she do?" she inquired.

"She's...uh a professional bending fighter, she fights other master benders around the world for money," he continued his lies.

"Wow look at you, you sure love tough women don't you?" she chuckled, he ignored her and shared a laugh as well.

"Well hey, I have to get going I have to meet my husband soon," she mentioned.

"You married too?" he asked her, she pointed at the infant in her parka as way of saying 'Duh'. He smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"I wasn't aware of his true feelings until after the beginning of the end, he lied to me but I forgave him. He did end up marrying a professional bending fighter," giggled Anana.

"Can you further explain bloodbending?" inquired Rong Yan, Anana nodded, "Bloodbending is ancient art created by waterbenders thousands of years ago. A bloodbender was usually a master waterbender, many of the non-masters would not be able to manipulate blood like they can to water. Blood contains water, everything that lived in this world has blood, a bloodbender can bend the blood inside of you and make you do things," she explained.

"That sounds terrifying I'll be honest with you," Rong Yan commented.

"You're right bloodbending is a horrifying thing but at the time we didn't know the dangers of the art. I trusted Tuuluuwaq and was open-minded of the subskill," agreed Anana.

"The adult classes full of masters waiting to learn from Tuuluuwaq learned of bloodbending only during the full moon. He convinced me to learn from him and I did except mine was more powerful than his. I was able to bloodbend without a full moon making me the most powerful bloodbender in the world or so I thought," she remembered she shuddered at the thought of it. As if Rong Yan will soon learn why she shuddered.

"The full moon of the new year always landed on the Glacier Spirits Festival, during this time Tuuluuwaq and his students would write a play and use bloodbending to maneuver each other's bodies as if they were puppets for entertainment purposes. Shesh made the mistake of asking Tuuluuwaq to teach his guards to wield this ability. On full moons, the guards would go on hunting sprees bloodbending criminals and arresting them. These were known as Blood Nights," recalled Anana.

The moon was full and huge tonight a thief was running out of a home a sack of goods slung on his back. He bolted then suddenly dropped the sack he froze in place and fell to his knees he struggled to free himself from whatever force held him down. A guard made stiff movements while levitating the criminal. The partner of the guard use ice to bind his hands and feet, they tossed the thief into a carriage. Both men high fived each other, "Wow this bloodbending stuff works!" he beamed to his partner.

"Thank Master Tuuluuwaq and Avatar Anana," his partner smiled.

"Eventually even the Northern Water Tribe adopted Tuuluuwaq's teachings, although bloodbending was different from any other skill of bending. Its users were affected by its long term effects, each bender growing just a little insane every day. My husband held Chief Shesh and Chieftess Miki hostage. I was ordered by Shesh to kill Tuuluuwaq," Anana sighed.

Shesh and Miki fell to their knees they were both horrified, Miki even shrieked their guards ran into the palace to save them each one stopped in their tracks. Tuuluuwaq's power was limitless at this point he grew so powerful in bloodbending that he no longer needed to use the full moon. His grip was so strong that he could hold multiple victims in this grip.

Anana heard banging on her door she awoke to find royal guards at her door, "Master Tuuluuwaq is holding Shesh and Miki hostage," one of the men said.

"WHAT?!" screamed Anana, she grabbed toddler Nanuq and water ran through the canals to drop her son off with her parents. After doing so she bolted on foot to the palace where she saw Tuuluuwaq gripping several people. Anana peered to the skies but the moon was a waning crescent, she was dumbfounded how was it possible that Tuuluuwaq could bloodbend like her.

Shesh barked to Anana, "ANANA! KILL TUULUUWAQ!" Tuuluuwaq raised his left-hand bloodbending Anana raising her into the air. She bloodbended herself to contend with Tuuluuwaq's grip, she felt betrayed that her husband bloodbent her. In anger, she entered the Avatar State blowing Tuuluuwaq away from Shesh and Miki. He lost focus on the grip that they all fell and panted, Tuuluuwaq ran out of the palace. Anana followed him but when she got down to it when she had him and was about to execute her husband she couldn't do it. Tuuluuwaq cowered as the four elements intertwined came down on him.

The fire and air dispersed, the water splashed him and rocks struck his body instead, Tuuluuwaq and his followers escaped Iqaluit leaving through the wilderness. Anana fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"I was ordered to kill my husband by Shesh, but when I had the chance I couldn't. There was something in me that prevented me from ending Tuuluuwaq once and for all. I wasn't sure if it was because he was the father of my son, or if I loved him more than I loved the world," Anana regretted, a flash of memories went backward Anana showed Rong Yan again the part where the Mother Superior of the Sum Pa Air Temple told her words that stuck with her.

"No child, love is a distraction if you do not look past this obstacle it will poison your destiny and affect your enlightenment. Do not allow the sins of the physical form to corrupt your soul," the Mother Superior advised young Anana, the girl dropped her head in sadness unable to see her lover.

"Why did Tuuluuwaq hold Shesh and Miki hostage?" Rong Yan questioned his past life.

"Tuuluuwaq's brother Ynook was arrested for theft and in anger, Tuuluuwaq stormed the palace and attacked Shesh," answered Anana.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Several months pass by and I heard rumors of the whereabouts of a madman and his followers, a cult I might add were seen bending animals and villagers alike according to witnesses. Their leader was later injured and they fled. Others say a large floating ice fortress can be seen out at sea, never in one place," Anana claimed.

"I conversed with my past lives Avatar Xi told me he watched from within my body the horrors I've witnessed. He shared with me powerful knowledge that only an Avatar can wield," she mentioned, Rong Yan saw Avatar Xi once again since they last spoke almost a year and a half ago.

Anana sat in nomad position she meditated and from her, an ethereal aura separated from her physical form sitting across from her was the great thirty-seventh Earth King himself, Avatar Xi Tong. The middle-aged man wore a golden attire, the tunic and slacks he wore were made of spider-silk and dyed gold, he carried a sangtuwan that held his black topknot, he also had a bushy goatee, he stared back at her his voice echoed to her inside her kashim.

"I require your assistance Avatar Xi," she requested humbly, the old Avatar spoke, "I am aware of your conflict, Anana and I will do my best to advise you."

"In my life, I dealt with corruption after my father died he placed a regent lord on the throne. Eventually, he became corrupt I wouldn't allow this to stain my reputation so I didn't kill him. I was visited by a lion turtle, creatures of old when I spoke to him he gave me a power only wielded by Avatars, I can take bending away or give it to a non-bender. If used wrong it would have destroyed me, I took Baojun's earthbending from him and cast him into the prisons to rot for life. You can do this too, without taking a life," addressed Avatar Xi.

"If you value the life of your husband then I ask you to rise so that I share my knowledge with you," hinted Xi Tong. Anana stood to her feet feeling her past life's fingers on her forehead and chest, his eyes glowed while he towered over her as well as her own.

"Use this power wisely, Anana," Xi Tong advised, she nodded, "Thank you," Anana bowed to her past life and he dissipated into thin air. She sat back down and meditated again only this time it wasn't to communicate to a past life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the same time, Cuzhuang tucked his son to bed he was now in his mid-forties and finally found someone to deal with his stubbornness and strict attitude. Anana felt sorry for her she appeared to Cuzhuang in the halls of the Nong family farmhouse. He took a step back when she appeared to him. He thought she was a ghost and stood in Ma Bo ready to tear the house down to get rid of the ghost.

She chuckled floating in the air, "Calm down I'm not dead!"

He pointed at her spiritual projection and rubbing his eyes maybe he was seeing things he shook his head, "How..." he paused. "How am I able to see you?" he questioned the spirit.

"When I mastered airbending my teacher taught me to able to project my spirit to those I am spiritually connected to, as one of my teachers we have a strong bond," she explained hoping to convince him.

"I had to lie to Peng and told him I hadn't seen you twelve years ago when you disappeared," disclosed Cuzhuang.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," Anana smiled.

"What do you want?" inquired Cuzhuang.

"I need your help after I returned home I married my best friend, we had a son, he went hunting one day and cam-" she was interrupted by Cuzhuang rudely, "Spare me the details just tell me the point," interjected Cuzhuang.

"My husband's a bloodbender, one who bends blood I shouldn't need to explain that. But he went crazy and ran away with his followers and now resides in a large floating ice fortress that drifts across the oceans of our world," summarized Anana.

"Where do we meet?" Cuzhuang inquired.

"Well if Peng's mad, in Omashu," Anana responded.

"You're not allowed in Omashu," commented Cuzhuang.

"Oh. Well then I'll come to you," she said.

"No I mean you're not allowed in the province, you can go anywhere in the Kingdom but you broke Peng's heart and trust," repeated Cuzhuang, Anana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine meet me in Ba Sing Se where your cousin Pang lives," Anana smiled. Anana continued to contact her bending masters saving one for last. Hwa was up next it was morning time in the Sum Pa Air Temple, Hwa just finished praying to her nomadic pantheon when Anana appeared before her, "Anana what is it?"

"I need your help Hwa, my husband has gone rogue he's leading a cult of bloodbenders who attack coastal villages in the Earth Kingdom, he's dangerous and I'll need your help," Anana said.

"Meet me in Ba Sing Se, when you reach the census say you're looking Nong Pang, Western Lower Ring, neighborhood thirty-eight, street twelve, apartment seventy. They will give you a map that will lead you to our meeting spot," Anana added.

"Why can't we meet here?" Hwa asked concerned.

"I requested my earthbending master to meet me in Ba Sing Se, I hope you do the same," Anana replied, Hwa nodded to the call to arms and nipped out of the prayer chamber. It was an afternoon in the Fire Nation, Huan Zhu was getting ready for a show when Anana appeared to him, he was startled by her sudden appearance.

"Anana is that you?" he wondered curiously yet frightened, she nodded, "Yes Huan it is me I need your help."

"What do you need?" he questioned his firebending apprentice.

"It's my husband he went rogue and he's attacking victims who underestimate his power along with his power-hungry cultists. I need you to meet me in Ba Sing Se. When you reach the census ask to be led to Nong Pang, western Lower Ring, neighborhood thirty-eight, street twelve, apartment seventy. They will give you a map that will lead you to our meeting spot," she explained to him.

"Why did you do this to me?" he questioned her, confused she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You stopped writing letters to me," Huan brought up.

"Huan it's not that I didn't, I wasn't allowed to contact you, the Mother Superior of the Sum Pa Air Temple told me that love was a distraction, its a sin of the physical form and as much as I hate to say it she was right, love caused this to happen. If I had chosen to stay with you in the Fire Nation this wouldn't have happened," she divulged what prevented her from seeing him.

"Why didn't you come back?" he inquired.

"I thought after two years you moved on, Huan. I'm sorry but I need you now more than ever," she apologized pleading with him to help her.

"When I visited the South Pole all those years ago, I lied to you. I went to see you and take you back with me to the Fire Nation, but you were with an infant. While I'm happy for you that you have a child of your own, I was crushed I wept on the way home and knew it was over. Forever," Huan Zhu revealed his inner-feelings to Anana but he knew that now wasn't the time he sighed, "I'll venture to Ba Sing Se when my show is over, you have my word."

"After traveling by sea for a month I finally reached Ba Sing Se where I visited Pang, she remained unwed and childless. I wasn't surprised I was met by Hwa and Cuzhuang where we waited for Huan Zhu," Anana continued.

Anana knocked on the door of the seventieth apartment on the twelfth street in the thirty-eighth neighborhood within the western Lower Ring. Pang was still chubby but slimmed down quite a lot she probably maintained the shape she had. She much older now in her mid-thirties Cuzhuang slept on the couch in her living room while Hwa hung out inside of Pang's room. Pang squeezed Anana, "I'm so glad you came back!" she screamed excitedly that her former roommate has returned leading her to her bedroom.

When Anana returned to Pang's room for the first time in eight years she noticed that bunch of dolls Pang collected over the years since Anana left has quadrupled in quantity at this point her room was just a pile and she wondered why no man would wed her because she would scare them off.

Pang noticed there was something off about Anana she wondered where the doll was, "There's something off about you..." Pang said pausing.

"...Where's Di Xiong?" she inquired, "Who?" Anana looked at her perplexed as to whom Pang was talking about.

"Di Xiong, y' know the gopher bear I gave you," Pang reminded her of the ugly gift she received from her roommate almost a decade ago while invading Anana's personal space.

Anana grinned, "Ohhh you mean Atiqtalaaq? He was torn apart by Amarok about two years ago." Pang shrieked and began to sob, "How could you give Di Xiong away to that foul wolf?!" she cried. Cuzhuang burst through the door, "I heard Pang scream bloody murder is everything alright?" he questioned the two women and the crying older woman.

"Anana's just messing with her," Hwa laughed.

"Cuzhuang!" Anana shouted she hugged her earthbending master.

"Its good to see you too, who are we waiting on?" he inquired.

"Huan Zhu my firebending master," she answered, he nodded, "I'll be on the lookout." They continued to ignore Pang's tears, Anana attempted to calm her down Pang slapped her hand away, "Get away from me you murderer!" she exclaimed.

"Pang you're a grown woman you can't be this attached to all these dolls," scolded Anana.

"These are my children, you WITCH!" Pang corrected Anana.

"I didn't give Amarok, Atiqtalaaq, I cherish that doll so much I gave it to my son, Nanuq," she added hoping to calm her down.

"I told him it was a gift from his aunt Pang in Ba Sing Se, Atiqtalaaq defends Nanuq from all the monsters in his nightmares and he has you to thank," Anana stated smiling to her friend. Pang sniffled wiping her tears away whimpering, "He does?" Anana nodded Hwa rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door Cuzhuang opened it and there stood Huan Zhu in the doorway, "Zhu Huan?" Cuzhuang guessed.

"Yes that's me where's Anana?" he asked, the short woman he loved as a young man appeared from the other room she was about to ask Cuzhuang who was at the door when her eyes locked on Huan Zhu, she extended out her arms embracing her ex-boyfriend Cuzhuang felt something about these two that he guessed, "I'm sensing a vibe between you two."

"Its nothing, Cuzhuang," dismissed Anana.

"By Tiandi's gray beard you two were lovers weren't you?" he assumed.

"Yes Cuzhuang, yes we were!" Huan Zhu confirmed, "No we weren't don't enable him to crack jokes on the way," declined Anana.

"Cuzhuang as strict as he was he also liked teasing me he was a huge jerk, we spent days tracking the fortress. Eventually, we heard rumors that it crashed on the Chaopin Isles off the coast of Chaopin province," Anana described.

"My team and I landed on the Chaopin isles with Hwa's sky bison, we fought through all of his cultists I reached him toward the end. I fought tooth and nail with a man that was no longer my husband, he was insane and extremely dangerous, when I thought he was in a weakened state is when he trapped me and tried killing me," Anana remembered.

"My body began to grow cold and my vision was dimming, the power of all my past lives protected me I coned Tuuluuwaq and severed his chi paths forever. It was over he could no longer use his bending because I took it all away," Anana recalled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The large ice fortress that collided with the main island of the chain of Chaopin isles, Anana's Avatar State flashed to enhance her waterbending she formed a bridge and froze it. She stood in between Cuzhuang, Huan Zhu and Hwa to the far right. They could see guards guarding the entrance of the ice fortress, Cuzhuang and Anana pulled large chunks of the seafloor from the bottom of the sea. The ice fortress wasn't too far above the water, Anana overwhelmed one of the guards while he used waterbending to block the chunks of seafloor being tossed at him. Cuzhuang split a large chunk into smaller pieces that pierced through one of the guards. Hwa and Huan ran inside securing the lobby area of the fortress.

The coast was clear Anana and Cuzhuang joined them Cuzhuang carried a large piece of rock with him splitting it into smaller spikes of earth small enough to remain unseen but large enough to cause damage. They waited for guards to pass by, from a distance he would shoot the small spikes at guards killing them while Hwa would suction them somewhere to hide their bodies as to not give away their positions. There was no full moon today or so they thought but the cultists couldn't bend without the use of a full moon so they were just going to use waterbending anyway. Tuuluuwaq was the only one besides Anana in the world who could bloodbend without the full moon.

They reached what they thought was the final chamber Anana with the help of Cuzhuang busted the tall doors of the final chamber open. Tuuluuwaq sat inside patiently waiting for them to arrive as if he was expecting them to show up.

"The great Avatar Anana finally arrives in my fortress," mocked Tuuluuwaq.

"I need you to surrender Tuuluuwaq please, for our son," Anana begged, he ignored her continuing, "I have no son, but thank you for bringing me playthings. When you're dead I'll use your corpses to reenact my favorite play before tossing your remains to the carnivorous fish in the ocean," cackled Tuuluuwaq, he did not move a muscle all he did was breath and suddenly Cuzhuang, Hwa and Huan Zhu struggled to move they cried out in pain before Tuuluuwaq jerked his head to the side knocking them out unconscious.

"This fight would have been unfair don't you think my dear?" he questioned her.

"Don't worry I didn't kill your precious friends they'll soon wake but you'll be dead," he grinned wickedly swiftly extending his arm, she felt a tight squeeze around her neck that she was lifted into the air. She used her bloodbending to release her husband's grip of her shifting into a gen gua stance she pivoted in a full circle releasing strong winds from her palms blasting Tuuluuwaq against the wall. Her eyes flashed using snowbending she split the fortress in half her friends safe on one half while she fought her husband on the other half.

"Tuuluuwaq end this now and I'll have mercy on you," pleaded Anana, Tuuluuwaq collapsed the walls of the half part of the final chamber they stood in it was now a platform. He pulled two rings of water out of the ocean they spun around him because he held concentration on them. The water gimbal spun around him faster she attempted to overwhelm her husband with rings of fire and fire blasts from her feet, the gimbal lashed out at each blast of fire extinguishing it. He shot out spikes of ice at her Anana quickly defended herself raising and freezing a wall of water into ice.

His hands trembled in a lu bu stance he swung his arms swiftly into the air a large iceberg formed surprised her she fell into the water. Tuuluuwaq hopped off the ice platform he created a disc of ice to ride manipulating the current of the ocean underneath him into a whirlpool. Anana spun around struggling to swim her eyes flashed again a large slab of earth from the seafloor flew out of the whirlpool colliding with Tuuluuwaq knocking him out of the water. Infuriated he spun to the top in a water spout.

Anana created a water spout as well more cultists arrived on a stolen boat from a nearby village coming to Tuuluuwaq's aid. They commenced with attacking the Avatar, a shield of water taken from the water spout surrounded her freezing her protecting her from most of the shards. The cultists quickly devised a plan they channeled water into Anana's water spout so that she'd lose control she would eventually be tossed by the uncontrollable spout resulting in an injury. At the same time, she dodged the blades of water being forwarded toward her from Tuuluuwaq.

Another ice shard skin's her cheek at the same time losing balance from the water spout she activates the Avatar State. The water from the ocean extending out to catch her she submerges below before rising again in a water spout to reach a specific height she conjured a pressurized sphere of air around her, impenetrable to all attacks before the water spout lowers she takes a good portion of it formed a ring around her in the side of the sphere. She conjures a dragon with fire that forms into an outer ring, and large chunks from the seafloor explode out of the water forming another ring around the sphere.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" yelled a thousand voices at Tuuluuwaq he remained fearless against the Avatar, his mind not fully his own no longer cares about death or fear, or love. Tuuluuwaq and his followers were mindless like they were controlled by another entity. The sea split in front of Tuuluuwaq a tall wall of earth rose out of the seafloor, his waterbending followers joined as group together they attempted to rise a gargantuan iceberg that could impale his wife. The iceberg failed to take a solid form the winds picked up Huan Zhu was the first to awaken in the sky he saw an infuriated Avatar, her eyes glowed. He groaned in pain while vision was blurry he tried to contain his state of mind because what he was about to do might be the result of his death or not.

Spikes of ice flew out Tuuluuwaq's disciples impaling each of the five that remained killing them instantly. Now they were evenly matched Huan Zhu was still knelt trying to stand up, the wall grew into a new island where exposed earth was now visible from where Anana floated. In her fit of rage, she separated the waters from the section of the ocean they surfed around, a suction of air grabbing Tuuluuwaq slamming him on the exposed earth. He rose to his feet pulling water out of thin air striking the pressurized air sphere. His attempts to attack Anana were negated by the sphere protecting her, a drill of the four elements drove toward Tuuluuwaq he flinched.

Anana dropped to the ground exiting the Avatar State shaking her head, "You're my distraction, I can't do it..." she paused hesitantly. "...I can't kill you even though you deserve it!" she declared. In a quick ditch effort he used his mind to bloodbend his wife again she screamed when all of a sudden a surge of lightning struck Tuuluuwaq, he was forced to release his grip on her. Anana recovered trapping him in a cone, at the same time, Hwa and Cuzhuang woke up from their unconscious state.

Tuuluuwaq squirmed and scuffled trying to break free from his earthbending trap, Anana's Avatar State flashed again and she placed her thumbs on her husband's mind eye chakra and heart chakra where she removed his bending. Her eyes' glow halted she sighed it was over. She released her husband from the cone and he collapsed weakened. He attempted to bloodbend her with his mind but nothing happen he even spared no effort into making stiffening movement but failed.

He coughed and crawled over to her, "What...what did you do to me?" he cried out.

"I did what I should've done a long time ago, I took your bending away so you couldn't use it to hurt others anymore," Anana stated. Tuuluuwaq began to cry, she allowed the waters to return to where they were once located at, she created a land bridge to the other half of the ice fortress where Cuzhuang restrained Tuuluuwaq's wrists with cuffs of earth preventing him for strangling anyone in their sleep. Cuzhuang watched over his prisoner while Anana slept, Hwa flew straight to the South Pole, where they would bring Tuuluuwaq to Chief Shesh and Chieftess Miki.

"What happened next?" Rong Yan asked looking at the short woman, "He stood trial Shesh wanted to execute Tuuluuwaq but I begged him and Miki to allow him to live under my watchful eye," she replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shesh and I discussed many things we made bloodbending illegal in the South Pole, anyone who dared speak that compound word was arrested and imprisoned for a year. Anyone caught bloodbending was executed. There was a small period in my life that we dubbed the Blood Cultist trials. The people were frightened and sometimes ousted their neighbors accusing them of using the forbidden art. This was heavily abused in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, that eventually we needed proof before executing a bloodbender," she mentioned.

"Two weeks later, at a time where I was busy I was notified by the guards near my home that my husband drowned himself in the canal, I wept for him and later found a note he left for me. I was devastated," Anana shed a tear it was clear that even after death, even after all that her husband caused while they lived she still loved him.

Two guards arrive bowing to Avatar Anana, "We regret to inform you, miss Avatar but your husband was found dead inside the canal near your home," one of the men revealed the terrible news to her she screamed and darted toward the canal to find more two waterbenders bending Tuuluuwaq's drowned corpse out of the canals. Anana wept she desperately removed the water out of Tuuluuwaq's lungs and put her ear to his chest maybe then his heart would beat again. She soaked his already wet tunic with her tears, she was glad her son was nowhere near and was visiting his grandparents.

They took his body to the hall of the dead where the elder shaman would prepare his body for a cairn. She entered her home soon after his death rummaging through their belongings to find the note he might have left her. Finding it she opened his final note to her, _"You know throughout all these years of being on this planet I was always happy when I met you I knew that at a young age we would be together, we became great friends and eventually, after your return we were lovers. Like Tiandi and Akna blessed us to be together they knew since birth you were going to be my wife. You bore me a beautiful baby boy and its sad to know that I will not be able to witness him grow to be a man._

_Anana I know what I did was selfish but I wasn't myself and couldn't control my mind, it's like this bending technique makes you hear voices like it opens your ears to frequencies you couldn't possibly hear without it. We were known as the cult of Atshen, an ancient bloodbending god that makes every bloodbender slowly lose their sanity. _

_I preferred that you ended up defeating me instead of the Chief or one of the Earth Kings' armies. You are the beginning and my end, I will love you until the end of time itself. I'm going to put myself to sleep now, longer than usual. Call it eternity, I will see you when you're ready to join me._

_Tuuluuwaq"_

Anana wept out loud for the loss of her husband even after the suicide note she found there was another one written in their language to his son Nanuq. The note on it mentions that he shouldn't open it until he's sixteen-winters-old, the boy was only five-winters-old. He wouldn't be able to read or understand the note.

Anana's memories flashed before Rong Yan's eyes he saw an old woman nipping through the streets she fell into the canal. He assumed she was a centenarian later that evening she laid in bed within her home shivering being covered by fur pelts while Rong Yan watched this he wanted to be comforting to his past life.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your husband," he said, Anana responded, "That's okay, young firebender. My life is over, yours is happening right now after the death of my husband we moved on. Nanuq grew up and married, my friend Pang's gift was passed down from my son to my granddaughter to my great-granddaughters, the same canal my Tuuluuwaq killed himself in I accidentally slipped and fell inside. At the age of 125, that night I passed away of hypothermia," concluded Anana, Rong Yan turned to his left to look for Anana but she was gone, she passed on her cot at a very old age. Her son Nanuq, was an old man and her granddaughter was middle-aged they cried for Anana, she no longer suffered and finally, she would be with Tuuluuwaq again. The little girl clutched Atiqtaalaq, then everything faded.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rong Yan exhaled breath awakening from his deep meditation he rose to his feet slowly he stood on the small island and returned to camp. Kuma searched everywhere for Sakana and Aloi peered over yonder to eye Rong Yan returning she threw herself around him hugging him tightly. Kuma shouted to the group, "I can't find Sakana anywhere!"

Aloi worried she whispered, "Please don't leave unannounced, where'd you go?" she questioned Rong Yan. He responded, "I was on a spiritual journey with my past life Anana, she warned me about my near future."

"One of us is lying about our true nature, a wielder of the Forbidden Art is amongst us," Rong Yan announced, all the Tribesmen looked at Rong Yan fixating their eyes on him gasping..


	30. 2-11: The Blood Moon P1

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 11: The Blood Moon Part 1: Gone**

**Yantai River, West Jurong, Omashu Kingdom**

Kuma searched everywhere for Sakana and Aloi peered over yonder to eye Rong Yan returning she threw herself around him hugging him tightly. Kuma shouted to the group, "I can't find Sakana anywhere!"

Aloi worried she whispered, "Please don't leave unannounced, where'd you go?" she questioned Rong Yan.

He responded, "I was on a spiritual journey with my past life Anana, she warned me about my near future."

"One of us is lying about our true nature, a wielder of the Forbidden Art is amongst us," Rong Yan announced, all the Tribesmen looked at Rong Yan fixating their eyes on him gasping.

"I knew it Tanaraq is a bender of the Forbidden Art! It was only a matter of time!" Tako shouted.

"I'm not a bloodbender!" she declined.

He squealed and flinched, "She said the b-word!"

Kuma paced forward imagining the worse he questioned Rong Yan, "What's wrong with Sakana? Are you saying he's a practitioner of the Forbidden Art?"

Rong Yan nodded, "I'm sorry that you have found out this way but yes my past life told me about it all."

Kuma expressed sadness that Sakana would have kept something like this hidden from him but he understood why.

"Didn't he mention something about visiting an island near the tributary where the Auk Moon could be seen?" Gyomo mentioned.

Meanwhile, Sakana hopped off the disc of ice he was surfing on this island was covered in reeds and tall grasses. When he went behind the reeds the landmass was empty except for a large stone shrine. The age of the shrine was visible through a few cracks here and there. He drops the satchel he has slung on his back and began to rummage through it. He pulled out three white wax candles, a tome, a dagger, and a small clay bowl.

He placed the candles on top of the shrine one on each corner and the third in the middle. He placed the dagger and bowl down and opened the book he carried with him. In the satchel sat two spark rocks which he clutched and then scraped against each other over the candles to release sparks that ignited the wicks of the candles.

The leatherbound tome had several pages some new, some aged and wrinkled with different abilities and wording written on them. The tome in his possession was like many copies around the world, a grimoire of bloodbending. He found the page he searched for, the page detailed an annual ritual that must be done on the day of Atshen's Moon.

The stone slab where the throne candles sat had a small statue of an arctic wolf-bat a creature thought to be extinct by many. This was how the bloodbenders depicted Atshen the god of bloodbending. Most of the bloodbenders of old would drink of the blood of slain arctic wolf-bats because the blood was rumored to give extraordinary powers. These creatures roamed the arctic wilderness of the North Pole, vicious creatures that could fly were hunted to extinction.

Some voices grew louder as they continued to consume his sanity, this annual holiday was created to cleanse the sanity of the bloodbender and mute the voices. One must give an offering to Atshen in return for him to bless the bloodbender. Sakana stared at the moon for a second a flashback filled his mind.

The moon was large, yellow and full as he remembered it the South Pole was cold regardless of the time of year. The cold winds blew hard against a grown man and his son who carried supplies toward the wilderness the man knew a blizzard might hit soon but he didn't care. He needed to take his son out hunting or at least that's what he told the elder and his wife. It was freezing their ears surely would fall off any second as the blood pooled into their ears to redden them up and try to keep them warm.

"Dad where are we going again?" inquired the boy, he felt the chill on his bones stinging underneath his parka. If he was a non-bender like his mother he'd succumb to hypothermia right about now. The man stared at the boy and then responded, "Today's the day son, today's the day that I pass down the blessing your great-grandfather passed down to me. Today you learn bloodbending, my son."

The man himself had a flashback he remembered himself to be a ten-winters-old an old man whispering into his ear, "Come on Aipaloovik you can do this."

"Yes great-grandpapa," smiled the boy.

Sakana stepped up while Aipaloovik reminisced on his memory he smiled when he had seen his great-grandfather one more time. He opened his eyes and witnessed his son about to do the same for his first time. There was a polar dog pup in the distance sniffing for food while winds blew against it.

"Bloodbend the polar dog pup, son!" he commanded the young boy.

The puppy heard the shouting and turned to face its agitators. It growled at the young boy to stay away from it showed its teeth hoping it would intimidate its agitator. The boy took a deep breath it was time, Sakana made stiff arm movements the pup squealed as it lost control of its own body. The pup stood on its hind legs while it struggled to break free from Sakana's grip. He swished the dog left and right a few times before he released the grip and let it go.

The pup scrambled to its feet frightened it cried into the wilderness as it fled, Sakana's father sighed at his son. He wanted Sakana to kill the pup but ultimately Sakana failed to do that too. "You disappoint me, Sakana," said Aipaloovik.

Aipaloovik quick in anger swiftly rose his arms up and came to a full halt over his head Sakana lost control of his body and levitated off the ground. The feeling of being bloodbended was like the feeling of being unable to move while your blood thickening. Sakana was screaming loud hoping the echoes of his wails would be heard by someone or something. He suddenly blacked out.

"If you don't obey my orders you will be bloodbent as a punishment, do you understand?" he exclaimed, Sakana didn't respond he was out cold.

"You're garbage," he insulted his son while he dragged his body onto the sled and continued to pull it hoping to find shelter soon. Instead, Aipaloovik bent snow around them and created an igloo around them to wait out the blizzard.

Years had gone by, Sakana was deeply afraid of upsetting his father for each time he disobeyed his father's orders he was met with Aipaloovik's grip instead. His father was very impatient with him. Sakana refused to tell his mother about what his father and he did during the weekends for fear that Aipaloovik would kill Sakana's mother.

Over the years, Sakana got relatively better at bloodbending eventually Aipaloovik took Sakana to the Earth Kingdom. During this time tensions between the Fifth Nation and the Oma Kingdom began to fade, soon after King Gao Zu kicked the pirates out by force from the coast. Aipaloovik and Sakana traveled deep in some unknown grasslands of the southern Earth King, they saw a camp over yonder. On a small tree stump sat a homeless man who attempted to survive the wilds of the southern Oma Kingdom. They crouched and prowled around the grasses out of the line of sight of the man.

"See that man over there? I want you to bloodbend him, you're ready," he ordered Sakana.

Sakana stared at his father horrified for a second, "Dad I don't know if I can," he replied.

"Do as your told, Sakana!" he whispered, Sakana sighed.

The man heard chatter in the bushes behind him he wasn't sure if it was people talking or small critters running around. Regardless it startled him and he stood from his spot with his fists up slowly pussyfooting toward the bushes he questioned his surroundings, "Wh-who's there?!"

Sakana took a deep breath and nipped out of the bushes his head dropped and he sighed again he apologized to the man, "Sorry but I have to do this."

"Do wha-" the man asked before being cut off Sakana made stiffening movements with his arms and the man screamed as his body floated in the air after losing control. He began to attempt and crush the man's organs before he came to a full halt. The man fell to the ground and panted, Sakana shouted, "I can't, I can't do it. I can't kill him!"

The man rose to his feet after he gathered enough strength to run for his life just when was about to escape a stronger grip grabbed a hold of him. Sakana had lost the control of his body as well, Aipaloovik came out of the bushes he bloodbent his son with his mind while using his arms to pull the homeless man closer to him.

"Poor...you think this piece of vermin is poor?!" he questioned his son.

"We went to war with this dirt garbage! Thirty years of war, your grandfather was killed by a soldier of the bloodied Oma Kingdom, how dare you disrespect your family line!" screamed Aipaloovik.

Sakana tried to shut his eyes but Aipaloovik forced them open so his son could watch the homeless man die. The man felt himself being crushed by a boulder as his life as being squeezed out of him. Suddenly his heart exploded and he fell silent, Aipaloovik threw the corpse at a nearby rock. The sound of meat smashing into the rock sounded as soon as the man's lifeless body hit the rock with such force. Aipaloovik cut the blood to Sakana's brain knocking him out unconscious.

Soon after Sakana slowly began to wake from his unconscious slumber he felt light-headed and his vision dimmed. He was startled when he came face to face with a shrine with a horrific creature of nightmares on it. He saw his father prepare some kind of ritual there was another person there wearing purple colors this woman was of the Northern Water Tribe. They prepared themselves for what they called the Blood Moon.

The woman took a glance at the boy that held on to his head from his nap or so she thought and then asked Aipaloovik, "Is this his first time?"

"Yes the boy needs to learn that Atshen is the only one who prevents us from going insane," he answered.

"Which tribe do you hail from, brother?" she inquired curiously.

"We came from the Southern," Aipaloovik replied.

"I'm a northie, mind if I go first?" she asked smiling at Aipaloovik.

"No please go ahead," he responded, she knelt before the shrine while she held onto the dagger. Sakana watched in horror what was this strange woman going to do with the dagger? She slid the dagger across her palm and held her hand closed squeezing out droplets of blood into the clay bowl which sat on the altar. She pulled water with her other hand out of the air and healed her fresh wound.

He pulled Sakana by his hair while Sakana tried to break free from his father's grasp. Pulling him closer to the shrine he bloodbent his son in front of another bloodbender. Forcing Sakana onto his knees, he pointed at the dagger at this point Sakana had no other choice but to cut his hand.

Sakana took too long to cut his hand for the offering that Aipaloovik snatched the dagger from his son's hands and cut Sakana's left hand draining a little bit of blood in the bowl. Sakana winced in pain, the woman came over and used water from her waterskin to heal his hand. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was gone. He examined his hand like he's never been healed before, it was sorta magic to him in some way.

Aipaloovik stepped up and cut himself draining some of his blood into the same bowl. All of a sudden the moon was consumed by a crimson red color. Sakana gasped taking a step back when he saw this happening.

He muttered to himself, "...the...Blood...Moon..." suddenly the voices that wanted him to kill his father were silenced his veins thickened and he could see this from his hands. Aipaloovik and the woman knelt on the island with their arms spread out they were ready to receive their gift.

Sakana felt like he lost control again while he gained more strength he felt even deadlier but now the voices were silenced and he felt his sanity fresh. The woman then removed her hood, her dark brown hair flowing in the light breeze.

Suddenly he gained control of himself he used this opportunity to bloodbend his father he began with the stiffened arm movements. His father feeling the grip now it was strong but Aipaloovik was able to stand and use his mind to bend his son.

"How...dare...YOU BLOODBEND ME!" he exclaimed to his son the woman gasped as the boy fought his father.

"Now you know what's it like being bloodbent, how could you bloodbend your SON?" the grip tightened on Sakana as he dropped his grip on his father. The woman was confused about how Aipaloovik was able to bloodbend without using his arms.

"You will learn to obey my ORDERS, BOY!" he shouted at his son he had enough with Sakana's bad manners. It was time to dispose of his good for nothing son. Sakana's body began to twist and turn unnaturally the stranger wasn't going to stay back and watch the man kill his son.

He tried to shut down Sakana's vital organs the woman finally realized this, "STOP! Let him go!" she screamed.

She didn't want to involve herself in another's affairs but it was clear the boy was weak. Aipaloovik felt a strong grip knock him off balance he dropped Sakana from five feet in the air. Sakana collapsed and panted on the ground the rain trickled from the skies.

"You tortured me through..." he shouted as he panted he grabbed a hold on his father again Aipaloovik felt his strength waned.

As if Atshen wanted Aipaloovik as a sacrifice himself, Aipaloovik was now terrified the woman stopped her grip on the man but his son's grew stronger suddenly the young man didn't need to use his arms anymore for he used his mind now.

"...you tortured me throughout ALL THESE YEARS!" yelled Sakana, Sakana's father's screams of agony echoed through the tributary only heard by the three of them who were alone.

"You don't deserve mercy!" Sakana shouted again, Aipaloovik clutched his chest and screamed one final time. Sakana fell to his knees and cried his father's body slumped next to him, the waters from the skies poured down on him and his father's corpse. It was over and he was now free.

The woman ran over to Sakana she held her cloak over the boy preventing him from getting even wetter she held him close. Maybe the demon god Atshen allowed the rain to fall saddened that one of his followers fell, Sakana was frightened and scarred for life. Although he wasn't sad, his father abused him for many years that Sakana finally endured that much abuse and ended his father's own life. He cried not for his father but for the torture that finally ended.

The recent death of Aipaloovik gave Sakana a sigh of relief. The woman and Sakana knelt there in the rain, he woke up the next morning cuddling with her. They were both dry as the sun beamed down on them.

Sakana's eyes blinked he looked down from the moon he held the dagger in his hand and held his other hand over the clay bowl. He sliced his wrist with the blade, blood poured out and immediately lowered it into the bowl. More blood poured into the bowl from his wrist, he bent water out of the cold air and healed himself after he placed the dagger on the ground.

Sakana stood up and shouted at the Blood Moon, "Atshen I have returned, give me strength and cleanse my mind from near insanity!"

All of a sudden, Sakana's veins were visible as they popped out his nails seemed as if they grew longer and sharper. He continued to stand there arms wide open as he felt the surge of power course through his veins he felt stronger, faster, and more clever than the year before.

"Yes nothing can st-" he was cut off, he took a glimpse behind him his hearing sharper than ever allowed him to have heard Kuma who came through the tall grasses. Then Rong Yan who shouted, "I knew it! Sakana you're a bloodbender!"

His eyes scanned around as he looked at the people who invaded his privacy in the distance. He saw his friends Unaraq, Tako, Sake, Gyomo, Kuma, Tanaraq, Aloi and Rong Yan appear from behind the tall grasses and reeds. He whispered to himself boring his eyes into Rong Yan, "You."

A voice filled his head it was eerie and soft it spoke to him, "Sakana...kill them all. I will grant you the power to be a force to be reckoned with. Tiandi's Avatar won't be able to stop you!" the voice coaxed him, Sakana believed this to be the voice of Atshen himself he sank into further insanity. He was chosen by the demon god to further the blessing of bloodbending.

"You're going down Sakana, bloodbending is forbidden!" shouted Rong Yan.

"No, it is you that is going down, Avatar! Bloodbending is a forgotten art and should remain that way," retorted Sakana.

"STOP!" yelled Kuma he had seen enough he ran toward Sakana to convince him to stop this madness and just come home like if nothing happened. He ran at Sakana shouting, "Sakana stop! This isn't you, you're not like this. Please st-" Kuma was cut off by Sakana who rose his left arm Kuma levitated in the air while Tanaraq and Unaraq among the others watched in horror. Rong Yan released a breath of fire from his mouth Sakana rose a shield of water from the tall grasses which he dried out after he removed the water from inside them.

The breath of fire was prevented from harming Sakana, Kuma screaming he was being crushed something was lodged in his throat which caused him to gurgle. Kuma ceased to squirm further blood protruded from his mouth. Sakana tossed the corpse of his best friend to the side Unaraq removed his machete and the others in anger went to battle alongside him. He used his mind to hold a tight grip on the entire group suddenly Rong Yan's friends fell silent.

"What did you do to them?" shouted Rong Yan.

"They'll wake up later, I prefer a fair fight Avatar. There will be ballads of how a bloodbender killed the Avatar," cackled Sakana.

Sakana removed water from the nearby tall grasses and weeds killing them all and shot a jet of water at Rong Yan that knocked him into the tributary behind them. The currents clashed amongst each other and smashed into Rong Yan's body. He used his waterbending to swim to the top, while his abilities in waterbending were still limited he knew this was a test.

Tanaraq would be proud he didn't trust Sakana he would probably kill them, Rong Yan has never tried a water spout he used airbending while underwater and spun upward. He maintained the air spout that he used to hover above the water. Sakana used his bloodbending to pile the bodies of the unconscious atop each other. The winds picked up and there he saw an angry Rong Yan.

Sakana tossed Unaraq's unconscious body at Rong Yan, he instead used an air suction to control the weight of Unaraq and then an air cushion to break Unaraq's fall. Rong Yan conjured a suction of air that picked up Sakana and tossed him into the river. He dropped down and dragged Unaraq's unconscious body next to the others. He used airbending to drag their bodies somewhere safe until he killed Sakana.


	31. 2-12: The Blood Moon P2

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 12: The Blood Moon Part 2: The Bloodbender**

Sakana burst through the water of the tributary he spun very high onto a water spout, "Come on Avatar you're going to have to do better than that!" he taunted Rong Yan.

Rong Yan air-jetted into the air and conjured a spout of air, "I wasn't trying to kill you Sakana but I believe in an eye for an eye, your life for Kuma's. I hope you're happy Anguta is taking your best friend with her," said Rong Yan.

"I never cared for anyone they were simply my tools that I would later use for bloodbending," he grinned wickedly.

His mind consumed by Atshen, "Enough talk, Atshen wants me to kill you!" he threatened Rong Yan.

A wave of water came at Rong Yan, while in the air spout he dodged the wave punching air toward Sakana then released a swipe of air while on the spout. The air swipe cut the water spout but Sakana maintained his control over the water. The water quickly held onto the water that was cut and the water pressurized.

Sakana pulled streams of water from the water spout shooting each at Rong Yan, the first missed Rong Yan but the second he caught on time. Rong Yan redirected the stream of water at Sakana but grabbed it instead and created a ring that protected him and then grabbed another ring of water creating a gimbal of water surrounding himself.

Rong Yan shot a stream of fire from both his fists hoping to break the gimbal then it came to him if he overwhelmed Sakana it would break his defenses. A stream of water was ended by a strong shield of air. The water dropped below them, Rong Yan continued tossing fireballs and blasts of air at Sakana quickly overwhelming him a blast of fire that Sakana covered his face with his forearms before spinning out of control and dropping back into tributary.

Rong Yan spun in the air spout near the ground he safely landed onto his feet. The water burst again Sakana on the water spout while Rong Yan was on the ground below.

A barrage of ice shards was released from the water spout itself. Rong Yan quickly formed a dome of air around himself the ice shards shattered against the dome. Sakana formed ice he could skate around on he bent the entire water of the water spout into one huge wave that smashed against the air dome breaking through Rong Yan's defenses that washed him against a large rock. Rong Yan crawled on his knees and coughed Sakana cackled ever so loud.

"Did you think that dome of air was going to protect you against my waterbending?" he questioned Rong Yan.

Rong Yan looked up and blew air at Sakana it knocked him across the island. It created space between the two which gave Rong Yan some time to breathe before he regained himself and defended himself and his companions.

Unaraq is the first to wake up he saw the tree that was split in half one of the two who fought each other must have been smashed through that tree. He gathered his weapons and tools and snuck by the shoreline where he watched Sakana had approached Rong Yan. Sakana grabbed another stream of water it enveloped him like armor from the tributary he pulled water out and shot small balls of pressurized water at Rong Yan.

Likely to injure the Avatar, one of the bullets struck Rong Yan the other was met with an air bullet released from Rong Yan's right arm the water splashed and the air dispersed. Sakana slowly clopped toward Rong Yan, Unaraq swiftly observed the ground below him and gripped a rock. He aimed the stone and threw it at Sakana, the stone clubbed Sakana in the head, Sakana rubbed his head distracted from the rock. Unaraq pulls out his machete and legs it toward Sakana as he attempted to sneak attack his former friend.

Sakana lifted his right hand Unaraq dropped his machete, then Sakana began to crush Unaraq in front of him. A tentacle of water held onto his ankle Rong Yan pulled Sakana's ankle knocking him face-first onto the ground. Unaraq fell to the ground as well and crawled back to shore to regain himself. Rong Yan leaped into the air, a blast of fire hitting Sakana's parka that burned some of it.

Rong Yan's hands heated up he stood over Sakana, ready to execute him. A quick water whip hit Rong Yan with such a force that it knocked him off his feet and onto the ground. Sakana rose to his feet he careened a bit as he tried to maintain his balance. He formed claws of ice on his fingers he paced over to Rong Yan, suddenly a wave of water washed Sakana off and far from Rong Yan. He spun into the air with the use of a water spout.

Rong Yan turned his head to his right Tanaraq rose from behind the tall grasses. The puddles near Rong Yan moved toward Tanaraq and she shaped them into a disc to surf. She ran into the water and jumped on the surfboard.

Sakana shot shards of ice at Tanaraq as she avoided the shards, Rong Yan concentrated his firebending and shot large balls of fire with both of his hands. Tanaraq swung her arms while she surfed as she created smaller icebergs while she attempted to knock Sakana off the water spout.

The water spout Sakana sat in weaved and avoided the fireballs launched at him, Tanaraq froze the spout the water slowly transitioned into ice. Sakana now stood on a tower of ice as the minimal resource of water was solidifying. A ball of pressurized air shot out behind the reeds smashing into the frozen tower of ice and hitting Sakana back into the water. Tanaraq sank into the water against her will, and then a wave shot out Aloi that engulfed her.

He returned to the surface Rong Yan worried about Tanaraq he was now more angered than ever but Sakana didn't care because he was tired now. He held a tight grip on Rong Yan and levitated him into the air Rong Yan screamed in pain.

Tanaraq rose from the water she coughed for air she jumped back onto the surface of the water and ran while she carried a wave of water that froze around Sakana. It held him in place he dropped Rong Yan for only a second. His arms were frozen in place instead he used his mind to kill the Avatar instead. Aloi crawled from out of the bushes, along with the other fishermen who gripped their weapons ready to eliminate their former friend.

Rong Yan felt his vision darkened he felt like he was being crushed by an unknown force likely Sakana's bloodbending. Rong Yan screamed Unaraq shouted, "Stop you're killing him!"

Aloi released a tear and concentrated enough air to conjure an air wake in the shape of her body which collided into Sakana. It knocked him close to the shore he coughed and panted he regained strength and used his mind again to bloodbend everyone.

"I'm ending all of your lives now I'm tired of distractions!" yelled Sakana, they all dropped their things and levitated in the air Tako felt like he was being crushed he cried out in agony.

Rong Yan's Avatar State triggered an immense anger conjured a ring of fire that emitted from him. Sakana dropped his grip on everyone, the waves of water that surrounded the island smashed onto the land, a ring of earth formed around Rong Yan then a ring of air knocked Sakana back.

Sakana gasped, he tried to grip Rong Yan but the Avatar State was immune to his grip of bloodbending. No grip was strong to hold the power of a thousand Avatars, Rong Yan roared, "ENOUGH!"

A wake of a fire in the shape of Rong Yan's body soared through the air and it collided with Sakana. The next thing he knew he was on the ground his life lingered before him. He could see the spirit of his father which sat on the rock near Atshen's shrine. His father was disappointed with him he could hear the voices of the dead Anguta came for Sakana now.

"No bender is more powerful than the Avatar, my son," his father claimed.

For a second Sakana finally believed his father his strength was gone and now Atshen abandoned him. His mother's spirit stood near his father's and Kuma's spirit stood there sad. He was disappointed in Sakana as well, Sakana reached his arm out to his family and best friend. Rong Yan fell to his knees and fainted the surge of power escaped his body. Aloi bolted over to Rong Yan she held him tight and cried, Gyomo darted over to the dying Sakana.

Sakana clung to life a bit longer his clothing remained as nothing but scraps. The intensity of the fire wake burned through his clothing. Sakana suffered fourth-degree burns his flesh was exposed and it smoked, Sakana finally released his final breath. Sakana's spirit was released from his charred corpse by a young woman wearing a black cloak. She held a staff but never allowed Sakana to see her face she suddenly transformed her posture slouched and now a wrinkly hand held his.

"Anguta," he uttered in a flash of light he found himself in the Spirit World he awakened in the snow except it wasn't cold. His father towered over him he never thought he'd see Aipaloovik's face ever again.

At the same time, Gyomo turned Sakana's charred body over onto his stomach while he observed the burns to the body. He jerked his head over to Sake, "The Avatar burned his body to the bone," reckoned Gyomo.

Tako and Sake ran over to Rong Yan, Tako assisted his brother Sake he placed Rong Yan's unconscious body over Sake's shoulder. Tanaraq coughed while she laid on the shoreline on her back Unaraq ran over to his sister. He placed his arms underneath Tanaraq's armpits and dragged her onto the island, "I need you to regain your strength and create a bridge of ice so we can get off this island safely," he said to his sister.

"What...h-happened?" she coughed out.

"Sakana's dead, and Rong Yan's unconscious, I'll explain later!" responded Unaraq. Tako grabbed his club and stared into the eyes of the ugly thing. Disgusted he raised his club and smashed the shrine to pieces.

He grabbed the grimoire, "What do we do with the book?" he inquired turning his attention to Unaraq.

"Hand it over we're taking it back to camp and burning it," replied Unaraq.

A few hours later, the skies started to pink with a tinge of orange the clouds were more visible. The

moon was still in the sky while the stars started to disappear it must have been four or five hours past twilight nearing morning time. They sat around the campfire the tome fed the fire quite nicely it kept them all warm. They ignored slumber they were all shook from the events that transpired hours before. Tanaraq came back with Sakana's satchel Gyomo shed tears for Sakana and Kuma, their bodies laid on the shoreline near their camp.

In a few hours, they would properly bury Sakana and Kuma's body with prayers and then building each a cairn with the river stones that dotted the shoreline and riverbed. This entire week was difficult for everyone to handle especially Rong Yan. He slept on Aloi's lap while she held him Tanaraq found a leatherbound journal inside were writings from Sakana to someone named Aumanil.

"I found a journal maybe it holds his secrets or his thoughts from his final days," announced Tanaraq.

"He mentions a woman named Aumanil in here too," Tanaraq added while she skimmed through the various journal entries. She sat down next to her brother and began to read, "If you find this you must be my mother or a friend...since I was young my father Aipaloovik had taken me out on hunting trips. We didn't hunt though, in secrecy, my father instead taught me the ancient forbidden art of bloodbending. It was passed down through generations after Avatar Anana and Chief Shesh banned the practice of it. My family hails from Mavsa village in the southeast Unalak region, generations of my family practiced in secret, eventually, my father taught me. I didn't want to learn it, but he forced me to do it or else he would bloodbend me as punishment."

"I obeyed my father and did as I was told. If I failed to accomplish a lesson he would torture me with bloodbending. There came a time where my mother asked but I was afraid to answer for her safety. My father fought with my mother daily about me being taken on hunting trips and returning suspiciously. He never told her our secrets, or why we frequented the wilderness," Tanaraq continued to read.

"There came a time just when the Fifth Nation was kicked out by force by the Kingdom of Omashu that my father was bold enough to travel to the Oma Kingdom. Now that no pirates occupied the southern Oma Kingdom coastline we could do this safely. There he ordered me to kill a vagrant who camped out on Atshen's island. He looked ill and slept rough, I refused to hurt the man further than he already was. There as my father held me in a grip I watched as the man squirmed and attempted to breathe for air. In a matter of seconds, I watched horrifyingly and traumatized as my father slowly killed the man. I was scarred," Tanaraq wiped a tear from her left eye with her finger.

"We remained on the island of Atshen, a small island in the tributary of the Yantai River in the West Jurong province. The river splits into two the You Gong River and the Zhuhai River, two islands sit between the two rivers. Atshen's island and an even smaller island but it doesn't hold any significance other than being marked on maps. There we met a woman named Aumanil, she was there for the Blood Moon event and made friends with my father and me while we camped there waiting for the night. She was from the Northern Water Tribe. She wasn't like my father when my father bloodbended me, she forced him onto his knees with her grip saving me," continued Tanaraq it was clear she was filled with emotion. Sakana was forced into this life by his abusive father Aipaloovik. While Sakana was an evil bloodbender she felt sorry for him now.

"I...I turned on him and ended his life there...I was fifteen when I killed my first person...but he deserved it..." she deeply inhaled some air while she read with further emotion which filled her.

"...after that event, I never saw my mother again. I couldn't return to her without my father, I was raised throughout the rest of my teenhood by the woman who had helped me kill my father, Aumanil. She taught me that not all bloodbenders were evil. There are good ones and there are bad ones. She studied medicine and alchemy when she was my age. As of course by the custom of the North Pole, women used their bending to heal and not to fight. She told me about the old tome she stumbled upon after almost finishing her studies. From there she learned the various forms and ancient remedies of bloodbending. You see bloodbending is a healing art as much as a fighting art if used properly. The bender can perform miracles, like cure the blind of blindness over even cure the disabled allowing them to once again walk," revealed Tanaraq as she read further into the journal the sadness ended she was still full of emotion but she learned more about bloodbending.

"My new mother warned me though, the majority of benders used it for harm. I was only allowed to use bloodbending if I was in great harm. The solution was to knock them out with my abilities...you should know by now that I have either been arrested or killed. If my real mother is reading this...I'm sorry I should've told you sooner...but I did what I did to protect you, I love you. If Aumanil is reading this thank you for taking me in...you were a great secondary mother and a great teacher..." Tanaraq finished, she sighed after finishing the long journal entries.

"Wow that was a very sad story...do you think his past with his father might have caused Sakana to grow insane?" Unaraq wondered.

"That's a good question," mentioned Sake, he stood from his seat and paced to the shoreline.

Gyomo rose from his seat too, "Morning's coming in you guys should pack up and go. We'll stay here and bury Sakana and Kuma, then we'll head home," he suggested.

"No we're going to stay here with you guys, we want to say our final goodbyes to Kuma and Sakana," Tanaraq declined.

"I'll put Rong Yan in Shen's saddle and I'll meet you guys in a bit," Aloi mentioned to Tanaraq, Tanaraq continued to ignore her.

She had enough of Tanaraq at this point she exclaimed, "What's your problem with me?!"

"I hate you!" she screamed, she was pushed beyond the edge that she conjured enough air to send Tanaraq flying away from the camp. She tumbled down near the shore Tako and Sake stopped her with their feet they darted their heads toward the camp baffled.

Tanaraq clutched the sand at the same time Unaraq confronted Aloi for what she did, "What's wrong with you?! How dare you attack my sister! I've had it with you guys!"

Gyomo held Unaraq back, "Stop, let them fight it will end whatever tension they have between each other."

Unaraq nodded and stepped back they ignored Tanaraq and Aloi and helped Sake and Tako. Tanaraq's hands trembled with rage she rose to her feet, "You stupid arrowhead this will be your final mistake!"

She clutched a hold of some water and charged at Aloi. A blast of air and water collided and knocked both women to the ground they both leaped up onto their feet pulled each other by their hair. Screaming profanities at each other and being foul-mouthed, Aloi yanked Tanaraq's hair and punched her in the face. Tanaraq broke free pushed Aloi and tackled her to the ground.

Meanwhile, the men ignored them they grabbed river rocks and circled the corpses of their friends with the rocks. They formed the cairns as they continued to stack rocks atop each other and buried their friends. At the same time, Aloi sat on top of Tanaraq where she punched the princess in the face. Tanaraq in a quick ditch effort grabbed sand and tossed it into Aloi's eyes and blinded.

"Ahh!" Aloi screamed Tanaraq sprinted toward the water where she pushed and pulled the water and washed Aloi with a torrent of water. It slammed her into a tree, the endless stream of water continued Aloi drowned in a channeled stream of water little by little. She released a wail while muffled it was strong enough to affect everyone's hearing. Rong Yan jumped into the air he shouted frightened at the wail, a wake of air shot at the disoriented Tanaraq which knocked her into the drink. There was a ringing sound in his ear for a bit.

Rong Yan recollected his thoughts as he scanned the area in front of him and watched as an air wake in the shape of his airbending master pierced through the sand to the shoreline below. Tanaraq rose in a large water spout, Rong Yan questioned Aloi, "What's going on, Aloi?"

She ignored him she dropped a combination of kicks and punches aimed at Tanaraq he looked to see her on a water spout. A huge blade of water cut through the shoreline Aloi side rolled to dodge the blade that cut a tree in half.

As soon as he awoke he witnessed madness everyone else was gone and Tanaraq and Aloi were killing each other. He had enough that he used an air suction to grab Aloi and then slammed her onto the sand. The force disoriented Aloi, while Rong Yan ran up to the shoreline and tried his best to freeze the water spout. The ice trickled down to the foundation of the water spout, then the ice shattered which knocked Tanaraq out of control and she fell into the water. Rong Yan used an air suction pulled Tanaraq out of the water while he channeled airbending and dragged her unconscious body out.

He turned his head to the right where Gyomo, Unaraq, Sake, and Tako stood there next to stacked cairns. Rong Yan shouted, "What are you guys doing?"

"We let them fight and get it out their systems while we buried Kuma and Sakana," Unaraq answered.

"You're not supposed to let them fight!" Rong Yan exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest, the airbender did start it first," added in Sake, all four men nodded in agreement that Aloi did indeed start the battle between the tribal princess and herself. They ignored the Avatar and dropped their heads and held each other's hands and initiated a prayer circle to wish both men a safe passage into the Spirit World.

Rong Yan was infuriated that they would disrespect him in this manner. Tanaraq crawled back up to camp where Aloi had still been stunned. Aloi rose and sat down she rubbed her head with one hand while she used the other to support herself on the sand she whimpered in pain. Tanaraq who's hair was damp and full of sand refused to quit. She crawled over to Aloi to dig her nails into the airbender's skin until Rong Yan grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her aside.

"I said stop! That's enough from you two! If you fight again then I will drop you off with your father and you will find away back to the Sum Pa Air Temple! I will find Naartok alone!" warned Rong Yan.

Aloi was now scared about the threat not because of what he said, simply because if he blew up in anger it would trigger the Avatar State. Rong Yan tried to step away but a large weight held him down. Aloi held on to his right leg, she was bruised and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Rong Yan. She started it!" Aloi cried.

"I've had enough! I don't care or want to know who started it, I trusted you to keep the peace. You disappoint me, Aloi," Rong Yan said raising his voice he was irritated at both women. At the same time, Gyomo, Sake, Tako, and Unaraq finished their final prayer for their two fallen friends.

"Thanks for everything, prince. I'm sure Sakana and Kuma would be thankful for this, we're going to head back home now," Sake thanked Unaraq for his desire to give his late fishermen friends proper burials.

"You're welcome, I suppose this is goodbye for now," Unaraq frowned, he hoped he'd see his friends again soon although it wouldn't be the same without Sakana and Kuma.

"We lost our waterbenders you could assist us in pushing the boat back into the river," Gyomo mentioned Unaraq nodded at the request, he lifted his pants by the corners. He followed the oldest of the crew over to the boat and assisted them.

"UNARAQ!" shouted Rong Yan, "I gotta head back now, I'll see you guys soon!" Unaraq said sharing his goodbyes with his crew and hugged it out with all three of them. He padded up the shoreline after they broke camp. He knelt before his sister and reached out his hand, she had tears dried up under her eyes and her hair was dirty.

"I need you to help me keep your sister and Aloi apart from each other please," Rong Yan requested then sighed.

Unaraq nodded, "As you wish, I fully apologize for what transpired here."

Rong Yan shook his head, "Don't worry about it, just glad I woke up on time and ended their altercation."


	32. 2-13: Kidnapped

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

The gentle mild breezes that blew through the skies of northeastern Shiwei province were far warmer than the southern Oma Kingdom. The weather of northeastern Shiwei province shifted to a more dry and arid temperature as the gang neared the borders of the Junggar tribe in the Si Wong territories. Rong Yan steered Shen toward a mountain range while Unaraq navigated him around as he read the map.

"We should stop in the town that's hidden in the heart of the Nuo Ju mountain range," Unaraq suggested.

Aloi was asleep while Tanaraq sat nomad style as she peered down below them and looked at the mountain terrain and its surrounding environment. Rong Yan glanced back, "Is it the one right ahead? Because I agree Shen needs rest and we've been in the air for almost a day and a half."

Unaraq placed his hand above his eyes and squinted to look over yonder he could see a village surrounded by natural mountainous walls. They most definitely were ignored by the war since their town would be difficult to conquer.

"Yep, that's the one!" Unaraq said Rong Yan nodded, "Everyone hold on we're preparing for a landing!"

Shen roared and descended below just outside of the village, what he believed to be a good distance from any of the homes. So no one could have disturbed his dragon or be afraid of such a creature. Unaraq shook Aloi he made sure she was woken up, she smacked his hand she wanted to sleep longer.

"Get up, we're here!" he told her, she whimpered in dissatisfaction she felt groggy and heavy-eyed "I'm up...I'm uppp!" she drawled she then sighed. Tanaraq picked dirt out of her nails which was a surprise she would have screamed if her nails were dirty. Recently, she hasn't cared about hygiene as far as high maintenance went.

Tanaraq wandered off to read the signs near the village she shouted to Rong Yan, "They have a stable master!" Rong Yan waved his hand in a gesture indicating a form of thanks. He grabbed Shen's reigns and led the large, elongated red dragon into the village. They received plenty of stares as Shen slithered into the village, no one's ever seen a dragon from the Fire Nation. Let alone a dragon without legs most of the dragons that inhabited the Earth Kingdom had four to six legs.

While Rong Yan focused on speaking with the stable master Aloi roamed around and examined the nearby area. There she saw two guards who attempted to calm down a woman who sobbed. She approached the woman with concern she inquired to the woman, "Is there anything I can do to help? I am traveling with the Avatar."

The woman wiped her tears with her sleeves she frowned and took a gander at Aloi she stammered her words, "M-my d-daughter has been ki-kidnapped!"

Rong Yan paid the stable master some good amount of coin to take care of Shen, he looked about and saw Unaraq and Tanaraq they had a conversation while Aloi was a few yards away and spoke with a stranger. He padded toward Aloi and the woman he wondered what occurred.

"What's your name? Do you know by who?" asked Aloi, she tried to gather as much information as she could from the woman so she could share it with Rong Yan. A tall Fire Nation neared them and interrupted, "Are you okay over here?"

"Yeah this woman's daughter was kidnapped," Aloi answered a little cold, she still hasn't forgiven Rong Yan for what happened a few days ago.

"M-my name is Chouqi, and my d-daughter's name is Huanle. She's a teenager with tan skin, with brown eyes and brown-colored hair like mine," she finally responded to Aloi's question. She turned to the man's attention then back at the airbending nun.

"Is this the Avatar?" she pointed at Rong Yan while she looked at Aloi and guessed. Aloi nodded and crossed her arms, "Yes this is Avatar Rong Yan."

"I will do everything I can to find your daughter, do you know any whereabouts or is there anyone in this town who's threatened you and your daughter?" Rong questioned her raising questions that could be helpful in the investigation.

"I haven't seen her in over three days, not that I know of or not that she's told me. It could be the hermit on the peak for all I know!" she replied her voice quavered with emotion she was saddened at the loss of her daughter. She hoped the poor girl would return home soon.

Rong Yan bowed to the woman with the formal respect given in the Fire Nation, "You have my word, Chouqi. Your daughter will be returned to you safely."

Rong Yan and Aloi turned around they padded back to Unaraq and Tanaraq, Rong Yan rolled his eyes and wondered, "Why does it seem like the hermit outside of town is always the bad guy?"

Aloi ignored him and nipped quicker Rong Yan sighed this is what he gets for siding with neither woman. Except Tanaraq continued to interact with him even after he shoved her off of Aloi, she felt like Rong Yan liked Tanaraq more than he liked her. She felt like she could be tossed to the side, she was overthinking things she believed in her head that because Rong Yan mastered airbending that he didn't need her anymore. She only made herself more emotional deep down inside there was a sliver of fondness she always close to him.

Aloi wandered off while Rong Yan met up with Unaraq and Tanaraq, Unaraq concerned he asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing all I mentioned was why is it the hermit is always the bad guy she just ignored me coldly," Rong Yan disclosed to both Unaraq and his sister.

"She'll get over it, just give her time," Unaraq brought up.

"So what's up?" Tanaraq interrupted.

"Chouqi is the woman over there still sobbing over the loss of her daughter she believes her daughter was kidnapped three days ago. She blames it on the hermit outside of town, but personally, I want to ask around for clues," Rong Yan explained.

"Let me guess he does dark magic too right?" Unaraq joked, Tanaraq exchanged looks at both of them and shook her head, "Suddenly during a serious time you two decide to crack jokes?"

"What? That was funny," Unaraq frowned.

"I'm going to assume stereotypically from what we've encountered he's an old bald guy who's up to no good," assumed Unaraq.

While in the southwest section of the village as they continued down the block they realized the houses shifted in shacks. They were now in the poorer section of town off in the distance sat an older man possibly in his late fifties. His skin was sun-kissed and damaged by the sun, his skin was darker in some areas than normal. He was bald and barefoot and had few teeth here and there in his mouth, he crossed one leg across the other and used a flat-headed tool and picked out the gunk underneath his toenails.

He jammed the tool in between the nail and the nailbed as they approached it finally let loose and flung toward Unaraq and landed on his forehead. Unaraq jumped and screamed when he felt the wet gunk splattered on his forehead. He ran around in circles like a quail chicken without a head there had been a pail half-empty with water near a well. He dumped the water onto his head he was now soaked but the gunk had been washed off.

He stared at the dirty old man with a scowl, the old man simply stared at him with a simper and gave Unaraq a hearty chuckle. Rong Yan and Tanaraq shared a laugh with the dirty quinquagenarian maybe Unaraq deserved it after he shared a bad joke.

He muttered to himself, "Torngark curse you, old man."

Rong Yan questioned the vagrant, "Do you anything about a sighting of Huanle daughter of Chouqi? Her mother claims maybe the hermit on top of the mountain kidnapped her." The old man bit off the tip of his toenail, the nail was large, thick and yellow. Tanaraq looked away in disgust while Rong Yan remained nonchalant.

"Huanle? No, I've never met her although there are rumors Chouqi received a blow to the back of her head years ago. She has memory loss, and that blow must have made her insane. The hermit she mentions, there is a hermit but he's mostly harmless," answered the old man.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's insane?" wondered Unaraq as he insulted the old man.

"That's a good observation! Maybe I am!" smiled the dirty man he showed Unaraq his three dirty rotten teeth.

"THEN WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" yelled Unaraq in frustration.

Rong Yan didn't question the old man's story any further whether it led him nowhere or somewhere he wasn't sure but he considered it some clues to the investigation. Maybe the old man was right and Chouqi was insane, while Aloi didn't share everything with him he did believe the woman.

It didn't seem like he was eager to bother Aloi she was probably flustered with emotions and didn't want to speak to him. He slightly bowed his head to the old man while Tanaraq and Unaraq left, Unaraq irritated by the old man his sister tried to calm him down.

Tanaraq neared a girl and her boyfriend who treated each other kindly with affection she interrupted the two lovebirds, "Sorry for interrupting here I just wanted to ask questions on the hermit up in the mountain peak," she wondered. The girl stood down while she permitted her boyfriend to speak for her, "Yeah what about him?"

"One of the local mothers' daughter hasn't returned home she thinks the hermit might be involved. Do you know or seen anything?" inquired Tanaraq. Unaraq wandered off he hoped to find someone of his own to ask questions.

"Oh yeah we were just talking about Huanle, we haven't seen her in three days either. As far as I know about the hermit, he doesn't come down here all that often. I know the earth sage's apprentices here venture to the top of the peak and offer the hermit food," replied the boyfriend.

"Your best bet learning more about the hermit you could go talk to the sages in the temple on the northern section of the village," added the young man his girlfriend held onto his arm tightly.

At the same time, Unaraq ventured down the different streets of the slums where he saw a man who hammered nails into wood. He was probably focused on some project he slowly approached the man, the man was middle-aged with a thick bushy black mustache as his most noticeable feature. The man noticed a shadow and he glimpsed at the man who proceeded toward him, "May I help you with something, young man?" the man questioned Unaraq.

"Do you know anything about the hermit that lives on the peak?" asked Unaraq, the older man wiped the sweat off his forehead and responded, "Not much other than there are times where loud noises echo from the peak. Not sure what he's doing up there might be magic of some sort, it shakes up a lot of people."

"Thank you for your time," bowed Unaraq.

"Why?" asked the older man.

"He might be a suspect in kidnapping," Unaraq disclosed to the man.

"Be careful while you're up there," warned the man, Unaraq nodded and returned to where he left his sister. Tanaraq herself roamed about and peeked her head around while she scanned the area for her sibling.

"Where'd you go?" she asked him.

"I went to ask someone else while you spoke to that couple, what did they tell you?" he returned an echo question.

"The boyfriend told me, the hermit doesn't come down to the village all that often but the sages venture up to the peak and donate food to him. If we go to the temple here they might be able to help us further. What about you? What did you learn?" she responded then asked her brother.

"The man I talked to mentioned that loud sounds echo from the peak sometimes, he's not sure if its magic or how else he's able to produce the sound," Unaraq replied.

They joined Rong Yan and shared what they learned from some of the locals, "It's your call, Rong Yan, do you want to head up to the peak? Or ask the sages at the temple for further information?" suggested Unaraq.

"I think we should head for the temple we might learn some precautions about the hermit before heading there. I want to be prepared," Rong Yan said.

Meanwhile, Aloi ventures out of the town on her own hoping she could find the girl when suddenly she hears a scream. She reacts to the sound of the scream being startled herself and ran in the direction of it, she snuck on a hill and observed. Three men exited a home and mounted on their ostrich horses and fled the area. She slid down the hill and darted toward the door of the large home, beside the home was a woman knelt she sobbed.

The woman heard footsteps and cowered a bit while she crawled backward she noticed the cloth boots first and slowly observed the person in front of her. Instead of being confronted by one of the soldiers it was an Air Nomad nun.

"Please don't hurt me!" the woman cried out.

"I'm not here to hurt you I saw what happened who were those men?" Aloi questioned the woman.

"Those men are soldiers that were stationed here, the taxes here in the Oma Kingdom are light, and so they haven't been paid in quite some time. They bully the citizens here and extort them for money, my husband served in Oma military. I don't have to give them a damn cent, and King Gao Zu created a law that protects the widows of soldiers," the woman addressed Aloi explaining how the laws of taxation worked in the Oma Kingdom.

The widow wiped her tears away Aloi extended her arm out to the woman, she hand shook in fear and she held onto Aloi who pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you, young lady. Would you like to come in? It's pretty cold out here," offered the widow. Aloi nodded, "Thank you so much."

The woman opened the door to her home and Aloi followed right behind she was concerned about the situation and continued to ask further questions, "If its illegal to tax the widow of a veteran, why do they continue to do so?"

"Because they're thugs and Gao Zu hasn't paid them, they don't have money to send back to their families nor to feed themselves. In all honesty, I blame the king," disclosed the woman with Aloi.

"So then why haven't the guards done anything to the soldiers?" she asked the woman.

"Because these guards don't have authority over the soldiers, only the governor's guards over in Lintao have any authority over these thugs. But we're two days southwest of the capital," the woman responded.

"Pardon my manners I'm Qizi, and you are?" she apologized and introduced herself, Aloi extended her hand to shake Qizi's hand, "I'm Aloi, a friend of the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" wondered Qizi.

"Yes but he's busy investigating another matter, but when he's readily available I will bring him to you," Aloi assured Qizi.

"I just hope you don't come too late, I don't have money for them. They already threatened to burn down my home, today. I spent my husband's life savings on giving him the proper burial," frowned Qizi.

Rong Yan, Tanaraq and Unaraq reached the local temple where the Oma Kingdom citizens of Nuo Ju regularly visit to worship their deities and seek enlightenment. The large building was in the shape of a tower and constructed of limestone brick, the roof was decorated with stone shingles painted dark green. They entered the building the hall that led toward the worshipping chamber had tapestries of the Oma Kingdom and a long dark green rug with golden accents.

There was a woman in the front cleaning she wore robes similar to the common Earth Sage, her robes were made of cotton fabric. The robes she wore were dyed dark green with golden accents and interior linings. Her hair was styled in the shape of a pyramid she wore a dark green headband around her head. She looked at the entrance of the temple as the door opened and peered over at the guests who entered.

She bowed to them, "Is there anything I can help you with? A blessing? Guidance?" she asked them.

On the wall behind her before the archway that led into the worshipping chamber was a painting of what the Earth Kingdom depicted Tiandi the All-High's appearance, a bald old man with a long white beard. On the counter was a jade statue carved of their god of death Yama.

"We were looking for further information about the hermit who lives on the peak," Rong Yan answered.

"Oh you mean ol' Giman, sure what do you want to know?" the woman wondered.

"Well according to the citizens they claim all sorts of outrageous claims about him, like a practitioner of the dark arts, loud echoing sounds from the mountains, a woman believes he might have kidnapped her daughter among others," Rong Yan replied.

"Don't you listen to those crazies, Giman is a good person very religious too. He seeks isolation from others to reach his full potential in enlightenment, we donate goods to him when we can," she smiled.

"You mentioned a woman's daughter is missing?" asked the woman concerned.

"Yes Chouqi one of the local mothers hasn't seen her daughter in three days, we thought maybe if we wandered around town and asked some folks they'd maybe see something," Tanaraq nodded.

At the same time Aloi was having a good time with Qizi they were having a great conversation while they ate Qizi's vegetable stew. She lost track of time she thanked Qizi for the meal, "Thank you for the meal. I will be returning with the Avatar tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Not at all I could use the Avatar's help, thank you, Aloi," thanked Qizi. Aloi headed out the door she tapped her staff which extended the wings of her glider. She air-jetted into the sky and flew back to Nuo Jo village the sky was darkening, she needed to meet with Rong Yan and Unaraq to give the information she gathered on her own.

After a few minutes, she returned she spun her staff and slowly hovered safely to the ground in the distance she saw Rong Yan, Unaraq and Tanaraq. She jogged at a speed where she was able to catch up to her companions.

Unaraq heard footsteps behind them and he glanced back to see Aloi behind, "Aloi!" he shouted surprised and excited to see her.

Rong Yan and Tanaraq turned around Rong Yan stepped forward and asked her, "Where did you go today?" she ignored Rong Yan and gave information to Unaraq, Tanaraq felt that cold feeling and silent treatment Aloi gave to Rong Yan.

"Unaraq! I gathered some information while I was out on my own, just outside the northwestern area of the village is the home of a widow. I witnessed soldiers extorting this widow of taxes after they left I approached her and she mentioned that she's exempt from tax under a law created by the Zu dynasty. Her husband served in the war and was killed in action, the men who are stationed here aren't paid well enough and they 'tax' the locals for protection. If she doesn't have the money tomorrow they'll burn her home or worse," Aloi reported.

"Oh no that sounds terrible we should confront them before they try to demand her of taxes," Unaraq replied.

"Exactly my thoughts I'm going to need your help then, you and I tomorrow afternoon we can take them out," Aloi attempted to convince Unaraq.

"Shouldn't we get Rong Yan's help? I mean he is the Avatar," suggested Unaraq.

"Nah that guy is too busy being mean and searching for Chouqi's daughter," Aloi responded.

Rong Yan ignored her obvious strike at him he interrupted, "Grow up, Aloi. You can't be mad at me because I stopped you from hurting someone."

Aloi ignored him and continued to question Unaraq, "So what do you say?" Unaraq sighed and nodded, "I'm in."

Rong Yan gestured Unaraq to step aside with him so they could have a private talk, they both stepped off to the side. Unaraq questioned Rong Yan, "Yeah what's up?"

"I know she's ignoring me because I prevented her from hurting your sister. Which by the way isn't mad at me at all. But I wanted to tell you that I'm going to follow you guys and help when you need it," Rong Yan brought up.

Unaraq placed his hand on Rong Yan's left shoulder and replied, "Look just let me handle this one. I understand you want to help but it's clear she doesn't want it." Rong Yan nodded finally agreeing to what Unaraq had to say. They entered an inn Aloi and Rong Yan purchased separate rooms while Unaraq shared the same room as his sister Tanaraq.

The next morning came in, the window boards were wide open which allowed the sun's rays to hit Rong Yan's eyes. The evening before was a little too hot so he decided to have opened the window to let in a small breeze. The light began to penetrate through his eyelids that he suddenly had woken up.

He purchased some tea from the innkeeper downstairs and joined Tanaraq who sat at a table in a corner. Rong Yan hadn't bothered to have purchased animal fat paste for his teeth. He's gotten used to the way Air Nomads and the Water Tribes practice dental hygiene.

"My brother and Aloi left earlier this morning, I don't have anything to do but if you want help finding that hermit. I will come along," hinted Tanaraq.

Rong Yan swished the tea drink in his mouth before he swallowed it he replied, "Really? Thanks! We could start as soon as possible might be a long day ahead of us."

"I'm just a little frustrated," he added.

"Is it the whole Aloi thing?" she guessed.

"Yeah, she's ignoring me and giving me the silent treatment only because I defended you. I didn't want you to get hurt," Rong Yan said.

"Let's not forget you shoved me off of her but I'm not mad. I forgive you, I told you she was a drama queen," mentioned Tanaraq, he tittered nervously apologizing, "Sorry I was in the heat of the moment and needed to stop the fight."

"It's okay," she smiled forgiving Rong Yan for what happened a few days ago. Tanaraq stood up and left the teacup and saucer on the table. Tanaraq stretched her body she realized this Giman character lived on the peak of Nuo Ju. Chances are it'll be a long hike and she couldn't risk a sprain of any sort, Rong Yan stood up and stretched as well.

Meanwhile, Unaraq and Aloi arrived at Qizi's home outside of the village in the northwestern part of the center of the mountain range of Nuo Ju. Qizi was outside beside her home where she hung up clothing on a line to dry. She had just hand washed her clothing it had been three hours past morning, Qizi turned to see her new friend Aloi near her with a stranger.

"Aloi who's this? Is this the Avatar?" inquired Qizi.

Aloi completely forgot about Rong Yan that she promised Qizi she'd be protected by the Avatar. She shook her head, "No, unfortunately, the investigation has consumed his time but this is another of my traveling companions. His name is Unaraq, he's the prince of the Southern Water Tribe."

"The prince of the Southern Water Tribe? Here?" wondered Qizi she spared no effort and lowered to her knees to bow to him but Unaraq put his hand on her shoulder, "Please you don't have to kneel in the Oma Kingdom I'm just a regular guy," he said humbly.

"Oh my apologies," she apologized she rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I'm here to help my friend confront the soldiers for you," Unaraq mentioned, Qizi slightly bowed her head, "You honor me with this sacrifice, Prince of the South." Qizi had continued to hang the clothing to dry on the clothing line while Unaraq and Aloi searched the perimeter around Qizi's home. Just so they can familiarize themselves with the surrounding environment.

At the same time, Rong Yan and Tanaraq finally reached the trail that could potentially lead them to Giman's house. The signs that directed them to the trail haven't been inaccurate as of yet. They hiked up the next several miles of the trail that took them a few hours to reach. Rong Yan peered at the skies above and saw the Sun was now in the center of the sky, he determined the time of day to be noon.

In the distance he could see a stack of smoke emitted from a location nearby he squinted his eyes to look below and noticed they were farther up the mountain itself. He mentioned the smokestack to Tanaraq who panted right behind him while she rested her hands on her knees.

"There! Do you see the smoke? That must be where the hermit's house is at?" Rong Yan exclaimed as he pointed at the smokestack.

Tanaraq panted, sweat produced from the pores of her skin she wiped her face of any sweat and took deep breaths in and out as she tried to compose herself. She nodded, Rong Yan extended his hand out to the exhausted tribal princess this hike was enough evidence to prove that Tanaraq was lazy.

Rong Yan held Tanaraq's hand after twenty more minutes they finally reached the peak of the mountain. It was flat and a cabin with a small garden and a small patch of land where a corral sat. Inside the corral were two livestock animals a cow-hippo and its calf-hippo.

To the left was a small garden full of vegetation different plants were grown here from carrots to mangos to spinach. Rong Yan licked his lips the smokestack rose from behind the home which Tanaraq and Rong Yan found out to be an oven.

The oven was designed like a dome this clay oven reminded him of the ovens back in the Jongmu Air Temple. The cabin itself had intricate designs similar to an air temple, in the distance, a figure observed as Rong Yan and Tanaraq trespassed on his land but had not revealed himself. The door to the cabin was wide open inside they could only see a stack of books and empty parchment. Rong Yan chose not to snoop around he exited the home and shut the door behind him.

"Well judging by the oven and the designs on the home its safe to assume the owner is an airbender," assumed Rong Yan excitedly.

"How do you know?" asked Tanaraq.

"I've lived in the Jongmu Air Temple for over a year, the oven is made of clay and its shaped like a dome. The details near the foundation of the home carved to look like airwaves and were painted gray the owner has to be an Air Nomad," described Rong Yan as he gave further detail to his claim.

"Wow what a fascinating observation," Tanaraq commented, suddenly Rong Yan and Tanaraq.

Back in Qizi's home Unaraq and Aloi waited inside with the widow where they conversed about different things that happened in the world. Unaraq and Aloi shared their stories with Qizi as well which kept her glued to their conversation and she wanted to know what occurred next. She snapped out of the focus when she heard bangs on the door. That had to be the soldiers. Unaraq and Aloi prepared themselves.

Qizi composed herself and sighed she opened her door and met face to face with the leader of the trio of thugs. He was tall and beefy he looked pretty intimidating there were two men behind him one tall and lanky the other was short and stocky. They appeared to be well-armed too, the leader of the trio had a Dao sword sheathed on his hip while she couldn't make out what the other two had.

"Qizi do you have the money I asked you for" the man questioned her, the widow nodded she took a step back this is where Aloi conjured a ball of air large enough to fit through the door. Aloi pushed the airball out of the door which pierced through the tax collector's defense and knocked him into the air before he hit the ground with a thud. The other two took ma bo stances ready to fight the airbender. Aloi ran out she pivoted herself in a gen gua stance she spun in a full circle and shot out two different blasts of air out of her palms which collided into each soldier and knocked them away from the widow's home.

The men tumbled and rolled on the ground Unaraq stepped out the leader recognized his clothing and shouted to the two he led, "He's Water Tribe! Kill him!"

The men were more infuriated at the sudden appearance of Unaraq rather than the physical assault committed by Aloi. Unaraq gasped Aloi returned to the gen gua stance she gave another full spin and conjured an air swipe with her staff, the two men flew backward again. Unaraq unsheathed his machete the tax collector charged at him full speed, Unaraq ducked under the swing of the Dao sword. Instead of delivering a killing blow he used the pommel of his machete and struck the man on his left scapula. In hopes, he'd injure the tax collector's swinging arm.

The tax collector winced in pain and Aloi had enough of them she shouted to Unaraq, "Get near me I'm going to shatter their eardrums!" Unaraq nodded and darted toward Aloi she created a muffle barrier she shifted into Kakala-rtu stance, similar to the Squirrel Toad stance but instead of kneeling the foot positions are front foot bent at the knee, back food extended back and slightly bent at the knee. Her arms were extended out the men gathered themselves and charged toward Aloi who made a simple clap.

Outside the barrier, a thunderous clap could be heard birds escaped and fluttered away from the tremendous sound. The men stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground paralyzed to the sound. The figure in the trees heard the thunderous echo he turned to look to the northwestern direction where the sound was produced and glared. He observed the man and woman below him who also reacted to the sound.

"By the gods that sound was deafening!" cried out Tanaraq who covered her ears.

"That had to be Aloi! Come on we have to go!" Rong Yan said.

"How do you know?" inquired Tanaraq, "That's a thunderclap its a part of the calamity school of soundbending," Rong Yan replied.

He carried Tanaraq in his arms she had not expected to be lifted without her permission she squealed. He didn't care they needed to get to the bottom of the mountain as quickly as possible. Rong Yan sprinted and hopped off the trail of the mountain and conjured a cushion with his feet which broke his and Tanaraq's falls as they scaled the mountain down.

The man in the trees witnessed the whole thing he gasped and whispered to himself, "...the Avatar."

The men screamed as their ears ruptured the short stocky man's ears bled while the others remained disoriented on the ground their ears rang heavily they couldn't hear a thing they felt stunned. The tax collector was the first to burst from the ground after a sudden stun he turned tail and ran. The lanky tall soldier was next and he too sprinted after the tax collector. The stocky man cried out while he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" he cried out to Aloi, he crawled back and pointed at Aloi screaming, "WITCH! SHE'S A WITCH!" Unaraq turned to the left to see Rong Yan had scaled down the mountain with his sister in his arms.

Qizi exited her home she questioned Unaraq, "What was that sound?" he pointed at Aloi, "She's a soundbender."

The short and stocky soldier continued to scream bloody murder because he wasn't permitted to listen to himself. Qizi concerned she questioned Unaraq again, "What's wrong with him?"

"She ruptured his eardrums, he's nearly deaf at this point," Unaraq answered Qizi's question.

Rong Yan and Tanaraq approached Unaraq, "We heard the thunderclap up at the top of the Nuo Ju peak everything alright?" Rong Yan asked Unaraq.

"Is he?" guessed Qizi, Unaraq nodded and Qizi threw herself at Rong Yan, "The Avatar visits my home! This is quite an honor I wish my Sensu was here to meet you," Qizi shed a tear why she held Rong Yan tight.

"Sorry I'm late I visited the hermit's house, the pleasure is mine ma'am," said Rong Yan. Qizi let go of him Aloi turned her head in another direction she burst out and yelled at Rong Yan, "Why do you have to come..." she paused and then mocked him, "...save the day, as always? Why can't you let me do something on my own?" she argued.

Qizi, Rong Yan, Tanaraq and Unaraq were startled at Aloi's sudden bad manners. Rong Yan gasped he thought to himself maybe he needed to give her a hug she was sort of clingy a few days ago. She held her but she pushed him off of her, "Don't touch me," she told him. He let go of her with his hands up in the air.

"I need you to leave me alone," Aloi said she felt she needed to establish new boundaries.

Unaraq stepped forward he knew he could calm her down since they have become very good friends since they met. Rong Yan was about to argue with him but Tanaraq held him back she whispered in his ear, "This isn't the time or place to argue wait until we're flying." Rong Yan nodded and sighed he scanned the area near him the soldier was nowhere to be seen.

He had ran off Rong Yan had a gust of wind to reel the man back toward him with air suction. The man screamed as he fell and had been dragged back toward the Avatar and his friends. Rong Yan grabbed a stick nearby and wrote the man questions in the dirt in the Oma Kingdom dialect of the Earth Kingdom language.

He knew while the man might have been deaf he could still communicate with him, in the dirt was written _"Who are you? And who's your commanding officer?"_

The short soldier coughed and stammered his words, "I'm Kwang and Zhang is the name of my commanding officer, the other guy who was with us his name is Ping."

Rong Yan nodded he continued to write in the dirt, _"What do you do and your friends do when someone doesn't pay your taxes?" _

"We normally either destroy their homes or kidnap their relatives until they pay off the ransom," replied Kwang.

"_If the ransom isn't paid what happens to your captives?"_ wrote Rong Yan, "We haven't gotten that far yet, the family members always pay the ransom," responded the soldier.

"_Where are the captives being held?"_ Rong Yan scribbled into the dirt.

"They're being hidden in a cave not too far from the trail which leads to the peak," answered Kwang. Rong Yan slightly bowed his head to the man as a form of thanks he let the soldier flee from the woman's land. He never looked back he just scurried away.

Rong Yan and Tanaraq left the home of the woman while Aloi and Unaraq remained. After several minutes later, they returned to the village of Nuo Ju. Tanaraq and Rong Yan strolled down the streets of the town Tanaraq glanced at Rong Yan and apologized for Aloi's impudent manner, "I'm sorry about what's going on with your friend. She embarrassed you in front of that lady. You need to tell her something," advised Tanaraq.

Rong Yan sighed, "I know. Just a few days ago she was clingy and now she doesn't even want to talk to me. All because I prevented her from hurting you further."

"You should have seen her when you fell unconscious after Sakana's death. She carried you back to camp and she had an eagerness to nurse you back to health. I think you stopping our fight broke her heart," commented Tanaraq.

"I don't care if it broke her heart, I promised your father that I would escort you to the North Pole safe and healthy. I intend to keep my word," Rong Yan brought up, sticking to his word was more important than Aloi's feelings right now. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a _psst _sound that came from a nearby alleyway in between two homes.

"Huh?" Rong Yan uttered as he stopped in his tracks he held his hand up to signal Tanaraq to halt. He examined his environment there in the alley leaned a man with a piece of wheat in his mouth. He wore a long-sleeved white tunic and a sleeveless brown vest over the tunic, brown slacks, and brown double-stitched shoes. His skin was white, his hair and eyes were brown, and he carried a stubble on his face.

"Who are you?" inquired Rong Yan to the stranger.

"I heard rumors you were looking into the investigation about the missing girl and dealing with the tax collectors," answered the stranger.

"What of it?" asked Tanaraq.

"I can help you get rid of the tax collectors, I have a connection with the governor's guards. A good childhood friend of mine is the captain of the guards in Lintao," stated the stranger.

"Why should we believe you?" Tanaraq questioned the stranger.

"Because those bastards took my father and if I don't pay them the ransom, they're going to kill him. I want to see Emperor Qin bring them justice," answered the stranger.

"Emperor Qin? The first Earth Emperor?" remembered Rong Yan he was confused as to why the man mentioned the first Earth Emperor.

"Yes, Emperor Qin ascended into godhood as the god of justice, order, and law, those thugs will pay for what they did!" urged the stranger.

"I'm no earthbender but for my father, I can sure throw some good punches!" commented the stranger.

He extended his hand out to Rong Yan and Tanaraq, "My name is Beiyin and its a pleasure to meet you."

"We now have the location of the cave," mentioned Rong Yan.

"Aye I know where the damned cave is, I've scouted it a few times before, there's only one of me and there's always been five of them. The cave interior isn't that big, but the cave is near the trail that leads to the peak it is hidden behind a waterfall," described Beiyin.

"Splendid my friends ruptured the eardrums of the tax collector and two other soldiers that he leads, chances are they're suffering from tinnitus as we speak. The soldier who gave me the answers I needed was partially deaf at the time," recalled Rong Yan.

"How were they able to do that?" wondered Beiyin.

"Well my airbender friend and I are soundbenders, we can bend the airwaves around the sound and muffle or amplify the sound itself," addressed Rong Yan.

"Wow that's a pretty interesting sub-technique of airbending," he complimented Rong Yan.

"Well if he's partially deaf this shouldn't be a difficult battle, but we should be careful Oma Kingdom soldiers are highly-skilled in weapons. He might not have shown your friend his full potential. I advise that we don't kill him or his underlings, a life of prison is what they rightfully deserve!" added Beiyin.

"I'm not sure if we can bind them though, if we free my father first he's an earthbender he can bind their wrists," commented Beiyin.

Rong Yan and Tanaraq exchanged looks, "Well we're both waterbenders so we can bind their hands frozen."

"By Tiandi, you're the Avatar!" exclaimed Beiyin he knelt before Rong Yan.

"If we plan to attack their hideout I suggest we go now. They're expecting me until tomorrow and its best we do not allow them to recuperate," suggested Beiyin.

Rong Yan nodded, "Alright let me go alert my other two friends so that we're evenly matched against the soldiers."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tanaraq chimed in.

"If we don't we're outnumbered its the only way," Rong Yan urged, he took in a deep breath and bolted down the street and back toward the northwestern outskirts of the town where Aloi and Unaraq surely would still be at. Several minutes later, he finally arrived near the widow's home Aloi and Unaraq had been walking back to Nuo Ju.

He panted, "We know where the tax collector and his lackeys are hiding, we met someone who knows the area and he's willing to help us save the captives but we have to go now." Unaraq nodded, "Where do we meet?"

"The northern gates of Nuo Ju your sister is waiting there with Beiyin the guy we met," Rong Yan responded, Unaraq gave him a slight nod and headed in that direction. He left Rong Yan and Aloi alone Rong Yan took in a deep breath, "We need to talk."

Aloi ignored him, Rong Yan sighed, "Please."

She continued to give him the silent treatment she then nipped briskly, he sighed again "Fine be that way." Rong Yan lumbered behind Aloi tired after that speed run he wanted to conserve energy for the invasion of the cave. After about an hour and a half, they reached the northern gates of Nuo Ju where Tanaraq and Beiyin waited patiently.

"Are you ready?" Beiyin asked Rong Yan, Rong Yan nodded and Beiyin led the way another hour passed and they finally reached an area obscured by tall bushes. A few yards from where they crouched hidden had been the rushing sounds of the waterfall. Beiyin waded around toward the group and he gestured them to huddle.

"Tanaraq two men are patrolling the outside of the cave, I'm going to need you to use the water from the waterfall and freeze them to the walls can you do that?" Beiyin wondered. Tanaraq nodded, "I can do that."

"Rong Yan you mentioned the airbender injured the three that might be inside. We should run in there and knock them out easy, we rescue my father and any other captives and we turn the men in. Soldiers are required to carry identification tags. I'm going to need those for the letter I'll be sending to my friend in Lintao," brought up Beiyin.

Rong Yan nodded, "We can do that we should get going."

"If there is a key I will try to use it while the men are distracted and I'll free the prisoners, I don't know what we can do if I can't find it though," added Beiyin.

"I can freeze the bracelets or chains past the breaking point and we can shatter them," Tanaraq mentioned.

"You benders are lucky," commented Beiyin he paused then asked, "Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and followed Beiyin's lead.

Beiyin signaled Tanaraq to move first the path in front of them ended just a few yards in front of them. Then there's a pond where the water fell into behind the waterfall is raised platform of earth which led into the cave.

Both men stood tall and kept a watchful eye on their surroundings suddenly a wave of water lashed out and slammed one of the soldiers to the wall underneath the ledge and froze him in place. The other took a step back startled he saw Tanaraq emerged from the tall bushes he changed into a Lau Kiu stance. His feet were shoulder-width apart, he had one fist positioned under his right ribs while the other was extended out in front of him. He quickly stomped and rose sizable chunks of rocks and released a number of them with each punch and kick he performed.

She dodged a few before she had been knicked by one of the rocks another almost hit her in the face. She rose an iceberg that froze around the rock and caught it, she unfroze the iceberg and used that same amount of water and had frozen the other patrol. Both men were unable to move but they shouted she couldn't have allowed them to give away their position she froze water around their mouths and gagged both men.

Unaraq jumped out of the bushes and jogged over to both men while Tanaraq concentrated and lifted the water of the waterfall. He rushed over to the natural risen platform and searched the pockets of the soldiers and grabbed their identification tags. He waited inside the cave where he stashed the tags into his pocket, Aloi, Rong Yan, and Beiyin came out of the bushes and ran inside the cave the men struggled to break free but to no avail they couldn't.

The cave itself was more of a rock shelter as it contained a path and a singular chamber at the end of the path. The group prowled within the cave and pussyfooted everywhere, they made sure they watched the ground below them for branches or anything that would have caused a sound. They hid behind a group of rocks and peeked in front of them to see three men that discussed a plan. There was a table in between the three men, the man behind the table was the leader they confronted earlier. He paced back and forth while the others devised a plan for when they met Beiyin.

To the left of the chamber was a young girl with tan skin, brown hair and eyes chained up, and next to her was an older man in his mid-sixties. He too was tan, and his hair was gray he was dirty and his tunic had a tear in it. One of the men sharpened his blade while the other had put ointment on his skin for a rash he received earlier that week.

"Tomorrow we meet with that kid after he pays his taxes we're going to kill his old man. The middle-aged woman will have to pay extra or else I'm going to have my way with her daughter," said the tax collector.

The man who had applied ointment on his torso glanced back at the girl and gave her a creepy smile. The old man took a glimpse at the girl and tried to soothe her, the tax collector paced over to Beiyin's father and backhanded him to shut him up. Beiyin attempted to step up and wanted to reveal himself but Unaraq held him back.

"What about the widow's home?" the man who sharpened his blade asked.

"In the afternoon after we kill the old and his son if he tries anything," the leader replied.

The old man observes the shadows to his right which were behind rocks Rong Yan exchanged looks with the geezer. The old man began to rattle his chains and screamed for help which gave away the group's position Beiyin sighed and stood up from behind the rock. The man who sharpened his blade noticed first and stood up with his weapon in hand. Unaraq stood up and the tax collector recognized him, "You-you're the Water Tribe warrior from this morning!"

"Kill him I want his head on a pike outside the cave!" barked the tax collector.

Aloi, Tanaraq and Rong Yan stood up as well. The tax collector kicked the table down and used a column to launch the table at the gang. Rong Yan split the table in half with air slice he front flipped in the air and released a stream of fire at the tax collector. The swordsman clashed and parried with Unaraq's machete he tried to overpower Unaraq although his chances were slim now that Beiyin assisted Unaraq. He punched the swordsman in the ribs twice which staggered him.

Unaraq remembered what Beiyin said about not having them men killed but instead Beiyin's goal was having the men arrested. Beiyin went in quickly and dropped a few jabs at the man and gave Unaraq ample time to bop the swordsman in the head with the pommel of his machete. He gave him a good bop that knocked him out unconscious Unaraq searched his pockets while Rong Yan conjured another stream of fire in front of the other soldier's face. He blocked his face after he felt the sudden heat Tanaraq then water whipped the distracted man while Aloi dodged and evaded every swing of the leader's weapon.

She then kicked his weapon out of his hands and disarmed him, she cartwheeled and allowed Rong Yan to toss a few air kicks at him while Unaraq handled the other soldier that his sister battled. Tanaraq ran over to the prisoners she pulled water out of her waterskin.

She wrapped it around the shackles that chained the old man and froze them. She increased the temperature of the frozen chains to the point that she grabbed a rock and shattered the chains herself. The old man sent a tremor of the earth as soon as he was free to the leader that ended with a cone. The leader was held by the cone of earth and scuffled to break free but failed. He gave up and surrendered himself Tanaraq knelt near the girl and froze the locks that held her to the ground.

Tanaraq broke the chains and the girl hugged her as a form of thanks, Tanaraq hugged her back and smiled. She then realized that she changed in the past two months she normally wouldn't have hugged this girl. She sat there for a second and then processed the fact that while she traveled with Rong Yan and Aloi she had changed some of her ways.

Unaraq searched the leader's pockets along with the other man's pockets and grabbed their identification cards. He took out the other three cards and handed them to Beiyin, Beiyin's father coned the other two men inside the cave along with the leader. Aloi volunteered to fly off to the town and where she had gathered the guards. In an attempt to have the men arrested for their crimes.

After Aloi left to town the gang sat around while Beiyin searched the table's contents on the ground for parchment, a quill, and ink. The ink was found somewhere else and Rong Yan and Unaraq put the table back in the spot where it was found before it was kicked. He wrote a letter to his friend in Lintao and mentioned all the names of the men involved in this scam.

The letter he wrote said: "_Dear Shen,_

_I know you're busy with life and tending to the orders given to you by our governor but you should know there are some soldiers stationed here in Nuo Ju that need to be taken care of. These men have been illegally taxing the citizens of the town more often than our King does._

_I've had the privilege to work with the Avatar in capturing these thugs I also have gathered their identification cards and I'm sending them to you along with this letter. Their names are_

_Zhang_

_Ren_

_Kwang_

_Shu _

_Ping_

_Some of their crimes along with illegal taxation involve kidnapping, assaulting citizens, stealing other items and at times even arson. I hope you're doing well and I apologize for having to ask you to send men to collect these thugs._

_Regards,_

_Beiyin"_

He rolled up the parchment and tied it shut with a string he had in his pocket, he stashed the cards in his pocket as well and placed the scroll in his sash. Beiyin's father helped cuff the others frozen to the wall. She released them from their icy prisons and allowed Beiyin's father to use earth bracers to hold their wrists close behind their backs.

About an hour later, Aloi arrived with a group of seven guards the men rush in and throw earth bracers on the soldiers and arrested them for their crimes. The captain of the guard spoke with Beiyin's father and the girl who was held captive too.

"You are?" the captain stared at the old man.

"I'm Yinying," answered the old man.

"How long have you been held captive?" the captain questioned Yinying.

"I'd say about four days," replied Yinying, the captain turned to face the girl she was shy but he asked her questions anyway.

"What is your name, girl?" he inquired.

"Huanle," she responded.

"You're the girl who went missing! We'll be escorting you to your mother soon don't worry. How long have you been here?" the guard captain asked her.

"I've been here for four days now," Huanle answered, the captain of the guard nodded he led the new prisoners and Huanle out of the cave. Beiyin and Yinying thanked Team Avatar before they headed out themselves. They followed the guards as well and offered to take Huanle to her mother Chouqi.

Chouqi had swept her porch when she took a glimpse from her chores, to see her daughter with tears in her eyes when she saw her mother stressed out. "Huanle?" the woman wondered, the girl wiped her tears, and uttered, "Mother I'm back!"

Chouqi shed a tear and she minced over to her daughter and embraced her, she squeezed her daughter tight. They both cried their eyes out, "I was so worried that I lost you," sobbed Chouqi. Aloi smiled and flew off to the northwestern part of the Nuo Ju mountains so she could have brought Qizi the good news.

A courier on an ostrich horse halted in front of Beiyin and his father Yinying the courier smiled at Beiyin, "You know I didn't think you'd come on time, Kuaidi," said Beiyin.

"I'm at your service, Beiyin. Where am I taking this scroll?" he inquired to Beiyin.

"Lintao, to Captain Shen, he'll send some guards or soldiers down here to clean this mess," Beiyin replied.

At the same time, Aloi knocked on Qizi's door when Qizi opened it she smiled at the sight of Aloi she asked, "Aloi, what can I help you with?"

"I just came over to tell you the men who threatened you and your home will no longer be an issue, you are free to breathe again. I hope you find peace," Aloi said.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can repay you," Qizi responded as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't. It was my pleasure to help you," smiled Aloi, Qizi hugged Aloi and sniffled Aloi hugged her back.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, an old opened his door to a courier who brought him a scroll with a dark green ribbon tied around it. The bald and wrinkled old man with a ruddy complexion and light green eyes opened the scroll.

"_Dear Laobing,_

_This letter brings you the grim news I'm about to announce to you, your grandson Wei and I managed to capture General Senlin in the Oma Kingdom. But alas, that did not last long I regret to inform you that Wei was killed in battle against Senlin. _

_He allowed me to live I feel like his decision to let me live another day is to bring you this letter and bait you out of Ba Sing Se. We were going to break Senlin's limbs but two Water Tribesmen saved his life, we fought tooth and nail and your grandson died a hero._

_I am willing to join you if you'll have me, for Wei. But we're going to need more than five men a good squad of soldiers could take that monster down._

_Regards,_

_Shang Jin"_

Laobing forced himself to hold back tears his grandson was killed by the Great Betrayer, he wished he could have been there to do something. To protect his grandson but in the end, he still died a hero something snapped Laobing. He went inside his home he crumbled up the scroll and tossed it. He sighed and then in a fit of rage he released his tears and flipped a table at home which broke the vase that sat on it.

He stomped on the floor and dug his fists into the wall which sank a wall and revealed a small room. ?Where a cabinet and two large mallets on a rack sat inside. Laobing opened the cabinet and inside he found his Qiangda Kingdom military uniform on the right side of the uniform was an embroidered patch of a lieutenant in the King's armies. He equipped the armor onto his body and grabbed both mallets and sheathed them onto his waist. He grinned and wiped a tear from his eye and headed out the door and toward the Royal Palace.

"Laobing reporting for duty!" he told himself, flashbacks of war entered his head, several minutes later, he reached the corridor where he was escorted to the throne room where Qiang Zhen sat. When Laobing arrived he knelt before Qiang Zhen the grandson of Ta Po.

"What brings you to me, lieutenant?" inquired the young king.

"General Senlin has killed my grandson, I received word through a friend of his. I seek permission to be assigned in retrieving Senlin and bringing him to justice," responded the old man.

"Wait Senlin lives?!" exclaimed Qiang Zhen.

"How is that possible? He was blown off the Southern Air Temple by the Avatar there's no way he survived," declined Qiang Zhen in disbelief.

"I was in service of your grandfather's army veterans like Senlin, Ku Tei and I have many tricks up our sleeves," Laobing tried to convince Qiang Zhen.

"Laobing you have served many years of your life into our military and I am grateful for your service but you no longer have to fight for us. You've earned your stripes, you should allow the younger generations to take over," reasoned Qiang Zhen.

"With all due respect, my king. The Great Betrayer slew my grandson it is fair if you allow me to bring him to you. So you may kill him yourself. It is the only goal I have now," volunteered Laobing.

Qiang Zhen sat there while he stared at Laobing he was in thought at that moment he rose to his feet, "Very well then I will grant you this as a mission, how many men do you need?"

"Give me command over your Terra Team and I'll bring you Senlin in less than a year," smiled Laobing.

"Deal, my grandfather told me stories of Lucky Laobing, I know luck will be your side. Make your Kingdom proud," agreed to Lucky's request.


	33. 2-14: The Hermit

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 14: The Hermit**

The wintery morning in the Nuo Ju mountains had been cold and gusty. Some of the citizens who couldn't handle the cold temperature of the outside wore heavier clothing. The workers continued on their daily lives in lighter clothing even some were at risk of illness but it didn't matter to them. The sun rose from the eastern side as it always had. The rays of the Sun had beaten down on the inn where Rong Yan, Aloi, Unaraq and Tanaraq were currently resided in.

The gang had agreed to awaken early morning as planned the night before, they wanted to explore the cabin up on the peak. Where the hermit was said to live in, when Rong Yan and Tanaraq visited the cabin they found it to be empty. Rong Yan desired to linger in Nuo Ju longer than planned he was eager to meet the hermit. After the rumors, he was told by a few of the citizens of mysterious thundering sounds coming from the mountain peak. Rong Yan had a curiosity about the cause of the sounds and he had a good guess.

Unaraq and his sister Tanaraq were rinsing their mouth with rich flavored tea made by the innkeeper. While Nuo Ju didn't have the mountain tea like back home in the South Pole they had there own form of mountain tea with different herbs. A type of lavender is found on the Nuo Ju mountains along with elderberries and mahonia berries. The tea is typically started overnight and ready by early morning, Unaraq and Tanaraq tipped the innkeeper well for a tea with rich flavor.

Aloi and Rong Yan were the first to awaken they had gone to find the local temple where they prayed separately. Unaraq and Tanaraq leaned on the walls of the outside of the inn while they spat out some of their tea. Rong Yan was the first to return he seemed certainly unhappy by the expression on his face possibly dissatisfaction that Aloi has chosen to be angry at him.

Unaraq was the first to step up and has asked Rong Yan, "Where's Aloi?"

Rong Yan answered, "I don't know and honestly I could care less. Let's go find that hermit he might be home today."

"I'm not leaving without her, you two are angry at each other over a stupid reason," Unaraq said, he crossed his arms and rested them near his chest. Rong Yan pointed at himself and gasped, "I'm not angry at her I stopped her from hurting your sister!" How dare Unaraq have the audacity to say Rong Yan was mad at her for a stupid reason.

"I threatened to drop your sister off with your dad in his next stop and told Aloi if she doesn't stop this nonsense then she can find a way back to the eastern Air Temple on her own," Rong Yan remembered.

"How dare you threaten my sister! You gave your word to the chief of the Southern Water Tr-" he argued with Rong Yan before he was cut off by Tanaraq and lightly pushed back by her. "Unaraq! Stop! Leave him alone. He has every right to say what he wants, he's the Avatar and we're having the privilege of traveling alongside him. He could choose to travel alone to the North by tomorrow if he wanted to," she yelled at her brother her body language told him to back off.

"Well I'm keeping my promise to dad, it would be a great disrespect to the Southern chief if the Avatar did not keep to his word," Unaraq objected.

"Dad would understand you're the only one making a fuss about it because you want to side with your precious girlfriend!" countered Tanaraq.

Unaraq felt offended now he gasped and was taken aback by what his sister said, "You leave her out of this, she's not my girlfriend. I'm siding with her because I want to validate her feelings on the matter, why do you even hate her?" he wondered.

"I don't hate her but let's not forget she threatened me two months ago and attacked me a week ago!" exclaimed Tanaraq.

"She's violent!" Tanaraq added.

"LET IT GO! Why are you still angry at her?" shouted Unaraq now he argued with his sister over Aloi.

"So you're going to invalidate my feelings?" countered Tanaraq.

"No, you're just a drama queen!" he chided her.

"I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" she yelled in her brother's face Tanaraq had enough that she slapped Unaraq across the face. She cupped her hands around her mouth terrified now she realized she struck her brother across the face. Unaraq stood there in disbelief he took a gander at Tanaraq and lumbered away.

"Unaraq! No! Wait I'm sorry!" she apologized, she raised her voice so he could've heard her but he ignored it and wandered off in the direction of the temple. At the same time, Aloi had walked back from the temple toward the inn where she and her friends resided in for the time being. She saw Unaraq clopped in her direction with his hands in his pockets. He kicked a rock to the side it laid in his path his face was in a scowl and was reddened on one side of his cheeks.

She nipped briskly toward him when she saw him she was happy to see him. Aloi stopped Unaraq in his path she placed one hand under his chin and gestured him to allow her to examine his face. She saw the reddened hand mark on his right cheek and questioned him, "Unaraq who did this to you?" He didn't say anything he just stood there in silence his face remained with a scowl.

"It was your sister wasn't it?" Aloi guessed, she pulled him in for a hug he didn't hug her back until after he realized it. His face rested on her shoulder and they stood there for a while she broke the hug up and grabbed his hand. He peered down to see she had held his hand he crossed his fingers in between hers and then glimpsed at her. They exchanged looks and smiled at each other and minced around the town like it was natural.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan and Tanaraq traveled out of town toward their planned destination the cabin in on the peak of the mountain. Rong Yan strolled with his hands in his pocket and Tanaraq lumbered behind with her head hung low she was ashamed of herself for having struck her brother.

Occasionally, Rong Yan came to a full stop and glanced behind him to see how far behind Tanaraq was and stayed put and allowed her to catch up. They didn't talk for most of the way up to the mountain peak. Rong Yan saw no sign of a smokestack.

Maybe the home was haunted and there was no hermit after all suddenly they saw a hooded figure outside who tended to the garden. At the same time, Unaraq and Aloi, hiked up the mountain while they still held hands. She convinced him to go up the mountain after much hesitation he agreed, they chuckled while they helped each other up the mountain.

The hooded figure that tended to the garden wore crimson red robes the accents on the robes he wore were an auburn color with a hint of a powerful brown added into the color. The shoes he wore were made of cloth and dyed brown when the man heard Rong Yan's footsteps he glanced back and alerted. He rose to his feet quickly but remained still his head was mostly covered from the forehead area by the hood. His eyes could barely be seen but his nose and mouth were visible.

"You must be the hermit the town of Nuo Ju has told us about," he pointed at the man.

"And you are the Avatar who came to my home yesterday and trespassed inside my home. What were you looking for?" the man responded.

"How do you know I'm the Avatar?" wondered Rong Yan.

"I saw you grab your friend here and scale down the mountain, an Air Nomad has no reason to hide who he is. You wear Fire Nation clothing yet you can airbend you must be the Avatar," answered the hermit.

"Wow he's good," Tanaraq complimented the man.

"Judging by your boots you must be an Air Nomad," observed Rong Yan, the hermit peered below to eye his boots as he rose one foot in the air and examined the footwear that covered his foot.

"Quite the observation," chuckled the hermit he removed his hood Rong Yan gasped at the sight of the hermit as he removed his hood. He was middle-aged, pale-skinned and had gray eyes, the most unique feature about this Air Nomad though was that he didn't have the traditional airbender tattoos. His arrow tattoos were each split down the middle and the pigment used was gray. He didn't know why his tattoos were a different color and design but it was the most unique feature on the man.

The hermit extended out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Giman."

Rong Yan shook his hand and bowed to Giman he wanted to know more about this airbender especially why his tattoos were much different from that of every other Air Nomad he has run into. Giman shut his eyes for a few seconds and was able to detect footsteps up the mountain.

"Are you being followed?" Giman asked Rong Yan.

"What do you mean? No, it's just my friend Tanaraq and I, we are traveling with her brother and my airbending master but they're off doing something else," replied Rong Yan.

"I can see the sounds coming up the mountainside they are near," claimed Giman, Rong Yan pieced it together he gasped again and said, "You're a soundbender!"

Giman gave him a hearty chuckle, "Sure am."

Rong Yan couldn't believe it another soundbender that wasn't himself or Aloi and was amazed by the hermit. Rong Yan took a deep breath and focused he closed his eyes and attempted to search for the sounds himself. There were heavy footsteps followed alongside lighter footsteps he recognized the lighter ones.

"There are lighter footsteps and heavier ones next to them, I recognize the sound of Aloi's footsteps that has to be her," Rong Yan added.

"You're a soundbender too I see," commented Giman.

"I'm sure you mastered it from a book?" he asked Rong Yan, Unaraq could hear Rong Yan's voice and a stranger's voice.

Unaraq and Aloi no longer held each other's hands, they had seen Rong Yan and Tanaraq over yonder where they spoke with a stranger. The stranger towered over Rong Yan but Aloi didn't pay attention to his features until she neared the group.

When she got closer Giman extended his arm to her she stared at his arrow tattoos and stammered her words, "V-v-v-v-..V-v-v- Vibr-vibrant On-One!" she squealed and then fainted Giman caught her in time and prevented her from any injuries.

"By Gavala's fur, I didn't realize why your arrow tattoos were different! You're a Vibrant One!" Rong Yan exclaimed.

"I remembered she told me that children born to members of the Vibrant Ones are tattooed different from masters anointed by the Council of Elders," recalled Rong Yan. Giman carried Aloi inside his shack and gently placed her down on his bed.

"She'll wake up soon, it's not often an Air Nomad who knows about the Vibrant Ones ever meets one in person. Meeting one is a great honor, while others who don't know about the organization will exile and condemn a Vibrant One. Air Nomads who don't know who we are, label us blasphemous to Gavala," acknowledged Giman.

Meanwhile, in the Lintao, Shiwei province, a short, lanky and wrinkled man sat in his home where he drank some raspberry tea. A guard approached the man in intricately detailed dark green robes and golden jewelry, the man must've have been of importance. He also wore an angulate hat with wings which showed that he was an official.

A guard appears with a scroll bowing to the official he then said, "Governor Mei Nanzi, a letter has arrived for you. Your eyes only."

"Thank you, soldier," thanked the old man, he grabbed the scroll and opened it the contents inside were to a man named Shen. The captain of Governor Nanzi's guards the sender was a man named Beiyin from the town of Nuo Ju in the Nuo Ju mountain range. The sender accuses five soldiers stationed at the town who have committed crimes of extortion and kidnapping on the citizens of the town.

The letter mentions the names of the men and included their identification badges. Governor Nanzi shook his head and sighed, he continued to read the letter the sender Beiyin mentions he arrested the men with the help of the Avatar and his companions. He hopes that Shen will arrive to transport the criminals to Lintao where they'll be punished by the governor himself.

Governor Nanzi snapped his fingers a servant ran forward and bowed before the governor, "Is there something I can assist you with, Governor Mei?"

"Call forth Captain Shen, and tell him he's going to Nuo Ju to transport prisoners from the town back here. Bring him this letter he will know more and tell him when he returns I want those men in my estate where they will hear their judgment," ordered the governor of Shiwei.

"Yes, Governor Mei," nodded the servant he clutched the scroll that was handed to him by the old man and left the main home of the estate and traveled to the barracks.

At the same time, Giman searched through his cabinets for alchemical ingredients he could use to wake up the girl who fainted. He found a root he only grew in his garden during the autumn season where it flourished. He nipped over to the unconscious young woman and hovered the root over her nose suddenly she woke up. The natural stench of the root aroused her consciousness, the root is often ground into a powder and used for the very same purpose.

Aloi had awoken from her brief unconsciousness the middle-aged Vibrant One handed her a wooden bowl filled with banana juice. She grabbed the wooden bowl from him and gave a slight smile as a gesture of thanks. She sat up and began to drink the banana juice, she stared at the tattoos on his body they were far more detailed than the ones on her body.

"I never thought I would meet a living Vibrant One," she said, Giman placed the root back into the larder. Aloi inquired, "Was that a Konsui Root?"

"Indeed, young airbender," smiled Giman.

"Where did you get Konsui Roots? I mean I know it is obvious you got them from an airbending temple. Your tattoos make you a target for harassment I'm sure it was hard to collect," added Aloi.

"I inherited this shack from my parents they were exiled for their practice of soundbending. Which is ironic because Khala was made a saint. They brought the seeds for the plants here," explained Giman.

"I'm so sorry, I'm hoping that with the help of the Avatar we could bring the tolerance of soundbenders back into the temples," frowned Aloi she apologized for what the monks in the temples did to Giman's parents.

"It's not your fault my parents risked everything to be proud of who they were, I was practically raised by them and the order," commented Giman.

"There are a lot of things around my home and even my garden has plants that are native to the Air Nomad islands. Would you like a small tour of my garden?" offered Giman, Aloi nodded and followed the man Rong Yan, Tanaraq and Unaraq stood outside. Unaraq near the garden while Tanaraq and Rong Yan sat near the shack. Unaraq wanted to be distanced from his sister for the time being. Tanaraq glimpsed at Unaraq from time to time and sighed she regretted that she smacked her brother across his face.

Unaraq stood up and followed Aloi and Giman into the garden he placed his hands in his pockets he gave them a tour of the small garden. He pointed at different plants and fruits, he pointed at a short tree with a dark brown body and blue leaves. The fruit that hung from the tree was fully grown moon peaches, the fruits were small and plump and of a gray-green color.

"There is my moon peach tree," pointed Giman, with each plant that Giman pointed at Aloi felt homesick.

They reached around the back of shack where the adobe oven sat, inside was a loaf of bread. On the makeshift table to the left of the oven sat a sack of flour and a jug full of water. Giman noticed that the girl frowned he was concerned and asked her, "What's wrong, Aloi?"

"It's just when you showed me your garden and then your oven, it makes me feel homesick. I miss the Sum Pa Air Temple, I haven't seen Phala in nearly a year and a half. I have a responsibility I must ensure the Avatar is safe and sound while he masters the four elements," revealed Aloi.

"I understand I wish I could have lived in the safety of an air temple. But as I mentioned before my parents were exiled for their practice of soundbending. I remember when my parents told me that the Ancient Air Nomads lived in harmony with Saint Khala and her soundbenders. But there was an event that changed our society forever," disclosed Giman.

"Here I am free but I also have to keep my guard up the wild animals of the mountains could kill me. Then for thousands of years, it was cemented in the minds of airbenders that one should not use their abilities to deceive or destroy. The only use of soundbending that is acceptable was the musical school, while subtlety and calamity were banned. My parents intended to use their abilities for the greater good but the council of the Baiyan and Shang Qiao Air Temples didn't see it that way," said Giman.

**Unknown Location, western Wuyi province, Oma Kingdom**

Kimaru sat on the side of the road Senlin watched their surroundings while Palartok pulled water out of his water gourd. He hovered the water over the bandaged shoulder of his friend Kimaru they had traveled many miles and finally reached the Wuyi province. They were close to the capital of Wuyi, Senlin predicted they could reach the city in a week.

Where they were currently at had been ten miles west of the border between Gansu and Wuyi. Palartok had repeatedly treated Kimaru's broken shoulder. It had been four days since his injury it was still broken and very much swollen. But it had gotten better and through healing therapy, Palartok believed it'll be healed in about a month and a half.

"Hold still," Palartok mentioned, Kimaru winced in pain and took heavy breaths. Palartok massaged Kimaru's broken shoulder with his healing abilities for two minutes before he deposited the water back into the water skin and corked it.

"It looks better than it did four days ago, let's hope in a month you'll be able to bend with that arm," commented Palartok. Senlin noticed a smokestack in the distance it was either soldiers or travelers, Palartok extended his hand out to Kimaru who grabbed it with his good hand and was pulled up to his feet.

Palartok and Kimaru noticed that Senlin stared at the smokestack in the distance as well. In the distance over yonder, they could see three armored and armed guards and four merchants. Behind them was a large caravan that might potentially carry goods and money.

Senlin knew while the guards were mercenaries, the merchants themselves were easy pickings. Senlin turned to face Kimaru and Palartok and planned out a strategy, "I'll go in first and burrow underground, then I'll cone two of the merchants so that they don't run away.

The guards will then attack so that's when you rush in and help. Got it?"

"Kimaru can't fight we should ignore this," Palartok brought up.

"This is too good of a score, he can watch," Senlin said, Palartok nodded, sometimes he never understood Senlin's addiction for violence. They could have easily avoided this confrontation they wasted time doing this instead of having gone toward Dahongpao. The merchants had dined and Senlin sunk into the ground he burrowed over to them.

Two were instantly clasped in cones of the earth their food tossed out of their hands and immediately they were trapped. The other merchants squealed and burst off their seats they ran in different directions, the three guards jumped into combat as soon as Senlin launched out of the ground.

"We're under attack! Protect the merchants and goods!" shouted one of them.

Palartok rushed up and uncorked his waterskin he whipped out some water and lashed it out at one of the guards. All three men unsheathed their blades Senlin and Palartok knew this battle would soon end. All three guards were non-benders but Palartok knew better they could be master swordsmen. Palartok tried to detect nearby sources of water when suddenly two barrels near the caravan rumbled and exploded. He sent jets of water at the two men while the other cut a boulder in half.

He swung his blade at breakneck speed he was certain if he swung fast enough he might pierce the older man. Palartok assisted Senlin, he slapped the swordsmen on the back of his head and distracted him. Enough for Senlin to have created a half-wall of earth and pushed it forward which gave him a distance from the swordsmen.

He split the wall into three portions he lifted one portion and punched it toward the swordsmen. It clashed with his left shoulder, a second was launched he held his ground and attempted to use his sword to block. His inexperience caused his sword to shatter and the third struck him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Senlin slid his foot across the ground binds of earth held the mercenary to the ground.

The others stood up Palartok grabbed the waters that spilled around the ground, he ducked as one man's sword almost chopped his head clean off. Senlin split a circle underneath the man's feet he attempted to swing on Palartok again at the same time Senlin forced the earth under the man's feet to a half-circle turn.

The man swung at nothing and was angered it gave Palartok ample time for a counterattack, he washed the man with a torrent of water and knocked him off his feet. The other was elbowed in the face by Senlin, the man covered his face Senlin jerked his head back. A good sizable rock collided with the man's skull and possibly killed him in the process.

With that same rock, he split a small sharp piece of it and sent it directly through the one Palartok knocked over with a torrent of water. The force of which it was directed at the man pierced his skull and killed him. The only living men were the two coned merchants and the mercenary bound to the ground.

There was a tree behind the two coned merchants Senlin slid the bound mercenary toward the tree. He removed the binds from the ground, they were still like weight counters that prevented him from trying to attack Senlin.

"Freeze him to the tree trunk," said Senlin, Palartok pulled water off of the ground and wrapped it around the mercenary. He controlled the temperature of the water wrapped around the hired muscle and froze it which prevented him from escaping.

"Drown him," commanded Senlin, Palartok questioned him, "What about the merchants?"

"Leave them to the wild animals, either they get killed or die of starvation. Maybe one of their friends is an earthbender and returns to save them," responded Senlin.

"Now that I think about we're going to need their identification papers and their merchant licenses. Getting through the checkpoints in Dahongpao will be easier that way, kill them. We'll take the caravan to Dahongpao," added Senlin he changed his mind about the fate of the merchants. Palartok wrapped a globe of water around the mercenary's head, he pressurized the bubble of water. He held it around the man's head until he drowned, Senlin blew two more sharp projectiles from the rock that killed the first mercenary.

The projectiles hovered in front of Senlin he brushed both hands forward the objects darted into the skulls of the men and killed them instantly. He rose his arms up in the air and pulled them down to his waist, the cones of earth sank into the ground and released the fresh corpses of the merchants. He searched the bodies of both men for their papers and vendor licenses. The mercenary screamed for air and struggled to break free from his fate. His struggles had ceased he successfully drowned the water around his head fell to the ground and splashed below.

His head drooped while Senlin rummaged the corpses below him, he grabbed the papers he needed and told both Water Tribesmen, "You two will take these licenses and identification papers if we hit a checkpoint the soldiers will know you're merchants. I'll take this mercenary's papers as well, I'll pose as your hired guard."

His plan was clever having killed the guards and the merchants that stayed they could now survive off the caravan's goods and travel peacefully to the capital without any distractions. He handed Palartok and Kimaru the identification papers and merchant licenses of the men who were killed while he pocketed the identification papers of one of the mercenaries.

"Four birds, one stone," cackled Senlin he grinned.

**Muchang, Pingyao province**

Laobing and the Terra Team rode in on ostrich horses to the ranch and farm village of Muchang in the northern region of the Pingyao province. The villagers stared at the men who arrived in their remote village in the arid region of Pingyao. A few them were concerned and wondered what had occurred for the capital military having visited them.

Laobing neared toward two guards stationed outside a larger building he guessed it must've been the magistrate's office. He hopped off the ostrich horse as did the Terra Team he approached the youngest one, "Where is your village elder? I must speak with him," said Laobing.

"Who are you to come into our town and ask such a question? You could be an assassin!" declined the younger guard.

Laobing grabbed the young guard by his uniform and pulled him close and whispered to him, "If I was an assassin I would sneak in and kill him. I'll let this little insult slide, tell me where your magistrate is or I will make sure Qiang Zhen strips you of your position."

The young man rapidly nodded, the older guard shoves the rookie away, "Are you an idiot? Show some respect that's Lieutenant Laobing!" the older man bows to Laobing, "You honor us with your presence, sir. I will escort you to Magistrate Caodi right away," he said.

Laobing and the Terra Team followed behind the older guard into the magistrate's office. He opened the door for them and waited until they all entered and then closed it behind them. He shimmied through the men and back to the front and led them straight to the office. The guard knocked on the door and from behind the door the magistrate answered, "Yes what is it?"

"Er...uhm...Magistrate Caodi you have visitors. Lieutenant Laobing from Ba Sing Se and the Terra Team," responded the guard.

"Let them in," he said, the guard opened the door while Laobing and the leader of the Terra Team Dimian. The magistrate stood from his seat behind his desk and paced over and greeted the men. He extended his hand and shook their hands before he sat down. He smiled, "What can I do for you men today?"

"We want to know if General Senlin has passed through here?" questioned Laobing.

"Isn't General Senlin dead?" guessed Magistrate Caodi, he was now concerned knowing of the Great Betrayer. Learning that he might be very much alive and could be a threat to his town was not a good thing. But he forgot about Taofan the man who saved his town from rebels of the North.

"No, he's very much alive and has killed my grandson. Do you recall at any time within the past two years of Senlin passing through here?" answered Laobing before having given an echo question.

"I'm deeply saddened by your loss he served his country well, and he's in a better place now. No, but I do recall after the kingdom learned of Ta Po's assassination, there were attacks around our kingdom and the Oma Kingdom of Water Tribe rebels. One of the attacks happened here but an older gentleman single-handedly defeated eight to ten tribesmen on his own. His skill was impressive," remembered Caodi.

"This older gentleman do you remember what he looked like?" Dimian inquired, the thirty-two-year-old olive-skinned man with a ruddy complexion stepped up to ask specific questions.

"I'm not quite sure what his appearance was any more it was a while back but he did stay with the local healer in town. Her name is Ling-Ling she lives close to the northern entrance of the village," replied the magistrate.

"Thank you for your time, Magistrate," Dimian bowed his head as did Laobing they left the office the men followed behind them. They headed toward the northern entrance of Muchang and read the signs overhead as they wandered the roads of the town. Dimian halted and signaled everyone to stop he read the sign above their heads, "Muchang Infirmary" it said.

"This must be it," Dimian said, the men marched forward they knew to remain outside while their leader and Laobing spoke to the woman who owned the infirmary. Laobing ajarred the door and allowed Dimian to enter the building first. The girl at the counter bowed and inquired to the men in uniform, "What can I help you with?" she said.

"We're looking for a Ling-Ling, Magistrate Caodi says she owns this infirmary and we need to speak with her," Laobing spoke, the young girl slightly nodded she minced into the back of the and rose her voice, "Mom! There are soldiers here to speak to you!"

"Thank you, Jing. I'll be there in a second," thanked the woman from wherever she was inside the building. A middle-aged stocky and stout woman appeared from the back room of the infirmary she smiled at the men and bowed before them.

"Is there anything I can help you, gentlemen with?" she inquired, Dimian stepped forward and nodded, "Yes we're hoping you tell us more about the man who rescued your village nearly two years ago."

She stood there for a minute and thought about the day where the rebels attacked Muchang it suddenly came to her she remembered about the man who wielded her husband's hammers. She then recalled, "Yes I remember his name is Taofan if I recall correctly. He defended Muchang from Water Tribe rebels with my late husband's mallets, I found him unconscious near the foot of the hill outside the gates. I wasn't going to let the man die of heat illness. Why is there something wrong?" she described everything she could remember, she asked them concerned about the man.

"Yes, the man you harbored in your home is known as the Great Betrayer. He's likely using a false name but his real name is Senlin. A general who betrayed the Qiangda Kingdom and recently escaped prison and assassinated Earth King Ta Po," divulged Dimian.

She cupped her hands around her mouth she gasped at what the men told her about the older man she allowed to stay in her home. She didn't know who it was maybe then she would have left him to his fate instead of having called men and have him rescued.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," she apologized she thought maybe they would punish her Laobing mentioned, "No need to apologize, ma'am, you weren't aware of his true identity and he took advantage of you. We honor your husband every day, and will continue until the end of time." Ling-Ling nodded she remained silent for a few seconds the image of her husband popped into her head, "Thank you," she thanked them. Dimian and Laobing exited the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Senlin, Palartok, and Kimaru rummaged through the crates and sacks of goods within the caravan. Two boar-oxen grazed near the caravan while still being tied to the reins attached to the caravan. Senlin remembered about an old fence in a town in the province of Wuyi, he wondered if ol' Xuen still lived. The plan was to head into Lu'an and sell the goods to his friend Xuen, with the money gathered from the sale of stolen goods. They could each paid someone and have them transported to Dahongpao.

Palartok and Kimaru unclothed the corpses of the merchants and the mercenaries to sell their clothing in Lu'an. Senlin wanted to make sure they had enough money, having enough ensured they could travel without being stuck somewhere. Senlin found Water Tribe clothing inside a created he questioned Palartok, "How can you tell the difference between Northie and Southie clothes?"

"Northerner clothing are usually dyed in shades of purple and are created of more sophisticated material, southerner clothing is dyed in shades of blue and have intricate details while some of the materials used for the clothes of the South aren't as rare they're still very expensive," described Palartok.

"No doubt the royalty of the South Pole wears spider-silk, but it isn't as common within the aristocratic class of the South," added Palartok.

"Well there might be wanted posters of us somewhere in the Qiangda Kingdom, it couldn't hurt to use new threads," mentioned Senlin.

At the same time, Giman's and Aloi's friendship grew in the single day they've met she felt comfortable and had gotten along swimmingly with someone from her culture. She helped him set up the table for dinner he invited Team Avatar to dinner in the warmness of his home. Unaraq and Tanaraq sat on the opposite corners of the table as did Aloi and Rong Yan.

Giman sat near the back of the table he placed his elbows on the table and opened his palms to Unaraq and Rong Yan. They both placed their hands on his, Unaraq extended his to Aloi and Rong Yan to Tanaraq. They lowered their heads and prayed to their gods it had been quite some time since Aloi and Rong Yan prayed. But they were glad they could do it now.

**One Week Later, Taku, Taku province**

It had been evening Dimian and Laobing had received permission by the governor of Taku, they entered the Oma Kingdom. They were only allowed to remain in the province and weren't permitted to venture further from province lines. They planned on staying there for the time being after their investigations were completed before they sought permission to enter Shiwei and Anlu provinces.

Governor Huowu was still in his office he hadn't left because he awaited the arrival of Laobing and Dimian. There were Oma Kingdom soldiers that escorted the men straight to his office in the capital they watched the men like hawks. One wrong move and the Oma Kingdom troops would have attacked them. In this era of the two kingdoms, soldiers of the other kingdom were allowed to enter enemy territory only by permission of the state governors. And had to follow strict rules under the Kingdom.

The short, chubby old man greeted them at the door and led them inside, the Terra Team remained outside while soldiers watched them. Two of the governor's elite guards observed Laobing and Dimian as they were led by Governor Jinkou to his office.

"I am glad you finally arrived in my province I hope it is to your liking. You are permitted to travel around my province but do not venture out of the provincial borders. Breaking this law is subject to imprisonment," he brought up.

Laobing and Dimian bowed to the governor of Taku, "We are thankful you accepted our request to enter your state. We're investigating General Senlin's whereabouts and we're here to learn if you know anything about him," Laobing said.

Jinkou searched through the records of people who crossed the checkpoints from the Oma-Qiangda Kingdom borders. He skimmed through the S part of the records but found no record of Senlin having crossed the kingdom borders.

"There is no Senlin in our records, plus isn't he dead?" Jinkou shook his head, "Try Taofan," Dimian interrupted.

He looked through the records again in the T section of the records he found the name 'Taofan'. He followed with his finger for the date that Senlin crossed the border.

"Taofan, traveling to the state of Gansu, Early Autumn 659 BG," Jinkou said.

"State of Gansu, what would he be doing in the state of Gansu?" Laobing whispered to himself he crossed his arms and paced side to side.

"This might be a slim chance but did any rebels attack Taku City?" asked Dimian, the governor nodded, "Yes, during the night of the Thirty Year War ending celebration, rebels invaded the city and were killed by the Avatar."

"That's strange, Water Tribe rebel invaders attacked a few villages in the Qianda Kingdom too. Are you willing to reveal anything else of the rebel attacks?" inquired Dimian.

"There have been attacks in the Shiwei, Anlu and the Tong provinces, Oma troops wiped out those who occupied a village in Anlu. While Governor Jie Tong's soldiers defended Tong village from the invaders, a bunch of them went on to invade the Southern Air Temple," replied Governor Jinkou.

"Why would they attack the Air Nomads?" wondered Laobing.

"Senlin was after the Avatar but when the Air Nomads defended their air temple, everyone believed Senlin was killed when the Avatar blew him and the rebels off the mountain. The attacks ceased and sightings of Senlin weren't reported. The Avatar left to one of the poles we're not sure which one but the Council of Elders gave the news to every state affected by the invaders. He should be mastering waterbending as we speak," addressed Jinkou.

"He wasn't killed, he's still very much alive and he killed my grandson. There are reported assassinations in our kingdom, of our elected officials. At first, we weren't sure if the assassinations were connected but we finally pieced it together. He's pulling all the strings," stated Laobing.

"Then he should be laying low," Dimian mentioned.

"Is he wanted in your kingdom?" Laobing questioned Jinkou.

Jinkou declined, "No if Gao Zu doesn't see him as a threat he will not be considered wanted in our kingdom. Although the individual states could post a bounty on him."

"He is however wanted in the province of Han, nothing we hear of though anymore, he might still be in the Oma Kingdom however, do you know where your grandson was killed?" Jinkou questioned Laobing.

"Gansu, he was killed in Gansu," Laobing answered he sighed, "If he's wanted in Han, he killed my grandson in Gansu, he could be nearing Wuyi but what's in Wuyi?" wondered Laobing.

"Dahongpao and most importantly the ferry of Dahongpao," Jinkou responded.

"But why Dahongpao?" Dimian asked the governor shrugged.

"I think our best bet is to head off to Dahongpao," Dimian suggested he turned to face the governor of Taku, "Can you send a letter to the governor of Wuyi?" he requested, "I will have a scribe write a letter and send it off to Dahongpao. You are welcome to remain in the city if you please until the response returns," agreed Huowu Jinkou.

Both men bowed to the governor, "We thank you for your hospitality." He bowed in return, "My men will see to it that you are comfortable."


	34. 2-15: Sounds of Deception

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 15: Sounds of Deception**

**Nuo Ju, Shiwei, Oma Kingdom**

The previous week Aloi and Rong Yan visited Giman at different times of the day and practiced soundbending with him. Such was an experience and each day they learned something new it was good exposure to both. Rong Yan learned more about the deception school of soundbending, while Aloi who thought she was a master of deception realized she still had been challenged.

Unaraq leaned outside of the inn they continually stayed in while they remained in the town of Nuo Ju. He sipped the mountainside tea that he and Tanaraq enjoyed. Tanaraq dressed up inside her room she had gotten ready for the day. Unaraq already prayed in his room to his gods, he felt bad because the entire time that he's been on a trip with Rong Yan to the north he hasn't found time to pray. Tanaraq bought a mountainside tea the innkeeper smiled at the girl and poured a lukewarm tea inside a wooden cup.

"Have you seen my brother?" she inquired to the innkeeper.

The old woman nodded and pointed at the door she replied, "He's right outside, dear."

She bowed her head to the old woman and took a sip from her mountainside tea and swished the contents in her mouth. She opened the door and spat the tea out she stood on the opposite side of the door a few yards from her brother. It had been a week and they haven't spoken she dearly missed her brother's antics and scoldings. She understood why she missed his antics she wasn't sure why it made sense to her to miss him for the times he would scold her.

Unaraq stared off into the distance while he observed whatever was in front of him. He had seen his sister exit the inn, from the corners of his eyes but didn't react. He ignored her and her presence this was the longest he had ignored before their father would have intervened and convinced them that they're family. His breath escaped his mouth after the previous sip of tea, the mist produced his mouth and dispersed in the air. The temperature today was colder than any day within the last two weeks it might have been because they were in the mountains and at a higher elevation.

Tanaraq peeked at her brother every thirty seconds, she wanted to check on him and see if he was alright. She's concerned herself with his well-being more often than before she slapped him in the face. He finished his tea and stepped to his right to head back inside the inn, Tanaraq quickly put down her cup on a stone half-wall and ran over to Unaraq.

"Unaraq wait!" she bawled, the man ignored her and attempted to reach for the knob of the door. Tanaraq pulled his wrist away from the knob and threw herself into his arms he stood there irritated because he didn't want to speak with her. She held him tightly and mewled in her sadness, her feelings poured out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried out to him, he felt bad for her she was a mess. He finally wrapped his arms around her, Unaraq rested his head on top of his sister's head. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his index finger and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please forgive me," she apologized, Unaraq petted her hair and responded, "I forgive you, sometimes painful things can teach us lessons that we didn't think we needed to know."

"I thought I lost you," Tanaraq frowned, "You would never lose me I promised mom when I was a boy that I would be big and strong for you. And to protect you from harm and I'm not going break that promise. You still have a lot to develop before you become a reputable and respected queen of the North."

"You're right I've noticed change myself recently and I welcome it," her frown turned in a smile she felt better now that Unaraq forgave her. Unaraq remembered something from when he was younger and he beamed because it was something his mother would tell his father.

At times when Amka felt like she had failed she never wallowed in sadness, she always smiled in determination. She often repeated this to herself, 'Think like a queen, a queen isn't afraid of failure because failure is a stepping stone to success," He then repeated it to his sister, "Think like a queen, a quee-" she interrupted him and questioned him, "What?"

"I said, think like a queen, a queen isn't afraid of failure because failure is a stepping stone to success," he repeated.

"Where did you read that?" she asked while she scanned their surroundings for a sign with the quote.

"Nowhere, it was something our mom said when I was younger. It helped her pull through the grayest of days," he answered Tanaraq thought about the quote that was once said by their mother. She pondered on what it meant but in reality, it was as simple as it was told. She desired to be the queen her mother was.

Rong Yan exited the door he saw his friends had hugged it out he guessed Unaraq finally forgave his sister for what she did last week. He made a run for it ignored greetings and ran as fast he could out of the village and toward Giman's shack. Several minutes later, Unaraq and Tanaraq bought and ate a meal together within the inn and their relationship returned to normal. Aloi had woken up, dressed and finally descended the stairs where she saw Unaraq and his sister cackled about whatever they talked about.

She ignored both of them before she could have turned the knob Unaraq called out to Aloi which stopped her in her tracks, "Aloi!" She sighed and lumbered over to their table where she mentioned she was going to head out to Giman's on the peak. "I'm going to Giman's to learn soundbending, I wanted to do something but it seems like you're busy," she mentioned.

"Well, there's always later if you'd like but I think today I want to spend time with Tanaraq," Unaraq smiled.

What Unaraq said about their mom resonated within her that she felt the need to get as far as extended greetings to Aloi. Tanaraq smiled and greeted the airbender like she hasn't done before, "Good morning Aloi, how are you feeling?"

Aloi wasn't sure on how to respond she stared at the girl who smiled at her like this was some sort of a joke from her male companion. She didn't want to be rude, she felt awkward and answered with hesitation, "I...err...I feel great...thanks for asking."

She turned around quickly nipped out of the inn, Unaraq had remembered that Rong Yan left first and he forgot to tell her about it. He then held a simpered expression on his face as he stared at his sister.

"What?" she scrunched her eyebrows and curled the corners of her lips, "I saw that," he said.

"Saw what Unaraq?" she tried to hide a nervous titter.

"You greeted her and asked her how she was feeling today," Unaraq brought up.

"What I can't ask someone how they're doing?" she inquired she grinned and attempted to hide it.

"You're trying to hide the fact that you've changed. When you two first met you two were trying to kill each other, you threw jabs at each other, and eventually almost did kill each other. And now you ask her how's she doing? I'm proud of you," noted Unaraq.

"Fine, fine after we had our confrontation I noticed she was just as skilled as I was. I could see the fire burning inside of her, while some women fear the fire, others are the fire. That's when I knew that separately we won't accomplish anything but together we can help Rong Yan save the world," Tanaraq admitted.

"Wow, I never would have thought that would come out of you," Unaraq disclosed to his sister.

"I've been thinking about what has happened today in the past two hours I think I'm going to treat you to a day of pampering. How does that sound?" he asked her.

"FINALLY!" Tanaraq exclaimed she was excited a princess like her deserved to be pampered by servants.

Meanwhile, Giman listened in on the sounds that surrounded him and his home he could see the sounds created by Rong Yan with his sonic sense. He pulled the wooden paddle out of the adobe oven with a freshly baked loaf of bread. He lightly shook the paddle so the bread could have slid off the paddle and onto the wooden plate. Rong Yan carried his hands in his pockets he was the first to have arrived at Giman's he never anticipated the arrival of Aloi soon after he appeared.

After five minutes of an enhanced jog through the mountainous environment, Aloi neared the shack she saw Rong Yan before she eyed Giman. She halted in her tracks, Giman noticed her and waved at the airbending girl and gestured her to come over. She felt hesitant but this was Giman she wasn't going to pass up a lesson because about how she currently felt about Rong Yan.

She neared toward Giman, Rong Yan stepped inside the shack Giman was behind him with the bread. He placed the bread down and used airbending to slice the bread up into twelve slices. He handed two slices to Rong Yan and permitted him to choose a fruit from the bowl which sat in the middle of the table. The bowl carried oranges, bananas, mangos, and moon peaches, he grabbed himself a mango and moon peach. He offered Aloi a seat across from Rong Yan, Giman pulled the seat back and pointed at the seat.

She sat down and Giman pushed the chair in closer to the table she grabbed a banana and two oranges and was handed two slices of baked bread. Giman extended both hands out for his new friends to hold while he commenced prayer. They each held his hand and lowered their heads and whispered prayers to the Air Nomadic pantheon.

He whispered, "May this food be dedicated to the four and One. The precious Gavala who is warmhearted and gracious. The merciful Nam allows us continuing to exist in the physical world. The loving Rati, mother to us all, the bountiful Sasya who allows us to consume his bearing fruits to sustain ourselves. The forbearing and righteous Tiandi for creating us in his image and creating the beautiful world he blessed us with."

"Bless this food so we may consume it, free from attachment and desire. So that it may nourish our bodies so we may work for the benefit of all sentient beings," he concluded the prayer and they began to dig in. Soon after they finished their meals thirty minutes later, they followed Giman to an open area behind his shack.

This open field of green grasses was empty you could at least fit three or four homes here but it was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds came from the life within the mountains, creatures both avian and terrestrial who lived harmoniously.

Giman noticed something was off about his two students they were conflicted about something and he felt the strong auras they emitted. Concerned he spoke up, "I'm sensing a strong aura between the both of you, you are conflicted with one another. What is going on?" Rong Yan turned his attention to Giman while Aloi ignored Rong Yan.

"How could you tell?" wondered Rong Yan.

"I have cognitive empathy I can feel your energies are conflicted with one another. What's going on?" he questioned both his students.

"You leave your emotions on the mountain path but here you are friends, you are partners," said Giman he turned to look at Aloi, "And you are his teacher."

Rong Yan sighed, "She's mad at me because I stopped her from fighting my waterbending teacher, they've been going at it since they've met. Calling each other names and finally, they both exploded, I threatened both of them. I told one I'd drop her off with her father and the other I told her she can find a way back to the Eastern Air Temple. I had enough of their arguments and disagreements, I was angry and you say things you don't mean when you're angry. I've tried apologizing but she won't forgive me."

"Aloi what's your side of the story," Giman said, she summarized what she felt, "I had been constantly berated by the Southern princess. She harasses me and I take it because I want to keep the peace between Rong Yan and the Southern royal siblings. She calls me disparaging names that hurt, she's racist and she's full of herself. She has such a huge ego you wouldn't believe it, I snapped and had enough and so I attacked her. He should have let me beat her to the point where she screams for mercy but he ceased the fight. He threatened to abandon me and he gave me his best wishes, but to her, she wasn't told to be abandoned. He said he would personally escort her to her father and leave, why can't he abandon her."

"Why would I abandon her? She's a princess for Tiandi's sake if I abandoned her don't you think the chief would make me enemy number one and send legions of troops after me?" argued Rong Yan.

"You should've treated her the way you treated me," Aloi countered.

"I DID!" exclaimed Rong Yan, "I don't know why you're in your feelings about something that happened three weeks ago. I already apologized to you and I apologized to her and she seems to have forgiven me easily. What do you want from me?" he reasoned with her and finished with a question.

"I want you to mean your apology, I want you to validate my feelings and be fair. You're my Avatar too, not just hers," said Aloi.

"I tried to but you didn't let me, you ignored me when I tried to apologize. I have validated your feelings and I was fair why do you think I threatened to drop her off too. I wasn't going to pick a side..." Rong Yan stated he sighed he paced over to Aloi he lowered his head.

He then added, "Look I'm truly sorry for threatening you but I need you to stop. If she harasses you ignore her please for me, you don't have like her just co-exist while we take her to the North. Then you don't have to see her again."

Aloi shed a tear from left eye she tried to hide it but Rong Yan noticed it and pulled her into a hug tightly he squeezed her. She sobbed on his shoulder and he whispered her ear, "It's okay, I will always be sorry. What I said, I said out of anger and I hope you can forgive me." Giman stood there and thought to himself, _'Wow I wasn't expecting this, I didn't even contribute anything other than giving them each an opportunity to share their side of the story.'_

"Are you ready, Aloi?" Rong Yan inquired she wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

Giman smiled and clapped the Avatar and his airbending master have finally made up and he couldn't be happier for them. He started the lesson and explained, "The Vibrant Ones, often used the deception side of soundbending for things needed to be solved. For instance, if there was an unexplainable crime where the culprit hasn't been caught, a Vibrant One was hired to use their abilities to solve the issues. Some were used by other nations as scouts and spies, some airbenders even left the temples to become something with which our society has exiled. Those few became assassins and used their deception side to mimic other people or even mute the sounds they created to make their mission much easier to complete."

"Your first lesson begins with the muffle. While stealthing you should be able to bend the sound within the air currents under your feet to mute the sound. But also you must remain undetected because even if you can't be heard, you can still be seen," instructed Giman.

"Muffle? That sounds like just putting on a sound barrier and mincing about," Rong Yan commented.

"Yes and no, a sound barrier protects the user from their soundbending moves while muffle requires you to prowl around while conjuring a barrier around your feet so your footsteps wouldn't emit sounds," rejoined Giman.

"As an exercise, Aloi you will begin first, I want you to spread apart from me. I will close my eyes and you use muffle to hide your footsteps. Your job is to tap one of my shoulders but if I hear sound in a direction I will turn to look," described Giman, Aloi nodded and jogged a certain distance. Giman shut his eyes Aloi conjured a barrier around her feet that muffled out the sound of her footsteps.

She prowled and pussyfooted near Giman he turned his left when he heard the snap of a twig. His sonic sense showed him the sound was nearby but not in the direction he heard it. Aloi paced to her right unseen by Giman. She tapped his right shoulder and said, "Gotcha!"

"Good job, Rong Yan it's your turn now," Giman told Rong Yan, he ran over to a distance.

He inhaled some air and concentrated on the sound around him. He saw soundwaves he could have used and muffled his footsteps. He snuck around toward Giman who turned to look in the direction he thought he heard Rong Yan in. Rong Yan stood in front of Giman and tapped his left shoulders when Giman opened his eyes he jumped back startled.

"Ahh!" he raised his voice as he jolted back.

"Before you two depart tomorrow from here I will gift you both some subtlety soundbending scrolls you can both study and master," Giman said.

"I would love to hear of your progression in the future maybe you'll send a letter or visit me when you have the time. Anyways, Rong Yan, this is another form of muffle in this move I will produce a sound and you bend the sound and mute it," explained Giman, Rong Yan nodded to the instructions.

Giman increased the sound of his clap only by just a little he made sure the sound was a bit loud but not as strong as a thunderstorm. Rong Yan focused on sonic sense he mentally imaged small waves of sound that emitted from Giman's hands as they crashed into each other. He suctioned the sound and caused it to disperse while Giman made what he thought was loud and slow claps. Aloi and Rong Yan heard nothing, they exchanged looks, "I guess it worked!" Rong Yan chuckled.

Aloi knew about this move but agreed to partake in it when Giman clapped she bent a ball of air around the sound that Giman produced with his clap. While Rong Yan did mute the sound he should've captured it in a ball of air.

"Now focus on the sound inside the ball put some force on it when you're ready, I want you to burst the ball of air. First things first," Giman instructed then he reminded himself of safety first.

Giman handed the sound grenade back to Aloi while he conjured a muffle barrier around all three of them. Then he thought about something, "Hand me the grenade," said Giman.

Aloi handed him the sound grenade he took in a deep breath and concentrated on the grenade itself, his hands trembled a bit and he split the grenade into two without having released the sound and burst their eardrums.

"There now you can both experience it together, Aloi you may go first!" offered Giman, she smiled and tossed the grenade into the air. She used to split it a thundering sound echoed from the peak of the mountain.

Meanwhile, in Nuo Ju Unaraq and Tanaraq laid in mud baths, cucumber slices covered their eyes and they even had mud on their faces for facial skincare. They heard a loud and thunderous sound echo the spa workers screamed and scurried somewhere safe.

The foundations of the spa center shook from the boom that was heard. Another thundering sound came from what they knew was Giman's house, "What is that?" asked Unaraq.

"They're soundbending again," Tanaraq answered screaming can be heard outside. A guard on the outside was startled, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he shouted to his co-worker.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" yelled the other guard, one of the workers from the village pointed at the mountains north of their village, "It came from the mountains it's the witchman!"

A guard ran into the spa and asked everyone inside if they were okay he comforted the spa workers, each young girl was a little scared. Unaraq sighed and then grinned, "It's just a thunderstorm coming in," he said.

"There are no clouds, boy. How could you be so sure?" the guard inquired.

"Weather is unpredictable, just because the temple's clergy predicted today will have clear skies doesn't mean there could be clear skies," Unaraq asserted.

"Well I do suppose you're right, son," said the guard he calmed down and thought about it further.

At the same time, Beiyin emerged from his home after he heard the thunderous claps that came from the mountains. He put his hands on his hips and thought to himself, _'It had to be the hermit there's no way there would be a thunderstorm here if there are no clouds present.'_

Back on the peak of the Nuo Ju mountain, Rong Yan finished a soundbending move. After he successfully finished the move Giman walked toward and clapped at Rong Yan's success in the past half hour.

"This next lesson should be more fun, we're going to perform long-distance whispers. These are extremely useful in reconnaissance," said Giman.

"Aloi I need you to get behind the tree I'll demonstrate. I will cup my hands and whisper a message into to you,..." he paused he turned his attention to Rong Yan, "Pay attention closely I'm holding the whisper in my cupped hands. From there I will use airbending to push it in her direction behind the tree where the sound will reach her ear and deliver the message," he finished.

Giman cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered something into his hands, with a small gust of wind he pushed the sound in the direction of Aloi. A few seconds later, the reply from Aloi returned she whispered, "I agree," followed by a hearty chuckle. Rong Yan was baffled by the use of soundbending he remembered the mimic he learned back in the Jongmu Air Temple. It must've been similar to this although this seemed easier than the mimic.

"Now you give it a try," Giman told Rong Yan, he cupped his hands and whispered a bit louder than Giman into his hands. He copied the same movements Giman did and directed the whisper to his friend Aloi. When the whisper released he made a mistake the amplified it to a yell in her ear.

She screamed, "You screamed in my ear! You were supposed to send a whisper!"

"Sorry!" he shouted in return.

"There was one she taught me a year ago, it was similar to this one but more complex I might add. I mimicked the voice of Aloi to send a message to a friend who was yards away from us," he explained.

"That sounds like the Siren's Mimicry, I'm astonished you learned that first before you were taught long distance whispers," Giman said surprised.

After she composed herself she blasted air in his direction, he flinched and threw his arms in the air. A barrier of sound bounced the blast of air back at Aloi and knocked her over, Giman stared in surprise. What Rong Yan had just achieved was at a higher skill level than he couldn't normally know. Perhaps something within him triggered the sudden skill to conjure a shield to protect him.

"Wow I've never seen a novice soundbender be able to create a shield of sound like that," he complimented Rong Yan.

Aloi rose to her feet dumbfounded and stunned she ran over to Giman and Rong Yan confused she asked Giman, "What did he do?"

"He created an echo shield when you threw the blast of air he suddenly conjured one. The air reflected off the barrier and redirected back to you. Can you even do that?" he responded then returned an echo question.

"No I didn't think such a thing was possible," Aloi declined.

"The Avatar does work in mysterious ways, it has to be one of the past lives that must have protected him. Without having to trigger the Avatar State," Giman guessed, he placed his hand on his chin while the other crossed his chest. He stood there in thought for a bit and he wondered if maybe that was the theory behind what had occurred.

"It was just a natural thing for me to do that. Honestly, I didn't think I knew how to do much in soundbending," Rong Yan said.

Meanwhile, in the spa of Nuo Ju, the spa workers pampered the Southern Water Tribe royalty. Tanaraq stepped into a room where a large, muscular masseur would be working on her today. While a young beautiful woman implied to Unaraq, "Do you mind heading into that room now that your sister has been placed on the table?" He blushed and smiled at her, he rapidly nodded his head in agreement and darted into the room. His clothes magically disappeared and he dived onto the massage table.

He heard the lovely voice of another woman she introduced herself, "Hello my name is Shi, and I will be your masseuse today."

When Unaraq turned his head to eye the woman he saw a hairy gorilla of woman that towered over him. He was disgusted and uncomfortable she even had a large mole on her chin with three hairs that sprouted from it. Her lady-stache was sort of visible as well it was thin strip darker than her skin tone.

The room they were being massaged in was large, at the far end of the room was a fireplace where a kettle had river stones inside. The river stones came from the stream on the northeastern side of the plateau where the waterfall is.

The stream itself ends somewhere in the eastern side of the plateau, rocks were in boiled water where they rested. The masseur paced over to the kettle he used his arms to raise the stones out of the kettle and hovered them above Tanaraq. While his co-worker a masseuse bent some more stones out of the kettle and hovered them in a vertical position above Unaraq's bareback.

Their heads faced sideways both siblings stared at each other often in communication with the other, their backs were lathered with lavender oil. They laid on top of wooden tables padded with pillows and a sheet covered the lower half of the bodies. Both of the massage therapists placed the river stones on the royals backs after the stones cooled down.

They laid there in silence for an extra few minutes before the massage therapists used earthbending to massage Tanaraq and Unaraq with the stones. Tanaraq and Unaraq moaned in comfort as the spa workers massaged them with the stones. The masseuse who worked on Unaraq removed the stones from his spine and then drummed eight stones along his spine repeatedly.

After doing so, she lathered more lavender oil on his upper back. The massage therapists then went on to work on Tanaraq and Unaraq's necks and shoulders. They massaged them with the stones on their necks and shoulders.

Thirty minutes later, they left the spa pampered. Unaraq felt clean and relaxed while Tanaraq was treated like the princess she was, and even left with a face full of makeup. The foundation she wore was a skin tone lighter than hers, the lipstick applied only covered the middle of her lips, her eyebrows were painted over and shaped thin and curved. They gave her a burnt rose blush color on her cheeks. They stumbled upon a blacksmith while she hammered away on a blade.

Unaraq peered at the items on display when he noticed a dagger made of whale shark bone. Some of the animals' remains from the South Pole were used for weapons, due to the thickness and strength of the bone. Whale sharks bones were commonly used for swords and two-handed weapons while animals like mantasharks had their barbs used as arrows if the wood was not readily available.

He grabbed his sister by the wrist and pulled her toward the smith's forge where he faced her and gave her puppy sheepdog eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Which one do you want?" he pointed at the whale shark dagger, it was thick and the dagger's blade curved a bit. It was wrapped in leather strips and had feathers of an arctic hare owl fashioned on the bottom of the handle. It was definitely of Water Tribe design.

They curiously asked the woman, "Where did you get this blade?"

"I made it myself, I picked up the craft from a warrior of the North. He taught me how to carve animal bones into weapons, I honor him by continuing his craft here. I'll sell it to you for five gold pieces if you want it?" she responded then offered them it as she nipped toward the two with the dagger in her hands.

Unaraq fell to his knees and kowtowed his sister like a lowly subject would to a queen, "...please!" he begged.

"Fine," she said while she rolled her eyes again, she opened her coin purse and counted the gold pieces she had. Unaraq gave her the biggest hug, "Okay big brother. But you owe me something."

"Oh yes, princess anything for you!" he said, he humbled himself after the smith exchanged the dagger for the gold.

He let out a squeal of satisfaction that Tanaraq had never heard before, he kissed the blade. The smith handed him the sheathe to the blade and he wrapped it around his left leg where he placed the dagger. It remained hidden, and it could prove useful if he was ever disarmed by an enemy.

Back on the mountain top, Giman and Aloi were inside of Giman's home where they prepared dinner and awaited the arrival of Rong Yan, Unaraq and Tanaraq. Giman told Rong Yan earlier of a small rotunda built by his parents that he used for praying to the airbender gods and Saint Khala. It was behind his home and only about ten yards from his garden.

The hexagon-shaped Air Nomad gazebo where there were shrines of the gods and blessed by religious practices. He sat in nomad position he hadn't communicated with his past lives, it has been a while but Giman told him of an ability that can be used to communicate with others. He recalled Avatar Anana had used this ability to speak with her companions. A blue aura emanated from his body, it separated itself from his physical form the short Southern Water Tribe woman had been summoned. She sat nomad style across from the Fire Nation man.

"It is good to see you again, Avatar Rong Yan, what is it that you require of me?" wondered the spirit of the woman.

"I have been advised by a Vibrant One to speak with a past life about specific abilities that could prove useful to me. He mentioned having a strong spiritual connection with only a handful of people. I remember you used this a few times in your life. I want you to give me the knowledge of spiritual projection," requested Rong Yan.

"I apologize young Avatar but this is something that cannot be given, it is earned," Anana declined.

"What do you mean?" Rong Yan inquired.

"I mean I cannot use energybending to grant you the knowledge it can only be earned through a high level of spirituality," Anana answered.

"I abandoned my gods to worship the Air Nomadic pantheon, I pray to them every day. What more could I do?" Rong Yan reasoned.

"It is not about who you worship, young firebender. It is discipline and mastery of the spiritual arts, there are two ways in achieving this. Mastering the Avatar State requires the mastering of the spiritual art as well, it is common Avatars can project their spirit at this point. While others go the rest of their lives never knowing how to do so. The other way is learning from Mun Jin himself," explained Anana.

"Have you tried to communicate with Avatar Mun Jin yet?" Anana questioned Rong Yan he shook his head.

"I urge you to summon him and ask him yourself," she said.

Rong Yan sighed and Anana disappeared. He concentrated harder but nothing happened instead Kwan Chun was called forth. The Air Nomad's height towered over Rong Yan, he spoke, "Avatar Rong Yan I've noticed you've tried to contact Avatar Mun Jin but it seems you're having trouble."

"Why can't I summon him?" wondered Rong Yan in confusion.

"Certain Avatars require higher levels of spirituality to contact. Unfortunately, Mun Jin is one of those the further back you go into your lineage of past lives the higher level of spirituality is required. You mustn't feel bad, if he truly wanted to speak to you he would," stated Kwan Chun.

"Most Avatars with basic spiritual levels can only contact up to Avatars of their nation, in my lifetime I could communicate with Ilah, Xi, Arrluk and up to Mun Jin but not Kaenakai nor Bhudev. While Avatars like Mun Jin could speak with the first cycle of Avatars," added Kwan Chun.

"Then my spiritual level has to be high then if I was able to communicate with Avatar Xi. I've never spoken to Avatar Arrluk so that would explain it. Maybe I'm not worthy enough," Rong Yan said he frowned a bit he felt doubt.

"Don't ever allow doubt to tell you the kind of Avatar you were meant to be. Such a thought will corrupt you, the future has been written all you have to do is work toward it," Kwan Chun related.

"I want to learn spiritual projection how do I do it?" questioned Rong Yan.

"I do not know, Avatar Rong Yan. Avatar Anana is right you must obtain it through mastering the Avatar State unless you find a way to communicate with Avatar Mun Jin," Kwan Chun shook his head.

"What if I had the help of a spiritual leader guide me into communicating with him?" asked Rong Yan.

"I do believe that may work, I suggest spending more time with the Jongmu Council of Elders," agreed Kwan Chun.

"I'm heading to the North Pole first maybe the North's spiritual leader could guide me into further summoning my other past lives. Or I could travel to the Baiyan Air Temple where I could touch things owned by Mun Jin maybe that could summon him," responded Rong Yan, he thought about what he did to summon Xi Tong maybe it could work if he did the same thing for Mun Jin.

Avatar Kwan Chun shook his head and disclosed to Rong Yan, "You will find nothing of Mun Jin in the Baiyan Air Temple. When he was a young airbending master he was exiled, he traveled to the Si Wong desert where he stumbled upon Wan Shi Tong's library. When Mun Jin passed on to the Spirit World, the knowledge seekers retrieved his belongings and have kept them in the library."

"So then how did he learn the other three elements?" wondered Rong Yan.

"Avatar Mun Jin's teacher was the Spirit of Knowledge, Wan Shi Tong himself. That is why only Mun Jin was the only Avatar who lived to master all four elements and their subskills," divulged Kwan Chun.

"When he trained with Wan Shi Tong, he learned a great many things from the spirit. That's what made Mun Jin, the saint of knowledge. If you communicated with Xi through his belongings, that might the only way you can be able to communicate with Mun Jin. However, I do urge you to attempt the spiritual guide route first," advised Kwan Chun.

"Thank you for your advice, Avatar Kwan Chun," thanked Rong Yan, he sighed after Kwan Chun's spirit disappeared. He remembered in a flashback what he said to Yong Ten when his master mentioned Mun Jin had mastered the elements and their sub bending skills.

He remembered he had baked pies with Yong Ten back in the Southern Air Temple when Yong Ten spoke to him about his past lives. Yong Ten responded, "He is one of the Avatars we revere and honor here in the Jongmu Air Temple. This is his birthplace, the statue in the eastern courtyard is of Kwan Chun. Another Avatar revered by all airbenders except the Baiyan Air Temple is Avatar Mun Jin. He who studied all forms of bending."

"What do you mean he studied all forms of bending? There are only four elements," wondered Rong Yan.

"Mun Jin lived through a peaceful era for some of his life, where he dedicated those years to mastering all forms of bending through his teacher. Legend has it he mastered how to bend lightning, sound, sand, even plants. He is known as one of the most powerful Avatars in history," claimed Yong Ten.

"That sounds like a load of hooey. Either he came up with or someone he knew made it all up," Rong Yan dismissed the idea of bending more than the standard elements. "You do not understand the intricacies of the bending arts. Did you learn nothing from Xi Tong?" Yong Ten questioned him.

Rong Yan tightened his teeth then frowned he now he remembered that he insulted Mun Jin about a year and a few months back when he and Yong Ten discussed it. He believed that Mun Jin mastering all forms of bending was a load of boar ox excrement. Now he realized how rude that seemed compared to his past life Mun Jin he was nothing.

Maybe that's why he wasn't able to have summoned his past life and now he felt bad, "I'm sorry Mun Jin," he apologized. He stood up and wandered back to Giman's shack he was late for dinner. But so were Unaraq and Tanaraq, they arrived fifteen minutes after Rong Yan arrived.

They ate dinner with Giman and laughed while they shared funny stories after their meals were over Rong Yan crossed and rested his arms on the table. Giman noticed this and brought it up, "Why the long face?"

"My actions from when I was younger caused the current consequence I'm in," Rong Yan answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Giman.

"I once discredited the achievements of a past Avatar, and when I need him the most he refuses to speak with me. The others say he's the only one that carries the answers I need," Rong Yan replied.

"I see, you dragged his legacy through the mud with the comment you made. Isn't it true that all past lives are aware of the things the current Avatar does?" guessed Giman, Rong Yan nodded.

"Maybe you should apologize maybe then Mun Jin will speak with you," Giman stated.

"Here these are for you," offered Giman he handed Rong Yan a small wooden box that contained soundbending scrolls for his journey ahead. Rong Yan bowed to Giman thanking him, "Thank you, Sifu Giman."

"It is my pleasure, Avatar Rong Yan. Thank you for making me your teacher for the short time we spent together," Giman commented. Rong Yan, Unaraq, Tanaraq, and Aloi headed back into the darkened mountain pass and toward the inn within Nuo Ju.

The next morning came, Rong Yan had been the first to awaken he paid the stablemaster for having kept Shen inside the stables for almost two weeks. He prepared the saddle and tucked the box of scrolls in his belongings. He guided the dragon out of the village where Tanaraq, Aloi, and Unaraq waited for their arrival.

Rong Yan noticed a squad of Oma Kingdom troops galloped in on their ostrich horses with a large iron-barred cage being pulled by boar oxen. They halted near the jail where the men from a week and a half ago who terrorized the town were being escorted into the cage. They were cuffed when they boarded the iron-barred caravan, the prisoners were forced to sit.

Guards then chained them to some of the bars all five men were stoic their rank patches and pins ripped off their uniforms. This was done publicly the citizens stared in silence, the traitors were finally going to be dealt with.

Beiyin hugged his friend, Shu, "Thanks we'll be hauling them off to Lintao soon. I have time to catch up, how's your dad?" Shu asked his best friend.

"My dad's getting better every day," Beiyin responded he placed his arm around Shu's upper back and they headed off in another direction. Rong Yan continued and pulled the reins of Shen toward the exit where Unaraq, Tanaraq, and Aloi waited in the shade given by the walls of the town.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Unaraq wondered, "I watched the soldiers from the capital pick up the thugs we had arrested last week," answered Rong Yan.

"Really? They deserve it, where are we heading off to next?" Unaraq inquired.

"Well I thought we should just head off to the North Pole at this point," Rong Yan replied he turned his attention to Tanaraq.

"I'm sure your father is near the North right about now," Rong Yan added.

"I can't wait to see Tulok's face again it has been four years since I last saw him," Tanaraq disclosed.

They climbed onto Shen's back, Rong Yan snapped the reins of his dragon and the beast darted into the skies. It was directed toward the northern direction it would take a week before they would reach the North Pole though.


	35. 2-16: Comrades & Connections

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 16: Comrades and Connections**

The evenings of the northern Oma Kingdom had gotten warmer as the season went on. The world had gotten hotter now, and the snow near mountains and mountain peaks begun to melt. The cloudless night was blessed by a large yellow moon. One that many Tribesmen back home would have praised and worshipped. The night was cool and no winds were present a campfire crackled, the fire was pretty big. Enough for Palartok, Kimaru, and Senlin to cook whatever food the merchants packed for their trip to Dahongpao.

Tomorrow morning they would head off toward the capital of the Wuyi province, Dahongpao. Senlin knew a friend named Xuen that lived in Dahongpao. He wondered if Xuen was still alive, Dahongpao is merely ten miles west of their campsite. Kimaru was exhausted from the day before, they traveled straight for a day to reach the point they're at now.

Palartok roasted steak over the fire for his friends while Senlin read a book about the geography of the Oma Kingdom.

He piled a stack of books to his side it was strange to have seen Senlin having read a book. The different books in the pile were geography books of the Fire Nation, the South and North Poles and even one for the Air Nomadic islands. His dedication where he wanted to capture the Avatar was a large goal for him. Soon his plans would come to fruition and with the possibility of having the Avatar lured into his trap.

A wooden plate was placed near Kimaru and Senlin, a sizzled and smoked beef steak was placed on each plate. Palartok slid each plate of steak closer to his friends, Palartok drank from his water gourd the very last few gulps. He pulled water out of the cool air enough to hover over Kimaru's shoulder for added therapy sessions. The water glowed as he used it to heal the shoulder, Kimaru took a gander at Palartok, "What do you think?" he wondered.

"I'm feeling your chi flowing into this arm now, I believe you're fully healed. You should be able to use it now," replied Palartok.

"Thanks, I don't know how long this would heal if you hadn't helped," Kimaru thanked Palartok with gratitude.

He finally shed the makeshift sling and bandages that he no longer needed. He stretched out his arm and gave it a windmill twirl a few times. He felt good as new, Kimaru was satisfied now he was able to fight.

Senlin stood up and paced over to the caravan he searched for the northerner clothing and changed his attire.

He walked over to Palartok and Kimaru for a comment he turned around slowly for them to observe, "Am I wearing this correctly?"

Kimaru nodded, "Yeah but you might want to wear that leather belt I found earlier. It could help the parka not get loose."

"Wait one of them was an earthbender wasn't he?" Palartok mentioned.

Senlin shook his head and Kimaru corrected him, "No, he was a non-bender but he was of Earth Kingdom ethnicity." Palartok shrugged, "Okay," Kimaru wondered, "Why the sudden question?"

"I just wanted to make sure we remembered their basic information so that the checkpoint into the capital goes smoothly," Palartok responded.

Senlin strafed his beard as he tried to remember what the girl in the last town they visited told him he turned to look at Palartok and inquired, "What did that girl in the last town say about the Avatar again?"

"She said he was traveling with two fancy tribesmen and a nomad," recalled Palartok, Senlin continued to strafe his beard while he pieced it all together.

"Fancy..." he paused "Nobles or royals?" he questioned Palartok.

"I don't know she didn't specify just that he traveled with two fancy tribesmen and a nomad," Palartok repeated.

"He still travels with the old man I see," Senlin said.

"No she said the nomad was a girl," Kimaru mentioned, he paused then pointed at Palartok as something popped into his head, "Doesn't the Southern chief have two kids?" guessed Kimaru.

"Oh that's right he does, one of them has to be teaching him waterbending. But I'm not sure why they're traveling in a pair," Palartok remembered.

Kimaru chewed on his steak and then gulped his food he gazed at Senlin, "So what's this plan you're not telling us about? You had us travel to the Qiangda Kingdom to kill specific officials and now you're ranting on about Kunlun province and the Earth King's cousin."

"I've been thinking about it all this time if I'm going to have Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Tribe at their necks again. The only way is through planned assassinations with planted evidence," Senlin said.

"What does that even mean?" Kimaru wondered.

"It means you're going to Kunlun City to assassinate the Earth King's cousin, plant evidence that a Northie committed the high crime and leave. We're going to the North Pole and doing the same thing a form of terrorism maybe we'll kill the heir to the throne or another royal," Senlin disclosed.

"How are we going to do this?" Palartok asked.

"We use the identification papers we have to plant them in a rented room, with weapons acquired from here and poisons from the North and plant evidence in the room and around the corpse. A letter with a forged signature of the Earth King" divulged Senlin.

"Wow I never would've thought about that, you are as clever as they say," claimed Kimaru, Senlin grinned wickedly he then cackled. Everything that he planned out he imagined had gone successfully in his head.

"That would start a war I'm impressed you came up with something so quickly after we lost Arluq and the boys," complimented Palartok.

"Thank you, admiral. Your words are refreshing after hearing so much hate," thanked Senlin.

**Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, Ba Sing Se province**

Qiang Zhen sat in his throne within the massive throne room he now owns Guwen his advisor appeared from the gigantic doors that lead toward the entrance of the palace itself. Qiang Zhen's head rested on his fist while he was bored. Guwen with a fresh shaved frontal lobe and his nicely kept queue hairstyle bowed to the Earth King.

"The matchmaker has brought you potential wives, my King," Guwen announced.

"We've been down this road before none of the noble girls from here excite me. They're all boring, I've met around a hundred already. What makes her think these are any different?" argued Qiang Zhen.

"My lord, you need to wed soon so that you have an heir to inherit your kingdom. If you pass who will run the kingdom?" questioned Guwen.

"I already chose my heir, Guwen. If I were to, unfortunately, pass away my cousin Baotong will become king," Qiang Zhen answered.

"The dynasty will continue, I have Baotong heading for Kunlun, Chaopin, Chongqing, Taihao, Girilal and Dao provinces to promote me. The people must know there is a new Earth King, as we all know the news mostly spreads to outer-states around our capital," Qiang Zhen mentioned.

"It has been two years even the Oma Kingdom knows of Ta Po's death, you'd be surprised how quick news spread around the world, your Highness," Guwen stated.

"But what if Baotong passes before you do? Who will take it then?" inquired Guwen, Qiang Zhen dropped his head and sighed, "Fine. Bring them in!"

"Once you choose the right girl we spread this news like wildfire and prepare for your wedding," Guwen said.

Guwen signaled for a guard the man bowed before both Qiang Zhen and his advisor, "Yes, my lord?" he inquired.

"Tell Meiren that the King is ready for the matches she brought with her," ordered Guwen, the guard bowed to him, "Will do, my lord."

The man marched away toward the large throne doors the men lined up at the doors used earthbending to open them. A middle-aged thin woman with high cheekbones and a light gaunt face nipped briskly into the throne room. Behind her were seven women all different shapes and sizes. All the women wore lavish robes and headdresses, their faces caked in make up each of them had to recite a traditional passage.

"Your mother chose one that she likes for you. But she ultimately wants you to choose for yourself," Guwen mentioned.

"My mother needs to stay out of this," Qiang Zhen said.

"I told her that, but she said something along the lines of, he might be king but I'm still his mother," recalled Guwen.

"Darn that woman, as they say, mother knows best. Which is the one she likes?" asked Qiang Zhen.

"Second on the right, your Highness," whispered Guwen, Qiang Zhen nodded, he rose from his throne and stepped down from the platform. Meiren commanded the girls to spread out as she knew the young king would like to examine each one.

"Spread out, girls," she ordered each girl spread out at arm's length of each other he went for the second right first as Guwen claimed Qiang Zhen's mother chose. He sized the girl up and down she pulled out her fan and spread it open and hid her face.

She was short and voluptuous, she wore a pink robe with rose patterns knitted into the robe. She was attractive, her makeup was the same style that every noblewoman wore but she also had a pink rose positioned on the glabella. She had fish scales glued onto her cheekbones she was the most beautiful of all the girls that stood in front of him.

"You. What is your name?" he questioned her.

"Zhang Yi'an, your Highness," she answered she was shy but she knew if she messed this up this would be her only chance of getting married to a monarch. Qiang Zhen thought to himself, 'My mother chose well'.

"Recite the passage," Qiang Zhen ordered the girl.

"Fulfill your duties respectfully, reflect before you act. This shall bring you honor and glory," she recited the fan still covered her face.

Qiang Zhen nodded, "Thank you Meiren you and the girls are dismissed."

All of them gasped while the matchmaker bowed, "My pleasure, my liege. Come on girls."

Each of them was disappointed and sad that Qiang Zhen did not choose either one. The girl that his mother chose was saddened he stood in front of her, "Except you, Yi'an you may stay."

She fell to her knees to kneel before Qiang Zhen for he granted her the opportunity to remain while the others left. Meiren glanced back to see that the king chose one she smiled the royal guards directed all the potential matches out with the matchmaker out of the palace.

He stood in Ma Bo and used his arms to create rigid motions he shaped on the floor a rectangle and used one arm to lift it. He created a table out of the ground of his palace, he gestured the woman with his hand to have a seat. Guwen grabbed the pillow from Qiang Zhen's throne and slipped it under where Qiang Zhen chose to sit at. Qiang Zhen peered down with a quizzical eyebrow raise when he noticed the pillow magically appeared beneath him.

Guwen was gone but he returned minutes later with a teapot full of hot tea and two teacups. He placed them down in front of the girl she glimpsed up at the man and smiled, "Thank you."

Guwen nodded at her in response she clutched the handle of the teapot and carefully poured a specific amount of tea into the Earth King's cup first and then hers. She slid the cup over to Qiang Zhen he rose his teacup and she was confused at first.

"A toast..." he paused as he rose his cup.

The girl quickly caught up and rose hers as well, "...on Yi'an's execution of fulfillment of her duties," announced Qiang Zhen.

"My mother chose well," he commented.

"Call Meiren back in I need her to arrange a betrothal letter to the Zhang family and the bride price, while you're at it please have a squad of my royal guards to escort Yi'an back to her estate," commanded Qiang Zhen.

Guwen slightly nodded, "Yes, my lord" Guwen minced over to a guard, "Gather up a squad and escort the girl back to her home," the guard bowed and headed off to the barracks.

"A squad will arrive shortly to escort you home, Yi'an," smiled Qiang Zhen, he rose from the pillow and bent over to grab it. He carried it back to his throne and placed it down on the seat before he sat down.

"You honor me and my family by choosing me as your potential bride, your Highness," Yi'an bowed.

The girl waited patiently Guwen returned several minutes later with the matchmaker Meiren who knelt before Qiang Zhen when she arrived. The squad of royal guards entered the throne room ready to escort the girl back home.

"Escort her via carriage but say nothing to her family, she must keep this to herself until the letter is sent," ordered Qiang Zhen. The squad of men saluted their sovereign and guided the short woman out of the palace.

"What do you require of me, my liege?" questioned the matchmaker.

"I'd like for you to arrange the bride price and the betrothal letter to the Zhang family," answered Qiang Zhen.

"That will be taken care of shortly, King Qiang Zhen. As for the bride price, I'm not sure what Zhang Youlang would want that'll have to be a question brought up after I send someone to deliver the letter," Meiren said.

"Very well then, thank you Meiren," thanked Qiang Zhen he slightly bowed his head. She returned the bow respectfully.

Morning arrives, Senlin and Kimaru have packed things into the caravan while Palartok allows the boar-oxen to graze in the nearby grasses while he watched them. They were going to reach Dahongpao in less than an hour they planned the entirety of last night what to say when they neared the checkpoint. The checkpoint must go well for them to continue into the city undetected.

Palartok returned with the animals of burden thirty minutes later after Kimaru packed the last crate onto the caravan. Senlin and Palartok fastened the reins on the creatures before they stepped inside the caravan and headed on their way toward the capital of the Wuyi province. Senlin yawned Kimaru who sat next to him also yawned.

Senlin grabbed a book and continued to read more about the Northern Water Tribe. Half an hour later went by, they finally reached medium-sized walls that protected a vast metropolis. There were inner walls that protected the city and the other walls which were known as the checkpoint. The checkpoint had several soldiers stationed in and outside the outer walls.

A line of travelers, merchants, and mercenaries lined up and waited patiently for their turn. The sign above the heads of the soldiers read 'Dahongpao Checkpoint: Please show identification papers, refusal to do so will not permit you entrance into our great city'. Small earth barricade sunk into the ground, the men permitted a group of merchants and their mercenary guards into the city. The earthbender at the entrance of the checkpoint rose the barricade back up and signaled for the next person or group to walk forward.

The plan was to speak in Tribesmen language so that others wouldn't understand what they said. Many of those who wanted entrance into the city were from the Oma Kingdom or Qiangda Kingdom. Full Moon Bay was in Dahongpao which docked several ships.

The ferry which is routed toward Bu'Keng, the capital of Gongzhu is one of the many routes. There are also ships that frequent to Northern Water Tribe, the Sum Pa Air Temple, and the Fire Nation. While others ferry to the tourist-heavy Chaopin Islands resort.

"Positions people," Kimaru uttered, the men in front of the caravan Senlin, Kimaru, and Palartok were in were disgusted. They used their inside voices amongst themselves once they heard, 'Kiviaktuk nutakkat'.

They both scoffed and spoke their language, "Gods I hate snowbacks. Why can't they learn our language? The official language is Omashu dialect," one of the men said.

"I don't know but these guys need to stop migrating here illegally and reaping off the kingdom's benefit programs," the other shook his head.

Luckily, the racist comments they shared between themselves went unheard of. One of the men uttered "Hmph," he raised his head high and stepped forward along with his friend.

"Identity thief!" shouted one of the soldiers Palartok, Senlin, and Kimaru looked up to find the thief with the fake papers as he ran for his life. The soldiers rose pillars to collide with the man, he screamed for his life as the onlookers watched the scene.

Jennamite bracers darted toward the man and latched onto one wrist as it crawled up his arm. When he tried to get it off his left the rock attached itself to his right wrist and bound him. A small rock rose from the ground and he tripped over it, he lost balance and fell face first. Everyone in line gave the soldiers a standing ovation to their performance in having caught the identity thief.

Meanwhile, Meiren the middle-aged matchmaker paced inside the Zhang family's estate she had been escorted by a fireteam of earthbending royal guards. In hand, she clutched onto a scroll she had her employees make.

The scroll itself was the letter of betrothal that traditionally announced the desire of marriage to the bride's family. The estate's guards stepped forward and saluted the royal guards the captain of the estate guards questioned the lance corporal who led the fireteam.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"We would like to speak with Zhang Youlang, we bring forth the matchmaker Meiren," the lance corporal replied, the captain allowed the men and the woman entry into the estate grounds where they waited patiently near the gardens.

Several minutes later, an old man in his seventies stepped out of the estate with his guards. He wore elaborate and expensive white robes with golden accents, a design of armadillo lion on the chest area of the robes. This usually indicated the person was a government official Zhang Youlang belonged to the detection branch within the Qiangda Censorate.

Surprisingly, they caught him while he was home because normally a man in his position often traveled the kingdom. He was responsible for the proper discharge of the functions of government and the good performance of provincial officials. This was set in place after Wang took the throne from his father Yao. Although Youlang mostly dealt with the outer-states that surrounded the city-state of Ba Sing Se while others resided in the city in the same position he currently held but oversaw different sectors of the Kingdom.

He wore a white futou a type of headwear typically worn by government officials, the hat had a wing on each end. His hair was styled in a white queue with a freshly shaved frontal lobe and crown, he also had a fu manchu styled mustache and goatee. T

he royal guards and Meiren bowed to the government official, "Matchmaker what brings you to my humble abode?" he inquired she removed the scroll from her sash she stood up and handed him the scroll. He opened it and began to read:

"_Dear Lord Zhang Youlang,_

_I was ordered to arrange this letter to inform you that your daughter Zhang Yi'an was chosen by the forty-second Earth King Qiangda Qiang Zhen to be his wife. This letter is to announce the engagement to your family if you wish to accept or decline this letter you may reply yes or no to me when I visit you._

_If you wish to decline, the Earth King will understand and the process of matchmaking will continue. If you wish to accept this betrothal offer the Earth King will allow you to request a betrothal gift of your choosing. From this point on you will receive weekly gifts until the wedding by the Earth King. Your families will become one and your daughter will bring great honor to your family for generations to come._

_Consider the Earth King's offer to your family, Long May He Reign._

_Regards,_

_Meiren, Matchmaker"_

"The boy-king wants to marry my Yi'an?" questioned Youlang, Meiren nodded she anticipated his decision so she may bring news to Qiang Zhen. Youlang bowed before Meiren and responded, "Yes, this is of the highest honor one can receive in life. My daughter becoming the consort of the Earth King truly is a great honor. I will allow my daughter to marry the Earth King."

"As for a betrothal gift I would like a promotion I'd like to oversee all states within our Kingdom as the new Minister of Territory Intelligence," requested Youlang.

The former Minister of Territory Intelligence was assassinated by Senlin, Kimaru, and Palartok several months ago as a way to weaken the Qiangda government. Elections are usually held by the states where the ministers live or sometimes are chosen by the governors.

Meiren slightly bowed her head she smiled, "I will bring this news to the Earth King and your request, my lord."

The royal guards stood ready in formation on their ostrich horses the captain of the fireteam extended his palm to the matchmaker and lifted her onto his ostrich horse for a quick ride back to the palace.

At the same time, Senlin, Kimaru and Palartok's caravan finally reached the front of the line. Senlin handed his fraudulent papers first then followed by Kimaru and Palartok who hopped off the caravan. They presented their papers as well the checkpoint guards inspected the goods that were being brought into the capital.

"Everything's clear, sir. They're free to enter," one of the men who did the inspection said.

"Welcome to Dahongpao, gentlemen. Enjoy your stay in our great city!" welcomed the leader of the soldiers stationed outside.

They bowed to the soldiers Senlin hopped on the back of one of the boar-oxen and led the caravan past the checkpoint. The large stone archways that stood overhead were large, the walls were taller than the average adult man. The city was massive buildings, businesses, homes, restaurants everywhere. The section they entered held a few farmlands it expanded for quite a large amount of land.

The size of two Muchang villages, behind that, was the bazaar section of the city on the southwest and southeast sections of the city belonged to the poor residents, the west and east to the middle class while the northwest and northeast parts of town belonged to the rich. The northern area of the city was where the docks were located at. Dahongpao had two marketplaces the southern where domestic goods were usually sold and the northern where imported goods were sold.

Just outside the city walls on the northern beach were the natural caves that led toward Full Moon Bay where the ferry docked. Senlin's friend Xuen had a shop in the northern section of Dahongpao where he bought stolen goods off thieves and other riff-raff. They headed through the hurried through the somewhat busy roads of the farmlands.

Meanwhile, the royal guards that escorted Meiren back toward the palace opened the massive throne doors that led to Qiang Zhen's throne room. He sat there while he ate an apple he noticed the return of Meiren he raised his voice, "She returns!" he shouted.

"What did Zhang Youlang say?" he inquired curiously he placed the apple gently on the armrests of the throne. He crossed his fingers and rested his chin on top of them she knelt before the Earth King and answered, "Zhang Youlang said yes he will allow Yi'an to marry you."

"And what of the betrothal gift? Money? Livestock?" said Qiang Zhen while he guessed what the nobleman might have wanted.

"He seeks promotion he knows the position for Minister of Territory Intelligence is open and he wants it for himself," Meiran stated.

"Deal. Guwen send someone for Youlang you can promote him here for me," commanded Qiang Zhen. Guwen slightly bowed his head and walked off.

"Then it's settled except I won't publicly announce his new title until after Senlin has been dealt with. It is for the safety of my future father-in-law," added Qiang Zhen, he signaled a guard to come forth with his finger the guard bowed to the king, "Get my mother to arrange a meeting with Zhang Youlang and Zhang Xin'ai please," ordered Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, my liege. Right away," responded the guard he ran off to the western wing of the palace where Qiang Zhen's mother spent most of her days inside her gargantuan room or at the royal spa. He turned his attention back to Meiren, "What's the next step?"

"I'll speak with a fortune teller and I'll need you and your bride-to-be to attend the meeting. The fortune teller will predict the best date this year or the next for you to be wed," replied Meiren.

"Then it is settled I look forward to it," smiled Qiang Zhen, he pointed at another royal guard, "You send word to my chef. I want baked goods to be sent to my in-laws by the end of today at least for now," ordered Qiang Zhen, the guard bowed before his king and ran off.

The caravan came to a full halt in front of the shop the building had a foundation made of precise cut stones and bricks. The roof was made of hay and it had only two apertures one in the front and another on the right side.

"Are you sure this is where he lives?" Palartok questioned Senlin.

"Only one way to find out," Senlin said he shrugged he knocked on the door of the shop. A short, jolly old man with a cane ajarred the door slightly. Palartok peered down and was taken by surprise the old coot was shorter than Arluq.

He was about three heads tall the old man gazed up to meet Senlin's expressionless eyes and then rubbed his eyes and saw that Senlin truly stood in front of him. He pushed the door open Xuen saluted to Senlin and Senlin returned the salute.

"General..." he remembered, "It is good to see you, old friend," Senlin responded.

"What are you doing out here in the Oma Kingdom? How did you even get out of prison?" asked Xuen.

"I'm seeing ghosts aren't I?" he questioned himself.

"I'm real, Xuen. It's a long story I would have thought you would've known by now," said Senlin.

"No I wouldn't most news of Qiangda Kingdom usually only reaches border states," claimed Xuen.

"Wuyi is a border state, you idiot," Senlin shook his head.

"It's been a while I've been living under a rock," Xuen laughed.

"How are you even alive?" questioned Xuen.

"Nomadic lifestyle," Senlin disclosed.

"Oh no, you turned soft on me now haven't ya? And you're travelin' with two snowbacks too. Don't tell me you're afraid of eatin' meat now because I will kick ya out here," rambled Xuen.

"No I met another prisoner who taught me how to slow down my aging," Senlin replied.

"Are old people always this racist?" Kimaru interrupted asking.

"Are young people always this rude?" Xuen cut him off.

"Xuen we came to sell you stolen goods in exchange for ferry tickets. Are you game?" Senlin offered.

"I'll let it slide this time, son. Back in my day, you'd find yourself stuck in the ground," Xuen cackled after he told Kimaru something in Kingsmen language he then spat on the girl.

Kimaru turned to Palartok and inquired, "What did he say?" Senlin smirked at what Xuen told the young man.

Palartok shook his head, "Nothing bad just ignore the old bastard." Kimaru nodded and then didn't bother to ask any further.

"Three tickets? Okay. I'll need you and your friends to lug in the crates and goods though my strength failed me about ten years ago. Where are you headed to anyway?" he asked Senlin.

"We're going to the North Pole while Kimaru over here heads off to Kunlun City," Senlin answered.

"What's in Kunlun?" wondered Xuen.

"The Earth King's cousin, he's spreading the Earth King's propaganda there," stated Senlin.

"I thought Ta Po was an only child?" guessed Xuen.

"He's dead, the new Earth King has been on the throne for two years now, he's spreading his propaganda to the eastern states and meeting with governors. His job is to make it look like a political assassination by the Northern Water Tribe. We also need forged letters one from the Northern chief and the other from the new Earth King," explained Senlin.

"You conniving man what a great idea to restart the war. I'll get started on those as soon as I work on the goods you've brought me. I have to write a banknote that will provide you with the money you need for those tickets," laughed Xuen.

"Do you have any Northie weaponry?" Palartok inquired, "Sure thing kid, check that crate over there by the wall. Should be able to find what you need," replied Xuen he pointed over at a crate near the wall of his shop.

Senlin, Kimaru, and Palartok helped Xuen load out all the goods from the stolen caravan into the shop. Xuen pulled out a book where he carried the prices of items and he accumulated the amount. He paced over to his desk and created a banknote for them to exchange at the local bank for the money needed.

"Here exchange this for money at the bank and come back in an hour I'll have the forged letters ready for ya," Xuen told the men he folded the banknote and handed it to Senlin. They left the shop for the time being and headed for the bank where they could have exchanged the banknote. An hour passes by, they returned to Xuen's shop five-coin sacks full of gold coins, five-hundred to be exact. Senlin knocked on the door of Xuen's place.

The old man answered the door, "I've just finished the Earth King one and I'm letting it dry the other is finished."

"Palartok did you find something in the crate?" Senlin questioned Palartok, he nodded, "Yeah here's a dagger."

Senlin grabbed the dagger and gave it to Kimaru, "Take this dagger with you, here's the scroll forged with Cupun's signature. Keep those identification papers on you. Take the ferry to Bu'Keng, travel to Kunlun City discover the name of the Earth King's cousin and kill him. Plant the evidence and leave, we'll meet you in Lu'an, Han province." Kimaru nodded to his orders Senlin extended his hand and Kimaru shook it.

"Remember kid, there are two entrances the public entrance is accessed inside the city walls, while the secret passageway gets you passed guards and staff and onto the ship. You'll find that in the Steamy Ship restaurant on the docks. There's always a guard keeping watch on the secret entrance provide him with thirty gold coins from your sack and he'll take you to the back," Xuen mentioned.

"It'll be done see you in Lu'an," Kimaru said, Senlin tossed him a sack of one hundred gold coins for his ferry ticket. He caught the sack of gold and left on his way toward Kunlun. In a few seconds after he gathered his things Kimaru was out the door and toward Full Moon Bay.

Xuen nipped over to the dried parchment that contained Qiang Zhen's forged signature and rolled it up. With the light green candle he lit up he poured some of the wax on the scroll to close it. He also carried a stolen seal from the government of the Qiangda Kingdom and stamped the scroll shut. The wax immediately dried and hardened he handed the scroll to Senlin, "Here this is for you."

"You should take some Qiangda Kingdom clothing, and some weapons to plant for your evidence. As for your friend..." he offered Senlin clothing and weapons to plant as evidence when they assassinate a key target in the Northern Water Tribe. He grabs old identification papers of an already dead man and tossed them to Palartok. "Here you need to be two Qiangda Kingdom nationals heading into Aupaluk for this to work," he fretted.

Palartok opened the little booklet and skimmed the details, it was light green and the information said, 'Lee Age: 45 Jun Lao, Bai Da province. 165 pounds, 6 feet, olive skin, black hair, cyan eyes.'

"Do you have up to date papers, Senlin?" Xuen inquired.

"I carry two different ones, Taofan from the Ba Sing Se province and Yu from Tu Zin, Chaopin province. I just obtained the second one after we killed the merchants and mercenaries," answered Senlin.

"Good enough use the second as planted evidence when you succeed with your mission," replied Xuen.

At the same time, Kimaru arrived at the restaurant called the Steamy Ship, it built on the docks where the sailors, pirates, and dockworkers spent most of their day. The restaurant was large while it was built onto the docks it expanded into the mountain. He remembered this was going to be rather difficult for him he couldn't read Kingsmen language too well. While he was able to speak it, the communication might be terrible if he isn't able to understand what others are saying to him.

A woman and her elderly mother went ahead of Kimaru she opened the door for the old woman and held it up for him to walk in as well. The restaurant was bigger inside than it was outside Kimaru scanned the room for the guard. He saw a man who leaned on the wall near a door on the back wall of the restaurant. He wore black clothing and looked official he strolled over to the guard and counted thirty gold coins which he held in his hands.

"Employees only," the man uttered.

"Xuen told me this was an entrance to Full Moon Bay. I need a ticket to Bu'Keng," said Kimaru discreetly.

"I said employees only," repeated the guard, for a second he thought Xuen gave him the wrong information maybe he didn't like Kimaru. Senlin was going to be dissatisfied for sure. Suddenly two Oma Kingdom men pace forward and in unison say, "Kungo! There you are!"

"He's with us," said one of the men, Kimaru played along when he realized they were there to help him.

"Where the rum flows, the black flag flies," the other said the guard opened the door to the back and permitted all three men to enter the hidden hallway that led to Full Moon Bay.

Xuen did forget to mention the password to Kimaru. He wondered about it further while the password the men used also stuck to his mind he muttered, "Where the rum flows, the black flag flies."

"You guys Fifth Nation!" he said the men stopped one of them inquired, "Yeah? What of it?" Kimaru responded, "Nothing I made an assumption based on the password you gave him."

"There isn't going to be a problem here is there?" the other asked, Kimaru shook his head, "I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm on your side too, not a pirate but I'm wanted in two countries."

"Consider us a blessing to you, now you don't need to get held by the checkpoint soldiers, Ra-Den's the ferryman, he'll take you directly where you need to go just repeat that passage to him," the other pirate added. Kimaru nodded, he followed the pirates toward the ship they were headed somewhere themselves.

Palartok and Senlin arrived at a large restaurant built into the mountain near Dahongpao. The sea-side restaurant was called the Steamy Ship. They saw a man who leaned against a wall and a door beside him he approached him and gave him many gold coins. Senlin approached him and whispered, "Where the rum flows, the black flag flies."

The man nodded and opened the door to the tunnel that led past the checkpoint and directly to the ferry they planned to board. Near the docks were not just one ferry but some signs directed a person to either one. Beyond the checkpoint were smaller restaurants and shops where one could spend their time while they waited for their ferry to arrive. The large cavern surprised Palartok he expected it to be much smaller.

A woman stood near a corner while she punched holes into tickets and gave them back to the owner. Several people waited in line for her to punch their tickets as well she pointed either left, behind her or to the right Palartok assumed she was giving travelers directions to the ferry they desired to board. Several minutes later, Palartok and Senlin neared the woman they handed her their papers and she then handed them tickets with holes on them.

"Where would you like to go? Gongzhu province, Northern Water Tribe or the Fire Nation?" she questioned both men.

"We're both heading to the North Pole," Senlin answered she pointed to the ferry behind her, "Your ferry departs in an hour."

There was a line for the ferry on the left that boat was to depart from Full Moon Bay in Dahongpao to docks of Bu'Keng in Gongzhu, Qiangda Kingdom. Kimaru was one of the first people in line. There were about four others in front of him the ferryman strolled off the ship while the crew prepared it.

A man in a small tower began to beat a drum he signaled all those that were headed to Gongzhu to line up now. He shouted from the tower, "The ferry heading to Bu'Keng is departing in five minutes get in line now!"

"Isn't that Kimaru's ship?" Palartok guessed he glimpsed at Senlin, "Aye he only left about an hour ago he might still be here."

Kimaru peered in front of him at the captain he was of swarthy skin, he was bald and carried a thick black mustache. He wore a simple red tunic and vest, with crimson red pants and clogs. The line moved quickly he took the tickets from the four people in front of Kimaru and then Kimaru's ticket. He burned the tickets to ashes as soon as he took Kimaru's ticket. The captain of the ferry was a firebender, the Fifth Nation ran Full-Moon Bay or so he thought.

In just fifteen minutes the line that stood to board the ferry which headed to Bu'Keng was aboard the ship at this point. Ra-Den stepped toward the middle of the deck where he yelled, "ATTENTION!" Everything grew dead silent, no one uttered a word.

"There are three rules that everyone on board must follow, you will not be allowed to harm my crew. Violation of this rule results in immediate expulsion from the ship. That means if we're out at sea you're going to swim to Bu'Keng! Rule number two, while fights are allowed my crew is here to enforce the takedown rule. If the other fighter is unconscious or knocked off their feet the fight is over. Don't steal from other passengers on my ship or from my crew. Those who violate this rule will have their hands personally cooked by me. You don't want to go to the Qiangda Kingdom with third-degree burns do you?" summarized Ra-Den.

"Lift the anchors!" he barked at his ferry's crew.

"NEXT STOP BU'KENG, GONGZHU!" he yelled as he disappeared toward the ship's wheel the ship itself began to set sail. It now headed north toward the capital of Gongzhu where Kimaru will find a way to Kunlun City to assassinate the Earth King's cousin.

Meanwhile, a large Southern ship docked in Shuicheng, Hailiu province, Southern royal guards stood ready to escort Chief Unirak off the ship. People were confused and others were scared when they saw the arrival of a Southern Water Tribe ship. An ambassador to the western Qiangda Kingdom states arrived at bowed to the chief.

The middle-aged Tribesmen man knelt before Chief Unirak, Unirak was glad to see the ambassador is doing well. Even more so, that the governor of Hailiu allowed him to dock in his capital without the citizens growing suspicious about the whole ordeal.

"Desna," called Unirak, "Yes, chief?" he wondered.

"It's good to see you, I hope you're doing well, friend," Unirak smiled.

"Governor Ching sends her warmest welcome, she hopes you stay long enough for her to invite you to dinner this evening," Desna mentioned.

"I will gladly accept the invitation, thank you. We've been at sea for the past few weeks, I'm heading to the Northern Water Tribe," said Unirak.

"For the Spring Equinox Festival, I take it?" Desna guessed.

Unirak shook his head, "No my daughter is getting married to the prince of the North in a few weeks. She's being escorted to the North Pole by the Avatar himself," stated Unirak.

"By the Avatar? What an honor for both of them," chuckled Desna.

"Truly. The Avatar seeks his master who awaits him in the North," Unirak added.

Kimaru sat back and relaxed while he waited for the ferry to cross the Qin Tributary which was the large body of water that separated the Qiangda and Oma Kingdoms naturally. His trip would take a matter of hours while his friends who were headed to the North Pole there's will take a fortnight. Palartok and Senlin shared war stories of a time before things became complicated.

Two men sat in a corner of the ferry one was pale-skinned, bald and had no eyebrows, he wore a low-class tunic made of linen and slacks with shoes. His eyes were brown while the other who sat next to him also had brown eyes, olive-colored skin, a black-bound hair, and a large black beard.

The bald man with no eyebrows bore his eyes into the Tribesman and Kingsman on the other side of the ship he watched as they cackled about whatever they talked about. A unique feature to him was the crow tattoo near his clavicle bone which indicated he was one of the last Moushan Quan members.

Disgusted the bald man said, "Argh look at those two laughing as if their lives are perfect, most of the people on this ferry are immigrating to the Northern Water Tribe." The other man rolled his eyes the hateful individual continued, "Some of us had to hide, now I'm being held against my will here. I want to kill you but the rules prevent me from doing so."

Senlin felt someone had stared him down he finally looked at the corners of his eyes to see a bald man that gave Senlin the evil eye. He nudged Palartok and spoke to him in Tribesmen, "Looks like they want trouble stand ready." Palartok nodded his head as he agreed to what Senlin said.

The bald man stood up with clenched fists and lumbered over to Senlin and Palartok, the other one stood up as well. He nipped over to the pale-skinned man and held him by the shoulder as he attempted to stop him. He brushed off the tan-skinned man's hand off his shoulder he knew the man he was about to face.

He pointed his finger at Senlin, "I know you, you're nothing but coward running away from the Ava-" he was cut off by Senlin who clutched him at the wrist and pulled the man's body over his. Senlin arm barred the man to the ground. He placed his foot to the bald man's throat he threatened the man, "Speak another word and I kill you right here, right now. Your choice." The bald man struggled to break free from underneath Senlin's foot.

"You have a blatant disregard for people just like your leader Shan-Yu. If it wasn't for me your little triad would still be running rampant," Senlin tempted him. The bald man struggled to breathe he felt danger for himself that with whatever air he had left in him he released a breath of fire upward.

It shocked Senlin enough to get him off the man's throat. The assassin kipped up he stood in the lianhuan stance, out of thin air he conjured a fire whip.

He lashed out the fire whip near him it showed that he was not easily intimidated by Senlin. He grinned at Senlin and gave a provocative cackle. Palartok opened his waterskin, everyone nearby backed up and allowed the two men to get ready to fight. The bald man lashed the fire whip once more suddenly by surprise Palartok held an icicle to the former assassin's throat.

"Not a step closer," Palartok whispered into his ear.

"There's no earth for you here," the man grinned, "I'm not afraid to die, snowback." he cackled.

Palartok tightened the icicle closer to the man's neck he tried his best to make him uncomfortable. Senlin remembered about his wanted poster he mentioned something, "You're right there is no earth here, but there's plenty of metal," Senlin grinned while the man remained stoic he showed no fear in the face of death.

"Dust is in the air. And with dust I can do this," exclaimed Senlin it almost looked like Senlin was airbending he manipulated the dust particles in the air and wrapped them around the former assassin's neck.

He applied pressure to it, "You've never met an earthbender like me. I prefer not tearing this ship apart I don't need to reveal my full strength," Senlin lied about knowing how to metalbend but anyone from the Qiangda Kingdom was well aware of the wanted posters that indicated General Senlin was a metalbender.

Senlin tightened the grip of his fist the assassin panicked he squirmed and tried to break free one of the guards walked forward, "Enough!" Senlin dropped the grip on the man who slammed to the floor of the deck and gasped for air. The other man lumbered over to Senlin and Palartok he pulled his shirt down to reveal the ostrich horse tattoo on his left pectoral.

"You're from the Hei Shichang triad, I worked alongside Shady to help him and Baotu assassinate Shan-Yu," he recognized the tattoo he was surprised the tan-skinned man wasn't with the Moushan Quan assassin.

"How fares the Hei Shichang and the Dixia?" questioned Senlin.

"They're both in hiding and have been for the past two years now, Earth King Qiang Zhen has enforced higher presence of guards in the Lower Ring," answered the man.

"It's so bad I had to get out of there, call me a coward if you will. But any triad member isn't imprisoned they go straight to the block. The Mousha Quan has been permanently destroyed there have been attempts within the past two years but all have been thwarted by the watch," explained the man.

"Do you know anything of Haoke?" asked Senlin.

"The little old lady who helped Baotu?" guessed the man Senlin nodded his head. The man paused he thought of a way to say this since he assumed Senlin and Haoke were good friends.

"Haoke died last year of an unknown illness, there was nothing Baotu's healers could do for the old woman. At that point in her age its hard to recover from an illness, I apologize for having to bring this news to you," addressed the man.

Senlin let out a long exhale the old friend Haoke's face was on his mind he thanked her for having helped him. Without Haoke, Senlin would have never escaped Ba Sing Se and he was grateful for it.

Palartok and the gangster continued to have a conversation while Senlin lumbered off toward the stern of the ferry and rested his arms on the handrails. He sighed and looked out at sea while he mourned the loss of Haoke.

Several hours later passed by, the horn from the ferry sounded off it abruptly woken Kimaru from his sleep. Ra-Den stepped off from the wheel and announced to the passengers, "We are finally here! Bu'Keng, Gongzhu province! Welcome to the Qiangda Kingdom!"

This was Kimaru's first time in the Qiangda Kingdom alone because the year before each time he traveled to the Qiangda Kingdom it was with Palartok and Senlin. He's carried out assassinations on his own in the past but not in Qiangda Kingdom territory.

A checkpoint waited for him he held onto the fake identification papers he took from a dead merchant. When he reached the checkpoint he handed the Qiangdian soldier his papers while another inspected his weapons, "What's your business here..." asked the soldier he paused and peeked at the papers to read his name, "...Hasook?"

"Traveling to Yunan province to visit a good friend," he answered, the soldier handed him his papers back.

"Welcome to the Qiangda Kingdom," said the soldier as he welcomed Kimaru he gestured him to proceed on to the capital of Gongzhu. He scanned the area for a soldier that wasn't busy he approached one of the men.

"How many days is it from Bu'Keng to Kunlun City?" Kimaru inquired.

"By land, it'll be about a week and a half, by boat it could take up to three days, are you heading that way because of the prince?" the soldier guessed.

"I support the Earth King and have lived here most of my life so getting to know the prince is a goal of mine," Kimaru smiled.

"Prince Baotong isn't in Kunlun state yet he should be there in a few days. However, it couldn't hurt for you to be there a day or two before he arrives," said the soldier.

Kimaru bowed to the soldier, "Blessed be the Earth King, long may he reign," said Kimaru. The naive soldier had no idea what he had just done he assisted an assassin. Kimaru now knew the name of the prince of the Qiangda Kingdom, Baotong was his name.

At the same time, Yi'an and Qiang Zhen sat beside each other across the floor from a fortune-teller within the Upper Ring. They rested on expensive pillows while an older woman in front of them predicted the day of their wedding.

"You will bear the King three children, a son, and two daughters," she claimed while she spoke to Yi'an, the fortune-teller turned her attention to Qiang Zhen, "The last of your line will be born three hundred years from today."

The woman's bony fingers grabbed onto a book she opened the tome and she skimmed through the pages. She finally reached the page she looked for and then told the young couple, "The night you will be wed on will be a waxing crescent moon which will be.." she paused she closed her eyes and begun to hum.

"Tiandi speaks your wedding will be on the eve of the Spring Equinox," she predicted, Qiang Zhen and Yi'an have finally received their wedding date from the fortune teller and was only a few weeks away.

"That's next month!" exclaimed Yi'an in excitement she was ready to marry the Earth King as for what the fortune-teller told them. They live a long happy marriage together and have three beautiful children. Qiang Zhen and Yi'an had begun to interlock their fingers publicly in the Upper Ring and have been the talk of the town.


	36. 2-17: The Northern Water Tribe

**Book 2: Water**

**Chapter 17: The Northern Water Tribe**

**Bu'Keng, Gongzhu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The skies were clouded, it was a gray and gloomy day the fog settled onto the waters of the Qin Tributary as the ferry crossed the large body of water. Kimaru slept on a chair his arms rested on top of his stomach while his face was covered by his conical straw hat. The thunderous sound of the ferry's horn echoed throughout the harbor of Bu'Keng. There in the distance stood a large tower with a bonfire the helmsman knew the harbor was close.

Tons of the passengers were abruptly awakened by the horn of the ferry. A bell sounded as soon after the ferry anchored in Qiangda Kingdom waters. Another checkpoint was located near the exit of the docks Kimaru rubbed his eyes a line of travelers waited to get off the ship. That same line immediately joined others by the military checkpoint.

In several minutes Kimaru spaced out until "Papers please," was repeated twice. The soldier snapped his fingers in front of Kimaru's eyes to get his attention. He shook his head and eyed the guard in front of him.

"Sir can I see your identification papers, please or I'm going to ask you to step aside," the soldier repeated.

"Sorry I spaced out," Kimaru apologized, he reached into his pockets and pulled out the papers from the merchant Palartok and Senlin killed and handed it to the soldier.

The soldier revised the identification papers and bowed to Kimaru, "Welcome to the Qiangda Kingdom."

Kimaru bowed in return and passed the checkpoint without any complications. His next order of business was to find an ostrich horse or another boat that could take him to Kunlun City. He had everything he needed as far as equipment and the scroll that he carried with the forged signature of the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

**Two Weeks Later**

The skies reached a low temperature as Shen soared through the air the climate became colder. The water down below had icebergs big and small sporadically around its waters. In the distance, Unaraq peered and could see a large snowy landmass. They approached the landmass at a rapid pace he believed in ten to twenty minutes they would have arrived.

Tanaraq held her knees close to her chest to keep herself warmed up it had been a while since she's been in either one of the poles. She wasn't used to the sudden drop in temperature after being exposed to the heat of the sun for three months. Aloi sat across from Tanaraq she distracted herself during the ride from Jun Lao in the Bai Da province to Aupaluk. She played with whisks of air while she rested on the saddle's bottom while her neck rested on the wall of the saddle. She maintained the heat of her body temperature as soon as they reached northern waters. The only one who didn't have that natural affinity of the cold was Unaraq. While he grew up in the South Pole he still had to cover himself up with thicker clothing.

Shen roared to let everyone on his back know they arrived the roar of a dragon echoed in the northern skies of the capital of the Northern Water Tribe. The guards along the walls to the left and right of the harbor peered above the clouds and squinted their eyes to make out a long red dragon who flew directly toward them.

The dockworkers looked up as well a few were terrified, one of them notified a guard, "What is that?" he asked.

"Its a dragon," the guard said as he tried to calm the dockworker down.

"We don't have those here do we?" wondered the man still terrified.

"No, not that I know of, I can assure you it will not attack us," assured the guard.

"Wait I know that dragon!" another said.

"That's the Avatar's dragon!" the man shouted to people who worked on around him.

"How do you know the Avatar is riding a dragon?" the guard inquired.

"I'm a traveling merchant I've seen the Avatar and his beast at a distance sometime last year! He's from the Fire Nation," the merchant explained.

The harbor contained about twenty docks some with boats and ships near it. To the far right of the harbor was a boardwalk filled with citizens and tourists from other parts of the world. This area had restaurants and other oddities that pleased those who visited the North Pole. Near the harbor were what Unaraq identified as royal guards who waited with carriages for their arrival.

"Land down there! I can see the royal guards!" Unaraq told Rong Yan, Shen had been steered down near the harbor of the capital. The dragon landed near the squad of royal guards and the two carriage beside them. The guards stepped forward and they knelt before Rong Yan the head of the men spoke, "Chief Cupun and Prince Tulok welcome you to Aupaluk, Avatar Rong Yan."

"Thank you for the welcoming, I brought the prince his bride-to-be Princess Tanaraq of Iqaluit as per the request of Chief Unirak of the South, her father," Rong Yan told the captain of the royal guards.

"Aye, Chief Cupun had received word of your arrival from Chief Unirak we were told to wait here for your arrival every morning until you came. Please allow us to escort you and your companions to the palace while we have others take your dragon to the royal stables," offered the captain.

Rong Yan and his friends nodded a warrior opened a carriage and took Tanaraq by the hand while she climbed up into the carriage. Unaraq climbed into the same one while Aloi and Rong Yan followed behind in the second carriage. Shen was taken by a few guards toward the palace as well one of the men grabbed ahold of his reins.

The ride throughout the city of Aupaluk was a lengthy one the squad of royal guards surrounded the front and the rear of the two carriages they escorted. After about three hours they finally reached the top-tier of Aupaluk where most of the nobles and government officials resided in. At the end of the top-tier was the massive palace of the Northern Water Tribe.

The palace's design mimicked that of the tiered pyramid of the ancient Sun Warriors of the Fire Nation. A large staircase led up to the front entrance, bordered on both sides were decorative pillars. A pool of water and many artificially designed waterfalls surrounded the building, which gave it a unique ambiance.

The liquid for this system is supplied by the various pipelines that poured water into the pools directly below the temple. During special events after nightfall, the interior of the temple is lit up, so that light shined through the front entrance and the central windows up to the top floor of the structure. The interior of the building is intricately designed, it featured a decorative arch with four pillars, two cauldron-shaped ice sculptures, carvings of Water Tribe symbols, a rug adorned with the insignia of the nation, and an artificial waterfall behind the arch.

The courtyard was spacious where the residents of the tribe gathered to visit the palace, and got sight of the Royal Family members. To the far right of the courtyard sat the dining area which was a large area outside the palace. It was used for community feasts during festivals such as the New Year or Spring Equinox holidays. The meals are boiled in a hot source located at the center of the area, and the people are seated in rising rows to the side. The most important guests and attendees are seated on the table of honor. While the others who flanked them on either side were government officials. Opposite the table of honor was a stage on which shows were performed.

To the far left was the large royal stables where the Royal Family's mounts and animals of burden were kept and groomed by the royal stablemaster and his stable hands. Some pens and paddocks held a varied amount of exotic beasts. The carriages arrived near the stables Tanaraq observed out the window another squad of guards arrived and surrounded a figure. Her stomach filled with a dozen buttermoths she thought it was her husband-to-be.

Her carriage door opened up a guard woke up Unaraq who snored while his saliva crawled down his chin. He felt embarrassed and wiped it with the sleeve of his parka he got out and extended his hand to Tanaraq and assisted his sister out of the carriage. She was no longer dirty either as she found to her liking after the three months she spent with Rong Yan while they traveled to the North Pole. She was pretty clean her robes were hand-washed by herself which she didn't like doing but no one else did it for her.

She inhaled the cold air of the North Pole and sighed with relief the group of guards halted in front of the Prince and Princess of the South. The men separated in the front to reveal the governmental figure of Aupaluk, the Chief of the North. Everyone except for the royal guards knelt before the chief, this man was middle-aged with a few wrinkles here and there.

His skin was light brown a scar began from the bridge of his nose down his right cheek and ended at the bottom of his jaw. His eyes were cyan-colored, his hair was black and nicely groomed two braids sat on each side of his head. His face was thin and gaunt, cheekbones protruded on his face, his eyebrows were thin and arched. He wore lavish and expensive robes made from a walrus bear's fur and dyed blue.

"You may all rise," said Cupun.

He placed his arms behind his back while he waited for everyone to rise to their feet. Tanaraq rose her chin up to see her future father-in-law dead in the eye, she rose to her feet.

"Chief Cupun it is an honor to be in your presence," she bowed.

"It is good to see you again, child..." he paused "...and your brother as well," he finished.

"I am sure you've been eager to see my son again. Last you two had seen each other was a few years," Cupun mentioned.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes its been a while since I've seen Tulok I've yet to see his face too." Cupun glimpsed at the man behind Tanaraq and Unaraq he excused himself from the royals and stepped toward the Avatar himself, "You must be Avatar Rong Yan of the Fire Nation, the one who escorted my future daughter-in-law to the North?"

Rong Yan bowed to Chief Cupun, "It was my pleasure, Chief Cupun."

"I'm sure you long to get real waterbending training from Master Naartok, you will meet him soon," Cupun said.

He turned his attention to the Air Nomad nun he questioned her, "And you are?" Aloi bowed to her elder as such was the respect, "I am Aloi, I hail from the Sum Pa Air Temple, airbending master of Avatar Rong Yan."

"It has been quite some time since I've seen an airbender in my city, welcome," Cupun welcomed her he paced back toward Tanaraq and Unaraq, "Come I will show you to your rooms and then I would like to talk to everyone." The guards surrounded Cupun again while others stationed by the stables followed behind and escorted Team Avatar inside the palace.

They were led to their guest bedrooms in the palace for the time being. These rooms were very large and luxurious and reflected the royal status of its occupants. The rooms, like the other buildings of the tribe, were made out of ice. However, wooden furniture, such as drawers and bed frames, decorations, such as spears and swords, flags, tapestries, and rugs on the floor can be added to contrast the cold that came from the ice.

The guest corridor was on the opposite side of the royals' corridor which held the chambers of Chief Cupun and Prince Tulok. Chief Cupun then led them to the throne room, which was intricately designed. This was where Chief Cupun and his advisers made decisions. The throne sat at the far end of the wall and behind that was carved the insignia of the Northern Water Tribe. On the left and right walls of the throne were masks carved of each Tribal deity that both the North and South worshipped, they believed each one watched over the tribe.

Cupun sat on his throne and got comfortable while Team Avatar stood in front of his throne. The guards stood stationary and waited for the meeting to end. Then Cupun had begun the meeting, "Please Avatar you must regale me about your travels on your way here to the North."

"We traveled throughout most of the Oma Kingdom before coming here after we met a soundbender and helped him out we came straight here. Only making pitstops at capitals of the Qiangda Kingdom the very last being Jun Lao," summarized Rong Yan.

"Tell me what happened at the Jongmu Air Temple, I only know what I've been told," requested Cupun.

"General Senlin, Admiral Palartok, and Lieutenant Arluq and their forces attacked the Jongmu Air Temple, while we won we lost a good amount of monks. I entered the Avatar State and blew them off a mountain. General Senlin and his allies are dead," Rong Yan recalled.

"General Senlin and Admiral Palartok are very much alive, Avatar," Cupun disclosed to Rong Yan and his friends each one gasped at the news. Rong Yan shook his head, "No..no...no how did he survive? How could he? No bender could survive that fall only an airbender."

"Rumors make their way up to the palace. I only know he survived and has been reported in the Gansu province of the northern Oma Kingdom," added Cupun.

Rong Yan was shocked and distraught at the news he thought it was over, he thought Senlin was dead. The old fear that he overcame after he blew Senlin off the mountain slowly crept back inside of him. He stood there for a few seconds, Unaraq shook him, "Rong Yan are you alright?" he wondered with concern.

"We are not aware of his intentions only that he had been captured and later escaped his captors after he murdered them. There was no sight of the other two," said Cupun.

"Who are the others?" asked Unaraq.

"Admiral Palartok and a wanted criminal from Aupaluk," answered Cupun. While Rong Yan was in disbelief of the news Unaraq asked the questions for him while he processed everything. Tanaraq and Unaraq never encountered Senlin but from the stories told by Rong Yan and Aloi they understood the power he wielded.

Aloi frowned she felt Rong Yan's fear of Senlin she waited for the right moment to speak with Cupun after Unaraq finished she spoke up, "Chief Cupun do you mind if the Avatar uses your kashim to contact his past lives?" Cupun nodded to her request, "Yes he may."

"If he hasn't come after you after a year and a half I believe he may be up to something. My armies are at your disposal, Avatar Rong Yan," Cupun informed him he hoped it would have given Rong Yan some confidence.

"This other man you mentioned, the wanted criminal who is he?" Tanaraq asked for further information.

"His name is Kimaru, he awaited trial for the murder of his wife and her lover. He escaped while under community service and fled to what we believe was the Fire Nation until the sighting reported he was in the state of Gansu traveling with Senlin and Palartok," responded Cupun.

Rong Yan came to his senses the fear overwashed him as he thought of what Kwan Chun told him. He used that to remember that even Kwan Chun feared his greatest foe. He then questioned Tanaraq, "How does the Avatar's waterbending training fare?"

"I was only teaching him the basics but we got caught up and distracted by other things. Like fighting off a bender of the Forbidden Art, we stopped in the town of Nuo Ju in the Shiwei province where there were barely any sources of water," she replied.

"You fought a bender of the Forbidden Art? He's dead I hope," he wondered and then guessed the bloodbender's fate.

"Yes, chief. He's dead, it was our first time learning of such a horrid bending form," Tanaraq said.

"One of the members of my fishing crew was a bender of the Forbidden Art, he practiced his form under our noses and revealed his secret when we went looking for him and Rong Yan. We fought him hard and in the end, Rong Yan killed him," Unaraq reported.

"...that's creepy," a young voice echoed from the left hall outside of the throne room. Chief Cupun sighed, "I apologize Avatar, it seems my son is eavesdropping on our meeting here."

"Tulok you may enter the throne room," said Cupun.

An average height, olive-skinned man entered the throne room. He was nicely built, broad shoulders, puffed chest, toned arms he wore a sleeveless parka, and light purple pants. He bowed before his father then his guests to the far right of the room he caught the eye of the most beautiful woman. Tanaraq and Tulok locked eyes she didn't compose herself it had been a few years since she's seen the strong edged structure and shiny complexion of his face.

She ran over and he caught Tanaraq and spun her around as he embraced her. Tears departed from her eyes, Tulok wiped her eyes and gave her a welcomed affectionate kiss. They embraced again she whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

"Avatar Rong Yan, you may use my kashim as soon as you are able. When you are done communicating with your past lives come see me again I will have my guards escort you to the Southern Water Tribe embassy here in the city where Master Naartok awaits for your arrival," smiled Cupun.

Rong Yan bowed to Cupun, "Thank you, Chief Cupun."

The meeting ended between Team Avatar and Chief Cupun, the chief whispered to a nearby guard. The guard nodded and walked up to Rong Yan and Aloi, "By order of Chief Cupun I am to lead you to the kashim." Rong Yan nodded and then Aloi followed behind the guard that led Rong Yan to the spiritual area where he could speak to his past lives.

Tanaraq and Tulok held hands in front of Unaraq and Cupun, both were happy for the two have reunited. The wedding will go well they both thought, Tulok held his bride-to-be in his arms they both smiled at each other.

"Father I will take Tanaraq out for the day, we need to catch up on all the years we haven't seen each other," Tulok told his father as he turned to face him.

"That is fine, son. Go to the barracks and tell Kungo to send you a squad of men by your side," nodded Cupun.

Chief Cupun turned his attention to Unaraq who stood there now because he didn't do where to go, "You mentioned you were also a fisherman, yes?" inquired Cupun. Unaraq nodded.

"You may join me if you'd like, there are pools here near the palace where fish inhabit the waters. It is my favorite pastime," Cupun offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Chief. I will gladly join you," responded Unaraq.

Rong Yan and Aloi entered the kashim while the guard remained outside. He gave the Avatar and his airbending master the privacy they needed to commune with spirits. The kashim looked similar in decorations to that of Chief Unirak.

There were a few key differences however, one of the differences being that Chief Cupun had a tapestry of Torngark inside. The South didn't worship Torngark the Demon God of Trickery although the North had a day of pranks near the Spring Equinox.

Aloi pulled out her prayer beads and began to pray to the Air Nomadic gods while Rong Yan sat nomad style beside her. He focused his energies and cleared his head while he summoned Avatar Ku Tei, the short Earth Kingdom general sat across from his successor.

"Rong Yan it is good to see you," smiled Ku Tei.

"I have grave news," Rong Yan responded.

"General Senlin survived the siege of the Jongmu Air Temple, we believed when Kwan Chun manifested himself and blew the rebels off the mountain. That Senlin would die alongside all of the rebels who supported him," summarized Rong Yan.

"How could that be?" gasped Ku Tei.

"I don't know, but Senlin was captured in the Gansu province according to reports that Chief Cupun had received from Northerners who traveled to the Oma Kingdom. They're not sure where he's headed now but I don't like the idea of him still being around," replied Rong Yan.

"Neither did I, Senlin was very unstable in his later years no one knows for sure what descended him into madness. Any who follow him are just as insane," mentioned Ku Tei.

"I feel like you might know what he's going to do next," Rong Yan said.

"To be fair he's quite an unpredictable man, he'll come up with something so heinous in his head. That he'll attempt to make it a reality," stated Ku Tei.

"What do you know?" Rong Yan insisted, "We only know what interrogation told us I was the cause of his envy all those years. He was jealous of the blessing Tiandi gave me and how Ta Po promoted me years after returning from mastering the elements," said Ku Tei.

"How did Senlin live all these years if he's around your age?" wondered Rong Yan.

"I don't know Senlin must've struck a deal with Yama if he's lived this long," Ku Tei shook his head he didn't know why Senlin lived long enough to haunt the current Avatar. He regretted not having killed Senlin he apologized to Rong Yan, "I should have been more decisive and killed Senlin but something inside of me told me to spare his life. I apologize for leaving this mess to you."

"My advice is to you is to continue your journey and master the last two elements then you may confront my enemy and end him. Avenge Earth King Ta Po, Rong Yan...avenge all those who have been killed by Senlin's hands," advised Ku Tei, the spirit of the previous Avatar dispersed.

A tall Air Nomad monk appeared before Rong Yan it was Avatar Kwan Chun himself, "When we first met two years ago, you showed me your greatest fear. After we defended your home and you blew all those invaders off the mountain we thought my greatest fear died. But Senlin still lives," brought up Rong Yan.

The Air Nomad's eyes widened he sighed then responded, "A tomb of the earth is what he used to survive. In my time it was a common move used by earthbenders to break their falls. Only the most skilled earthbenders could truly pull it off leaving several killing themselves. Your opponent has studied earthbending quite well and must have tricks from older generations."

"Your opponent is truly dangerous I advise that you speak to other past lives so they can tell you more about their earthbending masters. Maybe then will you learn a thing or two or perhaps a weakness," stated Kwan Chun.

Rong Yan sat there he learned that Senlin survived through the use of an earth tomb that broke his and Palartok's fall. Another aura emanated from his body a short brown-skinned Water Tribe woman with black hair and a bit older sat across from him.

"Avatar Anana I need your help," Rong Yan requested, "You sound distraught, Avatar Rong Yan. What is the problem?" she asked concerned.

"General Senlin lives, when Kwan Chun blasted him off the mountain he encased himself in an earth tomb to break his fall. I must know what did Cuzhuang know that most earthbenders didn't?" he inquired.

"My earthbending master Cuzhuang knew how to bend earth at a distance he called it remote earthbending. How he learned it? I'm not so sure but he taught me this ability all those years ago. It proved useful when I fought Tuuluuwaq," Anana answered. Anana disappeared he looked deep inside himself and called upon Avatar Xi Tong.

The Earth King Avatar hadn't been summoned in over two years, his hair was kept neatly bound and held by a sangtuwan. His goatee nicely trimmed, his skin was flawless and tan, he remained seated across from Rong Yan.

"Avatar Xi Tong in the days of old what was a common ability used by the earthbenders?" wondered Rong Yan. Xi Tong placed his hand on his goatee while he thought about it he strafed his goatee.

"In my day, the earthbenders commonly used an ability called seismic sense. Seismic sense allowed the earthbender to sense the vibrations in the earth. They could see a sneak attack coming even if they were blindfolded. They waited and listened to strike, the only weakness was an airbender that never touched the ground," remembered Xi Tong.

"Thank you, Avatar Xi," he bowed his head while Xi Tong disappeared, he knew he couldn't call Mun Jin for assistance but he wanted to attempt to call Arrluk. Rong Yan met a descendant of Arrluk.

Suluk was an ambassador to the southern Oma Kingdom captured by Geng Gao in Sichuan village within Wushan province. He focused for a minute a tall, hulking dark-skinned man with indigo-colored eyes, and brown dreadlocks with a receding hairline answered his call. He wore a large baggy purple parka, his pants were a lavender color and he wore seal-skinned boots.

"I am Avatar Arrluk, young Avatar what is it that I can assist you with?" Avatar Arrluk introduced himself.

"My greatest enemy was thought to have been killed yet he still lives, I've asked my past lives for abilities that were commonly used by the earthbenders of their time. So I can have a better understanding of what tricks he might use against me," Rong Yan explained.

"The best abilities are passed through generations by the greatest benders of all time," Arrluk stated.

"In my days, as the Avatar the earthbenders who constantly warred through the Earth territories used what was called an earth spout. There were several variations like the sand spout used by the sandbenders that were forced to fight until the Oma Kingdom took back those states from Earth King Zhuanxu of the Tong Dynasty. Other nations had their version but this was commonly used during the civil war the manipulation of earth to maintain balance at height was thought to be impossible," Arrluk described.

"This technique was developed by the sandbenders of the Alxa tribe a millennia ago and wasn't shared until Zhuanxu forced them to contribute their knowledge with his armies," disclosed Arrluk.

"Wow an earth spout, does that mean a fire spout is possible?" Rong Yan inquired, Arrluk nodded, "Yes if done correctly without burning yourself or your clothing a fire spout can be maintained."

"One more thing I've been meaning to speak with Avatar Mun Jin yet I am not spiritually powerful enough to call upon him. I need assistance in calling the Saint of Knowledge," Rong Yan requested.

"There are only two known ways," Arrluk answered, Rong Yan, sighed "I know these already," he frowned now because he knew there was no short cut to speak with his past life.

"But there is a way without having to accomplish those. Visit the local temple, through a prayer that has helped me, you too may be able to communicate with further past lives. I will be with you every step of the way. Ask the elder shaman there to assist you. It allows you to overcome any physical, mental, emotional and/or spiritual block that's keeping you from your goal," explained Arrluk.

"Thank you, Avatar Arrluk," Rong Yan bowed his head to the spirit of an Avatar who dispersed before Rong Yan could bow to him with respect. Rong Yan stood up to find that Aloi was nowhere to be found he rose to his feet and exited the kashim. The guard was gone but she stood there outside while she waited for Rong Yan to finish with his last lives.

Meanwhile, the ferry ship which Palartok and Senlin were boarded on finally arrived to the cold, icy wasteland of the Northern Water Tribe. They arrived in the city of Aupaluk where the ship stopped before it headed back to Full-Moon Bay. Senlin rested his arms on the bow of the ferry as observed the sunrise of the North Pole in the warmth of his new indigo-colored parka.

Palartok borrowed an old handheld bronze mirror from one of the people aboard the ferry. He bought a kit of makeup from Xuen while they stayed in Dahongpao. The palette of makeup carried colors from red to black, although he used the red and brown colors to mix and created a new shade. He applied the makeup on his left eye down to his left nostril, he was back in the North Pole now. He knew if someone recognized him he would be executed. He made sure to make a believable burn scar as if he was a victim of a rogue firebender.

The horn of the ferry sounded off and it came to a direct halt, the helmsman announced, "WE'RE NOW IN THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE!"

Palartok sighed, he hoped this would go well for him he boarded off the ferry with Senlin. Senlin stared at his scar and slightly frowned then nodded, "That's believable," he approved. They reached the immigration checkpoint where the census of the capital worked, the building was behind the checkpoint. There were guards on each side that stood there and checked the papers of every person who entered the country through the capital.

"Next!" shouted one of the warriors, two men stepped forward an average-sized fit middle-aged man and a tall, large, hulking older man. He eyed both men and then requested, "Papers please." Both Palartok and Senlin handed him their identification papers he skimmed through the papers to find their nationality and where they came from.

"Welcome to Aupaluk, Lee and Yu. I hope you enjoy your stay, gentlemen," he smiled as he welcomed both men. He gestured them with his hand to pass through. Palartok bowed his head to the warrior as they were permitted access to the capital. Palartok let out a long exhale, Senlin turned his head to pay attention to it he asked concerned, "What?"

"Nothing just glad no one recognized my face, I'm more worried about the elders though," worried Palartok.

"Don't stare too much might catch onlookers, this will go smoothly as planned," Senlin assured Palartok.

"I hope you're right, as for what we need for our mission I know of a place in the southwestern section of the bazaar here. If you're interested," mentioned Palartok.

"Do tell," grinned Senlin, Palartok spoke to Senlin in Kingsmen language and described the location they were headed to, "That small alley is often nicknamed the Cut-Throat Alley by those of gray or darker morals. Its where the black market sells its things."

"What kinds of things?" inquired Senlin as he held a simper.

"Drugs, poisons, illegal animals, illegal alcohol, slaves, prostitutes, stolen goods and you can get yourself a hit. But most hitmen don't touch politicians or royals," described Palartok. Senlin smirked, "Sounds like my part of town."

Meanwhile, Kimaru peered off in the distance he met with a group of minstrels. They desired to travel to Kunlun City and were from Bu'Keng, it only took them two weeks to reach the city. He had gotten to know the bards well, and even gave them his alias. Kungo was a common Northie name and they made friends throughout the two weeks he learned of what he could of Prince Baotong.

Information like what he looked like, where he stayed in the city, what he was there for and they even provided a poster with the prince's face that advertised the new Earth King and the crowned prince. The city wasn't walled but the borders of the city were marked by the agrarian zone that surrounded the capital of Kunlun.

The province of Kunlun was a mountainous region it was considered a highland of mountains by others and its locals. Various mountains littered the area with the Kunlun mountain range that rode through the state. There were forests near the Kunlun-Taihao border while the Kunlun coast was mostly beaches.

There were at least six to eight farms that surrounded Kunlun City, the group of minstrels walked most of the trip each had taken a break as they rode the drums player's ostrich horse. Beyond the farms and ranches and fields began the brick stoned streets with a large frontal wall that became the checkpoint where immigration was handled.

"Couldn't people just sneak through an area where there is no checkpoint, Mogu?" said the youngest one, a tall, lanky, scruffy young girl probably still in her teens she played the lute and was recently picked off the streets of Jinan by Mogu. Mogu was the ostrich-horse headed fiddle player, and also the lead of the group.

"No, Pipa there are four checkpoints in each direction the city has no walls, but there are four entrances. North, South, East, and West has checkpoints and with Prince Baotong visiting there's extra security," answered Mogu.

They passed through a road between a farm and its fields there were several women in the fields each wore a conical straw hat similar to Kimaru's. While Pipa chuckled at a boy who was being chased by an angry ostrich horse in its paddock. The young man hopped over the gates of the paddock his foot tripped on the top of the gate. He fell face-first onto the ground embarrassed when he noticed the cute but unkempt girl that giggled at him.

After twenty minutes of having strolled through the dry cracked dirt road, they reached the checkpoint. Normally, a checkpoint held soldiers of the kingdom along with guards that protected the governors but now as an added reinforcement there were also royal guards. The royal guards kept hawkeyes on the group of musicians that arrived.

One of the royal guards scanned the group he saw a short, fat middle-aged man with an instrument strapped onto his back, a tall, lanky dirty girl, a short middle-aged woman with pale skin and dark brown hair she carried around a flute. And an average height man with drums strapped onto his ostrich horse, he was bald but wore a fu manchu mustache. The royal guard did, however, saw an odd man out, a brown-skinned man in an olive green tunic who wore a conical straw hat. He didn't carry an instrument either.

"Identifications papers, please. We have to mandatorily search all visitors while Prince Baotong is in the city," Kimaru slid the scroll into his boot and made sure none of the soldiers or royal guards noticed. The royal guard and a few others read the papers carefully and even questioned the group of minstrel about the details in the papers.

"How old are you, Mogu?" inquired one of the royal guards.

"Forty-eight, sir," answered Mogu, Kimaru remained stoic while the head of the royal guards read his false papers.

"Where do you hail from, Sagluruk?" asked the guard.

"Kunikluk region of the Northern Water Tribe," replied Kimaru, "What do you do for a living?" he wondered.

"I am a carpenter's apprentice but I came here to meet an old friend I met back in Ba Sing Se when I was a younger man," responded Kimaru, the guard stared at him again he didn't like Tribesmen especially Northies he closed the document book and handed it back to Kimaru, "Welcome to Kunlun City, we hope you enjoy your stay."

A massive drop of nervousness dropped from Kimaru's shoulders he convinced the guard to let him through. They paced toward the slums of the capital where the poor lived they stopped in front of a large sign that had a directory painted on it. This is where he split from the group of minstrels he met Mogu bowed to the man he and his friends traveled with.

"It was a pleasure having you with us, Sagluruk. The stories of your times in Ba Sing Se were refreshing for us. Hopefully, you'll catch our performance tonight," thanked Mogu. Kimaru bowed to Mogu in return, "Gladly if I could go back in time I would do it over again. I'll be at the festival," Kimaru smiled.

Kimaru shrugged the politeness now that he was alone he remembered exactly what Baotong looked like from the poster. He unfolded the poster after he took it out from his pocket and he reread its contents. The young man on the poster was no older than nineteen-years-old, he had a black queue his head was shaved from the frontal lobe region and that included half of the crown of his head.

The poster read, _"Spring 658_

_Earth Prince Qiangda Baotong is visiting the eastern Qiangda provinces. Festival held tonight will be in his honor, he will announce his inheritance to the throne of the new Earth King Qiang Zhen._

_Glory to the Earth King and Earth Prince, Long May They Reign!"_

Aloi and Rong Yan roamed around the city of Aupaluk as they were directed toward a temple by a guard. They found themselves near the northwestern entrance of the city where most hunters used to leave the city. Suddenly they heard screams in the distance someone needed their help and was distressed. They ran over to where the screams came from to find an old man on the ground.

On top of his leg was a large boulder of snow that crushed his left leg he couldn't remove the massive snowball. It had fallen on him after he failed to remove it. Rong Yan wasn't adept enough to remove the boulder from his leg. He stood in a gong bu stance and attempted to remove it but it wouldn't budge, Aloi ran over to the man's side and tried to calm him down, "My friend's the Avatar he'll try his best to remove it."

"Rong Yan! Why's the boulder not moving?" shouted Aloi.

"I can't let me get some help!" he yelled in return Rong Yan amplified his voice with soundbending and released "HELP!" that echoed within the next three blocks where the gates of the city were.

A group of men arrived confused yet curious about the sudden loud echo. Three of them waterbenders they all took ma bu stances and lifted the snow boulder high enough for two other men to drag the old man from underneath.

"Thank you, thank you! I thought I was a goner!" he thanked the men who came to rescue him. Rong Yan jogged up to the old man one of the men carried the senior in his arms while Rong Yan offered to help, "Is there anything we can do? One of our friends is a healer."

The old man shook his head, "No thank you.." he paused he winced in pain "I have a healer outside the city named Aumanil that can heal me better than any healer in the city. I live two houses down from here, my buffalo yak is in the stables across the street. Bring her over to my cart and fasten her reins to the cart," he instructed.

"Arghh!" he cried out his leg was broken and crushed. He took rapid breaths as he tried to make the best out of the situation.

"Then steer my girl out of the city and to the north, two hours from here is my main healer. I prefer her expertise over others," he added. Rong Yan ran off while Aloi watched the old man.

He darted down the street and toward the stables first for the buffalo yak. He explained the situation to the stablemaster and was permitted to take the creature. After he hurried the beast over to the home of the old man he pulled the cart out and tied the reins of the animal of burden to the cart.

He returned with the cart being pulled by the buffalo yak he bent down and lifted the old man into his arms and carried him to the cart. Aloi jumped into the back of the cart while Rong Yan mounted the buffalo yak. The creature disliked the idea of a stranger on her back that she made a fuss about it.

"Kulavak! Settle down, this young man and his airbender friend are trying to help me!" he scolded the buffalo yak. The creature recognized the voice of its owner and accepted Rong Yan. He steered the beast out through the gates as soon as the guards near it witnessed everything.

At the same time, Palartok and Senlin finally made their way to Cut-Throat Alley where they could find the poison needed for their mission. What they found were shady people left and right of the street. There were shops built into the makeshift homes there, stands that had an array of illegal goods. Shops of alchemists who made potions, elixirs, and poisons, to stolen clothing, armor and weapons from the Earth Kingdom civil war, and stolen identification papers.

There was a small hut with a sign for forgeries where the individual made forged formal letters for things, there was even a fortune-teller and an assassin. Senlin scanned the small street while he made sure no one else made eye contact with him or Palartok. Palartok nudged Senlin and pointed down at the alchemist's shop. A canopy blocked out the sun when the cloudy sky didn't. The merchant sat nomad style on the pelt of a polar bear dog. Exotically-shaped vials, and bottles that contained liquids of different colors.

The scruffy old and wrinkled woman wore a heavy purple-colored parka, thick fur pants, and boots. Her skin was nearly pale with a tinge of gray, a sharp chin and an arched nose with a mole on it. Her voice was soft and eerie she could both be a sweet grandmother and evil witch at the same time. She raised her head when she noticed the large shadows that confronted her.

"I have the best remedies, and poisons at cheap prices! Get your crush to fall in love with you or poison her significant other if she rejects you," said the old woman she smirked at the men who approached her.

"We need a poison. Something that will paralyze our target and slowly and excruciatingly end their miserable life," Palartok requested.

"You need white jade leaf extract, sonny. I don't have any vials made on me, but you can make it yourself if you buy the bottle and leaves from me," the woman answered. She stood up and stooped over near a small box where she carried little sacks full of leaves and flowers. The white jade plant's leaves are white she handed Palartok the small sack and gave him a vial.

"That'll be fifty silver," she smiled, Senlin reached into his coin pouch a tossed her a gold coin from the Oma Kingdom instead. "Keep the change," he added.

"How do we make it?" Palartok questioned the old woman.

"You simply boil the leaves in a pot of water and pour its contents in the vial. When it is ready for use you pour it on your weapon and make sure the poison enters the victim's bloodstream," explained the alchemist. Palartok nodded to the instructions.

"How much is needed to kill a grown adult?" inquired Senlin.

"Two leaves, causes the rash to begin first, then comes the paralysis and finally the closing of the windpipe which causes the victim to suffocate to death," described the alchemist. Senlin walked off with the vial in his hands Palartok right behind him.

"Now that we have the vial what do we do next?" Palartok wondered.

"We find our victim," Senlin responded coldly.

"We want to strike a nerve on the Northern Water Tribe's government, do you know any of their government officials that are important to the royal family?" Senlin asked Palartok. He stood there while he thought about all the likely candidates who could be assassinated then he snapped his fingers.

"Chief Cupun has a nephew who's an officer in the army, the boy was highly sought as the future of the military and is a relative of the royals. He's also the less guarded," mentioned Palartok.

"We need to find him before the night ends, any pointers?" Senlin said.

"We could ask someone while we're here," Palartok continued, he thought maybe if he asked the assistance of the corrupted guards in the area. He neared one of the men in thick leather armor the guard looked into his eyes, "State your business, citizen."

Senlin tossed a sack of coins to the guard and questioned him, "Cupun has a nephew, what's his name and what does he do?"

"His name is Amak, he's an officer in the military but also a guard captain and patrols the northeastern part of the city near the palace with his guards," reported the corrupt guard.

"Can you get us access to any records that could assist us or even armor as disguises?" Palartok inquired.

"Records no, I can get you armor and weapons. All you gotta do is report to him in the northeastern section of the city. Why is he important?" the guard returned an echo question of concern.

"Higher powers want him purged from the physical world," Senlin disclosed.

"Done, but if you want this done convincingly I may offer my northern brother here equipment while you become the distraction," offered the man.

"How so?" Senlin wondered.

"I mean you're committing a crime and your friend here is going to ask Amak for help in arresting you," clarified the guard.

"You're speaking my kind of language," Senlin grinned wickedly.

Two hours have gone by, the winds out in the frozen wilderness have begun to pick up soon a blizzard would hit but Rong Yan, Aloi and the old man needed to reach Aumanil's hut. They needed to return to the city before the weather got any worse.

Off in the distance Rong Yan could see a hut built on top of a wooden foundation, the hut wasn't that wide but its height was long. After a few minutes they finally came to a stop Aloi maintained the temperature of the old man and made sure he didn't get hypothermia despite being exposed to the elements. A smokestack rose from the chimney of the hut, there was a tree nearby the hut Rong Yan grabbed the old man and carried him up the stairs he jetted himself up and over the stairs. While Aloi examined their surroundings.

She saw what she believed was familiar with a stone shrine of a wolf bat but she didn't think much of it she was more concerned about the health of the old man they rescued. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door. An old hunched woman opened the door and smiled the old man turned his head to face the old woman.

"Aumanil you gotta help me, I tried removing the boulder in town it collected a lot of snow from the last snowstorm. I think my leg is broken and crushed! Argh!" he explained then cried out in pain again. The old woman's wrinkly hands gestured Rong Yan to enter with the old man.

"Let me take a good look at you, Inuksuk," she said calmly, Aumanil had always remained calm in tough situations especially one like this. To ensure that the patient wasn't going to tense up. Rong Yan bent down on his knees and gently placed the old man down in a small pool that was built into the floor of the hut. The waters that filled the pool had spiritual properties and were blessed by a shaman or someone with a high spiritual level.

Rong Yan and Aloi sat down and watched as the old woman made fluid movements as the water pushed and pulled around the old man. The waters eased his pain his leg still broken she took in deep breaths while her eyes were shut. She felt his energies as she continued, Aloi did her best to get Rong Yan's attention about the statue outside. She pushed him a bit harder instead of poking him, she finally got his attention.

"What?" he said a bit bothered and annoyed that she pushed him.

"I need to tell you something over here," she whispered while she pointed at the corner, he stood up and minced over to the corner the woman still focused on the old man. Aloi joined Rong Yan in the corner, "I noticed something while we arrived here, there's a shrine outside of a wolfba-" Aloi tried to explain what she saw when suddenly the body of the old man rose from the pool.

He levitated above the pool itself Aumanil's eyes were still shut while she concentrated on the man's body. Stiff movements with her left wrist and hand, Rong Yan's jaw dropped while Inuksuk cried out in pain. Rong Yan quickly shifted into a Ma Bo stance while he readied himself to attack the old woman. The old man saw what was about to go on and cried, "NO! Don't hurt her!"

"She's a bloodbender are you crazy?!" shouted Rong Yan, Aumanil's eyes opened wide and she lost her focus. Inuksuk plummeted into the pool water splashed around. He sat up and defended his friend, "Leave her alone! She's my primary healer, darn it! I didn't think a firebender and an airbender would understand!" he screamed.

"Bloodbenders are evil!" disagreed Aloi who changed into a li gua stance.

"The last one we fought killed his best friend and I had to kill him too," recalled Rong Yan.

The old woman shook in fear she knew this was her end. Only those in the nearby village accepted her for who she was and a few others who lived within Aupaluk knew. There are plenty of others who've tried to hurt her and were arrested by the men of the nearby village.

"Pl-please don't hurt me! I only want to heal my friend," she tried to convince Rong Yan and Aloi.

"How can we trust you?!" barked Rong Yan, his eyes stayed put on the bloodbender never looked to his sides.

"Why would Inuksuk entrust you to bring him to me if he knew my art form was illegal. He used outsiders because using locals would endanger my safety. I use my bending for healing not fighting, I perform miracles," reasoned the old woman she begged on her knees.

"I'm so sorry Aumanil for putting you in harm's way I didn't expect this to happen!" apologized the old man.

"Rong Yan I think she's telling the truth," convinced Aloi.

"Don't you remember last time what happened with Sakana?" countered Rong Yan.

"Sakana..?" repeated the old woman.

"What do you know of him?" Rong Yan wondered.

"Sakana is my adopted son when he killed his father I took him in and taught him to use his bending for good, to heal others instead of evil and only causing pain," replied Aumanil.

"You're the Aumanil that was mentioned in his journals," mentioned Aloi.

"You read my son's journals?" asked Aumanil, Rong Yan and Aloi both nodded. A tear fell from the old woman's eyes she knew that he was no longer living. Rong Yan felt remorse having to kill the bloodbender.

"I..." he paused.

"...I had to do what was right...he killed his best friend. Atshen overtook him," explained Rong Yan, her heart dropped and she was saddened. Her voice quavered, "The voices...the voices got to him, he was too late. You see a bloodbender is affected by the voice of Atshen if they use their bloodbending for evil."

"Us do-gooders have mastered the way to silence the voices and have been blessed by Anguta," claimed Aumanil.

"Please allow me to finish healing my friend we can talk if you'd like to learn more," Aumanil asked for permission to continue to heal Inuksuk.

Rong Yan nodded and returned into an idle stance while he watched the old woman perform her miracles. Inuksuk rose out of the pool once more while Aumanil lifted him with her right she focused on his ankle with her left. She moved her wrist left and right while his bones cracked his ankled rattled. He cried out pain again when she stabilized his ankle and fixed his bones back into place. She hovered him over to the mat just in front of the pool and used waterbending to remove the water that soaked his clothing before she dumped it back into the pool.

"I'll need you off that foot, Inuksuk and I mean it! Tell your son Inuksuk the Younger to do your job. Besides he's a waterbender!" she scolded the old man.

She looked over at Rong Yan and told him, "You are free to ask me any concerns or questions you may have. But please allow my friend to rest right now."

"How have you lived this long without being executed by the government?" Rong Yan asked with concern.

"Arrluk's Village protects me they put their lives on the line and lie to the chief's men, I've taught the girls of the village to use their abilities to heal others. They hide their abilities and only heal those of the village," responded Aumanil.

"Why not just heal with waterbending?" questioned Aloi.

"Waterbending is limited when it comes to healing, bloodbending has expanded its practices over a millennia. Waterbenders of old used bloodbending openly to heal all kinds of illnesses, blindness, deafness, fixed ruptured organs, ceased a person from bleeding out, even remove spiritual blockage," answered Aumanil.

"Wait did you say spiritual blockage?" repeated Rong Yan, the old woman nodded, "Yes a bloodbender who's very spiritual can assist others by removing the block that prevents them to grow spiritually."

"I was planning on visiting the local temple so that the elder shaman or someone can help me overcome this obstacle. But if you're willing to even assist me after our heated confrontation several minutes ago I would like your help," said Rong Yan.

"Don't feel bad about what happened earlier I understand your reaction toward me you were horribly introduced to bloodbending. I'm here to ensure that the opinion is changed but you should remain wary of other bloodbenders if you do not know them well. Please undress and enter the pool I will need to read your energies first before we continue," stated Aumanil she offered Rong Yan to lay in the pool. Aloi sat nomad style and observed Aumanil as she did her thing.

**Kunlun City, Kunlun province**

The evening had finally fallen upon the city of Kunlun, Kimaru was perched on a roof as he watched as several soldiers along with the governor of the province along with the Earth Prince minced onto the stage. The middle-aged and light-skinned governor whose hair was also styled in a queue wore black robes with a lion vulture embroidered onto the tunic welcomed the boy. The crowd roared for the young boy every single one of them including the soldiers and the guards, and the governor bowed before the heir apparent of the Qiangda Kingdom throne.

The governor rose to his feet first after he was tapped on the shoulder by the Earth Prince, the governor of the province stepped forward he shouted to the citizens to rise. He began his speech, "I, Governor De Tou Jingshen, present you the heir apparent of the Qiangda Kingdom! His name is Prince Qiangda Baotong!"

The crowd cheered as the boy stepped forward, the royal guards locked their eyes on the crowd and their environment. They watched as the prince spoke to the citizens of Kunlun he shouted, "Earth King Ta Po has passed two years ago, my cousin Qiangda Qiang Zhen has taken the throne soon after my granduncle's death. He rules as your new Earth King, as the transition of power went smooth there wasn't much of a change. There have been rumors of assassinations of a few ministers I can inform you that while that is correct. There is nothing to fear!"

"Earth King Qiang Zhen has allowed the governors to elect new replacements, while currently, he is unwed and childless. He has found a bride soon to be married together while her father becomes the new Minister of Territory Intelligence!" announced Baotong.

"We hope that you will soon grow to love my cousin as your Earth King, and I will make a great heir apparent to the throne. The kingdom stays in Qiangda Dynasty hands I assure you!" declared Baotong. The soldiers surrounded the Earth Prince and the governor as they returned to their carriages ready to return to the governor's estate.

Kimaru inhaled deeply this was his move now his new friends stepped onto the stage and began to play for the crowd as one of the many minstrel groups that were hired by the governor. The music begun and echoed through the streets. The people began to dance around while others enjoyed the festival, the debauchery has begun between young adults.

Kimaru peered out and scanned the area for the carriage the prince departed it. He hopped rooftop to rooftop in hopes of having caught up with it. After several minutes of avoidance of being in the line of sight of the royal guards, he hid behind a chimney as he watched the Earth Prince being taken inside the walled estate of governor Jingshen.

"I hope you will enjoy your evening, Prince Baotong. I made sure the bed you received was comfier than a cloud in the sky," smiled Jingshen.

Baotong giggled, "Thank you, you understand I have back problems at such a young age I'm surprised I can even walk." The governor departed ways with the prince while both were escorted by their entourages to their respective areas.

Kimaru thought in his head a plan that could work he grinned when he watched the same guard had made four rounds around the estate. He was alone while others were stationed on other sides of the walls. He swung down the roof and landed on top of the man he heard a snap but wasn't sure what he broke. He didn't care he wrapped his hand around the guard's mouth in case he screamed which he did but it was muffled.

He conjured an ice pick out of thin air the evening carried moisture, soon it'd rain he hoped. He jammed the pick into the man's throat and dragged his body into an empty barrel. He removed the dead guard's armor and used it for a disguise to enter the estate without being questioned.

The armor he wore was light green, similar to the royal guards of the palace in Ba Sing Se. He knew this was his skeleton key in and around the estate while he went unnoticed. He gave himself about two hours to complete his mission.

Kimaru saluted the other guards in the area these belonged to the governor. They wore chainmail and over it, they wore light green tunics with a lion vulture embroidered on them. The lion vulture was the seal of the De Tou family.

"Is there something we can do for you, sir?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, I need two men outside the walls patrolling along with the royal guards. If they ask, say Li sent you," ordered Kimaru he came up with a name, Li was the most common in the Qiangda Kingdom. While the man who ordered them around had an accent they didn't question it. They simply obeyed their orders. The men ran off to their new patrol positions while Kimaru skulked about in the darkness, he remembered when the prince was being escorted behind the estate of the governor. He assumed there was a guest house behind there.

A guard stood and stared at the darkness an arm swiftly threw itself over his neck and snapped it. Kimaru dragged the corpse into a dark corner and carried on. After he avoided and dispatched key guards he neared toward a guest house it was large and two men stood in front of it while another patrolled nearby. He waited patiently for the patrolling guard to come toward him and in the darkness grabbed him and snapped his neck too. The cry of the guard went unheard the two men who guarded the guest house staunchly continued their guard.

This part became difficult because now he wondered how he would get past both men without having caused much noise and not wanting to alert the others. He sighed he realized that maybe he needed to sacrifice stealth. He didn't take too long and took the guard's place and patrolled in front of the guards. He formed two ice picks that he hid in his hands when he got close to the men again he swiftly shot both icicles at the man and penetrated their armor and killed them.

He dragged the bodies behind the guest house where he left the other's corpse. With the blood-stained icicles, he melted them and submerged the lock of the door with water. He froze the lock and focused on the breaking point of the lock. It broke open and the ice melted back into the water he gently opened the door and slid inside.

A guard noticed him and called out to him, "What are you doing here?"

"The captain ordered me to relieve you of your duty while you took a break," lied Kimaru.

"Thank goodness I needed it!" responded the man, they passed by each other then Kimaru pivoted in a half-circle and put the guard to sleep. He propped him in the corner like he fell asleep the only thing that stopped him was the door. On the other side, Prince Baotong cleaned himself in a tub made of timber.

Kimaru used water out of the air and quickly used it to freeze the lock, he broke the pins inside the lock and the door unlatched open. He slowly opened the door while the prince was in the other room where he bathed. Kimaru turned the ice back into water and then formed an ice pick he leaned against a wall while he waited for the prince. He heard water dripped while a young squeaky-voiced young man exited the tub.

The young man covered himself with a silk towel around his waist and another wrapped around his head to dry his hair. He let out a sigh of relief, on the table near the wall was his meal that was placed on the table. His drink steamed just the way he wanted, Kimaru waited. Baotong removed his head towel and shook his head he turned around and met a fist to his face.

The initial hit knocked him to the ground he let it out a soft cry, "Ow! Who are you?!"

"An assassin sent by Chief Cupun," smirked Kimaru.

The icicle he held in his hand neared the boy's throat while he squirmed and thrashed around. But it failed steam produced from his exposed throat while some crimson fluid squirted from the newly made orifice. He strived to crawl and tried to cry but all it was, was pain and guttural noises that emitted from his wound. Kimaru watched as the prince's life escaped its former shell, he propped up the corpse on the bed.

He created an art piece, that he left behind for those who would be the lucky ones to have found the corpse the next day. He loved to murder others it was his expression through art that made each killing unique than the last. This was the prince, of course, he wanted to surprise the prince's bodyguards. He forgot to plant the evidence the dagger strapped to his boot was left lodged into the chest of the Earth Prince. The scroll was left slightly undone, he knocked things over like if there was a struggle. He left documents of the long-dead mercenary that Senlin and Palartok killed about a month ago. He peeped out the door and noticed the guard was still unconscious and made his way out.

Meanwhile, Tanaraq and Tulok sat on the railing of a bridge they stared into each other's eyes and slowly their lips neared the others. They passionately kissed over the moon Tui blessed their relationship from the start. She knew her mother was proud of her, this was her destiny. Tulok caressed Tanaraq's face in his hands she giggled while he smiled. He gave her a tribesman's kiss, they both rubbed their noses against each other they both giggled into the night.

Rong Yan rested in the pool while Aumanil read his energy she noticed there was a blockage in his chi paths which prevented him from having reached his past lives. With the use of bloodbending she unblocked the paths for him maybe this even was his problem and that caused his waterbending to be weakened as well knowing this was his polar opposite.

Now that it flowed she felt his powerful Avatar energies coursed through his body. She lifted his body out of the pool and down on the floor. She then removed the water that soaked his body and left him dry. Rong Yan sat up he felt strength that he didn't before, "What did you do to me?" he questioned her.

"I noticed you had a blockage in your chi paths all I did was remove it but before you start meditation I need you to recite a prayer with me. This will only ensure your spirit reaches great heights," smiled Aumanil.

Rong Yan nodded, he sat nomad-style and lowered his head and began the prayer with Aumanil as he repeated everything she said. "I invoke the name of Tiandi, and that of the Moon Spirit Tui to bring deliverance from suffering and delusion," repeated Rong Yan.

"Paving the way for compassion and enlightenment, I offer this prayer to Tiandi and Tui. May they allow me to further my enlightenment," he repeated. Rong Yan sat there while Aumanil, Inuksuk, and Aloi observed him suddenly his eyes opened and a flash of white emanated in his eyes.

"Woah! He entered the Avatar State!" exclaimed Aloi in excitement she couldn't believe that a bloodbender helped the Avatar open his spiritual energies. But she wasn't sure if that was for him to master the Avatar State or whether to further his spiritual energies.

When Rong Yan opened his eyes he found himself in a library with endlessly tall shelves, with a vast number of books that were tightly held in place by one another. A grayish-blue fox found the new visitor that entered the library it lowered its head and Rong Yan petted it. The creature lifted one leg, while it remained straight and faced the direction in front of him.

"What is it, boy? You want me to follow you?" guessed Rong Yan, the spirit fox ran off and Rong Yan followed close behind the creature. They ran through endless hallways filled with the knowledge of the world. Rong Yan didn't know where he was but he knew he wasn't in immediate danger, he felt at peace. They reached a large door that was shoved open by the fox. When he entered the room he also recognized it.

The room was decorated similar to how the Air Nomads would have decorated their rooms, tapestries of the Nomadic pantheon were hung around the room. On the floor was a rug made to look like the symbol of Tui and La, Yin and Yang. The fox itself grew larger Rong Yan took a step back startled when suddenly it transformed into a hulking man. His skin was pale, and he had broad shoulders and a muscular frame, he turned around Rong Yan noticed the features of the man. He was bald, he had a strong jaw, no facial hair was present, his eyes were gray, his eyebrows were black and there were arrow tattoos on his body.

He finally reached the Saint of Knowledge, the one that he felt he was unworthy to summon. The muscular airbender wore wooden prayer beads around his neck. He wore an orange sash that ran across his torso, he wore orange robes on his lower body and brown silk boots adorned his feet. He sat down nomad-style and Rong Yan followed.

"I..." Rong Yan's past life uttered only a single word and his voice echoed and boomed like thunder. This is exactly what Avatar Kwan Chun mentioned about this past life.

"...I am Avatar Mun Jin, young Avatar. You have finally connected with me what is it that you seek?" Avatar Mun Jin introduced himself and then questioned Rong Yan.

"I need you to help me obtain spiritual projection," requested Rong Yan, Mun Jin answered, "You have already gained this ability when the bloodbender removed the spiritual blockage, boy."

"I can sense the evils that will transpire in the next few years of your life, I can feel death, sufferage, war. These very things will shape your destiny and the very Avatar you were meant to be," claimed Mun Jin.

"What do you mean?" Rong Yan inquired.

"You are an immature young man, being this way will cause tons to suffer and die in the coming years. Only you can prevent this with decisiveness. Overcome your fear of your enemy for you are the Avatar the most powerful being in the physical world. Your fear will only corrupt your destiny, but if you become brave and attentive will you prevent the deaths of many and be heralded as a great Avatar," explained Mun Jin.

"How? How do I defeat him? Just when I thought he was dead, he yet still lives," Rong Yan pleaded to Mun Jin.

"Our hearts only see the feelings of our own, while it is completely blind to those of others. Your ego has corrupted your being slowly. Your greatest fear is filled with ego, egotistical people are not decisive and they make mistakes and that is his weakness," answered Mun Jin.

"I want to apologize about what I've said about you in the past, I said that you mastering all bending forms was hooey. That was quite ignorant of me, I learned that these forms do exist. Lightningbending, bloodbending, snowbending, sandbending, and soundbending are the ones I've encountered so far," apologized Rong Yan.

"Your apology has been accepted, Rong Yan. You must humble yourself and the only way of doing that is by serving others as their Avatar," Mun Jin said.

"I can see a blizzard in your future if you allow me to control your body I will disperse the snowstorm and allow you and your companions to return to Aupaluk unscathed," Mun Jin added.

Rong Yan's body rose to his feet and walked out the door. Aloi grabbed Rong Yan's tunic a bit frightened he stayed in the Avatar State and jetted into the air as soon as he exited out of the hut. Aloi ran out after him, "Rong Yan! What are you doing?" she shouted.

Rong Yan floated while the air currents lifted his body the snowstorm battered the area suddenly the winds and snow came to a halt. The skies no longer dropped snow, and the winds remained still Rong Yan gently hovered down to the snow-covered ground. The Avatar State ended he held his head and smiled. He shifted in a gong bu stance again pivoted his body a half circle with a force pulled snow out of the ground that quickly changed form into water. He whipped out the water which then froze again into spikes of ice.

Aloi had never seen him waterbend this well she was shocked and impressed, "What happened to you?"

"Aumanil happened to me, Mun Jin said she removed the blockage that prevented me from waterbending and reaching my other past lives," responded Rong Yan.

Rong Yan ran inside and helped Inuksuk to the cart it was night time but the skies were clear for the time being. He bowed to the old woman without her help he would've never obtained this powerful ability. Aloi mounted the buffalo yak while Inuksuk spoke to his animal Rong Yan meditated he soon found himself in Aupaluk. Where he floated in front of Tanaraq and Tulok who were being affectionate to one another.

Tanaraq squealed in fear Rong Yan's spirit projected in front of her she had almost fallen off the railing of the bridge. Tulok caught her in time she tried to reach out to the spirit of her friend she called out, "Rong Yan? What happened to you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Aloi and I are returning to Aupaluk, I need to share with you some news," said Rong Yan.

"What is it?" Tanaraq questioned him, he continued to float in front of the two love birds, "I met someone who helped me remove this blockage that prevented me from learning waterbending at a faster rate than normal. With her help, I was able to speak with Avatar Mun Jin. There was a snowstorm that was about to hit Aupaluk but with his help, I prevented it from occurring this time around. I hope to see you soon," he explained.

He dispersed from in front of Tanaraq she shouted, "Rong Yan wait!"

Rong Yan opened his eyes they were far from Aumanil's hut and now out in the wilderness again, the old man still soothed his creature with love. While Aloi steered the animal toward the city he sensed a high spiritual connection to his airbending master.

"Now when we are physically separate, we will always be together spiritually," he smiled.

"You-you can project your spirit?" she guessed, Rong Yan nodded.

The next morning came, the guard that patrolled the halls woke up to a slap across his face. He groaned and came to his senses, "Baotong!"

He and the other guard raced to the door of the chambers of the Earth Prince. The governor and his men behind them they came to a gruesome scene, Governor Jingshen screamed so loud it echoed across the estate. The royal guards of the prince ran to the scream others found the corpses of guards in corners.

"We were infiltrated by someone!" shouted a soldier of House De Tou.

Governor Jingshen fell to his knees hopeless he didn't know how to tell the Earth King about this grim scene. The royal guards burst through the door and encountered the scene, "Where's Prince Baotong?" the captain shouted.

Jingshen pointed to Baotong's pale corpse and as he wept for the scene he had witnessed. One of the guards gagged and threw up inside the bathroom. He then exited the chambers of the dead prince he wasn't able to handle what he saw. The prince sat in his bed, his blood stained his naked body, a large dagger had been plunged into his chest, his genitals had been castrated, and his throat had been slit. There were things and furniture knocked over.

The dagger was of Northern Water Tribe design and made of whale shark bone, a bloodstained identification booklet was on the floor with a thumbprint. The captain of the governor's guard picked it up, he read the name 'Sagluruk'.

"The poor fool left his identification papers behind, he's from the Northern Water Tribe," mentioned the captain of the governor's guard. One of the men stepped up to his superior with the scroll clutched in his hand.

"Captain, I found this. You should read it, it looks official," said the guard. The captain took the scroll from his hand and opened the scroll he read the letter.

"_You are to travel to Kunlun City, Kunlun within the Qiangda Kingdom we need to show these dirt people who's superior. I need you to eliminate the Earth Prince, my sources say he will be within the city spreading propaganda for the Earth King._

_Be there on time and eliminate him when he's most vulnerable, Anguta will be most proud of you when you've sent the boy to the Spirit World._

_Regards, _

_Chief Cupun of the Northern Water Tribe"_

"I need scribes to send this immediately to the Earth King along with a letter describing the incident in detail. Those damned snowbacks broke the treaty!" shouted the captain of the guard.

"Take Jingshen to his bunker, now!" barked the captain.

The soldiers mobilized themselves and picked up the saddened governor while the captain ordered the royal guards to clean up the mess. The royal guards were to leave the capital of Kunlun province with the corpse of the prince now. Their morales were very low after the death of the prince. War with the Northern Tribesmen was imminent.


	37. 2-18: Thirst for Blood

**Book Two: Water**

**Chapter 18: Thirst for Blood**

The evening in the North Pole was rather cold it slowly began to freeze. There people who wandered off to their night shift jobs while others returned from their afternoon jobs. Tanaraq and Tulok held hands while they were under direct supervision by the royal guards. Tulok led his bride-to-be to the carriage the same one that took them to where they spent most of their afternoon near the bridge.

Senlin and Palartok wandered through the city in the darkness their goal was to head in toward the northeastern area of the city. Which is where Amak their target will be for the evening along with his guards who patrolled the streets. They reached a community kitchen that was two blocks down from Cut-Throat Alley where they boiled the white jade leaves in a teapot. And poured the contents of the teapot into the vial they bought from the old woman.

Palartok wore full clad leather armor the skin of a walrus bear protected him from arrows that an archer could potentially have shot him with. He wore a chainmail coif and a leather helmet over it as was the custom for captains of the guard. The chainmail was a sign of rank within the city guard, this would have allowed him to access anywhere and put him directly under Amak.

They almost reached the northeastern section of Aupaluk the homes in the area were of higher class. The homes of the citizens transitioned from medium-sized buildings to larger buildings and even estates in the back. They planned to pretend Senlin was a thief that almost got away with stolen items, Palartok would come in and try to arrest Senlin. Then he would have to call Amak for assistance only for Senlin to jam the poisoned dagger into Amak's body.

Rong Yan, Inuksuk and Aloi neared the large wooden gates of the city's northwestern entrance. On the city's side of the wall, guards were overwatching the wilderness outside the walls. They stood vigilantly on the walkways above the walls with spears in their hands. When they saw the cart with the old man, the Avatar and the Air Nomad they shouted to the men below to open the gates.

"The Avatar has returned, open the gates!" shouted one of the spearmen on the walkway.

The large gates swung open the cart was small enough to enter through the large gates without complication. Rong Yan and Aloi headed down the street from the gates to escort Inuksuk back into his home where his son had been worried sick for him.

The tall, fit olive-skinned man with long black-bound hair exited his home worried, "Father where were you?" the young man wondered.

"Calm down, boy. The Avatar and his friend rescued me from my fate earlier and denied my soul to Anguta. We spent most of the afternoon with Aumanil but she's fixed me and I am back," responded the old man he hopped off the cart with one leg his son threw his father's left arm over him while Rong Yan threw Inuksuk's right arm over his back. Both men assisted the old man into his home.

"Thank you, Avatar I only wish I could repay you in some way," thanked Inuksuk the Younger.

"Don't mention it, I only did what was right," commented Rong Yan, he gave a slight smile to the young man as they assisted the elder onto his bed where he could rest for the night. Inuksuk the Younger neared Rong Yan before he left, "Don't worry about, Kulavak. I'll take her the stables."

Rong Yan simply nodded in a form of thank you while Aloi waited outside. They both returned to the palace they didn't keep track of time. So they weren't sure if they were late for dinnertime. At the same time back in the palace, Unaraq sat in the court with Chief Cupun. Cupun sat on his throne as he relaxed while Unaraq sat on a pillow near the far back wall and observed the older chief.

"Any questions?" wondered Chief Cupun.

"Yes, in times of confliction between two citizens how would you resolve that matter?" inquired Unaraq.

"It would depend on what they are fighting over, usually citizens well the lower-class citizens fight over stupid things. While the nobles fight over power, money, and land," replied Cupun.

"Say two hunters are fighting over the meat of a whale shark they bring the case to me and now based on the evidence I have to choose who keeps the meat. Often its the one who killed it but it couldn't hurt to change things up a little," described Cupun as he gave an example.

Unaraq rose a finger in the air and exclaimed, "Clearly the killer gets everything but you could give both men their fair share!"

"Precisely," smiled Cupun.

Rong Yan and Aloi enter the palace Unaraq noticed as they walked past the throne room a servant arrived to the throne room. He bowed before the chief and reminded him, "Dinner has been served, chief. We await you and your guests at the dinner table."

Chief Cupun nods, "Thank you."

"Any word of my son and his bride-to-be?" wondered Cupun, the servant shook his head, "Not that I aware of, sir. But the Avatar and his airbending master have returned." Cupun gave a slight nod once more the servant had excused himself back to the kitchen. Unaraq stood up from his seat and followed Cupun out of the throne room and toward the dining hall. Rong Yan and Aloi sat in their chairs where Unaraq met them. Chief Cupun sat in the largest chair which was farther to one end of the table, the seats to his left and right were empty and belonged to Tulok and now Tanaraq.

A variety of Northern Water Tribe dishes were laid about on the table from fish to noodles, to akutaq which was a desert Unaraq loved. Cupun raised his arms Unaraq extended his arm out further to reach the chief's as did Rong Yan for a prayer. They lowered their heads as Cupun began the prayer and prayed to the Tribesmen pantheon.

A minute or two later, Tulok and Tanaraq arrived only to disrupt Cupun's prayer they slowly snuck around over to their chairs. When suddenly Cupun opened his eyes, "Do you want to tell me why you're late for dinner, son?"

Tulok turned to look at Tanaraq and then back at his father, he shook his head, "No, chief."

"A chief must always be on time, son. You have rudely interrupted my prayer, you could have waited outside," commented Cupun.

"And you," he turned to Tanaraq and paused before he spoke again, "You are to be my daughter-in-law, as future chieftess you must keep your chief in check. If you fail to do so, you fail him and he fails his nation. Am I understood?"

She rapidly nodded nervously, "Y-yes, chief." Rong Yan held Tanaraq's hand as Unaraq held Tulok's hand and they continued the prayer.

"May Torngark curse my enemies, and Tiandi continue to bless my nation, amen," finished Cupun. Cupun tucked in a towel inside the collar of his tunic as to not stain his clothing with food. He looked to his left and then to his right and smiled. He imagined smaller children occupied the seats his guests were in like if he imagined a scenario. Where Tulok and Tanaraq were older and with children of their own.

"Father," Tulok called out.

"Father!" repeated Tulok, Cupun snapped out of it and replied, "Yes, son?"

"Can you pass the stew of sea prunes?" asked Tulok, Cupun nodded and slid the pot of stew over to his son. Tanaraq pulled the stew out of the pot and gently dropped it into her bowl and Tulok's, Tulok chuckled, "That'll never get old."

"Have you spoken to your cousin Amak?" Cupun brought up to Tulok, he shook his head and responded, "No why?"

"Well it is his birthday in two days just thought I'd remind you to get him something nice," commented Cupun.

"Amak is a grown man he can get something nice from a good woman who wants something more than just to warm his bed for the evening, father. He doesn't need me to get him a tamed polar bear dog or an imported mace from the Fire Nation," answered Tulok.

"You will keep that sort of talk outside of my palace, Tulok. We have guests and a gentleman does not speak of mating at the table," Cupun scolded his son.

"You just mentioned mating at the tab-" exclaimed Tulok before his father cut him off.

"Are we understood?" inquired Cupun.

"Why can't you be like Amak for once?" Cupun added.

"Amak is a serious young man, decisive, protective, a good judge, fair, and knows well of the politics of the tribe. If you want to be a powerful chief you need to act like one," commented Cupun.

Tulok sighed and rolled his eyes he felt embarrassed in front of Tanaraq, "Yes, father. You're right."

Meanwhile, Senlin jogged off down a street he dropped something that he took from a nearby porch of a hut. Palartok chased after him Senlin concealed the poisoned dagger he made sure it couldn't be seen. Only Palartok knew what an officer wore so it made sense for him to be the arresting guard. As soon as he noticed the unique uniform of an officer he yelled, "Stop that thief!"

Amak reacted to his surroundings and ice stepped into the canals to cross them to catch Senlin. Senlin darted into a dark alley Palartok soon after him and after Palartok was Amak. Senlin shoved Palartok into some crates and Amak pulled snow out of the ground and transformed it into water that coiled around Senlin's right wrist. It soon froze and thickened around his arm as it bound him. Senlin gave up and placed himself against the wall. Palartok had gotten up and when Amak went to make the arrest that's when Senlin turned the tables and struck Amak with the poisoned dagger.

The blade had entered his body just a few centimeters in not enough to kill him but enough to allow him to bleed out. He cried out in pain as his body had begun to numb, Amak stumbled to the ground and clutched onto his left side. A rush of itchiness filled his body, his body reacted so bad to the poison that now its effects rapidly progressed. He could no longer feel the pain but not he felt an itch, red splotches appeared on his skin the rash settled in. His hands that once put pressure on his wound released that pressure and he continued to bleed out he was stiff and was unable to move.

He was unable to scream or talk and slowly but surely his vision had begun to darken, his throat was now swollen shut and the color on his face transitioned from a brown color to a purple color. Senlin slid his foot on the snowy ground and closed his eyes to feel Amak's faint heartbeat slowly as it shut down. After a few seconds, it was no more and he slipped his shoe back on.

"He's gone," uttered Senlin, Palartok grabbed the poisoned dagger and tossed it next to Amak's dead body.

They left the scroll with the forged signature of Earth King Qiang Zhen tucked into Amak's boot. And dropped the papers they took Xuen in Dahongpao. Senlin knew they had to leave the Northern Water Tribe soon and they also must steal new papers from citizens within the city if they hoped to be accepted the immigration checkpoints in the Oma Kingdom.

They were to meet with Kimaru in Lu'an the capital of the Han province when their missions were all over. They moved quickly Palartok devised a small plan and used snowbending to cover their tracks.

The next morning came, Tanaraq had awoken in her chambers to a knock on the door. After she quickly dressed she opened it to a servant woman who gave her a note from Tulok. She bowed to the woman and then closed the door. She unfolded the note and read the message left behind by her beloved Tulok.

"_Dear Tanaraq,_

_If you're reading this note then my servant Tagaka has given it to you, I will be away from the palace this morning while attending some errands. I would like for you to meet me in the central park by the grand fountain at sundown._

_You may present the stablemaster this letter so that he can send you a carriage with an escort to our meeting area. Be here before the moon rises to the sky. I have a great surprise for you, hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Tulok"_

She sat at the edge of the bed while she kept the idea of the surprise in mind she wondered what the prince had in store for her. She folded the note again tucked it away in her robes, she stared into the mirror while she worked on her hair and made sure it was perfect.

Rong Yan, Aloi, and Unaraq sat at the table as they ate their morning meals, Chief Cupun and Tulok were nowhere to be seen. They had attended a meeting with other nobles somewhere in the northern areas of the city near the palace. Or perhaps they arranged the wedding that was scheduled for next week.

Unaraq let out a loud burp, Aloi who was disgusted at the prince's bad table manners kicked him in the shin. "OW!" he shouted. "What was that for?!" he cried out in pain. She stuck out her tongue and ignored him.

"You know for a prince, Unaraq. You're pretty disgusting," commented Rong Yan he laughed.

"That's coming from a peasant who lives in a mining town," countered Unaraq.

"Clean peasant," Rong Yan corrected him, he smirked.

A servant arrived with a notification for Rong Yan he bowed before Rong Yan, "Avatar Rong Yan, Chief Cupun wanted to remind you to seek Master Naartok at the Southern Water Tribe embassy near the palace."

"Thank you, I forgot about that!" thanked Rong Yan as he bowed his head at the servant.

"Wow, I just remembered the last time I used waterbending. Which was about two months and a half ago," remembered Rong Yan.

Aloi corrected him, "Three. Three months ago when we arrived at the Yantai River that was three months ago."

Ten minutes had gone by, Rong Yan and Aloi finished their plates and Tanaraq arrived to join her brother for a breakfast meal. Rong Yan and Aloi had gone their separate ways Aloi planned to pray at the temple near the city's center. While Rong Yan had to meet Naartok at the embassy.

Rong Yan stood out the walled compound inside the city that was known as the Southern Water Tribe embassy. Hung on the outside walls were the flags of the Southern Water Tribe, Southern warriors stood guard outside of the embassy as they kept watch. He entered the building a woman sat behind a desk she inquired, "Do you have an appointment with any of our ambassadors?"

"Yeah I came to see Ambassador Naartok," he answered she looked at him as he answered her question then it came to him she bowed before him, "I do apologize for not recognizing you Avatar Rong Yan. Please follow me."

She marched toward the left door and led Rong Yan to the room where Naartok held his meetings with Northern officials. Shaman, village elders, and militants were mostly those who visited him. He held shelves with various books from the Earth Kingdom and some from the Air Nomads. He sat at his desk where he signed parchments that were to be delivered to Chief Cupun later.

The light brown-skinned, tall, heavyset middle-aged man looked up from his work and saw the Fire Nation young man that stood before him. Rong Yan could see he wore his gray hair in a warrior's wolf tail and carried around a large bushy beard similar to Avatar Ku Tei. He got up from his seat and bowed to the man he welcomed Rong Yan and introduced himself, "It is a great honor that you accept my invitation, Avatar Rong Yan. I am Ambassador Naartok of Iqaluit, I'm sure you've been quite eager to see me."

Rong Yan placed his fist on the lower half of his palm and bowed to his elder, "Thank you, Master Naartok. I'm glad that I'm finally able to speak with you."

"I'm sure you've come all this way to see me. I apologize for having been busy and not being present in Iqaluit upon your arrival, how was the travel up here?" Naartok questioned him curiously.

"It was quite adventurous there were plenty of events that transpired both good and bad, but to the chief's request I escorted his daughter here and she's taught me some of the basics of waterbending," replied Rong Yan. Naartok nodded his head as he heard what the young man reported to him.

"Well come on let me take you to the training ground I want to test you on what you know so far," commented Naartok as he opened the door and led Rong Yan to the training grounds where most of the embassy's guards trained.

When they exited the main building the backyard of the embassy was walled and large. It was a compound basically, there were guards everywhere and racks with weapons on display for spar training. The waterbender training area had a lengthy curved pool that surrounded two-thirds of the area. It was one of the many sources that water could be extracted from. Naartok paced around with his arms behind his back.

"Gong bu stance!" he exclaimed at Rong Yan he stood there for a few seconds then jumped into the stance. His dominant foot pointed straight ahead while his back foot was positioned at an acute angle. He was long and low which was more of the southern style of waterbending rather than the northern style which stuck to a long yet higher stance.

Naartok paced over to his left and then ordered Rong Yan to do another stance, "Pu bu."

Rong Yan squatted onto one knee while he extended one leg out. His body was upright and his hands were positioned by his ribs. Naartok nodded at the stances that Rong Yan shifted into each one accurate as the last.

"Well it seems you know your forms but I need to also see your technique. Go into a ca bu stance and stream the water," said Naartok. Rong Yan his heel skidded forward with his foot up, his back foot was extended bent a bit. His front hand was positioned in front of his chest while the backhand was lifted and his fingers pointed down as if he were to pull water out of the pool. In this stance, he pushed and pulled the pool's water for about a minute.

"Nice, nice now gong bu and grab a glob of water push and pull it in a circular motion," said Naartok. Rong Yan did the very basic moves that Naartok requested him he wasn't sure why he needed to do this again after he's already done this well.

"For a Fire Nation Avatar you are doing quite well in these practices, your form is good, your breathing control is good and so your skill," complimented Naartok.

"Let's see how you fare in something a bit more complex. Ma bu stance then pulled water out of the pool and freeze it into an icicle," added Naartok, Rong Yan nodded he stood with both legs shoulder-width apart and pulled water out of the pool. He focused on the state of the water and froze it in his hands without the need to blow on it.

"Wow Princess Tanaraq has taught you well, I'm impressed that you didn't need to blow on the water to freeze it," complimented Naartok again he then said, "Now turn that icicle into steam," Rong Yan pulled the icicle and saw it transition from ice into steam before his very eyes.

"Let's see how well you do with a completely new move. A waterbender can use their water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. You can use these arms to grab objects or enemies, whip enemies, blast enemies with water, or freeze them. If you do not have enough water you can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak," instructed Naartok, used both arms to pull enough water out of the pool and submerged his lower half in water and formed tentacles on his arms.

Rong Yan watched as Naartok had done this as a demonstration he copied exactly what the Ambassador did. He covered the lower half of his body in water and formed a tentacle in each arm. He began to dance mini waves formed from one tentacle and ended at the other he then chuckled because he was having such a great time.

"That's impressive I would've never expected you to master this so easily. But you are one of a kind," complimented Naartok.

"Thank you, Master Naartok. I owe it all to a healer I met outside the city last night," he commented.

"This healer taught this last night?" he questioned Rong Yan he wondered what else he might have learned from the teacher.

Rong Yan giggled and shook his head, "She helped me with her healing she removed this blockage in my chi paths that enabled me to bend water like any other Avatar could. Like Fire Avatars have trouble with waterbending, she removed what she believed was the physical or spiritual blockage that prevented me from learning this at a normal rate," Rong Yan explained. He had to word it carefully as not to give away Aumanil's true power bloodbending which was forbidden in the North and South.

"Fascinating, healing can reach such great heights," commented Naartok.

"Well in this case if you can learn waterbending at a normal rate I suggest we begin our training then, what do you say?" smiled Naartok.

"Right now? Yes!" exclaimed Rong Yan.

Naartok left the training grounds for a minute or two to look for something. He found a pile of wooden boxes that were empty and carried two toward Rong Yan. From the pool of water, he pulled out and formed a platform of water that then froze so he could place the crates on top of.

"The ability to shape water into a super-sharp edge or point for a split-second, enabling a waterbender to cut through metal, wood, and stone. This is what we call a water knife, its a thin and sharp crescent-shaped form of water that must be bent side to side to cut through something," instructed Naartok.

He pulled water out of the pool again he stood in pu bu stance and lowered himself to the ground again. While he carried the water he pivoted his body in a full circle and released the water knife. The crescent-shaped water sliced through the top crate like a hot knife through butter. Rong Yan gasped at how strong and lethal this move was.

"Now it's your turn," Naartok said, Rong Yan shifted into the pu bu stance as he pulled water out of the pool and focused on the crate beneath the one that was cut. He pivoted his entire body into a full circle and let go of the small wave blade of water and cut the crate in a diagonal position.

"It was good but it wasn't a clean horizontal slice, but you did good, luckily for you we're moving on to some snowbending. I don't think you're quite ready for master waterbending yet. So I'll teach you some sub-bending techniques that will be important when need them the most," chuckled Naartok.

"First I'm going to teach you one of the most important moves you'll ever need if you're away from water. All survivalists who enter foreign lands use this technique. What's the weather like in the southern Fire Nation islands?" he explained before he questioned Rong Yan.

"They're humid, why?" he answered then returned an echo question.

"Here in the North Pole I don't need to draw water out the air because there's plenty of snow around us, in the southern islands of the Fire Nation which are humid, the air there carries more water than here or than let's say the Si Wong desert. A waterbender can easily pull moisture out of the air and use it to their advantage," confided Naartok.

"Woah, that's amazing!" exclaimed Rong Yan in excitement.

"Even an assassin from one of our tribes can create ice blades or icicles to use against his targets without leaving a trace of evidence behind," added Naartok.

"There are a variety of ways to end a life with waterbending but we're not concerning ourselves with such practices. I will only teach you what is substantial," mention Naartok.

Naartok with a flick of his wrist drew water out of the air which then encased his fingers and went from a liquid state to a frozen one. He formed claws on his fingers which he could use for combat he examined his hand, "I just created ice claws these can be used in combat as well. I believe it's your turn if Tanaraq taught you how to manipulate different forms of water this should be very easy for you."

He concentrated on it but nothing happened he exerted himself and then exhaled and drooped his body. His first time failing since the confidence of having the blockage removed from him. Naartok shook his head, "You're concentrating too hard, concentration won't get you anywhere here. You do this naturally."

"Naturally?" Rong Yan asked, Naartok flicked his wrist again and bent the water vapor out of the air and transitioned its state into liquid, "Naturally."

"You're essentially pulling water vapor out of the air, and what is water vapor?" Naartok quizzed Rong Yan.

"Water vapor is steam," answered Rong Yan, "So like this?" Rong Yan turned to his master as he pulled a few droplets out of the air. Naartok crossed his arms and nodded, "Try again but this time pull some more out of the air."

Rong Yan attempted at the move again he flicked his wrist naturally and a swish of water formed out of thin air. He laughed and pointed at the water in his palm, "I did it!" he shouted.

Naartok nodded his head in satisfaction, "You are doing well, my pupil."

"I mentioned to you about being able to create ice blades, that's what you're going learn first. So I want you to pull water out of thin air and form it into a blade and then change its state into ice. When you've got a foundation of it built you can freely add more water onto it and make it longer," recalled Naartok.

Naartok pulled water out the air again and formed a sword of water, it froze in his hands as the ice crept up around the blade and froze it in its entirety. He swung it around like a warrior could swing his blade. Rong Yan nodded and did as he was told he pulled water out of the air and created a shiv. After the shiv was formed into ice he added more water into it and made it similar to a saber, the blade of his ice sword was long and thin.

"Nice one you learned that rather quickly," commented Naartok.

"Remember those ice claws I made earlier? I want you to do those right now straight out of memory and without demonstration," he said.

Rong Yan did it with ease he pulled water out of thin air and covered the tip of his fingers with the water. Each finger slowly froze the water around his fingers which created small claws.

"Now similar to the technique of ice claws comes another more advanced technique, the ice gauntlet. A waterbender can freeze water around their hands and turn it into a fist or a sharp spike that can be used to scale mountains or impale their opponent. There is an even more creative technique for this as well known as the ice hook," described Naartok.

From the blade Naartok held, it melted and crawled onto his left hand and formed into an ice gauntlet. The water near the top melted again to form itself into a hook of ice and once more into an ice spike. Rong Yan watched in awe as his master formed the ice into different shapes and sizes he even formed it into a spiked mace before he allowed the ice to melt once more and splash onto the ground below.

Rong Yan picked up the water Naartok dropped and allowed it to crawl around his right hand. He formed a fist around his hand then it changed shape into an ice blade, an ice spike, then a deformed ice hook. He didn't quite grasp the hook yet as he wasn't too skilled in doing this yet but with practice, he'll get more creative with it.

"Now similar to an earth column used by earthbenders comes the ice column used by waterbenders. We can shoot pillars of ice up from the ground to knock our opponent off their feet," Naartok described he then went into a du bu stance he stood on one leg at the beginning of the stance. When he planted his foot down he swung his arms up and with it, a column of ice rose out of the ground.

"Now you try," he said as he sunk the column back into the ground.

"Is it similar to an iceberg spike?" Rong Yan asked, "Yes actually the same motion can be used," answered Naartok. Rong Yan changed into the du bu stance and then planted his lifted foot down and swung his arms upward. A column shot out of the ground and then he brought his arms down with force to sink the column back down.

"Well done, Rong Yan. Well done," clapped Naartok.

Meanwhile, the sun begun to bear down on the streets of the Northern Water Tribe capital. Tons of brightness filled the streets, canals, and alleyways. All of a sudden, a shriek was heard in the distance a few guards sprinted toward the shriek and found themselves in an alley where a woman continued to shriek. She found the corpse of Amak in the alleyway the guards halted near her while another muttered under his breath, "Oh...no.."

He knew the young man who was found by a citizen was the chief's nephew, he shouted to his comrade, "Find the chief! He needs to know what happened!" One of the men nodded in response and ran off while the same guard tells another, "Find more guards, we need to clean this mess up. I won't touch anything until there are more guards here."

Ten minutes later, a group of five appear with the guard who left. They investigated the crime scene while they also cleaned up the area. One of the guards found a dagger with Qiangda Kingdom designs on the pommel of the blade.

"Sokka look what I found," he called out to the lead guard, he was under Amak, the older man ran over to Amak's cold and pale corpse.

"It's a dagger lodged into his ribcage," the younger guard pointed at the dagger.

"But what makes it unique is the Earth Kingdom designs carved into the pommel," added the rookie.

"Not just any Earth Kingdom designs, these are carvings made by a smith of the Qiangda Kingdom," Sokka corrected the rookie. He grabbed the blade and unlodged it from the corpse, he examined it and found that some of the fresh blood that remained in the man's body coagulated as soon as it hit the ground.

"White jade leaf," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" another said.

"Amak was poisoned with a White Jade leaf," repeated Sokka.

"How do you know?" asked the other.

"It coagulates the blood causing paralysis eventually if they don't suffocate first, they die of a heart attack," explained Sokka.

"So someone from the Qiangda Kingdom kills Amak with a poisoned dagger, why? Could have been a random killing," the other speculated.

"Sokka I found something," said the rookie.

The rookie stooped over and grabbed a scroll that was carried over to the wall of a hut and half-buried by snow by a breeze. He handed him a sort of wet scroll, Sokka opened the scroll and read the contents of the scroll and dropped the scroll as his mouth opened agape and his eyes widened.

"_You are to travel to Aupaluk, North Pole within the Northern Water Tribe we need to show these snowbacks who's superior. I need you to eliminate a royal family member, my sources say there five within the capital city._

_Be there on time and eliminate one of them when they're most vulnerable, Yama will be most proud of you when you've sent the royal to the Spirit World._

_Regards,_

_42nd Earth King Qiangda Qiang Zhen, Long May He Reign!"_

The other guard picked up the scroll and read it while Sokka remained in shock, the two waterbenders cleaned up the body with snow of any visible blood that dried up. Their task was to carry the corpse to the city's kashim nearby where the elder shaman will prepare the corpse for burial.

"...regards, 42nd Earth King Qiangda Qiang Zhen, Long May He Reign..." whispered the other guard as he skimmed through the scroll.

"By the gods, this wasn't a random killing it was an assassination approved by the Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take word to the chief," said Sokka as he ran off.

"We should clean up here and escort Amak's body to Ashuna, so she can get him ready for burial," said the other guard to the rookie and the two waterbenders.

At the same time, Rong Yan had learned another move Naartok described another alternative to the ice column, "A waterbender can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. This is called an ice disc, and is created similar to column except the column risen your waist."

"The discs are to be sharp around the edges but also thin," added Naartok.

Naartok then mentioned, "I should mention further you're starting at the ma bu stance when you raise the cylindrical column to cut the discs you must change into a bai bu stance. Doing so will allow you to pivot your body from an obtuse angle which gives the momentum to slice the column. Making them sharp and thin takes practice, however," described Naartok.

"How does one do the bai bu stance?" wondered Rong Yan.

Naartok instructed the stance to Rong Yan as he demonstrated it, "The leading foot is set down on the heel and then swings outward in an obtuse angle. The heel of the back foot releases with the shift of weight, and the hips turn."

Rong Yan nodded, Naartok focused on the ice disc move so he presented it to his student. He swung his foot around and planted it and with his hands, he sliced a thin disc that flung toward a wall and crashed. Naartok cracked his knuckles, "Simplicity at it's finest."

Rong Yan copied the same movements as Naartok except his disc wasn't so thin and so it wasn't allowed to glide as freely. It was a bit thicker it glided a short distance before it wobbled and hit the ground.

"First time for everything, it wasn't thin enough but you did get it fly a short amount of distance. Try again," Naartok said.

Somewhere in the northwestern section of Aupaluk, Prince Tulok and Chief Cupun enjoyed a cup of tea while being surrounded by a group of nobles. The noble which led the meeting had been standing idly while he spoke about things they could all work on.

"Well I was thinking we could propose a tax on the citizens to repair the canals in the southern district of the city," proposed the nobleman.

"What percentage would require for the money needed to repair the canal, Noa?" inquired Cupun then he sipped his tea.

"I was proposing a ten percent tax increase," replied the nobleman.

Tulok looked at his father and before Cupun could say a word he interrupted and debated the tax increase, "With all due respect Elder Noa imposing a ten percent tax increase on the citizens will cause outrage. I suggest we do increase the tax percentage but lower it to a modest four percent."

Cupun exchanged looks with Tulok and then smiled, "You will make a fine chief one day, my son."

"Four percent it is, we can span the work in six months and pay the workers five gold pieces a day," Cupun approved.

Suddenly, Sokka burst through the doors of the nobleman's house Elder Noa darted his head to the direction in which the warrior entered, "What manner of disrespect is this?!" he shouted.

"Captain Sokka what seems to be the problem?" questioned Cupun as he rose his hand as an indication to Elder Noa for silence.

"Chief Cupun I need to speak with you and Prince Tulok privately something has occurred in the northeastern section of the city," requested Sokka, his voice was quavered as it was filled with emotion and urgency.

"He's sound urgent, father. We should listen to him," interrupted Tulok.

"Everyone but Tulok and Sokka is dismissed for the moment," ordered Cupun, every nobleman and guard bowed their heads and stepped out of the meeting room.

"I don't know how to say this but I am deeply saddened for your loss, chief. Amak's body was found this morning, a dagger of Qiangda Kingdom design was found lodged into his ribs, and a letter from the Earth King was found nearby," reported Sokka.

Tulok's world came to a halt, like time itself had frozen he stood in silence while his jaw dropped. He couldn't hear anything other than what the captain said, 'Amak's body was found'. The emotions hit him all at once as he collapsed to his knees and cried loudly. As did his father. Guards burst through the doors, "What's going on?!" shouted one of the royal guards.

"Officer Amak is dead," announced Sokka as he took a step back and rose his hands as he showed the royal guards he was empty-handed.

Something snapped in Cupun because he begun to shout his nephew's name, "AMAK!" "AMAK!" he cried out as he repeated the name over and over again. He too wept for the loss of his nephew, the royal guards lifted Cupun to his feet as others did to Tulok.

One of the guards commanded to the captain, "Sokka get the stablemaster here to ready the carriage we're taking Cupun and Tulok to the palace it isn't safe here!"

The captain nodded and ran off, Elder Noa stepped inside, "There's an assassin in our city? We're not safe from those dirt people. I need someone to assemble the court in the palace. We need to know what we're up against. We might have to call for Thod and Dashi."

The royal guards escorted Tulok and Cupun to their carriage while the other noblemen weren't sure what to do next. Elder Noa shouted, "Now!"

One of the elder's guards walked up to him, "Shouldn't we sound the horn for the death of royal member?"

"Good idea, go to the watchtower down the street and announce it to them," responded Noa, the elder's guard jogged out of his estate and toward the watchtower nearest the estate walls.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan punched the icy and snowy floor of the training grounds a small line of jagged ice shot out of the ground. Naartok with his arms crossed smiled, "You're doing well, first try at the ice line and you got it done."

A horn is sounded off in the distance then another farther way until another is barely heard. Naartok gasps, Rong Yan is confused, "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"One of the royals passed away! C'mon we need to reach the palace!" stated Naartok. He ran out of the embassy along with Rong Yan right behind him. Rong Yan shouted, "What do you mean one of the royals passed away?!"

"I thought there were only two!" Rong Yan added.

Naartok looked back as he continued his jog, "There are more royals than just Cupun and Tulok," Naartok corrected Rong Yan.

"When's the last time you heard that horn?" Rong Yan questioned Naartok as he caught up to him, "When Prince Tulok was born, his mother died of childbirth," answered Naartok.

"But you can't always be too sure who passed away, that's why the Horn of Anguta is important. Come on we're almost there," said Naartok as he finally saw the stairs that led up to the palace. At the same time, Tanaraq headed toward the palace courtyard when she heard the Horn of Anguta. Her heart sank because she knew what it meant Unaraq as well joined her.

"What's going on?" Unaraq asked.

"I don't know but the horn went off. I'm worried maybe something happened to Chief Cupun or Tulok," worried Tanaraq. Rong Yan and Naartok appeared as they ran up the stairs to the courtyard. Unaraq pointed at Rong Yan and Naartok, "Look there's Rong Yan and Master Naartok!"

Aloi strolled through the streets of the Northern Water Tribe city when a horn was sounded a lot of the people on the streets panicked while others cried out. A guard tried to calm the citizens Aloi questioned the guard, "What's going on? Why is everyone panicking the horn went off?"

"One of the royal family members has passed away," answered the guard. She gasped and then ran back to the palace.

"Are you kids okay? Do you know where the chief and the prince are?" Naartok questioned them, they both shook their heads. A platoon of thirty royal guards have shown up they surrounded a carriage with their weapons raised.

"That's the chief's and Tulok's carriage," Naartok stated.

Tanaraq tried to run toward the carriage but Unaraq stopped her. He clutched unto her shoulder and held her back, "Stop we have to wait until one of the royal guards says we're allowed to enter."

They waited outside a few more minutes a group of nobles were escorted into the palace as was a man and a woman. The man wore purple robes while the woman wore light green robes, Naartok observed everything from where they stood.

"Those were the ambassadors Thod and Dashi, whatever happened must have more serious than we thought," claimed Naartok.

"Who are they?" wondered Unaraq.

"Thod is the ambassador to Ba Sing Se state, while Dashi is the ambassador of the Earth King to the Northern Water Tribe," said Naartok.

"You don't think they're preparing for war, are they? I mean why else would they call the ambassador from the Qiangda Kingdom?" guessed Unaraq.

"Rong Yan's the Avatar he can just waltz in there," Tanaraq mentioned.

"You're right but that means ONLY the Avatar," repeated Unaraq.

"I'm the prince's fiancee I can too," Tanaraq coaxed, Unaraq shook his head, "No you can't, let Rong Yan go." Rong Yan ran off toward the palace the royal guards who stood in a line formation in front of the entrance to the palace separated and allowed him to go in. They went back into formation as soon as he entered and they held their spears tightly in their grasp.

Rong Yan entered the throne room a court nobles, two ambassadors, Prince Tulok and Chief Cupun were inside. Cupun wept on his throne while Tulok was held by a noblewoman he knew one of his court. Elder Noa had called the shots while Chief Cupun composed himself.

He yelled at Ambassador Dashi, "You! I knew I couldn't trust you! You dirt people are conniving and backstabbers!"

The woman was in disbelief and baffled at the elder who accused her of having been involved in Amak's assassination. This woman was light-skinned, she had brown eyes and long light brown hair with short bangs that covered her forehead. She gasped while Ambassador Thod defended her he countered the argument that Elder Noa started, "Noa this isn't the time to accuse others! You're being ignorant to what's going on!"

"I'm being careful! This dirt person had to approve an assassin right under our noses! Seize her!" shouted Noa he then commanded the royal guards to arrest the ambassador.

"Stop! There's no evidence against her!" yelled Rong Yan.

"And who in Torngark's name are you?!" shouted Noa angrily at Rong Yan.

"I'm the Avatar! You need proper evidence to arrest this woman, look at her she's just as shocked as you are!" responded Rong Yan.

"Elder Noa, I had nothing to do with this. Amak's assassination is effecting me too I need to send a letter to the Earth King. I need to know why he's broken the treaty, with a response we will work on this accordingly. Throwing everything into disarray is not the way we should handle ourselves," cautioned Dashi.

"It'll take weeks for a letter to get to Qiang Zhen, by then Qiangda Kingdom troops will march on our city!" maintained Noa.

"No we can send a letter via albatross crane it'll reach Ba Sing Se in three days," stated Dashi as she tried to calm the elder.

"I need to see the letter, I can examine it further and if the signature matches up while we wait for a response, then we can send it as well," added Dashi. Ambassador Thod ordered a royal guard, "You bring us the letter that shows the Earth King's signature."

A guard nodded, "Right away, sir," the guard ran off to find the scribes were the letter was taken to.

"Under no authority do you have the right to order these men around, I and the elders have that power. You don't," said Noa.

"Arrest Ambassador Dashi, she has committed treason until proven innocent," commanded Noa, a waterbender wrapped her wrists with ice.

Rong Yan tried to stop them then Noa broke in, "If you try something you will be arrested as well, Avatar Rong Yan." Rong Yan sighed and stopped, "Don't worry I'll try to find someone who can send that letter," he told her.

"I've done nothing wrong!" cried out Dashi, "Take her the prison!" shouted Noa. The guards manhandled the woman and escorted her out of the palace. Unaraq, Tanaraq, and Naartok observed as warriors escorted the ambassador in ice cuffs.

"They arrested Ambassador Dashi, but why?" soliloquized Naartok.

"They arrested the ambassador of the Qiangda Kingdom? This isn't good, Naartok," Unaraq said.

"This might be a means for war," guessed Unaraq.

"I'm going in! I can get Tulok to talk to me!" Tanaraq said.

"No! You have to stay here!" declined Unaraq.

"Stand against your tribe again, Ambassador Thod and I'll have you arrested for treason. Do you understand?" warned Elder Noa, Thod bit his teeth in anger and lowered his head, "Yes," he muttered.

Tanaraq ran toward the line formation of guards at the palace entrance they held their spears at her. She gasped until one of the rookies recognized her, "Stand down! Do you even know who that is?" he shouted.

"That's the prince's bride-to-be!" he shouted again, the men split the line and allowed her to enter, "We're sorry princess Tanaraq you may enter!" another one spoke.

She ran down the corridor two guards blocked her entry into the throne room, "I demand to see my fiance!"

"The prince is not in his right mind at the moment! Wait patiently in your quarters!" declined a royal guard.

"Tulok!" she cried out, no response from the prince, however, Elder Noa permitted her to enter, "Let her in!" the two guards separated their spears and saluted Tanaraq.

She nipped inside the throne room Cupun sat in his throne he hasn't stopped sobbing, Tanaraq ran over to Tulok who cried on his knees. She tried to comfort her fiance but when she reached her hand to touch his shoulder he smacked her hand away. She took a step back and lowered her head she instead sat up against the wall.

Rong Yan walked over to her, "I need your help." She looked up, "What is it?" Rong Yan exchanged looks with her and then begun the request to her in the Nationalist language.

"Elder Noa had Ambassador Dashi from the Qiangda Kingdom arrested without evidence. He accused her of treason to the North and probably will have her executed. We need to save her life but bringing her the scroll with Earth King's Qiang Zhen's signature so she examine it. We need to prove that it is indeed his signature."

Tanaraq nodded, "I can do that for you."

Tanaraq stood up and whispered in Thod's ear, "We need to meet at the prison with the scroll where they'll be holding Dashi," Thod nodded to Tanaraq's idea. Rong Yan, Thod and Tanaraq ran off. Elder Noa calmed the court of nobles while others attempted to calm down Chief Cupun.

"Call...Rafa...and Niyok..," Cupun cried between pauses of emotion. A guard ran off to find Amak's parents, they needed to be escorted to the palace from the estate. So that Cupun could tell them what has happened.

The guard Thod sent out stopped them as he shouted for Thod, "Ambassador!" Thod turned around the guard bowed before them, "The scribes allowed me to take the scroll, here it is." He handed the scroll to Ambassador Thod, "Thank you," Thod thanked the guard. Thod opened the scroll and read the signature he sighed, "I hope this isn't true."

"Come on I'll take you to the prison," he told Tanaraq and Rong Yan.

Two waterbenders carried a cot with a sheet that covered the body of whoever they picked up. A short, plump and elderly lady watched the men as they slid the body onto a wooden table where the old woman can do her work. They left without saying a word, the woman's old and wrinkled hands removed the covers she gasped when she had seen the young man's face, "Amak."

She removed the sheet entirely and had seen the large wound that killed him as she examined the body she used waterbending to see if anything could be found in the body that could tell her anything different.

A light green substance hovered out of the body, she needed to know more and she placed the drops inside a small wooden bowl. She called out to another shaman one of her apprentices, "Misu dear, I need you to find Mamittuk. Only he can identify this unknown substance."

A young short, chubby girl appeared and bowed, "Yes mother," she then ran off.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Noa has taken lead while Cupun and Tulok are saddened. The court debated on what to do next. A royal guard appeared with Amak's parents, "Chief Cupun, your sister Niyok and your brother-in-law Rafa have arrived," he announced. Cupun tilted his head when Niyok ran up to hug Cupun while on his throne he tried to comfort her.

"Niyok...I need to tell you something," he whispered.

"What's wrong? Is mother gone?" she questioned him, Cupun shook his head.

"A-amak's body...was found.." he paused a tear came out before he continued, "...this morning...by a woman. I'm so...s-sorry..." he uttered. She froze in that fell backward her husband Rafa caught her before she could have injured herself.

"Niyok!" he cried out as he caught her.

"Cupun what's going on?" he questioned his brother-in-law.

"Amak is dead," he said, Rafa screamed through the roof as tears filled his eyes. His only son had been killed.

"Why? Wh-what happened?" Rafa wondered what happened.

"I told Amak being more involved in the city will get him killed. I told him he didn't listen!"

"Your son was assassinated, the dagger he was killed with was poisoned. The dagger is of Qiangda Kingdom origin," brought up Noa.

"How do you know?" Tulok questioned, having spoken for the first time in three hours.

"Captain Sokka told me everything," Noa replied.

"I had ambassador Dashi detained in our prison while we further investigate this matter, Cupun. Allow me to take up the responsibility of dealing with this matter while you focus on your son's wedding. It is only a week away," reported Noa then he requested to take the mantle on the situation while Cupun focused on Tulok and Tanaraq's wedding.

"I need this city safe Chief Unirak of the Southern Water Tribe will be here in a few days," said Cupun after having composed himself. Niyok had awoken in her husband's lap she was dumbfounded to what occurred as if she was in a dream or lost her memory.

"What's happening, Rafa? Why are you crying?" she questioned her husband.

Cupun shed a tear when he stared into his sister's face. She was confused, "Cupun what's going on? Tulok?" she questioned all the men in the throne room.

Rafa embraced his wife and whispered in her ear, she wasn't able to stay calm she wailed after her husband told her that her son had been assassinated. The woman wailed and shrieked Tulok crawled over to his aunt and hugged her Cupun gazed at Elder Noa.

"You have approval, assemble the court in your home if you'd like. I must tend to my family who's in mourning," he approved.

"You will not be disappointed, chief. The city will return to standards we always have it at. I can assure you of that," agreed Noa.

At the same time, Aloi runs into Unaraq in the courtyard, "One of the guards told me a royal guard died what happened?" she asked Unaraq concerned.

"That seems to be the case but I stayed out here. I don't know who it is, but we can't just walk in there! Tanaraq ran in but then she walked out with Rong Yan and the ambassador to the Qiangda Kingdom. I don't know where they went," Unaraq replied.

"My dad should be here soon, if the city's in a disarray his safety, our safety could be jeopardized. We're safer here than we are beneath the palace," Unaraq added.

She hugged Unaraq, "I won't let anything happen to you. We should go inside though to our chambers, we don't have to bother the royals." Unaraq stared at her then nodded in agreement and wandered off toward the palace.

Rong Yan, Tanaraq, and Thod reached an ice cavern with several men who guarded it. One of them saw the Ambassador and two others, "Ambassador Thod what a pleasant surprise."

"I need to see Ambassador Dashi, take me to her," requested Thod. The prison guard shook his head, "No can do, strict orders of Elder Noa." The warden of the prison lumbered out of the prison's entrance he overrode Noa's orders, "Let Thod and his allies in," said the warden.

"Yes, Warden Sangok," replied the prison guard as he lowered his head to the warden.

"Thod it is good to see you, I found it strange when Noa had Dashi arrested. I'm worried as well for our future with the Qiangda Kingdom," he smiled at the ambassador. He placed his hands behind his back and then wondered who the two strangers with Thod were, "Who are they?" he asked him.

"This is Princess Tanaraq of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Rong Yan," he answered as he introduced both strangers to the warden.

"Ahh Princess Tanaraq yes, the princess from the South who's going to marry our Prince Tulok. I've heard of you. Avatar Rong Yan, an honor to meet you. I'm sorry we have to meet in such a dire situation. Please follow me," said Sangok he led them inside the prison

"I have a scroll with the signature of the Earth King that I need Dashi to look at, we need to know if it is authentic," Thod said to Sangok.

"I'm glad you thought of that, I don't trust Noa. His ignorance and blatant racism has hurt his reputation in the past," recalled Sangok.

Minutes later, they have arrived at Dashi's cell, she sat in a corner while stared at the wall as she sobbed. Warden Sangok called to her, "Ambassador Dashi, you have visitors." She wiped the tears from her eyes and was glad to see Thod's face along with the Avatar but she didn't know who the girl was. She didn't care and ran up to the bars, "Thod I knew you'd come."

"We brought you the scroll with Qiang Zhen's signature I need you to check the authenticity of the scroll," requested Thod.

"Certainly," smiled Dashi. Rong Yan handed the middle-aged woman the scroll she took it and then opened it. As she read the scroll she said, "It's fake."

"How do you know?" asked Tanaraq.

"The scroll's seal doesn't have the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom crown, therefore, it isn't official, while the signature looks like Qiang Zhen's, its also missing the stamp," she stated.

"Before Qiang Zhen has a scribe send out an official document or letter he has his scribes stamp it with the family seal. That is the only way we know for sure its official," she disclosed.

"Damn it! I knew Noa was just being an ignorant racist! We need to bring this to Cupun before we can get you out of this prison, Dashi. You have my word," exclaimed Thod. Sangok was right, Noa had a reputation for being ignorant and racist.

**Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Qiang Zhen sat in his throne comfortable while Guwen stood beside him with a clipboard and inked quill. They prepared things for the wedding, "Did you make sure my in-laws received the tamed camelephant? I want them to have transportation around the city whenever the need arises."

"Yes, my liege," said Guwen, a courier burst through the door and scurried through the throne room up to the throne.

Qiang Zhen stood up angrily, "What's the meaning of this interruption?" he shouted at the courier. He scrambled to his knees and knelt before the angry Earth King.

He presented the scroll, Guwen grabbed the scroll and handed it to Qiang Zhen he examined the scroll before he opened it. The seal read 'Kunlun province'. He broke the seal to the scroll and read its contents, _"Dear Earth King Qiang Zhen,_

_I have grim news to announce to you while your cousin Prince Baotong was in my city he was assassinated by an assassin from the Northern Water Tribe. Along with the scroll, you'll find a folded note, this is an official approval from Chief Cupun for the assassin to kill the prince._

_The evidence found at the scene of the crime was a dagger of Northern Water Tribe design, identification papers of the man were found. He was a national of the North Pole, with approval to enter the Qiangda Kingdom, his name is Sagluruk. We're not sure if he's dead or alive right now but he may be on his way back to Aupaluk. Your cousin's body was found mutilated. His throat was slit, he bled out, the dagger was plunged into his chest, and his genitals were castrated._

_This is serious and I urge you to take this to the embassy and find out what the heck is going on! My deepest condolences to you and your family. I also want to congratulate you on your wedding in two weeks. Best wishes._

_Regards,_

_De Tou Jingshen, Governor of Kunlun province"_

The scroll fell out of Qiang Zhen's hand he fell to the ground and cried out so loud that it hurt Guwen he screamed at a guard, "Help me assist the Earth King to his throne." A guard ran over and assisted Guwen with Qiang Zhen. Guwen picked up the scroll after he helped Qiang Zhen to his throne, he cupped his mouth with his hand in shock.

"Tell the watchtowers to sound the horn of quietus," commanded Guwen to one of the royal guards he sprinted out of the palace.

Minutes later, the nearest tower sounded the horn and lit the bonfires Yi'an and her parents exited their home and peered over to the watchtowers. Several soldiers and nobles raced to the palace courtyard for assemblage. Many cried as well as they thought the Earth King had passed away.

"Dad what's going on?" cried Yi'an.

"I need a carriage to take me to Qiang Zhen's palace I must know what's happening to my son-in-law!" he barked at one of his guards.

Two of them saluted the nobleman, "Right away, Lord Zhang!" The horns echoed in the Middle and Lower Rings as the bonfires lit up as well. Several citizens exited their homes they wanted to make sure what they heard was correct. Many of them panicked but they knew soon they'd hear word from the government.


	38. 2-19: The Campaign of Two Nations Pt 1

**Book Two: Water**

**Chapter 19: The Campaign of Two Nations Part 1: Royal Matrimony**

**Annun, Kunikluk Region, North Pole**

General Senlin and Admiral Palartok awaited for the return of the ferry that came from Dahongpao. They had killed two men in the eastern region of Kunikluk. As soon they exited the capital's east entrance they passed through the village of Ikiruk in the wee hours of midnight. Slew their targets and hid their bodies and took their identification papers.

They hadn't frozen to death yet because Palartok constructed a large igloo in the outskirts of the Annun village. The interior of the igloo remained rather warm enough for both men to survive for the time being. News from the capital hasn't reached Annun yet or any of the other villages, usually the closest ones get the news first.

Senlin cackled as he continued to replay the events in his head, where he assassinated a royal family member and planted evidence that proved the Earth King called the hit. Soon everything will go according to plan, by now Kimaru should be in the Han province where they agreed to meet. He was so sure both Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring and Aupaluk's Palace would be tossed into disorder.

"We've been here for only a day, you do realize it took us two weeks to get here from Dahongpao. We should have planned better instead of taking this mission head-on. When word reaches out to the villages they'll be looking out," worried Palartok, the thought of them getting caught finally hit his mind. He was worried they would get arrested and then executed.

"Patience, Admiral Palartok. We have to remember we used fake papers they're looking for two Kingsmen with certain features," Senlin assured his partner.

"When the Northern Water Tribe prepares for war what are certain steps that are taken? Who is usually in charge of that?" he questioned Palartok. While the steps taken are always the same, there are new nobles in charge sons of the previous men who were a part of the chief's court.

"Well, the likely scenario such as is this, the Qiangda Kingdom ambassadors will be called to the palace to work out a deal with the chief. While our ambassador coaxes the Earth King in Ba Sing Se after he receives a letter," described Palartok.

"However, there's a possible scenario where the leaders of either side don't like the other too much and they begin deporting tourists and immigrants back to their nations. Unless of course, the leaders are tyrants and start killing civilians but that hasn't happened since Earth King Yao," mentioned Palartok.

"If we're stuck here they'll force the ferry to return faster?" Senlin inquired, Palartok shook his head, "No, the civilians are transported through the harbor of Aupaluk any within another region could leave through the docks of other regions. Luckily, Annun has its harbor," Palartok answered.

"Kimaru's just going to have to wait then, the Oma Kingdom will be the safest for us. Once Gao Zu hears of the war between the Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe, he'll shut down the borders and double the military presence in border states. He might even try taking Qiangda Kingdom territory if the army's main focus is repelling the Northie troops," stated Senlin.

"Isn't that why each province has an army and a governor as their commander?" guessed Palartok.

Senlin nodded his head, "Yes in times of war if most of the nation is fighting another, some states deploy troops around their land borders so that enemy kingdom does not take their state. Being a governor is a dangerous job, the civil war has gone on for centuries one day it can be fine and the next day you don't wake up because Oma or Qiangda Kingdom troops raided your capital and have assassinated you. At that point they anoint a superior of their army the new governor until Gao Zu or Qiang Zhen elects one," divulged Senlin.

"That is a dangerous job, but I'm assuming the pay is high," assumed Palartok.

"The pay is high, the governor owns the provincial lands, he owns the farms, the mines, the people, and is commander-in-chief of the army and navy if they have one. It always seems to be a noble from the state," commented Senlin.

"Not to mention they have executive and legislative powers, while each governor has a judicial court that solves criminal investigations and ultimately punish those criminals," added Senlin.

"Wait so if you're in the Qiangda Kingdom and I'm in the Oma Kingdom, if I kill you I become governor? Why couldn't your heir or someone below you in the office take it?" asked Palartok.

"That's what's supposed happen if the governor had a son or daughter they will likely be anointed the new governor. But sometimes, if the heir is too young someone below rank takes the seat of governor. Those people are taken to the hidden bunkers, only the governor, his family, and his guard know the location of it," Senlin elaborated.

**Elder Noa's Estate, Aupaluk, North Pole**

The court of nobles sat around the meeting table while Elder Noa paced around the table as he cooked another plan in his head. Elder Siku an old-aged woman with short gray hair was calm while a few others panicked. She was aware of Noa's reputation and she still wondered why Cupun had him in a position of power.

"And so what are proposing to be the next set of plans?" Elder Siku asked Elder Noa.

"There's only one way we can't trust these dirt people, the only thing we can do to protect our people and our chief, is to deport ALL Qiangda Kingdom tourists and migrants," proposed Noa.

"Elder Noa you have to stop calling them that, that's very offensive. And that's a terrible idea we can't go that route! People will start panicking," Elder Siku argued.

"We work with census to get these people out smoothly through the harbor," Elder Bato added.

"And kill anyone who refuses to obey deportation orders," said Elder Noa.

Siku exclaimed, "No! We do not allow the guards to kill civilians! Do you know what this will do, Noa? If we are to approve of this decision, we do not kill the civilians."

"I have a better alternative Elder Noa," a younger man raised his hand.

"Yes, Elder Hasook?" Elder Noa questioned him.

"Instead of killing the civilians if they refuse deportation orders, that's breaking the law. Just arrest them and lock them up as prisoners of war," said Hasook.

"You are likely turning into your father, young man. I like that idea," complimented Noa, he pointed and smiled at the young man. His father just died of natural causes and he was anointed the patriarch of his family. And as such by law he's allowed to join the court in his father's place.

"No we shouldn't do any of this, the civilians have done nothing wrong!" Siku argued with the court of nobles they all disagreed with her. It's like Noa ignored her opinions simply because she disagreed with everyone else.

"All in favor?" Noa smiled as he rose his hand in the air, Bato, Hasook, Kinto and Wei, all except Siku.

"Elder Bato?" he asked the older gentleman.

"Yes," the older man replied.

"Elder Hasook?" he questioned the young man.

"Yes," the young man answered.

"Elder Kinto?" he inquired to the middle-aged nobleman.

"Yes," agreed the nobleman.

"Elder Siku?" he asked the woman.

"No," she shook her head, she felt disadvantaged in this and she knew that Chief Cupun would have not agreed to this either.

"Elder Wei?" he wondered if the man joined them or joined Siku.

"Yes," he nodded.

"It is final then, five yes, one no. We will begin deportations soon," Elder Noa concluded.

"You're all dismissed," said Elder Noa, Elder Siku was the first one to stand up. She stormed out of the Elder Noa's estate and barked orders at her men, "Get the carriage ready, I'm ready to leave!" The guards saluted her although they knew something was wrong because Elder Siku was a kindhearted woman.

Her carriage driver was concerned about what had occurred inside the home of Elder Noa. He opened the door to the carriage and asked, "Elder Siku you seem to be upset what happened in there?"

"I will tell you when we get to the estate, it's not safe here," she declined she then stepped inside the carriage and he closed the door gently.

Elder Noa minced out of his home as he stood at the entrance of it his hands behind his back. He smirked at the woman's reaction, the youngest member of the Court of Elders approached him, "Wow she didn't like that decision."

"Hasook the Younger you will learn that there are people who are with the tribe, and people who are against the tribe," he advised the young man.

"Doesn't that make her traitor?" he guessed.

"Yes and no, it makes her unpatriotic. She's putting the civilians of other nations first, before her tribe," he replied, the young man nodded.

"I will assemble the court when I need you again," he mentioned to Hasook. The young man nodded and then walked off and gestured to his guards that he was ready.

At the same time, Chief Cupun, Prince Tulok, Princess Tanaraq, Kya, Rafa, and Niyok have arrived at the city's kashim where Ashuna the spiritual leader of the Northern Water Tribe lived with her daughter Misu. They both worked there and her daughter was her apprentice who will then take the mantle next if Ashuna passed on. The young brown-skinned, chubby girl opened the doors to the kashim and bowed to the royal family.

"Good afternoon Chief Cupun, and Prince Tulok. I am deeply saddened that you have to join us in such an uneventful manner. If you follow me I can take you to the Hall of the Dead where my mother is preparing Amak's body," she greeted the chief and prince and then commented on her thoughts about the death of Amak.

"Thank you, Misu," thanked Tulok, Rafa held onto his wife she continued to cry for the death of her son. Tulok pushed his centenarian grandmother in a wheelchair inside the kashim. A platoon of royal guards surrounded the city's kashim and watched its surroundings like arctic falcons.

Inside Ashuna along with the local alchemist Mamittuk an elderly man who was an expert on poisons examined the body further. Ashuna presented Mamittuk with the poison which he attempted to waterbend out of the small bowl.

The droplets rose out the bowl and spun them around, "Gather a bit of the boy's blood if there is any," he requested Ashuna. The old woman nodded and tilted Amak's body a bit some blood had still be fresh and it poured out into the bowl.

She laid him flat on the table again as the alchemist hovered the poison above the bowl. He dropped the poison and stared at the bowl as the two substances mixed for a few seconds. Then the blood thickened and coagulated.

"White Jade plant poison, when the poison is extracted from the leaves, it gives the victim a rash, then it shuts the trachea, and if somehow that doesn't happen. It'll thicken the blood and force a heart attack, but it's likely the boy suffocated or bled out. Tragic death indeed," explained Mamittuk.

"Thank you, Mamittuk. What would I do without you?" she thanked the master alchemist.

"You would be stumped at the substance," he laughed he then left the hall as soon as Misu, Ashuna's daughter arrived with the royal family.

The old woman knelt before everyone, "Chief Cupun, Prince Tulok, Queen Kya, once the great ruler of our tribe, Rafa and Niyok, thank you for coming."

She rose to her feet and noticed a new face, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know there was another with you," she apologized and bowed to the girl.

"This is my bride-to-be Princess Tanaraq of the South," introduced Tulok.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess," Ashuna slightly bowed her head, Niyok screamed at the sight of her son. She ran away Ashuna snapped her fingers at her daughter and pointed toward where Niyok ran off to. It had been a signal to catch the woman so she can be comforted in her time of need.

His body was pale, and cold now his eyes were shut with glue but the mortal wound was still open. Ashuna wasn't done with the body yet but she did want to explain to Cupun and his family. She presented them the corpse, "My apologies I haven't finished preparing the body yet, but.." she apologized then pointed at the wound, "Cupun, this is where the assassin punctured Amak, the wound that killed your son, Rafa. With the help of my friend Mamittuk, we discovered the poison used was the White Jade plant. A poisonous plant that's native to the western Oma Kingdom" disclosed Ashuna.

"If you'd like I can finish the body right now and you can pray to the gods. I can get Yakone to lead you to the sanctuary," added Ashuna.

"We would like that," Rafa agreed, "Yakone!" shouted Ashuna.

A young man darted into the Hall of the Dead, "Yes Master Ashuna?" he questioned the woman.

"Kneel before your leaders, boy then answer to me," she scolded the young man.

He dropped down to his knees and kowtowed the royal family. Kya the matriarch of the royal family rolled her eyes and was annoyed, "Get up boy! You're doing too much!"

"Yes, your highness!" he tittered nervously, "I need you to lead Chief Cupun and his family to the sanctuary. Where they can pray to the gods," ordered Ashuna. The socially awkward shaman apprentice saluted Ashuna and turned around in half-circle and marched away. Tulok pushed his grandmother's wheelchair up the ramp.

Ashuna grabbed some things so she may sew the wound up before she blessed the body of the royal. Yakone led them through a long corridor, they made two lefts and eventually arrived in a large chamber with a brazier in every corner. These braziers kept the chamber warm and lit it up, the chamber was decorated with large statues surrounded by shrines for every god in the pantheon. There was an empty pedestal this was once where the statue of Atshen stood.

The incense had been lit an hour ago, as Yakone's mother Yugoda had prayed after she heard the Horn of Anguta. Kya pulled out her beads she shed tears for her grandson but she knew what death was and understood it very well. Soon Anguta will come for her too. She held tightly onto her prayer beads while Tulok and Rafa knelt to the left and right of her. Cupun sat nomad-style and lowered his head.

Cupun meditated and prayed to the pantheon he sought a reason for the death of his nephew but even he knew he shouldn't question Anguta. He began his prayer he muttered to himself, "Oh great goddess La fill me with your wisdom in these dark times. Why has Akna's son Anguta taken my nephew? Your loyal servant calls for your help. Only you know the truth of what has transpired here and I hope Tiandi can protect my people."

Yakone sat across from Chief Cupun he meditated as well he had begun to twitch as of something had been happening to him. Yakone acted as a medium for the gods or their servants to speak, Tanaraq noticed this and it's always made her uncomfortable when a shaman made a connection.

"Tulok.." she whispered.

"I think the seer is being used as a medium," she whispered to him again.

Tulok opened his eyes and saw the young man twitched in front of his father. Yakone began to speak in tongues before he fell face-first onto the ground. Tulok rushed over to the young seer and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

Chief Cupun hummed he was speaking to the ancestors if anything, but it was interrupted by Yakone, the young seer found himself disturbed. Cupun abruptly opened his eyes and was concerned with the boy's state of mind.

"What's wrong, Yakone?" he questioned the young man.

"What did the gods tell you?" he asked the young man again.

"WAR! DEATH! SUFFERAGE!" he cried out, the young man's mother rushed into the sanctuary.

"Yakone! What's wrong?" she shouted as she ran in to comfort her son. Yakone began to cry it was too much for him. She embraced her son and attempted to calm him down.

"Tell us, Yakone what happened?" she asked as she spoke to the young man in a calming tone. Kya was now frightened at what the young man yelled.

"What's he talking about?" bellowed Rafa.

"Anguta says, Amak needed to go he was a key element in the war with the Kingdoms. The northern Kingdom is angry their leader feels pain as well. Anguta has taken a soul from the northern kingdom. War is coming! Sufferage is coming! Death is coming!" he cried out, his voice quavered as tears produced in his eyes.

"A soul was taken from their kingdom? Father, what does he mean?" Tulok wondered in confusion.

"It means for war between us someone personal has been taken from the Earth King's life," Kya broke in.

"I made no orders for any soldier to take the life of anyone in the Qiangda Kingdom," Cupun grumbled in anger.

"La said it wasn't someone loyal, an old enemy of the tribe but she didn't say more. Torngark warns of treachery in the tribe and that the chief must be careful," warned Yakone.

"What can we do to stop it?" Rafa asked Yakone.

"We can't stop it, Tiandi has set it into stone, if the Earth King wants a war we'll give him a war," said Cupun.

"Father we can stop this war before it st-" Tulok attempted to reason with his father, "Cupun, listen to me. Focus on our family, focus on your's son wedding. After this is done you may focus on the war, son," his mother advised him.

"Yes, mother. Elder Noa and the others will handle the situation but you're correct. Family comes first," he agreed with his mother.

"Yakone come dear you need some rest," Yugoda told him she helped her son to his feet and led him out of the room and into a bed.

Misu entered the room she bowed her head to the royal family, "My mother is ready for you, so we can bless the body."

Rafa pushed his mother's wheelchair, while Cupun and Tulok lumbered out of the sanctuary. Rafa was concerned about his wife, "Where is my Niyok?" he inquired.

"She is waiting in the Hall of the Dead, I had one of the workers speak to her. She's gone through the same thing you and wife are going through right now," answered Misu. They were led back toward the Hall of the Dead.

They arrived in the Hall of the Dead, Niyok continued to sob for her son but she had been better than earlier. She stopped shrieking at least, Ashuna had just finished with the mix of the oil she was going to put on Amak's body. The oil was a mix of herbs from the Spirit Oasis in the city and salmon trout blood, the oil was known to have warded the body from any evil spirits and sanitized the body.

Ashuna grabbed the vase and poured the oil onto Amak's body and massaged it around from head to toe. While this happened Misu lit incense and grabbed drums and begun to hit the drums, her mother Ashuna closed her eyes and began to throat sing.

Kya, Niyok, Rafa, Cupun, Tulok, and Tanaraq prayed to Anguta so that safe passage could be granted for Amak to the Spirit World. Ashuna continued to throat sing while her daughter beat the drums on her lap. Yugoda minced inside with a small pestle filled with grounded animal bones and dried up polar leopard liver. This was rubbed onto the body's forehead and heart which allowed the spirit to transcend into the world of the living on feast day.

Yugoda had grabbed an arctic jackal-fox pelt this is one of the unique rituals only done for royals, the pelt covered his torso. This was known to be the armor he'd wear as he traveled through the path on the way to the Spirit World. Other ritual practices were performed on the body for it was ready when Ashuna stopped the throat singing and Misu stopped beating the drum, Yugoda spoke to the family, "Now you may say you're final goodbyes by kissing Amak's cheek."

Rafa picked his mother up and carried her over to her grandson's body, her thin wrinkled lips kissed his left cheek. Next was Niyok who cried uncontrollably she held a long kiss on her son's cheek, then his father Rafa, from there it was Cupun, and then Tulok. Tanaraq didn't participate because she never met him and it would be weird as a custom to do so. She sat in silence as she watched the royal family who gave their loved one their final goodbyes.

She teared up because now she remembered when she had to do this for her mother although she was very young when her mother was killed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. Ashuna told Yugoda, "Prepare the carriage for the body with Misu," Yugoda nodded and both her and Ashuna's daughter exited the hall.

"I will need Rafa and Cupun's help," Ashuna requested both men exchanged looks and nodded.

"We're going to carry your son's body to the carriage from there, you will follow us to the cavern where your family is buried," Ashuna said, several minutes later Misu returned, "The carriage is ready, mother."

Ashuna helped Rafa and Cupun place Amak's body on a slab of wood and then like on a palanquin they carried the body toward the carriage. From there the guards assembled around the royal family and put them inside their carriages so that they could follow the body's carriage to the northeast behind the Spirit Oasis was the spirit forest, where to the right of it was a large cavern with ice gates that protected the remains of the royals.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Many carriages arrived at the royal palace Guwen comforted Qiang Zhen in the throne room while royal guards were sent to escort the parents of his cousin Baotong to the palace. Qiang Zhen cried on his throne his royal guards saddened at the immediate loss of the heir apparent but Guwen was right he needed to wed so that he had more heirs.

A guard entered the throne room, "Lord Guwen, the mass of nobles have assembled outside is King Qiang Zhen ready? The nobles are worried Qiang Zhen passed," he inquired to the adviser.

Guwen shook his head, "No he's not ready, his mother Ting will stay here to comfort him. I'll speak to the crowd."

A short, chubby woman appeared from the left-wing of the palace she was in extravagant light green robes with floral designs embroidered into the robes. His mother wore a headdress and a bun her hair was mostly gray with a streak of black that remained.

Her green eyes were the color of jennamite. She held her son tightly, "Look at me Qiang Zhen, I know that Baotong was killed but you need to be calm. For your family and your kingdom. Remember you are the Earth King and the people need their Earth King in these dark times."

Zhang Youlang interrupted this comforting moment when he and his guards entered the throne room he was filled with joy when he saw his future son-in-law's face. Qiang Zhen's eyes were red with sorrow, his mother was angry however but her mood changed when she recognized the nobleman.

"Thank Yama it wasn't you! I heard the Horn of Quietus!" frowned Youlang.

"Zhang Youlang my son is grateful that you checked in on him, I thank you. He is safe but the heir apparent was assassinated by a Northern Water Tribe assassin," she thanked the nobleman and then disclosed the new information.

He fell to his knees, "No...what?" he paused. "The assassin w-was s-sent by Chief C-cupun," he replied in between sobs.

"The Northern chief broke the treaty? The Northern chief broke the treaty!" Youlang questioned it then repeated it in anger.

"You have to do something, call the ambassadors, who's taking charge of this?!" grumbled Youlang.

"Lord Guwen will be making the decisions, my son is unable," Ting commented.

Guwen exited the palace a large crowd of nobles stood on the courtyard of the palace, the royal guards were right behind him. He shouted, "The Earth King is still alive! But a royal family member has indeed fallen! Earth Prince Baotong who was the heir apparent to the throne has been assassinated. If you will all stand in silence with me for a few seconds so we may our respects to the fallen prince." The crowd gasped and stayed silent while they paid their respects to the Earth Prince.

Guwen knew that if he told them who was involved in the assassination the nobles would have panicked or even attacked their neighbors in the city. So he kept to himself but he added, "We don't know who's involved but as soon as we know, the king will assemble the court and the town criers will announce it!" Guwen turned around the guards right behind him as he entered the palace, Baotong's parents were escorted through the secret entrance of the palace so they remained unaware of the situation.

When Guwen entered the throne room it was the same time that Baotong's parents came through the east wing of the palace. The remaining members of the family were Qiang Zhen, his mother Ting, and Baotong's parents Songli and Mang. The hurtful thing here is that Songli and Mang had already lost a son to the civil war Shin-su, Baotong's older brother. Now Baotong was assassinated and it left both parents childless. No heir to continue their bloodline but they didn't know.

Songli scanned the throne room she counted everyone who was there, "Wait so who passed away? I see everyone in here but my Baotong." She gasped when she said her only son's name, "Baotong! Noo!" she screamed she fell to her knees. Her husband Mang ran over to his wife's aid and embraced her. Ting, Qiang Zhen's mother nipped over to the mother who mourned another death of one of her children.

"Why has Yama done this to us?! WHY!" She screamed hysterically.

"I am here Songli, I have your back and while Baotong is no longer with us, you can spend the next few days in the palace for comfort while the soldiers transport Baotong's body back to the city. Don't worry we'll handle the burial, it's the least we can do for you," comforted Ting.

Ting was a strong woman she's gone through so many hardships and so many deaths her husband was assassinated as well, then fell her nephew Shin-su, Songli and Mang's firstborn, then her father-in-law Ta Po and now her nephew Baotong was gone. She knew that people were born, they live, and then they die and such is the process of life. She needed to be strong for her family she anointed Guwen to run things while her family mourned the loss of Baotong.

"Lord Guwen what are the next things we should do?" wondered a royal guard.

"Call for the Council of Five and Aupaluk's Minister of Diplomacy," Guwen ordered a royal guard, he saluted his superior and replied, "Yes, Lord Guwen."

Meanwhile, the royal family had finally gone toward the cavern near the large spirit forest on the outskirts of Aupaluk. The carriage of the royal family came to a halt as did the carriage that carried Amak's body. They ventured inside the cavern while Rafa and Cupun carried the body of Amak on the wooden slab.

The snow was too deep for the wheelchair to be pushed so Tulok carried his grandmother inside the cavern. Tulok was only ever in there once and he never remembered much of it at all. He asked, "Is this really where everyone in our bloodline has been buried?"

"Yes," his father answered.

"Even to the FIRST chief of the Northern Water Tribe?" he inquired again, "Yes, son. Even Chief Sivullik" responded Cupun.

"Woah," he uttered, Tulok was fascinated with that even the very first chief of Aupaluk was buried here along with all of his ancestors. The various tribes came together and built Aupaluk to bring the tribes all together and united as one. They elected Cupun and Tulok's ancestor Sivullik as the first hereditary chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

Ashuna came to an empty spot she stood in a ma bu stance and formed a rectangle the size of Amak's body. Then she pushed down the ice sunk and her daughter removed the snow, Cupun and Rafa lowered the body while Niyok tried to jump into the grave with her son. Tanaraq held the woman back and squeezed her tight, she sobbed uncontrollably. Misu hovered the snow over the body and then gently lowered the snow over and hardened it into ice.

"On this day, my grandchild enters the Spirit World may he join my daughter-in-law and his grandfather," whispered Kya she closed her eyes Rafa offered to take his mother-in-law from his nephew's hands. Kya changed hands and Rafa took his mother-in-law in his hands. The royal family exited the royal burial cavern along with Ashuna, and Misu.

At the same time, Rong Yan entered the personal kashim of Chief Cupun inside he meditated and from him emanated the spirit of Avatar Ku Tei. The old war general gazed into the overwrought eyes of his successor.

"Rong Yan, what's wrong? You don't look to be in a good state of mind," Ku Tei asked with concern.

"The world is falling into chaos again, the Northern Water Tribe's Chief's nephew was assassinated by an assassin of the Qiangda Kingdom last night. The scroll that was discovered by his body was forged with the signature of Earth King Qiang Zhen. The ambassador who examined the scroll said it was fake and was missing the stamp. But one of the elders from the court arrested the ambassador before she was able to examine it. As of now, they're preparing for war while the chief is in mourning," explained Rong Yan.

"By Qin's beard that's not a good thing someone is toying with these governments and whoever assassinated the chief's nephew wants the war to continue," Ku Tei gasped.

"One more thing, General Senlin wasn't killed when he invaded the Jongmu Air Temple. He survived the fall. When I spoke to Avatar Kwan Chun he told me he might have survived with an earth tomb," mentioned Rong Yan.

"An earth tomb is basic training for a soldier of the Qiangda Kingdom, it's to save them from natural rockslides or other things that can happen unnaturally," answered Ku Tei.

"Oh gods, Senlin is restarting the war. You need to take this information to Chief Cupun when you have the chance. It's the only way he'll listen to you," advised Ku Tei.

"I can't he's only focusing on his son's wedding and his nephew's funeral, as of now only the court of nobles will take any information. I was threatened by the lead elder of the court that if I interfered he would have me arrested," said Rong Yan.

"Something's going on here and I don't like it one bit, you need to take it to Cupun or even the chief's heir. Someone with higher power than the lead elder," Ku Tei commented.

"If Senlin is trying to start the war again, would he have done something to the Qiangda Kingdom?" wondered Rong Yan.

"Senlin is a conniving evil man anything's possible, but you can't reach Ba Sing Se in time," replied Ku Tei.

"Is Thod still alive?" asked Ku Tei, Rong Yan nodded, "Yes but even Elder Noa won't allow Thod to get involved with the situation. Someone equal to Noa's power can order Thod and send him to Ba Sing Se."

"Yes that's a likely scenario, find Thod and repeat this plan to him and only keep to your friends to trust at the moment. How goes your waterbending training and how is Naartok?" he questioned Rong Yan.

"My waterbending training is going well, I met a bloodbender who removed the spiritual blockage from my spiritual body that allowed me to communicate with Avatar Mun Jin. Since then I have been able to learn waterbending at a normal rate and I can project my spirit like Avatar Anana before you," reported Rong Yan.

"Master Naartok is doing well he misses you," added Rong Yan, Ku Tei lowered his head as if he was downcast, all his friends missed him as did the most in the Qiangda Kingdom.

"I miss him, Sun Wu, and Yong Ten, how I long to see my friends. The only one I've reunited with a few years ago was Chunen, my old firebending master," commented Ku Tei.

"The Spring Equinox is nearing in a week if the chief won't listen to you then he'll listen to Avatar Ku Tei," mentioned Ku Tei.

"The Spring Equinox is the Prince's wedding with the Princess of the South Pole, he'll be very busy that day. I'll try my best," Rong Yan responded.

Ku Tei's spirit dispersed and Rong Yan stood up his past life believed it was Senlin behind this entire mess. But even if he could have convinced the chief about all this, Dashi was falsely imprisoned and Noa's hatred for the Qiangda Kingdom is what kept this from being stomped out. Now he had to seek an elder who wasn't on Noa's side. But he didn't know who it was but he knew that Thod knew who was. He left the kashim and headed toward the Southern Water Tribe embassy. If someone knows where Thod lived it was Naartok.

Lord Guwen entered the war room he sat next to Qiang Zhen's throne within the war room, he sighed. It hadn't been used since Ta Po during the Thirty Year War. Qiang Zhen wasn't too much involved in the civil war most of the actions that were decided were amongst the Council of Five. Qiang Zhen only approved the decisions. Five high-ranked members of the Qiangda Kingdom's military entered the war room the Council of Five ranged from a middle-aged man to an old man, they were different shapes and sizes.

Each of them bowed to the advisor of the Earth King, "Ahh Lord Guwen, it is good to see you again. How is the young Earth King doing?" inquired General Ren.

"Not well, his heir apparent has been assassinated," replied Guwen, Ren frowned, "That's not good, do we know who?" he asked.

"Prince Baotong's body was found with a dagger plunged into his chest, the dagger itself was of Northern Water Tribe origin, his throat was slit and his genitals castrated. There were other clues left behind one of them were the identification papers of a man named Sagluruk. According to Kunlun City's census, this man came with minstrels. The bards were questioned but even they didn't notice anything suspicious about the assassin," summarized Guwen.

"The most important clue that was found was a scroll signed by Chief Cupun of the Northern Water Tribe. It detailed a hit on Prince Baotong while he spread our King's 'propaganda' in the Kunlun province. We believe Cupun has broken the treaty, while Qiang Zhen and his family mourn the loss of the prince, his mother anointed me the one responsible for accomplishing our next steps. I've sent men for Minister Iglaak he shall be arriving shortly," concluded Guwen.

"May I see the document?" asked General Tsuyo-sa, Guwen placed the document in a small box made of earth and earthbent the box. It slid across the world map at a swift speed to the general. He opened the scroll and with the signature, he read its contents, that's when Ambassador Iglaak was escorted in by two royal guards.

"Lord Guwen, Generals Qingbao, Ren, Rongyu, Sudu, Tsuyo-sa, a pleasure to see you all. What do you require of me?" he questioned the men. Tsuyo-sa turned around and handed the rolled-up scroll to the Minister of Diplomacy from the North.

"Explain this," Tsuyo-sa said.

"I requested your presence, Minister. We need you to check the authenticity of this official document," Guwen mentioned to the Minister. Iglaak read the scroll and then gasped but then he contained himself.

"While I am shocked that I'm reading this, this document does not come from Chief Cupun," assured Iglaak.

"Do tell," added Rongyu.

"First there is no seal on the scroll, second the scroll is written in Kingsmen language, not Tribesmen language," acknowledged Iglaak.

"But he could've written it in Kingsmen language to the assassin," commented General Sudu.

"What ethnic origin is of the assassin?" questioned Iglaak.

"Northern Water Tribe," responded Guwen.

"Any official document to a hireling will be written in Tribesmen language so that isn't easily translated by the enemy party. In this case, if Cupun wanted to be discreet he wouldn't even have had the assassin leave the scroll as evidence. What else was left behind?" Iglaak explained.

General Rongyu agreed with Iglaak, "He's right this is planted evidence by a third-party, if an assassin killed Baotong and was ordered by Cupun, they would remain discreet about it. The assassin wouldn't be sloppy and leave behind identification papers and a fake scroll with a forged signature. Someone wants us at war with the Northern Water Tribe, but who?" he wondered.

"Do you think this third-party was also involved with the recent assassinations of government officials?" General Qingbao brought up.

"It could be a possibility," Guwen agreed, "Thank you for this, Iglaak. We thought for a second something worse was happening," he thanked the minister. Iglaak bowed and was dismissed.

"So then what do we do?" General Ren asked.

"We look for this Sagluruk," suggested General Sudu.

"No, that would take too long, allow the governors to do their searches," disagreed General Tsuyo-sa.

A scout rushed into the war room. He saluted everyone in the room Tsuyo-sa turned his attention to the scout, "What do you report?" he questioned the scout.

"There is Northern Water Tribe troop movement in northeastern Hankou province, we believe they've just arrived. They're located near the coast and close by the Gangdise Shan mountain range," reported the scout.

"They're already here?! How many?" exclaimed General Ren.

"I only saw a platoon, sir," answered the scout.

"Send someone on a flying beast to Governor Jiangren Shang, I want him to deploy a troop of fifty men to the northern coast of Hankou and eliminate any Northie troops," ordered Lord Guwen.

General Tsuyo-sa volunteered, "I'll take the orders to a scribe and then have Qiang Zhen stamp it."

Guwen shook his head, "King Qiang Zhen is not to be disturbed at the moment, general. You will bring it here to me and I will stamp it. You are dismissed."

"Minister Iglaak will find out eventually that we turned against the North, my lord," commented Qingbao.

"Are we to trust Minister Iglaak? He could be lying to us, Qingbao," argued Ren.

"Ren you can't be serious, he seemed truthful and he was right, why would an assassin leave such a mess?" Qingbao questioned Ren.

"Could be a double agent," Ren answered, Rongyu rolled his eyes.

"You are all dismissed, for now, when we receive a report from Governor Shang in Hankou we will continue with the next step," Guwen told the Council of Five.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan found himself in the Southern Water Tribe embassy in Aupaluk he opened the door to the embassy as the guards saluted the Avatar. He remembered the layout of the building and went to Naartok's office he knocked on the door, "Come in!" answered Naartok.

"Rong Yan, are you sure you're not tired from training this morning?" he questioned his student.

Rong Yan shook his head, "No this is a different matter, do you know where Thod is? I spoke to Ku Tei and he told me Thod could help out."

"You spoke with Ku Tei? What did he say?" he asked Rong Yan.

"Yes, he told me to speak with Thod that he could help find out what's going on. And he said he misses you, Yong Ten, and Sun Wu," replied Rong Yan.

Naartok nodded his head, "I miss him too."

"Now on to your request, I can take you to Thod's estate he lives in the northeastern area of the upper district of the city. What can Thod do?" he stated then he inquired further.

"Thod is the ambassador he could send a scroll to the Earth King and find out what's going on," responded Rong Yan.

"I'm quite busy right now but here's this map of the area," Naartok said as he pulled out a map of the area.

With an inked quill he circled Thod's estate with ink and handed it to Rong Yan, "His estate isn't far from the embassy you'd only have to walk about five blocks, good luck to you." Rong Yan grabbed the map and darted out of Naartok's office within the embassy.

Several minutes later, he finally arrived in front of the gates of Thod's estate a walrus bear was painted on the doors of the estate. Rong Yan believed this to be the family's animal, two men stood watch in front of the gates and told Rong Yan, "State your business."

"Master Naartok gave me the location to Ambassador Thod's home I need to speak with the ambassador it is very important," he told the guards.

"Open the gates," he told his co-worker.

"Ynook what are you doing?" the other questioned his co-worker.

"That's the Avatar, fool. Lord Thod said we only keep out Elder Noa and his men out," exclaimed his co-worker.

The guard sighed and listened to his friend Ynook they both opened the gates to the estate. In the courtyard was Thod with his grandson who was maybe about seven-winters-old. The boy had unlocked waterbending and the family was very happy.

He taught his grandson to stream the water as it was commonly called, Thod jerked his head over to the gates which opened. He saw the young Fire Nation man had entered his estate he lumbered toward the Avatar to greet him.

"Avatar Rong Yan what a pleasant surprise," he smiled at the Avatar, the boy continued to stream the water while he ignored what happened around him.

Thod bowed to the Avatar and then inquired, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I spoke with my past life he believes that General Senlin is trying to start the war again, he told to me to repeat this to you. And that you know who can order you to Ba Sing Se to find out what's going on," summarized Rong Yan.

"I know of someone who has always opposed Elder Noa, Elder Siku. She doesn't live too far from here. If you can get to her estate and speak to her she can send word here and I'll leave tonight," stated Thod.

"Be careful Rong Yan, I don't trust Elder Noa. Something's wrong with him he might be a loyalist to a third-party," warned Thod.

Rong Yan bowed to Ambassador Thod and made his way out of the estate's courtyard. At the entrance, he questioned the guards at the gate, "Do you know where Elder Siku lives?"

"Yes, she lives not too far from here I'd say about a block down," nodded one of the men he turned to his co-worker, "Right Ynook?"

"One block, third estate to the right," he conceded, Rong Yan ran off down the street.

Eventually, he reached Elder Siku's estate the guards noticed him and bowed before Rong Yan, "Avatar Rong Yan, Elder Siku told us if we saw you to flag you down. She seeks to speak with you."

"Can you take me to her?" Rong Yan wondered, "We can't but the men inside would be more than happy to assist you," one of the guards noted.

They opened the gates to the estate and allowed Rong Yan inside one of the men inside hinted, "Elder Siku awaits your arrival, Avatar. I will be more than happy to take you to her." He led Rong Yan inside the home of the elder and toward her dining hall.

The older woman sat at the far end of the dining table where she ate dinner along with her family. Other noble family members within her home, a man and a woman, two young women and, three children sat around the table. She swallowed her food while the guard entered with Rong Yan, "My apologies Elder Siku but Avatar Rong Yan is here," apologized the guard he reported to his boss.

She looked at Rong Yan and smiled, "Avatar Rong Yan I thank Tiandi for allowing you to come this way. We need to speak privately it is urgent."

She rose from the table and excused herself from the dining table she led the young Avatar to her living room where she sat down on a pillow platform. Rong Yan was given a chair by an estate guard, where he sat down on and waited for the old woman to speak.

"You're here about what happened back at the palace with Dashi, are you not?" she questioned him, he nodded, "Yes actually I am. I have information to give you and I want to suggest something as well."

"While Ambassador Dashi was arrested by Elder Noa, Ambassador Thod ordered a guard from the palace to retrieve him the scroll that was supposedly sent by the Earth King. We took the scroll to the prison where Dashi is currently being held, Warden Sangok took us to her cell where she examined the scroll. She explained to us that it was fake, the seal had no insignia and there was no official stamp," summarized Rong Yan.

"Can you clarify more about this stamp?" she asked Rong Yan.

"According to Ambassador Dashi, the stamp is placed on documents that are officially approved by the Earth King. Whoever wrote this letter, didn't know this and so, therefore, it is fake. There's a third-party involved here that wants the Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe at war with each other," Rong Yan disclosed.

"I'll have my scribes write a scroll signed with my name on it, you don't need Cupun or Tulok. Elders have enough executive power to order ambassadors and other diplomats. Take the scroll to Thod as soon as possible. But have him leave to the Southern embassy, tell Naartok that he owes me a favor. With that favor he could send Thod off to Ba Sing Se on a mammoth bustard," she explained the plan to Rong Yan.

"What's a mammoth bustard?" Rong Yan wondered confused.

"A mammoth bustard is arguably the largest and fastest flying creature in the North Pole, it's a gigantic wooly bird, most of the population here in the North Pole are tamed. There is however a breed known to the Natignak region, but the storms out there are powerful and dangerous," she informed the Avatar.

She gestured a guard to walk forward, "Yes, Elder Siku?"

"Call in Scribe Hiryu I need to him to write me a scroll," requested Siku, the guard nodded and ran off.

Minutes later, a middle-aged Water Tribe man ran in with parchment, an inkpot, and a quill. "You require of me, Elder Siku?"

"Yes, dear. I need you to write a letter," she told the man, he quickly prepared everything for the letter.

He dipped the quill into the ink first as she began, "To Earth King Qiang Zhen, this is Elder Siku of the Northern Water Tribe. We have found the body of Chief' Cupun's nephew Amak, the evidence left behind was the identification papers of a Qiangda Kingdom man, a dagger of Qiangda Kingdom origin and a scroll from you detailing the assassination of a royal family member," she began, while the scribe continued to write.

"It has thrown the tribe into disarray with many thinking you have broken the treaty, while the court disagrees with me I needed to learn exactly what was going on. Dashi says the scroll that we found was a fake and I believe her," she continued.

"We believe a third-party is involved in this situation, I am sending Thod to speak with you and find out what happened on your end. We hope that you'll prepare a diplomatic meeting in the Baiyan Air Temple along with Hegumen R'Kang, where we could meet on neutral grounds. Regards, Elder Siku of the Northern Water Tribe," she concluded, the scribe finished writing the last bit of words. He waited for the ink to dry though before he rolled up the scroll and handed it to Rong Yan.

"Hopefully he is willing to meet in the Northern Air Temple where Hegumen R'Kang and the other abbots can keep the peace between Earth King Qiang Zhen and Chief Cupun," hoped Siku.

Rong Yan grabbed the scroll and bowed to Elder Siku before he headed out and to Ambassador Thod's home. He used his enhanced speed to sprint toward Thod's home, he only reached it in a few minutes. Rong Yan ceased his sprint in front of the gates to Thod's estate, the guards permitted him inside where Ambassador Thod had still lingered in the courtyard. Rong Yan panted but he gave Thod the scroll, "Here. Come I'll escort you myself to the Southern Water Tribe embassy," he said.

"Why the embassy?" he questioned the Avatar.

"Because Elder Siku believes it to be dangerous for you and her, Naartok owes her a favor. He'll send you to Ba Sing Se on a mammoth bustard," replied Rong Yan concerned for the ambassador's safety while in the city.

"Very well then," agreed Thod.

**Dahongpao, Wuyi, Oma Kingdom**

A total of seven Qiangda Kingdom soldiers rode in on ostrich horses, at the entrance of the city was an Oma Kingdom checkpoint. The most important person in Dahongpao stood to watch as she waited for the Qiangda Kingdom troops.

"Governor Cha, enemy troops are closing in what do we do?" questioned the man in charge of the checkpoint.

"Stand down, I've allowed them to enter the province they're here for someone," answered the woman, the man nodded, "Yes, Governor Lundu."

"STAND DOWN!" the captain barked at the men at the checkpoint, the men got out of their defensive stances.

The woman was of average height, tan-skinned, brown eyes, and brown hair, she was skinny, with an hourglass-shaped body, she had high cheekbones and dimples. Her hair stood up and was held by a yellow-colored headdress adorned with flowers. The makeup on her skin was white, she had a rose painted on her glabella and her nose bridge had a beautiful feather glued on it.

She minced delicately a few steps in front of her, the men on the ostrich horses came to a halt and bowed to her. She greeted them, "Welcome to Dahongpao, Lieutenant Laobing, and this is?" she questioned the old war veteran.

"This is Dimian the leader of the Terra Team, and this is his crew Mao, Chongtu, Shing, Qiji, and Sensu," he introduced the Terra Team.

"I'm sure you're eager to learn more about who you're looking for. Please follow me," she offered, she walked with such swagger as she was confident in something.

One of the Terra Team men found her attractive. Shing the youngest one smiled shyly, Chongtu the serious one smacked his friend across the chest, "Focus, Shing!"

"Sorry!" he apologized.

They strolled through the streets in a discombobulated blob as they followed the governor, the citizens stared at them. They were terrified for two reasons, first enemy soldiers walked through their capital, second, they were afraid of the new governor. The old governor, father of Cha, recently passed away and so she was the next in the line of succession. She was cruel, beautiful, and sometimes a psychopath but it's not like most of her citizens have seen that side. They only know what they've heard.

One of the low-class citizens whispered to his friend, "Jeez I wonder what they did to deserve to be escorted personally to her estate."

"Maybe they're lady-killers and she just has a fetish for enemy soldiers," the other whispered in return, his friend elbowed him, "Ow, what was that for?" he cried out using his inside voice.

"Shut up, there's a guard right there!" he scolded the man in a whisper.

They strolled toward the high-class section of Dahongpao, a nobleman caught the eye of the new governor and covered himself with his tunic and picked up the pace inside his home. Her estate was the largest of the homes in Dahongpao. She only wanted the toughest of guards as well, all the men who patrolled her estate knelt to her as if she was the Earth Queen of the Omashu Kingdom.

"Any events happen while I was gone, Mushi?" she questioned one of the men at the door.

"No, Governor Lundu. Everything is as smooth as ever," he replied.

"Good or it'll be your head," she commented, the man gulped and saluted her then powerwalked away.

"Welcome to my estate, gentlemen. Right this way," she told the Qiangda Kingdom soldiers, her guards opened the sliding doors to her home. She led them to her meeting room where she met with various other government officials, like mayors or magistrates. She sat down on her pillowed and blanketed platform on her knees.

"So, what brings you to my province?" she inquired her hands rested on her knees, she carried a sullen expression on her face.

"We're here to know if Senlin has passed through here," answered Laobing.

She looked at the old man confused as if she was to know that name, "The Great Betrayer," he added.

"General Senlin of the Qiangda Kingdom, he who betrayed the Qiangda Kingdom during the Thirty Year War," Dimian mentioned as to give further details maybe then she'd know more history.

"Noopee," she drawled out and shook her head.

"He's been going under the alias of Taofan, we were hoping the census could tell us if he's been here or not. So we can pinpoint where he's been and hypothesize where he's going," added Dimian.

"I did get the census workers to hand me records of names of every traveler who's been in the city, like you asked through the scroll I received," Cha commented.

"GOW!" she screamed, a loud squeal was heard in the distance a scribe darted into the meeting room.

The man fell to his knees with his tools and the records in his hands, they had fallen to the ground. She rolled her eyes and she taunted her scribe, "Gow, you're a mess. Clean up your act or I'll get rid of you!"

She took the parchment from the scribe's hands while he composed himself he was visibly shaken. She skimmed through the parchments of records. "T-T-T" she sounded out the letter T while she searched for the name 'Taofan'.

"Taofan, Month 2, Day 18, 657 BG – Four hours passed morning, yep he was here alright," she said.

"You got your information, what next?" she asked them, "We're hoping maybe someone here saw him and who he entered with," answered Dimian.

"You can try but I don't think you'll get that kind of information if he's wanted, he's likely working with daofei or Fifth Nation," commented Cha.

"How do you know?" inquired Laobing.

"Because I let daofei and Fifth Nation live in my city if they act out of line. They answer to me," Governor Cha disclosed to the men. Shing once again continued to give the governor the eye. She noticed this and stared back only to bore through his soul but it didn't work. He was hypnotized by her looks.

"You," she pointed at Shing, all the others turned their heads back and all eyes were on him. Gow crawled away from the governor at a rapid pace and hid.

"Stand up, soldier," she requested, he exchanged looks with everyone one of his allies. Dimian, Laobing, and Chongtu gave him the evil eye, while the others stared at him.

She mentioned then questioned the young man, "You keep leering at me and giving me the eye. Do you like what you see?" she gestured by brushing the back of her hand across her body.

"Governor Cha, let me apolo-" Dimian began he was cut off by the governor, she signaled them with her hand and shouted, "SILENCE!"

The young Terra Team member was in his late twenties, the governor was maybe in her early to mid-thirties. He was mesmerized by a siren, she whispered in his ear, "You look like you desire to lie with me." She then sucked on his ear lobe, the reaction to his skin was goosebumps across his arms, she sensually rubbed his hairy arms as well because she knew he was sexually aroused.

"Come on then, I promise you won't be an effective partner.." she offered the young man. She clutched at his left wrist and dug her nails in his skin. She led him into another hall and most likely toward her room.

"When the Earth King hears about this, Shing is so done," implied Dimian.

"Calm yourself, Dimian. The boy is young, he'll learn never to do something like this again," affirmed Laobing.

"You're right he won't because when we get home, he's off the team!" Chongtu exclaimed.

Mao giggled at Qiji, Dimian glowered at both men, "If you ever decide to do something like that you're off the team too!"

"Yes, Captain Dimian," both men said in unison.

Rong Yan and Thod had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe embassy, Rong Yan opened the door for the older gentleman. He led Thod to Naartok's office where Naartok ate a bowl of seaweed noodles for lunch, the door was open, however.

"Ambassador Thod, what brings you to the Southern embassy?" he wondered when he saw the old man and Rong Yan.

"I need to use one of your mammoth bustards to take flight to Ba Sing Se, Elder Siku told me that you can assist us," replied Thod, Naartok sucked in some more noodles while he nodded to Thod's reply.

"I can do that, what's with all the secrecy though?" he questioned both Thod and Rong Yan.

"Elder Noa doesn't want to send Thod to the Earth King, he wants a war and while Cupun is mourning for the loss of Amak and also focusing on Tulok and Tanaraq's wedding he's far too busy. He's imprisoned Dashi and according to Siku, he's going to start deporting Qiangda Kingdom citizens," summarized Rong Yan.

"Oh no, that's not very good. The Earth King will see that as a provocation," commented Naartok, he placed his bowl of noodles down.

"Come on, I'll allow you to use my Kilgik, he's the fastest mammoth bustard here," declared Naartok, he rushed down the halls of the embassy and to the stables within the compound. He led Thod to a gigantic wooly furred bird, it's squawks echoed when it saw its master, he tossed a dead fish at it.

The bustard caught the fish in its beak and swallowed it whole, "This is Thod, Kilgik. I need you to take him to Ba Sing Se, got it?" he commanded his flying beast.

"Think you can do this alone?" Rong Yan wondered.

"It's better if you stay here, I need someone to make sure Elder Siku and Ambassador Dashi are fine. Keep an eye on Elder Noa and make sure Cupun knows about this too," stated Thod.

Eight hours passed, Kilgik and Thod flew over the Hankou province's northern coast he peered down below and could see Northern warriors had built a base on the coast. They carried out large crates with the insignia of the North on them.

"What in Torngark's name are those men doing here? There's no way Cupun deployed troops on Qiangda Kingdom soil, and their uniforms are too dark to be Southern troops," soliloquized Thod.

A loud squawk was emitted from the mammoth bustard, the northern soldiers down below jerked their heads up to the sky. A large shadow overpassed above them as it flew southeast, one of the men exchanged looks with his superior, "Commander Inuksuk, a mammoth bustard is heading southeast. Do you think its someone important flying to Ba Sing Se?" he guessed as he stared at his commanding officer.

"Possibly, but here we're hidden. Its time we laid waste to the Qiangda Kingdom, soon the Earth King will declare war on the Northern Water Tribe," answered Inuksuk.

"I thought we weren't allowed to attack until Admiral Palartok gave us orders?" hinted the rebel. An arctic hare owl flew in, Commander Inuksuk raised his arm for the bird to perch on it. He removed the letter in its messenger pouch.

"_Commander,_

_Word has gotten out here in Gongzhu, an assassin under the employ of a third-party has assassinated the Earth Prince. I believe this is Senlin leaving behind signs if he's killed the Earth King and then the Earth Prince which means something big is happening._

_Rumors have gone around the Northern Water Tribe has broken the treaty, it's time."_

As another turn of events, a horn echoed from the waters beyond them Inuksuk recognized this to be Captain Kireama who set sail from the province of Yang. "She's here," he uttered.

At the same time, Thod passed over the Gangdise Shan mountain range, he could see the Baiyan Air Temple clouded by a wall of clouds. The beauty of the temple took his breath away he's never actually been there.

After another hour that he passed by he finally went over the mountains and saw a troop of soldiers marching up the Gangdise Shan mountain pass. It would take them at least a day to reach the Northern Tribesmen soldiers on the coast.

"_Did Cupun send those seamen to die? Unless it was Noa but Noa doesn't have military power," _he thought. It was obvious the platoon of men would be overrun by Qiangda troops that marched toward the northern coast.

Meanwhile, back at Governor Lundu's estate, Shing was shoved out of Cha's room by the woman herself. He careened side to side not from injury but from love itself. Dimian and the others glanced at him and then locked their eyes on him.

Laobing had fallen asleep, Mao shook the old man. "Wake up! He's out!" Mao called the old man.

"You idiot!" Chongtu scolded Shing.

"How'd it go?" hinted Qiji, Shing giggled, "It was amazing."

"After we go back to Ba Sing Se, you're losing your job!" Chongtu threatened the young man.

Finally, Governor Cha exited her room she patted herself down and smoothed out any wrinkles from her robes. She offered Laobing and Dimian, "I will personally escort you myself to Full Moon Bay, they won't talk to you. But the daofei fear me, they'll spill the beans."

Dimian chuckled at Shing because he performed well and that was good enough to convince the governor to help them out. Dimian shook his head, "You're staying with us, I won't tell Qiang Zhen what happened here."

**Three Days Later**

Elder Noa strolled through the courtyard of the royal palace on his way to the barracks, he ran into the captain of the guard who saluted him. Elder Noa's arms were behind his back and Captain Sokka greeted the man, "Good morning Elder Noa, have you come to see Chief Cupun?" he asked the elder.

"No, I came to give you your orders for the day," he declined, "Certainly," Sokka slightly nodded his head.

"You are to start deportations of Qiangda Kingdom tourists, and migrants who haven't obtained citizenship. Start with the city first then I want you and your men to do the same in the Uguuruk region," commanded Noa.

Captain Sokka gazed at Noa dead in the eye he could see the man was very serious. There was no way Chief Cupun approved of this he thought but this was the Court of Nobles. They have the power to work with the embassies to do this.

"Report to the embassy and gather records of every person from the Qiangda Kingdom there. If the civilians refuse, you arrest them for refusing deportation orders. Our prison is gargantuan enough to hold a few hundred prisoners. After you're done with it I'll send someone to the embassy to dismiss the workers there back to their country," added Elder Noa.

Captain Sokka was shocked that Elder Noa wanted to hold civilians, prisoners if they refused deportation orders. "If you refuse these orders, captain. I will strip you of your rank and have your men arrest you for treason, am I clear?" Elder Noa threatened Captain Sokka, Noa had a scowl on his face while Sokka remained nonchalant about the whole situation. How could Chief Cupun permit this sort of thing to happen.

Sokka nodded, "Yes, Elder Noa. Your wish is my command," he clopped past the elder who smirked.

Captain Sokka sighed he didn't know what the heck was going on around here. But his rank was on the line he had to do what was commanded of him. Captain Sokka wandered to the nearest watchtower and climbed the ice ladder.

"Captain Sokka, what are your orders?" a warrior inquired, "I need you to bang the drums, three times then pause for two seconds and repeat it. The other watchtowers will hear it, I'm calling a mass gathering of guards in the area," he ordered the warrior who nodded.

He grabbed his drum sticks while his partner sat down as he took a break. The warrior banged the drum three times then paused for two seconds and then banged it another three times and repeated it for ten seconds. The second watchtower had done the same and the line of watchtowers went off.

As guards one by one heard this they all jogged to the barracks where Captain Sokka waited for the large group of guards in the noble section of the city. Once it reached the tower between the upper-class and middle-class section, the tower's watchmen only banged it once and paused for three seconds and one more time. It was a signal to let the middle-class watchtower half a mile away that only the guards of the upper-class section were being summoned.

Several minutes later, a mass gathering of guards waited patiently outside of the barracks. Captain Sokka paced to the left and right with his hands behind his back once he saw over a hundred guards had come in he began his speech.

"You're all probably wondering why you were called here by the watchtowers," Sokka's announcement began.

"Elder Noa has been chosen to handle the next set of steps, he's ordered me to carry out deportation orders of ALL Qiangda Kingdom citizens in the city. If they refuse we, unfortunately, have to arrest them, those who obey escort them to the harbor. There are ships docked at the moment waiting for deporting civilians," he continued.

The reaction of the crowd of guards was mixed some gasped, others were confused and a low number of guards were excited. Sokka concluded his speech, "I'll be sending scrolls to every village elder within all the regions of the North Pole. Soon I'll be sending a detachment of guards to assist village defenders to make sure the deportations there go smoothly. Lastly, all embassy workers will leave. Thank you."

"What's going on?" shouted one of the men in the crowd.

"It's a long story but the Qiangda Kingdom broke the treaty, we're going to war," Sokka answered.

"How is the war or the treaty being broken the fault of the civilians?" another cried out.

"It's not, this is all Elder Noa's doing. Now do your job!" he yelled at the guard who inquired the last question.

"You're all dismissed," he shouted at the guards, the crowd dispersed several visited the embassy while others visited the census. The royal guards marched down to the middle-class and low-class sections of the city and had begun the deportation process.

Rong Yan watched as a large group of guards spread out from the barracks having gone in different directions. Naartok stayed within the embassy he hiked up to the palace although Cupun was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the chief?" he questioned one of the royal guards, "Chief Cupun is busy arranging his son's wedding if you need something take it to Elder Noa and the other elders," the guard replied.

Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed then nodded, "Okay."

Tanaraq wandered through the halls she headed out the palace she planned to go out and shop with her brother for her ceremonial gown. Rong Yan stopped her, "Where's Cupun?"

"Out with Tulok arranging our wedding, they're getting some things for his outfit while they figure out decorations and such," she responded.

"What about Kya or Amak's parents?" he inquired.

"They're not to be bothered their son was just buried three days ago, as for Kya she lives with them and is mourning as well. Why?" she replied.

"I need to talk to someone from the royal family they need to stop Elder Noa," Rong Yan mentioned.

"Look Rong Yan I want to help but I can't help you right now, my wedding is more important. I'll see you later," Tanaraq declined to help Rong Yan at the moment because her wedding was more important.

He sighed then he ran off, he wasn't sure where Aloi was but there was no sign of her in the palace either. It took him two hours to reach the lower-class section of Aupaluk, he heard screaming in the distance. He sprinted over to where he heard the screams of a woman, she was being separated from her family. Her husband was of Northern origin and her two children were born here in the Northern Water Tribe while she was from the Qiangda Kingdom. She struggled to fight off the guards and screamed again.

One of the guards shouted at her, "Stop resisting! By order of Elder Noa, you are hereby under arrest for refusing deportation orders!"

The waterbending partner of the warrior guard pulled water out the canal and froze cuffs around the woman's wrists. She had been bounded she cried ever so loudly but the guards had orders. Rong Yan intervened, "What are you doing to this poor woman?" he shouted at them.

"My apologies, Avatar I'm under strict orders to deport Qiangda Kingdom citizens," apologized the guard but he repeated his orders from Elder Noa to Rong Yan.

"If you have an issue take it to the elders," chimed in the waterbender.

The woman squirmed around she screamed at Rong Yan, "Help me! Help me!"

"No. Let her go," requested Rong Yan.

"No can do, Avatar," declined the waterbender. "I didn't ask, I said let her go," demanded Rong Yan.

"Or what?" taunted the warrior he puffed out his chest and invaded Rong Yan's space.

"We don't care if you're the Avatar, you don't run this place. The Court of Elders do as of now," taunted the warrior.

Rong Yan swiftly shifted into gong bu and shot out a tentacle of water that wrapped itself around the warrior and froze. Snow from the ground crept up the legs of the waterbender holding him in place. He released the grip on the woman's wrists, she crawled back into her home, his water whip wrapped around Rong Yan's arm.

Rong Yan froze the end the guard held and split a tentacle for the other arm and froze the waterbender's entire arm. The warrior struggled and yelled, "Guard down! Guard down! The Avatar's attacking us!"

Waterbenders from the other side of the streets, ice stepped across the canals and threw shackles of ice around Rong Yan's limbs. Another rose a cone of ice around him and trapped him up to his neck. "Avatar Rong Yan, you're under arrest for assaulting guards," exclaimed the guard who trapped him in the cone. Rong Yan lowered his head in shame he was being stupid, now he got arrested.

**Ba Sing Se, Ba Sing Se province, Qiangda Kingdom**

The mammoth bustard squawked again the sound echoed through the skies it signaled its rider they were in Ba Sing Se the grand capital of the Qiangda Kingdom. After about an hour it finally landed in front of the Northern Water Tribe embassy. The stable hands took the beast into a stable while Thod minced inside of the embassy.

All of the workers and guards within bowed to their respected elder, he rushed through the halls to find Minister Iglaak's office. Thod knocked quickly on the door it had been urgent, Iglaak was shocked to find Thod at the door.

"Ambassador Thod, what are you doing here?" he questioned the ambassador he was shocked.

"This is urgent Iglaak, the Earth King was accused of breaking the treaty. Elder Noa imprisoned Ambassador Dashi, I visited her and she told me the scroll was fake!" claimed Thod.

"What scroll? That's happened here too, the Earth Prince was assassinated by a Northern Tribesman assassin. The Council of Five showed me a scroll and I told them it was fake, and that whoever did this wanted the Qiangda Kingdom to declare war on the Northern Water Tribe," he inquired, Iglaak related to Thod about something similar that happened here in the Kingdom.

"You too? Something's up and I don't like it! I need to speak to the Earth King," said Thod.

"The Earth King isn't available right now he's preparing for his wedding tomorrow afternoon to a noblewoman. Lord Guwen his adviser is dealing with this situation at the moment, you can come with me to the war room. The Council of Five has summoned me," Iglaak shook his head and explained the situation to Thod. They hurried out of the embassy and toward the war room where the Council of Five and Lord Guwen waited for Minister Iglaak.

They strolled down the streets toward their destination and discussed the events that have transpired since they have last seen each other. Thod chuckled, "...my son's wife just gave birth to a new baby girl. The entire family is so happy!"

"Congratulations, you're a grandfather again!" Iglaak smiled as he congratulated Thod, Thod spoke in a soft inside tone, "I noticed something on the way here though, on the northern Hankou coast I saw Northerner ships and soldiers. I don't remember Cupun ever giving orders to deploy soldiers on foreign soil."

"What?" exclaimed Iglaak at the claim that Thod had made.

"Are you sure?" he asked him.

"Yes, there was maybe about a platoon of men that I could see. Then further away after I flew over the Gangdise Shan mountains I saw Qiangda Kingdom troops marching north," repeated Thod.

"From what you've told me earlier it could have been Noa," insinuated Iglaak.

"But Noa has no military power, without approval from Cupun this action is illegal. And those actions are banishable. Noa is stirring the pot and I don't like it!" reasoned Thod.

They finally came toward the war room and entered the room itself. The war room was a large terrace in the middle was the world map and around the world map was each general within the Council Five. Across from the entrance from which both diplomats entered through was Guwen.

"Ambassador Thod, what a pleasant surprise," said Guwen.

"Gentlemen?" he said as he took a gander to his right and left, General Qingbao stood from his seat first.

"Minister Iglaak, you've lied to us," Qingbao said as he accused the minister of the embassy.

"What? No!" the middle-aged man was startled and shook his head they accused him of lying to the faces of the Council of Five.

"Explain the Northern Water Tribe soldiers on the northern coast of Hankou province," hissed Sudu.

"No we weren't even aware of the soldiers in your province!" argued Iglaak.

"Lord Guwen you must understand when I flew over here to speak with Qiang Zhen I was shocked to see the soldiers and their outpost. Chief Cupun just lost his nephew to assassination, he's placed an elder from his court to handle this situation. We believe the elder is working against the Tribe, I won't get this information to Chief Cupun until after the Spring Equinox," explained Thod.

"That won't pay for the blood of the Earth Prince," maintained Guwen, Ren glanced back a messenger falcon flew in and perched on his arm.

He removed the scroll from its satchel, "News from Governor Jiangren," he announced. Ren placed the scroll into the earth box and shoved it over to Guwen.

"Please you must understand we did not hire an assassin to kill the prince, someone accus-" Thod attempted to explain but was cut off by Guwen's hand.

He gestured for silence he opened the scroll and read, _"Lord Guwen, _

_It's just as we feared the Northern Water Tribe has invaded our shores while the defense troop has been deployed. They have not returned, a distress message had been sent from a survivor. The troop of soldiers have been wiped out, the man who sent the message might be dead._

_The report mentions the men were slaughtered and a small force of ships from the navy has been deployed. We believe the Northern Tribesmen are trying to gain control of northern waters. We have no navy so we hope the Earth King can send a command of battleships from Bai Da or the Yu province._

_Regards,_

_Governor Jiangren Shang"_

"Guards arrest Ambassador Thod and Minister Iglaak for espionage," barked Guwen.

"Your chief will have to hold talks with our King if you want to be released," he added, rock cuffs bound the wrists of the men.

"Lord Guwen please I had no idea! I just came here to speak with the Earth King! The blood of a Northern royal was spilled by Qiangdian hands!" yelled Thod as he was being hauled away by the guards along with Minister Iglaak.

"We will coordinate this invasion, for now, General Tsuyo-sa, send a detachment of men to the Northern Water Tribe embassy. The workers are to be dismissed back to their country immediately. Failure to comply is an arrestable offense," Guwen ordered, Tsuyo-sa nodded to his orders, "Right away, Lord Guwen."

**One Week Later**

The Court of Nobles stood in assemblage in Elder Noa's home he held a meeting with the other elders the only one absent from it all was Elder Siku. She didn't want to take part in any of it. The five men sat around the table as they spoke and debated about things.

"The city's clear of all Qiangda Kingdom citizens, those who refused were imprisoned. There are a total of fifty prisoners. The others went willingly," reported Elder Noa.

"That went rather smooth with only a few who have attacked the guards," Elder Kinto commented.

"I agree I didn't think deporting two hundred citizens and the embassy would have gone that well," Elder Hasook agreed.

Captain Sokka knocked on the door to the meeting room, a guard opened the door and announced the arrival of the Captain, "How goes the deportations in other regions?" questioned Elder Noa.

"There have been ten casualties in the Anugi region, criminals of the Qiangda Kingdom not willing to go were killed by the guards. But all in all, we've deported half of the Pole back to their country. Deportations of Nuvuya start soon, elder," reported Sokka.

The guard knelt to someone who remained unseen, "Chief Cupun what a pleasant surprise," gasped the guard.

"Where is the Avatar?" asked Cupun.

"I sent him with Ambassador Dashi to Ba Sing Se, I thought maybe if Dashi went with the Avatar they could help the Earth King figure this all out," Noa lied.

Cupun nodded, "Thank you for helping me out, Noa. You're a trusted individual. Did Thod leave too?" he wondered.

"Thod? I haven't Thod, no," Noa shook his head, Elder Noa thought to himself, _'Where is Ambassador Thod? If Ambassador Dashi and Avatar Rong Yan are in prison, that could only mean Thod is still at home..Or..oh no Ambassador Thod went to Ba Sing Se. But who could've ordered him to take a trip to..Siku! That traitor!'_

"I've been meaning to send Thod to Ba Sing Se to speak with the Earth King but I supposed you've already done that with Dashi and the Avatar," commented Cupun. He scanned the people at the table he then guessed, "Siku's not here, I'm guessing she's sick?" Noa nodded.

At the same time, Rong Yan remained imprisoned in the icy prison of the Northern Water Tribe. He didn't want to get into more trouble if he broke out. He hadn't seen Dashi, or Warden Sangok all week either. It'd be no use if he spoke to his past lives but then he remembered something he should've done a long time ago.

Rong Yan sat down nomad-style and meditated he closed his eyes and reappeared in the palace. He phased in and out of walls while he looked for Aloi. He finally teleported to her she screamed and covered herself.

"Rong Yan? Rong Yan where are you?" she inquired to the Avatar.

"Aloi listen to me I got arrested last week. You've all been busy with the wedding that I focused on what's going on. I assaulted two guards when I tried saving a woman from being deported. Elder Noa has deported many if not all Qiangda Kingdom citizens back to their homeland. I need you to bring this information to Chief Cupun or Tulok, it's the only way to stop what's going on," he told Aloi.

"You were arrested? What deportations?" she was confused about the events that transpired in the middle and lower-class districts of the city.

"Is that why you were gone for a week? I thought you went to Ba Sing Se with Ambassador Dashi?" guessed Aloi.

"Who said that?" he returned an echo question.

"Elder Noa's been telling everyone who's asked him this. That's the only reason why no one's gone looking for you," Aloi claimed.

"I'm in prison above the cliffs of the city, don't ask for me. Talk to Tulok or Cupun they're the only ones who could pardon me for the crime I've committed. Please we need to stop Elder Noa before its too late. The only thing he can't do is declare war," disclosed Rong Yan. Aloi nodded, Rong Yan's spiritual projection dispersed. Aloi got up from her bed and quickly had gotten dressed. The palace was empty Cupun and Tulok were focused on tomorrow while Tanaraq and Unaraq focused on other things.

Meanwhile, a large royal ship docked on the harbor of Aupaluk, the helmsman opened the doors to the cabin built on the royal ship. He held the door open a tall middle-aged man stepped out, royal guards in light blue armor set themselves up in rows of three behind the others. Three soldiers in three rows on the left and right of the man. An older gentleman walked out from below deck of the ship he had long gray hair and a half-faced facial hair. He wore ceremonial shaman robes this was Anatkuk, he stood beside the man.

Naartok stepped forward and knelt before Chief Unirak, "Welcome to Aupaluk, chief. I'm glad you and Anatkuk have finally arrived at the North Pole."

"It is good to see you again, Naartok, thank you for the warm greetings," he thanked Naartok.

"A carriage sent by Prince Tulok awaits you further away from the harbor. Follow me please," Naartok told Unirak.

The royal guards of the South marched behind Unirak, Naartok, and Anatkuk, "It's been quite some time since I've visited the North Pole," commented Anatkuk.

Unirak turned his attention for a brief moment and glimpsed at Anatkuk, "How long ago was that?"

"I was a young man in his thirties visiting for a pilgrimage to see Tui and La," stated Anatkuk, "I hope I have the opportunity to see them," he smiled. Naartok opened the carriage door, Unirak walked in first, then Anatkuk, and then Naartok himself.

Cupun sat in his throne room, he had a conversation with Unaraq and gave him more advice on being a chief. A guard ran inside to notify him of the news, "Chief Cupun, Chief Unirak of the Southern Water Tribe has arrived on the harbor. He's making his way through the city and will show up shortly."

"Thank you, soldier. My servants have prepared chambers for the southern chief and his spiritual shaman," he thanked the man and mentioned that his servants have prepared chambers for the chief within the palace.

"My dad's finally here!" exclaimed Unaraq with excitement.

"I'm glad he's finally arrived I need to speak with your father on important matters," said Cupun.

"Shall we greet him?" Cupun asked Unaraq, "Yes I'd love to!" replied Unaraq.

Both men exited the throne room a squad of royal guards accompanied both royals. Cupun stood outside on the courtyard with Unaraq ready to meet with the chief of his sister tribe. The carriage slowly climbed the ramp that led to the courtyard of the palace. Unirak peered out the window he could see two men surrounded by many royal guards.

His guards spread out after the carriage ceased to move any further. A guard opened the carriage doors first stepped out Naartok, then Anatkuk, and then lastly Unirak. Unaraq broke the formation of northern royal guards and spread his arms wide open.

He shouted, "Dad!"

"Unaraq?" his father recognized the voice of his son and called out his name. He caught a glimpse of his son and then embraced him. They finally reunited after being unable to see each other for about three months.

"I missed you, son. Where's your sister?" he said then he wondered where his daughter was.

"She's been busy with her wedding, she's out with some of the servants and noblewomen," Unaraq answered.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see me, and the Avatar?" he inquired.

"Rong Yan is in the Qiangda Kingdom at the moment on a diplomatic mission with Ambassador Thod," responded Unaraq.

"Did something happen?" he wondered, the royal guards split Cupun paced over to Unirak. They gazed at each other Unirak extended his hand and Cupun's hand met Unirak's. They pulled each other in for a hug, "It's good to see you again," Unirak told Cupun.

"Likewise, friend. We need to discuss some matters before we discuss the wedding. If you'll follow me to my throne room." said Cupun.

"Definitely," agreed Unirak, the royal guards of both chiefs joined together and escorted both men to the throne room.

The throne room was a four-walled room built of ice and snow, the middle had a table made of ice. The world map was a large piece of skin nailed to the wooden table, Chief Cupun sat down on his throne on the far north side of the table, Chief Unirak and Prince Unaraq sat on the left side, while Anatkuk and Naartok sat on the right side. There were empty seats on the southern side of the table usually where the General and Admiral of the Northern Water Tribe would have sat.

"What's going on, Cupun?" Unirak questioned Cupun he was concerned as to why he took Unirak to the throne room.

"My nephew Amak was assassinated by a Qiangda Kingdom assassin, they used a poisoned dagger and left behind their identification papers, and scroll with the hired hit," disclosed Cupun.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, and hope that I can help you and your family while you're mourning for your lost loved one," apologized Unirak he hoped he could have given Cupun peace of mind when he shared his condolences.

"The signature on the scroll was from Earth King Qiang Zhen himself," added Cupun.

"What?!" Unirak and Anatkuk gasped at the same time.

"I knew the boy king would break the treaty, it was only a matter of time!" commented Unirak he criticized Qiang Zhen. Naartok knew better he remained silent he wasn't sure if this was the best time for him to chime in.

"Chief Unirak this is what the gods were speaking of," brought up Anatkuk.

"Do you remember three months ago on the eve of the New Moon Festival? Tiandi and Anguta have cursed me with dreams. My prediction was correct," he asked Unirak.

"A call to arms from Cupun of the North, the war with the kingdoms is imminent," repeated Unirak as he recalled the conversation from three months ago.

"We had a similar situation here with a young seer," related Cupun, a flash of memories entered his head.

_"WAR! DEATH! SUFFERAGE!" he cried out, the young man's mother rushed into the sanctuary. _

"_Yakone! What's wrong?" she shouted as she ran in to comfort her son. Yakone began to cry it was too much for him. She embraced her son and attempted to calm him down._

"_Tell us, Yakone what happened?" she asked as she spoke to the young man in a calming tone. Kya was now frightened at what the young man yelled._

"_What he's talking about?" bellowed Rafa._

"_Anguta says, Amak needed to go he was a key element in the war with the Kingdoms. The northern Kingdom is angry their leader feels pain as well. Anguta has taken a soul from the northern kingdom. War is coming! Sufferage is coming! Death is coming!" he cried out, his voice quavered as tears produced in his eyes._

"_A soul was taken from their kingdom? Father, what does he mean?" Tulok wondered in confusion._

"_It means for war between us someone personal has been taken from the Earth King's life," Kya broke in._

"_I made no orders for any soldier to take the life of anyone in the Qiangda Kingdom," Cupun grumbled in anger._

"_La said it wasn't someone loyal, an old enemy of the tribe but she didn't say more. Torngark warns of treachery in the tribe and that the chief must be careful," warned Yakone._

"_What can we do to stop it?" Rafa asked Yakone._

"_We can't stop it, Tiandi has set it into stone, if the Earth King wants a war we'll give him a war," said Cupun._

"_Father we can stop this war before it st-" Tulok attempted to reason with his father, "Cupun, listen to me. Focus on our family, focus on your's son wedding. After this is done you may focus on the war, son," his mother advised him._

"I remember now, he spoke of suffering, war, and death. He said my nephew was a key element in the war with the Qiangda Kingdom. The young seer mentioned that Anguta took a personal soul from the Earth King," recalled Cupun.

"The boy said La mentioned to him that whoever started the war wasn't loyal, it was an old enemy of the tribe. Torngark warned him of treachery in the tribe and he told me to be careful," remembered Cupun.

"Quite a frightening prediction and it's all falling into place, the seer was correct," Anatkuk agreed with the seer's prediction.

"UNARAQ!" a voice cried out, "Aloi!" he responded to the cry, he recognized it was Aloi his good friend. He jogged over to the formation of guards, "Let her in!" barked Cupun. The guards separated and Aloi threw herself into Unaraq's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to Chief Cupun," she said as she panted. Cupun heard his name and was concerned about the state of affairs he wondered, "What's going on, airbender?"

Unirak turned his attention to the girl that hugged his son, "Ahh I remember you, you're the girl my daughter was rude toward. I wanted to apologize for the whole ordeal," he apologized too late to Aloi but she let out a small smile before she bowed before him.

"They made up, Dad. A long time ago," mentioned Unaraq.

"Chief Cupun you need to know the truth!" she chattered.

"Get to the point," said Cupun.

"The scroll from the Earth King, it's fake!" she claimed.

"How is it fake?" he questioned the girl.

"Ambassador Dashi tried to explain this but Elder Noa would have none of it, he wrongfully arrested her and threw her in prison. While you mourned for the loss of Amak, the Court of Nobles with the lead of Elder Noa approved for deportations of all Qiangda Kingdom civilians in the North Pole. Elder Noa said if the civilians refused the deportation orders he would have arrested and imprisoned them in the capital's prison," Aloi alleged about Elder Noa.

"The only one who didn't agree was Elder Siku, she sent Ambassador Thod to Ba Sing Se, a week ago and he hasn't returned," she fretted.

"Do you have a source for all this?" he asked her, Cupun was suddenly attacked with all this news, it was hard for him to believe all this. Elder Noa was his most trusted court elder he didn't believe the accusations Aloi found him of.

"Avatar Rong Yan told me this morning," she claimed.

"That's impossible, Avatar Rong Yan is in Ba Sing Se," denied Cupun.

"Lord Cupun, she is speaking the truth. Avatar Rong Yan was with me when Ambassador Thod left the Northern Water Tribe. He came to me and asked me for a favor, I sent Thod on my mammoth bustard to Ba Sing Se. Avatar Rong Yan never left," informed Naartok.

"Where is the Avatar right now?" Cupun wondered, "Elder Noa imprisoned the Avatar for assaulting the royal guards, sir," a guard brought up.

"What?!" shouted Cupun.

"He threatened Captain Sokka that he would strip him of his rank if he didn't carry out his orders, the girl is right. There are over a hundred civilians wrongfully imprisoned as we speak, chief," said the guard.

"Send word to Warden Sangok, I want Ambassador Dashi and Avatar Rong Yan released from prison RIGHT NOW!" Cupun barked.

"I also want Sangok and the prison guards to start processing the civilians who refused deportation orders and I want them sent back to their homes in the city," he added to the orders he gave the guard.

"Yes, chief Cupun," saluted the royal guard he and another ran out of the war room.

"How was the Avatar able to speak to you from prison?" he asked Aloi.

"Avatar Rong Yan has mastered spiritual projection, he came to me this morning in my chambers and told me everything," Aloi said.

"Fascinating," he replied.

"I never thought Air Nomads could do that," he said.

"Well actually, sir. It's not solely an Air Nomad ability anyone who is spiritually powerful can project their spirit," stated Aloi.

"You said my Ambassador was sent to Ba Sing Se as well?" he repeated again but as a question.

Aloi nodded, "Yes."

"But he hasn't returned in a week, I fear for his safety, gods what did Noa do?" begged Cupun.

"Torngark is right, this is the treachery he told Yakone. All those deported civilians are angry and will have a different opinion now about me and my people," worried Cupun.

"It is too late to reverse that, do you know if it's happening anywhere else? Someone get me, Captain Sokka," he wondered then he turned to his guards and ordered the summons for Sokka the captain of the guard.

"And find Elder Noa! He's going to pay for what's going on!" he shouted. Cupun rested his hands on the table and lowered his head as he sighed.

"These are the fears we spoke about, what are you preparing to tell your people when the time comes?" Anatkuk inquired to Chief Cupun.

"I tell them the truth," Cupun said, "When I return home we will tell our people the same thing, Anatkuk," mentioned Unirak, Anatkuk gave a slight nod to Unirak.

"Someone escort Elder Siku here as well, I need to speak to her," commanded Cupun, a guard nodded and exited the war room.

Meanwhile, at the prison of the Northern Water Tribe, two royal guards entered Warden Sangok's office. He concentrated on his work as he wrote things on a piece of parchment, "Can I help you?" he asked the men.

"Chief Cupun sends orders to release Ambassador Dashi and Avatar Rong Yan from their holding cells," noted one of the men. Sangok stood up from his seat and lumbered out of his office toward the cellblock where they held Ambassador Dashi. She had been asleep one of the waterbending guards sunk the ice bars into the ground. The sound of the bars that sunk into the icy floor had woken her up, she yawned and was confused about what was going on.

"You're being released from your cell, Chief Cupun has ordered for your release and awaits you in the war room," one of the royal guards said. She was so joyful that Cupun permitted her to leave her cell for being wrongfully arrested. She had diplomatic immunity and based on international law that was signed by world leaders long ago, diplomats couldn't be arrested for their crimes.

"Where's the Avatar, Sangok?" they implored, the Warden took a glimpse up into the air. There was an iron cell hung by four thick and strong chains he pointed up. The royal guards rose their chins as their eyes met the iron cell.

The Avatar was placed above in that cell so he couldn't reach the ice, or earth to use for bending. Sangok led the royal guards toward the tunnel above them that led toward the cell that hung above the prison. Warden Sangok grabbed one of the men by the collar of his armor, "Watch where you're going, you could fall to your death!" he warned the guard.

The royal guard peered down to see there was no path to the cell only an edge. Warden Sangok stood in ma bu, a path constructed out of the icy walls of the prison extended just below the cell of the Avatar.

Sangok carried the key to the lock and unlocked the cell door which slid down. Rong Yan sat nomad-style as he meditated. His hands were bound by metal which made him unable to bend air or fire as well.

"You're free to go, Avatar," Sangtok said.

"Chief Cupun requests for your presence in the war room, Avatar," repeated the men.

Rong Yan slid off the cell and landed on his feet on the icy path. Warden Sangok removed the iron gloves around Rong Yan's hands, they had fallen to the ground as they cracked the ice a bit. A thud sound produced from the gloves as they hit the ground.

**Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, Ba Sing Se province, Qiangda Kingdom**

Qiang Zhen was being dressed by his servants in his chambers a knock on the door was heard. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me," the voice replied, Guwen opened the door to the chambers of Qiang Zhen.

The servants made sure everything fit on the Earth King. The formal attire he wore were large, and long royal blue robes, and a crimson red sash. On his head, he wore a black futou, underneath the robes was a white spider-silk tunic, and wraps on his legs. On his feet, he wore black slippers made of expensive material.

"I must have a word in private with the King, you are dismissed for now," he told the servants, all them had bowed to Qiang Zhen and Guwen then they all exited the room.

"I have news to bring you but as of right now, your wedding ceremony is more important," mentioned Guwen.

"I wish your father and grandfather could be here to see you now, furthering the dynasty and marrying young. I know that Tiandi had plans for them in the Spirit World and that your mother and I have the opportunity to witness your happiness," continued Guwen.

"Where is my mother now?" Qiang Zhen inquired.

"She is making sure the last bits of the wedding decorations are done," answered Guwen.

"I wish they were here too, Baotong didn't deserve to be assassinated. Sometimes I feel like these are challenges that Tiandi himself has given me. Challenges that I will face, overcome and grow from, I tend to believe my destiny is to become a great and powerful Earth King. Maybe even the one that ends the civil war, like my forefathers before me have dreamed of accomplishing," Qiang Zhen confided his thoughts to his adviser, he always saw Guwen as a father figure and he was glad Guwen would stand by his side during his wedding ceremony.

"And you will, your grandfather, your father, and your cousin might have been taken from you but their deaths shall not go in vain. You alone must honor their legacies and make them proud. I never married or had children of my own but I always saw you as my son. Your grandfather has allowed me to get close to you and mentor you when you needed it the most," divulged Guwen.

Qiang Zhen nodded and wiped a tear from his eye he slowly embraced Guwen, "Thank you."

At the same time, Yi'an's hair was being styled by the women in her family, her mother, and her grandmother. Her hair was being tied up, it was large, tall and in the shape of a hive, her sister opened a palette of paint and gathered her brush and a small cup with water.

Her younger sister painted the girl's face next, the white paint went first. Then blush and lip paint were added next, her sister glued red petals on her glabella.

"My finishing touch, Yi'an. Red rose petals are an expression of love and devotion to your future husband," chattered her sister. The dress Yi'an wore was entirely red, the Qiangda Kingdom believed that the color red signified happiness.

"You will be the life of the wedding ceremony, my daughter. You will be more beautiful than any consort before you," smiled Xin'ai. Her grandmother grabbed a floral decoration she stepped on the wooden ladder steps and placed it on the hair of her granddaughter. She stepped down and paced over to her jewelry box.

When the old woman opened it she found her beads of jade she minced over to the bride and placed the beaded jade necklace around her granddaughter's neck, the old woman mentioned, "Here are my beads of jade, they are for beauty and I know the bridegroom will notice them first."

"There you look like a perfect porcelain doll," complimented Xin'ai.

"Who could have ever thought my daughter will marry the Earth King himself? You're bringing honor to your ancestors, to us, and your future bloodline. I'm so proud of you," whispered Xin'ai in Yi'an's ear. Yi'an did her best to hold the tears back she didn't want to ruin her makeup up instead she shared a sad expression on her face while she used her hands to fan her tears dry.

Her mother, grandmother, and sister all cried with her because today was the very last day that Yi'an lived with them. Tonight and for the rest of her life, she will live in the palace with her husband. Each woman hugged the bride. Her father stepped into the room and embraced his daughter as well, he gave her a light peck on her forehead.

"The carriage awaits you, my daughter. You have honored me and the Zhang family. Come," her father Youlang smiled and lightly grabbed the girl's wrist and led her to the carriage outside. The estate guards opened the gates to the estate while a servant opened the carriage door.

"Congratulations, Miss Yi'an," said the servant he bowed to her and assisted her inside the carriage.

He shut the door and then jogged over to the carriage that the rest of the Zhang family will ride in. They were being led to the feast hall within the palace where the entire wedding ceremony and the wedding party was planned to occur.

An hour has passed, the wedding ceremony had begun when Yi'an came to the palace music played and fireworks boomed in the sky. The carriage her parents were in made it to the palace first, they were seated inside by the servants of the palace.

Earth King Qiang Zhen waited at the altar, the city's spiritual leader the head Earth Sage waited patiently behind the altar as well. He was there to read from the religious book of the Kingsmen religion, for the mantras and to instruct the future couple further in the traditional rituals of marriage.

The seats were split into about twenty rows each with about ten seats on the left and right. Down the middle was the open path to which the bride will stroll through when she will come. In the front row to the left was Ting, Songli, Mang, Guwen, and a few other government officials. To the right were Xin'ai, her mother, Youlang, Yi'an's sister, and Youlang's steward.

Behind the first left row were the Council of Five and ministers that followed, behind the bride's family were respected servants. The rows that followed were the governors all of the Qiangda Kingdom provinces, and behind them were all the noble families who were invited to the wedding.

The bards that were hired ran into the ceremony room and settled down and had begun to play. That's when suddenly Yi'an beautiful as Qiang Zhen remembered her when they first met. Her head covered by a red veil that hid her face. He smiled so brightly like he had fallen in love once again, the short, voluptuous girl that stole his heart. She waltzed through the hall down the middle and joined the groom in the middle of the room next to the altar.

The Great Earth Sage lifted his arms and began the ceremony between the two nobles. He opened his book and had begun to speak about marriage which was mentioned in the religious text he held in his hands.

A servant appeared with a portrait of the physical presentation of Qin, the first Earth Emperor. The emperor who ascended into godhood. The Qiangda Kingdom and the Oma Kingdom both revered Qin and worshipped him as a deity.

"Now both the bride and bridegroom must pay respects to the Earth Emperor Qin, kneel before his presence and pay your respects," instructed the Earth Sage. Yi'an and Qiang Zhen knelt on their knees and bowed before the portrait of Qin.

"Now your Highness, you alone must kowtow three times to the Heavens from which Tiandi watches over us, then to your mother Lady Ting, and finally you will kowtow to Lady Yi'an," the sage instructed the Earth King further.

Qiang Zhen remained on his knees with his future spouse he kowtowed three times to the heavens and on the third, he prayed to Tiandi. Then his mother stood up and stood idly in front of him, he kowtowed to her as well. Yi'an rose to her feet and Qiang Zhen kowtowed to his future wife, she extended her hand out for him to hold. He helped himself to his feet with the help of his bride.

"Now may the relatives of the bride and groom shall pay respects to each other," he told the first row of guests. The families and elders stood up and exchanged handshakes and hugs. The sage gestured to Qiang Zhen to lift the veil, he lifted the veil that covered Yi'an's face. They smiled at each other, "You may kiss your bride, my king," said the great Earth sage. They slowly closed in and their lips touched gently the first kiss they ever shared.

Guwen stood up and announced to the guests, "If you please follow the royal guards over to banquet hall we can begin the banquet!" The royal guards stood in formation and then exited the ceremonial hall and led the guests toward the banquet hall. Where the Zhang family arranged the feast, the pastries, the treats, and even activities.

The table at which was the longest sat Qiang Zhen to the left, and Yi'an to his right, to the right of Yi'an was her close family. To Qiang Zhen's left was his mother, his aunt, and uncle and the Grand Secretariat.

The tables were then filled with government officials, from generals to admirals, to the governors from every province in the kingdom. Then were the nobles and their relatives who followed, the most important figures in the Upper Ring attended the wedding of the Earth King and his now-wife.

A few hours of the banquet have gone by, Guwen whispered in Qiang Zhen's ear "I hope this a good time to pull you aside."

Qiang Zhen rose from his seat he whispered to his mother who sat right next to him, "I'll be back in a few minutes, mother." She smiled and he kissed his mother on the cheek he followed Guwen to a walkway that led outside. It led to rail that gated them in, in the distance he could see other nobles who strolled down the streets in the lantern-lit evening.

"Tell me Guwen, what has happened?" bugged Qiang Zhen.

"It's about the recent events, the assassination of Baotong, our scouts have reported an invasion of Northern Water Tribe soldiers on the northern Hankou coast. I sent a scroll with deployment orders to Governor Jiangren, while he deployed troops to stop the incursion. A distress scroll arrived from the soldiers themselves, the one who wrote it is probably long dead but they were wiped out by a force of Northern Water Tribe navy ships," summarized Guwen.

Qiang Zhen was shocked and distressed about the situation, "War?" he questioned.

"Another war, gods..." he said before he paused.

"Why would Chief Cupun break the treaty?" he begged Guwen.

"Ambassador Thod and Minister Iglaak claimed that you sent orders for an assassination on a royal of the North. I called it out as a flat lie, I would've known if you've done such a thing. I arrested both men for espionage," Guwen reviewed what had been done to the men from the North.

"I am hoping you could approve deployments of a naval command from either Bai Da province or the Yu province," requested Guwen.

"We could talk about this with the Council of Five in the morning," Qiang Zhen said.

"One more thing, the census has reported a surge in civilians returning from the Northern Water Tribe. With claims of being deported by the chief and his court, others have said civilians were arrested and a few were killed for refusing orders," reported Guwen.

Qiang Zhen rested his hands on the railing as he heard the echoes of the music that played inside. He turned to face Guwen then he bellowed, "Wake me up at dawn, I'm ready to declare war on the Northern Water Tribe, how dare those savages kill our civilians."

Yi'an exited the party as well she nipped briskly to find her husband she lifted her dress with her hands, when she saw both men outside she called out, "Qiang Zhen, honey please come inside. Your mother wants to tie the knot."

"We took too long," Qiang Zhen said, "My apologies your Highness," apologized Guwen, he bowed his head and followed the Earth King back inside.

When Qiang Zhen and Yi'an arrived together they held hands inside the building. Ting ran toward them with a red ribbon, Xin'ai joined her and wrapped the ribbon around Yi'an as Ting wrapped it around Qiang Zhen. Both women tied part of the ribbon together this was a symbol during marriage to signify that both hearts are forever united.

Ting signaled the musicians to stop the music, then she announced, "The red ribbon represents love, the tying of the knot between the newlywed couple means two hearts uniting forever!"

"Now we wish Yi'an and Qiang Zhen a good evening in the bridal chamber!" she praised, both mothers held each of their child's hands and led them toward the bridal chamber. Youlang held the door open for the couple to enter the chambers where they'd spend the evening together.

By Earth Kingdom tradition in the morning when the couple left the bridal chambers, the family or servants expected blood to be on the sheets of the bed inside. There was an assortment of rituals done inside like serving each other tea, eating uncooked dumplings, amongst other things.

**Aupaluk, Northern Water Tribe**

Rong Yan and Ambassador Dashi were escorted to the war room where Chief Cupun, Chief Unirak, Anatkuk, and Naartok waited for their presence. The woman minced in first then Rong Yan lumbered in with royal guards behind them.

"I want to formally apologize for what transpired in this past week, I will only trust those who have been trustworthy and the reputation of being good to the people. I regret anointing Elder Noa to handle the situation and I hope you can all forgive me," Cupun apologized to Ambassador Dashi and Rong Yan, they lowered their heads in humility when they were pardoned for being wrongfully accused of a crime.

"Ambassador Dashi I hope you are still willing to work with us after this whole debacle," he told the woman. She nodded and smiled, "Gladly, we have a war to stop."

"Elder Noa has caused much damage in one week, I want to hold him accountable for his heinous action of deportation of all Qiangda Kingdom migrants. In this case, I'm hoping you and your embassy workers could send orders to all those affected. We can have them come back, they will be trusted as any northern citizen and will not be held accountable for what their government in their motherland does," Chief Cupun declared.

"Right away, sir," she approved on his declaration of order. Sokka entered the war room he was distressed and frightened he thought he was going to be punished for having followed Noa's orders. He brought up an apology before he was cut off by an apology, "Chief Cupun, I want to a-".

Cupun shook his head, "No I'm sorry for what you had to do, from this day forth you will take my nephew's place as Captain of the Royal Guard," he announced the young man's promotion. Unirak, Anatkuk, Rong Yan, Naartok, Dashi and the royal guards clapped for Sokka's promotion to Royal Captain.

Sokka smiled and then knelt before Chief Cupun, "Thank you, I didn't deserve this promotion."

"You did deserve it," assured Cupun, Elder Noa was the last of those summoned to the war room. The royal guards blocked the entrance of the war room as Noa stepped inside the room. Royal Captain Sokka signaled the men to stay put.

"The Qiangda Kingdom embassy is empty, and you should also know some of the deportations in some regions did not go smoothly, chief. There were some civilian casualties under Elder Noa's orders, I feel guilty of civilian blood on my hands," confessed Sokka.

"What?! Civilian casualties?" questioned Cupun.

"The Earth King will see this as an incitement for war," Naartok added.

"Not if I can convince him of what happened here in Aupaluk. I can assure you an extradition of the person responsible for all this to the Qiangda Kingdom surely would satisfy Earth King Qiang Zhen," hinted Dashi.

"What in Torngark's name did you do?!" shouted Cupun, this was the first time Rong Yan, Dashi, and Naartok ever saw the chief angry since they've first came to the Northern Water Tribe.

"I only did what was right for the tribe. You know that everything I do is FOR the tribe," Noa maintained his composure. He believed in the Northern Water Tribe first, the world second.

"Your selfish actions have cost lives, wrongfully imprisoned others, an ambassador with diplomatic immunity and the Avatar. You're a disgrace to the tribe, did you think your actions were for the tribe? You endangered my country!" yelled Cupun.

"Ambassador Dashi needed to be held accountable, she allowed an assassin to enter our city right under our noses and assassinate YOUR nephew," argued Noa as he pointed his finger at Cupun.

"The Avatar was arrested for attacking your men and standing in my way. I told him if he interfered in tribal affairs he will be arrested," added Noa.

"You leave the death of my nephew out of this, its none of your business!" bellowed Cupun.

"Amak's death has affected us all, Chief Cupun, are we no longer safe from the Earth Kings? Are we bend our knees to the dirt people? You're either for your tribe or against it," argued Noa.

"Captain Sokka, arrest Elder Noa for treason, deceit, and the deaths of civilians. He will be punished tomorrow afternoon. Tonight I focus on my son's wedding," commanded Cupun. A waterbender bent water out of his waterskin and wrapped it around Elder Noa's wrists.

"You are hereby under arrest, anything you say now will be held against you tomorrow afternoon," the waterbender told Noa.

Noa lowered his head in shame, then in one last-ditch effort he screamed at Cupun, "You have put your tribe in danger! What are you going to do when the Qiangda Kingdom raids the city?"

"That's enough!" shouted Cupun, Captain Sokka snapped his fingers another royal guard slapped Noa's mouth with a gag of ice. Unirak lowered his head he remembered when the same had to be done to Tanaraq.

"Ambassador Dashi you may return to Ba Sing Se maybe then the Earth King will hear what you have to say. May your gods give you the strength," said Cupun, Dashi nodded, "I will make preparations for my departure, thank you Cupun."

Elder Siku entered as Elder Noa was escorted out in cuffs she was shocked but she knew this would happen. Cupun still angry raised his head his mood lowered when he saw the older woman was present. She bowed to Cupun and all those in the room and she smiled when she saw that Ambassador Dashi was released from prison.

"I'm glad you were told about what happened recently, I voted against the deportations while my colleagues approved of it. But most were coaxed into making their decision. I hope you don't hold it against them," Siku began.

"You have my word, they will go unpunished. You're being promoted however, you will take Elder Noa's spot as the lead of the court," promised Cupun then he declared Siku's promotion to leader of the court.

She was surprised she wasn't sure what she heard, "You are undoubtedly the most trustworthy, respected by the people, honest, morally-correct elder in my court, and I will always listen to your ideas. You could change the tribe for the better," praised Cupun.

Everyone clapped Elder Siku bowed again to Chief Cupun she was humbled by the announcement she was now Cupun's adviser. Another royal guard runs in, "Chief Cupun, the wedding has begun your attendance is mandatory, sir."

"You are all dismissed, I will see you at the wedding. Unirak my friend, our children are getting married we need to go now," he chuckled.

A large choir of women throat sung while the lead sang, this was the music of a traditional Northern Water Tribe wedding ceremony. Everyone who sat in the first few rows were important Chief Cupun, Ashuna, Misu, Issumatar, Oomailiq who were high-ranked in the North's military attended. A few village elders from nearby regions attended. On the other side was Naartok, Chief Unirak, Unaraq, Rong Yan, Aloi, and the workers of the Southern embassy.

Captain Sokka and his men kept watch on the entire ceremony he made sure that not a single evil soul would disrupt the wedding. The royal guards stood vigilant as they watched everyone like arctic falcons. Anatkuk stood on a platform behind an altar he was appointed the one to marry both Tanaraq and Tulok by Unirak.

Tulok entered first all eyes were on him his ceremonial outfit was made of polar bear fur. He wore an indigo vest underneath, and purple leggings, he wore dark blue slippers. His hands were decorated with purple wrist wraps that started at the wrists and ended just below the elbow.

A headdress covered his head, he had the pelt of a polar bear dog, the preserved head served as a cap. A black-painted line across the bridge of his nose from cheek to cheek was known as the ceremonial face paint a man must wear.

The ceremonial outfit was largely a cloak that covered his body, it was sleeveless and light blue the exterior lining was polar bear dog fur. His hair had two braids on each side adorned with feathers of a mammoth bustard. Mammoth bustards were known to be the most powerful flying beasts in the North Pole. The length of the cloak ended just below his knees. He stood on the left side as he waited for his bride-to-be.

Tanaraq waited at the beginning of the aisle her father stood by her side and gently kissed her on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around hers he gave a slight smile to his daughter. Unirak wore thick light blue clothing on his shoulders were small pelts of arctic vulpine rabbit, he wore walrus bear leather for boots and gloves. They both strode slowly down the aisle all eyes went from Tulok to the Princess of the South Pole, her beauty was radiant and she glowed brightly. She smiled her eyes glistened in the moonlight several of the royal guards gawked at her and gave her the eye.

Her tunic was a cherry blossom pink color, over the tunic she wore a thick buck moose parka, the fur of the parka was white with a tinge of blush pink pigmented into it, the exterior lining of it was white. A hooded cherry blossom pink cloak was clipped onto the parka. Her snowy white hair was decorated with beads and the hair loops that connected from the frontal lobe area to the bun which held the hairstyle together. A floral headband with flowers carefully plucked from the Spirit Oasis was wrapped around her forehead. The betrothal necklace that was given to her as a gift many years ago was nicely worn around her neck. She held flowers gathered from the forests of the Niptaktuk, a region north of Aupaluk in her hands.

Chief Unirak was extremely proud of his daughter and he knew his late wife Amka would be too. This is the blessing he was permitted to experience by the Mother Bear Akna. She wore the latest make up styles of the girls from the Northern Water Tribe. Her brown skin reflected off the moonlight this was her destiny. Her father walked her down the aisle they both gave each other a long hug before she met her future husband face to face, Anatkuk shut his eyes and began to chant.

After several minutes have passed he began, "Mother Akna has blessed the both of you since your birth to have your lives intertwined, for the good of the entire Water Tribe."

Ashuna stood from her seat and placed statuettes of Tiandi and Akna on the altar. By tradition, the husband agreed to serve the wife and agreed to the duties of the husband by kneeling before the statue of the Chief Deity. While the wife agreed to serve the husband and agreed to the duties of a wife by kneeling before the statue of the Mother Bear.

"It is here and right now that you two follow through with your destinies just as the Mother Bear foresaw. You bring great joy and prosperity to both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, one where we can be together united," he continued. He went on as both lovers stared into the other's eyes.

"Prince Tulok of the Northern Water Tribe, will you love and care for your wife in sickness and in health, to protect her from the dangers of this life and the next? If you agree to this you will stand before Tiandi and kneel," he called Tulok, he gave the prince the traditional conditions that must be agreed upon. Tulok knelt before the statuette of an old man with a long beard he humbled himself before the Father, the Husband, and the Chief as he was known in Tribal religion.

"Princess Tanaraq of the Southern Water Tribe, will you attend to your husband's needs and bear him a strong line of warriors? To ensure the bloodline continues with powerful leaders the world has ever seen? If you agree to this you will stand before Akna and kneel," he questioned Tanaraq, she turned to face the statuette of a bear which stood on its hind legs and knelt before the Mother, the Wife, and the Chieftess as she was known in the Tribal religion.

Ashuna prepared the traditional ceremonial cup and poured spirits made from fermented mountain berries, bear berries, and mixed with water. He handed the cup to Tulok first which he drank, then to Tanaraq who drank from it after.

"You may now kiss your bride," Anatkuk smiled to Tulok and then gave him a slight nod. Tulok placed his left hand on Tanaraq's cheek and slowly pulled her in for a memorable and romantic kiss. Tanaraq put more effort into this one after they finished they met foreheads. Tulok broke it and grabbed her hand, she turned as well. Their fathers and everyone who attended knelt before the Prince and the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

The wedding was moved to the banquet hall where the royals sat in the largest table available. The newlywed couple sat in the center with their family on their sides. Where food was brought to their tables by the cooks, drinks in wooden cups which ranged from fruit juices, exotic drinks, and spirits arrived. The music had begun to play again a large space was left open for any who dared to dance. Two hours had gone by, Unaraq approached Aloi and whispered in her ear she nodded and followed him away from the music.

Just like the time they met they hung out somewhere away from the banquet hall where they enjoyed the environment outside of the city. How beautiful was the nature in Aupaluk outside of the barren wasteland that surrounded it.

Aloi giggled and pointed to the lights in the sky the aurora borealis that they both experienced for the first time. Unaraq and Aloi held a conversation for quite some time as they hung out. They locked eyes and slowly they closed in Aloi threw her arms around Unaraq and held onto him as he went for a very passionate kiss.

Out of all the noblewomen he met in the Southern Water Tribe, he ended up falling for an Air Nomad. But he didn't care what others thought, Unaraq felt happy he finally met someone who brought light to his life. He stood behind Aloi and held her by her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder as they both watched the aurora borealis in the sky.

"I wish my mother was here, she would be so happy right now. My sister got married, and I found happiness in a good, selfless, powerful, and beautiful woman," Unaraq mentioned.

Aloi blushed, "She's watching you right now, and she's smiling," Aloi said as she pointed to the northern lights in the sky.

Meanwhile, both Unirak and Cupun were known quite well for their dance skills. After a while, both chiefs squared off in a dance competition. The crowd roared for both of the men, the southern royal guards cheered for Unirak and booed Cupun, while the northern guards cheered Cupun and booed Unirak.

They exchanged looks at each other and performed a partnered dance between two men, it was a very popular dance since the time of Avatar Manirak. The crowd went wild, Rong Yan tried to impress the crowd by doing the Si Wong Deathworm. A dance that he learned from sandbender travelers who visited Yin La while he trained with the Fire Sages.

A southern guard yanked him out before he was allowed to dive in and throw himself to the ground. The guard shook his head, Rong Yan pouted and stormed off in embarrassment. A guard cackled at Rong Yan then reminded him what tomorrow was.

"Tomorrow's Torngark's Day of Dupes," the guard reminded Rong Yan, the Avatar rubbed his hands together menacingly and grinned wickedly.


	39. 2-20: The Campaign of Two Nations Pt 2

**Book Two: Water**

**Chapter 20: The Campaign of Two Nations Part 2: A Divided Nation**

A bright spring morning had arrived for the Northern Water Tribe's capital city, Aupaluk. While the city was still cold it wasn't as cold as it normally was during the winter. The palace banquet hall and courtyard were trashed. Several servants had woken up at dawn and begun to clean the courtyard and banquet hall before the royal family had awoken.

The newlywed couple cuddled together nice and warm underneath a fur pelt for the first time in their lives. The evening before was memorable something they both cherished for the rest of their lives, it also exhausted them. In the palace, there were a few guards who messed around while the servants cleaned, mostly guards who celebrated the holiday that occurred today.

Captain Sokka crouched patiently behind a railing as he waited for his assistant captain to step out of the entrance of the palace. The middle-aged man called out to his new superior, "Captain Sokka."

Sokka grinned he stood up with a bucket of water and tossed the water out of the bucket onto the poor man below. The water hit the man and he frowned. Slouched in shame he nipped back into the palace.

Sokka fell on his rear and cackled with laughter, today was Torngark's Day of Dupes, the immature holiday celebrated by many in the Southern and Northern Water Tribe where Torngark the God of Tricks was celebrated. People far and wide would prank each other from easy to elaborate pranks throughout the day.

Rong Yan snuck around the halls of the palace the guards who noticed him rolled their eyes he hid behind a tapestry. While he hid behind the tapestry, a groggy Unaraq stretched and clopped out of his chambers after he yawned he shrieked so loud it alerted the guards.

The northern troops held their weapons out and sighed when they saw it was a frightened Unaraq and a laughing Rong Yan. One of the men scolded the Avatar, "Do not prank within the palace please, you'll disturb those who are sleeping."

Meanwhile, in the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, Qiang Zhen was the first to awaken he sat in bed and yawned. Yi'an still slept while Qiang Zhen stretched in the nude before he dressed up in his clothing. The bridal chambers had two doors one that led to the ceremony hall and the other that led to an awning where Qiang Zhen went to.

He rested his arms on the railing as he peered out to the streets of the Upper Ring, he was finally married to his match. Last night was memorable for him something he and his wife could cherish until the day they pass. Yi'an awoke after ten minutes she wore a blush pink robe, she minced out of the bridal chamber to find her husband. Her hair was nappy, she tucked her hands into the sleeves of the robes, her face was pale and unpainted. She came from behind and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and rested her head on his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here?" she inquired, "I only came for a breath of fresh air, how was last night?" Qiang Zhen replied then returned an echo question.

"It was...a new experience, we should leave the sheets alone. Come on let's get ready we have to meet our family in the banquet hall in a bit," she responded, Yi'an mentioned the sheets had to be left alone within the bridal chamber the parents of the newlywed couple by tradition inspected the sheets the morning after.

Qiang Zhen nodded he turned around and held his wife's hand back into the bridal chamber where they dressed up and exited the chambers. Servants served the Zhang family and the Qiangda family on the long table that was used during the wedding banquet. Xin'ai and Ting paced toward the bridal chamber before they ate their meals, Youlang jogged behind them. The room had a bowl with a few uncooked dumplings, and an empty bottle of spirits. Both women got over joyous when they saw a tad bit of blood on the sheets.

"Youlang! Youlang look! It happened!" she shouted with excitement as she pointed at the blood on the sheets. The old man was happy when he saw the blood on the sheets as well, Ting was also excited she couldn't wait for what came next.

After their meals, Yi'an returned to the palace with the servants she invited her family over where they spoke about various things. Qiang Zhen and Guwen wandered off to the war room where they were to meet with the Council of Five. Guwen made sure the guards summoned the generals the night before at the wedding ceremony.

All the generals surrounded the world map as one of them picked at his teeth and two others ate a hot meal. Qingbao the leader stood to his feet when Guwen and Qiang Zhen entered the room. He saluted his nation's leader and the Grand Secretariat. Qiang Zhen minced over to the throne on the northern end of the room along with his adviser who sat to his left.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Qingbao greeted the Earth King, the others saluted the Earth King and his adviser as well.

"Gentlemen I'm sure you know why you were called here," Guwen brought up.

"To discuss what happens next?," Qingbao guessed, Qiang Zhen nodded, "I've heard the news what's this about Northie troops on our soil?" he questioned the Council. Ren placed a scroll into the earth cubby and sent it to Qiang Zhen.

"According to reports we received this morning the invaders have set up an outpost on the coast of Hankou. Our scouts report a troop of foot soldiers were sent south from the coast, the nearby village of Hanggai is in danger. We believe they want to obtain the village for it carries resources like beds and supplies," reported Ren.

"And what of this naval force?" Qiang Zhen blurted, "I was just getting to that as well, Your Highness. My scouts have reported that it's about ten ships each carrying ten soldiers. With the troop that Shang deployed there were only about twelve casualties from the enemy, leaving eighty-eight alive," responded Ren.

"Hanggai might be gone, we're not even sure if the Northie force will attack anyone at this point. I think we should warn the Northern Council of Elders up in the Gangdise Shan mountains. They should be aware of what's going on," suggested Rongyu.

"I second that. While the Baiyan airbenders won't help us out they should at least be warned to keep an eye out for them," Sudu agreed.

Qiang Zhen approved, "Rongyu send a scroll to R'Kang and warn him of the invasion force he and his airbenders might be endangered. Although I don't know a time where the Tribesmen have ever attacked the Air Nomads."

"What of Hankou province? Soon those men will attack the other villages and take over territory," Sudu asked.

"Tsuyo-sa send deployment orders to Governor Chuan in Jun Lao I want him to deploy a flotilla to the northern Hankou coast. I want this invasion force eradicated from my kingdom," commanded Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, your majesty. I will make sure the Bai Da marines get the job done," Tsuyo-sa slightly bowed his head.

"General Sudu send deployment orders to the Yu, Tuyu, and Houxi provinces I want the northern ocean barricaded within the next two weeks. We end trade with the Northern Water Tribe effective immediately I want all northern tradesmen out of my kingdom. Any Qiangdian boats or ships are told to turn back," ordered Qiang Zhen.

"What of peace talks, my lord?" General Ren inquired.

"They spilled Qiangdian blood not only my cousin but also civilians they don't deserve peace yet. We're not savages their migrants will stay without harm. For now, I want orders sent to Beipan in Tuo and Suzhou City in Duryaja. I need those men to strengthen the coasts of their states to prevent any enemy warships that weasel their way past the blockade to anchor on our lands," replied Qiang Zhen.

"General Qingbao summon Limao from the Oma Kingdom embassy if we want to show the North who's superior we need to be united. I know Gao's adviser will convince the old king to stand by our side," said Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, your majesty, I will work with Ambassador Limao to schedule a meeting with Earth King Gao Zu," nodded Qingbao he saluted Qiang Zhen before he left.

At the same time, Palartok and Senlin traveled through the snow in the morning into the village of Annun. Within they witness several crowds of angry Qiangda Kingdom deportees, the people protested with the soldiers. They waited in line to be processed by the deportation officers, a young man started a conversation with Palartok and Senlin, "What part of the North Pole do you hail from, brother?"

"Aupaluk, we were roommates for seven years, you?" Palartok answered then asked an echo question.

"My wife and I lived in Tuttu for five years before the chief decided to deport us back to the Kingdom. We escaped our former lives from bandits that destroyed our village in the Chongqing province many years ago. We lost our son in the raid and we fled here," replied the young man.

Senlin noticed the pregnant woman and commented, "Congratulations."

The woman smiled, "Thank you."

"Mother Akna has blessed up again I believe she thinks we deserve to be parents. If the protests don't stop, it might dangerous here. I have an uncle who lives here as well he has a cabin two hours from here, if you're willing to make the trip with us I can get him to give us a boat to use," the man smiled again then he offered the idea of a boat to Senlin and Palartok.

"We'd be delighted to travel with you," smiled Senlin, this was the first time Palartok saw Senlin smile in several years. Palartok, Senlin, and the young couple left the crowds for the north where the young man claimed his uncle owned a boat.

Rong Yan, Unaraq, Tanaraq, Tulok and Aloi sat around the table as they consumed their breakfast provided by the servants. A servant entered the dining hall and bowed to the royals, "Princess Tanaraq and Prince Unaraq your father Chief Unirak is departing soon and has asked for you to wish him goodbye," the servant repeated his orders in his own words. Unaraq looked at Tanaraq, she slid her chair out and ran off with Unaraq only to return and give Tulok a peck and then she left again.

Unirak's carriage had been cleaned and inspected by the southern royal guards, Chief Unirak shook Cupun's hands and hugged him. That's when Unaraq and Tanaraq exited the palace and ran over to their father.

"Unaraq! Tanaraq!" he called out to them once he caught the eye of his children.

"Dad!" they both said, they ran to the man and both hugged him, Unaraq let go of his father and inquired, "Have you given a decision to Chief Cupun about the war?"

"I have to return to Iqaluit to give a call to arms to all villages in the South Pole," hinted Unirak.

Tanaraq let go of her father and was shocked, "What do you mean you're readying all call to arms?" he questioned her father.

"Listen cub, the Qiangda Kingdom needs to pay for spilling Tribesmen blood. By treaty and by marriage I have to support your father-in-law," said Unirak.

"We are superior to those dirt people, they might have brawn but they don't have brains," laughed Tanaraq, Unaraq gave his sister the evil eye as if he didn't know how suddenly she snapped back to her old self. He felt disgusted now while he understood war was one of the only ways to resolve what has already happened. The way his sister thought wasn't right, he hoped that Tulok would be her balance.

She held on to her father a bit longer, "Be careful, dad. The Fifth Nation might attack once they learn that Iqaluit is defenseless," she commented.

"I've made strategies with Anuun, we'll be fine. I'll visit before I send men off to war, I promise. For now, the Qiangda Kingdom needs to know I'm still their ally," Unirak replied.

At the same time, while Tulok, Aloi and Rong Yan continued to eat their meals a courier arrived with a letter for Rong Yan. He bowed before the Avatar before he handed him the letter, Rong Yan opened the letter and read before he crumbled it up.

Aloi had witnessed Rong Yan crumbled up the letter and she asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing just Master Naartok wants me to report to the embassy for training," he shook his head and mentioned what was written on the note.

He finished his meal and headed out of the dining hall. He ran through the palace halls and out of the entrance. Unaraq and Tanaraq climbed the long stairs back to the palace.

All three of them stopped, "Where are you going?"

"Training," replied Rong Yan, Unaraq gave Rong Yan a slight nod and both he and his sister headed back into the palace. He continued to jog toward the Southern Water Tribe embassy where his waterbending master waited.

Several minutes later, he met with Naartok the older gentleman greeted the Avatar, "Greetings how was your breakfast?" he wondered.

"It was good I haven't had salmon since we arrived here and now I got it in my belly," Rong Yan smiled as pointed at his stomach. Naartok readied the saddle of another mammoth bustard Rong Yan was curious about this he questioned him, "Why are you preparing the mammoth bustard's saddle?"

"Our classroom will be outside of the city, there's an islet in Puviak Bay large enough for both us to train on," he answered. Naartok pulled himself up onto the neck of the massive bird Rong Yan slightly nodded at the idea of the field trip and mounted the saddle of the beast. Naartok snapped the reins of the creature and it shot into the air without a second thought.

Senlin and Palartok along with the young couple had made a trek to the young man's uncle's cabin. There had been a small, rickety built dock with a large enough boat with a built cabin. They knocked on the door of the old man who lived inside the cabin.

An older man unsealed the door, he was tan-skinned with a ruddy complexion, his hair was gray and had begun to whiten. He had wrinkles everywhere and his eyes were green-colored, the clothing he wore was a heavy dark purple parka. The only thing that made him different besides his eyes is that he carried a heavy Qiangda Kingdom accent although he spoke the Tribesmen language.

"Yingsu?" he called out to the young man, he opened the door wider "Yun, it's good to see you!" the old man opened the door further he noticed two men behind the young couple.

"Who are those men?" he inquired, "Uncle Shushu we need to borrow your boat, the Northern Water Tribe has declared war on the Qiangda Kingdom. All Qiangdians have to return to the homeland," answered Yingsu.

"As for the men, this is Zhapian and his friend Teji," he mentioned to his uncle.

The old man was suspicious he stared at the Tribesmen. "If you're Kingsmen why is your skin brown, and your eyes blue?" he questioned Zhapian.

"My mother is of Tribesmen descent while my father came from the Qiangda Kingdom, I was born in the Chaopin province. That's why I have to leave," lied Palartok, he did his best to convince the old man as he spoke a mix between the Kingsmen and Tribesmen languages.

"Fair enough, if what you're saying is true, boy. Let me pack my things so we can leave this place," he said to Palartok before he turned his attention to his nephew. He ran back inside to get his things during that time Palartok and Senlin ran toward the boat Yingsu assisted his wife toward the boat. What stopped them is the rope ladder that needed to be climbed for her to get onto the deck. Palartok formed a platform of ice and hovered it over to her. Yingsu helped her sit down on the platform and Palartok gently placed the platform on the deck.

Yun got off the platform while she waited for her husband to climb the rope ladder. Palartok removed the ice platform off the deck before he allowed it to plunge into the water below the dock. The old man carried items in a bag before he hurried onto the dock and climbed the rope ladder. He climbed the stairs of the boat to the upper deck where he stood by the boat's wheel. Senlin and Palartok pulled the rope that held onto the anchor and dragged the anchor onto the deck. Yingsu helped his wife into the cabin built on the large boat.

The inside of the cabin consisted of four walls, a stony firepit with a chimney that allowed the smoke to exit the cabin. The floor was made of stone as well, there had been a hatch hidden underneath a rug that led below deck. It had a single bed inside while the deck below held another four beds. Enough for the passengers on the boat. They knew it'd take at least five to seven days to cross the Miki – Wugou Ocean just to reach the Qiangda Kingdom. Shushu the old man steered the boat south from the shores of the North Pole, he called out to Senlin as he wanted to know where they were headed off too.

"Teji where are we heading off to, anyway?" the old man wondered.

"Do you know where Duryaja province is?" he asked the old man.

"Of course I know I used to be a fisherman that traded occasionally with the Qiangda Kingdom," replied Shushu.

"Why'd you leave the Qiangda Kingdom anyway?" the old man inquired he wanted a bit more backstory on Senlin as he took a liking to the man.

"I came here with my wife, we lived in Ikiruk for many years as of eight years ago the barbarians had gotten bold and attacked my village. She was one of the few that died that afternoon. I met Zhapian while visiting the capital when the chief ordered mass deportations, I felt like I left a part of me Ikiruk," Senlin responded, he was very good at fabricated stories. It proved to be a good skill to lie to others, especially when he was sent off to do undercover missions with Laobing.

"Oh," paused the old man he sniffled then said, "I'm truly sorry for your loss, myself I deserted the Qiangda Kingdom army."

"I know what you're thinkin'...I'm a coward," said Shushu as he contemplated his life a bit.

"Not at all, why?" Senlin asked Shushu.

"Well, in all honesty, this civil war is endless, you know? It's been going on for a long time and its been a waste of resources and men. It's never going to end, it's bigger than you and me, it's even bigger than the Avatar," continued Shushu.

Senlin nodded, "The war is about 1,600 years old if I remember correctly, I'm surprised there hasn't been anyone big enough to end it. Maybe it'll end soon, it has stopped recently while there are still skirmishes in some states. I've heard it's mostly a cold civil war at the moment which has allowed Kingsmen citizens to travel between kingdoms without fear of being killed."

"I don't know if I believe all that nonsense, no war could've lasted more than a few hundred years in my honest opinion. I mean if we look at all the Avatars that I can think of...," disagreed Shushu he pointed at his hand as he counted all the Avatars he knew of that could stop the war.

"Avatar Ku Tei, Avatar Anana, the Avatar who killed the regent lord to take back his throne, and that one that stopped the tsunami from turning the Si Wong state into an ocean," added Shushu.

"You mean Xi and Bhudev, those two are at least five hundred years apart, if you can believe they exist why not a civil war?" Senlin asked Shushu.

"I don't know Qiangdian propaganda I suppose, you don't mean to tell me there wasn't at least one Avatar that wasn't brainwashed from the start by a world leader?" guessed Shushu.

"There was, her name was..." Senlin continued to speak to Shushu while Palartok happened to be below deck where he searched around for useful things.

He thought maybe he could find a weapon, clothing, food, books, etc. Inside a cabinet he found a military uniform of a Qiangda Kingdom soldier, the old man was a veteran of the military. If he knew who Senlin was they'd have to kill him, Palartok rushed up the steps to warn Senlin.

"Oh that's right I forgot about her, Hailiu Dynasty right?" the old man guessed, Senlin shook his head, "Haijun Dynasty, Hailiu was the Earth Queen, they renamed one of the provinces after her," he corrected the old man.

"Sorry my history ain't no good," chuckled the old man, Palartok approached Senlin and whispered in his ear, "Come below deck real quick." Senlin and Palartok nipped below deck where Palartok spoke to him in private.

"What?" inquired Senlin.

"The old coot is a veteran of the Qiangda Kingdom," disclosed Palartok.

"I know that he told me he deserted the army. I don't think he'd care if he knew I was the Great Betrayer," said Senlin.

"We still shouldn't trust him, let's split ways once we reach Duryaja," Palartok advised, "Of course that's the plan. We're going to Han province to meet with Kimaru," repeated Senlin.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan and Naartok land on the islet that Naartok mentioned they'd use for waterbending training. The mammoth bustard rested on the large islet while its riders trained, the creature remained on the edge of the water. If it got hungry all it needed to do was fish for food.

"Capable waterbenders can cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around themselves and their fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. I'm going to demonstrate and you are going to perform the move," began Naartok, he shifted into the ca bu stance, he swung his arms forward then backward as he grabbed a large amount of water out of the ocean around the islet.

He made the bubble of water around them large and thin enough, he encased both of them inside the bubble. Rong Yan was allowed to breathe air inside the bubble, he was impressed "This is cool," he chuckled.

"Sure is, it proves to be a very useful ability especially if you want to remain hidden during missions," said Naartok, he then destroyed the bubble and returned the water into the big drink. Rong Yan exhaled and concentrated he changed into the ca bu stance and pulled water out of the ocean. He formed a bubble of water around himself and his master he continued to move his arms in fluid movements to maintain the bubble.

Naartok observed the bubble with arms behind his back he did it a quick test and exited the bubble and then back inside of it. He wanted to see the strength of the bubble itself. He congratulated the Avatar, "Well done indeed you've improved quite a bit."

"Next is the octopus form, its essentially a body of water formed around the use of multiple whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an opponent or to intercept incoming attacks," explained Naartok. Rong Yan rose his hand, "Is this technique's stance as similar to that of the water cloak which uses two tentacles?" he inquired.

"Yes it is similar, the water surrounds your entire body and you form eight tentacles which can be used for various tasks. The water cloak is normally the northerner version of it, however," answered Naartok.

Naartok once again pulled water out of the ocean and took a deep breath he formed an octopus' body from his. Eight tentacles formed around the body of water he used his arms to control the tentacles around. When he dropped the octopus form he also mentioned, "If you can control the water with your mind you can move each tentacle more easily. Mastering that takes understanding and practice of the skill, go on now give it a go."

He copied the very technique and steps used by his master he covered himself head to toe in the water instead of two tentacles he split each tentacle into four smaller ones he danced around inside the form. The tentacles moved up and down as Rong Yan danced inside of the body of water before he dropped it.

"An experienced waterbender can create multiple simultaneous water rings capable of cutting. For this I will form a man of snow, I will create a razor ring that will cut through him. The move is always performed in kai bu, you place one foot forward and the other behind you. Pivot your body to the side and swing your arms in circular motions but counterclockwise, that'll get the water to shoot out as fast you possibly can, enough to cut through things," explained Naartok. While he explained the move and the stance Naartok cut the snowman in half he dropped his arms and then pointed to Rong Yan.

Back in the courtroom of the palace sat Chief Cupun on his throne on the table beneath him sat the Court of Elders. Elder Siku to the far left, next to her was Elder Kinto, Wei, Hasook, and Bato to the far right side. There had been an empty seat next to Bato no one was sure when Cupun would choose the next Elder to take Siku's place.

To Cupun's left was his son Tulok, to his right sat Ashuna his spiritual guidance adviser, Tanaraq wasn't present at the moment. Prison guards arrived with Elder Noa in ice cuffs they forced the prisoner to his knees. He resisted although one of the men kicked him in the back of the knee to hold Elder Noa down.

The middle-aged man towered most of the people there, on his knees he was at Ashuna's height. His hair was oily as well it had been a few days since he had been allowed to shower. He wasn't able to break from ice bonds that held him in place. Noa was the defendant, as the witnesses were sort of the plaintiffs.

Chief Cupun rose from his seat he rose both hands up to get those who chattered to remain silent. While he already had his punishment for Noa in his head he still had to give a fair trial, he turned his attention to the Court of Elders.

"What happened on the day where you decided to deport Qiangda Kingdom citizens?" he questioned Siku.

"Elder Noa gave us an idea no matter how much we debated he pushed the idea onto the others. I told him that you wouldn't accept this decision..." began Siku she continued while a flash of memories occurred to her where she retold what happened that afternoon.

_The court of nobles sat around the meeting table while Elder Noa paced around the table as he cooked another plan in his head. Elder Siku an old-aged woman with short gray hair was calm while a few others panicked. She was aware of Noa's reputation and she still wondered why Cupun had him in a position of power._

"I remember my colleagues were panicking about the events that transpired within several hours. Noa coaxed them into making a decision," retold Elder Siku.

_"And so what are proposing to be the next set of plans?" Elder Siku asked Elder Noa._

_"There's only one way we can't trust these dirt people, the only thing we can do to protect our people and our chief, is to deport ALL Qiangda Kingdom tourists and migrants," proposed Noa._

_"Elder Noa you have to stop calling them that, that's very offensive. And that's a terrible idea we can't go that route! People will start panicking," Elder Siku argued._

_"We work with the census to get these people out smoothly through the harbor," Elder Bato added._

_"And kill anyone who refuses to obey deportation orders," said Elder Noa._

"While my colleague Bato suggested we get them out smoothly through the harbor, Noa chimed in with his ridiculous opinion to kill anyone who does not obey deportation orders," recalled Siku.

_Siku exclaimed, "No! We do not allow the guards to kill civilians! Do you know what this will do, Noa? If we are to approve of this decision, we do not kill the civilians."_

_"I have a better alternative Elder Noa," a younger man raised his hand._

_"Yes, Elder Hasook?" Elder Noa questioned him._

_"Instead of killing the civilians if they refuse deportation orders, that's breaking the law. Just arrest them and lock them up as prisoners of war," said Hasook._

"Even Hasook the Younger thought this was too radical he hinted that those who disobey the deportation orders are breaking the law. He suggested that we keep them alive but as prisoners," she claimed.

_"You are likely turning into your father, young man. I like that idea," complimented Noa, he pointed and smiled at the young man. His father just died of natural causes and he was anointed the patriarch of his family. And as such by law he's allowed to join the court in his father's place._

_"No we shouldn't do any of this, the civilians have done nothing wrong!" Siku argued with the court of nobles they all disagreed with her. It's like Noa ignored her opinions simply because she disagreed with everyone else._

_"All in favor?" Noa smiled as he rose his hand in the air, Bato, Hasook, Kinto and Wei, all except Siku._

_"Elder Bato?" he asked the older gentleman._

_"Yes," the older man replied._

_"Elder Hasook?" he questioned the young man._

_"Yes," the young man answered._

_"Elder Kinto?" he inquired to the middle-aged nobleman._

_"Yes," agreed the nobleman._

_"Elder Siku?" he asked the woman._

_"No," she shook her head, she felt disadvantaged in this and she knew that Chief Cupun would have not agreed to this either._

_"Elder Wei?" he wondered if the man joined them or joined Siku._

_"Yes," he nodded._

_"It is final then, five yes, one no. We will begin deportations soon," Elder Noa concluded._

_"You're all dismissed," said Elder Noa, Elder Siku was the first one to stand up. _

"After they voted five to one, I stormed out of Noa's estate, whatever happened after that I wasn't sure. But we know by reputation that Elder Noa is not to be trusted with decisions that affect the freedoms of the people," Siku reminded the chief.

"Thank you for your testimony, I would like to know if you remember what happened at the palace when the Horn of Anguta went off?" he thanked the lead elder then inquired about what happened as soon as the horn had gone off.

"Certainly I remember everyone in the court arrived into the throne room before you did. We were all there, Thod and Dashi, you and your son, the Avatar and a few of your royal guards," she recalled.

_Rong Yan entered the throne room a court nobles, two ambassadors, Prince Tulok and Chief Cupun were inside. Cupun wept on his throne while Tulok was held by a noblewoman he knew, one of his court. Elder Noa had called the shots while Chief Cupun composed himself._

_He yelled at Ambassador Dashi, "You! I knew I couldn't trust you! You dirt people are conniving and backstabbers!"_

_The woman was in disbelief and baffled at the elder who accused her of having been involved in Amak's assassination. This woman was light-skinned, she had brown eyes and long light brown hair with short bangs that covered her forehead. She gasped while Ambassador Thod defended her he countered the argument that Elder Noa started, "Noa this isn't the time to accuse others! You're being ignorant to what's going on!"_

_"I'm being careful! This dirt person had to approve an assassin right under our noses! Seize her!" shouted Noa he then commanded the royal guards to arrest the ambassador._

_"Stop! There's no evidence against her!" yelled Rong Yan._

_"And who in Torngark's name are you?!" shouted Noa angrily at Rong Yan._

_"I'm the Avatar! You need proper evidence to arrest this woman, look at her she's just as shocked as you are!" responded Rong Yan._

"I held Prince Tulok tightly calming him down and comforting him during his time of need. That's when Elder Noa began accusing Ambassador Dashi. He claimed that she approved an assassin's entry into our city to complete their mission without evidence. Thod defended her as did the Avatar, he threatened to arrest her while Thod ordered a guard to get him the scroll that was found near Amak's body. Noa argued with Thod and eventually did arrest Dashi," retold Siku.

_"Elder Noa, I had nothing to do with this. Amak's assassination is effecting me too I need to send a letter to the Earth King. I need to know why he's broken the treaty, with a response we will work on this accordingly. Throwing everything into disarray is not the way we should handle ourselves," cautioned Dashi._

_"It'll take weeks for a letter to get to Qiang Zhen, by then Qiangda Kingdom troops will march on our city!" maintained Noa._

_"No we can send a letter via albatross crane it'll reach Ba Sing Se in three days," stated Dashi as she tried to calm the elder._

_"I need to see the letter, I can examine it further and if the signature matches up while we wait for a response, then we can send it as well," added Dashi. Ambassador Thod ordered a royal guard, "You bring us the letter that shows the Earth King's signature."_

_A guard nodded, "Right away, sir," the guard ran off to find the scribes were the letter was taken to._

_"Under no authority do you have the right to order these men around, I and the elders have that power. You don't," said Noa._

_"Arrest Ambassador Dashi, she has committed treason until proven innocent," commanded Noa, a waterbender wrapped her wrists with ice._

_Rong Yan tried to stop them then Noa broke in, "If you try something you will be arrested as well, Avatar Rong Yan." Rong Yan sighed and stopped, "Don't worry I'll try to find someone who can send that letter," he told her._

"Ambassador Dashi suggested that she could fly on an albatross crane to Ba Sing Se with the scroll and speak with her king. But Noa didn't want to hear any of it, he screamed about the Qiangda Kingdom marching on our city within a few days. It's been a week now nothing's happened, realistically they might be preparing but his claim was false. He tried to panic everyone!" she continued.

_"I've done nothing wrong!" cried out Dashi, "Take her the prison!" shouted Noa. The guards manhandled the woman and escorted her out of the palace. Unaraq, Tanaraq, and Naartok observed as warriors escorted the ambassador in ice cuffs._

_"They arrested Ambassador Dashi, but why?" soliloquized Naartok._

_"They arrested the ambassador of the Qiangda Kingdom? This isn't good, Naartok," Unaraq said._

_"This might be a means for war," guessed Unaraq._

_"I'm going in! I can get Tulok to talk to me!" Tanaraq said._

_"No! You have to stay here!" declined Unaraq._

_"Stand against your tribe again, Ambassador Thod and I'll have you arrested for treason. Do you understand?" warned Elder Noa, Thod bit his teeth in anger and lowered his head, "Yes," he muttered._

"I remember after Dashi was hauled out, Noa threatened Thod he would arrest him as well for treason. I spoke privately with Thod about sending him to Ba Sing Se so he can work with Dashi and figure what the heck is going on!" Siku disclosed.

"If the Northern people would like a second witness, you could call forth Princess Tanaraq she arrived shortly," mentioned Siku.

"Good idea, call forth the princess," ordered Cupun, two guards ran off toward the palace while the court continued.

"Elder Kinto, what directed you to vote yes for the deportations?" Cupun asked the nobleman.

"Elder Noa's attitude and handling the situation honestly has panicked all of us," answered Kinto he glanced at his colleagues they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wanted to be like my father so instead of having those people killed I suggested arresting them instead, I honestly feel guilty of those who were killed in Uvliruk village within Anugi," interrupted Elder Hasook.

"Liars! They're all liars!" screamed Noa, "Silence!" shouted a royal guard.

Tanaraq was brought before the court Cupun spoke, "Good afternoon my dear, could you tell us your side of the story as well. What happened after you entered the palace?" Cupun questioned his daughter-in-law.

_Rong Yan walked over to her, "I need your help." She looked up, "What is it?" Rong Yan exchanged looks with her and then begun the request to her in the Nationalist language._

"Rong Yan wanted to ask me a favor but because Elder Noa was there he requested me to speak to him in the Nationalist language. It was the only Noa could not understand us. He told me what transpired within the last twenty minutes, when the guard gave us the scroll Rong Yan, Thod, and I ran to the prison," Tanaraq recalled.

_"Elder Noa had Ambassador Dashi from the Qiangda Kingdom arrested without evidence. He accused her of treason to the North and probably will have her executed. We need to save her life but bringing her the scroll with Earth King's Qiang Zhen's signature so she can examine it. We need to prove that it is indeed his signature."_

_Tanaraq nodded, "I can do that for you."_

_Tanaraq stood up and whispered in Thod's ear, "We need to meet at the prison with the scroll where they'll be holding Dashi," Thod nodded to Tanaraq's idea. Rong Yan, Thod and Tanaraq ran off. Elder Noa calmed the court of nobles while others attempted to calm down Chief Cupun._

_They have arrived at Dashi's cell, she sat in a corner while she stared at the wall as she sobbed. Warden Sangok called to her, "Ambassador Dashi, you have visitors." She wiped the tears from her eyes and was glad to see Thod's face along with the Avatar but she didn't know who the girl was. She didn't care and ran up to the bars, "Thod I knew you'd come."_

_"We brought you the scroll with Qiang Zhen's signature I need you to check the authenticity of the scroll," requested Thod._

_"Certainly," smiled Dashi. Rong Yan handed the middle-aged woman the scroll she took it and then opened it. As she read the scroll she said, "It's fake."_

_"How do you know?" asked Tanaraq._

_"The scroll's seal doesn't have the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom crown, therefore, it isn't official, while the signature looks like Qiang Zhen's, its also missing the stamp," she stated._

_"Before Qiang Zhen has a scribe send out an official document or letter he has his scribes stamp it with the family seal. That is the only way we know for sure its official," she disclosed._

"We visited the ambassador in prison we gave her the scroll to examine it, and she told us it was fake. She described the details that made the scroll fake and not authentic, it seems to me like Noa acted on racism and hatred for the Qiangda Kingdom," said Tanaraq.

_"Damn it! I knew Noa was just being an ignorant racist! We need to bring this to Cupun before we can get you out of this prison, Dashi. You have my word," exclaimed Thod. Sangok was right, Noa had a reputation for being ignorant and racist._

"Ambassador Thod and Warden Sangok were correct Elder Noa did this based on personal issues," added Tanaraq.

"Bring in Sangok I need to speak with him," Cupun told one of his royal guards, the man nipped out the door and returned with the warden a few seconds later.

"I was told you had Dashi, and the Avatar in holding cells were you aware of their suspected crimes and how long were you supposed to hold them there?" Cupun asked Sangok.

"Yes, apparently Noa charged Dashi with treason even though she's not a citizen here. It should have been espionage but even then it wouldn't matter. She has diplomatic immunity, that's an international crime if you arrest diplomats or their families. I only held her because it was orders. As for the Avatar, the guards arrested him for assaulting one of their co-workers. From what the paperwork said, he assaulted the guards because a woman refused deportation orders and he defended the woman. I let them ago as soon as you gave orders to release them," Warden Sangok explained.

"Is there anything you heard from Noa about these specific prisoners?" inquired Cupun.

"Yes, we were to return Dashi's head in a bag, and imprison the Avatar for twenty-five years and never speak of it to you or the royal family," responded Sangok. The crowd gasped as did Chief Cupun and his court.

"I didn't say that! You're all working against me!" shouted Noa.

Chief Cupun snapped his fingers this was a signal for a waterbender to slap a gag of ice on the prisoner. The waterbender pulled water out of his waterskin and wrapped it around Noa's mouth, he froze the water into a gag.

"You will be allowed to speak when it is your turn," commented Chief Cupun.

"Bring Captain Sokka in I want to know more about the deportations," said Cupun, a guard nodded and Sokka minced inside a few minutes later.

"How do you explain the deaths?" Cupun asked him.

_Captain Sokka knocked on the door to the meeting room, a guard opened the door and announced the arrival of the Captain, "How goes the deportations in other regions?" questioned Elder Noa._

_"There have been ten casualties in the Anugi region, criminals of the Qiangda Kingdom not willing to go were killed by the guards. But all in all, we've deported half of the Pole back to their country. Deportations of Nuvuya start soon, elder," reported Sokka._

_The guard knelt to someone who remained unseen, "Chief Cupun what a pleasant surprise," gasped the guard._

_"Where is the Avatar?" asked Cupun._

_"I sent him with Ambassador Dashi to Ba Sing Se, I thought maybe if Dashi went with the Avatar they could help the Earth King figure this all out," Noa lied._

_Cupun nodded, "Thank you for helping me out, Noa. You're a trusted individual. Did Thod leave too?" he wondered._

_"Thod? I haven't seen Thod, no," Noa shook his head._

"Well, sir. The orders were given by Elder Noa, we were to arrest any who didn't comply with orders. Casualties happened in Uvliruk, the village in the southwestern area of the Anugi region. Ten if I remember correctly, we could have prevented their deaths but they seriously injured three guards. Village defenders killed them instead," Sokka disclosed.

Cupun stood up once again, "Ungag Noa and raise him to his feet he can now defend himself," he ordered the guards who stood by the knelt prisoner. Water melted off his mouth and the two royal guards lifted him to his feet.

"Four witnesses have given the same testimony against you, now's your chance to defend yourself," Cupun commented.

"Every decision I've made is for the tribe, I don't care about any other nation. I don't care about the Southern Water Tribe, all that matters is the Northern Water Tribe. Dashi was arrested for conspiring against you, Thod should've been arrested. All those migrants were arrested for disobeying orders, you're going to allow the Avatar to break laws?!" argued Noa.

"Your decisions were made against the tribe, your stupid decisions killed ten Qiangda Kingdom civilians how do you think the Earth King thinks of this?! My ambassador is missing because you decided to do all this camelephant excrement," countered Cupun.

"A decision will be made soon," sighed Cupun, he huddled with Ashuna, and his son they discussed what they heard before they split.

Cupun rose to his feet again and concluded the trial, "Kinto, Wei, Hasook, and Bato have been found innocent of the crimes they were held against. They're free to go, while Noa has been found guilty of treason, ten counts of involuntary manslaughter, and three counts of intimidation. Punishment for intimidation is one year in prison, punishment for manslaughter is death, punishment for treason is death. You will be stripped of all ownership of lands, resources, and money, this will all be given to your family's second in line, Gilik. You will be escorted to the palace grounds for execution, you may spend this time to say your final goodbyes to your family."

Noa's family gasped, his wife and Gilik had begun to sob for the sentence given to their family's patriarch. Noa lowered his head in anger he shouted something no one ever thought he would say, "I challenge you to Atanerkugia!"

The crowd gasped again, Cupun, Tulok, Tanaraq, Captain Sokka and the Court of Elders were shocked and taken aback to Noa's challenge. Atarnerkugia was a sacred ritualistic duel in the northern and southern Water Tribes. Where the challenger would challenge the reigning chief for the throne, some chiefs would be killed in honorable combat and the challenger crowned chief.

The crowd stared at Chief Cupun they wondered if he honored his ancestors and accept the challenge or decline the challenge and be called a coward. Chief Cupun responded, "Fine you want the throne? You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands. Take the challenger to the palace courtyard and summon Hasook the Younger's mother, Kiggagaa."

"Father you don't have to do this," whispered Tulok.

"Look Tulok there comes a time in a chief's life where he has to accept challenges from fools and prove to them why you're still superior. I'm fit to lead my nation, your inheritance to the throne is safe," said Cupun.

"There's a popular saying from an Earth King, 'No King rules forever, my son'," Cupun quoted a quote made by an Earth King although he didn't remember which one or from which kingdom.

At the same time, Rong Yan trapped Master Naartok in a bubble of water before Naartok himself burst the bubble and gasped for air. He gave a slight nod to Rong Yan he approved of the Avatar's skills to quickly having mastered each move.

"Skilled waterbenders can create a gimbal or two rotating rings of water around their bodies. This has both defensive and offensive capabilities, such as being used as a cannon," described Naartok about the next move known as a water gimbal.

He continued to describe the move as he demonstrated it as well, "Low cha bu stance then when you have the water pulled out you form rings around you.." he paused, he bent his knees extended his dominant foot forward and extended his back foot backward. His dominant arm extended out to his side while he had his back arm raised in the air.

He pulled water out of the ocean below them and formed two rings of water that rotated around him at the same time he switched stances to a gong bu stance while he held the water gimbal for ten seconds then he used two fingers on each hand to shoot a projectile of water and then one of ice before he dropped the rings, "As you're forming the rings you're switching to gong bu stance and I want you to hold it for ten seconds, proper breath control will maintain the rings leaving your hands free to shoot out bullet of water or ice," he explained.

Rong Yan nodded this one seemed sort of confusing to him but he tried his best he started at the low cha bu stance as he pulled the water out of the ocean he shifted into a gong bu stance and concentrated on breath control. He then spun around on the xu bu stance as he released several projectiles out into the open. Naartok applauded the Avatar he was proud of his student.

Meanwhile, back at the palace's courtyard stood Chief Cupun on one side with Noa on the other end. Noa's guards and the royal guards surrounded both men with their spears out Elder Bato stepped forward before the battle began and he explained the rules and how traditions are to be met.

"Welcome one and all, this is an Atarnerkugia, a challenge to the throne. Where the challenger challenges the current chief to a duel to the death. The rules are simple if the battle is between a bender and a non-bender the bender is chi-blocked and must fight like a warrior if they're both waterbenders or warriors they duel it out to find who's more skilled," began Elder Bato, the old man signaled for the royal guards to bring forth Hasook the Younger's mother Kiggagaa. She was a known chi-blocker she used her abilities for her alchemical profession and the ritualistic duel.

"Chief Cupun is non-bender and will not be chi-blocked, however, Noa is a waterbender and will be chi-blocked. Kiggagaa you may go ahead and sever his chi paths," announced Bato. The older woman neared herself toward the challenger she balled her fists and lightly punched the middle-aged man in all the pressure points of the body. He fell to the ground in pain before the guards forced him to his feet.

"Noa you are now unable to bend, choose your weapon," declared Elder Bato a rack of weapons stood there.

On the rack were whale shark jaw blades, a shield made of wood from the forest region of Niptaktuk, a bow and a few arrows, a club made from a walrus bear's jaw, a walrus bear's tusk designed into a dagger, a fist weapon made from a polar bear's paw, and a few other weapons. Noa grabbed a large sword made of a whale shark's jaw bone.

"Chief Cupun, choose your weapon," said Elder Bato, the same weapons that were offered to Noa were given to Cupun to choose from.

Both men stood at the ready as they waited for Elder Bato's signal, Unaraq, Tulok, Tanaraq, and Aloi watched from their elevated seats as did the crowd those who supported Noa mostly his family and his servants. And those who supported Cupun which were largely royal guards, city guards, and citizens.

Ashuna, Misu, Yakone, and Yugoda grabbed their drumsticks and had begun to beat the drums as part of the tradition. Elder Bato announced the commencement of the duel, "Anguta's presence is here with us this afternoon he takes one soul with him to the great beyond. The duel begins now!"

Noa and Cupun were ready to fight, Noa rushed at Cupun but Cupun dodged the rushed attack. He rolled to the side, he found himself against the spears of his men when he felt a slight poke by one of them. The guards who surrounded them were there to prevent either one of the duelists from wanting to escape the battle. All of these duels ended in a victor and dead opponent.

Cupun clopped forward as he made quick decisions both men clashed swords against each other's. He parried Noa's sword and saw an opening he kicked Noa in the chest, the middle-aged challenger staggered back with a few seconds in Cupun had attempted a killing blow but it was met with the blade again. Noa elbowed Cupun back, Cupun staggered a bit. They both regained themselves and circled a bit the drums beat louder.

Yakone was in charge of the signal which told all the spearmen to walk a few steps forward which made the circle smaller. As time went on it would eventually be small enough but for now, Yakone did a sequence of five quick beats then he paused for a second before he beat again another five beats, the royal guards and Noa's estate guards paced forward, the circle shrunk a bit.

Noa panted they went for another clash and met blades again. Cupun tried to overpower his opponent Noa disarmed Cupun. The crowd gasped, Cupun dodged and rolled under every swing of the sword in Noa's hand and uppercut the nobleman. It gave Cupun time to grab his weapon he stood his ground and taunted his opponent.

Cupun beat his chest twice and rose his free arm and roared, it lifted the spirits of the citizens. Unaraq and Tulok bit their nails as they watched the duel. Tanaraq had been frightened about the duel, while Aloi watched with her mouth open.

Yakone repeated the sequence of drum beats the circle grew smaller. While both men were still able to run a bit freely. Noa sought a plan to kill the chief in his head he cackled at Cupun, Noa tightened his grip on his sword's handle. He charged at Cupun as did the chief, he sliced Cupun's waist, the chief fell to one knee. The crowd had a mixed reaction, the drum sequence went off again the circle got smaller Noa felt the pokes from the spears on his backside. This was it he was going to be crowned chief.

Cupun gripped his fresh wound and panted he looked at the faces of everyone in government. Noa charged at him again to give the killing blow. Noa had gone into a frenzy because he knew he was now the victor. As he neared Cupun he gasped for air, he realized the chief's blade had impaled him. He was still shocked blood poured from his mouth. Tanaraq buried her face into Tulok's chest while everyone screamed. Cupun winced in pain as he pushed Noa's body off of his weapon, he rose to his feet again and raised his sword arm the crowd roared the chief had won the Atarnerkugia.

"NOOO!" screamed Gilik, son of Noa.

His mother shrieked when she saw her husband lost the duel. Noa laid there his vision had begun to dim someone towered over him he extended his arm he thought it was his son. But when he looked it was Anguta himself. By tradition and law Noa's estate guards knelt, their leader was killed in combat. Noa's son ran from the stands and rushed over to his father, tears in the young man's eyes.

"F-father..." he uttered.

"Gilik take care...of y-your mother for m-me..." muttered Noa, "Anguta towers o-over me as we speak. It's t-time..." murmured the nobleman, Gilik's mother rushed over she sobbed. Noa's hands trembled but he took his wife's left hand and gently kissed it.

" R-remember who you are, s-son," he said on his final breath before the air left his lungs, Anguta had taken his soul to the Spirit World.

Gilik whispered, "I am Gilik, son of Noa," he sobbed on the body of his father.

Cupun cried out in pain and fell to his knees, "Father!" Tulok cried out. Ashuna rushed over to Chief Cupun she extracted water from the snow on the ground and hovered her hands over Cupun's wound. He screamed in pain again while Ashuna healed the chief.

"Shh..shh..it's okay Cupun I'm here," Ashuna shushed the chief as she tried to calm him while she healed his wound made by Noa's sword.

Her hands glowed the wound was being healed when she dropped the healing water the wound was sealed shut she knew it would scar. The bruising would remain and he'd have to visit Ashuna in the temple for healing therapy to continue.

Captain Sokka and a few other guards lifted Cupun to his feet where he declared, "Gilik son of Noa, you are now the patriarch of your family. However, because your father was arrested for treason your family's seat on the Court of Elders has been stripped. My coffers will pay for your father's burial." The young man didn't say a word his captain of the guard accepted the declaration for the young man though.

Back on the islet in Puviak Bay, Rong Yan's water vortex collapsed and he fell into the water. Naartok dove into the water and burst out of the ocean as he formed a water spout and spun he maintained the vortex and moved around in it.

"Come on proper breath control will maintain the water vortex you can do it!" shouted Naartok as he gave Rong Yan words of encouragement. Rong Yan shot out of the ocean and started the water spout again he spun around with it. It sort of was unbalanced as it swished around a bit before he contained the vortex and moved it around himself.

"Good! Now move around on it, the water is your resource!" yelled Naartok once he saw the Avatar contained the water vortex. Rong Yan used his legs like if he slid side to side and he moved around on the water vortex around his waterbending master.

"Now bend it over to the islet to drop you safely down!" shouted Naartok, the old man used the water spout to drop him on the islet while he waited for Rong Yan to do the same. The vortex fell apart before he could land safely on the way down he blasted the ground to break his fall because an air cushion would take too long.

"This is one of the few moves that will take a year or two to get down, don't worry about it. It took me a solid two years to master the water spout. You have to focus on controlling it, and maintain breath control if you don't you'll plunge into the big drink," advised Naartok.

The skies had begun to darken, "Come on it's getting dark we better head back to Aupaluk!" added Naartok.

**One Week Later**

Two men discussed something inside a large throne room, the adviser was a middle-aged man with tan skin and brown eyes, he had a light brown queue and he wore lavish dark green robes. The tall, hunched old man who sat on the throne had wrinkles everywhere, his oily skin was sunkissed, he had liver spots on his ring-filled hands, his eyes were dark green, he had a bald crown with a few liver spots here and there. The sides of his head carried short, bushy white hairs, his mouth had only a few rotted teeth inside, his breath wreaked of vegetables and rum. The old man sat impatiently on his throne, the guards allowed a courier into the throne room.

The young courier rushed in and knelt before the Earth King, the arrogant old man twiddled his right hand's fingers on the armrest. The courier raised the scroll above his head with both hands the old king's adviser approached the courier and removed the scroll from his hands. He examined the seal and recognized the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom.

The old man guessed who the sender was and commented to his adviser, "Naoren, if it's Governor Nanzi complaining about the daofei in Taku again I'll remove him from office. Taku has a substantial amount of soldiers to combat the criminals."

Naoren De shook his head, "No your Majesty, it's actually from Earth King Qiang Zhen."

"Qiang Zhen?" he questioned his adviser, he paused before he continued, "I thought the Earth King was Ta Po?" he hypothesized, it's been two years and the crazy old king thought Ta Po was still the Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom.

"No sir, Ta Po was assassinated two years ago, his grandson was crowned the forty-second Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom," mentioned Naoren.

"Assassinated? Are you sure? That guy was older than me, he probably got assassinated by Yama," joked the old king. He giggled about the assassin being the god of death himself.

"What's the scroll say? You know my peepers aren't as good anymore," the Earth King of the Oma Kingdom cackled.

"Earth King Qiang Zhen seeks to speak with you in Ba Sing Se, he didn't say more just that he wishes to speak with you with his Council of Five," answered Naoren, he held a nonchalant expression. The slightest reaction could anger the old unpredictable king.

"Bah! I'm not going to Ba Sing Se, I wasn't born yesterday meeting Qiang Zhen in the heart of the Qiangda Kingdom? No, if he wants to be a legendary Earth King like his grandfather he'll meet me on neutral territory. Tell him to see me in a week in Huang He in the Hami tribe territory. I'll be waiting for him," declined the centenarian king.

"Yes, King Gao Zu," nodded Naoren.

"Have the scribes make it seem like it was his idea!" added Gao Zu.

"Don't forget to notify Chieftain Daj that I'm coming to Huang He," ordered Gao.

Three hours later, Gao Zu remained seated on his throne in came Naoren De was his bags full of clothing and other essentials for the old king. The arrogant bastard stood up as he was ready to leave and he grabbed his things.

"Naoren watch the kingdom while I'm gone. Just don't do anything I wouldn't like..." said the old man.

He paused for a moment then changed his mind, "Actually nevermind you're coming along you're the kind of person who would do something I don't like!"

"Hui front and center!" Gao roared, a tall and fit young man darted out of nowhere and stood tall and proud and saluted his father.

The young man's skin was a toasted tan color, his hair was long, bound and dark brown, his eyes were dark green. Instead of robes, he wore white spider-silk pants, and a dark green spider-silk tunic fastened by a black studded leather belt, he wore dark green slippers with gold lining on them as well. His topknot was held by the prince's traditional sangtuwan crown.

"Hui you're running things while I'm gone, I trust you more than Naoren. I remember last time he established some weird Northern Water Tribe holiday where a goblin was worshipped," he told the prince.

Prince Hui moved his hands in an assortment of hand signs. His father pointed at him, "That was you?!"

The young man slightly nodded his head and said nothing he sat down on the throne and rested one leg on top of the other, then he switched positions again and a few more times to find a comfortable position on it. Once he was settled he grinned.

**Miki – Wugou Ocean, North Pole-Qiangda Kingdom**

It was dawn a light fog had settled in, Shushu, Yingsu's uncle woke up early and continued to steer the boat north toward Duryaja province. The old man yawned Senlin and Palartok were also awake the only ones who slept soundly were Yingsu and his pregnant wife Yun.

"Zhapian! Teji! Do you see that?" he called out to Palartok and Senlin, Palartok peered into the fog and could barely make out the small ship that patrolled the Qiangda Kingdom waters. They neared the Kingdom's water as they came toward the end of international waters.

"Shushu go below deck let us handle this, they're going to be Qiangda Kingdom sailors," said Senlin.

The old man ran down below deck and hid while Palartok knocked on the door of the cabin, Yingsu creaked the door slightly opened. The young man rubbed his eyes and asked the man, "Zhapian it's early right now, what happened?"

"Qiangda Kingdom soldiers are coming close to our vessel, wake up your wife and use the hatch to get below deck now," he suggested the young man who nodded and closed the door again to rush his wife awake and get her down the hatch. Senlin pulled the anchor down and anchored the large boat they used. The wooden vessel had a mermaid creature carved underneath the bow of the small ship. Three men were aboard they anchored their ship while the other place a wooden slab across both ships. The soldiers crossed safely across the slab over to Senlin's ship.

All three soldiers wore olive green uniforms with the Qiangda Kingdom coin insignia on the center of their chest armor. Two men wore no helmet while the middle one wore a helmet, the other two on his sides had weapons one with a pole, and the other had a sword. The one in the middle had a small mallet on his hip as well, he wore bracers on his wrists and ankles. It was clear to Senlin by the way these men dressed that the leader was an earthbender while the men to his sides were non-benders.

"Turn back now you shall not pass further by order and decree of Earth King Qiang Zhen all Water Tribes citizens must turn back," ordered the leader of the fireteam.

"We're Qiangda Kingdom citizens, sir," interrupted Palartok, Senlin remained silent.

"You look like a Northie not one of us, let me see your identification papers," the captain assumed Palartok was of Tribesmen descent just as he looked at the man. He carried every feature of one as well, Palartok handed him his fake identification papers.

"Zhapian, ahh it's rare that you meet someone who's of mixed race. You are excused, brother," the captain commented as he handed Palartok his papers.

Senlin handed his papers while he remained under a conical straw hat the glare of the sun had slowly began to rise from the skies. The soldier captain read Senlin's papers he muttered to himself, "Teji."

Senlin scanned the enemy boat he noticed the men carried a supply of earth discs piled onto the ship, he slightly grinned. The navy captain handed Senlin his papers then he recognized the fugitive when he gave a good look at his eyes.

"The Great Betrayer! Men attack!" shouted the captain Palartok slapped the spearman with a water whip.

The captain grabbed his mallet, Senlin rolled backward and extended his arms out while in Ma Bo stance. The earthbender ran over to his supply of earth and shot a few discs at both men. Senlin redirected some of the discs back.

Two discs knocked one warrior on his bum while they knocked the other out of balance. Palartok submerged half his body in water and formed two tentacles, while the earthbender stomped down two discs hovered in front of him he kicked one with his left foot then he pivoted a full-circle and used his right foot to kick the other at Senlin.

Both soldiers slowly rose to their feet Palartok used the tentacles to block the discs who flew at Senlin. Senlin ducked under one that plunged into the ocean while Palartok caught the other and lightly tossed it with the tentacles to Senlin who crumbled the disc up instead of having it redirected at the captain.

The captain crumbled up two discs into a large rock and shot it at Palartok he shifted into a kou bu stance and windmilled his arms in front of him. A large wave of water rose to stop the rock from hitting Palartok, he directed the wave to form large tentacles that grabbed each non-bender by their ankles. One was slammed against the hull of the wooden vessel and he fell into the water.

The earthbender instead launched discs at the hull of Senlin's boat to sink the boat. The small rocks struck the earthbender but didn't cause much damage. The earthbender shot out five discs Palartok used the tentacles to catch more and lightly tossed them near Senlin's feet. The other non-bender had been thrown into the air he screamed on the way down and landed in the water.

The ship had been sinking Yun's scream was unheard by the captain on the other boat but Yun and Yingsu along with his uncle rushed to the first floor of beneath the deck of the ship. Shushu held his nephew and his wife, "No it's too dangerous out there let them fight the soldiers!" he piped.

The swordsman screamed as he struggled in the water he couldn't swim his comrade swam over to him to calm him down. Senlin crumbled up four discs while the fifth hit Palartok in the stomach it knocked the wind out of him.

Senlin released small rock shards out at the captain of the small ship, a wave of shards were blasted at the soldier. He fell dead Palartok gasped for air as Senlin ran below deck where he met face to face with the three refugees.

"Run over the bridge to the enemy ship before the boat sinks. Now!" he barked at the three refugees.

Yun, Yingsu, and Shushu darted across the bridge. Palartok nipped across the bridge as did Senlin, Yingsu and Shushu pulled up the anchor of the ship. The soldier who couldn't swim held onto the anchor so he could be pulled up.

Senlin picked the dead body of the captain up, Yingsu covered his pregnant wife's eyes from the gore. Both men shrieked when their superior's corpse was tossed on top of them, the soldier let go of the anchor as the body landed on him.

"AHHH!" both men cried out.

Palartok composed himself he ran down below deck with Yingsu and Yun, while Senlin and Shushu focused on setting a course toward Duryaja again undisturbed. A week's trip was still left before they reached Qiangda Kingdom shores. Palartok rummaged through the crates in the storage room below deck he found uniforms and clothing, in the kitchen, Yingsu found dried meats, vegetables, fruits, spirits, and drinks.

"The soldiers have plenty of food I'm glad we won't have to starve!" he beamed, his wife Yun placed her hand onto her belly and took a deep breath.

The young man paid attention to his wife, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the baby's kicking is all," she replied he paced toward her and she grabbed his hand and placed it gently on her belly he felt the light kicks from the baby in her womb.

They both laughed with joy he gave her a peck on the lips and dug into an apple. He offered his wife bread and she took it. Palartok grabbed a hold of the clothing and uniforms he entered the mess hall where the young couple ate.

"Here put these on when we enter Qiangda Kingdom territory you need to look the part, the uniforms are for us and Yingsu's uncle," he offered them the clothing.

"I'll leave you two to your privacy," he added before he grabbed the uniforms again and headed out. Yingsu removed his parka and shirt and put on a Qiangda Kingdom tunic on.

Palartok lumbered out from below deck Senlin turned to face him, "I found a uniform and a helmet for you. While I got the old man and I non-bender uniforms."

"Thanks," said Senlin he grabbed the mallet and clopped over to the old man, he extended out his hand with the mallet, "Here you're going to need this," he told Shushu.

"I haven't used a mallet in a long time," the old man said.

"Are you an earthbender?" asked Senlin, Shushu shook his head and declined, "No I can't bend but just give me a few days and I'll get used to this again," smiled Shushu.

"Good we could use your experience in battle against any more enemy soldiers who attack us," Senlin said.

**One Week Later**

The arid springtime sun beat down on the sands of the Si Wong state. The heated temperatures have killed many people who didn't take care of themselves. A large dark green carriage with the Oma Kingdom insignia on painted on both sides had been pulled by an elephant mandrill. The Earth King of the Oma Kingdom used exotic creatures as his mounts and animals of burden. The elephant mandrill was faster in his opinion and would've smashed anything which could have caused harm to the old king.

Naoren De and King Gao Zu were inside the carriage, the old king slept while his adviser stared out the aperture of the carriage. He could see the structures that towered over the carriage made of finely cut limestone blocks. The outskirts of the city held various large tents where the low-class caste of the sandbenders resided in. The Oma Kingdom soldiers were abundant around the carriage as they protected it from all sides from bands of sandbending raiders.

There were lines tied from one tower to the next, these lines held the flag of the Si Wong state, other flags had writing on them written in Si Wong dialect of the Kingsmen language. As the carriage passed by toward the estate of the chieftain. Lines of people who wore layered rags on their bodies strolled by the dirt roads of the vast city of Huang He.

The men wore blue-colored cotton garments imported from the Qilian province southwest of the Si Wong desert. Where some of the cotton farms in the Oma Kingdom operated, imports came from Qilian across the large desert state to all four capital cities of the tribe territories.

The women also wore soft-colored garments like yellow and pink there were different fashion styles for women. Some women were completely covered head to toe to avoid getting skin cancer but also the way their outfits were worn were a part of their religious journey.

Other women even covered their faces save for the eyes, as they believed only their husbands should be allowed to see their bodies. As Gao Zu's carriage continued down the streets Naoren saw an auction being held for slaves being sold. These men were left without clothing or armor only a cotton loincloth. Their hands were bound by rope while the upper-class caste of the Hami bid on the men who stood on the stand.

It took them about two hours to reach the heart of Huang He where the estate of the chieftain was built. The chieftain's warriors stood in a formation, a warrior notified the chieftain because he stood on the courtyard grounds of his estate as he waited for the Oma Earth King. The door to the carriage opened one of the Oma Kingdom royal guards assisted Naoren out, then Gao Zu who awoke after the carriage came to a halt.

The old king hunched down he was still tall with his regular posture, the chieftain wore royal blue silk robes with gold exterior lining and a gold collar. His hands were filled with rings that contained expensive jewels native to the Si Wong desert.

On his head he wore a royal blue turban, a ruby decorated the front side of it and the feather of an endangered bird who finds the desert its natural habitat. His skin was a medium brown color and easily tanned, the chieftain was short and heavyset, his beard was long and kempt, his eyes were a light green color. He bowed before the old arrogant king and greeted him, "Lord Gao Zu we are so glad you could make it here."

"Thank you Daj, the trip was very dry and hard after we left the Si Wong oasis settlement near the Taku province," said the old king as he slightly smiled.

Chieftain Daj gestured for the old man to set foot inside his home. The inside of the building was also constructed of limestone, braziers filled the large home and the halls were lit with torches. Tapestries were hung, and a large Oma Kingdom insignia flag hung near his throne.

Out of the left-wing minced out a young woman with medium brown skin, she was short but thin, her hair was long, wavy and black. She wore blush pink robes, the gold lining of the robes came from real gold. She wore golden coin shaped earrings and a golden headdress with feathers that decorated the top of it. Her eyes were a hazel color and she carried a nose chain, she did a curtsey bow when she saw the old Oma Kingdom king.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Gao," she smiled.

"Wow look at you! The last time I saw you, you were just below my knee," smirked Gao Zu, he was shocked to see that Daj's only daughter Amira was finally a grown woman.

"How's Hui?" she inquired about the king's son.

"Still unable to speak, Yun gave us a powerful earthbender but cursed him with the inability to speak. He speaks with his interpreter more than I do, but I'll admit it makes tutoring easy because I don't have to teach him," replied Gao Zu.

Prince Hui of Zu was born a mute and was never able to develop speech as a boy, but Gao spoke to his son through sign language and verbal words. Eventually, Gao Zu hired an interpreter for his son so that his son's hands signs could be translated into words.

"Daj where's the Qiangdian King?" asked Gao Zu, Daj shrugged and shook his head, "We've not received word from the Earth King of Ba Sing Se." A warrior entered the home of the chieftain and bowed his head, "Chieftain Daj, the Qiangdian King has arrived he will shortly join you," announced the warrior.

"Thank you," said Daj, a squad of Qiangda Kingdom soldiers waltzed into the home of the chieftain as they surrounded the Qiangdian Earth King. They split apart and a young man with light tan skin, black hair covered by a light green crown with the Qiangda Kingdom coin insignia decorated the front side of the crown. His eyes were green, he was tall, and fit as well. He carried many rings on his hands, his intricately detailed robes were made of spider-silk and dyed with light green pigments.

King Gao gazed at the young king of the Qiangda Dynasty, he held a stare. Chief Daj bent a large crescent-shaped table out of the ground where Earth King Qiang Zhen, General Qingbao and Guwen sat on one end while Earth King Gao Zu and Naoren De sat on the opposite end. Chief Daj and his daughter Princess Amira sat in the middle as mediators of the entire diplomatic meeting between the two kings.

Gao Zu glared at the young king, Qiang Zhen simply ignored him though, Gao Zu raised his voice and questioned the young Earth King, "What's this about, Qiang Zhen?"

"General Qingbao was just getting to that," answered Qiang Zhen.

General Qingbao rose from his seat and paced around in the middle of the table. He began, "It is an honor meeting you again, King Gao Zu, the matter we have at hand that we're meeting here today is about war. I'm sure you've heard rumors about Earth King Qiang Zhen's cousin Baotong was assassinated while visiting Kunlun City by the Northern Water Tribe?" he questioned the old man as he assumed news from his kingdom reached the Oma Kingdom.

"People die every day, there's no need to start a war over it," Gao Zu responded, Naoren facepalmed and frowned while he shook his head. Qiang Zhen sighed and lumbered out of the building for a moment. He was in disbelief to hear the old bastard king was cold and heartless. Guwen followed behind to speak with the king.

"That is true, as you know the blood of our brothers and ancestors have been spilled in our split kingdoms for generations. What outraged us besides the assassination is the Northern snowbacks broke the treaty and have deployed an invasion force on our northern territory. Pillaging and killing Qiangda Kingdom civilians," summarized Qingbao.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Gao Zu questioned the general, the general answered his question, "I'm glad you asked as part of the treaty that was made between you and Ta Po, we have to agree upon the offer of aid in case there's a war. You remember what the Water Tribes are capable of when they're united, Lord Gao Zu."

"I don't care what the Water Tribes have in common or what power they hold together! I am at peace with the two tribes and I want to stay that way. Don't involve me in your wars with the Tribesmen!" Gao grumbled in anger.

"Lord Gao Zu! Please let us reason about this first, you haven't heard all of it! Your people could die, the blood of your people on your hands, milord," Qingbao reasoned with the old king.

At the same time, Qiang Zhen sat with his head between his knees, Guwen knelt beside Qiang Zhen and placed his arm around the young man. A tear fell from his eye the death of his cousin happened about two weeks ago. The remains of the Earth Prince haven't even come to the city-state as of yet.

"There's something you need to know about that wrinkled grizzled king he's a self-centered, arrogant, insolent dunderhead. You need to be tough around him. He'll throw jabs at you but if there was one thing I remembered about your grandfather, is that he never let Gao Zu beat him up like that. Show him your strength, Qiang Zhen," said Guwen.

He knew Gao Zu and the reputation the old world leader held. Gao Zu while an evil man he was fearless and powerful that's why many of his enemies feared him. He carried an entire nation on his back while his military wasn't as big as the Qiangda Kingdom's, he still taught his soldiers to be fearless killing machines.

"Are you ready to show that old scrote the might of the Qiangda Kingdom?" Guwen asked Qiang Zhen, he hoped that whatever he told his king would have empowered and inspired the young king to take the fight to the Earth King of the Oma Kingdom. Qiang Zhen entered through the curtains again he held a determined look on his face. The face of a king in a cold civil war with the enemy.

"The baby returns," smirked Gao Zu.

Qiang Zhen ignored the jab that was thrown at him by Gao Zu, he told Lord Zu, "We must stand united as the almighty Earth Kingdom, we can't allow these primitive snowmen to have victory over us!"

"United?" cackled Gao Zu, "We're a divided nation and have been divided for centuries and we will always be. This is what I think of your filthy treaty!" shouted Gao Zu as he spat at the ground.

Gao Zu signaled Naoren that they were leaving. Qiang Zhen grinned at his next few words and mentioned the Thirty Year War.

"The stories my grandfather told me about the old legendary Earth King of Omashu were nothing but fables. The old arrogant bastard is nothing but a coward, he pulled out his troops in the middle of war because he was too afraid to fail!" yelled Qiang Zhen.

Something snapped within Gao Zu, he quickly turned around in Jik Kiu stance. He swung his left arm upward a rock lifted out of the ground. He punched it forward with his right fist at Qiang Zhen, Qingbao smashed it to bits with his head. Suddenly, both of the kingdoms' troops stood in defensive stances. Right then and there a small skirmish could've gone down between the two Earth Kings and their soldiers.

Princess Amira hid behind a pillar while her father convinced both parties to stand down. Daj stood in between both enemies. He signaled with his arms for both parties to drop their weapons, "Please let's not fight, stand down and drop your weapons," he said.

"I knew coming to Oma Kingdom territory would be a bad idea for the king!" Qingbao retorted, Gao Zu spat in Qiang Zhen's face and shouted, "Get out of my kingdom! Now!" The young king frowned in disgust he wiped the spit from his face. He was disrespected by the centenarian king but at least he knew that when he called Gao a coward it struck a nerve.

Guwen had his eyes glued on Qiang Zhen and made sure the king was safe, he glowered at Gao Zu in anger. At this moment, he knew the ceasefire between both nations ended and now they were back in active war with the Oma Kingdom.

"Daj secure your coastal borders with double the men, don't allow these pieces of garbage to invade your territory!" barked Gao Zu. Daj slightly bowed his head, "Yes, milord."

"You heard the Earth King send word to the general I want men deployed at the coast!" yelled Chieftain Daj.

"Your majesty are you sure you want to make this move?" inquired Naoren.

"Tell the men outside to ready the carriage, we're going home and mobilizing the border states to deploy a twofold presence of soldiers. If any Qiangda Kingdom soldiers set foot on our land I'll tell those men to spill their blood!" replied Gao Zu.

**Aupaluk, Northern Water Tribe**

It was another breezy afternoon Cupun sat on his throne with his adviser Elder Siku. The old woman sat down on a resting chair that was placed inside for her. She was a senior member of the council and wasn't able to stand for long periods. A courier rushed into the throne room he knelt before Chief Cupun, Elder Siku rose from her seat and took the scroll from the courier. She examined the scroll and was surprised when she noticed the seal was marked with the insignia of the Air Nomads.

"Who's it from, Siku?" inquired Chief Cupun.

"The sender must be one of the leaders of the Air Nomads," answered the old woman she minced over to the chief and handed him the scroll.

"Oh you're right," commented Cupun, he broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it.

"_Chief Cupun of the North,_

_This letter was sent by Hegumen R'Kang by the request of Earth King Qiang Zhen of the Qiangda Kingdom. He's asked us to be the middle-men in a meeting between you and your most trusted advisers along with him and his government officials. I'm hoping we can come to an understanding and even a deal. We are hoping that you join us in ten days here in the Gangdise Shan mountains in the Hankou province._

_Faithfully your friend,_

_Hegumen R'Kang, Baiyan Council of Elders"_

"What's it about, chief?" asked Elder Siku.

"R'Kang the Hegumen from the Northern Air Temple requires our presence in ten days, peace talks between us and Earth King Qiang Zhen. I'll finally get the answers I seek, and I hope Thod is with them as well. He's been missing for two weeks and I think the worst," responded Cupun.

"I will require you at my side, although I will be without my ambassador to the Qiangda Kingdom I fully entrust you can assist me in making a deal with the Earth King," added Cupun.

"I am here for you, Cupun," said the old woman.

**Wugou Ocean, Duryaja, Qiangda Kingdom**

The evening Qiangda Kingdom skies were very dark, a fog had settled in around the stolen military vessel that was occupied by Senlin, Palartok, Shushu, Yingsu, and Yun. Inside the warm cabin slept Yingsu and Yun cuddled together while a small fire burned inside the fire pit. Half a mile away atop of a watchtower sat two soldiers, one of the soldiers carried a scope on him through which he saw the vessel as it approached the shore.

"Do you see anything?" asked the other one as he held on two spark rocks.

"I see a small Qiangda Kingdom ship set the signal bonfire ablaze!" he barked to his comrade. The man quickly rubbed the spark rocks together as sparks flew to the large bonfire. The bonfire set ablaze with a small fire. It was large enough for Senlin and Shushu to see without having to squint their eyes.

Senlin looked upward, he signaled Shushu to run into the cabin and awaken the young couple. They tossed their parkas into the firepit and watched as the clothing burned. They grabbed their identification papers while Shushu, Palartok who had been awoken by Senlin, and Senlin himself used their uniforms as identification.

Senlin and Palartok jogged out from below deck, Shushu dropped the anchor as they came toward the docks. Senlin, Palartok, and Shushu lumbered forward first. Yingsu hid the small dagger he found earlier inside his boot, the young man hoped he didn't have to use the dagger at all.

The air of Duryaja was breezy and it had been a little chill, the two soldiers from the watchtower stood on the docks and stepped forward when Senlin slid the wooden ramp onto the docks. Down from the boat were Palartok and Shushu in non-bender uniforms and Senlin in an earthbender's uniform, behind them was Yingsu and Yun. Yun tried to hold her fear back as she thought the Qiangda Kingdom soldiers might want to kill them.

The soldier who held the scope said "Report," to Senlin.

"We downed a Northern Water Tribe vessel and rescued these refugees, they kept them locked up and the girl's pregnant. I promised I'd take them to Chu Shi," answered Senlin.

"Where do you have hail from, brother?" questioned the other.

"We're from a naval command of the Yu province, we split when our commander told us to patrol international waters. We then rescued them," responded Palartok.

"You gentlemen are a long way home then. Welcome to Duryaja you're free to go," said the soldier who held the scope. Everyone bowed their heads as a form of thank you and they headed west past the bluffs near the ocean in Duryaja. Just seven miles west was the town of Chu Shi where Senlin said he'd take Yingsu, Yun and Shushu.

"Teji, you told them you downed a Northern Water Tribe vessel, what was that all about?" Shushu questioned Senlin.

"Don't you remember why you're here?" Senlin returned an echo question.

"Uncle, the Northern Water Tribe government ordered all Qiangda Kingdom citizens to return to their homeland. We were deported remember? The Northern Water Tribe is at war with the Qiangda Kingdom," explained Yingsu.

"How did this escalate to war?" he asked everyone.

"From what we know the Qiangda Kingdom sent to an assassin to kill a northie royal," Palartok replied.

"Northie. I haven't heard that slang in a long time, that slang term is way past your age, Zhapian!" laughed Shushu. The small group continued as they carefully traversed the bluffs and kept on their way toward the town of Chu Shi.

Two hours later, they reached the outskirts of the large town of Chu Shi Shushu, Yingsu, and Yun stood by the outskirts just a few feet from town limits. Guards patrolled the outer town limits as they made sure no enemies or wild animals approached the town to injure any citizen. Yingsu held onto his pregnant wife Yun while Shushu gave a farewell to both Palartok and Senlin.

"Thank you, for helping my nephew and his wife and I getting to safety, Teji. We owe you one, you don't think you can stay and hunker down a bit longer?" thanked the old man, he asked them to stay a bit longer so they could rest.

"No Zhapian and I have to reach an old friend of ours out in the Pingyao province. We thank you for the company though," Senlin related as he returned the formal farewell.

"Good luck, you guys," smiled Yingsu, Palartok returned the smile, "Luck to you and Yun as well." Palartok shouldered a pack over his left shoulder. Senlin and Palartok began their trek southeast to Han province where they planned to meet with Kimaru.

**Ten Days Later**

The nomad flew over the northern coast of Hankou, Cupun peered down below to see Northern soldiers had built an outpost on the shores. These were the men that Elder Noa had deployed he thought later they needed to pass by so he can order those men to go home. Noa lied again he never mentioned that he deployed soldiers on northern Qiangdian shores.

The other soldiers peered down below as they too saw the outpost and the men who marched beneath them. His adviser Elder Siku's gray hair glided in the wind the old woman was asleep the flight took them a good amount of days to reach the northern Hankou province coast.

Three hours later, Chief Cupun, and Elder Siku and five northern soldiers arrived in the northern courtyard of the Baiyan Air Temple on the back of a sky bison. It was one of the few times in Cupun's life where he visited the Northern Air Temple for diplomatic peace talks with the Qiangda Kingdom with the previous Earth King when he was just a young teenage boy.

The nomad helped Elder Siku down from his sky bison while Cupun hopped off the saddle of the large beast. He bowed his head to both leaders from the North Pole, an elderly man waited patiently for them to arrive. He was short, lanky, and his skin was a bronze color, his skin had tanned very easily, he was bald and had a few liver spots on the crown of his head. His eyes were dark gray, and the arrow tattoos on his body were a cyan color. He was shirtless, and he wore dandelion yellow trousers, with orange shoes.

He stood up from the bench and extended his wrinkly frail arm out to the chief of the North. He greeted both the chief and his adviser, "Welcome to Baiyan Air Temple, it's always a pleasure to see you Cupun. And who's this?" he asked the chief.

"This is Elder Siku, my new adviser she assumed the position after a train of events that occurred about two weeks ago," Cupun introduced the old woman before he explained why she became his new adviser.

The old airbender lowered his head to the one, he shook her hand, "I'm Hegumen R'Kang it's nice to meet you," he smiled.

Siku gave a friendly and heartwarming smile in return, "It's an honor to meet you, hegumen."

"Let's get this started then shall we?" he asked the chief, Cupun nodded, "Where is Qiang Zhen?" he wondered.

"The young Earth King awaits you in the western courtyard where the diplomatic meeting is being held," answered R'Kang, Cupun placed both of his hands on his head and exhaled some air. He was nervous for what's to come. He needed Thod to return. Siku and Cupun were escorted to the western courtyard where Qiang Zhen, Guwen and Dashi awaited for the arrival of the Northern chief and Siku.

There was a large table in the middle of the grass field in the middle of the courtyard where Dashi and Guwen sat to the left and right of Qiang Zhen. Cupun sat in the middle on his side, to his left was Elder Siku while his right seat was empty. R'Kang took his seat in the middle of the table as the mediator of the peace talks between the Qiangda Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin," R'Kang began as he glanced to his left and right where Qiang Zhen and Cupun sat across from each other. Qiang Zhen's encounter with Gao Zu hit him he was a bit more assertive and aggressive about things.

"The only reason I came here is to seek answers, but there's something you need to know we have a common enemy that needs to be dealt with," Qiang Zhen said.

"And who's that?" questioned Cupun.

"General Senlin, the Great Betrayer," answered Guwen.

"He's not my enemy, he's yours," disagreed Cupun.

"Then I guess you wouldn't like to hear that the admiral who betrayed you is alive. Fleet Admiral Palartok lives and commands a force of naval ships," claimed Qiang Zhen. Cupun sighed and was shocked to learn that Palartok lived.

"Your deserter has ran rampant in my kingdom killing my ministers along with the Great Betrayer. You should be ashamed of yourself for letting that man join my enemy," hissed Qiang Zhen.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself and your justice system for allowing an old general to escape the most inescapable prison in the Qiangda Kingdom. He escaped Ba Sing Se, the heart of your kingdom and has been allowed to walk freely, what does that say about you?" countered Cupun.

"Let us proceed, gentlemen. Chief Cupun I have brought you here by request of Earth King Qiang Zhen. If we'd like to have everlasting peace between the Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe it will be here. I ask that you respect each other on Baiyan Air Temple grounds," R'Kang declared.

"Who would like to open negotiations?" R'Kang inquired, Cupun rose his hand first and stood up.

"I didn't come for Admiral Palartok or General Senlin, where's my ambassador?" hollered Cupun. Qiang Zhen raised three fingers as a signal two Qiangda Kingdom soldiers walked forward both with Minister Iglaak and Ambassador Thod in earth cuffs.

"You arrested my diplomats?!" shouted Cupun, the soldiers removed the cuffs from Thod and Iglaak. Iglaak was shoved he lost balance and fell to the ground. He winced in pain before he stood up slowly with the help of Thod.

"You arrested mine first, you deported my civilians who had nothing to do with this, you imprisoned those who refused orders, and even your men killed ten of my civilians. Do you think yours deserve to be treated fairly? If you're fighting fire with fire, you'll get the inferno," commented Qiang Zhen.

Guwen whispered in Qiang Zhen's ear, "You need to bring down the aggressiveness a bit, we might be able to make a truce here and allow the Avatar to kill the general."

"I did not approve those orders, the traitor in my tribe has been dealt with," stated Cupun.

"You judge me for not killing Senlin but you permitted someone to cause so much damage to your nation, laughable," smirked Qiang Zhen.

"I don't believe you, you're pretending to be civil your ambassador and your minister of diplomacy lied in my face. You've deployed soldiers on the coast of the Hankou province," yelled Qiang Zhen as he accused Cupun.

"I already told you I didn't deploy those troops, after this, we're landing there and telling them to go home. You have my word," promised Cupun.

"No," Qiang Zhen shook his head, "Your petty excuse doesn't cover what your men did, they killed forty-five of my soldiers. It doesn't cover the blood of those men, it doesn't cover the blood of my cousin. Your excuse is not enough," declined Qiang Zhen.

"I had to tell forty-five families in this province that their kin fell in battle. My family mourns for my heir," grumbled Qiang Zhen.

"We all lose someone, young king. You must learn that I too lost a nephew. The scroll that was found by my nephew's body came from you but was proven fake. I'm trying to prevent a war from happening, and you're being stubborn. Listen to me, someone wants us at each other's throats," said Cupun.

"Your Majesty, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe speaks the truth. The scroll found by his body was fake and whoever made it framed you. You need to listen to him," mentioned Dashi.

"Silence, ambassador. These Northern dogs will learn their lesson," he commanded Dashi to stay silent.

"My armies are large enough to fight you and the Oma Kingdom," claimed Qiang Zhen.

"The blood of our enemies will repay for the lives of Prince Baotong and those men. I hope you're ready for when my army marches on your shores, Chief Cupun," taunted Qiang Zhen.

"Raiding my city will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make, boy king. You're nothing like your grandfather. You're acting more like that barbarian who hides in Omashu," retorted Cupun.

"You're wishing ill on my people, Tiandi has set this stone, Anguta will take many of your soldiers. You're declaring a war that your grandfather-" Cupun stopped he knew he said too much at that point and he held his tongue.

"THAT MY GRANDFATHER WHAT?!" yelled Qiang Zhen, he was infuriated, he trembled with rage now as if older world leaders attacked him over his family. First Gao Zu with his cousin and now Cupun with his grandfather. Guwen stood to his feet while Dashi stayed in her seat, she let Guwen handle the situation with the Earth King's emotions.

"Qiang Zhen look at me, you need to calm down. You're letting these jabs affect you, your grandfather was great at ignoring taunts. Be like Ta Po, he's right here with you, you can do this," whispered Guwen. The young man nodded, he sighed.

"This meeting is over, R'Kang tell one of your monks I'm ready to leave. From this day forth we're no longer allies with the Qiangda Kingdom. Tonight I pray to Tiandi, may he have mercy on you," Cupun concluded.

Elder Siku rose from her seat and lowered her head to Dashi, Dashi as well was saddened that both world leaders declared war on each other. They were to be enemies now. Thod and Iglaak nipped away with Cupun. Dashi jogged toward Siku and gave her hug, "I'm sorry this happened I hope we can end this soon."

"Tiandi will do what is right, child," said Siku, Dashi shed a tear and then let go of the old woman.

**Satkut, Kauk, Southern Water Tribe**

A small light tan-skinned boy with hazel-colored eyes and a shaved head walked through the halls of his home with a man in leather armor. The boy held the man's hand as he directed the boy to a room. The boy lightly pushed the door open in a bed filled with animal skins laid the centenarian pirate lord, for someone who was known to be ruthless and wicked was now feeble and on Anguta's door.

The old man had a cough so vile it shook his body and caused him to sweat heavily. A bloodbender just finished his attempt to heal the lord but no avail. He hasn't gotten any better in the past week and has been bed-bound.

"Iminaurak I bring forth your boy just like you asked," said a pirate, the man gently pushed the ten-year-old boy a few steps toward his father's bed. The dying old man coughed a few more times, it was a dry cough that caused pain in his chest. Iminaurak's wrinkled and bony hand slowly extended out to touch the boy's recently shaved head.

"...m-my boy...," he whispered, the back of his hand slid across the boy's head he stopped his hand on the boy's right cheek. His lips quivered to a slight smile this was the final time he'd see his son for sure.

A beautiful boy that he created with his pirate consort who died during childbirth, he was given an heir. One who will carry on the legacy of Iminaurak and the Fifth Nation for generations to come, at least that's what he dreamt of when he prayed to Torngark.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" the boy asked curiously he was unaware of the situation around him he only knew something was wrong with his father but the boy was kept away from death. Iminaurak only wished to keep his consort's promise which allowed the boy to have a childhood free from debauchery, death, and plunder.

"I..g-go onto the Sp-pirit World-d my s-son...I will b-be with y-your..mommy again...," smiled the old man. A smile was rare from the pirate lord, he never smiled he only grinned when immoral things happened.

The boy shed some tears because he knew his mother was with Tiandi in the Spirit World. The young boy cried a bit and clutched his father's hand. The old man whispered again, "You will...make a f-fine...pirate l-lord one d-day...I love y-you, M-makotok," he leaned in bit by bit and gave his son one final kiss on his forehead. When he laid back down his fingers hugged the young boy's hand, and delicately let go of his hand. The boy cried after he tried to move his father's arm several times and the old man was unresponsive.

A pirate came forth to a bald man with an eyepatch and a nasty scar underneath it. The man carried tattoos written in Kingsmen language across his face, the Fifth Nation's code. The pirate lowered his head and notified his superior, "Lord Iminaurak has passed Captain Sao Feng, I thought you should know. Makotok isn't taking it well. The boy's too young to lead the Fifth Nation. What should we do?"

Sao Feng drank from his wooden cup and placed the empty cup down from his seat within his home.

The pirate captain replied, "We throw a party in honor of our fallen Pirate Lord. Make sure you poison the drinks of every pirate captain who attends. Captains from all four corners of this world will fight one another to lead our nation."

**Dahongpao, Wuyi, Oma Kingdom**

Governor Cha Lundu sat up after she had awoken from slumber a messenger bird squawked as her alarm. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was annoyed and irritated as to who dared bother her in the wee hours of dawn. When she inspected the pack on the harness of the avian creature she saw the Oma Kingdom insignia etched onto it. She assumed it was one of the governors from a neighboring state but it was Earth King Gao Zu himself.

Her eyes widen as she read the contents of the scroll she then slightly grinned. She quickly got ready and exited her home and toward the military district in Dahongpao. The admiral in the barracks had been frightened when he saw the woman he cowered a bit.

"Good morning, admiral," she smiled as she greeted the man, he was confused and horrified at the same time.

"Good morning...Governor Lundu," he greeted her.

"News from the heart of the Oma Kingdom, Earth King Gao Zu has ended the sixty-year ceasefire between the Oma Kingdom and the Qiangda Kingdom," she announced to the admiral.

"What?" he said he was surprised because for the longest that he's remembered Dahongpao's port traded with the Qiangda Kingdom and also transported citizens across its international waters with the enemy kingdom.

"You heard correctly, Admiral Ying. Mobilize the men I want a blockade near Chuan Bay by tonight, we cease all transport and trade with the Qiangda Kingdom effective immediately. I want vessels in the Qin river protecting coastal borders. If there are any Qiangda Kingdom seamen, you attack on sight and take no prisoners," commanded the governor of Wuyi.

"Yes, Governor Cha. For the Oma Kingdom and King Gao Zu, long may he reign!" approved Ying he saluted the woman and ran out of the barracks.

**Omashu, Oma Kingdom**

A general knelt before King Gao Zu, the general had been summoned to the palace, "General Fu, send word to the governors of Huangpu and Tanghai. I want them to work together to invade Shouchun and assassinate the governor. I want Chu back in the Oma Kingdom," ordered Gao Zu.

"And one more thing make sure they leave enough men behind to enforce the borders," added Gao Zu.

"I will make it happen, Lord Zu," said General Fu as he saluted the Earth King and jogged out of the palace.

**Three Years Later**

Rong Yan's long dashing brown hair flowed in the air as he surfed around on a disc of ice, he swished left and right. He leaned a bit down to throw a wave of water at Naartok as he continued on his way. The wave that was supposed to stop his waterbending master in his tracks froze then Naartok used the frozen wave as a ramp for some air time. He flew over Rong Yan's head and landed a few yards in front of his student.

Naartok used the water around him to boost him forward, he skipped across the ocean like a rock skips across the water. The finish line was on the beaches of the Aupaluk region just outside of the capital city named after it.

Rong Yan rode past him on a large wave that roared as it consumed everything but his master on its path. The Avatar's ice disc shattered on impact with the hard ground. Naartok was not pleased he brought it up, "Hey that's not fair you cheated!"

"You said I had to stay on the ice disc, you didn't say I couldn't enhance it," chuckled Rong Yan, Naartok rolled his eyes.

Then he commented, "Your traveling skills with waterbending have gotten better, I'll admit."

"Oh I almost forgot Chief Tulok wishes to see you at the palace, you should stop on by," mentioned Naartok he remembered about what Tulok told him.

"Sure I'll go after I speak with Aloi and Unaraq, it's been a few weeks since we last spoke," responded Rong Yan.

Naartok nodded, both men strolled back to the city's gates. Rong Yan recently moved into the Fire Nation embassy about a year ago, when Cupun stepped down to fight the war with his men. Tulok assumed the throne as chief. Chief Tulok and Chieftess Tanaraq were the latest power couple in Aupaluk, they 'kicked' Rong Yan out for more privacy.

The decision didn't deteriorate their friendship as he understood well, Tanaraq and Rong Yan have met on occasion to speak about the politics between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Recently her father joined the good fight with Cupun. He left Suluk as regent chief of the tribe as he trusted him more than he trusted his royal guards.

After a carriage ride through the city, Rong Yan entered the Fire Nation embassy and headed off toward his room. The building had to be built out of snow to keep the heat inside, much to the disagreements of the Fire Nation architects with that of the Northern Water Tribe architects. A building made of solid metal would have frozen everyone inside.

Rong Yan removed his hairband which permitted his hair to get air then he also had taken off his parka he sat down nomad style and cleared his mind. His eyes opened up and glowed he found himself somewhere in the Oma Kingdom, Unaraq laid down on the sandy beach as he enjoyed the sun. He screamed when Rong Yan appeared before him.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" Rong Yan inquired curiously.

"AHHH!" Unaraq screamed, he jumped off his blanket.

"I hate when you do this to me! You already know I'll never get used to this!" he scolded the Avatar. Aloi ran from out of their tent she covered herself in a towel she jogged over to Unaraq concerned because she heard her boyfriend scream like a girl.

"Don't step on that poor crab spider!" she shouted, she stopped when she saw that Unaraq screamed because Rong Yan's spirit floated in the air and made Unaraq freak out every time his finger went through Unaraq's palm.

"Oh Rong Yan, you...uh caught us at a bad time.." she mentioned, "My bad, just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm going to Tongren's capital Han Tui soon to meet with my earthbending master Sun Wu. If you guys want to join me after you're done traveling the world, you're more than welcome to," apologized Rong Yan then he offered to have their company again.

"Yeah..." paused Aloi, "...yeah we'll see you in Han Tui when we're done...h-here.." she giggled nervously as she clutched onto her towel.

"Okay well, I'll talk to you guys in a week, have fun," he gave them a farewell and popped out.

Aloi was just about to remove her towel when Rong Yan popped back into existence, "Oh! I almost forgot y-"

"LEAVE!" they both yelled at him, he replied, "Sorry!" as he faded away again. Aloi lowered her head and sighed then dropped her towel. Unaraq's smile spread from ear to ear.

Rong Yan opened his eyes again, he tittered he felt ashamed that he popped in on his friends at the wrong time. He remembered when his dad talked to him about the toucan puffins and the flutterbats when he was fifteen. He stood up and headed out of the embassy toward the royal palace.

After several minutes, he finally arrived at the palace he ran into his good friend Tanaraq in the halls of the palace. She stopped him and asked him, "Notice anything different about me?" She placed both of her hands under her belly she gave him an obvious hint.

Rong Yan stood there as he wondered, he then guessed, "You're wearing your hair differently."

"What? No, I'm expecting," she said, he was surprised and excited for her although she didn't show. It wasn't large enough yet but what would he know.

"Congratulations! This is exciting, does Unaraq know?" he questioned her, "Not yet, he and Aloi are traveling the world so I can't get a direct spot of where he's at," she answered.

"Well they're meeting me in Han Tui in a few weeks, you could send it there," mentioned Rong Yan, she nodded to what he said. A servant right behind her, Rong Yan nipped into the throne room where Tulok waited for Rong Yan.

"Ahh Avatar Rong Yan what a pleasant surprise, I'm glad Naartok notified you that I wanted to speak with you," began Tulok.

"As you may know my wife and I have been watching your progress here with Master Naartok for the past three years. We have evaluated your skills and your master believes you are ready, and so I went on ahead and sent a letter to your earthbending master Sun Wu in Han Tui. Although we haven't gotten a response from him yet we believe he's expecting you," continued Tulok.

"We don't want to rush you but in all seriousness, we need you to end the war between the Qiangda Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Those men should be in the workforce not dying in a foreign land," finished Tulok.

"Don't worry I plan on visiting your dad and the unified armies soon, I could get a diplomatic meeting set up with one of the air temples. But I'll try to balance diplomacy while mastering earthbending," said Rong Yan.

"I wish you well on your way to the Oma Kingdom, Avatar Rong Yan," Tulok bowed his head.

Rong Yan left the throne room on his way out Tanaraq embraced him, "Good luck, I hope we see you when this over," she smiled. He returned to the embassy and packed his things within an hour he flew south toward the Earth Kingdom.


	40. Book 3-1: Dangerous Waters

**Book 3: Earth **

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Waters**

The massive throne room of the Ba Sing Se palace had several people come in and out during the day. The badgermole throne sat at the back of the throne room where Qiang Zhen, now thirty-seven-years-old and with a small beard sat on his throne. Guwen stood next to him as they conversed about different things that occurred around the kingdom. A man stepped forward and kowtowed to the Earth King, he stood up and reported, "Your Highness, the Council of Five requires you to meet them in the war room this afternoon."

Qiang Zhen slightly nodded in approval of the report, "I'll see them in an hour but for now I will enjoy my food in peace." Yi'an placed her toddler son down, the little boy scurried from the left-wing where he and his mother went in to the throne room. But it is not like he knew any better, his father wasn't busy either. A royal guard cleared his throat and called to Qiang Zhen, "Sir."

The Earth King turned his attention to the guard who then pointed at something small in the distance from the left-wing. Yi'an opened the door to grab the small boy who ran toward the Earth King, Qiang Zhen saw his son jogged toward him. He chuckled and walked over to pick up the small boy and carried him over to the throne.

He smiled and placed the toddler on his lap, Yi'an ran out of the left-wing and lowered her head to her husband, "I apologize, Your Majesty. The prince slipped out of my hands, it will not happen again."

"Your apology is accepted, Royal Consort. It's not like I'm busy let's not forget I need time with my boy as well," Qiang Zhen smiled as he responded to his consort. A servant brought food to Qiang Zhen, with his chopsticks he grabbed a small bite of the rice first to show Qiang Zhen it's not poisoned.

"Did you put butter in it?" he questioned the servant, who licked his lips and then nodded. The Servant handed the bowl to Qiang Zhen who fed himself and his son some rice. Yi'an extended her arms for the boy who reached out to his mother and was lifted off his father's lap. She placed him down on the floor they spoke for a while until Guwen noticed something about the young prince.

"Your Majesty, pay attention to His Highness," Guwen whispered to Qiang Zhen, the Earth King set aside his bowl. The prince stared at a small rock and it suddenly levitated for a bit before it fell back down. The crown prince cackled with laughter and clapped for himself he was amused as he lifted the rock and dropped it a few times.

Qiang Zhen watched astonished at what he witnessed this was good news, his son Chung-bao, was born an earthbender like he and his great-grandfather before him. Qiang Zhen jumped out of his throne with excitement he shouted at the top of his lungs, "My Chung-bao is an earthbender! Praise Shanshen!"

The child darted his head back at his father he was frightened he scurried behind his mother and began to cry.

She stooped down to lift the boy, Yi'an calmed him down, "It's okay, it's okay Daddy's just excited!"

Guwen wiped a tear from his eye and along with the royal guards, they applauded the young prince. He just unlocked his bending at the ripe age of three. Yi'an stepped back in the direction of the doors that led toward the throne room. Qiang Zhen questioned her, "Where are you going, Royal Consort?"

"I'm taking Chung-bao to his grandparents estate, this is exciting they must know," she replied to her husband.

Qiang Zhen shook his head, "No, my son stays here. Our family has had too many royals assassinated and I will not lose my son. You may go as you please, but Chung-bao stays here."

Yi'an lowered her head and sighed, "Yes, your Majesty. May I send for a carriage to bring my family here?" she inquired to the Earth King. Qiang Zhen nodded his head, "Yes you may."

A soldier entered the throne room he was a messenger for the Council of Five at the moment. He knelt before Qiang Zhen and said, "Your Majesty, it is time the Council of Five awaits you."

"Thank you for reminding me I forgot," thanked Qiang Zhen he rose from his throne and padded down the steps of the badgermole throne. Lord Guwen right behind him placed both hands in his sleeves and followed the Earth King.

The war room was brightened up by the sun's rays that lit the entirety of the terrace. A crescent-shaped table had been built in the back area of the large terrace that overlooked the Upper Ring of the city. In the middle was a large map of the world as it is known today in the sixth century. The Council of Five sat around in their seats while they waited for Qiang Zhen and Guwen to fill the middle seats.

When Qiang Zhen entered the room followed by Guwen all the generals and guards knelt before the Earth King. They waited to rise just after Qiang Zhen sat on his chair, once his rear hit the seat Guwen allowed the men to rise.

"What's the news from the war front, General Qingbao?" asked Qiang Zhen, Qingbao placed the scroll on the cubby and earthbent it to Qiang Zhen.

"News from the province of Yi," answered Qingbao.

"Province of Yi? I don't have a province of Yi," Qiang Zhen said, Qiang Zhen crumbled up the scroll after he read it. He tossed it aside Guwen picked it up while Qiang Zhen rubbed his eyes with his fingers while he contained his anger in.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but the continued armies of the provinces of Tanghai, Huangpu, and Chu have completely decimated Leshan. Governor Hao and his family barely made it out alive, they're expanding the town of Yi and renamed it New Leshan," explained Qingbao.

"Scouts report they set up one of their lieutenants as the new governor of Chengdu," added Qingbao.

"I want those vile sons of Oma OFF my land. You will make sure of it, General Qingbao?" Qiang Zhen raised his voice and then questioned the head of the council.

His tone sounded a little irritated the Qiangda Kingdom has lost some ground in the past three years to the Oma Kingdom. The unified Water Tribe armies are said to have control of a city in the Yu province eighty miles northwest of the capital Yumen.

But that wasn't all a part of his troubles, Laobing and Dimian lost track of Senlin and have returned home the failed manhunt has both of them feeling ashamed that even Dimian resigned from the Terra Team and his second-in-command Chongtu is now the leader.

"I'll be working closely with Governor Junfa in New Leshan as we help him restore order in Chengdu province," said Qingbao, Qiang Zhen sighed he called to General Tsuyo-sa, "Tsuyo-sa what do you report?"

"The Northern rebellion soldiers avoided Jun Lao completely, we're not aware of their new plans just yet. But we have learned they built a settlement near the Meng River, they're in-between Guangshui and Suzhou City. About fifty miles west from Jun Lao and hundred and twenty miles east of Suzhou," replied Tsuyo-sa.

"We shall work accordingly with Governor Shang here in eradicating those mongrels from Hankou, what of the village they held in northern Hankou?" Qiang Zhen inquired about, "They're all gone sir, I don't even know how they snuck an entire fleet down the Zhandouji River without Dongping firing on them."

"This is worse than I thought, take a flying beast to Guangshui, your order is to work with Governor Shang while we alert Junlin Guowang in Suzhou about the northern rebels. I'll make sure her men are alert," Qiang Zhen responded.

"General Ren, what do you report?" Qiang Zhen asked Ren, "Good news from Chaopin, Your Majesty, the brigade there is pushing back the Oma soldiers. Remember yesteryear we lost Chaopin to the Oma Kingdom. As of now we've claimed victories against them and have taken back terrority. Tu Zin at the moment is training militias for the battlefront," reported Ren.

"Good, I want the Wuyi army off my southern provinces. I'm hoping in the coming months we can push them back to their side. Maybe if not on a long stretch we can get that Oma loyalist bitch assassinated," commented Qiang Zhen.

General Rongyu chuckled and shook his head at Qiang Zhen, "You've settled in nicely to your position, Your Majesty! Your grandfather would be proud," he smiled.

"Thank you, General Rongyu. What do you bring from the news in Hailiu province?" he inquired to the general.

"We split our forces, the foot soldiers are defending the eastern border with Chengdu. We're helping out Yi province where we can. Also, the Sons of Hailiu province have controlled the Ziyou Tributary and have broken into Jintai. They have set up an outpost and are waiting for orders from the Admiral," reported General Rongyu.

"I will always have faith in the sons of Hailiu, they carry the sea-life in their blood," commented Qiang Zhen.

"General Sudu, what news do you bring?" Qiang Zhen asked the final general.

"News from Ru, our soldiers have broken the path on Shouhu-gui's Pass, this should prevent an invasion force passing through and attacking the villages near the border. We've strengthened the border checkpoint as well. We haven't noticed any activity in the northwestern provinces of the Kingdom it seems they're not interested in those right now. All attacks point toward reaching Ba Sing Se province," explained Sudu.

Meanwhile, in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, two men who looked and dressed identically ran through the streets of the Lower Ring. They had sacks of money over their shoulders and were being chased by the guards.

"HALT!" one of them shouted cuffs of earth shot in the direction of one the twins. Both men were short and heavyset. They dropped the sacks of coin and they both bent walls up to separate them from the city guard. The road had been blocked they grabbed their bags and used a pillar to shoot themselves onto the roofs. Both men cackled in laughter as they escaped while the guard charged at the wall and tackled it, the wall exploded and both men were gone. The citizens who witnessed what occurred rose their arms up and cheered for the two twins who fled the scene.

"Bah! Go home your precious Yapo triad will be exterminated like the pesky bugs they are!" chided the guard.

Both men jumped from the roof and fled into the Agragarian Zone where their goal was to reach their compound with more money for their fanzui de laoban. The arch that led into the Lower Ring was gargantuan as to allow carriages and other traffic to enter. The men stopped and instead strolled toward the farm closest to the Outer Wall.

"Sunhuai will be proud of us today, brother!" cheered the younger twin.

"Yes indeed, and the people happy for us as ever!" the other twin commented.

**Nuiruk, Amraak, Southern Water Tribe**

A young teenage boy with a buzzed cut trained with an average height, lanky middle-aged pirate they focused on waterbending moves. The boy had failed a few times on this one move he's stuck on, the water gimbal.

Makotok has shown proficiency when it came to snowbending as he was found skilled in things being formed. Which made Sao Feng angry because he began to believe the boy will not make a good pirate lord.

Makotok stood in a gong bu stance as he concentrated on the rings of water that spun around him. Yi Wu Shi observed the teenager's water gimbal, "Hold it! Hold it!" Yi Wu Shi rose his voice so that Makotok could listen to his teacher. Makotok began to break concentration but he held it firm again, he clenched his teeth because he knew Sao Feng will yell at him again.

Everyone but Sao Feng clapped for Makotok he finally held the gimbal for a good twenty seconds. Over time he would be able to hold it longer, but practice made perfect. Makotok went through a recent growth spurt these past few months. It had been three years since his father Iminaurak passed due to illness. Sao Feng had been a father figure to him but was mostly absent which forced Makotok to grow up alone.

The relationship between Sao and Mako had gotten a bit better but now that the boy is older Sao Feng treats him like a grown independent pirate. He's been overseeing Mako's progress in his training with Yi Wu Shi. Makotok had seen a lot of death in the past three years than the last ten years of his father's life. Saisho his father's first mate was assassinated after he tried to claim the throne.

Tons of captains were poisoned after Iminaurak's death, and others were slaughtered by those who wanted to claim regency. In the end, Sao was the most superior and his crew became his court, they even took Anmaak in the South Pole by force. The new capital of the Fifth Nation right under the noses of the Southern Water Tribe.

A pirate ran out to the training grounds and knelt before Sao Feng he carried a scroll in his hands. He bowed his head and lifted the scroll to Sao Feng, the regent lord clutched the scroll and read its contents.

"News from the Qiangda Kingdom, we have struck an allegiance with a crew from there called, the Crimson Wave. They seek to join our ranks, we need all the pirates we can muster to raid Iqaluit and claim it for the Fifth Nation," grinned Sao Feng, the men cheered as did Makotok.

"Ready a ship to the northeastern Duryaja's coast, I'm ready to get off this frozen rock!" barked Sao Feng.

**Northern Rebellion Compound, Meng River, Hankou**

Palartok stood and observed the rebellion loyalists as they trained, he wore a sleeveless tank and blue pantaloons with brown leather boots. He wore light clothing as opposed to the north's cold. Here in the Qiangda Kingdom, it was warm, the men he overwatched were veteran marines. He barked different training exercises at the men while they jogged in place.

A middle-aged dark-skinned woman threw her arms over him by surprise and embraced him. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled it was a bright spring afternoon, he giggled, "Hey you're not supposed to do this right now. I'm training the men at the moment, can't this wait later?" he said.

The woman's ocean-colored eyes shined in the sun's light, she nodded and gave a slight smirk, "I don't care what they think."

"I care, Kireama. Please I can give you all the attention afterward, besides shouldn't you be training the healers?" he questioned his girlfriend.

"The healers' session has ended, admiral. The men and women are now relaxing while the cooks are preparing lunch," she replied.

"Where's Inuksuk and Kimaru?" Palartok asked.

"Inuksuk is working on battleplans with some of his men he was touting off about how you and Senlin will agree on his plans," Kireama fretted.

"Kimaru he's playing scouting missions with the bender scouts, they've gotten better at sneaking it's very impressive," she replied.

"Stop and now spar with your partner!" ordered Palartok the men panted before they stood instances.

"What's up?" Palartok inquired to Kireama.

"Just I've been bored and the first coordinated battle is giving me anxiety, what if it's the last time I see you?" Kireama responded, she then glanced at Palartok and questioned him.

"Sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war, I could care less about myself or what's in front of me. What matters most is what's behind me," Palartok answered.

She shook her head, "That's not good enough for me, I've only had you again for three years. It's not enough," she declined.

"I had Tukkutok for seventeen years, that wasn't enough for me either. But if I die I can reunite with my son again," said Palartok, Kireama slightly nodded she turned away and took a few steps away. She then turned around, "Well if you're planning on dying again the least you could do for me is give me a sparring match and a night of good coitus."

Palartok smirked and lowered his head, he placed his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Fine get in the ring," he agreed. She pointed at him with a finger with each hand and gave a toothy grin as she walked backward toward the area where all the veterans sparred.

Palartok shook his head and sighed, "I love her but she's crazy." He padded toward the section where all the men trained. He stood in a gong bu stance with his arms raised at chest level, Kireama did this as well and they slowly locked arms.

Kireama tried to overpower her boyfriend but Palartok put up a harder resistance. She saw an opening and lightly kicked him in the back of the knee which bent instantly. From there she got his head locked with her arm which he used the power of his legs to push himself to his feet. Blood rushed to his head while she chuckled, "I got you now."

He grabbed her arm that held him in a headlock and tossed her over him, she hit the ground back first as some air escaped. She rubbed her back and found her fist against his palm. Palartok smiled at Kireama, she tried to uppercut him but he stopped that as well. Palartok clutched onto her hands and pushed Kireama back.

This time Kireama came with a quick jab that was met by his forearm to block her jab. This continued for a few seconds with Palartok without a thought instinctively blocked all her jabs. She was shoved away from him again she quickly took a glimpse at the wall beside them and gave a slight smile. She charged at Palartok and used the wall to propel herself toward him. Legs first she clung around his neck and swung back as she used her weight to flip him. It failed he slowly dropped her on her stomach grabbed both of her legs and pulled them back.

Kireama screamed as Palartok put her in a leg lock she attempted to escape but Palartok held his grip. She swayed side to side but couldn't break free instead she succumbed to the pain and tapped out. Palartok let her go he slightly bent his knees and extended out his hand to offer Kireama a helping hand.

"Where'd you learn how to wrestle like that?" Kireama questioned him, Palartok wiped the sweat from his forehead, "From Senlin, standard Qiangdian hand-to-hand training," he said.

At the same time, near the small docks, they established Senlin watched the new earthbending recruits train. When Senlin trained these new Qiangdian deserters he hoped they will do their best because he was going to put these men through the toughest training they've ever been in.

"Ding Kiu stance everyone! We're going to practice on our seismic sense, this will make you one step ahead of your opponents!" barked Senlin.

He only wanted the best of the best for a team of elite earthbenders that would be able to accomplish extremely dangerous missions. He didn't settle for less and any failures will be killed he already made an example out of four deserters. The other twelve men feared him to them they still believed he was a metalbender. And even one of the four he killed challenged his authority, he was killed in a lei tai match.

The others followed his orders and even chopped up his body and threw it to the carrion birds outside the compound. He looked at the twelve men and then rose his voice to instruct them further, "Slide one foot or stomp it on the ground, I want you to shut your eyes, wait, and listen. See the image in your head."

All the men did a variety of what he said some stomped and others slid their feet. He then questioned the men, "What am I doing right now?"

All the men repeated, "Running in place!" They repeated their seismic sense as he switched to something else, "What about now?"

"Tapping your left foot!" they all shouted, except he noticed but one he padded through the men a young teenage boy probably about eighteen-years-old. He grabbed the kid's left shoulder and forced him around.

"You, what are you doing?" he barked at the kid.

"I can't do it, general," frowned the young man, "What I am going to do next, men? Continue your seismic sense," he told the men. Senlin shifted into a quick Jai Kiu stance and a small spike of earth shot out of the ground and lodged into the young man's skull which killed him instantly.

All the men mentally imaged the spike emerged from the ground and felt the young man's body collapsed on the ground. They refrained from reaction instead mindlessly they said, "You killed a failure."

Senlin held a wicked grin now he was down to eleven men there were no excuses for failures or weaklings in his ranks. He punted the young man's corpse that spilled crimson fluid from its small wound.

"Throw his body into the pit I'm sure the sea vultures will have a great meal this afternoon," he smirked.

"Class dismissed," added Senlin as he clopped away.

Meanwhile, in Ku Lake, a dense fog could be seen as a vessel slowly passed by. The helmsman shouted at one of the soldiers on deck, "What do you see?"

"I don't see anyth-" he was cut off a flying earth disk that hit him in his head and killed him. The helmsman shouted, "Enemy soldiers! We're under attack!" All the men ran into their positions the non-benders stood in their places while the men below the deck opened the small apertures of the hull's left side. Earthbenders stood in Jik Kiu stances as they shot disks at the hull of the Oma ship's hull.

The Oma Kingdom ship had a trebuchet on deck the non-bender smashed the mallet against the lever. And the projectile flew at it two earthbenders came in and smashed the projectile to bits and used their precision to fling the smaller rocks back at the Oma crew.

"Captain it's a trebuchet ship!" shouted another, "For the love of Shanshen puncture the hull!" he barked at his men. The men below deck of the Oma ship gasped as two disks burst into their hull and water started to rush in.

"We're screwed!" cried out a private.

"Calm down, kid! We have enough sand here to solidify into a patch now help me out!" shouted a more experienced soldier.

Both men pulled the sand toward the hole and around it and they solidified and sealed the hole. The ship was a little lopsided but it was enough to continue, another boulder launched this time it punctured a hole of the Qiangdian vessel. It was large enough that the men screamed as they have begun to sink.

One of the men created a raft from the earth disks while the enemy ship launched another boulder that collided with the deck and smashed into it. It crushed one of the soldiers on the Qiangdian vessel. The Qiangdian ship sunk more rapidly into the waters below only a few men escaped on the raft.

"That's one enemy ship down come on, let's head back to Taku City for some repairs," shouted the captain to the helmsman. One of the recruits saw a red serpent in the sky and pointed at it, "Captain look! Might be an enemy!"

The men readied the catapult again and launched a boulder at the serpent. Shen roared Rong Yan quickly created a sound barrier around himself and his dragon and pierced a hole of sound through the boulder and smashed it to bits.

The men clenched their ears shut as the sound echoed loudly. A few disks were flung in Rong Yan's direction until he redirected them with air although the disks missed the ship entirely. He produced a large fireball that was flung downward near the ship. The waves of water shot up and splashed on the deck as the large fireball plummeted.

"Cease fire! That's the Avatar!" screamed the captain, Rong Yan, and Shen continued southeast toward the province of Tongren. A few hours later, thick clouds had begun to dissipate that Rong Yan saw a massive city below.

"Shen down there! That's Han Tui!" commanded Rong Yan to his dragon as he pointed below him.

The massive port city also had an enormous harbor many cargo ships, as well as naval battleships, were docked here. Shen roared near the harbor market tons of civilians peered to the skies and realized the Avatar had arrived in their city. He descended near a landing area where all flying mounts were to be stopped.

The crowds surged to the landing area where Rong Yan landed he slid off Shen. He dusted himself off and the crowd cheered for the Avatar the crowd attempted to get closer. But several guards pushed back to make way for one of the few important people in the capital. Governor Geju Diaoyu, the governor of the Tongren province.

This man was short, stout, medium tanned-skinned, in his mid-60s, with brown eyes and graying hair. He wore a dark green robe with a tigerdillo embroidered into the chest area of his robe, he wore green slippers, his hair was long and bound but he also wore a black fuchou on his head. He carried a neat and thin fu manchu stache, the guards themselves wore chainmail and carried dark green tabards with the head of a tigerdillo embroidered onto the tabards. Some of the men carried cutlasses while the earthbenders had bracers on their wrists.

His hands were nicely rested behind his back while he had two men on both sides. Rong Yan placed a balled fist under the bottom half of his palm and bowed to the governor. Governor Diaoyu returned the formal greeting to the Avatar as well.

"Avatar Rong Yan you honor us by visiting our city welcome," greeted the governor.

"Thank you, the pleasure is mine. I only seek to master earthbending with Master Sun Wu," said Rong Yan.

The governor turned in a half-circle and pointed the way to his estate and then offered, "Please join me for a cup of tea I'm sure you're eager to begin training with Master Sun Wu."

"Certainly," smiled Rong Yan, the men signaled the civilians to back up Governor Diaoyu followed behind his guards while Rong Yan followed behind them. More guards circled the Avatar from behind. While the stablemasters of the harbor's stables were stuck with Shen. Several minutes later, they arrived at the estate of the Diaoyu family.

The large white brick walls surrounded the estate, the wooden doors had the seal of the family which was a tigerdillo. Just like the design on his chest and the tabards of the guards, a bell was rung when one of the watchtowers saw the governor had returned. The gates swung open as the governor, the Avatar and the guards entered the estate's walls.

The large estate was surrounded by a giant garden and grass patches here and there with a large path that intersected in the middle. In the middle stood a stone statue of a woman in front of the woman was a plaque. The woman was the matriarch of the family and the first governor of the Tongren province. She lived during the reign of the Tong Dynasty's first two kings, Zhuanxu and Ku.

Behind the statue was the continued path to the steps of the large estate where the governor and his family lived. The guards slid the doors of the estate home open governor Diaoyu and Rong Yan passed through the doors and the guards slid the door shut again.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Avatar Rong Yan," said Geju.

"Wow, your estate is very beautiful something I noticed in your garden was the white dragon bushes. I've only seen those in books back at the Jongmu Air Temple," mentioned Rong Yan.

"Ahh yes sometimes I pick the petals from the bushes and boil myself some tea every morning. The taste is so heavenly, you're just in luck because my servant will be making some today," commented Geju. The governor led Rong Yan through the halls where two familiar faces neatly sat down on a table.

It was Unaraq and Aloi they were given a snack but when they looked up to the footsteps they heard that came their way. They met eyes with their friend, Aloi sprung out of her seat and threw her arms around Rong Yan. While Unaraq stood up approached his friend he still stuck with a clean shaved face. Aloi had cut her bangs as well, her clothing, even more, shorter than before. She wore a red top fastened in place by some thread and red shorts and a yellow skirt over them. Her boots were still the same white spider silk woven boots with red lining.

While Unaraq had new threads a light blue sleeveless vest, and dark blue pants and black boots he bought somewhere in the Oma Kingdom. His hair was held in a half-up topknot while the lower portion was loose.

"Rong Yan! By the gods it's so good to see you!" beamed Aloi she then stared at his face for a few seconds, "There something odd about you," she mentioned.

"He grew a mustache, my love," said Unaraq, she shook her head, "That's what that was? I thought he drank milk from a moo-sow mixed with cocoa powder. No there's something else he's more...grown."

Rong tittered nervously about the comment she made about his mustache, "I thought it looked good. Now I think I want to shave it off."

"No! No, it's fine! It's just been a while and I don't remember you having that the last time we spoke," Aloi convinced Rong Yan to keep the stache.

Unaraq walked up to Rong Yan and extended his palm out to shake his friend's hand, "It's good to be around you, man. We missed you, how's my sister?" he asked Rong Yan.

"I'll tell you after this whole tea conversation with the governor," Rong Yan fretted he wanted to hold the secret a bit longer. He assumed the letter from Tanaraq would have come by now to Han Tui. Rong Yan sat to the left of Aloi and Unaraq, across from them was Governor Diaoyu. He sat relaxed while his servant gently placed teacups around the table for the governor and his guests.

The servant left and then returned a few minutes later with a teapot that emanated steam from within. She placed her hand on the left side of it while she slowly poured hot tea into the cups. Governor Geju grabbed his teacup and blew on the teacup to lower the temperature so that he was able to sip without having to burn himself.

"Allow me to lower the temperature, Governor Diaoyu," offered Rong Yan, the older gentleman nodded in approval. Rong Yan used his fingers to suction the tea over to him he placed his fingers around the teacup and cooled the drink down a bit so it was drinkable. With a light puff of air, it slid back without being spilled to its owner.

"Thank you, Avatar Rong Yan," smiled Geju after he thanked Rong Yan. Governor Geju took a sip of the tea and then placed it down on the saucer. He sighed, "I have unpleasant news to bring you Master Sun Wu passed away this morning. I apologize for the inconvenience however, I have sent a scroll to King Gao Zu about this predicament. I'm sure he can reassign you a new master soon. You're more than welcome to stay in my city until the reply arrives."

Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed as well, "I have to wait to master another element again?" he worried.

"As I said I am sorry but you won't have to wait any longer maybe about a few weeks if anything. I'm sure he can find you an adequate master," reasoned Geju. Aloi glanced at Rong Yan and frowned she then asked the governor, "Do you have a personal shrine or maybe know where the city's temple is?"

"The temple is only five blocks south of my estate why?" he looked at her confused and then questioned the Air Nomad nun.

"He can speak to Avatar Ku Tei maybe his past life knows someone else or can give him advice," answered Aloi.

"Oh, of course, you may use it at your disposal. I'd like to offer the guest house here in my estate. There is no place safer in my city than in my home. At least until Gao Zu sends his reply," offered Governor Diaoyu.

"Thank you we accept the offer," Rong Yan agreed, "We have our little room somewhere in the center of the city, actually with all due respect we're staying there," Unaraq mentioned.

"Well pack your things because you're being transferred to a bigger place," smiled the governor.

Aloi elbowed Unaraq and glanced at him to give the evil eye, "Ow, what was that for?"

"We'll gladly take your offer," bowed Aloi. "Then it's settled then. I'll see you for dinner tonight," the governor smiled.

Rong Yan, Aloi and Unaraq left the estate of the governor they headed in their separate directions. Rong Yan toward the temple while Aloi and Unaraq headed for the center of the city back to their room. The governor was being kind while Unaraq had been ungrateful now they don't have to pay for their room every night.

Rong Yan padded down five blocks and turned to his left where he saw a big temple in the distance. Several people stood outside while another made an offering to one of the shrines outside of the place of worship. He walked up the steps and opened the door to the temple a few people inside recognized him.

"Avatar! You have honored our temple with your presence!" said a priest he then continued, "What can we assist you with today? Do you need healing, a blessing or perhaps talk with the earth sage of Han Tui?"

"No, I just need a quiet place to meditate and speak to my past lives," declined Rong Yan as he shook his head. The priest nodded, "Sure, please follow me."

The priest led Rong Yan toward the earth sage's study, it was empty. The sage currently was giving a sermon to the citizens of the noble district of Han Tui. While he found this odd because he didn't want to trespass, the priest told him the sage would be notified of the Avatar's presence in his study for meditation.

A small statuette of Tiandi sat on a table in front of Rong Yan, he sat on a rug while the priest left him be. A spirit manifested from Rong Yan's body, Ku Tei's spirit appeared, and slightly bowed his head, "Rong Yan what a pleasant surprise!" Ku Tei beamed excitedly.

"Good afternoon, Avatar Ku Tei. I have grim news," Rong Yan frowned, Ku Tei noticed his successor had frowned and he was concerned, "What's going on?" he inquired.

"I came to Han Tui to train with Master Sun Wu. The governor notified me that the master you appointed for me passed away this morning after a long battle with illness," Rong Yan answered.

"That explains why I was able to sense his presence in the Spirit World," Ku Tei mentioned.

"It's like these past three years and a half my world of training has been turned upside down. First Naartok wasn't around in Iqaluit and so my waterbending training was delayed for two months. Now, this. I just feel frustrated that there are always obstacles in my path.

Sometimes I feel like I'm doing an inadequate job as the Avatar, I should've taken Senlin out three years ago," disclosed Rong Yan, he spilled the beans to Ku Tei. He felt like he was being a terrible Avatar but as his past lives told him before he cannot rush something like this.

"Stop it you're not an inadequate Avatar, you're still young and alive. The mistakes you make now, you may regret after you're long gone from this world. But now you have the chance to change that, don't be indecisive," Ku Tei said.

"Remember this, patience is the calm acceptance that things can happen in a different order than the one you have in mind," Ku Tei added.

"Thank you that helped a bit," Rong Yan thanked his past life as his spirit dispersed into the air. He took a deep meditative breath and then Mun Jin was summoned.

"I need your advice as I told Ku Tei, a master he appointed to me before his death passed away this morning. I'm frustrated there are always obstacles that delay my training from the actual date that I'm supposed to start. I know I shouldn't rush things but Senlin continues to take innocent lives and it makes me feel inadequate because I haven't taken care of him," Rong Yan summarized his conversation with Ku Tei to Avatar Mun Jin.

"You must learn that patience is power, patience is not an absence of action. Rather it is _timing _it waits on the right time to act, for the right principles and in the right way," Mun Jin told Rong Yan he then disappeared. Rong Yan sighed some relief he stood up from the spot and opened the door back into the hall to leave the temple.

He padded into the main hall where the priest who directed him to the earth sage's study sat in a chair whilst he read a book. His eyes glimpsed up at Rong Yan then he placed the book down. The priest smiled, "I hope you're finished in there, I don't want to keep you here any longer but could you stay a bit to talk to the sage? He's a big fan."

Rong Yan nodded, "Sure."

Meanwhile, Unaraq had thrown himself onto the bed inside the room he and Aloi currently owned while they visited Han Tui. Aloi grinned and crawled into bed with him. They stared into each other's eyes as they laid there.

"Not a fan of the guest house invitation why do we have to share a house with Rong Yan. Not that he's a bad housemate I just prefer being alone with you," Unaraq brought up.

"We can't decline the offer we already accepted it. Plus it'd be rude. Rong Yan understands these things are natural," Aloi said.

"Does he though?" Unaraq wondered.

"Like have you ever noticed how he's never shared interest in someone?" Unaraq mentioned.

"Maybe he's focused on his training that he could care less about love," Aloi commented as she shrugged.

"That or-" he was cut off by Aloi, "Or it's none your business."

"Fine, fine," sighed Unaraq, he slid out of bed and grabbed some of his things and put them under his left arm before he grabbed a bag of Aloi's belongings and walked out the door. Aloi laid there for a second and thought about it herself. Then her eyes widened and her mouth opened agape in wonderment.

She then whispered "Yua."

Aloi minced out the door and down toward the ground floor of the inn they stayed in. Unaraq had just paid the innkeeper for the night before. She smiled and waved goodbye to them while they left the building. They headed back in the direction of the governor's estate.

A group of people exited the larger chamber of the temple they were all of different shapes and sizes and wore a variety of different clothing. The last to exit was a plump dark-skinned man gray hair and brown eyes. His robes were white, he wore a white yugeon on his head. A yugeon is a cloth hat worn by Earth sages.

When he saw the tall Fire Nation man he giggled and jumped up and down excitedly he briskly nipped over to Rong Yan with his arm extended to shake his hand. Rong Yan noticed the Earth Sage because his clothing was far less expensive than those of the nobility. Rong Yan shook his hand and he bowed to the earth sage.

"What an honor it is to meet Avatar Rong Yan himself!" beamed the Earth Sage excitedly.

"What can we help you with?" he questioned the young Avatar, Rong Yan responded, "Actually I've already been helped. Your priest over here allowed me to meditate in your room of study."

"I was going to tell you this, Sage Kao but the Avatar finished before you did," said the priest.

The old man replied, "It's fine I thought we were going to be in there longer."

"Is there anything we do however besides provide you with besides what you came here for?" Sage Kao persisted.

"Well while my past lives told me that I should be patient on mastering the elements and achieving my destiny. But it's like when I'm closer to achieving it there's always something blocking that path. I'm sure you've heard that Master Sun Wu passed this morning?" Rong Yan explained his situation and then asked for advice.

Sage Kao lowered his head and sighed, "Yes such a huge loss to our city. But such is the way of life. I'm sure you'll find a new master soon. In theory, it has been said an Avatar can sense great spiritual energies within someone who can potentially be their masters. That is how some find their masters, take Ku Tei for example."

"Ku Tei mastered waterbending from his friend Naartok, his friend Yong Ten taught him airbending, his friend Chunan taught him firebending. These men except Yong Ten were not appointed to him by the world leaders. He sensed their energies and realized their energies matched with his, that's how you'll find your master," claimed Kao.

"How do you know this?" Rong Yan wondered.

"The local library has a few copies of a book written by Sun Wu, he wrote a biography of Avatar Ku Tei. When they were a bit younger Ku Tei believed in a theory that this was the way most Avatars found their masters. You might find your master here or somewhere else, sometimes the masters appointed by world leaders don't always match with the Avatar," answered Kao.

"I'd like a blessing if that's okay with you," Rong Yan brought up, the Earth Sage nodded and the placed his palm on the Avatar's forehead. Both Rong Yan and Kao shut their eyes as the sage began the prayer.

"I invoke the power of the gods, Tiandi for wisdom, to bring deliverance from suffering and delusion. Qin for paving the way for compassion and Enlightenment, I offer this prayer to Tiandi, and Qin," whispered Sage Kao as he prayed for Rong Yan. Rong Yan and Kao opened their eyes they smiled at each other and Rong Yan bowed to his elder, "Thank you."

Earth Sage Kao bowed to Rong Yan as well then the Avatar bowed to the priest before he exited the temple. After he walked out he thought about the local tavern he saw in the bazaar area of Han Tui. During the escort he saw a large wooden building about two stories high, it was some tavern where most of the peasants and middle caste citizens went to. He followed the signs that led to the bazaar where he landed earlier today.

The bazaar itself was massive shops, restaurants, a museum, spas, merchant stands, you name it. The city of Han Tui had all of this. The two-story tavern sat on the far right side of the section of the bazaar Rong Yan wandered around in. A line waited outside while several others exited and about three patrons entered from time to time. He's been meaning to get a drink since he's arrived a mango drink sounded nice. Something to quench his thirst as he approached the tavern the line got smaller until it he found himself behind two new customers.

Once he was allowed inside the building by the bouncer, he scanned the entire inside of the building. Several rambunctious people danced around and spoke aloud as the music of the bards played so loud. Chairs slid, glass cups hit the floor and shattered, the tavernkeeper was busy with a discombobulated blob of customers near the counter. One man was so impatient he jumped over the counter to help the tavern keep.

"Come on, man! What are you doing?!" shouted the tavern keep.

"It looks like you need help!" yelled the man who jumped over the counter.

He took orders from the people and filled their mugs with drink and satisfied them. Coins were placed or slammed on the counter by happy customers whose moods turned around. The man slid all the coins into his hands and handed them over to the tavernkeeper. The blob shrunk significantly and Rong Yan finally got himself a seat at the counter. He sat in between two men the one to the right and closest to the wall carried two twin dadao swords, while the one on the left wore tattered clothing.

Rong Yan felt something strange however less from the left and more from the man on the right. He continuously held the theory that Sun Wu and Ku Tei theorized about. He felt great energies that matched his from the man on the right similar to how he felt a faint energy from Tanaraq when he first met her at a glance in Yin La.

He glimpsed at the man a few times to the point where he felt Rong Yan's eyes bore into his soul and it made him uncomfortable. Concerned about what was going on the man asked, "Is there a reason you're staring at me that way?"

Rong Yan was caught by surprise he cleared his throat, "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"That doesn't cut it, I have this feeling I want to punch you in the face for giving me those kinds of looks, kid," threatened the man.

"Kid? You only look a few years older than me, are you sure you want to fight me? I'm a master," replied Rong Yan, he took the threat as empty simply because he was the Avatar and didn't find anyone to be a feared foe unless it was Senlin. Although he's grown to get over the fear of General Senlin now, he's mastered three elements so far. He's felt much more confident with his abilities.

The man was at an average height about the same height as Unaraq, his skin was a light tan color, his dark brown hair was long, uncut and bound in a half-up topknot. He wore a green bandana, his eyes were green, he looked to be in his late twenties, he also had a dark brown fu manchu mustache and a tuft under his lower lip. He wore an olive green tunic, and slacks and his shoes were forest green slippers, he wore a harness that held two twin dadao swords on his back. It was clear he was a swordsman and probably a master at it too. It was common to find weapon masters in either kingdom. Since the civil war-ravaged the continent over a millennia.

The man rose from his seat and a scroll from his satchel the scroll had came undone a bit. Words were readable for Rong Yan. He read, _'Wanted General Senlin of the Qiangda Kingdom'_, while the man grabbed the handles of his dadao swords to unsheathe them. Rong Yan bent down to grab the scroll and then he opened the rest of it.

"Hey give that back!" the man exclaimed his swords were now in his hands. Rong Yan saw the painting the portrayed General Senlin, "You're hunting my enemy down."

"What would you know about the likes of General Senlin? Most people from the Fire Nation don't even know who that is," wondered the swordsman he then assumed that Rong Yan was like most Fire Nation citizens, too busy or even unaware to know what went on in the Earth Kingdom.

"Because he's been chasing me ever since he learned my predecessor Ku Tei died of natural causes. That's why he's known as the Great Betrayer around the Earth Kingdoms," Rong Yan answered, he finally revealed to the man he was the Avatar. Everyone began to turn their heads to the would-be altercation between the Fire Nation man and the swordsman.

The tavernkeeper shouted at both men, "Don't you dare fight in my tavern I'll have the guards haul both of you away!"

"You're the Avatar? Prove it!" declined the man, he needed evidence that Rong Yan was indeed the Avatar he claimed to be. Rong Yan conjured fire in one hand and blew a puff of air at the man's face, he quickly drew his mango drink from his cup and opened his mouth where he dropped the drink in and swallowed. The man was shocked to see the Fire Nation man bend three elements he had a sudden change of heart.

He placed his swords on his back and bowed to the Avatar, he felt shameful his honor got the better of him. He knew his parents and ancestors would have cursed him or frowned upon him if he became agitated enough to fight the Avatar.

"Forgive me, Avatar. I didn't mean to act so aggressively toward you normally two reasons someone ever decides to catgator you. Either they have a malicious intent or they're leering at you for another reason," apologized the man, he offered to take the scroll from the Avatar which Rong Yan handed back to him.

"Apology accepted, if you're hunting for Senlin then you're a bounty hunter I take it?" Rong Yan took the hint and questioned the man's occupation. The man nodded, "That I am if I take this guy down with the reward Gao Zu's offering I can retire early and buy myself a home in the upper caste section of Omashu."

"What about you? You said, the Great Betrayer has been chasing you since he learned your past life was dead. Why does he want you dead?" inquired the man.

"Because I'm getting in his way of completing his goals, I've only met him once. Since then I haven't seen him but from what I've gathered in the past three years, the war between the Qiangda Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe was all his doing. The end of this ceasefire, in my opinion, is a bonus to allow him to do what he pleases and I don't know where he's at as we lost track of him three years ago. But we know he's alive somewhere and I need to drag him from his hiding hole and kill him," explained Rong Yan.

"I can't allow you to share all the glory in eliminating the Great Betrayer if you will have me I could tag along and prove to be useful," chuckled the man.

"Well I do need an earthbending master but you have dadao swords, you look like non-bender to me," commented Rong Yan, he judged the man by his looks and also because he wielded swords instead of bending.

"Oh don't let this swordsman get-up fool you. I'm a master swordsman but I'm also a master earthbender. I'm Jushi by the way," divulged the swordsman he introduced himself as he extended his hand to Rong Yan.

"Rong Yan, let me explain the glances I gave you. My past life and his friend believed in this theory that an Avatar can sense the matching energies within someone and themselves. Usually to identify their masters. In all honesty, I felt this powerful energy within you that matches mine. I think by destiny Tiandi planned for us to cross paths," Rong Yan claimed.

"Truly? That sounds pretty interesting maybe we were supposed to meet. I'm staying at this boarding house in the southern portion of the bazaar when you're ready for training stop on by," offered Jushi.

"My friends and I are leaving for the Omashu province tomorrow, we need to seek the Earth King. You're more than welcome to join us. If Sun Wu hadn't passed I could've stayed here longer," mentioned Rong Yan.

"Ahh, that's understandable well before you go come see me so that I have a chance to pack my things. You've given me a great honor by allowing me to train you," smiled Jushi he then bowed to Rong Yan and Jushi finished his drink and departed the tavern. Rong Yan sat there a few minutes more while he finished his drink as well.

After doing so he exited the tavern and walked over to the dais where he saw that the time was two hours before evening. It wasn't dark quite yet however the sun had begun to set the skies transitioned from a blue to a purple hue. The clouds from white to a pinkish color he headed back to Governor Geju Diaoyu's estate.

Where he was to meet the governor for dinner along with Unaraq and Aloi after an hour upon which he finally reached his destination. The guards rang the bell to the gate guards and allowed Rong Yan into the estate. The skies were now getting a bit darker there were city workers who lit the lanterns on the streets to provide citizens with illuminated streets.

Rong Yan was escorted to the steps of the estate itself a guard bowed to him and opened the doors where he was then greeted by the steward of the governor. The steward bowed his head to the Avatar and mentioned, "Avatar Rong Yan, Governor Diaoyu is expecting your attendance for this dinner. Your friends Aloi and Prince Unaraq are waiting at the dinner table."

"Thank you," he thanked the steward.

The steward gestured Rong Yan to follow him toward the dining area. Several minutes later they arrived to see the large dining area had a large wooden table in the middle with several pillows being occupied by several members of the governor's family and his friends.

Governor Geju sat on one end of the table while his wife sat to his left, his oldest son to his right, then his two daughters. One of them was Rong Yan and Aloi's age while the other was maybe about fifteen-years-old. On the other end, it was Unaraq on the left and Aloi on the right while the middle pillow was empty for Rong Yan. The food had just been served and Rong Yan's food had been ordered by Unaraq his favorite steamed salmon. The thing, however, is this time it was prepared the way it's made in the Fire Nation.

Governor Geju's eyes brightened with joy as he saw Rong Yan appeared, "Welcome Avatar I'm glad you can join my family for dinner. Please.." he said then he paused and extended his arm out as a gesture to sit, "..have a seat. Your friend here told us your favorite food, I thought maybe you might be a little homesick so I had my cook prepare it for your Fire Nation style," concluded the governor.

Rong Yan's mouth watered as he stared at the steamed fish on the table he licked his lips and plopped down. Governor Geju extended his arms out to his sides his son and his wife grabbed his hands and extended theirs to their other two family members. The governor wanted to pray for his food, the girls extended their hands out to Unaraq and Aloi and they did the same with Rong Yan who held onto their hands. Geju took a gander to his right and then insisted that his son start the prayer, "Tyro will please start the prayer tonight?"

His son nodded, "Yes father." Everyone lowered their heads and shut their eyes repeated everything the oldest child of the governor said. His son Tyro was in his mid to late twenties or early thirties by the looks of it.

After two minutes, they finished their prayer and dug into their food, the meat of the fish melted in the Avatar's mouth. It was delicious he felt homesick because he remembered his mom would make this for him every time. Although it wasn't always a meal he got to eat because Tang village was a mainland mining village and it was nowhere near the coast.

"Anything exciting that happened during your day, Avatar Rong Yan?" Geju inquired.

"I spoke with my past lives they told me I should be patient with finding a master, I spoke with Earth Sage Kao the spiritual leader of Tongren he mentioned a theory that Sun Wu and Ku Tei had about matching energies of the Avatar and his master. If Sun Wu passed I thought about the theory and met someone who's energies blazed inside them," Rong Yan summarized his day to the governor.

"That's interesting that would explain how Ku Tei met most of his masters or how Anana met her firebending master," the oldest daughter of Geju answered.

"You know their history?" Rong Yan questioned the woman.

"I do consider myself an Avatar scholar of sorts, Fire Lord Kaien had two masters for Anana to choose but in the end, her master Huan Zhu beat one of them in battle. This person you met tell us more," added the woman.

"Well Lady Diaoyu, I met Jushi at the tavern in the bazaar. He's both a master swordsman and a master earthbender. I casually sat next to him but I didn't feel his energies until after several minutes being next to him. He thought I gave him the gaze of a catgator and he reacted aggressively at first, a scroll fell from his satchel I opened it up and realized it was a wanted poster for the Great Betrayer. That's when I also knew he was a bounty hunter and he offered to teach me earthbending if I permitted him to tag along with me in my travels," described Rong Yan.

"This Jushi you mentioned, if what the king has for you is better. I'd like to test his abilities if you'll allow me Avatar Rong Yan," implied Geju.

"Certainly, I'd like to know how great this master is," agreed Rong Yan, "Then it's settled tomorrow morning I want your new friend to duel my guard captain. He's a skillful master but he felt it to be too great of a responsibility to train you. Where does this man reside?" declared the governor.

"He's been staying at this boarding house in the southern section of the bazaar district of Han Tui," replied Rong Yan.

"Pang's boarding home is the only one, I'll have estate guards escort your friend here. We'll see. If he wins the duel I'll send a letter to King Gao Zu and let him know you'll be arriving there. He'll want to challenge your would-be master," commented Geju.

They spent another half-hour eating and holding conversation about different things like the end of the ceasefire, the war, life, and other things. After dinner was over the family, Unaraq and Aloi excused themselves while Rong Yan and Lady Ai Diaoyu sat at the dinner table while they discussed more about the Avatars.

"I'm sure your knowledge goes as far as the first Avatar themself," she said.

"As far as I'm concerned I know up to Mun Jin but I've heard mentions of Kaenakai, Bhudev, and Manirak a few times during my travels. I've even learned about Avatar Duryaja, the first Earth King of the unified Earth Kingdom. I'm assuming they're Avatars that are revered by specific people. What about you?" Rong Yan commented.

"I thought you'd be a walking encyclopedia honestly, I've done my research. I'm a fan of Avani, and Nivedita, Li Sheng, Ilah. It's empowering to know that women can be just as powerful as men. These Avatars were just as great if not better than some male Avatars," marveled Lady Ai.

"Like during Avatar Avani's like a huge step forward for women's rights happened in the Qiangda and Oma Kingdoms. She even changed the opinions of all the Avatar scholars on one of her past lives Avatar Hansuke. Historically, he was a terrible Avatar but with his help, Avani would have never become the Avatar she's known today," added Ai.

"Interesting, I've always liked Xi Tong's story, his life was conflicted from the day he was born until his death. Imagine having the responsibility that I have and the responsibility of being a world leader's only heir. His dad mercenaries to chase him down after he ran away, in the end, his dad died and there was no heir to the throne. A regent lord was placed on the throne until Xi returned, but the regent lord went corrupt over time. Xi failed to return to the throne until after two decades where he took the throne," began Rong Yan.

"He came back usurped the throne from the regent lord and took it back but then he had to abandon his Avatar duties. He couldn't do either or, he ruled several more years before he gave up the throne again and placed a trusted advisor as the regent lord. For a long time, the dynasty of Tong was going to fail because even his daughters refused to become Earth Queen. In the end, a nephew of his was declared prince until he became of age. The Tong Dynasty ended, and the Qiangda Dynasty began," concluded Rong Yan.

"That does sound rather difficult, he's lucky the world remained at peace during his life. There was even the ceasefire during his reign that lasted until dynasties changed," added Ai.

"I didn't know that how interesting," Rong Yan smiled, "Do you even know how this war all started?" she asked him.

"I don't actually," Rong Yan said, Ai stretched her body and yawned, "Well I'll tell you in the morning I'm pretty tired right now. You can walk me to my room if you'd like," offered Ai.

Rong Yan nodded he rose to his feet and helped the noblewoman to her feet. He then escorted her to her room her arms were tucked inside her sleeves while they continued to talk while he walked with her.

She giggled and then arrived at the doors of her chambers, two guards patrolled the halls of the home. She wanted to hug him but then Rong Yan extended out his hand for a shake instead. It was awkward but they both tittered nervously and she bowed her head. She slid open the doors to her room and minced inside. Rong Yan smiled and then asked a guard to escort him out to the guest home on the estate property.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the guest home which was pretty big as well, the walls outside were made of earth. While the ones inside were of a thick wood, the door was also made of wood and it had rice paper coverings on the apertures of the home. The estate guard who escorted Rong Yan saluted him and turned around and strolled back to his position. Rong Yan opened the door into the guest home to find it empty of life.

Although his friends were in their room probably asleep he rose his voice to notify them that he's now home, "Unaraq! Aloi! I'm home!" No response he shrugged it off and padded off slowly to his room. He slid the door opened when he heard a faint squeal, within the room it had been dark but Aloi's back was laid against the bed's thin mattress and several amount of pillows.

Unaraq whispered, "What?"

"He's here," she replied, they made sure not to make any sudden movements and used their inside voices.

"I'll go slowly I promise," he whispered back, she covered her mouth and made a faint squeal. They both gasped. A knock on the door of their bedroom they both froze like foxantelopes after a hunter skulked around in the background.

"Are you guys here?" Rong Yan asked from behind the door. She whispered, "Say something, but sound sleepy!"

"...Yes...please..go to bed..." Unaraq groaned, "Okay!" Rong Yan said.

Rong Yan strolled to an unoccupied room and closed the door, he dived onto the bed and a minute or two after he got comfortable he went to sleep. Unaraq frowned the entire time even more after Aloi said, "I don't want to anymore."

She rolled to her left and stared at the wall until she fell asleep as well. The morning after, arrived Rong Yan awoke and stretched out his limbs and yawned he got out of bed and walked over to the mirror in the room where he fashioned his hair into a topknot. He thought maybe Unaraq would give him a haircut if he asked.

He placed his miter back on his head and waltzed out the door of his room while he whistled. Aloi had been sitting at the table with a fruit in her hand. While Unaraq sat at the table with a nasty frown on his face from last night. He stared at Rong Yan as if he held an ancient statue's gaze upon the Avatar.

"Good morning, guys," Rong Yan greeted his friends.

"Morning, Rong Yan," smiled Aloi, Unaraq said nothing and instead gave a faint groan. She had stood up and stepped toward the stove inside the home. The stove cooked some rice that she found inside the pantry. The spark rocks were used to start the flames. Spark rocks were mined from the mines of northern Pingyao where a large part of their economy came from exports of spark rocks around the kingdom.

The rice had finally been cooked and she separated it into bowls of three, one for herself, one for Rong Yan and the last one for Unaraq. Unaraq just stared at his bowl and hadn't moved a muscle he continued to frown. Rong Yan and Aloi chatted as they ate, she remained largely unbothered by what transpired the evening before.

"What's his problem?" Rong Yan wondered as to why Unaraq held a scowl. She tittered nervously and then turned around and cleared her throat she gazed at her boyfriend who held the scowl still. She gave him that radiant smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"You know if you don't want to be here you can always EAT OUTSIDE!" she exclaimed as she rose her voice. She grew annoyed about his bad table manners with Rong Yan over something they can do privately at any other time of the year.

He mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed his bowl of rice and chopsticks and left the home. She apologized to Rong Yan, "Sorry he's being weird about last night when you knocked on the door."

"Oh I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep," Rong Yan frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not upset," she smiled they continued to eat.

Meanwhile, guards arrived at Pang's Boarding Home a massive building where many people slept at for cheap. Laborers, soldiers, travelers from other provinces, all came to Pang's. This wasn't the only boarding home however there were many more in Han Tui. Most were only able to afford Pang's. Pang was an old woman she was thin, wrinkled, pale skin and green eyes.

When one of the patrons opened to leave the boarding home there had been about three estate guards in the doorway. The patron was startled that he stepped aside the old woman bowed to the men, "It's not every day that Governor Diaoyu's men walking into my boarding home, what can I do for you?" she inquired.

"We're looking for a Jushi, Governor Diaoyu invites him to his estate," one of the men answered. Pang pulled up a parchment with all of those who paid to stay in her boarding home. She then said, "Second floor, second door on the right."

The men walked up the stairs and wandered through the hall while they memorized the directions to Jushi's room. Jushi ate an apple while someone had knocked on the door when he answered the door three estate guards stood there.

"Are you Jushi?" one of them asked, he nodded with a concerned expression on his face.

"Governor Geju Diaoyu invites to his estate," the one in the front mentioned.

"What for?" Jushi questioned the men.

"He didn't say, just that we look for a Jushi at Pang's," the left guard behind his superior added.

Jushi grabbed his things and sheathed his swords onto the harness he had already been wearing. He followed behind the guards. At the same time, Governor Geju and his wife Lady Chunhua sat on a platform called a ta. While Rong Yan sat on a pillow on the floor across from them they discussed with him about things like politics and war.

"Your self-appointed master will be arriving here shortly," notified Governor Diaoyu.

His wife ate sliced mangos from a small porcelain bowl. Rong Yan nodded, "I hope he shows up because I'd be disappointed if he was playing around. I do hope he succeeds against your captain."

"As do I but I hope you understand why we must test him," Diaoyu mentioned.

"Yes, you want to ensure I have a powerful earthbender teaching me so that my bending is strong," Rong Yan related.

Governor Geju and his wife nodded in agreement to what Rong Yan said, she offered her husband some fruit but he shook his head and declined. She then brought up into conversation, "How are you liking our city so far?"

"I haven't seen much of it actually if I hadn't found my master so soon I could've had more time to explore. But from what I've seen I do like it, isn't Han Tui known for its opera houses?" Rong Yan responded then he hinted about the opera performances that put Han Tui on that map.

Because surely it wasn't their navy. Han Tui's navy isn't that strong, they're a small force of twenty battleships, their foot soldiers are a bigger force, however. They're mostly known for the opera and also being huge fishing exports around to the kingdom and other parts of the world.

"If you happen to stay any longer you may join us the day after tomorrow to the opera house for the weekend," offered Lady Chunhua, she smiled and Rong Yan replied, "If we do, I'd be honored to join you."

Geju's steward ran into the living quarters of his estate and bowed before the governor, "Lord Diaoyu, the Avatar's potential master has arrived," he notified the governor before he backed away slowly out of the room.

"Well then we have an earthbender to test," said Diaoyu, he leaped off the platform and extended his arms out to pick up his wife off of the ta. Rong Yan padded down the halls and out the door beside them.

Governor and Lady Diaoyu along with Rong Yan exited the estate home while the guards arrived with the twin dadao wielded earthbender. The bounty hunter that Rong Yan met at the tavern knelt before the governor of Tongren. Once he stood up he noticed the Fire Nation man from the afternoon before and then he wondered why he truly was here for.

The captain of the guard arrived, the governor stepped toward the swordsman and then said, "I'm hoping you're wondering why you were brought here."

"As you might know by now Rong Yan over here is the Avatar, he mentioned about you having matching energy with him and that you offered to teach him earthbending if he allowed you to travel with him to collect a bounty. I can't just let anyone who claims to be a master to train the Avatar," mentioned Geju.

"I hope you understand so I invited you here to test your skills," added Geju.

"With whom am I fighting with?" sighed Jushi.

"Captain Juedou, this will be your opponent today. Prepare yourselves, men. And Jushi you will fight without your dadao swords," Governor Geju told the captain and then pointed to the swordsman. He then told the swordsman that he won't be permitted to use his dadao swords in the duel.

The guards removed the dadao swords from the swordsman while others removed chainmail and tabard and coif from Jueduo. Both men were to fight in the courtyard right here and now, Geju knew if he didn't try to test the Avatar's new master that Gao Zu would have his head.

Aloi and Unaraq exited the doors of the home along with Ai, her sister and her brother who spectated the duel just before it started. Aloi asked, "What's going on?"

"My potential master's skills will be tested by the governor's guard captain," Rong Yan answered.

"Which one is your master?" Aloi wondered, Rong Yan pointed at the man in the green tunic.

"That guy? They just removed swords from his person, are you sure he's not a non-bender?" she questioned.

"Why would a non-bender waste his time with a fake persona to duel a bender?" Rong Yan asked her, "I suppose you're right," she responded.

"This duel begins now!" he announced, Jushi stood in Spirit Dragon stance. Something that surprised Governor Geju, he's only seen this stance in books. Jushi stood with one leg bent and positioned to face the left while his right leg was extended in front of him and faced his opponent. His left arm was bent at the elbow and positioned behind him while his right arm was bent and positioned in front of his face. He stared down his opponent and gave a slight grin.

Captain Juedou stood in a Jai Kiu stance that was known as Subduing Bridge stance, something that was shared throughout the years with the Qiangda Kingdom. While each kingdom had its style nowadays both Qiangda and Oma Kingdom styles mixed amongst each other. He realized his opponent used a traditional Oma Kingdom style of earthbending.

Even after the governor announced for the duel to commence they stared down each other. As if they waited for the other to make a move. Gladly, Juedou made his move first in the stance he held his fists pointed down he moved them down and then up as he pulled a solid block out of the ground. He then moved his arms quickly to opposite sides to form cracks in the blocks from which he then launched a few with two boxing punches.

Jushi held a grin as if he knew what he was doing, the rectangular blocks that came toward him wrapped around his hands and forearms like rock armor. Juedou behind the block pillar was unable to see while Rong Yan and everyone else gasped at the amazing defensive move they saw. A large block came toward Jushi he inhaled and the block split into two and covered the rest of his arms. The captain then compressed the large block and slid it with great force toward his opponent. Except Jushi didn't dodge the pillar instead he split and pulled it toward his body.

The captain of the guard thought the duel was over until a cloud of dust emerged and out came Jushi in full earth armor from head to toe. Jushi chuckled and now the duel was less stagnant and more mobile he switched into Soi stance which was a stance that made him move like he was riding a wave. Governor Geju was puzzled at the next stance while his daughter Ai was shocked to see the earthbender in the next stance. She knew something that not everyone knew and she was now impressed by the bender.

Jushi lifted the ground and with his rock shoes slid around the earth waves and shot small rocks that protected his fingers at his opponent. A few hit the captain then he pulled a rock shield out of the ground and blocked the next projectiles. Jushi rode around him and kicked his leg armor that wrapped around Juedou's legs. He fell off balance and on the ground Jushi stopped in front of his downed opponent, the left fist form into a spike of earth he pointed it down at his downed opponent.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Governor Geju, the armor fell off of Jushi like sand and piled down around him. He extended his arm and offered it to his defeated opponent. Juedou took his arm and Jushi helped the man to his feet.

"The way you fight hasn't been seen for centuries," commented Juedou he bowed before Jushi with respect.

"Thank you for this duel," he thanked the swordsman.

Geju, Rong Yan and Ai nipped toward Jushi and Juedou, "You've clearly shown me and everyone here you're worthy enough to train the Avatar."

"Wow I never seen an earthbender like that," claimed Rong Yan.

"The way you moved looks familiar, I've read about your style. Its the traditional Oma Kingdom style from the late 1500s to mid 1400s dad" broke in Ai.

"Where did you learn to fight like this, son?" Geju questioned Jushi.

"My family has mixed nationalities, my maternal side is Qiangda Kingdom while my paternal side comes from the Si Wong state. I'm one of the last descendants of Avatar Bhudev himself," divulged Jushi. Everyone gasped then Rong Yan added, "That would explain why your energy matches with mine. I never thought I'd meet another descendant from an Avatar, one of Unaraq's family friends is related to Avatar Arrluk."

"I would be more than honored to have a descendant of Bhudev train me," Rong Yan bowed to Jushi with respect, Jushi shook his head humbly and said, "No the honor's mine, I'd make my patriarch proud by training his future successor."

"I'll be sending Jushi's victory as a report to King Gao Zu, I expect you're heading in that direction, yes? The Earth King would love to meet both of you," said Geju. Rong Yan nodded, "That is the plan we'll be heading to Omashu before we head off to Bei Fu the city that the Water Tribes are currently controlling in Qiangda territory."

"I wish you luck, just beforehand I ordered my men to bring you your dragon and my cooks a few meals that should keep you full on your way to Omashu province," fretted Governor Diaoyu. He then handed Rong Yan the scroll with a stamp of an armadillo lion on it.

"That's the report give it to Gao Zu when you're inside his palace," ordered Diaoyu, Rong Yan nodded. A roar of a dragon was heard from the outside of the estate then Jushi remembered, "Wait before we leave I need to gather my things."

"You just reminded us to gather our things," chuckled Aloi.

She extended her arm out and introduced herself and Unaraq, "I'm Aloi, Rong Yan's airbending master. This is my boyfriend Unaraq, he's the navigator, and weapons master of the group. He's also funny." Unaraq no longer held the scowl at Rong Yan after Aloi scolded him about the night before while Rong Yan spoke with the governor and his wife.

"Weapons master eh? I hope you're willing to spar with me in the future," smiled Jushi.

"You're on, Jushi," agreed Unaraq both men shook hands. Jushi split from the group to gather his belongings before he returned to the estate. Everything was packed within an hour on Shen's saddle, Jushi finally returned with his sack on his back. He removed it on tossed onto Shen's saddle and propelled himself in the air via earth pillar.

Rong Yan snapped the reins of Shen and they ascended into the air and headed off toward the southeast. They would arrive in the capital of the Oma Kingdom in two days. Jushi rummaged through the sack and found salted meat. While Unaraq relaxed and took a nap, Aloi read a book while Rong Yan steered his dragon from the neck of the beast.


	41. 3-2: Coast of War

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 2: Coast of War**

Smoke filled the blue colored skies of the Yu province as if a battle had been won. Wooden structures burned as troops in dyed-colored leather armor marched through the battlefield. The smoke turned the sky into a gray and gloomy hue as if Yama himself came to pick up the souls of the newly fallen. Spirits cried for the newly deceased those who fell in battle sons of the Qiangda Kingdom.

A pile of bodies was scattered throughout the large field, the warriors continued to march through. There were two large troops of men, on the left the men wore dark blue leather armor lined with polar white fur linings. They wore helmets made of bone and fur, most of them wore the heads of slain beasts.

The thick skulls of the deceased creatures were used as protection for a club strike or even an arrow. Several of the men had an arctic wolf, walrus bear, polar bear dog skulls, and even one of them had a mammoth bustard cranium as a helmet. This one was believed to be the superior officer that commanded this troop. While the others on the right wore leather armor colored in purplish and black hues. The insignias on their chest differentiated them from their allies, these men carried a circle insignia with three waves inside of the circle. While the others carried a circle insignia of a half-crescent moon and three waves.

The Southern and Northern Water Tribe troops were just below a large hill, some of them carried spears, others clubs, machetes, axes, and bows. Some of the men carried brown waterskins that were filled to the brim with water. These were the waterbenders both healers and fighters, behind these men, were warriors mounted on polar bear dogs.

Strapped onto the large white canine beasts were big wooden drums these men carried drumsticks made of bone. Two men from both tribes held banners with their respective insignias, two men carried dark blue banners while the other two carried purple flags.

At the same time, on the other side of the large hill was a small encampment of men. About ten light green shades of tarp set up as tents strewn about on a small patch of land they deemed good to camp on. In the middle of the encampment were men who sat around the campfire as they ate. Inside the largest tent in the back section of the camp was the commanding officer.

Inside he studied the large parchment where his scouts had cartographed recent camps and points of interest in the area in between Yumen and Bei Fu. These men were deployed by Governor Wenhua Shangye, the governor of the Yu province. They were ordered to liberate the town of Bei Fu from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. This camp, like many others, was a part of a large military force that was camped near Bei Fu. Only two of five camps have been discovered by the Water Tribe and eliminated.

This camp is the third just twenty miles east of Bei Fu, a squadron ran by a major split into five platoons of thirty soldiers. The lieutenant who studied the map had discussed it along with another probably the major himself. This man wore a different set of uniform than the lieutenant did, his helmet was made of bronze and the back part that protected his neck was made of lamellar plates sewn together with thick fabric. The helmet adorned a single green feather from some kind of bird.

"They've already torn down sixty men, major. I think it's time to just attack Bei Fu head-on and liberate the city," the lieutenant chimed in. His superior shook his head and disagreed with the stupid suggestion that would get them all killed.

"No, you won't make it past the front gates of Bei Fu if you attack head-on," disagreed the major.

"They already know we're here at this point if we don't do something they'll take us out!" argued the lieutenant.

"Silence, lieutenant not another word. We make moves on my terms, we have three platoons remaining we should have enough to take the town from them. My scouts have reported that only a battalion of men is stationed there. The chiefs are hidden somewhere but I have men working on their location," chided the major he silenced his inferior. The younger kept silent as he listened to what his superior said.

The older man pointed at different marked locations where the other two camps that remained held their ground. One in the northeast, another in the southwest, and the lieutenant's camp on the east.

"We can send yours to attack the gates with trebuchets from my camp, and lieutenant Chong's can attack the back gate. That should overwhelm the numbered men within the town if all goes well we should be able to liberate the township in less than a day," added the major.

"We have the trebuchets break the gates first and few wall fortifications should take down archers with them. Do you remember the shield formation?" said the major.

The lieutenant nodded, "Yes I do, I have men working on boiling pots of oil to stop anyone who tries to enter liberated buildings."

"Good idea," said the major, meanwhile, the two troops of men stopped they were just below the hill still. A whistle echoed in the distance an archer notified the commanding officers of the two troops to commence battle. The bannermen tapped the banners on a stone which made clinking sounds, two clinks, a two-second pause, and then another two clinks.

The warriors and waterbenders were now ready for battle the commanding officers signaled to the war drummers to beat their drums and boost the morale of their brothers in arms. There had been four war drummers they played a sequence of drum beats. The lieutenant and major of the Qiangda Kingdom's ears perked up to the sound of faint drum beats.

"Do you hear that?" inquired the major to the lieutenant.

"It sounds like drums being beaten," the lieutenant replied, "Do you have soldiers who play drums here?" questioned the major.

The lieutenant padded toward the curtain of his tent and exited the tent the whistle of an arrow plunged into his breastplate. Just above his left pectoral sparks flew as the arrowhead made contact with the lamellar plates.

It was lodged into the chest armor and just the tip of the arrowhead punctured his skin which left a small wound. He ripped the arrow out of the armor and shouted, "Where did that come from?!" The others ran out from their tents whilst they placed armor on. The ones around the campfire grabbed their weapons and ran toward the entrance of the camp.

"Are we under attack?!" yelled out one of the men who freaked out. The drums continued to beat as the warriors marched on forward until they reached the top of the hill. The men peered down below to see a total of about forty to fifty men.

"Torngark give us strength, and may you take down a few dirt people with you!" shouted one of the commanding officers.

"For the Tribe!" the other shouted the warriors charged into battle down the hill with their weapons raised into the air.

"Archers!" shouted one of the lieutenants of the Water Tribe. A steady stream of arrows arched once they reached a specific height and begun to plummet down onto their enemies. Shields were picked up and a shield wall was formed.

The waterbenders were ready for the next line of attack, "Icicles!" the other shouted, large icicles shot from the top of the hill to impale others.

One of the waterbenders created a disc of ice out of the moisture in the air and used it to slide down the hill quickly. Any of the icicles that missed enemy soldiers were melted by the waterbender and swiftly they encased his arms as he formed them into weapons of ice.

Only two men fell in battle from the arrows and icicles that flew at them. The shield wall separated a spearman chucked his spear at a warrior. The spear impaled the warrior his body fell on his knees while the spear plunged into the ground. He knelt there motionless and dead, a wall of death occurred as both groups of soldiers collided with each other.

Smashed skulls, dented armor, chunks of flesh flew around every few seconds when a weapon met armor or flesh. Soldiers in light green and blue colors fell dead after being slain. Another barrage of arrows clouded the skies as the sharp projectiles fell from above and punctured the flesh of enemy soldiers. The ice weapons waterbender formed a large spiked mace with his left and smashed his left fist into an earthbender's jaw. This caused his jaw to break he then finished the earthbender off with another smash of the left fist.

A line of earthbenders behind their warriors took ma bo stances their commanding officer signaled them. They stomped the ground each with a head-size boulder that popped out of the ground. They cracked the boulder into smaller sized rocks and shot them at high speeds at their enemies. Water Tribe warriors fell to the small projectiles.

The lieutenant shot a big rock at one of the other men three waterbenders used their water and some of the puddles on the ground to catch it. It had frozen in place, the major hopped onto an ostrich horse sword in his left hand he extended it out to lop someone's head off. A warrior ran up the wave with his club in his arms and struck down the major of the squadron.

The older man fell from his ostrich horse as it continued to gallop away, his eyes were bloodshot. He felt pain and with his hand, he felt the wet spot and realized it was blood. He tried to stand but the warrior struck him with his club again. His head cracked open some more and more life fluid poured from his head. His face now disfigured and an eye slightly popped out. Another blow and the major remained unresponsive. The warrior who slew the major ran off to someone else two men were bold enough to run in and recovered the body of the major.

"Those snow savages killed the major!" shouted one of the soldiers to the others one of the men infuriated used a pillar of earth and shot himself into the air and he dropped knees first into the ground which caused a small earthquake and caused several men on both sides to lose balance. Some fell on blades while the rest were lucky enough to survive the quake. Others became dizzy with the rage that filled his heart he began a sequence of kicks.

He rose three boulders and kicked them each with both legs and spun around clockwise to deliver the final one. He repeated the boulders each struck an enemy soldier. He windmilled his arms in front of him in ma bo it rose a pillar he swapped to a Deing Kiu stance which was a variation of Ma Bo. His dominant fist swung up a line of pillars shot out of the ground.

Struck a few men and shocked others. This caused an uproar in his brothers in arms because they have now begun to fight back one of the soldiers charged and tackled a warrior to the ground. They wrestled on the ground, the earthbender bound his enemy to the ground. He slowly sunk the warrior into the ground while another jumped into the air and slid his foot and changed the form of the earth into the sand. A few tribesmen fell into the quicksand waist high then he solidified it. The men were trapped and couldn't escape another barrage of arrows came from the hilltop before the earthbender could finish the trapped soldiers off, an arrow plunged into his throat and he fell to the ground to bleed out.

A waterbender surrounded by two warriors and an earthbender, the men thought he was as good as dead. The waterbender grinned wickedly he shifted into a low cha bu stance his arms positioned behind him. Right behind the waterbender, a tree shriveled he pulled the water out of the tree itself the earthbender was scared. He shot a rectangular chunk of the earth at the waterbender as the warriors charged him, he froze the earthbender and one of the warriors and ducked to dodge the chunk of earth.

The warrior came with his sword arm first, the waterbender ducked again and punched the warrior in the liver. It took him out quick which gave the waterbender enough ample time to run. Instead, he stayed to finish off the warrior. An arrow struck his right shoulder blade he winced in pain and then screamed, the Qiangda soldiers thought they were saved.

The warrior recovered from the blow he rose to his feet and grabbed his blade by the hilt as he turned to face the waterbender. The arrow had been shot by the waterbender at the warrior he used pressured water to propel the dart. It struck him in the eye but it didn't kill him he knew this was his end he pushed through and ignored the pain he lunged at the waterbender. The blade missed the waterbender, the one-eyed warrior had a new hurdle for life.

The waterbender kicked the warrior in his stomach and grabbed him by the wrist. He twisted the warrior's wrist until he groaned in pain. The warrior dropped his sword and was arm tossed over the waterbender. He fell to the ground again when got back up everything went black, the waterbender lopped off his head with a blade of ice. He grabbed the head by its queue and tossed it into the swarm of men. A sandstorm enveloped him and few others by a group of earthbenders, a tremor traveled and knocked a war drummer off of his mount. The polar bear dog went rampant and mauled some of the nearby soldiers.

Another barrage of arrows propelled through the air each struck a Water Tribe soldier, one of the commanding officer was a lesser chief who answered to Chief Unirak. An arrow struck him in the chest he fell in battle as well.

One of his warriors screamed, "Angajukak iriuakt!" it was a traditional message in their native tongue which told the others that the chief had fallen. Just as the major who was killed the lesser chief's warrior went into a rage.

The warriors charged forward what was left of the lesser chief's platoon of warriors, the other lesser chief yelled, "Push forward may Anguta take all these bastards!"

Another barrage of arrows came from the hilltop several men were struck down the lieutenant still lived, "Kill the damn archers!"

One of the men nodded at him he picked up a rock and aimed then he flicked the rock. As it flew through the air a whistling sound produced from the small rock before it struck an archer dead. Thirty seconds later, another from the fourteen archers fell dead. The remaining lesser chief noticed what was going on that he ran back up the hill with a few warriors who protected the archers with shields.

The shields were quick enough because another archer fell dead, his body tumbled down the hill. More of the waterbenders got together and used water from the trees and grass around them to channel a pressurized jet of water to wash away their enemies while the arrows killed more. The battle was almost over the Qiangda Kingdom soldiers were about to be overrun. They only had several men leftover while most of them were slaughtered. A good seventeen men were left that included the lieutenant while the tribe had about thirty-something men still kicking.

If they had trebuchets they could've turned the tide of the battle, the lieutenant was about to lose this skirmish. He looked to the men near the earth walls and barked an order, "Three earthbenders each work together and drop boulders the size of an elephant mandrill I don't care if friendly casualties happen just get it done!"

Three benders formed a large boulder out of the ground from Bik Kiu stance they all went into a Ding Kiu stance and shoved the boulder forward. Some of the shields rose because they thought it was another rock but it smashed and killed two archers and three warriors. The Qiangda soldiers got desperate to win, the lesser chief saw this.

Another war drummer was ordered to beat his drums in a sequence to signal the waterbenders to rain icicles down on their enemies. He beat his drums and just as he finished a chunk of earth smashed his skull and killed him instantly. His mount charged at some men and chewed the face off one of them before a boulder struck the lower portion of the polar bear dog's body. It whimpered in pain a warrior jammed his machete into its throat to put it out of its misery.

The lesser chief struck by an arrow in the right shoulder he broke the stem of the arrow and crushed two trees and created a gimbal of water. The two razor rings spun around him flying rocks and arrows were deflected as tentacles lashed out of the rings and caught the projectiles. Icicles shot out of the rings which impaled and killed some of the stragglers.

The Qiangda soldiers lost the battle only five remained in the camp but they didn't give up. Another boulder crushed a few more Tribesmen. One of the rings of the gimbal was released from the lesser chief while his men fell one by one as they approached the walls of the camp. It sliced through several men even if it ended in a stalemate with everyone dead, it would be less Qiangda soldiers.

Two men and the lieutenant were left, the two men resorted to using smaller projectiles which couldn't be detected by the waterbenders or warriors that remained. The lieutenant now frightened of death ran off in the other direction. Only fled the battle like the coward he was the lesser chief used the last to slice his legs off.

The lieutenant screamed in agonized pain he crawled away as he bled out, only four warriors, the lesser chief, and a waterbender survived the battle. A warrior kicked the footless lieutenant he rolled over onto his back, tears in his eyes.

"Do it!" he screamed the chief smiled and gave a slight nod to the warrior. The warrior pulled out his machete and grabbed the lieutenant by his ponytail and placed his foot on the chest of the officer. The gurgled sounds of blood were emitted as the crimson fluid exited through the neck hole of the man. His body twitched as the warrior beheaded his fresh corpse.

"Loot the tents, retrieve any battle plans, and let's head back to Bei Fu. We must let Chief Cupun know Torngark cursed our enemies with death and Anguta took many of our own. Today's battle is won, Anguta has allowed us to live another day, my brothers!" ordered the lesser chief he rejoiced about their victory the survivors cheered then they ran off in different directions while they searched the camp.

"Chief Kungo, take a look at this!" shouted the waterbender after he entered the tent and found the battleplans. The ones which the major and the lieutenant discussed, the chief's eyes glistened when he saw the plans.

"This will be great information for the chief, good work Amaruq," said the chief.

He pointed at the camps marked on the map. They currently were in the east about twenty miles from Bei Fu, the waterbender pointed out, "We're here in the east, that means there are remaining camps in the northeast and southwest."

"This other map has the town of Bei Fu in detail and the outskirts I can't read Kingsmen but there are descriptions that might have useful information. I know either our chief or the Southie chief can read it," Amaruq mentioned.

"Good idea, let's go," Chief Kungo said, he exited the tent some of the warriors grabbed spark rocks which they found near the campfire.

"Spark rocks, chief. We could use these for later," reported a warrior, "Good find, use them to raze the camp. The other three seem to have their hands full of loot," he ordered the warrior. The man saluted the chief and went about to complete the order of which he was asked to do.

All the men carried small cuts, and bruises the battle nicked most of them, another survivor met with the men. He careened and held himself up while he leaned on the entrance walls of the camp. One of the warriors who looted the camp shouted, "Chief! Another survivor!" The lesser chief ran to the entrance of the camp where a waterbender leaned on the wall.

He felt lightheaded after the battle and he couldn't stand on his own, his left shoulder broken as well. Amaruq the waterbender tossed his satchel toward the chief who caught it he went toward the injured survivor and submerged his hands in water to heal the man's shoulder.

"Your shoulder's broken, boy. You're going to need a sling to lift it," commented the chief. The man groaned in pain and clenched his teeth. Kungo removed a sling from his satchel and fastened it around the survivor.

"Come on I'll help you back to Bei Fu, the healers there should be able to help you further than I can out here," declared Chief Kungo. The warrior started a fire on a few tents he jogged behind the others and left, soon the camp will burn he thought.

**Somewhere northern Omashu province, Oma Kingdom**

Rong Yan overslept, Aloi lounged while she read a book, Unaraq rummaged through the sack of salted meats and other food they received from the governor. A small pillar of earth knocked the Avatar into the air. Rong Yan had been disturbed from his sleep he screamed and blasted air from his hands to cushion his fall. A soft thud as he hit the ground from a few inches in the air, he rubbed his head a dull pain that he felt.

Rong Yan looked to meet the gaze of the averaged height earthbender who stood tall with his fists on his hips and a small frown. Jushi shook his head, "You overslept I thought I'd wake you up," he mentioned then paused Rong Yan frowned at him, "Don't give me that look do you want to master earthbending or not?" Jushi disagreed with the Avatar's expression and questioned him.

Rong Yan nodded and sighed then he rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Jushi turned his feet around to face south. He woke in the early morning and went on a walk and explored the nearby area of the camp. He did this to find a clearing where the Avatar could be trained. Rong Yan followed right behind him, hygiene went out the window because he overslept. They padded down a small beaten down path where there had been a large patch of dirt surrounded by tall grasses. They were earthbending so any predators that would've attacked them could easily be frightened and run from them.

"I'm sure you know proper breath control it is what powers your firebending. This will also be used for earthbending, another thing you must understand about earthbending is listening to the earth. She speaks to us and allows us to strike our enemies with bits of her flesh," Jushi began.

"I want you to take a firm and strong Ma Bo stance, listen to the earth it will allow you to calculate your surroundings cleverly, and to attack with more precision, this is called neutral jing. I know you've mastered positive and negative jing if you mastered fire, air, and water. Neutral jing involves waiting and listening to the earth before striking," Jushi said.

Rong Yan stood in the Ma Bo stance and waited he closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. He inhaled some air and realized that listening to the earth is similar to listening to the soundwaves in the air. If he could do both he would be an unstoppable force. He continued to listen to the earth beneath his bare feet, he smiled because he learned something new and it was made easier because it was similar to his sonic sense.

Thirty minutes of complete and utter silence occurred Jushi sat in a meditative positioned after he opened his eyes, Rong Yan kept his stance. Jushi smiled and rose to his feet he paced around the Rong Yan who kept his form.

"To understand earthbending, you must first learn the concept of rooting. Take that tree for example," Jushi said he paused and then pointed at the tree in the distance.

"Do you see the way that the tree is firmly connected to the ground? Yet it moves freely in its branches and leaves, trees derive their great strength by rooting to the ground," he questioned the Avatar, Rong Yan nodded while Jushi continued.

"Be like that tree, if you always hold your ground, you will be balanced and cannot be moved. One can pivot their feet like so, the dirt will encase their feet in solid earth making one immobile," Jushi said as he demonstrated. He pivoted his feet dirt seemed to magnetize to his feet as it enveloped them.

"Give me a good push or shove," he told Rong Yan, Rong Yan used his strength and shoved Jushi.

He failed because Jushi rooted his feet to the ground. Rong Yan gazed down at Jushi's feet and repeated the same movement with his feet. The dirt crawled on his feet and he held a firm ma bo stance, Jushi came from behind and pushed him. Rong Yan only moved a tad bit but for the most part, he held his ground.

"You're quite the quick learner there. Again this time I will do my best to place my strength into it," Jushi repeated. Rong Yan continued to hold his ground it was firm and transfixed almost like a statue. Jushi gave another shove Rong Yan remained motionless and unmoved.

Jushi stomped on the ground and rose a pillar with his arms it stopped once it reached waist-height for Rong Yan as he was a tall fellow. Jushi formed a soft center of the pillar and gestured Rong Yan to stand in front. Here he directed the Avatar further, "This exercise will help you understand earthbending better. This is sand punching," Jushi paced over to the sand and clutched a pinch full before he dropped it back into the pillar's bowl.

"Your job here is to punch the sand, feel the earth around your fists with every punch and dig until you reach the bottom of the bowl I constructed," Jushi finished, he began the practice exercise and gave light and quick downward jabs at the sand until there was a hole the size of two fists in the sand bowl. He reaches the bottom with the flick of his wrist the sand returned to the edge of the bowl once more and filled the hole. Rong Yan spat on his hands and begun to jab at the sand, while he wasn't as fast as Jushi it allowed him to feel the grittiness and softness of the sand. It was loose and not solid like earth it became easy.

After he dug a hole into the bowl Jushi rose the sand once again after Rong Yan flattened the sand. He closed his hand and balled it into a fist. The loose sand compressed into solid earth then Jushi mentioned, "You will loosen the dirt into the sand with each jab, just remember this part of the exercise is liable to engender pain in those who attempt it without complete knowledge of proper earthbending."

Rong Yan went ahead and punched the solid ground, a surge of pain stabbed his left hand. He clenched his teeth and winced in pain.

He used soundbending to amplify his scream of pain, it wasn't loud enough to burst his ears or that of his trainer's but it echoed that Aloi lifted her head from her book. She returned her eyes to the words on the page. His hand throbbed as he shook it to relieve pain as if that worked. Jushi shook his head and facepalmed.

"You forgot the necessary steps to earthbending, try it again. Remember neutral jing, breath control, and stand your ground," hinted Jushi. Rong Yan's hand continued to throb he held his composure and attempted the exercise. Tanaraq could always heal his hand anyways, but then he remembered Tanaraq no longer traveled with them. He frowned and then he focused on the task at hand.

Jushi stopped him before he could start again, "You're taking too long, here's another jing that can be used. The earth chakra jing, it deals with survival and it is blocked by fear. If you want to be a great earthbender and murder Senlin for the greater good. You need to let go of the fear that your hand will shatter if it hits the solid earth," intimated Jushi.

"It needs to be done naturally, you can't force yourself to do it. You must be the tree. There are no angles, no tricks, the neutral and earth chakra jing will get you through this," Jushi added, Rong Yan punched the earth that filled the bowl. The earth formed around his fist, he removed his hand where a fist-shaped crater appeared. Similar to water the earth had rippled cracks in the shape of an octagon, with static ripples. Excited he gestured Jushi to show what he did, Rong Yan's mouth opened agape with amusement.

Jushi's arms were crossed and he slightly nodded, "Continue."

Rong Yan continued to fire jabs at the bowl filled with solid dirt each punch came naturally as the earth split around his fists until he reached the bottom of the bowl. His hand no longer throbbed but his knuckles had grazed skin, his hands trembled after the exercise was over.

"Get used to grazed knuckles eventually you won't even feel it, and the earth won't graze your skin," commented Jushi.

Jushi stood in a firm ma bo stance and raised himself into the air with two pillars underneath his feet. He blew a hole of energy into a large rock which formed a handle on it, he placed it under his arms and rose to pillars under Rong Yan to meet his eye level with Jushi.

"This is going to be the sand sack throw, you're going to hurl this rock high into the air. From here, you recover your energy and as the rock is coming down you catch it with your hands while holding your ground. If the rock hits the ground you fail, if you fall you fail, are you ready?" Jushi instructed, he tossed Rong Yan the kettle rock. He caught it and bent down on his knees a bit further because he didn't expect the earth kettle to be heavy.

Rong Yan flung the kettle into the air, it plummeted down at a speed to which he pivoted his feet in obtuse-angled positions. The dirt on the pillars encased his feet and held him firm on the pillars, he clutched onto the handle of the kettle. Switch hands before he tossed it back into the air and rinsed and repeated the process of sand sack throwing.

After several minutes of the exercise, Jushi was satisfied he sunk all four pillars to the surface of the ground. He scanned his surroundings and grabbed a stick which he used to draw a line he met Rong Yan in the middle and then rose two walls of the earth on each side. Jushi fell back and sunk into the earth before he emerged again head to toe in rock armor.

"In this training technique, it's your goal to push me over the line I drew on the ground. Use your body's weight and strength," Jushi said, Rong Yan nodded Jushi held a Ma Bo stance again while Rong Yan pushed against Jushi's earth armor. But the master wouldn't budge he continued to attempt to move Jushi in ways that weren't conventional. He set his mind to use the conventional method he now used solutions that crossed an earthbender's mind.

He stood in Ma Bo like his trainer and planted his heels on the ground and pushed with more strength. Jushi moved a tad bit Rong Yan controlled his breath with deep inhales and short exhales with a concrete form Jushi steadily slid closer to the finish line. He gave a final thrust with proper exhale and Jushi slid past the line, Rong Yan drove him a bit further back and past the walls' ends.

"You're thinking like an earthbender now, at first you're giving your attempts with your methods. But then your earthbending mind clicks in and you use an earthbender's method. Just remember these exercises are just practiced to cement rooting, neutral jing, and breath control," complimented Jushi he was surprised it wasn't going to be a long training session.

Jushi formed cracks in the air and pulled out a boulder of the ground, he hovered it above Rong Yan. He then described the next exercise, "You will carry this boulder on your back now and hold it with your hands. Your job is to multitask between supporting the weight of a boulder and avoiding the obstacles I create with earthbending. The purpose of this exercise is to keep you grounded while showing you how the earth can be utilized to enhance balance."

"Which of three is required here?" Jushi inquired to Rong Yan, "All three?," guessed Rong Yan. He gently dropped the boulder onto Rong Yan's back which he groaned because he underestimated the weight of the boulder by the size of it. He needed to remember the earth is solid all-around and not hollowed.

He heaved a bit to maintain the weight now Jushi gestured him to walk slowly. Jushi used his hands to raise small mounds of earth to try and throw the Avatar off balance. Rong Yan already careened side to side, a gentle push could have knocked him to the ground. Rong Yan held proper control of his breath, his feet familiar to the ground adapted and shaped to the curve of the small mounds that Jushi rose from the ground.

Rong Yan careened as he clopped forward with the boulder underneath him, Unaraq arrived at sat down with an apple in his hand. He chomped on the apple and sat down as he spectated the earthbending training of the Avatar.

"Good work, within time this will be a breeze," shouted Jushi to Rong Yan who panted and rolled forward as he let go of the boulder. He laid flat on the ground as he pulled himself together and took in quick breaths. The weight of the boulder tired the Avatar out which explained why he panted. Jushi placed the same boulder in front of Rong Yan and said, "Earth is the element of substance, earthbenders are persistent and enduring, we come from all corners of both kingdoms which are diverse in their ways and strong."

"I've watched you sand punch and punch the solid earth in the bowl. Now you need to smash this boulder, there will be no other way at the moment to smash it to bits other than traditional earthbending. Connect your hands, arms, legs, feet, head, etcetera to the boulder and smash it when you're ready," Jushi mentioned.

Rong Yan nodded to his trainer's words but instead of his want to smash the boulder he stood in Ma Bo and lifted the boulder before he thrust his right fist forward in a complete punch which sent the large projectile forward. It collided against another rock and crumbled while it split the rock in half.

"That wasn't what I asked for, but good to know you have the earth levitation down," commented Jushi, he pulled a smaller boulder out of the ground and placed it in front of his student.

"Try again," he repeated.

Rong Yan stared at the boulder again Jushi raised his voice, "Remember proper breath control, neutral jing, and rooting!" He continued to mention this to the Avatar so the Avatar could remember the most important things of earthbending.

Rong Yan stood only an inch or two from the boulder itself he wound up his arm and struck the boulder and crumbled it into smaller rocks. The smaller rocks shook before they formed into the boulder again, "Other hand now!" yelled Jushi.

He repeated the same motions but now his right arm he punched the boulder and smashed it to bits. The bits compressed back into a boulder and he continued the exercise with his student. Rong Yan resumed with more punches to the newly pressed together chunk of rock. Unaraq relaxed with a small flat stone which he propped up at an angle. To rest his head and he lounged around as he observed his friend's training with his new trainer.

"Now return to your Ma Bo stance, from here you will practice these next few forms with me that will get you on the right direction to properly propel projectiles in good trajectory angle or direction," advised Jushi.

Jushi stood in Ma Bo then changed the planting of his feet into an altered ma bo known as the Diu Ma stance or an empty stance. From there he extended one leg back and the dominant forward bent at the knee and rooted to the ground, then he switched to the Kou Ma where his back leg was near the dominant leg he squatted on down in this position before he concluded with one foot planted and the other raised in the air.

Rong Yan followed these movements where they held their balance for a good few seconds then Jushi stomped his foot down. A sizable rock popped out of the ground one of his fists shot forward from its waist position and flung the rock forward.

"Good work continue repeating these moves for earth levitation and complete ten punches and ten kicks," commanded Jushi he stood there as he watched his student. Rong Yan repeated the forms he just learned, Jushi was there to correct him if he needed to.

Rong Yan spent the next fifteen minutes on repeated earth punches and earth kicks. He panted after he finished and then stretched his entire body out. Jushi noted about another form of earth projectiles that beginner earthbenders use, "Think of the boulders and rocks but this time with blocks of earth, rectangular but they do stay in the air longer than boulders. Earthbenders can bring up blocks of earth and launch them at their enemies."

He formed a square block of earth then Jushi ripped it out of the ground and kicked it at the tree in the distance which broke it in half.

Rong Yan frowned at him, "I hate that tree," Jushi chuckled.

Unaraq was also confused about Jushi's reason to break the tree. Then he realized Aloi's values started to affect him positively. He felt disgusted but that's what happens when you date an Air Nomad.

"Earthbenders can alter the ground beneath others to move them out of their way. The sudden movement sometimes disorients targets. This is known as ground shifting, here's a good demonstration," grinned Jushi. Unaraq continued to innocently lay down and observed Rong Yan during his training.

Suddenly, the rocks he laid on tilted and he rolled off the slab of earth and found himself face first facing the ground. While he wasn't disoriented he was still confused as to why the sudden rumble of the earth caused that to happen.

Rong Yan chuckled, "Once you get the hang of it earthbending gets easier in the basics," admitted Jushi.

Rong Yan did this to his master he formed a small circle underneath Jushi's feet and moved his arms in a fluid movement which forced the dirt beneath Jushi to turn in an obtuse angle. Jushi looked underneath his feet and then back at Rong Yan who chuckled, "You're right that was easy," jested the Avatar.

"For our final lesson today, I will teach you how to create walls of earth. Which can be used for both defense and offense, as well as for practical things, like construction," hinted Jushi they trained for a decently amount of three hours.

The exercises gave physical weariness but the training session was almost over for him and he was glad. Rong Yan needed some rest and then he could eat, he didn't eat earlier in the morning because he failed to wake up on time.

"Gezi Lichang stance or the pigboa stance, your feet are to be faced inward as if you were to stand like one of those annoying avian mammal critters native to southern Junggar territory and southeastern Shiwei province," described Jushi. Rong Yan gestured with his palms which faced his master, he signaled Jushi to halt, "Wait, wait, wait stop what's a pigboa?" he questioned Jushi. The earthbender forgot that he couldn't assume that Rong Yan had been in the continent long enough to have memorized all the animals of the Earth Kingdoms.

"It's an annoying little animal with rabbaroo legs, the size of an elephant rat and with the wingspan of small birds. They're flying pests and instead of being covered in fur, they're covered in feathers which to me is worse. Jushi made up a measurement of the size of a pigboa with his hands, "They're about this big. A lady friend I met in Altai shrieked so loud at the sight of a pigboa, it came to grab the crumbs that fell from the table we ate from," explained Jushi.

"Anyways pigboa stance keep your arms positioned below your ribs in front of you while in the air, your balled fists palm side must face the ground," Jushi repeated he resumed the lesson from the distraction.

"Follow along here with me, or watch ever so closely," Jushi brought up, while in the pigboa stance his balled fists separated further from their natural position in the stance he did it quickly which caused the ground in front of him to form a long ruler shape to which he then pulled the energy upward. The wall burst out of the ground and stood parallel to the bender who rose it. Rong Yan did the same but he was too slow that he only rose a half wall.

Jushi shook his head and laughed at Avatar's attempt, then he advised, "The same form and then push it down to sink but this time when you pull it up, do it faster." Rong Yan repeated the stance and its motions quickly as he pulled the wall out of the surface of the earth.

A wall nearly his height rose from the ground. Jushi clapped as did Unaraq, Rong Yan laughed he was happy and excited that he succeeded at a few of the basics of earthbending. He couldn't wait for what tomorrow morning brought.

**Bei Fu, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

Six men all with skin tones of which ranged between light brown to a darker brown color have gone back to the large town of Bei Fu. While most of the men had minor bruises and cuts, one of them carried a sling around his left arm. It'd helped to stabilize the broken shoulder bone and prevented movement. Just across the lengthy grasslands stood the towering walls of the township of Bei Fu.

The walls didn't rival the grand walls of the capital of the Qiangda Kingdom, but the fortifications have been rebuilt by construction workers from the Tribes. The front wall had large wooden gates that were held locked by a giant wooden bar the size of a tree. It prevented invaders to barge their way into the town. Next to the gates on both sides stood the watchtowers built into the walls, inside is comprised of two to three watchtower lookouts. A large drum, a bronze bell, and a brazier to signal the military of an incoming attack from the enemy.

Inside the walls were the agricultural farms developed by the tribesmen for the past two and a half years. Their crops fed the military, the empty homes once occupied by civilians that were left abandoned soon after they evacuated their settlement on direct orders from the magistrate himself. Many civilians fell when they challenged the warriors and waterbenders.

Each home now housed some soldiers, the smaller homes housed two to three men, the medium homes about five to six, and the large homes were occupied by commanding officers. Lesser chiefs, lieutenants, captains, and even the chieftains themselves. The house of the magistrate was split into two homes one for Cupun and the other for Unirak.

Chief Kungo found himself in the middle of the grasslands with the other five survivors. He pulled out his small warhorn to notify the watchtowers they're men-at-arms with the Tribes. Once the horn went off one of the guards padded over to the railing of the balcony that surrounded the watchtower. He pulled out his spyglass telescope once he adjusted it to the current view. He was able to make out six men in Water Tribe uniforms.

"What is it, Kanaaq?" said the other watchtower guard, Kanaaq who peered with the scope responded, "Six survivors from the battle this morning ring the bell we have to open the gates!" His partner ran over to his bell and pulled the long and broad rope. The left watchtower's bell rang which signaled to the right watchtower of allies who approached.

A few seconds later, the right watchtower reciprocated with their bell as it rang. The doors slowly opened as the men made a run for the gates of Bei Fu. After a few minutes, they found themselves inside the town's walls. Near the farms were large ponds of water and even an unnatural stream was created. Waterways were built by the construction workers so that the benders had a grand supply of water for defensive purposes.

The lesser chief assisted the injured waterbender toward the healing huts near the shacks of the soldiers. The huts were made of wood as well with expanded areas covered by tarps. The injured man went inside the healing hut. Other men were inside normally the healers of the north were women but in times of war male healers were used.

The man leaned on the wall near the door of the hut an older shaman padded out to scan the outside of the hut. When he met eyes with the injured waterbender he was startled a bit and assisted the bender inside the hut. Inside the hut itself, it had counters and cabinets filled with herbs, spices, and a variety of other medical items.

In the middle of the hut was a constructed pool of shallow water where those with ailments or injuries laid in while the shaman committed to his practice. Near the pool to the left, was a shrine to the Tribesmen pantheon. The shaman's patron deities were La and Kura-Kura, which made sense, especially for his practice. La for wisdom and Kura-Kura was the deity of alchemy and healing. The shrine held candles and some incense.

The shaman gently removed the sling from the waterbender's arm and shoulder, he gestured him to lay inside the healing pool. The waterbender sat down inside of the pool before he lowered his body slowly. The shaman arrived back with a tool a small, rectangular plate that carried a green powder-like substance.

"Inhale this rosemary powder, it'll help reduce the muscle and bone pain during your session," said the shaman.

The shaman held the plate with the small amount of power on it he helped the injured bender snort the powder. The powder relieved pain and helped relax the muscles of the body and according to modern Qiangda medicine, it also improved your memory.

Once he felt relaxed in the pool the shaman waited another minute or two for the powder to kick in. Then he stepped toward the pool and made fluid movements with his arms, the water itself washed around the body of the injured soldier.

Meanwhile, the lesser chief came to the war room alone without the other five survivors who returned with him. When he entered he found Cupun and Unirak inside with a giant dried skin of animal used as the Qiangda Kingdom map. Several others stood alongside the big circular table, these were other lesser chiefs within both tribes.

"I bring news from the war front," said Chief Kungo as he entered the building he saluted the chieftains of both of the tribes.

"Do tell us the results of the battle," Cupun returned he crossed his arms he was interested in what the lesser chief had to report.

"We barely won the battle by a thin thread the scouts reported about 30-man troop in this camp, it carried a 45-man troop. But one of our men who survived the battle killed the major who runs the squadron," began Kungo.

"The warrior went back to his assigned home, he's now resting. Amaruq found battleplans with writing I can't read Kingsmen however it should prove useful information. Besides me only five others survived, we found another who was badly injured but he'll live another day. From what we believe, the major split his camp and took fifteen men with him to the eastern camp we pillaged. The survivors looted it and the slayer of the major razed the camp to the ground," reported Kungo.

"SIX SURVIVORS?!" exclaimed Unirak, he lowered his head many good men died in combat.

"What of Chief Amarok?" wondered Unirak, Kungo answered, "Amarok was killed by a massive earth projectile after the losing troop began to get desperate. It was the only way for them to eliminate our archers."

Unirak sighed, "I'll make sure the scribes send a scroll to Nigipak in Nunavik, his kin will be notified about his death."

Kungo pulled the battle plan scrolls from his belt and handed it Cupun opened one of the scrolls while Unirak unrolled the other. The battle plans showed illustrations of the town of Bei Fu and various arrows that pointed at different areas. While the one that Cupun opened carried a drawing that displayed all the locations of the camps.

"Two camps remain in the outskirts of Bei Fu, northeast and southwest," he translated the writing on the parchment he held then his eyes met with the lesser chief's and Cupun questioned him, "You said the major arrived with fifteen more soldiers correct?"

"Aye, that is correct, chieftain Cupun," nodded Kungo.

One of the chiefs to Cupun's side commented, he was a chunky and short elderly man, "Fifteen soldiers, that means the major's camp only has fifteen men left behind. They'll be anticipating the return of the major, I believe that tonight is the time to strike and eradicate them from the area."

Cupun had his hands on the table he turned his attention to the elderly chief, "How many men do you need?" he asked him.

"Ten archers, fifteen warriors, and ten waterbenders. I'll get it done and I'll see you two hours before dawn," requested the elderly lesser chief.

"Your request is granted, Chief Aput," approved Cupun, the elderly lesser chief bowed to his chieftain and the southern's chieftain before he exited the war room. Unirak was focused on the parchment in front of him. He continued to read the writing when Cupun insisted on what was written.

"This map pinpoints the locations of hidden entrances and weaknesses of the town. I think it's our top priority to have men guarding these entrances and have the construction workers get started at dawn on fixing any weaknesses," explained Unirak.

"That's it?" implored Cupun, "Yup that's about it, I do believe that map you're holding however that has the location of the camps marked. May prove useful if the Major's camp holds more plans for us. There are only fifteen men stationed there, Chief Aput has twenty more men he'll quickly overpower them," said Unirak.

"First we eliminate the defensive force of the Yu province," chatted Cupun, Unirak faced him and revealed, "Then we take Yu's capital Yumen by force."

At the same time, two scouts of the southwestern camp skulked about the ruins of the eastern camp. Bodies of Yu province soldiers and Water Tribe warriors littered the once active battlefield. The bodies were now cold one of the scouts placed his finger on a dead Qiangda soldier.

"They've been dead for several hours," mentioned the scout.

"Are you saying this attack took place in the afternoon?" inquired the other.

"Yes," said the first scout, they snuck around the razed camp. The wood was charred to the brim there were roasted corpses that were unidentifiable. The second scout an archer found a charred corpse and small lieutenant badge with soot marks on it.

"I found Lieutenant Gow's body," said the warrior scout.

The archer found nothing of importance inside the camp, "Damn they took the battleplans too or maybe they burned inside the lieutenant's camp," he commented.

"Hey wasn't Major Tao spending the next few days on inspection of the camps?" guessed the warrior.

His partner thought about it and then remembered, "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me of that. Where was heading today anyway?" inquired the archer.

The warrior continued to skulk about in the darkness when he found a body with a disfigured head. He turned the corpse over onto its back. That's when he noticed the pin on the uniform. He froze while he bent over, his partner called out to him, "Zhu, what's wrong?"

Complete utter silence from his partner he crouched down and pulled out a small dagger he carried in his boot. His hand clenched the hilt of it tightly and snuck around the burned down camp toward the warrior he stood there like a statue. Once he gently tapped the warrior he shrieked and pointed down at the corpse.

"Yama curse those savages!" mumbled the archer.

"How are we going to tell Wing back at the camp?" worried Zhu the warrior, his partner the archer sighed, "Wing will understand that's how war is, the poor kid lost his father. I hope he doesn't decide to attack Bei Fu head-on." The archer placed his hand over his face and rubbed it then peered up into the skies and sighed again.

"Come on, we should head back to camp," suggested the archer.


	42. 3-3: The Oppressed

**Book Three: Earth**

**Chapter 3: The Oppressed**

The sun slowly set as soon it reached just a tad bit behind the great, gargantuan walls that protected the heart of the Qiangda Kingdom. Only very specifics angles were kept very dark while most of the fields of the agrarian zone were hit by direct sunlight every day. There were some of the fields closer to the massive walls that received little to no sunlight. The crops from these farms were harder to maintain and often didn't grow either.

The Upper Ring was elevated compared to the rest of the city they still received a higher amount of sun than those in the middle or lower rings. Earth King Qiang Zhen sat at the edge of his throne that late afternoon while Lord Guwen stretched out his limbs and spoke with him. Qiang Zhen was filled with anger while Guwen attempted to calm the young Earth King down.

"I am angry myself, Guwen! I failed my people, I should've investigated into this guard captain further. Now those in the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone hate me!" confessed Qiang Zhen.

"Your Majesty please, don't say that! You weren't too late you learned about Captain Fubai before he could cause too much damage," reasoned Guwen.

"No they all hate me, they loved my grandfather. He's rolling in his grave as we speak," disagreed Qiang Zhen as he shook his head.

He was down in the dumps, he felt failure overwhelm him. The man that replaced Captain Wei, was corrupt from the start. All those who became loyal to him with reason began to oppress the peasants and farms of Ba Sing Se. He believed he failed his people because this had gone unnoticed until the uprising of the Yapo.

"You may have failed but that doesn't mean you're a failure. Ta Po failed many times during his reign but he didn't his failures to define the Earth King he became," Guwen said.

"And now a new triad replaces the Mousha Quan under our very noses!" mentioned Qiang Zhen.

"Our intelligence agents say they're nothing like the Mousha Quan, from reports they seem to be more like a criminal vigilante group, Your Majesty," Guwen commented.

"With all due respect Lord Guwen, if they're vigilantes why are they robbing banks?" broke in one of the royal guards.

"That's a good question as any, that's why I said criminal vigilante group," Guwen repeated.

"Wasn't there a guy like that back during Earth King Ku's reign?" added another guard, Qiang Zhen remained silent while he drowned in his sorrows.

"No, it wasn't King Ku's reign, what school did you go to? It was during Earth Queen Meng of the Qian Dynasty's reign. His name was Luo Bin Han, he lived in the Upper Ring and stole from other nobles and gave to the poor," the first guard corrected the second.

"So you have a group of Luo Bin Hans, how do you resolve this?" the first guard added.

"We wait for the intelligence agents to give us more information," Guwen answered.

The royal guard captain entered with two royal guards who held on tight to a cuffed guard captain. His hair was dark brown, his skin was pale and his eyes were brown, he carried sideburns similar to that of a Fire Nation man. He still wore his guard uniform, the man held a scowl he had been caught and he wasn't too happy about it.

Qiang Zhen whose head was drooped lifted his head to meet eyes with the corrupted guard captain. He gazed upon the man and then spoke, "So you're the Fubai, the intelligence agents have told me about. Why? Why did you do it? You stained the title for years to come, after replacing a reputable man who was killed in foreign lands."

"You failed us, Your Majesty. You're a weak Earth King, you allow the Oma Kingdom's people to roam freely in our lands. Even the savages from the North waltzed into kingdom lands and assassinated the late prince. This is only the beginning," disclosed Fubai. He tried to spit on Qiang Zhen but the Earth King was too far.

A small chunk of earth ripped out of the ground and flew at Fubai's throat in the form of a glove of earth. Qiang Zhen rose from his throne quickly as Fubai was held by his throat in the air. He gasped for air Qiang Zhen yelled in his face, "How dare you tell me I'm weak, you should be begging for your life right now."

"I'm not afraid of...death...you'll get what's coming to...you. I'm not the..only one...against you," he uttered in between breaths Qiang Zhen squeezed the hold of the glove tighter.

"Who are the Yapo?" Qiang Zhen questioned him, Fubai responded, "You're own...people...farmers,...merchants..., peasants..."

"...Ask yourself...what...y-you...did to deserve this..." he mumbled as he continued to gasp for air. Qiang Zhen's rock glove exploded into dust, Fubai dropped to the ground and he panted and gasped for more air.

"Hold him in the cells, he gets no trial. Tomorrow morning two hours passed dawn he dies," ordered Qiang Zhen, just like that he was judge, jury, and executioner. The two royal guards hauled Fubai out of the throne room.

"What did he mean when he said '_I'm not the only one against you_'?" worried Guwen.

"It could mean many things, my gut tells me he's not the only one working against our king. There are more that need to be discovered. The people complained about the taxes rising, I'd check with Minister Dachen, he should investigate further," suggested the second royal guard who kept watch of the throne room with the first and eighteen other royal guards.

Meanwhile at the same time, a fat, short, stocky man with tan skin, a small bundle of brown hair on top of his head where now a receded hairline sat, long brown hair on the sides. His eyes were a light green color, and he carried a small fu manchu stache which was neatly groomed. He wore lavish dark green robes with dark gold accents, the tunic underneath the robes was of a light minty green color, a dark green belt with the Qiangdian insignia was wrapped around his waist which held his tunic tightly at a level he deemed good. He wore light green slippers with gold accents on them as well, he carried very few wrinkles and looked in his early stages of middle age.

The heavyset man lounged around in a chair while he drank a porcelain cup of water. He stared at the cup while he also kept his eyes on the sun which had set half away behind the impenetrable walls of Ba Sing Se. A man in rags arrived and picked up the now empty cup of the man and bowed before he left.

The sun itself now behind the walls of Ba Sing Se everything had gotten dark. He entered his now largely expanded home, a fire began anew in the fireplace. He sat down on his ta in nomad position, a boy sat down on a pillow near him. The boy himself was no a little guttersnipe now he was a clean, and well-dressed kid over ten-years-old.

The boy carried his hair in a topknot with a golden sangtuwan which held it in place with a pin. The boy was skinny and he resembled similar features to the man. The boy stared at his father usually when he sat on the floor and his father on the ta, it was storytime.

"Fear, fear is what brought my people to rebel against the guards. The tyranny of the rich and those in power made the poor rise," began the fat man.

"Greed, the greedy were being paid so little they became tyrants and terrorized the poor. Eventually, they too dropped their jobs and became part of my people," he continued.

For some reason, he had a bit of a sweat on his forehead. He snapped his fingers again the old man in rags padded forward with a dry cloth. Which the man used to wipe his forehead of sweat before he gently placed it back into the old man's hands. The old man bowed and backed away quickly.

"Heroes, these so-called people who promised to protect my people from being terrorized by the rich and powerful. I pity them they too are tyrants, finally comes the day that the victims themselves have become their heroes," he said.

"My people grow more and more each day, a new head comes to my doorstep. Tattooing the word 'oppressed' somewhere on their bodies as if that proved to me they are dedicated to this lifestyle. My people have been oppressed by the guards that have ordered by the powers above them. We are the oppressed..." he mentioned.

"...we are the Yapo," he finished.

The man carried a menacing vibe to those who didn't know him of course, although he was a fair man. Rings hoarded all ten of his fingers each one a different rare ore from across the Earth Kingdom. The boy's eyes lit up as his father continued to tell the story. He was interrupted by a man in black clothing who bowed before the rich man.

"Sunhuai, the guards are abusing the citizens again, what should we do?" asked the man in black.

"Send in some of the recruits to take care of it, I trust they will do a good job. Now leave me I wish to speak with my son alone," replied Sunhuai. The man in black bowed his head to the fat man and left the room.

"Father how did the Yapo begin?" the boy inquired to his father. He continued to stare at his father with his innocent light green eyes. The boy has heard the story many times but he liked it overall except one part of the story. Sunhuai smiled and closed his eyes where he remembered a flashback of memories.

**Autumn, 658 BG **

The hot autumn sun beamed down a hard-working man who raked leaves from the tree near his home. His field's crops carried plants that needed a bit more time to grow into what was planted. They grew slowly, however, because his farm was near the massive walls of the city-state. Very little sunlight reached his crops which made it hard for them to grow. There was a specific time in the day that certain crops received enough sunlight each day to help them flourish.

The failure of his crops crippled the profit he made monthly, with the new Earth King in power the taxes rose a bit. The farmer wiped his forehead of sweat he tilled the fields alone without his farmhand who reported ill in the morning via bird message. A chubby woman nipped out of the home with a wooden cup of water and handed it to her husband.

"Sunhuai that's enough work for today, you should rest.

The balding farmer with a receded hairline took a swig of the ice-cold water his wife gave him. She returned inside her home where a small child waited for his meal. She fed him some stew in the late summer, early autumn. The news from two weeks ago spread like rapid wildfire Sunhuai and his wife Mu'ai couldn't believe that the Earth King was assassinated in his sleep.

The city feared for their lives once their old king was murdered, the authorities and conspiracy theorists screamed that the Great Betrayer escaped prison and sought his revenge. But most of that has been quieted down by the guards and soldiers in the city. Up until the city was riddled with wanted posters for the Great Betrayer himself.

He even remembered a few days ago when explosions could be seen from somewhere in the Lower Ring. The guards were unaware of the cause to the explosions but there were supposedly several dead daofei scattered about in the northern Lower Ring. It baffled many, what was even something that baffled the entire city, the Great Betrayer escaped prison with the use of metalbending. A sub-skill that was deemed too rare to even have existed. History has only shown an Avatar having that kind of power as if Shanshen could've given a mere mortal the ability to manipulate metal. The god of earth would've made a mistake.

When the guards returned to their routes and posts after the order to present themselves at the coronation. A gang war occurred while the rest of the city was busy as they witnessed the coronation of the 42nd Earth King. After the coronation, it was still a bit rocky but the taxes rose to an all-time high, like during the reign of Earth King Yao. Everyone had it easy in the Lower Ring when Ta Po was in power, the Lower Ring only paid fifteen copper a month. It was easy money to make but now? Now it was difficult how could this farmer make fifty copper if his crops failed?

"Sunhuai please come inside, my love. You look very hungry I made some stew," his wife suggested.

"Mu'ai, the walls of Ba Sing Se have done it yet again, no crops this year. Damned walls won't let our crops grow! I don't even know how my grandmother even grew her crops on this land! If there's no money coming in then the city will kick us onto the streets!" ranted Sunhuai.

"I will never allow Qingbai to live on the streets!" added Sunhuai, Mu'ai hugged her husband and held him.

"Don't worry, Sunhuai we'll figure something out. We'll make enough money to feed our son and to pay off the taxpayers," his wife Mu'ai reassured him.

Sunhuai carried a light smile and said, "You always seem to make things feel better, Mu'ai."

"Come inside let's have stew like a family, if we continue to talk out here our food will get cold," mentioned Mu'ai.

When night came, his wife and child were asleep but Sunhuai remained awake in bed. That's when all of a sudden he heard his neighbors outside. The men were riled up and they carried their pitchforks in their hands and various other farming tools. He quietly opened the doors that closed the aperture to view the outside of his home.

Just beyond the gate, he saw guards with torches one of them tossed a short, stocky old man to the ground. He had a well-rounded face, he was bald but his short bushy beard was white like the snow of the North Pole. He shook in complete fear as the guards pointed their weapons at him while another stood in a fighting stance.

"You had all week to collect the fifty copper we're demanding from you!" shouted one of the guards.

"There's not enough crops to give me the kind of money needed for it. Please extend my deadline I will try my best to gather all of it," the old man begged on his knees.

"We already gave you enough time, Neng" chuckled one of the guards. The old man reached into his pockets and pulled out a few copper coins and some pocket linen and raised his hand and offered the taxation guards the money he carried.

"Here this is all I have," Neng cried, the guard shouted back in his face, "This is an insult to the Earth King! You dare try to give us five copper pieces? This isn't a joke!"

The guard smacked the old man's wrinkled and boney hand out of his face, Neng began to sob. The guard pointed at the old short man and ordered the others to arrest the poor farmer, "Slap cuffs on him, he'll be spending time in prison until the Minister of Justice decides to see him."

The men tied a rope around the old man's wrists, another guard backhanded the old man across the face. He scrambled to the floor, the one who held onto the rope cackled and tightened the rope around his wrists. The lonely old man cried out for help as he attempted to cry out for help. The earthbending guard punched him so hard it knocked the old man out and broke his nose. They dragged his unconscious body to a carriage, it took them to the prison in the middle ring. Every ring but the Lower Ring had a prison for obvious reasons.

Sunhuai stared at the coins in the middle of the dirt road he glanced behind him to see Mu'ai was still asleep. He snuck out of his home and over to the coins on the floor, he realized the money shouldn't be wasted and could be used to pay his taxes and feed his family for the month.

**Six Months Later, Spring, 657 BG**

The next morning, Mu'ai sent Sunhuai to the market to purchase ingredients for dinner in the evening. The market stands in the southern Lower Ring near the gates of the Agrarian Zone were empty today with only a few people about. Sunhuai dropped his son off at the schoolhouse owned by a sweet old woman. She taught the children of the Agrarian Zone in an old barn, that's how she made her living.

"Ever since Qiang Zhen took his grandfather's throne the taxes have surged ridiculously high. Half of the Lower Ring can't pay their monthly taxes," commented a man to a merchant.

"Yeah, but have you realized in the last six months the crime rates also have drastically dropped? With the guards and the Qiangdian soldiers roaming about there hasn't been crime in well over half a year. It's strange I somehow weirdly miss being held by rockicle point while a random guy steals my produce," agreed the merchant then reckoned, that crime was non-existent for six months straight and that for some reason he awkwardly missed being robbed.

Sunhuai approached the merchant stand where both men held a conversation then they carried the exchange into their inside voices and begun to whisper. Sunhuai joined the discussion in a whisper as well, "The old farmer who lived across the street from me was beaten and arrested six months ago for not paying his taxes on time. The tax collector didn't even want the money and considered it an insult when he tried to pay less. I haven't seen him in six months," he disclosed to the men.

"That's terrible, my friend. I'm sorry you had to witness that, I haven't seen my brother in a few months either. That would explain why the streets are so abandoned as well, usually, you couldn't even extend your arms out in fear you'd accidentally poke someone's eye out," whispered the other man by the stand.

"Poor bastards I hope someday someone puts a stop to everything going on here in the Lower Ring. The people won't deal with this tyranny forever. Someone will snap and create a rebellion...you'll see," the merchant commented.

A guard whistled as he strolled down the street alone on another route for duty when he turned to face the three men who held a discussion. He pointed at the two men in front of the merchant stand he yelled, "Hey! You two know it's illegal to solicit in front of a merchant stand?"

Sunhuai, the man and the merchant exchanged looks at each other, they were confused as to what was happening because they innocently held a conversation with the merchant. Who wasn't bothered by them at all, he was glad he finally had company for once in weeks.

"No, no they're just...bartering items. We're making a negotiation!" the merchant attempted to convince the guard to save the two strangers from being fined.

"Shut your trap, fatso. I'll do the talking here!" he barked at the merchant who quickly zipped his mouth shut and stayed silent.

"You know what? That's twenty copper each of you, come on hand over the money!" said the guard, he changed his mind and now the merchant owed the guard a fine. Others stood by and watched quietly as they witnessed the obvious shakedown but refused to move a muscle.

Two innocent men were being fined for 'soliciting' in front of the merchant stand, and the merchant himself was being fined for back talking to the guard. The situation in the Lower Ring had gotten worse over the past six months. Sunhuai's neighbor being hauled away was just the beginning. Sunhuai sighed as he pulled the coin purse his wife gave him for the groceries.

"Hand it over nice and easy and I won't arrest you for hesitation," shouted the guard.

"This is a shakedown and you know it!" argued Sunhuai.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" taunted the guard he got in real close and personal with Sunhuai. Sunhuai stared him down then he realized he couldn't afford to get arrested because his wife and son needed him. He looked away from the guard, who added, "That's what I thought." The guard spat in Sunhuai's face and took his coin purse, along with the merchant's and the stranger's. He wiped his face in anger and disgust, the ultimate disrespect.

The guard wandered off as he cackled and tossed one of the coin purses between each hand. The merchant felt terribly for his customers that he permitted both men to grab anything from his stand that they came to buy for free. Sunhuai grabbed the necessary ingredients needed for his wife while the other man roamed somewhere else with a large squash under his arm.

The look on Sunhuai's face wasn't fear but the pure rage that he now had for the corrupted guards of the Lower Ring. He returned home with everything in his hands when in the distance he saw his wife while she spoke with a guard. The guard lightly pushed Qingbai toward his mother, as the guard left, he and Sunhuai bumped shoulders. The guard glimpsed back at Sunhuai with a shrewd face but continued to pad back toward the Lower Ring gates.

When Sunhuai approached within earshot of his wife he heard her as she scolded their son, "Qingbai don't you ever something like that again!"

The little boy sobbed while his mother scolded him, he protested, "Mommy I didn't do anything!"

Sunhuai handed the ingredients to upset wife, he defended his son. He retold her the event that transpired this morning, "Mu'ai whatever he was accused of, it's not true. I believe him. The guards are getting more aggressive. Earlier today, a man and I were accused of soliciting a merchant stand by a guard and he fined us twenty copper each. And when the merchant defended us he cited the merchant for talking back!"

"I'm just glad the merchant was kind enough to give us what we needed for free," finished Sunhuai.

Mu'ai placed the ingredients on the dinner table, Sunhuai stood outside and stared at the walls of the city. He shook his head and kicked the dirt but something popped into his head because now he remembered what his grandmother grew in the fields. He grabbed a hoe and had begun to till the soil tomorrow morning he'd buy the vegetables that didn't need sunlight to grow.

The fire crackled and popped inside Sunhuai's compound as he and his son relaxed and watched the fire in its nature. He took a sip from tea that his servant brought him his lips were chapped because he hadn't drunk anything in the hour he retold his son the story.

"As you can see, my son. When King Qiang Zhen rose to power, that's when the Kingdom had a rocky road. High taxes, drastically low crime rates, guards corrupted to the brim, it was later that in the next few months it only got worse," said Sunhuai.

**Six Months Later, Autumn, 657 BG**

It was late one afternoon six months later, in the autumn he remembered his crops succeeded this year. As for the last several months, he grew crops that didn't need sunlight to prosper. The guards' corruption had gotten worse several others were now exhausted of the horrible way they've been treated over the past year and a half by the guards.

Not a single solution from the Upper Ring, many complaints have gone up to the Upper Ring with no response from the Earth King. As if he completely forgot about the peasants and farmers or as if the Da Xianzhang which applied to the rule of all future Earth Kings' wasn't extended to the Lower Ring or the Agrarian Zone.

That didn't matter any longer because now there had been a revolt in the Agrarian Zone. Farmers across the zone carried torches, pitchforks, hoes, shovels, and some had weapons. A line of guards from the Lower Ring stood in different defensive stances ready to have an excuse to murder citizens in cold blood.

"We want freedom! We want lower taxes, we want equality!" they shouted in unison this was repeated every ten seconds as the farmers neared the line of guards who tried to quell the uprising.

The guard captain in the middle was Fubai he barked at the farmers, "Stay back! Go home or we will be compelled to use deadly force!"

A man who hid quite well in the crowd of farmers chucked a rock at one of the soldiers. It came at such a speed that it hit him in his right eye. He fell back on his rear he covered his eye with his hands as he wailed in excruciated pain. His eye was forced shut and he might not be able to see from that eye ever again. This angered the line of guards one of the farmers or someone completely unrelated to the protest assaulted a guard. The guards charged and attacked the protestors, some of the farmers fled as they screamed terrified for their lives.

Sunhuai and his family viewed the event from the safety of their home. It happened to be just down the street, a few dropped their weapons as they ran for their lives. Earthen cuffs propelled through the air to capture the slow runners, while one of the farmers a lanky middle-aged man was impaled on a stalagmite that burst out of the ground. The guards believed in an eye for an eye, except they took a bit further.

Mu'ai covered Qingbai's view of the man who murdered in cold blood. Sunhuai flinched as he saw the stalagmite that punctured through the farmer's body like charcoal through parchment. Mu'ai was mortified she held in her shriek or else the guards might find an issue with that as well. After the event two of the men crafted a slab of rock to lay the injured guard on and took him to an infirmary nearby. Others stayed behind to gather up all of the protestors they caught, so they could be shipped off to jail.

The sunset behind the walls when this all occurred one of the guards who picked an arrested protestor to her feet. He turned his attention to Sunhuai and his family and nipped briskly up to their fence. He pointed and shouted at them, "Get inside! There's a curfew now!"

"What? Curfew? We haven't done anything wrong and it's only the sixth hour passed noon," argued Sunhuai he found this new curfew to be extremely ridiculous. Mu'ai and Qingbai retreated inside their home while Sunhuai swallowed another argument with a guard and turned over and then headed back inside as well.

Meanwhile, in the Earth King's palace, the young Qiang Zhen sat in his palace with Guwen. Guwen and Qiang Zhen ate inside the throne room normally they ate their dinner in the dining hall of the palace. But this afternoon was a long and eventful evening that dinner in the throne room was the only option available.

The Queen Consort arrived she was with child and was about nearly six months pregnant with Qiang Zhen's offspring. She stood with her back positioned as if she leaned back a bit, she either transitioned from having her arms around her belly or on her back to support her. Her womb had expanded into the size of a small boulder as if she carried the child of Shanshen himself.

With her size, she refused to kneel before her husband instead she was permitted to bow her head to her husband, the Earth King. She bowed her head to her husband and said, "May I bring his Holy Highness some company?"

Qiang Zhen swallowed his rice, smiled, and nodded, "The Queen Consort's request has been accepted yes you may."

Qiang Zhen snapped his fingers one of the royal guards formed a chair out of the ground it was positioned near the platform which the badgermole throne sat on. Yi'an had to look upward to meet her husband's eye level, the chair was in front of the platform but besides the steps, there were about five paces between the first step and the Consort's chair.

Qiang Zhen smiled again that he questioned Guwen, "How do the citizens of the Lower Ring and the Agrarian Zone favor the taxes I've lowered about five percent for them?"

"According, to the reports brought by Minister Dachen, the citizens are satisfied and they adore you, Your Highness," Guwen reported.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad the people can admire me as they did my grandfather," commented Qiang Zhen.

"Have you recently checked in with Minister Dachen?" he inquired again, Guwen shook his head, "Minister Dachen wasn't present when I arrived at the Ministry of Finance building. One of his employees said he was off doing important work for you, Your Majesty."

"What of Minister Zhang Youlang? How fares his tour of the western provinces?" Qiang Zhen asked about Yi'an's father. Her ears perked up when she heard his name escaped the lips of the Earth King.

"Minister Zhang has returned from his tour around the western provinces, he says the governors continue to hold support for His Highness. He mentioned that the province of Wulong requires monetary aid to buy more tools to cut the lumber from the forest that surrounds the outskirts of Mingyang," replied Guwen, he remembered what Youlang reported to the Grand Secretariat that he mentioned it to Qiang Zhen.

"I need to remind you, Your Highness, but Minister Zhang said he would stop by tonight. He's brought His Highness, the Crowned Prince a gift from Mingyang," added Guwen.

"That is fine, I will welcome my father-in-law back from his trip with open arms," said Qiang Zhen.

**Three Months Later, Winter, 657 BG**

Three months have passed by, a new year approached the world soon they will celebrate the Kingsmen New Year. A holiday that was celebrated since the Kingdom of Qin, long before the Warring Kingdoms of Earth, before the unified Earth Kingdoms, even before the civil war that ravaged the continent for over 1600 years.

The same crime rates that remained non-existent for Qiang Zhen's first six months of reign, which were called the Six Months of Darkness amongst the daofei. Once again tore the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone except instead of the daofei, who were hunted daily it was the corrupted guards that committed crimes themselves. The answer to the suffering of all of those in the Lower Ring and Outer Ring lies within the Minister of Revenue.

As it turns out, according to rumors or who you've bothered to ask, Minister Shuishou Dachen, plotted against the new Earth King's reign with a shady third-party faction that wished to dethrone the Earth King. One that over the three years that the Avatar spent in the North Pole as he mastered waterbending was discovered by the palace.

That evening, Sunhuai made a large sum from the crops he grew from the harvest he was able to pay his taxes on time as he did last year. No longer did he struggle he was one of the few farmers who prospered in the Agrarian Zone. Sunhuai planned this evening for a few months now he treated his wife and his son to dinner at a restaurant.

This restaurant was in the middle Lower Ring where the crime rates weren't so bad. The center was near the southern tip of the Lower Ring which led to the Agrarian Zone where they lived. While they were in a neutral zone amongst the daofei. The restaurant happened to be near the Hei Shichang Triad territory.

The building was medium-sized about the size of two Lower Ring homes, the dining area was outside while the kitchen was a few feet beyond the dining area. The building itself had another building expanded into it. But the public was unaware of what went on there.

They finally received their meals from the waiter who attended to their needs for the evening. Qingbai's order made by his mother was noodles with diced carrots and steamed broccoli. While Mu'ai ordered a stew and Sunhuai ordered boiled lobster crab.

They continued to eat their food for the evening when Sunhuai and Qingbai, finished their meals they waited for Mu'ai to eat all of hers. Sunhuai allowed his son to order a dessert, after all, they deserved desserts after Sunhuai's hard labor paid off.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred two streets down from the restaurant the fire burst into the air before it was extinguished. The guards that patrolled the nearby area by the restaurant scattered in different directions. Sunhuai frightened along with his family after another explosion went off, Qingbai ran over to his father and hugged his leg scared. He thought they ran off to the street but wanted to circle the criminals from different angles.

Everyone in the restaurant was terrified of the explosions as well that some stood up and were ready to make a run for it if whatever happened over the two blocks spilled into this street where the eatery was located in. Two large men ran out of the room connected to the kitchen that was locked for most of the business hours of the restaurant. An average height, a lanky, tan-skinned, green-eyed fellow with decent clothing and brown hair marched out of the room as well.

"Dufan!" shouted one of the large men.

"What's going on? Who's scaring off my customers?!" he screamed he was concerned for the safety of his patrons. He hopped the railing that fenced around the dining patio of his restaurant. Another explosion hit it clicked in his head it was his triad.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Come on!" Dufan yelled at his bodyguards they ran toward the clouds of smoke.

Sunhuai believed this was the business owner, his head darted to his right where he saw an older gentleman as he prayed to a painted portrait of a man in his mid-sixties, with gray hair, a braided goatee, a dark green left eye and a blind right eye with a scar that ran vertically across it. He was baffled to see that the man prayed to the portrait of a daofei as if he would have saved these people.

The daofei were just as bad as the guards that patrolled the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone. The man screamed as he hoped this daofei would've come to save everyone's lives. But what he didn't know the heist that currently went on, was due to the Hei Shichang heist that went overboard. He screamed, "Ying Xiao, fanzui de laoban of the Hei Shichang! Save us!"

Mu'ai was scared more now than ever, she was worried about the man who went crazy and screamed the name of a daofei as if he were some kind of god. She faced her husband and said, "Let's get out of here!"

Guards fled from the streets beyond the restaurant the fighting between the daofei of the Hei Shichang and the guards spilled over near Dufan's restaurant. A sword flew into the air as it spun closer to Mu'ai she flinched as she thought this was her end. She peeked as she shook her husband stood in front of her the sword lodged onto a wall of earth he rose out of the ground. Sunhuai was an earthbender but he never used his bending for fighting. Most of the skills he learned for earthbending were for farming purposes even though sometimes he used farming tools.

She grabbed Qingbai and ran while Sunhuai lowered the wall and ran as well. An explosion took place in a building near them. The force of the blast knocked Sunhuai and his small family, no damage was caused to them but the blast force petrified them. The wall Sunhuai rose in time protected them from further damage.

Dufan along with his bodyguards lifted off a massive chunk of the earth which took out a few guards. Walls of earth rose as more daofei from the Hei Shichang arrived at Dufan's aid, those who committed the heist were given a huge distraction to flee the scene with the goods.

An earth tremor caused by a daofei earthbender was mistakenly directed at Mu'ai who fled with her family. Sunhuai carried his son when the child bawled for his mother, a large stalagmite shot out of the end of the tremor and impaled Sunhuai's wife.

She gasped for air and then fell dead on the spike, Sunhuai darted his head back and took a gander at his dead wife. He dropped his son who landed safely on his two feet, Sunhuai sprinted to the body of his wife impaled by the stalagmite. He roared so loud and fell to his knees and wept over the horrific death of his wife.

Qingbai ran near a building and cried his eyes out he trembled with fear as his father mourned the loss of his mother. Soldiers from the nearby area were deployed to fight back the daofei, normally the guards handled most things but when things turned sour real quick. The Qiangdian Provincial Guard were deployed to handle the situation.

These men were the defensive force that is to protect the city-state if the Oma Kingdom were to invade Ba Sing Se. But since that hasn't happened yet they were used for other things, a female soldier rushed to the little boy.

She picked him up and dashed to safety while Sunhuai continued to mourn his wife more soldiers came. One of the stopped by Sunhuai, "Sir! You need to go now!"

"Qingbai!" he yelled, he was now more frightened than ever because he thought he lost his son as well.

"QINGBAI!" he wailed, the soldier pointed at the female soldier who ran with the small child in her hands.

"Is that small boy your son?" he shouted at Sunhuai as another explosion burst nearby a cloud of dust engulfed the men.

The earthbender dispersed it, Sunhuai repeatedly nodded his head, "Go to your boy! We'll take care of this!"

A boulder came toward them the soldier smashed the boulder with both fists, the wave of dirt fell to his sides. Sunhuai covered his eyes from the smashed boulder's bits, he rotated in the opposite direction and bolted to his son Qingbai. He fought through the tears as his feet carried him to the female soldier who carried the sobbing child.

**Seven Months Later, Summer, 656 BG**

Walls of earth surrounded a large area in the Agrarian Zone where a compound was constructed by several men. One of the men forged the signature of the Minister of Works, they received an official document to build apartments near Sunhuai's farm. This is where his people chose to live and he was okay with it.

Posters of propaganda filled the Agrarian Zone, these posters were of Baotu and Ying Xiao, the fanzui de laobans of the Dixia Triad and the Hei Shichang Triad. The posters were put on walls by those who devoted their lives to them as if they were living gods. The Yapo Triad, however, vandalized the posters with red paint which they painted large Xs' across the posters.

The training grounds where a fat man watched his nine-year-old son being taught earthbending by a master. He drank tea while his boy practiced different forms with his master a young daofei who joined Sunhuai's ranks. The tyranny and the abuse from the guards continued and worsened in the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone. But as a new triad rose to power and completely took control of the Agrarian Zone, the other daofei fanzuis have discovered this new triad doesn't work with other daofei.

In those seven months, the case finally reached the Earth King's ears he was infuriated, as was Lord Guwen. But Sunhuai didn't care anymore about what the Earth King thought, the Earth King took too long to save them. They saved themselves, this triad stole from the banks and the rich and gave to the poor. While the farmers failed to pay the Ministry of Revenue, they gave their tax money to Sunhuai who protected them from the guards.

Most of the population of the men who once patrolled and guarded the citizens of Ba Sing Se were terminated and arrested for their crimes against the people. A small number, however, remained as they cut back a bit with having to enforce their wicked laws. The citizens in the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone eventually lost hope in Qiang Zhen. Now they relied their hopes on whatever crime lords gave them.

Shrines, candles, and incense were crafted in homes with pictures of either Baotu, Ying Xiao, or Sunhuai. These were constructed and placed near areas of worship where the Kingsmen pantheon was also worshipped. These people committed blasphemy against Tiandi and the Kingsmen pantheon. However, Lord Qin continued to bless the poor something that the commoners and the rich never understood.

A man approached Sunhuai and knelt, "Lord Sunhuai, the guards are at it again, they've harassed people in the third quadrant of the Agrarian Zone. Some are being arrested for no reason we need to do something about it."

The man kissed Sunhuai's rings which were hoarded on his fingers, Sunhuai smiled the people loved him. They saw him and his triad like the famous thief known as Luo Bin Han, who lived during the Qian Dynasty long ago. He stole from other nobles and gave to the poor before he was captured and hung, he was ousted by his men.

Luo Bin Han has returned in the flesh when the people needed a savior most Sunhuai became their Luo Bin Han. Even though for some reason he stayed a mystery to the Middle and Upper Rings of the city. Sunhuai rose from his seat his son turned his attention to his father and asked, "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm moving out with some of the men right now, Daddy needs to protect his people," he answered the boy's question.

Sunhuai and some of the men prepared themselves as servants fitted them for their armor and handed the non-benders their weapons. One of the carried bandages he was a medic that joined Sunhuai a few months back. Most of their territory consisted of the Agrarian Zone and the northern Lower Ring, once held by the Mousha Quan Triad a few years back. Some of the recruits that joined the Yapo were formed Mousha Quan assassins who lingered in the city even after their triad was dismantled.

While they no longer used their skills to assassinate they served Sunhuai to the best of their abilities, where they could. Some of them were xinxian de rous, who hadn't been marked by the Mousha Quan, others who joined from the assassin's order carried the mark of the raven on their bodies. The Yapo also took in members from the Hei Shichang and Dixia triads, former rivals of the Yapo. Sunhuai although he built something illegal, he built a movement, a resistance of people who were against the tyranny of the guards, and those in power.

Sunhuai and eight others left for the third quadrant of the Agrarian Zone where they found themselves on a road. On this road were about five guards and arrested civilians, archers ran on the rooftops of barns and shacks. They hid well, notched their arrows on their bows, and waited for the guards to make mistakes. Warriors and earthbenders joined their fanzui de laoban and confronted the guards.

A guard faced the vigilantes and barked at them, "This is a restricted sector, move along or find yourselves in earth cuffs!"

"Release my people now! yelled Sunhuai.

"Not a chance!" cackled the guard he shifted into a Deing Kiu stance from there a chunk of earth block emerged from the ground beneath them. A hulking beast of a man stood in front of his fanzui and caught the earth block. This petrified the guard who attacked them first, he crushed the earth block with his huge hands and laughed it off.

"Fanzui...Taishan, ready to smash guards," hinted the hulking earthbender.

Sunhuai gave a wicked grin, "Taishan can smash guards," he said, Sunhuai approved Taishan to destroy the guards. One of the guards tossed a cuff of earth at Taishan, the cuff only latched on to half of one of his wrists. This angered him he tore the cuff off and threw it back at the guard. At the same time, an arrow propelled through the air and crashed onto the same guard's forehead.

The arrow was tipped with a soft flathead knocked him out unconscious he hit the ground so hard with a thud. Another guard pointed at the rooftops, "Archers!" A guard tried to kill the archer with a precision strike before Taishan stopped it with his hands. He crushed the rock and levitated smaller pointed shards of earth at each guard.

"Taishan wants to kill guards," Taishan commented.

The guards were outnumbered by four. One of them was out cold while the other four stood by in a defensive stance. The leader commanded them to attack while he spun around and fled the scene like the coward he was. Sunhuai expanded the ground beneath two men and sunk them in the sand before he compressed it back in solid ground. He smirked at the trapped guards.

Their captain escaped on time or so he thought broadhead arrow flew across the sky and overarched toward the guard captain who ran. It pinned him to the ground one of the earthbenders that wasn't Sunhuai or Taishan bounded him to the floor on his stomach. The other ran for his life as well but Taishan shifted the ground and turned the guard back around toward him.

The terrified guard rotated around once more to find himself surrounded by daofei. He shrieked so loud he cowered in fear. His voice quavered with fear, "Wh-who are y-you?"

"We are the oppressed...we are the rebellious people against the corruption of the Lower Ring and Agrarian Zone. We overcame our fear...we ARE the Yapo," beamed Sunhuai.

Several cheers could be heard off in the distance followed by claps and praises from the defenseless farmers and peasants that ran about. Many shouted different praises, "Luo Bin Lan has returned in the flesh!"

"We are saved!" another yelled.

"The tyranny of the guards is over!" a woman shouted.

"For the Yapo!" another cheered, The archer on the roof signaled the archer across him on another roof.

He whistled like a bird to Sunhuai. Sunhuai signaled his ground troops that it was time to disperse. A small detachment of guards appeared, the came across the scene of the guards who were sunk into the ground, another one bound to the ground yards away, an unconscious guard and another one who cried by a fence.

"What in Qin's name happened here?!" the leader shouted to the men who were waist-deep in the ground.

"Some nutjob and his ragtag group of misfits attacked us after citizens assaulted others," reported one of the men who was trapped. The leader of the guards closed his eyes, slid one of his feet across the surface of the earth, and inhaled deeply.

"You're lying, what happened?" he caught the guard in a lie then questioned him further.

"I'm not lying!" protested the man trapped in the ground.

"You are, you either tell me what happened or you can find your own way out of the ground," declared the other guard captain.

"Fine, fine we harassed the citizens to get some money out of them. Then those band of misfits and their leader Luo Bin Lan attacked us," confessed the guard.

"Now get us out please," begged the guard. The other tried to force himself free but both of them were non-benders.

"I don't help corrupted guards," addressed the guard captain, he turned to face his men, "Make a record of who these guards are, detain them and send them to the dungeons. They no longer have a right to harass our citizens," he ordered the men who simply nodded to his commands. He removed the bonds on the earthbender who was trapped face down.

"How did you end up like this?" he questioned the other guard captain.

"I fled the scene like a coward," frowned the guard captain, the crowd continued to cheer for Sunhuai they chanted "Luo Bin Lan has returned!" several times.

The guard captain who was released from his bonds pestered by the citizens who praised Sunhuai chided the crowd, "You people and your precious fanzuis. They couldn't give an elephant rat's behind about you!"

He then eyed the man who arrested him, "Can you believe these buffoons? So gullible."

"Your precious Luo Bin Lan will be hanged just like the one from the Qian Kingdom!" screamed the arrested guard captain.

"Who the hell are you? We're supposed to be a team!" he yelled at the captain who arrested him.

"I don't align myself with corrupted guards, I serve and protect in the name of 42nd Earth King Qiang Zhen," stated the guard.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you, idiots, the first time, the Oppressed. Unbelievable," screamed the arrested guard.

**Present Day**

Sunhuai extinguished the fire with the rest of the tea, it was time for his son to head off to bed for the evening. This was the time Sunhuai could have time alone and think of his late wife. She was buried in the nearby garden of remembrance. Her death anniversary was coming up soon it'd mark the third year since the time she was killed by a daofei from the Hei Shichang.

"Fear, fear is what brought my people to rebel against the guards. The tyranny of the rich and those in power made the poor rise," repeated Sunhuai.

"Greed, the greedy were being paid so little they became tyrants and terrorized the poor. Eventually, they too dropped their jobs and became part of my people," he continued.

"Heroes, these so-called people who promised to protect my people from being terrorized by the rich and powerful. I pity them they too are tyrants, finally comes the day that the victims themselves have become their heroes," he said.

"My people grow more and more each day, a new head comes to my doorstep. Tattooing the word 'oppressed' somewhere on their bodies as if that proved to me they are dedicated to this lifestyle. My people have been oppressed by the guards that have ordered by the powers above them. We are the oppressed..." he mentioned.

Qingbai memorized the words that came from his father's mouth, "We... are the Yapo!" he marveled.

Meanwhile, back at the palace Minister Dachen was brought to the palace by force. He was held in cuffs by the guards. He argued with them on the way there, "Unhand me you oafs, do you even know who I am?"

The throne room was empty Qiang Zhen burrowed underground it took them three years to investigate the third-party faction that worked to undermine the reign of Qiang Zhen. They removed him of his cuffs, he massaged his wrists. And scanned the room, a man dropped from the supports that held the roof of the throne room. He was dressed in a dark attire as if he was some assassin or a shady person.

"Chong, what's going on?" he questioned the plant.

"You're going to assist me in assassinating the Earth King, our leaders back at headquarters ordered me to take you along," responded the man.

"But I'm no fighter," said Minister Dachen.

"They don't care, you've been chosen to reign as regent lord until he's ready," commented Chong.

"You need to tell Lord Cuandao that I'm not qualified to be regent lord," declined Shuishou as he pointed at Chong, he revealed the name of the man behind all this. A cone of earth emerged to swallow Minister Dachen up to his neck, Qiang Zhen burrowed out of the ground while Guwen came out of hiding from behind the badgermole throne.

Qiang Zhen dusted himself off, "Your Highness" exclaimed the Minister of Revenue when he saw the Earth King.

"So Minister Dachen Shuishou, you conspired with others and Lord Cuandao to remove me from power eh?" Qiang Zhen questioned the minister.

"No! No, I was simply infiltrating his group so that I can acquire enough information to report to Lord Guwen," claimed Dachen he was lying. His attempts to coax the Earth King failed.

"My grandfather and I gave you everything to you, how could you betray us?" Qiang Zhen implored.

"Your Majesty, forgive me but I was only doing good for the people and the Son of Tiandi. What I did, was so that I can bring him down," Shuishou tried to explain his actions but Qiang Zhen wouldn't listen.

"You disappoint me, Shuishou. You will be stripped of all your lands, businesses, titles, and your son will succeed you," said Qiang Zhen. When he spoke of this dreadful line many nobles or even criminals knew they were headed to the block.

"Please! I beg for mercy!" he cried out.

"All those citizens the guards killed over three years in the Lower and Agrarian Rings, cried out for mercy too. This is for them.." he mentioned all the citizens that were killed by the corrupted guards, he paused. "Send Minister Dachen to the dungeon, tomorrow he goes to the block along with Fubai," he ordered.

"What of Lord Cuandao?" asked one of the royal guards.

"I specifically ordered the royal guards not to arrest him. I don't want him in my palace he is unworthy to enter the Seat of the Son of Tiandi. By now they most likely killed him," answered Qiang Zhen.

At the same time, one of the men who assassinated the noble in his household several guards arrested or killed those who attacked them. A recruit approached his captain, "What do we do with the body, sir?"

"Throw his body in Agrarian Zone's community compost, they deserve to meet the man responsible for many of their own's deaths. Make a sign and prop it near the body, the only burial he deserves is carrion birds and animals tearing at his rotten flesh. May his soul suffer in the Fog of Lost Souls" ordered the captain.

"Yes, captain," he nodded.

The next morning came, Sunhuai was awoken by his right-hand man Taishan, "Lord Luo Bin Lan, royal guards found the culprit behind everything. They've tossed his corpse into the community compost." Sunhuai sighed and he quickly got dressed his son exited his room as well and headed to the training grounds.

From the watchtower within his compound, Sunhuai was given a spyglass telescope to view the corpse and read the sign. It read, _"As a tribute to those who fell to corrupted guards in the Lower and Agrarian Rings. We haven't forgotten about you, this is the man who drowned in the blood of innocents. Lord Cuandao, may his soul receive eternal punishment, and may the carrion birds feed on his flesh in the plane of the living._

_\- 42nd Earth King Qiang Zhen"_

Sunhuai held a slight smile when he saw the Earth King hasn't forgotten about the farmers and peasants. A tear fell from his eye when he thought about Mu'ai, while his wife passed away others lost their loved ones as well. The revolt that created the Yapo was dedicated to all those who died, there was plenty of work to be done.

The two twin brothers who robbed a bank arrived at the compound another announced their arrival to the fanzui, "Lord Sunhuai, Bohai and Bojing have returned!"

Sunhuai turned around to see the short, stocky twins waltzed into the back of the training grounds with sacks full of gold pieces. Sunhuai felt something inside him, that he hasn't felt in a long time. Hope.


	43. 3-4: Hunter's Vendetta

**Book Three: Earth**

**Chapter 4: Hunter's Vendetta**

The skies over the Oma Kingdom were filled with clouds drowned in gloomy colored hues. From dark to light gray, the clouds were full and expanded as if soon they would crack to bleed their waters on the earth below. The weather not only brought in an upcoming storm either the winds in the mountainous area flowed through the air with a tempestuous force. Alongside this were thunderous echoes in the dark clouds that covered the skies of the mountainous border between Omashu and Shiwei province.

As if the gods themselves played instruments and the sounds produced by their musical instruments transitioned from beautifully performed music to thunderous booms that echoed across the skies. A slithering scaly red serpent soared in the skies above the mountain region. Its scales were darkened by the dark wide yonder. The scales of the dragon were the color of blood, but not the vivid red of the freshly spilled, but more the browning red of old blood.

The speeds of the wind annoyed the riders who lounged in the saddle of the red dragon, Unaraq, who was the most dissatisfied about the whole event. He hated snowstorms back home too, they always covered things, and even sometimes villages were buried in blankets of white. He was glad waterbending existed because when the palace caved in for one reason or another, the guards were bending the snow out the way. Out of the three or four years that he's been gone from home he hasn't missed the weather or the region. He realized eventually he has to return and take the responsibility that is his birthright but for now, while he's young he wanted to travel the world.

Unaraq tossed and turned so he could find a position where the wind blew over him and not around him. The winds picked up more and stripped him of his blanket, the blanket propelled through the air and disappeared so quickly. He held a scowl again like the one he carried the morning they spent at Governor Diaoyu's estate in Han Tui. He crossed his arms in annoyance, Jushi noticed Unaraq was annoyed and added to it he mentioned, "Aren't you glad we have two airbenders in this group to calm the storm?"

"We're not enough airbenders to change the weather," Aloi declined she faced Jushi and pointed at herself and Rong Yan.

"Well Rong Yan can do it alone if he activates the Avatar State," said Unaraq.

"I can't just enter Avatar State at will. You know this," Rong Yan commented.

"Because you refuse to learn," Unaraq retorted, Rong Yan shook his head, "There's a specific way to do things, I need to master earthbending before I can bother mastering the Avatar State."

"He's right or so the theory goes, according to history books and accounts of other Avatars. One must master the elements by the rules of the cycle or weird things happen," Jushi affirmed.

"That's boar ox excrement and everyone knows that," Unaraq disagreed he flung his wrist forward at Jushi.

"It's true, my ancestor Avatar Bhudev, actually mastered the elements in his way and it later came to bite him in the rump. He mostly dealt with cataclysmic weather, maybe Tiandi was infuriated with him or something. His hometown Lian was threatened by a tsunami as was Huang He, he used the Avatar State to create the Great Divide," revealed Jushi.

"You keep mentioning the Great Divide, what is that?" Rong Yan inquired he was curious to learn more about the landmark created by his past life.

"It's the largest canyon in the world and it's located in the Si Wong province within the Hami territory," answered Jushi.

"No, it's not, it's located in Huangpu province," Unaraq shook his head.

"Are you going to tell the story or are you going to let me finish?" Jushi asked Unaraq he was a bit irritated now.

"What's the capital of Yunan?" Jushi questioned Unaraq, he wanted to test Unaraq's geography skills.

"Er...Yu-" Unaraq uttered the sound of a word before Jushi cut him off and interrupted him, "Wrong answer."

"You didn't even let me answer the question," argued Unaraq.

"You were wrong, it's Jinan," Jushi corrected him.

"No, it's not, it's Yumen," Unaraq disagreed he refused to believe Jushi.

"Unaraq..hun, Yumen is the capital of the Yu province. Where your dad is at," explained Aloi, she held an annoyed look on her face and then tittered as she tried to hold her vexation in. A loud crash of thunder rung through the air as it crackled a mile in the distance.

"AHHH!" they all screamed, Shen, roared in disapproval at the sound. Rong Yan pulled the reins on his dragon's horns. This signaled the flying beast to descend below, Unaraq peered down below he could barely make out a village through the thick fog that settled on the land.

This village was bigger than Nuo Ju now that he remembered but it wasn't bordered by walls. A remote village in Omashu province which probably wasn't aware of the war in the Qiangda Kingdom. To the south of this village was the border with the Shiwei province. The old beaten down path was through the mountains that bordered both provinces.

Through this path, one can find the Whispering Boulders on the peak of the Huangshan mountain range. Not that the Avatar was interested in the landmark at the moment, Rong Yan spotted a village below them. The townspeople peered to the sky where the darkened clouds rumbled and lightning crackled from time to time. Yet the skies do not cry, many knew this to be a storm whether it was a rainstorm they could not say.

What scared them the most however is they heard the deafening cries of what they thought was a spirit or mythical beast from folklore. The roar itself could have scared the mightest of brutal warriors the world had to offer. The villagers themselves trembled in fear from what was hidden by the thickened fog that blanketed their settlement.

A red-bellied serpent-like beast came into view a few yards above the tallest building in the town. It rode past before it curved to the left and vanished back into the dense mist. Unaraq peered below again, "Why are we landing here?" he asked.

"Because we're running low supplies and thought we could pick a meal or two here before we head toward Omashu city," Rong Yan replied.

"I've never been Omashu honestly, I'm glad I chose to go with you, Avatar," Jushi commented.

Shen lowered toward ground-level as he prepared for landing. A great force was met with the ground when the dragon halted. Shen flapped his wings a tad bit after they landed before he retracted his wings for rest. He lowered his head to allow his master to easily slide off his neck, his passengers as well. The dragon raised his head playfully and whimpered for food.

"Jushi hand me the sack!" Rong Yan called out, Jushi tossed the sack with the few portions of salted meats left inside. Unaraq attempted to catch the sack but failed he slouched his back and frowned he was a bit hungry. Rong Yan opened the sack and shook the sack it dropped what was left onto the ground for Shen to enjoy as a snack for the time being. Rong Yan petted his dragon's nose it released a puff of fire. Rong Yan ducked under the puff of fire but the flames ignited a nearby tree.

Rong Yan sighed and stood into a crouched pu bu stance and extracted moisture from the fog around him as he pivoted in a full circle and transitioned into a standing pu bu stance. He used the water he streamed out of the haze to extinguish the tree that burst into flames.

The fog faded a small amount when he extracted water out of the fog to turn the tree off. While the mist continued to be thick he was able to make out the road that led toward the village. He swaggered north on the dirt path as his companions followed right behind him. Aloi rolled her eyes as a response to Rong Yan's sudden walking pattern.

Jushi stopped in the denseness of the mist and then questioned the Avatar, "Wait you're going to leave your dragon out here?"

"I didn't spot a stable for him in the village besides he'll be fine. Anything that wants to attack him becomes his meal," Rong Yan answered, they continued to pad through the path as they got ever closer to a mass of buildings sporadically placed around the small land. A villager squinted his eyes when he finally made out people that wandered through the fog. He shook in fear because the crimson red beast flew above their heads. Surely he believed the end was here.

He approached them still shook from ten minutes ago, "You where did you come from? And why are you roaming around in the fog blindly? Didn't you hear the ear-piercing roar of some kind of ungodly monstrosity?" he questioned the four strangers that wandered into town.

"We're the ungodly monstrosity's spawn we've come to raze your town to the ground and eat the flesh of your unborn," Unaraq jested, he held a wide smirk. The villager felt terrified that he froze in fear, he hesitated on giving a wild screech from a flight or fight response. Unaraq felt a pinch of pain after Aloi elbowed him, "I apologize don't listen to him," she apologized to the villager.

"That monstrosity was the Avatar's dragon, we're making a pit stop here before we head on off to Omashu. What can you tell us about the area? Where can we buy a hot meal and supplies?" Aloi explained that the creature that flew above the village was Shen. She inquired about the services the village offered.

"A dragon? I thought those were monsters from folklore passed by generations. Something you tell your children if they misbehave," he tilted his head slightly to the left as he wondered curiously. Then he said that dragons were folktales.

"No they're real, they're just more common in the Fire Nation," stated Rong Yan.

The man nodded his head he learned something new then he replied to Aloi's inquiry, "There's a small market to the west of this street if you take the second left down this road. Although you have to go fast before Bao closes her stall. What with the storm coming, as for a hot meal and a cold drink you can get them at Shun's tavern just down the road."

Aloi bowed to the villager in respect as a form of thanks, she glared at Unaraq who still rubbed the left side of his ribs. The group continued down the road when they reached the second left Jushi split from the clique and padded off down the road. Rong Yan noticed this and asked, "Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab a meal from the tavern just meet me there," Jushi said, Rong Yan nodded while Unaraq and Aloi held hands and weren't held back by the distraction. Rong Yan jogged behind them. Jushi arrived at the tavern that was built on a big patch of dirt, it was surrounded by a wooden split railed fence that surrounded the tavern. There were a few drunks outside who were recently kicked out of the tavern for being too rambunctious.

He extended his arm toward the handle of the door but the bouncer burst out of the door as he shoved a guy out. The tavern's door was wide open Jushi slid inside the already crowded tavern filled with many different folks. Some were villagers the others who populated the watering hole were travelers, bounty hunters, guards, soldiers, and possibly a few daofei.

Just as any old tavern it was filled with drunks and patrons, stunk of alcoholic beverages and sweaty, burly men. A crowd spectated two men who competed in an arm-wrestling competition, others surrounded another table were two old men played Pai Sho. Music echoed through the interior of the building while the exterior remained silent. Some reacted to the beat and bobbed their heads to the rhythm of the drums or even dance with the opposite sex, others chattered away as they laughed and cried with one another.

Jushi squeezed his way toward the counter he pulled out a silver piece and placed on the counter. He was hungry and thirsty they've been flying for a couple of hours now. He appreciated that the Avatar wanted to make a pit stop. Behind the counter were shelves of different kinds of drinks while to the right of these shelves was an archway that led t the kitchens in the back of the tavern where the cooks prepared meals for the patrons who ordered.

"What can I get ya?" asked the tavern keep he slid a parchment with dried ink, this was the menu that carried different kinds of meals. Jushi skimmed through the menu quickly until his eyes laid upon what he desired.

"I'll take the crab puffs and your most exotic alcoholic drink," Jushi said, the tavernkeeper slightly nodded to the order, "Coming right up," he answered. The innkeeper took the silver coin before he returned to the kitchen. Jushi's eyes gazed upon the shelves that carried bottles of different shapes and sizes, with different colors of drinks inside them. The barkeep returned and grabbed a glass bottle from under the counter.

The bottle had a cube shape to it, it would have fit in a person's hands, a cork blocked the hooch from having to spill. The strange liquid inside the exotic cubed-shaped bottle was colored bronze, it was firewater as well. Anything that came out of the Fire Nation was considered strong liquor, however, for some reason, Nationalists had a strong affinity to spice.

The wooden cup, the barkeep placed on the counter was filled three-quarters full of firewater before he slid it slowly over to the patron. Jushi tossed the drink into his mouth, it had a sour and vile taste to it. The spice tickled his tastebuds as he swallowed it he scrunched his face and shook his head, he felt a hot sensation his throat as the liquid traveled from his throat to his belly.

Finally, a small clay bowl which contained freshly cooked crab puffs, balls of crab meat that were deep-fried in batter. The center of the bowl was filled with rose-red watery like sauce that tasted both sweet and sour. Jushi dipped a crab puff into the sauce and threw one into his mouth. His tongue spoiled today as the sweet and sour flavors collided into each other and gave him a smile of satisfaction.

The door swung open again the once loud and busy tavern was now silent, dead, and cold. A banana-shaped individual stepped into the quiet tavern just the way he wanted it. All eyes were on him as pupils went along and observed every movement he made.

His skin was sun-kissed and he had patches of dirt around his body as if he worked somewhere like mines, or if he was the farmhand of a farmer. The man was dirty, he wore a merlot-colored red tunic fastened by a small rope and torn just below the knee, his clothes were worn and moth-eaten. It looked like that was the only pair of clothing he owned.

He carried tattered slippers with a hole near the toe area on one of them, he was middle-aged with a few adequate wrinkles, instead of laugh lines he carried frown lines. His eyes were a brown color, he had scruffy dark brown hair with streaks of gray with dried flakes here and there and a shaggy-haired mustache. His other features were a small buccula and few thin hairs on the side of his jaws. He carried a menacing aura around him and all the patrons who knew this man acknowledged it.

He stood behind the swordsman and another patron, he stared down at the swordsman who uninterrupted resumed to eat his food. This man was a nuisance to the village of Huangshan, he was the town bully here. He was known to rob others, or fought strangers because they glanced at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't in jail or even killed although there was also a rumor where he killed two people when he was younger.

Some say by accident, others say because they opened their mouth without the man having a say whether they could speak or not. Everyone who lived in the village near the Huangshan mountain range was terrified of the local bully. He was wealthier than most because he stole from strangers or preyed upon the weak, the guards did nothing because they didn't care as long as he filled their pockets with bribes.

The last fight he was in he almost killed the man according to Shun the tavernkeeper. The guards had done nothing they looked the other way after he greased their palms. Strangers made guesses that he was a noble but throughout years he never improved on his situation. His clothing never changed to more extravagant materials, it's like he preferred ragged clothing.

The patron that sat to the right of the swordsman was yanked out of his seat by the town ruffian. The patron squealed after he became a victim, the tavernkeeper kept to himself and didn't react negatively. He too was shaken at the sudden appearance of the man, he instead wiped the counter with a rag. Jushi finally noticed the tormentor of Huangshan from the corner of his eye but pretended like he hadn't seen the man. He swished the cup of grog that was recently poured into his cup while he chewed on another crab puff.

The scene around Jushi was similar to a graveyard, it was dead silent and all the ghosts were unmoved and quiet. Jushi was unsatisfied after he drank the exotic Fire Nation firewater, and two cups of grog he couldn't feel the buzz from the alcoholic beverages.

The bartender felt he'd be rude if he didn't tend his favorite customer he greeted the thug, "Fuchou, what a pleasant surprise. Didn't think I'd see you in here twice in one day what can I get you?" the barkeep implored his voice quavered with fear.

"You know me Shun, every time outsiders stumble upon Huangshan I have to introduce myself. I noticed our dear friend here, with a Fire Nation citizen, a snow savage, and one of those tree huggers from the mountains," insinuated Fuchou, Jushi could hear the mocking tone in the man's voice. As if he searched for trouble.

Jushi took a gander at the bartender with a concerned expression on his face. The tavernkeeper was visibly shaken he thought nothing of it and returned his eyes to his grog. Jushi lifted the cup again and took another gulp of his drink.

Fuchou sat beside Jushi's right he rested his right arm on the counter and then rested his head on his knuckles. He carried a scowl he seemed bothered by the fact that the stranger didn't give an elephant rat's rear of Fuchou's presence. Jushi rudely resumed ignoring the middle-aged patron that entered the bar. The crowd froze in time not a single cough or sound uttered out of a soul.

"You know it's dangerous for an outsider to enter Huangshun, what with the constant crime and all," chimed in Fuchou. He made another attempt to catch Jushi's attention.

Jushi continued to gaze at his drink or what was left of it, he said nothing, and Fuchou's response was left unanswered. Fuchou grew a bit more irritated now, he attempted to catch the stranger's attention once more so he spoke louder and drawled out his words, "That's rude! I simply wanted to be your friend, outsider. You're going to ignore me?"

Jushi's head darted to face Fuchou he bored his eyes into the soul of thug then Jushi replied, "I'm not afraid of you, go on and try intimidating someone else, bub."

"Intimidating? Oh no," Fuchou questioned the stranger he declined that he came off as intimidating.

The bully added, "I was just trying to warn you about what's been going on here, that's all."

"I'm going to guess you're the cause of the problems around here?" guessed Jushi he returned to look at his grog.

"Why won't you turn and look at me in the eye and say that, boy?" Fuchou taunted with a threatening tone.

"Sorry my eyes aren't interested in looking at a hog monkey," Jushi commented, the crowd echoed "Oooo", they too felt the insult and winced after the words escaped Jushi's lips. Calling someone a hog monkey insinuated they were an ugly dirty animal. Fuchou frowned he got out of his seat and spat in Jushi's drink.

As he left he warned the stranger, "I'll let you off with a warning, outsider. Best you get out of town soon, because I'll keep my eye on you, and if you're still here when soon is up...well your friends will be sad that you've disappeared."

Jushi smacked his contaminated mug off the counter, what was left in the cup spilled onto the wooden floorboards. Fuchou cackled as he glanced back at the now angered swordsman, for another few seconds their eyes met. That's when a sudden amount of flashbacks triggered within Jushi's mind, so many at one time that he fell to his knees with a headache.

The crowd cheered and then he stared at the stranger confused, one patron ran from out of his seat to check the man. He crouched and placed his hand on Jushi's shoulder concerned as to why the stranger who angered the town bully because he didn't kowtow before him, had fallen onto his knees. Jushi felt the rush of flashbacks affect him a tear slowly ran down his cheek before it dropped from the edge of his jaw.

"Hey are you alright?" asked the patron with concern for the stranger. Jushi wiped the second tear from his eye and rose to his feet with the help of the patron.

He choked, "Yeah I'm fine..thanks." Jushi left the tavern he searched up and down the streets for Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Aloi. But he failed to find them instead in his spasm of emotions mixed with a terrible memory.

He ran out of Huangshan, the fog had begun to dissipate he ventured near the bottom of the mountain range. A mile or two eastward of the village he found himself near a pond with a large jagged rock he could sit on while he reflected on introspection of a memory.

Jushi climbed up the jagged rock and sat on the edge of the rock while it overlooked the pond. The once-forgotten memory like a sieve, he remembered fire, destruction, and death. Jushi stared at his hands they were smaller than normal. He reached for his dadao swords but nothing was strapped to his back, not even his harness. He saw smoke in the distance he remembered it was a hot summer afternoon in Tuxi Cun.

Tuxi Cun was his hometown a village located in the Hami tribe territory of the Si Wong desert. It was a town located on the border of northern Si Wong province and Gansu province. His parents tasked him to seek cheese from a farmer in Gansu province that resided about five miles from the border where Tuxi Cun was situated.

When he returned to his village he noticed one of the buildings was on fire Jushi rubbed his eyes but the building continued to burn. A sudden rush of dread filled young Jushi that he bolted toward the shack he shared with his parents. The wooden shack was left untouched by the fires that incinerated the homes around him.

He remembered when he approached his home in the front he encountered his father who held a pitchfork as his only weapon. He held his ground and defended his beaten wife who rested against the wall of the home. Against a young leather armored thug, however, the pitchfork was no match for the earthbending bandit. A hand-formed of earth emerged out of the ground and trapped Jushi's dad within its fingers. The earthbender grinned wickedly as Jushi's mother shrieked when her husband was crushed by the hand of earth.

The woman slightly turned her head to meet the eyes of her son who was a mere nine-years-old. She reached out to the boy who was several yards away she cried out, "Jushi RUN!"

The bandit who stepped toward the injured woman turned his attention to the small boy. Instead of giving chase to the child, he forced himself upon the woman but when she spat in his face he shoved her back to the ground. The bandit gave a good hard stomp to her face. She didn't respond after that Jushi's eyes drowned in tears as he fled the pillaged village. He ran out of the Si Wong province north into Gansu and passed Farmer Nailao's farm.

Jushi found himself back on the jagged rock that overlooked the pond, he buried his head between his knees and wept over the loss of his parents. The face of the bandit haunted him right now after years of having blocked that memory from his head. He believed he encountered the man who murdered his parents twenty years ago.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Aloi set foot into the same tavern their friend Jushi ran out of. The crowd returned to the cheerful atmosphere it normally had when Fuchou wasn't present. Patrons sang along with a traveling minstrel who strummed his pipa.

Interestingly enough the song he played was popular in the Oma Kingdom, it was about Avatar Anana who defeated Hundun and Dinggou and rescued Earth King Peng Zu. Many swung their cups filled to the brim with spirits as others hummed to the song. Back in the left corner was another Pai Sho game with a large crowd around the two players.

The tavern was crowded as usual and it went wild inside as if a pack of wild hog monkeys was inside a small cage being rowdy and loud. When Rong Yan and Unaraq approached the counter, Aloi eavesdropped with sonic sense within a few feet that surrounded where she stood. The man who knelt by Jushi after Fuchou left mentioned the story to new customers how the swordsman stood up to the bully.

She turned her attention to the men while she listened to their conversation. The barkeep stood jaw agape as he scanned the shelf behind and searched for the bottle the patron next to Unaraq ordered.

Once he found the bottle he grabbed it and turned around, he took a step back startled because he saw the three individuals that Fuchou mentioned. The Fire Nationalist, a Tribesman, and a nomad nun, he uncorked the bottle and poured a drink for the patron before he slid the bottle toward Unaraq while he still held onto it.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but you mentioned a swordsman, what did he look like?" she questioned the man as she neared him and two others.

"About this height," paused the man as he hovered his hand to the level of the tip of his ear, "Light tan complexion, green eyes, dadao swords on his back, and long black hair," he described the swordsman.

"What about him?" she asked, "Oh he stood up to Fuchou the town thug, the guards never do anything to him. Because either they're afraid of him or he bribes them," he answered.

"You two look like the strangers one of my regulars mentioned about thirty minutes ago," began the barkeep.

"Wow I didn't think people would recognize him out here, being that this town seems pretty remote from the capital and the rest of the province," Unaraq said.

"Recognize who?" wondered the barkeep.

"Oh I'm the Avatar," interrupted Rong Yan, the tavern keep scoffed Rong Yan's claim as a joke, "Yeah and I'm the Queen of Omashu," he jested.

"But isn't Omashu ruled by an old king?" guessed Rong Yan.

"You can't be the Avatar, the Avatar is Ku Tei a short Qiangdian from Ba Sing Se province," disagreed Shun. Rong Yan and Unaraq exchanged looks and let out a boisterous guffaw. A real knee slapper the innkeeper was confused as to why the men laughed.

"Do you know where he went?" asked the tall nun.

"Not sure where, but he fled the tavern soon after the confrontation with Fuchou," replied the man.

Aloi thanked the man for the information she spun around and returned to her friends who cackled about something. The still confused barkeep met eyes with her and inquired, "Is he the Avatar?"

She gave a simple nod and he gasped, then he offered Rong Yan, "You are him! You get one free drink on the house, Avatar. It's an honor to have you here!"

"This is more like it! I like him, I'll take some of your cheapest beer!" ordered Unaraq.

"That'll be fifteen copper pieces, Tribesman," said Shun.

Unaraq frowned and argued, "You just said it was free."

"It's FREE to the Avatar," he exclaimed as he pointed to Rong Yan, Rong Yan glanced at Unaraq and gave a cheeky smile.

Unaraq crossed his arms as his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout he reached into his pocket and dropped fifteen copper onto the counter while he poured a drink to Unaraq he looked over to Rong Yan. Rong Yan pointed to the yellow decanter with the design of a komodo rhino's head as the logo upon it. He recognized this as cinnamon-flavored _kuusu_, its a drink from the Fire Nation that originated in the Bhanti tribe city. It had a rich flavor and a mellow taste with a tinge of cinnamon hidden in there. It was popular on the Bhanti island and exported to places like Tang village and other remote villages in the

heart of the Fire Nation.

Unaraq's cup overflowed a bit, the barkeep corked the bottle and clutched the yellow decanter and poured the drink into Rong Yan's wooden cup. Rong Yan wanted to taste a small slice of home once again and he got these little treats from around the Kingdoms.

After they left the tavern they ran into Jushi who returned from the pond in the distance outside of the village. Aloi went toward the swordsman and placed her hand on one of his shoulders and asked him,

"What's wrong, Jushi?"

He mumbled to her, "That man in the tavern.." he spoke so low she repeated herself. She looked at him with a concerned expression on her face and wondered, "What man?"

"Fu-Fuchou, I...I recognize his face he was the bandit who raided Tuxi Cun when I was a small boy twenty years ago. It might not be him but he does share a resemblance with my parents' murderer," Jushi stammered his words.

Aloi gasped when Jushi shared a part of his life from long ago, she hugged Jushi in an attempt to comfort her new friend. Jushi sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. Rong Yan commented, "So you mean that all these years he's never been caught and he's been living here freely in Huangshan?" he guessed.

"We need to do something, Jushi's parents deserve justice," Unaraq said.

"How? We can't convince the guards he killed Jushi's parents, that was so long ago, we have no evidence," questioned Rong Yan.

"And if we do, he'll just bribe the guards to release him," mentioned Rong Yan, he stroked his small thin goatee he focused on his thoughts.

"We can sleep on it, I'd say, we get the king's guards to arrest him. He can't bribe them," Unaraq suggested. He carried a sack with him from the market stall from earlier where they bought new supplies for their trip to Omashu. He grabbed peach from the sack and took a big chomp on the fruit he recently had begun to eat more fruits and vegetables. His girlfriend's diet and values continued to consume him positively.

He headed off to the rooms they rented at the local hotel. Jushi followed behind them while he made an effort to change his thoughts from his haunting recollection that took forever to stuff in the back of his head. Unaraq and Aloi rented a room as they were a room while Rong Yan did Jushi a favor and rented a room for the two of them.

After several minutes of travel through the town, they wandered to their respective hotel rooms. Next to Rong Yan's and Jushi's room was Unaraq and Aloi's room, Jushi headed off to the main office to rent out a room.

"Where are you going?" Rong Yan called out to Jushi.

"To rent a room," answered Jushi, "I already did that for you!" he shouted and then pointed at the small two-bed cabin. Jushi returned and opened the door to the cabin Rong Yan removed his boots and sat on the bed. A waning crescent moon glowed the environment just outside of the window sill where the bed closest to it was. Jushi took that bed himself and dropped the satchel of his scrolls and other belongings on the ground. He rested his arms on the window sill as he scanned the area outside.

For over thirty minutes he carried on with his eye on the outside, Rong Yan was fast asleep. Jushi made out a tall, banana-shaped figure in the distance. He looked back on what happened earlier today when he believed he encountered the man who murdered his parents. A rush of aggressive emotions filled him, a flashback of what Unaraq said earlier entered his mind.

Unaraq was right, they—or rather Jushi alone needed to do something. His parents needed to be avenged and this was his moment. Lord Qin has blessed Jushi with righteous retribution and he wasn't one to hesitate on such an opportunity. His twin dadao swords still harnessed his back he wasn't aware of the Avatar's sensitivity in slumber. Instead of having snuck around to the door, he jumped out the window.

He was but a few yards from his prey Fuchou wandered off home to wherever he lived. He scratched his head and removed more dry scalp flakes and yawned. There were a few times where he thought he was being watched that he turned around to scan his surroundings but found nothing. Fuchou continued just outside past a few houses was a small patch of land and a home on the opposite side that was closer to the mountains itself.

A rickety old shack if you will, the windows were boarded up but in the mornings' sunlight slithered its way inside the home anyways. Jushi skulked about in the darkness while he followed Fuchou to his home. The direct moonlight obscured the Avatar's closed eyes he found himself awake to an empty hotel room and moonlight that invaded the room because the window was left wide open.

Rong Yan searched around the room but only found the satchel left behind, he scanned the nearby around from the window and noticed footprints in the dirt. He gasped he knew Jushi snuck out of the room for something but it didn't cross his mind why. He frantically banged on the door of Unaraq and Aloi's room. Unaraq angered he screamed, "WHAT?!"

"Jushi's gone!" answered Rong Yan in a frantic tone.

"He must've gone for a walk!" shouted Unaraq, "Ow!" he cried out in pain, Aloi smacked him. She quickly dressed and he carried a scowl once more.

She opened the door and asked, "Why is he gone?"

"I don't know but if he went out for a walk why would he make the hassle of going out through the window?" he wondered his eyes looked over at Unaraq who glared back at Rong Yan while he was shirtless. Unaraq sighed and got dressed soon after Aloi exited the hotel room. Rong Yan and Aloi investigated around their hotel rooms and found the tracks that led them and Unaraq who was a few paces back to where Jushi would be later found.

At the same time, Fuchou entered his home a small little girl about the age of eight-years-old approached him and held tight to his waistline. Her eyes glistened in the minimal moonlight that entered their boarded windows, she carried a wide smile from ear to ear. Her father was home from what she knew as work, while Fuchou raised his daughter and society's rights and wrongs she knew he did what they needed to survive on. As far as details went she was unaware that her daddy hurt people for fun and took their money after he tormented them.

"Daddy you're finally home!" she smiled excitedly. Fuchou carried a small sack of vegetables that he stole from merchant stalls on the way home. He handed his daughter the spark rocks, she walked over to the fire pit where she had a pot ready. The little girl collided the rocks together until the sparks that flew from them ignited the logs below.

Fuchou chopped up the vegetables and dropped them into the stew he relaxed on the floor and gestured with his hand for his daughter to join him while they watched the stew to finish. Another night where they had vegetable stew again, despite being skilled at bending for fighting. He hasn't attempted to use it for hunting even though if he used his skills for such things he'd be a fantastic hunter.

Jushi crept on the large, thick branches of a big tree in wait from a distance he was nothing but a shadow. From his spot, he remained unseen to his victim the clouds rumbled above his head he knew it was time. The dark clouds broke open like eggs and fed the plants it's lifeblood, first, the rain started slowly as it sprinkled to the earth below. Then as minutes when on the intensity of the rain progressed as bigger droplets plummeted from the skies to the ground. Thunder crackled far off in the distance near the peak of the Huangshan mountain range.

Inside the little girl buried her face into her father's chest she squealed at the roar of thunder overhead. She was frightened her father calmed her down, "Don't you worry the thunder can't get you in here and certainly while I'm around. I'll show that big bully in the sky who's boss!" She gave him a slight smile in response while she cuddled up with her father in the dark home only lit by the fire pit that cooked their stew.

Fuchou then recalled, "I almost forgot the missing ingredient to your mother's stew."

"You can't forget the cumin, daddy. There's some outside in the garden I've been growing," commented the little girl.

She reminded her father that she has cumin in the small makeshift garden she's maintained on her own. He glanced at his daughter and gave a smirk before he got up to grab cumin from her little garden, she repeated herself a bit louder, "Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" he chuckled, she watched him from the small holes in the windows. He knew his daughter watched him he spun around to face the windows and crouched a bit to gesture a goodbye by moving his hand like a catgator's mouth. He paced around the back Jushi jumped from the branches onto the wet ground as he made light splashes from the puddles.

The little girl noticed a wraith near the trees she stared at the shadow from the safety of inside her home. While she peered in darkness for the phantom she saw, she identified the gleam of the blades on the specter's back and gasped. She threw the door open and screamed so loud to alert her father of an intruder.

Fuchou chopped the cumin from the garden when he heard the scream of his child he rushed to the front of his shack. In front of him, a cloaked figure stood as it gave Fuchou the evil eye. The cloaked figure brandished its dadao swords. One in each hand tightened around the handles of the blades, Jushi shook in a rage. He held in his tears his hands trembled Fuchou wasn't afraid he was more concerned about the safety of his child.

Fuchou glanced back to his daughter was horrified about the encounter, a bad man came to harm them she thought. Fuchou yelled, "Who are you?"

He switched into a Yao Kiu stance he was ready for the swordsman to make a move so that he had a reason to end the non-bender's life. Jushi stabbed a dadao sword into the ground and removed the hood that covered his head and hid his face. The droplets of rain drenched his once dry hair wet, he held a death stare at the dusty man.

He grabbed his sword from the ground again and tightened his grip around it, he was flustered with a range of aggressive emotions. His body was filled with a fire that raged like an inferno that engulfed a forest, something that he didn't have as a child.

"Look at me and tell me do you know who I am?" Jushi screamed at Fuchou.

The little girl screamed so loud, she cried out, "Daddy! Who's this horrible man?!" At the same time, Aloi and Rong Yan heard the shriek of a child in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" asked Aloi. Rong Yan pointed northeast and responded, "This way!" Unaraq jogged behind them soon he caught up with them.

"I..I.." he stammered his reply as he strived to remember this person.

"ANSWER ME, YOU SKUNK WEASEL!" barked Jushi.

"I don't know! Please take what you want from me but don't hurt my little girl!" pleaded the desperate man. Jushi cackled at the man he continued, "Think! THINK! You have two minutes or I take what you love the most in this world!" he threatened Fuchou.

"Please! I don't know..." cried out Fuchou he tore his coin purse full of silver pieces from the loop of his pants and tossed the sack over to Jushi.

"Do you think I want money?! No, your blood will quench my vendetta. Think back twenty years, Hami territory, the village of Tuxi Cun. You and those daofei you followed, you pillaged my home, you killed my father in front of me. And Lord Qin knows what you did to my mother after I fled," screamed Jushi.

"You took my parents from me..." Jushi paused he did his best to hold back his tears.

"...You took them from me and I was forced to live a life without parents. Without a childhood," Jushi's voice quavered with anger and sadness. Fuchou's life flashed before him he remembered, he found himself in front of a corpse of a man trapped between the fingers of a large hand constructed of earth. A young woman shrieked, "Jushi RUN!"

His head darted to meet eyes with the child and he cackled, instead of giving chase to the boy he stepped toward the woman and ripped her tunic, then he pulled her pantaloons down a bit as the woman gave an ear-splitting scream she fought with the man who forced himself onto her. She spat in his face and used all her strength to do her best against him. He overpowered her with natural strength and then finished the woman off with a stomp to the center of her face.

Fuchou returned to his senses he lowered his head in regret and remorse for what he did as a young man. He recalled having lived in a troubling situation but he knew his actions weren't justified. He aimed to apologize to the swordsman.

He gave a long sigh and remembered, "Yes...I re-remember you...you're the little boy about my daughter's age, who escaped Tuxi Cun. I recall telling my boss that we should track you down.."

"I-I...I'm sorry I was wrong for what I did to you, I see that now," he apologized, finally he gave an apology to the orphan. But his half-assed apology wasn't enough, his expression of regret didn't bring back Jushi's parents. Not now, not ever, they were gone.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" shouted Jushi.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE A SORRY!" roared Jushi he charged at Fuchou with both of his dadao swords. Fuchou's daughter shrieked, only for one of Jushi's blades to connect with a wall of earth. His hand shook as did the blade the dull pain caused him to remove his hand from the blade. He glanced back Rong Yan still held his ground in a Jai Kiu stance with his palms faced down but risen above his head.

Fuchou's savior allowed the man to retreat under his porch to comfort his daughter who happened to be having a panic attack. He concentrated on his daughter while the man who came to his aid defended him from death. Rong Yan called out to Jushi, "What are you doing?"

"Unaraq was right! I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago, my parents deserve justice!" yelled Jushi in response.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're being the monster this man once was! You're stooping to his level blindly because you want revenge," reasoned Rong Yan.

"You don't understand, Rong Yan. Your parents were never torn from your life!" bellowed Jushi.

"I understand!" related Unaraq.

"My mother was killed by a Fifth Nation pirate, I'm not lashing out in revenge. My mother was a loving, caring woman who lived her life to the fullest. She was very special to my father, myself, and my sister," disclosed Unaraq to Jushi. He ran over to the swordsman and continued, "She was torn from us during the raid on Iqaluit. I feel your pain," intimated Unaraq.

"Jushi, this isn't the way. Forgiving him for his misdeeds is all you can do, it might not bring back your parents. But it will help you move on," assured Unaraq, he gave it his best shot to convince Jushi.

"You honored your parents and avenged them by standing up to him at the tavern, now they would've wanted you to move on and grow up to be your own man. So far that's what you've done, but you need to put this past you," reasoned Unaraq, Jushi stood there with his dadao swords still in his grip while he pictured the faces of his parents. He let out a few tears.

"This man has a daughter, you shouldn't stoop to his level. If you kill him you only leave that little girl an orphan," concluded Unaraq as he pointed to the little girl who continued to hyperventilate as her father calmed her down.

Jushi dropped his dadao swords and dropped to his knees he wept away, Unaraq sat next to him and permitted Jushi to cry on his shoulder while Unaraq patted him on the back. Unaraq rose to his feet and extended his arm to help his new friend to his feet. He extended his hand out to shake Jushi's, then he told Unaraq, "I never thought I would share something like this with someone.." he paused and wiped his tears.

"Thank you, you're right I need to move on," he thanked Unaraq, picked up his dadao swords, and strapped them back onto his harness. Aloi gathered the sack of coins and approached the little girl she bent down to hand them to her.

She shared a peaceful smile with her, "I believe these are yours." Fuchou returned a humble smile as well and bowed his head to the Nomadic woman.

The group returned to their hotel rooms soaked wet from the rain that poured outside. Jushi meditated in the corner of the room he shared with the Avatar. While Unaraq dove on the bed in the room next door and gestured to Aloi that he wanted cuddles.

The very next morning, after everyone awoke and prayed to their gods they packed their things and paid off the hotel owner. Rong Yan grabbed his belongings and told Jushi, "I had this strange dream last night. I was in the middle of a battle between Water Tribe soldiers and Qiangdian troops, I entered the Avatar State and blew all these men away. Together, they tried to hold on to each other so that the powerful winds I produced didn't knock them away."

"Once all the men were either dead, unconscious, or swept away from around my radius. I looked at myself on a reflective shield of someone from the Qiangda Kingdom. Except it wasn't me, it was my past Ku Tei and I was still visibly angered. Then I heard a whisper that said to me, 'It's time you learned about how this all started between Senlin and I. How the Qiangda Kingdom plunged into a war with the Northern Water Tribe'."

"That's an interesting dream I think you're past life is trying to communicate with you. I know this place on the peak of the Huangshan mountains, its called the Whispering Boulders. Supposedly if the boulders whisper to you it's a spirit attempting to contact you," commented Jushi.

"If we head up there you can use the peaceful calm in the area to enter into the Spirit World," Jushi suggested.

They soon packed their belongings on Shen, once the climbed onboard Unaraq inquired, "We're heading to Omashu now?"

"Not yet, one more stop. We're heading up to the Whispering Boulders up on the peak. I think Ku Tei wants to tell me everything I should know about Senlin. He came to me in a dream and told me it's time," answered Rong Yan.

Unaraq nodded, "Your call."

Rong Yan snapped the reins on Shen and they ascended into the sky. Soon in several minutes, they'll reach the Whispering Boulders on the peak of the mountain range. Soon Rong Yan will finally get the answers he so desperately needed.


	44. 3-5: Thirty Year War

**Author's Note: **This chapter is fucking massive. About 60 pages worth of story. I recommend taking breaks. This chapter was a challenge to do, there are three perspectives in the story of which to know. And because I'm not a barbarian I made specific text breaks so you the reader are aware who's PoV it changed to.

One Link Break = Avatar Ku Tei

Two = 40th Earth King Wang/41st Earth King Ta Po (Wang dies before the war starts. But his role in this chapter is important because it explains how the war started.)

Three = General Senlin

* * *

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 5: Thirty Year War**

Shen ascended to the tops of the mountains that were a part of the Huangshan mountain range. Jushi sat at the bow section of Shen's saddle he navigated Rong Yan to the location of the peak. Unaraq and Aloi sat in the stern of Shen's saddle while they held a conversation about relationship things. Jushi peered over Shen's head and scanned what was just beyond them.

He shouted so that Rong Yan was able to hear him and he pointed as Rong Yan glimpsed back at him, "There. That's where the peak is, you see the boulders?"

Rong Yan leaned in and squinted his eyes as if that was going to help him see better. He barely saw the boulders off on the distance, they had gotten closer and clearer as they approached the peak. The summit itself was big enough for all of them and Shen to rest. It was flat-grounded with large boulders Rong Yan felt as if a breeze flowed by and he felt welcomed and at peace here.

Jushi slid off Shen's neck he paced behind Rong Yan and followed. Rong Yan saw his new friend in the corner of his eye and turned his attention to Jushi he said, "Wow it's so welcoming and calm here. I appreciate you taking me here."

Jushi slightly nodded, "It's the only place here in Omashu province that I know holds spiritual energies."

Unaraq took a misstep and fell off Shen but before he could hit the ground Aloi saved him the trouble and conjured an air cushion underneath her boyfriend. She jumped off the dragon and hovered gently to the ground. Rong Yan inspected one of the boulders while he awaited the boulder to whisper to him like Jushi claimed this morning.

Jushi covered his face with his palm and shook his head at the Avatar, "What are you doing?" he asked him.

Rong Yan scratched his head and answered, "I'm waiting for the boulder to whisper to me, maybe if..." he then paused and came up with the stupidest answer ever, "...what if I bend the boulder? Would that work?" confused he peeped up to eye his earthbending master.

Jushi shook his head in disapproval, "You can't bend the boulders here, not even the earth below our feet. The earth here is sacred. You're supposed to meditate isn't that how you enter the Spirit World?" he said then Jushi returned an echo question to Rong Yan.

"I'm not sure how I enter the Spirit World, it sort of just...happens," Rong admitted that he wasn't sure how that all happened. Jushi sighed, "Just sit down, shut up, and clear your head!"

Rong Yan plopped down on the ground near one of the boulders and meditated, Unaraq glanced over at Rong Yan and then questioned his girlfriend, "So if he's here trying to contact his past life, what are we going to do?"

"You're on top of a mountain peak in a spiritual location, it's an opportunity to pray for once," said Aloi. She sat down in nomad position like Rong Yan and gestured Unaraq to sit next to her, Jushi paced over to another whispering boulder and sat across from it. He lowered his head and meditated as well, meditation usually helped him keep a state of clear mind. Free from evils and the bad memories that plagued the deep corners of his mind.

**Northern Rebellion Compound, Meng River, Hankou**

Senlin rested in his tent the bright morning sun flashed in his eyes, the tarp was thin which allowed the sun to penetrate through. He flickered his eyes a few times, Senlin groaned as he awoke for the day. He got himself ready to train the earthbender division of the loyalists. It's been a few weeks that have passed. He started at sixteen soldiers now he was down to seven.

The men improved however, which helped them progress further in training. He begun with more difficult exercises because his goal was to establish his own Terra Team. Palartok and Kireama exited their tent in the compound which was direct across from his. He gazed at his old friend he noticed that Palartok was a bit upset but he wasn't quite sure why he thought nothing of it.

While Senlin still carried a thought of Palartok in his mind, it hit him he now recalled what today was. Today was the anniversary of the end of the Thirty Year War, the day that Ku Tei refused to slay him. Today was the day everything in his old life ended, the day he lost his freedom.

But he didn't regret what he did all those years ago. His daily routine was a jog with everyone around the compound before they ate breakfast at the mess hall. Instead he pivoted his feet in a half-circle and returned to his tent there he propped up some of his things and used them to support his back. He sat down and begun to recall everything like he did every year. Senlin took a deep inhale and shut his eyes, he cleared his mind of today's schedule and instead meditated on his thoughts.

**Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Earth King Qiang Zhen sat on his throne. He reflected on the events that have transpired in the past five years he's spent as Earth King. New issues arise as he solved old issues after the coup against him was thwarted he held the notion that Earth King Wang also dealt with coups more than most Earth Kings in his dynasty. Other than Yao of course, but assassination attempts on Yao were committed over a completely different reason than his great-grandfather, Wang.

As Earth King nothing is ever complete or over, the earth monarchs themselves carried very many things on their plates. While he had Guwen for advice sometimes he felt like he needed an answer or an opinion from someone who's experienced what he's dealt with. He sought many answers to his current problems.

The sixty-year ceasefire that was agreed upon by his grandfather, Avatar Ku Tei, the chiefs of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and last of all that insane king of the Oma Kingdom, Gao Zu. And while it was broken three years ago, he was very much safe in his palace surrounded by royal guards, and soldiers.

Nonetheless, he needed answers: to find a solution in ending the war with the unified Water Tribes, to resolve the millennia-old civil war with the Oma Kingdom, and to learn of a way to deal with General Senlin.

Guwen entered from the left-wing of the palace where the Qiangda family's chambers were situated. Guwen slept next door to Qiang Zhen, by tradition, the Grand Secretariat awakened the Earth monarch every morning.

Lord Guwen knelt before Qiang Zhen once he found himself in front of the Imperial Throne. Qiang Zhen spaced out he stared at the nearby wall and hadn't paid attention to his adviser who knelt before him as a formal greeting. Guwen rose to his feet and greeted his king, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Qiang Zhen's train of thought was interrupted by Guwen, he turned his attention to his adviser, and responded, "Good morning, Guwen."

Qiang Zhen returned to his thought process once more. Guwen eyed him again and then questioned the young king, "What are you thinking about, Your Highness?"

"I have a lot on my plate, what with the war, the threats of King Gao and General Senlin. I often stay up at night and think to myself what if they're working together along with the Water Tribes to end my reign and lay waste to my kingdom?" answered Qiang Zhen he faced Guwen again and questioned the Grand Secretariat.

"That won't happen, Your Highness. We're aware that General Senlin is located somewhere in Hankou province, while the Water Tribes are in Yu province, Gao is in Omashu. They seem like unlikely allies, their alliance would fail quickly," stated Guwen.

"But if we look at history, Senlin has allied himself with the Water Tribes before to defeat a common enemy: the Qiangda Dynasty. They've failed thanks to Avatar Ku Tei, what's to say he won't try to negotiate with them again?" said Qiang Zhen he recalled to history lessons from his tutor when he was but a boy. Then he hypothesized the possibility of the Water Tribes and Senlin in negotiations.

Guwen shook his head, "Look back to the last meeting we had with Tsuyo-sa last week. The northern loyalists are a defected splinter group of the Northern Water Tribe navy. They couldn't ally themselves with the unified Water Tribes. They're wanted criminals in the North, they would be as good as dead if they aimed to do that."

"Which leaves Gao Zu and Senlin, what is the possibility of them agreeing on an alliance?" wondered Qiang Zhen.

"Likely none, Senlin hated Gao Zu even before he betrayed us. Some of his views stuck and Gao Zu would've never held an interest in the Great Betrayer," Guwen stated.

"I just wish there was a way I could speak to someone if only my grandfather was still alive," frowned Qiang Zhen.

"Lord Ta Po may no longer be breathing but remember the archives here are open to you. You can read the records from your grandfather. Or even begin with your great-grandfather Wang, the war started with him. I would begin there," Guwen advised, he reminded Qiang Zhen about the archives in the palace where the royal scribes worked on the records. Where records of King Duryaja Zhou, King Shuicheng Haijun, Queen Hailiu Haijun, Queen Meng Qian, and even more recently King Xi Tong.

He rose from his throne and snapped his fingers, a royal guard approached and knelt before Qiang Zhen. The king ordered the guard, "Bring me the Royal Consort, today she holds my throne, and don't forget to task the caregivers to care for the prince. I will be in the Royal Archives all day."

The royal guard bowed his head and ran off to the left-wing where the royals spent most of their days in. Qiang Zhen rose two fingers in the air, two guards neared the king and led him on the way to the Royal Archives. Guwen bowed as Qiang Zhen left he stayed behind to advise Queen Consort Yi'an for the time being.

Qiang Zhen reached the doors that led to the royal archives the two guards positioned there opened the latch and allowed him to enter the massive room. The archives were essentially a huge library that contained many books of fiction, non-fiction, historical books, and the personal records of every monarch whosever ruled the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. From the Zhou Dynasty to the current Qiangda Dynasty, none were erased from history.

When the scribes within the room noticed the Earth King entered the room they knelt before him. He snapped his fingers and they rose to their feet. The head of the archives asked the king, "Your Majesty is there anything we can assist you with?"

"I need access to the records of the fortieth Earth King," replied Qiang Zhen, the old scholar bowed his head and led the Earth King to shelves that contained records of the Qiangda Dynasty. Instead of books shelved multiple scroll boxes contained records of every year, that each monarch ruled.

"Thank you," thanked Qiang Zhen, he scanned the shelf and read each engravement on the wooden boxes.

He searched for the last few years of Wang's reign, he found the boxes near the right end of the third shelf. There he saw the years: _779, 778, 776 of Wang_, the years were dated by the Kingsmen calendar shared by both the Qiangda and Oma Kingdoms.

The year was of the numerical order that history was recorded, then 'of the current ruling monarch' was the era. He pulled out each and carried the three boxes to a table where he sat and opened the containers. Qiang Zhen opened the very first scroll and begun to read the contents of the records.

* * *

**Wang**

* * *

**Year 779 of Qiangda Wang, Spring**

I'm writing about what transpired this week. I was awoken by my adviser like every morning. She told me that the Council of Five was up and early and they needed to speak with me.

It was something urgent, a report from the major of the Bai Da province. This is strange because a hundred percent of the time the reports either come by general or the governor themselves. I knew then something was up and I needed to get to the bottom of it.

I was escorted to the war room by the royal guards. I entered the room and scanned my surroundings to see that all five of my generals were present. They knelt before me and greeted me I was still a bit tired from the evening before.

"Gentlemen, what I was told by Lady Quangao is that you've brought me a report from Bai Da province?" I asked all of them, I looked to my left and my right. The oldest general in my council led the others by example.

A container of earth slid over to me and I grabbed the scroll the seal contained the insignia of Bai Da province. When I opened the scroll I read what the report contained, I lowered my head in sadness. The report came from the major who ran the army in Jun Lao, he mentioned that Governor Bei Sha was assassinated by assassins of the Northern Water Tribe.

I was devastated, a fluster of emotions filled me. Governor Sha was killed but why? Northern assassins? I sought answers. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of everything else. I continued to read further.

According to reports from various scouts who gave their accounts on what happened during this event. What I found in the cubby wasn't just the scroll from the major, also within were the reports from these scouts. There must've been about seven in there. Each one detailed a different event that led to Governor Sha's assassination.

Two scouts witnessed the Northern Water Tribe arriving on our shores. First it was a force of their navy, and then a battalion of three hundred men after a few months. This was an invasion I thought, how could Chief Akitla do something like this.

Another scout reported that this wasn't done under a week or two the Northern Water Tribe established a colony right under my nose. The colony in northern Bai Da to the east of Jun Lao has been in development for the past eight months.

I was infuriated these savages took the village of Lue by force, the other reports say there were no survivors. How many civilians did these mongrels kill? My heart aches for the losses of lives that occurred over this period.

I was disgusted, those snowbacks were even gathering the resources in my province. Reports of trees being chopped down for their lumber to expand Lue into a town. There were mentions of at least two fields of crops at the time of the report. They even knew about farming, I honestly didn't give them the credit because last time I remember the North Pole was a frozen wasteland.

They also had a farm attached to each of the two fields with livestock, this was indeed a colony. They held ground here and that's how the battalion later came. If there was a battalion that arrived soon after they had their lines. They desired to colonize Bai Da province under their banner, but just like I the people of Bai Da have strong spirits. They can endure any hardship and such their spirits aren't easily broken.

Soon after the arrival of the battalion, a month later, they set their plans and marched toward Jun Lao. I'm surprised none of the three villages that surround the bluffs in Bai Da didn't report anything, unless they probably did. Maybe they were slaughtered and the warnings were intercepted. And if they didn't report the battalion I'm sure a massive unit of foreign soldiers would've raised suspicion.

The last report along with that of the major entailed the siege of the city, our enemies arrived in the final hours of dawn. Before the morning arose, the sun was rising just when the soldiers breached the outer defenses of Jun Lao. The assassins were sent after Governor Bei Sha, how they broke into her estate without being detected by several guards each governor has is broadly beyond me.

Jun Lao was taken by surprise most of the guards and soldiers of the capital are laid back. Jun Lao hasn't been sieged in over five hundred years. Governor Sha mostly likely wasn't aware of the alarms because according to the survivor report, the watchtower soldiers were killed first. Which didn't make sense because even if they were killed the citizens would've made a huge deal of the chaos. Governor Sha would've been alerted.

The Northern Water Tribe army suffered a few casualties during the initial siege of the outer defenses of Jun Lao. After they took control of the city's outer wall, the assassins had already killed Governor Sha. According to the major's report, only one of her youngest children escaped. The rest of her family was killed along with her. I am appalled that these monsters not only took the governor's life but also her family's.

I remembered when Governor Sha attended the last summit here in Ba Sing Se, she had just recovered from giving birth to a new baby girl. The northies, as I call them, were truly barbaric savages if they had the stomach to kill a newborn baby girl. To imagine the atrocities committed, the boy is now an orphan and left without a family. Yet he's too young to take command of his mother's position.

I sighed I was deeply saddened about the details reported in the various reports from scouts, a survivor and even the major himself who ended his report with; soon after the city was taken they fled the battle, Governor Sha's family's heads were found decaying, and dry on pikes about a half a mile from the southern wall of the city. A warning to all, to stay away and not trespass their newly won territory. They only suffered about a company's worth of men in conquering Jun Lao.

I rolled up the report and placed it back in the cubby, all of my generals' eyes gazed upon me. A governor was assassinated, civilians likely slaughtered, and/or used as slaves, a capital city conquered. They stared at me as I held all the answers to what happens next, I was a bit scared because while I've dealt with the civil war and still am. The Oma Kingdom hasn't been successful in retaking capitals ever since my soldiers have been liberating states that my father lost in his reign.

A younger me would've been frightened and frozen and possibly indecisive but I had no excuse these men believed me. They trusted me and my judgment, this was the moment that I could define myself in history. I had to set the bar of expectations very high, as my father and likely my late brother would have continued to destroy my grandfather's kingdom. I did what was right, after all just like the religious texts of Lord Qin, an eye for an eye.

"I have a three-step plan, two of them we can do ourselves, while the third requires the participation of the Northern Water Tribe itself," I began. These men were now more intrigued by what I had to say. I continued giving my explanation of my plan to my generals, "Step one of the plan, we deploy a battalion of six hundred men to liberate Jun Lao from the hands of those snowbacks. These men will be provided from Taiqiu and Jiu, we deploy a combined fleet of Yu and Tuyu provinces to attack by sea, and send in a platoon of our very own who defend our city-state."

"Step two, I will send the Order of the Shadowed Hand to the city of Aupaluk up in the North Pole. Their job is to assassinate Chief Akitla of the Northern Water Tribe, unlike Akitla I am not savage so I will spare his family," I told them.

"The Order of the Shadowed Hand hasn't been used in over two hundred years, are you sure an order such as this can complete this task, Your Majesty?" one of the generals inquired.

"I've been watching their operations and have tested their skills over the last few years. They might have not been used in over two centuries but the successors live up to the reputation and standards of their predecessors. They'll be successful, I'll work alongside their head so that this operation is smooth," I answered his question, I knew this would come up and I'm glad he asked.

"Chief Akitla has been known as sort of a tyrant depending on who you ask. While he's no Yao, there has been a revolt at one point or another during his reign. There is a resistance that can assist in this attempt to assassinate him. Step three, with the evidence, planted, and everything works out well, we give an ultimatum to his successor. If the successor agrees we'll hold diplomatic meetings and seek reparations from him or her. If they reject then we raid their capital and plant a candidate we deem worthy from the resistance and begin a new era," I mentioned what I've heard about Akitla, so then I gave the final step of my plan.

The council applauded me for such a great idea, the leader General Xu commented, "That was better than my idea. My idea was to raid their capital and overthrow their leaders by strength in numbers."

While he was right strength in numbers could've been used to take the capital by force and overthrow Akitla. But I prefer setting a high bar of standards, if we rid of Akitla and coerce his successor we could agree to peace and prevent the casualties of civilians and soldiers alike.

"General Xu you will be the man leading the operation to free Jun Lao from Northern Water Tribe control. I advise you send deploy orders to each governor involved," I gave orders to General Xu I believed with his expertise he can bring me the Northerners commanding officer's head on a platter.

I looked to the others and sent them off on other operations because while a war with the Northies was brewing. We still had to deal with the Oma Kingdom, business, as usual, I was briefed on the progression of the war and so we planned the next steps together.

After the war meeting I returned to my throne where my adviser Lady Quangao substituted while I was away. I sent one of my royal guards to escort Lord Shuzi to my palace for discussion on the operation I seek to have his assassins accomplish.

We met discreetly and discussed the information I shared with him, he was more than happy and honored to help me with the writ.

* * *

Unaraq eyed his girlfriend as she inhaled and aimed to keep a peaceful clear state of mind, he peered over Jushi who meditated as well. Except instead of nomad position, Jushi sat on his knees with his hands rested on his knees and with his head lowered. Rong Yan on the other hand noticed the Avatar's eyes opened with the white glow. He gave a soft gasp it still shocked Unaraq when Rong Yan entered the Avatar State.

Rong Yan found himself once again in the same green plains where he first encountered Ku Tei with the assistance of Yong Ten, all those years ago. Instead of the inexperienced Avatar that he first was, he would've searched for his past life. But now with the experience he had when it came to spiritual entities, he searched within himself to summon his predecessor.

Ku Tei materialize in front of him, Rong Yan soon found himself meeting the eye level of his past life, he stared down at his predecessor. There was a height difference between the two Avatars, Ku Tei was a short and stocky man. His body was muscular with fat in areas, his age added to what his body looked like in his age of prime. His body was pear-shaped, but his muscles protruded through the outfit he wore. His skin was a light tan color, his eyes were dark green, he had long gray hair that went past his shoulders, he also had a gray beard that reached his chest level and a long mustache that accompanied the beard.

The wrinkles on face entailed the knowledge he learned over the years, he was dressed in a sandy-colored brigandine. The lower half of the brigandine was colored emerald green, the slacks he wore underneath this were also a sandy color. He wore an emerald green shawl over the brigandine that matched the shade of the lower half of his armor. He wore brown-leathered bracers and brown-leathered calf guards, the Avatar preferred to not wear shoes simply because he was connected with the earth. In his hair he wore a gold and green metal band around his topknot which held it together with a secured gold pin across the bun.

"It's time you learned how everything started, together we'll journey through my eyes," began Ku Tei.

**Jiu Province, Qiangda Kingdom**

A flash of colors fluttered before Rong Yan, he found himself somewhere in the Earth Kingdom he wasn't sure where. But he was glad his predecessor was there to guide him through. A young short, fit man found himself in a cart alongside men of other shapes and sizes. From the right end of the cart sat another man much younger than the short one, this young man was taller, tan-skinned with green eyes and black, uncut and bound hair with a green cloth band that held his topknot. He carried a clean shaved face, he must've been around sixteen-years-old.

Two ostrich horses pulled the cart with such a speed one of the men closest to the riders held a map in his hands. He navigated the riders to the destination to which they were deployed to, the man examined the map further.

"We're nearing the border of Bai Da, boys. Soon we'll meet with the rest of the battalion we're here to free Jun Lao from the Northern snowbacks. May Tiandi be with you all and if you fall may Yama protect you on your way to the Spirit World," said the man.

"Shen, wait until we're five miles from the city, you're scaring the recruits," one of the veterans scolded the other veteran. He chuckled.

There were about two recruits in the platoon, while several were a mix of soldiers and experienced veterans. One of the newest recruits, Private Senlin, just graduated from the military academy. His father was a war hero who fought in multiple battles but three years ago Senlin's father fell to illness.

He was here to make his father proud, another recruit was Laobing, he joined soon after graduation from school. Laobing desired to serve his country like his great-grandfather who served under Earth King Avanindra.

The battle for the city of Jun Lao would be their very taste of combat, while others like Private-First Class Ku Tei held a few battles under their belt. Ku Tei was in the army now for about five years, his contract with the military ended soon. He hoped that he can renew his contract so he can do more years in the military.

Private-First Class Ku Tei came from a family in the Lower Ring, while recruits Senlin and Laobing came from the Middle Ring. The others themselves came from either three rings: Agrarian Ring, Lower Ring, or Middle Ring. Upper Ring citizens were not required to serve the military. They were permitted to voluntarily join if they wished to and were given a stipend in return for military or civil service.

They finally reached the border of Bai Da, a military checkpoint was located on the borders. The riders halted the cart and they held a conversation with the checkpoint soldiers. They all saluted each other and the soldier at the checkpoint questioned one of the riders, "Orders?"

"By order of the fortieth Earth King Qiangda Wang himself, the eight-hundred and eighty-second platoon from the Earthbender Division, we're to report to the city of Junshi," answered the second lieutenant then he handed the checkpoint guard his orders.

"Second Lieutenant Mao, you and your platoon are welcome to pass through," said the soldier, he gestured them to move forward after he handed the second lieutenant his orders. For what seemed like several hours they finally reached the vantage point where they joined the rest of the union of provinces deployed to release the capital of Bai Da from Northern Water Tribe control.

Second Lieutenant Mao gathered with the rest of the leaders of other military units to devise a plan. Ku Tei and his comrades patiently waited around. Senlin sat down in the cart still he looked over to the more experienced private, "Hey do you get that weird taste in your mouth before a battle? What is that?" he questioned Private Ku Tei.

The Private First-Class soldier lifted his head from his thoughts and let out, "Hmm?" he paused.

"I don't know I've never experienced that before, my first battle I was nervous but if you don't focus on the negative results you'll be fine," Ku Tei commented.

One of the others, a specialist heard the question he responded, "Don't worry about what's in front of you, worry about who's behind you. Protect your sworn brothers at all costs. The willingness to die for another person is a form of love that even—Tiandi forgive me, our religion fails to inspire. The experience you gain here will change you profoundly."

Senlin nodded to the words from the specialist he hopped off the cart and stretched his body he padded over the cliffs that overlooked the capital of Bai Da. From the vantage point where Junshi was situated Bai Da was but a streak of dark colors. The capital was twenty-five miles northeast of their location.

After another two hours, they marched along with five hundred and seventy other men. The battalion was split into two groups on the left were the benders, on the right were the warriors. Behind them were the siege weapons, trebuchets, and ballistae pulled by goat gorillas and boar oxen. A few hours have gone by, and the six hundred men found themselves to be about half a mile from the capital city.

"I always knew I'd visit Jun Lao but not in this state," mentioned the specialist from earlier.

"The city of Jun Lao, we're finally here," Ku Tei said.

"Here to set you free," added Laobing.

The trebuchets were manned by two earthbenders and a siege weapon operator, the benders placed a boulder onto the huge pouch. The operator slammed their meteorite hammer onto the lever, the siege weapon then launched the projectile toward the intended target.

The ballistae were manned by two men, it shot a massive bolt made of earth at its target. The battalion arrived well prepared about thirty trebuchets and twenty bastillae. The lieutenant colonel approached the siege weapons they came first.

Two earthbenders from each of the thirty trebuchets gently dropped a boulder out of the ground and into the pouch of their siege weapons. Thirty operators slammed their hammers on the levers of the weapons. The counterweight dropped down as the arms of the trebuchets launched the projectiles.

A few of the boulders plummeted into the ground and didn't reach the walls of the city. Several other boulders did, the walls shook with such force. A lesser chief ran up the stairs that led to the top of the walls, he clutched his club he barked at the archers on the roof, "What's going on?"

"We're under attack, chief!" answered a warrior. A barrage of arrows with flamed tips covered the skies as several defenders that were in the city came out to defend what they thought was a small squadron or battalion of fewer than three hundred men. The arrows that came from beyond the city impaled several of the northern soldiers that charged at their enemies.

Ku Tei took in a deep breath, Senlin saw this and repeated the other private's technique, several of the warriors to their right unsheathed their weapons and charged first. Then the lieutenant colonel gave the signal for the earthbenders to join the battle. Ku Tei, Senlin, Laobing, and other benders charged into battle.

The field of strife soon filled the echoed roars of soldiers from both sides as they clashed with each other. Massive boulders flew from the distance and crushed some Tribesmen soldiers. Some of the waterbender divisions had a steady stream of water that they washed their enemies away. Explosions went off that killed Qiangdian men, the Tribesmen were known for explosives.

The sound of cannons going off was heard in the distance the lesser chief spun around to peer at the harbor. Flash of fire and then smoke appeared as the combined fleet of Tuyu and Yu province naval forces showed up to destroy the naval defenses of the Northern Water Tribe. He frantically removed his war horn from his waist and blew on it so hard to signal the men in the city.

The screams of the civilians could be heard from the harbor as more cannons went off. The civilians served their purpose as cannon fodder while the lives of the soldiers were more valuable. One of the men on the walls of the city pulled out a small hand-held cannon he propped it up and positioned it so it aimed for the sky. With spark rocks the soldier lit the fuse and after a few seconds the flare soared into the sky.

This was to signal the hunters and scouts outside the city, but others like the naval outposts that surrounded Jun Lao would see the flare and soon found themselves in allied waters to fend off the Qiangdian navy. Giant bolts of earth launched by the bastillae burst through the walls of Jun Lao. Another barrage of arrows from the North plunged into the bodies of Qiangdian soldiers.

"The very first time I could recall about Senlin, he and I were in the same platoon along with others who are still alive during your lifetime. We fought in the Liberation of Jun Lao. Many men died during that battle but after a fortnight we took the city back. The lieutenant colonel who led both battalions was made the new governor of Jun Lao. When we returned to Ba Sing Se, royal guards came to escort me to the Earth King's palace," Ku Tei told Rong Yan.

"Wow to think that you knew Senlin before he was the Great Betrayer, how old were you hereafter serving your fifth year of service?" Rong Yan wondered curiously.

"I was twenty-one-years-old, I thought that after the victory, that I did something wrong. I was afraid to meet Earth King Wang. I wondered why he didn't call upon the rest of my platoon," Ku Tei replied.

"Twenty-one? So then you knew you were the Avatar but they didn't remove you from service?" Rong Yan guessed.

"No I was to leave on my sixteenth birthday but Wang needed more soldiers on the field. I was sent four months before my deployment date. In a kingdom of thirty-two provinces, with over millions of soldiers it's hard to track down a specific soldier," said Ku Tei.

The royal guards that protected the Earth King and his royal family entered the military district of the Upper Ring. Ku Tei trained with Senlin in the training circle where they practiced close-quarter combat. One of the commanding officers appeared with two royal guards, "Private Ku Tei, you've been summoned to Earth King Wang's palace," he announced.

Senlin exchanged looks with his brother-in-arms then he whispered to Ku Tei, "Are you in trouble?"

Ku Tei shrugged he saluted to his superior and halted his training. He trodded on the heels of the guards as he was escorted to the royal palace. After half an hour he finally arrived, the massive doors that led to the throne where the Imperial Throne was located were opened by several royal guards.

Ku Tei scanned the entire scene the throne room was huge, he padded on a long light green carpet with golden exteriors. On each side of the long carpet were pillars that supported the giant building, several yards from where he stood. He came face to face with the reputable Earth King himself, he was humbled that Earth King Wang summoned him to the palace. Ku Tei dropped to his knees and kowtowed to the old centenarian Earth King.

This was also the first time he met Ku Tei, the Earth King rose from his throne he greeted the young man, "Welcome to my palace Private Ku Tei, I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here. Just five years ago, the earth sages were tracking you down. But alas, we could not find you until now. When you were just three-years-old we began tests for the next Avatar."

"Our search didn't take too long because the next Avatar was here in the Lower Ring. That Avatar we found was you," revealed Earth King Wang.

For the second time in Wang's life he knelt before another Avatar having lived through Avatar Anana who helped him. Alongside Anana, with her friends, they helped Wang obtain the throne. Ku Tei's jaw dropped, even more, when the Earth King himself, along with his Grand Secretariat, and all the royal guards knelt before his presence, "It is an honor being in your presence, Avatar Ku Tei."

"I knew from the moment the Earth King revealed to me that I was the Avatar, that my life would change forever. After that moment, I was never allowed to join the military but I was given opportunities to assist them when needed," Ku Tei said.

* * *

**Wang**

* * *

**Year 779 of Qiangda Wang, Autumn**

These records contain information from the next set of days. I attended another war meeting with my Council of Five. General Xu arrived late but I didn't hold it against him, he brought news from the province Bai Da. He kowtowed before me and handed me a scroll. I smiled as I read the words inside, Lord Qin smote our invaders. As I said, 'An eye for an eye'.

This brought me joy because I knew that while Governor Bei Sha was no longer with us, that her death was not in vain. I was so proud of our soldiers and the combined fleet of Yu and Tuyu forces that ravaged the harbor and took control of the seaport before the land troops reached the lesser chief who controlled my city.

In a matter of two weeks my soldiers took back my city, Lieutenant Colonel Ji, who was placed as the de-facto governor of Bai Da province for the time being. While I prepare the seat for someone qualified to run the government there. As for the Northern Water Tribe, the special operation I orchestrated with Lord Shuzi's order of assassins, and the resistance group in the North.

I sent a scroll to Hegumen Jamyang, it'd be easier if he were to conduct the diplomatic arrangements with the North. Air Nomad territory was neutral and I know Nomadic people will handle everything. After Akitla's navy sieged my port city I needed to request reparations from the successor of the Northern Water Tribe. Chief Akitla's murderers' identities needed to be hidden from his successor, or else we'd jeopardize this entire plan.

As I looked up from the report a royal guard entered the war room soon after he bowed before me and bowed his head to the Council. He spoke up rather quickly and announced, "The eight hundred and eighty-second platoon of the earthbending division have returned safely, Your Majesty."

"Good news. Escort Private Ku Tei to my throne room. I have even better news for him," commanded Wang.

The royal guard bowed before he left the war room and left to find the private. Twenty-one-years-ago as of three months ago, we received news of the death of Avatar Anana of the Southern Water Tribe. Three years later, we began the search for the Earth Kingdom Avatar, we had hoped that the Avatar wasn't born in the Oma Kingdom.

Could you imagine if the Earth Kingdom Avatar would've been born in the Oma Kingdom? King Jiachu Zu would use the Avatar as a weapon against us. There have been a few kings here or there in centuries past who have taken advantage of the Avatar. Sooner or later, history will repeat itself one way or another.

We spent about five months testing children ages three to four-years-old until we came upon a shack in the Lower Ring. A little boy raised by a single mother, he wasn't her only child she had another boy, he was six-years-old at the time. We told that woman when the boy became of age he would be told on his sixteenth birthday of his status. Instead he joined my forces before the earth sages could reveal his identity to him.

I bought a massive tigerdillo for the Avatar it will be his animal guide, I've also notified Fire Lord Yozei, that soon the Avatar will go to the Fire Nation. I left the arrangements of a master to the Fire Lord, I am aware he is a man who pays great attention to detail.

* * *

"Earth King Wang gifted me a new friend, a tigerdillo I named Huyu. He was a very faithful companion and he carried me on his back without complaining. Course there was also that time he broke his leg and I carried him," began Ku Tei.

Earth King Wang and Avatar Ku Tei were escorted to the royal stables by the palace. The stables held exotic animals in its pens, Wang led the young Avatar to his new companion a tigerdillo he gifted to Ku Tei. The pen was big, there was a pile of hay that was placed in the corner this is where Ku Tei's animal companion slept. There was a trough of food and another of water for the animal, Wang gestured with his hands at the beast as if he said '_Ta-da!'_

"I hope this tigerdillo serves you well," Wang told Ku Tei, the old man reached into his robes and handed the Avatar a scroll with the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom.

Wang smiled and bowed his head, "Here take this with you to the city of Ta Ren, when you arrive go directly to the harbor. There any ship will be willing to take you to Yin La in the Fire Nation. It's a port city, once you arrive you will travel north to Caldera City that is where the Fire Lord lives. Good luck, Ku Tei. You're making your kingdom proud," explained the Earth King.

Ku Tei bowed to the Earth King, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not let the kingdom down." Ku Tei mounted the tigerdillo and placed the scroll in the satchel sewed onto the saddle of his animal companion.

"After being out at sea for a month and a half I finally arrived in Yin La, and while I was to report to the Fire Lord effective immediately. On the way there, Huyu and I ran into a firebender who fought off two others. I thought I could help him and so I did," Ku Tei recalled.

Ku Tei traveled the countryside there was a long stretch of road between the city of Yin La and Palace City, it was an estimate of fifty miles. He scanned the environment with his eyes and enjoyed the view until he encountered a stranger.

The stranger defended himself against another firebender and a daofei with a big knife. Except here they were given a different name in the Fire Nation, the daofei were called the akuto. Akuto was Nationalist for daofei, Ku Tei hopped off his tigerdillo Huyu and evened out the fight. This firebender fought gracefully the way he moved was similar to phoenix-style firebending. It was a style popular during the Ilah Dynasty.

Ku Tei jumped into a Jai Kiu stance his hands faced down he shaped a wall long and thick enough for himself and the stranger who fought off the two akuto. The wall ascended out of the ground, the blasts of fire struck the wall but did not have penetrated it. He shifted into a Ding Kiu stance, which was essentially a similar form with footing like Ma Bo. His palms faced the wall he pulled his hands back and shoved the wall forward.

The wall slid without having lost balance it slammed into both of the akuto. From there he swapped again to a Bik Kiu stance he sunk the akuto into the ground and left them trapped. Back into the Jai Kiu he pushed his arms down which sunk the wall. The stranger he assisted ran up to end the akuto who ambushed him.

Ku Tei shifted the earth around the man's feet and he stumbled forward almost losing balance himself until Ku Tei caught him. The stranger was unhappy he argued with Ku Tei, "Hey what was that for?" he questioned the Avatar.

"That's enough, I can take you to whichever of the two cities you were heading to. But I won't allow you to take their lives. We can bring guards here to arrest them," said Ku Tei then he offered the stranger a ride.

"The Akuto are nothing but garbage their lives are meaningless," commented the man.

"All lives matter to me, whether they're these akuto, daofei, Oma Kingdom, Northies, anyone," stated Ku Tei.

He extended his arm and introduced himself to the stranger, "I'm Ku Tei, the Avatar of the Qiangda Kingdom."

The stranger took a step back he fell to his knees and kowtowed the Avatar, "What an honor it is to meet the Avatar," he said then he paused, "I was heading off to Caldera city, I'd gladly like a ride if that's where you're going, Avatar," he continued.

"I'm Chunan by the way, son of a noble and a firebending master," Chunan introduced himself.

Ku Tei hopped onto Huyu's back and extended his hand out to his new friend Chunan who also mounted Huyu. Ku Tei snapped the reins of his mount and the tigerdillo roared for an answer it picked up speed as they sprinted through the road toward the city in the center of a dormant volcano.

After they climbed the slope and back down on the other side they found themselves on the cobblestoned roads of Caldera City. The decorations and architecture within the big city took the Avatar by surprise. He was amazed at the beauty of the city where the Fire Lord ruled from, the inside the of volcano city only got sunlight at specific times of the day.

Between an hour before noon, through the middle of the day, and the sunlight ended after around five hours past noon in the winter, an hour before moonlight. Most of the time in the darkness between dawn, morning, evening, and twilight the city received no sunlight. The citizens here found a way throughout the city are paper lanterns with candles that burned ever so brightly. This was the main source of illumination throughout the streets, it gave the city an almost orange hue.

The entirety of Caldera City was urban the farms around the countryside and within Yin La fed the nobles and the royals in the city. The Royal Palace was positioned in the middle directly under the sunlight where the Fire Lord absorbed most of the power of the sun. Caldera was nicknamed the city that never sleeps. Businesses were open all day every day, since the people relied on the light source in the city and not the natural light source.

The main road that Ku Tei and Chunan found themselves on, led right to the palace. Several guards patrolled the city itself the armor they wore was much different than the regular guards in Yin La and other locations across the archipelago. But as they reached a closer distance to the royal palace the uniforms of the guards changed again. The armor of these men and women were tipped with gold, these were the royal guards.

These guards wore black colored suits of armor that comprised of a helmet, cuirass, greaves, gloves, shoulder pads, and shin guards. The armor itself was made of obsidian, the accents of the armor were colored gold. They were far more protected than the city and country guards. His imperial guard was also only comprised of firebenders. After Yozei conquered the city during the reign of the Yowai Dynasty of Fire Lords, he and his rebellion soldiers easily dispatched most of Lord Sensai's imperial guards.

Huyu was halted by four imperial guards, the tigerdillo roared but the Avatar calmed his mount down. One of the men approached the young Qiangdian and said, "You've entered a restricted area please turn around."

Ku Tei reached into his satchel and pulled out the scroll and handed it to the Imperial guard. The guard noticed the insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom. He didn't have to open it he returned the scroll to the young man. He bowed before the gentlemen and signaled the others at the front of the road to allow him access to the front courtyard.

Chunan tapped Ku Tei's shoulder, the Avatar glanced back "Yeah?" he asked.

"You can drop me off here, thanks for the ride," smiled Chunan, he threw one leg off of Huyu and jumped off the tigerdillo. He jogged away and Ku Tei stared at him while he left, Ku Tei turned to face the outer walls that surrounded the palace. When he passed the walls he noticed the front courtyard was massive and held only flat concrete. There was no sign of life in the front courtyard just the way Yozei intended. Four watchtowers cornered the inside with imperial guards who observed the stranger that entered on his exotic mount.

A stablemaster was present with the royal imperial guard captain who awaited the man at the steps that led up to the palace itself. The men bowed one was in finer clothing and the other carried armor similar to his comrades, except his helmet had two horns of a carazelle. A horned wild cat native to the jungles of the eastern Fire Nation.

Ku Tei bowed to both men with respect he handed the reins to the stablemaster who took Huyu to the royal palace stables. While the imperial guard captain escorted him to the doors of the throne room, the captain halted and laid down some ground rules.

"This is practically your first time meeting Fire Lord Yozei, so let me give you some ground rules. As you enter you will walk forward ten steps and you will stop. Do not go further until he tells you to, you will walk another fifteen paces, halt, kowtow until he tells you to stand. Look him directly in the eye and answer all questions confidently and truthfully," implied the captain.

"Good luck in there," he finished, two imperial guards opened the doors to the throne room.

The throne room wasn't nearly as massive as the throne room in Ba Sing Se. A fire red carpet was laid out to direct the court of nobles, and others to the Fire Lord. The throne room had support pillars that supported the rest of the gigantic building. It was bright and had red and gold colors everywhere, the throne was in the far back wall of the room. The throne was elevated on a decorative _ta_, the throne itself was made of mahogany, a dark-colored wood. There were decorative gold motifs all around the throne itself, on the wall hung a huge red and black flag of the Fire Nation.

A short, middle-aged, heavyset man with dark skin relaxed on his throne, Ku Tei padded ten paces forward and halted. For the time being he was still unable to see the man's features, he waited for the leader of the Fire Nation to direct him further.

"Who seeks an audience with me?" called out the Fire Lord, Ku Tei resumed to pad down the carpet another fifteen steps and answered, "I am Avatar Ku Tei, Fire Lord Yozei."

Ku Tei knelt before the Fire Lord and kowtowed before him. Yozei rose from his throne and observed the young short man, "Stand, boy," ordered the fat Fire Lord.

Ku Tei rose to his feet and met eyes with the new Fire Lord, the big, short man wore traditional sun warrior chief regalia. The Lu Dynasty came from the Sun Warrior island north of Caldera, the regalia he wore were scarlet red, and dandelion yellow robes. His skin was a darker tan color that's often rarely seen in the Fire Nation. His frontal lobe and crown were shaved, he wore long braids on the sides and back of his head.

He had thick bushy eyebrows, small ivory horns as jewelry lodged between his nose bridge, his eyes were brown, his hair was graying, and he had thin pursed lips and an overbite. His headdress was not the traditional Fire Lord crown, instead, he wore a traditional sun warrior headdress.

The headdress was essentially a yellow headband with head covering that was decorated with the feathers of the domesticated Sun Pyger, feathered winged serpents native to the island. This Fire Lord even wore face paint hues of dark orange and white splashed on his face. On his chin painted were three red dots, whatever that meant.

Lord Yozei came from a strong line of firebenders, he and his dynasty brought something new to the Fire Nation. A revolution it so desperately needed. Ku Tei held a confident stare on the Fire Lord he handed him the scroll from King Wang. Yozei slid his hands across the scroll, he peeped for a second to identify the seal.

"You come from the northern kingdom of Earth, I see. And you're the Avatar..." mentioned Yozei.

"Your king has requested that I search for a master for you, he's right I am a perfectionist and I seek only the best," said Yozei.

Yozei snapped his fingers an Imperial Guard approached and bowed to his lord, "Take the Avatar to the guest house near the Agni Kai chamber, he will be allowed to stay here while he trains firebending," ordered the Fire Lord.

"If I may, Lord Yozei. I met a firebender on the way over here he fought gracefully something I've only read in books. His style was of the Ilah Dynasty or similar," Ku Tei informed the Fire Lord, he sat back on his throne.

"The phoenix-style is what you mean, Avatar. Bring me this firebender I will evaluate and judge him based on what I see," said Yozei.

Ku Tei was led out to the front courtyard of the palace where he planned to find the census of the city and find the location of the firebender named Chunan. Several minutes after being directed the right direction he found himself behind the walls of the palace where a large building with two wings and a sign in front said it was the census of the Fire Nation. Everyone from farmers, villagers, commoners, nobles, merchants, and even the royals were documented here.

The woman in the front looked up at the strange man she questioned him, "What can I assist you with?"

"I need help with finding a specific person for Fire Lord Yozei, a man named Chunan," said Ku Tei, he hoped the woman could help with his request.

She gave a curious look, "Was he pale-skinned, with a ruddy complexion, with a dark brown topknot atop his head?" she inquired.

She was spot on now that Ku Tei remembered he simply nodded, "That's my boyfriend," she laughed.

"You said the _Tenno_, was looking for him. Is he in trouble?" she was concerned for her boyfriend now she asked further as to why he was being summoned.

"Oh no, no I saved your boyfriend from two _akuto_ on my way to the city. I gave him a lift here and on the way he explained he was a firebending master. I mentioned a firebending master to Lord Yozei, he seeks to evaluate Chunan and see if he's the right person for the job," explained Ku Tei he gestured as he crossed his arms and shook his head. Ku Tei assured the woman that her boyfriend was not in trouble with the Fire Lord.

She freaked out a bit, and exclaimed, "He was ambushed by the _akuto_?! Praise Hogo-sha you came to aid him!"

"Why would _tenno _evaluate him? What job?" she questioned Ku Tei, "As I mentioned before I saw the way he fought the men, his style is unique. The kind of firebending master I need," Ku Tei answered.

She covered her face with embarrassment, "You're the Avatar! Please Avatar I regret my dullness." She got out of her seat and on the way out she glanced back and said, "Are you coming? I'll take you to him straight away."

Ku Tei went after Chunan's girlfriend, she led him to the Fenikkusu family estate. The estate guards bowed to the sudden appearance of the young woman. One of them greeted her, "Lady Aiko what a pleasant surprise, are you here to see Lord Chunan?" she asked.

"Indeed, I bring him a potential student," she replied. The female guard eyed the short Earth Kingdom man and gave a quizzical expression then said, "He's not? No, is he?"

"He is," she answered, the female guard and her shield brother bowed to the Avatar.

"Welcome Avatar we hope you enjoy your stay in our lord's home," she welcomed Ku Tei. Ku Tei bowed in respect to the guards in return, "Thank you for your kind hospitality."

They opened the gates Chunan and his father Lord Sojiro Fenikkusu spectated, Sojiro's youngest son while they assessed his firebending skills. The boy hopped around and gave a few kicks as he danced around the courtyard. The older gentleman's head turned as he heard the gates to his home opened. He fanned himself with a fan and raised an eyebrow and lightly elbowed his son Chunan, "You're significant other has brought a guest." The patriarch of the family was a tall pale man, with a sun-kissed complexion, his hair was dark brown with gray streaks and a long dark brown goatee. He wore his hair in a chonmage and wore lavish and expensive orange, purple and red robes.

Chunan peeked from the side of his father to see his girlfriend and the man who saved him earlier. He stood up and embraced Aiko and greeted her with a simple peck to the lips. He faced Ku Tei, "You."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your activity here, I just mentioned you to Fire Lord Yozei. He requests your summons immediately to the palace. I told him about the way you firebend, he seeks to test you in trials," began Ku Tei.

"And if I refuse?" asked Chunan.

"He didn't say but I do however believe you'll receive fame and fortune and be written down in history as my firebending master," responded Ku Tei.

Lord Fenikkusu listened in on their conversation, "Don't be stupid, boy. That's the Avatar, an opportunity like that only comes once in a lifetime," he scolded his son.

The traditional man that Sojiro was he cared less if his robes were dirtied, he picked up his cane and hobbled over. On one knee he lowered himself and bowed his head in respect to the Avatar. As he peered up to the young man's eyes Sojiro beamed, "You humble me and honor my family by choosing my son as your potential firebending master, thank you."

Sojiro felt honored he placed all his strength onto his cane, he rose to his feet slowly with the help from Chunan. Chunan had a close relationship with his father he gazed upon his father's eyes as they exchanged looks. Chunan finalized the decision with a simple nod of his head. Ku Tei bowed to Lord Fenikkusu with respect the old man reciprocated it in return.

The little boy stopped and turned to his father he wondered where his brother was going. Sojiro sat back down on his chair with his cane in hand he lifted the fingers of his left hand. This signaled the boy to repeat all the basic movesets from earlier. He smiled at the little boy and at his oldest son who exited the estate.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the throne room of the Fire Lord's palace. They repeated the arrival procedure as Ku Tei remembered but even then the imperial guard repeated it to them. They kowtowed in front of the _tenno. _

Fire Lord Yozei scanned the young noble from his throne and questioned him, "The young Avatar tells me you are a unique master. I wish to see your skills."

Yozei snapped his fingers a guard approached, the imperial guard kowtowed the Fire Lord. Yozei commanded, "Tell my daughter Ume to meet us in the Agni Kai chamber." Chunan's eyes widened he was now a bit afraid. He thought Yozei wanted to test Chunan but instead he ordered an Agni Kai.

"I order you to fight my daughter the crowned princess if you succeed I will allow you to train the Avatar. If you fail, I will exile you," ordered Yozei, as mentioned before Yozei is a powerful ruler, he's no tyrant but there are a few who disliked the way he chose to run the nation. Yozei is a perfectionist and he seeks the best of the best.

There was no way Chunan could back down now, he dared not cower from the Agni Kai by law placed in by Fire Lord Yozei this ended in death. He swallowed his fear and walked behind the guards who escorted him to the tall elongated chamber just across the back courtyard of the palace.

He was led past the courtyard, the garden, the statue of Avatar Inzei the first Fire Lord, and toward the chamber. Inside of the chamber were three hallways. To the left and right led to the seating around the arena while leading to the make-ready room.

This is where the fighters are dressed, and blessed in a ceremony. Yozei and Ku Tei were led toward the elevated platform above the arena. Where Yozei sat on the stone-carved throne in the arena. To his side was Ku Tei who stood and peered at the rectangular arena platform.

Braziers lit the arena, flags of the Fire Nation were draped on the walls of the Agni Kai chamber. Chunan was being dressed by the servants, he wore black pantaloons and black clogs with gold accents. A ceremonial drape was given to him to wear over his back it was the color of dried blood, a mix of red and brown.

Chunan was given a brief moment to pray to his patron deity, which was Hinokami, the god of fire. After his prayer he was led to the arena where Ku Tei and Lord Yozei watched, the spectators in the viewer area were filled to the brim with imperial guards. He entered through the archway on the opposite side was a dark-skinned young woman, with black hair styled into a fishtail braid, she had a heart-shaped head, amber-colored eyes, and small ears.

Her ceremonial Agni Kai outfit was a red spider silk sarashi with golden flame motifs, a red fundoshi with a red breechcloth in front with black accents on it. Both Chunan and Ume were barefoot, except Chunan was bare-chested, he wore golden rings around his upper arms. Both were covered in cloaks they were to face opposite directions.

After this several Sun Warrior drummers entered the arena in the days of old Agni Kais had drummers that played a tune for their pantheon. Yozei rose from his throne he rose his arms up in the air this signaled all his imperial guards to rise.

"We are here to assess the skills of Fenikkusu Chunan, son of Fenikkusu Sojiro. I placed him in an Agni Kai against my daughter Lu Ume. If the challenger loses he will be exiled from the Fire Nation, if the challenger wins he will be permitted to be the Avatar's firebending master," announced Yozei.

"Drummers!" barked Yozei, the drummers began to beat their drums in a three-beat, one-second pause, five-beat sequence. This was a ceremonial sun warrior song, as they beat their drums they sang a song to Senso and Hinokami, the gods of war and fire. Gods that the Agni Kai honors, a gong rung it echoed within the chamber.

Both fighters rose to their feet and faced each other and released the pin that held their cloaks. The girl was an aggressive fighter she initiated the Agni Kai. She started in an improvised shifa stance her feet were faced to the side as was the rest of her body.

Her head turned to face the proclaimed firebending master. She formed a circle with her arms and shot a ring of fire at Chunan. He stood in a defensive stance known as the _fudo-dachi _stance, an immovable stance. He grinned at her as the ring brightened up his face, he split the ring into two fire whips.

The crowd gasped as they have never seen such a defensive move, Chunan lashed both of his fire whips at Ume. She blocked with the back of her hands she felt it necessary to try and overwhelm the master. She turned around and kicked her leg backward which threw a line of fire at Chunan, she jumped and spun around in a corkscrew style and blasted fire from her feet.

His fire whips caught the blasts and strengthened them this angered the young woman that she went with a forceful blast of fire she hopped forward and swung her arms down and up as if she dug dirt out of the ground and released a ray of fire at her opponent. The blast took out Chunan on the ground his chest burned with fire. Ku Tei lowered his head in shame the firebending master failed to win against the Fire Nation princess.

Ume padded over to the master she wanted to scar the man now, as an extra gift along with his exile. As she approached with her fist pointed at the man's face. He surprised her with a ground spin kick that burned her ankles and lower legs and knocked her off balance. She rolled away to give herself space, she used her hands to push her body up. She gave herself the momentum needed to release a kick of fire from the ground which Chunan split in half.

He conjured a sequence of punches and kicks at the girl. She dodged a few and took a few hits. She clenched her teeth, sweat poured from her forehead. She gave one final push surely the master would not be able to survive this move. She placed all her strength and rage into both fists and shot out a double stream of fire.

She was out of luck however because Chunan saw what she tried to do, Ume intentionally wanted to put an end to Chunan. She cared less what her father thought but unlike the modern firebender, Chunan was unique in his style which was popular and forgotten. Phoenix-style came from around the times of the 30th Fire Lord almost over two thousand years ago.

The full-frontal execution blast engulfed Chunan, Yozei knew it was over he looked the other way and walked off. Chunan roared in the fire, except the fire didn't kill him. He absorbed the blast he extended his arms out and roared like a tigerdillo.

The girl showboated because she intentionally killed the firebender to win the Agni Kai. When she turned around she caught a glimpse of Chunan still standing he gave a monstrous roar. The fire he absorbed was released from his body in the shape of him and propelled through the arena floor and collided with the young woman. It slammed her into the wall directly behind the arena platform.

This was known as the phoenix's rebirth, known in Year 23 of _Avatar Rong Yan _as the 'fire wake'. Smoke emitted from her body the rebirth knocked her out unconscious, the imperial guards went ecstatic and roared for the firebending master. Yozei returned to the elevated platform from all the ruckus. The gong was beaten again which ended the Agni Kai, Yozei bowed his head in respect to Chunan who defeated Yozei's daughter Ume in an Agni Kai.

Sun Warrior healers rushed over to the girl who was still stunned, one of them scanned her body and felt her pulse. She examined her body and concluded, "She's still alive. Bring the konsui root." One of the others pulled a root from his robes and handed it to the older woman. The root which she burnt a bit between her thumb and index. The old woman redirected the smoke into Ume's airways in hopes that it'd awaken her.

Ume fluttered her eyes rapidly she was awakened by the burnt konsui root. She looked around to be surrounded by her father's healers. She was confused, she winced in pain her back was bruised and her entire body hurt. Scorch marks speckled her legs and her hands although she seemed fine.

"Wha-what happened?" she stammered in confusion.

"You lost the Agni Kai, dear," the old woman responded, Ume frowned.

Chunan was escorted out of the Agni Kai chambers with Ku Tei and Yozei who discussed what happened next. Yozei declared, "You will now be the Avatar's firebending master, you will meet him there on the front courtyard and train the Avatar until he masters your style of firebending. From then once the Avatar masters his firebending you are free to go."

Chunan stopped and kowtowed before Fire Lord Yozei, "You honor my family with this decision, _tenno_," he beamed and thanked his leader.

"Let's get started, Avatar," said Chunan.

"I met one of my good friends Chunan of the Fenikkusu clan, a noble who resided in Caldera City. He became my firebending master after he defeated Yozei's daughter, Ume. She was the crowned princess of the Fire Nation and an aggressive firebender. I trained with Chunan every day and after two long years I mastered firebending. I've made impactful and close relationships with Chunan, Aiko, Ume, and Ajisai, she is Fire Lord Yeh's mother. Unfortunately, she passed away ten years after Yeh was born. It destroyed me when I learned of this, she was like the sister I never had," Ku Tei summarized, he lowered his head in sadness. He lost a very good friend, but Yeh the son of Ajisai was raised by his grandparents and his aunt.

* * *

**Wang**

* * *

**Year 776 of Qiangda Wang, Winter**

It's been almost three years since the Avatar has left the Qiangda Kingdom, just yesterday I received news that Avatar Ku Tei mastered firebending. Fire Lord Yozei grew to like the boy, and he sees him as family. It warms my heart that someone like Yozei feels this way. I went ahead and sent another scroll to the Jongmu Air Temple.

While our relations with the Northern Water Tribe have substantially gotten better, I still don't trust them. Making sure Avatar Ku Tei is safe is more important to me at the moment. He can end the civil war, I know so.

Chief Bato, while sharing similar traits to his father, has been willing in the peace talks with me. The reparations going toward the city of Jun Lao in Bai Da start as of next week. We've coaxed him into believing that his father was killed by a resistance force and have attempted investigations in his city.

We know everyone responsible was of his own and ours, but we've been successful in burning all evidence that ties back to the resistance and ourselves. Soon we begin trading with the North as my grandfather Avanindra once did. All the soldiers involved in the siege have been exiled from the capital and possible leads have said some immigrated to the Oma Kingdom. It infuriates me that Jiachu takes these bastards into his kingdom.

I thought Jiachu would be more like his father Peng a reputable Earth King but has failed his kingdom. We've taken back the province of Ru from the hands of the cursed Oma and the governor I've chosen is from the Cho family of East Hu Xin. There are still small skirmishes in Ru but for the most part the Qiangdian Ru army has won several victories against the Oma Ru.

According to General Hong, they pushed the Oma troops back across Ku's pass. They've retreated to the province Chu. Soon we plan to regroup a coalition of militias to push into Chu and take back territory. Alas, my goals are to liberate Chaopin, Kunlin, and Taihao, soon however we've been carefully planning the siege of Kunlin City with the help of the armies of Chongqing and Giralal.

I've also ordered for the forces of Gongzhu, Dao, Yu, and what warships Tu Zin can spare while it's still free from Jiachu's grasp. A combined navy fleet should be able to diminish all naval vessels of the Oma Kingdom.

I've received word from Hailiu province, the Sons of Hailiu, the best navy under the control of my dynasty, and the dynasties before me snuffed out another invasion attempt from the province of Jintai. Those bastards wish they could take control of Hailiu province with many attempts that have occurred none have proven successful.

* * *

"After my time in the Fire Nation, the next element in the Avatar cycle was the element of air. Where I met one of my other best friends, Yong Ten. But at the time, Yong Ten had just become a master in the past year. Hegumen Jinpa noticed how well Yong Ten and I got along," Ku Tei said, he mentioned about the time he met Yong Ten when he first traveled to the Southern Air Temple.

Huyu and Ku Tei hiked up the trail that led up to the Southern Air Temple, it was broken however by Earth King Peng's earthbenders a century or two ago. Earth King Yao threatened to invade all four air temples, Peng made sure the Air Nomads to the east and south were safe. Ku Tei slid off his mount before they fell in the chasm below.

Ku Tei stood in Gong Kiu and pulled earth out of the mountainside to recreate the slope that went up to the temple. After he had gone across he pulled the reins on his tigerdillo to get Huyu to halt. Ku Tei jumped off the beast and landed in a Bik Kiu stance, which was essentially the Ma Bo stance but his arms were raised to chest level. He shifted into the Jai Kiu stance with great force and crumbled the slope once again.

One hour later, he reached the bison caves of the temple underneath the southern courtyard. The other Air Nomads were startled when they saw the large carnivorous creature that approached from below. One of the older monks approached the Kingsman and his tigerdillo, the monk was concerned he questioned the young man, "Who are you? How did you get up here?"

"I'm Avatar Ku Tei, and I used earthbending. I have a missive for Hegumen Jinpa," answered Ku Tei.

"From who?" inquired another.

"The 40th Earth King Wang of Qiangda," said Ku Tei, the men were skeptical the older one calm as ever asked, "May I see the scroll's seal?"

Ku Tei reached into the satchel and slid off Huyu, they were shocked when they found out that Ku Tei was shorter than what he seemed to be once he was off Huyu. He gave the older monk the scroll, the monk examined the seal without having broken it.

He handed it back to Ku Tei, "Let it him through, boys." Ku Tei bowed to the old monk and jumped back onto Huyu's back, "The tigerdillo stays here, we'll watch it while you attend to your business with the Council of Elders," mentioned the old monk.

He dismounted his tigerdillo and slightly nodded his head at them before he ran up the ramp that led to the southern courtyard of the air temple. One that was busy with several monks that bustled about each doing a separate activity.

He was lost he wasn't sure where he needed to head off next, he noticed a young master in the background. The young man relaxed and rested on a tree with his winged-lemur, he approached the young airbender. The airbender turned his attention to the Kingsman who neared him.

The airbender sat up and crossed his legs into the nomad position. He smiled and waved at the stranger, "Hi how can I help you?"

"Uhh, I'm a bit lost and I could use someone's help," Ku Tei said, the young airbender used enough puffs of air jets to lift himself off the ground. His clothing flowed in the wind as he hovered back onto his feet.

"Where do you need to go?" inquired the airbender.

"I need to speak with Hegumen Jinpa, where exactly is he?" questioned Ku Tei he scratched his head while he waited for an answer from the Air Nomad.

The tall nomad told him, "Well if you want I can take you to him. He's up in the north tower."

"I'm Yong Ten by the way," the airbender introduced himself he extended his arm and gave a wide smile.

Yong Ten was a very happy-go-lucky kind of monk. His winged-lemur perched on his shoulder, Ku Tei was curious about the creature although he didn't like the animal. He's never seen one before and so he thought it was weird looking.

"What is this thing?" he asked Yong Ten.

"Oh this? This is my best friend Tofu!" beamed Yong Ten.

"You named him after food?" Ku Tei confused he asked him again.

"Sure did, anyway...what was your name?" Yong Ten inquired.

"Ku Tei, I was named after the Earth King of the Tong Dynasty and Tei is my grandfather's name," responded Ku Tei. Yong Ten directed Ku Tei toward the northern temple of the Jongmu air temple. On the way they held a conversation about things.

Yong Ten wondered, "We don't get many of you Kingsmen around here, what brings you here anyway? Are you a courier? An Oma Kingdom soldier?" he guessed Ku Tei's occupation.

Ku Tei shook his head and declined, "Actually I'm the Avatar!"

Yong Ten stood shocked while Ku Tei continued but he paid no attention to the fact that Yong Ten froze. Yong Ten screamed to the sky, "Avatar Kwan Chun please forgive me!"

Ku Tei realized this Air Nomad was weird he didn't want to talk to him further. Yong Ten ran to catch up to the Avatar, he smiled like nothing happened, "Sorry about that sometimes I can be so dumb." They reached the curtains that covered the stone archway that led to the terrace of which belonged to the Jongmu Council of Five.

"Well this is where I say farewell, I wish you luck in there," Yong Ten said as he waved farewell to Ku Tei.

He had begun to head back when a voice roared from inside, "You better not leave Master Yong Ten! I can hear you!"

Yong Ten slouched his back and sighed he opened the curtain and pointed inside for Avatar Ku Tei to enter before him. It was none other than Prior Kama who wanted to give Master Yong Ten a piece of his mind.

Ku Tei entered with the strange airbender he knelt to kowtow the five airbender monks who sat down on individual ta's. The one in the middle a brown-skinned middle-aged monk shook his head and gestured for Ku Tei to stand, "Up, child. We're not sovereigns, we're the Council of Elders."

Ku Tei was confused he remembered about his scroll that he swung his body from left to right just to find his scroll. He handed it over to the Hegumen, Jinpa, opened the scroll, and read its contents.

While the Hegumen kept himself busy Prior Kama scolded Yong Ten, "You! You're not escaping chores this time! You better march yourself to the fields right now, young man!"

The Hegumen rolled the scroll back up and placed it to his side, Prior Kama continued a bit louder, "You need responsibilities, that you will be held accountable for!"

"Enough Prior Kama," said Hegumen Jinpa, he turned to face Yong Ten, the young man just received his airbending master tattoos as of last year. He believed that if he assigned Yong Ten to teach the Avatar airbending he would learn to be more responsible.

"No, Monk Yong Ten will not work on the fields, from this day forth all of your time and attention will be spent training the Avatar," announced Jinpa.

"Jinpa, the boy's an irresponsible idiot! How could he possibly teach the Avatar?!" argued Kama.

"Silence, Prior Kama," ordered the hegumen he rose his hand at Kama to gesture him to keep his mouth shut.

"This is a great opportunity for you to show us what you're made of. I believe if you help the Avatar master airbending along the way you'll learn the core values of being a responsible nomad, and of being an esteemed airbending master," Jinpa strived to convince Yong Ten.

Yong Ten politely declined and mentioned, "Didn't you just hear Prior Kama? I'm an irresponsible idiot and he's right!"

"No you're not, and you will teach the Avatar airbending," Jinpa disagreed then he commanded Yong Ten to do the task. Yong Ten groaned, "I can't even teach Tofu to do any tricks!" he murmured.

"Master Yong Ten, remember you must be a great master if the Avatar were to fall. His blood will be on your hands," added Jinpa. Yong Ten groaned and cried a bit inside of his head for once in his life the other monks are putting him to work.

"Wow if someone told me Yong Ten was an irresponsible idiot at one point in his life, I would've never believed it," Rong Yan chuckled.

"I mastered airbending with his help and at the same time, Yong Ten mastered responsibility, priorities, and patience. For the most part within the first year he was a bumbling idiot, but he too improved. He became the man you know today after he helped me he decided to replace the previous Novice-Master who passed away," Ku Tei affirmed he agreed that Yong Ten was an immature, lazy, and idiotic person.

For a second Rong Yan reflected on this, he saw himself to be similar to his airbending master. He recalled when he was a bit more immature than now. But Mun Jin told him, he needed to grow up and get over his fear or many will die. He's proud of himself for having changed so much in the past five years.

"It only took me five years to master airbending maybe that's why Yong Ten mastered patience. Airbending was my polar opposite it was frustrating to grasp even the most simple concept of airbending moves," recalled Ku Tei.

Ku Tei had been instructed by the immature and impatient Yong Ten, Ku Tei had done the move and stances correctly. The one thing Ku Tei couldn't do however, was shoot a single puff of air out of his hands. For the past six months, nothing and Yong Ten was at his wit's end with the Avatar he was ready to call it quits.

Yong Ten screamed inside himself he was close to tearing his hair out but then he realized he didn't have any hair. Yong Ten took a deep breath again and instead meditated he couldn't understand how the half-witted, brute of an Avatar couldn't shoot air out of his palms.

Then Ku Tei cheered ever so loudly and then tackled his master and squeezed the life out of him. Yong Ten gasped, "Wh-what happened?!"

"I shot air out of my fingertips!" shouted Ku Tei excitedly.

"Oh haha very funny, you haven't been able to bend air in the past six months. And the Council has been stalking us. I can FEEL their eyes bearing down on me," Yong Ten denied the claim Ku Tei made because he didn't believe him. He was annoyed the Avatar made a joke about such a thing.

"No seriously, look!" Ku Tei repeated, he changed into a kun gua stance and pivoted in a full circle and shot air out of both hands. Yong Ten jumped into the air and cheered for the Avatar. They high fived and began to victory dance.

Off in the distance, Hegumen Jinpa and Prior Kama stalked both young men. They did this once a week to see the Avatar's progress. Kama was angry he disapproved of Yong Ten being Ku Tei's master. He emphasized the idiocy that is of Yong Ten, "You see! He's an idiot! It took the Avatar six months to shoot air out of his hands, Yong Ten is a terrible teacher. Look at the bumbling morons prancing around, I could have gotten the Avatar to bend air in a week!"

"I can't stand and watch this! I'm going to tell that oaf to kick rocks!" added Kama.

"Prior Kama I've told you already, if you cease this assessment for Yong Ten. He will never grow up to be the kind of mentor we want him to be. You are to stay away from the Avatar and Master Yong Ten," Jinpa reminded Kama.

Five years later, their friendship grew very strong at the ceremony Ku Tei and many others advanced and were now called masters. Several airbenders removed their hoods to reveal their life long airbender tattoos.

Several in the crowd along with Yong Ten and the Council applauded the new masters. The morning after, Yong Ten and Ku Tei trained in the southern courtyard while another master watched them as a referee.

Ku Tei dodged every air swipe and blast that Yong Ten threw at him Ku Tei ran up, on his master and used an air suction to toss him up and over. Yong Ten used an air cushion to break his fall while Ku Tei transitioned into a roll.

The master clapped for them and all three of them cheered, Yong Ten said, "I think you're ready now."

Yong Ten bowed to Ku Tei, as Ku Tei reciprocated it back to him. Ku Tei gathered his belongings and packed them on Huyu. Yong Ten jogged down the ramp that led up to the southern courtyard with a sleeping bag and a sack of food.

Ku Tei questioned him, "Where are you going?"

"With you, I can't be here right now I'd prefer traveling the world," Yong Ten replied.

"What about the Council?" asked Ku Tei, Yong Ten waved it off, "Ehh they'll be fine plus Hegumen Jinpa will understand. He knows you'll need someone to keep you on your toes so you don't get rusty with airbending," chuckled Yong Ten. Ku Tei mounted Huyu and after Yong Ten fastened his things on the tigerdillo he climbed on the mount as well.

"Where are we heading next?" wondered Yong Ten.

"Southern Water Tribe, we can take the ship down that's waiting for me at the beach. Jinpa organized the whole thing, a water tribe ship is taking us to the South Pole," answered Ku Tei.

"So he left without permission from the Council?" guessed Rong Yan.

"Technically they're free people, they don't have to ask for permission to leave. But because the council of elders is a respected group of monks. Most deem it necessary to let them know. Yong Ten was a bit of a rule-breaker in his younger years. Many Air Nomads who aren't traditionally tied down to their responsibilities do this," explained Ku Tei.

"From here we headed to the Southern Water Tribe city, Iqaluit, where I met Chief Sagluruk. He made sure I was escorted to the home of an elder within the Court of Elders," Ku Tei said.

"Hey that's Naartok!" Rong Yan beamed as he pointed out the young waterbender to be his waterbending master.

"Naartok has been studying international relations. Naartok was a patient teacher and he explained things very well. Because of his tenacity and dedication to the art of waterbending I mastered it in under two years and a half," Ku Tei finished.

Yong Ten sat on a bench while he spectated the training of Ku Tei, Naartok stood there hands on his hips as he carefully instructed Ku Tei on what to do next. Ku Tei encased ice around his arms and formed the tips into different weapons. Ku Tei laughed with excitement as he got more creative.

"You're very good at forming things with ice, but let's challenge you a bit. Just like earthbending an earthbender can form a line of earthen pillars to rise out of the ground. With all the snow below our feet I want you to do the same thing but with ice," Naartok instructed.

Ku Tei placed his left hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment, this wasn't earthbending he couldn't just do it. It took some thought and practice, he stood in a xie bu stance and he firmly believed that just like earthbending he could stomp down and the line would appear. He held his stance and that stomped down a line of glaciers burst out of the ground within the courtyard.

Naartok's father, one of the elders of the court heard the commotion outside and exited his estate. When the old man witnessed the scene before him he placed his hands on his head and screamed. He had a panic attack because his son destroyed his courtyard. Naartok tittered nervously because he knew he was in trouble.

The estate guards grabbed the panicked elder and carried him back inside his home, Naartok then said, "Your next instruction is helping me level the ground again before my father has a heart attack and chokes me with water tentacles."

"That day we destroyed Elder Hotah's front courtyard he wasn't too happy about that," cackled Ku Tei.

"You guys seemed to get into a lot of trouble, the only one who seemed to be more reserved was your firebending master Chunan," mentioned Rong Yan.

"You're right without Chunan I would've never learned discipline," commented Ku Tei.

"Naartok left with me to travel back to the Qiangda Kingdom, as did Yong Ten along the way we met another hopeful that wished to see the world. A man named Sun Wu, and while I couldn't understand his unique bending ability. He was still a great friend and a great asset to my team. You see Sun Wu wasn't just an earthbender, he was able to expand the earth and melt it into lava. He also was a student of the spiritual arts, one who seeks to become an Earth Sage. With his help I mastered the Avatar State," Ku Tei continued then he mentioned how he met Sun Wu.

"I finally returned home to see my mother, my brother who was now married to a beautiful woman who bore him a child. My niece was the biggest thing in their lives and she made my mother happy as well. That same day we barged in the palace without first seeking an audience but Wang wouldn't care he'd be glad that I've come back," smiled Ku Tei he reminisced.

Ku Tei, Naartok, Sun Wu, and Yong Ten met up with Ku Tei's firebending master Chunan who promised to meet them in Ba Sing Se. Ku Tei tackled Chunan he hadn't seen his master in over eight years. After Ku Tei dusted himself off he picked up his friend Chunan and introduced him to the rest of his friends.

"Guys this is Chunan, Chunan this is Yong Ten, Naartok, and Sun Wu," Ku Tei introduced Chunan to everyone and everyone to Chunan.

"Where are we headed?" Chunan inquired.

"Earth King Wang's palace," Ku Tei replied, they were already in the Upper Ring where Chunan rented a home for the time being. They wandered off to the palace, the gargantuan front courtyard of the palace was about five miles of ground between the gates of the palace and the palace itself. This prevented foreign invasions from reaching the palace in a set amount of time.

Ku Tei stomped his foot and formed a large platform of earth and gestured for everyone to set foot on it. Ku Tei and Sun Wu swung their arms up and down the platform had begun to move at a rate that was as fast as an ostrich horse. After fifteen minutes they finally reached the bridge over the moat once they were off the platform they trekked up the steps that led up to the royal palace.

The royal palace guard hadn't recognized Ku Tei they stood their ground, "Who are you?" one of them shouted at him.

"Uhh..I'm the Avatar master of four elements, the one who speaks with the spirits," answered Ku Tei he gave them hints.

"Prove it," one of them said. Ku Tei tapped the earth with his heel a small mound rose out of the ground; his fingertips lit up with fire, he pulled the water from the guard's forehead and froze it into an ice shard, and then air-jetted himself into the air and slowly came down with his arms crossed as he held a grin.

"Is that enough for you?" he questioned the imperial guards.

"Convinced, go on through," he said, he gestured the men to enter the palace.

The group entered through the massive doors that led into the corridor. From there they were escorted into the throne room as they waltzed toward the throne they noticed something odd. Wang was nowhere to be seen Ku Tei's heart suddenly dropped he thought Wang was dead. A man knelt before Ta Po then he rose to his feet he handed Ta Po a report from the province of Chaopin, Ta Po opened the scroll and read the contents within.

"Thank you for this report General Senlin you are a great asset to my father's military. Your plans helped Chaopin's fleet, it led them to victory. You should be proud of yourself, your achievement gained us Chaopin once again," Ta Po congratulated Senlin. As Senlin turned around he found himself face to face with Avatar Ku Tei.

"This was the first time I had seen Senlin after ten years, because of his strategy our military gained control of Chaopin once again. At this point, he was a general in the Council of Five. I think he was shocked when he saw me," Ku Tei said.

"And this is where your relationship with Senlin grew apart right?" Rong Yan guessed.

Ku Tei nodded, "Precisely, from here is where he grew to dislike me."

Ta Po rose out of his seat and raised his hands into the air and beamed, "The Avatar has returned!"

"His Highness Crowned Prince Ta Po is now Earth King?" guessed Ku Tei.

"Oh no, no, father's gone on another world leader summit he's setting up a trade with the Fire Lord and the Air Nomads or something like that. He's placed me as a substitute on the throne for the time being until he returns," responded Ta Po.

Ta Po noticed four other strangers and then asked, "Who are your companions?"

"These are my friends and masters: Sun Wu of Han Tui, Naartok of the Southern Water Tribe, Yong Ten of the Jongmu Air Temple, and Chunan of the Fire Nation," he replied to the Earth Prince. Ta Po stepped down the steps from the royal ta where the throne itself sat on.

Ta Po revealed the scepter he carried and Ku Tei knelt, Senlin still waited patiently for Ta Po because he completely ignored Senlin after Ku Tei arrived. Ku Tei's masters also knelt before Ta Po until they were ordered to stand.

"From this point forth I grant you access to the Council of Five, as its newest member. You will be our peacekeeper, you may walk amongst the council as Ambassador-General," announced Ta Po.

"You may rise," he told Ku Tei and his friends, at the same time, Senlin was shocked and upset.

He couldn't believe the Earth Prince even had the power to grant titles and ranks to people. He lowered his head and nipped out of the palace without sharing emotion until he left the palace and toward the war room.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

The other generals weren't so judgmental they would understand why the prince granted this rank to the Avatar. The other three generals were veterans and much older than Senlin, they knew and accepted the decisions made by all royals. They all respected the royal family and never opinionated against the Crown. They criticized Senlin for even having spoken against the Prince.

"I'm so upset right now," Senlin mentioned to his colleague General Laojiang.

The older general wondered, "Why?"

"I was reporting to Ta Po when Ku Tei returned from traveling around the world all these years. Finally a fully-realized Avatar I was proud of him. Then Ta Po just handed him the rank of ambassador-general. Only the rank that was handed to him doesn't exist in our military," explained Senlin.

"If you're friends with Ku Tei you should congratulate him, don't be angry. It makes sense to give him a high rank in the army. The King and Prince can make all the ranks they want they're the rulers for a reason. You need to calm down, Senlin. Look at it from another perspective, Ku Tei might have limited power and duties as his rank. He's an ambassador now he'll be sent off to different parts of the world," responded Laojiang. He attempted his best to convince and assure the new General that nothing weird was up.

* * *

**Wang**

* * *

**Year 748 BG of Qiangda Wang, Spring**

I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust those northern snowbacks! After so many years of having diplomatic meetings with the Northern Water Tribe. They finally broke international law. We've been holding trading routes with the North for about almost thirty years.

Just a week ago, we've noticed from reports that the North imposed tariffs and quotas on our exports. We've retaliated with similar forms of trade protectionism. They didn't like it and it escalated, they're destroying the international economy by reducing trade.

We're trying to protect our domestic industry and create jobs over here. I've been sitting on my throne as my archivist writes down my memoirs as he does every other day. A courier ran into my palace and kowtowed before me then he handed a scroll to me that was for my eyes only. After I read the scroll I handed it to my dear friend Lady Quangao. She too was a bit worried.

The contents in the scroll report an escalated trade between two vessels, after a nasty trade agreement between two merchant ships. The Northern ship attacks my cargo ship, these kinds of attacks must not stand. Those northern dogs sank my cargo ship but not to worry the navy off the coast of Houhu in Dao sank the merchant ship that attacked the cargo vessel.

I'm just glad the merchants on the cargo ship were rescued we've only had one casualty though. The waterbending merchants killed one of the ship workers on deck. The report mentioned there were no survivors from the Northie ship. This will come back to bite me in the ass when Chief Bato finds out, but to be fair his men did attack first.

I'm going to be heading off to see the Council of Five in half an hour to find out what we can do. Most certainly Ambassador-General Ku Tei as appointed by my son, Ta Po, will be sent to the North. I believe Ta Po knew something I did not and I thank my son for that every day.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

Senlin was surrounded by other men as general he had total control over the lives of three hundred thousand men. With what he along with Ku Tei, Laojiang, Xiang, and Zefu had planned he later found himself stationed in the province of Tuo. About twenty miles south of Beipan which had been conquered by the Northern Water Tribe.

Senlin was one of the two who were ordered to focus on the war with the North. Ku Tei on the other hand was sent to Omashu City, to convince Earth King Jiachu. Wang planned to end the war early if he could have the Avatar convince the Oma Earth King to unify the kingdoms until the war with the North is over.

Senlin and his officers studied the map of the province of Tuo, one of the men a tactician pointed at the capital. While they discussed their strategies further, Senlin's lamellar-plated helmet rested on the table, it held two green feathers on the helmet. This along with the armor being painted gold with green accents indicated that he was one of the generals within the Council of Five.

"How many trebuchets do we have at hand?" Senlin questioned the siege master.

"In this camp, we have a total of eighty trebuchets, the camp southwest of here has another fifty. Your base carries more artillery than Lieutenant Laobing's," answered the siege master.

"I didn't even inspect this morning that was my fault I was busy strategizing all day," said Senlin.

"Well, General Senlin we carry trebuchets, bastillae, fire lances, cannons, and rockets," added the siege master.

"Has anyone made Laobing aware that the battle starts soon?" Senlin questioned the men.

A scout entered the tent, "General, Laobing's men have marched toward Beipan. They await us a mile or two from the wall," reported the scout.

"Let's move out," Senlin commanded.

A few hours later, they found themselves about several meters from the walls of Beipan the siege weapons soon behind the men. The recruits were placed on the frontlines of the battle so they could get that firsthand experience in war.

Senlin was mounted on the back of an ostrich horse he rode around to the front and spoke to his men, "This is it, today we free the city of Beipan from those snowbacks. Takedown the lesser chief and enough men and the battle will be over. Good luck and may Tiandi and Lord Qin watch over you, if you fall may Yama protect you on the way to the other side!"

A roar of the crowd of over ten thousand soldiers echoed but not at a volume that could be heard by the northies who occupied Beipan. Everyone charged toward the walls of Beipan, the landscape in front of the capital of Tuo was blanketed and covered by a mist of fog.

The sounds of soldiers who charged went unheard of by enemy soldiers who patrolled the city's walls. Others near the walls looked with telescopes as they peered to see better in the fog. Several Qiangdian soldiers charged, several in chariots, others held onto handles and pulled mobile cannons around in specific positions to breach the walls of the city.

The trebuchets were loaded with large boulders that were pulled out of the ground by two or three earthbenders. The operators wielded their meteorite hammers and waited for the right moment to launch their projectiles.

The recruits that were on the frontline continued through the hazed environment. One of them who didn't watch where he was going, tripped on a wire. This set off a series of explosions that killed him and about twenty other recruits.

One of the operators heard the explosion that happened several meters away and he initiated the first trebuchet launch. He smashed his hammer into the lever the counterweight hit the frame as the pocket flung the massive boulder toward the wall.

The men who defended the walls of Beipan heard the explosives go off suddenly a war horn was sounded. This alerted all the watchtowers along the walls to stay alert as enemy soldiers have arrived to reclaim the city. Patches of land gave way and revealed to be traps that collapsed and caused a few men to fall into holes with spikes inside. Which killed some men, bodies were impaled by wooden spikes positioned in five-point positions.

The Water Tribes were known to be explosive and trap experts and often had created their unique forms of weapons used for warfare. One of the mobile cannons stopped, the man positioned the cannon to aim at the top or even over the wall. He collided the spark rocks until they lit the fuse, he hid behind the mobile cannon and covered his ears. After the explosion from the cannon it hit the wall it only did minor damages.

A massive boulder struck the wall as it destroyed the bottom of a watchtower which caused the wall tower to be destroyed. The men inside were either crushed or trapped. More boulders were flung, several of the archers on the walls awaited for their archery coordinator's word. The coordinator flagged his hand down, a barrage of arrows flew into the fog. Another set of explosives were set off by Qiangdian soldiers.

Several waterbenders exited the city near the outer walls and lined up by the man-made moats filled to the edge with water. They had plenty of supply for water besides the moats as the fog that settled in rested upon the land. These men were here for a steady jet of water to wash away the first line of defense. More Qiangdian troops fell into the hole traps made by Northern soldiers, another barrage of arrows struck several men. While many Qiangdian soldiers pressed forward Laobing charged in with his men, he carried a fire lance.

He hid behind some rocks with a clearing, he had positioned the weapon he fired a lance toward the wall. The archers aimed their arrows up they waited for the coordinator's say, he waited too long because Laobing's lance took his head clean off. The nearest man to him went into a panic and released his arrow too early while the others followed suit.

Another barrage of boulders and earthen bolts shook the walls of Beipan, another set of explosions went off. Non-benders charged toward the moats as did men on ostrich horse chariots with their weapons held out. The waterbenders waited and then changed into ca bu stances they streamed the waters out of the moats.

With the strength of three waterbenders for each portion of the moat that channeled the waters and washed away several Qiangdian soldiers with water. The pressurized waters pushed several men together until the earthbenders caught up and jumped into Jai Kiu stances and pulled up earth walls to block the jets of channeled water.

Fire lance formations formed while the waterbenders resulted in other tactics. Bastillae on the walls targeted the earth walls formed by earthbenders. One of the walls was completely obliterated by a bolt shot by a ballista. Only two earthbenders were killed three lances disabled the bastilla that fired a bolt at the wall. Another barrage of boulders smashed to bits against the fortified walls of Beipan's front gates.

The waterbenders that defended from the moats knew they can't permit the Qiangdian troops past them to break down the walls. Senlin barked, "Hundred tigerdillo rush!"

Two soldiers took out premade launchers that carried over a hundred arrows spark rocks from both men had sparks that landed on the tips of many oil-covered arrow tips. One of them pulled on a rope which caused the pad to fling the barrage of arrows toward the top of the wall. Several archers down, assassins from inside Beipan were deployed into the fog these men used weapons made of ice specialized from their waterbending to discreetly eliminate high-ranking officers.

They believed without a head, the body would soon fall apart, several assassins hopped into the fog as they used their waterbending and manipulated the fog and caused it to thicken. In the middle of the battlefield was the massive battering ram made of earth. This was going to be bent by over twenty soldiers to break through the gates of the city and even the captured governor's estate.

More waterbenders joined what was left of the archers on the walls water was extracted from the thickened fog. Many icicles were formed one of them signaled them with a word as many icicles flew across the fogged up battlefields. Many of the ice made projectiles punctured several benders and non-benders of the Qiangda Kingdom.

Senlin wanted to test a new ability that he read once in a book, this was used by the men of old. He didn't understand why it was made obsolete in the first place when it was such a useful ability. He only taught those directly under him this ability like Lieutenant Laobing. He stomped on the ground to feel everything around him he noticed booby traps in the area that had buried explosives.

He dug his heel into the ground a line of miniature mounds of earth triggered the explosives nearby and destroyed them. Three assassins were killed by their mines, while others hid in the fog and dispatched men one by one.

Laobing's ears perked up an assassin leaped into the air but was met with a stalagmite that impaled the poor sap. Laobing ran off to help other men, cannons fired over the wall, as did trebuchets. Houses were completely decimated by the projectiles. The troops didn't care they just wanted Beipan back under the control of the Qiangda Kingdom.

A bastilla aimed for the wall tower closest to the gates of the city, but instead the stone bolt crashed into the gates of Beipan. It damaged the gates and create a large hole but not enough to cut the massive wooden gates of the city down. Senlin ran over to one of the rocket launchers and lit it with spark rocks. He used earth to hold it in place and rose higher in the air with a pillar, to give it a higher trajectory.

A rocket exploded in the air over the battlefield it was clear to the earthbenders of the frontline that it was a flare. It was a signal from the general that now's the time, the battering ram was close to the frontline. The earthbending division hasn't even broken through the waterbenders who defended the city.

One of the front line men barked, "Hold up walls when needed but together bury the moats!"

Several men shouted in a different language that the Northerners couldn't understand one of the recruits ran into the outer walls that defended the city. He ran up the stairs to tell the men up, on the walls that the attackers will breach the wall soon.

A huge boulder crashed into the right wall tower closest to the gate and crumbled it to the ground. The debris hit a few waterbenders behind the moat. This helped the earthbenders to drop the walls and cover the moats with solid earth. The platoon on the right did as planned and ran over to the wall, a warrior charged up to the distracted waterbenders and struck one down with his war hammer.

He cracked the northerner's skull and killed him the others turned their attention to the benders who came over to them. The platoon over the moat shouted, "Drop the walls and kill these northies!"

The walls suddenly sunk into the ground an assortment of attacks was thrown at their enemies. Boulders, spikes, stalagmites, pillars then five men covered the moats and they used their bending to collapse the foundations of the wall tower above them.

The battering ram reached the gates the twenty benders who levitated positioned themselves in Wan Kiu stances. The others who helped bring down the wall towers joined them to make the ram easier to lift. They backed up the ram and then pushed it forward the walls shook several Northerners ran toward the main gate entrance way's walls. The way below was used to control the traffic flow of everyone who entered the city this was common in most Kingsmen cities with walls.

The Northerners lined up the top of the path's walls with kajoks, bombs filled with whatever they put inside. Just like the bombs carried by the Oma Kingdom and Fire Nation. Some of their bombs could be dropped without being lit, while others required to have the fuse lit with fire.

Some of the bombs were filled with blasting jelly while it'd kill anyone within a tiny radius these were mostly used to blind their enemies. The invaders filled the inside of the main gate entrance way it was crowded there were flashing bombs that exploded.

A few died from the initial blast while many were left blind. The Northerners hauled the boiling oil pots to the edge of the walls, the Qiangidian troops inside were incapacitated. Several warriors pushed the pots over and allowed the oil to drop on their enemies. Many Kingsmen screamed in pain as their bodies were filled with boils and third-degree burns.

Laobing was concerned about what the defenders had done next when he saw the flashes that went off. He yelled at the archers and artillerymen, "Kill the damned men on the walls our people are dying in there!"

A few men blew a chunk of the wall off the main gate and threw it at the left side wall from the entranceway. A few warriors were killed from the hit archers' arrows propelled inside from the outside of the gates where the archers positioned themselves in blindspots. An arrow struck the officer on the right wall, the arrow pierced his head. His body toppled over the wall and landed on unsuspected soldiers. The benders who carried the ram recovered from the blinded bombs and hauled the battering ram close to the second gate.

"Heave! Ho!" they shouted in unison the ram levitated back before it crashed into the city's massive wooden gates.

"Heave! Ho!" they repeated the second hit of the ram battered the second gates and made them collapse.

The walls fell and those who survived the entranceway charged forward many protected the earthbenders who held onto the battering ram as they marched toward the estate of the governor where they believed the lesser chief could be situated. The Northerners on the walls ran toward the city square and created a defensive line while several others ran on the roofs of homes and buildings.

The Qiangdian troops pressed on, Laobing and Senlin who were outside the walls and cleaned up the defenders who attacked from the outside. Several benders broke down the wall towers that surrounded the city's outer walls.

After this was done the outside troops joined the rest inside. The trebuchets and bastillae remained outside as they could have helped from their positions. Flares from the Qiangdians will be seen from outside where they could launch projectiles.

A flare had been seen in the distance from the eastern side of the city, the trebuchet moved forward near the walls. A boulder was flung from the trebuchet inside a defensive line of warriors filled a street near the noble district of Beipan.

The boulder dropped on the defenders it broke the line and crushed several of them. The earthbenders obliterated the rock at a distance and used the shards as projectiles and pierced the bodies of the northerners who survived the missile.

The eastern road toward the governor's estate had been broken through several headed in that direction. While others head toward the western road and eradicated any remaining northerners. Senlin and Laobing headed toward the east. After Laobing's men secured the city gates, half of the siege weapons entered through the entranceway. Bastillae headed west to break enemy formations, while a few trebuchets followed east to shatter the walls of the governor's estate.

Benders and non-benders behind the heels of the other soldiers, archers stayed far behind from the foot soldiers as they peered out in the night to find the defenders that hid in the shadows. More defenders on rooftops were sniped while some successfully dropped their bombs before being killed or after they ran away. The rooftops were made of earth tile several benders bent the tiles flat which caused anyone on the roofs of homes and buildings to slide and fall off.

On the eastern road the ram was put down over two hundred men clashed with Qiangdian men unaware of the gargantuan amount of troops behind the front line. Waterbenders near the moat had a bridge built over as they surfed across it. Most of the northern defense line distracted the Qiangdian troops that pushed forward. This gave the surfing waterbenders enough space to wash men away or kill them with shards of ice since their sides were open for attack.

Another flare flashed into the air, another boulder hit its mark a wall of death happened in the western road. Several men on both sides instantly killed by weapons, ice, earth, or water. The waterbenders joined together and submerged the main road with water. More and more of them joined as their archers picked off stragglers. Walls rose to block the water jets four benders pushed the wall forward as they crouched behind it.

A sniper sat in the back as he rotated pebbles in his right hand, he spent a moment of his time and aimed at a target before he flung the rock at his enemy. A man fell off the roof after a rock took him. More continued to fall off while the others on the ground wondered why, the sniper picked off the cobblestones from the streets of the city. Each small stone would've struck an enemy in the head.

Another flare went off in the distance but the large boulder missed the fighters and crashed into a home off to the side. The earthbenders used the dust created from the boulder to invade the airways and eyes of their enemies. The dust cloud moved over several northerners as they coughed for air, some men grabbed the boulder and rolled it over the defenders which crushed many.

A horn was blown many of the Qiangdian troops cowered behind their shields a bastilla showed up. The two earthbenders behind the siege weapon released the bolt which slammed into the estate gates. They broke in with such force now warriors and waterbenders piled out of the estate to defend it. On one of the watchtowers hung a body.

When Laobing looked through his telescope he noticed the hung person wore an expensive attire. He believed this to be the previous governor that was murdered before they could make it out. The flesh rotted on the corpse but it was used as a sign of danger to many.

The warriors in the estate were clever after they broke into the armory they used the cannons owned by the military of Beipan. Instead of cannonballs they placed bombs filled with poisoned tipped caltrops and mini rockets with hooks. More Qiangdian troops fell to the bombs that blasted out of the cannons.

Senlin's platoon moved forward, "The badgermole burrows," he shouted.

His platoon was confined to twenty earthbenders. Each who were trained by Senlin, this was a signal to everyone while some dove into the ground, others along with the general sunk into the ground. They burrowed underneath the city like badgermoles, they were unable to see but that didn't stop them from using their seismic sense.

Senlin's platoon found themselves underneath many feet, while the army fought in a tug-of-war with northern soldiers. His platoon of specialists burst out of the courtyard's ground. They were behind the walls this surprised many of the warriors inside the former governor's estate. Spears were tossed at the benders that emerged out of the ground.

Walls shot out of the ground before being sunk in as all the men Jai Kiu to Bik Kiu stances multiple times while their brothers-in-arms behind them punched boulders at the enemy warriors. Senlin fell into the ground again and burrowed underneath the estate itself while he tried to hear the footsteps of many.

The lesser chief himself had just finished his mug of beer, he drank himself to the point of stupor. He numbed himself of any pain he might feel. The warriors that were in the room argued with him that he needed to escape via the escape tunnel. But the heavyset, and dark-skinned lesser chief who stunk of dung, sweat, and alcohol. The chief was soiled as-is from the festivities of yesterday.

If he survived surely Chief Bato will have his head, Senlin dug himself out of the ground and into the room. Three others followed suit, the chief careened left to right clutched onto a sword while his warriors were instantly trapped against walls. The earthbenders shot rocks at the warriors that killed them which left the chief by himself.

The chief gave a loud and disturbing burp that stunk of alcohol, he swung at Senlin who gave a good uppercut in the stomach. The lesser chief staggered a few steps back as he leaned against a table that with his weight slid back a bit. He careened forward and with his weight brought the sword down once again. His feet were bound to the ground by one of the benders which prevented the drunk lesser chief from moving further.

As he swung down, Senlin leaned the opposite direction grabbed the chief by the left wrist. Twisted his wrist so then he dropped the sword, another earthbender grabbed the sword. As Senlin jumped out of the way the bender swung the blade harder and ripped the head of the lesser chief off his shoulders. The specialist grasped his trophy and burrowed through the ground back onto the courtyard of the estate. He tossed the head of the lesser chief into the hands of one of the northern soldiers.

A horn was sounded in the estate their leader was killed, flags of white from the watchtowers of the compound were flown in the air. After the horn was sounded, others echoed in the city this was the signal that the Northerners surrendered. One of the recruits tried to kill a surrendering northie until Laobing and another soldier prevented the recruit to stop.

"They surrendered don't be a coward, boy," Laobing called out to the recruit who frowned.

The survivors dropped to their knees with their hands up, cuffs of earth, bound the prisoners of war. The estate was cleared by Senlin's specialists, Laobing removed his helmet and entered the building. When he reached the desk of the governor he gently placed his helmet on the desk and sat down to relax. As ordered by Senlin, Laobing will be the de-facto governor until King Wang or Prince Ta Po chose their replacement.

The rope where the corpse of the previous governor hung from a watchtower was cut loose. The body hit the ground because none of the soldiers wanted to touch the body. Disrespectful is what it was, but one of them formed a slab under the body and hauled it over to the back of the estate for a proper burial.

Senlin emerged out of the estate and declared the battle over, "The battle for Beipan is over! And we're victorious once again!" The surviving Qiangdian soldiers roared victoriously as they celebrated the freedom of the city from the hands of the Northies.

* * *

**Wang**

* * *

**Year 742 of Qiangda Wang, Winter**

The war has raged on for over six years now what we thought was going to be a simple war won in a year. Turned out to be a long war that at this point I'm not sure if we're going to win in the next four years. The declaration of war happened almost six years ago, I sent my armies to take back the city of Beipan in the Tuo province.

General Senlin of the Council of Five, made sure of that victory. Ten thousand men were sent only seven thousand returned. I have to give it to those Northies, they're experts when it comes to traps and explosives. I remember the reports that explained how they modified some of the weapons they obtained when they took Beipan from the previous governor.

These past few years have seen many victories and losses across the kingdom and the North Pole We established a colony that was wiped out by the snowbacks. A year after, the war began the Southern Water Tribe joined sides with the north in their war. I'm guessing trading was involved in the possible alliance. This gives me time to be the ambassador for my son and convince the new Earth King in the Oma Kingdom to join us in getting rid of these mongrels.

Reports from my agents have indicated that the Northerners mistook one of the Oma Kingdom capitals as one of our own. The Oma Kingdom obliterated the Northern brigade that attempted to take control of Lu'an in the Han province. This Gao character has shown himself to be fierce I'm quite impressed by the young man. Soon I leave for the city of Omashu along with some others, did I mention I'm an ambassador?

I step down from the throne this morning while my son Ta Po was officially crowned the forty-first Earth King and fourth monarch of the Qiangda Dynasty, my reign does not end until tomorrow. I believe my time is up and my health is not getting any better. The least I can do for my successor is to help him gain the support of the Oma Kingdom in this ordeal. Gods willing the Zu dynasty successor will join us in sweeping the continent of these snowbacks.

The terms of 'northie' and 'southie' have replaced 'northerner' and 'southerner' amongst my citizens. We've lost the province of Yu to the Northern Water Tribe while the Oma Kingdom seems to need assistance I've heard rumors of the Southies occupying the southwestern Wulong province. While others from the South hold territory in my province of Ru. I've already received word they forced their way into Ta Ren.

Lord Qin knows we've got a huge military force we'll decimate those Southies quickly.

* * *

"I had to step aside from my diplomatic duties in the war between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdoms," Ku Tei told Rong Yan.

He stroked his beard as he pointed to the middle-aged Kingsmen who arrived at the royal palace of the Fire Nation. The old stablemaster bowed to the appearance of the Avatar. The Imperial guards escorted Ku Tei into the palace where he repeated the old steps as he remembered.

Yozei was now much older but he still held the throne, Ku Tei wasn't sure why he was asked to come to the Fire Nation. He bowed before the Fire Lord, at the same time the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Yeh entered the throne room.

The young man was a light tan skin color, his hair was brown while his eyes were golden. This was Ajisai's son that she had with a noble here in Caldera. His father was killed while his mother died when he was ten, the prince was an orphan raised by his grandparents. Now he was about twenty-years-old about the same age as Chung-po, the heir of the Qiangda Dynasty.

"Avatar Ku Tei I'm sure you remember my daughter Ajisai's son, Yeh?" questioned Yozei he had hoped to remind Ku Tei of who the young man was. Ku Tei slowly nodded although he didn't remember. His black beard was being invaded by gray colors.

The young man was nearly an adult now he wore a small goatee and was arranged to marry a noblewoman from the middle section of Caldera City. But something in the city threatened his life and the Fire Lord wasn't apparently under threats of it, the crowned prince was. The prince took the Avatar to his room with a heavy escort from the guard.

Yeh sat down and gestured for the veteran Avatar to have a seat, he began, "An attempt on my life was made two days ago. I was out for some sun in my palanquin joined by Lady Jin-Sho, my future wife. When suddenly we were attacked by rogue soldiers, the Imperial Guard quickly dispatched them as there were a few in one specific area that followed me all around the city."

"I remember they carried badges from the previous dynasty even I don't know where they got those things. Most of the stuff from the Yowai dynasty was burned by my grandfather, except the dead Yowai Fire Lords within the Dragonbone Catacombs. They were left alone, the thing is Fire Lord Sensai was killed in an Agni Kai, and Fire Prince Moroi was executed. It couldn't be any soldiers loyal to them because my grandfather made sure they were killed too," continued Yeh Lu.

"At this moment we're not sure who's behind this, the imperial guards have investigated the palace itself and have come up with nothing," said Yeh.

"I'm permitting you to have access to the palace and the entirety of the city, but you will be given an Imperial Guard uniform. And you'll be given a few vials of Fire Lily extract, a few drops to each eye it will change your irises from green to amber. I should mention that while you're undercover you should stick to firebending," added Yeh before he instructed the Avatar further.

"It simply took me a matter of weeks to find the perpetrators behind the assassination plot against Prince Yeh. As it turns out, the ones behind the plot were his twin cousins, sons of Ume. While Ume was the first daughter of Yozei, his second daughter Ajisai had a child first. The twins were jealous but ultimately, Yozei never played favorites," Ku Tei recalled. Rong Yan watched in the realm of memories where Ku Tei and his successor watched the predecessor's memories in great detail.

Ku Tei along with Prince Yeh were behind a table while Ume's sons were on the opposite side of the palace's court chamber. Yozei summarized the story based on evidence given, eventually when Hanfuri and Suttamodo were caught they fled to a nearby temple to seek sanctuary.

It was illegal for temples to provide sanctuary for those who committed treason, the lesser sages who worked in the temple were thrown in prison and will be punished for their misdeeds by the Fire Lord. After the evidence was given, Yozei decided on the final verdict. Traditionally, there was a jury but because Fire Lord Yozei came from Aztlan, the island of the Sun Warriors: he was the judge and the jury.

Yozei bore his eyes into the souls of his second and third grandchildren and sighed. He shook his head and gave the final verdict, "Hanfuri and Suttamodo, you are both guilty in the assassination plot of Crowned Prince Lu Yeh. The punishment for treason is death. May you say your final goodbyes to your mother."

Ume turned her head in shame at her twin sons, she stood up and ran out as she teared up. Her children were now being punished with death. As mentioned before, Yozei was a perfectionist and he was extremely fair with all even his kin. He would seem weak if he allowed them to live, he couldn't have exiled them. He needed to make them an example, they were put to death and that ended Ume's bloodline.

"Ume's twins Hanfuri and Suttamodo wanted to take the title of the crowned prince from Yeh. But with my help I revealed the culprits behind the plot against Prince Yeh. His cousins wanted him dead so that they could both be Fire Lords," Ku Tei told Rong Yan.

"So much betrayal in one's family, how sad," Rong Yan commented.

* * *

**Ta Po**

* * *

**Year 738 of Qiangda Ta Po, Summer**

So many things happened within the past four years I'm not sure how much more pain I can take. While I was crowned the new Earth King four years ago, things began to take their toll, sometimes I wonder if my late father felt the same way I do right now.

My father passed away five months after my coronation, I believe there was something he wasn't telling me. Which would explain why he abdicated the throne instead of dying in power, my father passed away in his sleep at the great age of one hundred and sixty-six. I only hope to make it to that age to be able to see the reign of my grandson. To see my dynasty succeed and to carry on with more kings.

As I write by myself today, I'm feeling so much regret and grief my palace at the moment is on lockdown. Triple the royal guards and my soldiers are running around, today the crowned prince, my son, Chung-po was assassinated. I'm sure about who might have done it but we believe if anyone's involved it had to be a third party faction or the Tribesmen.

But it couldn't have been the tribesmen, there hasn't been a single Tribesman in my kingdom who was here legally. Even then there are no Tribesmen here, what with the war going on, all of the civilians are afraid of being killed.

I can't say for sure, but I should add Gao Zu has proven to be a great ally I soon hope we can end the civil war here and now. Gao's council has worked very hard with my own the Oma Kingdom generals have won many victories across our kingdoms. As is, General Senlin of course. As for General Ku Tei, I've tasked him and my daughter-in-law Ting to escort my grandson to the Fire Nation.

General Ku Tei has suggested we take the boy to the Fire Nation, where he will be safe in the palace of Fire Lord Yozei. The tenno and heika, owed General Ku Tei a favor after he helped them solve the assassination plot of Fire Prince Yeh Lu.

I'm so glad my general did such a thing while I trust Gao Zu I couldn't send my grandson to the Oma Kingdom. There could nefarious people there that could end my bloodline. We hope Yozei is willing to accept the child longer than a year, while everything dies down over here.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

The large war room was filled with everyone in the Council of Five, Earth King Ta Po, and the new Grand Secretariat Guwen. They discussed the battleplans of everything that had already happened, the victories they've claimed after they freed many towns, villages, and cities.

Ta Po sat comfortably in his seat which was in the middle to his left was Guwen. To his far left were Generals Ku Tei, Senlin, and Zefu. To his right were Xiang and their leader Laojiang. Guwen sat comfortably next to the Earth King ready for the time he would meet the needs of the King.

The large world map that sat in the center of the crescent-shaped table everyone sat behind.

The big topic during this meeting was the capital of the Yu province, Yumen. It was taken by the Water Tribes to cut the trade routes off from the province. The province was not quite big so it needed the economy of surrounding states to thrive.

"If we position ourselves here, here and here we should be able to surprise them," suggested General Zefu.

"What of the fleet?" Ta Po inquired, General Xiang slightly bowed his head, "With the combined forces of the Sons of Hailiu and a fleet from the Oma Kingdom's Wushan province we should be able to cover and wipe out their fleet."

"The Sons of Hailiu? What are they doing over here, General Xiang?" wondered Ta Po.

"Glad you asked they've thwarted invasions near their province and might I add the Southies are attacking us close to home. We should deal with that soon before those snow savages reach the wall," General Xiang responded.

"They wanted to visit Yu province not many of those boys have seen the northern Qiangda Kingdom," added Xiang.

"Very well, you've mentioned enemies close to home, what province?" asked Ta Po.

"I'll answer that," said Senlin.

"Reports say, the Southies have sacked Ta Ren in Ru, as of now they control the entire state. They've even given it a new name, something along the lines of 'Anguta's child'. Or what is roughly translated," Senlin reported.

"Who is Anguta?" worried Ta Po.

"Anguta is the god of death of the Tribesmen, they worship it like if they were part of some cult. Even giving sacrifices," replied Senlin. His ignorance for the Tribesmen extended into a lie.

"While General Senlin is correct about the Tribesmen god, he is wrong about the way he's worshipped. Just like any of the gods we worship, they offer animal sacrifices. The Southern Tribesmen are alike their northern kin, they don't give human sacrifices like Sun Warriors once did," Ku Tei corrected Senlin and faced the Earth King.

Ta Po nodded he trusted Senlin, he believed that it was just a mistake and not a lie. He rose from his seat and nipped over to Ku Tei. Guwen followed and handed him his scepter. Ta Po exchanged looks with General Laojiang, who rose from his seat as well.

"Gentlemen I have an announcement to make, as you know I am getting older now. Currently eighty-one-years-old, I think it's time that I retire and enjoy the rest of my days with my wife, and grandchildren. I am truly honored to serve as your General of the Qiangdian Army, but after this last battle with you in Yumen, I will be former General Laojiang," announced General Laojiang.

Ta Po held a wrinkled smile he nodded slightly to the speech given by the newly retired general. Senlin hoped to be his replacement for many years now. He had the experience and wisdom to prove to be an effective General of the Qiangdian Army and leader of the Council of Five. Ta Po placed his scepter on Ku Tei's left shoulder.

"You have shown us loyalty and gratitude I am honored to name you General of the Qiangdian Army and leader of the Council of Five. After Yumen is liberated you will be given new duties and command over the twelve million soldiers under our banner," declared Ta Po.

"We are all proud of you General Ku Tei," beamed Ta Po.

Ta Po used his scepter as a balance to bow to the Avatar, Guwen bowed as well. As did everyone else except Senlin didn't mean his bow or his respect to Ku Tei. How dare the Avatar just tear himself into the ranks of the army and just toss Senlin's dreams and hard work down a bottomless pit. He held his composure after they were dismissed Senlin left the city-state. He went to Yumen where he was captured and interrogated by the lesser chief that held his position in the city.

They've held the position for about four months now, the lesser chief along with a few of his trusted men interrogated Senlin. His armor locked inside a chest, he was shirtless but not beaten yet. The chief sat across the shackled General of the Qiangdian military.

"And why should we trust you?" the lesser chief asked him.

"Because the information I carry is valuable to you, I can help you defeat the Qiangdian legion that is headed this way," Senlin revealed.

"How much is in this division you speak of?" wondered the lesser chief.

"Fifty-five hundred men but there's more, a small fleet of forty ships will arrive around the same time the legion does. Combined forces of our navy and the Oma Kingdom navy. I can't tell you much about Wushan's navy, but I will warn you about the Sons of Hailiu, trained out of Shuicheng the capital of Hailiu. The sea life runs in their blood and they've yet to lose a naval battle," explained Senlin.

"These Sons of Hailiu do not scare us, dirt man. Tui and Anguta will protect us, they can bring however many ships they'd like. What are you willing to tell your people?" questioned the lesser chief.

"The reports from the scouts will be forged by my hand, they will be delivered by courier to the Earth King. Except they'll be largely changed, I can have a report tomorrow stating there are less than a thousand men in the capital. They will split the legion up which gives you a three to one advantage," answered Senlin.

"What of the fleet heading this way?" inquired the chief.

"I'll forge orders and send them to the rear admiral of the Wushan navy, they'll be sent somewhere else I already know the name of their fleet Admiral. The Sons of Hailiu will be largely outnumbered or fair game," replied Senlin.

"Release the dirt man," ordered the lesser chief, the guards unshackled Senlin and kicked the unlocked chest with his armor inside toward him. He equipped his gear and left the capital city, he remembered General Laojiang's men and the old general were stationed in Yunan. A fort called, Xing Bao, it was about seventy miles south of Yumen and thirty from the border between Yu and Yunan.

Senlin had a plan, a plan that involved the death of General Laojiang, his mentor, and the one that gave him a chance. Although he felt hesitation he knew that if he dismantled the Council of Five, it would dismantle the Qiangdian military as a whole. This was all about him now, soon his goal would be to take out the Avatar.

Days later, he finally made it to the uniquely designed fort of Xing Bao in Yunan province. The fort was in the shape of a star. The genius behind the idea was an exiled Air Nomad from one of the male temples. He helped construction workers in Yunan province in the erection of the fort, the purpose of it was to absorb a ton of artillery fire from siege weapons crafted by the Oma Kingdom.

He stood in front of the trench that separated him and the massive wooden doors that led into the fort. Several men on ostrich horses galloped toward the path near Senlin, those on the walls heard the plat noises made by the feet of the creatures.

One of the guards peered over the wall where he saw Senlin and the mounted soldiers. The draw bridge lowered and allowed the men to enter the fort. A soldier recognized Senlin and saluted him, "General Senlin, we weren't expecting you. General Laojiang is on the top floor," the young soldier was shocked to see Senlin but he glanced back and pointed at the tower where Laojiang was currently situated in.

Senlin knew he only had a matter of time to complete the scheme, he headed toward the kitchens of the fort. Where many cooks cooked for the soldiers and the brewers brewed coffee and tea, the workers didn't know who he was but said nothing when they saw the uniform of the man. He approached one of the brewers who infused a tea for General Laojiang.

His favorite tea was spiced tea which carried cinnamon as one of its ingredients. The man questioned the general who neared him, "Can I help you?"

"Mind if I take this tea to my brother-in-arms Laojiang?" requested Senlin, he gave a smile to seem more convincing.

The old man nodded his head and then he minced off, Senlin reached into his pocket and removed a vial of rare colorless, tasteless, and odorless poison and poured the contents into the tea. With the small teaspoon he slowly turned the tea and then cleaned it dry with his sleeve. He gently placed the teaspoon back on the tray and took the tea toward the tower.

Senlin went toward the door that led into Laojiang's quarters, on the way he saw another servant with a few cups of tea which headed in another direction. He grabbed one of the teacups and headed toward the top floor, he tapped the door with his foot. From inside the old general shouted, "Come in!"

He was surprised to see Senlin who closed the door behind him with surprise he wondered, "Senlin is that you?"

"Yes, I came to visit I'll be joining you in the battle for Yumen," Senlin answered.

"What of the field army you command, General Senlin?" questioned Laojiang.

Senlin smiled, "They're on their way here right now I came with a few of them. Laobing is with the rest."

"I brought you your favorite tea, master. Just like old days," said Senlin. Laojiang sat up in his desk when Senlin slid the tray with the cups of tea and the tea kettle. Senlin gave Laojiang his tainted tea, the old general sniffed the cinnamon in the tea and gave a pleasant sigh.

"You remembered I like my spiced tea," mentioned Laojiang.

Senlin nodded and chugged his tea before he poured himself some more. His eyes froze as they watched the old general drink the poisoned tea. The general rubbed his belly, he looked over to his student and requested for more, "Well don't just stare pour some more!"

Both men shared a laugh as Senlin finished himself a second cup and filled Laojiang's cup. Senlin commented, "I apologize if I didn't bring some bread to enjoy with the spiced tea. I will do so next time."

"Ehh don't worry about it, the tea is sufficing enough along with your company, old friend," said Laojiang.

The first symptom of the poisoned tea was that it relaxed the old general's muscles and made him tired. His bed was just a few feet behind him. The desk which he sat behind had papers sprawled all over the top of it. Important documents, battleplans, and orders directly from Ta Po.

After fifteen minutes of consumption, the old general was put to sleep which gave Senlin the time to forge the signature of his mentor on new orders. There was a sack on the outside of the door where a lesser ranked soldier would pick up and deliver orders via messenger birds.

Senlin forged order to the rear admiral of Wushan from the fleet admiral of the Oma Kingdom. This was an order to send the force to Taiyuan in Pingyao which was apparently under attack and they needed more ships there.

While the legion split into a brigade of twenty-seven hundred and fifty soldiers and sent the second half to defend Bu'Keng in Gongzhu that was being sieged by the Southern Water Tribe. It also explained that scouts reported there was only a regiment of northerners in the city of Yumen and sending a legion was a waste of resources.

Senlin stamped the seals and headed out the door and dropped the orders into the sack for the couriers. He took a gander at his mentor before he closed the door one final time. He quickly left the fort soon after on an ostrich horse.

Senlin needed to reach the fort outside of the Ru province found in Pingyao. The fort was located thirty miles west of the border between both states. It was about a two-day march from Ta Ren but along the way, with a hundred thousand soldiers Senlin knew he could take the forts likely captured by the Southern Water Tribe.

Two days and three forts sieged later, Senlin and what remained of the field army under his control found themselves outside the walls of the city. Senlin wanted to try an old tactic from the Qian Dynasty when the Qianian army lost to the Fire Nation in most of the war until they sought unification with the Oma Kingdom to battle the nationalist armies.

The tactic involved earthbenders who would rush the walls and bring down the walls of the city and attack head-on. It sounded like a suicide mission for his men but he had strength in numbers compared to the Southerners that were rumored to carry about five thousand men in the city.

Earth King Ta Po didn't care he wanted to quickly outnumber his invaders the only time the Qiangda Kingdom had trouble was going up against their kin the Oma Kingdom. Who could easily match their numbers of men any day.

The bastillae were ready and were lined up in the middle of the sea of men who waited to siege the city. They were briefed the evening before they set the city free from those who held it. Earthbending divisions lined up in the front lines of the field of strife, Zhoukou's fleet, Chengdu, and Yulin's combined fleets anchored in Wang lake as they waited for the orders from Senlin. A falcon perched on Senlin's arm he pulled out the scroll meant for the rear admiral in control of the fleet on Wang Lake and placed it inside the pouch of the falcon.

The bird soared the skies of Ru's coast and flew west of their position several minutes later it returned to its owner. The rear admiral read the scroll and shot an earth disc into the air, this gave the signal to his fleet that it was time to siege the city's harbor.

Several of the battleships carried their two or three trebuchets, several cannons manned below deck. The Oma Kingdom ship carried earth coins much larger than the Qiangda Kingdom ships and were manned with bastillae.

One thing that the fleet didn't know is that their naval mines would be used against them. Several warriors were hidden along the shoreline, they simply waited for the enemy ships to approach as they saw them in the distance.

Senlin blew his warhorn the first three lines of earthbenders ran toward the walls and latched unto them. They climbed the walls about three-quarters of height and used their weight and strength to sink the walls in front of them.

As the walls went down the earthbenders attacked the men who were disoriented after the walls sunk. The archers that would have defended the walls were slaughtered by the earthbenders. The other eighty thousand men charged full force into the city and butchered the unsuspected defenders. Senlin cackled his tactic worked the bastillae rolled in and destroyed new fortifications constructed by the Southies.

The battle wasn't over however the warriors dumped boiled oil pots on the attackers, while others dropped bombs filled with excrement, animal urine, scallion juice, amongst other substances. A sequence of flash bombs exploded, a line of soldiers were blinded and wiped out by warriors and waterbenders.

As for the seaside, about sixteen battleships were destroyed or damaged by the underwater mines. The ships were embarked by the southerners, if the allies weren't paying attention to those who were damaged they'd lose men.

Some ships stayed behind to take out the waterbenders who manned the catarafts. While the others pushed forward to be closer and use their siege weapons to hit flared targets. Several targets in the city had flares going off in the area from the Qiangdian army.

In just only a matter of a few hours, did the Qiangdian army and navy eradicated the infestation that was the Southern Water Tribe army and navy. Senlin was victorious in his battle in freeing the capital of Ru province.

Several battalions of five hundred men were sent across the province to free any forts, villages, or towns under the occupation of the Southern Water Tribe. Two weeks later, the Qiangda Kingdom had control of the Ru province once again. While Earth King Ta Po was heartbroken about the battle of Yumen two weeks ago.

* * *

**Ta Po**

* * *

**Year 733 of Qiangda Ta Po, Spring**

Entry I:

General Laojiang is a traitor, how could he do such a thing and split the army up that way. We lost the battle for Yumen city in Yu province. I've sent word for the arrest of Laojiang, his terrible decision to split that legion cost us the city.

Most of the brigade didn't stand a chance they were butchered by the northies in Yumen, the thing that hurt me the most was the fact that the Sons of Hailiu were decimated as well. Many seamen lost their lives in Yumen. I couldn't imagine what their families or Governor Haiyang will go through when the news reaches Shuicheng in Hailiu province.

I'm dissatisfied with Admiral Hu Xing of the Oma Kingdom who recalled the Wushan navy and sent them to Taiyuan in Pingyao. Although from what Gao Zu says the fleet admiral was unaware that such changes occurred.

Investigations were thorough in their search for what happened, the crews of the ships who abandoned the Hailiu navy. All said the same thing they received orders from Fleet Admiral Hu Xing, his signature was taken and he was tested on his signature again.

They discovered the orders were forged by someone maybe Tribesmen spies who could read and write in Kingsmen. The signatures didn't match, and now Admiral Hu Xing is far more careful with the orders. Soon, however, I will send General Zefu and General Xiang with two divisions of troops. I want Yumen back under our banner without any mistakes. I will pause here as I have to eat lunch.

Entry II:

During my meal a courier entered the palace and handed me a scroll it was a report about General Laojiang. The investigation that was done by his men mentioned that he died of a heart attack, the men aren't aware why some believe it is because of old age.

Further investigations say that Laojiang's heart attack might have been induced over the confusion of orders. He complained about losing his senses of taste and smell, his chest hurting for the remaining hours that he was alive, and the stress of what occurred over the orders. He knew he was a dead man that couldn't explain the loss of marines and foot soldiers. The stress of this ultimately killed him by triggering a heart attack.

They were unable to save him they searched his room for anything that could have led to this. But have found nothing, I lost two thousand seven hundred and fifty men and a former general in one evening. I am devastated let alone after Yumen being recaptured Laojiang was to retire with his wife Qi Ling.

**Year 721 of Qiangda Ta Po, Autumn**

Entry I:

That coward. Earth King Gao Zu of the Oma Kingdom is a coward through and through, he just couldn't deal with the war going tough. Its been over twelve years now since Laojiang died of a heart attack, we finally liberated the province of Yu from the Northern Water Tribe.

Twelve years of bad luck, the Water Tribesmen have always been one step ahead of us. Each time we've attempted to unshackle our cities from their bonds. They always seemed to know what we would do next or go next. I'm one hundred percent sure there is someone in my military behind this whole thing but I'm not sure.

We've lost a significant amount of battles here and there at this point I'm not sure how long we can go on. We've lost probably about three hundred thousand men in the last twelve years. I fear a future where everyone even my grandson will be speaking Tribesman and kowtow before some savage who desecrates the throne of Lord Qin.

Because of the loss we've experienced I feel as if Tiandi has left us and the Oma Kingdom in this war. That arrogant bastard drew his armies just as we were to battle the Tribesmen in the forests of eastern and southern Wulong province. We had two corps of thirty thousand men battling the savages, the most embarrassing part of those two battles is when we had to retreat our Wulong province.

So far they've only managed to capture the forests, I've sent a division of soldiers from the Hu Xin provinces to help defend the city of Mingyang if it comes under attack by those brutes. We still have enough soldiers to spare for the civil war. We're fighting the Oma Kingdom on all fronts once again, the Sons of Hailiu have claimed a few naval battles against the Omas.

And we've also handled the northeastern provinces pretty well so far. We pushed the bloody Omas across the borders of Chaopin. There may be platoons scattered across the province but the main fighting force is now gone. We just need to focus on getting rid of them from the Taihao and Kunlun provinces.

I've been sending General Ku Tei to Aupaluk in the Northern Water Tribe to begin diplomatic meetings and reparation agreements with the northern chief. We can end this war in a stalemate and peacefully we'll agree to whatever trade terms they'd like within reason. I prefer not going but Ku Tei is a great tool since he's the Avatar.

I've received news from scouts who've mentioned Chief Bato died of an illness a few weeks ago, his brother Nanuq has been crowned the new chief of the North. We can convince the young man to end the war. Besides an end to the war, I was thinking of having Ku Tei request an investigation on who's the double agent. Frame the double agent and say they're handing us the Tribesmen plans as well, this will get the traitor either killed or locked up.

As a truce they can hand me the traitor and I will get rid of my two colonies in their homeland. As I write this the two colonies are being overwatched by a division of ten thousand men split into two in the region of Kunikluk.

Entry II:

Gao finally went underway and deported all tourists back to the Qiangda Kingdom unharmed. Some of them complained saying they were harassed and dragged out and thrown onto carriages as if they were pig chickens.

I went ahead and did the same, as recalls of all Oma Kingdom civilians to return to the Oma Kingdom. Except I made sure the deportations were at the cost of the civilians however I did not treat them as if they were animals. They only had to pay the normal sum that every Qiangdian citizen must pay to travel between Bu'Keng and wherever their destination is.

The Oma have set up military checkpoints on their border states as reported by my scouts. They're only allowing their citizens to return but soon Gao agreed to meet me in the Baiyan Air Temple where R'Kang will mediate the meeting between us.

Even if we become enemies again the least we can do is open trade routes and allow the merchants to have immunity from being killed by either side. If a soldier breaks this rule they can pay a mere fine of one thousand gold coins to the other kingdom, and their debt will be paid for the price of spilling blood.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

Senlin strolled through the expansive flat and snowy courtyard of the royal palace in Aupaluk. A pool on each side of the courtyard and several Northern soldiers and royal guards patrolled the grounds. Each gave him a dirty look and they knew why he was here to give more plans to Chief Nanuq.

This time when Senlin entered the royal palace to visit Nanuq. Chief Nanuq wasn't alone next to him in his throne room was Chief Aput. He's the current chief of the Southern Water Tribe, they had discussed further plans for the war within the Qiangda Kingdom lands.

They were glad the Oma Kingdom abandoned the Qiangda Kingdom and instead of having called Gao a coward they hailed him a hero. Chief Aput was a bit more traditional than Chief Nanuq, the young chief was able to speak to the traitor general in Kingsmen. While Chief Aput who did understand Kingsmen felt more comfortable speaking his native tongue.

"Suna asu ikinna atsik, Tunik?" questioned Chief Aput as soon as Senlin walked in, he was never one to speak in the other languages.

He was prideful to speak in his own. At the time Senlin wasn't that fluent in Tribesmen especially the southern dialect. There were words that he translated but they meant completely different things in the southern dialect. The southern was a more modern dialect than the northern which stuck to traditional words.

"He says, what do you bring us, dirt man. I agree what did you bring us, General Senlin?" Nanuq translated Aput's question and then wondered about what Senlin brought them. Senlin pulled out a large battle plan, it was for the second battle for control of Ta Ren.

Ta Ren has been highly sought after by the Tribesmen, it'd make the perfect point for them to mass their troops and to lead an attack head-on, on Ba Sing Se which was a hundred miles east of Ta Ren. He set down the battle plans.

"Tell him I bring forth the plans from Ta Ren, as discussed by the Council of Five," Senlin told Nanuq.

Chief Nanuq slightly nodded and turned his attention to Chief Aput and translated, "Makua nunnaguak tapvangat Ta Ren, sollu ukakatigek sak AngijukKauKatigek sollu Tallimat."

Chief Aput grabbed two blocks of wood to flatten the map and examined the parchment as Senlin explained the battleplans to both men. He explained, "Without the help of the Oma Kingdom they will double their numbers. I suggest you send a couple of explosive experts to place explosives in these locations I've circled for you. When they've detonated the weak spots of the walls will cause the defense to shatter."

Senlin snapped his finger to signal_ 'an instant failure of defenses'_, "Just like that which gives you the time to attack them before they mount a defense. I've also provided.." he paused he pulled out blueprints of naval mines, "these are called naval mines I'm sure your men are familiar with these Chief Nanuq. They were used by your soldiers to destroy a small force of ships before they were wiped out by our navy," he continued.

"Suna tagiak pigas?" inquired Chief Aput, he asked if they were naval mines.

Senlin nodded, "Ang."

A servant walked in during the meeting with Senlin he bowed to Chief Nanuq and apologized for the interruption, "Excuse me chief, but you've got two guests who have come to meet with you."

"Let them in," Chief Nanuq approved, the servant bowed and backed out without having turned his back to his chief. Aput, Nanuq, and Senlin returned to the battleplans when all of a sudden Ku Tei and Yong Ten have entered the throne room.

Senlin glimpsed in on the two figures who walked in, he was startled as both Ku Tei and Senlin held a stare at each other. Ku Tei's eyes darted to the table where the plans were laid upon in anger he shouted at Senlin, "Senlin! You're the traitor!"

Senlin lowered his head in shame he wasn't satisfied with what he had done but he knew it was necessary. Instead of attacking or surrendering, he stood there and held his ground against the Avatar, Aput and Nanuq remained out of this while the two Kingsmen argued.

"How could you do this to us?! How could you betray Ta Po and the Qiangda Kingdom?" demanded Ku Tei.

"You know exactly why I did what I did, you're not as innocent either. You're as much of a traitor as I am, no one bats an eye at you because you're the Avatar. If anything you've been giving our plans to the Tribesmen," argued Senlin.

"Do you hear yourself?" asked Ku Tei.

"You've gone mad, are you jealous that I was promoted to general and made the leader of the Council of Five. I've done nothing of the sort, I've only been meeting with the chiefs under diplomatic reasons for Ta Po. I don't even control my army nor less have involved myself with any plans that result in the deaths of Tribesmen," countered Ku Tei.

Ku Tei gasped, "You.." he paused then he pointed at Senlin, it was all coming together now. The mystery behind the death of Laojiang and the mix up of orders he remembered an account by a soldier that was in Xing Bao.

The soldier mentioned running into Senlin in Xing Bao, while Ta Po dismissed Senlin for being there or even being the assailant. It took Ku Tei fourteen years to finally find the answer to all the questions and the mystery he resumed, "You killed Laojiang and cost us the battle of Yumen!"

"How dare you accuse me of killing my mentor, you should be ashamed of yourself! General Laojiang died of a heart attack," maintained Senlin.

"Taima! Speak our language Kingsmen I don't understand you well! How do I know you're not planning to tukutuak us!" yelled Chief Aput.

Senlin scanned his surroundings but realized there was no earth near him. He couldn't sense earth under his feet either instead he darted out of the palace. But Ku Tei didn't chase the traitor. Instead he remained in the palace.

* * *

Both Ku Tei and Yong Ten kowtowed before the two chiefs before them. Chief Nanuq said, "Rise." Both men rose to their feet and gladly changed their dialect to southern tribesmen to be more respectful to Chief Aput.

"I do apologize for the potential altercation that could've occurred in your throne room. I assure you that will never happen again," apologized Ku Tei.

"What brings you here, Avatar?" asked Chief Aput.

"I was sent here by Earth King Ta Po to request that the both of you join him at the Baiyan Air Temple for another meeting," answered Ku Tei.

Aput shook his head, "No I'm done meeting with your king, I will not go."

"It can benefit you if you go, Chief Aput. I promise you that," Ku Tei chimed in.

"What does your Earth King want, Avatar?" asked Aput he then sighed as if he didn't have the time to go to the Northern Air Temple to speak with the Earth King on trivial matters. Ku Tei was asked to lie to the southern chief by his leader.

"You've been working with Senlin I thought you should know the only reasons you've lost Yumen two years after they failed to liberate the city. Was a result of him sharing your strategies with Ta Po, as well as the battle for Anuun in the North which led to the creation of the Qiangdian colonies," claimed Ku Tei.

"And as for the South Pole I'm sure you've heard of the Tikigak forest's lumber being used for our towns and ships?" hinted Ku Tei.

"Itialuit! Torngark curse you dirt people!" screamed Aput.

"Chief Aput please, I'm trying my best to resolve this peacefully, Ta Po would like to discuss things with both of you. In likely return he wants something back," commented Ku Tei.

"Fine! Tell your cursed Atanik, I'm going!" declared Aput, he was a bit irritated that Ta Po would bother the men so much about diplomatic meetings and such.

"Thank you, I hope to see you at the Northern Air Temple, angajukkak," thanked Ku Tei he gave a kowtow to Aput who rolled his eyes because he knew the Avatar only meant to sugarcoat him.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

The massive Qiangdian war room had Senlin and the other generals that surrounded it, the one who replaced Senlin's seat was a newer general. A young man named Rongyu, the newest member of the Council of Five.

Ta Po and Guwen watched the battle strategy for Ta Ren with such curiosity. Ta Po rested his hands on the armrests of the chair he frequented. Senlin used remote earthbending to rise light green pawns in Wang Lake near the harbor of Ta Ren.

"We set up small forces of five battleships, in the west, east, south, and north which will be led by Admiral Chong. Each battleship will have three trebuchets mounted these will be used to take out their fleet. If we destroy their fleet they cannot escape," Senlin explained his strategy it seemed to work before on the coast of Wulong province.

"General Xiang, what of the frontal assault?" questioned Ta Po.

"I'm glad you asked, General Rongyu came up with a new form of defense I'll let him explain this," Xiang said. Ta Po's eyes peered over to the young general he felt a bit nervous but he pulled out blueprints to a new form of cannon.

"A cannon?" Ta Po guessed.

"Not just any cannon, Your Majesty. This is quad-barreled cannon, the barrels are lined up horizontally and they don't require cannonballs. Just blasting jelly and shrapnel, the soldiers light the wick and boom! Four soldiers dead!" Rongyu attempted to explain his new invention.

"Why would I want a quad-barreled cannon? When a cannonball can take out multiple targets, and you forgot to mention these artillerymen are sitting turtle ducks," questioned Ta Po.

"These are easier to reload than cannons, Your Majesty. Also the soldiers won't be turtle ducks I suggest a bender stick close and raise an earth wall, all that needs to be exposed is a small slot where the four barrels can poke out and hit our enemies," noted Rongyu.

"I'm willing to give you a benefit of the doubt if any of those cannoneers die. It's on your head, boy," declared Ta Po.

The doors to the war room slammed open Ta Po's head darted to the sound of the doors that crashed into the walls startled the old king. He rose infuriated, "Who dares interrupt my war meeting?"

Ku Tei pointed at Senlin then eyed Ta Po, "Not another word, _Tianzi_, General Senlin is the traitor! He's the one who killed Laojiang. He's the one who's caused our nation to lose many battles for the past fourteen years!"

"Enough! How dare you barge into my war room in such manner, you know better Avatar Ku Tei!" shouted Ta Po.

"You don't have any evidence to accuse me of such crimes, Ku Tei! Have you gone mad?" questioned Senlin. Ku Tei pulled a scroll out and blew it toward the Earth King. Ta Po opened the scroll inside it held an account from the investigations and eyewitness account from Specialist Mao in the bender division.

The poison used is from Hinokami's Lotus, its a white lotus flower native to the volcanoes of the Fire Nation, an alchemist tested the poison after other tests failed to identify it. It's fatal to the consumer, it's odorless, colorless and tasteless. The perfect tool which caused the consumer to sleep for a few hours and wake up with headaches, shortness of breath, and chest pains until they die via heart failure.

Ta Po lowered his head he was devastated after he read the scroll, his heart was broken and a tear fell from his eye. Ta Po's voice quavered with emotion when he commanded the royal guards, "Guards arrest General Senlin."

Senlin's eyes widened he was finally discovered as a traitor he swung his arms up and shot a line of pillars at Ku Tei. He then jumped from the balcony and used an earth tomb to break his fall. Senlin used this momentum gained and formed a wave of earth which he used to escape at a high speed. Ku Tei trembled with rage his eyes lit a glow white color and he stormed from the war room after Senlin.

* * *

"So he killed his mentor? What a sick man and this was all because he was jealous of you?" Rong Yan questioned his past life.

Ku Tei nodded, "Yes, he was my brother-in-arms but so many years of envy changed him to what he is today."

"So what happened next? Did you catch him?" Rong Yan asked Ku Tei.

Ku Tei shook his head, "No, by the time I got out of the Upper Ring he was long gone. Many have said they saw a man climb the walls of the city and he caused a ton of damage on the streets with his earth wave. He disappeared and we couldn't find him for an entire year."

"It wasn't until the meeting at the Baiyan Air Temple where we negotiated things with the chiefs. We were to give them reparations and remove the colonies if they helped us set up General Senlin," Ku Tei summarized.

Yong Ten's bison Jippo landed in the Baiyan Air Temple, in the saddle was Ku Tei, Earth King Ta Po, and Lord Guwen. Yong Ten's party was escorted to the terrace where the Council of Elders held these meetings between leaders.

At the table waited Chief Aput and his advisor, Chief Nanuq and his wife Kya who was his advisor, Earth King Gao Zu, and his advisor Naoren De. The five Council of Elders, R'Kang, Jamyang, Yeshe, Jampa, and Damchoe sat directly in the middle of the world leaders who were at war with each other.

To R'Kang's left was Gao Zu and Naoren, to his right was Ta Po, Guwen, Ku Tei, and Yong Ten, across from the Council of Elders were Chief Aput and his adviser, and Chief Nanuq and Chieftess Kya. Documents were sprawled around the table in front of the leaders as well as tea for each one.

R'Kang rose from his seat and began the meeting, "Thank you all for coming this afternoon, this meeting is to agree on terms relating to war, reparations and trade deals. To my left we have Earth King Gao Zu of the Oma Kingdom, across from me are Chief Aput of the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Nanuq and Chieftess Kya of the Northern Water Tribe, to my right are Earth King Ta Po of the Qiangda Kingdom and Avatar Ku Tei."

"Chief Nanuq you may start," said R'Kang, Nanuq bowed his head, "I'm happy that we all gathered here today for this historical meeting. Our nations have all been affected by this war for both good and bad reasons. I'm hoping we can resolve this issue first and foremost the war began through an intense trade deal between merchant ships. While I forgive the Qiangdian Kingdom for the deaths of those Northern men I understand the soldiers killing my merchants was because they were only doing their job. My brother did not see it that way."

Nanuq turned to face Ta Po and grabbed a scroll and handed it to Kya who then handed it to the next set of hands until it reached Ta Po. He added, "So I'd like to reestablish our trade routes with fair prices and tariffs. If you're willing I hope we can agree. I was thinking in a common market sort of trade deal, if you're willing any imports we'd be willing to pay the tariffs so the money can go into damages being repaid for the cities, towns, and forts we've destroyed during the war."

"But you'd have to do the same for us at least until reparations are paid which I hope from there we can eliminate tariffs," finished Nanuq. Ta Po had his fingers crossed between each other young Guwen being attentive to the situation.

He placed his finger on his chin and agreed, "That's a good idea, Your Majesty. Consumers will be able to save money by buying their imported goods. The goods will be cheaper than our locally produced items. Our citizens can then spend those savings into other goods maybe even taxes. If we raise the tax of the citizens by five percent we could use a portion of that money to repair our nation. The reduced cost of imports also reduces the cost of locally produced goods that can be used from imported parts or components."

"Hmmm," thought Ta Po, "My adviser is correct, you've got a deal. I'm willing to trade with you again," he approved.

Ta Po turned to Chief Aput, "As for you, we're willing to do the same and open a trade route with your tribe. Also, I'm willing to donate a few thousand acorns for your forests, my navy used your lumber after we defeated your soldiers in the Tikigak forest."

"Is that all, you've come here for? To establish trade routes?" blurted out Chief Aput.

"I would have thought you were a man of formalities, Aput. Very well then I'll cut to the chase General Senlin is a man that has affected us all. I'm sure you and Nanuq are well acquainted with my former general. He was a double agent however and for us to be at peace and being able to trade again he must be put away or killed," proposed Ta Po.

"You want us to help you capture your traitor? You have millions of soldiers, are they all that incompetent?" asked Aput.

"Naligak Aput, please we should work together with the Silatsuak Ataniktuk," Nanuq attempted to convince the older chief.

"Fine, what are you suggesting, nutaunngituk atanik?" inquired Aput. Ta Po smiled, "I'll let the Avatar answer this one."

Ku Tei rose to his feet, "Chieftain Aput, we need you and Nanuq's help in setting up Senlin we need to communicate where he's going. Might I suggest we train a battalion of three hundred of your soldiers to act as if Senlin is under command? He will lead them to say Taiyuan in Pingyao to lead a final assault on Ba Sing Se. From there I will arrive and defeat the traitor. But I believe it's important that we establish a ceasefire that will allow me to take him out," explained Ku Tei.

"This will need your help.." he paused then faced Gao Zu, "and yours too. Without you we can't do this."

Gao Zu sighed, "Very well then, Avatar you have my support. This will give my military the time to bring justice to those ruffians who stole warships from Wushan province."

R'Kang rose to his feet then settled it, "Upon agreement from all four world leaders, setting up Senlin is the priority and this must be done by a ceasefire."

All four world leaders walked amongst each other and the Council of Elders and shook hands. After about a few days, Ku Tei, and the others of the Council of Five were summoned to the Royal Palace where Guwen and Ta Po were currently situated.

Ta Po relaxed on the Badgermole Throne and announced to the Council of Five the news, "From this day forth, you will halt all missions and battles. The Oma Kingdom, Southern, and Northern Water Tribes have agreed upon a ceasefire. At least until the Avatar kills the traitor."

All five generals bowed to Earth King Ta Po and backed out slowly never once had they turned their backs against their king.

* * *

**Ta Po**

* * *

**Year 718 of Qiangda Ta Po, Spring**

It has been decided then last week was the meeting in the Northern Air Temple with Gao Zu, Aput, and young Nanuq. We were joined by Nanuq's wife Kya and of course Ku Tei. The meetings entailed mostly trade deals and tariffs. Reparations for the cost of war, taxes rising, stray civilians to be given citizenship, the turnover of prisoners of war, and the like.

The one thing we asked of all of them and I'm glad the others gave their support is helping us capture, Senlin. Laobing kept pushing the nickname for Senlin, he called him the Great Betrayer. Suffice to say, Laobing is correct Senlin will go down in our kingdom's history as the Great Betrayer. I will allow Senlin to be written in history future generations must learn of his mistakes otherwise I fear we'll repeat our mistakes.

The North and South sent a hundred and fifty troops from each tribe to a fort outside of Taiyuan. The set up was going to work as long as those men didn't ruin it. Senlin is to be called and led to believe that Taiyuan will become under siege by the North and South.

Now's our chance he's not getting any younger and neither is the Avatar, this has to be done so. We've had orders signed by Aput and Nanuq that indicate their naval forces will attack first. Both chiefs are hoping the traitor will lead the charge.

Ku Tei will be in disguise amongst the battalion where he will reveal himself outside the capital and tell Senlin to surrender if he refuses then Ku Tei has my support to kill Senlin. What he does is up to him may Tiandi, Yama, and Lord Qin protect him. Hopefully, by now Ku Tei is under disguise in Fort Taiyuan outside the city.

* * *

"This was it, this was the final battle between me and Senlin. The one regret I have is that I didn't kill him. I regret leaving you with this mess, I hope you forgive me," Ku Tei said.

Senlin and three hundred Tribesmen soldiers marched toward the city of Taiyuan from the 'conquered' fort named after the capital. Senlin smiled he knew that once they claimed hold of the capital. It'd be easier for the Tribesmen to conquer the heart of the Qiangda Kingdom.

Senlin spoke with the general of the North, "I like your strategy, so we wait for the flare now correct?"

"Precisely," nodded the general, Ku Tei was a few rows behind Senlin as to not give any suspicion. As they found themselves yards from the walls of the capital of Pingyao. The general and the men to his right split from the men who stood on the left. Soon they followed command Senlin confused turned around to realize he was in between a wall of death. On the other end was Ku Tei who hesitated on a conversation.

Instead Ku Tei ran a few steps forward and swung his arms up and punched with his right fist. A quick line of earthen pillars burst out of the ground and crawled over to the traitor. Senlin punched the last pillar as it encased his hand. He placed his other hand on the pillar and covered his free hand with the earth as well.

In Deing Kiu stance he waited for the Avatar to strike once again while he expected earth instead Ku Tei jumped into a Meihua stance where he was able to deliver several kicks that transitioned into spin kicks and tornado kicks. He planned to overwhelm his opponent which would give him ample time to kill Senlin.

Senlin dodged a few and hit with two before he rose a wall of earth that absorbed the other kicks. He went from the Bik Kiu to a Wan Kiu where he lifted the wall and shoved it toward Ku Tei. Ku Tei switched into a gen gua stance he twirled his entire body to gain enough air and pushed his hands forward. Senlin rose another wall of earth for which the redirected wall crashed into. The smaller pieces of the walls hit Senlin and he fell back. Ku Tei came forward with another fire blast.

But Senlin sank into the ground and disappeared Ku Tei's eyes flashed he rattled the earth, the battalion ran away toward the city when they saw Ku Tei entered the Avatar State. He caved in the earth which made Senlin lose focus. Senlin was spat out of the earth, Ku Tei formed the infamous earth gauntlet which was used by his past life Avatar Kwan Chun to kill Prince Kudeta.

Fun Kiu led to Yao Kiu which between the stances he changed constantly to form a large fist of earth. Ku Tei spun into the air and created a spout of air which gave the needed height so that he could form a sphere of air, fire burst out of his mouth he bent this into a ring of fire around him, earth from the ground magnetized to his being, and waters from the beaches nearby formed the final ring around him. Ku Tei rotated the four elements into a drill that came down on his enemy.

At the last minute, he exited the Avatar State and levitated down slowly he decided the best way was to arrest the traitor. The water splashed on Senlin, the fire and air dispersed and the rocks fell on the gauntlet or around it. The gauntlet that held Senlin fell apart instead his wrists, ankles, and his neck was bounded by earth. Ku Tei carried a bison whistle on him which he blew on Yong Ten his best friend was in the area.

Senlin was loaded on Jippo's back and Yong Ten, and Ku Tei headed for Ba Sing Se. Upon arrival Ku Tei used earthbending to levitate Senlin toward the throne room where Ta Po awaited for proof of demise.

"I thought you were going to kill him?" wondered Ta Po.

"I decided that for his crimes he shouldn't be killed that's just the easy way out. No he'll spend the rest of his days in prison. With no one, not even earth around him, he needs to be punished for all the lives lost. I hope you can understand my decision," Ku Tei answered.

"I don't but you're the Avatar you have unmatched wisdom and power, I respect your decision," Ta Po commented. Ku Tei slightly bowed his head to his king before he delivered Senlin to his prison cell where he remained imprisoned for fifty-nine years and then where he escaped.

"That was the end of Senlin, after his imprisonment Gao Zu held his end of the bargain and permitted the ceasefire to extend. It was like we reunited in a way and we worked towards it, trade routes were opened between our kingdoms again, our people were allowed to tour the other kingdom without being killed. I spent the rest of my days in retirement I was a seventy-five-year-old man," Ku Tei told Rong Yan.

"My life was dedicated to war, I broke the curse," Ku Tei added.

"What curse?" wondered Rong Yan.

"The curse of love, the sins of the physical form as taught by the Air Nomads. I never married because marriage and love was a distraction from my destiny. Love led to the death of Kwan Chun, and it led to the deaths of many during the Blood War and the Blood Cultist trials. I'll let you decide whether you choose love or power," Ku Tei finished, he dispersed and Rong Yan was left alone.

Rong Yan watched the remainder of Ku Tei's life alone along with the moment where he was on his deathbed with his surrounded by family, comrades, and even royalty. Ku Tei died at the age of one hundred and twenty, of an illness. His legacy continued to echo throughout the Qiangda Kingdom and the Water Tribes.

* * *

**General**

* * *

**Senlin**

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Senlin sat in his favorite corner of his metal walled cell, metal braces, and chains held him bound to that specific corner although he was able to move around the cell from time to time. Unlike the other prisoners Senlin had no bed he didn't have the privilege of one as he was branded a traitor, he slept on the cold metal floor.

His neighbor in the cell to his left often shouted out words he hoped someone would answer. Most would, while others yelled at him to shut up. But for once Senlin answered his call for a conversation. He began, "Anyone up for a conversation?"

"Sure what do you got?" Senlin asked.

"Not that it's ever mattered but I laugh hysterically when these prison guards are still surprised to see that I am living. But soon I fear I will pass if you're willing to have an open mind I am willing to teach you what I've mastered," claimed the man. The senile old man claimed to be old, Senlin thought he only wanted to mess with him.

"The Air Nomad Council of Elders all learn this one trick to allow them to live longer than any human. This is mostly just Air Nomads that have acquired this ability, reasons being the longer they live the wiser they are. I used to be oblate, a respected one of course far higher than the others. I dedicated my life to the nomadic ways and even lived in the Baiyan Air Temple. My name is, Buxiu," explained Buxiu.

"If what you say is true exactly how old are you?" inquired Senlin.

"I'm about a hundred and fifty-years-old, I served my life sentence but they claimed sorcery and said that I hexed a guard or two and gave me more years. They want me to die here. I'm sure you've noticed as your life progresses you get older. Your body fails to repair itself, it's supposed to naturally," replied Buxiu.

"Anyways, for this to work you need to continuously maintain your mental and physical states. Doing so will permit your body to continue to repair itself. Your brain will command the body to heal itself. Think of a wound as it's healing new tissue overlaps the open cut, overtime it shrinks until your healed. If you train yourself to do this you will live longer than any human ever has," added Buxiu.

"Fascinating, you've got me interested," said Senlin.

"Splendid I recommend you meditate for most your days, fast if you need to, that helps. I'm not sure if you're spiritual but praising our pantheon will increase your spiritual devotion. If anything Yama will grant you the ability. But through your hard work you will know when this happens, there'll come a time where you stop aging. Where your middle ages take forty to fifty years to progress as if you're going into your seventies," shouted Buxiu.

"That reminds me of the folktale my father used to tell me when I was a boy. He told me about someone named Tieguai the Immortal. Tieguai was a Kingsmen who supposedly lived over a thousand years or so. He claimed him to be a legend, Tieguai would assassinate rulers who would oppress their peoples or something like that," Senlin mentioned.

"Oh yes I completely forgot about him I'm surprised he's not an official deity of our religion at this point. There is a cult that worships him as a living god. He's accomplished the art of longevity and stealth. The man hides in plain sight and comes out to kill when he's needed, funny that one. I remember learning in history that the thirty-ninth Earth King was an oppressive ruler but Tieguai didn't come out of hiding to murder him. The Avatar did," remembered Buxiu.

Senlin opened his eyes he found himself back in his tent when he crawled out of the tent, the skies were dark. The stars glistened Palartok minced by and noticed Senlin in his tent, "There you are, come on dinner's ready."

"Today's the anniversary of my imprisonment and the end of the Thirty Year War," Senlin mentioned.

"Figured that would explain why you weren't seen all day," Palartok commented.

* * *

**Huangshan Mountains, Omashu, Oma Kingdom**

Unaraq sighed while everyone continued their meditation the sun had gone down it was night. His stomach groaned loudly he searched the sack for anything he could consume. Rong Yan's eyes fluttered open, he rubbed his eyes and stood up from the ground. He dusted himself off, Jushi opened one eye and saw Rong Yan walk off.

Jushi stood up as well while Unaraq munched on dried meats and tapped his girlfriend, Aloi on the shoulder and whispered, "C'mon get up Rong Yan is done."

Jushi walked over to Rong Yan and asked, "What did you learn?"

"I learned everything I needed to know about General Senlin. He was jealous and envied Ku Tei, he even poisoned his mentor. In the end all the nations set up a trap and allowed my past life to capture him. Y'know in the past few years I've been scared of him but now..." responded Rong Yan then he paused.

"...now I'm no longer afraid. Mun Jin was right I need to let go of my fears or else thousands might die," he added.

"Where to now?" Jushi inquired.

"We're heading to Omashu now, I need to speak with Gao Zu," answered Rong Yan. Unaraq helped Aloi to her feet her eyes beamed with joy when she saw her friend Rong Yan had returned from his spiritual journey with his past life.

"Oh good you've returned to us," Aloi smiled.

"How was it?" she wondered.

"It was informative and mind-blowing but now I have all my questions answered. I'm no longer afraid," Rong Yan replied.

Rong Yan said, "I'm ready."


	45. 3-6: Memories of an Admiral

**Book 3: Earth**

**Chapter 6: Memories of an Admiral**

The bright spring sun shone over the compound near the Meng River in Hankou. The sun's rays radiated off the blades of grass and changed the color from dark green to a base green color. The grass on the fields that surrounded the compound was cut down by the indigenous fauna that lived in the hills near the river.

Palartok and Kireama exited their tent around the same time Senlin did. Senlin covered his eyes from the sunlight and peered over to Palartok. They exchanged no words, Palartok wrapped his arm around Kireama's shoulders, and together they walked toward the gates where they met the rest of the rebels.

Every morning they got ready for a run as was customary in all military outposts or compounds. While normally Kireama and Palartok were one of the frontrunners. Palartok was far behind as if he was distracted, even Senlin didn't bother to show up to the morning run. Kireama slowed down after they turned the first corner around the compound. She descended from the front to the middle and ran at the same power walk speed as her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" she worried about Palartok.

"Today's Tukkutok's birthday," he murmured.

"Oh..." she paused "You know you don't have to do anything today," she resumed.

He shook his head, "No it's okay. I can do this, it's just life isn't the same without him. But I need to learn to get over his death."

Palartok picked up his speed and returned to a light jog they were the only two on the eastern wall. Most of the group was either behind the northern wall or reached the western wall and are close for one lap. He remained silent during the first lap around the compound he jogged in place while everyone went around the outside of the compound for another lap. Then he stopped and sighed Kireama went around the bend.

He minced instead toward the mess hall and waited while the cooks prepared breakfast.

Several minutes later, Kimaru was the fourth to run back into the compound. Each morning they committed themselves to run two laps around the fort. Palartok was the first one in line, Kimaru nipped in briskly before anyone could get in.

He was surprised to see Palartok was in the line first, "How'd you get here so fast? Or were you late for the run?"

A waterbender bent a blob of stew into Palartok's bowl he turned to face Kimaru, "I woke up late, is all."

Kimaru continued with a few more words that went unanswered and ignored, he also realized Senlin wasn't in line. But he saw Inuksuk down the line and waited until after the commander received his food. They walked together to a table and he whispered along the way, "What's his problem?" he pointed at Palartok with his thumb.

"Today is the anniversary of his son's death, it's a hard day for him. Most of the men know this, I suggest you leave him be for today," advised Inuksuk.

"Fair enough," said Kimaru.

He dug into his sea kumquat stew as did the others, other men ate rice and fish or beef. Palartok played with his food a bit uninterested in what sat in front of him. His girlfriend Kireama sat across from him.

A sequence of memories rushed inside his head he found himself behind some crates. He felt the sun's warmth had made contact with his skin. The nights were no longer as cold the spring encroached on the North Pole.

He wore light purple clothing but he kept his fur and leathered gloves and boots on. So that his appendages wouldn't get frostbite. He hid behind the crates as he peeped every few moments as if someone had searched for him. He stared at his palms and turned them around to see the back of his hands weren't as wrinkled.

Its as if Palartok traveled back in time, maybe he dreamt of this. He pulled snow off the ground and made it into a sheet of ice. He checked his reflection on the sheet his face wasn't as angular as normally, his hair was a full shade of midnight black. He was young again, he was daydreaming he thought.

Small weightless footsteps were heard off in the distance he resumed hiding behind the crates. He waited for his enemy to approach him. He scanned his surroundings and found himself back in Aupaluk. The frozen structures made of ice towered over him and blocked out the sun, except where he hid there were no citizens. No life roamed about, it was just him and those footsteps that neared him but could not be seen.

Giggling echoed through the empty streets, the footsteps went silent. Small hands shook him and he felt a surge of fear travel through his body. He screamed, "Ahh!"

"I got you dad!" shouted a little boy, he giggled.

The small boy was about three feet tall, he was slim and well-covered head to toe in thick clothing. His hair was tucked tightly around his head, his eyes were purple. For a second, Palartok stared at the small boy and threw his arms around the child.

A small tear shed from his right eye he constantly thought of his son on a day-to-day basis. But this was the first time in a long time where he remembered everything vividly. Where he was able to make a conscious decision in his mind instead of having to replay everything.

"Not again," he chuckled he picked up the small boy and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The small boy's right hand touched his stomach and it rumbled. His father glanced down to see his son's gestures.

"You're hungry?" inquired Palartok, the child nodded. Palartok smiled and walked back home with the boy, "What would you like to eat, Tukkutok?" he asked his son.

"Sea prunes!" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

"We had sea prunes yesterday, how about some leopard seal meat? We haven't had some of that in quite a while," offered his father.

The child thought for a moment, "Well..." he paused.

"It couldn't hurt to eat something else for today, we can always eat sea prunes another day," he decided on the offer Palartok gave. He led his son back inside their home he remembered it similar to how he left it all those years ago.

Palartok searched his home for ingredients while his son played with his wooden toy. It was carved in the shape of a polar bear dog. The most dangerous beast in the North and South Poles, he made the sounds of the beast while his father began to prepare the meat.

"Palartok!" he heard his name escape his son's lips, he rubbed his eyes and paid attention to his son. Tukkutok's head transformed in Kireama's, it startled him that it brought him back into reality. She was worried for her boyfriend, "Honey, you need to eat your stew its getting cold."

Palartok's hands trembled he grabbed the wooden stew utensil and began to eat. Concerned she questioned him, "What's wrong?"

"It's him. It's Tukkutok, I had a daydream about him but I felt like I could control what I could do, I wasn't replaying everything in my head," answered Palartok.

"Please eat your stew and I'll tell the boys you can't train with them today," she said, he nodded and continued to eat.

After about an hour of eating Palartok rested his head on Kireama's shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair she knew that today was especially hard for her significant other and recommended that he go back to his tent.

Everyone finished their meals and Palartok headed off back to his tent he still hadn't seen Senlin. But chose not to bother him, today was about him he needed to take care of himself. He laid inside his tent and turned to face the left. He dozed off and found himself in front of the fire pit with spiced meat that began to cook on the stump where he laid it on.

Tukkutok resumed to play with his toys and started again with the noises of a wild animal. He took a gander at his boy and paced over to him. He asked his son, "Can I join you?" Tukkutok nodded to his dad, Palartok sat down nomad positioned and used two fingers as if they were a person who walked around.

His fingers ran away from the wooden beast that chased him, he pretended like his fingers tripped and fell. The wooden polar bear dog toy mauled the fingers and they both chuckled, Palartok sniffed the meat and quickly rose to his feet.

"Our food's ready," he said, the boy placed his toy down and ran over to the table and rested on a furry cushion. Palartok came around with cooked meat on wooden plates, he set down the food and they both lowered their heads.

Palartok awoke from his dream he had been sweating, he wiped his forehead of sweat and he exited his tent and to the water pump. He gently pulled out some water from the pump to hydrate himself. He stood there for a few seconds as he continued to drink some more.

He wandered off toward the training grounds where he leaned against a wall and observed the men who trained with Inuksuk. Palartok's men joined those in Inuksuk's group and trained in hand-to-hand combat. Every pair was two soldiers one gave soft blows while the other blocked it. The hot sun beat down on them and Palartok. He leaned in closer to the wall so that the shade covered him.

While in the shade he returned to his memories, he found himself in his home once again. Back where he left off, his son was halfway done with his meat. The boy asked curiously, "When do I get to meet mommy?"

He took a gander at his father who carefully used words to describe why she was no longer with them. He remembered the day she left, she paced out their room with the child before she handed the boy to his father. When Tukkutok's mother approached the door she sighed and turned around.

"Palartok," she called softly.

"Yeah?" he wondered as he looked up to meet eyes with her boyfriend.

"I-I'm leaving. I'm leaving you with our son, and I'm not coming back," she responded, Palartok gasped and stood up with Tukkutok in his arms.

"Alaise what are you talking about?" he worried, he held his child closer and paced toward her.

"We can't be together you know this is wrong if he finds out.." she said then paused a tear falls from her eyes.

"He won't find out, run away with me let's go to the Southern Water Tribe. They'll take us in," he offered her to leave her home to safety in the sanctuary of the South Pole.

In the Northern Tribe citizens of the same social class had to marry each other. Different social classes marrying into the other was forbidden. In the South it didn't matter, nobles could marry craftsmen, middle caste can marry hunters, etc.

Children born of a mixed social class were known as their father's class or casteless often noble families killed the casteless who have tainted their bloodlines. She took in a deep breath before she let out an exhaled puff of air.

She shook her head, "No Palartok, I already lied to father too much. What next? I lie to him that I'm moving to the Earth Kingdoms? The Fire Nation? That I gave up my life as a noblewoman to become an oblate in one of the Air Temples?" she bugged him.

"No just run away with me you don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to. If you choose to let him know may it be from the safety of Southern laws," replied Palartok.

"If I tell him it will put all of our lives in danger," she exclaimed.

"You know better than to lay with someone outside of your caste, Sos," she added.

"You're acting as if this is my fault. You had much to do with this as I did, we don't have to leave the North Pole. I have family in Igliktuk out in Alaapaa, we can disappear," reasoned Palartok.

"You're NOT listening, Sos. My dad has money he'll track us down, I'm leaving to protect you and our son," she raised her voice which made the baby cry. She then repeated what she tried to convince him in the first place.

"I'll always be there for him but in the shadows, as Torngark intended, I know Mother Akna will be disappointed in me but this is the way. I'll return someday, maybe when Anguta picks up my father," cried Alaise.

"Tukkutok's life is too important to risk, Sos. I love you both but this is goodbye," she finished and wiped a tear from her eye.

She turned around to head out the door but Palartok grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled her in for a final kiss. She then kissed Tukkutok's forehead one final time and left.

Palartok sighed, "Tukkutok, Anguta took mommy away from us years ago. You were only about a few months old when she still walked with the living."

"Anguta took her to the northern lights?" the boy guessed, Palartok nodded, "Yes, my boy. She dances with ancestors in the sky. But you know what? Your mother loved you very much."

Palartok returned to the water pump he released some more sweat from his forehead. He drank some more to keep hydrated when Kimaru returned from the scouting class he saw Palartok had collapsed.

He felt a nasty headache and his emotions were in distress Kimaru screamed, "Palartok!"

This alerted the others one of his men who trained with Inuksuk's group darted to his superior officer. His vision began to blur he remembered as his eyes and ears began to fail him, he could see Kimaru panicked and shouted for help. While the soldier ran off and several others ran toward Palartok, another ran for Kireama.

Palartok returned to the memories in his head, years later, a young man attempted to maintain his breath as he ran. With each step, he inhaled and exhaled at a moderate speed as he ran through the icy and snowy terrain of the track in the local park. A wave of snow surrounded the young man, he ran into the ice wall with his hands flat on the wall. He pointed them toward the wall, the wall of ice shattered and he continued to run through.

He then slowed down and sunk a bit into the snow as he glanced back he could see a much larger figure on his heels. The young man's face rigid as ever he bent snow and froze it solidly into icicles. He threw them at the man who chased him, the man created a shield of ice that took one or two spikes before the third shattered it on impact.

He dodged two more spikes that flew at him then the man disappeared. The snow again shook beneath the young man's feet and a fist of ice grabbed him. He was trapped and defeated he attempted to break free but to no avail. He gave up when the fist crawled on his wrists and ankles which prevented him from bending.

His captor removed his hood which revealed to be his father Palartok, "You need to learn to use your environment more often, son. What if your attackers sneak up on you and you've got no resources on hand?" his dad questioned him.

"You're improving but it's not perfect, we'll do this again tomorrow," said Palartok. Tukkutok sighed and slouched in disapproval and exhaustion.

"When are you going to teach me how to make ice weapons?" asked Tukkutok.

"In due time, son. For now, I want you to get this through your head, fighting isn't always the answer. Sometimes we have to run, to fight another day," fretted Palartok.

"Fine, I'll figure out better tactics to use tomorrow. I won't let you catch me this time around," Tukkutok claimed.

"Let's go hunting then, I haven't eaten walrus bear meat in some time. It's always delicious," Palartok suggested. His son nodded his head slightly and smiled from ear to ear finally he got to hunt again.

Tukkutok was now fifteen-winters-old, one more year and he's legally a man by Tribesmen law. At his age, he needed to learn how to fight, hunt, and survive in the treacherous arctic environment of the North Pole. Palartok taught his son everything he knew soon he hoped Tukkutok will master the art of bending water from alien resources, like trees, plants, thin air amongst others.

They returned home Palartok prepared their carriage for their hunting trip he found a spear and tossed it to his son. Tukkutok caught the spear and used the spear as a walking stick, his father Palartok examined the whale shark jaw blade he had. He wanted to make sure it was sharp and not dull, so the kill would be more effective and quick and less of a danger to them. He gently touched the teeth on the blade and made sure they were sharp enough to cut through the thick skin of the walrus bear.

Palartok sat in the roofless cart he held onto the reins of the arctic camel and snapped them as soon as Tukkutok mounted the cart. They traveled toward the gates of Aupaluk's northern side the guards who stood watch opened the wooden gates that protected the city from the outside. Tukkutok read the map of all the caves observed by other hunters which claimed to contain a specific animal.

"How much further, son?" Palartok inquired to Tukkutok.

"We have to go further north, it's about four hours past Tulaktak," replied Tukkutok, "Thank you," thanked his father.

Four hours later, they reached a small cave near the forests of Niptaktuk the resource of lumber for Northern battleships. The cave had a single walrus bear that slumbered in front of it, it wasn't too strange that a walrus bear strayed far from its natural habitat on the cold arctic beaches of the North or South.

The winds picked up Palartok advised that soon would be the time to strike. If the winds picked up harshly than now, it could be a danger to them both. They skulked about the beautiful white snow as silent as they could closer to the creature. The creature carried thick dark brown fur and flippers that were designed for swimming and running on land, which made this one of the nastiest predators of the poles.

Its snout carried sensitive whiskers for which it used to sense food and intruders and other things, another deadly feature to the walrus bear was the two long, sharp ivory tusks that every male and female walrus bear grew in adulthood.

The massive beast gave an ear-splitting roar as it awoke in anger that humans trespassed its territory. It charged at them as they charged at it, spear and blade in hand. The walrus bear stopped and stood on its hind flippers to intimidate the two humans. It went down for a swipe at Tukkutok he rolled back while his father distracted the animal. He picked up his spear and thrust the spearhead into the walrus bear's neck.

It growled loudly in pain hot steamed blood began to pour out of the animal's neck wound. Palartok used his bending and allowed the frost to creep on the beast's limbs. The ice held the walrus bear in place as it attempted to escape. It thrashed its head side to side and tried to use its tusks as weapons but Palartok and Tukkutok were far from its reach.

It thrashed some more the ice slowly had begun to crack Tukkutok threw more snow on the beast and encased it in more ice. Palartok ran in and sliced at it with the blade then he stabbed it but the creature still didn't fall. The ice cracked a bit more as the walrus bear continued its best to break free. Palartok took a few steps back and formed three snowballs into spikes which threw at the beast in crescent-shape toss.

Each impaled the beast in different locations one in the mouth, another in the shoulder area, the last one hit it in the ribs. Tukkutok ran up at the beast to finish it off this was his moment. The animal went into a blood rage and gave its last stand. It used all its strength to break free as Tukkutok noticed the ice shattered he stopped and fell.

The walrus bear went for him and slammed it's head down near him to bury its tusks in his body. It barely missed him he froze in place from fear he felt this was his end. Palartok created a disc of ice and skated around the walrus bear, as he channeled snow to help hold the monster in its spot. When it couldn't move Tukkutok got up and jammed the spear into the exposed chest of the walrus bear. A whimpered echoed from the beast and after that no more.

They fastened some ropes around the corpse of the large beast they hunted, Palartok mounted the artic camel while Tukkutok placed all the things back onto the carriage and they were about to head back home. Then his son pointed at smoke in the distance, "Dad! Look there's smoke coming from inside the forest!"

"You don't there's a wildfire going on?" Tukkutok asked him, Palartok shook his head and responded, "Stay here and watch Kamele, I'm going to check. That's no wildfire someone's camping."

"Why does it matter if someone's camping?" Tukkutok wondered.

Palartok held a finger to his lips he gestured his son to keep quiet. He crouched and skulked into the forest. He found himself near a large tree as Palartok peeped from behind it. He saw seven men in Qiangdian Kingdom attire. While he continued to watch them they carried crates full of war contraband and they had begun to set up camp inside the clearing. One of them started a fire so that he and his brothers-in-arms could keep warm.

Palartok made his way out of there his son worried for his father took a few steps forward he questioned his father but he said nothing, "What did you find?"

Palartok climbed his arctic camel Kamele and gestured for his son to get in the cart. Tukkutok obeyed his father and climbed inside the cart and they returned home. About a few hours after they crossed the border between the Niptaktuk region and Aupaluk region. They were surrounded by the outskirts of the spirit forest sacred to their tribe.

The city walls were about south from where they were, like eighteen miles. On the entire way there Palartok remained silent and stoic. Tukkutok couldn't take it anymore and bugged his father again, "Dad what did you see?"

Palartok ignored his son again he was more concerned about getting the information to Chief Bato. Tukkutok repeated but louder he called out to his father, "DAD!"

Palartok turned his attention to his son and off the road, "I saw Qiangdian troops in the clearing within the forest. They were setting up camp."

"Qiangdian? What nation is that?" his son was confused.

"It's one of the kingdoms of earth, the two have split for over millennia now. No one knows why they keep fighting but they're always in a civil war," described Palartok.

"So then what are they doing here?" questioned Tukkutok.

"Six years ago, a war began between us and the Qiangda Kingdom, you don't know about it because I want you to focus on your childhood. World events aren't what's important to a child, I wouldn't want you to have fear of the world around us," Palartok answered.

"They're invading our lands? Shouldn't we tell Chief Bato?" Tukkutok suggested. Palartok nodded, "Yeah I'm going to tell him."

Another two hours later, they finally arrived inside of the city Palartok handed his son the reins of Kamele as he slid off of her. He said, "Here."

"Where are you going?" his son asked.

"I'm going to the palace, fastest way there is by canoe. Put Kamele back in her pen and ask our neighbors to help you prepare the walrus bear. Don't talk about what I told you until I get back!," Palartok told his son. He ran in another direction as he searched for a canoe.

After some time, Palartok got out of a canoe he paid for he found himself in front of the expansive snowy courtyard in front of the Aupaluk's Royal Palace. Where the public often gathered to catch a glimpse of the royals. He neared the steps and was immediately stopped by a royal guard, "State your business, civilian."

"I need to speak to the chief, I witnessed something while in Niptaktuk Forest. It's dire and very important that he hears about this," Palartok said. Prince Nanuq leaned on the balcony as he munched on some berries in a bowl. When he overheard the royal guard and the civilian's conversation about the forest of Niptaktuk.

"The chief doesn't care about whatever strange event happened in the forest. He's busy with the war," disapproved the royal guard.

"Please if I don't tell him the news, we could all be in danger," exclaimed Palartok.

Nanuq continued to chew on his snack until he heard the word 'danger'. He spat out his berries and shouted, "Kongak! Let him through!"

The royal guard's head darted toward the balcony when he heard Nanuq's voice he scrambled to his knees and knelt before the prince. As did Palartok, the guard yelled, "My apologies, Prince Nanuq!"

Nanuq disappeared from the balcony. The guard escorted Palartok to the entrance of the palace where Nanuq reappeared to meet both men at the archway that led inside. Nanuq paced along with the guard as they escorted Palartok to the throne room. His hands were behind his back as he held a smile, "You mentioned danger my loyal subject?" he mentioned.

"Yes, Your Highness," said Palartok.

They reached the doors into the throne room the royal guard stayed behind as Palartok and Nanuq entered the throne room together. He and Nanuq knelt before Bato who sat in his throne focused in thought.

He snapped out of it and then focused on the two in front of him the prince and Palartok rose to their feet and saluted their chief. Bato's copper skin was cold and while his black beard was coarse and moist. As if he had just showered in his bath he questioned the prince, his brother, "Nanuq who do you bring before me?"

"This civilian says he saw something in Niptaktuk, brother. I think you should hear what he has to say," answered Nanuq.

"Tell me, civilian what did your eyes allow you to see?" he asked Palartok.

"My son and I wer-" Palartok began then he was interrupted by Bato his hand signaled his subject's mouth to quit moving.

"You. Get out," he ordered his brother.

"But I want to hea-" said Nanuq before Bato interrupted him, "Not another word, out."

Nanuq sighed and slouched then he clopped out of the throne room, his brother Bato didn't allow him to hear anything that involved war. Nanuq hasn't even been considered the crowned prince yet Bato waited until his other concubines bore him children.

Except they weren't the problem, he was born sterile but he didn't know. Once his brother left the room he gestured for Palartok to resume, "My son and I were hunting a walrus bear in Niptaktuk just outside the forest. After we slew the beast my son pointed to a smokestack and I told him to wait while I checked it out. From where I hid I saw Qiangdian soldiers setting up camp. They might be scouts ahead of the army itself. If they're in the forest they could be aiming to attack the city soon."

"Hmm thank you for the report, civil-err...what is your name?" he thanked Palartok but then asked for his name.

"Palartok," replied Palartok.

"Thank you, Palartok for warning your chief I'll send some men to scout the location, and soon we'll mobilize and wipe the intruders from our forest. One of my guards will take you to the stable master he'll provide you a carriage home," repeated Bato then he offered him a ride in the carriage.

Palartok slowly opened his eyes his vision had blurred a mixture of colors above him. Within seconds his eyes focused those colors turned into shapes and then a face. Kireama had her hands enveloped in water. She hovered her palms over his body as the water around them glowed.

Palartok groaned, "What happened?"

"You collapsed, I think it was due to dehydration and heat exposure. But I got you, just rest some more I'm here," she responded.

Palartok rested his head back on his pillow a few minor bruises that were being healed by Kireama. He stared at the tarp of his tent and dozed off, he found himself at his son's academy graduation.

The graduates wore tribal clothing and ceremonial necklaces with animal teeth fastened together with a strong kind of lace. The head shaman of the tribe was an old man his assistant was a young girl. The young girl started the ceremonial ritual as the head shaman began to throat sing for the academical graduates.

Palartok along with several other parents watched their children as they graduated from the academy. The new year was soon, the threat in the Niptaktuk forest had been quelled. All that remained was Palartok taking his son and the neighbor's son ice dodging.

Palartok clapped along with the rest of the parents when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned to glance at the hooded and robed figure in lavender colors, the woman's hair was dark brown, her skin was older but still soft. His eyes met with hers, it was her. His mouth opened agape he saw his son's mother Alaise near the back wall as she attended her son's graduation.

He felt like he needed to back away his son was in meditation along with the others. He nipped backward and stopped by the back wall where the woman stood. She turned to face the man's now wrinkled features he was middle-aged now.

When she stared at his face long enough she recognized him, "P-palartok," she murmured.

"Alaise?" he tilted his head as he wondered he reached for her hood but her hand stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see Tukkutok's graduation...he looks exactly like me. A male version of when I was his age," she replied.

"He always reminded me of you, personality too," commented Palartok.

"How is he?" she inquired.

"Why do you care? You abandoned him when he was just a babe," Palartok said.

"Because I brought him into this world, not a day goes by that I do not think of him," she claimed.

"Yeah well...that's not enough for my son. You chose your father over your son," Palartok denied her claim.

"Palartok, you know I did what I had to do. For you and for-" she said but then he broke in, "Stop. I gave you a chance to run away with me to Iqaluit and you told me no. You need to leave, Alaise."

"Palartok please," she whispered a tear shed from her eye. He didn't care he wanted to protect his son this time around.

"Stay away from my son, Alaise," repeated Palartok, he lowered his head as he stared at the teardrop as it fell to the snowy ground underneath their feet.

Palartok regained consciousness he felt heat near him but he wasn't sure what it was. His body was wrapped in a hide, his girlfriend Kireama held a bowl of steamed stew in her hands. She smiled when she saw his eyes fluttered open.

"Open your mouth I brought you some stew made by Kungo," she said.

Palartok's mouth slowly opened and she bent a small portion and gently placed it into his mouth. He winced as he swallowed it, "That was a bit hot."

"Sorry let me fix that," she apologized, she concentrated on the bowl when she stopped he noticed it gave off less steam. She had cooled down the temperature of the stew so it wouldn't burn him. Kireama bent another spoonful of the stew and hovered it slowly over her boyfriend's mouth.

"What have you been dreaming all day?" she questioned him and gave a gentle whispering tone. She was concerned about him.

"I'm just reliving the past again I thought when I left to become an oblate at the Baiyan Air Temple that maybe they'd help me move on from my grief. And I thought that too but I guess I was wrong," answered Palartok.

"Sometimes I'm glad that I get to relive snippets of my memories with my son, from when he's a newborn babe to the time when he's a young adult. But each lucid dream is like the last the ending remains out of my control. I tell myself next time I'll wake up on time and I wake up too late," Palartok mentioned, the death of his son has conflicted him. To the point where he was no longer himself.

He opened his mouth once again to swallow some more stew, he used his hands and slid himself up so that he sat down. He twiddled his thumbs as he attempted to go back into his head but nothing happened.

"What's the last thing that went through your head?" Kireama asked him.

"I found myself at his academic graduation, I was so happy for my son. Then from the corner of my eye, I noticed Alaise. She came to see him graduate and I told her to leave. I had the right to tell her to leave, I allowed her to leave with us to the South Pole and she chose her father," remembered Palartok.

"I've heard this story hundreds of times, yet each time it makes me hate her more. I don't know if I could leave my child as your ex-girlfriend once did. She had a reason for it, one that I think I understand but would never do myself," Kireama commented.

"You're going to defend her?" he questioned his girlfriend.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just saying I think I understand why she did it. But she was wrong to do that." Kireama continued to speak to Palartok but he ignored it.

His home shook, Palartok awoke to the explosion outside. The watchtowers blew horns he knew the city was under attack. He quickly got out of bed to dress. He darted toward Tukkutok's room maybe his son was frightened when he checked Tukkutok's bed it was empty.

"Tukkutok!" he called out another explosion outside was heard.

He didn't know what was going on outside that he burst through his door. Northern elite soldiers dressed in navy blue leather armor and fur plated shoulder pads ran down the street with their weapons in hand and their water gourds at their sides.

These were the Water Warriors, elite soldiers who were experts at hand-to-hand combat, waterbending, and weapon masters. They wore fur cowls over their heads and their faces were covered with face paint. They rushed toward the explosions one of them stopped and shouted at Palartok, "Hey! Get back into your house!"

"My son is gone! I need to look for him!" he yelled back.

"We'll find any trapped civilians don't worry about it, we have this under control!" the Water Warrior assured Palartok. Another explosion went off the smoke passed by them the Water Warrior froze the smoke in a globe of water and then ran off.

Palartok reentered his home he rummaged the living quarters for a dagger he carried to which he once told Tukkutok to use if an intruder broke in while he was home alone. The dagger was the size of Palartok's hand it was a hand-carved mantashark barb. The barb came from a pup that was almost fully matured.

He headed out the door against the Water Warrior's orders and ran toward the explosions. He called out for his son once more, "Tukkutok!" Off in the distance, his son heard his father's voice but it was nothing but a faint whisper.

His head darted in the direction of his father's voice, "Dad?" he said.

A small rock the size of his head came at him. A wave of water froze in front of Tukkutok and stopped the rock, a guard yelled, "Watch out kid!"

A warrior threw a boomerang which struck an enemy soldier in the head and knocked him out. Another came by and dropped his mace on the unconscious man and shattered his skull. Tukkutok prevented an archer from death. He killed the archer's attacker first because the archer stumbled on some rocks and had gathered his fallen arrows. The man looked up and smiled at the young teenager that came to his aid. Tukkutok helped the archer up and ran off in another direction.

A squadron of Qiangdian soldiers invaded the city they carried a mission it was suicide however. The scouts reported only a hundred and fifty invaders, Bato and Nanuq were taken to the Spirit Oasis where they waited until the invasion was over.

They were surrounded by twenty-five royal guards who secured the perimeter while Bato prayed by the spirit gate just behind the pond where Tui and La danced in the waters. Palartok uncorked his water sack and slapped an invader with water and froze his head. He used his leg to overpower the man and slammed his head into a building which knocked him out. He gathered his water and ran toward the fighting to find Tukkutok.

Soldiers and guards fought off the invaders Palartok helped when he could an earthbender in Fun Kiu attempted to run a line of pillars at some soldiers but was quickly washed away with a torrent of channeled water. When the men looked one of them recognized him and shook his head. Instead of giving the man a lecture, he thanked him with a thumbs up.

"Tukkutok!" yelled out Palartok.

Tukkutok joined a line of guards and split up his water to share with the others. They froze their portions and created spikes before they shot them at the Qiangdian troops. Women screamed while they ran with their children. The men stayed to defend their homes, the civilians that had no hunting or combat experience were slaughtered by the enemies.

The intruders controlled the southwestern gate that led toward Ikiruk another town they held. A flare went out something that hunters and fishermen outside the city responded to when the city was under attack. A soldier chased a woman and her two children, the snow around him rumbled and he has buried waist-deep in it. He tried to break free but couldn't.

Tukkutok ran in front of the woman and her children who cowered, a child screamed and pointed but luckily the archer returned and put an arrow into an earthbender's skull who was about to perform a sneak attack on Tukkutok. He gestured for the woman and her children to hide into the alleyway.

Another soldier charged at the children until a mace was used to leg sweep him. The man fell face first, the woman covered her youngest child's eyes and the mace-wielding warrior went to town on the enemy's skull.

Soldiers mounted on arctic camels and polar bear dogs rushed forward, the polar bear dogs carried a special saddle on their backs. Two barrels filled to the brim with water, they burst open and men were washed back with torrents of water.

"Have you seen my son?!" he called out to one of the civilians he knew.

The old man shook his head. Palartok lowered his head, "TUKKUTOK!" he roared.

"DAD!" cried out Tukkutok he ran toward the sound of his dad's voice.

He saw a child lost in the middle of the fighting. Palartok ran to the voice of his son as well when he arrived at the town square where the battle raged he saw his son run another direction.

The little boy was scared and had sobbed because he was lost two men charged at the child but were met with walls of ice that shoved them away. One of them was disoriented while the other fell back but quickly had gotten up. Palartok ran toward his son, Tukkutok picked up the child and took him toward a home where another person was willing to take the child for the time being.

Once the boy was safe inside another's home he ran back toward the figure he made out to be his dad. Just as Palartok could see his son's face someone placed their arm around Tukkutok's neck and pierced his back with a bone blade.

Tukkutok screamed, "ACK!" with the adrenaline that pumped in his body he threw his assassin over his shoulder before he collapsed to the ground.

"NOOO!" cried out Palartok.

A soldier came by and struck the assassin dead while Palartok ran toward his dying son. Tears filled his eyes while Tukkutok spat out blood, his voice quavered with emotion and pain, "...D-dad..." he whispered.

Tukkutok held his father's hand while Palartok squeezed his son's hand, Palartok's vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. His head felt warm the blood rushed to his face while Palartok held his tears back. Tukkutok's strength faded he let go of his grip on his dad's hand as well. Palartok's tears fell to the snowy ground as the battle resumed around him.

Palartok spun around and gathered the snow around himself which gave him much needed height. He balanced and spun around on a snow spout in anger he lashed out at the invaders as their numbers dwindled. Waves of snow crashed on more enemies, the men were engulfed by the snow that froze around them while Water Warriors dispatched the trapped enemies.

The watchtowers drum beats went off after several minutes the last of enemies were defeated. Palartok still filled with mixed emotions spun in the snow spout. It lowered and spun slowly as his feet gently touched the ground just a few inches from his son's body.

He crawled over to his son's body and closed his eyes for the final time. Palartok gripped Tukkutok's hand and buried his face into his son's parka and continued to cry. A Water Warrior approached and knelt beside the father who grieved the death of his son. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

The next morning came, a knock on Palartok's door came he sat down and faced the wall. He uttered no sound but his neighbor, the father of a friend of Tukkutok's entered his home. Concerned he carried a basket full of cooked food.

"Palartok, we're sorry about what happened last night. We want you to know that Tukkutok died a hero, my wife told me to bring you a hot meal," said the man. He hoped his words comforted his son's friend's father.

"Thanks," murmured Palartok, he held a frown and shed some more tears and returned to face the walls.

"Last night they were here to assassinate Chief Bato, but he's still alive. He's going to have a meeting with Aput in the South soon. He wants them to join the war, as one tribe like our ancestors intended. I don't want to push anything on you because you're hurting right now. But I'm enlisting this week, you should join me," mentioned the man.

**One Month Later**

Palartok and the man found themselves at sea in strange waters their ship neared an enemy coast. He knelt and prayed with his prayer beads to Tui. The beads carried a carved piece of wood with each representation of every deity on the Tribesmen pantheon. A horn blared above him, cannons boomed and he joined the waterbenders. He froze the hull of the wooden ship that sat in while the warriors jumped to the other ship and lunged at the Qiangdian soldiers.

He landed on the other ship and rolled forward, tripped a mallet-wielding warrior, and jammed an icicle in his neck. All that ran in his mind was his son's body as it laid in the courtyard. That evening of his son's death haunted him.

Palartok awoke and found Kireama rested on her head on his chest. She gave a long exhale as she slept soundly. He gently removed her head from his chest as he sat up, she woke up and opened her eyes slightly.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

Palartok got dressed and headed out of the tent with a small sack in his hands and a folded paper in his pocket. She got up as well and followed him out of the tent. She opened the flap to the tent, "Let me go with you."

"No, I need to do this alone," he said, she lowered her head and returned into Palartok's tent.

He stopped by a lone tree outside of the compound. Inside the sack were some pears, spark rocks, and candles. He placed the candles down and collided the spark rocks into each other, sparks flew at the wick and lit the white candles.

Palartok placed the fruits down by the stump of the tree he sat nomad position. He reached into his pocket and unfolded the picture of his son. It was painted by an artist with different colors of paint. One of the few he carried around with him in case he ever lost the painting of his son.

Tears fell from his eyes as he wiped one of his eyes he sighed and said, "That should've been me on the floor of that courtyard, son. Not you. Yet the world has cursed me to continue walking because I need to serve a purpose."

"You died a hero, my boy. You did what was right I fought with myself for so long and joined the navy because I believed that I needed to avenge your death. But even then it wasn't so satisfying because you were not at my side," he continued.

"I've done wrong after I left that air temple, I lived long enough to see myself become a villain. I hope soon I can do the right thing and make you proud," his voice quavered with strength as he released more tears.

"I think the right thing to do is help the Avatar takedown Senlin..." he finished.

Kireama eyes widened and she gasped but not loud enough for Palartok to hear her. She hid behind one of the corners of the compound where she heard Palartok's words alone. He sat there and looked at the painting of his son. Everything that happened to him in his life led to this moment. While he sat there and cried some more he found himself in front of an Air Nomad. He meditated with the tattooed man as they sat in silence.

Palartok was bald and wore a yellow tunic and orange shawl, his head lowered. He remembered his memories at the air temple flashed through his mind. He spent about five years as an oblate there, five long years and but he didn't age another five his aging became stagnant.

He looked back at the picture of Tukkutok and put it back into his pocket, he left the candles and the fruits there. He rose to his feet and slowly clopped back to his tent Kireama was near the water pump where she waited for him. She should've been angry because he planned on betraying Senlin instead she ignored it. She ran into his arms as he held her and she kissed him for several seconds. She rested her forehead on his and then held on tightly to him as he cried.

They returned to his tent to grab some things when they walked out Senlin emerged out of his tent as well. He smiled at Senlin and they met eyes with each other, "There you are, come on dinner's ready."

"Today's the anniversary of my imprisonment and the end of the Thirty Year War," Senlin mentioned.

"Figured that would explain why you weren't seen all day," Palartok commented, he saw Senlin enter his tent once again.

She gently grabbed his hand and he held hers they faced each other and she asked, "Should we go to dinner?"

Palartok shook his head, "Let's sleep in."

They went into his tent and laid beside each other, Palartok wrapped his arms around Kireama and they dosed off. Both with a smile on their faces, Palartok believed that this year was better than last, he knew what needed to be done.


	46. 3-7: Long Live the King

**Book 3: Earth**

**Chapter 7: Long Live the King**

A breezy spring morning filled the skies above the Northern Rebellion compound near the Meng River. Some men relieved the duties of their brothers-in-arms, those that stood vigilant in the watchtowers continued to keep watch of any intruders but found none. Birds sang while they perched in the trees, two men sat out on the grass that loomed over the Meng River itself and fished with their waterbending.

It was a beautiful weekend, to say the least usually on the weekends the men refrained from doing their daily run and training. It had been their rest period, the sun beamed through Palartok's tent the light flashed into Kireama's shut eyes. She groaned and turned her body away from the sun's rays, her arm hit the groundsheet.

She suddenly woke up as soon as her arm connected to the fabric underneath her, she expected Palartok's chest to be the first thing she felt. She rubbed her eyes and thought maybe he had gotten up early to go for a run or even to the bathroom. Kireama scratched her head and untangled parts of her hair that were tangled in her slumber.

She sat up and yawned Kireama scanned the tent to notice that his belongings were no longer in the tent either. What was left however were her belongings from the night before when she decided to join him in his tent. She remembered the evening before was carnal with relevant activities between the two. She crawled over to her things and searched through them when a note fell out.

She opened the letter and covered her mouth as she read through it, _"By the time you fund and read this I will be long gone. I've heard the rumors of where the Tribesmen armies will be and have accepted my destiny and will be venturing out to them. _

_Yesterday, was an eye-opener for me I know it makes no sense since I go through a similar experience every year. But this year it's been eating away at me while I've shown no signs of depression. I feel the best way to move on and past this obstacle is to set out and do what my son wanted me to do._

_I've known Senlin far longer than you, Inuksuk, or Kimaru, I've been friends with him for over sixty years and not a single time have we aged a day past fifty. When I first met him he was villainous and had similar goals as to mine. I befriended him during the final years of the war, where I learned about the person he disguises himself behind. After he escaped prison I was glad he was back in our lives as an effective figure in the Qiangda-Northern war._

_But Senlin's been in that prison for over sixty years plenty of time for a man to be torn asunder by the demons that wage a civil war inside of him. He's not the same anymore at a time he only wished to betray his nation if it meant for the end of the Avatar that cost him so much._

_Now he doesn't even want anything to do with the Avatar not yet at least. He's done horrible things in the past four years since his escape. The rumors of him being a metalbender are false, he's an extremely skilled earthbender and a deadly one at that. We've burned down remote villages where he's shown no mercy even to children._

_What happens after the rebellion, Kireama? Are you going to go back to Aupaluk or the North Pole and live a decent life even if the government wants you dead? He's leading everyone to their death, he's going to get himself killed when he shows up in the Oma Kingdom capital. We're too far from the ocean to ally ourselves with the Fifth Nation, he won't even make it to the Outer Walls of the city if the army of Pingyao doesn't take him out first. He's gone mad and you know it._

_I made a promise to my son and I intend on keeping that promise, it's best I don't tell you where I'm going at least until I'm safe behind walls. I know you might think I'm a traitorous coward and that's okay but know it was hard to write this letter and to not take you with me. This is goodbye, for now, I hope I can see you again soon. It's up to you when we meet again whether you're on his side or the right side. _

_I have to do everything that I can to assist the Avatar in ending Senlin, even if it ends in my execution. At least then I'll reunite with my boy. I love you, Kireama."_

She wiped the tears that produced from her eyes, she was teary-eyed her boyfriend gathered his belongings and ran away. The very least he left her was his final note for the time being she was conflicted with the note. As if he didn't care for her or their rebellion's goals, the Northern Rebellion's founder was Palartok himself as he lived through those sixty years without aging he eventually met Inuksuk and Kireama.

They both shared similar ideas and goals as he did and the offspring of old veterans that have agreed to do the right thing to avenge the deaths of their ancestors who lived during the Thirty-Year War. Things went through her mind if she hid this from Senlin and he found out, he would have her killed on the spot. If she turned the note to Senlin she would live but that meant Palartok would be tracked and killed.

She needed to find out more about the whereabouts of the Tribesmen armies before she decided on her options. If they were close Palartok would be found much earlier but who knew where they could be found. Rumors have suggested they're spread out across the Qiangda Kingdom some in the Hu Xin provinces while others were near Tuo province.

Their clothing rippled in the wind as they soared through the skies atop Shen, Rong Yan, Aloi, Jushi, and Unaraq relaxed inside of Shen's saddle as they ate meals from the sack they were given back in Han Tui. Jushi munched on a komodo rhino's leg when he peeped his head up and peered below the dragon.

There were villages sprawled around the barren desert landscape of the Omashu province. Then there was a huge deep chasm that surrounded a massive city on the peak of a mountain. He swallowed the bite of his food and smiled.

"There it is, the Heart of the Oma Kingdom. The grand city of Omashu," he beamed.

Everyone crawled over to the edges of Shen's saddle and witnessed the beautiful sight of the city underneath and in front of them. The deep chasm below seemed to be bottomless but Jushi assured them there was a bottom to the chasm. The unique thing about the city was the chasm below, the water from the ocean naturally flowed into the chasm that surrounded the city.

This is where the Oma provincial navy stationed their navy warships. On the southern side of the massive gorge was the military harbor of the city. While on the northern, and western sides were the seaside commerce areas of Oma Kingdom's capital. This harbor is where goods were exported to different parts of the world and imported goods arrived. The fishermen were here as well, the chasm was home to its very own district known as the harbor district which was found on the eastern portion of the chasm. Many fishermen and folk who worked in the harbor or even people who felt more comfortable near the water resided here.

There were large tunnels where things were transported inside of the mountains and underneath the city to be brought up to the ground-level of the city itself. Inside the mountains were outposts of military checkpoints, inspectors checked the imported materials here for a second screening before it entered the capital. A sector of the military trained in another cave chamber, while another housed the dead.

A narrow land bridge stretched over to the platform in front of the gargantuan walls of the Omashu Kingdom city. Although the walls didn't compare to that of the Qiangda Kingdom's capital Ba Sing Se, Omashu was hard to conquer because of the chasm that protected the city. When invaders arrived the city guards retracted the narrow land bridge back into the mountain itself until it is safe once more.

"Wait where do you plan on landing?" Unaraq glanced back and asked Rong Yan.

"I don't know near the natural land bridge?" Rong Yan returned an echo question, "Just fly into the city I know where you can land Shen. Fly a bit to the left," Jushi answered.

Shen was steered to the left while he continued to fly above the walls of the city past the chasm below. Jushi pointed from the saddle while Rong Yan steered his flying mount from its neck, Jushi pointed down, "Down there, you see the public stables?"

Rong Yan nodded and then pulled on Shen's reins, the dragon descended near the giant city stable area. Aloi front flipped off of Shen and safely hovered to the ground, Jushi used the earth below to cushion himself. Rong Yan also jumped off and floated down slowly while Unaraq hung from the saddle and wiggled his legs. Jushi and Rong Yan attempted to catch Unaraq but in the end, he fell on top of the two. Aloi facepalmed and shook her head at the three buffoons she dealt with daily.

She headed off to a stablehand who advanced toward them she held money on her to pay for the rented space that the Avatar's dragon would occupy. Unaraq dusted himself off as did Rong Yan and Jushi, the stablehand grabbed Shen's reins and pulled him to the largest empty pen where he would be taken care of.

"You didn't have to pay you could've told them you were summoned by King Gao," Rong Yan mentioned to Aloi.

"You three took too long with your shenanigans that I made an independent decision," Aloi commented, she minced off in a random direction she hoped to find a guard that could lead them to the palace.

"Where is she going?" Unaraq wondered, "I don't know but we should follow her," replied Jushi as he jogged behind the airbender.

She neared a tall fit man in a thick dark green studded brigandine, under the armor was sand-colored long sleeve tunic, both were fastened together with a light brown belt which had the Oma Kingdom insignia adorned on it. His trousers were dark green and matched the brigandine, his shoes were leather and black, and he wore shin guards that protected his lower legs. He also wore a dark green cowl over his head that hid the chainmail coif underneath. His skin was a dark tan color, his eyes were green and while there was no sign of hair the guard's facial hair was black.

Most of the guards in the area wore this attire she assumed that was the uniform of the Omashu city guard. The guard held his arms behind his back as he stoically peered into the streets and watched them like a hawk. He looked down when an Air Nomad girl stood in front, she smiled and raised her hand to greet him.

"What can I assist you with, civilian?" he questioned the airbender.

"I'm with the Avatar and we're looking for an escort to King Gao's palace," she responded.

"I will consult with my superior about this and I will get back to you. For now, enjoy the city square while I send a message to the palace," said the guard and he walked off toward the station behind him.

Several citizens roamed about in front the city square was another post office station, here is where the workers used earthbending to send various parcels up toward other parts of the city while they used bending to stop the incoming mail packages that slid down with gravity.

Aloi scanned the area and saw a wooden shack-like restaurant the sign was unpainted except for a big green cabbage in the center. She gave a vague wave of a farewell to Unaraq, "Where are you going?" he asked her as she pointed toward the restaurant and said nothing.

He sighed, "Well she left for her greens we should go eat something while we wait."

"I'm glad you asked, Unaraq because right here in this very square.." paused Jushi he forced Unaraq's shoulders to face the west where Unaraq's eyes lit up. There was another restaurant an authentic Southern Tribesmen eatery. His mouth watered at the idea of Tribesmen food which he hasn't eaten in quite some time.

Unaraq nipped briskly to the spot like a happy hungry child, the restaurant was built similar to Southern Tribesmen design. The walls were painted blue and it had Tribesmen motifs carved into the wood and painted a snowy white color. The dining area consisted of the inside of the restaurant and an outside patio were several patrons occupied a few of the tables.

Jushi and Rong Yan entered the place soon after their friend Unaraq quickly-paced inside. The inside resembled your typical fisherman's hut. The decorations were fossilized skeletons of smaller fish and fish the size of a child. The biggest one belonged to the rare and native bioluminescent lanternfish, a ten-foot-long creature, the size of a flying dolphin fish. The inside wasn't as full either it was likely a normal day for the workers.

There were also nets and hooks strung about, paper lanterns filled with lit candles were above their heads. The counter was made of mahogany wood, the man behind the counter was likely the owner. He dressed in middle caste clothing from the Southern Water Tribe. His clothing indicated that he was well off. His skin was a dark brown color, and so was his curly dark brown hair. He gave them two menus so they could read what the restaurant served.

At the same time, Aloi stood in line behind a woman that had spent the past two minutes as she ordered her food. Once the woman was done it was finally her turn she was handed a menu as well, most of the items on the menu were made from cabbages but they did have other fruit and vegetable menu foods as well.

She skimmed through it to find something delightful to enjoy, _"Cabbage-flavored cookies, cabbage tea, a salad made of red cabbage and pointed white cabbage, tofu with a side salad, bean curds, apple cabbage soup," _she read then she thought to herself, _"Cabbage tea that sounds gross."_

"I'll take an apple cabbage soup with bean curds on the side and some chamomile tea," she ordered Aloi then slid the menu back on the counter.

"That'll be a silver and seven copper please," the woman said.

Aloi handed her the appropriate amount of money and they both exchanged smiles, Aloi heard a scream near another door. The door was open and near it was a cabbage slug, the short lanky light tan-skinned individual slammed his foot down and ended the poor creature's life.

Aloi witnessed the crime scene and gasped, she let out a squeal when she heard the squish sound as soon as he stomped on the poor critter. She bolted to the murderer and berated him for his murderous intent, "How dare you butcher one of Tiandi's children?"

The man argued back at Aloi, "What are you talking about? These pests can wipe out an entire ecosystem. My cabbages and my business are far more important than the meaningless life of some larva."

She gasped again at his words, "Your life is more meaningless than that cabbage slug!"

"That didn't make any sense!" he shouted, "Your order is ready!" chimed in the girl at the counter.

Aloi upset at the old man grabbed her food and stormed out of the restaurant. She carried a bag in one of her hands while she used the other to pick at the bean curds. Aloi looked around for Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Jushi but couldn't find them. She asked locals if they've seen the men she described and they pointed her to the Tribesmen restaurant across the street from the cabbage place.

Jushi, Rong Yan, and Unaraq sat in the corner table as they ate their food. Rong Yan ate steamed sea slug which he had no idea that Tribesmen had a variant dish of a Nationalist delicacy. Jushi had a plate of arctic hen, a dish recommended by Unaraq. While Unaraq himself was recognized as the prince of the South and was given his meal for free. On the table, for himself, he was given five-flavored soup and his favorite treat akutaq. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when it was seen on the menu.

They took a gander at a shadow that filled the entrance and saw Aloi, she scanned the room to find them and her eyes lit up with joy when she saw all three. She pranced over to their table an empty seat was pushed over to Unaraq by Jushi who sat next to him. She joined them for their meals.

Meanwhile, Kireama was distracted the entire day, she spent with her students. She was the healing instructor and the men often had to bring her back to earth. She was far too distant today when the men found themselves being ignored one of them walked out of the large tent where the healing classes were held. Another followed, she lowered her head and said, "Class dismissed I need to recollect my thoughts today, I apologize everyone."

She began to leave soon after everyone left and held the note in her hand, Senlin opened the flap of the tent and she silently gasped as he entered. He carried a cold emotionless expression on his face he stared her down and questioned her, "Where's Palartok?"

"I d-don't know I haven't seen him all day..." she lied and then paused.

He inhaled some breath and pounded toward the middle-aged woman. He grabbed her by her left wrist and pulled her closer to him, "I know you're lying to me...I can sense your heart beating faster and your breathing is also quick," she winced a bit her cry of pain was quiet. He revealed to her that he could sense when someone's lying to him. This scared her even more.

"I'll spare your life, now tell me where is he?" he requested to Kireama, she was afraid to answer instead he ripped the note from her hands and he skimmed through it. After he read what he needed to read. He dragged her as she let out a scream, he tilted his head and some dirt slapped her in the face and solidified around her mouth.

Senlin was a very strong man he dragged Kireama from the tent as if she was a sack of potatoes. She was humiliated she started to release some tears from her eyes. The men gathered up some were shocked and others confused as to why Senlin had been dragging her across the compound to the middle where Inuksuk and Palartok trained their soldiers. Inuksuk and another man under Palartok named, Sappak. He was tall and lanky, dark-skinned with indigo-colored eyes, he was a rear admiral.

He stepped forward and demanded Senlin to tell him why she was being dragged, "Senlin! Why are you dragging her out here?!" He called Senlin out in anger.

"Where's Palartok, admiral Sappak?" blurted out the old general. The middle-aged Tribesmen shrugged and responded, "I don't know I haven't seen him all day."

He grabbed the crumpled up note and tossed it to Sappak, read it out loud for the men to hear. Sappak unfolded the crumpled note and read what he felt were the parts everyone wanted to hear, "What happens after the rebellion, Kireama? Are you going to go back to Aupaluk or the North Pole and live a decent life even if the government wants you dead?" he began to read.

"I made a promise to my son and I intend on keeping that promise, it's best I don't tell you where I'm going at least until I'm safe behind walls," he continued.

"Did you hear that boys? The coward runs from our compound to be kept safe behind Tribesmen walls, the very same people he betrayed. He expects them to take him as if nothing happened," cackled Senlin.

He threw braces at Kireama's wrists, the braces shrunk as soon as they clamped on her wrists. Senlin removed the gag from her mouth, Senlin smacked her across the face and clutched her chin and jaw in his right hand. Her cheeks were squeezed and her lips made an 'O' shape.

"I know you might think I'm a traitorous coward and that's okay but know it was hard to write this letter and to not take you with me. This is goodbye, for now, I hope I can see you again soon," read Sappak.

"He IS a traitorous coward!" exclaimed Senlin.

"I have to do everything that I can to assist the Avatar in ending Senlin, even if it ends in my execution. At least then I'll reunite with my boy. I love you, Kireama," Sappak finished reading the note. He folded it and held it in one of his hands.

"If he really loved you he wouldn't leave you for years after he met you in the Qiangda Kingdom. He wouldn't have left to seek enlightenment in the Fire Nation. And he was too stupid to leave you here where you'll die," Senlin affirmed her, he let go of her. Kireama fell on to her rear he grabbed a sword that was sheathed on someone's hilt.

He pulled out the sword and inspected the weapon, "Stand her on her feet, she dies a coward and a traitor today. After this tell Kimaru, I need him to head to Chu Shi in Duryaja, he needs to convince the Fifth Nation fleet to join us."

"What about you?" asked Inuksuk.

"I'm leaving you in charge of our forces here, while Yang..." he paused and pointed at an earthbender, "Trains the other earthbenders. I'm going to Omashu in the Oma Kingdom, we need to move fast on our plans if the traitor is going to assist the Avatar," he finished.

Kireama was forced to her feet she flailed about she knew her end was now. She should've given the note to Senlin as soon as she found it. But then she also loved Palartok more than she valued her life. Tears streamed down her face she pouted her face in sadness, her lower lip quivered. Senlin pointed it at her and then stared down everyone he wanted to make sure that everyone watched the execution. He mentioned, "If you betray the rebellion or me, this will happen to you."

With no hesitation he thrust the warrior's blade right into Kireama's gut, she gasped for air as he dug the blade deeper. The other end of it appeared from behind her, she coughed blood out of her mouth as he grinned wickedly. Senlin kicked her mortally wounded body off the sword and stabbed it into the ground.

Kimaru who had just returned from the scouting class he hosted, he and the other scouts approached the crowd. Senlin split the crowd open Kimaru looked into the general's eyes, "What happened?" he inquired.

"Traitors happened, pack your things. I've heard rumors of Fifth Nation pirates in Chu Shi in the Tuo province. Convince their pirate lord to lend us his fleet for the invasion," Senlin commanded him.

"Traitors?" he was confused he saw Inuksuk crouched over a woman.

Kireama was his guess she was the only woman in the compound.

"Senlin what did you do?!" shouted Kimaru.

"Palartok ran in fear, he's going toward the Tribesmen to help the Avatar. She needed to die, she hid his letter from me. Where do your loyalties lie, Tribesman?" Senlin questioned Kimaru.

"I dedicated my life to your cause, if I die I'm dying as part of the rebellion," Kimaru assured Senlin. Senlin smiled Kimaru sensed the evil intentions in his eyes, he knew Kimaru wasn't lying to him. Senlin needed loyalty now.

"Do as your told, when you finish send me a letter, I'll let you know where we'll meet," Senlin said.

Kimaru nodded to the plan, "I'll get there quicker on a snow leopard caribou, nothing's faster on land than those things."

"Go ahead I'm sure you can catch up to them, that beast can get you to the northeastern coast of Tuo in a week's time maybe less," Senlin added. Kimaru ran off, Senlin used his bending to raise a pillar to launch him into the air.

Senlin crashed down onto the ground with enough momentum, it shook the ground beneath everyone's feet. He swung his arms up and down in a repeated cycle a wave of land carried him. He went from the compound to several yards in front of him facing southeast in a matter of three seconds. He cackled as he left, the earth continued to shake at lesser magnitude the farther he got.

One of Kireama's students carried a necklace around his neck he untied it and presented Inuksuk and Sappak with a small leather vial which contained water from the Spirit Oasis in Aupaluk.

He whispered, "Commander...I can heal her."

Kireama lived long enough to bleed out while she couldn't speak she instead coughed on her blood. All the men stared at her Inuksuk glanced back, "No, Makik save it for yourself."

"Its mine I think I should be allowed to do whatever I want with it, let me heal her. We can let her go into the wilds so she can survive on her own. Palartok is a brother of the Tribe, and she is our sister, you've said it yourself we don't abandon our brothers," reasoned Makik.

The others agreed, "Let Anguta decide her fate," shouted one of the men in the crowd.

Inuksuk sighed while Kireama coughed out more blood she practically drowned in her blood by now. Sappak ordered two men, "Sit her up!" The healer uncorked the vial and used his fingers to pull out the one-and-half fluid ounce of spirit oasis water. He controlled it in his hand as he concentrated the small bit of special water spun in his right palm.

As it spun faster it glowed a bright blue color he paced over to the dying woman and gently pressed the healing water on her exposed belly. The wound glowed as did the wound on her back and her mouth shined a light. The men dropped her she fell back down to the ground the blood that laid on the ground magically disappeared.

She no longer choked on her blood and the wound on her belly was now a scar. She only felt discomfort in her lower abdomen area. She was, however, sweaty from all the stress she was under, she breathed rapidly while she tried to maintain herself. She slowly rose to her feet she was still crying a mixture of sadness, and joy to her student who saved her.

"Makik you're taking her place as the instructor," Inuksuk told the man he turned to face Kireama, "Gather your things and leave, if I see you here I'll kill you myself."

She gritted her teeth but she understood Senlin would kill them all if he discovered that Inuksuk and Sappak ordered for her to be healed. Sappak hugged Kireama as did Makik the others kept to themselves and instead gave the woman a slight nod. She attempted to embrace Inuksuk but he lightly pushed her away and turned away. She clopped back to her tent to gather her things and leave the compound.

Team Avatar finished their meals and walked out of the Tribesmen restaurant with bellies full. A tan-skinned man with dark green eyes, a black mustache, a dark green brigandine, that covered his entire legs and was fastened together by a golden sash, his boots were golden as well and made of iron. On his head, he wore a dark green headwrap with gold accents on it. The brigandine also carried a patch it was the badgermole insignia of the Oma Kingdom with one star on the top of the insignia.

This indicated that this was the captain of the royal guard, he bowed to Rong Yan when he saw the Avatar approach him. He introduced himself, "Avatar Rong Yan, King Gao Zu expects you in his palace effective immediately. I am Akhmad, captain of the king's royal guard I am here to escort up the lift to the palace."

Rong Yan and his friends bowed to the captain of the royal guard and accepted his offer. He walked toward the lift and Rong Yan and his friends followed behind him. Unaraq said, "Finally we get to see the Earth King."

"The Earth King has received the scroll from Governor Geju Diaoyu, he mentioned that you found yourself an earthbending master," mentioned Akhmad.

"I have he's right here," Rong Yan gestured with his hand at Jushi who raised two fingers as a variant of waving.

"The Earth King has provided a master as well he'd want to test yours first to see if he's worthy enough to train you. I hope you don't mind," revealed the captain.

They reached the lift the captain turned to Jushi, "Help me raise the lift to the palace I'll tell you when to stop."

Jushi nodded to the request and stood in a Ding Kiu stance, he stood shoulder-width apart and swung his arms up and down in sync with Akhmad as the platform went up the wall at a relatively quick pace. It took them about twelve minutes to reach the top of the city, the highest peak of Omashu is where the palace was situated. There were other two mountaintops filled with residency in Omashu on the left was the wealthy district of the city and on the right belonged to the government. Also near the palace was a post office that handled packages across the city to government officials while the bottom one was for citizens.

As they approached the royal guards in their uniforms and their green turbans used earthbending to reveal the corridor that led to the palace. They walked several more yards down the corridor before they reached the throne room doors.

"While you're in there be careful what you say around Gao, he's not liked by other nations for his tongue. I shouldn't say anything about my king but take my advice. He will use your own words against you. Do as you are told and you will be fine," advised Akhmad.

They reached the tall doors toward the throne room they too were made of earth. It took four benders on each side to bend open the thick earthen doors. Inside was a throne room, it was gargantuan, the walls and ground were made of earth similar to that of the Qiangdian throne room. This Earth King was a bender too he needed his element around him in case of an attack.

There were banners with the Oma Kingdom insignia, the throne room was also lit with glowing crystals that gave the room a greenish hue. At the far end wall, was the Crystal Throne, this throne has been around for thousands of years. It was crafted out of a rare and valuable crystalline material that refined and harden. A carving of a ferocious ryjaang made of the same crystalline material, a ryjaang is a giant primate-like creature with bovid features. It has large curved horns on its head and its face is half of a bonobo while the bottom half is of a ram. The ryjaang was in the same family as the goat gorilla despite they had different fur colors, size differences, and the ryjaang's fur was coarse and shaggy.

A big, long-legged centenarian man sat on the throne, his arms and hands rested on the armrest of his crystalline throne. His skin was a medium beige color, and it was wrinkled with a few liver spots here and there. The crown of his head was shiny and hairless, the sides of his cranium were full of bushy white hair, he missed a few teeth in the rotten toothy grin he gave when the Avatar and his friends entered the throne room.

His eyes were a dark green color, his goatee and sideburns were also bushy, his long bony fingers carried many expensive rings, the robes he wore were dark green and lavish, and they seemed comfortable. He wore a teal green shawl over his dark green robes, the motifs on the shawl were block-like and a darker shade of the base color of the fabric.

The belt around his waist was similar to the Oma Kingdom soldiers, a golden belt with the Oma Kingdom insignia as the belt buckle. His crown was crafted out of rhodium, it was a silvery-colored metal the rarest in the world. The Oma King's crown was more valuable and precious than that of the Qiangdian King. It was tall, it was six inches in height from his head, the outer band of the crown had three trident-like frames bedazzled with slabs of chrysoprase. An opaque teal gemstone. His crown looked gorgeous Unaraq thought.

On his feet he wore green spider silk slippers, he was comfortable and relaxed on his throne. He eyed the group as they entered his throne room. Unique characters he thought Jushi was the first who knelt before the Earth King. Since he was of the Oma Kingdom, it'd be disrespectful not to kowtow before his king.

Rong Yan, Aloi, and Unaraq copied Jushi's etiquette and kowtowed before the Oma Earth King. The old man watched them amused he lifted a shaking finger. That gestured them to rise before the Earth King, Rong Yan paced forward and said, "Earth King Gao Zu I am here to answer your summons, my friends and I have traveled from Han Tui to see you."

"Typically my subjects wait until I speak to them, Avatar," said Gao. Rong Yan frowned he felt like he offended the Earth King.

"I am fully aware of who you are, Avatar Rong Yan. I've heard of your accomplishments throughout the world and my kingdom. I am King Gao of the Zu Dynasty. And you and your friends are humble guests in my kingdom. I remember when Governor Zhanjian Mucai's troops arrived on the Patollan mountains by messenger bird. The message brought to the governor was to report that the airbenders were victorious in defending their temple against Tribesmen and that general from the north," Gao mentioned he knew who Rong Yan was as he knew of the Avatar's accomplishments across the world.

"I've even heard you saved Sichuan village and Chao village from their problems, I've heard of your victory in Nuo Ju and Huangshan, I've even read Geju's report on your self-appointed master," added Gao. He faced Unaraq and recognized him as from the South Pole, "You, you look like the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm guessing you're his boy?" guessed Gao Zu.

Unaraq nodded and bowed his head to the Earth King, "I am humbled that you recognize me, Your Majesty. That I am, I'm Prince Unaraq of the Southern Water Tribe. Son of Chieftain Unirak."

"I've heard rumors that the prince of the South was seen with a young Air Nomad woman, I take this is she?" he inquired as he pointed to Aloi. Aloi bowed to the old king, "You are the Avatar's bending masters correct?" guessed Gao. Aloi and Unaraq faced each other and she answered for him, "Err...no Unaraq isn't a bender. The Avatar's master is an ambassador a former friend and trainer of his predecessor Ku Tei."

"I wasn't even his airbending master, I've only taught him soundbending and train him so that he doesn't lose his edge. His earthbending master is right here," she said as she pointed at Jushi. Jushi walked forward and bowed before his King, "You humble me with your presence, Taizu."

"Ahh, an Oma Kingdom citizen I am grateful you respect the Crown, young one what is your name?" Gao Zu was delighted when the young master called him by his temple name. He was more comfortable speaking to the stranger.

"I am Jushi of Tuxi Cun," Jushi introduced himself.

"I remember that town it was pillaged and burnt down, I do hope you and your family relocated," recalled Gao. Jushi frowned, "My family never made it out I was the only survivor."

"Oh, I hope you know that Tuxi Cun falling apart was Chieftain Daj's fault. You're a Hami," Gao Zu blamed the chieftain who ruled from Huang He. The last time Gao saw the chieftain of the Hami tribe was about three years ago.

"Yes, I'm proud of my culture and my bloodline, I'm a descendant of the Oma Kingdom's very own Avatar Bhudev," commented Jushi.

"You're of Bhudev's bloodline eh? Well, it's been mentioned by your friends here you're the Avatar's master now that Sun Wu kicked the bucket. Prove that you are worthy to teach your ancestor's successor," Gao Zu doubted the man's claim of being related to a previous Avatar. He wanted to see if what the young man said was true. He offered him to prove if he was worthy enough to teach the Avatar.

"He's worthy enough, King Gao," assured Rong Yan.

The crazy old king gave a hearty guffaw, "Sure, sure Avatar but a citizen of the Oma Kingdom will not defy his King. Jushi you will be given three tests each with a challenge that must be completed with a portion of yourself. If you fail I cannot allow you to teach the Avatar, if you defy the order you will be arrested and sent for execution."

Jushi's eyes widened he wished Rong Yan hadn't brought him to Omashu now, the old king was unpredictable. If Jushi failed maybe he'd still execute him, he cleared his throat and slightly nodded in approval, "I accept your challenges, Taizu."

"Jushi you don't have to pro-" Rong Yan let out before he was interrupted by Naoren, "Silence! The King is speaking!"

"We will truly see if your master is worthy enough!" chuckled Gao, Naoren assisted the king as he got off his throne. Gao smacked Naoren's hand away from him as he argued with his adviser, "Stop I'm not that old."

Gao, Naoren, Akhmad, and a few other guards led Jushi, Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Aloi to some of the rooms that held each a challenge for Jushi. The first one was a cave chamber that was filled with stalagmites and stalactites. In the middle, there was what seemed to be a woman in the distance. Unconscious, and her mouth gagged with a thick cloth, her head lowered and she didn't move or respond. Rong Yan freaked out, "Is that a woman?!"

He took a step forward and guard held him back on his shoulder, "Let the earthbender proceed."

"A damsel in distress, young earthbender. This should seem easy for you, you have to save her. But how?" described Gao before he glanced back at Jushi with a grin and implored.

"This is going to get a whole lot more interesting, Dokutsu, do it!" he added then called out to some unseen person. A man entered from another balcony that overlooked the huge room at the bottom of the cave was some sort of lighting fluid. This man was dressed in a forest green attire but he conjured fire out of his fingertips. He was another Nationalist brother Rong Yan thought.

The large fireball engulfed the floor below now Jushi had to find a way to save the girl without getting the girl or himself killed. He stood there in thought, Rong Yan and Aloi freaked out, Unaraq bit his nails as they watched a person trapped with flames surrounding them. They couldn't bear to witness a person burn to death.

Jushi took a deep inhale and crouched into a Jik Kiu stance as he continued to replay the thoughts in his head. From there he found himself in neutral jing the ceiling of the cave rumbled. Jushi held a deep concentration of the ceiling Rong Yan attempted to stop his master but the guards again quieted him down and held him back. Jushi maneuvered his arms in front of him then clenched them and pushed them down and shifted into a Jai Kiu stance. The ceiling of the room caved in on the trapped person.

But instead of solid rock that would've automatically killed the trapped woman. The ceiling's form changed from solid to loose sand. The sand extinguished the flames that surrounded the would-be trapped person. Jushi opened his eyes terrified Rong Yan angry as ever used air to suction the trapped person. When the person was in his arms the melon attached to a sack of potatoes and shedding black fur on top of the melon fell. The king slapped his knee as he cackled when his guests were angered and horrified.

"A worthy master will resolve any situation with the tools available to him, well done young earthbender. On to the next challenge," smiled Gao. Jushi was still a bit disturbed by what had occurred in front of him.

They were escorted into another room this room was mostly empty save for a large metal cell. Gao welcomed Jushi into the room while every watched from a distance he told Jushi his next challenge, "My son Prince Hui is sometimes an idiot and is completely oblivious to things. He has a habit of getting himself trapped into things. But Hui was born a mute and so he can't yell for help."

"So then why not grab the key and unlock the door to the cell?" guessed Jushi.

"It isn't that easy. Hui lost the key too," sighed Gao, Jushi shared the sigh with the old king who seemed calm even though his only son was trapped in a metal cell. If Jushi failed his son would starve and the bloodline would end there or so Jushi thought.

Jushi paced toward the cell he knocked on the cell and from behind the bars popped out a strange young adult in his late teens. The young man was weird and seemed goofy and he seemed to confuse Jushi because he spoke with his hands. While Jushi guessed some of the hand gestures Gao yelled from behind Jushi, "You better not be helping him out, Hui. We spoke about this!"

The prince squinted his eyes at the wrinkled, liver-spotted king and frowned then his eyes moved to his father's right. There he saw the most beautiful woman ever his heartbeat rose, he's never seen an Air Nomad before. He saw a radiant aura of orange and yellow flashed all around her, he daydreamed his life with her. Jushi stared at the distracted prince he used two fingers to point from the prince's eyes toward Aloi's direction.

Jushi chuckled and whispered, "You like her don't you, help me get you out and I'll convince her to go on a date with you." Hui nodded rapidly with his head, it throbbed with discomfort that he stopped and held his head. He made a motion for Jushi, he stomped inside the cell and thrust forward with both arms. Jushi nodded but he wanted to throw off the old king.

He examined the door and noticed a chain he grabbed a bit of rock with earthbending and enveloped the chain. When he used earthbending to break the chain the door didn't budge and Hui facepalmed. Hui frowned again Gao laughed at a distance but Jushi only did it to throw the king off. He stood in Ma Bo and tore a boulder out of the room floor.

Jushi used his artistic skills and formed a fist out of the earth with each fist he thrust the large earth fist forward. It crashed into the door but it caused no damage but as if it was a battering ram he continued. The door finally had dents in it, he continued and produced sweat another final punch at the door and it caved in. Hui peered out of the open doorway and saw that it was safe. The earthbender once again succeeded. Gao clapped at Jushi's mindset but Hui helped him out.

Hui stepped out of the cell and rose his arm and in front of Jushi, who stared at him for a few seconds to understand what the prince had gestured to his subject. Jushi examined his hand and then Hui's and gave him a high five. Hui made noises and clicked his lips as he gave gestures to Jushi who stood there still confused about what Hui attempted to communicate.

He nudged with his head which was directed toward Aloi and then he nodded. Jushi whispered, "Wait until after my challenges."

Hui gave him a large smile that extended from ear to ear and then frolicked out of the entrance past everyone until. Gao tugged him by his tunic and pulled him with both strength and earthbending. Gao scolded his son, "Hui you can't just frolic it makes you look weak now make your guests kowtow at your feet!"

His smile turned upside down into a frown and he looked visibly upset he pointed to the ground. He ordered Rong Yan, Unaraq, Aloi, and Jushi who was behind Hui still. They all lowered slowly at the same time but he grabbed Aloi's wrist and signaled her to stop and shook his head.

Aloi blushed because she believed he didn't want to her to kowtow. After all, Air Nomads are free and are raised to believe they shouldn't bow to kings and queens. He released his grip and then stood tall over the men who kowtowed over him. With his hands on his hips, he felt powerful Gao rolled his eyes, "That's enough you have duties to attend to."

He lowered his head and clopped away as he held the frown from before on the way out he pulled on his right lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue to his father. Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Jushi stood back onto their feet and then Unaraq mentioned, "Wait how come he allowed you to stand?"

"He must know Air Nomad culture," Aloi hypothesized.

Gao and the guards led everyone out of that chamber where Jushi was then brought into another cave chamber. Except this one was an artificial grotto, a shrine to the patron deity of Earth King Gao. The statue in the center of the grassy, and filled with plant life the grotto was that of Shanshen. Shanshen is the god of earthbending and is depicted as a large rock golem.

The chamber had a path of stepping stones that led to the statue and the shrine in front of it. To the left was an ash banana tree, it was a tall brown trunked tree, the ash bananas however didn't grow on branches. They grew all over the trunk of the tree, Rong Yan was surprised because the ash banana tree was native to the Fire Nation.

To the right inside the artificial garden was a big pond filled to the brim with water and small fish that swam about unbothered by the world around them. Gao smiled as he led the young earthbending master into his shrine, Gao always enjoyed the view of his grotto and was never tired of the sight.

"This is where your next challenge will be held, this is my grotto, my shrine to Shanshen. Are you a worshipper of Shanshen like I am?" he questioned Jushi as he turned to face the young man. Jushi nodded and faced the old king, "That I am, Your Majesty."

"Good a devotee of Shanshen, however, is spiritual, I know that sounds ironic earthbending is the least spiritual form. At least that's what the Qiangda Kingdom will teach you," explained Gao he cackled at the thought of the new age style the earthbenders from the Qiangda Kingdom normalized.

"They lost their way, here in the Oma Kingdom we pride ourselves to be spiritually inclined and be connected to the earth," added Gao to his argument that Oma earthbenders are more powerful because they're spiritual.

"Bring the prisoner forward," called out Gao, a pale-skinned bald man with Air Nomad tattoos was bound chains. He wore a ragged and wrinkled light brown tunic and trousers held together by a rope, he was barefooted and as soon as he was seen by Aloi they stared for a few seconds briefly.

She frowned and turned away from the airbender's face she whispered to her boyfriend, "A brother airbender who has lost his way."

Unaraq embraced her and held her close as he tried to keep her calm during the challenge. Gao faced the prisoner then instructed Jushi in his next challenge, "If you truly are a devotee of Shanshen, you will prove it to everyone here. This Air Nomad was arrested in my city after being accused of theft and kidnapping along with other goons that were arrested. Your job here is to decide whether he lives a free man like his gods intended or in prison with the rest of those thugs."

"Lay down, prisoner nice and easy," ordered one of the royal guards. The Air Nomad lowered his head and sighed and he slowly sat on the ground and then laid flat on the ground. He took a deep breath as Jushi paced over toward him and knelt before him.

Jushi took in a deep breath and closed his eyes and placed a few fingers on the truth chakra of the prisoner. He then inquired further about what the Air Nomad did, "What did you do before you were arrested?"

"I'm being discriminated against, I am a witness to this crime. But I've done nothing wrong, the only mistake I made was being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he answered to the Kingsman. Jushi felt the rate of the Nomad's heartbeat. While a seer might believe the man was simply lying Jushi searched further.

Jushi slid his fingers to the middle of the man's chest where he rested his palm, with his eyes still closed Jushi read his heart, "Your heart is revealing that you are afraid, and you are ashamed. You're conflicted with what you have witnessed or committed."

"I can see and feel your aura it's green but it's also sort of muddy I can see dark gray patches in your aura. The green aura indicates that you're a loving, generous, and kind person by nature, but it's being blocked by guilt in your sacral chakra which has severed your chi paths. I feel as if your airbending is weakened," described Jushi. He removed his hand from the nomad's heart and placed two fingers on the monk's crown chakra.

"Your soul is gray, you're conflicted with yourself, may Shanshen allow me to witness through your eyes on that day," whispered Jushi as he slid his fingers on the third-eye chakra finally. Jushi sat there for a minute or two before a rush of memories that didn't belong to him ran through his head.

He found himself in a body that was not his, he examined his hands and noticed they had arrow tattoos on them. He was granted the sight of the monk's past, Jushi peered up at the night sky and saw the stars that twinkled sporadically across it. He stood in an alleyway where he lightly strolled through for an evening walk.

He wasn't being controlled he felt as if he could do what he wanted in this sight but he was attracted to following something that wasn't there as if that was the destiny of the body he was in. He continued onto a street that was empty with no soul. Except for another a woman that minded her own business probably she had just walked out of work he thought.

Two men ran from another direction one carried a sack full of things while the other noticed the beautiful woman as they passed her by. The other one with his hands empty of any loot threw cuffs of earth around the woman's wrists and ankles and slapped her mouth shut with a gag. He didn't have to carry her because he used his bending to drag her body around.

As this happened Jushi in this body felt fear and ashamed that he could've stopped this crime from happening. He continued to watch from a distance when out of nowhere the woman was released from her bonds and the city guards jumped out of nowhere and threw the thugs into their own restraints. A guard jumped behind Jushi in the monk's body and shackled his wrists and forearms too. He screamed for help but a gag was wrapped around his mouth before he was taken into custody.

Another memory flashed into Jushi's mind he found himself bound to a chair made of earth. He attempted to move his limbs but failed he was only able to scream since the gag was no longer wrapped around his head. He shouted for help but no one arrived until he was awoken by the prison interrogators. Their interrogations only went so far and Gao himself was too busy to do it himself, being the Earth King and all.

"Why were you and your friends trying to kidnap the woman?" the interrogator questioned the monk. The nomad shook his head and sighed, "I already told you I had nothing to do with that. I wish I could have defended her but I was too scared!" he declined.

"Lies, those ruffians said you were with them if you don't provide the evidence that proves you weren't involved you're going to rot in here," shouted the interrogation guard.

Jushi found himself with his fingers on the prisoner's forehead he exhaled his breath. His blurred vision returned to normal he rose to his feet and extended his palm out to the Air Nomad.

The Air Nomad lifted his head and stared at the hand he grabbed it and was assisted onto his feet. Gao stood slouched and had a smirk on his face, "Well what did you learn?" he asked Jushi.

"He's innocent, he's afraid and ashamed he cowered when the men attempted to kidnap that woman in his past. He's conflicted with himself because he wasn't sure if he should put himself at risk over a stranger or allow the men to kidnap her and do Tiandi knows what to her. He did nothing and the guards arrested him anyway," explained Jushi.

Gao stroked his beard for a bit as he thought it over he could feel the breathing of the young monk and sense his shame. He then commanded the royal guards, "Release the prisoner, he's innocent. The Avatar's earthbending master was correct..." he then paused and turned his attention to Jushi and resumed, "...you have finished and completed all my challenges in my honest judgment you are more worthy of helping the Avatar master earthbending. And if the Avatar seeks your help in mastering the Avatar State he will find no better spiritual teacher."

"I will grant you permission to use my shrine while you remain here in the city and I'm granting you access to my arena," smiled Gao he was surprised that Jushi was prepared enough to complete all his trials.

"You have an arena?" Jushi repeated the question, Gao cackled and nodded, "Does the Qiangdian King not have one?" he returned an echo question.

"Not sure never been to Ba Sing Se," Jushi declined and shook his head.

The old king added, "Go on now teach your pupil our style of earthbending."

A royal guard saluted both men and escorted them elsewhere while Aloi and Unaraq were free to go wherever they please. "Dinner time happens later this afternoon, one of my men will escort the two of you to your private chambers. You will be called upon when dinner's ready," Gao mentioned. Aloi and Unaraq bowed before the old king as she thanked him, "Thank you for your hospitality, Taizu."

A royal guard saluted Unaraq and Aloi and escorted them to their private chambers a big circular room with fancy decorations and nice bedding. The floors and walls were made of limestone, dark green banners with the Oma Kingdom insignia were hung on the walls randomly.

The sheets were dark green with golden accents, the pillows were gold as well. There was furniture crafted from earthbending in the room as well. The chandelier that lit the room was made from gold metalworking and the natural lighting came from the crystals placed within the light fixture.

At the same time, Rong Yan and Jushi were led to a huge arena within the royal palace the stands that surrounded the arena were empty and in the middle was a large rectangular field of mostly flat earth with the occasional boulder placed about.

Jushi used a pillar to launch himself into the arena while Rong Yan air-jetted over the wall to meet his master in the center of the arena floor. It had been a few weeks since the Avatar last earthbended so Jushi felt it was necessary to have him practice his exercises.

First, they began with the stance review, "Ma Bo stance!" Rong Yan widened his legs shoulder-width apart. His fists positioned near his lower ribs while he faced the southern balcony. Jushi walked around the Avatar and observed his stances.

"Immobilize yourself!" he shouted a command at the Avatar, Rong Yan encased his feet and lower legs in solid earth. Jushi gave a good push and failed to move the Avatar he grinned.

During this time, Hui sat in the study room uninterested in his education he rested his head on his right palm. His tutor and translator noticed the young prince's boredom, he called out to him as he signed with his hands, "Hui."

The prince lifted his head off his palm and focused on his translator's rectangular-shaped head and slender face. His translator was a tricenarian man with light tan skin, light brown eyes, and long unbound hair that grew past his mid-back. The lean man carried a thin mustache over his upper lip and wore expensive dark green robes with silver and gold accents that lined the robes. He wore a golden conical hat on his head fastened with a string under his chin. The hat itself had small wings on the tip part of the hat itself.

Hui answered with a mix of hand signals while he clicked his tongue on his lips his face went red when he thought of the Air Nomad girl from earlier. His translator who had currently been helping him with politics said, "Ahh you're stuck on a girl I see. And an Air Nomad at that, where did you meet her?" he inquired further.

Hui replied with further sign language he placed his hand on his chin to recall the events that led up to it. He gave his description face as he shaped a rectangular box with his hands and used two fingers on each hand to signify himself inside the cell and Jushi.

His translator slowly nodded as he read his student's lips and hands, "Hmm why don't you ask her out on a date?" he suggested to the prince.

He thought about it again as he placed his hand under his chin and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment. Then he smiled and nodded he got off the pillow he sat on and turned away toward the door.

The translator cleared his throat loud enough for the prince to hear, Hui glanced back at his tutor who signaled him to return, "Come back here, where are you going?" he questioned him.

Hui frowned and expressed his sadness he spelled his translator's name, _'H-O-U-S-H-E'_ he flung his arms. His translator shook his head in disapproval, "Don't Houshe, me. Your father tasked me in teaching you more about the Kingdom's politics and I intend on teaching you further."

He waved his arms in front of him and shook his head as he frowned he didn't want to learn any further for today. He felt confident enough to do the task and he intended on taking the girl on a date. All he needed to do was find her. Houshe curled his finger and moved it forward several times and then said, "Hui if you don't sit back down I will tell your father again."

Hui crossed his arms and turned his head away from his tutor as he ignored him when he faced the tutor who now had been standing he pointed down with his index and shifted his stance to a confident pose with his fists on his hips again. His frown changed into a grin and Houshe sighed and complied with the order. He knelt before the prince and kowtowed he looked up at Hui who signed to him _'Get up'_.

"Yes Your Highness, I hope my lesson sufficed enough for today I will see you tomorrow morning," nodded Houshe. He bowed to Hui before he backed out of the room never once had he turned his back on the royal. Hui swaggered out of the library and whistled on his way toward one of the guards near the throne room.

Some of the guards inside the palace knew sign language mostly the ones that watched Hui like lion vultures. He signed to the guard and questioned him, _'Do you know where the Air Nomad girl is at?'_

"Your Highness I believe she's in her chambers would you like to speak with her?" the guard returned an echo question.

Hui then glimpsed to his left and right he made sure his father was nowhere near earshot he then replied, _'Don't tell dad,'_ he placed an index finger to his lips and gestured the guard to not tell his father then he tapped his thumb on his forehead. The guard gave a nodded bow and replied, "I can escort you to her if you'd like."

Hui nodded then the guard marched off toward the private chambers where guests slept in. Aloi just happened to exit from the chambers she inquired to the guards there, "Is there a place I could pray at?"

"Yes but it's outside of the palace there's a temple not too far from it that's still within the palace's outer walls. If you'd like I can escort you," offered the royal guard, "That would be nice, thank you," she thanked him.

They paced a couple of steps when the prince and the royal guard that escorted him halted them in the hall. Hui faced the other guard and he pointed at the guard, opened his mouth with a quizzical expression on his face and he opened his palm as if he held a cup from the bottom and pointed toward himself and then extended it out and closed his hand in that position, _'Where are you going?'_ he questioned the guard.

"Your Highness I'm escorting the guest to the temple," the guard answered. Hui gestured him with one of his hands as a board and the other to slice down and touch his hand which laid flat. Then he crossed his hands on his chest, _'Stay'._

The guard gave a slight nod, "Yes Your Highness," he said then he returned to his post.

He smiled and waved at Aloi who gave a hearty smile and a friendly wave. He and his guard exchanged looks then he cleared his throat, "His Highness says hello, he's willing to escort you there because he's heading in that direction."

"Oh okay! Great, I'm glad to have his company," Aloi said, Hui gave a toothy smile to his guard and gave him a thumbs up when Aloi hadn't paid attention.

The guard padded forward and out of the palace near the bottom of the steps, a carriage awaited for them. The guard reached for the door handle when Hui smacked his hand and was visibly displeased with him. Instead, Hui opened the door something he's never done in his life for Aloi and gestured her to enter the carriage.

Meanwhile, Unaraq exited the bathhouse in a towel he returned to their private chambers and searched the entire room to find out that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He peeped his head out of the door and asked the same guard that Hui ordered to stay, "Hey have you seen Aloi?"

"The Air Nomad girl?" he returned a question, Unaraq nodded.

The guard responded, "She left with the prince to the temple."

"Mmm mhm," he understood and made sounds although he didn't approve, the door closed again.

A brief ride in the carriage they finally stopped and the door was opened the guard. Hui's hand was grabbed by the royal guard and he was pulled out of the carriage. Then Hui turned around and extended his palm out to Aloi, she took his hand and he assisted her out of the carriage.

Hui ran toward the temple doors and opened the doors to Aloi and allowed her to walk in first. As he entered the building everyone inside, the priests and earth sage bowed to him. They offered him a private room alone where he could pray in peace.

He cupped his hands together as if he was going to clap and then closed one hand fingers together and motioned an S. With both hands into fists he gently placed them together as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. The earth sage nodded to the prince's request and led them into a private prayer room.

Inside there were statues of Tiandi, and Yun the Mother Goddess, shrines of Yama, Shouhu-gui, Qin, Shanshen, and Ts'ai Shen. Then near Tiandi were portrait paintings of King Gao and Hui, Aloi laid her eyes on the portrait of Hui as a child.

Aloi pointed and said, "That's you!"

Hui nodded, with his hand he pointed above them and then placed his thumb on his forehead as he smiled his index and middle finger were spread out. Aloi thought about his hand signs as she and the prince were the only ones in the chamber together.

She repeated his hand signs slowly and drawled out, "I'm..seen...as a ..god?"

Hui rapidly nodded his head he approved of her guess he then signed his two indexes as they touched each other's tips and he motioned a full-circle with his hands in that position, he cupped his hands again and closed his eyes and then pointed at himself. He chuckled then swiped his left hand over his right palm.

She guessed, "You're saying people pray to you right?"

He nodded and gave her a thumbs-up he then lowered himself onto his knees and gestured for Aloi to join him. She knelt next to him and held onto her prayer beads he noticed and pointed at them, "These are prayer beads, I use them to give a prayer to each of my gods. Each bead represents a god, I have five beads here, the medallion with the nomadic insignia is to pray to all the saints our culture has revered," she explained to the prince. He nodded slowly as he understood what she had just explained to him.

He pointed at himself and then waved with his open hand and shook his head, Hui made a 'y' with his hand and crossed the 'y' hand and open palm hand across each other as he frowned. He signed, _'I don't want to intrude we should start'. _He smiled and changed his hands to use to fingers that cross each other and separate from each other.

He began his prayer as he prayed in his head to himself he still used his hands to vaguely sign. It was a habit he had since he was a child this had been during the time where Houshe had shown him how to pray with the Kingsmen sign language. Aloi clutched at her prayer beads and whispered to her pantheon.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan had risen a column of pillars out of the ground for his teacher Jushi who examined the pillars and smiled, "Good job, third times the charm."

"More advanced earthbenders can forcibly sink their opponents into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in the earth, today you're going to try that with the earth mannequin from earlier," Jushi said.

Jushi smashed his heel into the dirt and the mannequin emerged out of the ground again new and improved without cracks. The mannequin was formed to look like a typical Qiangdian soldier. Jushi shifted into the shizi gui stance a wider stance than Ma Bo, past shoulder-width, he was bent slightly forward in a quarter-circle angle with his arms bent and balled fists that faced down. He pushed down and the earth mannequin was forced to sink at the waist.

From there while he remained in the stance he leaned back to a neutral position and extended his hand which he closed as if he had crushed something. The earth dummy sank further neck-deep, he squeezed his hand again and the dummy returned to the earth.

Rong Yan slammed his heel into the ground and the mannequin burst out of the ground once more. He took the shizi gui or lion turtle stance as his master did. The dummy shook before it sank waist-deep, Rong Yan squeezed his hand and it sunk neck-deep, again and it was completely underground.

Jushi applauded the Avatar's quick success it normally took some benders awhile to master that move. He continued with the next move, "Earthbenders can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks. Even if they have a small amount of muscle mass. This technique is useful when facing other earthbenders, as it allows the earthbender to destroy any earthen projectiles sent at them and break out of imprisoning techniques. However, it does not seem to affect objects not made of earth," explained his master.

"I'm going to throw rocks and boulders at you it's your job to take them head-on and destroy them. And if you're feeling up for it you can smash them with your head," added Jushi.

Jushi stood in a long she stance or the dragon stance as he knew it as Jushi took what Rong Yan recognized as a firebending stance but used for earthbending. It was similar to Linglu stance, the stance of the dragon who leads the way. He stomped down to rip chunks of earth out of the ground that floated in front of him.

Jushi punched with his left and then his right followed by a flying spin kick to send the last one at his pupil. Rong Yan stood anxious about the idea of it all, as the first one came he smashed it. He used his elbow for the second rock that came his way and for the third which was a bit larger he dove at it. Jushi chuckled, "I've never seen someone dive at head-sized boulder before and stick the landing."

"Alright, earthbenders can turn certain surfaces to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or create a soft landing for themselves should they fall from a height. Sandbenders can also do the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a firmer grip on the ground," continued Jushi.

"How exactly is this done?" Rong Yan inquired curiously, "I was getting to that," answered Jushi.

"We're going to start with what is known as a wending stance or a stabilizing stance. There are two different forms of the stance the first one can be used for defense. Shoulder-width apart with your hands out in front of you," instructed Jushi as he demonstrated.

"The second form of this is a wide stance, with your forward leg's knee bent and your arms extended out in front of you. To change the form of the hard earth you're going to thrust forward with added momentum to turn the solid ground into grainy loose sand" described Jushi.

"Just watch and I'll help you along the way," Jushi added he took a few steps back as he demonstrated the first few steps he said, "One, two three..." he paused as he slowly thrust his hands forward after he landed in the side stance.

Rong Yan stood next to his master and they both did it slowly for a few times, Jushi then took three steps forward and landed in the wending stance and thrust his hands forward with strength. The piece of land in front of him possibly about one-tenth of a mile in front of him went from solid earth that loosened up into grainy sand.

Rong Yan paced and knelt over the large patch of sand and ran his fingers through a small portion of it. He clutched some with his hand before he allowed it to steadily slip out of his grasp back down below. Rong Yan was shocked at the ability, "That was amazing."

He jogged back to where his master stood and took three steps forward and thrust his hands out in another's direction. Jushi stood there as he observed his apprentice's work he felt the grains of the sand before he gave his judgment.

"Incredible work, there are other alternative ways of doing this that are much quicker. I just felt this seemed easier to teach you, soon I'll show you some shortcuts," Jushi commented.

Aloi finished her prayers while Hui was quiet as an elephant rat as usual. He sat there while he held thoughts in his head about random things. When he noticed she had finished he turned to face her and they both smiled at each other. He stood on his feet soon after and he crouched down and extended his arm. He believed being friendly toward her would win her over.

He opened the door out of the prayer room along with Aloi everyone including the Earth Sage of Omashu kowtowed before Hui. Aloi trodded on his heels out of the temple with the royal guard behind them. The royal guard opened the carriage door and first went Aloi only because Hui needed to speak with the guard.

Hui pointed at the guard and gave a thumbs-up as he gave a slight frown the guard looked down at his the prince and said, "Yes Your Highness?"

His left was open and faced above while his right was in a clenched fist he moved them left to right once. He then crossed them and did it again he pointed at himself and then pointed at the stairs, he slightly curled both indexes and touched them together before he broke them apart and used his left index and middle finger as the H letter which indicated the word 'city'.

The royal guard cleared his throat and responded, "Your Highness, your father specifically told us not to take you into the city today. He's holding a special feast for the Avatar tonight."

Hui now visibly upset his slight frown changed into a deep frown, his eyebrows angled inward he was annoyed that he stomped his right foot down. A small earthquake shook the ground they stood in, he signed quicker as he continued to click his tongue on his teeth more rapidly. He pointed at himself and snapped his fingers near his chin three times before he dusted away at his tunic three times.

Hui pointed at himself then used that index and placed it on his right hand that had the middle, ring, and pinky finger extended while the index and thumb of his right hand formed an 'o' shape. From there he separated them his left pinky went up along with his left index while his right hand only held the index up. The royal guard sighed, "Your Highness please I know you're the prince but your father is the Earth King and unfortunately his orders override yours."

Hui placed his left hand in between his torso and right armpit and gave a disapproved expression of his face. He then shook himself of the hateful feeling toward his guard and gave a toothy smile and waltzed back inside the carriage.

"What took you so long?" asked the airbender curiously.

Hui cupped his hand and the back of it touched his forehead before he only held a pinky up which he rested on his heart. His right hand held an index finger up while his left had the index and middle finger up and close together he tapped his right with his left and then both indexes touched. He waved a cupped hand in a clockwise motion as he expressed himself in an irritated manner. His hands were both open he motioned them in a clockwise way.

"...you're upset..." she guessed, he nodded and then pointed outside, the apertures in the door showed the guard's black beard.

"...at him? Why?" she questioned him.

He slid his finger near his right hand's fingers and then like a writing utensil with his left index and middle he motioned clockwise. He slightly curled both indexes and touched them together before he broke them apart and used his left index and middle finger as a writing utensil once more and frowned.

"Not sure what that means but I understand why you're upset I heard what he told you. It's okay we can hang out tomorrow," she smiled it seemed to turn his frown upside down.

He gave a toothy smile and gave an over joyous expression. The carriage came to a full stop the door swung open, the royal guard extended his arm to Hui. Then to Aloi which this time Hui allowed him to do so.

Hui noticed a sort of tall figure at the top of the palace steps he squinted his eyes and peered closer. He realized it was the prince of the South. He honestly thought nothing of it because he knew nothing about his relationship with Aloi. His facial expression could not be read from afar but he saw that he crossed his arms and stared down at them.

Aloi and Hui walked up the stairs when Hui tugged on Aloi's sleeve and pointed at Unaraq, she gave a slight titter when she came eye to eye contact with her boyfriend. He was upset with her he brought it up, "Where in Torngark's name did you go?"

"I went with my new friend Hui to the temple to pray that's all. I didn't think I needed to tell you where I'm going while we're in the palace," she replied.

"I was worried about you I just didn't want anything to happen to you," he frowned.

"I'm okay," she finished she gave a smile and gave him a peck on the lips and held his hand. Both of their fingers interlocked with each other Hui witnessed the atrocity she committed by holding hands with someone that wasn't him.

His eye twitched the same royal guard noticed the twitch in the prince's eye he snapped his fingers and a few guards ran over to calm the prince down. If they didn't they'd face an angry Gao Zu like last time when he destroyed the courtyard. It wasn't blamed on him however, the angry king blamed the guards.

About twelve of them were fired over the problem and their month's pay went into the repairs. While another bolted to the Crystal Throne to notify the Earth King about the situation. They, unfortunately, needed to cuff the prince in earth cuffs and drag him to his father or else face destruction or mini earthquakes. Something that Hui had been learning was to manage his anger.

The guard arrived and then tongue twisted his own words in the intense moment he threw himself to the ground and knelt before Gao Zu. The old king cackled at the ridiculousness of the royal guard, the guard was frantic he shouted, "It's Prince Hui he's angry again!"

Gao facepalmed and sighed he got up and off his throne and clopped out of the palace where he ran into Unaraq and Aloi who held hands as they headed back toward their chamber. The guard behind the king, "Hurry before Hui destroys something!"

"Hold your ostrich horses I'm going as fast as I can!" yelled Gao, Aloi overheard what the guard said and she broke her hand from Unaraq and ran off toward the exit with the old king. Hui had broken free from the bonds of the royal guards. He ran forward on the courtyard and stomped down as he conjured an earthquake that was only felt by the peak of the mountain of Omashu. Aloi and Gao Zu ran down the steps as they observed four royal guards attempt to calm the quake.

But the young prince continued he caught a glimpse of Aloi in anger he slammed his fist down on the earth and sent a tremor toward her and his father. Gao Zu redirected the tremor as soon as it made contact with his heel. The tremor crawled and formed a big earth fist that enveloped the prince and sank him waist-deep into the ground.

In defeat, he faced away from his father and the woman who broke his heart, he lowered his head in shame and crossed his arms uninterested. Gao Zu clopped over to the mute prince and grabbed him by his top knot and dragged him out of the earth.

He laid flat on the floor face down he returned onto his feet and frowned ever so greater than usual. Aloi attempted to use words of calm and care but Hui lightly pushed her away and he swept his hand away from his chest and angrily pointed beyond the city's walls. He used that same finger to point at her and crossed an 'X' with it before he stomped off.

Gao Zu followed behind his son and said nothing Aloi stood there with her head lowered. She thought she made friends with Hui but it seemed like now he hated her and she wasn't sure why. She recalled his signs and tried to interpret his signs with her words, tears fell from her eyes. When Unaraq finally caught up after the entire disaster that occurred before his arrival.

She faced him with tears in her eyes as her lips quivered with emotion. She ran off down the stairs from the courtyard to the upper district of the city.

"Aloi wait!" called out Unaraq but she ignored him.

Gao Zu barked an order at all the guards, "Find Houshe I want to know what happened with my son!" Four of them scrambled around the room like headless pig chickens before one ran toward the library where usually Houshe lived near in his chambers.

Rong Yan and Jushi ran at each other and high fived at another successful day of training they sweated from the training. Before they headed out they finished with stretching exercises and headed off toward the bathhouse. The palace was sort of in disarray from the event that transpired out in the courtyard with the prince, they were unaware of everything. They continued toward the bathhouse which was another cave chamber inside the palace. It had an immense-sized natural pool of water, it also had a waterfall in the back similar to the artificial grotto in another chamber.

The water flowed out of the chamber through a small unnatural stream created by the original architects of Oma's palace. The tremendously-sized chamber was filled with candle and torchlight sporadically placed around the cave chamber. Slabs of wood covered the once grassy parts outside of the pool with tables, where even the royal guards dried themselves after a nice relaxing bath.

Rong Yan stripped himself of his clothing and was only in his fundoshi while Jushi was magically in the water. Rong Yan confused said, "How? I didn't even see you get in."

"You were too busy admiring the cavern I just slipped in while you weren't looking," Jushi laughed. Rong Yan jumped into the pool and spat out water that entered his mouth after he plunged in. The water was tepid at best he did himself and Jushi a favor. He pressed his indexes and thumbs together positioned just below his nose where he exhaled air into steam.

The water itself transitioned from a tepid temperature to a toasty temperature in just seconds. The water bubbled near them and then Jushi let out a sigh of relief as he rested his head on the wooden floor above the pool. One of the royal guards noticed the sudden temperature change.

"The firebender changed the temperature of the water!" he shouted.

A ton of men cheered and rushed themselves toward the pool in a mixture of half-naked and naked bodies. Rong Yan's left bottom eyelid twitched several nude and half-nude men jumped into the water to enjoy the nice toasted bath.

"Ren get the net and that boulder!" shouted one of the royal guards. While another yelled out, "Hey Po we're winning this time!"

Jushi commented, "I don't know if I can relax while several naked men play water polo together. As they brush up against each other in the nude."

"Just don't look at them," Rong Yan said.

"Nope I'm out," finished Jushi he crawled out of the heated pool, Rong Yan took a gander at his friend and noticed he too was butt naked. Jushi swaggered from the pool toward where he laid one of the towels he chose to use. He wrapped himself in the towel before he turned around at the same time Rong Yan faced the wall.

"I know you gawked at me as I got out of the pool," asserted Jushi he placed his hands on his hips while his lower body was wrapped in the light green towel.

"I'll be in my room we have dinner with the king in an hour," mentioned Jushi he strutted away because he knew Rong Yan and some of the royal guards might have seen his circumference.

Rong Yan tittered nervously because Jushi knew he was lying. He stared at the royal guards in horror and heated the pool once more before he leaped out of the pool himself.

Rong Yan changed his body temperature the droplets of water evaporated off his figure. He dressed and headed toward his chambers.

Meanwhile, Houshe walked out of the hallway where the bathhouse and library were held with one of the royal guards. Houshe entered the throne room and kowtowed before Gao Zu and gasped when he saw Hui bound to his throne that was bent out of the ground. He frowned but Houshe kowtowed to him as well.

"Is there something you need, Your Majesty?" inquired Houshe curiously.

"Yes Houshe, Hui had another rage-induced fit and I called you forth to get him to speak. Maybe you know something?" answered Gao Zu, he requested Hui's translator for an answer especially if he knew something that Hui refused to tell him.

Houshe turned to face the prince then he began to communicate with the mute. He began with the letters of Hui's name as he signed them to call out to him at the same time. He calmly called out, "Hui talk to me. What's wrong?"

Hui with his big frown turned away from his father and his translator, the old king faced his son, "You will tell him what you know, boy. That's an order from the Earth King, your heavenly father!" he argued.

Hui argued in return, he pointed at his father as he gritted his teeth and then opened and closed his index and middle fingers on his right hand over his mouth. Houshe screamed inside himself because he knew the Earth Prince of Omashu just called his father a phony.

Gao Zu turned his attention to Houshe and glared at him, "What did he say?" he asked Hui's translator.

"He says he hates you," replied Houshe he felt nervous now because he lied to the Earth King for the benefit and of not having the prince punished for the insult that crossed his mind and signed. Gao shook his head, "That's not the sign for hate!"

"I assure you, my liege it's an alternative sign for it," coaxed Houshe he realized now he was in a whole lot of hot water.

He swallowed his fear and calmed himself before he faced Hui again and signed, he spun his indexes counterclockwise and then made a motion as if he grabbed things rapidly.

He mouthed, "Explain."

Hui sighed then it clicked in Houshe's mind, "Is this about the girl you told me about?"

Houshe touched his ear lobe and then pointed down with a quizzical expression on his face, Hui sighed again and nodded. Gao tilted his head to understand his boy, "What girl?"

"Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Hui has a crush on an Air Nomad girl. I believe the one that arrived with the Avatar," Houshe explained with a handful of signs as he explained Hui's expressions.

"The Avatar's soun...soundbending master if I recall correctly," mentioned Gao as he recalled the girl's words. He didn't know what soundbending was he remembered the girl mentioned it to him as if he knew what it was.

"Houshe what's soundbending?" he asked the translator he shrugged at the question, "I'm not sure Your Majesty I don't know what that has to do with this."

"It has to do with the girl!" he exclaimed to Hui's tutor.

Hui felt it was time to open up he waved at Houshe. From the corner of his eye Houshe turned to face the prince that's when he began to sign and explain, he pointed at himself then he made crush motions. He cupped his left and twirled it in a small space above his mouth where he also blew air at his left hand. He finished his sentence with both hands cupped and pointed downward he made a walking motion with both hands.

"I have a crush on the Air Nomad," translated Houshe.

Hui continued, he pointed at himself again and then put one balled fist on top of the other. Two indexes curled one hand above his head the other below the waist he shaped his mouth in an 'o'. He extended open palms out as he gave a slight smirk then he touched his ear lobe once more then pointed down again.

"He says he did things for her that he normally wouldn't have done," said Houshe. Gao now furious he shouted at both Houshe and Hui, "HE DID WHAT?!"

"Hui you are the prince of the Oma Kingdom, you do not grovel at the feet of a woman. She grovels at your feet hoping that you give her a chance! You're a disgrace get out of my sight!" he barked at his son.

The binds around Hui's wrists and ankles released him Gao squeezed his fist, the seat that the prince once sat in sank and Hui fell to the ground in humiliation. He jumped onto his feet and faced his father and rapidly signed an argument with anger.

He pointed at Gao angrily and cupped his hand behind his ear, Gao rested his arms on his arms rests and leaned forward, "Be very careful what you say, or I'll punish you right here in front of everyone!" he shouted at Hui.

He pointed at himself and then marked an X in the air, then he kicked the air furiously, he pointed at himself and then gave a thumb's up with a smile. He pointed away from everyone as he indicated Aloi and broke the air in motion before he made another motion like he equipped a glove on his left hand. He pointed at his heart as he felt displeased about the whole situation.

He pointed away from everyone again and signed two rings interlocked with each other. Hui finalized the explanation with a wave of water and he rubbed two fists together than separated them and pointed down. He touched his finger on his hand with three open fingers before he changed his right to one finger and his left to his index and pinky raised.

"I banned her and kicked her out of my city. I was being nice to her and she broke my heart! She's in a relationship with that Water Tribe prince!" interpreted Houshe.

"You what?!" shouted Gao.

Hui pointed at the king then cupped his left ear and pointed back at himself, "You heard me" responded Houshe.

"You IDIOT you ruined everything!" he yelled at Hui.

"Don't you know we could use the Avatar to our advantage against Qiang Zhen?!" he blurted out at Hui he aggressively pointed toward the residence wing of the palace.

"Take the prince to his quarters, he's grounded for the next month. He's losing his privileges of inheritance, for the time being, so treat him like my grandfather treated Hundun and Dinggou!" commanded Gao Zu.

Hui dropped to his knees as he begged Gao to think over the punishment, Houshe shook his head at the immaturity of the prince the royal guards dragged Hui away as he clawed at the throne room floor.

"Find the Air Nomad girl I want to apologize personally to her, we must not ruin any relationship we have with the Avatar!" ordered Gao two guards ran out of the throne room and searched of the Air Nomad nun.

Aloi ran off into the lower Upper district of the middle mountain of the city it was mostly governmental buildings. She ran toward a corner where she was able to sit and cry her eyes out. That's one of the few times where she tried to be caring and polite to someone who needed it and they threw it back at her face. She might have felt this way after added stress of not being near Phala and being homesick.

"Aloi" called out Unaraq as he followed her after she ran from him.

"Aloi!" he shouted again as he searched the area until he noticed her. She sat in a dark corner, the steps of a building. The sign read _"Omashu Postal Office"._

He knelt near her as he slid the back of his fingers across her soft and angled jaw while she continued to release tears and sniffle. Her eyes were red from crying and watery as well he used his other hand to wipe to tears gently with his thumb.

Unaraq sighed and sat down beside her, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to find his comfortable position. He whispered to her in a gentle tone, "What's wrong, my love?" he questioned her.

She wiped a tear from her eye, she sniffled and cleared her throat and carried on her explanation without stopping, "It's the Earth Prince, he just seemed like such a nice guy I thought we became friends. I did my best to understand the kid even if I can't sign, he seemed like he didn't have very many friends, he looked gentle and shy and I wanted to be a good person and be his friend while we spend our time here. It's important to Rong Yan that he has a place to learn earthbending with Jushi in peace."

She resumed, "We went to the temple and prayed together as friends would. He opened the carriage door for me and he's the prince he shouldn't be doing that. I know he shouldn't but he didn't care, he would smack his guardian's hand away if he tried to grab mine to lift me in the carriage."

She continued as she wiped her tears emotionally, "We got to the base of the stairs and when he saw that you were a bit bothered that I left he pointed at you. But not in the bad way he just signaled me to warn me about you being there. But when he broke down and had his tantrum like an elephant mandrill I tried to calm him down but he pushed me away from him and he looked extremely angry. You don't need...to know sign to know what he meant when he pointed toward the city walls and marked an X over me!"

"He WHAT?!" gasped Unaraq now he was angry.

"What do you mean he pushed you?! Why would he push you what happened before he pushed you?!" exclaimed Unaraq he was exasperated and furious when his girlfriend explained to him that the disabled prince shoved her at least that's how he read it.

"He sent an earth tremor near me and his father, but I don't think he directed it at me. It was definitely toward the king," she recalled.

He got up angry he stormed away and she amplified her voice, "Unaraq! Stop! Don't jeopardize this for Rong Yan!"

He returned, "Screw Rong Yan! No one pushes you and gets away with this!"

She jumped and floated onto her feet still in tears, "We're in freaking Omashu! What happens if you say something to him?! You're not in the South Pole you can't use your authority here!"

She ran into his arms and embraced him, he rested his head on her shoulders and sighed, "You're right, I apologize. Look I'll talk to Rong Yan maybe he'll speak to the King about what happened."

Two royal guards ran toward them, "The Earth King has summoned you, Master Aloi, he wishes to speak with you."

"There you go, Tiandi answered your pleas!" chuckled Unaraq.

She wiped her eyes and swallowed her emotions before she attempted to calm herself for the king. Unaraq followed alongside her he gestured that he wanted to hold her hand but she lightly pushed his hand away and rejected it. He gave a nod because he understood what she meant by it.

At the same time, Rong Yan was in his fundoshi while one of the Royal Tailors was in the room with him as he measured the Avatar's body. The height, the width, and depth of Rong Yan's torso, and arms, he had an orange robe for the Avatar with the Oma Kingdom insignia. All he needed to do is assist the Avatar dress in the robe so that he could fix it to Rong Yan's measurements.

The robe was woven from spider-snake silk it was orange, the Oma Kingdom insignia was embroidered and it was red, the accents around the robes and the cuffs were a gold color. It was perfect he believed this is what the Earth King wanted to wear so he wore it in hopes it'd make the old king happy. The Royal Tailor held different sashes draped over his right arm, gold, orange, red, and white. He pointed at each one while he glanced back at Rong Yan's robe. He grabbed the golden one while he placed the others on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Rong Yan's waist while he squeezed the robe appropriately before he tied it together. He then handed the Avatar orange or gold slippers to which Rong Yan pointed at the golden ones. The Royal Tailor removed Rong Yan's hat and grabbed a small box that held a sangtuwan hairpiece. It was an orange and gold band. Rong Yan removed his and then used the one given for the occasion.

While Jushi stared at the shoes available for him to wear dark green or forest green he squinted his eyes and stared for a bit longer. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Gao waited for the Air Nomad girl to arrive soon it'd be time for the feast. Aloi took a deep breath before the earthbenders opened the doors to the throne room. Alongside her was Unaraq and they both paced toward the throne only did they stop about several paces between themselves and the Crystal Throne.

Unaraq knelt on his knees first while Aloi lowered herself, the Earth King extended his palm and shook his head, "Kowtowing before I, is unnecessary I was made aware of what transpired today. From what my son and his interpreter explained is that my son did things for you on good terms because he is fond of you. I then learned of what happened afterward, I apologize on behalf of the prince."

Gao Zu himself acted out of character because he wanted to do everything necessary to convince the Avatar to join his side. Aloi exhaled a sigh of relief before she brushed her hair from her face. She nodded, "Thank you for the apology on behalf of his Royal Highness, I wasn't aware that he liked me. Had I known I would've let him down easily, I have a boyfriend."

She thanked the king for it all she then added, "I didn't say anything however because I didn't want to jeopardize this opportunity for my friend, Avatar Rong Yan. I believe it's best he's not made aware of the situation."

"Taizu, the cooks and the servants have set up the dining table for the feast. I along with a few others will be escorting you and your guests to the dining hall at once. The Avatar and his earthbending master await for your arrival," announced a royal guard.

"Great, let's eat shall we?" he chuckled at the young Nomadic woman and the Tribesman.

Unaraq then thought of food and his mouth watered. He nodded his head and was ready. Aloi felt bad even if Hui was too afraid to say he liked her. She inquired about the prince, "Where is Prince Hui? Will he be joining us for dinner?"

Gao Zu snorted and laughed, "Tiandi no! He's being punished for his misdeeds! That's no way a prince should act not while I'm king! He's getting the Hundun-Dinggou treatment." The mad king cackled at the disturbed thought of the conjoined twin uncles in his family's ancestry.

They continued down the corridor toward the dining hall when they finally reached the chamber. The table was lengthy and wide. Several dishes native to the Oma Kingdom were placed all around the table. While there was also what King Gao called a 'salad bar' where leafy greens and other vegetables were placed on plates and wooden bowls. Everyone sat down while King Gao was seated at the end of the table on the wooden throne carved to mimic the Crystal Throne.

He rose his hands to his sides as he gestured to present the feast to them. He smiled a big toothy smile and showed his brown-tinted yellow rotten teeth off to his guests. Rong Yan a bit disgusted tried his best not to make a shuddering face. The meat was placed in front of the Avatar and his friends while Aloi was seated near the salad bar.

"I hope you all like my seating chart, I placed the airbender by the salad bar," smiled Gao Zu.

"The what?" Rong Yan asked.

"The salad bar, an area where one can grab green items to consume," replied Gao.

"Where's the alcohol?" Unaraq inquired, "There is none...well none in the spot," Gao commented.

"It shouldn't be a bar then," he gave a hearty laugh the old king sighed then murmured, "I'm a man ahead of my time."

The old king placed his elbows on the table and extended them out each guest grabbed each hand. From there Jushi and Unaraq extended their lefts to Rong Yan and Aloi, they lowered their heads for prayer which was led by Gao. Jushi felt it to be an honor to pray alongside the Earth King of the Oma Kingdom. After a minute or two, their prayers were over and they began their feast with each person interested in what they knew was their favorite food.

An hour after they had their meals the boys and the King were madly intoxicated after the King provided the feast with imported cactus juice from the Alxa territory of the Si Wong province. The cactus juice from the region is filtered by the Alxa tribe's brewers in the city of Ala Shan and then a special ingredient is added that intensifies the side effects of filtered cactus juice.

Aloi grabbed an empty clean porcelain plate and grabbed vegetables with pig chicken drum sticks and a ginseng teacup. She placed it on a platter while the men were busy they sang to an old Oma Kingdom ballad about some general while a bard played in the corner.

She steadily snuck out of the dining hall she remained sober because she refused to drink outside of Nomadic holidays. She left and ran into the royal guard that normally supervised the prince she bumped into him.

"Where are you going with that?" he questioned her he was concerned he saw another guard turn the corner. He continued his patrol he glimpsed back and grabbed her by the shoulders and hid her in a corner.

He whispered, "Where are you going with that, I asked!"

"I need to speak with Hui," she demanded.

"Oh no you're not going to his chambers for all I know that's poisoned food," he declined as he shook his head.

"I'm glad you brought up the topic," smiled Aloi she grabbed the pig chicken leg and shoved it in the guard's mouth.

"If it was poisoned you'd taste it, now take me to him!" she repeated. He spat out the drum stick and escorted her to Hui's chambers.

He sighed, "Fine."

Two guards stood at the door, he lied to them, "By order of Lord Gao and Captain Akhmad we're to bring the prince food."

Both men nodded and opened the door for Aloi to enter while the guard waited outside with the others. She held the platter in her hands the Prince sat on the edge of his head with his head lowered. He didn't bother to look to see who it was. But he somehow expected Aloi to show up he dreamt she would, but what would happen next only happened in his head, not in reality.

She minced further into his green crystal lit room with the platter she placed it down on a counter near the door. She began, "I brought you food."

Hui pointed at Aloi then at his head, he opened his palm forward then one fist was on top of the other finally he shook his left index at her. Aloi commented, "I don't know what that means, Hui. You're going to need you to work with me," Hui rose to his feet with his head lowered he bent the ground beneath him written in Kingsmen it read, _'What do you want?'_

"I just wanted to talk to you I don't agree with the punishment your father gave you. I just wish you told me you liked me," she mentioned.

He slid his foot it erased the writing on the floor and then he carved words into the floor again which read, _'Why does it matter? I could never be with someone. No one wants a mute, if only I could talk would I have a better chance with someone and express myself.'_

"Of course it matters, I mean if you told me I would appreciate the nice gesture and I would let you down easy. Don't say that you're a royal what girl wouldn't want you? I'm not talking about fame and fortune, to be with the Earth Prince is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Being the woman that continues the royal bloodline, the honor belongs to a Kingswoman," responded Aloi.

"I'm sure there's a wonderful girl in the city, or in the kingdom that is dying to meet you!" beamed Aloi. Hui gave two thumbs up and moved the tips up and down as he smiled.

Aloi smiled, "You're welcome. You're a funny guy and you shouldn't put them on a pedestal you're the prince for crying out loud!"

He bent into the ground as he smiled and tittered nervously of shyness. On the ground was scribbled words, _'I'm sorry for what I did and you're right I've learned my lesson. Can I hug you?'_

Aloi nodded, "Sure," she smiled and opened her arms.

Hui ran into her arms and he hugged her after this he grabbed the platter and dug into his meal and his tepid ginseng tea. She waved farewell to Hui for the evening and exited the room.

"How'd it go?" the guard asked.

"I don't kiss and tell just know it went well," she commented and pranced away happily.

**Two Weeks Later**

**Nanjing, Huangpu, Oma Kingdom**

It was an early morning one of the seismologists burst into the estate of the governor of Huangpu. He kowtowed before the woman who sat comfortably on her _ta. _She had sipped her honey tea as she looked up from her teacup.

"Governor Huangse you must come, the seismograph is going crazy!" announced the seismologist.

The noblewoman placed her tea to the side and jumped off her _ta _and followed the scientist. She was led out of her estate to his study where he and other scientists studied things further. There in the middle of the courtyard sat an ancient bronze urn that shook a bit. All the golden balls fell into the mouths of all the toads.

She shrieked, "Oh my! Get Earth Sage Tu Ren to immediately pray to Shanshen we must beg the god of the earth to have mercy on us!"

One of the men bolted out of the building and headed toward the temple. At the same time, Senlin shifted the earth his arms swung faster up and down rapidly. He kept himself in focus as he zoomed past a military outpost with great force.

He crashed through the checkpoint and disoriented multiple soldiers. A flare went off as soon as he passed through. A nearby village would see an invader has arrived. He knew the capital of Huangpu, Nanjing was southeast of where he surfed on the wave of seismic energy. He wanted to make sure he'd steer clear of the area because if he passed through or near the city he'd be met with immediate action.


	47. 3-8: The Battle for Bei Fu

**Book 3: Earth**

**Chapter 8: The Battle of Bei Fu**

The sun shone through the hole in the chamber where Gao's artificial grotto had been built in. Today, Gao found himself inside of the chamber as he sat and prayed before Shanshen alongside his adviser Naoren De. The middle-aged adviser wasn't inescapable of the old liver-spotted king, he was dragged everywhere and often treated like garbage by the self-centered king.

Their morning ritual consisted of prayers to Shanshen and the other deities, lit candles were placed around, offerings, and incense. Naoren pulled out a bronze bell and a bronze stick he waited a total of three seconds before he hit the bell with the stick. This allowed Gao to focus during his meditation and helped him keep track of time because in recent years he's found himself to be forgetful of the time of day.

At the same time, Rong Yan attempted to maintain a sand spout in the King's arena while Unaraq spectated from the bleachers. While Jushi shouted at him to remain focused on his goal. Rong Yan lost balance and tilted to the left, the sand spout collapsed and he cushioned his fall with some air. The dust from the sand that had fallen back down to the arena floor surrounded both men. Jushi bent the dust cloud away from himself and his pupil and then shook his head.

"You've mastered two elemental spouts I don't understand how a sand spout is harder for you," commented Jushi. He crossed his arms and sighed, "Drill it again."

Rong Yan sighed as well he was a bit frustrated because Jushi was right how was a sand spout any harder than a water or air spout? Unaraq lounged back with his arms crossed behind his head as a cushion, his left leg rested crossed on top of his right leg. Rong Yan turned to face Unaraq when his friend yelled, "Here's a good tip! Your past lives are laughing at your failure that should be enough motivation!"

A boulder burst out of the arena floor and flew toward Unaraq who screamed at the top of his lungs. Unaraq threw himself down the bleachers and ducked under the path of the boulder. Unaraq cried out, "Sorry!"

Rong Yan returned to the Tiankong Er stance, or the double palmed air stance, which Bhudev created after he studied under the Air Nomads of the Baiyan Air Temple. Rong Yan positioned himself with one leg forward and one extended back, his arms extended in front of him with his palms open. It was a similar stance to the gen gua stance in airbending. He stood on the grainy sand and made another attempt at the sand spout.

He allowed the sand to carry him upward the spout grew a bit higher, the sands spun faster and faster and he realized that was his mistake last time. He then concentrated on the speed of it and slowed down the sand's rotations. The sand spout rotated at a perfect speed now all he needed to do was maintain his balance and move around the arena once while on the spout.

"Hold it!... Hold...it! Now do one lap around the arena!" barked Jushi from a distance. The Avatar kept his balance and moved at his speed in the spout. The sands moved some grain splashed near other areas even over the barriers. Rong Yan continued his attempt at the sand spout while Unaraq watched in awe and amazement.

Meanwhile, Aloi exited a dressing room stall in a traditional nomadic dress. The outfit was made of dandelion yellow dyed linen, with an orange-colored sash wrapped around the waistline. The design was similar to the Garsian style of wear. The style originated from the Hu Xin provinces many centuries ago when the three kingdoms fought for control of the land after Emperor Qin died. These people were eventually conquered by the Zhou Kingdom after the Shang were conquered to establish the monarchy and the unified Kingdom of Earth.

The Garsian ethnic people survived for thousands of years, the Hu Xin province was annexed into the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se and split into two. The Xia's capital Garsai became the capital of the East Hu Xin province while the western province was given a new city. The owner of the shop noticed that Aloi liked the dress, "Do you like it?"

Aloi nodded, "Sure do."

"I designed that dress a time ago for an old friend who passed away I never got the chance to give it to her. I'm glad you're interested in it," smiled the old woman.

The shop was in the middle-upper district of Omashu where most of the middle-class shopped for their goods. She normally had her prayer beads around her waist but for this outfit, they were around her neck. Aloi asked, "What do you think?"

She faced her good friend that she'd made in Omashu over the past two weeks. Hui looked up then held his face in a concentrated expression as he thought of it. He pointed at her and then gave an over joyous expression on his face as he waved a thumbs up with his left hand.

"I'm glad you like it!" cheered Aloi, over the past week she spent her time trying to convince Earth King Gao to end the punishment of Prince Hui. Eventually, he caved in but told her to notify a guard if the prince acted out of line.

While Unaraq didn't approve of her friendship with the prince who when they first met had pushed Aloi after the accident that occurred. She forgave the prince and as it turned out they had things in common. Aloi also helped Hui gain his confidence to talk to the noblewomen in the city. Which Gao approved since he believed his son needed to abide his time with a companion. In exchange to teach her how to sign so that she could better communicate with him.

While Unaraq argued with Aloi over her new friend she got angry with him and they haven't spoken in a week. Aloi had been ignoring Unaraq and even kicked him out of their chambers. Aloi faced the old woman again, "How much is it?"

Hui grinned then he stood up and touched the back of his earlobe with his left thumb and then brought his fists together by rubbing his fingers and then pointed at Aloi. The old woman gave a cheery smile and bowed to both Aloi and Hui, "She is? Great news, Your Highness. The dress is free!"

Aloi walked out of the shop in the dress while Hui waved goodbye to the woman, he strutted away and when he turned the corner Aloi picked up her pace. She questioned him, "Why did she give it to me for free?"

Hui pointed at himself then rested his left hand with his index and pinky raised on his flat right hand and tilted his head as he grinned then pointed toward the shop. He touched behind his ear with his thumb once more and pressed his fists together. Aloi gasped, "Why would you lie to her telling her I'm your girlfriend?"

Aloi was a bit upset now, "I'm returning the dress."

He pointed at Aloi then he raised two fingers with his left and waved his hand side to side horizontally. He explained with similar hand movements and repeated why he lied to the woman. Aloi sighed, "No Hui I can't take this."

Hui sighed, and clopped back to the shop a coin purse on-hand full of gold pieces, he was ready to toss the old woman a ton of gold coins over a dress that wasn't even worth so much. He gestured Aloi to wait outside with the dress. After a minute or two, he exited as the old woman kissed every step behind him.

"What did you do now?" Aloi asked him, his hands went from his chest toward the woman, Hui tapped his right hand with his left index and then drew a money sign in the air. Aloi felt a lot better but she believed Hui gave more than it was worth if the woman worshipped the ground he walked on soon after.

Kimaru held tight onto the reins of the snow leopard caribou he traveled on before he turned to search for the map in the saddle. He unrolled the map after he found it and looked to find where he currently was at. The town of Chu Shi was not too far off maybe another mile or two he thought, he had an important mission. He needed to convince the Fifth Nation fleet to join Senlin's cause, the idea was to conquer Ba Sing Se. For that, a combined fleet of rebels and pirates should accomplish the capture of the harbor in a matter of hours.

The capital of the Qiangda Kingdom was known according to Senlin to have a massive fleet and they needed enough power to defeat the Qiangdian fleet. A ragtag group of pirates and a rebellion navy seemed enough to take their enemy out. The last time he encountered Fifth Nation pirates was back in Dahongpao inside the Full Moon Bay ferry station that was owned by retired Fifth Nation pirates who wanted the simple life after living a life of crime.

Half an hour later, he found himself in front of a big town without wall fortifications he stood over the hill that overlooked the town of Chu Shi. From a distance, if he peered out he could make out the harbor behind the town. The town looked to have a dynamic hierarchy of social status, the poor side of town carried a lot fewer guards, while the middle-class area was connected with the bazaar where many of the business owners lived and operated their shops or restaurants. To the left were homes twice the size of middle-class homes.

To the far left built on a hill in Chu Shi was the magistrate's villa, the immense-sized piece of land was walled with his guards who patrolled the inside and outside of the walls. A small wooden bridge crossed over a stream that led toward the magistrate's villa. The home had two guest homes inside its walls, with the kitchen and dining hall in a separate building. The bathhouse was also a separate building, and the home itself was the biggest structure on the property.

A large patch of empty land sat in the center of the villa. This was filled with gravel that was bent to look like different designs in the gravel. Plants filled one section of the courtyard with a small pond where dwarven koi swam gracefully in the waters. Dwarven koi were believed to be in the same family as the elephant koi, through what scientists believe is evolution thousands of years ago a splinter group of koi fish mutated into the massive elephant koi while another group shrunk into the dwarven koi.

The magistrate's office was built outside to the left of his villa where soldiers were also stationed outside. In his office, governmental and religious matters were held here. Next to his office was another military base that held barracks and a training course for those who joined the military as recruits in Tuo province.

To the right of his villa was the temple itself, where the people of Chu Shi gathered every other day to worship their deities. Behind most of the town seemed to be the harbor because Kimaru noticed the structures seemed to be more marine-like, there seemed to be ships there as well but he was unable to identify any flags from his distance.

A military checkpoint was set up outside of the town's limits Kimaru thought a line of would-be travelers would have stood and waited but it was abandoned with not a soul in sight. He reached into his satchel to feel the fake identification papers that he thought he might've forgotten. But he sighed a sound of relief when he felt the edges of the booklet. He pressed on from the hill when he reached the checkpoint he pulled on the reins of his beast.

A soldier stepped forward he looked like a rookie he identified the man by his uniform and not the patch. Since he remembered the descriptions given by Senlin that recruit uniforms were largely different than others like specialists or higher. The recruit wore a bronze coif on his head that had no light green feather present on the helmet.

He took a defensive stance and yelled at Kimaru, "Hands up where I can see them! Tribesmen citizens are illegal in our kingdom by order and decree of Earth King Qiang Zhen!"

Kimaru quickly thought of a solution out of the debacle he was in, another soldier came up from behind the checkpoint wall. He implored with his comrade, "What are you doing? You idiot!"

He pointed at Kimaru, "It's clear he's the enemy!"

"You didn't even ask him for his papers, how are you going to know whether he's here illegally or if he's a citizen?" maintained the specialist.

"I'm truly sorry about the rookie, may I see your identification papers please?" demanded the specialist.

Kimaru nodded and gave him the booklet. The more experienced soldier read the contents of the booklet, he noticed that the man he requested the booklet from was a Qiangdian civilian of Tribesmen descent. His name was even Kingsmen which raised no suspicions, "Welcome to Chu Shi, Mr. Ying!" the specialist greeted Kimaru then handed him back his identification papers after doing so he smacked the rookie upside the head.

"I'm reporting this incident to Captain Shu, you imbecile!" hissed the specialist.

Kimaru carried on to the stables which were the first thing he neared, it was the first business behind the checkpoint that surrounded the northern area of the village. He held some experience with Fifth Nation and how to find them. He planned to head toward the harbor and find a tavern or watering hole nearby.

A place like Chu Shi, a militaristic town the Fifth Nation were clear enemies of the Qiangda Kingdom, if they showed their faces near their waters they'd be eliminated quickly. The smart thing to do was to take over merchant ships between their location and destination and pass themselves off as merchants. There is one thing that he remembered from the last time he encountered them was the password they often used amongst each other to identify other pirates or allies.

Kimaru muttered to himself, "Where the rum flows, the black flag flies."

After he found a pen for his mount he gathered his satchel of things and slung it on his back and lost himself inside a crowd of citizens within the town. For any who followed him would lose sight of the assassin. At the same time, the massive wooden ship housed several shady men who wandered around the boat. They looked unfriendly to most of the random passerby their ramp was laid down to allow curious citizens to board their ship in search of exotic items for purchase.

This was the Fifth Nation flagship ran by Lord Sao Feng's crew, they were anchored on the harbor, their flag and sails were white however to throw off any coastal marines. The marine patrols were Qiangdian navy who sailed around the northern waters of the Qiangda Kingdom just off the coast of Tuo province. They were mostly out on patrol as they searched for Tribesmen vessels that strayed too far from their fleet or even scouting ships. A coast checkpoint was also set up by the navy which searched ships top to bottom and requested identification of all crew members.

Sao Feng sat in his cabin while he worked on the ledger he stole from the merchant ship that he and his crew sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. They had stolen some crates so that they seemed more convincing to the marines. Sao Feng was a genius when it came to the art of misdirection, down below deck were Yi Wu Shi and his pupil Makotok worked on the boy's studies. Yi Wu Shi taught the boy mathematics and how to read; something he'd find useful in the future as the third pirate lord of the Fifth Nation.

They sat across from each other on a wooden slab that was nailed to an empty barrel of rum. Yi Wu Shi had been the boy's education tutor since he was able to write. Sao Feng deemed it important that the most educated pirate teach the successor of Iminaurak basic things he needed in life like how to barter, read, write. and speak. At the same time, Yi Wu Shi went on and taught Makotok waterbending, under the direct supervision of Sao Feng.

Makotok has proven himself to be a skillful waterbender the verbal abuse from Sao Feng has helped the boy in the long run. It has been about a month since his last training session, Makotok liked bending more than education. Although Sao Feng cemented into his mind that he wants him to be more book smart and bending smart, than street smart. Sao Feng taking advantage of the idea of Makotok who trusts him into having him shaped into a powerful pirate lord. In reality, he's only doing what he can so a figurehead is formed. He might step down but if he controlled the pirate lord, he can control the fleet.

As the boy has gotten older he's wanted more privacy and independency but the regent lord has men watch the boy all day. Makotok has even started to refer himself to 'Mako' for short, a way to defer himself from his youth and indicate that now he's grown into a young man. The tray was filled with black ink while Yi Wu Shi ran a stroke of his quill on parchment before he handed it back to his student.

Then it snapped into Wu Shi's mind, "Pop quiz!" he beamed.

The boy sighed, "Not another one."

"When did your father establish the Fifth Nation?" asked his teacher.

"...Year seventy-seven of Ku Tei..." muttered Mako uninterested about the pop quiz because he's answered all these questions before.

"Seventy-seven of Ku Tei? Use the international calendar, Mako," corrected Yi Wu Shi.

Mako spaced out and then back in and frowned, "Fine... year seven hundred and twenty."

"Correct, what was your father's first raid under the Fifth Nation banner?" he questioned his student.

"It was a raid on Kaiko in the Fire Nation, they were illegally growing psychedelic plants there and Dad wanted to make a profit off the plants. So he killed everyone on the island and had his crew take the plants. He had them sold to the triads in Ba Sing Se," answered Mako.

"Good I'm glad this is being cemented into your mind," commented his tutor.

"True or false, we won the raid on the city of Iqaluit?" quizzed Yi Wu Shi.

"False, it was the single greatest loss on my dad's record. He wanted to conquer the Southern Water Tribe city after they falsely exiled him from the tribe. It was revenge, in the end, we left empty-handed although Zenko allegedly defiled and murdered the chief's wife at the time...," responded the boy.

"And what happened to Zenko after he freely expressed himself to your father?" he smiled.

"My dad stabbed Zenko in the belly and had the crewmembers display his body in the next town over as a work of art with his entrails spread about," laughed Mako.

"Your father wasn't a savage as the mainlanders make him out to be, you must uphold the standards of the Fifth Nation, Mako. You passed the test," chuckled Yi Wu Shi.

"Wow didn't think you were going to throw that one in there," smirked Mako.

"You expected the same questions from the last pop quiz I gave you," joked Yi Wu Shi.

Mako pointed at the parchment and then Yi instructed him further on what needed to be done, "Here I wrote this sentence I need you to find what's wrong in the sentence and properly place the grammatical symbols in the sentences."

Mako took the parchment from his teacher's grasp as he read the sentences written on the piece of parchment. He noticed the verb in the two sentences changed and he corrected them. Then Mako corrected the misspelled character for 'pirate'.

He slid it back to his teacher and then explained what he changed, "The verb doesn't change in Kingsmen so the first sentence needed to line up with the second one which made sense since it was in the present tense. And also I corrected the character for pirate because you left out the first character's strokes on the top left side."

"Good work, Mako you make me proud," smiled Yi Wu Shi, finally he felt confident Mako was able to read, write, and use math appropriately.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs that connected the poop deck to the below deck. Sao Feng entered below deck his arms crossed he carried a stoic and expressionless face, Yi Wu Shi glanced back to eye the regent lord while Mako looked up to face the leader of the Fifth Nation.

"Makotok that's enough schoolwork for today.." he ordered then he looked at Yi Wu Shi and commanded him, "Take the kid out onto the deck and teach him waterbending. I want him to be a master before he becomes of age."

The teacher and waterbending instructor of Mako nodded to his orders and placed down everything. He removed his tunic and revealed his bare and flat chest the Tuo province was in the spring season, so it wasn't as cold as the South Pole. Makotok sighed and put down his quill and went into his room to get ready. Sao Feng exited below deck and went back on the upper deck while he waited for the boy to get ready.

Meanwhile, Kimaru found himself now in the harbor district after two hours of exploration and across a sea of citizens. The harbor was mostly a boardwalk, the buildings were built on the land portion of the harbor. There were about fifty paces in the length of wood, faced to the north were the docks themselves. A few ships were docked here, there was another harbor blocked off by the wall fortifications. The docks over the walls belonged to the navy base here in Chu Shi.

Across the civilian docks was a wooden building with a sign that had a carving of alcohol and painted brown and golden colors. He knew that the phrase used as a password amongst Fifth Nation and their allies always led to Fifth Nation operations in taverns near harbor towns or cities. The tavern was filled with all types of seamen. They ranged from naval marines, sailors, merchants, boat owners, and also seemed to be seafarers. While stereotypically pirates carry a distinct appearance the Fifth Nation easily disguised themselves as normal people while they visited towns full of soldiers.

He paced over to the counter where the tavern keep filled cups with grog, the kind pirates and sailors drank themselves into a stupor. The tavern stunk of sweat, urine, and alcohol which invaded everyone's nostrils with a toxic odor. He sat between two burly and heavyset men, they were identical to each other probably twins he thought.

"What will it be, Tribesmen?" asked the tavern keep. A nomad in the bar played his bamboo flute instrument as the patrons cheered on the trained winged lemur in the middle as it danced around in some funny outfit.

"Do you have a gold-flaked rum?" wondered Kimaru, the gold-flaked rum was an expensive drink mostly popular amongst low-class nobility and the higher ranks of Fifth Nation pirates. Someone who drank that drink frequently was identified as a person with deep pockets. The gold flakes are edible and are thin and not sharp enough to cut anything inside of the person. The alcohol itself tasted of cinnamon-flavored rum. In reality, it was drunk because of the high alcohol concentration within the drink itself something pirates favored.

"I should have some it's a pretty pricey drink normally purchased by some crooked type of folk, you don't seem like the kind. That'll be a fifty silver pieces for a shot," replied the tavern keep he crouched down to rummage through the underneath of the counter. He found a bottle wrapped in linen cloth hidden in a small wooden crate. He removed the cloth to which a half-empty glass bottle of the stuff was found.

The tavern keep popped up from behind the counter again and grabbed a wooden jigger and poured the gold-flaked rum to the edge of the jigger before he slid it over to Kimaru. Kimaru tossed the liquid contents in his mouth and slammed his fist repeated onto the wooden counter which caught the attention of the two twins he stood in between. He tossed the tavern keep another fifty silver which got him another jigger of the drink.

Kimaru threw it down his throat and his entire body was given a shake of energy and disgust from the bitter drink. He stuck out his tongue, "Ack!" he cried out it was gross, one of the twins, the right-handed one turned to take a gander at the man in the middle.

"You okay there, bub?" he questioned the stranger a tone of concern in his voice. Kimaru nodded as he held the facial expression of disgust. The left-handed twin exchanged looks with his identical twin brother and then whispered, "Where the rum flows, the black flag flies."

Kimaru repeated it confidently, "Where the rum flows, the black flag flies."

The right-handed twin tapped and rubbed Kimaru's back and then led him to the corner of the tavern where he and his brother could communicate with the stranger. Kimaru sat down and seemed to be a bit buzzed from the two jiggers of the gold-flaked rum he consumed.

The twin men sat across from him the right-handed one faced his twin brother, "I don't think he's all the way there, Zhifang maybe he's just some random guy."

"If he was a random guy Panzi he wouldn't have gotten himself the gold-flaked rum and he wouldn't have repeated our motto to us confidently," Zhifang answered.

"Welcome brother of who's fleet or force do you serve under?" Panzi inquired he wanted to know more about the stranger and wanted to make note of their encounter.

Zhifang slapped his twin upside the head, "What are you doing?" he blurted out.

Panzi rubbed the back of his head and cried, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Senlin..." he whispered before he slumped his head down on the table.

"Senlin?" wondered Zhifang as he faced his brother Panzi. Panzi gave him a frown and shrugged he had no idea who Senlin was.

"Who's Senlin," drawled out Panzi as he raised his voice in Kimaru's ear, "You idiot he's out cold, what are you doing?!" scolded Zhifang.

"I'll meet you on the ship," frowned Panzi he rotated around to clop out of the tavern.

Zhifang held him back as he placed his hand on his brother's left shoulder, "Oh no, you're carrying him to the ship Sao Feng will want to know who this guy is. And if he's not one of us we'll just toss him overboard!"

Unaraq and Jushi packed their things on Shen's saddle while they waited for Aloi and Hui to return from their shopping spree. Rong Yan had been busy while he communicated with the Earth King before their departure. Unaraq seemed bothered by the whole argument he had with Aloi after he called her a hypocrite because she went behind his back and visited Hui while he was grounded by Gao.

He spaced out too much that even Jushi noticed and felt his vibe he noticed that Unaraq's usual orange aura was muddy similar to the prisoner from two weeks ago. Jushi was concerned he bugged Unaraq, "You seem distracted what's wrong?"

Unaraq jumped up and shoved his things onto Shen's saddle then he slouched, frowned, and sighed. He faced his friend and responded, "I don't know, man. I've been dating her for almost four years and it's as if I don't know her. She's just too forgiving."

"One second she's sad and she's crying because Hui shoved her and he even directed a tremor in her direction. The Earth King punished his son, and what does she do?" continued Unaraq.

"She lies, she waited until we were wasted with the old king that day we arrived and snuck into the prince's room to.." paused Unaraq as he motioned air quotes and resumed, "'bring food to Prince Hui', she convinced the Earth King to let him go off punishment and now she's shopping with the guy who assaulted her two weeks ago."

"It's probably an Air Nomad thing to forgive those who attack you," giggled Jushi. Unaraq didn't join Jushi in the joke he remained upset and irritated about the situation.

"That's not funny, I had to grow out of the nomad jokes, I do THINGS...I normally would never do. I do them for her!" he commented he raised his voice and revealed something to his friend.

"I've never done that for anyone, but I change myself for her, I'm emotional support, carnal support, mental support, then she goes around and stabs me in the back literally after the kid's temper tantrum! Well next time I'm staying out of it, she's a grown woman," he finished.

"You're right she shouldn't have stabbed in you in the back but it seems to me that you're jealous she's shopping with Hui," commented Jushi.

"J-jealous?!" exclaimed Unaraq, he shimmied over to Jushi and whispered into his ear, "Why would I be jealous of him?! He can't talk!"

"You know for someone who gets offended over Air Nomad jokes, you're a hypocrite and a real jerk when it comes to the disabled," grumbled Jushi.

"I wasn't joking, it's a fact!" exclaimed Unaraq he pressed his finger into Jushi's right shoulder. Jushi lightly swept Unaraq's finger away. Aloi and Hui returned from their shopping at the same time Rong Yan paced out of the palace alongside King Gao who cackled with laughter.

Unaraq and Aloi stared at each other before Aloi looked away and Unaraq rolled his eyes. She fluttered her eyelashes at Hui because she knew it'd make Unaraq jealous. Which this was exactly her intention it was obvious that both Aloi and Unaraq were in a toxic patch in their relationship something they needed to work on.

"Hui, could you help me put my items onto Shen's saddle?" she asked the prince.

He pointed at himself and then nodded quickly. He grabbed a few things under both arms and jutted his chin upward which raised a pillar of earth high enough to toss her things in the saddle. Aloi climbed the dragon and began to fasten her new things to the saddle while her other stuff was already fastened by Jushi and Unaraq.

Gao was joined by Prince Hui they bowed to Rong Yan, "Thank you for staying with us, Avatar Rong Yan. We hope that soon after the general has been defeated you can visit us again."

Rong Yan bowed in return to the Earth King and his son he placed a balled fist at the bottom of his palm. A bow of respect that people of the Fire Nation were taught, "Thank you for your hospitality Earth King Gao Zu and Earth Prince Hui Zu."

"Where are you headed next?" Gao questioned the Avatar.

"We're going to the Yu province in the Qiangda Kingdom, Unaraq's father is stationed out there. He needs us out in the field, maybe even to convince the two factions to stop fighting," answered Rong Yan.

"Wait Avatar I almost forgot," said Gao as he pulled out a sack of food from under his robes. Unaraq cleared his throat while Rong Yan remained nonchalant as to not offend the old king. Gao noticed the face of the Tribesman and cackled so loudly he slapped his fragile knee.

Rong Yan jetted himself onto Shen's neck as everyone watched Hui and Gao wave goodbye to them. Shen expanded his wings and had begun to flap them. As he picked up the momentum he ascended into the air. The Earth King and his son shrunk in size as the Avatar and his friends got higher. It took them about twenty minutes to get across the city and over the walls.

At the same time, an ear-splitting roar of a dragon echoed above the walls of the grand city of Omashu. Many peered to the skies to see a red beast soar toward the northeast, one of the men was stunned as he gasped at the sight of the beast. He just missed the Avatar by a split-second he thought, four years ago, he would've turned around and chased the young Avatar. But today he was a different man he was here for something else. He stared at the dragon as it disappeared in the distance he returned to face the walls of the city as they opened, Senlin grinned wickedly.

"Papers please," requested one of the Oma Kingdom soldiers his hand was out. Senlin's smile died and it shifted back into the stoic face he normally carried. He handed his papers to the soldier the name on the booklet had still been 'Teji'.

"Welcome to Omashu, Teji!" the soldier welcomed Senlin oblivious to the man's face. Senlin strolled in through the front gates of the gigantic city. Buildings sprawled about everywhere, tubes, and slides everywhere he looked. Senlin looked up to the heavens where he could barely see some buildings and homes at the tip-top was a massive shape. Luckily, for himself, he came prepared for this mission he was about to undertake. He reached into his satchel and took out a scroll, the scroll contained a modern map of the entire city of Omashu.

He studied it for about five minutes before he placed it back into his bag and headed toward a massive alleyway. There he found a grate that he tore open with earthbending before he leaped inside. Once inside he slid his right foot before he planted his left foot on the ground. His hands touched the wall inside, the vibrations rippled all over the sewer system. A torch wasn't needed he could sense the direction toward the palace.

Meanwhile, Kimaru was woken up with a splash of Yi Wu Shi's water from his waterskin. Kimaru's neck hairs stood up he was surrounded by strangers inside a wooden structure. Maybe he was in a building and they robbed him of all his valuables. His head turned in different directions he examined his surroundings. He noticed his things were on a barrel around him were the twins he met at the tavern Zhifang and Panzi, Yi Wu Shi, Sao Feng, and Da Fu were the new faces he didn't recognize from before.

"Who are you?" asked Da Fu.

"Ying Peng," lied Kimaru.

"Ying Peng?" Zhifang raised an eyebrow, "Isn't Peng an Oma Kingdom name?" he turned his attention to Sao Feng to seek an answer.

"Peng is a common Kingsmen name, Zhifang," corrected Da Fu.

Zhifang thought about it for a second but his brother Panzi telepathically knew the answer his twin struggled to remember, "Wasn't Peng the name of an Earth King?"

"Yes, Peng was the sixty-fourth Earth King of the Oma Kingdom," Sao responded.

"Wait how do you know if he was the sixty-fourth?" Panzi questioned the pirate lord.

"Because the Oma Kingdom dates back to before Duryaja's Kingdom was established, you fool. The Shang Dynasty are the ancestors of the Oma Kingdom!" exclaimed Sao he was short-tempered and felt irritated over the stupidity of Panzi.

"You've never heard the folktale of Oma and Shu?" Da Fu questioned Zhifang, the twin stared at his superior blankly because he had no idea what he spoke about.

"Lord Da Fu, we know nothing because we're of the Fire Nation remember?" Panzi mentioned he had hoped Da Fu would remember.

Da Fu lowered his head, "That's right I forgot."

Both twins shared a hearty laugh until Sao Feng shouted, "SILENCE! We're getting sidetracked!"

The ship's below deck had been more silent than an elephant rat, Sao Feng rose from the seat he sat in. Kimaru examined the man's face, he was bald and tan-skinned, he had a black fu manchu facial hair, one good eye and two unique things about the man was the tattoos inked over his left eye. Kimaru was being taught Kingsmen by Senlin he was able to make out a few words.

Something about if a pirate drank past candlelight, the pirate drank alone in the dark he wasn't able to make out the rest of the wording. The other unique feature on the man's face was whatever was hidden under the eyepatch. A black leathered eyepatch covered his right eye underneath the eyepatch was a massive burn scar. The skin in this area was mottled and cooked, the skin tone was much darker around the eye than on the rest of his body.

The scar covered the entire eye area, a smidge of his forehead, and half of his top right ear. People who gave him disgusted or horrified looks didn't live long enough to tell the tale of the encounter. Sao Feng wasn't a fan of the scar and wanted to wear a mask. Although he was convinced that the scar would make him more intimidating. Which now he sports an eye patch his only goals in life were to assist Mako and seek revenge on the Avatar.

"Who do you work for Peng?" inquired Sao Feng, he stared down the stranger who rested on the cot half nude. He was down to his fur loincloth with nothing to defend himself they thought except if only they knew he could drain water out of the air.

"You might know him the Great Betrayer, he assassinated the forty-first Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom four years ago," replied Kimaru.

"That old war general who escaped the royal prison in Ba Sing Se?" wondered Sao Feng with curiosity as he arched his eyebrow.

"The very same, he desires an allegiance with the Fifth Nation. He seeks to overthrow the monarchy and conquer Ba Sing Se, only the Fifth Nation, and the daofei will rule the city. While everyone else will be mere slaves," nodded Kimaru.

"Quite a big mission there, what's in it for us if I lend him a fleet?" asked Sao.

"He offers the harbor and the harborside of the Agrarian Zone, he's building an army large enough to take the city by force. By land and sea," replied Kimaru.

Sao Feng turned to face Da Fu, "Didn't you mention you were in Ba Sing Se before you joined the Fifth Nation?" Sao recalled when Da Fu mentioned he lived in the Agrarian Zone in the past. He requested an answer from his first mate who nodded.

"And what's the size of the harbor and harborside of the Agrarian Zone?" inquired the pirate lord.

"In all seriousness, the harbor and harborside are massive if you think Anmaak and Kauk are big, wait until you witness those areas with you're own two ey-...er I mean you're good eye," claimed Da Fu.

"Is that right?" he grinned at Da Fu then he turned his attention to Kimaru, "I'll tell you what we like the offer and we'll help but you're going to have to help us with something tonight."

"Done, what is it?" asked Kimaru as he sought more information.

"Chu Shi has a treasury in the noble section of the town where tons of gold and jewels are stockpiled and have been stored there for over a century. I'm led to believe that in a century a ton of things can be found and hidden here. You'll join Panzi and Zhifang along with an earthbender of ours, Zei," explained Sao Feng.

"And if we find nothing our lives are endangered for naught," Kimaru commented.

"If you find nothing it doesn't matter, what matters is that you bring my men back alive, it'll show me your worth and that of your Great Betrayer as you call him," assured Sao Feng.

**Fort Shengqi, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

Built on top of a plateau in between Yumen and Bei Fu was the ancient cylindrical tower fort of Shengqi. It was named after one of Avatar Avani's companions, an earthbender named Shengqi Airen, a low-class noble from Ba Sing Se. The fort was built over a thousand years ago during the Haijun Kingdom.

The tower was eight stories tall and the surrounding grounds were walled with walls of about five stories in height. The fort, walls, and grounds were built with white glazed bricks they decayed slower than other materials during the Haijun Dynasty. The fort was kept in supervised repair and tip-top presentable shape.

The grounds that surrounded the palace were home to a legion of soldiers in Yu province a splinter group from the twenty-five thousand soldiers registered in Yu province at the moment. Fort Shengqi was one of the four forts sprawled across the Yu province, with Yumen holding the final legion of elite specialist soldiers.

Four entry points surrounded the fort built from earthbending parts of the plateau that were split over the age from erosion. These were often broken in the time of invasion forces that attempted to take the fort. Many had fallen to their deaths, truly a remarkable landmark and base for the Tribesmen to conquer if they dared.

A man sat in the war room of the fort his desk made of earth this is where he spent most of his days while in the fort. Stuck with paperwork and maps while the others trained the recruits and practiced their military exercises. The large room was at the very top of the tower in front of him was a big opening where a portion of the wall of the tower was missing. He'd often stand there as he spectated the sunset after his work for the day was complete. From this view, he was able to observe the fort grounds below and a bit over the walls.

From where he stood this morning as he drank his cold green tea which was the way he loved his tea. He oversaw the various recruits as they did a multitude of exercises from early morning runs to weapon fighting while the benders practiced their earthbending with their drill instructors. He continued to sip his tea as a dust cloud formed from the dirt picked up by ostrich horse feet outside near the western spine of the fort.

A messenger entered the war room when the colonel heard the footsteps he turned to face the courier. He saluted the middle-aged military officer, "Colonel Yansu, General Tsuyo-sa has arrived at the fort," notified the courier.

Yansu choked on his tea a bit and set down the tea quickly, the tea bounced inside the cup and splashed once against the edge of the teacup that a few drops fell onto a small table near him. He coughed and was in shock General Tsuyo-sa made a surprise visit from the capital of Yu, Yumen.

Yansu was not ready for a surprise visit from the general nor prepared but it's not like he had anything to hide. The colonel grabbed his things and ran down the tower to meet the general on the grounds, Tsuyo-sa sat on an ostrich horse protected with iron-plated armor around its head, legs, and neck.

The late quinquagenarian sat unamused and he seemed a bit tired while he lazily chewed on a ginseng plant root. His eyes carried eye bags but it wasn't from exhaustion, his eyes were a jade green color, his black hair was kempt and bound with a golden sangtuwan hairpiece, he was a dark tan-skinned individual. On his upper lips, he had thin facial strips for a mustache and thin bristly hair on his chin. Tsuyo-sa was of average height and normally slouched due to a back injury ten years prior in the final battle he fought.

He wore a Council of Five uniform, a brigandine under a yellow long sleeve tunic fastened by a green leather belt with studs, he wore ankle braces on his feet which he wore instead of shoes. Earthbenders often preferred ankle braces over shoes because they felt closer to the earth. Such was the style of the Qiangdian earthbenders.

A large dark green cape was tied around his lower neck-upper shoulders area. On his left shoulder was the patch insignia of the Council of Five, his tunic sported many different ribbons and badges, even the golden Qian coin which was the badge only the Council of Five wore. There were only five made at one time even sometimes a badge was recovered from a corpse of a fallen member of the Council.

Colonel Yansu barked, "Open the gates!" he stood there as he cleared his throat not to embarrass himself in front of the general. Tsuyo-sa was directly above Yansu as he held control over six hundred thousand soldiers and Yansu and his men were a part of that field army. The gate rose out of the ground in between two walls five ostrich horses entered with the sixth behind them. Five soldiers remained mounted while they came to a halt. Tsuyo-sa entered and everyone within sight stood tall, silent, and saluted the general.

The general hopped off his ostrich horse and paced toward the colonel of Fort Shengqi and tilted his head up to stare at the man who continued to salute until he was ordered to stop. The quinquagenarian kept his stare and then said, "Stop saluting and look at me, Yansu."

The colonel froze and gasped then stared down at his superior officer, the general held an expressionless stare back as if the colonel stared into nothingness. The expressionless face shifted into a small frown which is what Tsuyo-sa usually presented on his face.

"I can smell the stench of fear on you, Yansu," began the old general.

"I-I was not expecting you, general Tsuyo-sa," Yansu stammered his words he was always nervous in front of the general for some reason.

The slouched veteran intimidated him even with lower back issues the general managed to hold his own. His earthbending although had been weakened it still didn't affect his skill. He placed his arms behind his back and glanced back at Yansu, "Walk with me, colonel. We must speak about important matters."

"Y-yes, General," coughed Yansu he jogged a bit to catch up with the old man.

"I came to check up on the forts in the western states of the kingdom I'm still left with the other two here in the Yu province before I head on to Gongzhu and Chongqing. I've been studying the issues here in the Yu province. I was made aware by Colonel Fong in Fort Zhezhong in southwestern Yu province about the Tribesmen presence here," explained Tsuyo-sa.

"Have you been working closely with the others to ensure the Tribesmen will be eradicated from our province?" demanded Tsuyo-sa as he invaded the Colonel's personal space and got in his face as he bore his eyes into his soul.

His eyes twitched as he froze in fear he stammered his words once more, "Uhh..uhh of course we have..." the colonel tittered nervously.

Tsuyo-sa knew Yansu had been lying to him so it popped into his head then he grinned but said nothing. They held a conversation of everything Yansu held a document on from their fort location, "What of the navy in the western part of the province have you heard from them?"

"Sir they were wiped out by the Tribesmen a few months ago when they took Bei Fu. The only standing force is Yumen's," reported Yansu.

Tsuyo-sa expressed a face of disapproval after he was told the savage snowbacks killed a force of navy battleships in western Yu. He stroked his beard and frowned, "I'm sure Admiral Hotun is working on a way around this. I was not aware until now maybe he's reported this to the King."

They entered the war room and sat near the circular table in the middle of the room with a parchment glued to the table. The map had the entire continent drawn on it with markers placed in different spots, Tsuyo-sa clenched his left hand the markers shook before they floated into the air a few inches from the map.

Yansu returned with a scroll that contained a detailed map of the Yu province, to the northeast was the capital of Yumen, to the west was Bei Fu. In between was Fort Shengqi, southwest was Fort Zhezhong, south of Yumen was another fort, in the center of the province was another fort south of Fort Shengqi. Other miscellaneous landmarks were marked on the map as well as spiritual locations, towns, villages, temples, etc.

Yansu clutched a bronze gong and the drumstick and neared the view where he beat the gong which echoed across the fort. Some men ran toward the barracks where they knew Major Zihao will be located for the time being. After several minutes the major official in the fort showed up in the war room. Only he didn't expect Tsuyo-sa he too was startled he took a step back, the gasp was loud enough for the old general to hear.

He instantly stood in a stationary idle position and saluted his superior, "General Tsuyo-sa, what a pleasant surprise it's good to see you."

"Cut the crap, Zihao I heard that gasp," commented Tsuyo-sa annoyed.

Zihao cleared his throat and paced forward the table in the center of the room where he rested his palms on the table and leaned in forward as Tsuyo-sa gave them a new mission, "While I'm here and after the news, you've detailed to me about what's happening near here and in Bei Fu I'm led to believe you should lead the legion that will liberate the city."

"With all due respect, general we mostly have recruits here. While there are plenty of experienced soldiers, Governor Shangye has shipped most of the recruits to Fort Shengqi," Zihao brought up.

"You answer to me when you are spoken to, Major. If I order you to take those recruits into battle you will do what I've asked. Is that understood?!" shouted Tsuyo-sa.

"Y-yes sir," mumbled Zihao.

"Colonel Yansu you will teach those under you to respect me! Now on to the plan, I want you to leave tonight so tell those imbeciles down there to head in for rest! I want this fort empty before sunrise and near the city of Bei Fu by three hours past morning," yelled Tsuyo-sa he held his composure for the plan though he continued, "I'm sure you've heard that Major Mao was assassinated, the Tribesmen picked off the camps one by one in a matter of weeks. Truth be told they probably stole the siege weapons from Mao's camp. They'll be armed with what was found in Bei Fu and what they took from those soldiers. Have groups of earthbenders head in and dismantle some of the weapons, the fewer siege weapons the better. Bring your own trebuchets and if you can I suggest lighting the boulders on fire, if the Fire Nation can do it so can we," instructed Tsuyo-sa.

"We can set up a perimeter of camps around the city of Bei Fu," suggested Zihao.

"How good are those cannons?" Yansu inquired as he exchanged looks with both men.

"We can enhance the range with earthbending but the Tribesmen will struggle. If you set the camps up far enough and out of range they can't stop you. This is the moment where the glaives step in and disable the cannoneers," replied Tsuyo-sa.

"Don't the Tribesmen make bombs out of random materials?" Zihao asked.

Tsuyo-sa nodded, "Aye, poison, bodily fluids, pepper whatever those savages can get their hands on, those can easily be stopped with fire carts. We put an iron shield on each cart with a slot where the driver can see and then you position the cart on the weak points here, here and over there. Use spark rocks, the explosions should be able to damage and crumble the walls. Which gives you an advantage now that the walls are down."

"I've had my fair share of battles with them do not underestimate the Tribesmen, they're clever in the art of explosives and traps," advised Tsuyo-sa.

"Thank you, General," thanked Yansu.

"Major Zihao, let the watchtowers know that we rest early tonight," ordered Yansu, Zihao nodded his head in return to the order given to him by his superior. He saluted Yansu and then Tsuyo-sa before he exited.

Meanwhile, the evening hit the town of Chu Shi in the Tuo province, Kimaru prepared himself for the heist he and the Fifth Nation pirates were about to perform. He and three other men were tasked to steal a fortune from the treasury house of Chu Shi. A knock on the door was heard while he tied his belt the door creaked open gently it was the twin firebender Panzi.

Kimaru and Panzi maintained eye contact the fat firebender was sent to notify the stranger that everyone was ready, "We're waiting on you, stranger."

Kimaru gave a slight nod while his face was covered in stealth paint, the colors were black, gray and navy blue. Kimaru painted his face like an arctic snow leopard one of the stealthiest creatures of the North Pole. He fastened his waterskin around his waist and headed out of the quarters they permitted him to stay in.

Panzi used his fingers to lift the gray bandana he wore around his face that covered half of the bridge of his nose. His brother wore a similar gray and black attire while the earthbender wore an entirely black outfit, a black tunic with trousers and black leather ankle braces on his feet. His head was covered his eyebrows and light brown eyes were only visible. His feet and his upper face were a pale color.

"Tribesman this is Zei a damn good earthbender and a better thief," Zhifang introduced Zei to Kimaru.

Both men nodded at each other and they snuck off the unmarked Fifth Nation ship while Yi Wu Shi and Mako rested and Lord Sao Feng waited patiently in his cabin.

After thirty minutes of careful stealth, they stuck to the shadows of the walls, dark corners, sometimes underneath bridges. The upper-class district of Chu Shi had less patrol than that of the middle-class and lower-class districts. The lower-class district is often riddled with crime which has caused the magistrate to increase guards in the district. While there had been a low guard count here they pussyfooted another two blocks until they found themselves in the center of the upper-class district. The center is where the treasury house stood around it was a cobblestoned street all around the building itself.

Four streets that led toward several different directions of the district with homes that surrounded the treasury house. The treasury house only had one floor but Zei believed it to have a basement where he hypothesized the money and other valuables were kept safe. Two men guarded the front of the walls to the treasury house. The gates were shut and locked while another patrol surrounded the outside of the walls.

Zei had done a fair amount of scouting and had studied the place from the inside of the walls and building itself. On the way before they reached the upper-class district, he's explained that patrols, inside of the treasury house he remembered a total of six guards inside that may or may not be replaced with another round of shifts.

Kimaru stuck to the shadows at the patrol who strolled around the walls made another revolution around the outer walls. He turned the corner as Kimaru leaned in the shadows for the right moment. A light gasp couldn't be heard all that the pirates saw was a shadow had crossed to the other side of the street near the outer wall.

The guard was taken by surprise he only uttered a soft gasp before Kimaru snapped his neck and killed him. Kimaru dragged his body behind some crates where he believed the body will not be discovered until sunrise once they're long gone. This gave Zei the signal to take out the guards in the front without any cause for commotion. He gained enough momentum to kick with right leg a slap of earth that gagged one guard, he rotated his body in three-quarters of a circle and dropped another slap of earth that slammed into the guard's mouth. Their painful cries suppressed by the earth that prevented them from screaming.

Both guards were knelt the earth engulfed both of them as they sank into the solid ground. He clenched both of his hands and they were finally enveloped into the ground without a trace of the men.

Zei fell onto the ground below and sank into the road, the earth had shut itself solid once more, Zhifang and Panzi tiptoed quickly toward the gates while Kimaru climbed the wall and found himself near some hedges that were decorated on the left and right walls of the finance house. Two guards patrolled the inside of the inner wall. The one who patrolled the left side of the inner wall was quickly incapacitated by Zei while the other's throat was slit by Kimaru with an icicle that he melted back into his water gourd.

Zei searched the body of the unconscious guard for the key then he jogged over to the locked door. Once he unlocked the door the big lock crashed to the ground silently Panzi about to scream because he was startled by the door opening had his mouth slapped by his brother Zhifang. Zhifang held an index to his lips and shushed his younger twin brother. They slipped in and gently closed the treasury house gates before the twins waited on each side of the door for Zei to break the door handle off the door itself with a swing of his foot. Kimaru uncorked his water skin and produced three icicles which he threw at three of the four guards. Two of them fell dead instantly, the third one was hit in the right shoulder, he staggered back and winced in pain as he leaned against one of the teller desks.

The fourth ran toward the alarm to ring the gong but was immediately met with a wall of earth that rose to stop him from contact with the gong. Panzi conjured to chains of fire and wrapped around the guard's wrists, another small slab of earth slapped around the guard's mouth before he could scream.

On his knees he was coned by Zei, Kimaru shut the door behind them Zei kneed the guard in the face and told him, "You're going to cooperate with us now where are the valuables? If you refuse you'll die, if when we remove the gag from your mouth and you scream these two will burn your body beyond recognition. Understand?"

The guard frantically nodded as he bled from his nose one of his eyes had begun to swell after being struck in the eye and nose from the knee. Tears from both eyes the gag was removed, "It-it's at the bot-bottom of the st-stairs to ..your right."

"No survivors," Zei ordered the twins, he slapped the gag back on his mouth while Kimaru froze the lock on the door to the basement. Zhifang grinned while Panzi had a blank stare on his face as his breathing intensified both of the heavyset twins took stances and channeled a blast on the man.

They burned him alive his screams muffled by Zei. The lock broke after it reached its freezing point the door was then ripped off its hinges with earthbending. Panzi joined the team soon after the guard no longer struggled.

Behind them was Zhifang, they rushed down the steps no men guarded a massive iron vault Zei knew this is where it'd be. He knew the fastest way was earthbending but also the sound of pounded iron might be heard above ground. Ice could work and is quiet but he knew the waterbender had a limited supply of water.

Zhifang and Panzi stepped forward, "We got this," they said in unison. Both firebenders inhaled and shifted their stances to the Yama stance which was flat-footed as they pivoted their body to the side. One arm extended back while the other positioned just below the rib both men exhaled their air and shot forward a channeled fire blast that continued on their concentration to hold it.

The temperature of the room changed a few degrees that Zei stepped out while Kimaru transitioned his body temperature a bit cool so that he wouldn't have broken a sweat. The twins pressed on the iron's color slowly changed from a dark gray color to a red color with patches of dark gray. Several minutes later the red turned into an orange color then a pulsating yellow color. The door melted off its hinges Zei ran in even though it was like a sauna in the vault room. He used a pillar to stop the iron door from crashing on the ground. This would've caused a loud slam, he used another pillar to level the door evenly. Then he pushed the pillars to the side so his team didn't have to touch the extremely molten door. They ran inside the earth from outside the vault was used to shatter the locks of sealed coffers.

Several coffers were broken into with ice, melted with fire and shattered with earth, the twins carried big black linen sacks. They tossed about four coffers worth of stuff into each bag, Zei separated two bags he carried with him and handed the other to Kimaru.

Gold coins and silver coins were pushed into the sacks jewelry even a rare gemstone that's native to Dao province was found in one of the coffers. When their sacks were full they ran out of the vault and basement and into the ground floor of the bank. They soon exited while Zei scanned their surroundings they fled on foot toward the harbor without being seen.

Once they made it back on the ship safely they hauled the loot below deck while Kimaru knocked on Sao Feng's door. The pirate lord studied map when he heard the knock on his door he sighed and put his things away and went toward the door. He was surprised to see Kimaru, "It's done."

Sao Feng followed the stranger below deck where he was led to four black sacks on the ground one of the sacks had fallen a bit to the side the weight of the money made it lean to the right a tad bit that a few gold coins spilled out. His eyes lit up he gave a big smile something that wasn't often seen from the regent pirate lord.

He faced Kimaru and thanked him, "Peng tell the Great Betrayer I'm in, where shall we meet?"

"I'm not sure about that but where are you headed to after this?" Kimaru asked Sao.

"We're heading toward Garsai in East Hu Xin it'll take us about a month and a half to get there hopefully that's enough time for you to send a letter to me for a meeting point," responded Sao Feng.

"I will send a messenger bird to you when Senlin is ready, thank you," he thanked Sao Feng in return. He was about to head out but then Sao Feng stopped him, "Where are you going?" he questioned Kimaru.

"Returning to Senlin," he answered.

"Why don't you stay we're going to drink ourselves a celebration," smiled Sao.

Kimaru chuckled and then turned around, "Fine."

**Bei Fu, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The big city west of Yumen still stood, the last battle had caused damage to the city's outer walls that the Tribesmen have repaired the walls a bit further. Weakness points were fixed so now the Kingsmen couldn't be able to exploit those areas of the city. It was as if the city was built by the Tribesmen themselves. Traps littered the fields in front of the city soon after the bodies of the fallen were retrieved by the Tribesmen and burned.

However, the fallen soldiers of the Qiangdian Kingdom continue to rot and be eaten by the carrion birds and other wild animals that have roamed the area in the past month and a half since the last battle took place. The inside of the walls remained largely the same although a statue of Chief Unirak was put up in town square while another of former Chief Cupun was erected in the harbor.

The harbor itself was full of docked battleships from both Tribes while the navy guarded the coast of the western Yu province and have invaded the waters of Chongqing far from the capital of the province which was located more mainland. The magistrate's home was used as the base of the military itself where the war room was located in. The home part of the estate was also shared by Unirak and Cupun, the guest home was given to the generals and admirals of their military. While the colonies representatives lived in the city districts where they were most needed. More colonials arrived from the North, smiths, cooks, craftsmen, etc.

Cupun's idea was to expand on the Yu province like his grandfather once did, successfully if it can be held. Drill instructors spent their days as they taught the recruits the usage of the Kingsmen artillery that was captured when the city was besieged. Cannonballs were retrieved by divers after each day of training there was a limited amount of hand cannons as well but some of the non-benders got used to the recoil from the weapon. Some guy dislocated his shoulder last week over the mishandled use of the hand cannon.

Some of the artillery craftsmen have worked on the mass production of makeshift bombs for supply. The chieftains planned to wait until every one of the new arrivals was settled in before they continued with their plans. One of the engineers from the city also learned through tests that the makeshift bombs never blew up inside of the cannon itself. Which made it a more important use for the artillery piece something that can be used in future battles if the Kingsmen ever returned to free their city from Tribesmen control.

Unirak sat at a table while he waited for a cook to serve him a meal for dinner. Cupun had eaten an hour before the chieftain of the South arrived to eat his meal. Probably because Cupun would have been busy during this time slot. His meal was brought forth a moo sow steak in the medium well quality. A special sauce made from moo sow blood and some local herbs caked the steak itself. A small bowl of the stuff was set aside for the chieftain to dip his cut pieces into the sauce.

A soldier stepped into the dining hall of the estate home where the chieftains lived, he bowed before his leader and saluted him. He felt as if he had bothered his chieftain while the man ate his food. He apologized, "My apologies, chieftain but a letter has arrived to you from Omashu."

"Omashu? From who? King Gao?" Unirak questioned the recipient he then guessed whether the eccentric centenarian Earth King sent him a letter.

He extended his arm out while he continued to chew on his food. The soldier handed him the scroll then lowered his head and backed out of the dining room. After he swallowed the food he cleaned his hands before he touched the scroll again.

Unirak unrolled the scroll he was confused as to why someone from Omashu would send him a scroll. He believed if it was the Earth King he might want an alliance or maybe he decided to report enemy movement in his land perhaps? When he opened the scroll he scanned the parchment and found Unaraq's signature at the bottom.

He read, "_Dad,_

_We're currently in Omashu while Rong Yan and the King meet on training business. He tested our new friend Jushi, Rong Yan's earthbending master. He wanted to see if Jushi was truly who he said he was. _

_After he completed the tests Aloi and I went to our assigned chamber and hung out as we always had. You know relationship things I shouldn't share with you, she made friends with the Earth Prince. A mute named Hui, strange fellow that one but I could see where he gets it from, like father, like son. _

_I believe I was asleep when Aloi left I awoke and couldn't find her I searched all over the residential wing of the palace. I eventually made it out of the palace by myself without guard assistance and saw her exiting a carriage with the prince. Now I'm not assuming she's doing anything weird with him I trust her, but I was worried sick she could've mentioned it. She seemed a bit dissatisfied when I asked her where she went. _

_Well, this new friend of hers had a tantrum when we strolled back the King ran out with the Royal Captain of the Guard. She pivoted around and followed them when the King mentioned the Prince's name. I followed behind her at a walking pace and I wasn't aware of what happened next when I caught up to her she was in tears and she ran away crying. I'm not sure what happened but I went after her. _

_I followed her a few blocks from the palace where she finally told me the stupid kid attacked her and his dad. But she mentioned the old king ended his tantrum in a few seconds, I wanted to talk to the kid but she told me to stop because she was right we're in Omashu. I just hope the guards aren't reading this later and arrest me for a thought crime. _

_She went behind my back and even after the kid attacked her too, she went and brought him food. What was the point in telling me if she knew it was going to make me angry? I don't know why she can easily forgive people who try and harm her. I'm seriously thinking it's just an Air Nomad thing. We've been here for almost two weeks, King Gao has been observing Rong Yan's progress while Jushi teaches him earthbending in the safety of Omashu. _

_He's not a master yet but I can say he's gotten a lot better, the Avatar threw a boulder at me that probably could've put me in an infirmary. But I deserved it so no hard feelings. Aloi and I got into a big fight yesterday about her hanging out with Prince Hui, I already told her she needed to stay away from that guy who knows..he might go on another rampage again and I don't want her to get hurt, she won't even look at me. _

_I slept in Jushi's bed last night he kindly gave me his, while he made himself a bed out of earth. It's nice to have good friends, tomorrow Rong Yan plans on leaving we haven't decided on our next stop but I know our final stop will be in Bei Fu. I'll see you in a few weeks, Dad. We're coming._

_Unaraq,_"

Unirak smiled through half of the message written by Unaraq but when it reached the part where his son and his son's monk girlfriend got into another argument he frowned. When Unirak learned of Unaraq's relationship with an Air Nomad nun he was confused. He accepted the girl when they met but he didn't understand the relationship between a prince and a nun. Something that doesn't add up, two very different people. The impossibility of their relationship working was high even his sister didn't like the relationship but Tanaraq had her reasons.

When Unirak met Aloi however his assumptions of her changed when he realized she was nothing like the stereotypical Air Nomad. It all made sense to him as to why his son fell for the girl she was a rebel something that he could look into in the future if Unaraq's relationship with Aloi doesn't work out in the long run. He just hoped that she didn't eventually brainwash his son into abdicating his birthright and live in some temple in the mountains.

Unirak slid the letter away from himself to the top right corner of the table he sat in and then dipped our sliced piece of moo sow steak into the sauce. He continued to eat his meal and a slight smirk on his face grew when a random memory of Unaraq entered his mind. After an hour later of a finished meal and a recollection of memories of his family he headed to bed.

At the same time, the legion from Fort Shengqi marched toward the silhouette of a city in the distance. Soon they would enact their vengeance, soon Bei Fu will be freed from the clutches of the Tribesmen. Their siege weapons in tow, men pushed wooden carts with iron body shields in the front of the carts full of explosives, everyone however carried a large backpack on their backs.

Yansu and Zihao planned on setting up camps for the evening around the city's outer perimeter they believed at least half a mile distance from the outer walls were necessary.

The men set down their camps they set up their camps immediately and hunkered down for the evening. Zihao placed a rule of no fires because it'd alert the enemies that they were in the location as they waited to strike. Zihao exited his tent toward the crowd of men then he declared, "There will be no fires tonight, doing such a thing will be endangering all our lives. The Tribesmen must not be aware that we are here."

The men gave a nodded salute to the major in command, Yansu would've been in bed himself but he's been busy on strategy. Tomorrow morning they will succeed where Mao's men failed the liberation of Bei Fu. Five thousand and fifty-five men camped and surrounded the perimeter. Every camp around the city was run by a lieutenant colonel, there were a total of eleven camps that surrounded the city's wide-open grassy plains.

Luckily, the Tribesmen might not have sent out many men that might stumble upon enemy camps. If anything the hunters wouldn't return soon, the hunters might end up and return to a city in ruins or even with different colored banners.

Some guards stood and watched vigilantly for any scouts or assassins prowled the open plains. Zihao had a spyglass which he peeped in the tool to peer into the distance. From the zoomed-in vision, he was able to see the walls of the city itself and silhouettes of men that went on about their lives on top of the walls. He believed these men were the wall archers on their evening patrol.

The men from the walls continued on their route around the walls some peered out into the night but they have seen nothing. Inside of the once Kingsmen temple of the city it was now decorated with ceremonial Tribesmen decorations. The statues were removed but one, the statue of Tiandi was still intact. Inside Anatkuk knelt in front of a fire pit, the fire crackled as he throat sang with his eyes closed he was in a deep trance as he spoke to the gods. There were two other apprentices in the area as they observed their leader and supervised him in the state he currently was in.

Anatkuk's eyes opened, his head lowered and he had begun to breathe once again he felt light-headed, a young man knelt with a wooden cup filled with fresh water. He questioned the head shaman, "Master what did they tell you?"

"Torngark speaks of treacherous intruders nearby, Anguta says she will take many with her our days are numbered but she didn't say. Tui has blessed up with his strength, La says the men must be found before she disappears from the skies above us," chattered Anatkuk the old shaman foretold the future through warnings given to him by the Tribesmen pantheon.

"We must tell the chieftains.." suggested the other apprentice to his master. Anatkuk shook his head, "No send the message to generals Issumatar and Anuun they must know about my projection."

The apprentice who suggested the idea nodded and bowed before his master before he left the temple to the western part of the city where the magistrate's estate was located. Nearby was the War Quarter of the captured city.

He entered the base of operations and was blocked by one of the soldiers, "State your business," said the soldier.

"I'm on direct orders by Elder Anatkuk I need to share information with General Issumatar and General Anuun," stated the apprentice.

The soldier stood aside and instead escorted the apprentice to the war room where the generals discussed the scout reports that were brought to them during the week. General Issumatar had written a report for Chieftain Tulok in Aupaluk but he was distracted while he waited for the ink to dry. The soldier knocked on the door both veterans lifted their heads toward the direction of the door. The soldier already stood idle in salute until one of the generals ordered him to be dismissed.

"Dismissed, private," commanded General Issumatar.

"And you are?" Issumatar asked the young man.

"I-I'm an apprentice of Elder Anatkuk, sir...er..general... I bring you his projection," the young man stammered his words then he titled the general incorrectly before he corrected himself. Anuun now sat at attention to the young man.

"He has forecasted and spoken to the gods he said Torngark speaks of intruders nearby, that Tui will protect us. La says we must find them before sunrise, Anguta states many lives will be taken but she didn't say who as she never does," answered the young shaman.

"We should deploy five scouts into the plains, Issumatar," suggested Anuun.

"Agreed I'll send word to five scouts, I hope they come back in one piece with reports," agreed Issumatar.

He had time to kill while he waited on the ink to dry he left the war room followed by the young shaman who returned to the temple. Five scouts found themselves prepared in under an hour with their things gathered each scout was a bender. As they found themselves near the coast each felt the need to blanket the grassy plains with a thick fog. The wall archers were alerted of the situation by the scouts, so they needed to keep their eyes peeled.

They knew the standard procedure which was not to launch cannonballs, arrows, or icicles into the clouds of fog. These were the scouts as they snuck about the open area the men spread apart they needed to seem like as if they were a natural fog or else the intruders would know. After about an hour as one of the scouts skulked about he found himself few yards from a military camp. The camp itself was huge he estimated it to be about three hundred men or more, but less than a thousand men.

He accidentally stepped on a small stick which gave off a sound he sat in the fog he had hoped that no one from the camp could've heard the sound. He knew the sound couldn't be heard anyway so he sat there for a bit longer before he felt it was time to go back.

At the same time, guards sat in their chairs as they talked about things and went about their rounds and shift. One of them noticed fog in the vicinity, and he felt as if the temperature dropped suddenly.

The warm air from just a few minutes ago was gone the light breeze that passed through his body now bit at it. His breath could be seen he turned to face the other guard in the front, an average height chubby warrior. He questioned him, "Hey Mung aren't you like one of those science guys?"

"No Tounao, carrots do not give you night vision," repeated the warrior.

"That's not what I was going to ask you, but I'm pretty sure they do," said the earthbender.

"They don't! What do you want?" Mung shook his head at the earthbender who was dumb as a rock.

"Aren't we like two months into the spring season? The air was warm ten minutes ago and all of a sudden its as cold as the Kunlun mountains in the winter," inquired the curious mind.

The warrior sat on the question for a moment, then he heard a twig snap. Both men stood up, "Did you hear that?" Mung asked Tounao.

"Yes it sounded like a twig, maybe it's an animal Mung," commented Tounao he wanted to disregard the sound as a critter that happened to skitter through.

Tounao sighed relief then when he was about to return to his seat Mung recalled his question, "What was your question again? You mentioned the warm air had dropped to an impossible degree in a short amount of time?"

Mung glanced back and Tounao nodded, Mung indicated to the earthbender to sense the vibrations near them. Tounao slammed his foot into the ground a sense of vibrations traveled of everything nearby. That's when he sensed the scout, and in a panic, he shouted, "Mung that's no natural fog!"

The scout heard the shout from the soldiers he watched he had been discovered a bell rang from the soldiers. The camp awakened as the scout ran through the fog, boulders were flung in his direction which he dodged. He pulled out a flare from his pocket and dispersed the fog before he knelt on the ground between the tall blades of grass. Tounao and his partner Mung chased after the scout while the camp awoke. Sparks flew and ignited the wick of the flare the waterbender pointed the flare to the sky, it burst and an ember flew into the air.

"Alert the chieftains! One of our scouts has discovered intruders!" yelled one of the archers on the wall.

"Prepare the cannons and the artillery fire! Archers! Benders!" barked the captain on the wall.

Soldiers ran around as they rummaged through things on the walls and rolled cannons to the edges of the walls. One of the lieutenant colonels exited his tent, "Men prepare for the battle they sent scouts in! They knew!"

He peered into the skies and saw that no moon was present but it was cloudy nonetheless, he ran back inside his tent he knew that Lord Qin protected him and his men.

A war horn was sounded by one of his men in the camp it was loud enough for the camp just about several yards away to hear the warhorn. A symphony of warhorns echoed all the camps were alerted by the danger. Some of the scouts that remained in treetops or even still in the grasslands froze before they ran off to their ordered position which was closer to the wall to avoid being cannon fodder.

One of the camps was the first to abandon its place the siege weapons moved forward this camp had a total of ten ballistae, three glaives, and five fire carts with iron shields in the front. They moved forward from there spot and continued closer to the walls of the city. The coordinator waited for the men to get into a distance. They had torches ready in their grasp as they waited for the coordinator, "Now!"

The cannons fired from the western wall of the city, only a few missed their targets while other cannonballs exploded after they crashed into the ground. Explosions had gone off a few men that ran through the open fields dead on impact. The engineers behind the bastillae smashed their hammers into the levers of several of the siege weapons. The city's being hit on all sides, another flare from inside of Bei Fu went off.

This flare was a signal that recalled all hunters, fishermen, and the naval battleships back to the city because it was being attacked by enemy forces. Soldiers rushed into Unirak's room the door slammed opened the chieftain abruptly awoke from all the ruckus. Alerted he grabbed his club and yelled, "Soldier what is going on?!"

"Apologies, chieftain but the city is under attack by Kingsmen soldiers. They've returned with more men," apologized the soldier before he knelt before Unirak. Unirak grabbed his armor and began to equip it the soldier assisted his chieftain so the man had a quicker time to finish.

Cupun rushed down the hall with some royal guards while Unirak exited out of his quarters with facepaint and the skull helmet of a polar bear dog. With his club on his back, his machete at his side, a dagger in his boot, he kissed the betrothal necklace of his late wife before he stashed it in his pocket. He dashed behind his brother-in-arms and caught up with the former chieftain of the North.

"Cupun," called out Unirak, the former chieftain glimpsed behind him and asked, "Yeah?"

"Good luck we should head to the war room first I'm sure our generals and admirals are there," suggested Unirak.

Both of the men ran toward the war room the walls shook after being hit by massive earth projectiles launched by the Kingsmen army. Four men stood around a table as they saluted the men as they entered as they were being expected.

To the left were the General of the North and the Fleet Admiral of the North, they were fraternal twin brothers Issumatar and Oomailiq. To the right was the General and Fleet Admiral of the South, Anuun, and Atattuk both the chieftain and the former chief neared the table in which an expansive skin was sprawled on and held down by knives.

"Report," said Cupun, Issumatar nipped to Cupun and Unirak's side of the table and pointed at the map drawn on the dried animal skin.

He reported, "One of the young shamans reported that Elder Anatkuk foresaw intruders nearing the city, that Torngark gave him a prediction, Anguta claimed many will die but didn't state of which side. Tui will give us his strength."

"What of La?" asked Unirak.

"La is not present in the skies of above, chieftain. She has abandoned us tonight maybe we're meant to lose this one," replied Issumatar.

"Not all is lost the elder and his shaman apprentices are working on pleading La for assistance. We shall not perish," added his brother Oomailiq.

"I suggested to Issumatar of sending in air support through the use of the mammoth bustards available on site. We have twenty of the gigantic birds we can place bombardiers with a supply of the bombs we had produced on a massive scale since our last battle. They won't know what's coming," urged Anuun.

"That's a damn good idea, Anuun. Let's do that!" marveled Unirak in approval.

"Admiral Atattuk what do you think of the air? Is it moist enough to conjure artillery from thin air?" questioned Cupun.

The old fleet admiral nodded, "Yes, chief Cupun. The air is moist enough tonight for even assassins to be out in the fields hunting down stragglers."

"Atattuk I need coastal support, a barricade should suffice if the Kingsmen call in reinforcements," ordered Unirak.

"Yes, milord," nodded Atattuk he then left the war room in a hurry. Anuun mentioned, "Thank Kura-Kura I asked the men to dig trenches and throw water into them. Who would've thought the Kingsmen were going to attack tonight. I'll get some of the waterbenders out there."

"Good idea, did anyone send in the recall signal to all hunters?" requested Unirak. Issumatar raised his hand and nodded, "That was the first thing that happened before the cannoneers engaged the enemy."

Everyone ran out of the war room and toward their positions Unirak ran toward the walls with twenty men they needed to patrol the weak points that they reinforced but they felt as if the Kingsmen knew something about the city that they didn't. At the same time, the artillery coordinator swung his arm down a barrage of arrows that were released into the air.

Several men hauled fire carts toward the weak points of the city one of the men had been too late he didn't raise his shield as did the others. He was struck dead by an arrow, an earthbender charged in and shoved the cart forward.

He yanked earth out of the ground and shaped them into hand-sized rockicles as he continued to push the cart he searched for an opening. The coordinator swung his arm down again another barrage of arrows whistled into the air.

The men with the fire carts rushed forward and raised their shields, the arrows were prevented from puncturing their flesh. Several flashes from the upper walls were seen the ear-splitting booms that came from the cannons gave some of the men below tinnitus and blew their eardrums. Some could only see mouths move while they witnessed their allies blown to bits by the searing iron balls that crashed into the earth.

A few earthbenders made it to one of the watchtowers as they stood below they waited for their other team member who was the last to dodge cannonballs that flew directly at him. An unnatural fog crawled about this was an assassin sent into the battlefield, since this camp of men were unaware of the waterbender tactics.

They were a bit too naive they cheered as the young soldier sprinted toward them he ducked under an arrow that could've easily ended his life. Out of the fog lashed out tentacles of water the young warrior screamed at the top of his lungs. Unable to break himself free he tried his best the men were horrified they flung boulders into the fog.

The waterbender dodged the two of the boulders that came his way the third took his feet and he toppled over. The mist however hadn't dissipated he fell to the ground he groaned. The non-bender shrieked and bolted toward the wall as his comrades saved his life.

"You alright kid?" wondered one of the more experienced soldiers, he rapidly nodded his head.

Two of the earthbenders jumped into the fog whatever it was in there needed to be killed. Especially, after they almost took the young man. At the same time, several benders mounted the massive mammoth bustard birds from the arctic mountains of both of the poles. Wrapped around their torsos were bombs, while each mammoth bustard carried two bags, one on each side filled to the brim with makeshift bombs.

All twenty of the bombardiers were in the air now as the mammoth bustards let out a cry that echoed through the landscape. Some of the men confused shouted at each other, "What is that scream?!"

Others shrugged more arrows showered the skies and rained down death on the enemies, the assassin in the fog failed and was killed by the earthbenders. Hand cannons were used by warriors that came out of the gates of the city, massive body shields with a single opening moved forward. Sparks flew at the wick of the hand cannon four small pellets flew simultaneously out of the hand cannon through the opening of the shield and struck two men dead.

The warriors moved forward one of the gigantic birds in the sky screeched as a boulder from a ballista almost hit it. The bender on the bird hovered above the siege weapon and threw a bomb. A wave of pepper juice and sand layered on the siege engineers the bombardier targeted. The men were blind this incapacitated them another passed by and pierced their bodies with icicles. The flock of mammoth bustards swung in all around the outer perimeter of the city's walls men surrounded the city and rushed toward the wall.

One group of benders collapsed a watchtower on the southern wall of the city two bombardiers passed above one dropped glass casings filled with oil on the men the other tossed an incendiary bomb. As the last bomb crashed to the ground the oil caught fire and immediately consumed the men in the fire. Screams were heard the benders ran in separate directions the watchtower soldiers caught in the rubble injured and trapped.

Ballistae that surrounded the walls have released another barrage of boulders the walls shook as if an earthquake hit the land. A bombardier took the lead when he realized the bastillae are a mix of wood and iron. He realized he could've disabled the siege weapons by combustion, luckily for him, his fellow bombardier carried barrels of oil that were to be dumped on enemy soldiers. He pulled on the reins of the mammoth bustard he rode on and pulled over to the other bombardier.

The man turned around to face his comrade, "Go over a line of siege weapons and uncork the barrels of oil, pour it all out I'll drop incendiary bombs on the engineers below us."

"I was told to use these on the troops!" shouted the other bombardier.

"Defy the order work with me we can make this happen and end the barrage of boulders that could potentially break the wall soon," requested the bombardier. The man who had two oil casks strapped to his flying beat turned his attention to the wall that once again shook after being hit by a line of boulders.

A volley of icicles, arrows, cannonballs, and bombs flew in different directions enemies far and wide were hit by several things. An iron cart halted for a second an incendiary bomb flew at the earthbender who pushed the cart. Out of the ground, a boulder engulfed the bomb when the device exploded it shattered the boulder. He scraped two spark rocks together which lit the cart on fire, the wicks shrunk within a few seconds he shifted the earth near him and shoved the cart at the wall near the collapsed wall tower.

A big explosion occurred enough to cause a large crack in the thick wall that grew bigger the men trapped in the watchtower were blown to bits in the rubble. The oil casks were emptied on a line of siege weapons on the eastern side of the city, bombs dropped and immediately engulfed the siege weapons on fire. Corpses littered the fields already but the Qiangdian army had enough men to break through the Tribesmen defensives and retake the city.

As men neared the wall on the western field one of them tripped over a line that set off a ton of explosives in a line. The soldier killed himself and about twenty men one of the men a few rows back witnessed the scene and shouted, "Watch out for traps!"

Several flashes came from the western wall cannonballs shot out of cannons and managed to hit their targets that were still at a lengthy distance. Cannon fodder flew in all directions some men shrieked in fear, rage, and disgust. More explosives gone off some of them attempted to run for the water to swim near the harbor but were quickly dispatched by waterbenders that surfed on the water on discs of ice.

Some of the equipped with ice weapons encased on their forearms they jetted themselves forward off the disk which gave the platoon of men enough energy to rush forward and fight. Men were being impaled with ice spikes left and right. The waterbenders rushed in as they stabbed into Kingsmen torsos and heads.

Boulders flew at the waterbenders, the one who led the charge was hit by a boulder not fast enough to dodge it. His comrades retaliated with icicles that were quickly stopped by walls of earth that rose in defense of the men. They were still clearly exposed to the archers and cannons, however. And even if they defended themselves against the artillerymen there was still the danger of the bombardiers on the flying beasts.

Another earthbender rose a wall of earth, a cannonball flew at smashed into the wall. The thickened wall shook but caused not enough damage to crumble the wall. The same earthbender wrapped the cannonball in the earth and threw it back at the cannoneers.

A massive circular boulder flew toward the cannoneers and smashed through the upper portion of the wall was the artillerymen were positioned at. Two men were killed by the initial hit, a cannon was destroyed on the northern wall fire carts raced toward the wall where the weak point was said to be located at according to Zihao.

A barrage of arrows and icicles flew through the air, the men behind the fire carts protected by the iron shields in front of the carts. Others fell dead the deafening roars of the mammoth bustards still heard overhead.

One of the fire carts had a bomb explode inside which instantly killed the warrior who pushed it. One of the fire carts stopped an earthbender in Bik Kiu stance he rose a few pillars, a total of three. He punched and kicked smaller portions of the pillars at the massive bird.

He was tired of the damn beasts overhead, the bombardier's flying mount dodged the incoming projectiles. The third and fourth projectiles slammed into the belly of the beast. It screeched in pain and fell from the sky, the rider fell off the saddle of the falling bird. Two earthbenders spun in one revolution and out emerged a large stalagmite that impaled the fallen bombardier. While he didn't fall to his death he sure was caught by a spike.

The mammoth bustard riding bombardiers flew all around the city of Bei Fu's outer walls they dropped explosives, bombs that broke into fecal matter or urine, stink bombs. Another one of them ran out of bombs he returned to the ground. When he landed several men ran over with more bombs and gave him a restocked supply. He was given ten flash bombs, "What are these?" he questioned the craftsman.

"Flash bombs don't look down when you throw them, you'll end up being blinded too so be careful. This should disorient them enough for our men to be able to dispatch them. Hurry Unirak ordered for the gates to be opened," responded the craftsman.

The huge wooden gates of the city creaked open as he ascended back into the air he saw a wave of blue and purple as it poured out of the gates and into the open fields. A nasty fog encircled the men near the southern wall. The Kingsmen were unable to see through the mist that enveloped them, screams of men echoed some of them darted their heads around confused and scared.

Another man yanked by water tentacles, blood-curdling screams echoed before they had gone silent. Some of the warriors pulled out their weapons as they waited. They anticipated for the cowards to show themselves now they heard faint sounds of drums in the distance. A veteran whispered, "What now?"

An assassin popped out of the mist he made an effort to slice the veteran's neck, the veteran ducked and pushed the assassin away. Another earthbender trapped the man up to his ankles in the earth now trapped and unable to move. This was his end, a siege engineer made the motion to swing his hammer. One of the men flinched because he didn't want to see the blood and gore after the engineer would have smashed the assassin's head clean off his body.

An arrow struck the hammer-wielding non-bender in the head, his hammer hit the ground first, and then he fell dead with a loud thud. A warrior screamed the veteran angry as ever pulled out his jian and decapitated the trapped assassin. The men stood frozen in the fog the veteran scolded them and yelled, "Move you, fools!"

Soon the wave of blue and purple collided with the sea of light green hues weapons were parried, echoes of clinks and clanks rang in everyone's ears. The screams of the losing soldiers, the battle cries of those who were victorious. The drums were faint but they could be heard. Some of the naval ships from the south that were harbored now anchored near the coast outside. The marines opened the trap doors cannons lit up several cannonballs flew into the two armies that fought for control of the city.

The drumming had gotten louder the hunters returned from their camping days while they were empty-handed. They were angry at least twelve of them arrived on their arctic leopard caribou they rode around the battle that occurred by them. One of them hopped off his mount and ran for the coast he dived into the water and then later burst out of the water in a spout.

The field in front of him had canals of water with unnatural pools of water he balanced and moved in the spout of water toward the canals. Which he found it easier to maneuver himself in, waves crashed into the Kingsmen troops several rocks flew in his direction. Stopped by waves formed by this master bender or by others in the area.

More bombs were dropped below the bombardiers on the massive bird creatures they soared on. Explosions and friendly fire happened more soldiers and warriors fell dead, the mammoth bustards didn't stop others returned to inside the city. They were now equipped with poisonous bombs that would be dropped on the backline of soldiers.

Cupun powerwalked with Issumatar toward the city square he questioned his general, "Did you have the men inspect the city yesterday morning?"

"Yes, chieftain," nodded Issumatar.

"General, I'm not a chieftain anymore just call me Cupun or Lord," commented Cupun, he felt as if being called the chief or chieftain he took the title and the respect from his son Tulok who was now the reigning leader of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Apologies, Cupun," he apologized Cupun questioned him further and inquired, "The plan that Unirak implied to us the other night in the war room. Was it done?"

"Yes, milord I assure you the saltpetre was poured around the city's outer walls and in abundance. I've made sure the Colonel-General carried the order out. It's up to him to decide when the saltpetre is set aflame," assured Issumatar.

"We need to have this place under our control the Avatar arrives in a few weeks. Chieftain Unirak's son, Prince Unaraq has sent a letter ahead of time to notify us of their arrival," mentioned Lord Cupun.

The walls shook once more the bombardiers on the mammoth bustards took flight once more with a set of poisonous bombs. Another flare was set off from the wall this was to notify the soldiers in the back lines to pull up their bandanas to avoid the poisonous liquid inside the bombs from entering their mouths or nose. The hunters noticed the flare as well they used something to wrap their faces with. Several waterbenders held a water spout they balanced on top of it while their enemies were underneath. Icicles flew in different directions Tribesmen warriors eviscerated, crushed, and/or chopped their opponents to pieces.

A young warrior slammed his shield into a Kingsman which staggered the experienced soldier. He saw the opening he needed for victory against the Kingsman. He charged toward the man to plunge his sword into the man's chest. An earthbender on an ostrich horse galloped through the battlefield he dove fists first into the ground which caused a large wave of earth and a quake to disorient the Tribesmen soldiers. There were about eighteen to twenty-seven siege weapons left, a stone bolt from a glaive pierced the air but was halted by a massive wave that froze it. The bolt was aimed at the wooden doors that the men needed to break through to invade the city.

The Colonel-General observed the situation from the wall he barked an order, "Light the saltpetre!" One of the men ran toward the letter and slid down it until halfway he was crushed by another boulder that hit the wall. A stain of blood marked the wall as it shook once again, the Colonel-General shook his head in a fury he conjured water out of the air and used it to form a slide that he was able to skate down to the ground by the walls. A torch in his hand he threw it at the white grainy substance and watched as it ignited quickly. The walls and the doors were now protected by a layer of firewall, the earthbenders needed to find a way to get past the wall without burning themselves.

The earthbenders in the front lines were terrified by the sudden engulfment of flames some of them ran away while they were on fire. Others died in the flames the Colonel-General raised himself ten feet into the air on a spout a barrage of arrows from the Kingsmen were prevented by his wall of water that froze. There were no siege weapons available that could've smashed the ice wall, the majority were disabled by air support. Cannons flashed from all sides of the walls the cannonballs darted through the air to reach their targets.

Arrows from both sides flew men raised their shields, Zihao returned toward Yansu's camp an arrow near the right collar bone area. His lamellar plated armor showed visible cracks and dents in the chest portion of the armor set. He had a gash on the left section of his forehead, two men carried him back to camp.

Yansu ran out of his tent the healers came toward the injured major, "What happened?" inquired Yansu.

"The major was injured in battle we made sure the bender was dispatched before he was brought back. We almost lost him," answered one of the soldiers. Zihao coughed out some blood he was not only injured but he was also exhausted. Another flare had gone off this time the flame on it was colored white from some chemical used by the soldiers.

"They're surrendering? Why are we surrendering?!" yelled Yansu.

"Tell them to get back on the battlefield, we need to take that city back or General Tsuyo-sa will have all our heads!" shouted Yansu. The other soldier sighed, "They're protected by a firewall sir, they have too many men we only came with nearly six thousand we're fighting a battle that took several hours and we took a quarter of their men while they took out most of ours. I don't want to disrespect and chime in but we need to come back with the entire force of Yu and take back the city."

"I make the orders here, not you!" argued Yansu. Another bombardier arrived overhead the soldiers attacked the man on the mammoth bustard he cut the casks that were strapped to his mount's saddle off. The casks exploded as they contacted the ground oil splashed and washed over the men. The healers noticed the oil from the mammoth bustard flew off and returned toward them with a flip in the air, the healers ran with the soldiers that carried Zihao. He dropped two incendiary bombs on Yansu and the men who carried Zihao.

They were reduced to ashes, the men who remained a part of the legion fled from the city's open plains. The final blasts of the cannons halted, the bombardiers on the mammoth bustards returned toward the city. The waterbenders put out the firewall that surrounded the city's outer walls, the hunters, and soldiers who survived assisted in the recovery of their fallen brothers and headed back into the city of Bei Fu.

Victorious they won another battle against the Kingsmen this time without the assistance of the moon. They believed this to be a challenge from the Moon Goddess and they accepted her challenge and overcame it.

The soldiers who fled found their camps and their superiors dead burned by the incendiary bombs, there were only about three hundred survivors left. Three hundred that lived to fight another day, Lieutenant Colonel Li Hao survived the battle.

He now led the survivors and ordered them around. He removed his helmet and saw the remains of the razed camp. He wiped his forehead and sighed, he placed his hands on the ground they were enveloped in earth. He grabbed swords and helmets and piled them together as a memorial mound for the fallen.

Li Hao sniffled a bit and then rose to his feet again he dropped the earth gauntlets from his hand and picked up his helmet off the ground, "Come on let's head back to base from there we'll strategize with Fort Zhezhong and we'll follow General Tsuyo-sa's orders. For now, I just want to get everyone back safely."

**Omashu, Oma Kingdom**

Senlin dropped down from another hole he entered a large chamber lit by dim green crystals found in the mines of the city. He took a glimpse at the map just to make sure that he was going in the right direction. He noticed a manhole ladder in the far left wall as he paced over to it he had the map in between his lips.

He lifted the lip a tad bit it was dark, the lid gently closed again, Senlin slammed his left palm against the wall of the sewer. He closed his eyes and could mentally picture that he was indeed somewhere inside the palace now. He hopped out of the manhole before he slightly kicked the manhole lid with his foot. The tunnel was now closed, he folded the map and pulled out another that carried secret tunnels used only by the royal family that led directly to the throne room where he believed Gao might still be in.

The secret tunnels were known not to be guarded by any royal guard which made the tunnels a ton safer and a ton quieter. He found himself in front of a tall wall to which he sunk the hidden door which revealed the tunnel used for emergencies. Once he entered he rose the hidden door once again and used his seismic sense to navigate the tunnel. The tunnels were dark and he carried no torch but it wasn't a difficult task for Senlin. He eventually found himself near a dead-end which he believed was the hidden tunnel entrance that ended by the Crystal Throne.

He slammed his palms onto the wall of the tunnel's dead-end he was able to sense that it was indeed the throne room. He felt Gao Zu's shriveled and wrinkled feet, he felt the vibrations of several others in the area. At least eight men he also sensed bigger feet that clopped about he wasn't sure who's it was but he sensed the heart was new in this one.

Senlin took in a deep breath he memorized the position of the royal guards he slammed his foot forward and shoved the wall open. The hidden door flew at two royal guards, Hui held his father's hand as he assisted the old king toward his quarters. They both suddenly turned around Hui shrieked to the sound as Gao a bit startled witnessed Senlin incapacitated all eight royal guards that stood ground.

Gao Zu grew infuriated and pointed at the Qiangdian traitor, "YOU!"

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled at Senlin. He tugged Hui's right wrist and positioned his heir behind him. Senlin noticed this and grinned, "I came here for something that you'll give me or else the Oma Kingdom will find itself without a king or..." Senlin paused.

His grin grew wickedly his eyes found their target and finished, "...an heir."

"KILL HIM, YOU FOOLS!" barked Gao he released the men from their binds all the guards ran at Senlin.

He stood there silently and patiently one of them came toward him with a spear. Earth shot at fist and formed into a rockicle which he then used to impale the royal guard. Senlin pivoted himself around and lunged the spike into the royal guard's abdomen.

Gao watched in anger he shoved Hui, the young mute prince ran away he understood the situation and he needed to hide. Hui dashed down the residential wing toward his room there was another escape tunnel built. The plan was to find a way out of the palace toward the barracks where he can alert the generals of the intruder.

Two men tossed boulders at the Great Betrayer followed by Gao who smashed his fist into the ground and formed a tremor toward the intruder. Senlin sank into the earth the boulders flew at Gao who smashed them with his head. The tremor continued and injured another guard Senlin burst out of the ground and grabbed ahold of one of the royal guards. The guard sank into the earth beneath his feet unable to get out. Senlin reappeared behind another and repeated the same process, before he burst out of the ground and shot rockicles at the remaining guards only three deaths, with the fourth left bleeding.

He stood on the opposite side of Gao, the old King stared dead into the eyes of the once-great Senlin. The same man he and his men fought against, a living legend to all the daofei in the Kingdoms, with a cold expressionless tone Gao questioned the Great Betrayer, "What do you want?"

"You're not going to give it to me just like that, I challenge you to a _Gen Da_," responded Senlin.

"A _Gen Da_ in my throne room?" smiled Gao he paused he sank the Crystalline Throne into the ground below, "Fine."

Gao threw his robes to the ground as he stretched his body and stood tall he towered the Great Betrayer, "I may be old but you've never seen an earthbender like me," cackled Gao.

Gao began he stomped down three half-sized pillars emerged out of the ground, they were waist-high. The pillars were split into three sections while in Ma Bo he punched two sections toward Senlin who held a defensive stance, a Lau Kiu stance he stood similar to Ma Bo but pivoted only his upper-body. He faced Gao one arm balled into a fist near the waist while the other was extended out closed into a fist except for his index finger.

The first two sections of earth flew toward him, Senlin used his fist positioned at the waistline to shatter the section while with the other he clutched onto the section with his hand and redirected it at the other section that flew toward it. The sections crashed into each other which caused rocks and pebbles to fly in both directions. Senlin while the Lau Kiu stance swung his arms and out emerged plates of earth which prevented Gao's tremor from crawling toward the Great Betrayer.

Gao's hands trembled earth magnetized to his skin, his hands and forearms that completely covered in earth. Senlin grinned he repeated the same thing as the old king did except his entire body was covered by a suit of armor. They ran head-on at each other Senlin formed one gauntlet into a spike of earth while Gao formed his into a mallet.

Gao sidestepped and twirled to the left and struck Senlin's armored back, Gao released the earth around his left hand. Senlin felt the vibrations of Gao's next move he crossed both arms and blocked the earth gauntlet. Gao saw the general's reflexes and was shocked to see such a move while Gao concentrated on the Gen Da he thought about Senlin's move.

Senlin shifted into a Deing Kiu stance he had one clenched fist in front of him while the other pointed down as he faced the king sideways, he pivoted his torso to the right then to the left and then used both arms to lift a column of earth pillars which Gao bounced off the last one and performed a backflip and slammed his knees and fists. This created a wave of earth that caused Senlin to stagger about a bit and almost lose his balance.

Senlin lost his balance and fell back a bit but then used earth to save himself Gao leaped into the air about to drop a boulder he carried between both hands on Senlin's head. Senlin sunk into the ground along with the earth that caught him. Gao landed and the boulder crumbled to bits, Gao was infuriated he changed into a Back Fisted stance, both hands were clenched beside the waistline. He walked minimal steps around jagged rocks shot out of the earth he had hoped Senlin would be impaled by one.

Senlin emerged out of the ground behind Gao, Gao smiled and kicked a stalagmite backward that Senlin rolled backward and sent another line of columns at the old king. Gao Zu slammed his foot into the ground, rocks burst out he threw a combination of kicks and punches. Senlin dodged one of the boulders, one struck his left shoulder, another was blocked before it hit him in the chest, the fourth struck his right.

The projectiles flew at him at a great speed he was in awe that the centenarian Earth King could even lift a finger. He underestimated the old bastard but the reputation and claims were right, the old master could handle himself in a fight. The Earth King of the Oma Kingdom was arguably the best earthbender in the Oma Kingdom, second to the Avatar himself.

He continued to focus on the objects flung his way he didn't pay attention to a huge chunk of the wall that was thrown at him. It blew up into smithereens the force and size of the object hadn't done much damage because he used his arms to break the chunk that slammed him into the wall. Senlin fell to his knees he broke a sweat and he panted. The mad king cackled and struck the ground with his left fist the throne room shook as Senlin could barely hear the muffled maniacal laughter of the liver-spotted, wrinkled Earth King.

A tremor formed on the ground it crawled toward him that split into three, one came for him while the other came at Senlin from the sides. As they neared him he took in a deep breath waiting for the tremors to join again he shoved his palm into the tremors and redirected a bigger one toward the old king. The large tremor rose into a pillar and got the old king by surprise. The palace guards from the outside felt the ground as the palace shook.

"What the hell is happening? The seismograph hasn't detected an earthquake!" shouted a royal guard.

"The King!" yelled one of the ten royal guards run into the throne room, Gao leaned against a wall while he reacquired all his strength to continue.

Meanwhile, Hui made it to the war room he scrambled inside and almost fell before a royal guard caught him by his collar. One of the generals anointed by Gao had written down a report he heard the commotion that he peeped upward and saw the deaf prince. He dropped everything when he noticed the young man was in distress.

The general dropped to his knees and knelt before the distressed prince, "Your Highness what's wrong?" questioned the general concerned.

Hui shook his head and his hands at the general he pointed at himself then he brushed the finger against his other hand and pointed downward. The general still confused remembered he couldn't understand sign language and there was no sign of Houshe either.

He asked the guard, "You, what is he saying?" The guard shrugged.

Hue sighed and facepalmed he bent the floor below to spell out the distress message for the general, "Wow I didn't think the kid had a talent," he muttered to himself.

Hui pointed down at the message, _"Hurry someone invaded the palace and killed the guards inside the throne room. My father's in trouble!"_

The general read the first three words then he freaked out and bolted toward the palace, the guard was confused until he paced over to the message and ran out of the war room himself. Hui chased after them both.

Senlin sealed the entrance to the throne room and made sure that it'd require several men to open the throne room. He clopped over to the exhausted Gao Zu, nabbed him, and tossed the king over his shoulder toward the center of the throne room.

Senlin stood in a Bik Kiu stance coned the old king who lowered his head in exhaustion as he continued to pant for air. Gao forfeited the _Gen Da_, the old king coughed as Senlin circled him slowly, "W-what do you want?"

"I never thought I'd be face to face with another Earth King, I'm sure you know the last one dropped dead in his sleep after I paid him a visit," smirked Senlin.

"Do you what you want to me but let my son go," requested Gao, Senlin chuckled he answered, "Gao you're a man of your word that's not how the Gen Da rules work. I won, not you."

"I can't get my request if you're dead, this war has been going for over a thousand years. When will it end, Gao? I'll spare both of your lives if you make me commander of your armies, I'll send a full invasion force straight through Qiangdian territory. We'll ransack Taiyuan in Pingyao on the way there before we take down the walls and I take my rightful revenge, with Earth King Qiang Zhen and his heir dead, the civil war will end and we can unite it under your rule," revealed Senlin.

Gao Zu coughed, "You think you're big enough to end this war?"

"This war was bigger than Avatar Giralal, King Shuicheng, bigger than Avatar Avani, Mun Jin, Xi Tong, bigger than my grandfather Peng, bigger than Ta Po, bigger than Avatar Ku Tei..." Gao coughed some more before he paused.

"This war will continue to take lives until both kingdoms destroy themselves..this war will never end.." murmured Gao.

"The Avatar over several lifetimes avoided the war because the war could never be won, it could never be stopped. Avani and Giralal spent their final years attempting to end the war. A stupid piece of parchment meant nothing to the kingdoms and they continued the bloodshed. Ku Tei learned about this and retired soon after he realized he couldn't end the war. My grandfather continued to send the sons of Oma into battle because that's what he was raised on. We fight because that's all we know," explained Gao.

"Save the waterworks, Gao. I'm not them, Giralal died in the war, Avani wasted her time, Mun Jin didn't care because the world was more important, all that mattered to Xi Tong was the throne, Ku Tei knew this war was bigger than all of us. But not I, I could've ended this war when the Tribesmen attacked us. That would've weakened it for the Oma Kingdom to take over," commented Senlin.

"Why do you want us to win so badly? Just so you can usurp the throne from my son and rule?" Gao questioned the Great Betrayer.

"I've been a traitor to the Qiangda Kingdom that doesn't mean I should be a traitor to my mother's kingdom. It's time to end the war, Gao. This is the only way," Senlin divulged, the throne room door collapsed the earth shattered.

"...with the power invested in me..." coughed Gao the old king cleared his throat, "...I hereby declare you commander of the Oma Kingdom armies.." whispered the Earth King, Senlin released the centenarian from the earth cone. Gao regained his breathing while he rested on the ground the general, along with several royal guards and Hui behind them entered the throne room.

The throne room was destroyed a complete mess all of them took a stance while Senlin held a wicked grin. The weakened King slowly rose to his feet Hui pushed two guards and ran over to help his father to his feet.

"Surrender or die!" barked the general, Senlin remained still Gao ordered them to halt, "Stand down! This is your new c-comman..." the old king fainted several men rushed over to the monarch and assisted him toward his quarters.

"You're lucky the king anointed you something otherwise you'd be in a pool of your blood," threatened the general.

Senlin bore his eyes into the general's soul, the veteran turned his gaze away from the intruder. He licked his lips and returned to face the expressionless man and threatened him again, "If you hurt the prince I will hurt you."

Senlin clenched the man's neck and slammed him against the wall, "If you threaten me again I will end your miserable life and that of your family. You have no idea who I am, don't you people have a better respect for your commander?" smirked Senlin.

The general gasped he shook his head in disbelief and disapproval, "Salute me,...general...that's an order," commanded Senlin. He sighed and saluted Senlin.

"Muster the men I want to see how many of the provincial guard there is right now," mentioned Senlin.

"The provincial guard is only deployed to protect the capital city," commented the general.

Senlin examined the general's name embroidered into his uniform, "I don't care what their purpose is I want them on the training grounds now, I'll train them and then I want them marching toward Pingyao soon, General Ling," ordered Senlin.

"That's General Ming to you," muttered the general.

"Did I make myself clear?" asked Senlin.

"Yes, Commander Senlin," nodded General Ling Ming.


	48. 3-9: Prisoner of War Part 1

**Book 3: Earth**

**Chapter 9: The Prisoner of War Part 1: Crowned Prince**

**Fort Shengqi, Yu province, Qiangda Kingdom**

The hot sun beamed down the earth below about five hundred men marched back home, there had been about maybe one-hundred and eighty of those men being transported on cots. Most of them were exhausted from their long-mile march back to Fort Shengqi, a devastated loss of men to a battle cut short by Tribesmen.

The Kingsmen of the Yu province once again underestimated the sheer number of Tribesmen that occupy the city of Bei Fu. While the population is drastically smaller than the city of Yumen, Bei Fu can hold about twenty thousand civilians. The legion held fifty-five hundred men, they returned with only nine percent of the number of men.

They've climbed the small mountain that led toward the western spine of the famous fort, these soldiers were not only physically exhausted plenty were mentally and emotionally weary. It could be seen on them as if they were a mindless horde of critters that skittered toward a meal. At the same time, General Tsuyo-sa sipped from a cup of steaming coffee in a porcelain cup. He spat out his coffee when he saw the minuscule-sized group that has arrived back to the fort.

"Open the gates!" he yelled at the watchtowers as he faced to his left.

The quinquagenarian scuttled down the steps from the top of the wall to meet the survivors. Several of the survivors' armor was damaged, cracked with a few torn capes. The great earth gates opened with earthbending instead of a line of troops a blob formed as a ton of men entered at the same time. The man in the front of the battalion of survivors was Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng, Tsuyo-sa's jaw dropped when he saw how bad the physical condition of all the survivors was.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng, where is Major Zihao and Colonel Yansu?" inquired General Tsuyo-sa. Yusheng uttered without facing the middle-aged general, "...they're dead..."

General Tsuyo-sa felt the vibe in the room that he remained in shock before he said, "Please..we must speak of this further in Yansu's former office."

Tsuyo-sa pivoted his entire body in a half-circle before he marched alongside the Lieutenant-Colonel toward the office of former Colonel Yansu. The entire trip toward their destination was silent all the others returned to their beds without communication amongst each other. Tsuyo-sa opened the doors to the empty office. Yusheng remained cold and expressionless while he hid his true emotions although a rush of memories flooded his head before he snapped back into reality.

Tsuyo-sa nipped over toward the counter where tea was heated and he boiled some water for himself and Yusheng. It was extremely unlike Tsuyo-sa to act in the manner he currently acted like, normally he'd scream in the men's faces to bury the fallen troops but for some reason, he's had a soft spot for all the soldiers. Maybe Mother Yun has gotten to him, led Yusheng toward Yansu's desk, "Sit," he said.

He ran over to a cabinet to gather the teabags, saucers, and teacups and placed them on the table whilst he waited for the kettle to boil. He sat down across from Yusheng who remained stoic and stared at his fingers while he twiddled them. Tsuyo-sa himself felt uneasy as well as he witnessed the officer suffer, Yusheng's mind continued to have a horrible recollection of the battle but he wasn't the only one. Normally, he'd be used to it and he'd have the ability of flushing these remembrances but not this time the recruits Tsuyo-sa forced into battle were also greatly affected by everything that transpired in Bei Fu.

"What happened?" Tsuyo-sa questioned the Lieutenant-Colonel, a surge of thoughts that flooded his mind once again he remembered people burned in fires, flying beasts above his head.

"Th-the Tr-tribesmen happened...like nothing we've ever seen...th-they used tactics similar to the Air Nomads," mumbled Yusheng.

"What do you mean tactics? The Air Nomads evade and dodge everything," commented Tsuyo-sa.

"They used massive flying beasts, they dropped oil on the men and bombs rained from the skies, cannons flashed from the walls, volleys of unending arrows and icicles flew from the city. Our siege weapons were no match," described Yusheng.

"Unnatural fog surrounded the city, men were picked off one by one by those who lived in the fog. Traps were activated many fell into pits with spikes, shrapnel tore apart our men, others were blown to bits. Young men dying, older men never to see their families again, then the waters rose into the air as more of them rode the waves and drowned our brothers, a sea of Tribesmen exited the gates of the city and overwhelmed our soldiers like a large wave engulfs a small boat during a storm," explained Yusheng.

"Why didn't the men rush the walls as I told them to?" asked Tsuyo-sa, he gestured for Yusheng to pause a whistle echoed around the office the water was ready. Tsuyo-sa walked over his hand barely tapped the handle when he then quickly removed it and shook his head.

The general burned himself and scanned the counter for a rag so he could safely grab the hot kettle. He grabbed it again with a rag and went toward the desk where he gently placed the kettle down before he brought out two small containers that contained several tea bags of only two flavors. He questioned the Lieutenant-Colonel, "Chamomile or Lavender?"

"Lavender p-please," replied the man, Tsuyo-sa prepared the tea while the man continued to recall the battle, "We-we did rush the walls I remember a squad of earthbenders de-destroyed a watchtower but then someone came down from the walls and then a border of flames protected the city's walls. The b-birds continued with their terror from the skies. Our legion was torn apart."

Tsuyo-sa stared at his teabag the water-soaked it and the water changed to a dark yellow color he thought of what to do next and what to ask. He popped into his head, "I need you to work closely with Colonel Qian and brief him of what transpired during the battle so he can amass his men along with the survivors."

"General, I don't think these recruits were ready for battle," said Yusheng.

"They should be happy to be alive, Lieutenant-Colonel, war doesn't care that they're not ready. You know this," commented Tsuyo-sa. Yusheng exhaled some air in disapproval and then gave the general a simple nod he knew Tsuyo-sa was right.

"When should I leave?" inquired Yusheng as he took a sip of his tea.

"Now would be a great idea, I'm going to round up the men for a moment of silence. I'll make sure they get much-needed rest. While the most injured will be transported to Yumen for better healing," mentioned Tsuyo-sa.

Yusheng chugged his hot tea down his throat as he made visible signs of discomfort and instead headed down the steps and toward the ostrich horse pens. Tsuyo-sa sipped his tea some more and stepped near the window where he could see below. He rang the bell near him the men in the watchtowers heard the bell and banged on drums.

This alerted the men in barracks Tsuyo-sa exited Yansu's former office and went out onto the courtyard of the fort. Where he saw several men tired or even minorly injured leave their housing units to stand in line. Yusheng pulled himself onto the saddle of an ostrich horse and ran off toward the gates which opened as he rode close by.

The doors closed behind him as Tsuyo-sa saw the gate guards have returned to lean on the railings of the watchtowers. Everyone that could walk out on their own stood while others required assistance to stand the only absentees were the ones who arrived in cots. Tsuyo-sa stood tall despite being a short man, his hands behind his back, and his chip raised he stood there in silence before he announced, "I was briefed by Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng about the results of the battle. I know many of you are glad you made it out alive, while also sad of those that we've lost in the battle itself. Just know they are no longer suffering and have died for their kingdom. Tiandi smiles upon them and has granted them paradise in the skies above us."

"While we remain in this together we may have lost but we will not falter. Bei Fu hasn't been lost yet, I want to take a moment of silence for the majority of men we lost a yesterday," said Tsuyo-sa, he held his hands in front of him then he lowered his head and stood in silence. Everyone else followed as he did and stayed silent.

A minute later, he lifted his head and announced, "The moment of silence is over, today you can return to resting. I'll be calling upon you all in a week or two, tonight I leave toward Yumen and will bring back riders to fly the seriously injured out of Fort Shengqi to Fort Ziyou."

Fort Ziyou was northeast of Yumen the same amount of men were stationed here similar to Fort Shengqi, fifty-five hundred men. He returned to Yansu's office and began to make reports and other orders he needed to send out soon. Governor Shangye needed to know what happened in Bei Fu, and she's going to be in anguish about it.

**One Day Later**

Yusheng awoke on the ostrich horse that continued on its path toward Fort Zhezhong, he noticed he was practically in front of the fort itself. This fort sat in the middle of grassy fields like the city of Bei Fu, near Fort Zhezhong was a pond that linked to a natural stream that flowed toward the ocean near Bei Fu.

Fort Zhezhong was built back in the 1200s during the Qian Kingdom, constructed similarly as Fort Shengqi. The fort was named after the father of King Zhuanxu, a general who married Queen Meng of the Qian Dynasty. He's won many battles and taken many names in his life, a man that was worthy to be immortalized. The earth walls separated from one another Yusheng noticed the thickness of the gates, the gates made a loud sound as they slowly closed behind him.

A tall, bulky man stood there as he waited for him this must've been Colonel Qian, a stablehand neared the ostrich horse as Yusheng hopped off the creature. He saluted his superior, "You must be Yusheng, the surviving officer that General Tsuyo-sa mentioned. Welcome to Fort Zhezhong, Lieutenant-Colonel," welcomed Qian.

Both men walked beside each other as while Yusheng briefed him on the situation once they entered the colonel's office. The middle-aged man claimed, "I assure you the Tribesmen will not fare well against my legion and the remaining battalion of Shengqi."

"With all due respect, Colonel Qian...Yansu and Zihao said the same thing and we underestimated them. What makes yours any different?" Yusheng questioned Qian he doubted the colonel after their loss against the Tribesmen.

"General Tsuyo-sa mentioned most of the men stationed there were recruits, everyone here is a highly trained individual. Individuals that have experience against the Tribesmen" responded Colonel Qian.

"How big were their numbers?" wondered Qian.

"There were many men I can't give an exact but I can say it was larger than fifty-five hundred men," guessed Yusheng. He continued with a suggestion, "The armies in that city are massive, we're going to need more than just six thousand men."

"I'll deploy a scouting party who will observe the city from a safe distance, they'll be out in the field for an entire week. They should be able to tell us more about the number troops in Bei Fu, if the number is more than ten thousand I'll send word to Shangye herself for the provincial guard's assistance," hinted Colonel Qian.

"You know the way to Bei Fu, don't you?" wondered Colonel Qian, Yusheng nodded. Qian's grew a large smile and added, "Great you'll be leading the scouting party to Bei Fu. These gentlemen are great scouts but they've never been to Bei Fu."

"But I-" he uttered before he was cut off, "But nothing that's an order," interrupted Qian.

Qian turned his back on the man before he commanded a soldier that guard the office, "Private Shang can you escort Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng to the barracks and also pass along the message to Ren and his scouting party that they're going to scout Bei Fu for the next month...er-week with Yusheng over here."

The private saluted his colonel and led Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng toward the exit. Yusheng treaded behind the heels of the private as he was escorted out.

**A Few Days Later**

Rong Yan steered Shen from his neck as he held tightly onto the reins of his dragon, Unaraq was asleep with his spare change of clothing underneath his head as a headrest. While Aloi and Jushi chatted about random things it has been about a week and a half since she gave the silent treatment to Unaraq. They haven't spoken for a while but she laughed when she had a conversation with Jushi.

Rong Yan piped, "There it is!"

Aloi and Jushi crawled to the edges of the saddle and peered down below, Jushi wriggled over to Unaraq to shake him awake. Unaraq groaned before he yawned Jushi yanked him by his collar toward the edge of Shen's saddle and pointed below, "Is that the city your dad captured?" he questioned the prince.

Unaraq unfolded the map slowly but then Shen's altitude dropped when Rong Yan spotted the Tribesmen flags. Unaraq screamed "Ahh!" the map escaped his hands and flew off, "That was our last map!" he exclaimed.

As they got closer Jushi and Unaraq noticed the bodies of Kingsmen soldiers they both dropped their jaws in shock. As far as they could see were piles of bodies, carrion birds had an entire buffet of flesh to feed off of. Aloi frowned and then sighed, "So many lives lost when will this war end?"

"My guess is with my father and Tulok's father renaming Ba Sing Se in the name of our ancestors," giggled Unaraq.

Aloi said nothing Jushi elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow!"

Shen flew over the walls of the city and touched down in the city square which was empty save for a few soldiers that gave signals for the Avatar to safely land in the spot. Shen lowered his head and allowed Rong Yan to slide off his neck, Jushi hopped off Shen's saddle and helped Aloi off. The soldiers held their spears at Jushi as they identify a Kingsmen simply as a Qiangdian Kingsmen.

Unaraq bolted over and ordered the men, "Whoa hey! Easy there! He's our friend, and he's an Oma."

The soldiers lowered their spears and knelt before the group, "We apologize and we are grateful you've finally come to Bei Fu, Prince Unaraq."

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here with my allies as well, this is of course Jushi, a descendant of Avatar Bhudev, you already know of Avatar Rong Yan. And this little lady," Unaraq introduced everyone but as he got to Aloi she walked away which interrupted his introduction.

"...is Aloi..." he finished he frowned in disapproval of his girlfriend who disrespected him in front of his soldiers.

One of the men noticed this and mentioned, "Your Highness the Air Nomad has shown great disrespect toward you if you want us to throw her out we will."

"No, that's fine she's just angry at me is all," Unaraq shook his head and sighed, "We'd like to be escorted to my father."

"Yes, your Highness," nodded the leader of the small group of soldiers.

While Aloi wandered off elsewhere Unaraq whispered to one of the guards, "Make sure she's restrained and taken toward where we are going. She must be there."

The soldier nodded, walked off Rong Yan asked, "Where is he going?"

"Eh, I don't know," shrugged Unaraq.

Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Jushi were escorted to a huge mansion in the northeastern portion of the city, the home had its private dock. Probably owned by the previous magistrate before he was either killed in combat or fled to Yumen. Rong Yan and Jushi gasped while Unaraq brushed it off and commented, "Eh my palace is bigger."

Unirak exited the estate both men exchanged looks at each other Unaraq called out to his father, "Dad!"

He ran toward his father while the chief opened his arms wide open for his son, Unirak embraced his son. The chief smiled, "It's good to see you, my son."

"Where's your girlfriend?" he asked the prince.

"Eh..she's on her way," tittered Unaraq, he let go of Unaraq and bowed before Rong Yan, "Avatar Rong Yan, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I hope Unaraq is being a good mentor and ally to you."

Chief Unirak then shifted his attention to a stranger he's never seen before he extended out his hand to shake the young man's, "You must be Jushi from Han Tui correct?"

Jushi nodded and then shook the chieftain's hand, "That I am."

"Follow me, gentlemen," Unirak said as he led them toward the room inside of the estate. Once they reached the war room it was a large room with an expensive wooden table used as the spot where the big animal skin with the map drawn on it laid. Rong Yan, Unaraq, Jushi, and Unirak surrounded the table.

Anuun and Atattuk entered the war room Unaraq peeped up from the map and saw the familiar men who arrived, "Anuun! Atattuk!" he called out to them.

"Prince Unaraq?" they wondered as they tried to remember the voice. When they saw him they knelt before the prince of the South, he smiled at the men.

"It's so good to see you both," smiled Unaraq. Aloi was shoved in by the soldiers who turned their backs on her to guard the doorway into the war room.

She rubbed her left arm and shouted at one of them, "That's not how you treat a lady!"

She turned to face the men in the room and quickly got embarrassed when she met eyes with the chieftain of the South. She tittered nervously in embarrassment and apologized, "Chieftain Unirak! I-I'm so sorry I-"

Unirak raised his hand and gestured the girl to keep silent, "Please join us."

She quickly gave a courtesy bow to the chieftain before she scuttled over and lodged herself in between Rong Yan and Jushi. Unirak waited until she was comfortable and settled then he began, "I'm sure you've noticed the bodies out in the open fields?"

All four of them nodded, "What happened here, dad?" wondered Unaraq.

"The Qiangdian Kingsmen returned to take control of their city once again but failed, Anuun and Atattuk gave us brilliant ideas to stop the invasion. Without them we would not be having this conversation," answered Unirak.

"We've only lost about three thousand men while the Kingsmen lost the majority of their army, I know this won't be the last we see of them. They'll come back with more but that will take them weeks or even months," Unirak continued.

"According to some of the caravans that have brought us supplies from other forts we've captured have claimed they've seen small encampments of about five to eight men within the five-mile radius of the city. We believe these are scouting parties or maybe they're here for other reasons, like infiltration of the city to assassinate us," Unirak finished.

"Do the Kingsmen know you're here, milor..er chieftain?" inquired Jushi.

"As far as I or Cupun knows, no. We believe if they had that information they would have sent more than just five thousand men. The provincial guard would've been at this last battle if that was common knowledge to the enemy," responded Unirak.

"How many men do you have here?" Rong Yan wondered.

"We're crammed in here honestly, we have about twenty-three thousand men in the city, maybe larger than the army Yumen can muster. It all depends," replied Unirak.

"You mentioned stragglers," recalled Jushi.

"Yes, which leads me to...," paused Unirak he faced Unaraq, "I know you just got here but how would you like to boost the morale of the men by joining one of the scouting parties? You'll be guarded by elite assassins," Unirak offered his son.

"It's been quite some time I did something for the tribe, I'll take the offer. When do I leave?" chuckled Unaraq then he asked his dad as he looked him in the eyes.

"You have an hour to prepare, the men have been waiting all day I'll have the guards escort Aloi to your chambers. I'll have Anuun escort you to the barracks where you'll be fitted for the armor and you can select from the variety of weapons available," explained Unirak.

Unaraq turned around to head out with the soldiers before his father called out to him, "Unaraq." He looked back, "Yeah?"

"You're going to be an uncle, your sister's been pregnant for four months now," smiled Unirak as he announced it. Unaraq pointed at himself in shock and then celebrated. He lifted Jushi off his feet in sheer joy.

"ME?! YES!" Unaraq shouted excitedly, Aloi gave a slight smile her relationship with Tanaraq has grown from the last time they've seen each other she was happy. She stepped toward Unirak, "Congratulations you're going to be grandfather," she smiled.

"Thank you, my dear," he thanked her as he gently held one of her hands in between both of his.

"I'll brief you later on our findings, Dad," said Unaraq before he walked out. Two soldiers bowed to Aloi and offered, "If you'd like to be escorted to the prince's chambers right now, we can do so. Unless you'd like to explore the city on your own."

"I'd like the escort please," answered Aloi. The men led her out of the war room only Jushi, Rong Yan, Unirak and his high-ranking military officials remained. Rong Yan cleared his throat he wanted to know more about the ongoing political and more information about the war.

"You mentioned you've won the battle, are you the only ones here in the Qiangda Kingdom?" inquired Rong Yan.

"Certainly not, we have other forts and cities captured in several states, we've captured cities in Yizu, Duru, West Hu Xin, and Wulong. The only one we've lost was a city named Yingying in Giralal close to the border with southern Chongqing province," responded Unirak.

"Do you think you'll win the war against Duryaja's Kingdom?" Rong Yan wondered.

"Duryaja's Kingdom?" Unirak was visibly confused at what Rong Yan asked. The Avatar corrected himself, "Sorry...I thought that was common knowledge, with the Qiangda Kingdom."

"I cannot say, young Avatar. It is a mystery and it is better left off for Tiandi to decide," replied the chieftain.

Unirak added, "I'm going be busy today, Avatar Rong Yan, I don't mean to be rude but if you'd like to brush up your skills in waterbending we've got plenty of capable masters here to train with. Unless you'd like you to continue your earthbending training with Jushi here we've got training grounds you can train south of here."

"We'd very much like that," Jushi commented, Unirak eyed a guard and nodded, the soldier walked forward and placed his hand on Jushi's shoulder and gestured he and Rong Yan to follow him.

At the same time, Unaraq was being measured by a quartermaster by the length of his shoulders, his height, his waist, and so on. The quartermaster's assistant held a piece of parchment and a brush and wrote the measurements down.

"Waist thirty-six inches," said the quartermaster as he removed the measurement band from the prince's waist. The assistant drew the measurements for Unaraq's waist and ran off to find the armor that could fit the exact measurements of the prince.

"My assistant will return with a fitted armor set equal to your range," mentioned the quartermaster.

"For now, you may choose a weapon from the selection provided here," offered the quartermaster he gestured as he pointed to the racks that displayed various weapons from spears to clubs. Unaraq in his loincloth walked over to the racks and examined the different kinds of weapons available.

He saw a white club with nice wave carvings into the bone that was painted a light blue. The top of the club held a diagonal blade that could be used to chop the meat as the blade's design gave away the intention of it.

"Ahh yes, that club also has a butcher's blade attached to the head for when you've hunted a meal and would like to portion it. Great for breaking Kingsmen bones too," joked the quartermaster. Unaraq felt placing his fingers around the leathered hilt that carried padding for a more comfortable hold. The leather straps that hung from it carried tiny wood carvings of a child's head which indicated the wielder was protected by Anguta and another of a painted black fish which indicated the strength of Tui washed over the wielder of this war club.

The assistant returned with a full armor set, the assistance placed the chest armor over the prince and began to secure the armor around his torso. The quartermaster commented, "Nothing's thicker than walrus bear leather in the poles, it might be hot in this thing but it will keep alive during the scouting mission. The pants themselves are also walrus bear leather and the shin and thigh guards are made of the wood from a giant red tree. I don't know the name of it but the gatherers have called it 'redwood'."

"We've tested it, it's very durable, we've removed the cork from the wood itself so it's smooth, even the neck plate on the armor is made of redwood bark. You should be protected, for your helmet I've crafted this piece. Your father requested this and I am honored to present you the helm," said the quartermaster.

The man removed a helmet from a crate it was carved from the skull of a walrus bear as well and painted blue with thick wooden plates around the jawline and near the temples of the head. The helmet had short knife-pointed ears, a sharp nose, the eye holes on the helmet made it look sinister and there was even detail of small sharp teeth. On the crown of the helmet was a tuft of black ostrich horse hairs the helmet looked terrifying and would most likely intimidate the enemy or anyone who laid eyes on such a thing.

The quartermaster placed the helmet on Unaraq's head he now carried an aura of intimidation around him and both men felt it. The quartermaster exchanged excited looks with his assistant, "He's ready, sir!"

"Splendid!" clapped the quartermaster, one of the scouts arrived in black leather armor and a wolf's helmet when he took a step back and gasped at the prince's armor. The assistant and the smith laughed at the assassin, "See he looks intimidating!"

The scout-assassin bowed to Unaraq, "Your Highness we're ready for the mission." Unaraq removed the helmet and nodded, "Let's head out then."

Meanwhile, in Omashu, Senlin prepared himself as he walked out of the villa he was given and protected by royal guards loyal to the Oma King. General Ming waited outside for the Commander as he was now called, Ming wasn't too satisfied over the results of the Gen Da that he believed the King shouldn't even have made because of his old age.

A more formidable bender such as himself would've fought in place of the Earth King against the commander. They walked alongside each other as they headed down the lengthy and large stairs that led from the Upper District in the middle mountain to the War district where all the war-like and military operations were held. Senlin wore new armor, a pin and patch haven't been manufactured yet but they were being made as of today.

He was clad in dark green lamellar armor from the neck down at least, the helm was to be gifted to him today before they left. He questioned Ming, "How does the old king fare?"

General Ming wanted to leave the question unanswered but he licked his lips and then replied, "The king is still bedridden if that's what you're asking. His body will take a while to heal."  
They arrived on the military district General Ming presented the district and it's buildings to Senlin, he led Senlin to the war room. Where two other men were present as they waited for his appearance, one of the men was General Fu who was often stationed in Dahongpao. But he was called back home for the past few months now, his officers ran the war effort in the contested province of Chaopin.

The other was a much older man possibly in sixties Senlin thought, he was wrinkled and scarred each described a different story in his life whether good or bad, happy or sad. He was bald from the crown and only grew white hair from the sides of his head, his eyes were of a jade color. His lips were thin and dried, his chiseled nose a large feature on his face.

He introduced Senlin to the other two men, "Commander this is General Fu and General Shou."

"This is the commander Gao anointed?" Shou questioned Ming, Ming nodded, "His word is the law."

"It's been over a thousand years since the Triumvirate has ever had a commander. What's the occasion, Ming?" blurted out General Shou. He held disapproval for the new commander.

"The Earth King has lost in a Gen Da to our new commander, you were summoned here by Hui to meet the new commander," responded General Ming.

"What do you mean Earth King participated in a Gen Da, Ming you know the king is over a hundred-years-old!" commented General Shou.

"Commander Senlin here believes he can help breach the walls of Ba Sing Se, the heart of the Qiangda Kingdom," General Ming mentioned.

"Truly? The last time an Oma soldier set foot inside the gargantuan capital was about twelve-hundred-years-ago," recalled General Fu.

"I've heard it all before then they get struck with an arrow in the chest and drown in a pool of their blood. What makes him any different?" bugged Shou.

"General Shou have you heard of the Great Betrayer?" Senlin wondered he had hoped everyone in the Oma Kingdom who was old enough would know of him.

"Yes, the traitor from the Qiangda Kingdom, although he's probably dead by now. He lived during the era of Ku Tei, it's been over seventy years by now!" answered Shou.

"He's not, you're looking right at him," Senlin grinned wickedly as he gave a slight cackle.

"No...how could you be alive?" he shook his head then inquired, "By slowing down my aging, few know this technique like the ancient Tieguai the Immortal."

"Tieguai is just a folk tale," commented Shou.

"Who assassinated the fifty-fifth Earth King of the Oma Kingdom, Daowu?" asked Senlin.

"It was never explained because there was no evidence," remembered Shou.

"There was evidence and it was Tieguai himself, he was responsible for four Oma monarchs being killed in their palace. The palace was heavily guarded and fortified and he still got it, an entire Dynasty wiped from the face of the earth," divulged Senlin.

"What does this have to do with you?" Shou inquired, "Nothing," said Senlin.

"Whether you disagree or agree, I'm the commander and you will show me the new siege weapon the engineers have been working on," finished Senlin. Shou nodded, the four men left the war room and headed toward the engineering factory where several war engineers worked on the latest prototype. When they arrived the leader of the engineers an eccentric man named, Shi.

Shi was the lead engineer on this new project they had finished about five of the damn siege weapons which took up a lot of work and time. The design came from a child intellectual from a left mountain academy in the middle quarter. It was an assignment where they requested the children to draw a siege weapon for war.

When Shi pulled the drape down to reveal the weapon of destruction all four men looked upward. The new weapon was gigantic in height. It was like a moving watchtower, four apertures surrounded the tower. He revealed to them, "I give you the siege tower, the body is made of brick and wood, there are four apertures each with a cannon inside, five engineers are operating it. At the top of the siege tower is a trebuchet."

"My...word..," whispered General Shou surprised at the height of the war machine. He pointed up at the creation and turned his attention to Shi, "You said a child designed that?"

Shi nodded and held his hands behind his back, "Yes we caught wind of it when one of the teachers married one of our engineers. She brought it to his attention."

"I smell a potential general in our future, it seems our kingdom is in good hands," commented General Fu.

"Indeed," agreed General Ming.

"Are the prototypes ready?" Senlin asked Shi.

"Well we're working on a few kinks but we're producing another ten at the moment," answered the engineer.

"I planned on leaving right away but I think I'm going to wait until those ten are complete, fifteen siege towers should be deployed. Which now this gives us time to muster a massive army of about two hundred thousand men," planned Senlin.

"The province's army and the provincial guard doesn't even equate to that number, Commander," said General Fu.

"Send orders to Xu, Shiwei, and East Jurong I only acquire a third of their men. That should be enough especially since East Jurong likely has more troops if we're talking about population size," ordered Senlin.

"Yes, Commander right away," Fu saluted Senlin and walked off.

"Inland provinces giving up a third of their military? I'm surprised you didn't make a stupid move and order coastal provinces to hand over soldiers. I had my doubts so far but you've proven me wrong as of now, commander," commented General Shou.

Meanwhile, Unaraq and the scouting party traveled just about five miles from the city on top of snow leopard caribou. There were five men which included Unaraq, the quartermaster was right he was going to be hot and uncomfortable in the armor. He tugged at the thick leather armor to allow some air to cool down his chest. They found themselves at the bottom of a hill they halted their mounts and allowed the beasts to rest. One of the men an archer crawled up the hill and remained in a crouched position while Unaraq clenched the handle of his club.

The archer rose all five fingers that indicated that he found five individuals in the area, he gestured the group to come to him. Everyone quietly moved toward the archer once they reached near him he signaled them to halt. The scouts observed as a camp of men went on with their lives a group of five Kingsmen sat around a campfire and enjoyed their meals it was midday. The men laughed as they held a conversation about life.

"Should we conjure a fog and take them out one by one?" wondered one of the waterbender assassins as he faced the archer. The archer pointed behind and whispered, "Ask him."

Now it was up to Unaraq to make all the decisions because he was the prince of the South, he felt nervous because now he was responsible for all the lives of these men. Unaraq questioned one of them, "How much moisture is in the air?"

"Not enough for a fog honestly," the other waterbender said.

The archer kept his eyes on the camp, "There five of us and five of them, they're the only camp we've seen within the past hour. Should we keep moving?" he inquired.

"I'm surprised they haven't heard our mounts, you could have one of the mounts attack the camp and while they try to kill it we jump in," pondered Unaraq.

All of a sudden, Unaraq and the other four scouts were trapped in cones of earth unable to break free from the trap. Four others sprang out of the ground, Kingsmen scouts that burrowed under the ground themselves had been watching the Tribesmen-controlled city for the past few days now. One of the men yelled back at the camp, "Thanks for being the bait, guys!"

One of the scouts at the camp shouted something obscure in return that couldn't be heard. The newest scout held out his blade ready to behead all the Tribesmen soldiers but one of the more experienced men clenched to his sword arm and halted him.

"No, General Tsuyo-sa wants the prisoners of war shipped off to the capital," declined the sergeant.

The private sighed and then slouched he wanted fresh Tribesmen blood to spill. He clopped away Unaraq's helmet still in place. The sergeant noticed the enemy scout with the horrifying helmet once he removed the helmet it revealed the unprotected head of the scout.

The sweaty hair of the scout stuck to his forehead and his some of his face, he lowered his head in defeat a surge of thoughts drowned in his head. His bloodline was doomed for sure if he wasn't going to be killed in action. They were going to imprison a royal in a Kingsmen capital, torture him and then mostly like execute him for the actions of the Tribesmen. The sergeant's smile grew into a grin when he wiped the hair from the scout's face. He recognized the man from

paintings he's seen in villages as he marched toward Bei Fu. He squeezed the young man's lower face with his plated gauntlet he then remembered, "Wait a minute you look familiar."

"I can't put my finger on it..." he paused.

"...y-you're the son of the Southern Water Tribe chief, the crowned prince..." he gasped.

"Yao! Send a direct message to General Tsuyo-sa in Yumen! Tell him we've captured the crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe, and we're bringing him and his scouting party to Yumen!" shouted the sergeant.

The men over the hill cheered, the one known as Yao ran toward his backpack to gather the supplies necessary to send the letter. The others broke camp immediately now that they've captured Unaraq and the scouts it was enough for them to no longer investigate and instead blackmail the Tribesmen about Unaraq. Unaraq felt as if Anguta and Akna were angry at him that this was his punishment for being a horrible boyfriend to Aloi. But was his thinking, his fault? He did nothing wrong, he shed a tear.

The enemy soldiers noticed this one of them piped, "The prince he's weak! He shed a tear, he knows this is the end!" the men cackled. The sergeant joked, "Aww Daddy can't come to save you!"

Unaraq spat in the sergeant's face while he pranced around like the buffoon he was, this angered the man which resulted in Unaraq getting punched in the face so hard that he knocked out unconscious. The others attempted to break free to kill the soldiers and couldn't, "Make sure the earth from the cone is wrapped around their wrists and ankles. They're waterbenders they need their arms and legs," advised the sergeant.

Several hours later, Unirak looked to the skies and saw that the sun had begun to set it had been almost seven hours since Unaraq and the scouting party have left the city. Rong Yan and Jushi nipped up the steps of the mansion when they ran into the chieftain.

"Have you boys seen Unaraq?" he questioned them with a worried tone in his voice. Both men shook their heads, "Didn't he go out with a scouting party?" remembered Jushi.

"Yes, but he and the party should've returned," Unirak responded, Unirak returned inside the mansion with Rong Yan and Jushi concerned they followed right behind the chieftain. Cupun was about to exit when he noticed a slight frown on Unirak's face.

"What's wrong?" asked the former chieftain of the North.

"My son hasn't returned from his scouting mission," replied Unirak, Cupun sighed, "I'm sorry I'll mobilize three platoons of men, one of the search parties will find him."

"Thank you, old friend," Unirak thanked Cupun he wanted to leave the city with the scouting parties to find his son but he knew that wasn't the best option at the moment. If there are others around they'd be willing to catch him as well. Rong Yan and Jushi returned to their quarters as they talked about the training session and Unaraq's disappearance. They were exhausted but they wanted to stop by to see Aloi and share the bad news.

She sat down in nomad position while she meditated a soft knock had been heard on the door. She slightly frowned in disapproval and opened an eye, "I'm meditating!"

"Aloi it's Rong Yan and me," announced Jushi from behind the door, she sighed and lowered her head, "Come on."

The door opened wide both young men stood in the doorway, she noticed that something was off about them but she wasn't sure what. She felt as if the mood was off she felt worried, "What's wrong? I feel like a bad mood."

"Uhh.." Jushi placed his hand on his chin as he thought about a good way to put that Unaraq is missing. Rong Yan knew that time is of the essence that Jushi shouldn't fool around during a time such as this. He blurted out, "Unaraq is missing, he hasn't returned from the scouting mission. There are search parties out of the city as we speak looking for him."

Rong Yan's words traveled from one ear and exited out the other as she processed the entire news she has been given. Once it settled in her head that Unaraq was missing she felt as if her spirit left her body because she collapsed off to the side. Jushi ran over to sit her back up, "She fainted."

He lifted her unconscious body and gently dropped her on her bed, "Damn we need konsui root!" Rong Yan whispered.

"What? No! Grab water out of the air and drop it on her!" suggested Jushi, Rong Yan tittered nervously and then moved his fingers in a rotation motion and pulled enough water out of the moisture in the air and dropped it on Aloi's face.

She instantly woke up and began to cough, "Hey are you okay?" Jushi called out to her.

"Y-you said Unaraq is missing?!" she repeated the question, both of them nodded. Aloi began to panic her breathing rapidly changed she gave quick short breaths. She felt her chest constrict, Jushi could see the panic in her eyes, Aloi felt helpless, she dug her nails into Jushi's arm.

"Ow! Hey, are you alright?" Jushi questioned her, he too was now worried for her. Aloi didn't respond she was silent Jushi turned to face Rong Yan, "What's wrong with her?"

Rong Yan shrugged, "I don't know, let me get some help," Rong Yan exited the chambers and looked for help. She began to tremble and Jushi didn't know what to do all he did was sit there as he witnessed this terrible event. Rong Yan ran in with a random soldier. He knelt near her and held both of her hands.

The soldier helped her slow her breathing down and even helped her count to ten, "It's okay, it's okay, concentrate on your breathing, focus on the present. You're doing a good job," said the soldier.

She started to slow her breathing down, she no longer shook in place. The situation she was in has almost returned to normal, he continued, "Accept it but remember it's not going to last forever, he's going to be found safe and sound."

Jushi was surprised how well the soldier got Aloi to calm down, "That's amazing how did you do that?" he requested an answer from the gentleman.

"She had a panic attack back home my little sister suffers from it now and then. I'm used to this situation and I'm glad I was able to help the prince's girlfriend out," answered the private.

Aloi composed herself she scanned the room desperately for her staff once she swiped at it to grab it she ran out the door. When Rong Yan and Jushi ran after her, she had already exited the mansion and flew off into the air.

Rong Yan whispered into his hands and amplified his voice, "Where are you going?" he asked but she ignored him.

She glided off into the orange and pink skies she wanted to find her boyfriend she felt guilty and regretted how she treated him within the past few weeks. She felt as if her gods Rati and Nam punished her for the mistreatment of her better half.

She flew against the wind that picked up as she left she felt terrible inside, a sense of dread filled her. Aloi was extremely worried while she didn't fear a wild animal could've slain all five scouts, she feared the Kingsmen could've captured Unaraq. She flew in a southern direction as she believed this one of the directions he could've been taken through.

The sun fully set the night now dominated the skies, the orange, pink and purple hues transitioned to indigo and dark blue colors. The ground below was grassy with trees sporadically placed around, hills that overlapped and small rocky mounds here and there. A few animals were asleep while those who prowled in the darkness hunted for their food.

What frustrated Aloi is that she couldn't see well in the dark she shed a few tears as she searched for Unaraq. She performed an aerial flip and went into the eastern direction where she wasted another half hour unable to find her boyfriend. She found herself near Bei Fu and then headed northwest a bit but saw nothing.

Aloi air bombed to the ground, a force of wind surrounded her and blew into the area. She started to cry now she fell on her knees full of emotion. While she didn't immediately go back into another panic attack she continuously sobbed. Aloi let out a thunderous shriek that caused damage nearby and echoed through a portion of the province. Birds fluttered away in fear, animals escaped the near vicinity of the wail.

At the same time, Jushi and Rong Yan could hear the echoed shriek as did all the guards, soldiers, and civilians. Everyone looked to the skies above as if La herself screamed in agony the people were frightened about the scream that thundered from the skies.

"Aloi!" they both shouted as they rushed to the mansion's stables where Shen peacefully rested.

Unaraq's hands were tied together with rope as were the others the ostrich horses of the Kingsmen soldiers had the rope tied around their bodies. Instead of quick transport, they walked toward the city of Yumen. Unaraq darted his head to the skies when he heard the ear-splitting scream across the treetops of the forest.

He screamed, "Aloi! Aloi!" the normal human volume could only be so loud his calls for rescue were left unanswered. The soldiers mimicked him and shared a laugh they thought the prince was insane, although the shriek startled the men. Rong Yan steered Shen while Jushi peeked from the edge of the saddle to find Aloi wherever she may be.

Shen let out a roar, "Shen found her!" shouted Rong Yan, the dragon circled in the air as it descended from the altitude it was in. Aloi's vision was blurred from all the tears in her eyes she could barely make out a crimson blob she wiped her tears and realized its Rong Yan and Jushi on Shen.

Jushi slid off Shen and padded over to Aloi as he knelt by her he extended out his hand which she slowly took. She threw herself into his arms as she continued to sob over her failure to find her boyfriend.

"Jushi, he's gone! He's gone!" she sobbed, he felt bad for her.

"We'll find him I promise, I know he's alright wherever he is," Jushi whispered in her ear he held her tight as she cried and cried with no end.

Jushi sighed, "Come on let's go back to Bei Fu, the search parties returned empty-handed. But Cupun and Unirak are now planning on what happens next."

**Yumen, Yu province**

General Tsuyo-sa sipped on his tea as he enjoyed some relaxation he wore a simple outfit, a light forest green tunic, and sand-colored trousers, black slippers covered his feet, his hair was still held in the sangtuwan that he wore while he worked. He stared at the bright stars that were in the night sky, he lived in an estate assigned to him by the governor while he stayed in the capital of the Yu province.

A feathered messenger arrived and landed on the table where he rested his feet on top of, the medium-sized bird with white feathers and green plumes on its wings lowered its head to allow the general access to the pack on it's back. He removed the message from it's back and opened it, while he carefully read through it and sipped his tea. He found himself shocked as he spat out his tea he grabbed his things as he tried to contain himself.

What was found in the letter that made him spit his tea out is that the scouting parties that stayed behind after the battle for Bei Fu captured the crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe and he was on his way to Yumen. Tsuyo-sa darted for the door of his estate with the letter clenched tight in his hand he bolted toward the estate of the governor.

He stopped in front of the gates of the estate of the governor the guards were concerned because he looked as if he was in a hurry. Both of the estate guards saluted him and opened the gates of the estate Tsuyo-sa rushed toward the door of the home. The estate guards opened the door when they saw him hurry toward it.

Tsuyo-sa powerwalked down the halls to find Governor Shangye in her living room but she was absent. He questioned one of the guards there who kept watch, "Where is Governor Wenhua?" the tone in his voice sounded urgent.

"She headed for bed, General Tsuyo-sa," answered the guard.

"I'll call her if you'd like," offered the guard, Tsuyo-sa nodded while he held the wrinkled letter in his hand. The patrol headed toward the western wing of the estate near the living room where Governor Shangye spent her morning time on her _ta._ General Tsuyo-sa sat down while he waited, when the guard arrived at her sliding door he lightly knocked on it.

The woman behind the door sighed, "Yes?"

"I apologize for the minor inconvenience Governor Shangye but General Tsuyo-sa is here and he says it's urgent," reported the guard.

He could see the shadow get out of bed and get dressed from behind the door. After several minutes, a sexagenarian opened the sliding door before she closed it shut behind her. The woman wore a light blue nightgown with lilies embroidered in a darker hue of the same shade of blue. She was short and chubby, her eyes were light brown, and her hair was fluffy and short, dark brown with streaks of white around the entirety of her head.

She minced over to the living room where she found Tsuyo-sa asleep, she heard his snores from the hallway. She smacked him with her hand he was confused before he met eye level with the old woman, her hands were on her hips and she frowned slightly she was not happy about being called out of bed right when she was about to sleep.

"What's so important? You know not to bother me when I'm in bed," she inquired, the governor reminded Tsuyo-sa that she needed not to be disturbed at night when he knew she'd be asleep.

"I just received a letter from one of the scouting parties and you need to read this. You must forward this to the Earth King," briefed Tsuyo-sa.

He handed the woman the letter she opened it and begun to read:

"_General Tsuyo-sa,_

_This is a report written by Corporal Yao, as we committed to our orders from both you and Governor Shangye. I am here to report that we ambushed a Tribesmen scouting party, we've captured them with no confrontation. Not any normal scouting party, however, one of the members of the party is none other than the crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe._

_The prisoners of war are being transported to Yumen city effective immediately, as soon as we break camp. We hope that you and the governor interrogate these men and their actions and hold them responsible for the deaths of over eight thousand men._

_We will arrive in the capital within the next three days, for honor and glory, Lord Qin will make them pay. Long live the Kingdom, long live the Earth King, long may he reign."_

Governor Wenhua gasped she knew that the crowned prince of the Southern Tribe was a high-value prisoner. She knew now she couldn't get any rest she covered her mouth with her hand still in shock, "General Tsuyo-sa have the warden of the prison prepare the cells for the prisoners of war. The crowned prince must be locked in solitary confinement until interrogation. Also, send platoon soldiers with caged transport to meet with the captors. We must bring them here safely and swiftly," ordered Governor Shangye.

"These orders will be done by tonight, and hopefully our prisoners of war will appear by tomorrow afternoon. I assure you everything will go smoothly," he assured the old woman. She nodded and before she left, "We must act accordingly and orchestrate everything while we hold this young man captive for the crimes of his nation. We must not be vulnerable right now."

She padded away before she took a glimpse back at the general, "Good night, general."

Somewhere within the Yu province, Unaraq's eyes were heavy with slumber he felt as he couldn't continue to walk and he would've just collapsed on the spot. His legs were sore, his feet were tired and he felt as if he had boils on them. The evening was cool he was still in his armor, his helmet was being worn by one of the Kingsmen on their ostrich horse who took a liking to the prince's helmet.

The other two were barked at by one of the soldiers who traveled alongside them, they already had bruises on their face and body. The men were being abused by their captors, they've walked for about seven hours straight. Unaraq wasn't sure he could continue he let out a yelp when the soldier noticed he slowed down a bit. He tightened the rope around Unaraq's wrists which soon would leave a nasty rope mark.

"You might've gotten rest all you wanted back home, but here you're our prisoner so you walk I don't care of the ostrich horse has to drag you," hissed the soldier. Unaraq said nothing and kept the pace going at a much faster rate. He ignored the pain as he gritted his teeth with each step he took.

At the same time, Rong Yan, Aloi, and Jushi have returned to Bei Fu near the mansion grounds is where they landed. Unirak stood outside worried when a group of soldiers carried something wrapped in clothing Aloi thought the worse, she thought it was Unaraq's head. She cried out one of the men looked back as did the chieftain.

The warrior removed the covering and returned the club that the quartermaster allowed Unaraq to choose. The club was stained with blood they believed the weapon was used to murder the prince, but in reality, the Kingsmen used misdirection and slew a critter from the plains and covered the prince's weapon with the blood.

His hands trembled as he was handed the bloodied club his eyes began to water, his mouth quivered with emotion. His firstborn was now gone, while he fought with the honor he was slain in action, cost of war now he knew how families felt when he had his men notify them of their fallen kin. Unirak fell to his knees Aloi dashed over to the chief and cried beside him. Jushi and Rong Yan were now saddened, shed a tear from his eye.

The winds around them began to drastically pick up Jushi wondered why the sudden amount of wind forced its way around them. Some of the guards startled ran for cover when he turned Rong Yan was in an aggravated state of the Avatar State. Jushi held onto him the storm clouds began to gather and it began to sprinkle rain, while Jushi knew that Rong Yan wasn't in control of this mechanism he knew that his life could be endangered. He held tight to the Avatar without letting him go soon he hoped it subside.

The winds slowly reduced to their former state while the storm clouds remained above the city the rain stopped. The Avatar State deactivated Rong Yan fell to his knees and began to sob alongside Jushi who felt the same emotions even though he only knows Unaraq for about two or three months. Cupun rushed into the war room along with his generals and Unirak's generals, the current chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, was too emotional at the moment he just lost his son.

"Lord Cupun I've noticed the southern chief outside crying with the airbender girl, what's going on?" wondered Oomailiq.

"The chieftain's son went missing when the search parties returned they brought him his club covered in blood. Chief Unirak just lost his son to the Qiangda Kingdom," responded Cupun.

"Ohh...I-I-I'll make sure to pay my respects later," frowned Oomailiq, "What do you mean he was slain?" asked Issumatar.

"I know what you mean but it's just so shocking that such a thing would happen, a high-value target such as the crowned prince. Strangely, a group of soldiers would slay them," commented Issumatar.

"It could be quite possible they didn't know who he was, I don't expect a regular soldier with limited education to know who Prince Unaraq is," disagreed Anuun.

"We should mount an all-out assault of Fort Zhezhong and take it for ourselves if we send a call-to-arms to the men stationed in Duru province we might have enough to even assault the capital of Yu," suggested Issumatar.

"I can amass a fleet from our coastal guard as well," Oomailiq mentioned.

"First let us focus on capturing Fort Zhezhong, once it's taken we can focus on the other forts which cut off supplies and manpower to the city of Yumen. For now, we should fabricate a strategy and take the fort," Cupun said.

"We can call upon another deployment of five thousand soldiers from Iqaluit," added Atattuk, Cupun agreed, "That will be advisable we must show the Kingsmen that one life of ours that is taken, we take another thousand of their men."

The royal guards assisted Unirak, Aloi, Rong Yan, and Jushi back to their quarters all four of them grieved for the death of their companion. While worst of all Unirak faced the death of his only son, his heir.

The next morning arose, Rong Yan awoke from slumber his eyes hurt, and the tears dried up around his eyelids. He sat upon his bed and sighed, he stared at the wall nearby he felt it was necessary to notify Tanaraq and Tulok of the news. Although he'd bring them great hardship he knew it had to be done. He slid down the bed and onto the rug and positioned himself properly into nomad position.

He closed his eyes and got himself ready to astral project, soon he found himself inside the icy palace of the North. As he popped himself into existence, it was twilight in the North Pole he went phased through walls until he felt Tanaraq's spiritual energies were much stronger he knew he was close.

He walked through the walls unseen by the guards he floated there as he saw his friends sleep, Tanaraq felt coldness fill the air and a chill. Slightly bothered she opened her eyes and then turned to face the wall while she only caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye. After she scared herself she faced the blue-colored blob.

She rubbed her eyes and gasped this awoke Tulok as well, "What's wrong my love?" he questioned her as he gently grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

Tulok startled he jumped out of bed, Tanaraq held herself together she spoke, "Rong Yan what are you doing here it's twilight? We're trying to sleep!"

"Tanaraq...Tulok this is urgent I..have terrible news to share," said Rong Yan. Tulok grabbed his dagger and pussyfooted toward the apparition he thought it was an evil spirit. When he swung the dagger into the spirit the blade went through and his hand felt a strong chill.

"Stop! He's there!" she told her husband, he took a gander at her and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Y-you can see him too? How is this possible?" insisted on the chieftain as he demanded an answer to the unknown.

"It's called astral projection, he can link to anyone he's close to spiritually, as a friend of his you are one of the few who can see him," explained Tanaraq.

"Fascinating...yet startling," whispered Tulok as he gained composure after he realized the 'evil' spirit was just a projection of Rong Yan's spirit.

"You mentioned urgent bad news, what is it?" inquired Tanaraq she was concerned.

"I don't know how to put this but...your father had your brother go out on a scouting mission and he never returned. The search parties however only brought your dad a bloodied club, while we found nobody. The men think he was possibly eaten by wild animals, your brother was slain in action," responded Rong Yan.

Tanaraq froze after she heard the news Tulok turned his attention away from Rong Yan's projection to face his wife, "Tanaraq, my love, are you okay?" he worried for her because she did not react other than being frozen in place.

Tanaraq's world shattered first the death of her mother, now the death of her old brother, her lips quavered with emotion as her eyes watered she let out a scream so loud that the royal guards freaked out. Her only sibling taken by Anguta, she was now forever an only child. The stress she received and is going to receive from this isn't good for her pregnancy.

Tulok held his wife tightly he hoped that he could do his best to calm her down when the guards rushed in as so Rong Yan's projection disappeared. One of the guards' sword in hand examined the room while the other, "Chieftain what happened in here?" he questioned his leader worried.

He knew he'd sound crazy so instead, he found a way to explain the situation, "My wife had a dream where her brother told her that Anguta came to deliver him to the realm of the dead."

"Thank you, please leave. I-I'd like to be with my wife now while she mourns the death of her brother," finished Tulok.

The men slightly nodded as a form of bow and exited the room quietly. She continued to cry meanwhile, Unaraq still asleep was slapped in the face the pain from the hit woke the prince up the others were woken up similarly. The other soldiers had broken camp now and were ready to resume transport to Yumen.

One of the soldiers uncorked his water gourd to hand Unaraq some water but hovered a bit off from the prince's tongue. The amount of water that he could've some word drank went straight for the ground these soldiers were brutal but they did what they needed to do to break their spirits so that they'd be willing to do as they are told by the jailors. He cackled at Unaraq and then took big gulps of water it was a hot day, one of the men noticed this and shoved the other soldier.

"Buu give the prisoner some water, it's going to be hot and you'll be to blame if the prisoner shows up dead to Yumen," argued the soldier.

"Why do you care if Tribesmen trash lives or dies?" chuckled Buu.

"We have orders to return ALL prisoners of war alive!" maintained the soldier, "Give him water, that's an order," commanded the higher-ranked officer. With a smug look on his face and some distaste, he uncorked the waterskin and allowed Unaraq to drink from it.

Unaraq drank from it as more water ran down his throat he felt relieved he felt hungry as his stomach grumbled. Although he felt as if them giving him food was too much to ask for some of the others were beaten as well but they were given water to drink from. Their hands tied which prevented them from bending. Buu the soldier lifted Unaraq to his feet and pushed him this was an aggressive gesture that it was time to get moving.

Several hours of travel pass, another fort they passed through this one was in the mountains. The men called it Fort Shengqi, Unaraq guessed this was the fort that lost most of its men. When the transport went over a smaller mountain at the bottom was a heavily guarded metal cage that could fit all five prisoners of war.

Kingsmen soldiers waited for the others as Unaraq's captors caught the eye of the others, the leader Yao waved his arms at the ones below, "Hey! We're up here with the prisoners!"

One of the soldiers raised his chin to meet the sound he heard he pointed and shouted, "There they are!"

A few earthbenders skated up the mountain to meet the captors, they threw earth cuffs at everyone's wrists and ankles. Two men used their bending to lift the prisoners into the air, they carried them toward the cage for a means of much safer transport. Finally, Unaraq could get some rest while he waited to be transported to Yumen. He attempted to get comfortable while in cuffs that he rested his head against the back wall of the cage and took a nap.

The table for meals was silent while everyone sat to eat the only ones who didn't show up were Unirak and Aloi. Both still in their rooms as they grieved for the loss of Unaraq, Rong Yan also thought about Tanaraq he most likely never slept after he told her the news. Jushi played with his food after every bite he knew the severity of the situation but wanted to make sure Rong Yan wasn't distracted as his earthbending training was important.

"We should train to get his death off our minds, I heard one of the chief's high-ranked officials mention they were going to do make a memorial for him tonight. Something that we can all do to pay respects," Jushi said.

Rong Yan chewed on the same piece of a leaf from the salad he ate his bean curd left untouched by an uninterested Avatar. He agreed with Jushi, "You're right it'll help us get our minds off his death," he rose from his seat and didn't finish his meal he padded away from the table and headed out toward the back of the mansion where the private training grounds they used was situated at.

Jushi followed soon after both in their casual clothing they were ready to train, Rong Yan's training has gotten a lot better than now they practiced higher-skilled moves. Jushi began the instruction, "Skilled earthbenders such as ourselves are capable of magnetizing their limbs to any type of stone, making wall-scaling simpler in the appropriate circumstances."

Jushi demonstrated as he extended out his left arm the nearby rocks shook as they magnetized toward him and latched onto his hand like an earth gauntlet. Rong Yan was shocked he placed his hands near his face and his jaw dropped he had never seen such a thing done. Then Jushi removed the earth from around his hand and extended his left hand out in front of him again.

"If an earthbender is suspended from the ground but they are aware that there is earth somewhere near, the earthbender can focus their energies and bend that earth out of their physical reach our of sheer concentration," continued Jushi he headed over to a metal platform near the training grounds where he stood and repeated the same stance with his arm out. He concentrated another rock nearby magnetized toward his left hand and covered it in rock.

"It's not hard if you can encase your body or hands in ice or water you can easily do this one too," commented Jushi.

"Earth and water are very different, ice is thin and weightless. Earth is thick and heavy," said Rong Yan.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, do the damn thing!" barked Jushi, Rong Yan padded up and climbed up onto the metal platform because he felt this was an easier thing to do repeated everything his master did during the demonstration.

He focused on the earth in the distance he closed his as he did it because he thought if he messed up the earth would hit him in the face. He felt the earth hit his hand and while he shook his hand because of a dull pain he peeped down to see that his right hand was enveloped in earth.

"I did it!" he exclaimed excitedly with his gauntleted hand in the air.

**Yumen, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The platoon of soldiers finally found themselves directly beyond the city's farms that lined up near the first few shacks and shanty homes. There were a total of twenty farms that grew food and kept the city in its vastness fed.

The leader of one of the scouting parties inhaled the fresh air if he enjoyed the good smell of fresh bread and sea aroma that flowed through the air. He'd be happy to see his family he thought, his young daughter's face a stamp in his mind he smiled.

"Ahhh that fresh Yumen air," he mentioned before he resumed, "Do you boys smell that fresh bread, the water, crops, all the beer in the city and the women?"

A hearty laugh was shared by all the soldiers in a nearly-sized troop of soldiers that escorted the carriage cage with only a few of the prisoners of war. The sun beamed in Unaraq's eyes the rays of the massive light in the sky bothered him that he finally awoke. He heard the laughter of children and whispers of over a dozen voices. Several passersby huddled close to each other chattered about who the strange men were.

Unaraq felt like an animal trapped in a cage he sat up and a few gasped as if a caged animal lunged at them. Some of the others suffered in their pain as the men were transported through the ocean of citizens of the city. It was sort of designed like Ba Sing Se, the ring system at least. The city also like Kunlun City was surrounded by farms and remained without walls.

The only difference unlike Ba Sing Se and Kunlun, Yumen had the poor in the southern portion, the middle-class had their ring in the center, the upper-class was portioned to the north and walled off with gates which indicated that the government of the city didn't care for the lives of the poor or middle-class civilians.

The upper-class quarter was built onto the large hills behind the city, to the eastern portion of the city was a small valley below that had a bridge constructed over it. On the other side of the bridge was the harbor quarter which was also quite massive possibly the size of the slums on the southern portion of the capital. In the dead center of the city was the market quarter which was surrounded by the Middle-Class quarter. The center of commerce for the capital of the Yu province.

Merchants far and wide from across the Qiangda Kingdom and even the world traveled to Yumen for a chance to sell, buy, or trade goods. One of the few trading capitals of the world, trading deals between states or even other towns were done here. The bazaar didn't just bring the good folk who searched for honest work for honest pay. There was a lengthy alley where the guards preferred not to visit, festered, and oozed of daofei. Minor triads with about fifty to a hundred members to say the least filled this place, never have they gained more power than they normally have. Since they usually wipe themselves out.

The prison was not far from the main entrance of the city it was normally near the outskirts of the middle-class quarter. Still within the Low Quarter where a third of the population of the city lived, but they weren't headed for the prison just yet they were being taken directly to the War Quarter where most of the military besides the navy of the city resided.

Another two hours passed before they reached the area the prisoner carriage came to a full halt in the War Quarter grounds where a group of twenty Kingsmen soldiers stood valiant and idle in line formation. In between all those men, Unaraq saw a short slouched middle-aged man around the age of his dad. His uniform was vastly different and far more expensive than the uniforms of the others, he guessed this to be the leading officer. Unlike the four who were somewhat fluent in Kingsmen, Unaraq being of royal blood was fluent in all four languages of the world which made it easier to identify his surroundings.

The cage door slid open each captive's legs were freed from the shackles that held their feet together. They were ordered to rise soon in a few minutes they'd meet General Tsuyo-sa the man behind this entire operation. All five men were removed from the carriage, the third scout ran from his captors, one of the soldiers whistled which gave a signal. Unaraq witnessed as four arrows plunged into the man's body and he fell over dead. Blood flowed from his body like water, he turned away and closed his eyes in sadness and with a wonder as to why he ran.

Four of them remained alive while the fifth was killed in front of their very eyes, the other three made no emotion as they felt it'd anger their captors. All four were led toward the slouched individual, the older general stepped forward and stared each man in the eyes all four of them carried stoic expressions on their faces. A sign that even in the face of danger and an endangerment to their lives they showed no fear.

Tsuyo-sa padded to the left and right in front of the four prisoners of war never did he take his eyes off of them. He began, "Gentlemen welcome to Yumen city, capital of the great Yu province, were heroes such General Zhezhong and Airen Shengqi came from."

"I am your jailor here and if you have any questions you can speak to whatever officer is available if they so choose to answer your questions. You will be escorted to the interrogation rooms if you answer truthfully, you will be put back into your cell. If you lie and we'll know when you're lying...you'll be tortured. Your spirits will be broken here, and likely this will be your final resting place," said Tsuyo-sa, all four of them continued with an expressionless face.

"Escort the prisoners to the interrogations rooms," commanded Tsuyo-sa, all four were manhandled by the soldiers and were led toward a big building nearby which house several rooms which Unaraq believed is where the interrogations rooms were held. He let out a long sigh as they were led in, every individual was placed inside a six-walled cell this included the ceiling and floor. In the middle was a slab of flat earth each was laid on it, and the cuffs split and sank into the edges of the slab.

An interrogator entered each room after two soldiers walked out, soon Tsuyo-sa would learn the information needed to gain the upper-hand against the Tribesmen in Bei Fu. The others weren't given the same treatment as Unaraq however. General Tsuyo-sa was notified of Unaraq's arrival soon, in each room the interrogators only patiently sat in the room with the men which should've filled them with enough fear to want their miserable lives to end.

The interrogation officer circled the slab while she lightly caressed her fingers on Unaraq's silky smooth skin. She was amazed that a man's body was so soft and radiant, she was jealous but it was expected from a prince. She pulled out a dagger and grabbed Unaraq's right hand and swiftly sliced it, blood began to pour from the freshly opened wound. He gritted his teeth as he winced in pain the interrogator didn't even ask a question she grabbed a vial of some unknown clear liquid and drowned his hand in it which caused a surge of pain as his hand throbbed from it. The wound bubbled from the alcohol used.

She used her earthbending to lift the slab of earth in a vertical position so that he faced the door and his aggressor. The female interviewer stared him in the eyes, she rested her soft hand on his face as she rubbed her nose onto his. He felt as if she was about to do more than just what she was assigned to do her facial expression changed to an enraged one and she punched hard in the gut. Unaraq let out a nasty few coughs as he wheezed she came for a second strike and hit him in the gut again.

In one of the other rooms, one of the scouts were told about what occurred in the prince's room while they were being watched by the interrogators. The man spoke up and explained, "You're probably wondering why ten minutes have gone by and I haven't asked you a single question."

"Your beloved prince right now is being tortured with no questions asked, if you truly feel he needs to live unharmed you'll reply to every question truthfully. If you lie I will hit this small gong, which will lead to my co-worker in his room to injure him in a more intense degree," revealed the interrogator.

"You're bluffing," chuckled the scout, the interrogator shrugged and then banged the gong. Screams from the room to his left can be heard. He knew they were real because he recognized the voice to be Unaraq's.

"I want the same story that the others are telling my co-workers, no more lies. Truth or he dies" promised the interrogator.

"What city do your people control?" he questioned the scout.

"Bei Fu, near the eastern tip of the province," answered the scout.

"What tribe controls the city?" the interrogation officer inquired.

"Both smaller units of the Southern and Northern Water Tribe," replied the scout.

"Both? How big are their numbers?" he wondered.

"I..I don't know for certain but I do know more and more arrive on the docks, and when I mean...they're mostly civilians," said the captive.

"You're lying," guessed the interrogator he reached for the gong, "No! Please! I'm being truthful, the chieftain he established colonies. Mostly civilians have been arriving because the soldiers are already here. Only just barely are fresh troop being deployed," explained the prisoner.

A gong echoed from one of the rooms on the far right at the same time, within the room Unaraq was in, the female torturer grabbed small tongs from her wrap full with tools for torture. She pricked underneath his nail bed and clamped the tongs on the nail of his right index finger. Yells from the other room could be heard the men couldn't do anything to save the prince from his torture. He too believed they were being tortured, the torture rested her hand on his cheek and gazed upon his face like she wanted something more but she was just a tease. She tugged hard and pulled Unaraq's nail off the nail bed, he let out a shriek of pain his hand quaved the tremor traveled through his body.

In the last room, the female interrogator smacked the scout in the face, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" she yelled saliva flung from her mouth and sprayed onto his face. He wondered why some people would even choose this job. He couldn't wipe his face either which disgusted him but there were far worse things that happened at the moment.

"How many are in the city?" she repeated.

"..ahhh!..." he screamed then he paused before he gave an estimated number, "We're crammed in there but there are at least twenty thousand soldiers in there. About five to eight thousand civilians but more of them come every day. The chieftain assigns the colonials their roles as soon as they come to the city."

"Did you mention the chieftain, you said he assigns them their roles when they come to the city. Are you insinuating the chieftain is _in _the city of Bei Fu?" the interrogator repeated his words then turned to him for a more specific answer.

The captive nodded his head rapidly he was the first of the four to break, "What other important figures are currently in the city?" she demanded an answer from his her hands tugged at his collar.

"It's not just Chieftain Unirak, also the former chieftain of the Northern Tribe, Chieftain Cupun," revealed the scout.

The binds that held the man on the table lifted off the slab of earth they clasped in front of him and stuck together like glue. She opened the door and shoved him out he collided into the wall as he hit his head on the wall. It caused some pain but nothing major the others weren't even out yet but it didn't matter she took out the best information from the scout she probed.

She signaled for one of the soldiers to fetch her the general of the council, one of them ran off while she waited for the others to be taken out of their questioning rooms. The second door opened the second scout exited with his questioner as the man held him by the collar. The third soon exited while a scream of searing pain echoed from the first room which was occupied by Unaraq.

They waited with agony for the prince to be released they knew if they stepped out of line and said a word he'd be tortured further which they were afraid of. They were willing to risk their lives if it meant that the crowned prince was allowed to go free. A few minutes later, another scream was heard it sounded unwanted but of ravishment and peak. The door slightly opened Unaraq was pushed out of the door he careened from one side to the other before he fell. The laughter that came from the inside of the room was playful as if she tossed out a plaything, the woman gave a sense of trepidation.

His finger wasn't bandaged yet as it continued to bleed his eyes seemed unfocused the men stared at him before they turned away. They suffered if they looked at him, General Tsuyo-sa opened the door a bit but Unaraq was in the way he pushed it open the horrible mistreatment of a human being happened all in the capital of Yumen. These prisoners were nothing but animals, something that the Air Nomads who snooped about was kept from seeing.

"Lian what is the meaning of this?! Keep the prisoner on his feet, not on the ground," shouted Tsuyo-sa even he felt disgusted.

The interrogator frightened of the general cowered as she hid her face with extended her arm out toward him, "I-I'm sorry, general. It will never happen again."

The reaction of pure fear from the woman showed as if he has abused her before one of the scouts eyed the Kingsmen official. He remembered when his abusive father would beat his mother perhaps they were related or he just enjoyed the activity of punishing female soldiers. The women never saw battle however they were still useful in other areas.

Often while they're allowed to enlist they're more than likely to face harassment, sexual assault, or abuse from their brothers-in-arms even sometimes their superiors. The military has dwindled since the Haijun Dynasty, as other dynasties changed the rules over history. The Tong Dynasty didn't allow women to enlist a sexist policy created by King Zhuanxu.

The other woman a middle-aged one said nothing and looked down at her feet the men also ignored the way the inquisitor was treated. General Tsuyo-sa scanned the room and then questioned all the soldiers, "What did you learn?"

"Both tribes have many people in the city," answered one of the men.

"They're establishing a colony much like Chief Akitla did in Bai Da, an estimated amount of thirty-one thousand people. Civilians and military included," reported the other male interviewer.

"The chieftain of the South and the former chieftain of the North currently reside in the city," mentioned the older woman.

Tsuyo-sa turned a full circle around and headed out, "Sir, the prisoners!" one of the men shouted.

He turned back to face them while under the door frame, "Hand them over to Warden Huiqing, he'll know where to put them best."

Warden Huiqing was the warden that ran the prison in the run-down living quarter of the city where most of the poor lived. Except the prison was near the outskirts of the middle quarter, and it was far from the slums. The most prized prisoners were kept underground while the normal ones were placed above ground or in one of the four floors above the ground floor.

The men were escorted out of the building and placed on the carriage again and transported to the prison. The prison was surrounded by two different walls each made of iron, the building itself had two small wings on each side, and a tall tower in the middle. The tower was five stories high. The first walls that surrounded the prison contained the prison yard and the building itself. The second was lined with watchtowers which watched all the prisoners like lion vultures. Here is where the prisoners of war would be locked underground, the gates were opened by several guards, the gates themselves were huge. The carriage rolled in several of the prisoners who enjoyed outside activities now leaned on the near crevices where they could peep now and then as they carriage carried foreign prisoners.

Former triad members that were arrested were found here where they established prison triads, only three controlled the prison. Although where Unaraq and the other three were headed there wasn't much for communication. A short Kingsmen possibly in his sixties stood tall and proud, his uniform was light green with dark green accents around the uniform. The belt that was fastened around his waist adorned the head of an ostrich horse buckle, a unique design. He was chubby as well which was often accompanied by age in men.

His gray hair was held by a sangtuwan although his crown thinned with only a few strands that remained. His eyes were dark brown, and he wore a thin strip of a goatee, he padded forward as the men were removed from the carriage. He examined all of them and noticed one of them was in a much worse state than the others. He held a devilish smile the battered and bruised individual wasn't able to stand on his own. Two soldiers helped him to his feet as they stood alongside the young man, the warden pointed at the injured man, "I take this is he?" he guessed.

The inquisitors nodded one of them spoke up, "Yes that's the prince."

"Gentlemen you will staying here rent-free for the next week until your trial date comes up until then you'll be treated like royal..." he laughed as he jested about the last part. Prison guards exited the prison tower and neared the new prisoners, "Take these three and process them into one of the top two floors, this one will be personally escorted underground by me," commanded Warden Huiqing.

"Hand him over to the prison guards," said the warden, the interviewers handed Unaraq to the prison guards put his arms over their shoulders as they carried him down toward the bottom of the prison. It was dark but it was dimly lit by jennamite crystals, each prisoner received a darkened cell with little light that came in. A cot, a bucket that was cleaned once a week unlike the prisoners on the above floors who had the buckets cleaned once a day. The cells were made of iron, the doors were of iron as well and the lock bars were outside of the cell, the cell had an aperture and a slot on the bottom where the slop server handed over the tray of food.

Unaraq's head was held down by one of the two prison guards so that he could only see down. The prince however was unconscious but the men didn't care they didn't want any of the prisoners to memorize the layout of the underground floors of the prison. Down here the prisoners were even allowed to end their own lives, just last week somebody tried to starve themselves when the guards caught on. They force food down his throat to keep him alive, here in the Yumen prison you must live every day of your sentence unless you're put to death.

One of the men slid the bar to the left and opened the hatch, they tossed the unconscious and injured Unaraq to the cold iron floor. Where he stayed on for the remainder of that day maybe even longer. Once they shut the door it was dark in the prison cell, the prince was comatose on the floor and unresponsive.

Meanwhile back in Bei Fu, a crowd had gathered around a vigil near the harbor of the city, a canoe was docked on one of the docks. Similar to funerals done by the Tribesmen sailors after a sailor or marine was killed in action. The club of the prince and a copy of the painting was placed on the canoe except for the vigil. The copy of the painting wasn't accurate however as the painting of Unaraq was made ten years ago when he was sixteen-winters-old.

The vigil was a small set of pillars raised from the ground by Jushi with wax candles and lanterns that burned brightly. Sashes, badges, daggers, and other things decorated the shrine, coin, fruits, another spoiling food wrapped in cloth, and even the wooden carving of a whale shark which was rumored to be the former crowned prince's favorite animal.

Everyone but the soldiers that patrolled the walls attended the vigil of the fallen prince. Aloi on her knees as she wept over the death of Unaraq. An old woman near Chieftain Unirak as she did her best to make sure he was in a healthy state of mind. She was one of Tanaraq's caretakers that journeyed to Bei Fu as part of Unirak's staff. She cried alongside the chief but made sure he was fine. Rong Yan stood as he attempted to contain himself while Jushi remained strong and comforted Aloi.

Atattuk, Annun, Issumatar and Oomailiq, and even Chief Cupun were the few in attendance they stood there as they supported the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. After an hour of the gathering a waterbender used a wave to shove the canoe in the water, an archer aimed his bow at an angle. The arrow on the bow was tipped with oil, and small torch hovered over the arrow which lit the head of it.

The arrow was released as it propelled through the air in an arched and struck the canoe. The canoe itself set ablaze from the fire. Everyone stood in tears as they watch the canoe as it sunk and burned.

Unaraq was not sure the amount of time that passed by he woke up with a nasty headache, he examined his finger to find a bandage was wrapped his index finger. It had red stains on it but he was relieved when they had someone bandage him up. It still throbbed he wasn't sure where he was now, he peeped outside of the aperture he was sure he was now in prison because he could see another cell door across the hallway.

He sat in a corner and cried for some time he realized that no one would save him, as the general said this was his final resting place. He was going to die here in a foreign capital city killed for the crimes of his nation. He roared with rage so loud he was trapped he slammed his fists on the walls then he yelled at the ceiling. He had hoped the gods of his people would listen he wasn't a worshipper himself they already cursed him with the inability to bend water.

"You put me here, Tiandi! This is all your fault!" he screamed, Unaraq felt helpless he screamed the deity worshipped by his forefathers. All he did was speak the heavenly father's name in vain, which is a punishment dealt with a form of disease or curse that could affect his entire bloodline. He cried himself to sleep and he found himself awake again.

He sat in the corner of the cell where he decided to do something he would've been caught dead doing. It came to his mind that he had a link to the Avatar which far more powerful in a sense than with his girlfriend as he often ignored her when she always made an effort to get Unaraq to join her for prayer.

He cleared his mind of all thoughts like he remembered his girlfriend led him through. He took a deep inhale at first nothing happened, but then focused on it further. At the same time, Rong Yan slept soundly he heard whispers for help but he thought nothing of it.

They repeatedly bothered Rong Yan, he twisted and turned and finally awoke in a cold sweat he noticed some in the corner of his eye near the far wall. A blurred flash of light he rubbed his eyes he saw an apparition, a reflection of his friend Unaraq. Unaraq might have wanted to say farewell before he went into the light he thought.

"Unaraq," he called out softly, the spirit seemed to fade in and out, flicker like the flame on a candle, Rong Yan couldn't hear him.

"Unaraq!" he called out.

The Avatar's friend disappeared into the darkness, Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed. Unaraq on the other hand still saw nothing he thought that whatever his friends did was a load of boar ox excrement. He needed to humble himself because his time was short.


	49. 3-10: Prisoner of War Part 2

**Book 3: Earth**

**Chapter 10: The Prisoner of War Part 2: The Execution**

Unaraq felt hopeless his attempt to connect with the Avatar failed he acted as if all the things they've done were true. The only real thing that he's seen with two eyes was the Avatar State, the grand power that's given to a living Avatar in the blink of an eye. He rapidly blinked his eyes because he saw something near the door. It was a small paper plate with a dark brown loaf left untouched by the vermin that crawled around the prison.

Unaraq grabbed the loaf in between his index and thumb the size of the loaf wasn't big he placed it near his nose. It stunk of meat, and other mysterious things he wasn't sure of what but he took a tiny nibble of it. The flavors were mixed as if this loaf was a mix of different foods into one bar, one side tasted bitter and the other side was sweet. He knew if he chose not to eat it he'd starve to death which wasn't the way he wanted to go out. He clung to a sliver of hope that Rong Yan could be contacted somehow but he wasn't sure how the only open path was meditation.

He wasn't sure how long he'd be in the cell but he needed to strive for the goal of contact with the Avatar to seek a rescue from the prison. The next morning came, Rong Yan got himself ready and headed out the door he was scheduled to train with Jushi in the wee hours of the morning while. Cupun and the others coordinated the next assault at first light, while Aloi and Unirak were being watched by caretakers and royal guards. At this time was when something could go wrong and as unlikely as it'd be they'd be on suicide watch.

Rong Yan headed toward the training yard behind the mansion but he seemed distracted from the entire training session with his master. Jushi stretched while Rong Yan copied everything but in an uninterested manner. Jushi assumed it was laziness in the early morning and he resumed the lesson Jushi brought his satchel with him this time around. While he rummaged through his belongings he found a scroll with a set of moves, the title printed onto the ribbon read, _"Avatar level earthbending"_.

This was a scroll that was kept safe and protected from the harshness of age and other factors. The scroll wasn't necessarily ancient but it was indeed about eight hundred years old, two entire cycles of Avatars that parchment survived.

But Rong Yan didn't know Jushi peeped his face from the scroll's contents he mentioned, "You seem to be distracted today, I can ensure you today's lessons will be much more fun while I can't help you do them on a grander scale I'm sure I can figure them out."

Rong Yan shook his head to get himself back into the game he turned his attention to his master who held an old wrinkled scroll. Rong Yan rubbed his left eye with his palm then responded, "I want to take a break honestly maybe tomorrow."

"Hey I'm just as hurt as you are but I know Unaraq wouldn't want you to skip a day of training even if he died. The guy was Mr. Punctual, he wanted things done on time and be at places on time," related Jushi before he recalled the kind of person their late friend was.

Rong Yan sighed, "If we came a day later he'd still be with here with us."

"Yama..er uhh.." paused Jushi as he thought about the name of the Tribesmen goddess of death.

He looked to Rong Yan for help, "What do the Tribesmen call their god of death?" he requested an answer.

"Anguta," replied the Avatar, "Ahh right yes, thank you. Anguta had a different plan in mind for him is. Fate takes us all eventually, it's just left as a mystery until our last day on earth," thanked Jushi before he explained why death was natural.

"He was just a Pai Sho piece in this war, he sacrificed himself for the greater good. For balance in this world," Jushi said.

"What I'd give to have that special Pai Sho piece back even if it costs us the world," commented Rong Yan, his opinion on the view of the life of his friends was more important to him than the rest of the world.

"That's very selfish and sweet, I understand what you mean but you're the Avatar, one life shouldn't be traded over millions even billions of lives. You know that," stated Jushi.

Rong Yan sighed once more, "You're right, I should mention last night I had a visit from his soul before he left into the light."

Jushi interrupted Rong Yan before he could say anything further, "Wait did you say he visited your spirit before he went into the light?" he repeated what the Avatar said in the form of a question. Rong Yan nodded. Jushi rose to his feet from the rock he sat upon he put his fingers to his chin and paced around the small area they stood in.

"That's impossible, knowing that Unaraq wasn't a spiritual person and that the dead except the Avatar and their animal guide is placed in a separate pocket of the Spirit World where they can't leave because it's essentially paradise and their minds no longer feel fear, doubt, and other negative emotions while in this eternal state..." Jushi rambled about the Spirit World and other things.

"Unaraq's not dead," assured Jushi.

"What?" Rong Yan called out, he was sure Jushi was lying or even if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Unaraq's not dead, he hasn't died. If he was dead he wouldn't be able to contact you, and an only possible explanation is if those Kingsmen tossed him into a portal somewhere that led him physically into the Spirit World," claimed Jushi.

"Jushi you're not making any sense," Rong Yan declined his claims.

"No, no, no you're not understanding because you don't know the intricacies of how the afterlife and all that stuff works. You might be the bridge between the two worlds but you only know so much, there's only one way to get a definitive answer," remarked Jushi. Had he been hit in the head? The Avatar is the only person that knew the specifics of the Spirit World no one else did.

"There is one solution to whether we'll know if Unaraq is alive or not," said Jushi.

"What is it?" Rong Yan asked.

"There's a massive banyan grove tree in the swamps of the Anlu province in the Oma Kingdom. It is said, in the Nomadic religion that the spiritually inclined can locate any living thing through the roots of that tree. That's the only way we can surely know if he's alive or dead," answered Jushi.

"We can't go all the way to Anlu province, that'll take months from where we are now, it'll be too late he could've been injured and left for dead somewhere. Or he truly is gone," declined Rong Yan he held his head as he felt a headache had bothered him.

He was frustrated, he sighed again and sucked it up, "Let's get started on our training."

**Pingyao, Qiangda Kingdom**

The arid wide and naked landscaped sprawled for miles around the sun beat down on Palartok's already brown neck. The state of Pingyao was similar to the Si Wong province in the Oma Kingdom in climate, it was treeless and there was no existence of shade. The major difference between the two was that the Si Wong state was a vast ocean of sand while the Pingyao province was a savannah bordered water to the south and gargantuan walls fit for the gods in the north.

Many of the people who lived in this state had their skin burned although they never covered themselves like the Si Wong people. The sun here is not so bad, the Si Wong was in a horrible state during the summer season one that was on par with some of the Fire Islands. Palartok rode through the dried plains of the savannah as he traveled past animals that called this place home.

He rode on the tops of the hills where he saw homes in the far distance finally another stop, he progressed non-stop after his last stop. Which was Pingyao's capital Taiyuan where he found safety with old friends that fabricated him a fake identification. At least now he won't be stopped for the color of his clothing or his facial structure.

The pot of gold amongst a dead land of nothing in the great expanse of the province was that this big village had a lake outside of the town's walls. He examined the map for better details of his location this town was only about two miles east from the border with Yuanan and seventeen miles southeast with Gongzhu province. He was near Yu province soon he'd join the armies even if he was a traitor. He accepted his fate knew as soon as they found him out he'd either be executed or imprisoned.

Palartok steered the snow leopard caribou around the edges of the lake and toward the stone bricked walls of the town. As he passed over the archway entrance the carved characters in the stone said, _"Welcome to Poyang, the paradise of the albatross cranes."_

Poyang was famous for its spring and summer seasons where the albatross cranes native to the Tong province often came here for reproductive purposes. They were a tourist sight on the small patch of land that floated in the middle of the lake. Where the Qiangdian government made it illegal for the birds to be disturbed by the public unless they had special passes.

Even the nobility wasn't allowed access to the island a policy written in by a former governor hundreds of years ago. Whether it was because they were the symbol of the town or an endangered species it was left unknown to the public.

The only farms were near the northern side of the lake as the farmers used perennial irrigation to water their crops. The water flowed in from the lake to the west of the town, it was also their main source of drinking water and during the weekends the adolescents entertained themselves either in the taverns or the lake.

The ground of the town for the section he entered was dry ground a few cobblestones were embedded about before the ground transitioned from the dirt to full cobblestoned streets. Homes filled the second entrance he arrived through the residential area entrance while the main entrance of the town was from its eastern side that faced the border with Yuanan.

A majority of the travelers came from that direction where all the businesses were located. A economical decision that made them tons of money, the heavily populated areas during the day were the trading districts of the town. Where market stalls could be found and today was a special day within the week, the fourth day of the week marked the weekly farmer's market.

The farmer's market had always been the same respected farmers that sold their crops and other vegetation to the townspeople. There were even food stalls with different sized lines of civilians and travelers that couldn't wait to toss a few coins for a delicious meal. Palartok grabbed at his stomach he sensed hunger as his belly grumbled like a hungry platypus bear.

A hot meal felt like heaven on earth he thought and he needed to make a stop anyways so he could rest of the day before he found himself on the road once more. He led the beast toward the stables, Palartok slid off the saddle once he came to a full halt and paid the stablehands who watched over the mounts of everyone who's rented a pen. The feline beast he brought was tossed a fresh slab of moo-sow meat that it tore apart in a matter of seconds.

He roamed off into the streets of the town he stopped in to browse the goods within the farmer's market or maybe a drink from the local tavern, first he headed toward a small inn where he found cheap rooms for rent. Once inside he paid for the night and padded toward his room where he dropped his load of things and went back onto the street where the market was held.

He stood in a line where the authentic food of the Fire Nation was present, the townspeople here had a knack for foreign delicacies. After several minutes in line, he found himself near the front.

All of a sudden, a shriek echoed from one of the alleyways Palartok darted his head many reacted to the shriek another scream went off the same one but louder than before. Palartok dashed toward the alley where the distress from a woman came from.

When he halted to examine his environment he saw legs behind some wooden crates he jogged over to the victim. He took a step back when he saw that the woman had bled a good amount of blood, a _hudie jian_, was plunged into her chest. Palartok watched as the last bit of life she clung to drained slowly and painfully. Several others arrived too late he turned his head to eye the men before he knelt by her and closed her eyes.

Two men in lamellar light white armor with gold accents jade accents came towards the end of her life. Palartok sighed, "She's dead, by the time I came to her rescue her killer was long gone, and she only clung to a thread of life."

One guard examined her body soon while Palartok gave his report to the other, the guard that examined her body recognized her. He glimpsed back at his partner, "This is Magistrate Hu's daughter.." he said after he remembered her face.

He sighed, "We must report this to the magistrate she must know her daughter was just murdered."

The younger inexperienced guard used to fingers to grab some kind of small floret with lavender petals. The older guard freaked out and smacked his hand with a gauntlet, "What are you doing?!" he shouted at him while the other in confusion cried, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You idiot that's a swine floret, and you touched it with unprotected hands!" scolded the older man.

The younger guard felt a rush of irritant pain, "Come on we have to get you to the local healer so she has you rub a salve into your skin that should help. I'll go see Madam Hu later," said the experienced guard.

The flower was on the ground Palartok stared at it closely, he looked around for something that he could use to grab the plant with. On the ground was a muddy white cloth that laid near the body of the freshly dead girl. He wrapped the toxic flower into the cloth and pocketed it for later, he waited by the girl's body while more guards bolted in his direction. The other civilians now being ordered to return to the market as if nothing happened.

Palartok nipped briskly away from the crime scene he was on his mission he scanned around the market square for a sign with a carved elixir or maybe an herbalist. Eventually, he spotted a small hut painted light green with the carving of an herb on the sign that hung overhead of the hut. This must be his location, inside was an old woman who equipped her spectacles on her face when she saw a tall masculine figure appear at the door.

The old woman greeted the stranger, "Hello can I help you with something perhaps a tonic or a salve for a burn?" she guessed.

Palartok removed the folded cloth from his pocket and gently placed it down on the counter for the little old woman. He unfolded the cloth to reveal a small floret with a green stem and small lavender petals he questioned her, "Yes I was wondering if you can assist me in identifying this flower?"

"This particular floret is a swine floret, it's toxic to the touch, once you've made contact with it, it irritates the skin and if you're exposed to sunlight long enough you develop blisters. It is grown near the southwestern edge of the lake where they grow on a patch. We normally leave them alone but the wax can be used as an antivenom to many poisonous creatures," described the old woman. She clutched onto her metal tweezers and picked the plant up and placed it near her face.

"Where did you find this?" she asked him as she peeped up from the floret.

"Some poor girl was murdered at the plant stuffed into the pocket of her robes, one of the guards that came to examine the body touched himself. His co-worker took him to the healer while the cleanup crew arrived, I was hoping you could identify the plant so that I may learn more about the suspect. I do however have another question," responded Palartok.

The old woman placed the small plant in a bucket she was going to have it tossed out later. She fixated her glasses on him because they slipped off quite a bit over time as they conversed. Palartok requested, "They mentioned the victim is like the daughter of the magistrate, I forgot the town leader's name. As a local here I feel you may know where I can find the magistrate."

The old woman blinked her eyes rapidly as if she didn't catch what he said, "I'm sorry repeat that," she said.

"The magistrate's daughter was killed I must know where she lives so I may bring the news to her," repeated Palartok.

"Lianhua is...dead?" Palartok heard the sadness in her tone he slightly frowned he guessed that maybe the old woman was kin of the victim. A sniffle came from the old lady with tears now in her eyes, she wiped her tears with her left sleeve.

She then sighed, "I...I'm her maternal grandmother and my daughter and my granddaughter live on the other side of town. When you find the bridge with yellow and green painted slabs of wood, you're in the right direction from there it's only three blocks toward the middle-class section of the city."

"My daughter's name is Tian'e, once you tell her I know she'll contact Lianhua's now widower. Guanfu moved in with Lianhua about a month ago, the strange thing the boy comes from a noble family in Dao but has no money himself. Quite strange," said the old woman.

"My deepest condolences I'll take what you said into consideration," finished Palartok before he bowed before the old woman in respect and exited the herbalist's shop. Palartok ventured out toward the magistrate's office in the middle section of Poyang while he thought about what the old woman told him.

After thirty minutes he reached the walled governmental building it was separate from what would've been her house. Usually, Kingsmen governors or government officials worked from their homes while he now saw that not all of them did. He was greeted by the guards at the gates of the building.

"State your business," one of the said.

"I am looking for Magistrate Tian'e, I have grim news to bring her," replied Palartok.

One of the guards nodded and pushed the gate door open with his hand, this was a sign that indicated Palartok was permitted to enter. He entered the building a few people shuffled about probably the staff of the magistrate. A man sat at a desk his eyes moved upward when the door opened and closed, a Tribesman in his midst. He thought nothing about him though he was distracted by the man's sudden fascination to scan the room. A bit annoyed he asked the man, "Can I help you with...something?"

"Yes I'm looking for the magistrate," answered Palartok.

"Do you have an appointment with Lady Hu?" he inquired further, Palartok shook his head, "I need to bring her grim news about something and I'd rather not get into detail."

A door slid open a woman popped her head out and called out to the man behind the desk, "Hey Mishu can you cancel my three hours past noon appointment with the union of agriculture?"

"Y-yes, Madam Hu," the lanky assistant jumped when he heard her voice.

Palartok saw the woman and walked over to her without the secretary's permission to go any further. The middle-aged woman was caught by surprise when Palartok opened the door unannounced.

She jumped back a bit scared because she was unaware of who the man was, he apologized, "I'm sorry for the intrusion I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But your daughter Lianhua as one of the guards called her was murdered today during the farmer's market."

The woman tipped forward like an ancient tower demolished to build new things she fainted in Palartok's hands. Palartok dragged her out of the room, her assistant bugged eye jumped out of his seat and shouted, "What did you do?!"

"She fainted when I told her, her daughter was killed!" responded Palartok, he pushed his chair over to Palartok so that the Tribesman could sit the woman down.

Palartok pulled moisture out of the air while the assistant looked around for an item to use to wake her up. He gave a light slap with a water whip that brought her back. She gulped for air and then gave an ear-splitting shriek that led straight to bawl of tears. The guards barged in when they heard the scream weapons raised at Palartok, her assistant Mishu rose his hands and explained the situation.

The men lowered their spears during the highly stressed situation Palartok aimed to calm the woman down enough to question her. It took them a few minutes to get her to stop crying to a point where she was easier to understand. Palartok mentioned, "I recall seeing a swine floret in her robe pockets, do you know anything about that?"

The childless mother's eyes were red and still filled with tears she patted Mishu on the shoulder and pointed toward a lectern in her office. The secretary dashed into her office to grab the box which contained records of this year thus far. He searched through them until he found the appropriate scroll when he opened it he skimmed through.

He read aloud to Palartok, "There has been an ongoing investigation on this she's the second one murdered this year. The last girl was married to a man and she was murdered at night as she strolled through the local cemetery. A swine floret was found in the pockets on her tunic, we believe it's a sign. But the person we dubbed the Butcher leaves without a trace and has targeted only married women. Just last year in the autumn three more were killed not necessarily here but one in Gongzhu was killed and two here in Pingyao, this is the fifth death we've now recognized is linked to the Butcher."

"I've spoken to your mother she's the herbalist I brought the flower too when she explained to me about your daughter, she mentioned that she was just married to this low-class noble. The thing that puzzled her however is that your son-in-law moved in with you instead of your daughter moving to Dao province where he's supposed to be from," remembered Palartok.

"Yes Guanfu is from Dao, his father owns a porcelain pottery business on the island province, Guanfu moved here about three months ago. I've never seen Lianhua so in love before she had recently gotten out of a five-year relationship with another man, you don't mean to tell me that Guanfu killed my daughter?" nodded the magistrate, then she hypothesized about her new son-in-law and his fortune.

"Guanfu mentioned to Lianhua he ran away from home because of inheritance issues, he comes from the He family. I wouldn't dare suspect he did something..he-he loved her. But if you'd like to investigate records on him you're more than free to," recalled the magistrate she permitted Palartok to investigate if desired to.

Meanwhile, in Bei Fu, Lord Cupun, Anuun, and Issumatar circled the map displayed on a table while in front of each man was a small box with green and blue markers. The map was a detailed variation of the Yu province which provided every village, point of interest, town, city, the capital, and even forts and roads.

"Fort Zhezhong is surrounded by flat grasslands according to the scouts who've returned safely this morning. The grasses can reach to your waistline, this can potentially be deadly towards us there could be traps or pits in the ground," briefed Issumatar.

"How big is this fort anyway?" inquired Cupun.

"It's about a quarter of the size of Bei Fu, so it's not very big according to messages intercepted from couriers. Colonel Qian who runs the fort has requested an extra deployment of two thousand soldiers from Yumen," answered Anuun.

"How many can each fort usually hold?" Cupun asked both men, "About five thousand troops but I'd say it caps at fifty-five hundred men, that includes the staff that clean and cook," Anuun responded.

"With the scouts that might have been captured if they weren't killed and may be imprisoned in Fort Zhezhong. If they still live they could've told their captors the number of soldiers here, they'd need a bigger army to wipe us out. At least I do believe if they fail again their governor might send a division of Kingsmen soldiers our way," added Issumatar.

"This is why it's important to thin the herd, milord," Anuun agreed.

"I agree with you both on this, how many men would you need?" he exchanged looks with both generals, "We can overpower them, as usual, I'd say eight thousand men should suffice," suggested Issumatar.

"The nineteen bombardiers as air support and thirty trebuchets will make a great asset to this battle," hinted Anuun.

"Take them with you, I'd send orders out now and get them ready, I want Zhezhong burned to the ground in the next three days. We cannot let Yumen muster a bigger army to take Bei Fu," Cupun approved both Issumatar and Anuun saluted the former chieftain of the North and exited the building.

The orders were given Fort Zhezhong will be taken in honor of Prince Unaraq, the late crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe.

Hours later, it was dark Jushi and Rong Yan had gone out for food this evening and they finally returned to the mansion. From the courtyard, they noticed a ton of men as they marched toward the gates of the city. General Anuun walked up the steps he wanted to check up on Chieftain Unirak since he's been busy all day and wasn't able to see the chief.

"General Anuun what's going on?" asked Rong Yan.

"The men have been ordered to march to Fort Zhezhong, they're going to take the fort from the Qiangdians in honor of the fallen prince," smiled Anuun. He resumed up the steps and entered the mansion. Jushi and Rong Yan followed suit it was nighttime and they were headed off to bed now since they had a long day of training.

Rong Yan got into bed and quickly found himself asleep at the same time, Unaraq feasted on the food bar he was given. He had lost his sense of time he was unaware of whether it had been morning or night, a day or a few weeks. After he finished his meal he returned to meditation like the night before he felt he needed to try and contact Rong Yan.

Unaraq could hear Aloi's voice inside his head he missed her so much he kept himself from tears because he needed to concentrate on a clear state of mind. He sat there for a few minutes but he saw nothing he continued to maintain his breathing and persevere, this was his greatest challenge in life thus far.

Rong Yan awoke to cold night sweats again he panted and felt that eerie presence from the evening before. He sat up in bed and he saw another flicker of light in the dark corner of the room he slept in, he peered closely and saw Unaraq's form he seemed frightened and he looked worse for wear. He saw that Unaraq screamed for help but he heard no sound. Rong Yan stood up and slowly shuffled to the apparition he saw. When he neared the vision it vanished.

Unaraq gasped for air he too shared a strange sweat as if it physically exerted him, he panted to maintain his breath again. He didn't know how Aloi and Rong Yan were so great at this he tried his best but nothing happened. He sat on his bed and lowered his head tears ran down his face his body was bruised up.

Rong Yan sat down on the rug and meditated a blue spectre split from the Avatar, it was the bald Air Avatar who granted him the ability to project his spirit. The Saint of Knowledge as he was known to the Nomadic people, "Avatar Rong Yan I can sense desperation and grief in your soul, what's wrong?" guessed the former Avatar.

"I keep getting visions of my friend who passed away a few nights ago, for the past two nights I've woken from a cold sweat. Only to see a vision of him like he needs help but I can't hear what he's shouting," explained Rong Yan.

Mun Jin's voice echoed, "Hmm..it seems your friend is not dead. If you are receiving these visions its because he's somewhere and he's striving to contact you but is failing. Your friend is very much alive, young one."

"Have you made an effort on contacting him?" Mun Jin questioned Rong Yan, the Avatar shook his head.

"Your astral projection has gotten stronger since we've last spoke. I can feel it, now more than ever closer to the Summer Solstice. I can sense death in your future but not of your own when you need me I'll be there...," observed Mun Jin then he vanished.

Rong Yan took in a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything except Unaraq, his eyes flashed white he was in the process of astral projection. A guard that passed by while on his rounds witnessed the flash of light front the Avatar's quarters and ran toward the chieftain's quarters.

Rong Yan's spirit exited his body as he soared through the skies toward Unaraq's location. He appeared in Unaraq's cell. It was dank and dark wherever he was, Unaraq turned around as he tried to sleep but he couldn't. He shouted in fear when he saw Rong Yan's spirit in the room.

He fell off his cot and rubbed his head, "R-Rong Yan is that you?" he questioned the spirit.

"Unaraq you're alive!" cried out Rong Yan, Unaraq shed a tear and had begun to cry again, "I-I've been through so much torture in the past few days. I was captured by the Qiangdian Kingsmen..I-I'm in their city. I can't remember the name right now but it's huge, while I was being transported I saw water. So I must be near the coast."

"Wait you're glad I'm alive?" he asked the Avatar. Rong Yan nodded, "The search parties found nothing, nothing but a bloodied club they believed to be yours. Your dad is not in a stable state of mind right now, he thinks his only son is gone. And Aloi is not much different either I haven't seen her since the vigil. I projected to Tanaraq and shared the grim news, we all thought you were gone but this whole time you were contacting me."

"My meditation worked?!" he wondered, a desperate tone in his voice.

"I couldn't hear you but I was able to see you for a moment, I'm going to need you to remember the name," repeated Rong Yan.

"I think they're going to execute me, if I'm dead my father goes back home and abandons Cupun," worried Unaraq.

"You're not going to die I'll do what it takes you find you, I promise," Rong Yan whispered as he vanished.

Unaraq reached out to the spirit form of his friend and shouted, "Rong Yan wait!"

The next morning over, Palartok exited his room and into the dining hall of the inn where he was served complimentary breakfast from the inn's staff. He held a small wooden container that contained records on the Guanfu fellow. Everything from a copy of his identification papers, the marriage license between Lianhua and himself, and other things like letters from the local government.

Palartok examined every piece of paper in that box which also included the scrolls, he pulled out one letter, the strange thing that Palartok examined from the page was that the letter wasn't for him. It was for someone named, Banshou.

Palartok was confused as he then decided to fully read the letter it said, _"Banshou_

_You should've stayed just because my sister was murdered doesn't mean we're not family. Tiandi and Yun created a bond with you and Yenay, I know you're grieving but we are too. The guards began their investigation, soon your wife will get the justice she deserves._

_I hope you return to your life here in Dao province, my father could use a great worker like you at the pottery shop. I'll keep you updated on the investigation,_

_Fengzi"_

This one was a real eye-opener for Palartok because he recalled when Magistrate Hu mentioned there had been only five deaths of which the records in the Magistrate's office held. The records in his possession, however, came from the records building where records on every person in the town are held. The murder in Dao province hasn't been counted into the Butcher's kill count, this is the only one they're aware of. He opened the other letter this one came from the same sender 'Fengzi', which Palartok guessed to be the brother of the bride killed in Dao.

This letter read, _"The guards have done their investigation I thought you loved her the evidence proved that you were the killer. How could you do that?_

_You have no right to take the life of another, no RIGHT! If you have any ounce of integrity you'd return to Dao and turn yourself in. But we know you don't, you ran off with my sister's life savings like the coward you are. You should grow eyes behind your head because my father hired muscle to find you, may Lord Qin bring you justice, and Yama a slow and painful death."_

He felt bad and then sighed the family of this poor girl trusted him and they accepted him into the family. It hurt Palartok more in the second letter when Fengzi found out that Banshou if that's even his name was discovered as the killer.

As he searched through the box some more he found a crumpled up piece of parchment, when he unfolded all the wrinkles he realized the crumpled paper was a wanted poster from the province of Gongzhu.

"_Wanted: Mingzi Xuduo_

_Mingzi Xuduo is wanted for matricide, and grand theft in the province of Gongzhu, no evidence has proven that the fugitive is an earthbender. Proceed with caution. Is known to go by many names._

_Reward: Five Hundred gold coins_

_By order and decree of Governor Tuliao Bu, he must be turned in alive."_

The wanted poster revealed a tricenarian with a sharp jaw, clear and pale skin, brown eyes, and nice medium-long brown hair. He hasn't seen the young man so he's not sure if Guanfu is even the same person although the things he found are certainly enough to incriminate the young man.

After he finished his meal there were other things inside but he decided he didn't need them in the time being. He hurried back into his rented room and left the box there behind the bed frame in the room, he needed to have an extra level of security in case the Butcher stalked him from a distance.

Meanwhile, Unaraq awoke to the sounds of the door of his cell opening while's been in the cell underground he's lost a great deal of the sense of time. He wasn't sure what the time here was. The soldiers lowered his head and placed a cloth over his head so that Unaraq wouldn't be able to memorize the hallways.

Once the rag was removed the hot midday sun radiated strongly that it blinded him, unable to cover his eyes with his hands he was heavily escorted to the courthouse in the Noble District.

After about an hour of a carriage cell ride to the building, he found himself reunited with his brothers-in-arms. The other scouts seemed mostly fine one of the men however was beaten as he had gotten into a fight the afternoon before with a Kingsmen prisoner. All four men were lined up with Unaraq being in the front to be led into the courtroom where several strangers sat near the right wall, a woman sat on a large platform with a built-in counter that had a gavel positioned on top of it to her left side. There were about ten guards inside, Unaraq and the men were chains and were ordered to line up in front of the woman.

The short old woman that sat on the _ta, _was also joined by another older gentleman that happened to be General Tsuyo-sa. The old woman began the trial, "I am Governor Wenhua Shangye, prisoners, and is it might come as a shock to you if your friends can't understand me I can change the language to Tribesmen."

She cleared her throat, "We are here to begin the trial of the Southern Water Tribe prince and his scouts versus the province of Yu, plaintiff please rise and give your opening statement."

General Tsuyo-sa kept a blank face and gave a single nod he stood on his feet and began his recollection, "In my years of service for the Qiangda Kingdom army it has taught me one thing, that we all pay the price one way or another for our actions whether they're the greater good or the greater evil. In war it doesn't matter who's right it'll only determine who's left. This court proceeding is one for the history books it has been over a thousand years since a ruling monarch of an enemy country was put on trial. I know this much to my ancestors."

"My opening statement involves much of war and history, one that we've had with the Northern Water Tribe for the longest of time. One that even their sister tribe, the Southern tribe in the South Pole couldn't stay out of and so they united as one. Since the Thirty Year War in the era of Ku Tei, have the Tribesmen saught to place colonies right under our noses," continued Tsuyo-sa.

"After many years of war, suffering, and death the Tribesmen have committed several atrocities now we're making them pay, now the fallen will receive justice," finished the general.

"Thank you, general, defendant you may speak," said Governor Shangye, all the men exchanged looks and so Unaraq stepped forward while still in chains.

"My opening statement is much like his, one that has seen the brutality of the Qiangdian Kingsmen and exposes them to all the war crimes they've committed. War crimes that the international committee started by Fire nationalists centuries before our time, would have done everything in their power to stop the Qiangdian war machine. My people have only acted as a direct result from the actions of the Qiangda Kingdom," said Unaraq.

Governor Shangye then resumed, "Will one of the witnesses from the raid please stand up?" she questioned on of the many strangers who've sat down and waited patiently for everything to begin. A man left third from the back row rose to his feet. The governor questioned him, "You were there at the siege of Bei Fu, were you not?"

The man nodded, "And you survived what happened?" she asked him.

"They came at night they razed the village nearby and then they infiltrated the harbor, Magistrate Ci went down first. When the navy arrived that completely dismantled the small force of ships that we had..." paused the man tears filled his eyes and his eyes went red. He sniffled, "These savages killed my family, my beloved wife, and my two children were slaughtered as if they were pickens killed by a farmer."

"Will the survivor of the scout camps that were sent to scout Bei Fu please stand up," requested Governor Shangye.

"Activity from the city was pretty much concealed we've spent weeks around the city's edge, but they came at night. When the war drums echoed, we knew our end was nigh. We were picked off soon after a camp lost to a group of three hundred men, I was the only one who played dead like a possum chicken and survived it all," said the eyewitness.

"Who was the one who survived the recent battle?" inquired the governor.

A soldier raised his hand and then rose to his feet as well, "We came with a large enough army to finally take our city but we underestimated their numbers, there were men with cannons, trebuchet, bastillae, and men on giant birds. I've never seen a battle end so fast, only five hundred of us surrendered and we made out alive, our commanding officers were burned alive by the Tribesmen even after we rose the white flag," recalled the soldier.

"The Tribesmen have by chance survived this entire ordeal, they've only taken our garrisons and our city of Bei Fu by ambush. The Tribesmen are cowards that never fight front-in-center and head-on, even when they have smaller numbers their specialty in war should not be underestimated. In my opinion with the experience, I have mustered it is important to dispatch a Tribesman immediately. Allowing them to live long enough will be your end," claimed Tsuyo-sa after he said this he fiddled with the ends of his mustache.

"Thank you will the defendant please speak on their behalf, do you have any evidence to provide?" questioned Wenhua. The three scouts exchanged looks again and one of them stepped forward in chains and said, "We're merely pawns in this war, governor. We're only following orders, to decline these orders in our culture is treason. And as such is an immediate execution on the spot."

Unaraq lowered his head and sighed, "If you think that I am responsible for the war that you fight with my people. You are wrong. More wrong that you can ever imagine, I've not involved in the specificities of war. I am not your enemy, and if I am could same be said about any heir or ruler of the Qiangdian Dynasty? Is an unborn child of Qiangdian blood responsible for the deaths of Tribesmen soldiers or civilians?"

"You're the son of the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, it is your responsibility. You should face the actions of your father and that of your country with responsibility and maturity. How dare you compare yourself to an heir of the Qiangda Kingdom, y-" hissed Tsuyo-sa before he was cut off by Governor Wenhua.

"General, that is enough!" she ordered Tsuyo-sa.

"IF the roles were reversed I'd do everything in my power..nay I'd release the imprisoned crowned prince. For he is not the one responsible for the crimes committed, his father is and therefore his father would be tried," asserted Unaraq.

"In my twenty-six-winters of living, I've never involved in war only politics because my father knew that in my reign as chieftain there would be no war. You're making a grave mistake I'm a simple politician and while I'm a crowned prince. I am an asset to the Avatar, and his friend, so I ask for myself and my friends to be released," maintained Unaraq, Tsuyo-sa gave a horrid and ugly laugh, the old woman slammed her gavel onto the counter in front of her, "Not another word, general!"

"Where is this Avatar of yours? Last I remember the Avatar sided with Earth King Qiang Zhen, this would be impossible the Avatar is an elderly man retired in Ba Sing Se," answered Governor Shangye.

"With all due respect, you'd have to be living under a rock to know that the new Avatar has been alive for the past twenty-three-winters. The Avatar is of the Fire Nation, his name is Rong Yan and he is my best friend. If I'm imprisoned here any longer he'll come looking for me, would you risk yourself and the lives of your civilians only to face the wrath of the Avatar," claimed Unaraq.

"He's a liar! Avatar Ku Tei is still alive he visited Ru province five weeks ago!" piped one of the men in the witness stand. The old woman slammed gavel onto the wooden surface, "Order!" she shouted.

She took a gander at the general he sat there as he attentively listened to everything she inquired further, "Is this true?"

"Of course madame governor, this man is trying to lie his way out of this trial and toying with your emotions. I can assure you the Avatar is still alive and perfectly healthy at one hundred and forty-three years old," lied Tsuyo-sa. He truly wanted to see the crowned prince of the Southern Tribesmen face justice for the war crimes that he believed was committed by the snowbacks.

Governor Wenhua grasped her hammer again and struck the counter, "Thank you for the evidence and counter-argument you have given. I think I have made my final decision."

"Crowned Prince Unaraq, Sivullik, Tullik, and Pingajuk, I hereby sentence you to be put to death for the war crimes committed by the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. Your executions will happen here in Yumen in the next twenty-four hours," declared Governor Shangye. She slammed the gavel down one last time.

She stood from her seat, Unaraq and the other three's jaws all dropped, Unaraq had begun to sob. The governor advised the men, "I suggest you spend your final moments thinking about your families and praying to your gods so that your transition from the world of the living is easy towards the world of the dead, may Tiandi have mercy on all your souls."

"Justice!" yelled one in happiness.

"Lord Qin prevails again!" another exclaimed.

The guards escorted all the men back to their respective cells each guard notified the men that they were permitted by the governor to request any kind of food as their final meal. Unaraq requested his favorite snack if it could be found in the city. He returned to his corner where he wept loudly, these were his final hours because tomorrow during an hour past the afternoon.

**Fort Zhezhong, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The stars filled and emerged in the night sky several men headed off for slumber while the night patrols of the fort stood vigilant in the watch and safety of the garrison. The seventy-eight hundred soldiers marched toward their location as they followed a lesser chief from one of the regions of the South Pole.

Above them in the air was a fleet of bombardiers, nineteen men in the sky to be exact, behind them were thirty trebuchets that rolled through the open fields, ninety operators in total.

The men knew exactly what needed to be done the bombardiers were the first to head in, There were nine of the oil cask men in the front and the incendiary bombardiers in the back. Several bannermen flew the banners of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes while their war drums were strapped onto the saddles of their mounts as they waited for the right moment they marched slowly toward the enemy fort. Built-in a similar fashion as the others this one sat dead center in a grassy field.

A Kingsmen soldier stood on top of the wall as he stared blankly into the darkness in the distance he made out a small flock of birds and thought nothing. He carried on with his patrol at the same time, the men on the mammoth bustards saw forms of men on top of the wall. One of the bombardiers noticed a guard react, he stabbed the knuckles of the left gauntlet that protected his hand.

This resulted in a deafening screech of the massive bird which signaled the others that now was the time. The triangle formation made by the bombardiers split in two the bombardiers with the oil casks flew around the tops of the walls and dropped barrels of oil that splashed all over the tops.

The men realized what happened and some ran for the watchtowers. The other formation of mammoth bastards swiftly passed by and threw incendiary bombs everyone caught in the explosion either immediately died or currently ran around as they burned.

When the Tribesmen saw the walls of fire rise on the tops of the fort's fortifications it was their signal. The gongs failed to go off, the drums of war were banged on by several bannermen that raced toward the fortress. Incendiary, flash bombs, and others were dropped onto the stragglers that weren't able to escape the fire on the walls.

The trebuchets rolled in and the men rolled boulders to the nets, the operators, and slammed their hammers onto the levers. The earth projectiles soared across the sky and shook the fortress with every boulder that collided with the walls.

Several of the soldiers awoke to sounds of explosives that went on, the fortress shook with immense force. Colonel Qian assumed it was an earthquake that ravaged through the area and headed toward his tower aperture to see Tribesmen on mammoth bustards and they flew inside the fort freely. The walls of flames engulfed the fort's walls which changed the color of the lighting from a dark blue to a yellow color.

He dashed to his office for the drum stick, he returned to the gong in his tower and banged it so hard, archers ran out of the barracks quickly. But they realized they couldn't get themselves a good vantage point while the top of the walls was still on fire. The bombardiers flew away from the fort several of the men were now ready a battle cry went off from inside the fort that echoed toward the outside eight thousand warriors marched toward Fort Zhezhong.

Colonel Qian sent out a distress message that they were being ambushed by the Tribesmen forces. The bird flew but was immediately shot down by an archer from the invading force. The mammoth bustards landed near the trebuchets the engineers that weren't needed at their trebuchets lifted barrels and strapped them onto the mammoth bustards before they returned to stations.

As the gates of Fort Zhezhong slid open with the force of twenty earthbenders the five thousand defenders charged into battle. The drums in the distance grew louder, cannons were hauled in by the bannermen with cannoneers near them.

A barrage of arrows flew covered the sky, death from above rained some of the non-benders raised shields. Those who weren't covered over quick enough to get behind the shield walls were immediately impaled in key locations that caused severe blood loss and even death. The shield walls went down a volley of arrows from the defenders now in the sky, the Kingsmen realized the waterbenders were defenseless without their native element in the area.

"The Tribesmen have no water, they're powerless! For the Qiangda Kingdom!" roared one of the soldiers.

"For the Earth King, long may he reign!" another screamed as the men all roared into battle.

They charged forward the war drummers now at ear-splitting volumes. A barrage of arrows went off followed by waterbenders who all performed the same forms and movements. Grass around them died in front of their eyes as a hail of icicles rained down and impaled several men. Those men were dead wrong, the majority were shocked and confused the Tribesmen warriors collided with the Kingsmen soldiers.

Shields slammed into faces, bodies fell dead from impaled swords, axes that caused major damage to the body, and or cracked skulls with maces. The earthbenders worked together to push back their enemies' walls formed in front of non-benders. Blades were dug into the walls of earth before they sunk, a few of the warriors had gone unarmed and lost their blades.

Polar bear dogs leaped high into the air and pounced on their targets, others watched at their comrades were mauled to death. An arrow flew at a polar bear dog's head a warrior jumped in front and intervened his shield took the hit. When he moved it to his side a large warrior charged at him with a war hammer, a waterbender threw water at his head and froze it. The warrior with the shield darted his head to the side and waved to the waterbender who saved his life.

The grass around the field began to wither and die, some of the enemy soldiers noticed this and met their ends to water warriors that wielded blades on their hands. A water warrior and a warrior clashed their weapons. The water warrior's ice weapons were too weak and shattered on impact, an opening was made and the young warrior was exposed. The soldier took this to his advantage and lunged at the young water warrior. He kicked the surprised and distraught rookie off his bloodied blade and ran off to dispatch other Tribesmen.

At the same time, found himself in his room after a long day it was now midnight and so before he headed to bed he decided to check on his friend Unaraq. He sat down in nomad positioned and projected his spirit into the prison where he discovered Unaraq last time. Unaraq had huddled in the corner asleep with his head in between his knees.

"Unaraq!" shouted Rong Yan, the crowned prince startled hit his head onto the wall behind him, "Ahh! Ow!" he cried out.

He rubbed his head, "Rong Yan! It's so good to see you! The trial was today, it was extremely one-sided. The Kingsmen won the trial I'm going to be executed tomorrow with the scouting party."

"What?! Did you defend yourself? Did you mention we're friends?" Rong Yan blurted out an assortment of questions for his imprisoned friend.

"Y-yes and it's not enough, they don't care. They didn't believe me, the governor was so gullible she believed the word of her general who lied to her and told her Ku Tei was still alive. They denied your existence, maybe they were in on it," Unaraq shook head and then summarized what had occurred after he was sentenced to death.

"I'm coming for you, where are you?" worried Rong Yan the tone of concern in his voice.

"The governor mentioned the name of the city was Yumen," answered Unaraq.

"Yumen...Yumen..." mumbled Rong Yan while he thought about where he's heard of that name before.

"Are you still in Yu province?" inquired Rong Yan, Unaraq nodded, "Yeah I-I'm still in Yu. You might need to break into my dad's quarters or even into the war room and steal one of the maps. I have until the afternoon tomorrow and then it's over for me..."

"I'm coming don't worry, it's not over yet..." promised Rong Yan as he vanished, he bolted for his room door and ran toward the war room.

Rong Yan muffled the sound of his footsteps as he removed the sound of everything within a specific radius. He slipped into the war room where he saw the detailed map of the Yu province on the table and snatched it. He jumped out the window and air-jetted onto the roof of the war room.

From there he snuck back into his room where he examined the map to locate the location of Yumen. The city was slightly northwest of Bei Fu, the estimated number of times between Bei Fu and Yumen by ground mount was two days and a half, he knew this would be halved on a flying mount let alone a dragon could get there faster than a sky bison.

He rummaged through the lectern and desk in his quarters and found clean parchment and black ink in a vial. He continued to search and discovered a brand new quill, he used woodblocks to flatten the parchment and he wrote a letter to whoever would find it. He hovered his hand and held a small heatwave over his hand which allowed the ink to dry in a matter of seconds. He rolled up the scroll and tied it with a light green ribbon and left it on top of his bed.

Rong Yan dashed madly toward Shen where he prepared the saddle of his dragon and opened the gates of the pen to escort the dragon to a landing area where he could prepare for flight. Before he could leave he was confronted by Chieftain Unirak who was concerned about Avatar's sudden decision to make a trip at midnight.

"Avatar Rong Yan?" he called out to the young man, Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed.

He turned to face his elder and asked him, "Yeah..er- I mean yes, chieftain?"

"...my Unaraq is not dead is he?" the chieftain eyed his son's friend in the eyes he had hoped that his guess was indeed true and that the Avatar knew something.

Rong Yan nodded, "Yeah...he's not dead...he was captured by the Kingsmen and sent off to Yumen. I'm going to go risk my life to save him...as I told Jushi...I'd rather have Unaraq over the world."

Unirak sniffled and wiped his tear, "Thank you, Avatar Rong Yan. You give me hope and I can see that you truly love my son as your friend."

"Unaraq is my family," commented Rong Yan, Unirak embraced the Avatar and shed a tear, "Please..return safely.."

He released Rong Yan from the hug but still held his hands on the Avatar's shoulders, they both exchanged smiles. Rong Yan removed his hat and handed it to Unirak, "Can you hold this for me until I get back?" wondered Rong Yan. Unirak chuckled and nodded, Rong Yan jumped onto Shen's neck and flew off into the air, the wind flowed through the chieftain's hair. He waved farewell to the Avatar before he returned to his quarters.

**Poyang, Pingyao, Qiangda Kingdom**

Palartok skulked all around the city and remained unseen to guards, citizens, and even his key target Xuduo Mingzi, a murderer wanted for matricide and grand theft in the province of Gongzhu. He found himself to be just outside of the home of the magistrate which is where Lianhua lived before being killed. As her grandmother had said the day before she thought it was strange that her noble husband moved in with Lianhua and his mother-in-law.

The home was walled as all governmental officials usually have their homes with extra security and fortifications. He needed to get past the guards, the air in Pingyao however wasn't moist enough to conjure a mist. Luckily enough the guards hadn't detected him while he hid in the bushes, he slipped past the men and up over the walls.

He pussyfooted carefully through the courtyard and opened the slide doors into the home. He knew that if he were to be caught he would be arrested for breaking and his entire mission would be over. The magistrate would have lost her trust with him and the criminal in question would have seen his face. He resumed with stealth-like tactics and he gently slid open each other to peek inside. He hid in one of the rooms and closed the door when a patrol strolled by. He backpedaled until his ankle hit a chest he turned around to see that it was indeed a chest that needed to be opened by it carried a lock.

Palartok blew his breath onto the lock and watched as the lock itself shattered then he opened the strongbox. The large lid of it creaked as he gently opened the old container inside he found weapons and jewelry. Expensive jewelry his eyes searched around the room for clues of what room he might've entered. The moonlight shone into the window nearby and reflected off the wall where he found a small portrait with a couple painted on it.

The couple seemed young, the young man kissed the toothy-smiled girl. His eyes were open in the painting the distinct features recognized as the one's shown on the wanted poster from Gongzhu. He found Xuduo's quarters, the bed's sheets weren't nicely smooth instead they seemed as if they were just used. They were wrinkled and contorted where they rested in the small bottom right corner of the mattress.

Palartok searched further where he found deeds and other important documents out of the shadowed areas of the room. There he found a letter when he grabbed the corner of it he realized the ink was still fresh. IT had recently been written he thought he moved his thumb that smudged a character of the note.

"_I am angry and frustrated after all this time I feel as if Lord Qin finally had the last laugh. Perhaps he and Mother Yun worked together to place me on this path. I married Hu Lianhua three months ago, I lived here on the streets for about a few months now. I cleaned myself up after I realized the girl had money. _

_I fabricated a story out of the last victim, I told them I came from Dao and that my family was a low-class nobility family who owned a porcelain pottery business. When I married her I revealed to her that my father left me with nothing because of a supposed fight we had and I explained why I was homeless here in Poyang for some time. _

_I moved in with her and her mother, both her mother and grandmother accepted me as family. I was catered to by servants, and protected by estate guards when I went out of the estate to do some errands for my wife. Ahh how much I missed this life from the previous marriage in Dao. I had gotten comfortable to it honestly, I orchestrated this plan carefully since my marriage with Lianhua was official._

_I pretended that I was ill and sent her off for some errands when I felt she had been gone long enough from the gates. I followed on the rooftops the farmer's market was the perfect distraction, I came from above and lodged a hudie jian in her torso. I made sure to plant the swine floret in her robe pockets as my signature to prove "The Butcher" as they call me here in Poyang, was indeed my kill. The disturbing look on her face when she realized that her loving husband was the one who murdered her._

_I cried alongside her mother when the news finally made its way to me, by Qiangdian law, the widow or widower of a person who has passed usually receives the inheritance of riches to the widow or widower. If the widow in question was married to a soldier or government official they were exempt from taxation. When the money came into my grasp it was very little I received, I carefully reviewed Lianhua's will and learned that she had no money. Not even her mother Magistrate Hu, her grandmother came from a poor family. The Hu family had no money whatsoever._

_I did learn that Magistrate Hu before he died had another family, from his first marriage, his children were already adults and lived in other areas of the Pingyao province. In the records building, I found his final records where his will was also discovered and not in the personal study of the Magistrate. He left no financial inheritance to his second marriage, only to the members of his first marriage. The second marriage by law received the position and title of the Magistrate of the town. His wife was given the position as per request from the will. His daughter to be next in line as Magistrate."_

An arm wrapped around Palartok's neck. The voice of a stranger whispered, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my chest? Any sudden movements and I snap your neck, stranger."

He felt startled but made no reaction, the young man placed a grip on the former Fleet Admiral's throat he was ready to break Palartok neck and kill him. Through raspy breaths, as the former admiral tried to speak and breathe he answered, "I..I wa-"

Palartok used all the strength he could muster and lifted the man's weight and slammed the man in the shadows over his torso. The wind was knocked out of the stranger as it came as a shock as to him, it wasn't expected that this would happen.

He expected the intruder to comply with his every order until the guards arrived. Palartok placed his boot on the man's throat, he unrolled the wanted poster he held in his sash.

"..Bounty...hunter...," muttered the man he gritted his teeth and anger.

"Xuduo Mingzi," Palartok took a long shot and guessed that was the stranger's name it would make perfect sense that he was the man. He was in the home and when Palartok entered the room he was placed in a chokehold and threatened.

The young man's eyes widened when Palartok called him by his name, a guard from the halls heard the commotion that he burst through the door with a sword in hand. He barked orders at Palartok, "Let him go now! Or your dead!"

Magistrate Hu along with three other estate guards arrived she saw the guard with his sword pointed at an intruder. She had a confused expression on her face as she wondered what occurred in the house then her eyes met with the Tribesman investigator from the day before.

"You," she whispered then gave an angry reaction, "I did not give you permission to break into my home and assault my son-in-law," she exclaimed angrily.

Palartok pressed more pressure on the murderer's throat then he extended his hand with the wanted poster. The magistrate stepped forward but the estate guard who still pointed the sword at the intruder held her back. With his sword as he inched closer to the Tribesman, he snatched the wanted poster and handed it to Magistrate Hu.

The woman covered her mouth in disbelief her eyes went from a clear white to bloodshot in a matter of seconds. As a rush of emotions and tears filled her in an emotionally quavered voice while she strived to fight back tears she ordered the estate guards, "Stand down...and arr-arrest Guanfu..or should I say Xuduo.."

The three guards approached Palartok and the man who desperately needed air and escape he removed his foot when the two guards forced the criminal onto his back as the third wrapped rope around his wrists. As she sobbed the man who previously held the blade and pointed toward Palartok told him, "I know he was wanted in Gongzhu even after you've broken into my boss's home. I'm sure she's willing to look the other way, thank you for exposing him for who he is. I'll convince Madame Hu to reward you from our coffers. Once we transport him over to the authorities in Bu'Keng we'll refill our coffers with the reward."

"Thank you, I only did what needed to be done," thanked Palartok he gave a slight smile and left the estate. Accomplished about this mission he headed back for the inn he paid to stay in for the night he needed the rest for tomorrow morning.

The next morning came, Palartok awoke to a knock on the door of his rented inn room he rubbed his eyes awake and stumbled to the door still exhausted from the evening before. Magistrate Hu stood in front of the door with two estate guards, she gave a warm smile. Her eyes were swollen and red the poor woman mostly likely cried all night.

"My guard captain convinced me to pay you upfront with five hundred gold coins as your reward even if he's wanted in Gongzhu province. We'll refill that sum once we turn him over to the appropriate authorities," said Magistrate Hu.

Palartok opened the small sack which revealed to be filled with five small gold ingots of which he only took two of the ingots which are equal to two hundred gold coins.

He handed the sack back to the Magistrate, "I read a letter in his chest it still had fresh ink he must've written it recently. He was angry that after he murdered your daughter, Lianhua, that she had no money to inherit to him as her rightful spouse. I'd like you to have the rest of the reward to do whatever you see fit."

"I only acquire this amount for travel, my final destination being Yu province," smiled Palartok, Magistrate Hu threw her arms around Palartok as a form of thankfulness she whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much."

**Fort Zhezhong, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The battle raged on throughout the entire night for several hours no army prevailed over the other although a great many amounts of casualties have occurred. Five trebuchets have been destroyed with fire arrows from the archers on the fields. The fort itself has lost all wooden buildings that have only left the stone walls of the fort itself.

The infrastructure was greatly damaged the southern wall of the fort crumbled two hours before morning. There were only thirteen bombardiers now, they had the constant fear of a large earthen missile taking both themselves and their flying mounts out of the sky. Both armies have retreated to create some space bodies littered the grounds in front of them. The lesser chief still lived, one bombardier was taken down from the skies the casks of oil captured by sand traps risen out of the ground by earthbender soldiers.

Boulders were dipped into the oil and lit on fire by torches two earthbenders took _Jik Kiu_ stances and rotated their bodies around once before they launched a boulder engulfed in flames that crushed several warriors. The grass that all the armies stood on was drained and dead, the resource of water for the Tribesmen was spent. They looked at the trenches in front of them created by the Kingsmen, perhaps there was water deep underground.

The lesser chief stared off into the battlefield from the hill he stood on as he watched the battle rage on, he looked over to his captain, "Signal the flare let the benders know they should aim to sense water from those trenches, life is here somewhere," he commanded.

The captain nodded and then shot the flare into the sky after he lit the wick and watched as it flew into the air. It was a light blue color that was still visible even if the sun shone too bright this morning, this gave the benders a chance to sense for water under the ground in the trenches that they stood above.

Hopefully if any they could easily turn the battle for themselves, the Kingsmen had at least twenty-one hundred men while the Tribesmen overpowered them with a strong four thousand men.

This gave the benders the sign that now was the time to aim to sense for water if they could, the others defended the waterbenders while they concentrated on the plan. An entire row of a hundred waterbenders stood side by side in _gong bu_ stances. The waterbenders transitioned from the _gong bu _to _xu bu _stances as they pushed and pulled whatever they sensed. They felt the water and so they pushed and pulled hard enough that massive waves burst out of the trenches.

Several men cackled the gods have blessed them with underground water from the alluvial plains they had their feet on. The Kingsmen horrified and disturbed they watched as massive waves rose from out of the ground. The waterbenders in the front line rode the waves graciously as they move freely as if they skated on ice around their opponents. The Kingsmen were being wiped and washed out by the natural underground rivers found by the waterbenders. The cannons that were salvageable also ran out of cannonballs and blasting jelly.

Lieutenant-Colonel Yusheng fled with five others ten hours into the battle when they saw that the Qiangdians weren't able to prevent the siege from having furthered the way it did. They may have deserted their kinsmen and left them for dead but they could still lie their way out of desertion. If no survivors were found from the ruins of Zhezhong, they would've been able to claim any number of things.

Colonel Qian watched from behind the bulwark that was constructed by earthbenders sometime ago, the roar of mythical beast thundered from the skies above. Many men were distracted which allowed those who weren't to kill them. The lesser chief pointed to the skies some of the engineers from the trebuchets saw a red dragon as it continued on its path northwest.

Qian witnessed his legion failed to end the Tribesmen incursion on Fort Zhezhong which laid in ruins as if it had been abandoned for some years. Colonel Qian now desperate searched the area around him. A soldier near him held a spyglass on his eye as he watched the battle from afar, he yanked a sheathed dagger from the leg of the soldier and slit his own throat.

The guard fumbled the spyglass and lost control of himself in a panic. He fell to his knees and pressed his hands onto the Colonel's freshly opened wound. Blood slowly poured out the soldier had never seen gore up close and felt disgusted, emotional, and distraught from the situation he saw too much blood and fainted atop the dying colonel.

Several hours later, the sun rested on the western side of the skies the cascaded blues transitioned to a dandelion yellow with waves of a darkened yellow hue. Shadows were stretched out by the position of the sun at the time of day. Unaraq sat in the corner of his cell, the door opened one final time he was dragged out of the cell and escorted to the market square of Yumen.

This square had a center that was solely dedicated to public executions of career criminals, felons, and prisoners of war. They were blindfolded until they reached the platform where they were going to be executed.

Each man was kicked in their knee pits which forced them to bend their knees along with the strength of two shoulders that forced them down. An executioner arrived he was covered in entirely black clothing which looked as if it had dried blood stains, his arms were covered in chainmail gloves and he brandished his blade he used a sharpening stone to make the blade sharpened enough to cut clean through the men.

Unaraq saw an ocean of civilians that came to see the public execution of the crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe. His injuries no longer visible on is the body while still hurt he was able to move his body. But this was the end if Rong Yan didn't make it on time. The executioner finished his blade, General Tsuyo-sa walked on top of the stage and announced the commencement of the public execution.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first public execution of prisoners of war in quite some time! Here we have four spies, three of which only serve their nation and our special prisoner the crowned prince of the Southern Water Tribe!" shouted Tsuyo-sa he made it seem as if Unaraq was a grand prized animal headed for slaughter. The crowd roared, who knew how many people would've hated the Water Tribesmen.

"I'm not savage so I'll save the prince for last but his friends? They go to the block first!" decided Tsuyo-sa, Governor Wenhua Shangye wasn't one for the participation of standing near the execution block or on it. She didn't even like being present, she stayed at home where she continued her job as governor of the state uninterested in the bloodshed that General Tsuyo-sa and the others were to partake in.

The executioner now ready he gave Tsuyo-sa a nod, the general took a few steps back from the area where the men were going to be killed. The executioner grabbed one of the scouts from his wolf tail and yanked on it. At this point, Unaraq felt helpless Rong Yan was late. The executioner rose his blade and clean off came the head of the first scout. Unaraq lashed out in fear and anger the crowd roared with laughter. They were surprised a snow savage could even have felt the emotion of fear.

The executioner grabbed the hair of the second scout a roar of monster echoed like thunder from the skies above. Unaraq darted his eyes to the clouds above he whispered, "Rong Yan.." He shed a tear as the second scout fell dead. The third gritted his teeth because his fate now arrived as Anguta was at the doorstep, one last breath, and his neck sprayed blood from the platform. Unaraq now was the final one the crowd burst out into merriment.

The merriment quickly turned in screams as they stared above the executioner's platform an ear-splitting screech produced by the worst nightmares of the citizens. People ran into each other Tsuyo-sa and the executioner darted their heads to the sound. The executioner took one good look and fainted, Tsuyo-sa startled grabbed the blade but as he swiped down Rong Yan suctioned a tied up Unaraq onto the saddle of Shen. The city went into disarray a stranger rode in on a red dragon and saved the prisoner. People scurried into different directions, Shen flew off into the sky as Rong Yan peered down at the Kingsmen city.

A whisper entered his head, "Jump...I will show you my power..."

Rong Yan took a deep breath and jumped off Shen's saddle Unaraq screamed, "Rong Yan! Nooo!"

Rong Yan closed his eyes as he fell from a great height suddenly he felt as if someone else controlled his body because at this moment he took the backseat. Unaraq saw that Rong Yan was no longer falling because now miraculously he flew in the air without the use of a glider or airbending for that matter.

The Avatar State triggered upon the command of Rong Yan's past life Avatar Mun Jin, the screams of citizens as they saw a young man in the sky. Rong Yan shot out fire from his hands, feet, and his mouth and gave a petrified roar that boomed across the capital city.

His voice echoed, "FOR THE CRIMES OF IMPRISONMENT OF MY FRIEND YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE PUNISHMENT OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!"

"PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Rong Yan in a rumble the Avatar filled with rage.

Rong Yan flew toward the water, his spirit watched as his past life did things that he could've never been able to do. He witnessed in awe as his body flew above the city. Waves crashed against the harbor, battleships collided into one another, fishermen, dock workers, and citizens ran for their lives toward the city away from the harbor. The docks were engulfed with the water, as this happened the winds had picked up to a cataclysmic degree, merchant stalls, carts, and a variety of other things flew in the northwest direction before they were sucked into a tornado that formed.

The waves crashed with the land as they grew ever tall at the same time, within Governor Shangye's estate the guards ran. This concerned the old woman because the voice of the Avatar hadn't reached her. She swiftly got off her seat and ran over to one of the guards, "What's going on?" she asked with concern.

"Madame Governor you'll never believe it, the prisoner was right. The Avatar is attacking the city in the Avatar State!" screamed one of the guards in a panic. She was confused and in disbelief, she ran outside where she witnessed the terrible scene from her estate. The guards ran in a frenzied panic to their homes their first reaction was to save their families rather than fight back.

She shouted at her sentries and pointed at the Avatar in the sky, "No you idiots! Kill the Avatar!"

She grabbed a spyglass because she wondered why Avatar Ku Tei ravaged the city, her estate walls shook the waves crashed against the walls. She saw as they cracked bit by bit a ray of energy emerged from the Avatar. Through the spyglass, she saw that the Avatar was not the elderly Kingsmen she expected but a young Nationalist in red. A great explosion happened after the energy struck the ground. Another wave hit the walls of the estate and broke through. The governor along with her family within her home was pushed with great force by the waves. Many were caught by surprise as the water enveloped them and their home which was now off the plot it was built on.

Tsuyo-sa created an earth wave and surfed his way to the military quarter where even before his appearance was now the resistance against the Avatar who attacked their city. Trebuchets flung boulders but missed the Avatar for he was too far and high in the air. Rong Yan turned his head in anger when he saw the boulders that crushed homes and unlucky civilians. He inhaled and from his forehead conjured a heat energy blast targeted at the trebuchets.

The engineers watched as they hadn't expected the blast until it was too late, a platoon wiped and incinerated. The provincial guard now deployed made an effort to defend what was left of the city. Rong Yan glided through the air he moved his arms in flowing motions as black clouds formed in the skies and he became a conduit, lightning struck his fingers and he redirected the energy out of his right hand, the lightning arched and split as it bounced off multiple victims and damaged buildings.

The soldiers observed as the end times neared ever closer they ran too Tsuyo-sa barked at them, "You cowards! I'll have you all court-marshaled and executed! Come back!"

Rong Yan plummeted to the ground with great force that caused a massive earthquake that crumbled homes, and other buildings, fallen debris killed many civilians. The shockwave caused the waves to flow into the city's harborside people drowned, fell into chasms beneath the earth, or were sucked up by the tornado that freely ran its course around the city of Yumen.

Rong Yan still filled with immense anger much like Tiandi in religious texts, he took a _Ma Bo_ stance and as the earthquake continued to ravage the city, four volcanoes emerged out of the earth beneath the Avatar's feet. He rapidly moved his arms in circular motions, the volcanoes trembled, and out exploded lava, balls of fire flew into random directions across the city.

Like water, the Avatar controlled the lava that erupted from the four volcanoes and directed its flow into the streets of the city. In the blink of his eyes, Rong Yan found himself in a blur as he stared down at his hands that shook with emotion. He collapsed to his knees, Shen dove down to where his master's body laid exhausted and picked up the Avatar's unconscious body, and reached around and gently dropped Rong Yan onto its saddle. During all this time Unaraq laid next to his friend that came to save him and punished his captors.

He crawled over the edge of the saddle and dropped his jaw, as he viewed the scene and took note of the power of the Avatar. Unaraq saw the city that was filled with life was now leveled and destroyed by upheaval and a disastrous sequence of unnatural disasters caused by one man. As the city disappeared from his sight he rolled over to Rong Yan and watched the stars still in awe of what just happened and sheer gratefulness that he was rescued.

Shen flew above the city of Bei Fu by sunrise, when the sun moved in from the east. Tribesmen soldiers pointed to the sky when they saw the dragon of the Avatar. A soldier ran toward Unirak's quarters, the royal guards woke the chieftain.

"Chieftain I apologize for interrupting your slumber but the Avatar has returned!" beamed the royal guard excitedly.

Unirak gasped and then he got out of bed quickly and dressed and was out the door. Aloi awoke to the loud noises and commotion outside her quarters as she cuddled with Unaraq's fur cape. It was unlike her to consider the idea of snuggling with the fur of a hunted creature, but this belonged to her dead boyfriend. She was curious she opened her door and saw the men rush out, she was scared and followed behind them.

Jushi poked his head out, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Aloi responded as she dashed out of the mansion.

Jushi caught up with Aloi as a small crowd of royal guards gathered around Rong Yan's dragon. Unirak ran to the edge of the saddle where he covered his mouth and saw Unaraq asleep next to an unconscious Rong Yan. He grabbed a dagger and cut the rope that restrained his son all while he was in tears. Aloi sprinted to Shen where she saw Unaraq, she screamed as he awoke but slightly smiled when he recognized his father's wrinkled and aged face.

"My boy," whispered the chieftain.

Aloi squealed and fell back as she too covered her mouth she was in disbelief and sobbed when she saw that Unaraq was never dead. He was alive, Jushi climbed Shen's saddle and tried to wake up Rong Yan but the Avatar never awoke.

"He's out and exhausted after he saved my skin, Rong Yan jumped from Shen's saddle. You wouldn't believe the kind of power in that man. He stopped falling I saw him fly without airbending, he destroyed the entire city by himself," claimed Unaraq.

"Truly?" wondered Unirak.

"The city is gone, Dad. A tornado, an earthquake, a tsunami, a thunderstorm, and even volcanic eruptions leveled that area. It's gone, all the people there...are gone.." confided Unaraq, he stared into his father's eyes and gave that look of seriousness. Unirak was in disbelief their troubles were now gone but also this created even bigger problems.

"Lord Unirak, that explains the small earthquake from a few hours ago, it was the aftershock," a guard mentioned.

Jushi hopped off Shen's saddle with Rong Yan in his arms, "An entire city? Could you imagine how the Qiangdian Earth King will feel when he learns about this?" hypothesized the earthbender.

Aloi saw Rong Yan in Jushi's arms and then ran over to Unaraq and tackled him, he gently grabbed her and pulled her in for a romantic kiss. She cried in his arms, "I-I love you, Unaraq. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Don't apologize...I love you too," Unaraq whispered, he rested his forehead onto hers and then embraced her in a tight hug.


	50. 3-11: The Aftermath

**Book Three: Earth**

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

The gloomy spring morning is filled with black clouds that groaned in anger but never fully showed their wrath. The wind itself entered with a gale force that banged loose metal doors in the ruins of the once great fort. As it announced it's presence, the horrid weather from Yumen reached Fort Zhezhong but at a much meeker level. Sprinkles of rain from the sky began to fall like if the gods themselves cried for all those who perished in the fields below.

The grass was bleak and dull the men who wore animal skins drained it from the water that gave it life. The waters from below filled the trenches the carrion birds weren't present most of them were scared off by the sudden grumbled rage of the black clouds. Two thousand heads marched over the grassy knoll right before they reached the giant fort. One of the rookies pointed out the smoke in the distance as they inched closer over the hill the stench of death and burnt flesh forced its way into their lungs.

"Hey look I think they're sending smoke signals," pointed out a rookie, another private shook his head and lightly pushed the rook because the Qiangdians abandoned smoke signals long ago. The brigadier general that led the brigade of two thousand men ran up to the top of the hill. He dropped his jaw and fell to his knees, the others in the front row rushed toward the top and they all gasped.

"Wh-what happened?!" wondered one of the men, the brigadier general lowered his head in sadness.

"Six...thousand men...wiped out by those snow savages..," muttered the brigadier general. His brothers-in-arms placed their hands on his shoulders as they felt empathy alongside their officer.

The brigadier general took a gander at his colonel who happened to be two rows behind him, "Colonel have someone send a messenger dove to General Tsuyo-sa in Yumen. We're too late the snowbacks beat us to Fort Zhezhong and laid waste to it. Tell him we'll return in three days."

"Yes sir, Gong can you write us that letter?" he turned his attention to another.

"Already on it, colonel," replied the man.

One of the soldiers sighed and then mentioned, "Can someone please calm this rook down? Do they know earthquakes are a thing? They're still pretty shaken up over it." The young man in question wasn't able to sleep last night when an earthquake hit as if he was never able to experience one before.

"You've never felt earthquakes before?" another recruit bugged the terrified recruit, he was downhearted about the whole situation and then shook his head.

"Where is he from again?" another looked to the colonel.

"Ba Sing Se, the guards there control any sort of earthquakes so the citizens have the luxury of never feeling such a natural occurrence," answered the colonel.

The colonel stood up and headed down the knoll several more men followed, "Where are you going?" asked the brigadier general.

"I'm going to search the area for any survivors on the brink of death," responded the colonel, the dove flew from one of the soldier's hands as it returned to the northwest to Yumen. The men will be confused when the dove returns with the same letter.

Siege weapons were black with ash as the wooden ones collapsed on themselves, bodies sporadically covered the ground and in between them dull dead patches of grass. One of the soldiers tore a few blades of waterless grass from a patch near the road, "Colonel the grass it's...dry in an area where the water makes it nice and green. How could this have happened?" he asked his colonel. The grass was yellow like dried weeds that made the entire garden hideous.

"I've never seen this before it might be because the bodies, maybe because it hasn't rained here in a long time.." paused the colonel as he thought of an answer.

"...that's impossible in this area there is always fog and sprinkle showers of rain, it's twenty miles from the coast. Let's not forget this past week has been cloudly," one of the men blurted it out.

"Cloudy doesn't always mean rain, specialist," the colonel disagreed, the men continued to search the ruins of the fort.

They looked and explored like they probed the ruins for ghosts soon they all stood under the towering walls of Fort Zhezhong, scorch marks stained the light gray bricked walls. A boulder was lodged into the wall a rookie pointed it out, "Shouldn't we move that boulder?"

Five men tilted their heads upward and noticed the boulder, "He's right that could crumble any minute now and the debris can kill some of us."

Ten men shifted into a _Lau Kiu _stance and used remote earthbending to remove the boulder that was stuck on the fort walls. The ramparts continued to smolder, thirty soldiers in the same stance also opened the earth barriers to enter the interior of the fort ruins. Inside there were smears of dried blood and burnt corpses littered the floor. Another recruit closed his nose as the smell seeped into his nostrils, he held tears in his eyes. Another recruit stayed behind and threw up he has never seen this many dead bodies.

"The aftermath of war, boys. Take a good look at it because this all you'll see until your service is over," the colonel smirked, he carried a slight grin as he chuckled within himself at the recruits.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

The gigantic throne room of the Earth King was filled with his court and royal guards, another man knelt before the Earth King with a parchment in his hands. The Earth King sat comfortably in his throne over the years he's grown into his position and enjoyed it daily. With a wave of his hand the man rose to his feet he padded a few steps forward and handed Guwen a parchment that he examined before he handed it to Qiang Zhen.

"What is it?" inquired Guwen.

"This is the data we collected from our seismograph, it contains the degree of the earthquake and we have Earth Sage Tudishen communing with Shanshen for immediate mend of whatever wound might have been open," explained the seismologist.

"I will make sure to pray to Shanshen when I get the chance before resting for the evening, thank you for this," said Qiang Zhen.

"In what direction did the earthquake come from?" Guwen questioned the seismologist as he handed the data scroll to the Earth King.

"The ball caught by the toad pointed in the east direction," answered the seismologist.

"What's in the east again?" inquired the seismologist.

"Southern Tuo, Yunan, and Yu province lie to the east," responded Qiang Zhen.

"Guwen have one of the scribes send letters to the governors of those provinces, I'd like to know how bad were earthquakes, how many died and what damages were caused," commanded the Earth King.

"Right away, Your Majesty," Guwen bowed his head.

"Place the ribbon that indicates it's for their eyes only," added Qiang Zhen, Guwen bowed in front of Qiang Zhen. He and the seismologist back away slowly their eyes never turned away from the Earth King.

**Qin River, Han province**

The clear skies in the Qin River are where most sailors find themselves, the stench of brine and the whined noises produced by seagulls could be heard all over the body of water. The massive ship had a Fire Nation flag as it ran between an actively contested territory between the Qiangda and Oma Kingdoms.

It was dangerous for most merchants of either side to even sail through the Qin river, but the Fifth Nation were ones to live for the life of danger. The Kingsmen battleships hadn't bothered to inspect their ships because it wasn't their business.

The sails of the ship were red but had no insignia painted on them. Kingsmen soldiers only thought it must've been a Fire Nationalist flagship here to visit a Kingsmen governor. An Oma battleship stopped the Fifth Nation ship however, the planks of wood were positioned between both ships.

Kimaru's land mount was chained by each leg so that it wouldn't attack any of the soldiers who strolled on board. Kimaru studied the flags and realized they were of the Oma Kingdom which gave him a sigh of relief. The soldiers wore mail coifs on their heads the lead stepped toward the Northern Tribesman and questioned him, "Who's the captain of this ship?"

"His name is Zhang but he's asleep at the moment but the helmsman is in charge while our captain's asleep," answered Kimaru.

The captain's eyes turned from Kimaru and turned to face the man behind the wheel he barked orders at the helmsman, "Set a course for Lu'an fifteen miles south from here, it's the capital of Han. We were ordered by our superior to clear the waters of merchants and the like, a battle is about to commence here and we can't afford to lose civilian lives."

The helmsman nodded and cooperated with the soldiers, the soldiers returned to their ship and removed the bridges before they continued. The ship turned toward the south from where they were in the river they only saw a dark of mismatched shapes in the far distance. Kimaru believed this to be the city of Lu'an, which was the capital of Han province.

After an hour, they were officially docked in Lu'an where they needed to await orders from the coastal guards that it was safe for merchant and civilian ships to continue on the waters before they continued on their journey. Kimaru tossed his snow leopard caribou some fresh fish for it to eat, Sao Feng exited his cabin and scratched his bald head.

"Helmsman, why did we anchor?" Sao Feng asked him the tone of anger in his voice.

"The Oma Kingsmen navy ordered me to, an active warzone was to take place soon. I only did what I was told to do Lord Feng, losing our lives in defiance is not worth the risk," informed the helmsman.

Kimaru turned to face Sao Feng, "Lord Sao Feng if you don't mind my absence for the next hour, I'm going to send a letter to General Senlin. He must know I've landed in Lu'an in Han, perhaps if the battle persists in the coming days while we remain here. He can rendezvous here and you two can finally discuss the next move."

"You're dismissed," Sao Feng agreed to Kimaru's proposal, Panzi burst out from underneath the deck as he swaggered toward the board to get off the ship and onto the city's streets, Zhifang followed and then held him by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To drink my little...little belly into a big belly," giggled Panzi, "Panzi you're staying here with us, we don't leave until later."

"What about reconnaissance milord?" Panzi bugged, Panzi was right they were in a new capital city someone needed to study their surroundings so they could skulk in the darkness later.

Sao Feng commented, "You're not one to easily hide behind a pole, Zei will go," all the pirates by Sao Feng burst in hearty laughter at the heavyset pirate who thought he could trick the authorities if he hid behind a pole.

**Bei Fu, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

The dew collected onto all the surfaces inside the city of Bei Fu, another day where the fog settled around the outside and the inside of the city's walls. The clouds have gathered and were gray while there were no signs of a thunderstorm indeed rain was going to fall. Inspectors went out on about their daily duties as they inspected the walls, fortifications, and defenses on the inside and outside of the city's walls.

The watchtower soldiers watched and waited for any Kingsmen armies to attack them, men patrolled the ramparts while archers stood vigilantly on the walls. It was still the morning time Aloi cuddled with a bruised Unaraq as he soundly slept. She gently ran her fings on his sternum as he gave a deep exhale, she was slightly awake and hadn't smiled in over a week since he went missing.

While Rong Yan was carried the evening before by his friend Jushi to Anatkuk's healing hut, Jushi himself had other things to do before he visited the Avatar. Jushi tagged alongside other soldiers toward the harbor he agreed to assist them the prior morning. Rong Yan laid inside a pool in the center of Unirak's head shaman's healing hut. The hut was huge it contained Anatkuk's living area beside his work area.

Rong Yan remained unconscious while his body was soaked in water, the water inside the pool contained at least ounce of spirit water from the South Pole. Anatkuk moved his arms in fluid movements as the water pushed and pulled around the Avatar's body. Rong Yan found himself in nomad position in the vast library he once visited in the past.

He knew he was in Wan Shi Tong's library and this realm his past life Avatar Mun Jin resided. A fox-like animal sat down in front of him and then shapeshifted into a muscular Air Nomadic man. He sat across from his current life, Rong Yan held a frown on his face because while he wasn't in control of himself at the time. He watched as his past life used his body to cause chaos in a capital city.

At the same time, Unirak and Cupun stood inside the hut as they questioned the head shaman about the Avatar's condition. Unirak inquired, "What new information do you have of the Avatar?"

"His body is in physical exhaustion, he'll recover in a few days. However, his biggest issue is deeper than that. The Avatar's spirit is conflicted with itself," noted Anatkuk.

"How can that be possible?" Cupun asked Anatkuk inhaled deeply as his eyes were closed then he sighed, "I believe it has to do with the destruction of the capital of this province if my information correct. He killed over two million people, two million lives lost over the torture and imprisonment of one, Chieftain. I believe the gods are angry."

Avatar Mun Jin held his gaze on the young Avatar before him who felt regret and guilt he spoke up, "Look at me, young Avatar. There is nothing to regret or feel remorseful about, you did the right thing, I...we did the right thing."

"But all those people...innocent men, women, and children," Rong Yan choked.

"Listen to me you are the one that decides who lives and who dies, you are the Avatar, you are the bridge between humans and the spirits. After this event, no one and I mean no one will cause any trouble. Your enemies will fear you, every time your name is spoken they will cower in fear, those who have problems will pray to you hoping that you will bless them," avowed Mun Jin.

"But I used my powers for wreckless reasons I should've never listened to you," Rong Yan declined.

"The world must know that you are not a force to be trifled with, I can take you to many spirits who can tell what occurred in the eyes of your friend, or perhaps you seek the chamber of time. Follow me," Mun Jin shook his head as he maintained his defense. He reached over and placed his hands on Rong Yan's third-eye and heart chakras.

Rong Yan found himself in a room inside the library one where Mun Jin even in death spent most of his time in. A place where he quietly meditated and traveled through time in the Spirit World where he examined the beginning of time until the current day on earth. Here Rong Yan found himself alone he took a deep breath and meditated.

Rong Yan's mind was filled with memories that weren't his, he found himself in a courtroom although he could not speak. He explored the room and saw that he was inside a Kingsmen courthouse, the men who stood near the judge were Unaraq and the scouts. They frowned and suddenly Rong Yan felt their pain, like if they were betrayed.

He saw Unaraq as he alleged that he was friends with the Avatar and he was denied of those claims. Rong Yan sighed and frowned even more he felt like what he did was wrong but from the images, he felt sympathy for his friend. He saw the one-sided court system in Yumen he saw at the general cackled with laughter after the governor convicted his friend and his friend's allies to death.

He eyed the old woman who wasn't able to feel or be able to see him a loud voice repetitioned in his head, "Do you see what I see, young Avatar?"

Rong Yan nodded slowly, "Y-yes I do."

"You will meet lives you've never spoken to before who've felt the same way you feel," the voice mentioned, Mun Jin reappeared in front of Rong Yan before he transformed into a shorter, fit, middle-aged man.

The man's features were angular, with high cheekbones, pale skin, yellow eyes, thin pursed lips, and medium-short dark brown hair with a slightly receded widow's peak hairline. His robes were crimson red with burgundy accents. He tilted his head up to meet the eyes of the new Fire Avatar.

"I am Avatar Kaenakai, young Avatar I can sense your feelings at this moment. You are conflicted with yourself because your duties have gotten in the way of your morals," the short Fire Avatar introduced himself.

"While there are some of our past lives who have allowed their morals to stand in the way, you must understand that as the Avatar you must do everything in your power to balance the world. Regardless of how many or who you erase from this existence, Tiandi will not be furious because he has allowed the Avatar to use their judgment to do as they please," continued Kaenakai.

"In my life, the clans of the Fire Nation sought to plunge themselves into war yet again as they have in the past. I showed no mercy to all the clans, I cleansed them of every family's bloodline that would have run these clans into the future," said Kaenakai. "

Rong Yan watched everything from the eyes of his predecessor he found himself in the Fire Nation again, his home. Although it wasn't his home like in modern times it was his home a thousand years before the existence of himself.

Kaenakai ran into estates as he trapped the estate guards neck-deep into the ground, the gates of the final family he targeted during the cleanse were broken open with airbending. He sunk some more guards before he busted the door of the home open. More guards came to the defense of a corrupted family, an elderly man stood in front of his middle-aged wife and two teenage sons.

His eyes flashed then his arms moved in fluid movements as a surge of energy were at his fingertips, the lightning bounced off the guards and electrocuted the family. The bodies were cooked with scorch marks, smoke emitted from the grilled bodies of the enemies of the people of the Fire Nation.

"While my work is nearly a thousand years old it is embedded in our history. The same mistake will not be repeated, I can assure of that," recalled Kaenakai, he transmogrified his figure now wide, and he grew a few inches.

The obese man that stood across from Rong Yan looked familiar, the dark-skinned man smiled at the young Avatar, it clicked into Rong Yan's head, "I've seen a painting of you, you're...you're Jushi's ancestor. You're Avatar Bhudev," beamed Rong Yan he was excited when he realized that he recognized his past life correctly.

The sexagenarian laughed so jolly, his black beard carried white strands of hair, his jade eyes pierced the souls of his enemies, he placed his hands on his hips and then repeated what Kaenakai told Rong Yan, "You feel remorse and regret, you're not the only one we've all made decisions that felt like mistakes but at the time we didn't realize that what we did was for the greater good."

"When I was in my thirties the Si Wong state had five tribes, the Hami, Junggar, Alxa, Gaxun, and Isoro tribes. The Isoro controlled the eastern portion of the Junggar territory, they were very problematic and aggressive. They warred with the other four and often killed the offsprings of the other tribes in their godforsaken rituals. I did the right thing when I wiped the Isoro off the face of Shanshen," remembered Bhudev.

Bhudev wandered the desert on a large flying beetle as he searched the lands of the Isoro for tribes, he was young with a small beard and not so fat. His beetle's shell was a metallic green color it carried a horn in the front of its clypeus. Its wings fluttered throughout the arid desert as they pressed on, the Avatar peered below them and pointed at the tribal village, "Jaeran down there!"

The Avatar landed on a huge beetle the children stopped playing they saw the heavy-setted gentleman that arrived. The tribespeople ranged from bronze to espresso tone of colors, they wore facepaint, many were of different shapes and sizes. When the men saw the intruder they lined up and stood in stances ready to attack, another an elder pushed the younger warriors aside. He needed to get through so that he could attempt to convince the Avatar to leave.

The elder was short, frail like he hadn't eaten for days, he was a deep bronze color, his face gaunt, wrinkles scarred his once young face. His head no longer had hair although he carried a long white beard, his body was covered in think ragged robes as he walked toward the jolly and towering individual. His eyes were light green, the face paint he wore was white it covered from his forehead to his upper lip. On the top of his nose ran a straight black line, red dots covered his brow area, he was the elder of the village.

News hadn't spread that the other tribes were killed, the capital city was left in ruins by Avatar Bhudev. If the Avatar refused to eradicate the Isoro as the Hami and the Junggar demanded the Alxa would've seen this as a provocation for war. Bhudev couldn't afford to refuse the cleanse of the Isoro were for the future of a unified Si Wong province.

"Avatar Bhudev you have returned what news do you bring from King Ogun Bi?" asked the elder.

"I could not bring news because he is dead," sighed Bhudev, everyone in the tribe gasped, the elder in disbelief.

"I knew those Alxa would lay siege to our capital!" shouted one of the men.

"No they didn't...it was I.." paused Bhudev, his eyes flashed suddenly sand spiraled around the last Isoro tribe a dome of sand so powerful the tiny grains traveled of speeds of up to a hundred miles per hour.

Inside Bhudev saw as the Isoro choked without any air in the dome, the sand invaded their nostrils he shouted at them from the outside, "IN THE NAME OF MAINTAINING BALANCE, AND FOR GENOCIDING YOUR BROTHER TRIBES, I, AVATAR BHUDEV, SENTENCE YOU TO DIE!"

The elder knelt on his knees he stared at the Avatar for forgiveness as he returned the gaze the war-torn warriors asphyxiated then everyone within the dome collapsed. He circled his arms clockwise before he slowly lowered them and exhaled. His eyes returned to normal he sank the bodies of the fallen and covered them in the sand.

"May Olorun guide you to paradise, my brothers and sisters," whispered Bhudev in prayer he sighed. The deed was done he had done the right thing now the four tribes can unite as an official province yet again.

"For the longest time I felt remorse because I thought about their offspring, their future could've been changed for the better, Elder Alufaa, was my friend when we shared a gaze that destroyed me for years. But in the long run, if I had killed their elders they would've grown up the same way and do the very same thing. In the end, they would've learned nothing in the long run, Queen Chuntao Qian worked too hard to get the sandbenders to ally themselves with her. The Isoro would've removed decades of peaceful negotiations," finished Bhudev.

Bhudev changed into Ku Tei who looked up to face his predecessor, "You see Rong Yan? You did nothing wrong getting rid of Yumen. While I am at a great loss of such a wonderful city, the government in Yumen had been left unchecked when I had campaigned across the kingdoms. You see the Shangye family had run deep with corruption. While I understand why young Wenhua made the decisions later in her life that convicted your friend to be put to death, she was wrong. And you did the right thing, I am not innocent either I've killed thousands upon thousands of Kingsmen soldiers in my day. But Wang and Ta Po, Jiachu, and Gao were never angered they understood what needed to be done."

"I understand now...thank you," Rong Yan bowed, Ku Tei split into four Avatars, Ku Tei, Mun Jin, Kaenakai, and Bhudev surrounded the new Avatar they bowed and then they disappeared.

Rong Yan's life flashed before his eyes then he found himself inside the pool of water. Anatkuk in a trance as he throat sang. Rong Yan remained in the water until the head shaman finished, then he opened his eyes and smiled at the young Avatar.

"Please do not move I must notify Chieftain Unirak and Prince Unaraq that you are awake," smiled Anatkuk. An apprentice ran out of the healing hut and headed toward the mansion where the royal family resided.

**Omashu, Oma Kingdom**

The Quadumvirate surrounded a table with Gao Zu in the middle it had been about a week or two since the Gen Da. He was still bruised but with assistance from Hui he was able to walk, the old king rose his finger and pointed at Senlin, "How many do you need?"

"The provincial guard, a third of the provincial guard, a third of Xu, East Jurong and Shiwei should suffice. That's a total amount of two hundred thousand soldiers, two field armies, fifteen siege towers, fifty trebuchet, and fifty bastillae," requested Senlin.

"What about the navy how many warships do you require?" General Shou questioned Senlin, "The navy can remain here I already allies with another fleet."

"The very same people Gao kicked out of the Oma Kingdom, they want nothing from the Oma Kingdom. They only want space in Ba Sing Se," answered Senlin.

"You've allied yourself with the Tribesmen in Anlu didn't you?" General Fu guessed, "They are Oma Kingdom citizens."

Senlin shook his head, "No, I'm talking about the Fifth Nation, my contact should've been successful with the Fifth Nation by now. Although I haven't received word from him I do believe he's gotten them convinced."

"Or he's dead..." paused Shou, then he sighed, "No I'm not working with pirates," he continued.

"I didn't ask you to, I just need approval from Gao, and if Admiral Lu agrees to spare a fleet it could increase the size of our naval support. Ba Sing Se is a city-province we need all the help we can get to get control of the harbor," maintained Senlin.

Gao had enough and he slowly nodded, "I will order Admiral Lu to deploy a small fleet of Oma navy warships to aid you. Just send me a letter in time so that your naval ships will meet with those pirates. But if the pirates plunder my warships it'll be your head. Understood?"

"My head on a silver platter, you've got yourself deal, Gao," chuckled Senlin.

"When do you leave?" inquired the old king, "Right now," declared Senlin.

"I will send deployment orders to the selected provinces, I will make sure the men meet you in Taku City," General Ming stated then he saluted Senlin, Gao, and Hui before he left.

Generals Shou and Fu repeated the same movements and treaded behind General Ming. Senlin exited the war room after he gave formal farewells to the remaining of the royal family of the Oma Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Rong Yan was told to stay in the pool he laid there while he awaited the return of Chieftain Unirak. The chieftain finally came back to the healing hut but this time without Lord Cupun. He sat nomad style in front of the pool where the Avatar rested in, Anatkuk prepared the three of themselves tea.

He hoped that Rong Yan liked mountain berry tea because he knew that it was Unirak's favorite. He handed the chieftain his tea first before he handed Rong Yan his tea, he placed the tray down and grabbed the final teacup from the wooden board.

"Thank you...thank you for everything you've done," thanked Unirak.

"...if it wasn't for you, my son would not be alive right now. You are a hero..." smiled Unirak, he sipped his tea as did Anatkuk.

"What did you see while you were comatose, Avatar Rong Yan? I could feel that your soul was conflicted with itself," inquired Anatkuk he drank a bit of his tea then intimated that something was indeed wrong with the Avatar.

"I uhh...the summer solstice was approaching I spoke to my past life Avatar Mun Jin, he told me that Unaraq wasn't dead if he attempted to contact me. I listened to him and he told me he'd help me, so I remained in contact with Unaraq through astral projection. When I went to rescue you him my past life told me to jump off Shen, he used that to trigger my Avatar State, since my life was in immediate danger," remembered Rong Yan.

"After that, I was in the back seat of my consciousness, Mun Jin used my body to cause genocide of the entire city of Yumen. I don't think anyone survived things, I've seen the natural disasters that he summoned with the flick of his wrists. I have a recollection of an earthquake and then volcano eruptions before everything went black," described Rong Yan.

"..then I just woke up here," added Rong Yan.

The Avatar continued, "He showed me things because I felt remorseful the actions committed I saw as Unaraq was given an unfair trial. They just wanted him dead because they knew it'd destroy the morale of the Southern Water Tribe. After that I met two of my other past lives, I've never spoken to them but I've heard their names mentioned before."

"Through Kaenakai's eyes, I witnessed the cleansing of clan families that were next in the lines of succession. They desired to plunge the Fire Nation back into war and he killed all of them, then it was Bhudev, Jushi's ancestor, he killed an entire tribe of sandbenders. The Isoro he called them, they were killed because they waged war with their brother tribes. Always in constant war...cannibalized the young...he did the right thing by wiping them off the planet," finished Rong Yan.

"It seems as if you're past lives have sensed the conflict between your morales and your duties. The ones that have materialized to you wanted to show you that you're alone. They too have face things that have conflicted with their morales even if it was their duty," Anatkuk affirmed he understood the visions given to the Avatar well.

"I...I...what do I tell the Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom when the time comes? He'd be furious and he'd probably have my head," wondered Rong Yan, then he guessed the impulse of the Qiangdian Kingsmen monarch.

"The boy-king knows well of the Avatar's authority, his grandfather worked beside your predecessor. Surely he knows the duties of an Avatar, every life you took is justifiable by traditional law, we understand that you do things for the balance of this world," Unirak convinced the Avatar.

"He's right the boy king still questions his own rule, you have nothing to worry about," Anatkuk assured Rong Yan. Rong Yan, Unirak, and Anatkuk drank their teas. A knock on the door was heard Anatkuk bowed his head before Unirak and Rong Yan before he stood up to answer it.

In the doorway, stood a slightly injured Unaraq leaned on the wall with Aloi who popped up from the opposite side of the door frame. Unaraq was able to walk although he still needed assistance, Aloi rested Unaraq's arm over her body as she helped him slowly pace into the healing hut. Rong Yan turned his head to see his friends Unaraq and Aloi entered the hut.

Rong Yan gave a toothy smile he was content to see Unaraq up and about he used his hands to support himself so he could sit up. He grabbed his tea again and drank some more Unirak caught a glimpse of his son, "Oh son, we were just talking about you," Unirak mentioned the tone of happiness and appreciation could be heard in his voice.

"I came here for my healing appointment but I also came to see you," Unaraq said, Rong Yan helped himself to his feet. He finally put weight on his feet and he felt the soreness that surged through his whole body.

"Ahh...yeah that's gonna hurt for a while," Rong Yan commented as he winced in pain from how sore he was.

Unaraq neared his friend and placed his hand on Rong Yan's shoulder they both smiled at each other and Unaraq gently pulled Rong Yan in for a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, man. I was surely on goner if you didn't show up on time," thanked Unaraq, Aloi turned this into a group hug and wrapped her arms around both men who cried out in pain, "Ahh!" they said in unison.

"Sorry," she tittered nervously she was just glad that they were both in the same place at the same time safe and sound.

"What happens next?" Unaraq wondered.

"I don't know, I don't want to know, for some reason I'm afraid of what the outcome will be when the Earth King finds out Yumen's gone," worried Rong Yan. He was still worried about the idea of what came after this.

How the Earth King would feel the kings already didn't like the Avatar and that was apparent in history under Yao. He hated both Kwan Chun and Anana.

"What we can do is figure out our next assault, there are still two forts left and the militias that protect the towns and villages," Unaraq added.

"No son, the village and towns cannot defend themselves against even a small number of trained soldiers. Those are left alone unless they seek to attack us first, but you are right two forts remain, I do believe we plan to leave Bei Fu eventually while we leave at least a division of soldiers and regroup in Gongzhu with another division," Unirak declined but then commented on what will happen next.

"Any news of the Kingsmen who's been chasing you around?" Unirak asked Rong Yan, the young Avatar shook his head, "No I haven't heard of him in a long time, the last time I remember of Senlin was when he was caught in Gansu province. Since then I haven't heard anything. But I know he's still out there..waiting for the right moment."

Anatkuk guided Unaraq over to the pool with assistance from his father both men helped the prince lay down inside the healing pool. Unaraq got comfortable while Rong Yan flicked his wrist and removed the dampness from his clothing and dropped it back into the pool. Aloi beamed at her friend, "Thank you, thank you, without you being there for him I don't know what I'd do without my Unaraq."

Aloi sat down as Rong Yan headed toward the door Unirak turned to face the Avatar before he left he just reminded himself about tonight, "Make sure you're outside the mansion's courtyard by the evening, the city's throwing a feast in your honor. You're a hero, you saved my son and you deserve to be celebrated tonight."

Rong Yan steadily bent over to bow the soreness had been felt in his legs and lower back muscles he pushed through the pain and bowed to his elder, "Thank you, I will see you then."

**Later Tonight**

The courtyard of the mansion was being heavily guarded by royal guards and soldiers alike, tonight was a celebration. A celebration that Rong Yan and Unaraq returned to Bei Fu alive and healthy, Unaraq was being dressed by the caretakers in his chamber. All while Aloi and Jushi dressed in separate rooms than the crowned prince.

Rong Yan's clothing was still neatly placed on the bed while he sat down in the nomad position. He needed to project his spirit back to Aupaluk so that he'd be able to speak to Tanaraq. He'd be able to inform her that Unaraq isn't dead something that would be great news for her and she'd probably notify the South that the crowned prince was found alive.

In the springtime morning of the North Pole, the sun was a bit warmer than usual and the snow still hardened despite the northern hemisphere that warmed up as it got closer to the summer season. She was dressed and her belly seemed larger it could've just been the thick dress she wore.

Tulok wasn't present most likely on his throne since he awoke sooner every morning than his queen. She had flattened out the wrinkles of her dress when she felt a cold presence. The hairs on her neck rose and she turned around and jumped back and gasped, "Rong Yan?"

"Sorry for scaring you just wanted to uh...relay some new information to you," apologized the Avatar.

"What is it? How's my father? My father-in-law? Aloi?" she questioned him then asked about the others she cared about.

"Your dad's doing well, Cupun sieged a fort in honor of Unaraq, and Aloi is doing a lot better but she won't let go of him," answered Rong Yan. Tanaraq was now confused her face held a questionable expression.

"Let go of who?" she inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to answer that didn't I, well as it turns out Unaraq was never dead. He's alive and I rescued him from a Kingsmen city," chuckled Rong Yan then he responded.

She covered her mouth and squealed her eyes reddened when the news was given to her that her brother was only imprisoned. Rong Yan gave a slight smile before it disappeared, "I only told you what I needed to tell you at the time because that was the information given. I projected my spirit to him and connected, he was beaten when I found him. They almost killed him but in the end, I cleansed the Qiangda Kingdom of Yumen."

"You what?!" exclaimed Tanaraq.

"The capital city of..." paused Tanaraq as she attempted to remember the name of the province.

"...Yu province" finished Rong Yan.

"Yeah! That place!" recalled Tanaraq, it had been a while since Rong Yan finished her sentences.

"I..don't want to get into any details about that I can't imagine how you feel for wanting to do what you needed to do," Tanaraq commented as she tried to find the words for a response.

"Thank you for this and now I can save the South a ton of heartache," smiled Tanaraq.

"Say hi to Tulok for me," said Rong Yan.

"Tell my family I share warm greetings," returned the Tribesmen chieftess, Rong Yan's spiritual projection dispersed into thin air.

Jushi was the first one out the door he swaggered with a fancy strut for the first time in his life he wore a lavish Tribesmen outfit despite being of the Oma Kingdom.

Aloi exited the dressing room she was assigned to for the time being she saw as Jushi strutted down the hallway in a semi-funny way. She called out to him, "What...are you doing?" she giggled.

Jushi got startled and jumped, "Oh uh...you know just Tribesmenwalking."

"They don't call it that anymore, they call it the T-Walk now," she laughed.

"I suppose I'm five hundred years too late," muttered Jushi in sadness he frowned.

Aloi continued her laughter, "Where did you even hear that from?"

"I read it in a book," frowned Jushi.

"What's a book?" lied Aloi, she pretended like she didn't know what a book was.

He leaned his head back in intellectual disgust, "How do you not...no that explains it you were cooped up in a temple for most of your life. You see a book.." he was interrupted.

"I'm kidding I know what a book is," she joked.

Unaraq backpedaled out of the room as he slid his feet back like if he walked on shifted ground. Aloi gave a reactionary facial expression of cringe and awkwardness and rested her palm on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Unaraq with curiosity.

"The way you slid out of the room is what's wrong with her, she ridiculed me for my T-walk as she called it," responded Jushi.

"Did you just say T-Walk?" Unaraq repeated.

"I did," uttered Jushi.

"Dude that's so like five hundred years ago," commented Unaraq he eyed Jushi up and down before he raised his chin and pivoted his body to face toward the exit of the massive home.

"Yeah well your hair is duplicate of Oma Kingsmen!" shouted Jushi as he insulted the prince.

Unaraq halted in his tracks and gasped he padded forward quickly into Jushi's face, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I did!" exclaimed Jushi, Aloi got in between both men and pushed them away a bit with some air.

"STOP!" she yelled, both of them stopped Jushi fixed his hair and walked away.

"Just because you're back doesn't give you a reason to be a zebra donkey!" Aloi scolded Unaraq, he said nothing and padded behind Jushi.

Rong Yan opened the doors from his chambers felt the uneasiness and silence in the corridor he waved at Aloi and joined her as they both left the mansion in silence. The courtyard was filled with tables far and wide several citizens attended the ceremony and feast.

The cooks worked so hard for the feast they have prepared for the occasion, the long table closest to the chairs had Chief Unirak, and Lord Cupun along with Master Anatkuk. To the left of Unirak sat Anatkuk and Unaraq, there was another empty seat between the crowned prince and the head shaman.

This was Aloi's seat while on Cupun's side of the table were two seats for the Avatar and Jushi his earthbending master. Jushi was already on his end however, the crowd only waited for the presence of the crowned prince's girlfriend and the honored guest himself Rong Yan.

When Aloi and Rong Yan stood at the top of the steps one of the citizens noticed and stood up to initiate a standing ovation for the Avatar. The rest of the crowd followed everyone at the main table glanced back to see Aloi and Rong Yan at the top of the steps.

Unaraq ungrateful and unappreciative as he was he finally saw Aloi's outfit as she giggled and chattered with the Avatar. He saw how she glowed alongside the Avatar, he frowned and shook his head quickly. He needed to get the negative thoughts out of his head, Rong Yan was his friend.

Aloi whispered in Anatkuk's ear, the old man nodded and switched seats with her Unaraq let out a silent gasp. How dare Aloi to request for the elder shaman to switch seats with her there was a hierarchy set in place for a reason. But he couldn't opinionate he didn't want to embarrass his father he fumed with annoyance and said nothing.

Rong Yan waved at Jushi and sat down, Unirak stood up while everyone watched in silence he announced the reason for why everyone was invited it. He announced, "The reason you are all here for the fantastic and bountiful feast this fine evening is for one young man."

"A young man who has sacrificed his safety without question to save the life of our crowned prince," beamed Unirak.

"I made the mistake of sending Prince Unaraq on a scouting mission, this got him captured by Qiangdians. They tortured him and imprisoned him before he stood trial and lost due to unfairness in their court system. He was ordered to be executed when this young man learned, he saved my son and laid waste to an entire capital city," marveled Unirak.

"That young man is the Avatar," Unirak pointed over to Rong Yan, the crowd roared and cheered at the Avatar.

Unirak sat down as Unaraq stood up, "My girlfriend Aloi and I wanted to give our sincerest thanks to our friend Avatar Rong Yan, without you our bloodline dies. Without you, I couldn't imagine what Aloi would be like if she had lost me, I can't even imagine how my father or my sister felt when the news was brought to them. And even if it wasn't through my choice I don't want to put my father or my sister, or especially Aloi through any of that trauma ever again," he stated.

Anatkuk stood up and handed Unaraq a small tray with black paint inside Aloi got off her seat as well and joined her boyfriend. As such was the customs of the Tribesmen even if she was angry at him she faked a smile for the crowd. She took the tray from Unaraq's hands as he turned around to dip his index into the tray.

"From this day forward by the power invested in me by Chieftain Unirak and Lord Cupun, by Tiandi, by Tui and La, Avatar Rong Yan, you are forever an honorary member of the Water Tribe," announced the crowned prince.

Unaraq painted a crescent shape on the Avatar's forehead, this was known as the Mark of the Brave. Given to those who with inspirational displays of courage, something that Rong Yan did when he rescued Unaraq in front of the active military who could've killed Rong Yan and Shen. Rong Yan shed a tear and wiped his eye, he threw his arms around Unaraq. Aloi wanted to share the kind gesture and so she held Unaraq, Jushi scooched out his chair and joined the group hug.

"Ahh we love each other," commented Unaraq, the crowd applauded the Avatar and his friends from this day on he was now an honorary member of the tribe.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

The large room was surrounded and protected by royal guards the visible ones patrolled the endless corridors of the palace. While the ones who remained unseen watched and waited for an assailant to make themselves known.

Qiang Zhen slid into bed before Yi'an could by tradition, the monarch got into bed first. The large aperture was being supervised by hidden archers with huge vantage points, the moonlight made its way into the chambers of the Earth King and Queen.

A dove made its way toward the windowsill of the chambers of Qiang Zhen and Yi'an, the white bird came to a halt. Qiang Zhen noticed and padded over to the messenger bird, he opened it's pouched and grabbed the scroll inside. He examined it to see that it still carried his wax seal he removed the seal and skimmed through it.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Yi'an questioned her husband.

"It's the scroll from this morning this dove has never failed me before I don't understand how it got lost," responded Qiang Zhen.

He knocked on his side of the door, one of the royal guards slightly opened it, the Earth King handed him the scroll and commanded him, "Have this scroll sent by the scribes via dove. A different one than from this morning, while you're at it have them write a letter to Tsuyo-sa I require his presence in the meeting a few days from now."

The royal guard nodded and gently closed the monarch's chamber door shut while the others returned to their post as he ran off toward the scribe's quarters.

**A Week Later**

Qiang Zhen sat down in his chair within the war room which had always been vacated if he wasn't present. Guwen sat to his right while Qingbao, Sudu, and Rongyu awaited for Tsuyo-sa and Ren who were late. Qiang Zhen twiddled with his thumbs and then looked up when Ren entered the war room he inquired to his general, "General Ren have you seen General Tsuyo-sa on your way here?"

"No, my liege I've seen Tsuyo-sa," declined Ren.

Qiang Zhen scanned the faces in the room he seemed impatient, "Has anyone else seen General Tsuyo-sa? I have not received any reports from him in over a week and a half."

The other three generals remained silent and shook their heads the dove that was sent a week ago finally returned. It perched on Qiang Zhen's arm when he lifted it, the dove lowered its head to allow the Earth King to remove the scroll from its pack.

He gasped and was now a bit terrified when he saw that the scroll that was returned was the one that he had sent a week ago. He was now a bit bothered by this, "What is it, Your Majesty?" inquired General Sudu.

"It's the same scroll from last week! That's two doves in a row!" exclaimed Qiang Zhen he grumbled under his breath with disapproval. It was an obvious sign that he was now angry and bothered.

He sighed, "Guwen do you mind sending someone on a flying mount over to Yumen, I must know why General Tsuyo-sa and Governor Wenhua Shangye are ignoring my messages."

Guwen bowed his head, "Right away, I'll make sure someone gets it done."

"Seeing as your colleague is not here we'll begin without him, General Qingbao, we'll begin with you. How goes the war effort?" inquired Qiang Zhen.

"We've expanded the borders of the new province of Yi, the Oma Kingdom's Chengdu only controls a third of the province now. We hope you taken the entire province within the next few weeks," briefed Qingbao then he handed Qiang Zhen a scroll before he returned to his seat.

"Marvelous news, General Ren?" he called out to the general who arrived a bit late.

"We've taken back Chaopin and we're working on Kunlun and Taihao next," smiled General Ren.

"General Rongyu?" he called to the man next to Ren.

"We've got control over southern Jintai at an equal trade for Hu Xin island, the navy was destroyed there by two fleets of Oma marines. Both Garsai and Yu Qing are massing an even bigger force to wipe the Oma marines from the island soon. The mayor there has evacuated with his family and some others," reported General Rongyu.

"I'm glad we've gained a foothold in Jintai but advise you to keep your focus on Hu Xin," advised the king.

"Yes, Your Majesty. My men are working on it," nodded General Rongyu.

"General Sudu, what do you bring me?" asked Qiang Zhen.

"We've broken into Chu once again we're close to the city of Shouchun, when the time is appropriate I'm hoping you will grant me the men necessary to capture the capital. Chu belongs under our banner, my liege," stated General Sudu.

"I will be working closely with you when the time is right it is of our utmost importance to win the province. We must get closer to Omashu," implied Earth King Qiang Zhen.

"Dismissed, everyone I will call upon you next month," said Qiang Zhen. All the generals saluted the Earth King as he turned his attention to Tsuyo-sa's empty seat.

Meanwhile, Palartok hastened over the plains he examined his map and knew he was already long into Yu province. The weather's difference between Yunan and Yu changed vastly, Yu was more wet and cloudy during this season. Dew and a blanket of mist caressed the land.

He saw that some of the forts around the area were destroyed but giant banners with the Northern or Southern Tribesmen flags were planted. He knew this to be a sign that the Tribesmen conquered these military forts.

He hadn't stopped in days and he knew his snow leopard caribou was tired he hopped off his beast and walked over a hill.

He found the city of Bei Fu, with a spyglass he bought in Yunan he watched as Tribesmen hunters entered the city's gates he knew this was it. The great bastion held by the Tribesmen he heard rumors about. This was it, now it was time to do the right thing and help the Avatar. He knew he'd be arrested as soon as he identified himself, but it needed to happen so that he could share valuable information.

He pressed forward the city was only a few minutes away.


	51. 3-12: The Deserter

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 12: The Deserter**

The clouds circled over the city of Bei Fu, the colors were no longer clean and white, they were muddy with hues of gray. Maybe today there'd be light showers of rain, the dampness that surrounded the area collected dew on surfaces. The grass was ever greener than before the sun barely able to makes its way through the thick clouds.

The lone snow leopard caribou parted the tall lush grass fields as it ran through them. The rider on it's back wide awake they headed toward the Tribesmen-controlled city. Something that he'd never thought he'd seen himself done was return to those he deserted. Palartok had the fearlessness to enter through the gates of those who wanted to kill him for his betrayal to his country. He said nothing until he reached the checkpoint. He took in a deep breath and hoped they let him pass through without any issues.

"Papers please," requested one of the soldiers he glanced back at the massive wooden doors closed behind him. He was locked in here now there was no going back, he reached into his pocket and handed the soldier his papers.

The soldier took one look and then handed him his identification papers and waved his to move forward. Palartok was in disbelief the guard bothered not to look that the papers indicated he was a Qiangda Kingdom citizen. The snow leopard caribou padded through the stone bricked streets of the Kingsmen city. Huts were built in place where rubble once laid, banners hung about on bigger buildings, children in light Tribesmen clothing ran through the streets as they chuckled and squealed.

He never thought he'd live to see the day when the Tribesmen resided in Kingsmen lands, well as colonials rather than natural citizens. Although there was a small tribe of Tribesmen who moved from the North centuries ago to the Oma Kingdom Palartok wasn't aware where they were located. The stables were nearby the signposts that stood in strategically placed locations had signs carved into arrows with Tribesmen carved into them that pointed the traveler or local into the direction of services.

Kingsmen weren't allowed into the city yet because the royal family ran around here, especially not Qiangdians. Most of them were loyal to their crown any act of defiance or hesitation to kill enemy leaders would have their necks rested on a stone block. Or hung while their family and neighbors watched as their life seeped out of the cracks. The signs directed him to the northeast near the harbor that's where the huge stables were held at.

A stablehand scurried to meet the rider of the common Tribesmen mount she stood tall he slipped off his saddle before he landed on his feet. She gazed into the handsome face of a middle-aged Tribesman she complimented the stranger, "It's not often you see a handsome face around these parts, you must be new."

"You're as old as my son, panik. I'm only looking for service to my mount and information," commented Palartok. He struck a nerve with the girl because he instantly rejected her and she remained silent.

"How much is the pen for the night, girl?" he inquired, the poor girl cleared her throat and ignored the sudden rejection that was thrown at her.

She remembered she worked here and dreamed of the quinquagenarian when she saw him ride in. She needed to be professional from this point on, Palartok raised an eyebrow while the girl stood there spaced out.

The stablehand panicked and then replied, "Oh, uh- the pen for the night is twenty silver."

"Of which tribe do you hail from?" she questioned him.

"I'm from southern Hankou province I wasn't born in the poles, my parents are from the South Pole. I don't know much of their past but I hope Kingsmen money will suffice," answered Palartok he lied a bit to her because it'd be better if she didn't know who he was. He tossed a gold coin in her direction she clasped her hands together as she caught the coin. Her eyes gazed upon the beauty of a Kingsmen gold coin.

"Your Tribesmen is so good for someone who's lived their whole life here in the Qiangda Kingdom," she mentioned.

"Yes well I have a question or two to ask," he said.

"Where can I find a hospitality service?" Palartok wondered.

"At the end of this street make a left there's Yanook's Lodge over there, on the harborside, there's the Harborside Inn, and in the wealthy part of this city you can find shelter in Kuluk's Resort," she explained to Palartok.

"Thank you, I heard the Avatar is also visiting the city where can he be found?" inquired Palartok he was curious about the location of the Avatar.

The girl took the reins of the snow leopard caribou Palartok came in, she replied, "Oh he stays in the Chieftain's mansion he comes out sometimes during the day. I've sort of developed a crush over him these past few weeks. Just yesterday he became an honorary member of the Tribe."

He bowed to the young girl with respect because she gave him necessary information without getting uncomfortable for whatever reason. She didn't sense who he was everyone here didn't even recognize him. It's been too long he thought at this point he was just another colonial those who knew him would've been long dead.

Meanwhile, a man flew swiftly through the skies above the Yu province on a giant bird it carried green and blue patterned plumes. The flying mounts were called the Qingniao, these are often used to send distress or urgent messages from governors or monarchs of the Qiangda Kingdom. It was rare to find an on-foot courier that carried reports or letters from the military. The fear of interception or death of the courier was an important reason to improvise the need of getting messages delivered.

The soldier on the back of the Qingniao peered over from his mount and gasped at the horrific sight, the once-great city of Yumen was in ruins. He steered the giant bird closer to the city, the harbor, and part of the poor residential area was claimed by the city. Parts of the wealthy area of the city also floated in large chunks within the ocean. The tips of the edges of some ships could be seen from where he flew around.

One side of the city was covered in hardened black rock with ripples he wasn't sure what it was other than black earth. The soldier didn't even want to get near to the ground he saw all he needed to see the ground was cracked in various locations, siege weapons dismantled in a group, builds crumbled on themselves. It was apparent to him that something horrible here a cataclysm of natural disasters hit Yumen all at once. An impossible event occurred his heart yearned for the lives that were lost although he had hoped many got away.

In the distance, he saw a sea of green that halted in just miles from the road toward Yumen. Maybe they were tired but they were friendly units he identified the banners they carried from the sky. He pulled the reins of the beast and it let it our a squawk which gave away it's location. The men stared up at the skies and noticed the bird several pointed at it.

"Is that an urgent message?!" one of the men shouted.

"It's a Qingniao of course it is, genius!" another answered his question.

The large bird landed to rest its weary body, many of the earthbenders felt a small quake that they took stances and calmed down the tectonic plate. Those who were trained either felt tired or panicked during the rumble, the soldier on the back was glad to see the men.

"Did you come from Yumen, friend?" the leader of the men asked, the soldier shook his head, "No, I came from Ba Sing Se on strict orders from Earth King Qiang Zhen. I was sent to investigate what happened to Yumen. We haven't gotten reports from General Tsuyo-sa or Governor Shangye."

"What do you mean you came to investigate? Surely Governor Wenhua hasn't reported anything important to the Crown as of late for other reasons," replied the brigadier general.

"She hasn't reported anything because she's dead," revealed the soldier.

"What do you mean she's dead?" bugged the brigadier general, "You don't know?" questioned the soldier as he insinuated that Yumen was gone.

"Nooo?" he drawled out his answer.

"I just witnessed the ruins of Yumen, the capital is gone. Wiped off the face of the earth, there's black earth in one area, the ground crumbled as if a giant earthquake hit it, everything is destroyed, there is debris in the sea, the water engulfed a part of the city, ships are gone. Not a soul in sight," claimed the soldier.

The men were shocked there was no way what was being told was true but the brigadier general who gazed into the man's eyes knew he didn't lie. The brigadier general dropped to his knees and cried, some men were now worried and confused. What was going on? Men rode further toward the road that led to the city. Once they reached a dead-end cliff in the distance was another part of the road, it was obvious a chasm was in between them now.

One that wasn't there last week they were terrified some even hyperventilated their families were gone forever. At least the ones that lived in the capital they returned to the brigade and told their leader, "What the soldier speaks is the truth we've seen it with our eyes, Yumen is gone."

The majority were confused and dumbfounded how could the capital just be gone? The brigadier general questioned them, "Why have you returned so quickly?"

"There is no way around to the city it's like whatever destroyed it, severed the entry points toward the capital. Everyone, man, woman, child, and pets gone," the witness said.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the witnesses.

"Ku," uttered the brigadier general.

"What?" one of the men asked confused.

"The town of Ku, it's near Yunan's provincial borders, let's rest there and rebuild. The magistrate is my father-in-law he needs to know about this," responded the brigadier general.

"Where did you all return from?" the soldier on the bird questioned them.

"Fort Zhezhong, we were sent by Tsuyo-sa a week and a half ago, we reached it a few days ago and found it in ruins. It's those damn Tribesmen," reported the brigadier general.

"I don't think the Tribesmen destroyed the city but I'll take this news and yours to King Qiang Zhen. I'll notify him that you and your men will be stationed in Ku," promised the soldier. He snapped the reins of the Qingniao and ascended into the air.

**Omashu-Taku border**

The weather here in the Oma Kingdom was much warmer than in the northern Qiangda Kingdom. The sun shined brightly across the borders of the Omashu and Taku provinces. Several camps were placed sporadically upon the open plains of the borders near the checkpoint stations of both provinces. The Oma Kingdom had rebuilt their checkpoint stations three years ago after the ceasefire expired.

There had been about a total of six hundred camps sprawled all along the border between the two provinces. Here is where Commander Senlin waited with a field army and a division for the remainder of the other two divisions that needed to arrive. East Jurong was more than happy to send a corps of fifty thousand men to Commander Senlin. The soldiers were amassed every one of them would be a part of history, finally the end of the civil war.

An iguana parrot swooped in Senlin exited his tent and noticed the exotic avian creature it spiraled around the camps. Before it continued to the left it returned several minutes later by chance he reached out for the bird to perch on his arm. The iguana parrot squawked again then it rested its wings when it perched on his arm. He noticed that the harness on the creatures back had skull insignia painted on the pouch. He opened the scroll which had no seal only a black ribbon that secured the scroll.

"_Senlin,_

_It's me Kimaru, I've been traveling with the Fifth Nation for over three weeks now, we were headed toward Chu province. But the Oma Kingdom navy told us to anchor in Lu'an in Han province, Qin River was going to become an active warzone and they needed non-militant ships docked. I expect to see you soon hopefully you'll meet us in Shouchun in the coming weeks._

_Lord Feng has promised us the entire Fifth Nation fleet under our command he hopes to meet you soon. Maybe then you two can further coordinate the siege to come."_

Senlin went into his tent with the iguana parrot still perched on his left arm, he prepared parchment and some ink. Now he wished to send a response back to Kimaru who's in Lu'an at the moment. He left his tent once again and swung his arm up which gave the bird the signal to fly off to its owner.

He padded over another group of tents which is where the colonels and brigadier generals stationed themselves at. A large table was bent out of the earth where three men surrounded it, Senlin arrived with the scroll in hand. The men studied the map while another lifted small dark green markers with his bending. One of the men who leaned his palms against the surface of the table moved his head up and gazed at the man who approached them.

"Good morning Commander Senlin, anything new?" questioned the brigadier general.

"Yes I've just received word from my good ally Kimaru, we have the Fifth Nation fleet as our naval forces," smiled Senlin.

"With all due respect, commander. We do have a navy, I'm not sure a ragtag group of pirates can take down warships," commented the colonel.

"You'd be surprised long before you were born there was a battle between Qiangdian and Oma naval forces. The third party that came in to destroy them was a fleet of fifty ships of pirates, I remember hearing about the Fifth Nation being victorious," claimed Senlin.

"We're talking about pirates and trained soldiers," maintained the colonel.

"You don't think pirates can take down soldiers, colonel?" Senlin questioned him.

"How about I have you duel one in Lu'an to the death?" blurted out Senlin.

"Gladly, what's the re-" he smirked his cockiness protruded from his being until he was interrupted and backhanded by his superior.

"I will not allow cockiness in my field army, colonel. You know better than to be arrogant with Commander Senlin," the brigadier general scolded his inferior. He shook his head as the punished man rubbed his cheek.

"That's more like it, where are the East Jurongan troops now?" Senlin wondered.

"I did get word from them last night, they're about two days away from where we're at, commander. Soon they'll join us here," notified the brigadier general.

"What's the status of Taku?" Senlin asked.

"They're dealing mostly with coastal attacks from the Qiangdians, we've won most of the skirmishes. I also have gotten word of invasion of Qiangdian marines in Jintai. I think they're trying to take control of the province to be at Omashu's back door. Admiral Lu sent two fleets to cleanse the province of its intruders though," mentioned the brigadier general.

"I'll send word to the Triumvirate to deploy men in Yang, in-land resistance should assist the navy," said Senlin.

Meanwhile, Jushi folded his clothing after the servants hand-washed his clothing for him even when he didn't ask. He didn't like the thought of others doing work for him since he grew up doing most of it on his own. He heard on a knock on his door he said, "Come on."

He glimpsed back to see Aloi entered his quarters, "Oh hey," he greeted her.

"Just wanted to see if you were busy," she said.

"I'm a bit busy, yes. Why?" he wondered.

"I've been getting a lot of stress from my relationship with Unaraq lately, I was just wondering maybe we can visit this nearby peak. It's supposed to be a spiritual location thought maybe you'd like to join me," she responded she gave a slight frown and then offered the earthbender to join her on a retreat.

Jushi sighed, "That sounds...nice. I'm in," he smiled he pivoted around and she shared a smile with her friend.

He put down the rest of his things and he went along with Aloi to Shen. Rong Yan had already given her permission to use the dragon. They headed toward the pens but then Jushi took a step back and asked her, "Wait we're using Shen?"

"Of course it's a mountain how else would we get up there?" she laughed.

"He said it was okay," she mentioned that Rong Yan permitted them to use the dragon. She blasted herself onto Shen's neck while Jushi climbed into his saddle before they flew off she took a gander at Jushi, "The map's under that bag, that's where Rong Yan left it after his Yumen trip. I'll need your map reading skills so we don't get lost."

Aloi tugged the reins on Shen then signaled the dragon begin to lift off, Shen whipped his tail and bounced off the end of it and flew off into the sky. The air now flowed by their hair as they continued to ascend in the air further.

Rong Yan read a book about the history of the Oma Kingdom in the library when Unaraq leaned on one of the supports as he ate an apple. The sound of the bite distracted him from his book that he peeped at his friend.

"What?" Rong Yan wondered.

"My dad wants to teach you more about politics he said something about you wanting to learn more," mentioned Unaraq. Rong Yan shut the book with one hand and then tossed it over his shoulder, he grabbed Unaraq's hand, "Let's go."

Unaraq let out a yelp because it was unexpected Rong Yan felt it was important for him and Unaraq to learn more about world politics. Since he was the Avatar and someday Unaraq would be the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. They both arrived in the living quarters that were rearranged into another board room where nobles that came over with the colonies could speak on colony matters.

Unaraq sat down on the table as he read through one of the Qiangdian Kingsmen books intrigued about what was written in it. He peeked up to see both his son and the Avatar he quoted something from that book, "According to this long-dead scientist, the Tribesmen are closely related to the hog monkeys and arctic apes of their region."

"What?" they both said they were confused that the chieftain would say something like that.

"The Kingsmen waste their time on hogwash with no real evidence to back their claims. To think a Tribesman is closely related to a primate is not only offensive but also a very uneducated guess," commented the chieftain.

"Good morning, boys I hope you've had wonderful meals for breakfast," smiled Unirak.

"Now who can tell me the five systems of politics?" Unirak asked them.

"Hereditary Chiefdom, Hereditary Federal Monarchy, Hereditary Constitutional Monarchy, Autocratic Absolute Monarchy, and..." answered Rong Yan as he tapped his fingers as he mouthed off each form of government.

"...aren't the Air Nomads ruled by a theocracy?" Unaraq guessed.

"Incorrect, son," said Unirak.

"No they're ruled by a council of equals, the Council of Elders, the Air Nomads don't have rulers only advisers. They're a unitary directorial ecclesiocracy," Rong Yan corrected him.

The Avatar smirked as he gazed upon the prince, "You're a prince I'd expect you to know that."

"You'd be surprised I mostly know southern politics and political relations with the North," remarked Unaraq.

"Oh! Wait! The Fifth Nation they're a pirocracy!" mentioned Unaraq.

"That's not a real form of government though, let alone a word," disagreed Rong Yan.

"The Avatar's right, son. The Fifth Nation is ruled by a pirate lord, the pirate lord and his lackeys follow a code of conduct. A pirate's code so to speak, they're not an official nation either so they don't count," explained Unirak. He aimed to get Unaraq to understand the Fifth Nation isn't an official government.

Shen, Jushi, and Aloi flew over some mountains the peak of the Yaoping mountain had a flat meadow surrounded by trees. One where it was serene and beautiful not a soul in sight other than the living residents of the trees. In the middle sat large rock with smooth edges, the big stone was the shape of a pyramid but it was also rugged. It was possibly as tall as Jushi but shorter than Aloi.

The tall rock had an interesting carving on it, the carving was of a heart with a ring attached to the bottom with a line across the ring. This is where the Heartseeker is said to live Shen landed beside the rock. Jushi pointed the rock out and then said, "So we came to see a rock?" he wondered.

"Not just any rock, this is the Heartseeker's rock. I know we might not get a connection with the spirit who owns it but he might be able to mend my relationship that's falling apart," responded Aloi then she acknowledged that her relationship is slowly falling apart.

"Honestly it's probably not the predestined love if it's falling apart. I've noticed that he's usually the cause of your stress," Jushi mentioned.

"You're right but I have to try, I'm deeply in love with him. I need to see if the Heartseeker can at least help me out," frowned Aloi she knew they most likely weren't destined for each other.

Aloi plopped down in front of the Heartseeker's giant stone Jushi stood there with his arms crossed. Aloi patted the grass next to her she signaled her friend to sit beside her, maybe if he meditated too something will happen. Jushi lowered his head and sighed and then sat next to Aloi and meditated as well. They cleared their minds and sat in concentration with only the thought of the Heartseeker itself.

A red-skinned frail, gaunt, old man poofed into existed he rested cross-legged on top of the huge rock. His white beard was long and ended near his groin area, his crown was bald but he had long white hair that extended down to his mid-back. The two unique features about this spirit were his red-skin and his four arms.

"Ah, hoy, hoy!" greeted the spiritual being.

Aloi and Jushi both gasped and screamed they expected nothing to happen since most people don't know of the stone or knew of the existence of the village below. The spirit gave a hearty chuckle, "Wow usually visitors beg me to rekindle their love right away!"

"What can I do for you, young love birds?" wondered the Heartseeker, he crossed his arms and smiled he was always ready to help those who needed it.

"Oh," Jushi faced Aloi and then eyed the spirit and corrected him, "We're not..uh..we're not together. She's here about something else."

"Oh, oh of course I shouldn't have assumed this, what do you need help with? Is it about sleeping with someone, need me to convince you that you're not a woman of easy virtue, are you seeking fertilization because I get that a lot and let me tell you, I'm the wrong god to come to for that," chattered the Heartseeker, he rose his palms up when he mentioned the part of being the wrong deity.

"No, no I came for something else," Aloi shook her head.

"Yue Lao at your service! What do you seek assistance with, nomad?" he raised his finger as he exclaimed an introduction of his name before he asked her a question.

"Wait did you say Yue Lao?" inquired Jushi, the spirit nodded his head, "Yes, you've heard of me?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I have, you don't happen to be the same Yue Lao who was worshipped by the Haijun Kingdom a thousand years ago?" guessed Jushi.

"Yue Lao Sr., was my father," joked Yue Lao he wasn't able to contain his laughter that he gave a boisterous guffaw. He wiped a tear from his eye, "Ahh I crack myself up sometimes."

"Your people gave up on me and have forgotten about me. Not sure why I suppose giving the planet a name and making it a god was much better than a god of love. Anyways I'm derailing this conversation for your friend," addressed Yue to Jushi.

He faced Aloi once more and she then spoke, "I met this Tribesman three-and-a-half years ago, we fell in love and at first his quirky rude comments were funny but now I'm finding myself to be bothered by them. Just the other day he was kidnapped and imprisoned I felt like my whole world crashed but when my friend saved him I forgave him. Just yesterday he made another comment about my friend here. I took it for insolence as I've been doing in the past year. I don't want to feel like this or is there a way to fix this?" she asked the spirit of love.

"The easiest way is to dump him!" answered the spirit, she lowered her head in sadness, "But seriously, if you want to stick with him it's easier said than done. You're going to need coriander seeds, white wine, and the peg leg of a Fifth Nation pirate."

"Wait why a peg leg?" Jushi questioned the obnoxious spirit, Yue Lao remained silent before he shrieked in laughter. Jushi was now dissatisfied with the spirit because it seemed as if he took nothing seriously.

"Aww someone's angry!" insinuated Yue Lao, "No one's angry you're just being a jerk are you going to help her or not?" demanded Jushi.

"Hey, hey, no need to point a rockicle at me...just playful banter is all," smirked Yue Lao.

"Where can I find these things?" Aloi wondered.

"Well a thousand years ago you actually had to look for them but you can go to the village and just buy it. But I'm led to believe you want to change your significant other to be more like you," replied the Heartseeker.

Aloi nodded, "I'll take the potion."

"You can take the potion but hear me out, I understand you believe life would be easier this way if he picked up a few of your better traits. But here's a reality check, his quirks are what's keeping your relationship interesting. I know you'll get angry but that's a part of life, the sooner you learn to let go of control the better you'll feel, and the more you'll get along. Quirks are what make us different but it's also the reason why you fell in love with him," explained Yue Lao.

"Arguably, every behavior has positive and negative aspects, when you perceive a weakness, think about how this is a strength in another area that you were most likely attracted to initially," added the Heartseeker.

"You can live with him for who he is now, and who he'll be eventually or you can give him the potion which will change him forever. Up to you, I just give free consultations," smiled Yue Lao.

"Who will I end up with?" Jushi wondered.

"I'm the god of love, kid, not the god of the future. I don't know maybe you'll die alone, maybe you'll teach your son everything you know because he eventually becomes the spiritual advisor of the next Avatar who knows," divulged Yue Lao.

Jushi opened his mouth and gasped, "You said I'll have a son?"

"What? No, that's just me chattering about useless nonsense," Yue Lao was confused for a second then he lied about the prediction he gave Jushi.

Palartok strolled through the streets as he wandered deeper and deeper into the colonized city, the greatest fear he once held about being recognized was no more. No one here knew his face and it washed over a sense of relief over him. He pressed on, the royal guards that he identified to be from the Southern Water Tribe marched in formation. They shouted to the citizens to make way for the prince and the Avatar.

Rong Yan and Unaraq were escorted to a nearby restaurant on palanquins, each palanquin was shaped like a cube. Except the Avatar's litter was smaller, they were both painted with a light blue color and had Tribesmen carvings on each one. Twelve royal guards carried the palanquins on their shoulders as they marched through. The twenty on the left and right formed a line as the palanquins handlers headed toward the restaurant.

It was Rong Yan's first time in a palanquin most of the time he spent in a similar form of transportation was in a carriage ordered by the country's leader. While he didn't feel like a royal he did, however, feel like a beloved member of the tribe. His hard work got him onto a palanquin, from the crowd Palartok saw the silhouettes of the men that were being taken to the eatery.

The first larger palanquin was a short silhouette he wasn't sure who sat inside but he guessed it had been someone from the royal family because the palanquin behind the first one was much smaller.

The second one carried a taller individual inside he believed the person was wearing a hat as well because the shape of the top portion seemed unnatural to him. He padded through the crowd as he shimmied and bumped into strangers on his path toward the restaurant the people were going toward.

The litters were halted by the entrance of the fine establishment from a distance Palartok saw the first individual exit the platform was a short Tribesmen likely to be either the crowned prince or the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. He knew as much as Senlin about the south's current rulers, which was limited.

The second person to leave the palanquin was as he guessed much taller than the first this young man was the Avatar that he remembered from when he invaded the Southern Air Temple with Senlin and the small force of Northern rebels. He seemed to be much taller and older it had been years since Palartok last saw the boy.

At this point, he was more of a young man, he saw the man had grown facial hair and seemed to be more fit than when he last encountered him.

Palartok knew this was his moment although the men would be heavily guarded by royal guards he needed to try. Palartok finally reached the restaurant after ten minutes of squeezing in between loyal citizens and fanatics. The royal guards were too busy with the crowd that they paid no attention to the man who snuck inside.

Not long after the crowd slowly dispersed, on his way inside he scanned the entire setting and found that he, a few guards, Rong Yan, and the crowned prince were the only ones in the entire dining area. There were workers but they stayed inside the kitchen as per orders enforced them to remain there.

The food for the Avatar and the crowned prince came out of the kitchens two men stepped forward these guards were also paid to taste test the food. Both of them took a small bite of the meals and chewed on it. They were hired to eat meals made for the royal family just in case someone attempted to poison them.

Unaraq was handed his meal _suaasat_, traditional Tribesmen soup with the meat of snow leopard caribou, whale shark, seabirds, and tiger seal. The meat was imported from the South Pole but he licked his lips anyway.

A kettle was brought to them it was already hot, teacups were brought out as well the tea maker supervised by taste testers on how he made the tea. He poured the liquid into the cups. The Avatar was given his chosen meal which was steamed salmon just the way he liked it with diced ash bananas.

Rong Yan's mouth watered as he felt the steam caressed his cheek. Palartok stepped forward one of the royal guards had studied all the people inside the restaurant beforehand in the morning and he didn't remember the man who stepped forward. He moved quickly as he frowned he grabbed Palartok's left arm and slammed his head onto a table about ten feet from the Avatar and prince's table.

"Prince Unaraq this man was not here this morning when I came to study the faces of the employees," shouted the royal guard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he questioned the stranger.

"Pl-please...I came to bring information to the Avatar it's important!" cried out Palartok he hoped that Rong Yan would be willing to listen to the information he traveled all this way to share.

Rong Yan pushed his chair back at stood up, "I want to hear what the man has to say," said Rong Yan.

The royal guard glanced at Unaraq who gave a wave of his hand, "Go ahead tell the Avatar what you must tell him. One wrong move and you'll be on the floor dead, understood?" the royal guard promised to kill Palartok if he made a sudden move toward Unaraq or Rong Yan.

Palartok gazed into the Avatar's eyes he remained silent for a moment he thought maybe the Avatar would have recognized him. But it has been four years since Rong Yan has seen Palartok plus Rong Yan traveled a lot so he met new faces every day.

Palartok began, "I've traveled a long road to find my way here. There were rumors you'd end up here in Bei Fu, and I had to strive to find you to relay this information."

"Senlin has gone mad, at first we shared a mission...a goal together but over time I've grown to learn that his imprisonment has caused his insanity. He's a mass murderer and could care less about anyone, we're all just pawns in his war," continued Palartok, the name Senlin still hadn't registered in Rong Yan's head.

"I came to you because I know you'll need my help, by this time he must've succeeded in his mission in the city of O-" Palartok was interrupted when Rong Yan realized who the man was and shouted, "You! You're the admiral from the Southern Air Temple! You're the reason Jampo is dead! You're the reason all those nomads lost their lives in the raid!"

"Yes, I'm sorry! I had goals to accomplish and Senlin getting involved with them turned our goal into getting rid of you. But that was a blind decision because you're the one who's going to slay him," Palartok reasoned.

"I want nothing to do with you!" declined the Avatar.

"Northern rebellion what are you talking about?" Unaraq inquired to Rong Yan.

"He deserted the Northern Water Tribe during Ku Tei's life, he's wanted by the North!" Rong Yan answered Unaraq's question as he pointed at the wanted deserter.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't he be near a century old?" Unaraq guessed the stranger's age he was confused and in disbelief of what Rong Yan told him.

"Please Avatar! You must listen!" argued Palartok the royal guards grabbed the man's arms and tried to haul him away.

"Arrest him! Take him to the prisons and notify Lord Cupun, Admiral Palartok has been captured!" Unaraq barked orders to the men.

"He's going to attack Ba Sing Se head on!" yelled Palartok as he was dragged out of the restaurant.

"Wait stop them from dragging him away he mentioned the Qiangdian Kingdom capital," said Rong Yan.

"Tell the guards to bring him back," ordered Unaraq, Palartok is returned to the Avatar and the prince, "Say it again," repeated Rong Yan.

"He's going to attack Ba Sing Se if my peer Kimaru succeeded in his mission. He has the Fifth Nation watching his back. His goal is to kill the Qiangda Dynasty and take over," claimed Palartok.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Rong Yan asked him.

"Send a missive to the Oma King, if he still lives he can tell you whether it's true or not," said Palartok.

Unaraq nodded and signaled the guards away. They dragged Palartok out of the restaurant again Rong Yan sat down, "I know you're in a war against the Qiangda Kingdom but it's my duty as the Avatar to prevent Senlin from overthrowing the Qiangda Dynasty," he commented.

"Yeah, yeah just eat your food we'll visit him in interrogation at least before Cupun executes him," said Unaraq, then he took a spoonful of stew.

Shen landed near the outskirts of a small secluded village with directions from Yue Lao, the Heartseeker. She slid off Shen's neck while Jushi jumped into a small pit of sand he made for himself. He used his earthbending to get rid of any grain of sand that stayed on his body soon after he wiped the sand on him off.

They wandered into the roadless village the shacks here were made out of Yaoping pine trees. The set up of the village was on multiple tiers of land. There were a total of four, with the village elder who resided on the top tier closer toward the mountain path that led to the Heartseeker's rock.

The first tier held the shacks that were built by the poorest citizens out of the wood and scraps, while the second tier had the market which wasn't as big as the ground tier but was substantially large than the third and fourth tier of the village. The third tier had houses made out of professionally built houses made of strong brick and wood.

The village elder lived in a bigger home than the rest of the village however, some bigger homes or buildings contained many services in the market tier of Yaoping.

Jushi and Aloi padded through the empty and quiet first tier of the village both scanned their surroundings as they headed toward the slope that led them into the second tier. The second tier was had it's roads decorated with clean-cut red bricks shops and stands surrounded by the village's square.

In the center was a statue of the Heartseeker Yue Lao himself, the frail, old, red-skinned man with four arms and a long white beard sat in nomad position with a massive tooth smile. Here in Yaoping village, they revered the now lesser god.

Jushi split from Aloi as he went to a stand and inquired about the shop with potions, "Hey I'd like to know where I can obtain a love potion? My friend and I made a pilgrimage up to see the immortal Yue Lao."

The merchant scratched his matted beard he used the same hand and pointed behind Jushi, "Behind you in that shop," replied the man then he gave a toothy smile to the earthbender who looked at the merchant's hand in disgust.

He gulped and rotated in a half-circle and went toward the shop he called out, "Aloi!"

The Air Nomadic girl ran over to him he mentioned, "I was directed to this shop, this is where the potions are sold."

Aloi opened the door into the store it was small and quiet the shelves were decorated with a small glass, leather, and tin bottles or vials filled with mysterious colored liquids within. Each had a label there was a shelf behind the old man with a light green smoothie-like substance inside of each flask.

Jushi joined Aloi a few seconds after at the counter, the old man smiled at both Aloi and Jushi, "Aww another young couple who wants to stay together forever!"

"We're not dating, sir," said Jushi.

"Oh I apologize she just looks so radiant next to you, well what can I do ya for, little lady?" he apologized then asked the nomadic woman.

"I made a pilgrimage to the Heartseeker's rock with my friend here and Yue Lao directed us to your shop. He said you sell potions," explained Aloi.

The old man gasped in shock then he bugged her about it, "You met Yue Lao?"

"Does not everyone meet Yue Lao?" Jushi questioned the old man, he faced Jushi and shook his head and responded, "No it is said only those who will bring a historical figure into existence will meet Yue Lao. For they carry a potential change to our world whether for better or for worse."

"I've heard from those fortunate enough to speak with him that he's a very chattery being, is this true?" wondered the old man.

"Obnoxious like you wouldn't believe, but what are you saying? That whoever speaks to him will bring a prominent figure into being? Is there any evidence of that?" Jushi questioned further he didn't believe the old man's rumors. He needed the proper evidence for it.

"Who truly knows, young man, it could just be rumored to bring more visitors to the Heartseeker. He was once a god upon this kingdom, now just a mere powerful immortal," said the old man.

"How much for the vial?" asked Aloi.

"One gold piece," smiled the old man.

"I hope you choose to make the right decision, little lady. This will change your significant other for the better or the worse forever," the old man creepily reminded her what Yue Lao told her when they spoke to him at the rock. She held the vial close after she exchanged it for the gold piece and slightly nodded and exited. Jushi waved farewell to the old man and they left his shop.

Aloi gently held the vial as they left the store and headed out of the village to return to Bei Fu. At the same time, Palartok was thrown into a cell beneath the mansion where the cells had iron bars. Something they discovered a week after they took control of the city within the Yu province.

An hour later, Lord Cupun entered the dungeons below the mansion he was in a light-layered dark blue tunic, a thick brown leather belt and think dark blue trousers with leather boots on his feet. A machete was sheathed on his waist side, his hair loose and damp he only waited for it to dry. Cupun said, "We finally met at last."

He paced left and right in front of Palartok's cell, "You know for the longest I didn't think I'd ever meet you. Because I thought you were dead or so age made us believe. All this time and somehow you're still breathing. Have you made a deal Atshen? Anguta should've taken you a long time ago, you're a living relic."

"For the great amount of time, you were the one key target that my uncle spent his entire life hunting down. After your desertion he knew you held too much knowledge, then he passed away suddenly. It was up to my father to fulfill my uncle's goal, but he too eventually came to pass because just like a ghost you disappeared. But now, here you are in front me," stated Cupun.

"I was told by the Avatar that you've freely walked in by your terms if you know that once you return you'll be arrested and possibly punished with death. Why return? What do you want from us besides your predetermined fate?" mentioned Cupun.

"I came back because it is of great interest to the Avatar to know of Senlin's plans," commented Palartok.

"You're all in danger as well, the mission was set by Senlin for the rebellion. 'Lay siege to Bei Fu, we know their chieftains live amongst the colony'," warned Palartok then he recalled what Senlin said once to Inuksuk and quoted him.

"What are you talking about?" Cupun asked him he held his composure and gave an emotionless tone.

"The Northern Rebellion has infiltrated the colony for over three years now. Senlin knows that you and Chieftain Unirak have resided in Bei Fu since it's initially a takeover. He's aware of the war you're fighting with the Qiangda Kingdom, he knows how many men you have stationed here, you don't have to believe me but let this be a warning to you. Look over your shoulder at all times," Palartok disclosed unknown information to Lord Cupun.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he questioned the prisoner after he doubted him.

"Because we know of the camps that once surrounded Bei Fu, you sent two groups to eliminate them. One of your lesser chiefs was killed in the small skirmish, there has been sensitive information about you that I've withheld from reporting to Senlin," said Palartok.

"What information?" wondered Cupun.

"The kind that can you get assassinated, where you're located in the city, what you look like, who lives with you, the locations of your safe areas, I can go on. But I cannot permit Senlin to continue his revolt, his first mission is to overthrow the boy king of Ba Sing Se. Next is the North," revealed Palartok.

"I can assure you he won't have a chance," commented Cupun.

"That's what the royal guards in Ba Sing Se thought but the Grand Secretariat found Ta Po dead in his bed chambers the next morning," disagreed Palartok as he shook his head.

Lord Cupun faced a prison guard, "Bring me the Avatar, the prisoner wishes to speak with him."

Twenty minutes later, a door was shut Lord Cupun sat in a chair in front of Palartok as he interviewed him further about what he knew. Rong Yan finally present in the dungeons below the mansion, when he saw Palartok chained and on his knees with his hair messy he lowered his head and sighed, "What do you want from me?"

"I already told you, I came all this way to tell you what you need to know," Palartok repeated himself.

"Senlin is going to attack Ba Sing Se head-on, you need to go to Ba Sing Se and warn the Earth King. Because if you don't believe me and do nothing, it will be on you if the Qiangda Dynasty falls," Palartok reminded the Avatar about Senlin's plans. Then he told him that if the dynasty fell, it would've fallen in the hands of Rong Yan and he'd have to live with the blood of the king and any possible heirs.

"Why? He assassinated the previous Earth King for punishing him and throwing him in prison for life. Why does he have an issue with the current one?" bugged Rong Yan he bombarded the prisoner with a few questions.

"As you said he's righting his wrongs, but your past life and the previous Earth King only knew so much. It's not just revenge, Senlin is half-Oma, he planned to duel Gao Zu in a _gen da_. A traditional duel between earthbenders, the loser must grant the winner their wish by traditional law. If he won, which I know he most likely has, right now he's leading a massive army through the Shouhu-gui's Pass and marching toward the great walls," explained Palartok.

Rong Yan gasped and dropped his jaw, "You don't mean he's trying to end the civil war with the Oma Kingdom as the victor?" guessed the Avatar.

"Precisely, if the Qiangda Dynasty ends through means of violence, inevitably, the Earth Kingdom unites. However, just because it unites doesn't mean a rebellion on a grand scale won't happen again within the coming years. I've seen, and heard enough within the past sixty years I've hidden in the Qiangda Kingdom. If you want this war to end you must take necessary steps, Avatar. You must make both kingdoms agree to another ceasefire. Then kill General Senlin, these steps will cement the path for the rest of your days or even that of your successor to finally bring this war to an end," described Palartok.

"You said there were infiltrators in our city, where are they now? Can you recognize them by their faces?" Cupun bugged Palartok.

"I don't know, possibly not all of them were under Commander Inuksuk some were under Kimaru," answered Palartok.

"You should know, you were a part of this entire operation!" hissed Cupun.

"I'm sorry but I don't know, but if you allow me to assist you I can find those I might know," apologized Palartok he offered a solution to Cupun's issue.

"No, we don't need your help," Cupun arrogantly declined Palartok's offer, which could result in his assassination.

"Avatar, convince the chieftain to allow me to help you. I have more experience than whoever runs the navy now. I can help the northern navy I know rebellion tactics," reasoned Palartok.

He turned to face Cupun, "You remind me of your late uncle, you were both arrogant. Denying my assistance will be your downfall. I'm willing to help if it's the least I can do before I'm severely punished in whatever way you see fit."

"How dare you say that about the late Chieftain Bato," hissed Cupun.

"Because I've met him I'm only speaking the truth, do you want to end up in a cairn? Or you do want to be surrounded by your loved ones on your deathbed decades from now?" argued Palartok.

"You're in no position to be making accusations and insults," Cupun countered.

"You're correct but you're also in no place to be denying the assistance of someone who can prevent your assassination. I'll let you think it over," Palartok retorted back at Lord Cupun. They were both right about each other.

"Fine, tomorrow you will be taken out of your cell and you will work with royal guards to find my assassins," approved Cupun.

"Not just yours, also the ones after Chieftain Unirak and possibly the Avatar and the crowned prince since they're here too," added Palartok.

"Avatar, do you know what led Senlin to all of this?" Palartok faced the Avatar and then wondered if he knew the information.

"I only know what Ku Tei has shown me," said Rong Yan.

"It's much deep than that but we'd have to start at the very beginning of Senlin's life," finished Palartok.


	52. 3-13: Marked for Death

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 13: Marked for Death**

The next morning came, the sun rose into the sky above the city of Bei Fu with much brightness and heat. This side of the world had heated in the past few weeks as the western hemisphere prepared itself to transition into the summer season. The guards changed their rounds while the men from the graveyard shift rested their weary bones.

The military was up before the sun came into view and had undergone training exercises like they did every morning. The naval marines were anchored out in the bay while the Northern Coast Guard patrolled the waters near the city, Bei Fu, for enemy vessels. One of the marines on deck peered into the skies with his spyglass.

A small red serpent came into view then he heard the echoed roar of Shen from a high altitude. He reported to his superior what he eyed in the sky, "What is it?" the superior officer questioned the private.

"Just the Avatar's dragon, sir," answered the private, Aloi and Jushi descended near the courtyard in front of the mansion.

A squad of eight royal guards headed out of the mansion's doors as soon as Aloi and Jushi landed on the ground. The stablemaster approached the large red dragon and held on his reins, Aloi slid off Shen's neck once more and then she was greeted by the stablehand.

The young man smiled at her and greeted her, "Good morning, Master Aloi, I hope you and Master Jushi had a great trip."

"Thank you, Ynook, we're a bit exhausted after our journey to Yunan province. Good morning to you too," returned Aloi.

She leaned in and whispered, "What's with the royal guards? They look very serious."

"I'm not quite sure but Lord Cupun seemed a bit perturbed yesterday evening," shrugged the stablehand.

"Hmm," she uttered she returned another smile to the stablehand and slightly gave a farewell wave.

Jushi stretched out his body as his head followed in the direction of the squad of royal guards that headed toward the dungeons below the mansion. He turned to face Aloi with a concerned look on his face and pointed back at the men with his thumb. She gave him a shrug before she held tightly to the vial and headed up the steps, Jushi followed suit behind her.

Unaraq leaned on the windowsill as he stared at the window of his quarters the view outside was the once great garden owned by the previous magistrate that lived here before the siege. The garden was kept in order not by the workers but by the natural dew that settled in every night from the beach.

Although there had been a bit of an overgrowth in some spots of the big yard that it began to look a bit unkempt. Aloi was outside the door she waved her hand and the two royal guards that patrolled their quarters nodded their heads and moved off to the sides of the door.

She clutched the vial and took a deep breath and entered the chambers it was bright and silent inside. Her boyfriend didn't even face her when she entered through the door she hid the vial a bit so that he couldn't see it. Unaraq rolled on lips against each other and lowered his head as he continued to face the window.

"Where were you?" asked Unaraq.

"I went with Jushi to Yunan province, we visited a town called Yaoping," answered Aloi, she could've hesitated to tell him the truth and just lied to her boyfriend but she refused and instead answered him with honesty. She crouched down and hid the potion behind a set of furniture out from his center-of-gaze or near-peripheral vision unless he went and searched for it.

This was the moment where she could've explained to him about the potion but she hesitated and wanted to wait for the right moment. Now she was a bit anxious and didn't want to tell him the truth anymore. She stood up without having made any sound, "Why?" he inquired.

"I have a friend who needed assistance out there and I needed Jushi's skillset to do it. As an Air Nomad who travels the world you make a lot of friends," she lied.

"...I..uh...I wanted to apologize about the other night. I know I've made too many apologies but I'm going to do my best to quit my habit of making snide comments. It won't happen instantly but I'll do my best to control the urge," Unaraq apologized once again for his quirks.

Aloi looked down because of this exactly what Yue Lao had told her about but she was glad Unaraq was willing to change. She was still sad from the time before even before Unaraq was captured, it sort of built up but she didn't want to release the emotions just yet. She wanted to wait until she was alone somewhere because she needed to do it alone.

She instead hugged Unaraq and he gently swung his girlfriend side to side they both shared a slight smile. She was happy that he was happy for once because now he understood the consequences of his actions but she didn't intentionally feel negative about them to control him. She felt that a prince who's raised since birth to uphold a standard of etiquette shouldn't have to act like this.

At the same time, the royal guards opened the wooden door that led toward the dungeons beneath the mansion. The group of highly-trained guardsmen quickly went down the stairs and toward the iron-barred cell of the prisoner. One of them bent water out of his waterskin and smacked a sleeping Palartok across the face.

"AHHH!" screamed Palartok as he woke both scared and in pain.

He grabbed at his left cheek and winced in pain, they could've awakened him any other way but they chose to do it this way. The dungeons were surprisingly cold while the outside had gotten hotter by the hour.

"Up," said one of the eight royal guards, a red welch on Palartok's face he stood up groggy from an improper awakening. He held his head as he felt lightheadedness from the rush of blood that went into his head. The iron-barred gate was unlocked by a tentacle of water clapped around both of his wrists and the men led him out from underneath the mansion and onto the courtyard.

From the open courtyard, he saw the world again of which he never thought he would, and then he was escorted with a small fraction of guards toward the war room. Where Lord Cupun, Chieftain Unirak, Generals Anuun, and Issumatar waited for Palartok's arrival.

Palartok scanned the entire war room with his eyes it was Kingsmen in architecture and decorations as if its former occupants still resided within the city. The table in the middle however had a wooden table instead of earth one, the map that was straightened out to all four corners of the great table was held by knives in place.

Palartok was still held in cuffs while the royal guards stood there ground against a wall and watched him like hungry mammoth bustards in the morning. Admirals Atattuk and Oomailiq entered soon after Palartok's presence filled the room. Lord Cupun faced Palartok and away from the map, "Tell everything you know about what you said yesterday."

"The Avatar must be here for this as well, this is going to require his work too," Palartok requested.

Cupun sighed, "Very well," he looked at one of the eight royal guards, "Escort the Avatar here his presence is needed," he ordered the guard. The man nodded and ran off.

"There are you happy now? Tell about the plot and the marks while we wait for the Avatar," commanded Cupun.

"Fine, as I mentioned last night Senlin planned on sending several rebellion agents into Bei Fu. These men can range from simple farmers, fishermen to guards maybe even servants. You won't know because the supervising caretaker must not care about who she hires," recalled Palartok he gave speculation about the supervising caretaker about hirees not being completely researched.

"How do you know they're men?" Issumatar inquired.

"Because my girlfriend is the only woman in the entire Northern Rebellion," answered Palartok.

"How many soldiers did you have?" Anuun asked him.

"There is a total number of a hundred thousand rebels, deserters from the Qiangda Kingdom were about twenty-five, now Senlin only had about eleven earthbenders when I left," responded Palartok.

"That's an impressive number I would've never thought the rebellion could have possible high numbers," Unirak was surprised he expected the rebellion to be under fifty thousand heads.

All the men turned their heads to face the door the guard returned with Rong Yan behind him. The Avatar yawned and rubbed his eyes he had been asleep when they found him.

"So what kind of numbers are going head-on toward Ba Sing Se?" Cupun questioned Palartok.

"Besides the rebellion, as far as the Oma Kingdom goes I'm sure how many men Senlin will need for the siege. And to mention he also has the Fifth Nation watching his back if Kimaru succeeded. I'm not sure how many men they have," replied Palartok.

"Now if no aid came to him then it's a two hundred thousand heads, but if the others came to aid we're expecting a possible army group. That's six hundred thousand men," reckoned Anuun.

Cupun faced Atattuk and then guessed the number of warships, "What do you think is the number of battleships the Fifth Nation has?"

"From the evidence we've gathered throughout the years, we've suspected the Fifth Nation has approximately four hundred and thirty warships. That's not a massive number especially since our navy has a total of four fleets. The Fifth Nation can easily be wiped out," Atattuk described.

"But what are the chances the Oma Kingdom navy isn't far behind?" Unirak asked Palartok.

"I don't know the plans never mentioned the Oma Kingdom's navy, we'd need a spy inside the rebellion. I can think of a few of my loyalists that could help us unless Senlin killed them, he was never one for loose ends," Palartok shook his head.

"Why do we care if Ba Sing Se is sieged? We're in a war with them!" Oomailiq inquired.

"Admiral, if they succeed in taking Ba Sing Se who says they won't come for our brothers in the South and then us in the North?" hypothesized Issumatar.

"You're right, please excuse my insolence, Lord Cupun," apologized Oomailiq.

"You are forgiven, Admiral," nodded Cupun.

"There are two options we should take," Palartok mentioned.

"The first is have the Avatar travel to Ba Sing Se and warn the Earth King, the second with your world leader powers send a message to one of the air temples to host a peace council between you two, and the Earth Kings of the Oma and Qiangda Kingdoms," Palartok added.

"What good will that do?" questioned Atattuk.

"If it works out in our favor a ceasefire between the Tribesmen and the Qiangdian Kingsmen will happen. This will allow the Avatar to focus on taking down Senlin, if you so choose to take a step further the North and South can assist Ba Sing Se in defending the city. But that's really up to you," Palartok explained.

"You left out the Oma Kingdom, their men are apart of this too," Anuun brought up.

"You're right if the Oma King agrees to the ceasefire he will order his men to stand down," added Palartok.

"What about me? Where do I come in?" Rong Yan wondered.

"You're the Avatar your mission is to take down Senlin this has been your mission since he escaped. You must end his life only then will his blood pay for the deaths of all those he's killed," Palartok answered.

"I urge you to leave to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible, Avatar," suggested Palartok.

"I'll work with all these men here in making sure they live to fight another day and to make sure the war stops even for a brief moment," Palartok said.

"Enough about the General's plans, you mentioned there were moles here," Cupun repeated as he brought it up again.

"Who are Commander Inuksuk and Kimaru?" Cupun remembered the names of the men Palartok mentioned last night.

"Inuksuk served the navy for ten years before he deserted from his station near the Chaopin province. He left because of corruption within leadership in his station and lived amongst barbarians in northern Qiangdian Kingdom. Kimaru was a wanted serial killer from the Fire Nation, he was initially arrested in a village before he was being shipped off to the Boiling Rock. He escaped and fled to the Oma Kingdom. Now one of Senlin's most trusted assassins, he's running the plot here. I may be able to identify the men but I'm going to need you to let me go so I can trick them into thinking I'm still on their side," Palartok described the men that Cupun brought up then requested to be let go.

"No," Cupun answered he shook his head and waved his hand in a slice to the right.

"Do you not want them to show themselves? Are you this desperate to die?!" argued Palartok.

"Every time you deny me this request, every inch they have of locating you," maintained the prisoner of war.

He paused then pointed at Unirak and Rong Yan, "...locating them!" he continued, "Locating his son, the prince, he's another prized target. I will not allow the southern chieftain to suffer the loss of a son, I've lost mine that doesn't mean he needs to lose his because you refuse to let me go!"

"Fine! Release the prisoner!" shouted Cupun, the ice around Palartok's wrists melted off and fell the ground below and formed a small puddle.

Palartok neared the table and thought about what to say next but before he could speak Cupun threatened him, "I'm giving you twenty-four hours, if you're here with their heads by then I'll reduce your punishment. If you're not here by tomorrow morning I'm going to find you and I'm killing you myself."

"Open an investigation in the mansion, have your trusted allies who are not targets to interrogate everyone. Cooks, caretakers, housekeeping, royal guards, prison guards, everyone," hinted Palartok.

"I'm going to need the armor of a royal guard if I'm disguised as a royal guard it will convince them that I was sent by Senlin to assist them," requested Palartok.

"Kungo take him to barracks for measurements we should have armor his size," commanded Cupun.

"Before you leave, what's next?" Cupun questioned him.

"Next you interrogate everyone else, I'll be close by hearing what the people have to say, I'll let you know which ones are the moles by tonight," promised Palartok. Palartok turned to face the door and left with the escort guard that was told to take him to the barracks.

"We can't trust him, I want assassins watching him. If he makes one move, I authorize you to take him out," ordered Unirak.

"Wow I never would've thought you would take my prisoner seriously," chuckled Cupun.

"We're family now, I can't let someone take advantage of you," smiled Unirak.

"Avatar, the former admiral is correct you, my son, Aloi and Jushi need to head off to Ba Sing Se. As I told you last night the Avatar must meet all the world leaders. You must get yourself well acquainted with the Qiangda Dynasty," said Unirak.

"What about you guys? You're all at risk of being targeted by undercover assassins, I'm not leaving until you're all in good health," Rong Yan worried for Unaraq's dad and the former chieftain of the North.

"If I die then I will go in peace but I do not sense Anguta at my doorstep, however, it is safer for Unaraq to go with you," said Unirak.

"But he and Jushi are heading into Qiangdian territory openly, wouldn't they be killed?" Rong Yan wondered since Unaraq was the prince of the South and Yumen already attempted to kill him and failed and Jushi is from the Oma Kingdom.

"By international law, the companions of the Avatar receive diplomatic immunity and cannot be touched. Your friend Jushi as mentioned to me by my son is half Qiangdian and was born in the Qiangda Kingdom. He's a citizen," stated Unirak.

"But do be careful and make sure my son is safe, I've lost him once and I cannot bear losing him again," finished Unirak. He gave a slight nod to the Avatar as a form of farewell Rong Yan returned it, this was a formal way to say and farewell and for a younger man to show respect to an older man.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Qiang Zhen sat on his throne comfortably as he and Lord Guwen sipped their warm teas. The tea relaxed an ill Qiang Zhen. The illness was minor and this was his third day unwell the servers handed him a tea to help improve his health and rid him of his illness. He coughed into his elbow, "You know the one thing I hate about being Earth King?" he told Guwen.

Guwen turned to face his king and then shook his head, "No, what is it, Your Majesty?"

"Earth Kings don't get sick days, Guwen," frowned Qiang Zhen.

The latches on the doors that led into the long corridor out of the throne room were unlocked with earthbending by the royal guards. Guwen lifted his head while he helped the young king. A soldier ran in with a scroll in his hand, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" he yelled to get the attention of the Earth King.

Qiang Zhen was afflicted with the cold and seemed uninterested about what was going on around him. The soldier knelt before the Earth King while Guwen stepped forward to receive the scroll from the disturbed soldier. Guwen tapped the soldier's shoulder, he lifted his head and handed the Grand Secretariat the scroll. Guwen removed the ribbon and opened the scroll as he nipped back toward the Badgermole Throne.

As he read he gasped, "Oh my!" he covered his mouth and then ran up the steps of the throne and handed the scroll to Qiang Zhen.

He seemed as disturbed as the soldier now, "What's gotten into you, Guwen?" Qiang Zhen was now worried as he saw the look on his face. He opened the scroll again after he whispered the contents of the report he was so infuriated he threw the scroll to the ground.

"HOW COULD YUMEN BE DESTROYED?!" he roared in anger, the royal guards all darted their heads toward the Earth King. They were concerned because they heard the capital of the Yu province was destroyed.

"It had to be those damned snow savages!" cursed Qiang Zhen.

Qiang Zhen infuriated pointed at the soldier, "You! What did you see?"

The soldier fell back when the Earth King while infuriated pointed at him and demanded that he remember everything he witnessed in person. The man remained on his knees and recalled everything, "When I flew over the city of Yumen I witnessed the aftermath of a city torn asunder by natural forces. Some of the men that arrived from Fort Zhezhong saw the city in ruins as well, part of the city was engulfed by the ocean, ruins everywhere, crumbled buildings and former homes, dismantled and collapsed siege weapons, burnt farmlands, there were volcanoes with dried up mysterious black earth nearby. A gale force of wind blew through, it looked as if a massive earthquake struck Yumen and those volcanoes erupted."

"Mysterious black earth? Volcanoes?" Guwen questioned the soldier's recollection of what he witnessed first-hand when he visited the ruins. He took a deep breath and composed himself many thoughts ran in his head much like Qiang Zhen.

"Volcanoes? There are no volcanoes in the area," countered Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, how are there volcanoes near Yumen? My son was visiting two months ago," mentioned one of the royal guards. A veteran who's served Qiang Zhen and Ta Po for a total of thirty years.

"He never mentioned volcanoes, Yumen is near the coast it's mostly cool for most of the year, during the summer it's pretty humid," added the veteran royal guard.

"He mentioned black earth if there are volcanoes now present it's more certain the volcanoes erupted and the black earth is dried lava," Qiang Zhen commented.

"But that doesn't explain how a massive earthquake would have caused the volcanoes to form out of the ground and erupted," Qiang Zhen brought up.

"How could the Tribesmen be involved, Your Majesty? The Tribesmen can't cause an earthquake let alone volcanic eruptions. This man mentioned, however, that the ocean engulfed a section of the city," wondered Guwen, he claimed there was no possible way for the Tribesmen to cause any other problem but the waters that engulfed part of the capital city.

"From the evidence provided there an only explanation, the Tribesmen weren't involved, Your Majesty," disagreed the veteran.

"Bring forth Great Sage Tudishen, he might be able to shed some light on this," ordered Qiang Zhen.

After fifteen minutes the great Earth Sage finally arrived in the throne room, the veteran guard that spoke up earlier escorted him to the palace. Great Sage Tudishen kowtowed before Qiang Zhen who normally would've stood up but because he was sick remained in his throne. He waved his hand and Guwen said, "You may rise, Tudishen."

The old sage rose to his feet and stepped forward, "What do you require of me, Your Majesty?"

"When we spoke about the earthquakes that hit Ba Sing Se, you mentioned that they came from the southeast. This young man over here visited Yumen and found it in ruins, according to him a tsunami hit the city, a massive earthquake destroyed it entirely, and volcanoes rose out of the ground and erupted. Would this be work of Shanshen?" Qiang Zhen asked the old sage his voice quavered with emotion and anger in his tone.

The old sage sat there in silence while he processed everything that was thrown at him, "I'm s-sorry did you say Yumen was destroyed?!" repeated Tudishen with a question.

Guwen nodded, "Yes, apparently we've lost contact of Governor Shangye and General Tsuyo-sa, we've sent a courier to have the general report and he found the city in ruins."

"There's no way this would've happened, there's no way this was the work of Shanshen. Something's amiss and we should get to the bottom of it. Especially, if Yumen city doesn't have any volcanoes nearby or even in the state itself. Naturally, volcanic eruptions and big earthquakes can cause tsunamis to form. What doesn't seem natural to me is the way these volcanoes formed," explained Tudishen.

"Evidence has shown that volcanoes form over time, if there weren't volcanoes in Yumen last month but there is now, it's either work of Shanshen, an earth spirit, or even...the Avatar," stated Tudishen.

Qiang Zhen wasn't able to hold in the tears his eyes were red as he sniffled. He used his thumb and index to rub both eyes he mumbled, "Two million lives...gone."

He buried his face into his hands and sobbed, "I failed..."

"How could you have failed against natural occurrences?" Guwen asked Qiang Zhen.

"That's the only possible explanation," Guwen added.

"Well, actually I mentioned two other options a spirit or the Avatar. Are there any spirits around Yumen?" wondered the Great Sage.

"Not that I am aware of," Guwen declined as he patted Qiang Zhen's back as he aimed to calm the Earth King down.

"What about the Avatar where are they?" brought up Tudishen.

"Why is the Avatar important?" the veteran guard questioned the Great Sage.

"No one else is possible of doing this alone besides Shanshen or spirit," The Great Sage informed the guardsman.

"Good point," he nodded.

"The Earth King wouldn't know, he's never met the Avatar. Last I remember I visited the Fire Lord's palace twenty-one years ago to meet the new Avatar with Ta Po. This was around the time the Fire Sages had finished testing children in the Fire Nation. It's obvious the child is now an adult but I do not keep up with the Avatar's progress," disagreed Guwen as he answered Tudishen's question.

"I remember my son telling me rumors of the Avatar traveling with the children of one of the chieftains of the Water Tribes. Likely he may be in one of the poles, or perhaps the Oma Kingdom," fretted the guardsman.

"How long ago was that?" Qiang Zhen questioned him.

"That was about three years ago, Your Majesty. He could be anywhere at this point maybe he's back in the Fire Nation," responded the guard then he guessed perhaps the Avatar likely returned home to the Fire Nation.

"The Avatar sided with the Oma Kingdom if he's mastered earthbending that is," assumed Qiang Zhen.

"Unlikely, the Avatar cannot side with one nation, my liege. The Avatar serves all four," declined the guardsman.

The soldier remained on his knees Qiang Zhen's eyes gazed upon him once more, "You mentioned those men were from Fort Zhezhong did they give you a report to bring to me?" he asked the soldier.

The soldier rapidly nodded his head, "Y-yes, they said when they arrived in Fort Zhezhong they found it in smoldering ruins. They believe the Water Tribesmen in the area laid siege to the fort, they told me to tell you that they're traveling to Ku near the borders of Yu and Yunan. They're awaiting their orders still, sire."

"Fort Zhezhong is gone too?" repeated Qiang Zhen he sighed, "Gods...we've lost Yu province."

"Not all is lost, Your Majesty, Ku still stands as does Fort Xiong," the soldier said, he hoped it'd give the Earth King hope.

"That's not enough men they'd be slaughtered by everyone in Bei Fu," Qiang Zhen shook his head.

"Send a deployment from Yunan and Gongzhu into Yu, enough men to decimate an entire city of intruders," suggested the soldier.

"No we need to scout them out first I must know how many men there truly is inside the city," Qiang Zhen declined.

"You're dismissed, soldier," the young soldier kowtowed once more before exited the throne room.

He turned to face the veteran guardsman, "What's your name?"

"I am Hun, my liege," he introduced himself.

"Hun, can you do me a personal favor? Seek out Laobing, he lives in the Middle Ring, he's an old veteran, bring him here. No questions asked," ordered Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he nodded then bowed before Qiang Zhen before he left.

"You over there," he called out to the man that was opposite of Hun, "Please take this news to Tsuyo-sa's next of kin, we will be shortly commencing a ceremony for all those lost in Yumen. While you're at it inform the watchtowers they must know a general has died. By this afternoon all citizens may be able to attend the ceremony from the courtyard," the guard left as soon as he heard his orders.

Guwen looked over to Qiang Zhen and inquired, "Laobing the very same who requested assistance from the Terra Team and failed to find General Senlin?"

"The very same, he's served our country long enough and has put an effort into finding Senlin even if he failed," smiled Qiang Zhen.

**Shouchun, Chu, Oma Kingdom**

Eighty thousand Qiangdian troops crossed the Shouhu-gui Pass after they fix the once dismantled pass that split the two lakes. Their bannermen rode through safely, freshly dead Oma Kingdom soldiers laid in their pool of blood. The cliffs above the city of Shouchun showed the entire horizon of the capital city of the Chu province. One of the men looked to his lieutenant-general, "We're but a mile from the city how do you want this done?"

"We charge head-on, the Terra Team knows their mission they're going to look for Governor Zhuan Gongyi. Once they find him they're going to convince him to swing to the Qiangda Kingdom, if not they'll just kill him and we'll put you as the interim-governor. Understood?" the lieutenant general summarized.

The man nodded he understood his mission and he needed to stay alive to see this mission through. The bannermen tapped the end of their banner poles on the ground which made a clink, two taps every four seconds. This was to boost the morale of the men around them one of them started a chant that while it went unheard of by the unsuspected citizens in the city below. It echoed regardless the sound of thousands of men roared across the cliffs all of them rose their weapons.

"For the Earth King! For the Qiangda Kingdom!" roared the leader of the chant, the others soon followed as they repeated the battlecry in unison. The earthbenders created a ramp from the top of the cliffs safely to the bottom of which soldiers, artillerymen, engineers, and archers alike charged down from.

At the same time, the checkpoint guards fooled around two of them played earth ball, they used their earthbending to navigate a stitched ball full of clay around with pillars that rose out of the ground and even platforms that guided it to a makeshift goal.

Another read a series of parchments that must've been daily news while another placed new wanted posters up all the wall for bounty hunters that entered the area. The earth shook lightly, the ball moved the wrong way caused by the eighty thousand feet that ran toward the checkpoint.

"Damn there's an earthquake hitting soon!" announced one of the men.

"How do you know?" asked the man inside.

"I can feel it, can't you?" the soldier who currently placed one of the posters on the wanted wall. A massive boulder flew toward the two men that were outside with the ball. Still distracted they were flattened by the grand projectile.

"Cho! Ling!" yelled one of the men.

"Jian-Pu! Light the flare!" he warned the man inside, a boulder flew at the man he smashed the boulder with his two hands. In _Jik Kiu, _he directed a tremor that formed into a line of pillars when he focused his eyes on the ocean of men that headed in his direction.

"Yama take me," he whispered he knew this was his end and so he accepted it the line of pillars struck two men before a non-bender lunged his _dao _sword straight into the chest of the checkpoint guard.

The other man Jian-Pu struggled and wrestled against one of the soldiers. He reached for the flare that he dropped. The non-bender punched him square in the face once, he ignored the pain and grabbed the flare. The non-bender grabbed a rock and struck the soldier with the flare in the head, he continued until blood splattered on his face and the soldier stopped moving.

The field army ran through the checkpoint a huge moat had been constructed and a bridge made of the earth was built over the moat. The moat must've had some kind of dangerous marine animal living under the water which would make sense why the Omas built the moat in the first place besides another structure of defense. The side of which they'd enter was the market side of the city far from where the governor resided.

Governor Gongyi was to be found somewhere near the southern tip of the city, that is where his estate was built on. The land bridge was expanded with earthbending to support the weight of all those invaders. There were soldiers on the walls that noticed the horde of men who continued to advance into the city. Those that ran for the bells to alarm the others were struck dead with arrows, earthbenders used pillars and launched themselves on top of the ramparts.

Off in another corner of the bulwark, one of the watchtower guards could see commotion but he wasn't sure. Until he heard the screams of citizens as they ran from the advancing field army that entered the city.

The people who ran were avoided but those who stood up to fight the Qiangdian men were killed easily by the trained soldiers. He lit a torch and dropped it in a brazier the fire was sort of difficult to see from the other watchtowers until the guard banged on the drum inside his tower.

They listened on the signal and a sequence of the same beat began this warned the entire city they were under attack by Qiangda Kingdom forces. A short old man sat in his lavish home with his wife, son, and his wife and their young daughter. They enjoyed a nice lunch as a family together, until the governor himself heard the faint sound of the gong in the distance.

The old man stood up and felt uneased his middle-aged son felt the chill in the air himself he faced his father and questioned him, "Father?"

The old man put his finger to his lips, "Shh...do you hear that?"

The door busted open ten estate guards marched through toward the dining hall where the Gongyi family ate. The captain had his hand on the pommel of his blade he warned the governor, "Lord Gongyi, Shouchun is under attack by the Qiangda Kingdom! Come on everyone into the bunker!"

Governor Gongyi's son's wife picked up her young daughter and along with her husband they hurried to the bunker. The governor and his wife hot on their heels toward the unknown area, they had run behind the estate itself near the garden where a manhole that led to the sewers below the city was.

The short old man's small feet carried him as fast they could. Ten estate guards followed behind the family, through the muck and gunk that was found outside they had to crawl through to get to the bunker in the cave below.

The provincial guard marched out of the war quarter of the city, a flare from the ramparts shot into the sky. This alerted the navy near the harbor to defend, the marines on the warships manned their stations the helmsmen sailed closer to the coast. The engineers ran to the trebuchets, oil was dumped on some boulders and they were lit with spark rocks. The lever operator and slammed his meteorite hammer onto the lever and saw the boulder engulfed with flames fly toward the harbor.

Several earthbenders caught the boulder in the sky then tossed it further into the city at the invaders. As they marched on one of them felt the heat and darted his up and screamed, "Projectiles!" While he warned the others he and seven others were killed.

The provincial guard were the ones who defended the province from foreign invaders. Their armor was different than the city guard and a different color scheme than a regular soldier. However, they carried the crest of the Gongyi family. Governor Gongyi's crest was a sea serpent, it was rumored that a sea serpent lived in the waters near Shouhu-gui's Pass but no evidence has proven this to be true.

The men wore cloth headdresses on their heads they were a forest green color, under their forest green tunics with the sea serpent crest was lamellar chest armor and greaves, their gloves were made of thick leather, their booths were also hard leather.

The non-bender wielded swords, spears, bows, and axes with shields while the earthbenders wore bracers that indicated they were benders. The benders had a pin of the serpent pinned on their tunic this one another way to differ the benders from the non-benders.

The major general who ran the division within the city of Shouchun ran to the scribes, the men worked quickly there. Two doves were sent off for a call to arms one was to reach a division of soldiers in Fort Gohun to the west of the city which was only twenty miles away and Liangshi, a town south of Shouchun about seven miles away.

He'd hope Liangshi would send reinforcements to fight back, the dove that headed for Fort Gohun noticed the familiar uniforms from the sky above and perched itself on the shoulders of one of the men.

"Ahh! It's a dove!" he screamed the man was afraid of birds.

"Get it off!" he shouted, Senlin grabbed the white bird and removed the scroll from its harness, while another extended his arm and allowed the creature to run up his arm. Senlin opened the waxed stamped scroll and read, _"Colonel Jiequ, _

_Shouchun is under attack by Qiangdian troops they've been here for about an hour and we don't have enough men to fight them off. I know reinforcements from Fort Gohun and Liangshi should be enough to fight them back! We need your men and FAST!_

_Major General Shang"_

Senlin paced a few steps forward and then announced, "We're only about a few more miles from Shouchun and guess what? They're under attack by Qiangdian soldiers, we have enough to slaughter them all, in the name of our ancestors let us bathe in the blood of our enemies! For the Oma Kingdom! For the Zu Dynasty!"

The men roared they were ready they headed toward the city a jogged pace so they'd be able to conserve their energy from here until then. The siege towers moved forward first along with other siege weapons. The Qiangdians will finally get a taste of the Oma Kingdom's newest siege weapon. Senlin turned his attention to one of the men, "Send a reply back to Major General Shang, let him know reinforcements are on the way!" he ordered the man.

He saluted Senlin and slowly paced as he gathered his things and came to a full halt so that he could send the reply. He was fine with falling behind he could catch up with the field army in a few minutes the men began to sing as they marched toward the city. Senlin chuckled and shook his head he hasn't heard that ballad since his father sang it before being deployed into war again.

"Come on men! Let's get down to our mission to DEFEAT the Qiangdians!" one of the men began.

"Time is racing toward us! Follow every order of the Commander and we might survive!" sang the men in unison.

"We must swift as King Peng! With all the force of Avatar Bhudev! With all the strength of Avatar Duryaja!" some of the men sang off the rhythm.

"Merciless as Lord Qin! Mysterious and intelligent like Queen Oma!" intoned Senlin his favorite part of the song was the chorus.

He remembered this song from his childhood the face of his father popped into his head. He recalled that his father looked exactly like him before he fell to illness.

**Bei Fu, Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

Later that evening, several of Cupun's trusted allies interviewed every colonial that came from the poles and those that fled their homes within the Qiangda Kingdom. The refugees they took in feared for their lives as Kingsmen soldiers raided their homes for not complying with orders of eviction.

That same evening Palartok had done patrols with some other royal guards while still under the extra uniform available. They marched around the estate where the Southern Chieftain and the former Northern Chieftain resided.

There had been several other royal guards that ran around but mostly on this route they've only encountered one out of place. Palartok felt suspicious about it but when they returned to the area where they found him initially he was gone.

"Search around for that guard make sure he comes along," Palartok ordered.

All the royal guards went in different directions to find that guard. Palartok backed near the back wall where vines and other plants grew. They were dense enough that if someone hid behind them they couldn't be seen. He expected someone nearby so he made sure that the guard had vanished before the person would come out.

He continued to pace backward an icicle was held against his neck and the man whispered, "You saw me yet you refused to give up my position. Why?"

"It's me Admiral Palartok, Senlin, sent me to infiltrate Bei Fu along with whoever Kimaru sent to assassinate the chieftains of the Tribes," revealed Palartok.

The assassin removed the icicle that was pressed to the guard's neck and grabbed him by the shoulder and saw the familiar face. He smirked, "Never thought I'd find you here."

"Where are the others? I was planning on hitting the mansion tonight, they're all in there. The southern chieftain, former northern chieftain, the crowned prince of the South, and the Avatar," disclosed Palartok.

"Truly?" the assassin was in disbelief when he questioned the admiral he turned to face Palartok.

Who recognized him, "Glad to see you're still with us Sangok."

"Likewise, Admiral," he smiled to his superior.

"We're planning on meeting near the harbor tonight to report our findings as we always have," said Sangok.

"What time?" he asked the assassin.

"Midnight," answered the assassin.

"I'll bring you a scroll of the layout of the mansion with all possible hideouts and tunnels, we'll plan midnight our moves, understood?" stated Palartok then he offered to bring the group of assassins a map of the mansion's layout. This would make it easier to find their targets, Palartok noticed the faint glow of a lantern and shoved the assassin.

This was a clear sign that he needed to depart the royal guards returned, "Did you find anything?" he inquired.

They all shook their heads, "You?" one of them asked him.

"Nothing, let's keep moving," lied Palartok.

After they continued patrols around the estate they reached the front where Palartok and the men entered the mansion and another set of patrols exited. He rushed through the halls to find Cupun he ran to find the Avatar as he padded down the hall.

"Where's Lord Cupun?" he asked the young Avatar.

"I'm not sure, why?" he returned an echo question to Palartok.

"It's about the moles," said Palartok, Rong Yan turned around and they both headed toward Cupun's quarters.

They were halted by the royal guards from the north, "Halt, state your business."

"We have news to bring to Lord Cupun," answered Rong Yan, they opened the door to Cupun's quarters. He sat behind a desk while worked on some new bills to sign into law while in the colony. He lifted his head when he saw Rong Yan and Palartok entered his chambers.

"Yes?" he questioned both of them.

"The assassins they're meeting tonight, the one I met had been skulking the mansion for the past few days. I reckon they've been here for about a week, his name is Sangok. I'm meeting with him tonight," claimed Palartok.

"Is that so? What are the names of the others? What time?" he inquired further on the matter.

"I don't know who else came with him but he mentioned he was just going to assemble with them tonight by the harbor at midnight. I promised them a layout of the mansion and I told them we were striking tonight," replied Palartok.

"You what? You put us in danger by telling them tonight! No, you're getting a layout," Cupun denied Palartok his request.

"Fine, if you want to die then just let it happen! I won't help you out but I made a promise to the Southern chieftain and I intend on keeping it," argued Palartok.

"Lord Cupun, please! You should listen to him he knows them, he can meet them. Send in scouts with a mist and have them surrounded. We have strength in numbers, they're just parasites that are trying to tear this colony down," reasoned Rong Yan.

Cupun sighed, "Here take this to the former admiral he better right. I'll send men to the barracks," he handed Rong Yan a map that he held onto possibly owned by the previous magistrate of the city. Rong Yan folded it before he stashed it into his pocket and left.

Unaraq laid down on the soft Kingsmen bed he removed his shirt because of the heat from the evening. He smiled at his girlfriend then asked, "Do you mind getting us some tea?"

"Sure, what kind?" she smiled back at him, he rested his head on the soft pillows while he stared at the canopy of the bed.

She grabbed the vial of the love potion she bought the day before in Yaoping. He responded, "Hmm...I'm thinking mountain tea."

"I'll return in ten minutes, my love," she waved farewell to her lovely prince before she left toward the kitchens. When she arrived at the kitchen she filled the kettle with water from the wooden barrels that are used to collect rainwater.

Some benders remove the water from the impurities that are carried by the rain clouds. She poured any excess back into the barrel before she used a bit of air to dry the kettle and rest it over a fire.

Aloi minced over to look for a tray, teacups, and saucers for her evening with her boyfriend before they went to bed. She grabbed a handful of sugar cubes as well and tea bags labeled 'mountain tea'. All she had to do now was wait for the tea to heat up so she could pour the tea in the cups and head back.

Palartok wandered off toward the harbor where he was told that all the assassins would meet up. He headed toward the docks but saw two suspicious men had walked off to the right of the docks and behind some wall.

He skulked behind them the scouts deployed by Cupun watched from the ramparts and remained unseen to the men below. The spearmen waited somewhere nearby as well all the waited was the signal of the scouts. They were ready to make arrests or shed blood one of the whispered to himself a prayer for protection.

Sangok stepped forward there was only he, three others, and Palartok, "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

Palartok nodded, "I'm sure, is everyone here?"

"No, my brother Manik still hasn't shown himself I saw him yesterday and he said he'd show up tonight but he's not here yet," another man shook his head and responded.

They waited about ten minutes one of the scouts grew impatient because Palartok and the men stood there and waited longer for the man's brother Manik. Another scout held him and shook his head the young impatient scout sighed and rolled his eyes. Sangok leaned off the wall and then began the meeting, "He'll come by later we can't stay here and bide our time on him, Admiral, the map?" he asked Palartok.

"Oh...you just reminded me," Palartok chuckled he reached into his back pocket and handed Sangok the folded map. Palartok had studied the map before he came to the meeting with the men while Sangok read it himself Palartok explained.

"The northern wing of the mansion houses the chieftains and the prince who lives with an Air Nomad nun. The Avatar will be found in the western wing of the mansion and his earthbending master sleeps next door to him. While unimportant I've also noticed the generals and admirals of the respective armies also call the mansion home. I marked their chamber locations but those targets are completely optional if you wish to strike the last," described Palartok.

"Then we should head to the northern wing and kill the chiefs and prince first," mentioned one of the assassins.

"No, that's a bad idea, let's head to the western wing first, dispatch the Avatar and then go to the northern wing," Palartok countered.

"Why the Avatar first?" Sangok wondered.

"Because if you kill the chiefs first, you face the wrath of the Avatar. We have a likely higher chance of survival if the Avatar dies first," Palartok maintained.

"Fair enough," approved Sangok.

A light mist rolled in around and behind the wall, the thickness and height of the fog increased in a short amount of time. The spearmen prowled in the fog along with the scouts. Silently they surrounded the assassins, one of the assassins backed into a sharp object that drew blood from his lower back, "Ouch! What is that?" he questioned startled.

The fog dissipated Palartok and the assassins were found circled and trapped by twenty spearmen and several scouts perched on the walls. Archers stood vigilantly with their arrows notched and aimed at the heads of the assassins.

"You're all under arrest for conspiring to assassinate the chieftains, the Avatar, and the southern crowned prince," one of the spearmen shouted.

"Surrender or die!" yelled an archer.

Palartok sighed and was the first to initiate his surrender he rose his hands knelt the others were shocked that the admiral did this. They had no idea what was going on Cupun squeezed in between his royal guards after all the conspirators were clapped with ice cuffs. He crossed his arms and shook his head at all the moles, "You thought I wouldn't notice you, you've betrayed our Tribe. That's pathetic, kill them all," he commanded his royal guards.

He grabbed Palartok by the collar and lifted him to his feet, "Remove his cuffs."

The ice around Palartok's wrists melted Cupun gazed into his eyes, "I'll let you return to your cell willingly. Don't mistake my trust for weakness, I'll see you in the morning."

Sangok gasped when he saw Palartok being unarrested by the chieftain he was sent to murder, "You traitor!" he screamed at the former admiral.

Palartok grabbed onto one of the spearmen's polearm, the man gladly handed him the spear, "This is me closing the doors to my past."

Palartok thrust the spear forward he heard it pierced through the flesh of the man who heaved for air. He twisted the spear and then ripped it out of the man's body, Sangok fell over to the side dead, then he handed the spear back to the guard, "I already told your chieftain I've changed."

At the same time, Aloi dropped the tea bags inside each cup of hot water she placed one sugar cube in each cup and watched as each cube melted inside the teacup. She held the vial in her hands again, she quickly rotated around to face the person who entered.

Unaraq wondered why his girlfriend took too long so he searched for Aloi and found her inside the kitchen. She stammered her words, "U-u-unaraq what are y-you doing here?!"

"You took too long so I got curious and wanted to check up on you," he responded.

She clutched onto the neck of the vial while she held it behind her. Unaraq noticed that Aloi seemed a bit nervous her eyebrow twitched a bit. He quickly caught on and questioned her, "What's that behind your back?"

She shook her head and lowered it she was ashamed of what she held behind her back. She wanted to hide the contents of the vial inside his tea to change him forever. A red-skinned figure popped into existence unseen by everyone in the halls and by Unaraq and Aloi himself. The figure stroked its beard as it watched intently and eavesdropped on the situation at hand between the couple.

"It's nothing..." she mumbled.

"It's something let me see it," he attempted to convince her to reveal whatever it was. Aloi shook her head again Unaraq neared her and turned her around to see that she held a vial in her hand. He grabbed the vial from her possession and examined it.

"What is this? Poison?" he wondered.

"No! Its-" she declined but she was cut off by him, "Are you trying to poison me?" he guessed incorrectly. He took a step back, he bored his eyes into her then turned away disappointed and worried for himself. He was going to call the royal guards but she sighed and felt ashamed about everything.

Aloi confessed, "I lied to you this morning, yesterday Jushi and I-" then she was interrupted again by Unaraq who accused her of cheating on him, "I knew it! You're cheating on m-"

Yue Lao rolled his eyes and sighed then he removed the red string that hugged his wrist. He used his powers to expand the string and he threw it around the couple.

"Let me speak!" she retorted.

"Jushi and I went to Yaoping not to visit a friend, we went to this mountain where we visited a spirit. His name is the Heartseeker, we didn't expect him to help us but he told me to get a love potion. That vial is supposed to change our lives for the better, he gave me a choice to love you as you are or change you," explained Aloi.

"Change me?" he repeated his tone sounded like he asked himself a question, he examined the vial and the contents inside further. The light green liquid was clumpy as he shook the vial he removed the cork, "I'm willing to do what's right for us."

Unaraq leaned his head back but Aloi held back his hand she shook her head she didn't want him to drink the vial. She chose him for the way he was even if their relationship was toxic if they worked on it together it'll blossom beautifully. At the same time, Yue Lao smiled he felt warm inside after he brought the young couple together.

He shrieked when Rong Yan stood next to him unannounced as he mindlessly stared at his friends, "Who are you?!" he shouted.

Yue Lao was startled at the strange young man he hid behind his beard and peeked from it to look at the Fire Nationalist. Rong Yan smiled, "I'm Avatar Rong Yan!"

Yue Lao felt a sigh of relief he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Oh...the Avatar...I thought for a second you were something else. What can I do for you?"

"Who are you? And why are you creepily eavesdropping on them?" he questioned the red-skinned immortal.

"Yue Lao, God of-" he stopped himself and coughed then corrected himself, "..er-Immortal of Love at your service, kid," the spirit introduced himself.

"Just doing business is all," he commented.

"Immortal of love eh?" Rong Yan wondered, "How goes the love lottery for me?" he inquired.

"You win big, kid. Just focus on yourself but you'll meet them soon. You'll know when it's them," winked Yue Lao.

Aloi and Unaraq remained locked in each other's embrace, Unaraq caressed his thumbs on his girlfriend's cheeks. Then he lifted her chin with a curled index and lightly kissed her, that's when Rong Yan padded in then he stopped and pretended as if he wasn't stalking them for a few minutes.

"Oops, I'll come back later..." he tittered nervously.

"...I uh should mention there was a red-skinned fellow he was ogling at you guys, he's not there anymore though," mentioned Rong Yan before he headed out.

Unaraq let go of Aloi and then stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked to his left and right as Rong Yan continued down the hall. Aloi grabbed his hand, "I think that was Yue Lao the Heartseeker."

"He has a name?" Unaraq questioned her, "He does, he's very strange but I'm glad he brought us together," she smiled, she rested his hand on her left cheek.

Rong Yan returned and peeped his head from the hallway, "I just remembered what I was going to tell you guys, start packing we head to Ba Sing Se before sundown."

Several guards carried the corpses of the conspirators and tossed them onto a big bonfire where they watched the bodies as they cremated in the fire. They didn't deserve a cairn or a proper burial the leader Sangok was tossed in the waste fill outside the city where the carrion birds found their pickings. This was a way to show the enemy that even death they aren't gifted safe burial.

An hour later, Shen laid near the courtyard Jushi and Rong Yan stood out in front of the steps that led down to the courtyard. They stared at the sunset for a brief moment and enjoyed the view, Aloi came out and then Unaraq existed. A royal guard uncorked his waterskin, from the corner of Jushi's eye he saw what was going on.

The royal guard quickly whipped out some water and froze it into an icicle Jushi shifted into a Qiangli stance he extended his arms forward and trapped the royal guard disguised assassin in a cone of earth. The icicle dropped to the ground and melted Unaraq who didn't pay attention finally turned around and exchanged looks with Rong Yan and Jushi, "Which one of you coned him?"

"I did, he was going to kill you," Jushi answered.

"Oh well..." he paused then he pointed at the trapped assassin and he yelled, "ARREST HIM!" A few guards ran toward the conspirator after Jushi dropped the cone he was tackled to the ground. Cupun and Unirak exited the mansion as well they saw as the man was being hauled away.

"What's going on?" Cupun inquired.

"He tried to kill me!" responded the angry prince.

"Bring the prisoner forward," commanded Cupun, the prisoner was dragged toward Cupun, "Jushi do you mind coning him again?" he asked the earthbender. Jushi nodded and coned the prisoner, Cupun grabbed his machete and swung hard and beheaded the prisoner.

"Clean up this mess and toss his body in the landfill outside the city," he ordered the guards.

"I hope you will all have a safe trip to the Qiangdian capital," Unirak told the group.

"Thank you, Chieftain Unirak," bowed Rong Yan.

"You have to do what is necessary and convince the Earth King to agree to meet in the Baiyan Air Temple. I'm sure you can do it," Cupun reminded Rong Yan.

Unaraq hugged his father goodbye before he departed Aloi hugged Unirak as well and they smiled as they waved goodbye. Jushi bowed respectfully to the chieftains then he headed down the steps toward the courtyard.

Rong Yan said, "I'll do what I can, I promise."

Shen flies off into the air as they leave the city of Bei Fu, Unaraq peeked over Shen's saddle as he saw Bei Fu get tinier by the second. At the same time, the massive group of two hundred thousand soldiers found themselves not far from the city's walls. Buildings emitted smoke trails while others burned, the army group charged toward the city's main gates.

The watchtowers near the ramparts noticed the reinforcements and banged their drums this alerted the provincial guard help had arrived. A roar from tons of men echoed throughout the city as they charged Senlin lost in the body of soldiers. Cannons fired their shots from elevated positions, Qiangdian troops became cannon fodder. The man who led them saw the tall machinations from the Oma Kingdom.

"What...is that THING?!" he worried he feared the massive moving towers with four cannons and a trebuchet.

"Run!" another shouted.


	53. 3-14: The Impenetrable City

**Book Three: Earth**

**Chapter 14: The Impenetrable City**

"What...is that THING?!" another cried as he faced off the tall wooden structure, the complex machination had a trebuchet at the top of it.

Halfway in measurements were four doors where cannons were manned by four cannoneers, two earthbenders and an engineer manned the top of the siege weapon, while two men worked in between the cannoneers and the trebuchet engineers. These men moved the artillery piece at the top and then finally the bottom has a driver. Siege towers required ten men to have the machine fully functional.

"Run!" screamed a cowardly soldier as he ran back into the line formation.

One man pointed on the large towers that headed their way, "That's a thing of...NIGHTMARES!" he exclaimed.

The skies above the capital city of Shouchun were filled with vast clouds of smoke, smoke that changed the hues of the sky from light blue to an array of orange, red, and pink colors. The sun's power was hidden behind the smoke clouds that turned its usual color of yellow to a bright red.

Flakes of ash fell from the skies above as parts of districts of the city burned bodies dressed in dark greens and light green colors littered the outskirts and the streets.

The southwestern half of the city was under the control of the Oma Kingdom since that is the side they entered from. While the northern portion is held by the invading Qiangda Kingdom. At the moment, there is no sign of the governor as far as the Qiangda Kingdom is concerned he might have even fled to the Oma Kingdom side of the city or even out of the capital.

The uncontested area has seen small skirmishes from both sides as soldiers gather the bodies of their fallen brothers in combat. Scouts ran missions into an enemy-controlled territory for positions that could prove useful in aiding their side. The siege towers advanced into the capital city towering machinations from the clever minds behind the Oma Kingdom war machine. The terror, it brought the invaders of the city, some cowered others thought they'd have the courage to stand up to these colossal wooden structures.

That was hours before they learned how to tear siege towers down they lost over five hundred men before they studied the weaknesses of the siege tower. Their siege weapons worked well against siege towers ballistae and glaive tossers worked wonders. While fire carts worked from time to time, the strengths of it permitted the driver to use their earthbending to rid of obstacles while the tower had it's a smooth operation.

Towers moved slowly through the streets of the city while others were smashed into bits and collapsed onto buildings or homes. Civilians had fled the city while others stayed to fight off the advancing invaders and even died to them something of which Qiang Zhen is not a fan.

The slaying of citizens is not permitted by the modern Qiangdian and Oma Kingdom laws, often reckless soldiers are court-marshaled after investigations. With the unending of the war due to violence and politics, a convention was created between representatives of all four nations.

Originally, it was just between the mid-Haijun Kingdom and the Oma Kingdom but it expanded over the centuries to include the Water Tribes, and even the Fire Nation. The convention is known as, the Wanqu Xigai Convention, with its international war laws that can be considered crimes against humanity and war crimes.

Amongst other things like treatment of prisoners of war which is often ignored by some of the nations throughout history. While no punishments are given usually it leads to international outrage months after it happened or even trade sanctions upon the offending nation. Rarely, does it lead to the assassination of world leaders in the case of Chief Akitla of the Northern Water Tribe who broke several of the rules under the Wanqu Xigai Convention.

Several siege towers pushed forward across the field of strife that initiated a five-hour-long conflict while Senlin wandered off in controlled portions of the city. He needed to find the Major General that operated from inside the city. The middle section of Shouchun had a large canal in the middle where citizens often got their water from because of the moat that was constructed. It was illegal to swim in the canal but citizens often the younger ones broke this law repeatedly that it was no longer enforced.

The Qiangdians broke the bridges that led to the northern half of the capital but this proved to be a stupid idea because they're facing other earthbenders. Ballistae lined the front lines behind them were the soldiers the siege towers had flashes of blasting jelly from the cannon ports. Cannonballs traveled at fast speeds and struck their victims and sometimes homes or other structures. The trebuchet launched another boulder. Several soldiers and their engineers ran in different directions when the boulder crashed into two bastillae and destroyed them.

Boulders were flung in the direction of the siege tower which damaged the southern cannon port but didn't kill the cannoneer.

A flaming boulder smashed into several men who failed to stop it with their bending abilities. A group of twenty earthbenders lifted a home off its foundations and tossed it at incoming Oma Kingdom soldiers this attack killed an amount of fifteen to twenty-two men. But it also tired out the earthbenders while it was a good idea it had its consequences and the Qiangdian intruders couldn't afford to tire out their men.

The Qiangdians pushed forward fearless after this group they aimed head-sized boulders at the tower and attacked it. Several missed only a few hit the damned thing holes were created. The machine teetered as it held it's balanced and continued to fling more projectiles at the men below. A glaive tosser rolled in and shot a glaive that cut clean through the tower. The men cheered when they took down the siege tower and realized they aren't that dangerous. The tower collapsed in on itself and killed everyone inside the tower.

The Omas noticed that five of the siege towers were down now they needed to guard the towers as it moved. The men under Senlin ordered the siege towers to be defended by a platoon each this should prevent damage to the towers and have the projectiles redirected back to the enemies. Senlin found himself in the nobility quarters of the capital city. Where a short officer stationed himself with several men, Senlin was immediately let through when they saw the uniform of a Triumvirate general.

A wooden table was set up near the back wall of an estate's outer wall, a short man was surrounded by other soldiers and some guards from the estate that patrolled around with their weapons out. The wall of soldiers separated to let the general of the Triumvirate through. The major general peeped up to see an unrecognizable man before him. He was confused because he never has seen his face but identified the uniform he wore. Another strange thing was the pin on his uniform looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are y-you?" he questioned the stranger.

"I'm the commander of the Triumvirate, I answered your call-to-arms that was supposed to be sent to Fort Gohun," answered Senlin.

"The c-commander?" the man was still confused as he drawled out the last word.

"Yes, don't worry it wasn't intercepted the dove continued to Gohun. Soon the soldiers should be here but they're not needed I have a field army here," addressed Senlin.

"There's a commander in the Oma Kingdom military now?" the thick-headed individual was still in disbelief. Senlin facepalmed and lightly shoved the man away, he studied the maps while the man seemed unhappy from being pushed. He grabbed a brush and dipped it into the paint and made changes to the plans.

"How many men do you have?" inquired Senlin.

"Less than three thousand now," mumbled the man.

"Less than three thousand? The battle's only been going on for seven hours how do you lose seventeen thousand soldiers in that amount of time?" shouted Senlin.

"I've brought you two hundred thousand reinforcements, you'd be toast if I didn't intercept that dove," scolded Senlin.

"Bring me a dove I'm going to send one to your major running the squadron on the front lines in the middle of the city," ordered Senlin, the major general squealed as he ran off to find a messenger dove.

He continued to fix the plans before he blew his breath on them to dry it faster, then he rolled up the scroll. When the major general returned with the dove perched on his arm he stuffed the map into the scroll and rose his arm.

"Where's the governor?" requested Senlin.

"I-I-" stammered the man, Senlin had enough with his incompetence that he grabbed the man by the collar as four rockicles pointed at the man's head, "ANSWER ME, TRASH!" The other soldiers were a bit startled because they wouldn't have expected someone of higher-rank to conduct themselves in this manner.

"I don't know!" he screamed with a terrified tone in his voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the leader of the provincial guard for crying out, remember or I'll end your life!" threatened Senlin.

At the same time, Dimian and the Terra Team skulked around the heavily inhabited Oma territory in the noble district. The map carried by Chongtu located the estate close by just a few blocks more while they rolled, sidestepped, crawled, and sprinted past guards and obstacles. They hurried through the streets until they found themselves in front of a massive estate which they believed to be the governor's property.

"Is this it, Chongtu?" Dimian asked him, the man nodded his head, "Aye."

Dimian stomped the ground with his left foot as he closed his eyes he sensed everything past that wall. Guards could be sensed from behind the front gate but there were none, "What do you see?" inquired Mao curiously.

"Nothing just a garden no movement, we should burrow now," answered Dimian he rotated in place and disappeared into the ground.

The street closed up again without a trace the others followed suit. They emerged on the other side of the garden grounds that surrounded the estate. The nicely maintained garden grounds were tended to by gardeners and other servants who were present at the moment.

Off in the Qin River, the marines looked through spyglasses as they awaited orders by pigeon, or flares to attack the Qiangdians. Nothing occurred the captain noticed a flare from one of the warships off in the distance. The entire force reacted to it as ships begun to move down toward the flare a fleet of Pingyao naval forces set sail. One of the Qiangdian seamen kissed his pendant that kept him safe he said a prayer while he headed into battle.

The cannon ports opened cannoneers manned them as they approached for the battle. The trebuchet operators placed boulders on the pockets of their machines and waited for the signal. The Oma Kingdom navy as well as an earthbender used his bending to bring up a stack of discs out of below deck of the ship. The Oma soldier nodded with his head as he waited for the signal from the artillery coordinator.

There was a mist that covered the river every one was ready, the Oma Kingdom's ships loaded the cannons. The coordinator below deck allowed his men to fire, the first sequence of cannons firing came from the Omas. A flash of explosions glowed through the fog, four missed while the fifth struck the mid hull above the cannon ports, it broke some supports but it was only minor damages. The Qiangdian ship shook from the hit, the coordinator's hand swung down the earthbender while in _Lau Kiu _stance he jabbed discs out to the other ship.

The opposite soldier crumbled his stack of discs and created a wall that took the hit from Qiangdian ship. He formed his wall back into his stack while he retaliated hits that struck the Qiangdian in the right shoulder. His brother-in-arms jumped in and flung to discs back at the Oma navy ship, the trebuchet had sent another boulder that smashed into the center of the deck of another that ship that caused major damages.

Their trebuchet was destroyed, the Qiangdians, however, were busy too as their friends in the South brought siege towers into the war. They invented another form of projectiles except this was required remote earthbending after he sank a bit into the waters.

The inventor coined the name _'yulei'_ or 'water missile', one struck the bottom of the ship that initiated the heated exchange. More Pingyaoan warships entered the contested territory some survivors in the skirmish against Han's force. Which they won but the civilian vessels remained anchored in Lu'an for the time being.

Multiple ships positioned themselves side by side of each other and shot each other with cannonballs while the torpedos continued to damage more hulls. Another Oma ship began to sink, the low deck men solidified the hole with earth. The ship stopped sinking only a bit of water got into the ship but not enough to make a difference in the balance of it.

"Something's in the water!" warned one of the soldiers on deck.

"Sea mines?" another returned a yell.

"No, it looks to be some kind of elongated projectile that travels through the water!" he returned, the soldier noticed as the men across the grand river used earthbending to shoot the missile under the water. He pointed it out, "They're shooting tube-shaped rocks in our direction with bending. Be careful and redirect them back!"

The torpedo traveled through the water quickly he extended his arms out and flipped the underwater projectile and shoved it back at the men who threw it. Their ship shook, the Qiangdians looked over the edge, "What was that?"

"I think they found out what we're throwing but it's only that ship! Sink it before they alert the others!" ordered the captain of the warship.

Dimian and the Terra Team burst through the door of the estate, all the men in defensive stances slowly minced through the thought-to-be empty home. Rooms were cleared by each specialist individual in the team. The strangest of them was the recruit from three years ago, Shing, who slept with Governor Cha Lundu back in Dahongpao.

Much to the disapproval of his teammates of course but at the same time, it gave them the information they needed because Cha liked Shing enough to help them.

Shing snuck into another room the bed wasn't made he overly searched the entire room and snooped in places that didn't pertain to the mission. He found a pair of _dodou _on the floor he picked them up but there was nothing strange about them the only thing strange was his behavior. Mao one of the veterans in the group stood in the doorway as he spied on Shing.

"Shing! Put those down they could belong to a man, you sick deviant!" he scolded the young man.

"I did nothing wrong!" he squealed.

"Focus on the mission, Shing!" he told Shing, Mao walked in and dragged the weirdo out of the room and smacked him in the face. Dimian came out after he announced, "Clear!"

"What's going on?" he questioned the two men while Shing rubbed his cheek.

"I just got this depraved degenerate trying to sniff a stranger's underpants, it's disgusting!" hissed Mao.

"Shing pay attention, you could endanger yourself and we don't need you to openly practice your fetishes," Dimian advised, Mao frowned "Don't let him off the hook!"

"I'm not, my word's final we're on the mission right now after this is over. I'll deal with him, now keep looking," declined Dimian he repeated to the men what needed to be done.

Mao walked off angry as he murmured to himself and searched more rooms. Shing's head peeped about he realized he was alone he headed toward the same room until Qiji came out of the room after he heard the commotion and tugged on Shing's collar.

"Okay, fine! Fine I'm going!" said Shing, he wandered off somewhere, the kitchen was empty he thought. A guard wrapped his arm around Shing's neck but let go as soon as he wrapped his arm around the Terra Team member. When Shing looked back he saw Mao in the archway and the dead guard on the ground as blood poured out of his head.

"You're lucky I was here," Mao commented.

Shing slid his foot on the ground and sensed the vibrations around them. He inhaled some air as he concentrated on what he saw, "What do you see?" Mao inquired.

"There's more behind the estate, but its kind of fuzzy my sense doesn't reach that far," replied Shing.

Dimian, Chongtu, and Qiji arrived in the kitchens, "The home is cleared, what's going on?" said Dimian then asked about what Mao and Shing were doing in the kitchen.

"I killed the guy that had him in a chokehold but he's also saying he can feel something but his sense doesn't reach that far," explained Mao.

"Here let me try," offered Dimian as he jogged up to Shing and slammed his foot down with his eyes closed his feet felt a complex set of tunnels nearby. He smiled, "I found the governor."

"Where is he?" Qiji wondered.

"There's a complex of sewers outside and a sewer hole that leads there," said Dimian.

Dimian signaled the men to join him the other three ran over and they copied their leader's stance, they sunk the wall of the kitchen which revealed a manhole surrounded by three men. The sound startled them, earth transitioned into the sand was flung at Chongtu which blinded him while Mao and Shing rose a wall and Dimian punched forward with both hands and swung upward, a stalactite rose out of the ground and killed one of the soldiers. Qiji crumbled a corner of the wall and shot smaller projectiles of rocks at the other two, one of the rocks was punted back at Qiji which struck him under his eye.

This rocked his head back which gave him whiplash he covered his face, Mao and Shing shoved the wall at one of the two soldiers. While a rockicle struck one of the two near the utility hole and killed him. The last one forced back by the wall he broke into small sections and threw a combination of punches and kicks.

Shing broke a few while Mao headbutted the biggest one Qiji saw blood on his hands he redirected a big boulder back at the soldier who almost caused him to be blind in one eye. The man was out unconscious and injured after the blow from the boulder.

They searched the dead bodies and used the rope one of them carried to tie up the soldier. Shing removed the lid along with Chongtu while Mao tended to Qiji's wound. He examined the wound while Dimian questioned him, "Are you alright? Can you continue?"

"Ack!" winched Qiji he nodded, "Hold still" whispered Mao, he grabbed soil off the ground and gently formed it into the shape of the gash of Qiji. Earthbenders used soil to control the bleeding in a wound this permitted the men to be safely hauled away before they died of blood loss or continue fighting.

Dimian, Chongtu, and Shing started to climb down Mao extended his arm out to Qiji to lift him to his feet. Both of the men were the last ones down the sewer hole the ladder guided them down to the inside where little water ran through. Dimian once again sensed the vibrations inside he felt everything from elephant rats to the breathing patterns of his comrades.

"I sense a cavern below and some giant metal cell within, that has to be the bunker come on," commented Dimian as he led his group in through the darkness.

Meanwhile, the Chu navy already had several warships that were in the middle of sinking, the Qiangdian navy was winning the battle. A flare was set off an hour or two before but nothing came through the mist. Five ships remained the sailors that could swim, swam back to shore, and treated those who dragged the injured or drowned. On the other side of the mist came a force of ships their flags with teal-colored with characters written on the flag that said 'Han Navy'. They positioned themselves the cannoneers below deck and opened the cannon ports.

The coordinator held his arm up as he waited for the fog to allow them to see their enemies again seven ships lined up horizontally across the river. The first coordinator swung his arm down the first set of cannonballs went off. Then in a sequence the second, third, fourth, fifth, then sixth, and then seventh ship's cannons fired.

All the Qiangdian ships that were sprawled about in the giant river except for one were struck in the lower hull with cannonballs. The ballistae on one of the ships had a chain placed on the earth bolt. It was launched and the projectile launched and crashed into a ship. It killed two Qiangdian sailors and caused the ship to split in half.

"We're under attack! Eastward! Reinforcements for the Omas are coming out of the river!" yelled one of the marines from the crow's nest. The Qiangdians held the position at the mouth of the river that fed into Lake Ku.

"Oo yeah! They're sinking, good job, boys!" cheered one of the Han sailors.

"It's pretty early to celebrate Li we should make sure they're underwater," commented one of the men.

An engineer slammed his meteorite hammer on the lever of a trebuchet a boulder was flung across the water and collided with another warship that split in half as well. A big hole was left in the middle, plates of earth blindly flew through the fog from the enemy. The trebuchet operator swung his hammer wildly as he shattered each one then was hit in the stomach.

He wasn't able to hold it in he stooped over the edge of the ship and threw up the pressure from the hit made him expel his breakfast from the morning. Another disc flew and shattered the skull of one of the trebuchet earthbenders, "Tsu!" screamed one of the men.

The other operator pressed two fingers on Tsu's neck and felt his pulse, "He's still alive!" he shouted.

"Take him below deck!" the helmsman suggested.

More discs flew in through the mist blindly another set of cannons went off from that ship. The discs stopped coming in a sigh of relief from the captain, "I think we got them!"

The ships venture forth into the thick fog hoping to be met with Chu's force, the flotilla commander from the bow of his ship he gave signals to the ships to his left and right. These in chain reaction repeated the signals for everyone else behind them through the other sailors on deck. The flotilla commander's ship was the first to appear out of the mist a junkyard of ships in the water. Chu sailor's stuck on the hull of their sunken ship as they waved their arms to be seen for rescue.

The Qiangdian navy was destroyed by the Chu ships that were near Shouhu-gui's Pass, there were some in the lake while the Han navy rolled in. That crew was the only crew stuck on their ship because the others either swam to shore, were eaten by what's rumored to be in the lake, or drowned. The commander's ship anchored near the men.

The flotilla's commander stooped over the rail and shouted, "Hey, boys! Thought you needed some help!"

"Ahh thank the gods you came! I thought we were screwed! The Pingyao men came out of nowhere, the city of Shouchun is still being assaulted by Qiangdians. We should defend the harbor and keep them from destroying any more warships," suggested the helmsman on the ship's hull.

One of the sailors had made his way to the anchor, he climbed up the anchor so he can make it on the ship. He didn't like being in the waters of the lake, the rumors scared him even if they were just a legend told to kids to stay out of the water.

"Ren you're already there?!" another yelled.

"I'd rather live to see another day than become serpent food!" he cried out from the deck of the ship.

The helmsman rolled his eyes, "It's just a story, don't you think the other sailors would've seen something by now?" he questioned him.

Meanwhile, inside the sewers the men crawled through a small tunnel they couldn't walk in while bending down. There was waste, questionable liquids, and other disgusting substances within the crawling tunnel. Mao couldn't hold in his flatulence, he began to sweat because Qiji was behind him then it came out.

"Ahhhhh! It burns!" screamed Qiji, he coughed and gagged while Mao blushed, "Oops sorry I couldn't hold it in!" he squeaked. Laughter roared from Shing who was behind Chongtu, the serious member of the Terra Team lightly kicked back to get Shing to shut it.

"Ow!" Shing cried.

Dimian crawled through it he could see green dim light he knew this to be the natural crystals that formed underground inside caves. He whispered, "We're...almost out.."

He pushed himself up and out of the tunnel and then extended his arm for Chongtu, Shing held onto Chongtu's lower leg. Dimian gripped his toes into the ground and used all his strength to pull both men out. Shing extended both hands for Mao who was much more buff than Dimian and a bit meaty as well, then two arms for Qiji who at first didn't want to get into the tunnel because he feared his wound would be infected until Mao pointed out the soil that was used to clog it.

From where they crouched they scanned the cavern it was huge but there was an iron box near the back wall where a small stream passed to it's left. Twelve men stood to watch outside as they patrolled their surroundings and made sure no assassins had snuck about. They crawled down to the bottom while they remained undetected there were only five of them and twelve of their enemies. The men burrowed into the ground a cloud of dust slowly flowed through the air.

"Captain, there's a cloud of dust over there," pointed one of the men.

"What?" he was confused he jogged over halfway he shouted, "Protect the door!"

The Terra Team sensed everything above ground there were only eleven men at the door, while underground Dimian tapped his fingers in a sequence that signaled the others. When they emerged out of the ground they threw a rockicle from each hand and aimed at their enemies from behind.

Five men fell dead a sixth was injured, the distracted captain heard the fighting ensued, and ran back. He formed a tremor and jumped on it so it'd take him to the iron bunker as it traveled. The captain bounced off spikes emerged and missed Chongtu by an inch, Shing had used his bending to shove Chongtu out of the way.

Chongtu clenched his teeth and darted his head toward Shing's direction they both nodded at each other. Shing formed jagged scale-shaped plates out of the ground this stopped another line of pillars from hitting Dimian. Mao dropped two rockicles into the knees of one of the soldiers, he screamed in pain as he fell to his knees in agonizing ache.

At this point, it was an accident to kill one of the estate guards on the other hand their goal was to incapacitate them instead. Another was coned by Shing at the same time, Senlin crawled through the pipes with a few soldiers that guarded the estate. He slapped the side of the tunnel wall and sensed combat in the direction they headed in.

"Get ready someone is fighting inside the cavern," he warned the ten men that followed behind him.

Dimian flung a boulder from behind him that took another estate guard along for the ride before it crushed him and caused a dent in the bunker's front wall. Inside Governor Gongyi and his family huddled closely together as they screamed from within. The ten guards inside held their stances while they were unable to hear sound from the inside the men assumed someone was trying to get in.

His son, Paoshou, rummaged through some of the crates his father was also startled and he looked over at his son. His daughter had begun to cry because she was scared at her father's sudden reaction to throw crates while he looked for something.

"Paoshou, what are you doing? You're scaring Song," chatted his father.

"I'm looking for-" he paused his eyes lit up as he grabbed the weapon, "...hand cannon," he finished.

"I'm going to protect my family even if costs me my life," added Paoshou. He filled the barrel of the hand cannon with blasting jelly and lead pellets.

"Paoshou, give me the hand cannon. I'll do it," ordered Governor Zhuan.

"No, father you have a province to govern," declined Paoshou.

"My son, you have a life to live. I only have a few more years left. If I'm lucky I'll live another ten years. I'll do it, I'd rather you, your mother, and your family live. If I'm gone you're the governor, the people of Chu need you," he reasoned with his son.

Paoshou lowered his head and sighed he handed his father the gun, Governor Gongyi stood behind his estate guards and waited for the moment when the door is ripped off its hinges from the intruders. One of the men inside reminded him, "We've got this covered, Governor but the help is appreciated."

"If the door is broken down make sure my family makes it out, I couldn't bear losing them," he commented. The estate guard nodded as he understood his mission.

The captain was killed only three of the seven that remained were incapacitated while the others were killed. The Terra Team forced a huge spike of the earth since they might have been the only way to break into the iron bunker. It caused the iron door to form a hole in the door, they resharpened the spike and thrust it forward which tore a hole into the metal door. Governor Gongyi squealed but didn't fire his gun he saw the Qiangdian specialist soldiers as they continued their mission.

From behind he saw men dressed in Oma Kingdom uniforms he beamed in happiness, "We're saved!"

Paoshou nipped briskly over to his father we peeped out of the sizable hole and could see the enemy soldiers turn around and face the Oma soldiers. The air was still and everything went silent, Dimian came face-to-face with The Great Betrayer. Finally, he thought to himself Tiandi gave him his wish to confront General Senlin.

"General Senlin we meet at last, how Yama has brought us to this very moment. The Great Betrayer right before us, boys," announced Dimian.

"Who are you?" Senlin questioned him, "Your worst nightmare, I'm going to deliver your head to Earth King Qiang Zhen," responded Dimian confidently.

Senlin held a wicked grin as he bore his eyes into the leader of the Terra Team, "Well then, boy. I'm going to deliver you to Yama and your ancestors."

His foot and right first quickly made contact with earth that flew at Dimian, he caught the rock the size of his hand and redirected it back at Senlin. Senlin shifted himself to the left and watched the rock passed him. With his left he swung forward sand flew toward Dimian and Mao, now the men behind Senlin took stances and attacked the Terra Team. Shing in the back Dimian took a gander and barked at him, "Shing bust down that door!"

The young earthbender continued as the other elite Terra Team members fought off the men. Chongtu rose a wall and sectioned it into smaller bullets. Balled his fists and bent them toward himself before he swung them back and then bent them forward again and then finally turned his hands away from himself and opened them small projectiles flew as a barrage the Oma soldiers as it struck several. Senlin created a quick body shield that prevented him from getting hit by the bullets.

Shing formed a fist without a boulder and crashed it into the door the dents formed into the door. He continued to bang the door with a gauntlet of earth. Shing wiped the sweat from his forehead. A soldier flanked behind the Terra Team and formed a tremor toward the Terra Team rookie. He felt the vibrations of the tremor and instead controlled the tremor. The unnatural tremor formed a stalactite at the end of its course and impaled the bender who started it.

The door had already been banged up Governor Gongyi and ten estate guards stood behind the metal door as they waited. Qiji magnetized earth unto him like armor and pushed forward as he cracked skulls and smashed in heads with a hammer made of earth. Senlin dodged every hit and formed a fist of earth that uppercut Qiji and lifted him off the ground.

The hit vibrated in his entire body and armor hit landed on his back, however. A rockicle was shot from Mao at Senlin but it paused in front of the master earthbender. His grip on the rockicle far greater than Mao, it fell instead which angered the earthbender.

Shing had busted through the door Senlin saw the iron vault door fall in front of the young man. Governor Gongyi was in front of the men a blast came from the short old man's hands, Mao heard the sound it's as if everything slowed down and time stopped.

Mao screamed, "Nooooo!"

The blast hit Shing and killed him instantly his body flew a few centimeters back. A soldier buried his sword into Mao's back after he reacted to the death of Shing. He too fell on his knees he coughed out blood and peered down and the blade that emerged out of his body he tried to grab it but the warrior pulled it out of Mao's torso. He laid on his side as he continued to gurgle blood, the soldier walked over to finish Mao off.

He put his foot above the earthbender's head Qiji tackled the warrior and punched him repeatedly in the face. He caved in the man's face which now was a splatter of blood around his head, Qiji ran over to Mao to assist his comrade. Dimian and Chongtu were fired up there were only three of them left and eight of the Oma Kingdom soldiers beside Senlin.

But now it had been eighteen because the other guards inside the vault poured out to help out Senlin and his back up. Dimian sighed and saw that they were sadly outnumbered this is how Yama brought him, Chongtu, and Qiji their fate alongside their fallen brothers Mao and Shing. Chongtu and Qiji quickly threw cheap shots at soldiers. Dimian threw sharp disc shapes rocks at Senlin but the Commander used earth bracers to block each one. A surprise struck Senlin's left knee a big cut that caused him to fall to the ground.

Senlin winced in pain a fist flew forward from Dimian that one chance he has of killing Senlin, Governor Gongyi fired another volley of pellets at Qiji who saw the blast. He flinched with his right hand extended he realized he wasn't dead when he halted the pellets in front of him. He spread them out and flung them back at his enemies.

It struck a few guards and even Governor Gongyi in the left shoulder, the old man fell back on his rear. The hit knocked him off balance, "Father!" cried out Paoshou.

Chongtu sent three lines of pillars at the men near the bunker while Paoshou dragged his father's unconscious body into the bunker. He ran over to the crates and looked for first aid supplies to stop the bleeding from the pellet. Senlin sunk himself into the earth deeper than most could, he laid underground as the earth magnetized onto his wound as it crawled and enveloped it to stop the bleeding.

The earth material that latched onto his wound was onyx, Chongtu was the next to fall he was beheaded by another warrior. Dimian cried out for Chongtu as his head rolled over to Qiji's feet its eyes still moved but Chongtu once attached head saw nothing, Dimian and Qiji remained.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Qiang Zhen sipped on some ginger tea as he sat comfortably in his throne still ill but a lot better than the morning before. The old bald veteran entered the throne room through the gigantic doors that led to the Badgermole Throne. He eyes the old veteran and rose from his throne as he steadily stepped down the steps Guwen handed him his scepter.

"For so many years you served in the Thirty Year War with greats like General Xiang, General Xu, Avatar Ku Tei, and General Laojiang. You've fought in the final battle where Ku Tei captured Senlin and years later, hunted him down, and failed. But you failing doesn't matter at this very moment. Our beloved and clever General Tsuyo-sa has fallen in the destruction of Yumen in the Yu province," summarized Qiang Zhen.

"I ask that you kneel so that you may be awarded your much deserved and needed promotion," requested Qiang Zhen. The old veteran gasped and kneeled before his king, Qiang Zhen tapped Laobing's left and right shoulders and then declared, "By order and decree of your Earth King Qiangda Qiang Zhen you are hereby known as General Laobing, member of the Council of Five."

The royal guards, Guwen and Qiang Zhen cheered for the newest member of the Council of Five, Laobing's luck and expertise was needed now more than ever. Guwen walked forward as Qiang Zhen waved his hand for Laobing to rise. On a pillow he carried the Council's pin, Laobing's eyes watered as his tears stained the pillow's fabric. His hands shook with emotion as he put the pin on his uniform he kowtowed before the Earth King.

"I will serve my Earth King until my dying breath, long live Qiangda Qiang Zhen, all hail the true Earth King," exclaimed Laobing as he worshipped the boy king.

Meanwhile, Senlin jumped out of the ground onyx wrapped around his wound but as he emerged out of the dirt. The onyx fell off and revealed that his wound was now gone not even scar tissue remained Senlin tossed a massive boulder forward and Dimian.

Qiji was instantly killed when a shard of earth struck his right eye and exited through the back of his skull. The men surrounded Dimian, the final member of this Terra Team, the men held him down on his knees. Senlin was going to kill him until he shouted, "Governor Zhuan Gongyi!"

The old man hobbled out a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder, a stain of blood on it while they couldn't get the lead out because neither were skillful benders. Senlin and Paoshou aided the injured governor over to Dimian, Paoshou held the hand cannon in his hand.

"I think your father should have the honors, this world needs to forget the wretched horrors the Qiangdian Kingdom has wrought on our country," hinted Senlin.

The injured old man pointed the weapon at the soldier who was held down. Instead, he gave the man mercy and pointed the hand cannon at his chest, "This is for all the civilians you monsters slaughtered on your way in here, all the soldiers and sailors that lost their lives. I will never side with the Qiangda Kingdom."

"NEVER!" he yelled out as Dimian screamed and the blast was heard.

The hand cannon fell from Gongyi's hand. His estate guards buried the bodies of the men before Paoshou's wife and daughter could see them. At the same time, on the top side of the city, the invading army retreated from its positions and surrendered the stragglers ran. The Oma Kingdom was more barbaric than the Qiangda Kingdom when it came to those who surrendered. The Oma soldiers slaughtered the surrendering troops only three hundred men were stuck in the city, another hundred ran across the Shouhu-gui's Pass and collapsed the land bridge.

Team Avatar traveled west from Yunan province in the far distance over the horizon they made out the massive walls of the heart of the Qiangda Kingdom itself. Shen shifted his weight upward and as they flew in a vertical direction everyone clenched on tight to the handles of the saddle as they soared up the godly walls of the city. Shen passed over clouds and they found themselves above the ramparts of the walls. They flew past fields of green that covered every inch between the Outer Wall and the Inner City Wall of the grand city.

All of them gasped as they peered below Jushi pointed below, "I think this is the Agrarian Zone."

They headed northwest not too far from where they were they saw a giant lake with a small island in the middle but no tourists ventured out to the lake. It was abandoned it gave Unaraq chills for some strange reason. Aloi mentioned, "That's Lake Laogai, the citizens are barred from accessing the lake only the Earth King and the royal family can be there. They throw massive parties there, all the nobles are invited once a year."

"How do you know this?" questioned Jushi.

"I've read a book on it while I was in the Jongmu Air Temple with Rong Yan," answered Aloi.

"I never thought I'd see Ba Sing Se in my life, for the longest time living in the Oma Kingdom. I feel like I'm betraying my countrymen for even being here," commented Jushi.

Unaraq pointed down below at the farmland zone, "Look there are even hamlets here in this zone who's to say an entire town can't be found here."

"I thought the people lived inside the Inner Wall this whole time, but I suppose there are people who live in between the Inner City Wall and Outer Wall," observed Aloi, what she read in the book must've been inaccurate because she saw with her eyes that there were indeed people living in towns, villages and hamlets within the Agrarian Zone.

Rong Yan scanned his surroundings he saw a towering bridge on the other side of the farmland zone he pointed at it and said, "Oh look! There were an entrance and a bridge that we ignored."

Aloi shook her head, "No that's the monorail."

"The mono-what?" Rong Yan questioned her as he was visibly confused.

"The monorail is a train-" she had begun to explain until Unaraq blurted out, "What's a train?"

Aloi lowered her head and sighed, "You're telling me the most advanced nation in the world, the Fire Nation doesn't have trains?" she asked the Avatar.

"I er-I don't know...there aren't any trains where I live, and I don't recall Palace City having any trains," Rong Yan thought about it as he scratched his head.

"It's a long car filled with imports and exports and sometimes people and transport them from one place to another," explained Aloi.

"Where do the people go?" Unaraq wondered.

"Wherever they want," Aloi said.

"So I can get a monorail from here to my house?" Rong Yan guessed.

"If they build tracks from here to your village, sure," Aloi chuckled.

"The monorail is pushed by four earthbenders if I remember correctly, there are two on each opposite end," recalled Jushi.

"Interesting..." Rong Yan drawled out as he imagined such a thing in the Fire Nation but he pictured firebenders as they pushed the machination with jet streams of fire.

"Here's the Inner City wall," said Jushi they approached the wall, once they were over the wall all four of them sat at the edge of Shen's saddle gasped. A gargantuan metropolis that spanned to all sides of the Lower Ring, homes, businesses, parks, arena, academies, everything any person could imagine can be found here.

"Even if it's not that aesthetically appealing I should mention it's still rather breathtaking," mentioned Jushi.

"First to guess how many people live here I'll let you live in my mansion when I own one," Jushi said.

"Pfft mansions...I live in a palace," remarked Unaraq, Jushi frowned, "Fine."

"My mansion will have the most beautiful women of the Oma Kingdom," grinned Jushi.

"Mine has the most beautiful wom-" Unaraq coughed and cleared his throat when Aloi gave him a dirty look. "Er...I mean mine will have the most beautiful Air Nomad woman living inside it...with me..," paused Unaraq, "...forever," he finished with a whisper.

"I should mention the Lower Ring is sectioned into a Lower, Center and Upper sections," stated Jushi.

"What's the difference? They're all riddled with crime," Unaraq commented.

"...and the poor!" he added he was then back-handed upside the head by Aloi. Unaraq frowned.

After a few hours as they traveled through the expansive Lower Ring, they found themselves flying overhead the walls of the Middle Ring which was as vast as the Lower Ring.

"I like this neighborhood less...how do I put it...less crime, so it doesn't look like a stain on the city," commented Jushi.

"Are you saying the Lower Ring is a stain on Ba Sing Se?" Aloi insisted.

"No, I'm saying the crime that riddles it stains the ring not the entirety of it," Jushi shook his head.

"There's a stable down there and I'm hungry," Rong Yan pointed out.

"I'm not," Unaraq said.

"No one cares, everyone else is," Jushi laughed, Shen descended below and they landed near a stable close to a restaurant.

The restaurant was pretty large and even had a patio where patrons were able to dine outside as they absorbed the atmosphere of the Middle Ring. The wooden signs near the restaurant read, _'Dufan's Restaurant, Houxian Cuisine'_.

"Houxian cuisine, where have I heard that name before?" Jushi questioned himself as he attempted to recall where he heard the name before.

"Houxi province!" remembered Jushi.

"Ooo so they have one of these in Anlu actually, but anyway, some of the famous dishes are like, hand-pulled noodles with beef, Baihe Tao is Air Nomad friendly, Baisui Picken, Houxian Roast Deer Pig, Jinyu Facai isn't salmon but it's just Dwarven Koi grilled," chattered Jushi as he went on about the foods that were from the Houxi province.

"Baihe Tao sounds like a tempting dish what does it have?" inquired Aloi, Rong Yan, and Unaraq disappeared while Aloi and Jushi discussed the dish further.

"It's a lily stuffed with bean paste that looks like a peach, it's steamed and also they pour white sugar sauce on it, completely vegetarian," answered Jushi.

"That sounds delightful, going need you to order for me though," smiled Aloi.

"Sure," Jushi returned the smile, Aloi called out to Unaraq, "Una-" she paused she looked around and he was nowhere to be found until she saw Rong Yan and Unaraq already seated at the restaurant they cackled in the distance as they were over joyous and shared jokes about things she knew she'd probably slap her boyfriend upside the head for.

They met their friends at the restaurant the server sat Aloi and Jushi with Unaraq and Rong Yan after they paid for their entry. They looked through menus while Rong Yan and Unaraq had already ordered their meals.

"What kind of drink would you like with the Baihe Tao?" Jushi asked Aloi.

"What would you recommend?" she wondered.

"If you like sweet there's peach flower tea and lavender tea is another favorite, it's all good for relaxation," informed Jushi.

The waiter arrived with Unaraq and Rong Yan's food then he questioned the newcomers, "What can I get you?"

"She'll have Baihe Tao with peach flower tea and I'll take some roasted deer pig and Nationalist rice wine if you have any," Jushi ordered for Aloi and himself.

"How come you never let me order for you?" Unaraq asked his girlfriend, "Because, you're a meat-eater, sweetie," she smiled she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Right, right," he nodded then he dug into his meal as did the Avatar, after their meals came they spent an hour eating the food the Sun close to its path for sunset. The time of day was mid-afternoon soon they'd hope to leave so they can stop by the King's palace.

A couple of tourists sat in the table behind Jushi and Rong Yan they chattered about different things that went on in their lives. While the woman mentioned, "The princess of the Fire Nation, Yua, will be in the Upper Ring visiting. Something about political relations with the Qiangda Kingdom I believe."

Aloi got excited Unaraq confused questioned her, "What's going on?"

"Yua's in town!" she beamed with joy.

"Who's that?" Unaraq wondered with curiosity.

"My best friend Yua is the princess of the Fire Nation," answered Aloi.

"Wait there's a princess in the Fire Nation?" Rong Yan bugged he paused then recalled, "I only remember a prince...Shukun is his name."

"Shukun's sister is Yua, you're from the Fire Nation how do you not know she doesn't exist?" wondered Aloi.

Rong Yan shrugged. "Oh great another royal those people are weird, arrogant, and too priggish for my taste," commented Unaraq.

"You're a royal!" they all told Unaraq, he sunk his face into his collar in embarrassment.

Jushi left a tip on the table and headed back to Shen, the others soon followed and they found themselves in the air again. A couple more hours later, they passed the Middle Ring's wall, now they were in a more lavish environment rich with vegetation, and huge homes fit for kings, there was even a large pond in the Upper Ring.

The guards patrolled the Upper Ring protected both the culture and Earth King. While every noble themselves had money to hire estate guards, each estate was filled with over a ton of guards.

Nobles padded through the streets as they moved about their business another stable was found here tucked in a corner near the border between the Middle and Upper Ring. The noble stables after they landed and paid the expensive rent for Shen they wandered off to the palace which was protected by another set of walls. The outer palace walls the massive flat courtyard that surrounded the palace of the Qiangdian Earth King was oftentimes filled with royal guards and cultural police.

Sometimes the military trained here for exercises a much grander-scale.

The sun had set behind the horizon as they headed toward the palace gates where royal guards stood and watched. A familiar middle-aged woman exited through the palace walls, Ambassador Dashi, it had been over three years since they last saw the ambassador. What with the war and the tensions between the Tribesmen and Qiangdians she wasn't working overseas in the North Pole.

She gazed upon the faces of the Avatar and Aloi she tilted her head confused as she attempted to remember them, "I know you two.." she paused.

"You're Avatar Rong Yan and Master Aloi! Wow, I haven't seen you two in three years!" she beamed excitedly.

Rong Yan and Aloi exchanged looks then Aloi spoke up, "We don't...recall I'm sorry."

"Ambassador Dashi," she said her name, Rong Yan's eyes lit up, "By the gods you were the ambassador that was wrongfully imprisoned along with me in the North Pole!"

"Ohhh yeah," drawled out Aloi as she agreed with Rong Yan once she recognized the ambassador. Dashi embraced both Aloi and Rong Yan she recognized them but not Unaraq but he wasn't too concerned about it. Then there was Jushi who she didn't know at all but that's because he was new.

"How have you two been since we last spoke to each other?" she asked them.

"We've been doing well other than dealing with this war, Rong Yan came here to seek an audience with the Earth King on political matters," responded Aloi.

"What occurred after I left Aupaluk?" she questioned Rong Yan.

"Things slowly went back to normal, Noa's family returned to Niptaktuk, they lost their seat in the Council of Elders, Chieftess Tanaraq got pregnant, I mastered waterbending, Lord Cupun left with the col-" Rong Yan replied before he was elbowed by Unaraq and interrupted.

He noticed that he rambled about things he shouldn't have been sharing. Unaraq was right it'd endanger Cupun and his father's lives if they continued to stay in Bei Fu and Rong Yan mentioned it.

"What about you?" Aloi gave Unaraq a look and then tittered nervously.

"I picked up my life here where I left off, politics keep a woman busy. Avatar Rong Yan, you mentioned you seek to speak to King Qiang Zhen?" she answered the question given by Aloi before she repeated what Rong Yan said earlier.

"That's his name?" Rong Yan wondered, she nodded, "Yes."

"I need to speak to him about matters involving this war," stated Rong Yan.

"It's important that I speak to him soon," he added.

"You did me a favor three years ago, now it's time I do you a favor. How's this you four can sleep in my guest home within my estate for the evening. Tomorrow morning, I need to speak with Qiang Zhen I'll convince him to meet you, Rong Yan. Hopefully, in the afternoon he'd be willing to see you," offered Dashi.

"I'd like that, thank you," Rong Yan smiled, they followed her to her home where they spent the evening. They caught up on specifics and details about everything that has occurred but Rong Yan held his tongue when it came to Bei Fu. Unaraq was right, he can't give the Qiangdians the upper-hand on the Tribesmen or vice versa.

The next morning, Dashi entered the vast throne room, Qiang Zhen, better than ever and back to normal health with Guwen right next to him. The old Grand Secretariat caught a cold from His Majesty, the Earth King he felt tired and he seemed a bit sickly pale. Dashi knelt before the Earth King, after the formal greetings he waved his hand at her which permitted her to rise.

"Ambassador Dashi it's good to see you again, I hope you've brought me the reply from Hegumen R'Kang about our infestation," he brought up.

The woman nodded, "Yes, he sent a courier here to relay the information for me. R'Kang stated the Tribesmen are of no threat to the Baiyan Air Temple."

"Did he mention anything about sightings of Tribesmen?" he inquired.

"The Hegumen made no comment but he wishes no part in this war," Dashi answered.

"Fair enough," nodded Qiang Zhen, he waved his hand at her which signaled her to leave but she seemed hesitant because she needed to disclose more information to him. He expected her to leave but he faced her again, "Is there something else?"

"Your Majesty, the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se, he's a friend of mine and he wishes to speak to you," revealed Dashi.

"The Avatar?" gasped Guwen.

"The Avatar is here?!" blurted the Earth King.

"Bring forth the Avatar, ambassador!" beamed Qiang Zhen.

"The Avatar is not alone, Your Majesty," said Dashi.

"The Avatar's companions are welcomed in my city, ambassador. See to it that they arrive here in a carriage," added Qiang Zhen.

"Your Majesty, the Princess of the Fire Nation is in the city as well. Need I to remind you, you have an appointment with her here this afternoon," Guwen reminded Qiang Zhen.

"The princess? What happened to the Fire Lord?" he asked his advisor.

"The Fire Lord cannot make it at the moment he's ill," Guwen responded.

"It seems this bug is making itself known throughout our lands, I wish him good health. Make sure we don't transmit the illness to the princess. I hope she's willing to join us at the festivities on Laogai Island," said Qiang Zhen then he wished that the young woman could be able to enjoy in the festivities of Laogai Island.

An hour later, Dashi knocked on the door of the guest home Jushi answered the door while Rong Yan and Aloi played Pai Sho and Unaraq picked the gunk out of his toes.

Dashi waved hello to the earthbender, "Good afternoon, I just spoke to Earth King Qiang Zhen, he wishes to see Avatar Rong Yan in his palace immediately."

"Did you hear that?" Jushi questioned the Avatar as he took a gander at Rong Yan.

"Yeah I'm coming," Rong Yan shouted from inside.

"Wait can they come too or.." he paused, Dashi replied, "If they'd like to then yes, but I recommend your Oma friend change into Qiangdian attire."

"I may be from the Oma Kingdom but the Si Wong province is neutral in the civil war," stated Jushi.

"Wait I read in a book that the Hami Tribe allied themselves with Gao," remembered Rong Yan.

"You've done you're homework, while Chieftain Daj has aligned himself with Gao, that doesn't mean everyone is," disagreed Jushi.

"I prefer going in my plain clothing if you don't mind," fretted Jushi, "Wait this is the Qiangdian Earth King we should probably dress accordingly to impress him," added Aloi.

"He didn't say you needed to but I do recommend it," Dashi repeated, she then offered, "My dressing attendants are more than welcome to give you outfits from my husband's wardrobe and for Master Aloi, you're more than welcome to choose a tunic, dress or robe from mine. I ask that you leave your weapons here, there are weapons allowed inside the palace."

Unaraq tossed his weapons inside the home and then placed his hands on his hips he gave a slight frown but he knew they have similar rules back home. They followed Ambassador Dashi over to her home where she called out to the dressing attendants. The women lined up as the four young adults entered the dressing room. They held their measurement tapes and were ready to see if the outfits would fit them.

While Dashi's husband's outfits fitted Unaraq and Jushi, Rong Yan was too tall for the outfit given to him. Dashi stroked her chin then Rong Yan said, "It's fine I'll go in my outfit I do believe it's better if he became accustomed to me in my regular get-up."

A carriage came and halted in front of Dashi's estate in the lower section of the Upper Ring, this is where most of the low-ranked government officials along with some business owners resided. Jushi, Unaraq, and Aloi wore expensive clothing styled in the Qiangdian fashion. Unaraq wore lavish light robes with dark blue colors and a golden sash, Jushi wore dark green robes with a brown leather belt with the Qian coin insignia, and Aloi wore an orange dress with a floral design on the breast, left shoulder, and across the waist areas.

While Rong Yan kept his typical Nationalist tunic, _zuowei_ hat, trousers, and red clogs, an estate guard opened the carriage door for Dashi's guests. They each gave a slight head bow as they formally thanked the guard for his duty. They were headed toward the Earth King's palace-like esteemed guests of the king himself. Rong Yan smiled as he stared out the window he never expected that someday he'd meet the grand Earth King of the Qiangda Kingdom. If he wasn't born the Avatar, he'd most likely be working the mines with his father.

An hour during the carriage ride that was halted at the steps of the palace, once they exited they all gasped in awe at the giant staircase that led to the palace doors. The royal guards approached them they were ordered to spread out with their legs wide apart and their arms extended to each side. One of the royal guards searched every one of the men before they entered. He approached Aloi and crouched when he made the gesture that he was going to check her legs she pushed his head away.

The guard rolled his eyes and another royal guard questioned her, "Do you have anything that can harm the Earth King on your person?"

"No, of course not!" declined Aloi she sounded a bit irritated. The royal guard exchanged looks with the other who searched the men.

"She's not lying," he said.

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Unaraq inquired.

"Because I can feel her heart rate and her breathing," responded the guard.

"You are free to go, I will escort you directly to Qiang Zhen's throne room. I ask that you approach and kowtow before the Earth King. He is god in these lands," said the guard.

They entered the corridor that led to the throne room, the massive doors were opened by several earthbenders who used their bending to open them. They were again in awe as their eyes scanned the entire throne room's vast size in the far back wall was the Badgermole Throne.

This is where the Earth King spent his entire day and next to him was the Grand Secretariat, the entire throne room was lined with several royal guards by the pillars and near the walls lined in formation. There were even guards that they couldn't see but they were there the entire time. The four of them walked forward and kowtowed before the Earth King who's voice echoed as he greeted them, "Avatar Rong Yan and companions it is good to finally meet you all."

He waved his hand at Rong Yan and his friends, Rong Yan and Aloi were confused while Unaraq rose as well as Jushi, "What are you guys doing?" whispered Jushi.

"We're supposed to rise?" Rong Yan guessed.

"Yes!" he replied.

The Air Nomad and the Fire Nationalist rose seconds later and felt embarrassed because they didn't recognize royal etiquette. Qiang Zhen stood on the steps with his hands behind back he asked Rong Yan, "What brings you to my city, Avatar?"

"I came here on political business, Your Majesty," responded Rong Yan.

"Oh? And what politics are involved in this?" Qiang Zhen inquired further he seemed intrigued.

"The Qiangdian-Tribesmen War," he said.

"And I suppose you want me to end this war, yes?" guessed the Earth King.

"Something like that, I have allies within the Tribesmen but I'm not here on their end. I'm here because we have a common enemy, an enemy that has taken much from you," nodded Rong Yan.

"...you're talking about him aren't you?" worried Qiang Zhen.

"Yes, The Great Betrayer-" Rong Yan answered the Earth King spoke over him, "Is he not dead?"

Rong Yan shook his head, "A deserter from his rebellion one of his most powerful allies a former fleet admiral of the Northern Water Tribe, left the rebellion and traveled to the Tribesmen base. He revealed to us in an interrogation-" Rong Yan explained but was cut off again by the king, "Young Avatar I assure you I am already well aware that the Tribesmen hold control over Bei Fu in Yu province."

"Of course, my apologies," he apologized Rong Yan continued, "...he revealed that Senlin had a grand plan and it took all this time for the necessary steps. I don't want to take you back to that horrible memory weeks before your coronation but that has led up to Senlin's plan. He defeated Gao in Gen Da, and now leads a massive army toward Ba Sing Se."

The Earth King was startled and taken back, "Captain Laozhang make sure the scribes send word to Governor Xinan in Ru and Governor Nan Zhou in Pingyao, they must remain on high-alert for an Oma army marching toward Ba Sing Se. I need a resistance that will cut down their numbers," ordered Qiang Zhen.

"That's not all, the Northern Rebellion as they call themselves are aligned with Senlin, and the Fifth Nation is offering them a fleet to invade the capital of your Kingdom," Rong Yan added.

"What?!" Qiang Zhen exclaimed in shock he sighed, "This is more serious than I thought, where does my part come in?" he inquired.

"I ask that you meet with Earth King Gao, Chieftain Unirak, Lord Cupun, and Chieftain Tulok in the Baiyan Air Temple. The Tribesmen leaders have sent a request for the Baiyan Air Temple to lead the negotiations on neutral grounds. We must all agree on a mutual ceasefire from all nations involved, Gao can and will order his men to stand down. While it gives me the concentration of killing General Senlin," requested Rong Yan as he further disclosed the next step to the Earth King.

"I don't know...I don't want to be in the same location as the chieftains of the Tribesmen, they've destroyed the Yu province," Qiang Zhen pondered on the idea of agreeing to the terms.

"You can request reparations from the South and North for the damages, and you can request for them to peacefully leave your land. I will see to it," reasoned Rong Yan then he promised the young Earth King that he'd help in any way he can to get Unirak and Tulok to remove the colonies.

"But this leaves the unanswered question who destroyed Yumen?" Qiang Zhen asked the Avatar, "I cannot agree with men who have committed genocide," he countered.

Rong Yan, Unaraq, Aloi, and Jushi exchanged looks the sickly Guwen noticed they glanced at each other, "The Avatar and his companions know something we don't."

Rong Yan stepped forward and confessed, "I...destroyed Yumen."

"Two million people erased from existence, my member of the Council of Five, the Governor and her family, men, women, and children that didn't need to pass. Why?" blurted the Earth King.

"They kidnapped my friend, they imprisoned him, they tortured him, they were going to kill him. And for what? A war that he didn't start? A war that he's not responsible for? All those people corrupted with hatred. They all wanted a taste of his blood, no. I had my reason, I confess to the crime. Let them go but do what you wish to me," maintained Rong Yan.

He lowered his head and accepted his mistake they were all right but they couldn't understand the reason for what the Avatar does. Qiang Zhen held his anger this was the Avatar the very same being that could snap their fingers and Qiang Zhen would've woken in the Spirit World. He feared the Avatar and respected the Avatar just as his grandfather and great-grandfather.

"Forgive me Avatar, I know not of the final hours of my people in Yumen. I accept the failure of not knowing what my governors are doing. While in the flesh I am angry and sad at the action committed, as my great-grandfather always told my father and he told me...we will never understand the decisions whether benevolent or evil. The Avatar ultimately decides in the end for the balance of the world," Qiang Zhen apologized to Rong Yan, the Avatar wasn't sure why but the Earth King held himself to a higher standard instead of breaking the traditional law and ordered to have Rong Yan and his friends executed.

"I suppose Yumen could've gone neutral at some point in time and betray the Crown, a possibility that was ceased before it could blossom. I will be saddened by the innocent lives that are gone but you needed to do what must be done," Qiang Zhen hypothesized.

"You have my word, I agree to meet the others in the Baiyan Air Temple. My grandfather's favorite was your predecessor, I will forgive you for the destruction of Yumen but I hope you will be involved with its reconstruction. We must do what is necessary to stop Senlin," the Earth King finished.


	54. 3-15: Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Book Three: Earth**

**Chapter 15: Tales of Ba Sing Se**

**Tale of Unaraq**

The skies were clear in the early morning hues of purple transitioned into blue and light blue. The sun peeped out of the eastern side of the city's walls. Clouds steadily moved toward the Middle Ring while Unaraq was the first wake, he opened the shutters of one of the windows and stuck his head outside to stare at the sky. It was early morning the sun's light slowly crawled to fill the streets with brightness.

He gently closed the shutters as he glanced over to his girlfriend who slept soundly in bed. He didn't want to wake her instead he left the room and headed over to the bathroom. The room held a large tub made of porcelain enamel which sat on a flatbed of cast iron. It was filled with water from yesterday was not taken out by Rong Yan like he was supposed to. Unaraq skipped the bath however and instead shaved, then he fixed his hair.

He had errands to attend to before he took Aloi out for a date in the Upper Ring nightlife as they planned. And by errands, he meant he wanted to explore the Upper Ring and appreciate it for what it held. After he cleaned himself up a bit and brushed his teeth with the ostrich horse bristle toothbrush and some animal fat mixed with mint he headed out of the bathroom and out of the home. He was glad the Earth King gave Rong Yan a home where they could stay while he and his friends were in the city.

The skies were pinkish and orange while the Sun shone a bit, the city guard patrolled the nearly empty streets that would soon fill with nobles. Unaraq explored the Upper Ring as the early morning transitioned into morning and then late morning. He saw a great many things _siheyuans_ sporadically built all over the noble district. There was a big pond on the northern part of the Upper Ring, businesses and other services opened their doors to the public.

He saw a poetry club named the _'Five-Seven-Five Society'_, he wasn't one for poetry or haikus though. There were statues of Duryajian Avatars around the Ring, statues of greats like Avatar Duryaja at the entrance of the palace gates. Avatar Giralal in a nomad sitting position, Avatar Avani, and a plaque in front of an estate that once belonged to the Avatar. There was a museum dedicated to all the Earth Avatars from the first Earth Avatar to most recently Avatar Ku Tei.

He wandered off in a random direction and found himself in the War Quarter where the recruits that enlisted from the city, and the Provincial Guard trained daily. He observed them as trained and while they repeated their formations until the recruits got them down. His eyes roamed from the men and near a smith shop, he saw a short, pale, young woman. He was intrigued when he witnessed her strike a wooden dummy in some sort of fighting style where her fists, and sometimes jabs were used to hit the dummy in certain areas.

The young woman felt as if a presence was around her person she took a gander to find a stranger entranced as she trained. At first, she felt violated and squinted her eyes at him and she glowered at the man. She felt threatened she took a stance and faced the man and shuffled a few steps toward the man, "Who are you? You creep!" she questioned the stranger.

"Creep? What? No! I-" Unaraq stammered his answer then he sighed and said, "I came to watch the soldiers then I noticed the way you moved and I've never seen that style of fighting. I was intrigued and wanted to see if you were willing to teach me."

"That's what the last weirdo said all he wanted to do was eye my hindquarters. So what makes you any different from the last guy?" she remarked then asked Unaraq further.

"I wouldn't have bothered to ask if all I wanted to do was leer at you, and wouldn't I have opened up in some witty one-liner to get you to like me?" responded Unaraq then he returned an echo question.

"I...suppose so, stranger. Fine, I'll teach you some basics but I'm watching you I've mastered the art of pretending I don't see creeps staring at me," the woman approved she then warned Unaraq, that she'd possibly strike him if she caught him staring at her.

She extended her arm out to introduce herself but she kept the evil eye on him, "I'm Dian Yali, just call me Yali though. I'm sure you'll get confused about my surname being my first name."

"I'm Unaraq," he returned the introduction, she was a bit confused for about a second, "How often do you get discriminated now since the war started?" she wondered curiously.

"Uh..not at all honestly," answered Unaraq.

"It's not often I meet Tribesmen-Qiangdian born citizens," commented Yali.

"Oh..I'm not a citizen here, I'm Tribesmen, Southern Tribesmen," brought up Unaraq, Yali pivoted around and jabbed Unaraq's left collar bone.

"Ow! I'm with the Avatar!" cried out Unaraq he rose his arms in the air and surrendered.

"The Avatar, eh? What's his name and what does he look like?" she doubted him and so she inquired further about the Avatar. She read about the current Avatar from the Fire Nation, so she had some minor details about him.

"His name is Rong Yan, and he's an immature goofball who's barely learning to be a mature Avatar with immense power. He's tall, pale, and has brown hair what more could you want?" responded Unaraq.

Yali crossed her arms, "When's his birthday?" she asked Unaraq.

"I don't know! In my culture everyone's birthday is on the first day of the new year!" replied Unaraq he flinched because he waited for another part of his body to throb in pain.

"Does he have a girlfriend or a wife?" she inquired.

"You know I'm not sure he even likes women," answered Unaraq.

"Are you going to teach me or not?" worried Unaraq, Yali gave a slight smirk and then giggled, "Fine, fine. I just wanted an excuse to strike you."

Unaraq gasped, women are evil he thought to himself, he followed Yali over to the dummy near the shop. She pointed at it, "This here is a wooden dummy which I use to strike in the appropriate locations."

"The art of pressure points is known as chi-blocking, this is the most powerful weapon against a bender. Chi-blocking allows you to temporarily sever a bender's chi which prevents them from being able to bend," explained Yali.

"Woah what?" gasped Unaraq.

"I've heard about pressure points I thought they were used for healing methods?" Unaraq recollected the times he's encountered or heard about this form of fighting.

He asked her another question which she declined, "Yes, while it is used for healing it can be used offensively to subdue a bender, most benders can't fight like a non-bender. You render them useless which makes for an easier fight."

"You've got me interested tell me more," said Unaraq, he was intrigued by the idea and he wanted to learn more.

Yali padded over to a large block made of metal this was a work table which her father used to improve on armor he smithed for noblemen. There she had a scroll rolled up, she clutched the scroll and unraveled it to reveal a painting with a human body on it. There had been arrows that identified different pressure points in the body.

Yali pointed at different ones as she started from the top of the head and described each one, "Here is the mind's eye chakra, this is a pressure point not often used but it's helpful against Nensho Tribesmen from the Bazaru island in the Fire Nation, I know what you're going to say..." she paused.

"The Nensho Tribe isn't a thing anymore, Yali. They're called combustionbenders...blah...blah...blah," she rambled.

"Uh, what?" Unaraq was confused.

"Soanywayas rambling about nonsense, anyway there's also the temples which are on the sides of your head. Eyes aren't a pressure point but it's important to hit someone in their eyes to incapacitate them, there are the chin, throat, collar bones, the solar plexus is also a key pressure point. You can punch someone hard enough there and you'll knock the wind out of them. There's the base of the ribs, and my favorite the groin. It's more effective against a male attacker though," she apologized then continued her description of the pressure points.

"There are back points as well, like the small of the back, this is the center of mass which allows us to balance, between the shoulder blades, the kidneys, the coccyx which is in the hindquarters, back of the thigh, knee, calf, and Akiresu's tendon," she finished.

"Who's Akiresu?" Unaraq inquired.

"He was some warlord from the Fire Nation who was killed by an arrow that struck his ankle, or so the legend tells," chattered Yali.

"Study the chart and use the dummy, I'll guide you along," said Yali, Unaraq stared at the chart and examined it further as he aimed to remember the basics.

After about an hour, Yali directed him toward the wooden dummy where she rose her voice and called out different points and struck an invisible person. Unaraq copied her movement and went for the mind's eye first, a good hard punch to the skull would surely disorient an attacker.

Hours later, the sun had been setting Unaraq, and Yali were drenched in sweat as they shared a good laugh. Unaraq shook his left hand it hurt after he hit the wooden dummy too hard when he wasn't supposed to. Yali grabbed his hand gently and turned it over to see his palm, "My sister knows how to palm read it's some mystical thing that she learned from the studies of some immortal. She taught a bit but you can read someone's future," she described.

"What does my future oh great and mystical Yali?" Unaraq jested as he wriggled his fingers in motion that indicated his new friend was magical.

She steadily and softly ran her index through his palm and its creases, "Well the lifeline says you'll live a long healthy life. The wisdom line says, wow it says you're currently toxic but you grow into your position?" she claimed before she got confused.

"Hmm I wonder what that means, the love line says your love life will be stable someday...but you'll see heartbreak far in the future. Your fate line makes the wisdom line more clear, this position you'll be a great leader someday. While marriage line doesn't mention a marriage, it just says a lengthy relationship that ends but in the end you'll be okay because your future partner leaves you with something behind in return," speculated Yali.

"Wait what? I never get married?" blurted out Unaraq.

"Well that's what it says here, I could be wrong you could ask my sister but she's not here at the moment. If you're wondering if your partner dies they don't, but it doesn't explain further," maintained Yali.

Unaraq grabbed her hand, "Let me do yours now!"

She giggled, "Okay."

"Your lifeline says you'll live up to a thousand years old, imagine that living longer than the Avatar. Your wisdom line says you're wise at a young age and it says, you're a go-getter, an independent woman. Which is hard to find nowadays, your love line mentions stability and a possible fling..." paused Unaraq.

Yali suddenly gave Unaraq a peck on the lips, he returned the kiss and held her cheek while he was in the moment. He bugged out his eyes when he noticed what he did and stopped. Yali concerned tilted her head to the left and worryingly asked him, "Unaraq what's wrong?"

"I-I apologize I can't continue this further...thank you for the lessons but-I have a girlfriend...I shouldn't have-" he stammered his words as he apologized to Yali and then ran off. The young woman lowered her head and frowned before she headed off inside.

**Tale of Aloi**

Aloi whimpered awake as if something bothered her the light breeze the blew through her and Unaraq's room opened the gently closed shutters that were properly shut. She noticed the space next to her was empty Unaraq must've awakened early and didn't wake her up. She peeked out the window to see that the Sun was on the eastern side of the city and just a bit above the horizon.

It was morning, had exited her room after being fully dressed and rushed to get ready she had hoped to catch Unaraq in the bathroom. When she arrived it was empty and the water was gone from the tub perhaps Rong Yan already used it and threw it out. New wood was stacked under the metal plate underneath the tub. But no fire was lit, soon she knew someone would bathe, she got herself freshened up and ran off to the outhouse.

At the outhouse, she heard someone hum she thought it was her boyfriend without knocking she rushed inside the room. Two half walls separated both holes, tiles were embedded into the ground. Jushi was behind one of the half walls in a squat when he heard footsteps and darted his head toward the entrance he came face-to-face with Aloi.

Jushi screamed like a girl he was startled by his friend's girlfriend who didn't knock. Normally, he'd be okay with Unaraq or Rong Yan if they entered but their rule was Aloi needed to be alone in the outhouse when the time came.

The stench hit her nose and she wasn't in there long on the way out she cried out, "I saw nothing, I promise!"

Aloi ran out of the outhouse and headed back into the bathroom that thankfully, was still empty. She searched through the perfumes she purchased a few days ago, there were different fragrances she loved. One was a lavender scent, another was cucumbers, and then Unaraq's favorite was an import from the South Pole, a mountain berry scent. She sprayed the mountain berry perfume she had hoped that the stench of Jushi was eliminated by the fragrance of mountain berries. Even if she only in there for about ten seconds, she saw no sign of Unaraq and headed out the door herself.

She was glad that Earth King Qiang Zhen, went out of his way to offer Rong Yan a free summer home for the time being while he visited the capital. She felt bad having to bother Dashi about their lasting and possibly unwelcomed stay in her _siheyuan_. Aloi roamed off to the west, unlike Unaraq who went off into the east. She passed by a neighborhood of low-class nobles near the wall between the Lower-Upper Ring and the Upper-Middle Ring. Aloi went toward a small district of services in the lower section of the Upper Ring. This area included spas, a library, a few museums, other services that benefitted the nobility class of the city.

Aloi was awestruck as she absorbed her surroundings and looked at the different sized buildings as she advanced further down the street. While distracted she crashed into a noblewoman who wandered down the street as well. Pages of parchment flew all around them scattered around the young woman frowned and shouted, "Hey, watch where you're going! If I lose my pages I'll sue you! Don't you know who my father is?!"

"I'm..._so_ sorry I was distracted by the beauty of this street alone," she apologized then made an excuse as to why she was distracted.

She used suction with airbending to neatly stack the papers in order within her empty hand. The young noblewoman rubbed her head while Aloi read the writing on the pages, "You're a writer?" she inquired further.

The young woman had lightly tanned skin, small dark brown eyes, and jet black hair that was held in a bun. She had a floral pin that held two vertical loops of hair on top of her head, a famous hairstyle often worn by middle-class and upper-class noblewomen, mostly teen girls.

The young woman nodded, "Yes."

Aloi noticed she hadn't handed the woman her pages yet she uttered, "Oh," she handed the papers clenched in between her hands to the stranger.

Aloi related to the woman and shared that she too was a writer, "Me too, I published a historical fiction story about four years ago. There are only about a hundred copies now but the original is tucked away in some library in the Jongmu Air Temple."

The young noblewoman was a bit confused, "Which air temple is that again?" she asked Aloi.

"Oh, right you wouldn't know, my apologies. It's the Southern Air Temple where some male Air Nomads live," answered Aloi.

The woman introduced herself, "I'm Min."

"Nice to meet you, Min. I'm Aloi," Aloi returned the greetings and they shook hands.

"You mentioned you wrote a book, what's it about?" Min inquired further interested.

"The setting is during the time of Earth King Yao, it's a romance novel about an educated Air Nomad nun named Vahati and her lover a Qiangdian soldier from the province of Chaopin named, Pantu. It mostly revolves around their love and how politics at play affect their relationship. It also mentions the resistance that overthrow King Yao," described Aloi.

"Hmm," slightly nodded Min, "That's quite a book summary, what's it called? I'm interested in reading it maybe I'll find it in one of the libraries here," asked Min before she said she might be able to find it.

Aloi mentioned the name, "Passionate Adversaries."

"What about you? What's this story you have going for yourself?" questioned Aloi, Min told her, "Hold that thought would you like to accompany me to my new book club?"

"I'd be delighted," smiled Aloi she strolled beside her new friend to the noblewoman's book club as they continued their conversation.

Min responded, "This book right here is about a blind Earth Queen and her one-eyed dueling Consort, the book I'm writing is in first-person so it's from the perspective of the Consort, his name is Morihito."

"I'm still debating on a name for it, I was thinking the Records of the Thirty-Third Earth Queen, or the Wacky Adventures of the One-Eyed Badgermole," mentioned Min.

"Wait did you say, blind Earth Queen?" wondered Aloi, Min nodded her head, "Yes."

"Wasn't there a book similar to that about a blind Fire Lady and her one-eyed Fire Lord? I remember it was written by some man in the Fire Nation, the story was unsuccessful however, I recall he only sold about five copies," recollected Aloi.

Min shrugged it off and declined, "Never heard of it honestly, must be a coincidence that I wrote a similar tale. I hope my version is more successful."

Min felt embarrassed about earlier and apologized to her new friend Aloi, "Can I apologize about the threat from earlier? I felt bad after I said that."

Aloi laughed, "It's fine I'd be upset too if some moron ran into me."

"You did mention if I knew who your father was," remembered Aloi.

"Oh..yes of course, I come from the Tong family. My family is also descended from the former Tong Dynasty. I carry royal blood in my veins but it's too late for someone within my family to claim their rightful place on the throne. One of my ancestors had issues with Earth King Yao at the time, he ordered my ancestor's execution and so they fled to the Oma Kingdom where another of my ancestors was governor," disclosed Min.

"My family prospered further in the Hou Tian province, and my father was added into the inheritance of my great-grandfather. When he died my father became governor he requested King Gao if he could change the province's name to Tong. And so now my home is known as Tong province," resumed the noblewoman.

"So then shouldn't you be scared that you're here in the Qiangda Kingdom?" guessed Aloi.

"No, my family has influenced the Qiangda Kingdom as well, we've had family in the Qiangda Kingdom just like the Oma Kingdom, so because of our influence King Qiang Zhen pardoned my family's name," answered Min.

"Aren't you related to Avatar Xi?" guessed Aloi, "Mhm, his daughter Bo and her family remained in the Qiangda Kingdom when she married Lord Qici's adviser. While my ancestor Bao married the governor of the Hou Tian province and stayed in the Oma Kingdom," acknowledged Min.

"That's fascinating, so what do you normally do in Tong province?" Aloi asked her.

"I normally stick to being home other than my poetry club in Hou Tian, and the other branch in Lu'an. I attempted to expand here in Ba Sing Se but according to the Office of Qiangdian Commerce, however, declined my application. So I'm not too happy about that there already is one on the eastern portion of the Upper Ring. It's called, Five-Seven-Five society, you're only allowed in through three invitations from members," explained Min. She mentioned about being beat to the poetry club thing by a society that practiced haikus on a few days of the week.

"Anyways, we're here!" beamed Min, Aloi turned to face the small building that was across the way from a luxury pet shop where breeders sold their animals and rare creatures could be bought here by nobles. Min went up the steps and glimpsed back at Aloi and insisted that she came in, "Are you coming inside?"

Aloi nodded and jogged up the steps and followed her new friend inside the club's walls were painted a bright green color that reflected off the sun's rays when the sunset. Some shelves were placed around stuffed with books of many different kinds. Besides Min, were three other teenage girls that waited for her one of them stepped forward, "Min you're late, what happened?"

"I met a new friend on the way another writer I decided to invite her to join us," answered the noblewoman as she glanced back at Aloi. The girl looked over to see the Air Nomad nun, Aloi met eyes with her and Aloi smiled and waved.

She remained quiet the girl approached her and introduced herself right away, "Hi, I'm Yuzhou Tidai, and you are?" she smiled.

"I'm Aloi.." Aloi paused then thought about a possible surname then she realized that Unaraq didn't have one either, "Nope just Aloi."

The second girl neared the potential member of the club and greeted her as well, "I'm Linggan Shi."

The third and last girl introduced herself as well she shook Aloi's hand and gave a bright smile, "My name is Fensi Ai!"

"We just invented a new style of writing where we use intellectual properties of other writers and write our own stories," all three of them said.

Aloi confused showed a quizzical expression on her face, "Isn't that considered stealing?" she implored.

"You might think that but we're giving credit to the original authors of the fan work of their stories. But we're making money off of it," responded Ai.

"Hmm it's the making money part that still seems like you're plagiarizing their work," commented Aloi.

Shi remarked, "Hardly we're just using characters from a particular book, poem, or play, we don't even have to use someone else's characters. Historical figures and/or random people from that time period could be thrown into a story we write."

"For example, I'm writing a story based on Avatar Keirou, same life story but I'm changing it a bit and giving him Avatar Mun Jin's bending abilities. Could you imagine if Avatar Keirou could fly?" hypothesized Tidai.

"What if that's seen as true history? You're ripping away Keirou's and Mun Jin's achievements and giving them to their other lives," guessed Aloi.

"The Avatar is the Avatar no matter what he or she does it's still an equal accomplishment they're all great," disagreed Tidai.

"I disagree Tidai, there were some bad Avatars, that guy from the Fire Nation and the Avatar from the Junggar Tribe nearly two thousand years ago," brought up Ai.

"They're forgotten because frankly, no one cares about them anymore," countered Tidai.

Shi interrupted them all from their argument, "I, however, want to rewrite this famous Fire Nation play, the Passion of Self-Slaughter. It's great but I want to get rid of Aijo and write myself in, Daizo is just so dreamy," paused Shi, she sighed, "I wish there was a nobleman like Daizo that would sweep me off my feet."

"She's crazy don't listen to her, she's just desperate for romance and she's also lustful for carnal desires," joked Ai.

"I agree, Passion of Self-Slaughter is a masterpiece why would you want to butcher it?" blurted out Aloi. Shi gasped at Aloi then pivoted around and stomped off as she murmured something to herself. Ai shook her head with disapproval at her friend Shi.

"I had an idea to write some fanwork I call it, "shipping" it's where you force two characters or people into an unlikely relationship that works. Mine is about the Southern Prince his name Unaraq, and I'm writing myself in the position of his ex-girlfriend Nuttatatik. They were the talk of the Southern Water Tribe but in this alternate universe, we'll be the _talk_ of the Tribe," shared Ai.

"Unaraq? He's hideous! You should write a story with Jushi, _that_ would sell!" exclaimed Shi, Aloi composed herself after Shi insulted Aloi's boyfriend Unaraq.

"He's the bad boy type he's from the Oma Kingdom, _and_ he's a bounty hunter," added Shi.

Min remarked, "He's a bounty hunter? That's so valiant and fearless, I wonder if he has any virile."

"Then once I finish that fanwork I'm going to rewrite the Avatar's story, I'm getting rid of that nun that runs around with him and replacing her with monk he befriended in the Southern Air Temple. The monk will fall in love with Jushi," mentioned Ai.

"Jushi isn't gay," argued Aloi.

"Well in _my story_, he is," countered Ai.

"Talking about that nun why not bring her along and put her in a relationship with the Avatar because something sprouted there," interrupted Tidai.

"Ooo! And make sure Jampo lives!" she brought up.

"No I'm scrapping the idea of being in a relationship with Unaraq, I'd rather write a trope that my good friend Chengshu Xing invented. Instead, I'm going to write myself having a hardcore facetiae with the Southern Prince, a girl needs to satisfy her needs," Ai shook her head then disclosed too much information.

"Why not write a facetiae between Unaraq and his new girlfriend?" hinted Aloi.

"New girlfriend? He has a new girlfriend?" Ai asked she was confused.

Much of the royals from around the world their business usually poured out across the nations like wildfire once an international traveler caught wind of such rumors.

"Yeah didn't you hear he started to date an Air Nomad nun?" insisted Tidai.

"No offense to you, but a prince with a nomadic nun? That sounds wrong," Shi turned to face Aloi as she commented about Unaraq's relationship with an Air Nomad.

"The prince is so royal, clean, and superior while an Air Nomad nun is a commoner, oftentimes dirty, and inferior. How could he fall for someone like her...and, not someone like _ME_?" divulged Min, as if Aloi wasn't there. Aloi lowered her head and slightly frowned she would've never guessed her new friend was a pompous ass with hateful opinions toward the Nomadic people. She was glad these girls revealed their true colors and she understood why the Five-Seven-Five Society was likely better than the Tong Book Club.

"Shi tell me, I'm not the only one that sees this but because she's a nomad they most likely don't have coitus regularly. Could you imagine that?" Min requested an answer from her friend.

The noble girl giggled while she covered her mouth with her hand, "No you're so right! Ugh, I feel bad for him. If he were here I'd march him right off to the guest home in my estate."

"She probably abuses him!" claimed Ai.

"Perhaps she even forces him to not eat meat, it's a part of her weird religion after all," said Tidai.

"Ooo! Did you hear about the drama that peasant nomad had with his sister the princess of the Southern Water Tribe?" brought up Min.

The girls completely ignored Aloi like she no longer existed and they gossiped about Unaraq and his Air Nomad girlfriend which stood behind them as they were huddled around each other. Shi insinuated, "The princess should've ordered that nomad's execution after being rude to her like that. I know I would!"

Aloi couldn't hold her emotions any longer the girls chattered garbage out of their mouths that weren't anywhere near the truth. She began to sob Ai who faced Aloi even though she was attentive in the discussion between the other girls called out to Aloi, "Hey...hey are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Through Aloi's sobbing, she mumbled, "I...I-I'm Aloi!"

Ai gasped and she frowned while the other three giggled more the conversation between Ai and Aloi went unheard to their ears. Shi exclaimed, "That Aloi is a windbag!" Ai lightly pushed her friend Shi, "That's Aloi!" she whispered.

The Air Nomad snapped when she heard 'windbag' escape the lips of the young noblewoman a recollection of history lessons from the nuns flashed through her mind. She thought of all the nomads that were wrongfully imprisoned and executed in the Qiangda Kingdom during Yao's reign. Windbag was a word hardly spoken by anyone, it was mainly used by racists.

A gust of channeled wind collided with Shi and Ai and pinned them against the wall they screamed toward the wall. Tidai attempted to escape but was suctioned with powerful airbending and then blasted into two desks. Tidai was knocked out unconscious by the gale force, Min was the only girl to get away she burst through the door and sprinted away as she screamed like she witnessed a murder.

Min yelled for assistance from a nearby guard who ran in the direction of the book club. But when he stepped into the building, the aggressor was gone. What he witnessed however were two girls who held each other terrified when he questioned them and another who was unconscious and bruised.

**Tale of Qiang Zhen by Mr_A_Firebender**

I woke on the same finely threaded green sheets I always woke on... Except… that morning… I didn't have the same desire to hop out of bed and get to speaking to Guwen, or take a stroll around the Palace Gardens, or go down to the Royal Archives and read up on the latest of entries. No… the only thing I would've wanted to do was get up, go to the Royal Shrine, and pray. Except…

What was I going to pray for? Normally, we pray for the safety of the Kingdom. We pray for the safety of my citizens. We pray for a good harvest. We pray for victory. We pray for peace. We pray to the Royal Ancestors to guide us. We pray to the Supreme Ancestor to empower us. We pray for strength in our loins, to give the Prince a sister or brother. We pray for the… _Avatar_… to see our wisdom. What's the point of it anymore? When one… _man_… can turn an entire cultural group to dust in mere moments… there are no prayers for that. When one man can defy a nation and bring about extermination like that.

It's safe to say… over the rest of time, there will never come a day when more are killed, _or another ethnic group is put to the wrath of one man_… it can't. It simply can't.

_The Steward of the Throne? _How could anyone look at the Badgermole Throne the same way ever again?

In all my time sitting up and breathing heavily and… _sweating, _I had neglected to notice that I had a hand resting on my right leg. "My King, the full moon is going to be soon", my beloved Yi'an said, her voice as soft as a field of flowers. _The full moon. _Other days… I might take her up on her offer. Today, though… I took her hand and placed it elsewhere on the bed. "Thank you, my love, but… _no_." She heard the sharpness in my voice. "Very well, then. May I go and pray?" I nodded.

So Yi'an rose from her side of the bed and walked around my side and off to her personal chambers. Her thin plum blossom-patterned bed-robe and undone hair weren't looking as… alluring… as they normally would. Though, that was probably because my mind was completely elsewhere. That said, I did appreciate her smile.

I waved an attendant over to bring me a summary of reports. I may have felt melancholic at best, but I _am _still the Steward of the Badgermole Throne. If I don't wake up and go attend the matters of State… _even if the state could collapse tomorrow… _then who will? Yi'an? A sweet plum blossom does not belong ruling anything beyond poetry. My Prince? He is but three. A regency would be just as likely to kill him as it would then to ensure he makes it to adulthood. Besides… Kings can't abdicate.

I took my morning shower and bathed myself in the finest soaps, all whose names I forgot -or rather, never cared to learn-, all who were meant to empower me with strength of will and vitality and all that. _I don't feel the strength or the vitality_. I saw the looks in the attendants' eyes. I saw what they were thinking. _'He looks like he could just fall over and die'_. Saying that to my face is illegal. Saying it is like threatening it. _Then again, as of late, people have been able to come up to me and say worse and live, so why bother? _They'd be wrong.

I _will _get back at the _Holy _Avatar. Traditions, traditions, _where were these traditions when the people faced his wrath?_. And I'll start… by reminding the world that it was _me _and not the Avatar who ended the Ceasefire. The Avatar was off… prancing about somewhere or something like that. _I _did it.

This newfound realization gave me the strength to march out of my shower, right back to my bedroom, and grab my clothes. When I got back there, I was on the receiving end of a "My King, you're looking quite beautiful", the normally delicate Yi'an does not say such things without reason. So I looked down… and realized I left my towel back in the shower. I immediately grabbed one from a waiting attendant and tied it on.

Then I offered a little bow to her. _I don't care if I'm not supposed to bow to you, the thought was appreciated_. She beamed… as much as she could beam. _It's hilarious that the commoners don't need to have legal limits on smiling and bowing._ She couldn't _look _at me beyond a certain amount, but I know her inside and out, and I know she has stronger feelings for a King's compliment than just a smile.

Wearing the full robes of the Earth King, _my _robes, let no man question it, I entered the Badgermole Throne Room. The entire line of Royal Guards fell into bows and "Your Majesty"s. Only one man was standing in the aisle proper. I didn't need to see much of him to know that Guwen, as always, was on time. I walked past him while he fell into a kowtow. "A fine morning to Your Majesty." I walked up the steps of the Badgermole Throne's _dais _and took my place, sitting on the green cushion that belongs to the largest chair in the world.

The _mian_'s dancing jewels came to a halt. Finally, I could focus on looking at someone without going cross-eyed. Kings don't look that… intelligent… if they're busy going cross-eyed from all the jewels. "Your Majesty", the Grand Secretariat humble said while falling into another kowtow. I slowly waved my hand for him to rise once more. "What is it, Grand Secretariat?" He rose. "Your Majesty. I have…" he coughed "..reports that some of the mining villages in Xin Shi Guo have reported ten times the number of residents." _Xin Shi Guo. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time_.

Wherever there is an opportunity for some noble to take power, he will. As such, I leaned forward from my throne and asked "Are the peasants getting equal shares of the crystals? Or did some noble defy the King's mountains?" "The peasants have taken as much as they could mine. The…" he pulled a scroll from his sleeve, "...booming town of Hulan requests Your Majesty's presence to… oversee the construction… of a new town hall." Now, contrary to what the Histories may say, I don't know the location of every little village in the Agrarian Zone. Let alone the ones located in the extremely rural parts. "Is that in Xin Shi Guo?" "It is, Your Majesty."

The Grand Secretariat wasn't done. "May I offer advice to Your Majesty?" I couldn't help but smile at that. _Of all the men to ask for it, you're the one that deserves it_. "Of course, Grand Secretariat." He smiled back at me. "I believe Consort Yi'an would like it. A small music festival is being put together in the coming day, in celebration of the oncoming full moon."

Laozhang stepped forward, bowed, I gestured for him to rise, and spoke up. "Your Majesty, a music festival is just another word for a fertility festival!" I sighed. "And your evidence… _is_?" "Your Majesty," the Royal Guard tried not to avoid breaking into laughter, "I'm just as peasant-y as they are!" I thought it through. "That is not sufficient evidence… but… I also can't dispute it." Then an idea struck me. "Captain, how many fertility festivals have you been a part of?" "Depends on whether you ask me or my wife. My wife would say five. I'd say fifty." _Good to know_. "Was this during your piracy days?" "It was." _Interesting_. I caressed my goatee. "Next time we war with the men of Chuan Bay, I'll have the Council of Five use this… knowledge." Laozhang bowed once more. "You'd really screw them hard."

Despite this… possible knowledge of where I was going, I knew that one, I don't need to participate in such, and two, Yi'an would never dare go near such. However, the two of us can also go somewhere more… private, if she so desires it. I was curious about how he obtained this information. "Did you ask her?" "We predict that the next art trend will be 'Lakes and Waterfowl', Your Majesty." _Next art trend_. I took a deep breath, considering this. _Yet another tradition. This one… isn't inherently bad, though_. "I accept. Yi'an deserves a break. But…" I held my hand out, "...don't tell her. This will be a surprise." The Grand Secretariat fell into a kowtow. "Of course, Your Majesty."

In no time at all, I already had an idea of where I would be staying tonight. As soon as I dismissed him, Guwen would inform the heralds, and news would travel as fast as the eel-hounds could run. I wasn't done with the session, though. I was still thinking about the _Avatar_, whether I wanted to or not. Every time I looked at the giant gilded pillars, I was reminded of him and his self-righteous self marching right up to me.

Every time I looked at those pillars, I thought of what I had that the Avatar didn't. He had the power, _as those poor citizens learned_. He had the connections, _that stupid wench and the rest of his friends_. He had the favor of the Spirits since he's the Avatar. _But he does not have the favor of the people_. And I was the one to end the ceasefire. _And I'll make the whole world remember this for the rest of the time. How? Simple. _

"Grand Secretariat, I'd like to bring back the regnal name system." The Grand Secretariat staggered for a moment. "The regnal names haven't been used in many years…" I tightened my grip on my hand rest. "I ended the ceasefire, Grand Secretariat." I wasn't about to explain why I thought this. Judging by how the Grand Secretariat's sunken eyes went through a range of emotions, from shock -at my seemingly random command- all the way to methodical comprehension, I think he understood what I was implying.

He confirmed this with the next sentence. "Of course, Your Majesty. Your Majesty is the one to end the ceasefire. A regnal name would… commemorate Your Majesty for all time." I was going to lean forward, but these stupid beads got in the way. So I leaned back. "_Pre-cise-ly_."

"Long live Jieshutinghuo!" the Grand Secretariat announced to a roomful of Royal Guards, attendants, courtiers, himself, and Yi'an. I didn't want some fancy ceremony for this, I promised to take Yi'an somewhere, and I was going to. As such, it was just us with me sitting on the Badgermole Throne. The Royal Guards drew their _dao _blades and placed them on the ground in front of them while they fell into kowtows. The courtiers and attendants and the rest of the servants present also fell into kowtows. Yi'an hiked up her dress for hers. Guwen, in the middle of it all, smiled.

By Royal Decree, _all _monarchs henceforth will be given regnal names for their achievements. Between this and holding the Badgermole Throne, we're compounded our legitimacy. Such a simple thing, adding a new name, but the ramifications… well… we can only see what it does. _Take that, Avatar. The true Earth Kings are the masters of ceremony and decorum. _

Back in my private study, I had an attendant summon my dear Yi'an. She walked in, hiked up her dress, and bowed. "How may I help Your Majesty?" she asked, as always, very sweetly. I figured, _she'll either say yes because of a trip or no because it's not the Upper Ring_. "Would you like to come with me on a trip?" She paused to look me over, head-to-toe as if trying to… _well I have no idea what she's thinking_. "Of course I would! Just tell me, will it be a formal trip somewhere, or…" and she let her voice get yet softer, "...a personal one," as if the thought of whatever that entailed filled her with merriment. I wasn't going to lie to her. "Personal."

A King cannot simply mount an ostrich horse and ride off into the sunset. I had to get dressed in my riding clothes… even though I was going to take a palanquin, carriage, and monorail. So I waited in my dressing room while the attendants arrived and brought me a variety of options. Ten different ones, to be precise. I picked the robes that'd most closely match my normal Royal robes since while this was a personal trip, I was also planning to audit this village. The attendants giggled gossip under breath. Gossip about myself, gossip about Yi'an, all of it was quite benign, if annoying. _No, I don't need all of you to talk about how pretty my… hair looks, but the compliments are appreciated_.

At the same time, Yi'an had to wash, choose her assortment of clothes, and choose what from among her near endless inventory of stuff she'd want to bring along. As her dressing room is next to mine, I inadvertently overheard her shouting "Where's my erhu? Where is it?" while a dozen handmaids practically crashed through the door, scampering around looking for said erhu. We have lots of erhus, but she absolutely must have this one specific design her sister Shaonu bought her as a gift. It's simple, compared to the elaborate gold-trimmed ones at least, but she loves it second only to… "Where are my lover's robes?".

No, I don't personally like overhearing conversations by accident. However, I had to wait outside her dressing room to 'escort' her, as is tradition, over to the Royal Palanquin. While waiting, she discussed bringing along 'lover's robes' and upon being asked a question, whatever her quiet answer was sent these gossiping handmaidens into a giggle fest. In the meantime, since I don't want to sour my mind with such immodest thoughts, I thought about whether or not I'd want to stick around for the -most likely going to happen- large dinner held in my honor at the said village. On the one hand, it's a big dinner. On the other hand, I'd rather rest up even more for a party on the Royal Party Island of Laogai.

Eventually, Yi'an emerged, wearing a light green dress with a pinkish-white flower motif running up and down her dress. She had her hair done up even more complicated than before, and she was wearing makeup. All in all, she looked quite pretty. But… again, I didn't want to sour my mind, so I couldn't look for too long. _A King has no time for all this. The Avatar's off being a tyrant. I need to visit these villagers to reassure them of my protection, what little I can reassure_. Her attendants also found the erhu, thank Tiandi, and brought it along.

The personalized Royal Monorail has always been one of my favorite modes of transportation. All kinds of amenities and the latest in technological advances, updated every time we can steal, I mean find, I mean to buy something from the Fire Nation. _Ts'ai Shen above knows we can't craft much of anything_. The two of us, accompanied by all the Royal Guards we could stuff onto this after all the attendants and courtiers came along, set out for Hulan, a village along the shore of Hulan. I had the option of going to sleep, studying the selection of books brought along, or talking to my servants or attendants or Royal Guardsmen. _Which one will get the Avatar off my mind the most? Talking. _

"Laozhang, step forward, tell me a story!" and I palm-tapped the small throne while the stalwart Captain stepped up. I looked to my right, at Yi'an, she was sipping on some tea, watching the Captain's gait with interest. "What kind of story, Your Majesty?" and the man bowed. "What's the options?" "I could tell you about this time I ended up in the wrong port town, but it's not a story appropriate for the Consort." Said Consort inhaled her tea, making a "Hmph?" then putting down the tea and going "What's so inappropriate about it?" I took a moment to think. _Pirate. Port town. Recipe for entertainment but not appropriate for such an innocent plum blossom_. "No. Leave it, Yi'an." Then I turned back towards the Captain. "Tell us a story that would be appropriate for my dear plum blossom." _Whoops. I didn't mean to say that out loud_. On the bright side, Yi'an's blush was probably visible from the other side of the world.

"So… where do I begin?" I paused, "Let me get you a seat," got up, walked over to him, and, with a palm raised, pulled a cylinder of earth out for him to sit on. Then I went back to my throne, spun around, and sat down. "So, with that done, start wherever you'd like," I told him while looking at Yi'an, who was fanning herself… for some reason. "I'd love to start at conception." and he made his voice nice and deep and storyteller-like. "So it was a dark and stormy night when my father came aboard my mother's vessel-" I raised my palm and cut him off. "No, I want to hear a story you were involved in. Just… don't you have a good pirate tale to tell us?" He thought about it. "Did Your Majesty ever hear about my first commanded raid?" I looked at Yi'an, then him. "No. Do tell."

"So...I became First Mate to Captain Mengshi. We were going to sail up and down the Sunrise, but the Fifth Nation had declared they'd sink any pirates that weren't theirs. You know, because a nation where everyone's 'equal in the name of freedom' wasn't equal. So Meng, the old man, said we'd go from oceangoing to riverine. I told the old man he'd eat an Oma crossbow bolt at some point if we risked it, he told me we'd do it anyway."

I took a guess. "Did he then eat a crossbow bolt?" Laozhang raised an eyebrow. "What? No. It's just… it's a saying. Since when is the reality that convenient or poetically ironic, Your Majesty?" I pulled on my goatee. "It's not, Laozhang." He nodded. "So… no, he didn't eat a bolt. Instead, we sailed south and hit this Oma monastery up some small river. Our boat was small enough to make the journey. We hit 'em in the middle of the night. Meng was all-" and he made his voice crochet,"'-Lao_zhang_! Take fifteen men and flank 'em!" Then he went back to his normal voice. "So I was like 'alright boss' and I took some men and we hit the monastery from the other direction. It didn't matter. They were a bunch of nuns. Now they're a bunch of non-s. We took their riches and bought ourselves some better armor and weapons and stuff."

"Right, but when do we get to the 'raid on a military outpost that saved a whole Qiangda army' story?" "But that's a story Your Majesty already heard, right? I thought Your Majesty asked me for a new story." and he fell into a bow out of fealty. I hand-waved for him to get up. "I have heard the story." then I looked at Yi'an. "Have you heard the story, Yi'an?" She put her chopsticks and a single grain of rice held between them down. "No, Your Majesty, I haven't." As if on cue, I gestured for him to "Go tell it, then."

"So… I was Captain of the _Shanjianhuo_ and we had heard about this Qiangdan rearguard force being besieged by a bunch of Fifth Nation raiders at a village near the coast, right?" Yi'an nodded along. "So… we weren't the types to care that much about getting involved in the big players and their wars, usually because we wouldn't live, and if we didn't live, then-" he opened his arms wide as if to embrace nobody at all, "-what's the point o' all the gold, eh? Or the weapons?" I took a moment to think his nonsense through. _It makes sense_.

"But…" he bowed to Yi'an, "...but, Fifth Nation. We didn't like 'em. And, and, we wanted revenge for them stealing our sea turf. So… we sailed up over to the village and planned how we'd fight this fight, right?" As expected, Yi'an went on to ask "Then how did you do it, Captain?". He smiled. "Fifth Nation, they're pirates, aye? But they're not soldiers. They're not disciplined. The moment battle starts, they're all for themselves. And, they're not the smartest in cunning. We knew that we were also pirates, right?" and I nodded along. "Of course, and since you were pirates, you could just go up to them and pretend to be pirates to join their siege." "Don't spoil the story!" he yelled before it metaphorically hit him that he was talking to me. "I mean, forgive me Your-" I raised my hand. "It's fine, just…" I sipped from a goblet of water, "...skip to the part where you backstab them and save the army."

Laozhang couldn't refuse my command. "Right, so, I and my forty men went up to the Fifth Nation people. We told them 'hey Fifth Nation people, we're illegal like you're illegal and those people over there are legal. Please let us join you on this raid' and they told us 'hey pirates, you'll have to swear fealty to the Fifth Nation', so I was like 'Okay, we're swearing fealty, right?'. Then the man accepts us as his own, then that night, we kill all of them while they're having dinner because Fifth Nation people and rescued the Kingsmen from the siege." Yi'an, like I when I first heard this, applauded the story. "Very interesting! So were you pardoned for this?".

Laozhang held up his left hand, revealing a missing pinky. "I was pardoned and offered if I wanted to join the good King's army. I accepted, because, hey, they're fighting Fifth Nation and we're fighting Fifth Nation. But for my years of piracy, and my men's years of piracy, all of us lost the pinky bone on our off-hand. Everyone accepted the deal and we became privateers. Soon enough, I earthbent my way up to the tryouts, and was accepted to the Royal Guard." Yi'an applauded him for the story, I head-bowed to him and offered thanks. "Thanks for retelling it." Then, as I wanted my energy to be saved for Hulan, I rose and went to my bed-chamber to sleep.

_The Avatar before me, telling me what happened to a town that defied his authority_. I woke in a sweat, breathing heavily. I wasn't the only one to figure it out, as, the moment I sat up and made my consciousness known, Yi'an took my hand, mumbled something, then put her hand on my head and felt it. "A fever!" she shouted, making my ears ring. I took her hand off my head, grabbed the blanket, and wiped my head off. Instead of giving me time to think, she called for some herbalists while caressing my hands and murmuring a prayer to Yun, her favorite Goddess.

As I didn't want to be splayed out like a hunted animal's skin for a bunch of middle-aged women to poke and prod me over, I calmly spoke "I have a fever from a bad dream. That's it. I'm not dying." _It wasn't a bad dream, though, was it? The Avatar came and the Avatar did that and… _but my thoughts were interrupted by her going from stroking my forehead to offering it a kiss. _Yes, a kiss_. "Thank you… Yi'an, but-" I wanted to stress this, "-I don't need a herbalist!" She backed out of the prolonged kiss and looked down at me, probably unsure of how to react. On the one hand, I gave her a direct order, on the other hand, she was wearing a night robe and was already far closer to me than the Consort is supposed to be.

As expected, the herbalists' speed cannot be questioned. They arrived before she had time to say anything, storming into the room like soldiers preparing to clear it. Except… instead of being twenty and twenty-five, armed with spears and _dao_ and earthbending, they're in their late thirties, armed with bowls, balms, and ointments. They kowtowed, rose, and looked me over. After one requested permission to touch me -and I granted it- she felt my head and concluded that "Your Majesty is suffering from a fever." The other herbalist asked "May we examine the rest of Your Majesty?" and I groaned. "I'm fine! It was just a fever!" but Yi'an, _oh, I love you Yi'an, but still, _added, "And his hands were shaking!". The herbalists looked at me like parents catching their child in the act of lying.

I groaned, leaned my head back, and mumbled a prayer to Tiandi that whatever would happen would be painless. I closed my eyes and imagined I was somewhere nicer. _What's the advice they give to the brides before marriage? Lie back and think of the Kingdom? _Granted, marriage night isn't what I just went through, no, this is far worse. After many many minutes of herbalists stripping me out of my clothes and looking at my 'symptoms' and looking and even more looking, _remember, just pretend you're not here, think happy thoughts_, someone finally did something. A few minutes of what sounded like a pestle crushing a whole family of bugs later, someone said "Your Majesty, drink this."

I opened my eyes, sat up a little bit, and grabbed the bowl from one of the herbalists. I drank it and after consuming the whole bowl, commented "It's far sweeter than I thought." The herbalists collectively smiled like they all shared a consciousness. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It should help keep the fever down until tomorrow." I looked over at Yi'an, who was facing me and sitting cross-legged on the bed. She smiled. So I looked back at the herbalists and asked "What's in this?"

The herbalists rattled off some ingredients, but when they got to "and mother's milk", I almost choked on my own sudden, randomly appearing nausea. "Do any of you… have a treatment for nausea that doesn't involve mother's milk?" but the herbalists gave me confused looks. "Your Majesty has nausea?" "I'm drinking some milk from..." I didn't even want to finish the sentence. Then I waved my hand and tried to wave them out. "Get out. Can you at least tell me which woman it was so I can recompense them for treating a fever I only had from a bad dream?" The herbalists only listened to the first two words, it seems, and left. Meanwhile, Yi'an was smiling quite widely. Did I bother asking her why? _It's probably because I've been healed, and she likes seeing me healed_. "Do you know who?" I asked her, pulling a blanket on to cover all the parts of me that aren't for a platoon of middle-aged women to see. Instead of answering, she turned beet red in a blush. _Oh, I get it, it's because I was lying here like a skinned fur_.

When I woke again, it was Yi'an whispering "My King, we've reached Hulan." I opened my eyes, sat up, and felt my forehead. The fever was gone, but that was probably because I had a dream of Yi'an and I just being commoners, and I took her out on a date as the commoners do. There could've been more to the dream, but Yi'an woke me up beforehand. So I got up, I pulled on some proper underclothes, and set off to my dressing chamber. Once there, I showered, got dressed into my monarchical robes, and put on the -as much as I hate it- _mian _hat. Yi'an wore, for her outer layer, her traditional ceremonial long flowing Consort robes with a beautiful plum blossom design on them.

The crowd fell into kowtows and roaring cheers upon seeing my figure emerge from between two Guardsmen. While they cheered and "Your Majesty"s all around, I looked around at the village. For one, it was quite large for a village. Lots of two-story houses with high pitched roofs. For two, this wasn't a common peasants' village. Most of the houses had green tiled roofs. The stones weren't the same stone below us. The main commercial road's buildings were adorned with richly detailed eaves. And… on to the peasants. The commoners were, from my brief looks, dressed in Middle Ringer outfits, not peasant's rags. I didn't have long to look at anyone in particular, but the few I did look at wore their hair with topknot caps. _These aren't poor people_.

People may think a King goes wherever he wants, and that is legally true, but in events like these, I'm more of the parade float than the person. I get shuffled, never literally, as that's illegal, down a preordained path. I walk down this already established path and up to specific people, who kowtow and offer courtesies. I shuffle over to whatever building was prepared for our dinner. The new town hall that hadn't yet finished its construction looked like an Upper Ringer's government office. And, not that I could say it -I was shuffling along somewhere else- but I found the whitish-greys to be a nice use of color. Even nicer when matched against the tall mountain peaks around us, peaks that were snowcapped and wouldn't melt until the summer if at all.

I'd bet that the building we held our dinner in was some kind of village hall. It had a tall ceiling and looked like it was built for survival purposes -the whole village can gather here during intense snows- more than lavish purposes. The second story was merely two lofts on far ends of the long hall. And yet, for my arrival, the lofts held up flags and tapestries. The likely original wooden chairs were thrown to the sides to make way for fancy ones with elaborate etching. Cushions, cushions aplenty everywhere. Not to mention that the likely original simple tables were put on the sides -for the commoners to eat from- while I had the kind of table I'd find in a nobleman's _siheyuan_.

I was offered locally hunted and grown foods as part of the village showing it's prosperity. Smoked duck-geese simmered in some kind of berry juice, large deer-rabbit venison, and pig-chicken in both strip-style cuts -for jerky- and thick white meat cuts like a steak. Yi'an was also offered these foods, but a majority of her food was various greens, some of which were brought along with us, some of which were grown here. In the name of 'showing their prosperity', I took to eating some of the locally grown salad put together, too.

I didn't pay attention to all the toasts, I didn't pay attention to all the people cheering me and the Kingdom, I didn't pay attention to the men and women that'd walk up to me, hike up their clothes and bow or kowtow, none of it. My mind was still, occasionally, flashing back to _the Avatar_. Yi'an must've seen the look on my face, as she reacted by -using her authority- summoning the musicians to 'entertain the guests'.

While a band of some fifteen people came up to me with their pipas and erhus and drums and started playing a slow beat, I looked around. I wasn't looking at the adults, but at the children. Children were running around off in the farther corners, kept out of side lest they misbehave. Children who were innocently peeking out from under dresses and aside legs. Children who saw me and beamed like they'd been granted a sweet.

These were children… they hadn't suffered war, or rebellion, or assassination attempts…. In their little minds, world leaders like me were the stuff of legends. We were the folk heroes come alive, right out of the oral stories they'd hear around the campfire. We were people they prayed for the wellbeing of at the start of every toast. The boys dreamed of becoming Royal Guardsmen, the highest of honors, to protect the King as he does whatever the King does. Others may wish to marry a beautiful Princess. Others may wish both. The girls' likely dream of marrying handsome Princes, perhaps marrying a Prince who will become King one day. These children… they're too young to understand what the labors of fighting or the labors of childbirth are like. They know nothing of how a Kingdom is ruled.

They don't realize the number of things that have to go right to ensure that they're still alive. Soldiers need to fight and defend them, officers need to issue commands to their soldiers, higher-ranked officers need to have the tactical wherewithal to see an invader coming, and up and up it goes all the way to the Council of Five, who must decide overall military campaigns and where to commit their freshest resources towards.

Because they're still innocent little children. Seeing them reminded me of being a child, and how naive I was. Seeing them made me smile because to them their village is the world. To them, all our faults, all my faults, they aren't recognized, since I'm a hero and other leaders and high-ranked officials are heroes and heroines and aides. Seeing them subconsciously reminded me that even if I am a failure at some things, people will still respect me because of what I've done. Like ending the ceasefire.

I looked back at the musicians, but I wasn't showing as much interest as I probably should have been. My mind was still distracted by… everything else. The children reminded me of when I was a child, and they reminded me of the simplicity of back then… but it didn't put my mind at rest. Yi'an saw this lack of interest in my eyes, and that's why, I imagine, she leaned over to me and whispered "Would my King like to go down to the lake for a walk?" I looked at her, then at the musicians, then at the commoners, then back at her. _You know what, sure. _"Of course, my lady." So I turned to the… Mayor, he was dressed like one, and said: "I must excuse myself." I didn't need to apologize, I am the King after all, but it was a nice courtesy to inform him beforehand.

I left all the wellwishers and cheers behind me the moment I stepped out of the old long hall. "Where would you like to go?" I asked while trailing after her. The Royal Guards brought along all the torches which helped us not go blind in the darkness of nighttime. "Down to the beach, my King." _At night? Go down to the beach at night? Really? _I didn't know whether to think it through or not. "Fine, then," and I nodded along since it didn't sound that crazy.

Anyways, I followed my plum-blossom dressed companion down to the lakeside. Once down there, she whispered something to a Royal Guardsman, who bowed and ran off. "What's he getting?" I asked. "Something special, my King," she replied with a thin smirk. _Something special. This won't end well, will it? _I looked around at the stationary Royal Guardsmen, doing their job of acting like a cordon. I looked down at the lakeshore sand, knelt, and picked up a small amount to rub around in my hands. _Quite soft. _While examining the sand between my fingers, Yi'an walked closer to myself, looked down, and said "My King, you may wish to sit down." _Sit down? _"Why?", I replied since I still had no idea what was going on. Within no time at all, I'd get my answer.

A Royal Guardsman brought her erhu to her. _Oh, Yi'an_. Without any need for compulsion, I sat down and relaxed on the soft sand. She touched the bow to the instrument and… within moments, I wanted to cry.

Upon finding out who she'd be married to, Yi'an got to work composing a song. She played it as a surprise to me on our wedding night. She slowly ran the bow back and forth, every little finger motion a deliberate act of placement. Every single time the bow touched the instrument… it was beautiful.

She called it _'The Pine and the Plum Blossom'_. It tells the story of a man trudging through the snow during the winter who encounters a tall pine tree, and stout plum blossom. The first stanza covers the man, 'a man, a man, a young virtuous man', and the pine, 'a pine, a pine, a tall green pine,' and the plum blossom, 'a plum blossom, a beautiful plum blossom', along with other lyrics like that.

Stanza two: The first time he passes by, it is the Winter Solstice and he asks the two trees if the winter will get worse as the snows were quite light that year. A voice tells him 'A green pine and a red plum blossom.'

Stanza three: The winter gets worse, snowfalls and goes up to his shins, and he returns down this path. When he spots the two trees, he asks them when the winter will end. A voice tells him 'A green pine and a red plum blossom'.

Stanza four: Later on, the winter gets worse and the snows go up to his hips. He passes by the trees again and asks them if the winter will ever end. The same voice tells him that 'A green pine and a red plum blossom.'

Stanza five: Finally, the fourth time the man returns, late spring is finally upon the land, and the snow is melting. He comes upon the trees. A short old man emerges from behind the plum blossom and reveals that both trees are as old as he is. The green pine maintains its strength and the red plum blossom maintains its beauty, even in the worst winters.

It's meant to represent the Kingdom. Even in the worst winters, or the worst situations, these trees endure. Even in the worst days, there are always going to be these two trees who maintain their virtues.

She didn't sing any of the lyrics, as she preferred playing the instrument and letting others, me, think of what we think is appropriate to the song. By the time she'd neared the end, I was crying. I was crying because of how slow and meticulously she played this. You could feel the love she poured into mastering the instrument. She liked letting others think of appropriate lyrics for what they heard. And yet, the story itself was quite… sad.

When she finally put the erhu down, I applauded her. "That… was some of the greatest… music I've ever heard", I said while trying not to cry out every last drop of water in me. She beamed with a soft smile. She'd just been complimented by the King, and she'd just made the King cry from how good her playing was. She walked up to me and knelt at my side. "Would my King like to be escorted back to bed?" and I looked her right in the eyes and said "Yes."

The whole way back, we were holding hands. At one point, she asked me if we should get off the main road since the main road is lightly populated. So I led her down a side alley and there, without any hesitation, she grabbed me and I her, at the same time, and the two of us pulled one another into a tight kiss.

By the time we'd gotten back to the Carriage, it felt like our wedding night years ago. She had that same sparkle in her eyes, and I'm quite certain, judging by how she stroked my hand, I had the same in mine. We walked through the door, made a turn, and formally strolled down to my bedroom.

I went off to wash up. When I'd returned, her Upper Ringer robes adorned with a plum blossom motif had been tossed on the floor. In the place of it, she was wearing a silken dress with one thin sash it all on, or rather, in. In her cheesiest of voices, she pleaded that she'd 'lost her noblewoman robes'. I nodded my head, playing along. One thing led to another, and before we knew it, we'd accidentally turned into a tangled mess of sheets and limbs.

Captain Laozhang was going to have a good story to share with his friends the next time he was off duty.

Perhaps, Prince Chung-bao will even get a brother or sister to play with.

**Tale of Rong Yan and Yua**

Rong followed behind Aloi a few minutes after she left the home given to them by the King. He headed off into another direction several minutes later he found himself in a park with vast grassy fields, stone benches, and people who roamed about their day. Children played amongst themselves while their parents and some caretakers watched them from a distance. Some nobles exercised while others went for a morning walk.

A short, fat man padded through one of the walkways created for pedestrians and poked his wife for her attention and then pointed at the Fire Nationalist in the distance. The woman felt the poke and her eyes peered down to her husband.

"I think that's the Avatar," he told her.

"It's likely it is, the posters made by the royal scribes mentioned the Avatar is in the city," agreed his wife.

"Hey everyone! It's the Avatar!" he shouted as he pointed at Rong Yan again.

Rong Yan didn't hear the shout and paid no attention seconds later he found himself surrounded by a crowd of nobles. The children in the crowd are placed on the shoulders of their fathers, some children were in the front row while they chanted, "Bending tricks!" a few times in a row. Rong Yan didn't want to disappoint the children and so he showed them his palms they began to glow while he maintained the heat so he wouldn't burn himself.

Rong Yan used his firebending to form a small fire wyrm which he controlled to fly around the kids in the front as they felt the warm sensation from the fire wyrm as it passed by them. Fire Nation Imperial Firebenders exited a home with a young woman and her Kingsman city guide.

The city guide was a quinquagenarian with terrible posture, the light-tanned skin man slouched in his expensive light green and forest green accented robes. His eyes were brown, and his hair was a mix of dark brown and gray hair. He was lanky and tall, his face was elongated and a bit gaunt but he seemed healthy enough.

He walked alongside the Imperial Firebenders as the Fire Nationalist woman boarded a palanquin with Nationalist motifs that decorated it. They planned to head off toward the Lower-Upper Ring where Princess Yua had a spa appointment. The palanquin passed by the crowd of nobles that observed a street performer. The small crowd went wild with the tricks of this street performer as the woman was carried around the group of people she felt a tad bit of curiosity.

"Stop the palanquin I want to see what the fuss is about," she ordered, the carriers halted and lowered her down. The Imperial Firebenders right behind her heels as they neared the herd of nobles when she squeezed through the crowd to get to the front all she saw was moronic nobles excited because they've never seen a firebender up close.

She groaned and rolled her eyes she thought to herself, _"The Kingsmen nobility can't be this easily impressed" _as she turned around, however, from her peripheral vision she noticed that the firebender bent a small statue of a generic Qiangdian soldier out of the ground.

Yua rotated around to face the street performer and confirmed with her eyes that the statue was not there until now she looked at the firebender and thought, _"Did he just...earthbend?!"_

A low-class noble sashayed behind the crowd as he swaggered confidently to his destination he held a bouquet of lotus flowers in one hand. A small crescent-shaped blade of air cut the heads of the flowers then suctioned them over to the street performer. Yua witnessed this and screamed inside herself, _"He just airbended! Oh, my gods! He's the Avatar! Ahhh! FANGIRLING!"_

Rong Yan conjured a funnel of air and spun the heads of the lotus flowers over and over again inside the funnel. He presented it to all the young noblewomen their age, they all giggled and blushed. Then he finally met eyes with Yua and for a brief second the world came to a sudden stop for that tiny moment it was just them two.

Yua fangirl squealed inside because the Avatar noticed her, she's learned so much about the Avatar because her father Fire Lord Yeh Lu and her brother crowned prince Shukun talked about the Avatar all the time.

Rong Yan announced to the mass of nobles, "I have one final trick which will be a gift to one lucky lady!"

He flicked both of his wrists and bent water out of the air and onto hands the crowd in unison reacted, "Woahh!"

Rong Yan laid his eyes upon the young Fire Nation woman again before they went elsewhere with the water he formed a heart made of ice around the wilted flower heads. Once he gave another eye at the noble girls he returned to the Fire Nation girl. The ice heart had a keyhole in the middle he handed the gift to Yua who had her mouth opened agape in disbelief that she was chosen.

"Here you can have my heart, don't forget the key!" said Rong Yan, the nobles simultaneously felt warmth in their hearts and said, "Awww."

"Th-thank you, Avatar," she thanked him she was a bit nervous because she never thought she'd ever meet the Avatar in person while in Ba Sing Se.

Rong Yan smiled at her, "Go ahead open it!"

The mass of people cheered and chanted because they agreed with the young Avatar. She examined the faces of the happy people in the group and used the key to open the heart. Except it wouldn't have unlocked on its own Rong Yan used his fingers from where he stood and unraveled the mysteries inside the heart.

A portion of the front of the heart melted to reveal the lotus flower heads inside the frozen heart. The crowd began to disperse she turned around and stepped away to leave. Rong Yan raised his voice and called her back, "Hey wait up! What's your name?" he asked her.

She faced the Avatar again and then revealed herself, "I'm Princess Yua of the Fire Nation."

Rong Yan lowered himself onto his knees and knelt before the princess and remained knelt until she ordered him to stand. She extended her arm out to assist him back onto his feet, she noted to him, "You don't have to kneel."

"It is I that needs to perform formal greetings," she added, she bowed before the Avatar as was customary traditionally.

"Princess Yua your appointment is going to be soon! You can't miss it!" called out her city guide.

"Oops sorry I gotta go, my city guide Zhinan is punctual about being early to appointments. Well, I hope I see you sometime soon," she smiled before she ran off back toward the Imperial Firebenders and the city guide.

Hours later, Yua visited the palace but the throne room was empty there was no sign of the Earth King, the Queen Consort, the Grand Secretariat, or the Captain of the Royal Guard. The Imperial Firebenders were told about the absence of the royal family within the palace for the day.

They fretted on small details now Yua was free for the day and she thought about the Avatar she headed off toward the Qiangdian Census office. According to her city guide, the office held all a list of all the people currently in the city and where they dwelled as long as it was within a city-approved residential home.

Upon arrival, she approached the counter along with Zhinan and requested the address of the Avatar to which she was accommodated. She was given a record for the name which led her to an address and a direction of where she needed to go. An hour later, she appeared at Rong Yan's front door uninvited Rong Yan opened the door and was in disbelief to find the princess at his door.

He glanced behind her to see the same expressionless Imperial Firebenders behind her. He scratched behind his head and questioned her, "Uhh...can I help you?"

She knew she creepily invited herself and came on too strong but she wasn't going to let the Avatar escape her grasp. She remembered what her brother said she's too weird and scares the qualified noblemen away. She broke a sweat but tried to maintain her cool, "Oh sorry I needed help with something the wheel on my palanquin broke and I knocked on a random door seeking a helping hand," she lied so that she didn't seem like she was a stalker.

Rong Yan took a gander at the palanquin and saw no wheels on the carriage, the Imperial Firebender to Yua's left facepalmed before he returned to his idle stance. Rong Yan mentioned, "There are no wheels on your palanquin though."

"Silly me!" she tittered nervously, she glimpsed at the sky and saw that it was near mid-afternoon she gave it a chance and asked, "Well since I'm already here would you like to join me for a night of fun?"

"What happens if I say no?" he wondered, the guards blankly stared at him like dragon hawks. He felt a bit uneased about them. She gulped and cleared her throat, "Nothing but I understand. Sorry to bother you," she frowned.

"I didn't say no," Rong Yan said, she turned around with a smile on her face then she headed off to her palanquin and gestured him to sit the carriers gulped and were now worried because they had to carry double the weight.

"Or we could take my dragon, _it IS _faster," offered Rong Yan.

"You have a dragon?! Wait of course you do, my father gave it to you as a gift," commented Yua. She jumped up excitedly she's never ridden a dragon.

"You say that like you've never ridden one," Rong Yan said.

"I came here on a boat," stated Yua.

"Shen," whispered Rong Yan into his hands before he released it an amplified the sound at a frequency that only his dragon would've reacted to. Yua was puzzled, "Did you just whisper into your hand?"

Rong Yan nodded and pointed up a dragon landed in between Yua and Rong Yan, "I called him."

"How though?" she was curious.

"I amplified the whisper into a frequency at which only he could hear," explained Rong Yan.

"Nope still confused," she shook her head.

"Uhh...soundbending? I can bend the air around the sounds to either mute, amplify, change a frequency or so much more," Rong Yan clarified.

"I have a friend who can soundbend, she's a nun haven't seen her in five years though," commented Yua as she related to Rong Yan's ability in some form.

Four Imperial Firebenders join Yua and Zhinan her city guide on Shen's saddle. Yua turned to face Zhinan and inquired, "Zhinan you know this city like the back of your hand. What's a great place to visit for entertainment purposes?"

"I know just the place, we'll be heading off into the Middle Ring though. There's a circus there from the residental ringmaster and crew, I'm sure he wouldn't mind two special guests. His name is Dancho and the Avatar might be able to relate to him," answered Zhinan.

Rong Yan glanced back and asked, "In what way?"

"Dancho is the descendant of your past life's firebending master Huan Zhu, his great-grandfather is Huan's youngest twin son Ro," revealed Zhinan.

"Interesting I never thought I'd meet the relative of one my past live's bending masters," Rong Yan mentioned.

When they finally arrive an hour and a half later, they entered the tent's backstage area where Zhinan introduced Dancho to Yua and Rong Yan. He immediately recognized the princess he ran over and knelt before her presence.

"Princess Yua you honor me with your presence," greeted Dancho, an average-sized pale-skinned middle-aged quadragenarian, his hair was light brown, he had very few wrinkles and light yellow eyes.

The outfit he wore had carny motifs, his goatee was trimmed and shaped similar to a duelist's, his outfit was bright red with purple and gold accents. A whip was coiled around his waist this was the tool he used on tamed beasts during the performances.

"You recognized her from afar I see," commented Zhinan.

"Of course, old friend, the Fire Nation princess can be spotted from a mile away," chuckled Dancho he faced Rong Yan and extended his hand out to the young man, "And who's this, Zhinan?" he asked his friend.

"This is Avatar Rong Yan, Princess Yua and the Avatar are here together. They're visiting the city and I decided to bring them to your show," replied Zhinan.

Dancho bowed before Rong Yan, "The Avatar, my great-great-grandfather, and your past life Avatar Anana were good friends. I only hope that we can rekindle that friendship now," he smiled.

"You've found me in a tough situation I didn't expect the Avatar and the Princess of the Fire Nation in my circus tonight. I'll strive to make it a memorable time for you and I'll make you my special guests," mentioned Dancho.

Rong Yan bowed to Dancho in respect, "Thank you."

Yua and Rong Yan were led by guards toward their seats they were given reserved seats on one side of the tent where the Imperial Firebenders could surround the princess. Dancho exited from behind the curtain and announced, "We have special guests in the bleachers tonight! Avatar Rong Yan and Fire Nation Princess Yua! A round of applause for the two of them!"

The crowd roared in happiness over the Avatar and possibly Yua, the Avatar, and the princess rose from their seats and waved their hands at the people who attended the audience. The entire show presented different performers with unique features or talents. Dancho was the last one, a lion vulture was released with his whip he lashed at the beast. The lion vulture flew threw flaming hoops and the crowd cheered and applauded the beast.

Then just like Rong Yan he conjured a stream of fire in the shape of dragonhawk but on a much grander scale. He threw a fire rope at the dragonhawk, the rope latched onto the creature born from fire, the massive dragonhawk flew over the heads of the crowd. Some of them were scared then near Rong Yan and Yua.

"Oh no! It's too strong! I can't hold onto it any longer!" cried out Dancho.

Rong Yan stood up a bit before Zhinan placed his hand on his shoulder, "It's a part of the show, Avatar. I assure you," assured Zhinan who's seen the show over a thousand times.

The dragonhawk neared the crowd on the right seat and exploded into colorful confetti, the crowd panicked because they thought they were going to be burned in a freak accident. Their attitudes changes when the pieces of paper fell on their persons they stood up and gave bowing Dancho a standing ovation.

Zhinan leaned in and questioned Yua, "Where to next, princess?"

Rong Yan's stomach growled, "What about a meal?"

Zhinan looked back to Yua who nodded in agreement with the Avatar, "We're going back to the Upper Ring for authentic Fire Nation food."

While Shen soared through the skies and returned to the Upper Ring, Yua asked Zhinan, "This restaurant what's it called?"

"It's called Hinokami's Gurrir, I'm not sure if the way things are cooked in the Fire Nation is similar to the Kingsmen-Nationalist expensive restaurants out here. You're allowed to pick your food from the variety of foods on display, it's sort of a buffet. Then the chef cooks the food in front of you, and they offer sushi," explained Zhinan.

"Sushi? What's sushi?" Rong Yan wondered he had no idea what that was.

"Sushi are small rolls of vinegar-flavored cooked rice, served with a garnish of raw fish, and sometimes wrapped in a seaweed wrap. Did you not have any while you were in Yin La?" described Yua then she questioned the Avatar.

"No, I mostly ate what the sages provided for free. I didn't have money to buy my meals from time to time," declined Rong Yan.

She came to a full stop in front of the reputable restaurant with a line of Kingsmen who awaited to enter the fine establishment. The hostess noticed the Imperial Firebenders then Yua, Rong Yan, and Zhinan and knelt before Yua.

"Princess Yua! Please let me find you an empty table for you and your party," said the hostess.

"Just a table for two, the others are just guarding me," smiled Yua.

"Of course," nodded the worker as she signaled them to follow her inside.

After they were settled inside Yua and Rong Yan were seated and a chef brought them different sushi rolls. Rong Yan was offered to try different rolls from the menu that the chef was able to make. Just when he thought steamed salmon was his favorite food sushi was added to the list of favorite foods.

An hour after being stuffed like a moo-sow, Zhinan then recommended to Yua, "If you need a nightcap to end this evening might I suggest Firelight Fountain in the Lower Ring?"

Yua smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Hours later, the night and the moon was positioned in the center of the sky just above them as they soared through the air on Shen. They landed neared the popular location that surprisingly, was empty tonight. Nonetheless, the lanterns in the fountain and around the rim of the fountain were lit, the lamp posts were lit.

The fountain was located in the center of public-sector housing, six-story apartments for the lower-income individuals who called Ba Sing Se their home. Surprisingly, the area was not riddled with crime and if it was it was a normally petty crime from street urchins or the homeless dying of hunger or thirst.

The four Imperial Firebenders covered every entrance and had their backs against the princess and the Avatar. Zhinan as well as focused on a lectern that contained some scrolls within for entertainment.

There were several rugs laid out in the courtyard for visitors by the caretakers of the fountain. This usually was seating for couples that wanted to lounge around. Instead of the stone benches that were lined up near the fountain itself. They both admired the sight of the moon with the brightness of the fire in the lanterns and from the moonlight itself that made everything even more magical.

Yua rested her head on Rong Yan's right shoulder, she whispered, "I wish I would have met you sooner."

"Me too," agreed Rong Yan.

"Thanks for the invitation I had a good time tonight, even trying new things," Rong Yan thanked Yua.

For a brief moment, they stared into each other's eyes and slowly went in for the kiss. Yua closed her eyes and puckered her lips while Rong Yan freaked out and instead of kissing Yua he permitted the princess to kiss his index and middle finger. The Avatar was afraid to kiss the Princess of the Fire Nation, and he felt even worse afterward because she thought they shared their first kiss.

The entire time the Avatar felt angst when he should've felt joy while Yua felt warm inside and had the feeling of lady flies inside her stomach. This time Rong Yan and Yua were in the saddle as they held on close to each other. One of the Imperial Firebenders had the experience to fly a dragon when he saw that Yua was fond of the Avatar he offered to fly them to Yua's estate.

Several hours later, it's twilight Yua and Rong Yan hopped off Shen, the princess yawned she was tired and it was late. It was two hours past midnight to be exact, her city guide Zhinan had formally shared his farewells with the Avatar and the Princess. The Imperial Firebenders stared at Rong Yan and Yua, she was irritated and barked at her royal guards, "INSIDE NOW!"

The royal guards scurried inside the rented home while Rong Yan and Yua stood outside in front of the porch as they faced each other. She puckered her lips once more for her goodnight kiss but hesitated and changed the kiss into an embrace. They awkwardly hugged each other, Yua went inside and Rong Yan had already flown off. He finally returned to the home Team Avatar was given, when he opened the door he saw Aloi asleep on the _ta. _She awoke to the sound of the door, "Oh hey, how was your day?" she asked her friend.

"It was good...I met someone from the Fire Nation and we had a magical evening," smiled Rong Yan.

**Tale of Jushi**

Jushi's room was a mess, the Avatar's earthbending master lived in a pigsty. When he awoke he stretched while in bed and yawned, the yawn echoed through the household. After he got out of bed he shuffled out of his room groggy and toward the outhouse. He scratched his rear for a few seconds and shambled over to the squat hole where he'd start the day off with relieving himself.

While Jushi squatted he remembered a tune from a tavern back in the Oma Kingdom, he began to hum loudly. Deep in the hum session Aloi rushed into the outhouse, Jushi heard a swiftness of footsteps outside the outhouse he darted his head into the direction of the door when he saw Aloi. Jushi screamed like a girl because he never expected Aloi to walk in on him like that.

"I saw nothing, I promise!" she cried out as she sprinted out of the outhouse.

It took Jushi sometime to leave the latrine, for some reason he expected Aloi to come back and ruin his alone time. After half an hour, he was alone in the house he entered his room and dressed near his nightstand he saw his _dadao_ swords and stared at them for a bit.

It had been a while since he last used them he recalled the time back in Huangshan, Omashu province. He then remembered the moment where he told Aloi the Lower Ring was mostly riddled with crime, it was an assumption that he knew to be true. While everyone had gone their way for the day he thought why not help the guards. Jushi slung the double-edged swords onto his back and exited the home.

After he sought information he was directed toward the monorail system near the walls between the Upper Ring and the Middle Ring. There he only waited in line and paid a small sum of fifteen silver to take the monorail to the Lower Ring. After five hours of quick transportation, Jushi found himself in the northern portion of the Lower Ring. At the monorail station before he made himself scarce he noticed there were wanted posters on the wall closest to the stairs that led into the street.

There were wanted posters of the _fanzui de laobans _of the Dixia, and Hei Shichang triads, Baotu's face was present on his wanted poster. While Ying Xiao's portrait was vacant, another wanted poster had no picture available the name read, _"Wanted: Luo Bin Han"_ the prize was vast for the arrest of the criminal but with no face nor last known location Jushi had no leads.

While there were other wanted posters the three that stuck to Jushi were posters of three teenagers, at least one of them was younger than the other. He believed the younger one was badly influenced by the other two.

The posters read, _"Wanted: Jian Po, Nirvaasan, and Olugbala Iku; Crimes: Mugging, petty thievery, and intimidation. Warning criminals are rumored to be armed and dangerous, last known location: Zagao de Lu Street. Reward: Ten gold pieces per head, By Order and Decree of Earth King Qiang Zhen, Long May He Reign!"_

These were three targets that should've proved easy to complete to Jushi, what danger could three teenagers be? There were other the details about on the wanted posters, they hinted that Jian Po was the leader of this small group that called themselves, _"The Siwang Yaoqing Triad"_, he rolled his eyes and shook his head just a bunch of stupid kids that have no idea what they're getting themselves into. He inquired further for directions toward the street they were last seen in.

Upon arrival, he noticed the small dirt road only had three apartment buildings on them and a small shack on the other end. He climbed onto the roof of the home where he saw three teenagers emerge from an apartment building. One of them was a heavyset, average height, tan-skinned, neon green-eyed, young man in his late teens.

He wore a black pate queue on his head, its a hairstyle that was long hair tied into a ponytail from the crown of his head to his the end of his neck, his forehead, and the sides of his head were shaved every few days. The tail of his pate queue was braided instead of loose, he wore tattered brown rags which indicated he must've been a street urchin.

The boy next to him was much shorter than the overweight teenager and their companion who was tall as well. The boy was of average height and weight for a young teenager in his early teenhood, he was pale-skinned, light gray-eyed, scruffy dark brown hair, the two unique things about this kid was the outfit he wore. It was clear this boy was an Air Nomad possibly lost from his chaperone, or worse something like kidnapped, perhaps even the child committed a crime and was unable to leave the city and therefore forgotten.

The Air Nomad novice monk had a tattoo of nomadic language above his left eyebrow, this is the first time Jushi had seen an Air Nomad with tattoos that weren't their iconic cultural tattoos that people knew them for. He gave off this vibe of being a delinquent and Jushi saw his aura was a bit muddy, unlike the first teenager.

The third and final teenager was tall, and slim-fit, normally it was rare to see someone from the Si Wong province outside of the desert state, let alone one in the Qiangda Kingdom. The teenager looked near his late teens like the first denarian, his skin color was a deep golden color, his eyes were nearly a lime green color commonly found in the Si Wong people along with an array of strange eye colors. From a distance, Jushi was able to identify that the Si Wong Tribesman was either of Alxa or Gaxun tribes.

The young Tribesman's hair was black and coily, he had a shaved undercut but the top of his head styled in a short dreadlock-like hairstyle, some of the locks rested over his forehead. When the Tribesman turned around Jushi studied the face paint on the young man's face.

His face paint was an orange rectangle on the center of his forehead, he had two triangles painted on each side of his jaw close to the corners of his mouth, and he also had three dots under each eye socket. It was obvious to Jushi that this young man was of the Gaxun Tribe, their territory is the southern tip of the Si Wong province. The orange paint meant to identify the wearer was fearless in the face of their enemies.

Jushi observed his targets further, Jian Po swaggered through the street that he and his companions controlled through intimidation and advantage of the weak impoverished people who lived on the streets. His hand always on or near the pommel of his _short dao, _ Jian Po always looked around for trouble he glanced back at young Nirvaasan and Olugbala.

Nirvaasan walked with his head down while he slouched, his hands in his pockets Jian Po noticed that the young boy wasn't confident in his stride or even portrayed a selfish and bad demeanor he stopped and grabbed him by the color of his tunic, "Stop walking like that!" he screamed in the young boy's face.

"You look like a weak coward Nirvaasan, it's disgusting. Look at Olug, he's confident in his walk he reads off as fearless and intimidating," said Jian Po then he pointed at the Gaxun sandbender.

"You better do it, tonight or else!" threatened Jian Po, he held his fist in the air and had it aimed at the young Air Nomad.

The tattoo above his eye brought shame to him every Nomad who laid eyes upon him and recognized the marking knew who or what he was. An exile, how could a young teenager be branded an exile by the temples? To some, it seemed cruel but most knew he was an exile of justice, the tattoo in Nomadic said, _"Exiled by Nam"_.

Nirvaasan was from the Baiyan Air Temple where he was exiled from and he hitchhiked with a trading caravan to the Qiangdian capital. For the past two years, the boy lived off the streets and ate scrap out of garbage cans. He strove to survive the crime-ridden streets his life made a bit easier several months ago when he met Jian Po and his loyal companion Olugbala Iku. He never understood how the pair met, they seemed like opposites. Nirvaasan was used to petty thievery to survive although he clung to the novice clothing he wore. As if it was his only identity to his culture and people the same ones that threw him out.

Jian Po attempted several times to force Nirvaasan to hurt others, to kill Jian Po was obsessed with an old triad that was active nearly four years ago in the city. The Mousha Quan, he was too young to join the Mousha Quan almost four years ago. He had finally broken out of his cocoon of fear and weakness now he was fearless and strong. They sat on the porch of the housing they came out of bored, Olugbala silent never spoke a word he chose to do things on his own accord without opinion, no questions asked.

An older gentleman possibly a septuagenarian exited one of the apartment buildings he hobbled out from the porch. With a walking stick that he used to support himself the old man lost most of his hair, wrinkles littered the entirety of his face. He was slouched but once tall, frail but once fit, he careened from side to side but at one point in time, he was able to run long distances. The old man normally never left in the late afternoon, it was an emergency while he cooked himself a meal he found out that he ran out of cumin spice and beets.

Jian Po pulled his _butterfly sword_ out of its sheathe he pointed at the unsuspected old man who continued down the road. He held onto the pommel and lowered to Nirvaasan's hands, "Here now's your chance the old man failed to be his tax. Everyone who wants out protection or desires to exist must pay the tax. Now force him to pay his tax."

"And if h-he re-refuses?" Nirvaasan stammered his question, he asked Jian Po.

"Then you kill him!" barked Jian Po, he shoved the novice to the ground. Nirvaasan frowned and sighed he rose to his feet and went after the old man who only made it about a couple of steps away from them.

Nirvaasan neared toward the old man with the short thick sword drawn the old man stopped to shakingly grab a loose copper coin on the dirt path. The novice stopped in his tracks only about a yard or two from his potential victim. He stared at the blade and then at the old man then he took a gander back at Jian Po and Olugbala.

Nirvaasan froze while the old man was stooped over he was startled by his abuser and gasped. Jian Po took the _short dao_ from the hands of the street urchin he spat in Nirvaasan's face followed by a backhand across the nomad's face. Jian Po jogged up to the septuagenarian who slowly returned to his standing position. He shoved the old man from behind who fell to the ground and stopped his face from potential injury when he used his hands to safely halt his fall.

Jian Po positioned his sword above and over his head, he was going to swing the blade down and hack at the old man. As the blade came down it rattled his arms and caused pain sparks flew when he saw that two _dadao _swords parried his blow. He gasped and staggered back the blade fumbled from his hands. Nirvaasan darted behind a tree and hid in fear while Olugbala joined in the sandbender stood in a defensive stance as he awaited an attack from the enemy.

He shifted into a point-step stance, he stood on one foot like a dune flamingo with his other foot raised at an acute angle. The dirt under their feet changed its form from solid earth to loose sand he tossed a wave of sand at Jushi. The bounty hunter spun his blades upward and out rose a wall in front of him, "Oluseto ile," he called out.

It was clear the Gaxunese teenager spoke no Kingsmen but luckily, Jushi was educated and knew all four dialects of the Si Wongese language. He spoke in Hami, Junggari, Alxan, and Gaxunese dialects, he understood the young Gaxunese teen called him an 'earthbender' like he didn't expect Jushi to be one. Maybe the _dadao _swords made him seem like a non-bender like Jian Po.

Jushi's wall shook as he attempted to hold onto it, he broke a sweat the wall crumbled into sand that surrounded him. Olugbala shifted into a Nian stance he crossed his legs as he pivoted his body toward his opponent with his arms he created a funnel of sand that he blew toward Jushi.

"Rara mo je olusonrin iyanrin lati eya Hami!" shouted Jushi as he crossed his arms.

He finally revealed to the teenager they were brothers by ethnic group. Jushi changed into the Ye Zu stance of Bhudev-style earthbending, his forward leg he balanced on his heel while his back leg was sideways and flat-footed. He made fluid-like movements with his arms almost like he copied a waterbender. The sand and solid ground underneath Olugbala's feet suddenly liquified. The sandbender struggled with fear in the patch of quicksand.

Jushi pushed down until the Gaxunese sandbender was waist-deep into the quicksand then he clenched his fist which changed the state of the ground back to solid. The sandbender struggled to escape as he screamed with fear and anxiety but no avail broke free.

"Tani e?!" Olug questioned the bounty hunter he wanted to know who the stranger was.

"Jushi ti Hami Tribe, mo wa lati Tuxi Cun ti idile, Avatar Bhudev," Jushi introduced himself as the Jushi from the Hami Tribe, a descendant of Avatar Bhudev and he mentioned he was from Tuxi Cun.

With a strong, thick Gaxunese accent Iku uttered, "Je ki n lo, I surr-surrender...!"

Just when Jushi thought he spoke no Kingsmen the teenage Si Wongese surprised him, Jushi changed the solid earth back into the sand. Olug was able to break free, he pushed himself with hands out of the hole he was stuck in. Once he escaped he took quick breaths and rolled onto his back. Nirvaasan screamed and pointed when Jushi turned back to look Jian Po struck him in the face with the pommel of his _hudie dao. _

"He almost drowned you in quicksand, kill him!" Jian Po barked at Olugbala Iku, the sandbender sat on his rear silently. Jushi on his knees awoke after being unconscious for five minutes, the Gaxunese gazed at the Hami bounty hunter and then back at the Kingsmen.

"N-no!" declined Iku Jian Po angrily aimed to strike at Jushi's throat but Olug jumped into action and wrapped a globe of sand around Jian Po's head.

The sandbender concentrated on the globe as it spun faster around the abuser's head the speed of the grains of sand rotated violently like the sandstorms of the Si Wong province. The grains of sand forced themselves into the Qiangdian's nose which caused him to suffocate painfully and steadily, his eyes went bloodshot red before he collapsed to the ground. The dark-skinned sandbender turned his head away from the former friend he killed.

A brother sandbender showed the boy mercy instead of ending his life, Jushi rose to his feet and held on tightly to some rope but then let it go. He saw the aura of the sandbender wasn't so muddy after all, he noticed the young man turned away from the other he killed.

"Thank you," he thanked the Gaxunese teen.

"Igbesi aye fun igbesi aye," said the young man, his companion the exiled novice monk came from behind the tree. His voice quavered with fear, "You're not g-going to arrest us are you?"

"How many have you killed?" he questioned the monk.

"I-I haven't killed anyone, the monks taught me all life was sacred. I want to uphold those lessons, Jian Po tried to get me to kill but I wouldn't," responded Nirvaasan.

"Meji," answered Olugbala.

"As your friend said, a life for a life, outsiders will never understand the code of honor sandbenders have for one another. Take him with you, the Qiangdian Kingsmen are systemically racist toward the Si Wongese people," said Jushi then he disclosed a code of honor between the Si Wongese, a code that he honored because his ancestor started it.

Although when a brother or sister deserved it they were severely punished for their crimes.

"Did he deserve to die?" Jushi pointed at the body of Jian Po.

Both of them nodded, "He killed ten people," revealed Nirvaasan.

"Where? If I-I return h-home I will die," Olug asked the bounty hunter.

"Anywhere in the Oma Kingdom, take the monk with you and leave the city, you have a better chance in Omashu than in Ba Sing Se. Do better and change," said Jushi. The boys nodded and they wandered off. Jushi roamed off as well to find a guard before he trashed the wanted posters of Olugbala and Nirvaasan.

A city guard patrolled another road five blocks from where his confrontation occurred. He notified the guard of the body and handed him the wanted poster. He was advised to take it to the Ministry of Justice in the morning. Jushi then returned to the monorail he spent several hours as he headed back to the Upper Ring. Jushi opened the door to find Unaraq and Aloi asleep on the _ta, _then he shuffled to bed tired for the evening.


	55. 3-16: Laogai Island

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 16: Laogai Island**

The mornings in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se were always radiant, peaceful, and quiet. The warmer weather steadily approached the northern hemisphere of the world, soon the Qiangda Kingdom and the northern Oma Kingdom will start their summer seasons. The vast Upper Ring landscape was beautacious as always, the lower part of the ring was filled with single and two-floored homes. While the middle comprised of manors surrounded by gardens, the upper portion held _siheyuans_, the most massive of them all. Some of them had their ponds, lakes near the outer walls of some _siheyuans_, even ranches where some of the nobles would ride beasts for entertainment purposes.

The Avatar's manor was on a long street where other lower-class nobles resided in, the street was quiet except perhaps the courier. The courier came by daily to drop mail off for every noble in the Upper Ring, his day started early, the dawn until the late afternoon. Inside Aloi, Unaraq, Jushi, and Rong Yan sat around the table with their meals for breakfast. They enjoyed their meal as they continued to eat and laugh while they held a conversation.

A knock proceeded on the door Rong Yan answered it the courier left behind mail for everyone. He looked through the mail for anything interesting for himself, in between some of the mail was a small green envelope with a golden seal. Rong Yan opened the letter and read the contents of the invitation aloud, _"The forty-second Earth King Qiangda Jieshutinghuo's invites Avatar Rong Yan and companions to His Majesty's yearly festivities on Laogai Island in the center of Lake Laogai tonight. Tianzi would like to present you to the kingdom's governors as a special guest of His Majesty."_

"PARTY!" shouted Unaraq.

Aloi waved her left index at Unaraq and shook her head, "No, you're not going to get wasted, you're going to be on your best behavior for Rong Yan. Understood?"

Unaraq frowned then nodded, "Yes."

"Lake Laogai must've been the lake we've seen near the Outer Wall in the Agrarian Zone," guessed Rong Yan.

"Yes that was Lake Laogai," said Aloi.

Meanwhile, in Qiang Zhen's throne room he sat comfortably while he waited on his servants to bring him his breakfast. The servants arrived with his meal along with Lord Guwen's bowl of noodles that he routinely received in the morning. Laozhang stood vigilant and tall along with the royal guards, they munched on their food while they waited for the Princess of the Fire Nation to arrive for her appointment with Qiang Zhen.

He and Guwen ate their meals as if each bite came from the feasts of the gods who lived on Jianhuren. The massive throne room doors slightly opened ten Imperial Firebenders entered with Princess Yua in-between all ten of them. Her beautiful and lavish morning robes were a thing of beauty, there had to be a painting of Yua somewhere in the Fire Nation with her in those robes. She knelt before Qiang Zhen as did the Imperial Firebenders.

"Princess Yua, warm greetings to you this fine morning," greeted Qiang Zhen.

"Morning to you as well, Your Majesty. I came by yesterday to find your throne room empty, I'm not one to judge. Just thought I mentioned my presence in your palace so you don't think I was an absentee," Yua said.

"I apologize for not notifying you of my absence it was out of nowhere, I often get called to officiate new settlements in the Kingdom. A new town in the Agrarian had been founded and they wanted me to oversee that everything was in order. I'm also currently overseeing the expansion of Yu's new capital, Ku, which by the way is unoriginal. Another place named after an ancestor the thirty-sixth Earth King," apologized Qiang Zhen he casually fretted about the new capital of Yumen.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get something named after me," he mentioned, he swallowed some food before he faced her again and questioned her, "What can I do for you?"

"The Fire Nation is in great strife as we speak, we're on the brink of a civil war. Because of the current hardships we face like famine and this disease that the alchemists are calling the _Okan_ _disease. _The Keohso clan feels as if the Aztlan clan is far too weak to rule the Fire Nation. They feared my grandfather Yozei but now that my father has taken the throne power has eased a bit," explained Yua.

"It's not easy and it's not my father's fault that the famine is going on, the cities on the islands are plagued by the _Okan, _and he's declared a state of emergency and called the disease an epidemic. He wants to ensure there's a cure before it spreads across international waters and reaches the Earth Kingdoms," she added.

"Slow down, princess. What is the _Okan disease_?" he inquired after he rose his hand to silence her.

"The disease came from a camaswine, it is rumored to be believed that a tribal settlement consumed fermented camaswine flesh. The disease has been studied and according to alchemists and healers, the illness attacks the lungs often killing its host. We've heard of a large number of cases coming from a tribal settlement on the Island of Nensho," she responded.

"I will spare some healers to the Fire Nation, they should be to assist the Royal Healers in finding the cure. I only hope that when the distribution of said cure happens that shipments arrive at a reduced price so that I can give it to my citizens for free if the sickness makes its way here," Qiang Zhen agreed to lend the princess healers.

"I will also send a junior minister to help aid in the famine crisis, I can assure you that the famine will end soon. The junior minister will schedule food aid from the Qiangda Kingdom twice a month, the far richer regions of the Kingdom will have no problem donating extra food," Qiang Zhen added that he'd send a minister to aid the Fire Nation's famine.

"Thank you so much you're saving lives here, Your Majesty," thanked Yua as she clasped her hands together with joy.

"You mentioned a civil war, tell me more," requested Qiang Zhen.

"Because of the famine, and the sickness the Keohso clans feels it necessary that the gods have abandoned the Lu Dynasty and the Aztlan clan. They feel as if the Aztlan-Nationalist family cannot run a modern government. Their blatant racism makes them gullible enough to believe that us ruling the country is only bringing harm. And while clans are backing us, others are supporting them," described Yua.

"I know you don't owe us any political support but my father knows you well. I'd be saddened if I failed him today," begged Yua.

"...I-I owe my life to your grandfather Yozei, if he didn't take me in when I was a newborn I would've likely passed away. Tell your father when the times comes I will be more than happy to send him a deployment of five thousand to ten thousand men," Qiang Zhen thought about it for a moment when his mind reflected the face of the previous Fire Lord. A man he called his other grandfather, he would never hesitate to assist the Lu Dynasty.

"I recommend you spend the rest of your day resting, I hope you take the invitation for tonight in your father's stead. The festivities are this evening on Lake Laogai," he reminded her that the party was going to happen tonight. As the princess bowed in a farewell to the Earth King and she departed Laozhang requested to speak, "Your Majesty may I share something?"

Qiang Zhen nodded, "Yes what is it?"

"I'd like to add I've always enjoyed your yearly gathering on Laogai Island, truly an event to look forward to," commented Laozhang.

"I'd wager by _'looking forward'_, you mean overseeing that all the guards are properly doing their work and guarding the location as per usual," guessed Qiang Zhen, he knew exactly what Laozhang meant and it is why he needed to jog his memory.

Laozhang wasn't there to party he was there to do his job, Laozhang can have a wench warm his bed at a tavern, not the King's gathering. Laozhang sighed because he knew the Earth King was right and he was surprised he guessed what Laozhang had in mind.

Rong Yan lifted a pillar out of the ground to block Jushi's boulder, the boulder collided into the pillar and shattered. The Avatar lowered the pillar he had hardly broken a sweat, his master Jushi had this idea in the back of his mind for quite some time. He brought it up, "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Rong Yan asked Jushi confused.

"You're a master of earthbending at this point, I think you're ready to master the Avatar State," answered Jushi.

"Earth King Gao said that when the time was right you'd find no better teacher than I," recalled Jushi.

"I don't know if I'm ready," said Rong Yan as he doubted himself.

"You have to be ready, Senlin isn't that far away from Ba Sing Se. If you're not ready then people will die. You don't have a choice," disagreed Jushi, he knew Rong Yan was now a master of earthbending he was just afraid of change.

"Do you think Sun Wu would've trained me by now?" wondered Rong Yan.

"I don't know but I do know ol' Sun Wu, knew the kind of man Senlin was. I'm sure he would've prepared you far faster than I ever could. You'd probably be fully-realized by now," guessed Jushi.

"You're right I should do everything I can to be prepared to face Senlin. It's now or never," said Rong Yan as he agreed to attempt to master it.

**Shouchun, Chu, Qiangda Kingdom**

A call-to-arms had gone out pirate ships sailed in and docked in the harbor of Shouchun and even anchored near the city's waters. The governor had given orders that all Fifth Nation pirate ships were to be left alone by the Oma Navy. Kimaru had sent a letter that let Senlin know he was close to the capital.

After the invasion ended the Oma Navy permitted all docked ships to continue to their destinations. A total of fifteen ships would be arriving shortly, the others were on their way. Governor Gongyi and Senlin were to meet Lord Sao Feng and Da Fu in the late morning an hour before midday on the harbor.

Zhuan Gongyi and Senlin were accompanied by twelve soldiers and the city guard was alerted while the pirates agreed to join Senlin's cause he needed to make sure Sao Feng's intentions were truthful and not false. The large main ship of Sao Feng anchored on the docks, Senlin and Gongyi approached the ramp with soldiers and their arms behind their backs. Both men held serious faces because they meant business. The pirates called for the Pirate Lord and his First Mate, the two who called out were very heavy twin Nationalists.

The Pirate Lord and his First Mate exit the ship's cabin, the Pirate Lord is as Senlin was told, tall, powerful, and intimidating. His First Mate Da Fu held a stoic face he was more of average height but he matched his Pirate Lord. Senlin and the Pirate Lord gazed at each other, he noticed the tattoo that was across the man's face.

A code of conduct in Kingsmen, he was bald with piercings, his left eye covered by an eyepatch. Underneath the eye patch was a nasty scar it looked like it was a result of being burned. All four of the men exchanged looks amongst each other, Senlin and Gongyi nodded and they boarded the ship. The soldiers followed behind them and waited on deck, the pirates lounged around as they stared at the soldiers, the men returned the stares.

Sao Feng and Da Fu led Senlin and Governor Gongyi below deck there Senlin reunited with his friend Kimaru. Kimaru had his hair loose, his conical hat strapped to his back, and in new clothing gifted by the Fifth Nation. A wealthier-quality of Tribesman clothing on his body, with patterns into the tunic, he wore light clothing as the summer encroached the northern Oma Kingdom.

"Kimaru, it's good to see you," Senlin greeted his friend.

"It's nice seeing you too, I've been sea-faring with the Fifth Nation for the past few weeks. Something I'd do again except the smell. I hate the smell," commented Kimaru, he pointed at the pirates.

"This is Sao Feng, he's the Pirate Lord of the Fifth Nation, and his First Mate Da Fu, they've been running it since Iminaurak the founder died," he introduced the men to Senlin.

"The Great Betrayer, we finally meet," said Sao Feng.

"You've heard of me, I take it?" Senlin asked.

"Heard? You're a living legend, a relic of the old days. We've got a common enemy," replied Sao Feng.

"The Avatar," acknowledged Senlin.

"Yes, the Nationalist Avatar, he's caused me trouble and burned my face. I seek revenge on him, but your man here says you're willing to offer the entire harborside of the city-state in the north if we join you. I'll join your cause but I too want a taste of the Avatar," agreed Sao Feng.

"You can have the corpse and you can do what you wish to it, might I even recommend you nail his decaying body to the bow of the ship?"

Senlin offered the corpse then recommended that Sao Feng tied Rong Yan's dead body to the bow of his ship. The greatest and darkest disrespect to the Avatar as a figure themselves is tying an Avatar's corpse to something like a trophy.

"That's an idea we're willing to fulfill," Da Fu chuckled.

"Senlin if you need naval forces I'm more than willing to add support to the Northern Rebellion and Fifth Nation fleet," hinted Gongyi. He would willingly provide more support to the attack on the harbor.

"Fair, I could use twenty battleships," said Senlin.

"It is done, you have my support, I suggest you ask Governor Shui Buzhang for naval reinforcements, Han while undoubtedly small have a big naval fleet," suggested Gongyi.

Senlin nodded to the idea, Da Fu returned to the table with a map which he spread out flat on the tabletop. Senlin pointed at a gulf in between Tuo and Yunan provinces, "There...that's the meeting point Fleet Admiral Sappak and Commander Inuksuk are waiting for us. If we leave tonight, we'll reach them in time."

"That's a two-week trip, we should spend the hours we have left gathering supplies and food," implied Da Fu.

"You said I can have the corpse, you're implying that you're going to kill him. Do you have plans on where the Avatar might be lured to?" wondered Sao Feng.

"Yes, Jinyin Island according to Sappak and Inuksuk, there's been a ton of quakes hitting the area. If what my sources tell me is true the Avatar leveled an entire capital city alone. That being said, Jinyin Island is unstable, and with all that geophysical energy escaping that's all I need to empower my earthbending to an Avatar's magnitude," Senlin disclosed information from sources. He had connections around the Qiangda Kingdom all those years that he's spent hiding under their noses along with the Northern Rebellion.

"Who will lead the men?" the governor wondered.

"Colonel General Shangxiao, he is more than fit for the task to make sure order is maintained he's the lead under the Triumvirate. There is no one better, the army must leave soon not tonight, it'll give them enough time within the time frame to reach the Outer Walls of the city. Two weeks, a bird will be sent to signal them when the time has come to assault the Outer Wall," planned Senlin.

"How do we move two hundred thousand men across two states in enemy territory without being seen?" inquired Gongyi.

"We don't, they'll just obliterate everything in their path, but on the border between Ru and Pingyao lies a mountain trail that'll lead them straight to the southwestern tip of the Outer Wall," Senlin declined he instead maintained his point.

At the same time, Panzi skipped happily off the ship before he jumped back startled because a fireball missed him and struck the ground. Scorch marks stained the stone docks he glanced back to an angry Zhifang, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I-I'm going to get drunk with merriment and music," whimpered Panzi.

"Sao said we cannot leave!" shouted Zhifang, Zei nipped briskly down the wooden ramp and off into the capital. Panzi's eyes followed Zei's body, "What about him?" he cried out.

"No younger brother of mine is leaving!" he remarked, Panzi frowned he dragged his feet in sadness back onto the ship.

Several minutes later, Sao Feng, Da Fu, Gongyi, and Senlin returned to the top deck Da Fu scanned the entire crew and realized they were missing someone he questioned the twins, "Where's the earthbender?"

"He broke your orders, Lord Sao. He walked off into the harbor," Zhifang reported to them he broke the orders and hoped he'd get punished for it.

"I never made orders to remain on the ship," said Sao Feng, a long dramatic gasp came from the gaping hole on Panzi's face, "You LIED!"

"I lied to keep you on the ship!" he scolded Panzi.

"You're no longer my brother, you liar!" shouted Panzi who scurried off the ship behind Zei who was already lost in a crowd of citizens. Zhifang grumbled in anger then sighed he minced clomped off the ship quickly as he went into the harbor himself.

"What was that about?" Zhuan inquired confused.

"Lowly pirates trying to be responsible for their mates and making sure they don't get themselves into a drunken stupor," Da Fu shook his head and facepalmed.

Gongyi turned to face Sao Feng then he offered, "You mention the former Pirate Lord's son, I have pools of water in the military quarter that the boy is more than welcome to use for his training."

"Wu Shi! Mako!" Sao Feng called out the boy and his bending master.

The young teenager lazily shuffled out of the cabin with his teacher right behind him with an amble bounce to his step. Sao Feng shouted at Mako, "Pick up your feet, you molerat!"

Mako rolled his eyes and walked normally toward the abusive Pirate Lord, "What?" he asked him his tone sounded condescending and he had his hands on his hips.

"Don't you what me, boy! The kind governor has offered you a training location, you and Wu Shi will train immediately. Follow him and his soldiers," said Sao Feng.

Mako sighed, "Yes Pirate Lord Sao Feng, I will follow your commands until the rum stops flowing."

Zhuan Gongyi gulped the situation was uncomfortable for him but he smiled at Sao and then at the prince of the Fifth Nation, Mako. The soldiers circled the governor and Mako as they escorted the boy to the military district of Shouchun.

Meanwhile, a palanquin came to a full halt in front of Rong Yan's manor, the Imperial Guards were the same amount from the last time ten of them stayed vigilant as they watched the princess-like dragons that protected an egg.

She quietly minced up to the door and knocked on it, inside were Aloi and Unaraq who talked about the steamy romance between themselves as most couples do. Unaraq sighed and got up to answer the door when he opened it he saw a rich Nationalist girl, "May I help you?" he asked her.

"Oh...I think I'm at the wrong house I'm sorry," she apologized she didn't recognize the Tribesman who answered the door. Zhinan sighed, "This is the Avatar's house, Hime."

"Oh you're looking for Rong Yan?" he questioned her, Aloi was curious who was at the door when they were looking for the Avatar.

She peeked her head out from behind the door frame and shrieked with joy the princess however was thrown off and confused. The Imperial Firebenders moved forward when they heard the shriek they thought it was a threat to the Hime. Yua's eyes gazed on the airbender in return and she squealed with joy and threw her arms around her friend.

"Yua!" cried out Aloi.

"Aloi?!" she cried out in return, the soldiers stood down when they recognized the nomadic woman. Yua had so many questions she didn't know where to start, she asked Aloi, "What-what are you doing in the Avatar's house?!"

"Well technically this is my home too for the time being," smiled Aloi.

"What are you doing here in the Qiangda Kingdom?" Aloi inquired.

"I'm here on official business, the Fire Nation, my home isn't doing so well. There's famine and illness is plaguing the lands, and because of this, the Keohso want to wage civil war with the ruling Aztlan clan. My father is ill with the _Okan disease_, and each day I worry about his health. What if he doesn't get better? Sure Shukun becomes the new Fire Lord but I'm not ready to lose my dad," stated Yua her voice quavered with emotion and a hint of sadness when she revealed her father was affected by the illness that attacked the lungs.

"I should be home soon though, I could help him get better. But he wanted me to take a vacation from politics. He asked me to come on this trip for him he didn't want to endanger the Earth King, I'm so glad though, Qiang Zhen agreed to help us when the time came right," informed Yua she held a slight smile when she knew that Jieshutinghuo had their back.

At the same time, Rong Yan and Jushi were across from each other in nomad positions both with their heads lowered as they prepared themselves. They wanted to be close to the Spirit World to absorb energy so that he could guide the Avatar through this process. Jushi exhaled after their lengthy meditation, Rong Yan opened his eyes and rested his hands on his knees.

"I'm ready," said the Avatar.

"Your energies must be flowing as the Avatar and to do this we must open all your chakras. The Avatar State is a powerful tool one that will enhance your bending one hundred-fold," Jushi stated.

"The first chakra is the Root Chakra, this is located at the base of the spine," Jushi began.

Rong Yan remained silent in meditation while he focused his energies on opening the root chakra. Jushi continued, "The Root Chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear. Rong Yan, what are you afraid of?" he asked the Avatar.

Rong Yan meditated on his fears when Senlin's face came into the mind he cackled with laughter. He remembered being asleep in bed. His surroundings were familiar he was back in the Jongmu Air Temple, across from him was a sleeping Jampo on his rickety bed frame. Senge between both Jampo and Rong Yan sound asleep. A shadow crawled around his room it loomed over Rong Yan as he slept. Then he awoke to Senlin who stooped over him, he screamed.

"I-I can't its..." he whispered.

Another vision filled his mind he found himself in the middle of a battle Air Nomads fought off Northern Rebellion soldiers. Senlin near the edge of the cliff as he threw several projectiles of rock at different monks. Their eyes met for a moment Senlin's eyebrows pulled together and he looked enraged Rong Yan however felt weak and scared.

"Yes you can, let go of all your fears. You can do this," Jushi said, Rong Yan then remembered when Kwan Chun manifested his body and blew Senlin off the temple grounds along with the other Northern Rebellion soldiers that survived the fight.

"What if I lose?" Rong Yan worried about the fight.

"You won't lose you're the Avatar, the vision you're seeing isn't real," Jushi said.

The result of believing that Senlin died after he was blown off the mountain. He felt peace for the first time in a long time, in this vision he walked over to the edge to see Senlin dead.

Rong Yan while still in meditation sighed relief then he opened his eyes, Jushi resumed, "The Sacral Chakra is the second chakra and it's located in the nether regions."

"It deals with pleasure and it's blocked by guilt, what are you guilty of?" asked Jushi.

Rong Yan found himself above Yumen as he flew over the city in the Avatar State, he saw himself doing things that he could never do. Like fly without airbending or shooting combustion blasts out of his mind. He then frowned and whispered, "I-I killed all those innocent people."

"You did what you needed to do as your right as the Avatar, what you do is not for yourself. You make decisions based on the balance of the Four Nations. Think back at the talks you've had with past lives," Jushi assured the Avatar.

_"I am Avatar Kaenakai, young Avatar I can sense your feelings at this moment. You are conflicted with yourself because your duties have gotten in the way of your morals," the short Fire Avatar introduced himself._

_"While there are some of our past lives who have allowed their morals to stand in the way, you must understand that as the Avatar you must do everything in your power to balance the world. Regardless of how many or who you erase from this existence, Tiandi will not be furious because he has allowed the Avatar to use their judgment to do as they please," continued Kaenakai._

_"In my life, the clans of the Fire Nation sought to plunge themselves into war yet again as they have in the past. I showed no mercy to all the clans, I cleansed them of every family's bloodline that would have run these clans into the future," said Kaenakai. _

_Rong Yan watched everything from the eyes of his predecessor he found himself in the Fire Nation again, his home. Although it wasn't his home like in modern times it was his home a thousand years before the existence of himself._

_Kaenakai ran into estates as he trapped the estate guards neck-deep into the ground, the gates of the final family he targeted during the cleanse were broken open with airbending. He sunk some more guards before he busted the door of the home open. More guards came to the defense of a corrupted family, an elderly man stood in front of his middle-aged wife and two teenage sons._

_His eyes flashed then his arms moved in fluid movements as a surge of energy were at his fingertips, the lightning bounced off the guards and electrocuted the family. The bodies were cooked with scorch marks, smoke emitted from the grilled bodies of the enemies of the people of the Fire Nation._

_"While my work is nearly a thousand years old it is embedded in our history. The same mistake will not be repeated, I can assure of that," recalled Kaenakai, he transmogrified his figure now wide, and he grew a few inches._

_"You feel remorse and regret, you're not the only one, we've all made decisions that felt like mistakes but at the time we didn't realize that what we did was for the greater good," said Bhudev._

_"When I was in my thirties the Si Wong state had five tribes, the Hami, Junggar, Alxa, Gaxun, and Isoro tribes. The Isoro controlled the eastern portion of the Junggar territory, they were very problematic and aggressive. They warred with the other four and often killed the offsprings of the other tribes in their godforsaken rituals. I did the right thing when I wiped the Isoro off the face of Shanshen," remembered Bhudev._

_Inside Bhudev saw as the Isoro choked without any air in the dome, the sand invaded their nostrils he shouted at them from the outside, "IN THE NAME OF MAINTAINING BALANCE, AND FOR GENOCIDING YOUR BROTHER TRIBES, I, AVATAR BHUDEV, SENTENCE YOU TO DIE!"_

_The elder knelt on his knees he stared at the Avatar for forgiveness as he returned the gaze the war-torn warriors asphyxiated then everyone within the dome collapsed. He circled his arms clockwise before he slowly lowered them and exhaled. His eyes returned to normal he sank the bodies of the fallen and covered them in the sand._

_"May Olorun guide you to paradise, my brothers and sisters," whispered Bhudev in prayer he sighed. The deed was done he had done the right thing now the four tribes can unite as an official province yet again._

_"For the longest time I felt remorse because I thought about their offspring, their future could've been changed for the better, Elder Alufaa, was my friend when we shared a gaze that destroyed me for years. But in the long run, if I had killed their elders they would've grown up the same way and do the very same thing. In the end, they would've learned nothing in the long run, Queen Chuntao Qian worked too hard to get the sandbenders to ally themselves with her. The Isoro would've removed decades of peaceful negotiations," finished Bhudev._

_Bhudev changed into Ku Tei who looked up to face his successor, "You see Rong Yan? You did nothing wrong getting rid of Yumen. While I am at a great loss of such a wonderful city, the government in Yumen had been left unchecked when I had campaigned across the kingdoms. You see the Shangye family had run deep with corruption. While I understand why young Wenhua made the decisions later in her life that convicted your friend to be put to death, she was wrong. And you did the right thing, I am not innocent either I've killed thousands upon thousands of Kingsmen soldiers in my day. But Wang and Ta Po, Jiachu, and Gao were never angered they understood what needed to be done." _

"They're right...I did nothing wrong," said Rong Yan after he recalled the spiritual sessions with his past lives Avatar Bhudev and Avatar Kaenakai.

"The third chakra is the Fire Chakra, it is located in the stomach, it deals with willpower and is blocked by shame," Jushi described the Fire Chakra.

"What are you ashamed of?" he asked the Avatar.

"I should've stopped Senlin before the ceasefire could end, if I wasn't foolish I could've prevented the ceasefire from ending and killed Senlin as well," Rong Yan remembered.

Visions flooded his mind he remembered for the longest time instead of Yong Ten having him escorted to the Jongmu Air Temple he could've triggered the Avatar State somehow and kill Senlin.

"The ceasefire ending wasn't your fault, a two-thousand-year-old civil war has had plenty of ceasefires. Each ending for over a delicate situation, there will never be peace here, not for a while at least. You can't be shameful for something that's not your fault, it was inevitable," Jushi explained.

"You're right," Rong Yan smiled.

"The fourth chakra is the Heart Chakra, it deals with love and is blocked by grief. What are you still grieving over?" Jushi inquired, Rong Yan's memories flooded into his mind again, he returned to the Jongmu Air Temple. Rong Yan whispered, "The death of Jampo..."

_Jampo suddenly felt a sharp pain his chest that he fell to the ground Senge shouting, "JAMPO!" he sprinted over to his best friend scrambling to his knees._

_Aloi wiped the sand out of her eyes and ran over to Jampo on the floor. Rong Yan jerked his head to see Senge and Aloi kneeling next to Jampo on the ground, the council, Yong Ten, Takumi, and few others had been handling the invaders now as their number grew smaller. Another airbender fell Rong Yan rushed to Jampo kneeling by his side grabbing his left hand clutching it soothing his dying friend._

_Senge and Aloi begin to tear for their friend Jampo, "D-don't cry you..guys..I'll be fine.." slightly turning his head to his left side he gazes into Rong Yan's eyes a tear falling from Jampo's eye as he looked at the Avatar. He began to stutter as his breathing had slowed and he had only a few breaths left._

"You need to let him go and move on, people will die for as long as you're the Avatar. Especially now," Jushi convinced him.

_"R-rong Yan you g-gotta g-get..." he coughed._

_"...get S-senlin for m-me..." coughing again he released his last breath of air, Senge buried his face into Jampo's tunic sobbing. Rong Yan closed his eyes releasing a stream of tears, he shut Jampo's eyes as they no longer saw the light. Furious with anger clenching his teeth Aloi sobbing noticed his eyes sparkled and glowed scared she backed off. The death of Jampo triggered the Avatar State._

A tear fell from Rong Yan's eye and his voice quavered, "He...he's in a better place now."

Rong Yan wiped the tears from his face Jushi continued further, "The fifth chakra is the Throat Chakra, it deals with truth and its blocked by lies."

"What have you lied about?" he asked Rong Yan.

"I lied to her," he whispered.

"Forgive yourself for what you've done and move on," Jushi told him.

_For a brief moment, they stared into each other's eyes and slowly went in for the kiss. Yua closed her eyes and puckered her lips while Rong Yan freaked out and instead of kissing Yua he permitted the princess to kiss his index and middle finger. The Avatar was afraid to kiss the Princess of the Fire Nation, and he felt even worse afterward because she thought they shared their first kiss. The entire time the Avatar felt angst when he should've felt joy while Yua felt warm inside and had the feeling of lady flies inside her stomach._

"The sixth chakra is the Third-Eye Chakra, it's based on the forehead, it deals with Insight and is blocked by Illusion," Jushi said.

"What is an illusion?" Jushi questioned the Avatar.

"Death, the Four Nations, the Elements are all illusions," answered Rong Yan.

"Why?" asked Jushi.

"Death is an illusion because there is life after death, we'll get to see our loved ones again. The Four Nations are separate but we are all the same people created by Uma. Divided into four territories with our own cultures, religions, and languages. The elements are different yet they are the same because our ancestors bent the energy within themselves," explained Rong Yan.

Jushi nodded," Benders exist because of Kura-Kura, Shouhu-gui, Hogo-sha, and Nam, without them people would not be born being able to bend."

"The seventh and final chakra is the Crown Chakra, it deals with cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment," Jushi said.

"Throw away your earthly attachments, listen to this poem from airbending Guru Laghima," Jushi told Rong Yan.

"Let go of your earthly tether, enter the void, empty and become wind," Jushi whispered as he recited an old poem.

Rong awoke and found himself in a void on the far end of the void was himself floating in nothingness. What led to his giant self was an opaque purple path that revealed itself to him as he walked onto the nothingness. On his journey over he saw that the giant version of himself held a bubble in between his hands.

To his sides were visions or memories about the ones he loved first he saw his parents and his grandmother. Then his aunts, Takumi, Yong Ten, Senge, Jampo, Aloi, then he continued down the path and saw the first time he met Unaraq and Tanaraq. Near the end, he saw Jushi last but then before he entered the bubble he saw Yua. He wasn't sure why her face appeared if he had just met her.

Rong Yan sat the center of the floating cosmic bubble and concentrated this was it. Jushi noticed as Rong Yan's eyes opened and flashed. He finally entered the Avatar State, Rong Yan's body went upward and floated then a flash of light caused Jushi to cover his eyes. Aloi, Unaraq, and Yua ran out of the manor and saw that Rong Yan floated in the air while in the Avatar State.

At the same time, priests called to the high sage of the Earth Sages, the temple lit and they were frightened. In the Oma Kingdom, Gao was called to the temple as well, while Shukun prayed in the palace's temple he saw that Avatar Ilah's eyes glowed. It startled him, "FATHER!" he shouted.

In the Northern Water Tribe Ashuna ran into the palace to call unto Tulok, while in the South Pole Ynook covered for Unirak he was also told by an apprentice, "Sir, the Avatar just mastered the Avatar State."

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"The lights in the temples only flash when the Avatar masters the Avatar State!" he responded.

Meanwhile, near the Agrarian Zone's monorail station a royal guard opened the door for Jieshutinghuo and Yi'an. The Earth King peered into the sky, "Look at the light! It's the Avatar!"

Everyone halted in the streets as they witnessed the powerful light that beamed into the sky. All the nobles' jaws dropped, the beam could be seen probably from the Outer Wall. Rong Yan however found himself face-to-face with Avatar Ku Tei, "You've finally connected with us," he smiled at Rong Yan.

Rong Yan's past lives appeared behind Ku Tei, in the order of the Avatar Cycle backward, Anana to the right, then Kwan Chun to his left. Behind them were Ilah, Xi Tong, Arrluk, Mun Jin, Kaenaekai, and Bhudev. They disappeared then he reappeared around him then he came face-to-face with a few Avatars he's never met before. The first was an average height Tribesman in a blue long-sleeved coat, and long, lush black hair. He introduced himself, "I'm Avatar Manirak."

Manirak transformed into a frail Air Nomad, "I'm Yeshe."

The frail old man transformed into a chubby old woman, "I'm Nivedita."

The old woman into a young noblewoman, "I'm Avani," she smiled.

She transformed into a tall Tribesman in his middle ages, "I'm Avatar Keirou."

Keirou into another young Air Nomad monk, "I'm Avatar Arnav."

"We are one, and we will always be with you, Avatar Rong Yan," a chorus of echoes passed through his ears. Voices of grown men and women from late teens, to the elderly.

Rong Yan returned to the ground he felt a bit dizzy but when he opened his eyes he was back in Ba Sing Se. In front of him were Unaraq, Aloi, and Yua who smiled and cheered for him, he returned a smile to his friends. Jushi beamed, "You did it!"

He gazed at his palms, "I-I did?"

"YES!" marveled Jushi.

Aloi embraced Rong Yan from behind, then Jushi hugged him, Yua followed after Jushi and then Unaraq rolled his eyes and joined the group hug. Then Unaraq farted and Aloi scolded him, "I swear to Tiandi if it stinks I will force that fart into your lungs Unaraq."

"The sun's going down, we should get ready," Aloi noted, Unaraq was the first to run Yua however was already dressed accordingly for the party.

Before Aloi goes off to get dressed she signaled Rong Yan to her, he approached her and she whispered into his ear, "If you break her heart, I will end your life."

The Avatar gulped and quickly nipped off into his chambers after about an hour and a half of Aloi being assisted by Yua with her outfit. The men were out and spiffy-looking Jushi wore dark green robes with the Qian Dynasty insignia on it. While Unaraq wore an expensive sleeveless blue tunic and slacks held together by a leather belt with seashells on it. Aloi wore a dress of yellow and orange colors, while Rong Yan was in full black attire with golden accents and flame motifs on the outfit. He left his hat within his chambers and wore a golden sangtuwan instead.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked them, they all nodded and they headed out the door the Imperial Firebenders waited. Yua lifted her dress as she walked over to the guards, "Guard the manor, the Avatar will protect me tonight."

The guards saluted the princess and left, she climbed Shen with Unaraq's help and when everyone was in the saddled Shen flew off toward Lake Laogai. They spent another hour or two in the air as they headed toward the lake in the Agrarian Zone. Jushi pointed off in the distance, "There! I can see it!"

Rong Yan steered Shen further in the southeastern direction, the docks are near the coastline of the lake. Shen lands near the docks and a dockmaster allowed a certain amount of people onto the boat while it headed toward the island in the middle of the lake. Everyone hurried over to get in line, Aloi saw Rong Yan walk-off, "Where are you going? It's this way!"

"Go! I'll be there in a bit," he said, Rong Yan froze a circle-shaped board out of ice and surfed across the lake to a side where no activity was near for at least a mile in every direction. Aloi was concerned and worried for her friend she wondered why he needed to be alone. She was about to walk off when Yua held her back, "Let him go I think he needs a moment to himself."

Aloi glimpsed back at her friend who smiled at her, she nodded and agreed. Rong Yan lands on the sandy beach. He wiped himself off of any sand with earthbending he inhaled and took a deep breath before he stood in the center and controlled his breath. He gave a slight grin and his eyes flashed he felt an immense rush of power.

The flash disappeared and then he shifted into a shifa stance and shot a stream of flame to the north, he pivoted into gong bu stance and shoved a wave of water to the south, to his west direction he smashed his left fist into the sand and tremor traveled in that direction, and to his east, he blasted a gale of wind. He laughed with joy and happiness before he fell to his knees and began to cry. His hands trembled he dreamt of this moment since he was sixteen, now at twenty-three he was a fully-realized Avatar-like his predecessors.

Once he had enough of the tears of joy he froze that same board and surfed back onto the water and used waterbending to boost himself close to the island. He was a bit damp from the waist down he used his bending to drain his clothing of water and extracted it. He lined up with the rest of the people who waited at the door. A royal guard carried a list of attendees as he looked for the names of each individual in the line he permitted a person or a group one by one.

Once inside he found his friends who were given their table near the Earth King's, he saw Jieshutinghuo, the Queen Consort, the crowned prince, the rest of his family that was normally not seen, and Lord Guwen nearby on the same table. Near Yua and Jushi was Rong Yan's reserved seat where plates of food sat in front of them. Yua was kind enough to keep Rong Yan's food hot so it wouldn't get cold.

Youlang looked to his left and then his right and noticed two seats were empty on the right side of the table. He took a gander at his wife Xin'ai and inquired, "Where's Shaonu and Shenshi?"

Yi'an's mother shrugged didn't know she expected her daughter to be home by now and she hadn't seen her either, "I don't know, Youlang, maybe she'll surprise us in a bit."

"I haven't heard from Shaonu or Shenshi in over a week, they've been in Zhong Tai province for over two weeks now. She usually sends a letter before she arrived in the city, I'm sure she's coming, honey," she assured her husband.

He was concerned but continued to sip his tea, everyone in the family resumed conversations with hearty laughter. Laozhang and the royal guards watched everyone like hawks and made sure no assassins had a chance to assault the royal family.

Qiang Zhen rose from his seat and then everyone quieted down as they saw the Earth King rise. Everyone stayed seating the guards stepped forward a bit at attention while every soul listened to the Earth King speak, "I thank everyone for coming yet again to another party this year! I'd like to welcome a special guest of mine, that even our wonderful governors would love to meet. Avatar Rong Yan please rise!"

He pointed at Rong Yan, the Avatar rose from his chair and gave a bow of respect to everyone in the audience he wasn't sure who the governors were because they didn't introduce themselves face-to-face to him. But he couldn't wait to meet them he spoke up, "Thank you for the introduction Jieshutinghuo, I am glad you've invited me to this wonderful gathering. I hope you all have a wonderful evening of dance and merriment and I look forward to meeting all the kingdom's governors."

Rong Yan sat and Earth King Qiang Zhen shared the story of how the gathering came to be, "My great-great-grandfather continued this yearly event. When he ascended onto the throne as the heir of the former Tong Dynasty, he made the people could reminisce on an age-old event that the nobility looked forward to each year."

"My great-great-grandfather Avanindra continued the tradition with lavish parties, merriment, spirits, family, and everything in between occurred at these parties. Only the most respected of nobles were invited, heads of organizations, and government officials, but then when Yao reigned supreme in his rule of terror the parties stopped. My great-grandfather read about the events in Avanindra's records at one point in his life and continued the social occasion," explained Qiang Zhen.

"As did my grandfather Ta Po continued the tradition and then it was brought unto me to continue the five-hundred-year-old tradition..." he paused then turned to face his three-year-old child, "...I hope someday Prince Chung-bao, resumes this custom and so on," he finished and smiled at his boy.

"I dedicate this evening to the Avatar and I welcome him to stay however long he wishes to stay here in my city," smiled at Rong Yan.

"A toast for the Avatar!" said Qiang Zhen as he rose his goblet and took a drink of wine for the new fully-realized Avatar.

He didn't have to ask Rong Yan because he knew the Avatar mastered the Avatar State, the temple, the beam of light they were all signs of this. Qiang Zhen sat down, Rong Yan rose his cup as well and gave a slight down nod at the Earth King and smiled before he gulped his down.

The musicians began to play their music and noblemen pulled their wives onto the dance floor and began to dance their night away. Unaraq extended his arm out to Aloi who took his arm and away they went. Jushi felt the energy at the table that he cleared his throat and made it aware that he was leaving. Now Rong Yan and Yua remained at the table alone just the two of them, together.

"So uh...how's back...home?" Rong Yan asked Yua as he scratched the back of his head and moved his eyes in different directions as an excuse not to make eye contact with her. Yua slightly frowned a bit Rong Yan noticed this and then questioned her, "Hey are you alright?"

"You've been gone too long, and I'm not saying this as you're taking too long or abandoning us, but without our Avatar in the Fire Nation a lot of things have gone awry," replied Yua.

"What do you...mean?" Rong Yan worried.

Yua sighed, "I know you don't know about what's going on since you're busy over here. But there's a famine that has plagued Tenri, Inzei, and Hokiji, and now it's spreading to the capital and other parts of our land. Then because of this there's also a plague of a new illness, Shukun named it the _Okan disease, _and it attacks the respiratory system. My father caught the disease and every day I pray to Tiandi and Igaku to cure him."

"While we have aid from Jieshutinghuo coming in soon, I just feel like telling you about it might motivate you to help out as well, I know I shouldn't be putting this on you," added Yua as she wiped a tear.

"It's okay, the Fire Nation is my homeland after all this is over I'll go home and help out in any way I can," assured Rong Yan.

"To top it off, the Keohso, they're at it again. Because of all the things that are going on the Keohso want to declare war on the Aztlan clan. We're on a brink of a civil war again I fear for my father's and my brother's lives. It hasn't come to me fearing for my own because I'm not that important but they'll be targets to the Keohso," revealed Yua as she wiped another tear.

Rong Yan gasped, "I'm not experienced in this but I'll converse and share this information with one of my past lives. We'll see what he has to say."

Laozhang watched as the party went overhead and he laid eyes on a noblewoman the entire evening that wasn't with anyone in a marriage type of way. He saw the woman minced off toward the balcony that he exchanged looks with the men and they nodded. He stepped backward slowly and continued until he was out of Qiang Zhen's sight.

Rong Yan excused himself from the table Yua sat all alone while he explored the _siheyuan_ on the island and looked for a secluded area. He sat inside a shrine inside of the estate and meditated finally a nice and quiet place away from the band that played and the conversations between haughty nobles.

He meditated for a bit and then his aura split and Kaenakai appeared across from him in nomad sitting position. The previous Fire Avatar looked up to gaze at Rong Yan, "Avatar Rong Yan it's good to see you, how can I help you?" inquired Kaenakai.

"I just spoke to the princess of the Fire Nation, she told me information that I cannot resolve on my own. She said the Keohso are waging war on the Aztlan clan," said Rong Yan.

"What clan is currently ruling the Fire Nation?" asked Kaenakai.

"The Aztlan clan are the current rulers under the Lu Dynasty, there's a famine and a plague in our homeland. But I don't think killing the Lu Dynasty or the current leading Keohso family would help," answered Rong Yan then he mentioned that killing wouldn't help if Kaenakai would bring that up as a solution to end the civil war.

"Young Avatar I didn't kill them because I felt it was necessary, I did the right because the Kogyo clan was weak when it first took its place on the throne. The other twenty-seven clans wanted to tear the Kogyo ruling family apart," revealed Kaenakai.

"The Kogyo once ruled the Fire Nation?" asked Rong Yan, he came from Habucho province, the capital of the Kogyo was a city littered with mining pollution. Mines were near the outskirts of the city, inside the city, and even deep under the city. The Kogyo clan exported mined ore and other materials to other islands in the Fire Nation.

His past life nodded, "I have feeling you come from Kogyo, am I correct?"

"Yes," smiled Rong Yan.

"The Kogyo had a rocky start to their place on the throne, I wasn't going let anyone remove them. For the longest period my own clan the Kaiyo, abandoned me because I chose to support the Royal Family and not them. The civil war was nasty, after the Kogyo would've been shredded the other twenty-seven clans would've killed each other," recalled Kaenakai.

"I did what I had to do I picked the royal family because they were the underdog and I knew they would do well. And I was not wrong, the others, however, they didn't understand my decision but I don't blame them. Humans will never understand the decisions made by an Avatar, killing them all was for the betterment of the country," Kaenakai explained.

"However, for you not only are you dealing with a possible civil war you're also having to deal with a plague and famine. My best advice is to become an asset of the Fire Lord, to the family, becoming a government official in some way, shape, or form. Would please the clans it would show the Keohso that you're not willing to spill blood and you'll do this as civil as possible. It is your right as Avatar reach the highest rank possible," advised Kaenakai, the Fire Nation Avatar disappeared.

Another spirit came forth to seek further information and gain a different perspective on it. One that Rong Yan has never spoken to. At the same time, Yua rested her arm on the table and her head on her palm Unaraq spun Aloi around and she saw Yua alone. She frowned she stopped and nudged her head over at Yua, Unaraq saw that she was alone, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know but she looks upset," frowned Aloi, they headed off toward their table where Yua was alone. But the princess got up and went to find the Avatar, "And there she goes, you should follow her," suggested Unaraq. Aloi nodded and ran off to catch up to her friend.

Yua scanned the balcony where a few nobles were located and talked to one another, Aloi caught up to her and called her name, "Yua!"

The princess turned to face her friend, "What's wrong?" Aloi asked her.

"Nothing I-the Avatar...he's taking some time now I just thought I could go look for him," answered Yua.

"What did he tell you?" she wondered.

"Nothing he just said he needed to speak to a past life after I revealed to him the hardships of the Fire Nation at the moment," responded Yua.

Meanwhile, the past life who Rong Yan spoke to said their final words which echoed, "You will do great things, young Avatar. I just know it."

Rong Yan got up to his feet and walked out of the shrine and back toward the party itself. Yua and Aloi explored the estate as they searched for the Avatar. Rong Yan called out to them when he saw them he waved his arms at them, "Yua! Aloi!"

They looked in the direction of his voice and saw him across a courtyard Rong Yan ran toward them. Aloi questioned him, "Where did you go?"

"I had to be alone and speak to my past lives, it was important," Rong Yan answered.

"I'll take it from here," Yua smiled she grabbed the Avatar's wrist and pulled him toward the balcony. The nobles were nearby but they were busy doing their thing that they weren't bothered by two Nationalists.

"I have to apologize to you," Rong Yan mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Yua asked him.

"I lied to you the other day and I was wrong for it. The kiss at the fountain, I-I'm very shy and you're the first girl who's genuinely into me and doesn't want me simply because I'm the Avatar. I'm self-conscious and nervous, you can ask Aloi when I first met her. I've never gotten over it," disclosed Rong Yan.

"Wait we didn't kiss?" she wondered.

Rong Yan shook his head and frowned, "No when you thought you kissed me I got scared and I-you kissed my two fingers."

She slightly frowned but then it turned upside down into a smile, "It's okay if Tiandi has already written our first kiss into stone. Who am I to force it? It'll happen when it will happen."

All of a sudden, Zhinan ran toward the balcony Yua was surprised to see her city guide here and not with the Imperial Firebenders. She was shocked, "Zhinan what are-why are you here?" she implored to him.

"Princess Yua, you received a letter from the Fire Nation. It's your brother the crowned Prince," answered Zhinan she heard the tone of distress in his voice.

He quickly handed her the scroll and she opened to read it, _"Princess Yua,_

_This letter was written by the Royal Scribes under direct supervision and guidance by crowned Prince Shukun._

_Yua, I urge you to return home our biggest nightmare has just come true. Igaku has failed our family, father is doing well he's recovered from the Okan disease. He hopes that you are being treated fairly in the Qiangda Kingdom and wants to hear the news from Qiang Zhen._

_However, when father got better our mother became ill she's sick for the past week and each day she's gotten worse. The healers have done all they can and I regret to inform you as tears flood my tear_

_ducts...our beloved mother was taken by this illness. _

_We requested a healer from the Northern Water Tribe on their way but at this point, it's too late. I order you to return home with all the Imperial Firebenders you've taken with you. Father wants you home near him, the Fire Nation will be grieving over the loss of Fire Lady Kiku. I hope Tiandi and Uma care for our family in these dark times. _

_Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, Lu Shukun"_

Yua covered her mouth she was in disbelief she dropped the scroll and fell to her knees and began to weep. Rong Yan picked up the scroll and the other nobles were now concerned as to why the Fire Nationalist girl was crying. Zhinan explained vaguely to the nobles they felt her pain.

"Hey what's going on?" one of the gentlemen worried, Rong Yan read the contents of the scroll and noticed the sentence that read, _"our beloved mother was taken by this illness"_.

He frowned and knelt by her and embraced Yua. He whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry this has happened to you, I will do everything after I defeat Senlin to help the Fire Nation. You're not the only one counting on me."

Aloi arrived with Unaraq she over to Yua, "What happened?" she cried out to Rong Yan.

"Her mother passed away," Rong Yan replied, Aloi's eyes watered because Kiku was welcoming toward the Air Nomad.

She had memories with her too, she started to sob Unaraq stepped over and crouched to meet Yua's level, "I know what you're going through when I was a boy I lost my mother. I'm here if you need to talk," related Unaraq.

The princess sobbed and in between tears she whispered, "Thank...you..."

Hours later, the party ended and Aloi walked Yua to her manor while the Earth King's servants prepared the ship for Yua to return home after he heard the news. Aloi turned back to look at Unaraq, "I'm going to stay with her until she leaves."

Unaraq nodded, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rong Yan snapped the reins on Shen and the dragon flew off while Aloi assisted Yua back into the manor where she stayed at. The princess cried non-stop one of her guards took her helmet off and helped her as well.

When Shen landed Rong Yan sighed, "It's as if my country is falling apart."

"Death is inevitable it happens to us all," commented Jushi.

"You're right," Rong Yan said.


	56. 3-17: The Cult of the Sky Stalker

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 17: The Cult of the Sky Stalker**

When Shen landed Rong Yan sighed, "It's as if my country is falling apart."

"Death is inevitable it happens to us all," commented Jushi.

"You're right," Rong Yan said, it was late night and Dashi ran toward Rong Yan's house with a scroll in her hand.

Rong Yan still on Shen's saddle soon after Jushi and Unaraq slid off the dragon and went inside, "Avatar! Avatar!" she cried out with a worried tone in her voice.

Rong Yan glanced back to see a familiar face it was Ambassador Dashi, the middle-aged woman frantic, "What's wrong?" Rong Yan worried as well.

"I need you to do a personal request for me, it's about the Earth King. His sister-in-law went missing," said the woman.

"She went missing? Why didn't he tell me? I could've done something sooner," Rong Yan wondered.

"The Earth King...has grown to dislike you. After the event in Yumen, he's having conflicts with himself. While he may outright act as he supports you in front of nobles he's spoken negatively about you. This is an opportunity to reconnect yourself to the Earth King," disclosed Dashi she scanned their surroundings and made sure no one eavesdropped on their conversation.

"That's understandable, I know he doesn't understand and that's fine. What can I do?" Rong Yan approved of the Earth King's feelings. He continued to ask further.

"The Queen Consort's younger sister Shaonu went on a vacation with her boyfriend of one year, Shenshi. His summer home is in the Zhong Tai province far to the east, I'll mark it on your map. Shenshi lives near the capital of the province, Shei-Pa, according to his report she was kidnapped by Air Nomads," explained Dashi.

"The Earth King has deployed a company of a hundred men to eradicate the nomads, while they must have already left the city-province it will likely take them quite some time to reach Zhong Tai. Shenshi and Governor Kongbu Jingcha will be made aware of your arrival messenger birds were already sent before I came to you for your assistance. The grief-stricken boyfriend should be able to explain more you must leave now," described Dashi.

"Deal, this is important to me being a fully-realized Avatar. I'll do it," Rong Yan agreed he extended his arm out for the scroll to take it from Dashi's hands before he snapped the reins around Shen. The dragon soared off into the sky and Rong Yan headed to the far east of the Qiangda Kingdom.

**One Week Later; Shei-Pa, Zhong Tai, Qiangda Kingdom**

Rong Yan steered his dragon down toward the capital city's outskirts where a _siheyuan_ rested just beside its private beach. This was the first time in a long time where Rong Yan was alone as he traveled the world.

Shen landed near the walls of the summer estate of Shaonu's boyfriend, the estate guards approached the dragon. Rong Yan slid off the back of his mount and was proceeded toward by the men, "You must be the Avatar correct?" guessed one of the men.

Rong Yan nodded, "Where is Danxin Shenshi?"

"Right this way we'll take you to him," the other guard replied.

Rong Yan was escorted to the gardens where a short, lanky low-class noble who was pale-skinned, brown-eyed, a vicenarian with medium-long dark brown hair with bangs that were trimmed just above his eyebrows. He wore expensive dark green robes, with golden accents and a floral patterned green chest.

The young man gasped when he eyed the individual who entered his home with an escort by the guards. He placed his tea down and knelt before the Avatar he lifted his head to eye the man around his age. The vicenarian begged to the Avatar, "Please you've got to help me...it's my beloved she was taken from me and I can't live like this."

"I was made aware by the ambassador back in Ba Sing Se, tell me the entire story," Rong Yan responded.

"We traveled to Zhong Tai to vacation here in Shei-Pa for two to three weeks, I don't know if this is a test from the Earth King or if this something else. But I can attest that my beloved's captors were Air Nomads-" he summarized the situation before he cut himself off.

"I know that sounds ridiculous...how could Air Nomads of all people want to kidnap someone?" he commented.

"I believe you, I've met a few Air Nomads in the past few years with questionable intentions," recalled the Avatar.

Shenshi explained the memory of the evening Shaonu disappeared vividly Rong Yan felt like he was there by the degree of detail. The evening near the beach was normally cold Shenshi and Shaonu were inside as they rested their weary bones on the _ta_. The estate guards heard noises from a beast and they approached the three strangers steadily with their hands on the pommels of their weapons.

They dropped their stances when three Air Nomads hopped off the saddle of a sky bison, the creature's fur was matted. It's been a while since it bathed, one of its horns was broken as well but other than that the beast seemed to be fine. The men bowed to the guards and requested to speak to the noble of the vacation home.

One of the guards left to call upon Shenshi, when he entered the living room he bowed to his lord and reported, "Sir three Air Nomads landed near your home they wish to speak to you."

"Air Nomads? Tiandi has blessed us with good fortune, let me get my coat and I'll join you. Shaonu, my love, if you wish to join me you may," he asked the guard, then he smiled because Air Nomads were known to bring good fortune to an individual who showed them some form of assistance or hospitality.

Shenshi was escorted out his manor, across his gardens, and to the outer wall by a guard where he met the others and the monks that arrived. The three male monks bowed to the lord of the vacation home. The man in the middle was an older Air Nomad with wrinkles all over his face, his eyebrows were white and bushy, and he wore a long, scraggly white goatee.

He was average height, and lanky his robes weren't the usual colors of the Air Nomads they were a combination of gray and black and brown while the others wore traditional colored robes. Shenshi didn't mind, of course, after all, they're Air Nomads it was exciting to encounter one.

"Good evening, milord we are tired travelers seeking refuge in your home. Would you mind sheltering us for the night?" the old man spoke.

"Certainly, you're just in time to join me and my beloved for dinner. Care to join us?" agreed Shenshi, he offered them a meal.

The other two nodded at the old man, "We will, and if you'd like we can offer you two a blessing," smiled the old man.

Shenshi smiled and nodded he gestured with his hand and pointed at the gates for the men to follow him and his guards. The guards escorted Shenshi and the three nomads to the manor within the walls, the nomads complimented the gardens within, "Your gardens are abundant and beautiful," the monk on the left said.

"Thank you, my mother used to tend to this garden before I was born, now I carry the task of doing it when I have the time," he thanked the Air Nomad.

After about an hour, the older Air Nomad sat at the dinner table with Shenshi, Shaonu, and the other two monks, he extended his arms out for prayer. Once they finished their prayer they began to eat the monks blessed them with long just life and beautiful offspring and what not. Something young couples usually asked for.

Shenshi and Shaonu were given introductions from the monks, he remembered the old man's name was 'Patha' as he called himself. While the others were 'Jamyang' and 'Taimo' common nomadic names, they talked about the nomads' travels and where they were headed to. Soon after their meals were given rooms to sleep in so they'd be able to replenish their energy at first light.

Shenshi awoke to the sun's rays that emanated into the opened window of his room which he found strange because he remembered he shut them. He was a bit confused he turned around to find that Shaonu was not next to him to which he sat up and scanned the room like he was hit by _deja vu_. He got dressed and instead of heading straight to the dining hall for breakfast, he ignored it went toward the gardens.

Something felt off and he knew his girlfriend wouldn't be eating at the table without him. He was right Shaonu was not in the dining hall. When he searched for her outside he seemed a bit perturbed something the estate's guards noticed. One of them worried stepped forward and bowed to his lord even when the young man didn't see it.

"Milord, you're worrying me and the men what ails you this fine morning?" called the concerned officer.

"Where is she?" he questioned the officer.

"Lady Shaonu? We haven't seen her, we thought she'd be with you in your chambers," answered the officer.

"She's not there, I awoke to an empty bed. I know she's not at the dining hall which is why I skipped breakfast," commented Shenshi.

"And the monks?" he inquired.

"The monks are still in their guest home," replied the officer.

Shenshi gazed at him and then drew his sword he marched toward the guest home where the Air Nomads were sleeping. He clenched the grip of the weapon and knocked on the door. No answer, the officer gave a slight nod to the others and they ran toward the stable. The sky bison was nowhere to be found the men left at first light as they were told.

Shenshi used his sword to pick the door's locks and force his way into the home, the home was left neat and clean as if the men didn't even use the room. The key to it was left on a counter with a thank you note from the nomads. The officer entered the home along with his master, "They're gone but I doubt they had anything to do with this. It is likely milady went into the capital to purchase things. We can wait until the afternoon," suggested the officer.

Shenshi felt terrible inside like something horrible had happened he dashed out of the guest home. They weren't sure why and neither was he but he felt like a part of him was gone he ran to his stables and grabbed himself his favorite ostrich horse. He was out of the _siheyuan's _gates and toward the capital which was about a ten-minute walk toward the large wooden gates of the city. He galloped through the gates that opened for a merchant caravan that entered the city. He rode past the civilians as he dodged a few while he steered his mount toward the governor's manor.

Three hours later, he found himself in front of the wooden gates with a Kangarilla carved and painted into them. The seal of the Jingcha family, this was the estate where the governor lived and operated the province of Zhong Tai from. The men immediately recognized him and they opened the gates Shenshi rode in where he was met by the officer of the governor.

Rong Yan listened attentively to Shenshi's story this time he continued the tale with meeting the governor. As he mentioned the old governor, the leader of the state entered his home along with a few of his soldiers. The short, dark tan-skinned, wrinkled, and white long, bound, uncut hair of the old man was held by a light green hairband. His mustache was neatly trimmed and shaped, his robes were forest green with a golden paisley colored pattern. The accents on the robes were golden as well, on the center of the garb was the crest of the Jingcha family.

The old man walked the cobblestone patterned ground of the gardens inside of Lord Danxin's _siheyuan_. With each step he balanced himself with a staff made of birch wood, the top of the walking stick was carved into a kangarilla. A large, strong, and fast predator native to the Zhong Tai jungles, the creatures were omnivores, and they carried their young in their pouches located on their bellies while they swung from vine to vine.

"Governor Jiachu," called out Danxin he scrambled to his knees and kneeled before the governor of the province. Shenshi sounded startled by the sudden appearance of the old man, Rong Yan gave a respectful bow to the old governor. The old man scanned the men in front of him before his gaze returned to face the young noble, "You failed to notify me that the Avatar was here in Shei-Pa, young Danxin."

Shenshi felt anxious and lowered his head in shame he apologized to the governor, "My apologies, Governor Jingcha. I was however going to take the Avatar to your _siheyuan _so you can meet him."

The old man's eyes turned to face the Avatar he struggled to kneel before Rong Yan stopped him and helped him back up, "A simple bow is good enough, no need to kneel, milord," convinced Rong Yan.

"Thank you, young Avatar," he thanked the Avatar, he hobbled toward the stone bench Rong Yan found Shenshi on when he arrived. The old man sat down and pulled out some scrolls from within his robes these scrolls contained all the information gathered on the case of Shaonu and the men who Shenshi believed she was kidnapped by.

"I made it aware to the Earth King that Shaonu went missing after a few days of not returning to Lord Danxin's manor. My question for you is, where are the one hundred men he promised to send?" asked the governor.

"I came here alone on the ambassador's orders, the men are likely on their way and will be late when they find the men responsible dead," predicted Rong Yan.

The governor opened the first scroll, he shared it with the Avatar it was a wanted poster for Shaonu with a thousand gold pieces for her rescue. It showed a painting portrait of the girl and mentioned she was the sister-in-law of Earth King Jieshutinghuo.

The second when he opened it contained all the information gathered by bounty hunters and investigators. He handed the scroll to Rong Yan and as the Avatar read, Governor Jingcha explained what he studied in the scroll. The old man recited everything from top to bottom, "The men who took Shaonu are a part of a nomadic cult who call themselves, 'The Cult of the Sky Stalker'."

"Their leader calls himself Patha Agu, was a former subprior from the Baiyan Air Temple. According to Hegumen R'Kang reported to me about a schism that occurred in the Northern Air Temple recently as of five months ago," disclosed Governor Jingcha.

"The subprior was exiled along with fifteen to eighteen others and it is likely there are more nomads they've convinced to join their cause. Agu and the cult worship what they believe to be an ancient god of knowledge. Yeda Ass-or was once worshipped by ancient people nearly five thousand years before the four nations formed. Since then the god was forgotten and the people adopted the pantheons of the Earth Empire," explained Kongbu Jingcha.

"They feed this deity with the blood of the sacrificed usually this is a specific group of people like young pure maidens. Sometimes even children since they are of pure heart and soul, took us about three months to find their location but it was revealed they're not far from the capital. Shaonu wasn't the only one taken another girl was taken a few days ago, a young girl who just became of age. Her name is, De Chunjie, the daughter of a powerful nobleman. Besides the reward for Shaonu, Lord De has added an extra two thousand gold pieces for the return of his daughter alive," described the governor as he informed Rong Yan on the reward if the young maidens are found.

"Where's this location?" Rong Yan wondered since the old man still hasn't given him the name of it or where it's at.

"They're south of Shei-Pa in the jungles of Maojung is an abandoned Kingsmen temple, it's called the Maojung Temple. There is where they're doing their inhumane rituals, I want them all gone, but also look for these key individuals and rescue anyone who's also missing," ordered Governor Kongbu Jingcha.

"It will be done, I will return in a few days," Rong Yan bowed before he departed and left Shenshi's estate and rode off on Shen to the south where the jungles of Maojung are located. For several hours the Avatar traveled south from the capital of Zhong Tai, for the longest amount of time Rong Yan found himself above a vast patch of Kapoc trees, endless rows and columns of them. The rainforest floor was difficult to see from the height that the Avatar and Shen were flying at.

Off in the distance, Rong Yan could make out the shadow of a structure, a sort-of spire, this might have been the place he looked for. He peeped at the map once more and saw that he grew closer to the abandoned temple. Shen roared which alerted the cultists down below Rong Yan sighed has dragon had the habit of roaring to make an entrance. Shen had an ego, Rong Yan was flown to a safe height where he could hover some of the cultist guards saw them and attacked them straight away.

"Shen! Fire!" shouted Rong Yan, the dragon flew around the temple as it blew breaths of fire and fireballs at some of the cultists it could find while blasts of air flew at the dragon. Rong Yan hovered down on the pavement of a path. Two cultists exited onto the path and immediately encountered the Avatar. Blasts of air came toward Rong Yan he rose a wall of earth in ma bo stance, the blasts were ineffective against the wall of earth held by the Avatar.

Rong Yan shoved the wall with his left foot, the wall slid toward the cultists. He followed it by a split tremor that would split at a specific point, once this happened two stalactites rose out of the ground and injured one cultist but impaled the other dead.

The second sidestepped to the left but he received a gash on his left upper bicep, the blood poured out and he covered it with his right hand. The cultist winced in pain Rong Yan saw he was about to scream for help when he immediately trapped the cultist in a bubble of sound that he maintained around him. He amplified the sound inside of the bubble to a gale force of wind blew the Avatar against the walls of the archway where the first two cultists entered from. Rong Yan slammed against the walls, the sound barrier broke even after it incapacitated the second cultist. A third attacked him from behind and he ran toward the Avatar he held a ceremonial dagger in hand.

The third cultist spoke to the second one who bled from his ears in the nomadic language he told him, "Make sure he doesn't get to the captives."

Although his fellow cult member couldn't hear a word Rong Yan jabbed fire at the cultist and he flew back a few yards. The second one was in pain but he got back to his knees the cultist felt dizzy, off on the top of the spire's roof there were Agu and three others who performed a sacrificial ritual.

An air uppercut knocked the second one off the elevated path that led to another building. The cultist rose to his feet once more and threw quick jabs of air at the Avatar. Rong Yan sidestepped to the right and twirled to the left before he cartwheeled back and dodged every hit a fourth and last with two fists forced its way toward Rong Yan.

The Avatar staggered back Rong Yan switched into a _chuanxin_ stance he stood on his side, with his right arm bent and his palm facing up, Rong Yan fired with his left fist which fired a continuous stream of fire at the cultist. The Avatar's hair underneath his hat flowed in the breeze creating by the fire, his face shone a brighter orange color that reflected off his pale skin. When Rong Yan stopped the cultist was gone all that remained were scorch marks. It was unclear whether the Avatar burned him to a crisp or if he escaped after being burnt quite a bit.

Rong Yan ran through the pathway which led him into another building that was part of the temple. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds within the building. He hoped to find Chunjie De and any other captors that remained. As he searched for the sounds around the corridors and rooms of the building he heard no sound but just to make sure Rong Yan cloaked himself into a sound barrier and muted his footsteps which made him nearly invisible.

He leaned against a wall when he saw two cultists that neared the corner, the Avatar allowed the wall to envelop his body to hide him. They passed by him without being able to detect Rong Yan once the bald cultists passed through he removed himself from the wall. The sounds of the intruder who came out of the wall went unheard by the men who lived in the abandoned temple.

Not even the rocks that fell to the ground were heard instead the earth beneath them liquified they found themselves chest-deep into the ground. The men panicked but the earth sunk further in the Avatar was now in front of the men. Rong Yan used a clean execution of the men to dispatch them humanely, their heads came clean off when the earth that enveloped them was used as a guillotine.

Rong Yan ran down corridors and when he reached corners he stopped to check for anyone with sonic sense. He continued until he found himself outside once again it was only two men inside that building. The Avatar noticed the elevated paths circled to another building similar to how the Jongmu Air Temple was architecturally designed. He climbed up the walls of one of the buildings and kicked a crescent-shaped blast of air at three men that fell to their deaths. Rong Yan redirected the heat into the air of the bonfire on the roof.

The smoke-filled that portion of the sky he hopped over the wall once more and slid down to the door where he saw a cultist exit with a prisoner. They walked a distance the cultist tripped on a small lump of earth that was risen in the path's ground when Rong Yan snapped his fingers.

The cultist falls and when he glanced back to see the prisoner, he instead saw a spray of fire that instantly killed him. Rong Yan cut the rope with a dagger of fire, "Follow me, I'll make sure they don't hurt you," he told the boy.

The child repeated nodded, the Avatar asked him, "Where are the others?"

The boy hesitated to answer instead he pointed when two cultists exited with three more captives. He faced forward the prisoners were first, he used the stone from the walls near the building. The earth magnetized to the men's body and trapped them on the walls. A swipe of air with his left cut the rope around the kidnapped victims. Their hands are free from the rope that rubbed against their skin and gave them a bit of rope burn.

One of the young children ran toward Rong Yan and embraced his leg, her eyes glistened in the sun she gave a slight smile. Rong Yan whispered to Shen, the dragon had stopped lighting the cultists on fire. Out from the darkened clouds that filled the sky the red dragon levitated off to the side of the path, "Stay on the dragon please, he's friendly and he'll keep you above until I call him," the Avatar ordered them.

The freed prisoners nodded the four of them climbed onto Shen's saddle they wore sacks of potatoes and clothing and were dirty like they haven't showered in weeks.

Before Shen disappeared he asked the older girl, "Where are the others? I'm searching for a Chunjie and a Shaonu, do you know who they are?"

"The others are in that building there are only five remaining, Chunjie still lives however, the Shaonu you're looking for was one of the first to be sacrificed when I arrived," answered the girl. Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed he hadn't expected the bad news, this is what he needed to explain to the Earth King.

"She wasn't like your girlfriend was she?" the girl noticed the feeling in the air when she guessed the relationship they had. Rong Yan shook his head and declined, "No, that's not important right now."

"Shen, take them above the clouds again!" he commanded his flying mount, the dragon groaned and flew upward once again and disappeared.

Rong Yan burst through the door the slam was muted, the cultists inside if any, would've never expected Rong Yan to come. Rong Yan hurried down the hallways as he held his right palm forward and his left faced himself but rested on the wrist of his right. He circled rooms as he cleared each one out until he found himself in the middle, there was a door in front of him.

He sensed the sounds in the nearby area he could hear muffled conversations from within the room but silence surrounded the halls. Rong Yan exhaled some air before he burst through the door. There were five who roped together with three cultists inside, everything slowed down for everyone inside. The prisoners shrieked because they didn't expect someone to rescue them, the last two failed miserably.

Bricks flung off the floor, one of them killed a cultist instantly after he was struck in the head, the other two used their bending strength and blew a gale of wind at the Avatar. Rong Yan crossed his arms and was blown back against another wall. The wall went from solid to a softer form like wet clay which caught the Avatar, the cultists were in the doorway and filled the hall. Now the prisoners were out of danger and the Avatar could freely defend himself without having to hurt the hostages.

The bricks from the side walls in the hall the cultists were in began to pelt the men, they blocked a few hits when they flinched because they didn't expect it to happen. Rong Yan jumped forward and forced a ton of energy into his fists two streams of fire ignited from his knuckles that burned the men. Both on fire as they shrieked in pain, Rong Yan wrapped their heads in balls of air and asphyxiated them of any air they had. Within seconds they were gone he jogged into the room and used airbending to cut the binds around the wrists of the detainees.

"Follow me, I'm here to save you!" Rong Yan told them as he pointed down the hall and jogged in that direction. He wasn't able to identify which one of the captives was the girl named Chunjie but he didn't want to wait around for more cultists. He soundbended a whisper for Shen, when he burst through the door onto the elevated pathway his flying companion was on the side with the others he rescued earlier.

"Onto the dragon c'mon, we're going to get out of here soon," he ordered the freed hostages. All five of the survivors climbed onto Shen's saddle.

Rong Yan leaped onto his dragon's neck and Shen soared back above the clouds where they remained undetected. He glanced back and questioned the freed hostages, "Which one of you girls is De Chunjie?"

A young woman of sixteen years of age rose her hand, her skin was pale, her eyes light brown, her hair was tangled, dirty, and dark brown. Freckles ran across the bridge of her nose from one cheek to another, she was chubby, and just like the others, she wore a large potato sack that covered most of her body.

"Your father has been searching for you over the past month now. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you back" smiled Rong Yan.

"I miss him dearly," she frowned.

"The rest of you will return to your families I'm just coming here for what needs to be finished," Rong Yan commented.

The clouds above Shen teemed with a bit of water they were over the spire where Patha Agu and three to four other cultists were about to sacrifice someone. The drums that the cultists slapped with their hands echoed Rong Yan gathered the clouds then changed the form of them into liquid.

The clouds above dissipated and Rong Yan's arms enveloped by water tentacles that stretched out and took the drummers on the left out and knocked them off. However, both of them cushioned themselves and prevented themselves from dying. Agu and the others took a gander upward and saw the terrifying beast above and began to attack it.

Rong Yan shifted Shen away from the attacks the blasts of air were ineffective against the flying beast because three airbenders weren't enough to do damage. Rong Yan jumped off Shen and conjured a dome of air that knocked off the other two off the spire which left the Avatar against the leader of the cult.

Rong Yan knew he was the cult leader because his robes were different than the others, while the cultists mainly went unchanged in clothing and disguised themselves as monks from their former lives. Their leader wore black and gray robes, Rong Yan said, "We finally meet."

"You're too late Yeda Ass-or has empowered by bending," the cult leader grinned wickedly.

"We'll see about that," doubted Rong Yan, the cult leader's skin was a sickly pale color although he seemed healthy.

"Prepa-" Agu was interrupted the Avatar didn't have time Rong Yan knocked him off the spire. The old man broke his fall with an air cushion. He was in shock that the Avatar was rude Rong Yan hovered down with his arms crossed confidently. Like if the whole fully-realized Avatar thing went to his head he landed safely boots on the ground.

The cult leader jabbed him with air but Rong Yan tilted his head, he tapped his right ankle onto the path. A rock came out of the ground to toss Agu upward but instead the former monk used it to gain some distance from the Avatar.

The two cultists he initially threw off the spire were back Rong Yan rose a wall to block the past, bricks swung out of the walls. And struck the men another set was redirected at the Avatar, Rong Yan did the splits and the bricks crashed into the wall. Rong Yan liquified the ground they ran on and watched as they sunk. When the Avatar sunk the wall Agu threw jabs of air that struck him.

He felt the hits the final one hit Rong Yan in the solar plexus where he lost all of his air. The Avatar panted on his knees the angry monk repeated what he wanted to say earlier before the Avatar interrupted him, "Prepare to meet your Maker, Avatar."

He cackled he moved his arms in a fluid movement because he believed he could attempt to execute Rong Yan through asphyxiation. Rong Yan clenched his teeth in anger and his eyes flashed for a moment, the cultists that were trapped were crushed the pressure from the ground killed them. They were but neck-deep in the ground of the building. He conjured an air wake while he was on the ground which tossed the old man through the air. He channeled some air and slowed his speed enough to fall to the ground where he coughed. The other cultists appeared in the door but Rong Yan knocked them off the pathway again when he propelled himself with enhanced fire toward Agu.

Agu rose to his feet steadily and he attempted to extinguish the Avatar's flames Rong Yan however stopped and triggered the Avatar State again. Agu was lifted into the air in some sort of bubble. A bubble that wasn't easily penetrated with airbending. Another cultist showed up as Rong Yan concentrated on the atmospheric pressure within the air bubble. He flicked his hand and a line of pillars hit the cultist.

The old cult leader was now terrified his screams echoed but the Avatar used soundbending to mute the screams. Rong Yan continued to increase the atmospheric pressure in the bubble, Agu's body and bones were crushed. His body contorted in ways the body was not meant to naturally bend within the bubble of pressure he was compressed and squashed until he stopped moving. He was nothing more than a crunched mess of gore. Rong Yan's eyes no longer glowed the bubble was released and Rong Yan lowered his head and sighed, "It's over."

Rong Yan removed the robes of the corpses to fasten a sack large enough to carry the trophies he wanted to present to the Earth King. With enough moisture in the air, he formed a blade of ice and beheaded everybody he encountered and shoved them into the sack. He tied the sack on Shen's leg after he called his dragon once more. He made sure the captives wouldn't see the sack then Rong Yan spent several hours and headed back to Shei-Pa.

Once he returned, Shen landed near the entrance of the city gates where the Avatar permitted the released hostages to return home. While Chunjie and Rong Yan flew off again and she directed the Avatar to her home. Lord De was concerned as to why a massive dragon landed in his courtyard, he cautiously approached the beast and stroked his beard a bit when a young woman slid off Shen's tail.

Her arms were open wide, the man tilted his head to the left in confusion before he recognized the girl, "Chunjie?" he called out.

"Dad!" she shouted, both reunited and embraced each other. Her father shed tears for the return of his daughter, he thanked the Avatar, "Th-thank you!"

After the beautiful moment, father and daughter shared he grabbed a sack of gold from his waistband and tossed it to the Avatar, "You deserve this and so much more."

Rong Yan bowed to the nobleman and hopped back onto Shen's back, when he snapped the reins they were back in there. It took Rong Yan another week and a half and a few hundred gold coins to return to the city-state of Ba Sing Se. The heads began to decay over a week and a half while he returned. Rong Yan wasn't used to the smell however and gagged now and then when he landed in the palace grounds he wrapped the sack in a ball of earth to eliminate the smell until he presented it to Jieshutinghuo.

At the same time, Qiang Zhen had gotten ready to return to bed when he stepped down the steps of the Badgermole Throne he noticed the doors to the throne room had opened. Guwen peeped and saw it was Rong Yan he announced, "The Avatar is here, Your Majesty."

"How dare you arrive uninvited!" shouted Qiang Zhen he was already angry and disliked the Avatar over Yumen's destruction. Laozhang and the others lined up and blocked the Avatar's passage, Rong Yan allowed the earth ball to disintegrate into loose dirt which fell to the floor and dirtied it to reveal the awful stench from the blood-stained sack full of decomposed severed heads.

Rong Yan presented the sack to Laozhang and opened it to reveal the heads of the cultists. The captain of the royal guard cackled with laughter while one of the royal guards to the right side of him threw up over the horrid scent.

"The Avatar has eradicated the cultist scum, Your Majesty!" called Laozhang.

Qiang Zhen ordered, "Let the Avatar through, he has news on my sister-in-law then."

The split like a gate and permitted the Avatar to pass through Rong Yan carried the sack and handed the dried and crusty bloodsoaked sack with rotting heads inside to the Earth King who opened the mouth of the sack a bit more. Inside he saw the heads with bits of flesh, clouded eyes, and shrunken discolored skin with arrow tattoos that still adorned their foreheads inside. A big grin from one ear to the other was plastered on the Earth King's face.

"Your blood price has been repaid, Avatar. But where's Shaonu?" said Qiang Zhen excitedly then he questioned him about the girl.

Rong Yan reported the grim news to him, "When I arrived and began to fight off the cultists I met the daughter of a nobleman from Shei-Pa who was also kidnapped. I asked her about your Shaonu, according to the girl she said Shaonu was one of the prisoners sacrificed to the cultists' deity. Shaonu has left the plane of the living for over a month now."

"My deepest condolences, Your Majesty," added the Avatar.

Qiang Zhen's eyed went bloodshot from the news briefed by the Avatar. Tears filled his eyes and shut them before he turned away and put his left hand to his mouth. His index above his upper lip, his other fingers curled and rested on his chin, and his thumb placed near his lower jaw next to his chin. Guwen neared the Earth King and put his bony and wrinkled hands over the Earth King's back to calm him.

The Earth King's voice quavered with sadness, "You-you're fr-free to go," he waved the Avatar away.

Rong Yan bowed to the Earth King with respect now that his blood priced was paid off. Guwen commanded Laozhang and the men, "Prepare a carriage for the Zhang family and notify them to meet at the palace."

"Yes, Grand Secretariat," saluted Laozhang, Laozhang repeated the orders to the others and they all gathered and marched off to escort the Zhangs to the palace this late at night. Another guard stepped forward and saluted the Earth King, "King Jieshutinghuo, should I awakened the Queen Mother and the Queen Consort?"

The Earth King remained silent at this point full of emotion, however, Guwen nodded and waved the guard away. The guard bowed and headed toward the left-wing of the palace where the Consort and Queen Mother lived. Half an hour later, Xin'ai, Youlang, and Xin'ai's mother along with Prince Chung-bao, Yi'an, and Ting who waited for them while the King attempted his best to disguise his feelings. Youlang scanned the throne room with no sign of his youngest daughter, Youlang stepped toward the throne and kowtowed before the Earth King.

"Where's Shaonu, Your Majesty?" asked Xin'ai.

"I was getting to that, the Avatar tipped to find Shaonu by someone. He killed Shaonu's captors.." shared Qiang Zhen then he paused.

He tried to beat back his emotions and sniffled he took in a deep breath and quavered out his response, "but he was too l-late...Shaonu was murdered b-before the Avatar arrived to rescue her...," revealed Qiang Zhen.

Everyone froze after Qiang Zhen divulged the information to them Yi'an was the first to shriek after the grim news that befell her family. The rest of the women cried, the guards remained expressionless and silent in the back they felt this was a moment that should be shared by the family alone. Chung-bao felt the mood of the room and began to cry as well, Youlang in tears picked up his grandson. Qiang Zhen ran down from the throne and hugged his father-in-law who grieved the loss of his youngest daughter with the rest of his family and extended family.


	57. 3-18: Ceasefire

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 18: The Avatar and the Great Betrayer Part 1: Ceasefire**

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

The sunny morning in the Upper Ring was most beautiful and unpolluted by the smog that was produced from the industrialized section of the Lower Ring which was near the mines in the Agrarian Zone. A large lake sat on the northwestern portion of the Upper Ring near a massive estate, and several miles west of the Royal Palace.

Usually, the young people came to bathe here for fun along with their friends on the weekends for recreational fun. Docks were built nearby on the northern tip where nobles would have their boats anchored until they had their parties on the lake. The waters here were teeming with life although fishing was illegal.

Rong Yan's dragon was in the waters of the lake laid on its back with its neck lifted. The Avatar on Shen's belly with a brush as he scrubbed the under scales of his dragon companion. It had been a while since Shen was bathed possibly near almost a year. He pressure washed the brush with waterbending, Rong Yan himself was shirtless and in his fundoshi and he padded toward Shen's neck and scrubbed the area.

"Open," he told Shen, the dragon's maw slowly opened up and he began to brush the dragon's fangs and teeth.

Rong Yan harshly brushed Shen's fangs because they were somewhat dirty, the Avatar pointed at his tongue, "Tongue."

His dragon stuck out his tongue so that Rong Yan could brush both sides of the big organ. Rong Yan commented, "Ahh yes your shiny teeth will bring all the dragonesses to our home." Shen groaned in satisfaction as he agreed to the compliment. Unaraq appeared at the lake's shore with his hands in his pockets. Unaraq chewed on some dried sap of a sweetgum tree while he halted near and could communicate with the Avatar using his inside voice.

Rong Yan hadn't noticed him and continued to compliment his dragon, "You are quite the appealing companion, my friend."

Unaraq snorted and then chuckled, Rong Yan quietly gasped as he was startled he fell backward off Shen because he didn't expect Unaraq to show up. He climbed onto Shen soaked in water and spat out water from his mouth. He bent the water out of his fundoshi and off his body and threw water at Unaraq.

Unaraq dodged the attack by sidestepping to the right and then hissed, "Don't attack me because you were startled by my presence."

The Avatar frowned, Unaraq corrected Rong Yan, "You do know dragons clean themselves right?"

"There was no need to bathe him," Unaraq added.

"Like you would know," said Rong Yan.

Unaraq mentioned, "Well _I am_ a royal, smarter than the average commoner and that includes you. Secondly, we're taught about many animals around the world, biology, strengths, and weaknesses, etc. Plus there's the rumor of sea dragons, but I haven't seen any."

"If you think you're smarter than me you're mistaken, I know world politics and culture, history, and let's not forget I got past lives at my disposal so technically, I have first-hand knowledge of things even to the days of the First Avatar," countered Rong Yan.

Shen noticed both men pointed fingers at each other as if they argued Shen purred a bit he lifted his neck a bit higher and blew a puff of fire at Unaraq. Unaraq saw it in time and dove into the sand, he screamed, "Prince down! Prince down!"

Rong Yan fell on top of the dragon's belly as he laughed at Unaraq who had a mouth full of sand and looked irritated. Shen licked Rong Yan, then he poppysmicked and wagged his tail in satisfaction. Rong Yan said, "Now that you're bathed we should scour the lake like a sea captain and his ship."

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace, Yi'an kowtowed before Qiang Zhen, he waved his hand at her and she rose to her feet. She smiled, "I hope the trip to the Baiyan Air Temple is safe, Your Majesty. Please send a message when you've arrived and when you leave."

Qiang Zhen slightly nodded to his wife's requests, "I will make sure and I will make note of the results of the negotiations meeting."

"Who will take the throne while you're away? Lord Guwen?" wondered Yi'an. Qiang Zhen shook his head, "Guwen will join me in the North, no, the Queen Mother will be regent until my return."

The throne room's massive doors slightly open Laozhang entered the throne room with his arms behind his back as he walked forward toward the Queen Consort. He announced, "Your Majesty, the Qingniao is ready for departure. Are you and the Grand Secretariat prepared for flight?"

Qiang Zhen turned to face the old man, Guwen went down the steps and minced toward Laozhang and the gathering guards. Qiang Zhen nodded, "I do believe we are."

Two more royal guards appear from the left-wing of the palace they escorted the Queen Mother who carried the Crowned Prince in her arms. She stooped down to set the boy down on the floor and he ran to his mother. The older woman marched over to the throne, Qiang Zhen rose from the throne with his scepter in hand. He handed his mother the scepter and she pivoted around to sit down on the throne with the scepter which rested on her lap.

Qiang Zhen and Guwen are escorted to the entrance of the palace itself where the giant metallic-plumed, green, and bluebird and it's rider waited patiently for the Earth King and the Grand Secretariat. The rider slid off his mount and formed three steps for the Grand Secretariat to board the saddle of the avian creature. When the Earth King stopped at the foot of the steps he felt something grab onto his leg, his head looked down and he found his boy who embraced his right leg.

Yi'an ran after the crowned prince and apologized, "Your Majesty, I apologize it was a mistake his little feet move so fast!"

The Queen Consort felt embarrassed she covered her mouth in embarrassment, Qiang Zhen chuckled and picked up his son. He waved his hand and gestured it was fine nothing to worry about, the child who struggled to speak because he had a basic knowledge of the Kingsmen language frowned, "Daddy don't go."

Qiang Zhen replied to his son, "It's important that I go, my boy. I'm making peace so that you can inherit an easy rule," the Earth King kissed his son on the cheek before he handed the boy over to his mother. Chung-bao whimpered because he didn't understand what his father told him he was saddened to see his father depart. Someday he'll be thankful for the decisions Jieshutinghuo made today.

**Somewhere in Duryaja province, Qiangda Kingdom**

The huge mammoth bustard soared the skies above the province of Duryaja due north of Ba Sing Se where the Earth King and his adviser just departed from. Lord Cupun peered from over the edge of the saddle where he could see the land below. As they flew the landscape rapidly changed from flatlands to jagged mountains, forests, and grasslands.

Chief Unirak enjoyed some seal jerky while his friend watched the skies below. A rider joined them as well a Tribesmen bombardier trained to fly mammoth bustards, the great feathered horror flapped its big wings, the saddle was made of dark leather and from it hung blue and purple flags with the Southern and Northern Water Tribe insignias.

They continued westward, their driver glanced back and notified both men, "We'll be making landfall in a few hours. We're near the Duryaja-Hankou provincial borders by a couple of miles, from there it's only about five hours to the Northern Air Temple."

"Thank you," Unirak thanked the driver for the note on how long the trip would last.

At the same time, King Gao traveled a humongous red-feathered beast with golden wings. A sparkly golden aura emanated from the rooster's wings each time it flapped its wings. When it crowed it sounded familiar to the phoenix that was more common to the Fire Nation's Aztlan province. Naoren sat on the neck of the beast with its reins in his hands.

"Naoren! Where are we?! My rear is sore and I'd hate to ask you to rub lotion on it again," barked Gao.

His adviser cringed at the thought of having to do that again, with Gao being almost a supercentenarian the king was getting extremely old. Even a breeze could change his health from great to ill, "We're just above Taiqing province, Hanweizhe."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not dead yet. And I know Hui was the one who started that," hissed Gao.

The old man seemed annoyed at his regnal name in the Oma Kingdom the regnal name wasn't used until the monarch was dead. However, in the Qiangda Kingdom after Qiang Zhen reinstated the system they use it as an alternative name for the monarch.

Naoren remarked on the king's statement, "Your Majesty, His Highness only wishes to acknowledge the achievements of his father."

"They should call me, Tuwangzhe, after this," murmured Gao Zu, Naoren glimpsed back at the old king, "What are you suggesting, Your Majesty?" he questioned him.

"I should murder the Qiangdian King in front of the Air Nomads, the war will be over," responded Gao, horrific response from the Earth King of the Oma Kingdom as he traveled toward the Baiyan Air Temple to negotiate peace.

"No, this is a moment for peace don't ruin it by attempted murder. The monks will not be kind to you, Taizu," disagreed Naoren.

Gao rolled his eyes and then guessed, "What are the Air Nomads going to do to me? I'll escape while you get blasted off their mountain."

His adviser ignored the Earth King then brought up, "We should reach the air temple by mid-afternoon, sire."

Gao felt the mood on the Chongmingniao and then sighed and apologized, "Oh pish posh, De Naoren, I won't kill the lad!"

Naoren corrected him, "They stopped blowing people off mountains several thousand years ago, Taizu."

"Right, right because it was.." Gao recalled he paused and then used his fingers to air quote, "'barbaric' to blow their intruders off mountains. I liked them more when they did do that, now they just tattoo the exiles," finished Gao.

Rong Yan sat on the _ta_ comfortably as he enjoyed some warm chamomile tea, he sat in nomad position as he enjoyed his beverage. Jushi sat on the floor with some pillow to support his back while Unaraq and Aloi were nearby doing something else. Aloi and Unaraq had a conversation in whispers which went unheard of by Rong Yan and Jushi.

Jushi questioned the Avatar, "How far away was the Oma army?"

"Two weeks, has it been two weeks yet?" answered Rong Yan he returned an echo question.

"I lost count," Jushi shrugged, Aloi overheard Jushi's original question and then the Avatar's question and interrupted them, "Yes! Its been two weeks they should be here any moment now."

"Rong Yan, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be meeting Qiang Zhen, my dad, and Lord Cupun at the air temple up north?" inquired Unaraq.

Rong Yan stood up from the _ta, _and said, "I forgot! You're right!"

"What about the siege?" he wondered.

Unaraq responded, "I'll work with the Council of Five who are still in the city if they need aid on the Outer Wall."

Jushi noted, "There aren't enough Provincial Guard in the city to wipe out the invading force."

Aloi disclosed, "Actually, there is a vanguard of reinforcements coming from Duryaja, Zhoukou, Hankou, and Taiqing."

All three of the men looked at her confused they wanted to know how she had this knowledge, "How do you know this?" asked Rong Yan.

"Yua overheard the Earth King talking with one of the Council of Five members, they ordered one-hundred-and-eighty-thousand men to be deployed. Qiang Zhen expressed his worries that the men would not make it on time," she stated.

"How many soldiers are there in Ba Sing Se?" Aloi inquired to the Avatar.

"There are only one-hundred-and-twenty-five-thousand soldiers in the city alone, the Agrarian Zone is said to hold over ten-thousand militiamen," replied Rong Yan.

"That might overpower them or at least hold them from breaching the walls, until the reinforcements arrive," Unaraq asserted.

"Unaraq's not wrong the Oma Kingdom army, is an earthbender army, its important they never reach the walls or they'll tear them down," agreed Jushi.

"The provincial guard needs to be on the ground outside the Outer Wall as resistance," Jushi added.

**Bo Sai Dong Bay, Tuo-Yu, Qiangda Kingdom**

Warships anchored on docks made of earth from the benders that were hard at work to construct a temporary harbor. The fleet took up the coast Bo Sai Dong Bay, which was between the provinces of Tuo and Yu. Both provinces are split the Hu River which is after the bay.

Camps and ramshackle shacks were home to marines, sailors, pirates, and deserters all with a common goal. Senlin walked toward the massive landbridge that split into different docks that led to some warships. Here there were wooden and metal ships, the metal ones belonged to the Fifth Nation, while mostly the wooden ones belonged to the Northern Rebellion and the Oma Navy from Shouchun province.

Kimaru alongside Commander Senlin with a list of all the ships available as Senlin asked about the number of vessels. Senlin asked him, "How many Fifth Nation ships do we have?"

"Fifth Nation is giving an entire naval fleet, one-hundred warships and fifty battleships," Kimaru answered.

"What of the Northern Rebellion?" he inquired, Kimaru slid his finger down the list and responded, "One destroyer cluster and a carrier battle group."

"Which one has the siege tower?" he wondered.

"Both, Commander. The carrier group carries one siege tower, while the destroyer cluster has twenty siege towers," added Kimaru.

"The Oma Navy brought in more ships, have you counted them?" Senlin reminded Kimaru who nodded, "Yep Governor Gongyi sent a flotilla of ships."

Both continued to walk and talk when one of the Oma naval captains leaned against a tightly held rope and called out to Senlin, "Commander Senlin, our orders are to wait for your signal, but the governor also mentioned you had a special request."

Senlin turned to face the captain and halted in his tracks, "Welcome, friends. Aye that's correct I need a ride to Jinyin Island it's only about a day trip. You'll only be half a day late to the siege," he welcomed them and then mentioned the special request brought up to the captain by Zhuan.

"We'd be better leave now, Commander at least then we might have a chance to make it back," suggested the captain. Senlin slightly nodded and agreed, "You're right."

"When should we leave?" Kimaru questioned Senlin.

"Mid-day that's four hours from now," replied Senlin, Kimaru shook Senlin's hand, "Come back a winner."

Senlin bobbed his head up and down once as a gesture that he agreed to do so. The crewmembers of the particular ship pulled the anchor upward. Senlin boarded the ship and the others pulled the ramp back onto the deck.

"Hu! Set a course to the north, we're taking Commander Senlin to Jinyin Island!" he commanded the helmsman. The helmsman saluted his captain and the ship's course was changed to the north, Senlin watched as they sailed away from Bo Sai Dong Bay.

**Gangdise Shan mountains, Hankou, Qiangda Kingdom**

Guwen slumbered soundly in the saddle of the Qingniao, the mighty roar of a flying beast startled him awake. Guwen screamed, "Ahh!"

Qiang Zhen looked back and squinted his eyes, "How did the Avatar catch up so fast?!"

"Serpentine dragons are relatively quick, less weight without wings or legs. I'm not sure how they fly either," acknowledged the rider of the Qingniao then he shrugged.

"I suppose they could be magical," he added.

The breeze caressed the spotless and wrinkled crown of Gao's head when he looked to his right and furrowed his brow at a beautiful and majestic green and blue feathered bird. It had two banners draped at its sides, they were light green with gold trimming, and a golden coin in the middle. The insignia of the Qiangda Kingdom. He knew this to be the royal flying mount of the Qiangdian Earth King.

Gao made a snide comment and mentioned to Naoren, "Sometimes I wonder what they teach those Qiangdians, a pretty bird like that is for a man that loves to ponce around."

Gao cackled at the nasty comment he made about the Qiangdian Earth King, then he opinionated, "I can feel him glaring at me in envy of my glorious avian beast."

Guwen glared back the giant magical bird to his left and commented, "There goes the Oma King in his rare magical rooster."

"My grandfather told me a story about one of the Qian Dynasty monarchs who had a Chongmingniao. I never thought I'd see one up close," smiled Qiang Zhen.

Rong Yan landed first Shen coiled so that there'd be space for the others to land. The Qingniao landed second, then the Chongmingniao was the final, Gao observed in the distance a monk who provided feed to a mammoth bustard, "The Tribesmen leaders came first, I see."

Naoren slid off the rooster and the driver formed a set of stairs for the old king to step down, Qiang Zhen and Guwen stepped off their mount as well. Rong Yan slid off Shen's neck and bowed before King Gao and then Qiang Zhen. It had been some time since he's seen King Gao, the old man seemed like he aged a few thousand years since the last Rong Yan saw of him.

Rong Yan asked about the prince of the Oma Kingdom to Gao, "How's Hui?"

"Not a word as ever, but the boy misses me," answered the old king.

At the same time, music blared inside the palace, Hui proudly danced amongst other young nobles as the royal guards watched vigilantly. Food on tables and the shy nobles sat down quietly while others held conversation loudly while the music boomed inside. Alcohol and recreational drugs were found by the bountiful inside the party that Hui threw. Most of them coming from the evidence storage room in the dungeons below where the prisoners were held and sometimes tortured.

An old man stood sort of slouched another monk much younger by his side. The older one wore a red sash and an orange kilt, his eyebrows were white and bushy, his eyes were silver, he was a bit chubby, and he had a long white mustache but no beard. Because the old man was out in the sun a bit more than usual his skin was naturally tanned a bit. His younger companion however had fair skin, gray eyes were short and slender.

Rong Yan eyed the extra tattoo the middle-aged monk had over his left eyebrow he recalled this being the Mark of the Exile. He was curious about how he was allowed to return after bared the mark but he didn't want to seem rude. Perhaps it was an event the monk preferred not to remember, the old man bowed in respect Qiang Zhen and Gao who were split between their advisers. He smiled at both monarchs and told them, "I hope your trips were plentiful in the scenery and pleasant to endure."

Qiang Zhen bowed to the old man, "Thank you, it was the beauty of the Qiangda Kingdom is unmeasured by other places in this world."

Gao said nothing but returned the greetings to the hegumen, "A pleasure as always R'Kang," he greeted the hegumen.

R'Kang introduced them to the exiled monk next to him, "King Gao and King Qiang Zhen this is the newest member of the Council of Elders, Subprior Tenzin."

The subprior bowed to the monarchs and Qiang Zhen brought up, "I was told about the recent events that transpired here in the Baiyan temple. I do hope the temple grounds are safe."

"Of course we rid of the infestation before the peace meeting could take place, if I may ask how did you learn of this?" nodded the hegumen, he inquired further since he was a bit surprised the Qiangdian Earth King knew about what happened here.

"One of my governors had an issue with former Baiyan airbenders, the Avatar cleaned up the mess," responded Qiang Zhen.

Rong Yan rose his eyebrows he was disbelief that the young king even credited him for taking care of the cult. Even after the blood price was repaid it'd take a while for Qiang Zhen to move past from the issue he had with the Avatar.

R'Kang with the assistance of Tenzin knelt before the Avatar, as did the subprior it was Tenzin's first time meeting Rong Yan. However, it was R'Kang second time meeting the Avatar he fretted, "I remember you, you've grown strong Avatar Rong Yan."

"How do you know my name?" Rong Yan inquired.

"I first met you when you were only four-years-old, Fire Lord Yeh Lu was excited when his sages discovered the Fire Nation Avatar," recalled R'Kang.

Rong Yan tried to remember while R'Kang, Gao, and even Qiang Zhen had a recollection of the event. The old man remembered he sat at a table near him were Hegumen Geetsan, Mother Superior Halmeoni, and Mother Superior Saengmo. Earth King Gao was much younger he sat closer to the Shang Qiao Mother Superior with his Grand Secretariat, between them and Earth King Ta Po, were Chieftains Unirak and Cupun. On the other end of the table were the Qiangdian Earth King and his crowned prince a young boy named Qiang Zhen.

A young Fire Lord Yeh sat comfortably on his throne while his Grand Vizier was to his left, and his son the Crowned Prince, Shukun was to his right as they stood with their hands behind their backs silent unless spoken to. The leaders were welcomed and each asked how they were, Gao smiled and revealed great news, "One of my concubines bore me a baby boy, for the longest time I thought I was unable to reproduce offspring but Mother Yun has blessed me with an heir."

The others cheered Earth King Ta Po applauded in joy for Earth King Gao something the old kings would've never exchanged between each other. Not after what happened during the Thirty Year War, but the ceasefire was now part of a treaty and both would do all to uphold it.

Then Gao ruined the moment, "I never expected I'd have virility even at my age, but I was sold a young woman by a struggling farmer. In young adulthood women's bodies are ripe with fertility!" he commented.

"Lord Gao, watch your tongue there are women here!" retorted Mother Superior Saengmo.

"What a vile comment from a misogynistic bigot, that poor woman. I am infuriated and disgusted by you _and _her father!" snapped Mother Superior Halmeoni. She was vexed and grumbled in anger.

"Lord Gao please, behave yourself for a moment," requested Yeh.

"Fine, fine," finished Gao.

Meanwhile, within a room, the young couple who parented the toddler Avatar waited in another room. The child played with fire as he seemed to be a natural as he handled the element, normally children burned themselves during or after they discovered their abilities. If they weren't put into an academy right away. Kahn crouched by his son and ordered him, "Rong Yan can you please put out the flames? I don't want you hurting us or even burning the room."

The child shook his head the fire extinguished soon after his mother pinched his cheeks. The boy liked it when his mother did that, Kahn slightly opened the door to hear the Fire Lord announce the new Avatar to the world leaders. The door swung open and the boy was hurried onto the floor in front of the throne. His parents wore low-class nobility clothing while the boy wore the finest ceremonial attire from the greatest tailors in the country. Both parents held one hand as they stood side by side their son.

Earth King Gao rolled his eyes when he laid his peepers upon the couple with the young Avatar he murmured, "Ugh...great nobles..."

Earth King Ta Po while he didn't say anything to ruin the moment he did however react in a light negative way. He was irritated by the comment the other Earth King made, his smile grew into a slight frown. He didn't know what Yeh even invited the fool to the Fire Nation if all he was going to do was make snide comments. Yeh Lu shouted, "Bring forth Master Chunan!"

The elderly firebending master was brought in by his granddaughter, he was slouched and the old man hobbled with a walker. His once heart-shaped face was now wrinkled, filled with liver spots, and his stretched out skin formed skin folds under his chin. The old man wore crimson robes with a deep gold trimming. The old man steadily stood tall and away from his walker he bowed to his student while he held eye contact with the small child. Rong Yan copied the same movements and returned the formal bow of respect to his master.

"Wow it's good to see Master Chunan is still with us," commented Qiang Zhen, his grandfather placed his hand on his shoulder and with his other, he put his index to pursed lips and shushed him, "Watch," he whispered.

The elderly individual shouted orders to the little boy, "Shifa!"

The Avatar shifted into an ostrich horse stance, "Demonstrate!" he ordered the Avatar.

The little boy held his form and punched with each hand, he conjured little whiffs of fire, the old man proud as ever that he got to teach the Avatar as his friend Ku Tei had wanted him to. He wanted to keep his promise for as long as he lived. Chunan commanded Rong Yan, "Nidan-gen!"

The little boy crouched down on one knee then he sprang up fire emitted from his high kick, then he kicked again in mid-air. The world leaders stood up and gave the child a standing ovation they were excited and surprised that even at a young age the new Avatar was talented.

"Sakuru!" shouted his master once more, the Avatar used both hands to form a ring and he faced the Fire Lord. Rong Yan held the ring in his hands and knelt before the Fire Lord, a Sun Warrior ceremonial kowtow to the old masters and the Sun Chief. The Aztlan clan ruled the Fire Nation, Yeh got up from his throne and smiled, "You've done well, Avatar Rong Yan. You make your nation proud."

Chunan attempted to kneel but his granddaughter attempted to assist him he knelt before the Fire Lord with his dignity. He then smiled at the young Avatar and complimented him, "You will do great things, boy. I assure you."

R'Kang ended his tale and then Rong Yan thought to himself, _"Wait that explains why I never met the princess."_

"It is a pleasure being in your presence once again, young Avatar," bowed R'Kang.

"I'm truly grateful you've taken an interest in the political side of being the Avatar, this is great news," commented R'Kang. R'Kang and Tenzin led the new arrivals toward the courtyard of the eastern tower where the negotiations meeting was contained.

The crescent-shaped elongated table sat in the middle of the courtyard, to the left of the table sat three other nomadic individuals. These were the other three elders of the Baiyan Council, from left first was Prior Damchoe was a sexagenarian, he was also heavyset, and had long ears with big earlobes, his nose while wide it seemed a bit flat, his gray eyes pierced those who gazed upon them.

Next to Prior Damchoe was Prior Yeshe, he was middle-aged and very tall perhaps over six feet, he was rather thin as well. Unlike his colleagues who ate a ton of snacks, the prior kept himself to a strict diet to maintain his shape. His eyes were small, his right eye was a lazy eye with a scar near it, there was a likely chance he ended up like that through a battle, his had a brown mustache and thick rectangular eyebrows.

To Yeshe's right was Subprior Jampa, he must've been about five feet and half tall, the man was short, he was chubby and middle-aged. He followed a custom from another era where he shaved his eyebrows as well. Therefore, he had none, his light gray eyes glistened in the sunlight, his head tattoo was wider than the others to fit the size of his head, the subprior also had white splotches of skin discoloration sporadically located on his body. The most notable one covered his left eye and ran down to the left side of his upper neck. The elders stood up and bowed to the men who entered, R'Kang made sure the seating was perfect.

Qiang Zhen and Guwen sat next to R'Kang, while the chieftains of the Water Tribes sat next to them. Then Naoren De was next to Lord Cupun with King Gao at the right end of the table farther from Qiang Zhen. The three elders were caught up in a conversation with Chieftain Unirak and Lord Cupun, Subprior Jampa expressed how he wanted to someday visit the Southern city of Iqaluit.

"I hope that someday I'd get to visit Iqaluit I've heard stories of how beautiful the city is, especially at night," mentioned Jampa.

"We'd be glad to have you," smiled Unirak.

Damchoe recalled a memory about Aupaluk, "Speaking of Tribesmen cities, I was once sweet on a girl from Aupaluk when I was a young man."

"Priorities come first, but I wouldn't have had it any other way," Damchoe divulged, he could've run away with her but training and life lessons always got ahead of his plans. He then looked over at Lord Cupun, "I also recall meeting your father once, Lord Cupun. An outstanding man, he and his brother Bato were extraordinary men."

"Thank you for your kind words, yes both were great men and they were better leaders," thanked Cupun.

"I express my deepest condolences to you on their passing," slightly frowned Damchoe.

"They both passed years ago but thank you I appreciate the condolences," said Cupun.

Everyone was seated the Avatar made a chair out of earth and he positioned himself between both of the Tribesmen. R'Kang rose from his seat in between everyone and he began, "We are here on a late spring afternoon to obtain a neutral ground on this war and the civil war between the Kingsmen. If we agree to a ceasefire it will give the Avatar an ample amount of time to defeat General Senlin."

Gao chimed in, "It's Commander Senlin now, he's the leader of the Triumvirate."

R'Kang ignored him and added, "We've been here before, this time the Avatar will finish the job."

"I believe we should start with the leader most effected by two wars in his kingdom, Earth King Jieshutinghuo, you may begin," said R'Kang then he faced Qiang Zhen and called him to start.

"I appreciate it, Hegumen R'Kang, if this ceasefire is going to work I want the Oma soldiers _off_ my provinces," he thanked R'Kang before he faced Gao and requested the King order his men off his territories.

"Listen, _boy _king! I won those provinces fair and square! You want them gone? Have your pawns force my men out!" hissed Gao.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a _grown man_!" retorted Qiang Zhen, "You either give me what I want or I'm out of this," added Jieshutinghuo.

"Would dare possibly endanger lives over greed?! Do you want the Avatar's dragon to be knocked out of the sky.." paused Qiang Zhen and then he pointed and Gao, "if the Avatar dies, his blood will be on your hands!"

"Fine, I'll give you Hu Xin island and Chengdu but I'm keeping Taihao and Kunlun," agreed Gao.

"I plan to put a resort in Taihao and I don't need _you _mucking it up!" divulged King Gao.

"You will not add a vacation area where barbarian women can parade around their bodies while barbarian men get inebriated on _my land!_" argued Qiang Zhen.

"_Your _land? You lost that land fair and square, did your grandfather not teach you how losing works?" Gao scoffed at the thought that Qiang Zhen still thought the land was rightfully his.

"The Avatar needs you to comply, now do what is necessary, boy!" hissed Gao.

"And no one's a barbarian anymore everyone in the Oma Kingdom is far more civilized than those in the Qiangda Kingdom. You're just being willfully ignorant! I could say that about your people who prance around in cleanliness. You can't even tell the difference between the men and the women because they all wear beauty products! Even your _poor_ wear beauty products," countered Gao.

Qiang Zhen gasped, "You take that back!"

"ENOUGH!" R'Kang yelled at both Earth Kings.

R'Kang turned his attention to Jieshutinghuo and questioned him, "Will you take the offer given by Lord Zu?"

Qiang Zhen remained silent as he eyed the Avatar for a brief second he then sighed, "I do."

"Lord Zu do you have have any requests for the young Earth King?" inquired R'Kang.

"Get your men off my provinces, don't think I don't know about your failed attempt to conquer Jintai. They're staining my lands with their _nancy_ lifestyles," requested Gao he couldn't finish the request without having to insult the Qiangdian army.

"I would prefer you to respect them instead of assuming their gaudy and flamboyant," Qiang Zhen defended his men as he called the old king out.

"I will send orders immediately, and I want you to call off the army group headed for my seat of power," Qiang Zhen added.

"I can't do _that!_" declined Gao as he crossed his arms.

Qiang Zhen slammed his fists on the table and shouted at Gao, "Yes you can! You're the _ta ma de _Earth King of the Oma Kingdom!"

"Language please," R'Kang called out.

"That's breaking tradition, I will not!" Gao shook his head.

Naoren disclosed the reason, "Because Gao is held onto his loss by Gen Da, Senlin controls those men regardless if Gao orders it. He can't do anything."

"So we can't stop the siege is what you're telling me?!" guessed Qiang Zhen as he rubbed his glabella between two fingers. He had trouble processing what the Earth King of the Oma Kingdom just told him.

"That's correct," chuckled Gao.

"Barbaric! This is what I expected Guwen! Barbarians! Gen Da is ancient, no one does that anymore!" argued Qiang Zhen.

"Your Majesty with all due respect, Gen Da is practiced regularly in the Kingdom with the only exception of the capital-province. The law was written in by Earth Queen Chuntao Qian," the Grand Secretariat corrected the Earth King.

"It is an earthbenders right given to us by Shanshen," added Guwen.

"It's not our fault you chose not to follow traditions, are we forgetting that your _benders_ aren't even spiritual? Do you think feeling the _vibrations_ will _save _you?!" Gao mentioned seismic sense and wiggled his fingers as he emphasized the word 'vibrations'.

"How's that progressivism going for you?" bugged Gao Zu.

"You can't even do what you want to do, you're held down by a piece of paper made by an ancestor who's his past life!" acknowledged Gao as he pointed at the Avatar.

"I...I can do as I please!" grinned Gao.

"Enough! Stick to what's at hand!" R'Kang ordered Gao to quiet down.

"The men will attack regardless, you can't have both!" Gao finished, Qiang Zhen furrowed his brow and grumbled in anger he turned his anger onto the Avatar, "What can you do?" he questioned the Avatar as if he had the answers.

Rong Yan was confused he answered with an echo question, "Do what?"

"_Decimate _his army as you did to Yumen city!" barked Qiang Zhen.

Gao cackled like a madman with joy, "_YOU...destroyed _one of his capitals?!"

"I..." paused Rong Yan, "...don't know..." resumed the Avatar.

"What do you mean _you can't?! _Are you an Oma Kingdom sympathizer?!" Qiang Zhen alleged an accusation against Rong Yan.

Damchoe rose from his chair with displeasure he spoke up, "Lord Qiangda hold your tongue, have more respect for the Avatar!"

"Shut your mouth, that's the Avatar you're speaking to! If he so wanted to you'd stop breathing within seconds, watch your language, _boy!_" Cupun defended the Avatar and warned the Qiangdian Earth King.

Qiang Zhen scanned everyone at the table everything had gone silent and every person except Guwen was angry at his words toward Rong Yan. He smelled the fragrance in the room and decided to retract on his accusation. R'Kang held his hand and pointed it toward Chieftain Unirak.

R'Kang asked him, "Is there anything you'd like, Chieftain Unirak? From one of the two Earth Kings?"

Unirak back his chair and rose to his feet, he cleared his throat and then requested, "I'd like to re-establish trade routes with decent tariffs with the Qiangda Kingdom. If they're willing to cooperate."

"How do you expect me to open trade routes, if you have Yu under your control?" blurted out Qiang Zhen.

"I only supported my friend, this is the Northern Water Tribe's war, I chose to aid him," Unirak answered.

"You're responsible for all those deaths," Qiang Zhen faced Lord Cupun.

"I only did what needed to be done, other forces were at play in this spark of this war. You're ignoring the tensions, actions, and history. How many of us would you kill if your _son_ was murdered?," commented Cupun then he questioned the young Earth King. Knowledge of Qiang Zhen being a father has reached all four corners of the world.

Qiang Zhen remained in silence he shut his eyes and the first thing he saw was Baotong's body, as he imagined it in the cart. Except for this time, it was an older face of Chung-bao, the three-year-old prince, his voice quavered with emotion and he stammered his words a bit, "I...I don't know...I w-would cause a genocide for my son."

"I'll do anything for my family, I know that you Kingsmen don't hold your _family_ to any sort of value like we Tribesmen do," Cupun claimed as he alleged that to be the truth.

"That's a ridiculous assumption and you know it!" yelled Guwen.

"To _think _the Earth King doesn't love his family is...is _absurd_!" chided Guwen, Qiang Zhen lifted his hand to silence the Grand Secretariat, Guwen grew silent however his eyes bore into the former Northern chieftain.

"If you want those trade deals I want you all out of my province, all of your camps, everything. Abandon your colonies," requested Qiang Zhen.

"Is that all, _boy king_?" Cupun asked him.

"I want you to _stop_ calling me that and I want reparations through trade, the tariffs your men will pay when your goods arrive on my soil will help pay repairs," Qiang Zhen responded.

Cupun thought about it for a moment and then bobbed his head up and down, "Deal, I'll make sure they're back in the North Pole by the end of the month."

Gao commented, "I'm getting this strange feeling I have to sign a treaty like his grandpa made me do."

Yeshe giggled and smiled from ear to ear, "Speaking of which, you have to sign four," the prior passed out for scrolls which were copies of what was to be agreed on. Qiang Zhen dipped his royal quill in an inkpot and hovered it over the parchment. His head faced each individual then he inquired, "When we sign this, then what happens?"

"The ceasefire will be official, you will then contact all your military and navy officers to retreat from the Oma Kingdom. As will King Gao and the chieftains, this will ensure the Avatar is undisturbed while he defeats the common enemy," Yeshe explained to Qiang Zhen.

Qiang Zhen faced Rong Yan, a drop of ink fell on the parchment, "We will defeat Senlin together, my son and future generations of a united Earth Kingdom deserve this," he turned away from the Avatar after they gave each other a mutual nod. Qiang Zhen's eyes began to blur with tears as he signed the treaty.

He might have looked weak in the eyes of the Oma King but he loved his son and his people enough to express emotions when he does something for them. Qiang Zhen wiped his tears he passed it to Lord Cupun before he continued to sign the other copies. Cupun dipped a quill that was provided for him in the inkpot as well, he signed it on behalf of his son the chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe.

He nonchalantly passed it over to Chieftain Unirak, who repeated the same motions of Lord Cupun and signed the third line before he slid it over to the supercentenarian Oma King. King Gao dipped the pen and signed his regnal name instead of the name that Hui unofficially nicknamed him as, Hanweizhe.

He slid the treaty over to R'Kang, R'Kang and the other elders signed the treaty as well. They witnessed the signing and it was required for them to do so. R'Kang handed it to Rong Yan and signed the bottom as the final witness of the treaty being signed.

"If you want to help me defeat Senlin and his forces, I need you to defend your city and request help from the chieftains. You could use a Tribesmen naval force to help defend the harbor," suggested Rong Yan.

"Ba Sing Se has a big enough naval fleet to take on the Northern Rebellion if that's what you're asking," boasted Qiang Zhen.

"You forget they have the Fifth Nation and possibly an Oma Kingdom navy allied with them. You'd be easily outnumbered and destroyed," Rong Yan reminded Qiang Zhen the odds weren't his naval fleet's favor if they faced two fleets instead a mess of just one.

"Oma battleships are heading your way, lad. You should let go of your cockiness and listen to the Avatar," warned Gao. Qiang Zhen faced Gao and nodded in agreement, "You're right."

"We will give you the men if you need them," Unirak and Cupun offered after they exchanged looks.

"Thank you for the support," thanked Qiang Zhen, he faced the Avatar again and told him, "Don't make the same mistake Ku Tei and Ta Po did, do the right thing. Do it for my grandfather, my cousin, his nephew, and countless lives lost in both kingdoms, overseas, and over the decades that Tiandi allowed Senlin to exist."

"...for Jampo too," added Rong Yan.

R'Kang finished the negotiations, "From this point forth the Kingsmen-Tribesmen war has been officially declared over. The Qiangdian King and the Oma King have agreed to a ceasefire which allows the Avatar to..." paused R'Kang.

R'Kang sighed then proceeded, "..._kill _Commander Senlin."

**Jinyin Island, Tuo, Qiangda Kingdom**

The Oma naval ship reached the shores of Jinyin Island, the anchor dropped into the ocean while a land ramp was bent up to the deck by Senlin. The captain handed Senlin a sack of salted meats and other foods to survive off of until the Avatar showed up.

As soon as Senlin stepped down the ramp the ship was rocked by waves, one of the new sailors screamed and freaked out, "QUAKE! QUAKE!"

"Shut up over there, you'll get used to it," another crew member shouted.

The captain leaned against the railing of the warship, "You sure you'll be fine here?" he asked Senlin.

Senlin nodded, "Did you send the letter?"

"Aye it's going for Ba Sing Se," said the helmsman.

"My sources say he's in the city, that scroll is for his eyes only, one of my contacts will act as a courier and hand it to him," Senlin finished.


	58. 3-19: Siege of Ba Sing Se

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 19: The Avatar and the Great Betrayer Part 2: Siege of Ba Sing Se**

**Jinyin Island, Tuo, Qiangda Kingdom**

The Oma naval ship reached the shores of Jinyin Island, the anchor dropped into the ocean while a land ramp was bent up to the deck by Senlin. The captain handed Senlin a sack of salted meats and other foods to survive off of until the Avatar showed up.

As soon as Senlin stepped down the ramp the ship was rocked by waves, one of the new sailors screamed and freaked out, "QUAKE! QUAKE!"

"Shut up over there, you'll get used to it," another crew member shouted.

The captain leaned against the railing of the warship, "You sure you'll be fine here?" he asked Senlin.

Senlin nodded, "Did you send the letter?"

"Aye it's going for Ba Sing Se," said the helmsman.

"My sources say he's in the city, that scroll is for his eyes only, one of my contacts will act as a courier and hand it to him," Senlin finished.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Meanwhile, Jushi enjoyed a bowl of noodles while home alone Aloi and Unaraq spent the morning out. Unaraq planned to take Aloi for some breakfast while Jushi was still asleep, Jushi spun his chopsticks to coil some noodles to eat. The door opened and Rong Yan stepped inside the manor, Jushi glimpsed up and saw his friend, "Hey! You're back!"

"How'd it go?" Jushi opened his palms out in front of him joyous of the return of his friend.

"Everyone agreed to a ceasefire," cheered Rong Yan.

"That's great news!" agreed Jushi with over joyous tone.

"Does that mean the invasion is called off?" inquired Jushi, Rong Yan's smile turned into a slight frown, "No, the army group continues their part of the Gen Da deal."

"Mmm...that's a shame, can't go breaking that. Or else the Oma Kingdom would kill Gao and probably Hui," commented Jushi as he knew how traditions go.

"The Oma naval forces are to be called to Shouchun though, they're not a part of the Gen Da deal," added Rong Yan.

"Oh good that's one less problem to deal with," said Jushi.

There was a knock at the door Rong Yan answered it and there stood a royal guard with movers behind him. The royal guard notified Rong Yan of the move, "Earth King Jieshutinghuo orders that you move out of this manor, you're being relocated to the Fire Nation princess's _siheyuan_ that she previously rented while visiting. The movers here will take belongings."

"Why?" Rong Yan wondered.

"The Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe and the former Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe will be staying with you until the end of the invasion. The King knew the manor was too small for such a large group," explained the royal guard.

"Oh...okay," nodded Rong Yan, Rong Yan opened the door and the movers ran in to grab any belongings and placed them inside a big cart outside.

Jushi was puzzled, "Movers?"

"Qiang Zhen is moving us to a bigger place," Rong Yan answered, Jushi slowly nodded as he understood. The royal guard escorted Rong Yan and Jushi to their new estate for the time being where they would remain until the end of the invasion. Qiangdian guards stood in front of the door, both of them bowed to Rong Yan and Jushi.

"Welcome Avatar Rong Yan and Master Jushi, your new roommates are waiting inside for your arrival," welcomed the man on the left. Both men grabbed the handle of one of the doors and pulled them open and permitted both men to enter.

Jushi chuckled, "Wow how fancy!"

Another guard inside directed Rong Yan and Jushi to the main house in the estate which relatively large even for them. Once guided to the door they opened it to find Unirak and Cupun inside, the men sat at the table as they discussed further on their aiding reinforcements and such. Cupun peered up to see that Rong Yan and Jushi entered.

"Where is Unaraq?" Unirak asked the Avatar.

"He and Aloi went out for breakfast, I'm sure they're being led here later," answered Rong Yan.

Unirak gave a nod, an hour after everyone was settled in. Unaraq and Aloi entered the main home as well they scanned the big house and were in disbelief of its beauty. Unaraq came face-to-face with his father who exited his chambers, he whispered, "...Dad...?"

"Dad!" he then shouted in excitement as he ran toward his father to embrace him. He was shocked and in excitement, he inquired further, "Lord Cupun's here too? What are you two doing here?"

"The ceasefire, my boy. We all agreed upon it, the boy king sought to aid and so we offered it, as we speak our men nearing the city to aid them," responded Unirak.

"Those pirates and those traitors will have what's coming to them," commented Unaraq.

"There are hidden camps all near the Outer Wall with our soldiers waiting for orders," grinned Cupun.

"The navy however is said to meet as Bo Sai Dong Bay, apparently that's where our enemies were also at. Except it had been reported empty and with no soul nearby," said Cupun.

"What about the colonies?" Jushi asked.

"We've sent orders to have all southern and northern colonies to return home, we've agreed to this upon the ceasefire requirements," Cupun replied.

"Oh I'm sorry...," apologized Jushi as he paused, "...I understand if you're frustrated," he finished, he wanted to make sure he said the right words so that he didn't offend the Tribesmen.

**Bo Sai Dong Inlet, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

The naval fleets anchored in the giant inlet several ships are held on standby as they waited for the invasion to begin. They stayed hidden away from scouts that patrolled the waters near the mouth of the inlet where the harbor of the Agrarian Zone was built on. The harbor was only about an eight-mile distance from their location.

Sappak exited the cabin on the flagship of the Northern Rebellion, his outfit identified him as the fleet admiral of the Northern Rebellion. Their insignia was the moon of the Northern Water Tribe with a crack that split it down the middle. The thick walrus bear skin protected him although the heat that began to start over the change of the seasons bothered him.

But he ignored it, the skin was painted indigo colors. Underneath the parka was plate armor made by Oma Kingdom smiths, he also wore a fur kilt and leather belt that held it together, under the kilt he wore plate leggings and sabatons. His gloves had plates for the back on his hand and the back of his fingers. This was the first time he wore a plate and it was pretty heavy. He had war paint on his face in the design of a walrus bear, one of the most ferocious beasts of the North Pole. On his back, he carried a massive mace made from the wing bone of a mammoth bustard.

Inuksuk's uniform looked similar minus the plate armor, and it was lighter, he wore a helmet carved from whale shark bones. Inuksuk used his bending to form a bridge of ice over to the Fifth Nation flagship for himself and Sappak to cross. Once across the door is opened by Zei one of the pirates that Kimaru met. Kimaru awaited inside along with Sao Feng and Da Fu. Kimaru wore leather armor without any extra protections, it was important for him to remain swift and comfortable so that he could do his job.

Sao Feng wore an assortment of clothing over his lamellar armor, a large straw hat rested on his back and two _hudie daos_ sheathed on his waist. Da Fu had similar armor as Sao Feng besides _short dao _he also carried a hand cannon just in case strapped to his left leg if he was ever in trouble. Each man rested his palms against the table as they stared at the map while Sappak and Inuksuk entered the cabin.

At the same time, Shangxiao camped eight miles from the wall himself along with the massive amount of men who surrounded him. They could barely see the Outer Wall on the horizon, the sun high in the sky this late morning. Noon crawled closer soon they'd head into battle, one of the younger recruits asked, "When do we break camp?"

"Upon receiving orders, boy," replied Colonel-General Shangxiao.

Back on the flagship, Sao Feng questioned Kimaru, "Where is Senlin?"

"He's on Jinyin Island as per request to the Oma navy flagship," replied Kimaru.

"Now that we're all here, shall we begin?" Da Fu wondered, everyone nodded.

"Today is the day we have come to do and accomplish Senlin's goals. We here have dedicated our lives to his cause, for the future of all _daofei_," began Kimaru.

"Today we make history an take over the harbor of the Agrarian Zone, tomorrow we take the entire Outer Ring," beamed Sappak.

"We have a total of two-hundred-and-twenty-three warships, let's make this count. There's no going back," Kimaru added.

"Since this is our war, it's only fair if we begin with the assault," Sappak said.

"The destroyer cluster will initiate the attack there are seventy-four warships in total, twenty battleships are carrying siege towers. The other fifty-four have two trebuchets," Kimaru mentioned.

"Then the Oma Kingdom flotilla from Shouchun will join," Sappak continued.

Da Fu brought up, "Their flagship isn't even here yet should they be ordered to move?"

Sappak faced Da Fu and answered, "Upon their commander's orders given by the captain."

"They'll come up second and defend the carrier battle group who will come in third," Sappak explained.

"Which leaves everything up to you from here," he told Sao, Sao Feng examined the map and pointed to another position in the inlet, "I'll have some ships in the backline as they await the Oma flagship's return. But I'll make sure the front ships dock as quickly as an opening is available."

Sappak turned his attention to Kimaru, "What of Senlin's specialist team?"

"They're going on a small boat to the harbor, their mission is eliminating the Magistrate," disclosed Kimaru.

"If we take him down, we can take control of the port, but that leaves the fleet admiral of the Qiangdian navy as well. We need to find him too, that should sever them of their pyramid of command for the time being," added Kimaru.

Kimaru looked over at Sao Feng, "How many men does each ship carry?"

"Each battleship is manned by twenty individuals and every warship carries eighty men...," he paused. His eyes rolled up as he thought about the number of the men in total Sao resumed, "...That's about six-thousand pirates."

"That's more than enough I should add," chuckled Da Fu.

"Six thousand pirates making landfall and invading the harbor's port, while Senlin's specialist team takes out the leader of the port. That should be a sizable distraction," said Sao Feng.

"Aye, I like that idea our goal is to destroy any Qiangdian ships before they can do anything," Kimaru reminded everyone.

"Kimaru make sure Shangxiao receives the message, we'll be invading shortly. The field army should begin their invasion as well," Sappak ordered, Kimaru nodded and headed off to the Northern Rebellion's flagship.

"After the ships are destroyed we'll anchor and join the rest of you in battle, we must secure the harbor first. No naval reinforcements are coming in any way it'll take them a day before they reach us. And by then we'll force the civilians to fight," finished Sao.

"Da Fu let Zhifang know it's time to release the all-signal," Sao Feng commanded his first mate. First Mate Da Fu left the cabin to accomplish his order.

"The invasion will start in fifteen minutes," Sappak announced.

All of the leadership left the cabin on the flagship of the Fifth Nation. As Sappak crossed the ice bridge that remained between both ships he saw a messenger bird fly out of the window of the cabin. Other birds flew around to different ships and notified everyone the invasion would begin soon.

Admiral Ziyou sat in his office as he concentrated on the paperwork he needed to finish for the day. He dipped his quill into the inkpot when he heard the door slightly open. A scout minced briskly toward his desk the admiral raised his head and saw the scout, "Sir, they're here."

"Thank you, the men are prepared and there are mines already in the water those _hundan_ are getting what's coming to them," he thanked the scout and then revealed that the defense was ready for the invasion.

"Tribesmen reinforcements will come to our aid shortly, don't you worry. How big were they?" assured Ziyou then he inquired about the size of the fleet.

"Not big, admiral...possibly a hundred ships in total, maybe a bit more," guessed the scout.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Qiang Zhen sat upon his throne Jushi, Rong Yan, Unaraq, and Aloi attended the meeting. While Unirak and Cupun were with the Council of Five after they sent orders to the camps hidden near the inlet.

"As you may know the city is nearly under attack by the invading forces who support Gen-" Qiang Zhen began before he stopped himself and then corrected himself, "Commander Senlin. Soon both the armies who sit outside my Outer Wall and near my harbor will advance," he continued he faced Unaraq, "Prince...your father and your family friend are with the Council of Five, they wish to see you. You should depart now to plan further with them."

Unaraq bowed to Qiang Zhen with respect before he turned around and left, the Earth King faced the Avatar, "Where do you choose to fight, Avatar?"

"The wall or the harbor?" inquired Qiang Zhen.

"I'll go with the Outer Wall, they could use me there," Rong Yan answered.

"I'm going too," Aloi declared.

"One of your friends wishes to join the fight, he said something about another one your loved ones was taken by Senlin," mentioned Qiang Zhen.

Rong Yan pondered on the thought on who could've been the person that desired to join the invasion. A familiar voice called him from behind, "It's good to see you, Avatar Rong Yan."

The young master's tattoos had healed over time and he even grew and maintained a thin stripped brown mustache for hair. He also looked a bit more fit since the last time Rong Yan and Aloi had seen him. Rong Yan rotated around to come face-to-face with the monk, they gazed upon each other except Rong Yan didn't immediately recognize him he whispered to himself, "Senge...?"

"SENGE!" Rong Yan shouted both men embraced each other had been nearly four years that the Avatar hadn't seen his Air Nomad friend Senge.

Both of them chuckle in joy his monk friend complimented him, "You've grown up quite nicely, Avatar Rong Yan."

"How did you know?" Rong Yan asked him.

"About you growing up nicely?" Senge wondered.

The Avatar shook his head, "No, how did you know about the invasion?"

"Aloi contacted me and told me you guys needed help out here, plus not like the Oma Kingdom could stop _three _airbenders," he revealed that Aloi contacted him from the Jongmu Air Temple.

"You're right, we could always use _more_," Rong Yan laughed, the Earth King rose from his throne at the same time the Avatar introduced Senge to Jushi, "This is my earthbending master, Jushi."

"Jushi this is Senge," Rong Yan introduced Jushi to Senge in return both men shook hands, "Its a pleasure having you on the team," smiled Jushi.

Qiang Zhen rose his voice, "Avatar, a scroll arrived for you just now."

"From whom?" he wondered.

"It doesn't say, it just says it's for your eyes only," answered the king, Laozhang approached the throne and grabbed the scroll from the Earth King's grasp. He then neared the Avatar and handed Rong Yan the scroll. There was no seal either only a string with a smaller note attached to it that said _"For the Avatar's eyes only!"_

Rong Yan slid the string off the scroll and opened it to read its contents it said, _"I know you're in Ba Sing Se my sources have told me so. If you're expecting me to be a part of the invasion. I'm not, no our fight will not happen where your friends can help you. Meet me in Jinyin Island alone, your involvement in the destruction of Yumen has caused ripples that reached Jinyin island."_

Jushi noticed that Rong Yan seemed a bit worried he neared him and inquired, "Who's it from?"

"What does it say?" Qiang Zhen questioned the silent Avatar.

Jushi took the scroll from Rong Yan who snapped out of it, "It has to be from him, he said he knows I'm here."

Jushi slowly read what the simple letter told the Avatar when he read it. Rong Yan continued, "He says that if I expected him to be a part of the invasion, that I'm wrong. He hopes that I meet him in Jinyin Island, he said that after I destroyed Yumen something happened there that caused another sort of unnatural event to occur on this island. I don't know what that means."

Aloi volunteered, "I'll go with you."

Rong Yan shook his head, "No I have to do this alone, you and so many others have taught me all that I know. I can defeat him."

"Jinyin? I've never heard of that," Laozhang said.

"It's a medium-sized island once home to a one-eyed warlord back during Yao's reign. Earth King Yao knew the thorn on his side that Warlord Mori would be if he allowed him to continue his shenanigans unchecked," answered Qiang Zhen.

A thin, average height young man with pale skin, his one good eye was colored ocean-blue, a decent sized scar marked his left eye. The eye however was blinded in a duel the warlord had with a firebender, his hair was long and braided into a queue his hair was colored auburn. His tunic was a light blue color and his robes over the tunic were a teal color. The armor he had over his robes however was cheap and not as reliant as lamellar.

"What did he do? Did he gut him like a stuffed moo-sow?" Laozhang resumed on his guesses of how Mori was murdered.

Qiang Zhen imagined his great-grandfather Yao was short and slouched but he was reasonably muscular for his old age. He bore his gaze into the soul of Warlord Mori he used a rockicle and eviscerated the poor warlord. His insides exposed, Yao stabbed him in the throat and watched as the warlord bled to death. Yao cackled as Qiang Zhen assumed his laughter must've sounded like then Laozhang's continuation of guesses of the cause of death continued.

"...did he order the citizens to claw him to death?" guessed Laozhang, Yao was encircled by the citizens of Jinyin and he pointed at Mori.

The angry civilians with their sharp nails raised ran and tackled him like a swarm of bumble flies after they stung a wood frog and began to consume it. Mori was being clawed to death by the villagers.

"Ooo! He forced the children into eating him!" Laozhang pondered all the options, again Qiang Zhen dreamt of Yao as he barked orders and starving children who bit the warlord.

"No, Yao spared no one in his wake the warlord only had about a thousand men, and the island carried a population of no more than approximately three-thousand civilians," Qiang Zhen denied all the guesses and then explained what happened.

"I'm guessing he did the usual? Burned the women and children, pillage the settlement, and constuprated the men?" guessed Laozhang.

Qiang Zhen imagined Laozhang's most ridiculous guess he pictured Yao and the soldiers after they robbed the homes of the city on Jinyin, they tossed torches and used blasting jelly to burn the women and their children. After all, that was said and done the men turned to the surviving defenders and removed their belts. Qiang Zhen shook himself out of the vivid imagination, "What? No! What kind of pirate crew were you even apart of?!" Qiang Zhen declined.

"Well, Captain Mengshi was a bit in the _wardrobe _so to speak if you understand what I'm saying. I never partook in those activities though," Laozhang divulged on a part of his life that should've remained a secret. Qiang Zhen waved his hand at the royal captain, he had enough of entertaining Laozhang's nonsense.

He turned to his attention to the terrified Team Avatar who now saw Laozhang differently, "Ignore him, Yao deployed ten thousand soldiers and they completely wiped out Jinyin. Yao however, was also good at archery, let's just say after Mori fell the island became desolate of life," finished Qiang Zhen.

Yao initiated the battle when he aimed his short bow at the warlord far in the distance. The arrow soared across the skies of the city of Jinyin and struck Warlord Mori in the throat. The small warlord who never amounted to anything other than dying by an arrow to the throat and his citizens slaughtered was eliminated by the tyrannical ruler of the Qiangda Kingdom at the time.

Guwen patiently abided his time until his king finished the history lesson then he explained, "We've received news from the area after you destroyed Yumen, the seismologists in the area have determined the recent quakes that the island suffers from came from you. The cataclysmic unnatural disasters you conjured caused that area to become unstable."

"The earth sages are communing with Shanshen hoping to restore that wound to the area. Although I've spoken to him as well he said the area is hurt but should heal soon," Qiang Zhen claimed.

"Praise Shanshen!" praised Qiang Zhen.

Laozhang and Guwen cheered, "Here, here!"

"Where's Jinyin island at? I feel like you've given the lesson but forgot the location," inquired the Avatar.

"It's east off the coast of northern Tuo, it'll take you two days to get there. I wish you well Avatar," responded Guwen.

Qiang Zhen rose from his throne and went toward the Avatar he hovered his hand above the Avatar and began a prayer. Rong Yan lowered his head and shut his eyes, Senge prayed as well as did Aloi.

Jushi followed the blessing and Qiang Zhen prayed, "I call upon thee father to come forth and bless your beloved Avatar. May you protect him from harm caused by someone who's godless. May Lord Qin give him the power of retribution to seek justice to the man who has taken so many from us. To Shanshen who can empower his earthbending, and to Yama who will protect the Avatar from death. I call upon you four to bless the Avatar in the coming battle. With my power, I bless you as well, Avatar Rong Yan, may you do the right thing this time around."

Rong Yan opened his eyes after the prayer and thanked the Earth King, "Thank you."

At the same time, Unaraq showed up to the war room where the Council of Five conducted their war councils. He came at a time where the Council was holding a conversation with the chieftains, Cupun turned his head to look at the person who walked in. He elbowed Unirak who also faced his son but waited until General Ren finished speaking.

"Unaraq what brings you here?" his father questioned him.

"The Earth King sent me in this direction he told me he could use me here," responded Unaraq.

"Good, good we can use every able-bodied individual," commented Unirak.

He stood from his seat and then introduced his son to the generals of the Council of Five, "Unaraq these men are General Ren, General Rongyu, General Sudu, General Qingbao, and General Laobing."

Unirak suggested Ren, "What about air support to cover your naval reinforcements?"

The general seemed confused, "Air support?"

"Yes, air support its what we've used against your armies," disclosed Cupun. Lord Cupun and Chieftain Unirak exchanged looks and grinned.

They said in unison, "Eighty bombardiers."

General Sudu was intrigued he assumed they meant Air Nomads so then he commented, "I'm guessing you happen to have flying water buffalos like the Air Nomads?"

Unaraq spoke up, "Mammoth bustards."

"What are those?" Sudu inquired.

"The biggest flying predators in the South and North Poles, they can carry a ton of explosives," Cupun replied.

"He's right the reports from scouts and survivors have stated giant birds being flown by snow-er...uh..." agreed General Rongyu before he realized Tribesmen were present he cut himself off and then correct the word before he resumed, "...Tribesmen."

Meanwhile, near the Outer Wall, a messenger bird perched on the shoulder of a random soldier he ran over with the bird in his hands to Colonel-General Shangxiao and handed his superior the avian critter, "Colonel-General, the message finally came!"

Shangxiao grabbed his meteorite hammer and the shield of the soldier who was napping he started to bang the hammer onto the shield and signaled to others that it was time. The others that heard returned the same signal across the vast land taken by camped troops. In an hour they all broke camp and they marched toward the humongous Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se.

At the same time, the Northern Rebellion ships removed their anchors from the inlet's floor and moved forward. Two rows of twenty ships with trebuchets lined the Bo Sai Dong inlet while they left a sizable space for five smaller boats to move freely toward the docks of the harbor. The smaller cabin boats were manned by pirates, with about five waterbenders that helped with accelerating the boat to a farther distance.

Their jobs were to reach the harbor and begin attacking the soldiers there while the specialist team killed the magistrate. The ships reached closer and then anchored in their places there was a row of siege tower ships after the two rows of trebuchet ships. There had been another row of fourteen trebuchet ships after the siege tower row. Behind this last trebuchet, this row was another siege tower row with ten ships. The cannoneers inside the siege towers loaded the barrels of the cannons with cannonballs and waited for the signal.

Northern Rebellion's artillerymen and engineers heaved as they lifted boulders onto the pouches of the trebuchet. On another rebellion ship, the earthbenders assisted in lifting the boulder and placed it onto the pouch with ease. The coordinator waited and then he swung his arm down on the first ship this gave the signal for the engineer to slam his meteorite hammer onto the lever of the trebuchet. The first line of boulders were flung from the siege weapons and arched over the water.

The town was evacuated of civilians because they knew the invasion was coming, the first boulder smashed into a merchant stand and a cart. The second made a hole in the boardwalk and then broke two supports that caused one portion of it to remain wobbly.

The third struck behind some buildings except the crash wasn't heard. The other seven hit in different areas and then the second row's wave of projectiles were launched. The men in the siege towers were up next, the men doused the boulders with oil and with a torch-lit up the projectiles. The trebuchets launched flaming boulders farther into the harbor town and destroyed homes. The cannoneers fired into the town no resistance had come yet.

Some of the boulders that went over a street of homes never crashed into the ground there was a large group of marines that caught the boulders. After the initial bombardment, another wave goes off after five minutes of a planned sequence that permitted everyone to reload. A marine however was struck by a cannonball because he didn't have the skill to stop it. One casualty so far was caused by the volley of projectiles that came from the invading force.

Messenger birds took flight in different directions Inuksuk peered through the spyglass and alerted the trebuchet operators, "There's someone in the northwestern edge of the town strike there!"

The men pushed the trebuchet so that piece would rotate and then after they loaded the boulder the engineer struck the lever. A boulder crashed through the front wall of the admiral's office which killed a scout that was about to exit from the front door. The admiral screamed he used his earthbending to sink part of the left wall so he could escape the building.

As he met with the marines outside a cannonball flew in his general direction the admiral halted the cannonball in its trajectory. With another marine, they both tossed the cannonball back at their enemies although they couldn't aim correctly the ball instead plummeted into the water. He barked at the marines, "Any cannonballs you find, I want you to encase in earth and then throw them back! Throw them back hard!"

The men understood and the balls that landed nearby were used exactly how their superior officer told them to. A Northern Rebellion ship took a hit the returned shot went through the deck and punctured the hull. The waterbenders below froze the exit hole and prevented the ship from sinking. The Qiangdian admiral continued with orders, "Turn their ammunition into discs use them to your advantage, men!"

The return fire was a widespread barrage of discs that flew into the harbor several landed in the water but not far enough to reach the ships. At the same time, outside of the Agrarian Ring, the one-hundred-and-eighty-four-thousand men who survived the battle of Shouchun were outside the walls of the city. There were a total of one-hundred-and-eighty-four regiments of a thousand men. Ten rows each had about a hundred men standing. Waiting.

Several volunteering earth sages held a mass of prayer as they passed through the regiments with thuribles that contained incense inside. The smoke emitted from the thuribles as the men passed by and whispered prayers to bless the Oma Kingdom soldiers who were about to go into battle. Some of the newest recruits that lived the last battle might not come back. One of them shook a bit lightly since he was nervous.

He trembled and freaked out a bit, "Hey! Can you get him to calm down!", one of the guys to the left corner yelled when he noticed the rookie was worried.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" shouted the recruit.

"Look, kid, the siege weapons will do most of the work just try not to die by that time and the rest is smooth sailing," advised the specialist.

The invasion's front line was mostly siege towers, trebuchets, and ballistae, fire lances and carts were in the regiments farther back. Shangxiao gave the signal for the siege towers to begin the assault the tall structures moved forward as the cannoneers loaded the cannons and shot off into the wall. While shots were ineffective to the thickness of the wall, the siege tower projectiles caused a portion of the wall to shake. At the top of the Outer Wall, a commanding officer peered down below as he stared at the invasion that just begun.

"What are your orders, sir?" one of the men on the wall questioned his commanding officer.

The commander ignored the soldier and continued to stare frozen and frightened, "Sir?" he was now worried.

"Sir!" he repeated, another soldier slapped the commander in the face, "This is happening! What are your orders?!" he barked in his face.

"Man the cannons! Trebuchets! Ballistae! Sound the drums of war!" he commanded the men on the wall.

The slap he received held him together and brought him back into reality. On the mile portion of the wall, he commanded several others gave hand signals to communicate the orders. A platoon of thirty men near the wall formed a massive boulder the size of a cabin ship and threw the projectile over the wall. The boulder missed Taishan by about an inch he pivoted his body around in confusion, the giant ape of a man examined the boulder by smelling it. The walls shook again a soldier fell off the wall the monster of a man noticed in time and caught the soldier with a fist of sand. The weight of the man collapsed the sand glove that caught him.

The soldier rubbed his head Taishan crouched over him and gazed upward before he looked back down. He was shocked that the man fell from the wall and survived he questioned the troop, "Taishan save soldier who fell from wall. Why you fall from wall, soldier?"

"They're att-attacking!" he shouted in response this startled some of the farmers nearby who were now even more frightened than the giant rock that came over the wall.

Taishan was curious to learn more, "Who?"

"The Oma K-kingdom, you oaf!" screamed the soldier, the farmers then broke out and lost their minds.

This resulted in the horn that alerted other watchtowers in the zone to beat a drum sequence to alert the masses the Oma Kingdom is attacking the wall. This caused a panic and mayhem in the Agrarian Zone the bravest of peasant ran home to grab their weapons and to get dressed in their armors.

One old veteran kicked his doors off its hinges he's been waiting decades for this moment. His chest was puffed out and he stood straight for the first time in decades. His son much younger than him gestured for the insane old man to stay inside. The discouraged senior citizen frowned and slouched he then clopped back into his home.

Meanwhile, in the Yapo compound Sunhuai is outside with some of his men as they trained in drills in the distance Bojing heard the echo of the drums of war. He mentioned it to his fanzui, "Did you hear that?"

"That sounds like the signal for invasion, right?" Sunhuai guessed he's never heard it before because the drum sequence for when the triads are killing each other is much different than when someone invades. They're familiar with it because in school it's taught to know the sequence of beats in their younger years.

Taishan reached the compound by earth wave, Sunhuai asked his right muzhi, "Are the Tribesmen invading?"

"No...no! It's the Omas!" reported Taishan.

"The Oma Kingdom? Here? At our doorstep? That's impossible! Unless Taiyuan or Ta Ren failed to stop them!" Sunhuai was in disbelief after he commented.

"Wall shook from Omas," mentioned Taishan.

"Are you suggesting they're trying to break the wall?" implored Sunhuai.

His right muzhi nodded his head as he grumbled in anger. Taishan was not a fan of the guards but that doesn't mean he wouldn't protect what he loved.

"Bojing signal a call to arms from the men, the Earth King did something for us. Now it's time we do something for him. We must never forget the _gift_," ordered Sunhuai.

**Upper Ring, Ba Sing Se, Qiangda Kingdom**

Qiang Zhen sat quietly on his throne while he awaited his food to be taken away, the Earth King and the Grand Secretariat just finished their lunch. When two messenger birds flew in through a small aperture designed for them. Both Guwen and Qiang Zhen grab a dove, Aloi and Senge continued a discussion soon after Rong Yan left on Shen to Jinyin.

The Earth King rose from his throne and read the reports out loud, "The invasion has begun they're attacking the Outer Wall!"

"Same the harbor is under attack, Admiral Ziyou, says the Oma Kingdom has new machination of war," Guwen read aloud.

"What did those vile monsters _create_ now?!" Qiang Zhen wondered he sounded a bit disturbed, the Oma Kingdom always fueled the war and resumed in their inventions of war.

"They call it, siege tower," answered Guwen.

"What is that?" Qiang Zhen bugged, "It says here it's a structure that carries a trebuchet on the top and four cannons, and it moves on wheels. They haven't thoroughly dissected the siege towers insides so other features are unknown at the time being," answered Guwen.

Qiang Zhen faced the Air Nomads, "Its time to join the wall, airbenders!"

Jushi pointed at himself when Aloi and Senge ran out of the throne room, "What about me?"

"The Council of Five could use you, perhaps you know something we don't," Qiang Zhen implied.

Jushi slightly nodded his head he sort of agreed with the imply given by the Earth King. He ran off toward the war room. As he entered the war room another bird arrived to give the news.

Ren opened the note and sighed, "They're here."

"Who are you?" Rongyu stood up and called out the stranger in anger.

"He's a friend of ours," answered Unirak.

"And perhaps you're the greatest asset, don't let them take the walls down because plans of the city's downfall has gone back to the days of Avatar Giralal," chimed in Jushi.

"We're aware of that, boy," Sudu commented, his comment was intentionally condescending toward the earthbender.

"Not like the way you've known, it's been refined several times. People from my kingdom have infiltrated your city over the centuries. Don't think we don't know, Qiang Zhen tasked me to remain here with you," Jushi explained then he repeated his orders.

Unaraq, Unirak, and Cupun were leaving the war room Jushi's friend Unaraq passed by and shook his hand, "I'll see you when this is over."

Jushi nodded and the Tribesmen left, just outside the harbor somewhere near northern Yunan is a hidden camp of Tribesmen. Up to about eighty men loaded explosives and barrels full of water on some mammoth bustards. The promised eighty mammoth bustards were already out there as promised. This wasn't the only camp though, there were a few others hidden that would join the invasion when the time was right.

An arctic owl perched onto the newly officialized Air Captain who read the note, "Our time is now! Orders are to disable the front line of ships before they anchor and attack the city's harbor!"

An airman used giant leaves to signal the men and direct them into the correct path for flight after the others left he got onto his flying mount and took flight as well. The bombardiers were heavily armed this time they were ready to lay waste to naval forces that attacked the harbor.

More projectiles hit the harbor the first three streets of the small town were damaged and trashed. The resistance has shown up to fight back, Admiral Ziyou was impatient with the invading forces he was a bit bothered that they haven't triggered the mines yet.

Inuksuk heard a faint sound of drums he thought it was the alert that went all across the city but it hadn't reached their section because everyone in the nearby areas were ordered to leave. He also guessed some of the idiots on other ships were banging drums he barked at one of the men, "What are they doing? Tell them to stop the war drums I didn't order it!"

"Uh commander, that isn't _us!_" declined the soldier, the drums continued then Sappak tilted his head up before he darted his head back at Inuksuk.

Sappak took a step back startled, he lightly slapped Inuksuk's chest and pointed up. Inuksuk frustrated shouted, "What?!" he barely made out a strange shape in the distance that he grasped his spyglass and peered through it to see them while Sappak squinted his eyes, "Are those...mammoth bustards?" he surmised.

"A flock of mammoth bustards here in the Qiangda Kingdom that's a bit...wait-" Inuksuk commented then he stopped talking.

He yelled, "TAKE COVER!"

Eighty mammoth bustards flew overhead of the naval forces as they disabled several ships in the front rows. A ship to the left of the flagship had oil thrown on it before someone with an incendiary bomb flew by and tossed the bomb down. The blast dropped Inuksuk on his rear he didn't expect the bombs to be powerful. Pieces of debris flew in different directions most of the men likely were killed by the explosion. Sappak and Inuksuk's ears rung after the explosion to their left men were terrified now a ship behind them exploded then the mammoth bustard that flew on their right side was knocked out of the sky by a massive fireball that cooked the giant bird and its rider.

They blew up in front of the flagship, Sappak dashed over to the stern of the ship where he saw the twins from Sao's flagship angry and focused. Enough was enough, Fifth Nation boats deployed from the ships one by one and they went off toward the docks.

Several rode past the Northern Rebellion's flagship's left side which had a sinking ship. The waterbenders bent bigger waves to avoid getting stuck on the debris. On the right were another five as they all neared a certain part of the port when another line of explosions go off. Panzi screams, "What is that?!"

Two waterbenders dropped off the flagship and surfed to the land several others who weren't needed on the deck or below deck from the Fifth Nation and Northern Rebellion ships followed what the others did. One of the men shouted to Sappak, "They knew we were coming! Fleet Admiral, the pirates died to the mines!"

Sappak muttered to himself, "He broke the rules of the Gen Da..."

Kimaru ran out of the cabin after the set of detonations had gone off, "What's with all the explosions?"

"The marines booby-trapped the bay, they knew we were coming," Sappak reported to Kimaru.

"Press forward," Kimaru commanded.

"The pirates will continue to perish," argued Sappak.

"Send in some of ours then," Kimaru insinuated that these men joined to die.

"I'm the fleet admiral here, you listen to _me_! Not the other way around," maintained Sappak.

Inuksuk saw the quarrel between both men and came in between them and pushed both of them back, "Hey! Enough! This _isn't_ the time or place!"

The coordinator in the ship their right and crushed by a flaming boulder the resistance now defended the harbor with trebuchets. The mammoth bustards came around with another round of bombs and explosions behind Sao's ship happened the Fifth Nation returned fire with fire blasts from the firebending pirates on each ship. The right ship began to sink as well the flagship was exposed with only a few warships in front.

"PRESS FORWARD!" screamed Sappak, he glared back at Kimaru who hopped off the ship and surfed toward land as he froze the water so that more mines didn't go off. The front line moved forward the hulls of other ships cut through the ice with ease. Another explosion went off this time it was the third ship to the right on the second row. The mine's blast punctured a gaping hole in the ship, the water moved in so fast not even the waterbenders could stop the ship from its demise.

So far no sea mines were discovered underwater the ships moved forward the Fifth Nation fleet positioned itself and blocked off the inlet. No one could get in or out from the port's waters, the mammoth bustards passed again more ships sank the siege tower on one of them collapsed onto a battleship that rocked it. Some of the men had fallen over the railing.

Meanwhile, Senge's bison circled over the top of the Outer Wall he and Aloi were now present. A few Oma earthbenders tried to climb the wall but the idiots instead fell their deaths when boulders from the Qiangda Kingdom were tossed over the wall. The drummers in the watchtowers had finally expanded to the Upper Ring.

The Upper Ring's Provincial Guard were deployed an hour before by the Council of Five, the men traveled through empty streets on large platforms made of earth toward the Outer Wall. The Agrarian Ring's alarms blared in prolongation the commander on the wall faced the inside and stared at the Provincial Guard.

He waited on the militiamen to fully assemble, more of them showed up to put their lives on the line to protect what they love. Most of them were miners, farmers, other peasants, and commoners that came down from the Lower and Middle Rings. All of them were armed with pickaxes, hatchets, maces, bows, swords, axes, spears, etc.

After the Provincial Guard reached the Yapo compound, the Yapo themselves arrived at the front of the Outer Wall. A total of two-hundred to three-hundred men lined one section of the wall, at least one-hundred-and-thirty of them were earthbenders. Sunhuai and his men stood in front of the other members who held weapons as well a few with fire lances and hand cannons. From rags to chain mail, from fur to lamellar and even plate some men were protected head to toe others couldn't afford it. Sunhuai commanded the men, "Now!"

All of the Yapo earthbenders rushed toward the wall and launched themselves onto the wall at varying heights. They clung to the walls like a bed of rabbit sloths, their limbs magnetized to the wall, their hands, and feet enveloped by earth like shoes and gloves that swiftly climbed to the top. When the Provincial Guard showed up they pointed at the men who scaled the gargantuan wall. The left side of the wall had a big dent in it but the Oma Kingdom hadn't caused enough damage to make a hole.

"Who in _gunkai_ are you?!" shouted the commander, Sunhuai said nothing and Bohai gagged the commander then sunk him into the earth neck-deep.

Sunhuai scolded his _bing_, "You didn't have to do that, we were supposed to be friendly."

"He was going to kill us if I didn't," Bohai remarked, Sunhuai grumbled in annoyance but he shook it off. Most of the soldiers were too distracted with defense to care all of the Yapo took stances they waved their arms in counter-clockwise motions rapidly then pushed down hard, portions of the wall sank at different speeds.

Senge shouted to Aloi, "Those earthbenders sunk part of the wall is this an inside job what should we do?!"

A soldier freed his commander from his neck-deep trap, Aloi ran up to them as the men roared in fury and the Yapo went head first, followed by the militiamen. Aloi questioned him, "They sank the wall what do we do now?"

"Stop them! I never gave orders!" the commander pointed and screamed.

The Provincial Guard exchanged looks as some scanned the wall that was now exposed the commander peered down from the wall and then he left. One of the women earthbenders shrugged and a burly provincial guard yelled, "Listen up brothers and sisters! Today we fight and show those Oma bastards not to invade our beloved city. If you die, make sure you die with Qiangdian pride and take a few of those savages with you!"

"CHARGE!" another shouted, they joined together on the platforms of earth again and earth waved into battle. Another one-hundred-and-twenty-five-thousand soldiers joined the battlefield. Sunhuai panted he wasn't cut out for mass-scale combat. He dodged rocks that flew in his direction then he returned fire with pieces of earth that he kicked off his legs.

A volley of arrows shot into the sky Taishan rose a great wall around several different soldiers the arrows struck the wall but caused no harm to it whatsoever. Aloi and Senge were close to the edge of the exposed wall.

"What's the plan?" Senge asked her.

"Stand clear of the friendlies and conjure a tornado it'd be able to help us reposition some of the Omas," planned Aloi.

"Wow that's better than my idea," commented Senge.

"Which is?" Aloi wondered.

"Knock them out unconscious in a god-sized cloud of farts," Senge joked, he chuckled but Aloi didn't share the humor. Senge cleared his throat he thought the humor would help ease the tension of battle.


	59. 3-20: Apotheosis

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 20: The Avatar and the Great Betrayer Part 3: Apotheosis**

"What's the plan?" Senge asked her.

"Stand clear of the friendlies and conjure a tornado it'd be able to help us reposition some of the Omas," planned Aloi.

"Wow that's better than my idea," commented Senge.

"Which is?" Aloi wondered.

"Knock them out unconscious in a god-sized cloud of farts," Senge joked, he chuckled but Aloi didn't share the humor. Senge cleared his throat he thought the humor would help ease the tension of battle.

"Sorry, ignore that," he apologized to her.

"Wait! What about..." he paused.

"No nevermind that's too cruel," he resumed.

"Or..no Nam would curse me with death. Even thinking about it is a thought crime," Senge commented.

"How do we _not_ kill tons of soldiers?" Senge wondered.

"Wait! I have an idea!" beamed Aloi.

"What? What is it?!" Senge demanded from her.

"Soundbending!" she beamed.

"How though?" Senge questioned her.

"Well...it might end up being friendly fire, something the Earth King will not be happy about but, we could stop them from killing each other," Aloi replied.

"I was kind of hoping you'd..." paused Senge.

"..._explain_ it?" Senge bugged.

"Fine, fine, but..." sighed Aloi.

"What?" Senge bugged again, he was concerned with her answer.

"It's going to harm them for some time probably longer than normal," Aloi admitted she felt guilty of even suggesting to harm the soldiers.

"No, we can't harm them!" Senge disagreed, he waved his arms in front of him. An arrow found its way toward Aloi, Senge noticed this and created a strong enough breeze that redirected the arrow back into the direction it came from. Aloi was lucky Senge was there otherwise the arrow would've struck her in the skull.

A flaming boulder had been flung in the air toward a legion of soldiers, the legion leader shouted something. The boulder stopped some of the men's faces cooked in the radius of the boulder, they threw it back at the siege tower that tossed it. It blew a huge hole through the siege tower, the top part, and the men on it fell to their deaths and could've been crushed by all the weight that fell with them.

The Yapo earthbenders formed into a line of fifty men and shifted the earth in front of them into a field of quicksand. A battery of Oma Kingdom soldiers fell victim to this trap and they panicked as they sank further in. In a matter of seconds, eighty men were now chest-deep in the sand. The Yapo benders then solidified the sand into solid earth.

Bojing chuckled, "Eighty easy kills!"

The Yapo easily dispatched the trapped soldiers, rocks traveled in Sunhuai's direction one of them hit him in the eye. His right eye swelled up with pain as he bent over and covered it with his hands. Taishan reacted aggressively and jumped up and down to create a mini earthquake. He was shot in the shoulder he was a threat that needed to be stopped.

The non-benders staggered as did the benders then he was struck in his waist with another arrow. He snapped the stems off as more Yapo intervened in front of him. Taishan injured ran to the backline where healers would remove the arrowheads in his body. Sunhuai retreated as well, another volley of arrows and projectiles from the siege weapons rained down from the skies. Several Qiangdians and two Yapo triad members were killed in the barrage.

The Provincial Guard carried fire lances and crouched under the artillerymen with hand cannons. They aimed and lit the wicks of the fire lances. After five seconds a sequence of rockets blasted off the metal rods and soared over to the Oma Kingdom. Some of the men rose walls that were effective and crumbled upon the rocket once it crashed into the barrier. While others were less fortunate the missiles hit their targets and exploded on impact. Eight to ten casualties per rocket from a line of twenty fire lancers, only seven of them missed.

Senge ran in revolutions in a big area he repeated his movements faster and faster as he increased in speed. The air conjured a large tornado, Aloi cupped her hands and screamed into them she bent the frequency of the scream. It had gone to a frequency that could disorient people and made animals wild, Senge released the tornado both he and Aloi controlled the tornado around the Qiangdian forces. It rotated in the field of strife the front lines of the Oma soldiers fell to their knees and covered their ears.

The soldiers on the Qiangdian side were confused but some took advantage and ran over to kill the incapacitated enemies. When they neared the tornado they too heard the odd sound in the tornado that spun in the center. They fell prey to it and screamed their heads off Aloi from a distance changed the beat to ease her allies instead. While their enemies bled from their ears she had ruptured their eardrums. However, while they've disabled a portion of the front line the siege towers carried on toward the exposed wall made by the Yapo.

Cannons on the wall defended the exposed wall, soldiers slid down from the top and stood their ground on the bottom. They took a line formation and then with their strength they rose the wall back to its normal height. One of the men on the siege tower slammed his fist on the cannon furious, multiple projectiles aimed at the area of the exposed wall.

The first few did no damage but a dent was made by the fifth boulder that crashed into it. Still not enough to break through, a cannon from the wall fired at the siege tower in front. The cannoneer part of the siege tower blew up, this eliminated another siege tower and killed all the cannoneers within.

A Nationalist in commoner clothing yelled, "MOVE!"

The man was dressed like he must've lived in the Upper Lower Ring or the Lower Middle Ring, he was pale-skinned, and had long brown hair. The Qiangdians took a gander and saw the Nationalist's ears emit smoke he was vexed. He moved his arms in fluid movements the men noticed sparks of lightning conjured from his fingertips they were a bit startled and split from the middle.

"These Omas need to be taught a lesson!" he hissed, he became a conduit to whatever powers he released from his fingertips.

A long arc of lightning came out of his fingers and chained to five enemy soldiers. The men were electrocuted in place and they fell to the ground dead, the man went mad with power and continued his blinded massacre of Oma soldiers.

The distracted Qiangdians in the middle were shocked at the mad man who ran into the field of strife. Chains of lightning were fired at random soldiers the intensity of the volts increased the more wrathful he felt. Some of the victims imploded and showered their friends' red rain, organs, and sometimes limbs. The newer soldiers who haven't experienced this kind of event cried out like children who've tripped and gotten a scrape.

Another cascade of arrows, cannonballs, hand cannon shots, and rockicles showered both armies, back and forth the projectiles went more men dying by the second. Lightning flashed from one area of the Qiangdian army as well, more Oma soldiers died due to electrocution.

Another tornado with a wild frequency found itself near the Oma front line. More men fell their knees as they shut their ears from the sound, their ears ruptured and bleeding. At the same time, somewhere near the Outer Wall, was a zookeeper who swept the floors near the pens of the zoo animals. He took a step back startled and dropped the broom when he saw the animals had gone into an animalistic rage. The result was from the 'banshee' tornado made by Aloi and Senge.

Another defense line formation stood on the cement near the docks at least forty to fifty soldiers stood there ground. They stomped down and small discs of earth popped out of the ground, the men all repeated a set of moves and continued to shoot discs at the men on the ships. Sappak fell on his rear after the ship shook violently. He rose to his feet while Inuksuk ran over to the stern where he examined the damage. A disc flew passed Inuksuk and plunged into the water, there had been earthbenders nearby.

A pirate attempted to assist him but as the benders overwhelmed them he missed the shot. However, it still hit someone accidentally, the pirate's shot shattered Inuksuk's skull, it killed him instantly. The pirate was horrified that he ran to another part of the ship he had hoped that no one saw the friendly fire. Sappak watched as a plume of smoke came from a gun behind their headship.

But he didn't see who killed Inuksuk he ran over to Inuksuk's fresh corpse. Bone bits scattered across the deck of the ship Sappak lowered his head in sadness and sighed. The men will not be happy to know their commander was killed. He grabbed a rocket and lit it with spark rocks, this signaled to the men that a leader of the rebellion had fallen in combat.

A purple flare lit the sky some of the men distracted by it knew what the signal met and so it motivated them to fight harder. At the same time, Kimaru saw the flare from the distance he thought nothing of it because he knew this would happen. The search resumed for the magistrate, the specialists followed behind him.

They slammed their feet on the ground and sensed the vibrations around them, Kimaru pulled water out of the moisture of the air and formed icicles in both hands. Unirak, Cupun, and Unaraq, with a hidden camp near Laogai they led to the harbor showed up with them. Two-hundred southern soldiers came to aid the Qiangdian marines who needed more reinforcements.

One of the specialists take a deep breath and exhaled as he concentrated he reported on his findings when Kimaru noticed the man had taken longer. Kimaru asked him, "What do you see?"

"I see a ton of footsteps, heavy footsteps," he reported.

"Reinforcements?" questioned another.

"That's the likely outcome," he said.

"Where are they?" Kimaru inquired.

"Six blocks away but they're heading toward the docks it seems," guessed the specialist.

"How many?" Kimaru continued with questions.

"Mmm, I'd wager...a squadron," he guessed.

"Damnit remain hidden don't let them see you," Kimaru hissed.

"But while detecting them I found our target," he paused.

"...I can feel a rapid heartbeat and quick hollow breathing a bit to the north. Follow me," the specialist said as he jogged north.

The magistrate scribbled with a quill in his left hand he was finishing up some orders to send to the admiral. The scroll was long so it might've been a large order being filled, another hidden camp near Tuo. The closest one to the port Qiangdian ships hidden in a cove left unchecked by the Northern Rebellion-Fifth Nation coalition he had hoped.

As he went on with the order the door burst open and he jumped up and screamed. He bumped the table which resulted in the inkpot spilling all over the scroll he cried out, "NO!"

"Times up," Kimaru grinned wickedly. Kimaru clopped into the office alone, the Magistrate terrified of the assassin who approached him.

His eyes looked down at the pocket nailed underneath the desk where a hand cannon rested already loaded with a shot. He warned the assassin, "Don't get any closer! I'm warning you!"

While he was scared he held his ground he could just kill the intruder and start a new order he thought. He pointed the hand cannon at Kimaru, the office was shaken by a small quake the man staggered and hit his back on the wall. His back ached in pain the hand cannon on the floor next to him, he clutched it again. His hands shook in terror as impatiently tried to steady his aim to kill the assassin. His aim was nearly still he pulled the trigger.

The shot lodged into a barrier of earth that was bent in front of Kimaru, a bit of smoke emitted from the barrel of the hand cannon. He seemed a bit befuddled because he thought the assailant was a Tribesmen, with his armor but the stranger protected himself with a barrier made of earth. His voice trembled with fear, "Y-you're an e-earthbender?!"

"No, I'm a waterbender!" yelled Kimaru he threw both icicles at the magistrate. Both were stabbed into his chest. Where he lay bleeding, his breathing hollowed he was on the brink of death Kimaru melted the icicles and allowed the blood to pour. He refroze the icicles in his hands, no stains of blood were on either icicle.

"He's dead, let's go!" he called out the earthbenders who burst out of the floorboards of the office.

"We should see what the squadron is going to do and carefully pick them off one by one," one of the men suggested.

"Good idea at least then maybe we can find the Qiangdian Admiral," approved Kimaru.

**Anuzi Forest, Northern Tuo Province, Qiangda Kingdom**

Rong Yan traveled on the back of Shen through a forest known as the Anuzi forest, the leaves here were a pristine green color. There was one patch of land near the coast that had smoke rising Rong Yan saw that the patch of the forest was on fire.

It grew and continued to grow more Rong Yan lightly slapped Shen's scales and shouted, "I'll be back!"

He leaped off the neck of his dragon and flashed his eyes, he twirled in the air with the use of airbending. The strong winds picked up and he conjured an air spout he transferred the oxygen out of the fires and produced it to smoke that he instead redirected in the skies above.

Soon in a matter of minutes, he extinguished the fires in the forest, the sky went from a bright blue to a cloudy gray. He felt a bit downcast for the potential loss of life. He spun further and closer to the water where Shen hovered past and Rong Yan jumped back on his dragon's neck. Rong Yan and Shen carried on their way northeast toward Jinyin which wasn't far off.

Palartok stood at the bow of the Northern Water Tribe flagship as its admiral his arms were behind his back and positioned near his waist. He observed the inlet as he the reinforcements went down the huge river where smoke columns could be seen at a distance he knew they were near.

The armor was fitted to him, he wore a variety of skins of different beasts around his body, his cloak was made from the hide of an elephant seal. The belt around his waist had the brand insignia of the Northern Water Tribe. He wore leather bracers with metal plates that protected his forearms, where a hidden blade was kept in the right wristguard. His boots were made from whale shark skin, he wore a black headband with a wooden carving of his son's pendant. The face paint on his face mostly covered the upper part of his head. His hair was held in a topknot with braids to his left and right sides of his head. They were long enough to rest on his shoulders, the spaulders he wore had the tusks of a walrus bear adorned on each shoulder. The lower half of his body had the bottom half of a cloth brigandine, his waterskin to his left. He carried a shield on his back and a sword on his right in case he was ever chi-blocked.

A warrior approached him, "We've received a report from the port of Ba Sing Se, sir."

"The Southern chieftain says, the Northern Rebellion and the Fifth Nation have made landfall," reported the warrior.

"How far are we from them?" Palartok questioned the soldier.

"According to the helmsman, was only two hours away at most, Fleet Admiral," answered the warrior.

Palartok slightly nodded his head, "Tell Admiral Oomailiq to send orders to the rest of the fleet. We attack sight," commanded Palartok.

"Yes, fleet admiral, sir. I'll get right on it," nodded the warrior as he ran off.

Palartok shed a single tear from his left eye he kissed the ring on his left ring finger and whispered, "This is for you, Tukkutok."

Jushi landed on the ground near the exposed wall, the Earth King's Qingniao and rider personally had him dropped off near the wall. He scanned the outside and saw Aloi and Senge nearby, Aloi called out to him when she saw him exit the wall, "What are you doing here?!"

"The Council approves of my plan!" smiled Jushi.

"What plan?! We've been knocking out these guys for a while but there's too many!" Senge was not amused for plans.

"Start fighting now!" he suggested to both airbenders.

"No, we're staying out of this!" Aloi declined.

"Well he's not wrong we should be doing something, otherwise we could be killed," agreed Senge.

"Senge! We're nomads for _cao's_ sake!" Aloi shouted at Senge she was sickened by his choice of words.

Senge gasped and covered his mouth, "Aloi! Watch your language!"

She then covered her mouth as well and apologized, "I'm so sorry may Mother Rati forgive me!"

"Do something!" yelled Jushi annoyed by both of the Nomads. He ran into the field of strife and slammed his right foot down. Jushi lifted his arms and turned the ground in front of him and his brothers into the mud. He controlled the mud and sank the men further in he felt like a traitor as he did this and trapped the men waist-deep.

Only the archers were technically free to defend but firing a single arrow took a few seconds. The few seconds needed to kill a ranged soldier if you were a bender or even a warrior. He saw a barrage of projectiles that flew into the field of strife, he covered himself in a dome of earth that ensured his protection. The Qiangdians with shields formed a shield wall, hand cannon shots were fired into the shields of the non-benders but only produced sparks and left dents in shields.

The dome was dropped as soon as he felt safe one of the Qiangdians shouted to another, "How did he do that?!"

"How did he liquefy the earth...like...like he was waterbending?" the other asked in disbelief.

The others ignored what they said and saw this as an opportunity to kill the front line that was trapped. An ax-wielder charged at Jushi but Senge blasted him away, Senge jumped into the air and then conjured an air spout.

"Senge wait!" Aloi called out but he couldn't hear her.

Another barrage of airs propelled in the air Senge stopped them all in a bubble of air and once he released them they fell to the ground without heads. Senge dodged boulders as he fought the Oma Kingdom soldiers. The lightningbender saw that Senge needed help that he tossed balls of lightning into the formations and cackled as they exploded and fried some men.

Meanwhile back on the harbor, Unaraq clashed blades with a jian-wielding pirate their blades parried and sparks came out. The pirate tried his best to overpower Unaraq and vice versa but their match was met. Each warrior has dodged every slash, hack, or slice made by the other he saw an opportunity and sliced the upper thigh of the pirate's right leg.

The pirate staggered but an arrow killed him when it struck his heart. The pirate warrior fell on his knees dead and Unaraq bolted his head in the direction of the arrow. He complained, "Hey, that's kill stealing!"

The Kingsmen archer said nothing and jumped onto another rooftop, and ran off as he searched for another target. Unirak and Cupun were back-to-back as they kicked, and slashed at their enemies they were right behind the marines in line formation as they watched their rear and made sure there were no sneak attacks.

A disc struck Da Fu in the stomach, then an arrow in his right shoulder Sao Feng intervened, the next disc and safeguard him with a body shield made of iron. The disc shook the shield which hurt Sao's hands because he dropped it afterward. He whistled and two pirates dragged Da Fu's body into the infirmary in the ship's cabin. Sao Feng notched to flaming arrows onto a longbow and fired, a barrel of blasting jelly blew up and killed six marines.

Cupun and Unirak split from Unaraq no longer in each other's eyesight or earshot, they had run off to other parts of the harbor. Southern waterbenders spun and balanced on top of water spouts in the waters of the port. They smashed waves into the ships of the rebellion, some jumped on the forerunner and Sappak quickly dispatched them with his mammoth bustard mace. He crushed skulls with ease and even deflected an arrow with his mace.

The Northern Rebellion's numbers dwindled little by little, the Oma flagship finally arrived but the captain set off a flare instead. He received word from Gao and was ordered to pull back all the naval ships that weren't destroyed. The Oma ships removed their anchors and sailed home, Zei the thief on Sao's ship called out to the Pirate Lord, "Lord Feng! The Oma Kingdom is pulling back! Why?!"

"What?!" screamed Sao he dashed to the stern and saw as they fled.

He slammed his fists on the railing on the ship's stern. He barked orders to Zei, "Send word to Sappak, those Omas are fleeing, they're abandoning us, craven _piyans_!"

Thirty minutes later, the Oma ships were signaled to anchor the cannon ports were opened the Northern Water Tribe were ready to open fire. The Oma flagship anchored and boards were placed for Palartok and Oomailiq to cross. Oomailiq questioned the rear admiral, "Why are you here?"

"We were ordered by our Earth King to pull back, most of them haven't seen battle, good luck, friends. The rebellion is losing, hit 'em hard!" answered the captain.

Palartok nodded, he exchanged looks with Oomailiq and they boarded their forerunner again. The boards were removed and the cannon ports were closed again, the reinforcements carried on down the inlet. They positioned themselves and barricaded the Fifth Nation fleet and the remaining forces of the Northern Rebellion with nowhere to go.

Cannon ports were opened upon, glaive tossers were ready to fire, the Fifth Nations ships were hit with a volley of cannon fire. Ships were ripped into with glaives that cut through the hull like a hot knife through butter. Oomailiq deployed waterbenders on rafts. Their job was to trap the ships on icebergs they created after freezing some water. It prevented them from moving forward and whatnot. One of the rafts carried five waterbenders the men skidded near it and formed a giant ice spike that punctured the hole of the Northern Rebellion flagship.

"Lord Sao, Northern and Southern ships are attacking stern side!" Zhifang yelled, he saw a purple flare go off.

The Fifth Nation ships turned a bit to return fire although many began sinking from the sudden sneak attack. The Fifth Nation firebenders worked together to help return fire and dropped fireballs on coalition ships. Zhifang hit the bow of a ship with a massive fireball with the help of another firebender. The fires were extinguished and the waterbenders on the ship returned fire with icicles.

Panzi ran up to assist his brother, "Zhifang! I'm here!"

He called out to his brother but the mean older twin ignored him he understood his brother was busy focused on the battle. Panzi ran over to him he turned his brother around and squealed when he saw that Zhifang had to icicles in his face. Zhifang died after the first hit and the body fell back and off the stern's platform.

Panzi wailed in pain his twin brother gone forever, then he roared like a tigerdillo but was ironically shot in the throat with an arrow while he showed off to the enemies who didn't care.

Sao's crew were dying, he watched as another Fifth Nation went down but he went on with firing flaming arrows in key spots. Da Fu was impatient with the healers inside the cabin he wished Yi Wu Shi were present he was the best healer in the crew on Sao's ship. But they were in Shouchun, at the same time, Wu Shi and Mako were cackling at some jokes while they ate fattening foods on the docks somewhere in Shouchun.

Zei flung rocks at the Tribesmen but he was hit from behind by another disc, it killed him instantly. Another crewmember fell, the cannons of the flagship fired onto the docks Unirak and Cupun were nearby. The barriers made by the marines didn't help and several men have been bombed. A cloud of smoke and fire littered the area his father and his sister's father-in-law were at. Unaraq screamed, "Nooooo!"

He ran toward the cloud of smoke but was halted by a wall of earth, he turned around and saw an earthbender from the rebellion. Kimaru walked forth with icicles in hand he snuck an ice clamp, on Unaraq's left foot undetected, "You look familiar, kid. I've seen you somewhere..."

Unaraq lifted his machete and tried to charge but tripped as he was standing on his feet Kimaru buried the icicle into Unaraq's throat. In the smoke cloud Cupun's ears rang with pain he saw Unirak under rubble and dragged his friend's body to safety even with the blurred vision he currently dealt with. Unaraq fell back down and rolled on his back.

While Unirak was found to be still breathing unfortunately Unaraq laid dying as more blood gushed out of his wound. Kimaru ran off and saw the flagship of the Northern Rebellion was sinking in the bow, the ship was about to keel over and Sappak hopped into the water and swam his way to shore.

Upon escaping the waters he cracked a Tribesman warrior over the head and killed him. Unaraq tried to put pressure on his neck but was losing strength. He coughed out blood in agonizing pain, Palartok was in the water on a spout as well. His idea was to bend the untouched mines underneath ships and watched as they blew the hulls of the ships. The rebellion only had about ten ships that were a bit damaged but were good enough for battle.

The ship of the Northern Rebellion broke in half and landed on another mine that blew debris in all directions. A piece of wood broke a wooden shield of one of the Northern marines on one of the Tribesmen ships. The stern of the Fifth Nation flag runner also exploded Sao Feng barked orders at the men as the fire consumed the stern.

Waterbenders were deployed on rafts to trap ships on small icebergs, Palartok peered over to the left side of the docks and saw Unaraq and then to the right where he saw Lord Cupun with Chieftain Unirak unconscious. He slammed a wave on the docks that washed several pirates and rebels into the water and surfed on the spout over to Unaraq.

When Palartok reached Unaraq he was pale and in a pool of his blood he needed to act quickly so that the chieftain wouldn't feel the same pain Palartok did. It wasn't a good idea to try and give aid to the prince in the open. To stop the bleeding he put his index into the prince's wound and then used waterbending with his free hand and dragged the warrior to safety.

Palartok grabbed the second necklace that adorned on his neck and yanked it from himself. He held the vial over Unaraq who's hand shook as he slowly reached for the vial of oasis water.

Palartok removed his finger from Unaraq's neck and the bleeding pooled out steadily, he removed the cork from the vial and bent out the water onto his palm. The small ounce spun on his left and glowed brightly, Palartok pressed his left-hand onto Unaraq's neck, Palartok took in a deep inhale and shut his eyes as he remained attentive on the healing. Once he exhaled he saw that Unaraq's wound was gone and all that was left was a scar.

"Stay here, kid," said Palartok as he ran off and left Unaraq in a dark corner to rest.

Unaraq sat in a corner with his head resting on the wall of a house. His neck was bruised he gently padded his legs and found a large knife that he kept on his right leg hidden underneath his pants. He pulled it out and examined it then his new friend Yali, the chi-blocker came to his mind he remembered a line that she said, "The art of pressure points is known as chi-blocking, this is the most powerful weapon against a bender."

He used the knife as a sort of crutch and powered through onto his knees from there he mustered all his strength as he slowly and excruciatingly rose to his feet. He felt dizzy and so he leaned on the wall for a few minutes, after that brief moment of regaining vision and balance he ran toward battle again.

He went against Palartok's wishes but now he sought revenge. He eventually found his assailant and saw that he was busy combating an earthbender. He snuck up behind Kimaru and punched him hard in certain areas of his back. A wave of water fell from Kimaru's control he felt pain in his limbs and he struggled to bend he turned around and ignored the earthbender.

He stopped dead in his tracks bugged-eyed when he came face-to-face with Unaraq again, "You...no you're s-supposed to be dead!"

"Anguta knows it wasn't my time yet, but she told me to tell you it's..." grinned Unaraq.

"...YOURS!" he yelled he thrust his blade into Kimaru's chest.

"Wh-what...did you...do to...m-me?!" whispered Kimaru into Unaraq's ear his breathing was dull.

"I only made this fight fair," Unaraq finished, he removed the blade and another warrior took Kimaru's head clean off his shoulders.

Unaraq watched the warrior bag Kimaru's head into a sack and ran off. He chuckled and cried at the same time because he can't believe he made it out of that alive. He ran east to find his dad and Lord Cupun.

**Jinyin Island, Tuo, Qiangda Kingdom**

From Shen's neck, he pointed to the island in front of their view, "There!" he told his dragon.

Shen remained silent but dived down toward the island as he lowered in altitude. Senlin sat on a stone seat in front of a stone table with a kettle and a cup of hot tea that he began to drink. Shen landed several yards from his master's enemy, "I thought you'd never come, _boy_!"

"I read your message, let's not waste time," Rong Yan mentioned.

Senlin flipped the stone table to the left and broke everything on it. He stomped the ground which brought up three boulders and he kicked one with his left, the second with his right, and third, he spin kicked it at the Avatar. Rong Yan dodged, side steps and, ducked under the third. But immediately he was attacked with more Senlin didn't want to provide the Avatar with a chance.

"You've run from me for too long, I should've killed you at the air temple," Senlin told Rong Yan.

"I'm here now," Rong Yan spun around and used all the force he could muster from that spin pushed Senlin back with a blast of air. Senlin rose a wall of earth, the blast was ceased by the earth wall, it went passed on the sides and top of the wall but Senlin remained unaffected.

The island shook and both men staggered quite a bit as they tried to maintain their balance during the earthquake that rippled from Yu province. The wall sank instantly while a giant boulder headed in Rong Yan's direction. He gasped and put his hands together in front of him, Rong Yan split the boulder in half the force of the boulder however pushed him back a bit. The halves crashed to his side and sounded loud thuds.

Suddenly he's met with a line of stalagmites right out of the ground no time to take a breather. He jumped over the line and liquified a patch of earth in front of him. Senlin was shocked and he sneered, "You've found yourself quite the master, Avatar."

"I've never seen your kind of bending," he commented, Rong Yan swapped into a _chuanxin_ stance he stood his ground. But instead of fire being conjured he said bent sand out of the liquified patch toward Senlin. He attacked Senlin with sand except Senlin magnetized the sand to his skin, Rong Yan resumed the attacks that did nothing to Senlin.

He continued to add armor to Senlin, the sand hardened into solid earth. Rong Yan remained unaware of this and carried on until he realized that Senlin now had armor and it was due to his oblivious vision.

When Rong Yan caught on he flashed his eyes and shifted into a _xu bu_ stance and stood low then he pivoted his body and dragged a wave of water to jet at Senlin. The Great Betrayer acted on time and swiftly moved his arms in a clockwise motion. He lifted himself on a large pillar the wave crashed against the pillar-like ocean waves on the high rise against a cliff.

Some of the water returned to the ocean that circled the island of Jinyin while smaller portions stayed as big puddles. A source of water for Rong Yan if he ever needed to waterbend again, Rong Yan pulled all the water nearby and used it to propel himself into the air onto a water spout. Senlin slammed his fists onto the pillar, it quickly hurtled to the ground and caused another earthquake. The Avatar was knocked off balance and the spout collapsed. Rong Yan fell to the ground and stopped a potential injury with an air cushion.

Rong Yan thought to himself, _"Hunzhang, he's playing this smart, he's fought an Avatar before."_

"You've defeated me once, I'm not going to let you put me in that cell again," yelled Senlin from a distance. Senlin changed into a _deing kiu_ stance, he stood shoulder-width apart, one balled fist near his waist, his torso pivot a bit to the side, and the other arm was raised in front of him with an opened palm facing toward a small hill. He swung that arm like a blade and sliced the top of the hill and drop kicked it at Rong Yan.

Luckily, Rong Yan burrowed underground before the hill could injure or kill him Senlin chuckled and slammed his foot down. He was able to sense the vibrations in a large radius around him where he found Rong Yan's breathing and heartbeat underground. Now in the _jai kiu_ stance, he burst the Avatar out on a stalagmite.

Rong Yan's tunic was caught on the big spike that emerged out of the ground, Senlin joked, "Only badgermoles burrow underground, Nationalist."

At this point, Senlin believed he easily won how formed a small rock into a rockicle to secure the kill. As it soared in the Avatar's direction Rong Yan shifted the form of the spike into the sand and it collapsed and dropped him to the ground on his rear. He asked Senlin a rhetorical question, "You don't stop talking do you?"

He blew air out of his mouth that sent his nemesis away from him and created distance between both of them. When stopped himself with a back roll slid back a bit from a distance and burst out a line of stalagmites out of the ground after Rong Yan again. He defended himself by countering the move and cut the spikes of the stalagmites off with a pressured crescent-shape wave of air. Senlin rolled to his left side and slammed both hands into the ground and caused another earthquake much large than the last. Two tremors crawled on the ground toward the Avatar this time.

Rong Yan had enough the patch of sand that stood in front of them was used by Rong Yan, he used air to blast a cloud of sand into the area. He blinded himself and his opponent he thought but that was cut short when it didn't work. Senlin knew Rong Yan's location all he needed was seismic sense and more head-sized boulders flew in the Avatar's direction no matter where he stood. Rong Yan sidestepped, side rolled, and jumped back in a cartwheel fashion, and avoided the projectiles.

"_How does he know where I am?!"_ Rong Yan was frustrated in his thoughts. He blew enough air to carry on with a light sandstorm.

Meanwhile, Jushi helped the Qiangdians while Senge was also in the air on an air spout where his self-appointed job was to stop smaller projectiles from killing Qiangdians. Aloi stayed in the back near the wall she chose to refuse to fight. Jushi now on a sand vortex asked Senge on his air spout, "Why isn't she helping?!"

"She doesn't want to kill!" Senge shouted back.

"She'll die if she won't, and then Unaraq will blame me!" remarked Jushi.

"Tornado!" Senge hinted.

"Tornado? Is that what you guys have been doing?!" shouted Jushi.

"Yes! But I make the tornado and you make the spikes!" yelled Senge.

"You're not like the average Air Nomad I often meet, I like it!" commented Jushi.

Jushi slammed down knees first and caused an area of effect tremor that turned into a shock. Every stumbled around while Senge used his spout for the base of his tornado. He ran around it as Jushi tossed spikes into the twister. After a while, the spikes flew out into random areas as it forced itself into the regiments in front of them. Some were impaled by the spikes that flew out others were sucked into it and flung several yards in the air and to their deaths.

Jushi channeled a stream of sand into the vortex and formed a sandstorm with Senge's help they intensified the strength of the sandstorm. Aloi later came to her senses after she did a prayer in the back so Rati wouldn't curse her.

She threw a barrier of sound around herself and her friends before she was ready to spin in the air on a vortex herself. She inhaled a ton of air and when she was ready she unleashed a psychic scream that rang and echoed in the ears of thousands even people in the Lower Ring heard the scream that frightened children.

The first line of men from both sides fell disoriented again which incapacitated the front lines. She captured a blade being unsheathed from the enemies and amplified the sound and released it on her enemies. A ton of the men had their eardrums burst and they bled from their ears as they wailed in excruciating pain.

Those who couldn't handle it died, Jushi and Senge were frozen in their protective barriers as they witnessed soldiers had fallen. They observed as the Oma soldiers in the front lines bled from their ears as they panicked further.

The commander from the top wall was also terrified he shouted from the wall and went unheard, "What the _cao_ was that?!"

"Did you see her?! That nun is crazy!" he barked at the cannoneers.

At the same time, the sandstorm raged on Jinyin island, the attacks from Senlin ceased for a few minutes now. Rong Yan stopped the sandstorm and the sand dropped to the ground, when his surroundings were clear Senlin was nowhere to be found.

Senlin popped out of the ground behind the Avatar with tossed a small sharp rock at the unsuspecting Rong Yan but fortunately only cut his right arm. Rong Yan blew fire out of his mouth at Senlin then blasted him back with air again both had space in between them that was several yards long.

He clutched his right forearm with his left hand and saw that blood was secreted from his wound. He was angry now he stood in _shifa _stance and sprayed a continuous channel of it at Senlin. Senlin counteracted with a wall that he rose in time. The wall shook a bit when the spray made contact with it, Rong Yan concentrated more energy into it as he controlled his breath.

Senlin broke a sweat the fire was hot and the wall began to heat up, the middle of the wall began to change colors. He rose more of the wall up when he noticed the portion that was once in the middle had started to melt.

Rong Yan didn't stop in anger he went on with the fire that he sprayed at the commander. A drop of molten rock dropped on Senlin's foot that he screamed in pain extremely loud and dropped the wall. He ducked under the fire and attempted to maintain the molten wall at this point.

Suddenly, Senlin's wall completely melted at this point, the wall formed into a wave that was aimed at the Avatar. Both Senlin and Rong Yan were in shock, jaws dropped, and eyes widened. Senlin examined his palms and then the back of his hands he questioned himself, "I can _lavabend_...?"

"I CAN LAVABEND!" he cackled, the wave he pointed at his rival was spread more the patch of sand now expanded and heated into a pool of lava in front of him.


	60. 3-21: Avatar Rong Yan

**Book Three: Earth **

**Chapter 21: The Avatar and the Great Betrayer Part 4: Avatar Rong Yan**

Suddenly, Senlin's wall completely melted at this point, the wall formed into a wave that was aimed at the Avatar. Both Senlin and Rong Yan were in shock, jaws dropped, and eyes widened. Senlin examined his palms and then the back of his hands he questioned himself, "I can lavabend...?"

"I CAN LAVABEND!" he cackled, the wave he pointed at his rival was spread more the patch of sand now expanded and heated into a pool of lava in front of him.

Senlin swung his arm down he saw that this caused the earth in front of him to crack and split. Magma emerged from the bottom and spewed out. Senlin grinned wickedly Shanshen has blessed him with the ability to bend lava and he couldn't be more than happy to now stop Tiandi's incarnate from ruining his plans. Almost like a waterbender he gracefully motioned his arms in fluid-like movements, the lava-like water moved around and toward the Avatar.

Tendrils of lava lashed out at Rong Yan drops of lava sprinkled near the Avatar, more tendrils burst out of the exposed pool of lava that continued to gush out more from under the earth's crust. Senlin with his newfound power now off his hinges. He swung both arms down and slowly lifted his arms as he broke a sweat. The amount of energy needed for the plan he hatched in his head was big he had hoped he wouldn't tire himself out.

More lava pooled out this created several yards of space between himself and Rong Yan, while doing this he sent waves toward Rong Yan. But the Avatar skated around the ground on earth shoes and easily avoided the waves of lava that came toward him. The island again this time more violently than before, the more lava the better it resumed and covered a third of the island. The middle of the island was now enveloped with molten rock.

Senlin rushed himself a bit in frustration because while he tried to overwhelm the Avatar, he saw that the young man danced around his strikes without complication. Senlin jutted his arms upward, he took a _fun kiu_ stance. Shoulder-width apart he stood and he swung his arms counter-clockwise swiftly, the lava bubbled violently. A big enough hill rose in the middle of the pool, Rong Yan realized what Senlin was doing that he gasped.

He pushed up and Jinyin island shook again from the earthquake, this time the volcano spouted fresh molten lava out from the top. At the same time, Rong Yan heard a faint whisper in his ear, "Remember what I told you, Avatar Rong Yan."

"...remember...," repeated the voice, Rong Yan's memories flashed before him.

_Rong Yan while in the Spirit World sat across from Avatar Mun Jin his past life he pleaded to the Air Avatar, "How? How do I defeat him? Just when I thought he was dead, he yet still lives._

"_Our hearts only see the feelings of our own, while it is completely blind to those of others. Your ego has corrupted your being slowly. Your greatest fear is filled with ego, egotistical people are not decisive and they make mistakes and that is his weakness," answered Mun Jin._

The last few words in that sentence echoed in Rong Yan's mind, his goal now was to allow Senlin to make a mistake. Any little mistake that he needed to see the opportunity to stop him in time, Rong Yan saw one happening now. Senlin rose another wave as the island shook, the wave grew to a great height. He threw it at Rong Yan but the Avatar froze the wave in its tracks Senlin held his face in a scowl, "I knew you could do it."

"How else do you think I was able to destroy a city and kill millions?" Rong Yan questioned him with a rhetorical question.

The small paused quickly ended when the wave still stood in the Avatar's way and blocked him from his enemy's movements. Senlin used this as his chance to attack the Avatar while he's distracted, when the wave lowered with Rong Yan's control a massive boulder smashed into him. It was previously concealed by the lava wave he stopped in time. Specks of lava stuck themselves onto the chunk of earth, Rong Yan crashed into a crag hill. The boulder crumbled and the specks of lava burned holes into his clothing.

Rong Yan coughed and panted for air after the hit Senlin threw another but Rong Yan stopped it with water after pulled a wave out of the ocean. The wave froze and the boulder ceased its path, Rong Yan sliced the wave around the boulder to form an ice layer around it while the boulder itself served as its core. The ice layer was thick enough that prevented Senlin from trying to take control of it Rong Yan used both fists and pushed it forward. Rong Yan saw this as a weakness toward Senlin because the boulder struck Senlin and he couldn't halt it in time.

While Senlin recovered Rong Yan gathered ammunition, the commander steadily rose to his feet step by step. But more rocks wrapped in thick ice came to him, the first hit Senlin in his stomach, the second he ducked under while in pain as he held his stomach, and the third fell into the pool of lava. Senlin quickly lifted another wave of lava before he sent it toward the Avatar, Rong Yan used a counter and solidified the lava into volcanic rock.

Senlin engulfed himself in rock armor and used it to withstand the heat of the lava pool. With tentacles of lava, he whipped and flogged them at Rong Yan with the tips of the tentacles being flung off to hit him. Rong Yan rose a wall of lava that stopped the tentacles.

Like a water whip, it pulled lava out of the pool and wrapped it around him before he used it to strike Senlin. It knocked Senlin back into the pool, he stood up as the armor began to heat up and he wasn't able to handle the temperature. He broke the armor off and took a step back onto solid ground. From the volcanic rock wall, Rong Yan ripped parts of the cooling rock and shot them at his nemesis. Senlin loosened the dirt in front of him into sand. A small vortex of sand spun wildly Senlin kicked it toward the Avatar.

With remote earthbending, Senlin removed smaller pieces of the cooled down volcanic rock and pulled them off then released them at Rong Yan. Rong Yan couldn't avoid them because he didn't see them, one of them cut him near the left side of his lower ribs. Blood began to trickle out of the new wound he grabbed at his side and lifted his hand to his face to see his hand was stained with his own blood.

The second struck him in the right leg, while the third hit him in the right shoulder which led to bruises. Rong Yan slightly frowned with anger he had enough and flashed his eyes when Senlin saw Rong Yan in a _ca bu_ stance. The island trembled again which gave Senlin the power to lift his third of the island higher than normally possible while Rong Yan lifted himself onto a water spout and turned off the pool of lava with huge waves. The waves crashed against the newly formed cliff of Senlin's platform.

Meanwhile, Sappak dropped his mace on someone's head and killed them instantly. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and gagged at the sight of brain matter on his weapon. He took a gander at the forerunner of the Northern Rebellion as two-thirds of it was already underwater. Several men and the power structure of the rebellion had fallen. All that was left was the Fifth Nation trapped by the Northern-Southern coalition's blockade.

Seven coalition ships had sunk to the bottom of the inlet. Fifteen were severely damaged, while another five were lightly damaged. The rest were untouched, two ships ran out of ammunition but they have an unlimited source of water to make icicles out of. The waterbenders on rafts resumed their mission to trap Fifth Nation ships on ice to prevent them from retreating. The stern of the flagship of the Fifth Nation was burnt to a crisp. The waterbending pirates had done their best to turn the fires off and now Sao Feng fumed with anger.

The naval marines had already won and it was apparent to Sao Feng that the invasion's numbers weren't big enough. They needed the Oma navy, he knew it was over but it wasn't for himself or his Fifth Nation. At least now all the marines would have to do is capture those who surrendered themselves. A large coin was ripped out of the ground.

Three marines took their stances and immediately tossed the coin at the flag runner of the Fifth Nation. The coin crashed in the cabin on the ship which destroyed the structure and most likely killed everyone inside. The marines stood their ground once more in line formation, discs popped out of the ground and were aimed at the cannon ports of Fifth Nation ships.

This time they wanted to eliminate all the cannons. Various Fifth Nation ships shook as the smaller coins blew right into the hull of the ships.

Sappak furthered into the town and carried on with the bloodshed as he slaughtered all the non-benders he came in contact with. He eventually ran into Unaraq he examined the large and heavy mace wielded by the Northern fleet admiral a few feet from him. Unaraq and Sappak gazed at each other then Unaraq eyed a shield made of earth. Unaraq ran to grab it while Sappak charged at him with his mace in both hands.

Unaraq rolled forward and dodged the first swing of the war mace. With his machete, he pivoted around and sliced at Sappak's upper thigh from behind. Sappak fell to one knee while the mace dropped out of the grip of his hands. Sappak grabbed his weapon again and powered through the new wound, once he stood up he staggered a bit but he held his ground.

They charged at each other Sappak dodged another swipe of the machete but just barely knicked the younger warrior. Unaraq's left elbow was instantaneously shattered after it was hit by the mace. His arm now broken at the elbow he screamed and winced in pain. Unaraq dropped his sword and took the shield on the other hand Sappak noticed this and charged at the warrior again.

Unaraq used the shield against the much older warrior, he covered his head with the earth buckler. Sappak never stopped he continued to strike the shield until it shattered so that he could slay the kid. Eventually, the shield did break but only a piece of it broke when Sappak cocked the mace back Unaraq smashed him with the shield face-first. Sappak staggered back then Unaraq slammed the shield against Sappak. The older warrior fell back Unaraq used the broken jagged edge of the earth targe and slammed on the nose ridge of Sappak once.

Unaraq broke Sappak's nose first and saw that it was indeed a deadly weapon as is, Unaraq was frightened of dying again. He repeatedly slammed the edge of it onto Sappak's face. He left the shield lodged into Sappak's skull. The fleet admiral of the Northern Rebellion was killed by a warrior with a broken arm. A Qiangdian soldier saw this he came to Unaraq's aid, he ripped a piece of fallen soldier's clothing and used it to fashion a sling for Unaraq.

After he helped Unaraq with his new sling he escorted the young warrior to the infirmary. He knew that Unaraq was done with battle and at this point, the siege at the harbor had ended with the Qiangdians as victors. Sao jumped ship as the Fifth Nation forerunner sank faster, he swam to land as the flagship was pelted with cannonballs. He lowered his head in sadness when the ship blew up behind him everyone on board was immediately killed. At least those who still survived as his pyramid structure collapsed. He was just glad that Wu Shi and Mako stayed in Shouchun, he made the right decision in leaving them there.

Sao Feng was surrounded by surviving marines that held their weapons he dropped his longbow and dropped to his knees slowly. He lifted his hands in the air and lowered his head in shame, the powerful Regent-Pirate Lord of the Fifth Nation surrendered to the Qiangda Kingdom. This was inevitably his demise but he accepted his fate when the siege began.

The other Fifth Nation ships had seen this act that the others also fastened a white flag and pulled at the ropes of their flag poles. A white flag flew on each ship for the Qiangdians to see. The two Rebellion ships that held out as well surrendered the men on the ships on their knees rose their hands up.

At the same time, Jushi was on a sand vortex as his sandpit grew larger and more men sunk into the pit. He squeezed his hands into fists as the sand crawled on the victims and swallowed them whole. The front line was covered by a sandstorm created by Jushi and Aloi. While they both dominated the front line a sniper from the back threw a rock at Jushi that struck him in the forehead ultimately knocking him out unconscious and of the vortex.

Senge came in and conjured an air cushion which broke Jushi's fall and circumvented further damage to his body. Senge glanced back at Aloi and yelled at her, "ALOI! Get him out of here!"

"No! Senge what about you?!" she cried.

"Just go! You'll both die if you don't! I owe this much to the world!" Senge shouted in return.

Aloi suctioned Jushi and dragged him away with a strong gust of air, at the same time, she shed a tear for Senge. Senge lashed out in anger he strengthened the speed of the wind around everyone and began the dangerous extraction of air from the lungs of over fifty men at once. This took a toll on his body as he focused on it. Senge grew exhausted after he suffocated a number of them he too dropped to his knees and panted after many men laid dead.

Horns sounded off in the distance as Senge lost consciousness, the Qiangdians near him dragged him away while the men near Senge roared in triumph when hundreds of earth platformed rode on the ground with twenty to forty men on each. The commander on the top of the beamed in happiness and yelled to his men, "Thank Tiandi they're here! The reinforcements are here!"

One-hundred-and-eighty-thousand men rushed to the aid of the remaining seventeen-thousand Provincial Guards that hung by hangnail in the battle against the forty-six-thousand Oma Kingdom troops. This boosted their morales to high levels when the fresh faces came into battle the Qiangdians pushed forward.

"Together! As one!" shouted one of the soldiers on the front lines. Large coins burst out of the ground and were flung at the Omas. While the siege towers continued to take out several Qiangdians, the reinforcements had never seen such a contraption before. But they weren't scared to take it down.

Senge was dragged to the infirmary behind the Outer Wall while Senge and Jushi were being treated, Aloi cried non-stop in a corner while another soldier did his best to comfort her during this hard time. Taishan, Bojang, and Sunhuai were here as well although the healers were frustrated because Taishan died of blood loss. Sunhuai will not be happy when he awakens.

The aid station held a large number of injured those that we're lucky to survive the first several hours of battle. There were tons of farmers here, and several other soldiers. However, no royal guards were found, they all protected Qiang Zhen in layers of men and elite soldiers that confined themselves to the Upper Ring. The walls shook all the time at this point and they did receive a substantial amount of damage but not enough to break through which angered the Omas.

Rong Yan had several cuts and bruises on his body, his clothing was torn, his hair was messed up he had dirt stains on his face and he was tired. While his counterpart Senlin was worse for wear but in much better shape than the Avatar. Rong Yan released a lengthy exhale and resumed his battle with the Great Betrayer, Senlin pelted Rong Yan with a barrage of bullets.

Rong Yan dodged most of the bullets that were launched at him and some were stopped in their trajectory and redirected at Senlin. One of the bullets luckily nicked him and sliced open his neck a bit, from exhaustion and the new laceration Rong Yan plopped to the ground. Senlin cackled because he knew he hit the Avatar, he leaped off the platform and clopped over to Rong Yan.

Rong Yan was on the brink of certain death as the blood poured from the gash, this was it he will die soon he thought. Then he heard faint whispering again but he assumed it was Izatoki calling his name from the Spirit World.

It sounded like Jushi's voice, "You can do this...remember..."

"Trust the earth...Rong Yan...trust it," whispered the voice.

He stared at the nothingness of the dark skies above him. The stars weren't visible this evening Senlin stood over Rong Yan, his blurred vision couldn't make out the Great Betrayer's face.

"I told you this time I will win, at the end of the day I defeated Ku Tei with age. But you...I will defeat you here...now...with strength...did you think mastering the four elements would save you?" chuckled Senlin.

"This is your end, Avatar," Senlin finished he rose his foot above Rong Yan's head.

"The minerals...they can _heal_ you..." he recalled Jushi's lesson.

Senlin stomped down to kill the Avatar but Rong Yan sank into the ground once he allowed the earth to take him. Senlin disapproved of the Avatar's defense, "I already told you only badgermoles burrow, Avatar."

Senlin lifted his arms over his head but the earth underneath wouldn't budge, he attempted again but no avail. Now Senlin exasperate he tried again with more motions but the earth would not move underneath his feet Rong Yan trusted the earth as his eyes glowed and the crystal deep under the island encased the Avatar's body.

The crystals as Jushi taught Rong Yan healed his body with the energy they carried it was something about the minerals under the earth that Avatar Bhudev knew could heal someone. The ground shook again with another earthquake Senlin maintained his balance through the quake.

Rong Yan burst out the ground in full clad armor of crystal Senlin tossed another hill at the Avatar but disintegrated once it made contact with Rong Yan. His eyes glowed within the armor Senlin rose a wall of earth to protect himself when the pieces of armor shot off Rong Yan's body.

When the coast was clear he sunk the wall, his eyes widened in disbelief and shock when he saw the Avatar's wounds were instantly healed Rong Yan shot fire out of his hands and spiraled into the air while in the Avatar State. Soon Senlin gasped when he saw the Avatar balance on a vortex of fire he'd never seen anything like it. While Rong Yan was riding on the fire spout he gave a deafening roar that put fear into the heart of his enemy. Senlin staggered back and covered his face from the temperature of the vortex.

Senlin shook the fear and panic that suddenly hit his body, the island shook again which now empowered his bending he ripped chunks of the island out of the ground and threw in the direction of the Avatar. The fire vortex dispersed but Rong Yan formed a sphere of hurricane speed winds around himself. Senlin tossed the first chunk but Rong Yan dodged it, the second was thrown but it disintegrated once it entered the radius of the sphere. The third massive chunk was ceased by Rong Yan, his control was far greater than Senlin's.

Senlin sunk into the ground and popped up behind Rong Yan with a sneak attack. Rocks hit the sphere but to no effect. Rong Yan dropped waves of water onto the island while in this state and attempted to drown Senlin. The angry-expression on the Avatar's face frightened Senlin even more, the glow bored into the Great Betrayer's soul. Senlin surfed around the island on waves of earth and ran away from the water that attempted to take him. While Rong Yan was in this barrier of the air that protected him he plummeted to the ground which caused a massive ripple.

Senlin tumbled off the earth wave from the shock and injured himself, Rong Yan rose again in the rotating sphere of air. Chunks of rock near Senlin flew toward Rong Yan and formed a ring around the Avatar's waist. Fire from his mouth formed another ring and water from the oceans that surrounded the island formed another ring. Senlin felt nasty anxiety he used another earth wave hoping he'd escape the grasp of the Avatar.

Rong Yan from the ring around his waist shot pressurized bullets of the earth at Senlin to stop him but it failed. Senlin was quick, the winds picked up to extreme speeds. Senlin was focused on escaping the island one way or another.

Senlin blindly flung chunks of the ground at the Avatar who chased him Rong Yan heated the surface of two-thirds of the island and magma emerged out of the island's surface. It burned Senlin's legs and feet, he then fell off the earth wave again. Rong Yan is now above a fallen Senlin that has given up, "Okay! You win! Let me go!" Senlin yelled at the Avatar.

"COMMANDER SENLIN YOU'VE BEEN PERMITTED TO EXIST FOR FAR TOO LONG IN THIS WORLD!" echoed the hundreds of voices behind the young Avatar.

"YOU'VE TAKEN MANY LIVES OVER THE PAST HUNDRED YEARS AND HAVE LAUGHED IN YAMA'S FACE. THE GOD OF DEATH CALLS YOUR NAME, SENLIN!" roared Rong Yan.

"YOU WERE MADE OF EARTH AND YOU WILL RETURN TO THE EARTH!" Rong Yan finished.

While in the air he swung his arms violent and out came a gauntlet made of crystal that trapped Senlin in its fingers. The hundreds of voices inside the Avatar roared to intimidate Senlin further he felt that sudden death was upon him at this point. Senlin struggled when Rong Yan formed a drill made of water, earth, fire, and air toward Senlin's chest.

Senlin's cries for mercy went ignored and unheard the drill punctured Senlin's chest he felt this rush of energy that no one deserved to feel. He felt no pain however he looked down as his body began to change form. His body sluggishly turned into stone the elements crawled into his body suddenly his screams for mercy stopped. Within the crystal gauntlet was a man made of stone trapped in its fingers. Rong Yan finished the job his eyes no longer emitted light, he hovered steadily to the ground as the sphere dispersed.

Rong Yan whispered to himself, "Its...over..."

Shen roared from the skies and dropped down, the island shook again Rong Yan took a _fun kiu _stance and flashed his eyes as he stabilized the tectonic plates. Shanshen was healed Rong Yan limped over to Shen but he lost consciousness before he reached his animal guide. Shen grabbed his master by the pants and gently placed him inside the saddle and then flew off.

After a huge aftershock hit the Outer Wall from Jinyin the Omas retreated, Jushi and Senge were transported to the palace's sickbay by Qiagniao. There world-class healers under the employment of Qiang Zhen would heal them. Hours later, Unaraq, Lord Cupun, and Chieftain Unirak arrived at the palace. Aloi turned around when she heard the palace doors open she eyed her boyfriend and noticed his left arm was broken and in a sling. Her future father-in-law was in a wheelchair and Lord Cupun was only beat up and bruised with bandages on his arms and legs.

Aloi began to cry as she ran over to Unaraq who limped over to her she gently embraced her loved and cried on his shoulder. Aloi sobbed, "I-I was so worried I'd lose you."

"You almost did but Palartok saved my life..." Unaraq shed a tear. He then kissed Aloi's forehead and held her in a hug.

"Where's Senge and Jushi?" he questioned her.

"They're in the Earth King's healer's station being treated by some of the best healers in the world," responded Aloi.

"Master Aloi, Prince Unaraq," called out Qiang Zhen. Both of them knelt from where they stood as the Earth King rose from his throne.

"Thank you, without you, without Master Jushi and Master Senge, without Chieftain Unirak..." paused the Earth King as he faced Unaraq "...your father, without Lord Cupun...I don't know what would've happened to the safety of my citizens. I am forever in your debts."

**Two Days Later**

Unirak was being pushed in his wheelchair by Aloi to the steps of the palace again when Jushi saw the dragon. He beamed, "He's here!"

Shen's roar echoed across the palace grounds they hurried inside because they knew that he'd enter. They waited for him in the palace, when the throne room doors were opened Rong Yan limped inside he saw his friends most of them were injured except Aloi. He fell onto one knee in front of his friends and the Earth King.

The Avatar was bruised and beaten himself while knelt Rong Yan said, "I-I killed...him."

Qiang Zhen stood from his throne with his scepter and tapped the Avatar's shoulder, "Thank you for your service to the Qiangda Kingdom, we cannot thank you enough, young Avatar. The union between the Northern Rebellion and the Fifth Nation is over, now we can look to the future. From this point forth you're more than welcome in my city. And I will be gifting you a home here for when you choose to vacation here in the warmer climates."

**Several Hours Later**

Senge prepared his bison Gyoki, Rong Yan approached Senge and told him, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah I had a blast, I'm just glad I won't be alone on the flight back home," smiled Senge.

Jushi pushed Unirak toward the bison where he formed a ramp up to the saddle and continued to push the chieftain up it. After Unirak was secured in the saddle Jushi folded it Unaraq hugged Rong Yan, then Aloi joined in, Senge and Jushi also participated in the group hug. Unaraq smiled, "This isn't the end, we're friends for life."

"I hope you'll join us in Aupaluk when Tanaraq gives birth to my niece or nephew," Aloi mentioned to Rong Yan.

Jushi stood in front of the Avatar and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm hoping we can do some bounties together sometime."

"Send me a letter and I'll be there," laughed Rong Yan.

Rong Yan hopped on Shen with airbending, Senge gave him a thumbs up while everyone else waved goodbye. Both Shen and Gyoki ascended into the air at the same time, except they split into different directions.

Rong Yan patted Shen, "Its time for us to go back home, Shen."

**A Week Later**

An executioner held a large ax over Palartok's neck as he was chained he gave a light prayer, "STOP!" Unaraq shouted. The reaction from the crowd was negative how could the southern prince halt the execution of the traitor.

"The traitor must die!" one shouted.

Tulok gestured Unaraq for silence but Unaraq ignored him. Tanaraq stood up and yelled at her brother, "What are you doing, Unaraq?!"

"No! He doesn't deserve to die!" argued Unaraq.

"When I was on the brink of death, he used his oasis water to save my life. He didn't have to but he did it anyway. If it weren't for Palartok, Chieftain Unirak my father would be grieving my death right now," reasoned Unaraq as he tried to convince Tulok.

Tulok commanded the royal guards, "Cut his binds, he's free to live his life peacefully. No prison time either."

The crowd booed the order they disapproved of the decision Tulok waved his hand to silence the crowd. Unaraq extended his hand to Palartok and said, "A life for a life, my debt is repaid."

**Five Years Later**

There was a huge wedding in the Fire Nation, a sea of seats filled the front of the palace courtyard several familiar faces attended the wedding. Tanaraq had a little boy on her lap, next to her sat Chieftain Tulok and Lord Cupun. Jushi was with some random date he brought to the wedding so he wouldn't be alone. Senge sat there in ceremonial robes and next to him were Unaraq and a pregnant Aloi. Unirak next to his daughter-in-law, Rong Yan's masters were present as well. Master Naartok, Master Yong Ten, and Master Takumi along with his parents, and his aunts. Two years ago, his grandmother passed away due to the illness that no longer plagued the Fire Nation.

Near his masters was an old companion who was much older now, Palartok smiled at Rong Yan and gave a thumbs up when he looked at Yua. Rong Yan kowtowed to a towering and older Fire Lord Yeh Lu five times. Head Sage Xiao was elderly and soon would retire he presented the audience with the new couple in wedlock.

"I now present you the husband and bride, Avatar Rong Yan and Princess Yua of the Lu Dynasty!" announced Sage Xiao.

"You may kiss your bride, Avatar," he finished.

Rong Yan pulled Yua in closer their heads steadily reached and their lips quivered with emotion. Finally, this was the moment that Rong Yan knew his happy ever after started with Yua, he somehow always knew he'd end up with her. Their foreheads touched and he gave her a romantic tongue kiss as his friends, and his new extended family cheered and clapped for them. Fireworks went off in the distance, Avatar Rong Yan and Princess Yua held hands and walked down the steps.

**The End**


End file.
